Eslabones
by Endelstadt
Summary: Secuela de "Rojo y Azul". Un largo camino comienza con un paso. Una gran fortuna comienza con una moneda. Y una irrompible cadena conectando dos corazones… comienza con un eslabón.
1. Sorpresa

**Eslabones**

 **Un Fanfic de Monster Musume**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

Nada más salir del baño, vestidos con ropa fresca y el cabello aún húmedo gracias al bendito efecto restaurador de la ducha, Pachylene y Eddie Maxon se dirigieron raudos a la cocina, cuyo reloj de pared colgado en un océano de pintura color pie de limón marcaba las 4:05 PM. Apreciaron la belleza del templo de los sabores durante unos momentos antes de intercambiar una mirada cómplice y asentir.

-Hagámoslo -dijeron al unísono.

Ejecutando un plan trazado de antemano, la arpía acudió a la alacena más cercana y extrajo de ella pequeños recipientes repletos de los condimentos más variados: sal, azúcar, jengibre, vainilla... El humano, por su lado, acudió a asaltar el refrigerador, haciéndose con generosas raciones de quesillo italiano (también llamado mascarpone), tomates grandes y jugosos, duraznos que iban por las mismas y un contenedor plástico en cuyo interior flotaban sendos trozos de carne marinada.

-Están perfectos -añadió el canadiense tras echar un vistazo a los cortes-. Macerarlos seis o siete horas terminó siendo una buena idea.

-Y eso que la receta decía 20 minutos nada más -acotó la pelirroja, armándose con un juego de cuchillos, una tabla de picar e incluso una batidora-. Lo bueno es que contamos con el tiempo justo para preparar todo, al menos si la hora de salida que me diste hoy en la mañana se mantiene.

-Conozco su rutina tan bien como a mí mismo... o a ti, amor mío -él le sonrió, sacándole un precioso sonrojo-. Entre punta y punta son quince minutos a pie y podemos, como también recordarás, descartar cualquier tipo de distracción. ¿Partimos primero con el pastel?

-Es buena idea; los filetes se cocinan bastante más rápido.

Añadieron en un recipiente de vidrio porciones de sal, harina, polvos de hornear, nuez moscada, clavos de olor, canela y jengibre molido, mezclándolo todo con una cuchara y dejándolo aparte. Pachylene cortó con maestría un gran bloque de mantequilla, juntándola con un tercio de taza de azúcar rubia y programando la batidora a velocidad media por tres minutos. Al mismo tiempo Eddie partía un huevo sobre otro pequeño cuenco, apartando también las medidas preconcebidas de melaza y jengibre, esta vez rallado por sus propias manos.

-¡Huele bien! -dijo la chica monstruo conforme el dorado se volvía esponjoso y ligero-. Veamos qué tal está.

Maxon apagó la máquina y desmoldó uno de los batidores, generando una pequeña cascada que iba entre algo aún líquido y la solidez esperable de las preparaciones a pico. A una señal suya ella añadió los demás ingredientes cuidadosamente. La combinación de la melaza y el jengibre pareció generar un aroma penetrante que por momentos hipnotizó a los prometidos. Volvió a rugir el motorcillo de la máquina, permitiéndoles a ambos unos minutos de charla.

-Hay algo que no te pregunté en la mañana, mi amor -la pelirroja se secó la frente con una toalla de papel-. ¿Siempre tiene la señora Caroline esas caras durante el verano?

Pachylene se refería a algo que le llamó la atención aquella mañana mientras tomaban desayuno junto a la madre del chico: Caroline Maxon, flamante abogada y profesora de la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad de Toronto, parecía notoriamente distraída. Si no la conocieran mejor, incluso habrían pensado que aquel día en particular no deseaba sumergirse en su frenética rutina, prefiriendo perderse en la tranquilidad y pulcritud de su departamento.

-Mamá siempre ha sido más inviernista que veranista; en eso nos parecemos bastante -retrucó el canadiense, rodeando los hombros de la liminal-. Los primeros días de agosto, sin embargo, parecieran tener un efecto extraño sobre ella. No sé si será la edad u otra cosa, pero supongo que ciertas materias están vedadas incluso para un hijo.

-No pretendía que violáramos semejantes límites, querido. Después de todo, la señora Caroline se ha portado muy bien con nosotros mientras hemos estado en Toronto. Aún así...

El suspiro de la arpía se sintió hasta en la terraza del hogar. No podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia por Ednemia, su propia madre y el último vínculo que cortara antes de enterrar definitivamente el recuerdo de su aldea en Okutama. Ahora su vida estaba eternamente atada a la de él y lo seguiría donde fuera; así de solemne era su juramento hecho en el hielo del Varsity Centre.

-Tranquila, Pachy -él la besó con cariño en sus tiernos labios-. Ya habrá tiempo para todo. Recuerda que no existe peor trámite...

-...que el que no se hace -completó ella-. Tienes razón, Eddie. Ahora estamos de vacaciones y nos toca disfrutar. ¿Volvemos a nuestro plan?

-Con todo gusto, pero antes concédeme un momentito.

Se sometieron así a su pequeño e íntimo ritual: un beso en la frente, después en las mejillas y finalmente al lado izquierdo del cuello antes de conectar brevemente sus labios. Ahora fue el turno de ambos de dejarse dominar por el rubor. Con esa inyección de ánimo llegando hasta el último rincón de sus venas, atendieron nuevamente el prospecto de masa acumulándose en el recipiente de la batidora automática. Una vez ligera la mezcla añadieron la mezcolanza de polvos a fin de darle cuerpo, echando todo posteriormente en otro recipiente (esta vez metálico) y guardándolo en la nevera.

-Bastará una hora para que quede perfecta -añadió el chico-. En el intertanto me encargaré de los duraznos. Sólo espero que la parrilla eléctrica esté donde creo que está.

-Entendido y anotado. Mientras tú vas por ese frente, yo limpiaré esto -señaló el cuenco- y me encargaré del otro lado.

Arrimándose al enchufe más cercano, Eddie peló la fruta, la partió en dos y arrancó los cuescos con precisión quirúrgica, tirándolos sin mirar al papelero en una muestra de asombrosa coordinación. Una vez la pequeña parrilla eléctrica (las ordenanzas municipales prohibían las alimentadas por carbón) chispeaba gracias al calor, abrió la ventana para dejar entrar el aire y colocó con cuidado la tierna carne anaranjada sobre el metal, cuidando de que no se requemara demasiado o perdiera su jugo. La arpía, ya toda una experta a la hora de manipular electrodomésticos, desmoldó el quesillo sin derramar una gota de suero, incorporando también un poco de esencia de vainilla, ron añejo y 1/4 de taza de azúcar convencional. Un par de pulsadas en el panel de control más tarde, la máquina volvía a ronronear, sus aspas rascando y haciendo aullar de placer al grueso vidrio.

-¿Sabes? -dijo de repente.

-¿Qué? -contestó él, aún preocupado de los duraznos.

-Me parece tan raro que en Japón no hayan supermercados como el de Bloor Street... Si alguien se atreviera a instalarlos allá se forraría de la noche a la mañana.

-El modelo, para estar limitado a un barrio, funciona muy bien y cubre todas las falencias de las tiendas de conveniencia, como los precios o el stock -acotó Eddie-. De hecho, a ese mismo negocio iba durante mis días de universitario a abastecerme de víveres frescos. Ayer y hoy sigue siendo más barato cocinar por cuenta propia que cenar fuera.

-Y eso que por aquí no faltan los buenos restaurantes según las guías turísticas -Pachylene dejó escapar otro leve suspiro-. En todo caso, siempre preferiré mil veces algo preparado por tus manos o las mías, aunque sigan siendo algo torpes.

-Para mí nunca serás torpe, cariño -él se acercó a su amada y la abrazó-. Lo que has logrado por cuenta propia, ora en la cocina, ora en cualquier otro aspecto de la vida diaria, me hace verte cada día de forma más divina. ¿Cuántas arpías hablan tres idiomas o saben patinar en hielo? ¿Cuántas arpías merecen la suficiente confianza para andar solas en el día a día? ¿Cuántas de ellas han viajado formalmente al extranjero, conociendo otras realidades y visiones? Muy pocas.

-Todo ello lo aprendí del mejor, del hombre al que jamás dejaré de admirar mientras tenga aliento en mi ser -la pelirroja le sonrió y frotó su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho-. Más allá de que ni tú ni yo seamos expertos en francés y nuestros platos rompan todas las convenciones nutricionales en lo que a calorías respecta, me siento bien satisfecha de lo que hemos construido juntos.

-Así se habla, mi vida -se separaron brevemente-. ¿Está lista la mezcla del mascarpone?

-Suave como la seda. ¡Tráeme esos duraznos asados, cariño!

La fruta, marcada en negro como el buen ganado y posteriormente seccionada en pulcras rodajas de cinco milímetros de grosor, recibió un cremoso baño antes de descansar dentro del refrigerador. Con el toque dulce casi listo, humano y arpía se relajaron con agua tónica y snacks de fruta deshidratada mientras recordaban las horas previas. Luego de despedirse de la señora Maxon aquella mañana, ir a hacer la compra (el supermercado estaba a sólo dos cuadras a pie) y macerar la carne con esa tentadora marinada, dejaron el Mercedes-Benz en casa y tomaron el metro hasta las orillas del Lago Ontario, deleitándose con un largo paseo por los parques. Tendidos en el césped, jugaron a buscar formas en las nubes mientras esquivaban el potente brillo del sol. Caminaron tres millas de ida y vuelta, abrazados por la cintura y llenando sus pulmones con el húmedo aire. Tomaron fotos hasta cansarse de las islas y los botecitos entrando y saliendo de las marinas. Compraron enormes conos de helado de un camión cercano, sentándose en un banco a la sombra y jugando a sentir los sabores en la boca del otro. Quedaron tan llenos que decidieron saltarse el almuerzo, continuando su recorrido por las muchas atracciones del centro antes de regresar bien entrada la tarde.

-Mientras cuaja la masa, bien podríamos avanzar en el _main course_ -dijo él, tomándose su vaso de un trago-. ¿Dónde están los tomates y la albahaca?

-En el cajón de vegetales del refrigerador -contestó ella-. Apartaré un cuchillo para ti; yo me encargaré de deshojar la verdura.

Dicho y hecho. Las frutas rojas, desprovistas de su peluca verde pero no de su delgada cáscara, también se vieron convertidas en tajadas delgadas. Maxon cogió un molinillo de pimienta negra y la aplicó generosamente sobre su carne, deseando sacar todo el partido de sus propiedades antioxidantes. Siguió un baño algo más modesto con sal de mesa; tanto los novios como la misma Caroline evitaban consumirla en exceso a fin de cuidar su presión arterial. Una vez quedaron guardados y bien cubiertos con papel de aluminio, ambos se enfocaron en obtener trozos de tamaño mediano de aquella planta de penetrante aroma. Lo último y más complicado fue rebanar el queso Mozzarella, cuya escurridiza textura insistía en no dejarse capturar por los pulgares de la arpía y los dedos del humano.

-Quédate quieto -decía la liminal alada en tono ligeramente intimidante-. Eso es, buen chico. Hazme caso y no acabarás relegado a una pizza cutre.

-Con eso ya lo convenciste -rió el nativo de Mississauga-. ¿Sabías que el queso también tiene su sensibilidad?

-Basta preguntarle a los gusanitos del roquefort, ¿no? -continuó ella-. Tienen una de traumas que ni te cuento...

Ambos rieron. Era esta una muestra de su peculiar sentido del humor y también de las raíces de su mismo amor. Con lo salado momentáneamente listo les quedaba volver a la etapa final del pastel.

-El horno ya está en 180 grados; bastará dejarlo así cinco minutos y estará listo para recibir a nuestro amiguito -señaló él-. ¿Te ayudo con la masa?

-Sólo a colocarla abajo; amoldarla no es fácil con estos pulgares míos -respondió Pachylene, sosteniendo el recipiente con el relleno-. Cuando me digas lo vierto.

Espolvoreando un poco de harina en una lata de tarta, Eddie partió la masa por la mitad con sus propias manos y comenzó a amoldar una parte al fondo del recoveco metálico. Amasó y aplanó a fin de cubrir hasta el último centímetro, aunque sin salirse del borde.

-Ya está.

-Marchando.

La arpía inclinó suavemente la mezcla sobre su nuevo hogar. Una vez cayó el último durazno, generando un pequeño salpicón en el océano de quesillo aromático, se permitió meter uno de sus pulgares y saborear el sobrante de la mezcla. Estaba exquisito, señal clara de que todo iba sobre ruedas. Eddie hizo lo mismo y, acto seguido, tapó la sorpresa con el resto de la masa, presionando firmemente con sus propios dedos y creando un sellado casi hermético. Para no desentonar en la decoración, rasgó la superficie levemente con un tenedor y luego su compañera cerró el círculo con otra generosa espolvoreada de azúcar.

-Son las 5:30 -Pachylene limpió nuevamente su propio sudor-. El pastel estará listo a las seis y si lo dejamos enfriar podríamos servirlo a las siete. Aún nos faltan el vino y los demás bebestibles.

-Tónica nos sobra y lo mismo digo del jugo de _berries_ -corroboró Eddie tras echar un vistazo a los suministros domésticos-. En cuanto al vino, decidí comprar una botella pequeña porque, recordemos, ambos somos abstemios.

-¿Qué tan pequeña?

-375 cc, suficiente para tres copas. Una de 750 habría sido un poquito mucho para esta ocasión.

-Bien pensado -asintió la rapaz-. Prepararé una sartén grande para los cortes de carne. ¿Aceite vegetal o de oliva?

-Sólo una pequeña ración de oliva; los guisos demasiado oleosos nunca han sido santos de mi devoción.

Una vez Pachylene vertió el chorrito sobre el teflón y escuchó el satisfactorio chisporroteo, sacudió el accesorio de lado a lado para emparejar. Hecho esto fue a por los tomates y el queso previamente preparados, manteniéndolos en espera hasta que llegara el momento de incorporarlos a la receta. Armado con una pinza tipo panadería, Eddie Maxon depositó en el ardiente lecho seis filetes de lomo liso previamente desgrasados y macerados. Nada más hacer contacto se liberaron los aromas de aquella salsa compuesta por vinagre balsámico y miel de abeja; tomillo y orégano secos y molidos; ajos picados y el mismo jugo de las más finas aceitunas griegas. Para camuflar cualquier indicio capaz de tentar a vecinos de diente largo, la pelirroja encendió la campana ubicada sobre el moderno horno de acero inoxidable, sintiendo que se le hacía agua la boca conforme el tierno vacuno se sellaba, haciendo brotar su delicioso jugo. Diez minutos por lado bastaron para dejarlo digno de revista culinaria.

-Y ahora el toque final -dijo Eddie-. Si me haces el honor, Pachy...

-Con muchísimo gusto -replicó la liminal, poniendo el queso y después los tomates encima de cada porción; el calor hizo el resto durante los dos minutos siguientes.

Prepararon los tres mejores platos bajos disponibles y acudieron de inmediato a alistar la última parte de su plan maestro, moviéndose cual auténticos rayos de un sitio a otro. Casi al mismo tiempo sonó la campana del horno; el pastel ya estaba cocido, dorado, crujiente por fuera y exquisitamente tierno por dentro. Buscaron la ventana más apartada y lo dejaron enfriando en su dintel.

Lo habían logrado. Estaban transpirados, agitados y cansados como pocas veces en su vida, pero lo habían logrado. Compartieron un beso largo y profundo antes de mirar el reloj y desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina rumbo al baño.

* * *

 _19:12... 19:11... 19:10... 19:09..._

* * *

A las 6:10 PM, Caroline Maxon abrió la puerta del departamento y entró casi arrastrando sus pies enfundados en zapatos de tacón. Venía agotada tras una larga reunión con los demás profesores para preparar el currículum semestral y otra serie de problemas en el bufete, donde hubo de echar a un cliente borracho y otro despechado. "¡Por última vez, no atendemos divorcios!", espetó al tiempo que ordenó el desalojo de aquella mujer lunática, contraste absoluto en temperamento al de ella, sus socios y las dos secretarias manteniendo todo a flote.

-Ay, Dios mío... -suspiró, tirando su portafolios a un lado-. Por fin estoy en casa. Lo único que deseo es dormir hasta el domingo.

Relajó un poco sus ojos en la oscuridad del recibidor y del resto del interior. Ni un ruido se escuchaba; parecía que Eddie y Pachy aún andaban fuera paseando. Secretamente los envidió, deseando tener 25 años menos a fin de poder disfrutar la vida como ellos. Si bien su ánimo había mejorado notablemente con la visita de su hijo y la liminal pelirroja, haciéndole añorar el fin de la rutina como pocas cosas en veinte años, algo no parecía encajar del todo en su interior. Emitiendo un hondo suspiro que hizo vibrar hasta las flores de la mesa de centro, caminó hasta su habitación y nada más entrar se quitó la chaqueta, girando su cuello un par de veces para eliminar la tensión. Reemplazó sus zapatos por pantuflas y desabotonó el primer botón de su blusa, mirándose al espejo y contemplando aquel atractivo reservado a las féminas que se cuidaban bien.

-50 años... -murmuró-. Nunca creí que llegaría este día.

Entonces notó un pequeño papel doblado en la parte derecha del marco. Lo tomó con curiosidad y vio un mensaje escrito a mano.

 _Ven a la terraza._

Reconoció al instante la letra; era de Eddie. Ignoraba si Pachylene podía escribir con esos pulgares suyos pero no correspondía pensar en ello ahora. Se dio cinco minutos para desmaquillarse (lo que no la hizo verse menos bella) y esquivó con maestría los muebles bañados en la oscuridad hasta salir al exterior. Allí casi dejó caer el mensaje ante lo que vio: una mesa para tres personas, a media luz y con presentación digna de un restaurante caro.

-¿Y esto...?

No pudo terminar la frase porque sintió a alguien abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en sus tersas mejillas. Caroline giró y se encontró cara a cara con su altísimo hijo y su novia, ambos vestidos de forma casual-elegante y ella sosteniendo un ramo de rosas frescas entre sus manitos. La abogado sintió que se le detenía el corazón.

-Feliz cumpleaños, señora -dijo la chica monstruo, entregándole las flores y también su propio par de besos-. Perdone lo poco pero esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Lo siguiente que supieron el chico y la arpía fue verse abrazados de forma monumental por la mujer, quien estaba a punto de llorar de alegría e incluso se estremeció levemente.

-Gracias por acordarse, mis niños -ella hipó-. Nunca hubiese pensado que llegarían a este extremo, considerando que están casi al final de sus vacaciones y regresan a Japón dentro de un par de días.

-Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, mamá -acotó Eddie-. Este es sólo el primero de muchos soportes que usaremos para construir un nuevo puente conectándonos. Ahora, si me haces el favor, siéntate y ponte cómoda.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo -reforzó Pachylene.

Ya comenzaba a ocultarse el sol tras los demás edificios de Charles Street, inundando todo en una penumbra similar a la del interior pero aún teñida con el calor veraniego. La homenajeada bebió un poco de su copa de agua (cada puesto tenía una) y untó un bollo recién horneado con mantequilla a las finas hierbas. Sonrió por primera vez ese día, maravillada al ver que sus huéspedes pensaron en todo. Para lo que no estaba preparada, sin embargo, era para el plato principal.

-¿Filetes a la Capri? -exclamó al tener su porción frente a ella; por poco no se cayó de la silla.

-Así es, mamá -contestó su hijo-. Sé que son tu platillo favorito y recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando tus colegas te lo recomendaron al ir a comer cerca del Rogers Centre allá por el 2001.

-Eddie, no debiste...

-¿Por qué no? Este es tu cumpleaños y mereces festejarlo como es debido. Además, Pachy me ayudó a comprar y preparar todo.

-Quedamos más cansados por esto que por nuestro paseo a las orillas del lago pero cada segundo valió la pena -añadió la liminal, intentando partir su ración de lomo liso-. Antes de hincar el diente, sin embargo, nos gustaría ofrecerle algo más.

-¿Algo más?

-Claro, el vino -sonrió al ver que su muchacho sacaba la botellita y le servía-. Hicimos un par de consultas en el supermercado y nos recomendaron el Château Feret-Lambert del 2014, tinto francés cuyos toques se complementan bien con la carne, el queso y la pimienta. A su salud, señora Caroline.

-Definitivamente tengo que hacerles un monumento.

-Nos basta con que estés feliz, mamá -dijo Eddie, rellenando su copa y la de Pachylene con jugo de frutas-. Y espera a ver lo que tenemos de postre...

-¡Oye, eso es hacer trampas! -rió Caroline, contagiando a sus contrapartes-. Me tentaste con esto y no estoy segura de si aguantaré hasta el postre.

-Basta ver qué tanto resisten estas delicias, señora -acotó la arpía rapaz.

No hizo falta más música que la de sus propias voces en armónica conversación. Brindaron, disfrutaron y se relajaron luego de un día larguísimo en todo sentido. Además de las rosas, que pasaron a ocupar el sitial de honor en la mesa de centro, el relato de Pachylene y Eddie sobre su confesión en el hielo terminó siendo el broche de oro perfecto para ese 1 de agosto cerrado con los ecos del cremoso océano de duraznos. Caroline Rhea Maxon, Kari para los amigos, volvía a saborear las divinas mieles de la maternidad. No sólo había recuperado a su querido hijo para nunca más dejarlo alejarse de ella; también contaba ahora con una futura nuera a la que adoraría en idéntica forma.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Saludos, gente! Por fin he comenzado a escribir un proyecto que tenía en mente hace mucho tiempo y es a la vez un desafío. A diferencia de_ Rojo y Azul _, donde dominaron los capítulos largos y con varias tramas simultáneas, lo que verán ahora es una colección de relatos cortos, centrados en momentos y personajes específicos. Es mi deber, entonces, comenzar con Pachy y Eddie, los_ mavericks _que forman mi primera pareja insigne y cuya química sigue intacta tras tanto tiempo, tejiendo historias en cada momento y lugar visitado a ambos lados del Océano Pacífico. Los buenos episodios siempre se asocian a comida ídem porque esta ha sido una combinación ganadora desde el principio de los tiempos. Tampoco podemos olvidar el invaluable amor de madre, ahora fluyendo libremente y sin culpa desde la figura de Caroline Maxon, quien también ha ganado una nueva hija._

 _No sé qué tan rápido avanzaremos o retrocederemos en esta línea de tiempo partiendo en agosto de 2017, pero ojalá puedan acompañarme hasta el final del camino. Como aquí siempre apreciamos el_ feedback _, los comentarios firmados serán replicados por mensaje privado y los de invitados (siempre que correspondan al capítulo inmediatamente anterior) de forma tan pública como breve. Por aquí se acepta todo excepto críticas destructivas y/o malintencionadas, ¿estamos?_

 _Tal como en mis obras anteriores, planeo actualizar esta historia una vez por semana; si hay retrasos se darán las excusas correspondientes. ¡Hasta luego, piltrafillas! O como se dice en japonés, "¿a quién no le gustaría una cena sorpresa para su cumpleaños?"._


	2. Loonies

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Loonies**_

-¿Lala?

La vocecita de Suu hizo levantar la mirada a la Dullahan, quien se había sentado en la sala para leer un rato y relajarse tras lavar la loza usada en el desayuno. El rostro gelatinoso de la limo tenía un talante entre curioso e inquieto, sus ojitos lindando desde el obsidiana opaco al brillante.

-¿Qué ocurre, amiga? -dijo la peliplateada, dejando un grueso libro en el asiento contiguo del sillón.

-No puedo encontrar mi moneda -Suu juntó sus manitos como teniendo vergüenza.

-¿Pero no que siempre la dejas encima de tu velador?

Su contraparte asintió.

-Es lo primero que veo al levantarme cada mañana. Sin embargo, al despertar hoy no estaba. Pensé que la había colocado en otro sitio pero di vuelta mi pieza entera y...

-No la encontraste -completó Lala-. A todo esto, ¿cómo abriste tus cajones y el armario?

-Con esto.

Le mostró sus extremidades cubiertas por una especie de mitones hechos de goma muy similar a la del impermeable, carentes de dedos pero con suficiente agarre para permitirle operar sin ayuda mecanismos sencillos como palancas, manijas o perillas. Así ella aportaba lo suyo en las tareas domésticas o en lo que hiciera falta; mal que mal, ambas liminales y Kimihito tenían la casa de Asaka para ellos solos desde hacía seis meses.

-Bueno, te ayudaré a ordenar.

La agente del inframundo se puso de pie y la acompañó a su cuarto. Suu dormía ahora en la estancia ocupada antes por Miia, aquella temperamental lamia que fue la última en irse luego que Kurusu tomase su decisión final el pasado 23 de octubre. El colchón normal fue reemplazado por uno de agua y la pintura recubierta por una variante resistente a la humedad; así Suu dejaría de dormir en el cuarto de baño y tendría un espacio al que llamar suyo de pleno derecho. Registraron el armario, repleto de varios conjuntos de impermeables, botas y algunos trajes de buceo, a conciencia antes de quitar los cajones de la mesita de noche. Corrieron el lecho y el resto de los muebles, incluyendo el escritorio donde Suu gustaba de pintar con témperas al agua, a fin de escudriñar hasta en el último rincón donde habría ido a parar ese _Loonie_.

-Nada -dijo Lala exasperada luego de quitarse el polvo de su ropa-. Nada de nada por aquí. ¿Qué tal tú, Suu?

-Ídem -retrucó la limo, su voz angustiándose por momentos-. Por más que hago memoria, sé que lo dejé aquí, junto a la lámpara, antes de dormirme. Podemos descartar también mis idas al baño para tomar agua -señaló un surtidor conectado a la corriente y junto a su cama.

-Qué cosa más rara...

Por momentos la Dullahan sintió una punzada en su corazón que le recordó a esos tiempos donde debía soportar la presencia de las otras huéspedes. Suprimiendo una mueca de desprecio y sacudiendo la cabeza, se excusó por un momento y fue a la habitación que ahora compartía con su _Gerkhemi_. Allí rondaba una mezcla perfecta de toques masculinos y femeninos: el tocador descansaba junto a la mesa de trabajo del chico y la cama de soltero no era más que un recuerdo, reemplazada por una matrimonial hecha y derecha con sábanas de hilo, mullidas almohadas, un faldón tejido a mano... Justo a su lado se veía una pequeña alfombra mullida con dos pares de pantuflas. Las ventanas y paredes estaban igual salvo por un pequeño gran detalle: una foto de los tres colgada junto a la puerta. Salían sonrientes, vestidos con ropas abrigadas en aquel día que fueron al Festival de Invierno en Tokio y lo pasaron de lo lindo entre bailes, comida, juegos y deseos para el año que recién comenzaba.

No hizo más que abrir su propio cajoncito cuando pegó un grito y por muy poco no se fue al suelo de la pura impresión. Así la encontró Suu, a medio caer entre el borde del colchón y el suelo.

-¿Lala? -inquirió la chica limo casi con miedo-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-No está... -replicó entrecortadamente la peliplateada-. Mi moneda tampoco está...

Suu le ayudó a sentarse como pudo, cuidando de no mancharle su conjunto de chaleco rojo oscuro, falda y medias negras, antes de acudir a la cocina cual relámpago en busca de un vaso de agua con azúcar. Nada más recibirlo la chica de ojos dorados se lo bebió de un trago, lanzando un suspiro exasperado y después encerrándose en sí misma durante algunos momentos. Rebobinó sus recuerdos del sábado 22 de abril, cuando fueron a ver uno de los elaborados números artísticos de Meroune Lorelei en el acuario local (asientos inmejorables cortesía de la propia sirena) y después a almorzar fuera en un _buffet_ aprovechando que Kimihito tenía el día libre. De ahí los tres, tomados del brazo, pasearon un buen rato por los parques de la ciudad, disfrutando el clima que iba haciendo gradualmente su transición de invierno a verano. En ningún momento de la travesía la Dullahan o la limo sacaron las monedas de dólar canadiense de sus bolsillos; para ambas seguían representando esa prueba de confianza eterna concedida por el chico. Que casi no la hayan contado luego de todo lo que ocurrió después sólo acentuaba su valor simbólico.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Lala? -preguntó la extraespecie gelatinosa, su vocecita apenas audible.

-Sí -suspiró la aludida-. Gracias por tenderme un cable, Suu. Mi instinto de cazadora dice que aquí algo no corta ni pega. ¿Cómo se nos habrán podido perder las monedas si las cuidamos tanto como a mi _Gerkhemi_?

Un leve y contrastante rubor inundó las facciones de la chica de piel azul. Pensar en Kimihito, en su Kimihito, siempre la ponía así y le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-No nos queda otra -continuó, mirando fijo a Suu-. Se impone un registro de la casa entera pero encontraremos esos _Loonies_.

-Te seguiré donde vayas -se cuadró la limo cómicamente-, pero primero iré por un pañuelo y algunas bolsas.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, siempre podemos aprovechar de botar cosas que no necesitemos -dijo Suu de forma elemental.

Lala sonrió; ¿cómo no podía contagiarse del inocente entusiasmo de su mejor amiga?

Decidieron partir por la misma estancia en que estaban. La peliplateada deshizo la cama entera y apartó las mantas antes de dar vuelta el colchón y aplanarlo bien; acto seguido volvió a rehacer el lecho al estilo de las mejores revistas. Suu se encargó de quitar con cuidado la ropa y otros trastos del armario, ya fuese dejándola en el escritorio o en el mismo suelo; existía la posibilidad de que Lala, buscando otra cosa, dejase caer la moneda en alguno de los cajones o el piso del mueble. Toda la ropa con bolsillos, sin importar si fuese de ella o de él, fue acuciosamente examinada... sin resultados. Un par de camisetas de algodón gastadas pasaron a vivir en las bolsas plásticas que llevaban en ristre. Idéntica suerte corrieron al revisar los cajones, los rieles de las ventanas y cada centímetro cuadrado de piso, incluyendo la sección bajo la alfombra cuyo polvo les hizo estornudar. Trabajando como buen equipo, la limo dejó entrar el aire mientras su aliada sacudía el tejido con la misma fuerza que una cazadora con su alma en la mira.

Pasaron al enorme cuarto de baño cuya tina tamaño familiar relucía bajo las luces. Repitieron la rutina de revisar hasta la última partícula de suciedad por si saltaba la liebre y aprovecharon, en extremo pragmatismo, de vaciar los restos de shampoo y jabón líquido en dispensadores más manejables. Así, no pocas botellas fueron a hacer compañía a las desdichadas camisetas. "Se me está acabando el bálsamo de menta", apuntó Lala una vez todo quedó en orden. "Hará falta comprar más cuando vayamos por las provisiones del mes". Suu asintió y mencionó también lo de los filtros para su propio dispensador. Ella también tenía estándares y debía mantenerse en forma como correspondía. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deseaba terminar como otras limos expuestas a sustancias espirituosas, reducidas a meras caricaturas de sí mismas y proscritas por la sociedad civilizada.

-Veamos qué hay por aquí -dijo la Dullahan al revisar las alacenas de la cocina-. Anda, este pan de molde vence hoy; habrá que consumirlo sí o sí en la merienda.

-Si tenemos para preparar tres porciones de _Club Sandwich_ , todo bien -acotó Suu, registrando los cajones donde guardaban la cubertería.

-Bien pensado. Es uno de los favoritos de mi _Gerkhemi_ y seguramente llegará muy cansado de donde sea que haya ido. Hablando de eso, me pregunto en qué pasos andará.

-Hay otra cosa que, según dijeras antes, no corta ni pega -la limo movió una sillita y realizó otro registro-. ¿Por qué Kimihito saldría tan temprano un domingo y no nos llevaría?

Los celos inundaron el corazón de Lala por uno o dos segundos, causando que sacudiera la cabeza bruscamente. ¿Sería posible que hubiese ido a visitar a Miia, Cerea o Papi a sus nuevas casas o lugares de trabajo? Sabía perfectamente que las tres, igual que Mero, lo seguían teniendo en máxima estima. Decidió volver a la realidad y concentrarse en la importante tarea frente a ella.

-Por aquí no hay mucho más que podamos desechar -continuó la peliplateada, echando un par de cajas de cereal y cuatro o cinco paquetes vacíos en su bolsa-. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Nada de cuidado en el congelador, pero hay unos cuantos potes de yogurt que vencen... -pausó-. ¿Cuándo es 25?

-Pasado mañana, querida. Al menos tendremos algo que tomar cuando acabemos con esto.

Se abstuvieron a última hora de vaciar prematuramente sus bolsas en el basurero. Pasaron a revisar el armario donde se guardaba la vajilla fina, moviendo cada platillo, taza, fuente y salsera a conciencia con tal de evitar un ruidoso desastre. Cerraron todo ello con llave y suspiraron antes de lanzarse a atacar la misma sala de estar donde comenzara su peculiar historia.

-¿Ves algo? -inquirió la Dullahan, haciendo a un lado los cojines de todos los sillones.

-Na... ¡Aaaatchooo...! -la limo estornudó con tal fuerza que incluso su propio apéndice quedó girando descontroladamente-. Perdón, pero este polvo es cosa seria.

-Mejor dejar esto en una pila y limpiarlo una vez hayamos revisado el librero -Lala ajustó el pañuelo amarrado alrededor de su frente-. Cuanto antes terminemos, mejor.

Uniendo fuerzas de la mejor forma posible, colocaron la mesa de centro, las lámparas de pie e incluso las mismas alfombras sobre los sillones antes de correr todo hacia el fondo de la estancia. Les fue igual de mal: por ningún lado había señal o pista alguna indicando el paradero de los _Loonies_. Tras devolver todo a su posición original, le tocó el turno a los numerosos volúmenes del macizo mueble de pino, desde enciclopedias ilustradas hasta compilaciones de obras teatrales. Sin tanta rival de por medio, Lala había cogido particular gusto por la lectura y gustaba sumergirse en la tinta impresa después de las comidas. La más de las veces Kimihito y Suu se sentaban a su lado, simplemente disfrutando la mutua compañía. Dullahan y limo cogieron las cubiertas por los extremos y las agitaron como si sus mismas vidas dependieran de ello; tal vez abrigaron la esperanza de que las monedas se durmieran entre algunas páginas.

-Otra vez nos hemos quedado con las manos vacías -esbozó la chica de impermeable amarillo, su apéndice colgando en semblante triste-. ¿Qué nos falta por ver?

-Ya hemos revisado de arriba abajo nuestros cuartos, la cocina, el recibidor, el baño y la sala de estar -contó la muchacha del inframundo con los dedos-. La habitación de los padres de mi _Gerkhemi_ está, como pactamos hace tanto tiempo, vedada excepto para la limpieza semanal, que es pasado mañana -recordó los yogures a punto de vencer.

-Eso nos dejaría la sala de juegos y el ático como las únicas zonas pendientes. En el cuarto de la piscina sólo están las sillas de playa y una mesa de vidrio para colocar comida o bebida -recordó Suu.

-El ático...

Lala miró hacia la trampilla de donde colgaba la escalera retráctil. Aún cuando la esquiva sombra de Rachnera Arachnera insistía en cruzarse en su camino, ella se había vuelto inmune a sus maquinaciones. Jamás se arrepentiría de haber mandado su alma al limbo (el cuerpo vacío aún seguía en las instalaciones de MON en Okayama, recordemos) para proteger a su amado, su mejor amiga y el resto de las chicas.

"Antes me costaba olvidar", se dijo, mirando a Suu y caminando con ella hacia las zonas inexploradas. "Ahora no."

La sala de juegos era el antiguo cuarto usado por Centorea, el mismo que la lamia pelirroja llamara "establo" más de una vez con nada velado desprecio. Mantenía aún las puertas deslizables y el piso de tatami, mas su interior vio reemplazadas las armas y pergaminos entintados con un equipo de música entre tres mullidas poltronas; una mesa con cubierta de fieltro verde y cuatro sillas, ideal para largas partidas de cartas o _Mahjong_ ; varios cuadros adquiridos a precios razonables en mercadillos... El orgullo máximo era, sin embargo, una mesa de pool bien cuidada con su _rack_ de tacos y cubos de tiza a corta distancia. Kimihito siempre había querido una y la compró con algo de dinero que le sobró de su viaje a Shanghai con las chicas para presentarles a sus padres. El dueño anterior, propietario de un bar ubicado a cuatro o cinco cuadras de allí, la puso en venta porque ya no podía seguir manteniendo el negocio y decidió liquidar todo por una fracción del precio. Esta mezcla de los estilos japonés y occidental tampoco arrojó más luz al asunto, causando que ambas se encogieran de hombros antes de enfocarse en el desván.

Chirrió la escalera una vez Lala la bajó gracias al bastón provisto de gancho colgado en la pared. Subió ella primero y después tendió la mano a Suu. Encendieron las luces, encontrándose frente a una pequeña ciudad de cajas. Sabían que hilaban demasiado fino (no habían estado allí desde que asistieron a Kimihito en la búsqueda de una vaporera con tanta suerte como hoy) al aventurarse en el ático, pero estaban dispuestas a agotar hasta la posibilidad más ridícula antes de capitular, prospecto recubierto de una desagradable niebla grisácea.

Eran cerca de la una cuando Kimihito Kurusu, silbando una dulce cancioncilla, abrió la verja de su residencia. Venía ligeramente transpirado y sólo deseaba bañar su garganta con agua mineral antes de preparar el almuerzo. Hubo de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente al encontrarse el interior limpio cual patena, su silencio sólo comparable a un mausoleo.

-¿Lala? -gritó tentativamente-. ¿Suu? ¿Dónde están?

El muchacho dejó sus paquetes sobre el mueble de la vajilla fina y sólo llegó a la escalera extendida hacia el suelo después de recorrer a conciencia cada zona de la casa. Ni siquiera una propiedad nueva le rivalizaba en pulcritud.

-¿Chicas? -dijo, trepando un par de peldaños-. ¿Están allá arriba?

-¡Amo! -se escuchó la vocecita de la limo-. ¡Aquí estamos!

Nada más apersonarse arriba, el pelinegro quedó asombrado al ver un montón de cajas abiertas alrededor de sus huéspedes. Con los ojos cerrados y el pañuelo desencajado sobre la cabeza, Lala intentaba recobrar el aliento pero se incorporó apenas sintió su voz.

- _Gerkhemi..._ -murmuró, caminando hacia él.

-¿Lala? -él reaccionó alarmado-. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sólo estoy exhausta, pero encontramos la vaporera que andábamos buscando la otra vez...

-Tuvimos que abrir como un millón de cajas selladas con cinta gruesa -Suu mostró el cuchillo cartonero en sus manos enguantadas; no se veía feliz-. Estaba donde habías guardado el... ¡Aaaaaatchoo...!

Otro estornudo soberbio. Por muy poco los enamorados no fueron a parar al piso de madera, otro prospecto que no les hacía ni pizca de gracia. Aún estaba fresca la memoria de cuando las chicas lo hundieron por exceso de peso y su habitación pagó el precio.

-Mejor bajemos -acotó el humano, tomando el adminículo-. Ya nos haremos el tiempo para poner en orden todo esto.

Ambas chicas monstruo lo siguieron hasta la cocina sin pronunciar palabra, ni siquiera reparando en los paquetes sellados. Kurusu, siempre tan considerado y servicial, les tendió toallas húmedas para que se limpiaran sus rostros antes de llenar tres enormes vasos de chispeante líquido.

-Chicas, ¿qué les pasa? -insistió él con suma delicadeza-. Perdón que lo diga, pero no creo que estén así de bajoneadas por una vaporera.

Lala y Suu intercambiaron una mirada; por su propio honor y la naturaleza del amor uniéndolos a su anfitrión, mentir carecía de sentido. Suspiró primero la Dullahan, bajando la cabeza levemente antes de hablar.

-En el día más importante en mucho tiempo cometimos el error más estúpido de todos: extraviamos los _Loonies_ que nos obsequiaste como prueba eterna de tu confianza -los ojos dorados de la peliplateada centelleaban de impotencia-. Si nos ves así ahora, cubiertas de polvo y con aspecto similar al de maratonistas, fue porque nos pasamos toda la mañana dando vuelta la casa para ver si los encontrábamos.

-Revisamos hasta el último rincón imaginable: descolgamos cuadros y abrigos; sacudimos libros y revistas; movimos alfombras, mesas, sillas y poltronas. Registramos nuestras camas, reordenamos los armarios y botamos varias cosas gastadas o derechamente inútiles -complementó Suu, apuntando a la puerta bajo el lavaplatos ocultando el basurero.

-Un esfuerzo tan titánico como inútil. Lo más extraño es que tanto Suu como yo recordamos haberlos dejado en los sitios de siempre antes de irnos a dormir anoche -sentenció la chica de piel azul.

-De ello soy consciente -intervino Kurusu- y lamento que por mi causa se encuentren así, chicas.

-¿Por tu causa? -cuestionó Suu-. ¿Cómo así?

-Ahora soy yo quien debe explicarse.

Kimihito salió por unos segundos y volvió con una pequeña bolsa en tonos blanquiazules. Ambas liminales abrieron sus ojos cual platos cuando él procuró un par de estuches de terciopelo color escarlata.

-Lala, Suu, sé que esas monedas tienen un valor sentimental inestimable para ustedes -comenzó con solemnidad-. Lo mismo puede decirse de mí y por ello decidí prepararles un pequeño regalo ahora que cumplimos seis meses de nuestra nueva vida juntos.

Abrió el primer contenedor y extrajo de él un prendedor negro mate que instaló en la solapa del impermeable de la chica limo; por poco ella no se desmayó de la pura impresión, apenas conteniendo sus ganas de darle un abrazo. La Dullahan recibió la misma sorpresa al encontrar un hermoso colgante de plata entre sus manos, haciendo juego con su sinuosa cabellera y mezclándose magistralmente con el azul de su tersa piel. Se dejó llevar mansamente cuando él se lo colocó en el cuello.

¿Qué tenían ambos objetos en común? Los mismos _Loonies_ que ellas creían extraviados se desplegaban, por la maestría del orfebre, en toda su magnitud.

- _Gerkhemi_...

-Amo...

-Había planeado esto durante un tiempo pero sólo hoy pude reunir el dinero suficiente para que el joyero creara estas piezas -explicó Kurusu-. Por eso salí tan temprano y no las llevé conmigo. Entiendo su desconcierto porque si estuviera en su lugar habría reaccionado igual. Como ya dije antes, encontrármelas entre tristes y desconcertadas tras una mañana de pistas falsas me encogió el corazón.

-No te sientas mal -atajó Lala.

-¿Eh?

-Es cierto que nos pasamos películas y llegamos a dudar por momentos, pero tu explicación ha sorprendido y aliviado nuestros corazones de forma divina -ella lo besó de lleno en los labios-. Fuiste muy atento al reparar en las veces que mencionamos el miedo de perder estos pequeños tesoros. Detalles así me hacen sentirme honrada de amarte, _Gerkhemi_. Nunca olvidaré la bondad de este gesto -pegó sus labios a los de él nuevamente.

-Lo mismo digo, amo -añadió Suu, haciéndole cosquillas con su boquita en la nariz y las mejillas-. Ahora que los miedos han pasado, de esta aventura podemos extraer una lección valiosa: la confianza, al igual que el amor, todo lo conquista. Gracias por seguir confiando en nosotras y por permitirnos devolverte el favor.

Kurusu no pudo evitar sonreír ante la extrema solemnidad de la Dullahan y la limo. Miró con desbordado cariño a la eterna dueña de su corazón, posando después sus ojos en la inquisitiva aliada dispuesta a todo por hacerlo feliz.

-Gracias a ambas por tenerme tanta paciencia y darle sabor a mi plana vida -las abrazó fuertemente-. Nunca cambien, ¿vale?

-Jamás lo haríamos, Kimihito -replicó Lala-. A todo esto, ¿qué tal si almorzamos? La hora es idónea y semejante aventura me abrió el apetito.

-¿A alguien se le antoja un _Club Sandwich_? -sugirió Suu-. Tenemos el pan justo para hacer los más grandes del mundo mundial.

-¡Me anoto! -añadió el chico, comenzando a buscar los ingredientes mientras sus chicas se encargaban del resto.

Seguramente las cajas del ático no se molestarían en esperar hasta después de una siesta larga y bien ganada.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¿Qué tal, gente? Para la actual historia cambiamos de continente, de tono y de mes, retrocediendo desde agosto hasta abril y visitando nuevamente los fueros tradicionales del canon de_ Monster Musume _. Esta trama es alimentada a partes iguales por la incertidumbre y los recuerdos brotando conforme Lala y Suu recorren la casa buscando las monedas. Asignar intenso valor sentimental a ciertos objetos es una reacción totalmente natural, ideal para enfatizar el lado humano de nuestras queridas chicas monstruo. La intervención de Kimihito cumple un doble propósito: despejar las incógnitas y enfatizar el hermoso presente tejido y disfrutado día a día por los tres._

 _Nada más por esta semana, así que me retiro. Gracias por leer y si comentan, tanto mejor; recuerden que la caja blanca ahí abajo no muerde. ¡Hasta muy pronto! O como se dice en japonés, "hacer la transición de un hemisferio a otro costó menos de lo pensado"._


	3. Tintas

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tintas**

 _Estaremos cerrados por vacaciones hasta el 27 de agosto. Lamentamos las molestias._

Mensajes de este tono fueron los que se encontró Eddie al recorrer tres o cuatro manzanas de Ginza en busca de una librería funcionando. El calor veraniego, húmedo e inclemente, arreciaba sobre el distrito repleto de edificios y volvía a las sombras esquivas, caprichosas, casi una ilusión alimentada por el aire ondeante. Transpirando lo suyo, el canadiense apuró el paso, mascullando en silencio por haberse quedado sin un bolígrafo decente luego de firmar, editar y aprobar dos o tres oleadas de reportes, permisos y comunicados de prensa. Ni siquiera Yuka Tomashino, con su excepcional ojo para los más nimios detalles, tenía uno con la suficiente tinta para enfrentar los desafíos de aquel día.

"Apenas encuentre un sitio abierto voy a comprar la totalidad de las existencias; guardaré la boleta y así me reembolsarán a fin de mes", pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza al sentir la comezón de una gota rebelde bajando por su frente. "Lo primero que haré cuando vuelva a la oficina será cambiarme de ropa; es una suerte que aún tenga mi traje de reserva en el casillero".

Su conjunto gris marengo con camisa plateada y corbata rojo italiano no le hacía demasiados favores. Trató de mantener el temple al principio, mas la intensidad del astro rey lo forzó a desabotonarse la chaqueta, aflojar la corbata e incluso tentarse de soltar el botón más cercano a su cuello. Los imponentes 196 centímetros de estatura del canadiense le hacían parecer un enorme espectro errante entre un mar de otros más bajos, gruesos o delgados, cada uno rumbo a sus propios problemas y sin siquiera intercambiar miradas extrañas con gente ídem.

Al llegar al bloque 18 notó, justo a la vuelta de la esquina, un local que llamaba bastante la atención entre tantas torres altas, grises, monocordes y masivas. De vitrina sencilla y letrero rojiblanco, tenía el bendito cartel de "abierto" colgando en su puerta transparente. Llamado _Aizarna_ , parecía sacado casi de otro tiempo, de otra dimensión. No supo por qué pero deseó, tras echar un vistazo a la aplicación del clima en su iPhone, que fuese invierno con 15 grados bajo cero y una maciza capa de nieve sobre la capital.

"¡Estoy salvado!", pensó Maxon, cruzando el umbral de inmediato y sintiendo el aire acondicionado acariciarle la piel con suavidad. Por momentos se vio nuevamente en brazos de su amada Pachylene.

Volviendo de sopetón a la realidad, el emporio era tan pequeño por dentro como por fuera y salvo por dos dependientas del tipo liminal, se encontraba vacío. Un pasillo de más o menos cuatro pies de anchura iba flanqueado por pulcros mostradores tan transparentes como la ventana tras él, repletos de todo lo esperable para una librería: resmas de papel carta y oficio; sobres, esquelas y pegatinas; cuadernos, diarios y agendas; cartulinas, gomas y esponjas de mil colores; lápices grafito, de tinta e incluso cartuchos compatibles con un sinnúmero de plumas estilográficas. Detrás se levantaban aún más estantes con tomos escolares, lienzos, pinturas al óleo y al agua, témperas y hasta tinturas comestibles. Todo estaba en prístino orden, algo que agradó sobremanera al oriundo de Mississauga.

Una de las chicas monstruo, reptiliana aunque sin alas rígidas, de estatura promedio, con larga cola verde oscuro y cabellera corta en tonos rubio arena, dejó de apilar un lote de fichas de venta para contemplar al recién llegado con curiosidad. Rascándose la barbilla un par de veces con sus bien limadas garras, apeló a su habilidad fisonomista y también a un rincón de su memoria.

"Extranjero aunque no americano; diría que tiene bastante de europeo, concretamente del tipo educado, amistoso, cosmopolita. Traje de estupenda factura, posiblemente hecho a medida por su complexión fornida. Hace deporte o ha tenido pasado en ello, llegando a alturas que muy pocos conocen. Zapatos perfectamente lustrados y sin una gota de sudor encima a pesar del calor arreciando afuera. Reloj deportivo en la muñeca izquierda; es diestro. Esos ojos..."

La muchacha sacudió su cabeza. Al parecer el resultado de sus propias sinapsis le causó no poca sorpresa.

-¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó su colaboradora, fémina de cabellera azul tinta y contrastante piel rojo intenso.

-Sí, sí... Es sólo que... creo que hemos visto antes a este humano.

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro por la memoria de mis abuelos -se recompuso la ectotérmica-. Iré a ver qué se le ofrece; no es bueno hacer esperar al primer cliente que hemos tenido desde la hora de apertura.

-¿Por qué no me lo dejas a mí? -inquirió la otra en un susurro-. Así no sospechará que lo has estado vigilando furtivamente.

Dudando un momento, la rubia sopesó la valía de ambos platos en su balanza antes de suspirar y asentir.

-Te lo cedo, pero si se pone muy complicado déjame echarte un cable.

-Así lo haré -asintió la pelitinta; acto seguido se dirigió al hombre de traje-. ¡Buenos días y bienvenido a _Aizarna_ , señor! ¿Qué anda buscando?

-Quisiera saber cuánto cues...

Nada más cruzar sus miradas, humano y liminal sintieron detenerse el tiempo. Ella contempló su expresión franca y a la vez seria, marcada por su pulcra cabellera castaña, rostro perfectamente afeitado y un par de ojos castaños con levísimos toques ambarinos. Él se vio inundado por no poco asombro al ver que esta chica monstruo era casi de su misma estatura; como mucho habría dos pulgadas de diferencia entre ambos. Dos cuernitos nacían de su frente, justo bajo la línea del peinado en cascada. Sus ojos eran de un marrón terroso, infantiles y a la vez adultos, diagnóstico extendido a su rostro pero no a su figura, ciertamente voluptuosa bajo el uniforme de la tienda.

En ese mismo momento ambas mentes rebobinaron sus recuerdos. Asomaron pinceladas de conspiraciones, ilegalidades, contabilidades falseadas e intimidación bajo la fachada aparentemente legítima de una empresa privada. Sigueron los ecos del tribunal, incontables horas de testimonios y el veredicto del Caso Nakashima, cuyo desarrollo y desenlace tuvo en vilo al mundo entero por casi siete meses. Casi tan rápido como corrieron las voces encajaron los nombres en sus respectivos casilleros: Kuroko Smith, Tionishia y Manako. La fracturada familia dueña de la compañía y Yuka Tomashino. Kenichi Shoda y TALIO.

-¡Kinu!

-¡Señor Marson!

Sus gritos nacieron y murieron simultáneamente, casi haciéndoles irse de golpe contra el mostrador y la pared, respectivamente. Nada más encajar las piezas en su cabeza, Liz hubo de pellizcarse las manos a fin de comprobar que estaba metida de lleno en la realidad. Poco después acudió junto a su amiga y eterna compañera de labores.

-¡Por el fantasma del Padre Bauer! -exclamó Eddie-. Nunca hubiese esperado encontrármelas aquí, chicas. El mundo es más pequeño de lo que creía.

-Lo mismo podemos decir de usted, señor Marson -devolvió la Oni-. La última vez que nos vimos fue, si mal no recuerdo, en la Corte Distrital, cuando bajó el telón.

-En eso tienes razón, querida, aunque su apellido es Maxon -corrigió la reptiliana sin malicia.

-¿Maxon? -lo pronunció lentamente-. Qué raro; yo siempre creí que era Marson...

-Eso es porque lo estás confundiendo con la amiga de tu anfitrión, esa estadounidense que estuvo aquí hace seis o siete meses de intercambio.

-Venía de Florida, ¿verdad?

-No, de Nueva York. ¿O era California?

Kinu sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente a fin de ordenar sus erráticas ideas; ya podría despejar esa duda luego porque ahora tenía que encargarse de su cliente. La asociación, como bien dijera Liz, iba lógicamente por ese lado y también porque el otro apellido era más fácil de escribir, al menos para ella.

-Aún me cuesta creer que estemos frente a frente -retomó la reptiliana-. ¿Busca algo en particular, señor Maxon?

-Llámenme Eddie, por favor. Con el calor de los mil diablos que hace afuera no es necesario ser tan formales -intercaló el muchacho-. Como estaba diciendo antes de llevarme semejante sorpresa, quería saber cuánto vale un bolígrafo convencional.

-¿Punta fina o gruesa? -preguntó la Oni.

-Gruesa. Lo necesito para escribir, no para dibujar. Tengo una de papeles sin firmar que ni se imaginan.

-Son los avatares del trabajo de oficina, Eddie -Liz se adoptó rápidamente al nuevo orden-. Tenemos de tinta azul, negra, roja, verde, naranja y violeta. La unidad vale 120 yenes independiente del color pero tenemos una oferta especial: diez por 900 yenes.

El canadiense sacó un cálculo rápido y llegó a una decisión aún más rápida.

-Con ese precio no puedo no tomarla, Liz. ¿Vienen en cajas?

-Debidamente selladas y con todos los estándares vigentes. Aquí hacemos todo al pie de la letra; sólo compramos marcas certificadas porque ofrecer algo inferior a nuestros clientes sería derechamente insultante.

-La calidad va por dentro, o al menos eso decía el antiguo comercial -asintió él-. Llevaré cien bolígrafos azules y otros tantos negros, por favor.

-¡Marchando! -dijo Kinu, sacando lo pedido de un estante a sus espaldas.

Liz, por su parte, preparaba la boleta. Pidió a Maxon que la siguiera hasta la caja y procesó la correspondiente transacción con tarjeta de débito. Su aliada colocó las cajas en una bolsa de tela enorme y reforzada, tan albirroja como el letrero de la entrada, dejándola en manos de su cliente con una sonrisa tan grande como ella misma.

-Gracias por comprar en _Aizarna_ -regresó momentáneamente al tono formal.

-Gracias a ustedes por tener abierto el negocio -respondió él, mirando su reloj-. Debo haber pasado frente a unas diez tiendas, todas cerradas por vacaciones o inventario, antes de llegar aquí.

-Se van a disfrutar la _dolce vita_ bajo su propio riesgo. Todos esos clientes los podemos atender nosotras con muchísimo gusto -rió la Oni-. A todo esto, Eddie, ¿qué tal te ha tratado la vida desde el juicio? ¿Sigues trabajando en la fabricación de armas de destrucción masiva?

-Kinu, otra vez te confundiste -Liz debió corregirla nuevamente-. Nakashima fabrica pistolas, fusiles, balas y todo eso. ¿Recuerdas cuando hablaron de los planos que intentaron robar los matones a sueldo de Shoda para venderlos en el mercado negro por una camionada de dinero?

-De la Arachne tejedora sí me acuerdo por el temperamento, aunque su nombre era poco menos que impronunciable.

-Me temo que ambas están equivocadas -el aludido levantó un poco sus manos antes de pensar brevemente en las Satme-Sannika, Zynda y Antonella-. La compañía donde trabajo se enfoca en sistemas de defensa y neutralización de armamento, desde misiles interceptores hasta chalecos antibalas y máscaras de gas. Apenas se inventa una nueva amenaza ahí estamos, listos para restaurar el tan necesario balance.

Antecedentes así antes eran conocimiento exclusivo de la comunidad de defensa, pero desde el impacto del caso en los medios pasaron a ser de dominio público por decisión del viejo Hidetaka, algo que mantuvo Shinya al asumir la presidencia una vez su padre se retirara. No había inconveniente alguno en traerlos a colación, especialmente ahora que Nakashima había extendido su mercado a los países de la Commonwealth.

-He seguido como siempre, en busca de la próxima gran innovación y maravillándome por aprender algo nuevo todos los días -continuó-. El trabajo de oficina y sus avatares, como bien los describiera Liz, nunca cejan en su intento de tumbarte pero a estas alturas estoy plenamente acostumbrado, incluso tras mi ascenso a gerente de proyectos una vez se normalizó todo.

-¿Te ascendieron? -atajó Kinu-. Pues permíteme felicitarte -le tendió la mano y la estrechó con fuerza-. Has tenido más suerte que nosotras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

No andaba sobrado de tiempo pero no podía dejar a sus contrapartes con las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Interesado gracias a la última cuña de la Oni, instó a las liminales a continuar mediante una mirada.

-Cuando TALIO fue disuelta por los tribunales y sus bienes confiscados para pagar las indemnizaciones respectivas, fue un auténtico estallido de burbuja -se sinceró la rubia-. No sólo quedamos desempleadas sino también bajo el fuerte escrutinio de la opinión pública; ya se sabe que los japoneses tienen en su idiosincrasia la desconfianza. Tuvimos que sudar sangre para convencer a nuestros anfitriones de que jamás nos vimos involucradas en las actividades terroristas de Shoda, salvándonos simultáneamente de tener que volver derrotadas a casa. Afortunadamente recibimos una segunda oportunidad y comenzamos a buscar rápidamente algo en qué emplearnos.

-Un par de meses después del veredicto final, cuando nuestras reservas monetarias estaban casi en rojo, Liz encontró un anuncio en Internet sobre puestos para dependientas en esta pequeña librería, me llamó y decidimos postular -prosiguió Kinu-. Fuimos de frente con los dueños, quedamos sin ningún problema y dimos el arranque oficial a una vida más tranquila, alejada de las preocupaciones y peligros de ser guardaespaldas. Siendo sincera, nunca me gustó mucho aquel trabajo pero lo tomé porque la paga era buena y necesitaba aportar al hogar donde vivo.

-Lo mismo digo -nuevamente la reptiliana-. Al principio, cuando comenzaron los testimonios producto de la investigación del caso Nakashima, me recriminé por no darme cuenta de lo sucedido bajo mis propias narices. Conforme lo fui pensando y también discutiendo con Kinu, varias cosas que al principio se veían extrañas fueron tomando sentido: la presencia de aquella Arachne en las oficinas; cajas sin etiquetas en las bodegas; esas extrañas órdenes de traslado cumplidas por otros empleados de madrugada o al filo del cierre...

-Jamás nos dejaron intervenir en ellas y cada vez que preguntábamos nos miraban con total desprecio -continuó la chica de cuernitos-. Como dijéramos ante el fiscal y el juez, Eddie, nuestro trabajo consistía en asegurar la seguridad de una sirena noble y su séquito por el tiempo que requiriesen. Nada más.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente -añadió el canadiense, tomando el habla para dejarles descansar un momento-. Aunque estuviéramos en bandos opuestos nunca dudé de ustedes, chicas. Se notaba a una milla de distancia que hablaban con la verdad, sin importar si era bajo juramento. Si bien lo sentí por ustedes y los otros doscientos empleados que recibieron el sobre azul tras la caída de TALIO, jamás verán en mí una pizca de clemencia por Kenichi Shoda ni sus cómplices. Sus maquinaciones costaron numerosas vidas, incluyendo la de la madre de mi mejor amigo.

Las liminales bajaron la cabeza, recordando cómo el suicidio de Arisa Nakashima durante la última etapa del juicio (tranquilizantes mezclados con alcohol, no lo olvidemos) les causó un escalofrío de antología.

-Lo bueno es que la mayoría de esos bastardos morirá en prisión -reanudó Liz- y el espectro de la muerte rondará a Shoda de aquí hasta que sea ahorcado.

-Si es que no lo ha sido ya -intercaló Kinu-. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

-Sobre eso es inútil especular, mis estimadas liminales -otra vez Eddie-. Nadie, ni siquiera los familiares del desgraciado, sabrán cuándo le llegue la hora. Siendo honesto, lo prefiero así. La vida sigue y es mejor saltarse ciertas paradas que podríamos calificar de… poco dignas.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué fue de esa arpía pelirroja que te acompañó durante el proceso judicial? -preguntó la pelitinta.

-¿Pachylene? Sigue siendo mi huésped y nos llevamos fantásticamente -retrucó el canadiense con una sonrisa-. Combinar los mundos doméstico y laboral ha sido todo un desafío pero el 20 de julio pasado cumplimos un año viviendo juntos.

-¿Un año? -Liz levantó sus cejas asombrada-. ¡Anda, el tiempo vuela! Pareciera que fue ayer cuando salimos de la sala del tribunal y caía la nieve.

-Tú lo has dicho -agregó él con añoranza-. ¿Me permiten una pregunta?

-Todas las que quieras, Eddie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ustedes viviendo aquí en Tokio?

-Yo cumpliré tres años la próxima semana -dijo la extraespecie rubia- y mi amiga aquí presente lleva dos años y ocho meses.

-Nueve meses -ahora le tocó a la Oni corregir-. Llegamos a la capital del reino casi al mismo tiempo, aunque a mí, por ser una liminal de gran tamaño, me costó algo más hallar una familia anfitriona por el asunto de los reembolsos, el espacio, etc. De hecho, nos conocimos durante las esperas eternas de las entrevistas preliminares.

-Como ves, Eddie, Kinu y yo hemos estado juntas en las buenas, las malas y las peores. Somos prácticamente hermanas a estas alturas.

-La amistad verdadera, de la que ustedes son dignas exponentes, es algo muy escaso en esta loca época nuestra -intercaló el canadiense con voz solemne-. Cuidarla no es fácil, mas siempre entrega recompensas valiosas.

-No podríamos haberlo dicho mejor -la chica alta le sonrió como una niña inocente.

Eddie miró nuevamente su reloj; iba atrasado diez minutos pero podría regresar a la oficina, cambiar su aspecto e instalarse nuevamente en su puesto de trabajo sin causar demasiado alboroto; Shinya Nakashima, conociéndolo como lo conocía, se aseguraría de ahuyentar las preguntas fuera de lugar en su condición de gran jefe. Además, agradecería tanto como Yuka y los demás aquel salvador cargamento de lápices.

-Encantado me quedaría aquí más rato a charlar con ustedes, chicas, pero el deber me llama -él inclinó levemente la cabeza-. Gracias nuevamente por los bolígrafos y también por darme una nueva opción para comprar mis artículos de oficina de ahora en adelante.

-Las agradecidas somos nosotras -contestó Liz-. Pásate por aquí cuando desees y, si tienes algo de tiempo, quizás podríamos juntarnos a tomar algo en uno de los cafés de por aquí para ponernos al día como corresponde. Incluso podrías traer a tu amiga arpía.

-Lo tendré en consideración. Fue un gusto verlas de nuevo y saber que están bien.

-Igualmente -terminó la pelitinta.

Maxon estrechó respetuosamente las manos de ambas extraespecies y salió raudo de la librería al insoportable calor de las calles tokiotas, los ojos de Liz y Kinu siguiéndolo hasta que cruzó a la otra acera y se perdió por la esquina cual fantasma entre la multitud. Ambas volvieron a sus labores, deleitándose en silencio por estar bajo el aire acondicionado en vez de derretirse a fuego lento.

-¿Notaste algo en la mano izquierda de nuestro flamante nuevo cliente? -preguntó la Oni a su eterna compinche unos cinco minutos después.

-No recuerdo nada en particular.

-Eso te pasa porque ves y no observas, querida. Mientras conversábamos vi que llevaba un anillo de plata u oro blanco engarzado con un rubí, tan hecho por encargo como el traje gris oscuro que tan bien le queda.

-¡Kinu! -la reptiliana se quedó helada; casi dejó caer un lote de cuadernos cuadriculados-. ¿No querrás decir que él y Pachylene...?

-Así es, Liz -sonrió la chica alta, llegando rápidamente a la única conclusión válida-. Siendo sincera, me alegro por ambos. Han llegado muy lejos desde el ultimo invierno y no lo digo sólo por superar el asunto de los planos casi perdidos. Ella será un complemento perfecto para su personalidad inglesa.

-Canadiense, querrás decir.

-¿Eh? Pensé que Eddie Maxon era inglés. Digo, se le nota el típico acento europeo cuando habla japonés.

-No, querida. Eddie Maxon es canadiense. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fue a declarar por primera vez y confirmó su nacionalidad ante el fiscal? Lo habían confundido inicialmente con un americano, algo que no le agradó nadita de nada.

-Si fueses tan amable de refrescarme la memoria, amiga...

Comenzó así una ronda amistosa de rectificaciones, recuerdos y uno que otro chiste malo mezclado entre paladas de datos bien serios. Poco después sonó la campana anunciando la llegada de sus superiores, bien satisfechos tras asegurar un nuevo cargamento de insumos para los padres que seguramente vendrían más temprano que tarde buscando los útiles escolares de sus retoños. Ante la pregunta de cómo iba el negocio, la chica lagartija contestó, sin delatar su propia felicidad interior, que el flojo ritmo de la mañana no podía durar eternamente. "Cuando menos lo espera, jefe, aparece un giro providencial en el horizonte". No dio más detalles, limitándose a intercambiar otra mirada cómplice con Kinu antes de regresar a los cuadernos esperando ser puestos en su respectivo estante.

Ya podrían preguntarle al muchacho más adelante quién era el Padre Bauer.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Volvemos a mover la línea de tiempo hacia el presente y damos cabida a un par de personajes que en_ Rojo y Azul _sólo existieron gracias a breves menciones. Al escribir este pequeño relato quise dar a Liz y Kinu una dimensión más profunda, alejada de los perniciosos carteles de "Oni mensa" y "lagartija tarada" que les colgaran tras su breve participación en el manga. De ahí viene su sorpresa tras el fortuito encuentro con Eddie Maxon, que tal vez nunca se hubiera producido si el canadiense hubiera caminado en dirección contraria buscando esos esquivos bolígrafos. Sabrán tan bien como yo, estimados lectores, que no todo es blanco ni negro y siempre hay muchas gamas de gris entre medio. Confusiones de apellidos o países aparte, desarrollar este lado de ambas liminales fue un desafío divertido y probablemente han ganado el derecho de aparecer en algún corto a futuro._

 _Ya sea que escriban con lápices de tinta, de grafito o crayones de cera, sus comentarios e impresiones sobre este capítulo me alegrarán el día. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo programa! O como se dice en japonés, "una buena conversación es aire fresco para la mente y el alma"._


	4. Metamorfosis

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Metamorfosis**

El puño se detuvo a sólo cinco centímetros de aquella puerta ubicada en el pasillo derecho del undécimo piso. Lo único que se oía era el plácido silencio de extremo a extremo, apenas violentado por dos respiraciones acompasadas y que parecían competir por ver cuál hacía menos ruido.

-¿Ocurre algo, Zombina?

La liminal dicrómica giró la cabeza a su derecha, encontrándose de inmediato con los tranquilos ojos de Hirohisa, su mejor amigo, confidente y también pareja. El oriundo de Nagiso, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, exhibía su característica tranquilidad y carecía de la prisa asociada a lugares tan febriles como el cuartel general de MON, donde ambos habían venido de pasada aprovechando una visita a Tokio.

-Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa, Hiro -replicó la pelirroja, suspirando-. Ya sabes que ha pasado un año y pico desde que vi a las chicas por última vez.

-Nada hay de malo en ello. El destino nos separa con la misma facilidad que nos junta -añadió él en tono filosófico-. Si quieres puedo quedarme aquí fuera hasta que termines.

-De eso nada -la zombie hizo un puchero adorable-. Si te traje aquí es porque tienes tanto derecho a verlas como yo. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?

-Nunca lo olvidaría.

El muchacho, buscando infundirle ánimos, la abrazó con especial cariño. La chica monstruo adoraba esos pequeños momentos, dejándose acoger por su calidez cuando se encontraba nerviosa como ahora, dubitativa o simplemente exhausta tras largas jornadas de trabajo en la posada regentada por Hideo y Haruka Sugano. A lo largo del último año había aprendido a admirarlo por su infinita paciencia y su capacidad de escuchar; él correspondía el sentimiento gracias a su autenticidad, sacrificio y eterno sentido del humor.

-Recuerda que nunca te dejaré sola, Zombina -Hiro movió su mano derecha y apretó su propio puño-. El primer paso siempre es complicado pero de ahí...

-...el resto viene solo. Tienes razón -sonrió la no muerta, mirando nuevamente la puerta frente a sus ojos-. Bien, que empiece el espectáculo.

Golpeó dos veces rápidamente y contó mentalmente hasta tres antes de añadir dos más. Su oído, aún fino incluso tras tanto tiempo alejada del ajetreo asociado a las misiones de la agencia, percibió tres juegos de tacos moviéndose en diagonal y después de frente.

-¡Un momento! -respondieron desde el interior-. ¡Ya voy!

Casi al instante se movió la manija y apareció una muchacha bajita, de cabellera corta y morada.

-¡Zombina! -exclamó estupefacta, dejando caer una carpeta que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

-¡Manakin! -la visitante le dio un abrazo aún más grande que el recibido recién-. ¡Cuánto gusto me da verte, amiga!

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió la francotiradora.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿No recuerdas lo que te escribí la última vez? -la zombie entró a su antigua oficina-. Te dije que me pasaría esta semana por la capital y las vendría a ver.

-Perdón, es que con tanto trabajo lo había olvidado -se excusó la extraespecie de un solo ojo-. ¡Ah, veo que mis colegas también están encantadas de verte!

Kuroko Smith, la coordinadora pelinegra que compartiera tantas aventuras y desventuras con la zombie, sólo dejó a un lado su sagrada taza de café para ir a saludarla una vez Manako terminara lo suyo. La humana se veía igual que siempre a excepción del uniforme compartido también por sus aliadas: en vez de los opresivos ternos negros pareados con corbata ídem y camisas blancas, lucía un conjunto mucho más deportivo, consistente en un polo de poliéster blanco con vivos naranjas y un logo en azul oscuro, tono extendido a los pantalones o falda de tela delgada y zapatos casuales.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Zombina -estrechó la mano de su antigua colega antes de abrazarla-, y veo que no ha sido en vano. El campo te ha hecho muy bien.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Smithy -replicó la aludida, sacándole su particular apodo en cara-, partiendo por los uniformes y tu ánimo bien renovado. Parece que lo de la modernización de MON sobre la que tanto se habló realmente iba en serio.

-Es algo de lo que todos, tanto dentro como fuera de la agencia, podemos sentirnos orgullosos -Kuroko pensó en Kimihito y Eddie, quienes tanto le ayudaran a afinar los detalles más importantes del gran proyecto-. ¿Fue complicado hacerlo? Por supuesto, mas cada momento invertido valió la pena y si tuviera que repetir la experiencia, lo haría gustosa.

-Opino lo mismo -acotó Manako, poniéndose al lado de Smith-. Oportunidades así definen la vida para mejor.

-Lo que me sorprende es que Narahara estuviera de acuerdo -Zombina tiritó levemente al recordar al gran jefe-. ¿Les costó mucho convencerlo?

-Menos de lo que crees, aunque necesitaría más de un día para contarte toda la historia. ¿Vienes sola?

-No, de hecho...

-¡A mis brazos!

Zombina se sintió cual almohada cuando Tionishia, aquella despampanante rubia implacable con los criminales y generosísima con todos los demás, la tomó en brazos y le hizo dar vueltas tres o cuatro veces; era casi una escena de película almibarienta. Una vez sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo, la zombie se quedó quieta por algunos momentos, dudando de si realmente era la ogro quien estaba ante ella, mirándola desde sus alturas con la calma y alegría que constituían su carta de presentación.

-Tio... ¿De verdad eres...?

-Sí, soy yo -contestó la chica bronceada-. Tu sorpresa es bien fundada pero he de decir que cualquier animadversión hacia ti luego del incidente quedó muerta y enterrada sin inscripción en su lápida. Smith y Manakin me contaron todo lo que pasó contigo, desde la conversación en casa de nuestra detective -le guiñó el ojo a la cíclope- hasta tu nueva oportunidad lejos de la gran ciudad. Al principio me costó un pelito creerlo pero sé que ellas nunca mentirían respecto a algo tan importante. Allá encontraste un nuevo sentido a tu vida y eso me basta. Estás perdonada.

-Gra... Gracias por tu gesto, amiga -Zombina sintió ganas de derramar lágrimas pero no deseaba causar una emergencia química gracias a sus fluidos-. Acabas de remover un enorme peso de mi corazón inerte, el mismo que me impidió tocar la puerta apenas llegué aquí.

-¿Estuviste mucho rato parada ahí fuera? -cuestionó Smith.

-Sólo un par de minutos. Le pedí a Takumi que no les avisara cuando nos dejó entrar porque deseaba...

-¿Nos? -cortó Tio-. ¿Vienes acompañada?

-Así es, querida. ¿Recuerdan cuando mencioné en el correo que mandé a Manakin a alguien muy especial?

Las tres asintieron, su curiosidad creciendo por momentos.

-Pues me gustaría presentarlo ante ustedes -terminó la extraespecie dicrómica, volteando hacia la puerta abierta-. Chicas, este Hirohisa Sugano, hijo de mis anfitriones.

Allí, apoyado en el dintel de la misma forma que estando al otro lado del muro, las funcionarias de MON vieron a un chico de unos 19 o 20 años, luciendo un conjunto de camisa delgada, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas deportivas. De corta cabellera negra, complexión robusta y unos cuatro o cinco centímetros más alto que Smith, su expresión atenta y ojos ligeramente afilados hicieron a la pelinegra y compañía dibujar en sus mentes algunos paralelos con Kurusu. Este humano, además de la madurez y formalidad brotando a borbotones por sus poros, también poseía el instinto y agudeza de quienes han crecido en el campo pero sin cerrarse del todo a la vida urbana.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente al grupo y besó primero la mano de Smith, inclinando además la cabeza en una muestra de respeto extremo por la burócrata.

-Es un enorme placer conocerla por fin, agente -dijo él con calma-. Sólo sabía de usted por lo que me contaron mis padres y la misma Zombina una vez que llegó a vivir con nosotros.

-Igualmente, corazón -la pelinegra se llevó una buena impresión al instante-. Supongo que te habrán relatado cosas buenas.

-Excelentes, no lo dude.

Hiro repitió su pequeña rutina con Tio y Manako, quienes quedaron tan maravilladas como su colega y sintiendo el delicioso sabor de la fortuna por conocer otro anfitrión en el molde tan bien ejemplificado por Kimihito o el mismo Maxon. Una vez concluidas las presentaciones, la ogro trajo cuatro cómodas sillas y las agrupó alrededor del escritorio de Kuroko para que todos se sentaran.

-¿Les apetece una taza de café? -preguntó la pelinegra.

-Vaya que has subido de nivel -bromeó la dicrómica-. Ahora tienes cafetera con bolsitas de marca y todo. ¿Cuándo la compraste?

-No la compré. Un gran amigo me la regaló hace algún tiempo -Smith se ruborizó levemente-. ¿Qué se sirven?

-A mí dame un expreso.

-Le aceptaría un americano, agente -dijo Hirohisa-. Dos tercios de agua y el resto café; no me gusta muy cargado.

-En eso te pareces a Manakin y a mí -intercaló Tionishia, trayendo también su propia porción y la de la cíclope-. Desde que Zombina partió a Nagano, la única que lo toma cargado aquí es Smith, aunque hay veces en que cogemos la taza de la otra por error y las papilas gustativas terminan pagándolo.

-De sólo escucharte llegué a transpirar -corroboró la francotiradora-. Supongo que no todos los paladares son iguales.

-La variedad es el sazón de la vida, señorita -agregó el chico, manteniendo su formalidad.

Smith colocó agua del surtidor en la cafetera, movió un par de diales y la puso en marcha. Bastarían 15 minutos para tener todo listo gracias al surtido de cremas, azúcares y salsas guardado en el pequeño refrigerador junto a su zona de trabajo.

-Smithy, ¿dónde está Doppel? -dijo la zombie-. Pensé que la encontraría aquí con ustedes.

-Volvió de Fukuoka en marzo tras su intercambio y ahora se encuentra en terreno con Sakurada -contestó Kuroko-. Andan siguiéndole la pista a un pervertido o pervertida (aún no tenemos total certeza) que hace un par de semanas anda molestando a las liminales que residen o trabajan aquí en Ginza.

-¿Masaaki trabaja ahora con ustedes?

-Narahara lo asignó a nuestro grupo poco después de tu partida a Nagiso; a principios de año dejó su antigua oficina en el octavo piso y se instaló con nosotras por razones prácticas -explicó Manako.

-El escritorio que ves al rincón, cerca de la ventana por donde entra el sol de lleno -ahora habló Tio, apuntando hacia allá con su enorme brazo- es el suyo. Nos ha ayudado mucho en varios casos de alto calibre.

Las chicas procedieron a contar a sus invitados, por turnos, lo acontecido con la pobre Alraune vejada por su anfitrión, una lamia de Okutama que casi murió a manos de su propia gemela y el famoso Caso Nakashima, donde se destapara una red de tráfico de armas bajo la fachada de TALIO. Conforme avanzaban los hechos, tanto Zombina como Hiro dejaron escapar asombro, rabia, ansiedad e incertidumbre a partes iguales pero en distinto orden.

-Sabía que esos desgraciados de TALIO no eran de confiar -esbozó la pelirroja una vez sus amigas concluyeron sus intervenciones-. Desde el principio me dieron mala espina aunque si no me hubieran contado esto, jamás habría imaginado que se trataba de algo tan grande. El mercado negro de armas es una preocupación permanente para la ley, sin importar si son humanos o liminales los involucrados.

-Y lo sigue siendo, querida -replicó Kuroko.

-Me da gusto ver que los estándares siguen tan altos como siempre desde que me fui -suspiró Zombina, inclinándose levemente sobre Hirohisa-. No sé si es la nostalgia en mi interior la que habla ahora mismo, pero...

-¿Qué hay de malo con un poco de nostalgia de vez en cuando? -Smith tomó la palabra-. No es ilegal y sirve para ver qué tan lejos hemos llegado desde entonces.

-Nuestros derroteros tal vez sean distintos, Zombina -esta vez Hirohisa tomó su turno-, pero eso no implica dejar atrás los buenos momentos. Piensa en lo mucho que te emocionabas al contarme sobre esas misiones donde te hacías la muerta para bajar la guardia de tus rivales o tus correrías en los cines al ver películas de serie B.

-Algo que me sigue gustando, sin ir más lejos -ahora le tocó a la no muerta sonrojarse, algo que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de las demás-. Una vez que experimentas una película de George Romero, nunca vuelves a ser la misma.

El hijo de los Sugano sintió un calor secreto en su interior ante la muestra de su novia pero mantuvo la calma por fuera. A fin de regresar el favor, él y Zombina les contaron algo de su vida en aquel pequeño pueblo del interior, generando sana envidia en las efectivas de MON con sus descrpciones de los idílicos paisajes, los tranquilos caminos rurales, el eterno murmullo del río Kiso acompañando las brisas veraniegas y su superficie congelada en invierno, escenario ideal para patinar, llevar a cabo épicas batallas de bolas de nieve o simplemente disfrutar el encanto tradicional de los festivales. Siguió otra ronda de café y un sorpresa gracias a la rubia, quien sacó de su escritorio una pequeña bandeja de pasteles surtidos. Con el ánimo en alto, Hirohisa se dirigió nuevamente a Smith.

-Agente, quisiera hacerle una pregunta en mi calidad de profano; si me paso de la raya es libre de no contestarme.

-Claro, Hiro. Puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?

-Todo el mundo lo hace, señorita. Quisiera saber algo respecto a este acosador o acosadora que mencionó hace un rato -deslizó-. ¿Cree usted que el agente Sakurada y Doppel, la cambiaformas, puedan con él sin más ayuda? Muchos criminales de este perfil no parecen gran cosa por fuera pero guardan, ya sea por resentimiento o intención declarada, una fuerza impredecible en su interior.

-Entiendo bien dónde quieres llegar, Hiro -Smith le sonrió ante su intuición-, pero puedes quedarte tranquilo. Tenemos experiencia de sobra con acosadores, voyeristas, racistas y otros indeseables que ven a las liminales como meros objetos en vez de seres con derechos y deberes. Doppel es el comodín de nuestra baraja y se adapta fácilmente a cualquier situación. A veces es señuelo y en otras golpea desde las mismas sombras donde tan cómoda se siente.

-Y Sakurada es 9º Dan en karate -complementó Manako, bebiendo un poco de su café con leche-, además del único en toda la agencia que sale a terreno sin su arma de servicio. Es algo más bajito y delgado que tú, Hiro, lo que lleva a sus oponentes a confiarse y después arrepentirse de ello.

-Su caso más memorable -Tionishia metió baza- tuvo que ver con un aluvión hace tres o cuatro años en Hiroshima -el chico y la zombie asintieron; recordaban bien aquel desastre-. Fue con un destacamento de MON a constatar daños y vio al poco rato un grupo sospechoso.

-Cinco ladrones armados que iban a saquear una de las casas abandonadas -otra vez Smith-. En dos tiempos los redujo a todos sin más armas que sus propias extremidades. Después los llevaron derechito a la cárcel.

-En ese caso puedo quedarme tranquilo -devolvió él-. Agradezco que me hayan contado esto, agentes; sé que su trabajo es complejo y delicado, igual que el balance entre nuestros mundos.

Zombina sonrió con ganas tras terminar su café expreso. Adoraba cuando Hiro exhibía esa faceta tan contemplativa, revelando una madurez muy superior a su edad cronológica. Miró a su alrededor y vio que la oficina, salvo la ubicación de los escritorios (ahora Manako estaba junto a Smith con Tionishia y Masaaki al frente), estaba exactamente igual a los días en que formaba parte de la agencia. El archivero al fondo, flanqueado por dos plantas recién regadas a juzgar por su delicioso aroma, era el rincón de Doppel. Cuando la cambiaformas no pensaba en jugar a la _daredevil_ o analizar la vida y milagros de otros con la lupa de su ácido sarcasmo, solía sentarse encima del mueble por largo rato, meditando y observando cada movimiento de sus colegas mientras su mente hervía en frases entendibles sólo por ella.

"Tal vez, si volvemos a Tokio en otra oportunidad, pueda saludarla debidamente", se dijo la liminal pelirroja. "El deber es el deber y no se le puede ignorar".

Hizo un voto de silencio por el éxito de Doppel y Sakurada antes de regresar a la entretenida conversación con Smith, Tio y Manakin.

-Pasemos a algo más lúdico -continuó la despampanante rubia-. ¿Qué los trae a esta ciudad derritiéndose a cada segundo que pasa? Desde aquí veo que no sólo fue las ganas de volvernos a ver, Zombina.

-Llegamos ayer por negocios -replicó la extraespecie, dando pasada a su propia seriedad-. Los padres de Hiro están hasta las cejas de trabajo en la posada por la temporada veraniega y nos mandaron en busca de algunos implementos que requerimos con urgencia.

-La mayor parte del tiempo vamos a hacer las compras a Nagano -continuó el adolescente- pero aquí hay mucha más variedad en todo, especialmente en electrodomésticos de alta gama. Andamos con una lista de pendientes bastante larga y, haga calor o no, debemos tachar todos sus ítems.

-Hiro siempre había querido conocer la capital, así que aproveché de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Entre una tienda y otra hemos ido a la Torre de Tokio, a los parques, a los cafés... Incluso iremos a ver un partido de béisbol al Estadio Meiji Jingu esta noche antes de volver mañana a Nagiso en el primer tren.

-Si no los conociera mejor, diría que están en la cita más larga del mundo -Tio les sonrió con complicidad.

-De hecho lo estamos -contestó Zombina.

-¿Eh?

Kuroko dejó su taza de café a medio camino de la boca y los miró sin entender del todo, algo raro considerando su fantástica habilidad para juzgar el carácter ajeno. Manako, guardando silencio, echó mano a las habilidades deductivas que desarrollara tras su accidente con la salsa picante, fijándose especialmente en los movimientos de ojos y pestañeos de sus visitantes. Dirigió su vista algo más hacia abajo, notando que las manos de ambos tamborileaban sobre sus regazos, separadas apenas por dos o tres centímetros la una de la otra. En un momento los meñiques parecían querer separarse y buscarse entre las fibras del océano de tela. Recordó posteriormente todas las misivas que recibiera de la zombie, algunas veces cada siete días, otras cada quince o veinte. Sacudió las hojas en su mente para quitar el exceso y quedarse con lo que requería para confirmar su hipótesis.

"Quién lo diría...", cogitó, guardando sus hallazgos en un sitio seguro.

-¿Le ocurre algo, agente Smith? -preguntó el primogénito de los Sugano.

-Nada, nada -la chica de gafas, que se las había quitado, intentó esquivar el bulto sin mucho éxito.

-Smith, te conozco bien y esa expresión tuya sólo evidencia desconcierto -acotó Zombina-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me permitiré responder esa pregunta siempre y cuando nuestros invitados no interpongan objeción alguna -atajó la pelipúrpura, mirando a la zombie y el chico.

-No tengo ningún problema -dijo la dicrómica.

-Tampoco yo -añadió el muchacho.

Tio puso toda su atención en el círculo del que formaba parte; siempre le habían gustado las buenas historias y había gozado de lo lindo con el festival de recuerdos. Algo en su interior, eso sí, le hacía ver que esto vendría cargado de algo, como bien dijera su antigua colega en el último correo, "sumamente especial".

-Esto tiene que ver con cambios positivos, como el experimentado por nuestra amiga Zombina durante el año y algo más que ha pasado en su nuevo ambiente -dijo la cíclope de forma académica-. Gracias a las cartas que me enviaste, así como lo que Hiro y tú nos han contado, percibo en ti una metamorfosis cada vez más permanente. Sé que sigues siendo en muchos sentidos la Zombina imposible de ignorar y que alumbra cada habitación en la que entra, pero también percibo que algo más despertó en ti: ese lado calmado en parálisis por tanto tiempo, tal vez desde tu misma transición a la muerte. Esto lo sé porque pasé por lo mismo al estar convaleciente de mi dolencia al ojo.

-De ello puedo dar fe -añadió Tionishia.

-Y yo también -habló Smith, aún algo reservada.

-Ese lado calmado ha ido reemplazando gradualmente al que viéramos durante tus días en MON -continuó la cíclope-. Si antes gustabas de beber y quedarte en los karaokes hasta tarde, ahora disfrutas contemplando la luna y las estrellas antes de retirarte temprano. Tus manos, tan curtidas por el sol y el trabajo como las de tu acompañante, han abrazado la imponente naturaleza montañosa como propia, permitiendo a sus tintas colorear de bendiciones tu corazón. Incluso tus huellas de cansancio tienen la misma aura, prueba irrefutable de...

-¡Basta, Manakin! -exclamó la zombie de repente, su voz quebrada y a la vez alegre-. Todo... Todo lo que dices es verdad porque allí, al recibir una segunda oportunidad, aprendí a contar las bendiciones que antes siempre ignoré. Ello lo debo a la propia gente de Nagiso, que me acogió con los brazos abiertos, a los señores Sugano y especialmente... a ti, Hiro.

No valía la pena seguir ocultándolo más tiempo. La desgreñada pelirroja se pegó al muchacho y besó tiernamente su mejilla. Ahora él se dejó acoger por ella, generando una escena tan tierna que a la ogro casi se le derritió el corazón, dando un aplauso y deseando felicitarlos con un enorme abrazo. Manako sonrió y si Smith hubiese sostenido su taza en ese momento, la habría dejado caer con el consiguiente estropicio.

-¿Entonces...? ¿Entonces ustedes son...? -no encontraba cómo decirlo; tal era su sorpresa.

-¿Pareja? Claro que sí -dijo la no muerta sin malicia-. Hemos tenido altas y bajas pero llevamos casi un año juntos, un año que ha sido, con excepción del tiempo pasado en MON, el mejor de mi muerte. No lo cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-Fue algo natural, agente Smith. Zombina necesitaba alguien con quien conversar y desahogarse mientras se adaptaba a la vida en el campo -explicó Hirohisa-. En cierto sentido mi necesidad era la misma dado que soy hijo único, así que decidí darle una mano y nos fuimos conociendo entre conversación y conversación. Una cosa llevó a la otra y en una noche de luna llena me confesé.

-Ahí casi me hiciste llorar como ahora, si me permites decirlo.

-¡Vengan aquí, parcito! -Tionishia no se contuvo más y los abrazó fuertemente por separado, expresando una vez más que los rencores del 2016 eran cosa del pasado-. ¡Qué feliz me han hecho! Deberíamos ir a celebrar esto como corresponde.

-No queremos importunar más de la cuenta, señorita -Hiro, siempre tan cortés, le paró los carros-. Sé que ustedes son gente muy ocupada y han ido más allá de lo esperable al concedernos esta charla. Con su aprecio basta porque sé que usted consideró a Zombina como una hermana desde el inicio de MON.

-Lo sigo haciendo, cariño, y ahora mucho más al saber que está con un buen hombre como tú -sonrió la rubia-. Cuídala mucho, ¿vale?

-Así lo haré.

Manako los saludó como pudo (su escasa estatura le jugó algo en contra) y Smith, aún con algo rondando en su cabeza, guardó respetuoso silencio. No fue hasta que la pareja anunció que se despedía para volver a sus deberes comerciales que se le encendió la ampolleta.

-Esperen un momento -levantó los brazos-. Zombina, Hiro, antes de que se vayan deseo mostrarles algo. ¿Podrían acompañarme, por favor?

-Ya te hemos hecho perder mucho rato, Smithy.

-Será breve, lo prometo -con su mirada enfatizó que iba en serio-. Una vez hayamos terminado quedarán en libertad.

-Si no hay más remedio...

-Sólo confíen en mí.

Permitió a los visitantes despedirse debidamente de la pelipúrpura y la rubia antes de llevarlos al ascensor. Ninguno pronunció palabra mientras descendían, saliendo al pasillo en el cuarto piso. Kuroko intercambió algunas palabras con el encargado de aquella sección, reconocida en el acto por Zombina gracias a los ruidos de disparos, casquillos cayendo al suelo y cargadores deslizándose en sus rieles. Nada más pasaron la barrera se vieron ante una serie de carriles con blancos móviles, desplazados mediante sistemas mecánicos a intervalos regulares. Los muros, sin ningún tipo de ventana, eran de cemento reforzado. La única luz venía del techo gracias a potentes tubos halógenos.

-Smith -la pelirroja apenas podía creer todo esto-. ¿Qué hacemos en la galería de tiro?

-Sólo deseo efectuar un pequeño experimento. Será breve, como ya te dije.

Hirohisa quedó en silencio, prefiriendo observar lo que planeaba la burócrata pelinegra. Siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con su aguda vista, apreciando la seguridad de sus gráciles manos mientras abría un armarito y extraía de él un arma más el correspondiente suministro de balas. La cargó en dos tiempos (tenía sobrada experiencia al respecto por la naturaleza de su trabajo), dejándola después en manos de la liminal, quien la miró como si se tratara de una rareza sacada de la quinta dimensión.

-¿Qué pretendes? -cuestionó la no muerta.

-Dispara como solías hacerlo -apuntó a un blanco con forma humana colgado en su correspondiente soporte-. Una vez más, por los viejos tiempos.

Nada más escuchar el tono de las palabras de Smith, el chico entendió al instante lo que ella buscaba. Sólo rompió el silencio cuando su novia lo miró en busca de ayuda.

-Haz lo que debas -le dijo con franqueza-. Sea lo que sea, siempre tendrás mi apoyo incondicional.

La chica monstruo pareció sopesar el arma, una 9mm sin modificaciones, un par de veces. Observó las hechuras a ambos lados del barril, la forma del gatillo en su anillo protector y el seguro colocado justo sobre la zona de agarre. Cuando no se hacía la muerta en sus misiones, solía llevar una idéntica a esta y disparaba al entorno a fin de asustar a los pervertidos o criminales de turno. Jamás, sin embargo, dejó escapar una bala con el fin de causar daño o matar a alguien. Era la muerte un proceso irreversible, destructor de vidas y destinos. Al despertar tras su conversión no recordaba casi nada excepto lo de firmar tras haber leído todo en el papel, lo que la hacía una operativa ideal para encargos de alto riesgo. Algo más evidenciaba ese abismo de diferencia: en Japón la tenencia de armas era exclusividad de las Fuerzas Armadas, la Policía y agencias gubernamentales como Aduanas o la misma MON. Incluso los mismos Yakuzas temían ser sorprendidos portándolas porque ello implicaba un "premio" de cinco años de cárcel.

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, tal como lo hiciera antes de llamar a la puerta de la oficina. Allí sólo había un muñeco de papel, un objeto inerte al que podría convertir en queso suizo sin remordimiento alguno. Intercambió otra mirada con Hiro y después una con la coordinadora, quien le asintió. Respiró profundo dos o tres veces, contó hasta diez y tomó su decisión final.

-No puedo hacerlo, Smith. Lo siento -le devolvió la pistola a su antigua colega y se sinceró-. Sé que tenías tus dudas sobre el nuevo orden de cosas y es normal que desearas resolverlas. Esa Zombina ruidosa e irreverente murió, con perdón, el día en que firmé mi renuncia indeclinable a la agencia luego del enorme error que cometí con Manako. Como dijera antes, prefiero lo que tengo ahora mismo y no lo cambiaría por nada.

La agente se quitó nuevamente las gafas y le dio a la zombie un abrazo aún más potente que el de Tionishia, si cabe. Al separarse de ella le sonrió con la misma sinceridad.

-Agradezco tu franqueza, querida, y espero que también perdones los caprichos de una tonta como yo. A veces mi propia personalidad me lleva a forzar las cosas más de la cuenta.

-Disculpa aceptada -retrucó la pelirroja, colocándose junto a Hirohisa, quien le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Gracias de nuevo. Y también debo agradecerte, Hiro, por haber ayudado a Zombina en su etapa más complicada. Sólo les pediré una cosa antes de que se vayan: disfruten al máximo cada día y no olviden visitarnos cada vez que vengan a Tokio.

-Considérelo hecho, señorita Smith. Y permítame mejorar su petición con otra: si alguna vez puede tomarse unos días libres, la recibiremos con todo gusto en Nagiso.

Kuroko tomó el ascensor con ellos hasta la primera planta, despidiéndose de ellos en silencio y manteniendo la puerta abierta hasta que les vio devolver a Takumi sus tarjetas de visita. Mientras volvía al eterno piso 11, contempló que momentos así hacían más llevadera la rutina y el delicado deber, como bien dijera el menor de los Sugano, de mantener el equilibrio entre ambos mundos.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Continuamos con la temática de los reencuentros pero esta vez nos enfocamos en Zombina y Hirohisa, dos personajes cuya última aparición fuera en el capítulo 25 de_ Rojo y Azul _, el mismo que marcara un antes y un después en varias formas (quienes tengan buena memoria ya sabrán el porqué). Insertarlos en Tokio permite contrastar su actual presente con el de una MON que, estética aparte, sigue mostrando sus pinceladas de novedad, dinamismo y alerta. Un año no pasa en vano para nada ni nadie; basta ver cómo la zombie ha descubierto su otra faceta y aprendido a vivir con ella. Si el texto quedó más largo fue debido a la inserción de emociones como la duda, la alegría e incluso el desconcierto de una Smith algo desplazada de su usual dominio, pero al menos se redimió al encontrar las respuestas anheladas. Manako toma muy en serio su papel de detective comprensiva y Tionishia derrocha su usual dulzura, así como la cuota de madurez nacida del perdón. Sé que ahora mismo deben estar quejándose porque no le di espacio a Doppel más allá de una mención breve, pero sólo puedo decirles que aún tengo muchas ideas en el tintero._

 _Toca despedirme pero no puedo hacerlo sin los agradecimientos de rigor por dedicar algo de su tiempo a leer estos relatos. ¡Hasta luego, Lucas! O como se dice en japonés, "con algo de suerte alcanzo a pillar tickets para el partido de esta noche"._


	5. Pips

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **Pips**_

-Tienes un cuatro y yo un cinco -dijo Naoki una vez los dados dejaron de girar-. Parto yo.

-Adelante -contestó su contraparte.

Annika Torma contempló a su anfitrión, ese muchacho de 20 años y estudiante de ingeniería mecánica, coger el cubilete y ejecutar su primera tirada. Sonrió al sacar un cinco y un seis, moviendo rápidamente una ficha cercana a él hasta el extremo de su mesa y otra al sitio que ocupara la primera.

-Tu turno, Annika.

La Kobold rubia, regente de una pista de patinaje en Ginza y liminal tan peculiar como cualquiera de las pertenecientes al programa de integración, se puso en manos de los dados como siempre lo hacía cada vez que jugaba con él. Casi nunca ganaba pero apreciaba esos momentos donde podía tenerlo cerca, admirar cada detalle de su infantil rostro e intentar mostrarle, entre turnos, capturas y dobletes, lo que realmente guardaba en su corazón.

-¡Hey, no está mal! -exclamó la chica-. ¡Doble tres!

Conocía lo suficiente del juego para saber que dados repetidos siempre traían buenas noticias. Gracias a ellos podía mover cuatro fichas en su turno y convertir casillas vacías en zonas seguras donde su rival no podría aterrizar. Trabajando desde atrás, deshizo una columna grande justo al lado de la zona neutra y después sacó dos rezagadas de su propio rincón.

-Veamos qué puedes hacer -ella le cedió el cubilete.

Naoki le devolvió la jugada, obteniendo un par de cincos y haciendo dar la vuelta a sus primeros efectivos. En sus ojos negros Annika percibió la emoción sin filtro que sólo podían causarle los juegos de mesa. La Kobold movió nuevamente aunque con menos fortuna: un cuatro y un uno necesariamente la obligaba a dejar una de sus piezas en solitario. Hizo votos en silencio para que su muchacho sacase cualquier número menos un tres; en caso contrario capturaría su pieza y la obligaría a salir desde el fondo una vez más, retrasando el movimiento de sus demás amigas.

-Dos y uno -murmuró el humano-. Podría...

Por un momento consideró usar los dos números en una simple ficha, algo legal según las reglas. Sin embargo algo le hizo arrepentirse a última hora y prefirió reforzar otra zona. Acto seguido posó su mirada en Annika, quien volvía a iniciar su mitad del ciclo.

El backgammon era, pensó la Kobold, como la vida misma y especialmente como patinar en hielo. Tenía giros súbitos, golpes de suerte y tropezones horribles, especialmente si venían por duplicado o terminabas azotándote contra la barrera. Cuando fue acogida en la residencia Nakamoto tras emigrar desde Kiruna, el mismísimo corazón de la cultura Sami en el norte de Suecia, no sabía qué esperar. Para peor, ni siquiera sabía hablar japonés y su inglés era más o menos tosco, limitando severamente sus posibilidades de hacerse entender. Naoki, el hijo menor del matrimonio y único joven en la casa (el otro, Hideki, había abandonado el nido meses antes luego de encontrar una linda novia), la miró con esa curiosidad innata de alguien que poseía todo el tiempo del mundo. Nada más estrecharle la mano con suma timidez, la llevó hasta la misma mesa en la sala de estar donde ahora se encontraban y le invitó a jugar ajedrez.

Fue una paliza en toda regla; Annika apenas sabía cómo debía mover sus piezas (nunca había enfrentado un tablero de ocho por ocho casillas en su vida) y él sacó máximo partido de sus incontables errores, deshaciéndose de caballos, alfiles y torres como si fuese una máquina. Poco después, contemplándolo derrotar a sus mismos padres en damas, parchís y hasta el Monopoly, entendió que esa competitividad era una forma de enmascarar su propia timidez. Naoki era entonces excelente alumno en la escuela pero también muy introvertido; de Kunio y Riisa, sus padres, supo posteriormente que él, a diferencia de Hideki, evitaba las fiestas los fines de semana, no fumaba y mucho menos bebía. Carecía de amigos y limitaba las interacciones con sus pares a lo estrictamente académico, prefiriendo emplear su tiempo libre en resolver enigmas, armar puzzles y experimentar con juegos tipo mecano. La primera vez que ella entró a su cuarto para ir a dejarle un vaso de agua, notó que en una vitrina frente a su cama había al menos cien modelos diferentes, multicolores, metálicos y que parecían tener vida propia.

-Cuatro y tres -dijo ella sin mucho ánimo, dejando otra de sus piezas sin compañía.

-¡Eureka! -él se puso eufórico-. Este cinco me permite comerte, amiguita, y moverte a ti -tomó otra ficha- a un lugar más seguro. Sí, vamos bien y mañana mejor.

-No cantes victoria tan rápido -retrucó la Kobold, revelando algo de su propia competitividad-. Aún queda mucho juego.

Para su buena fortuna, el 5-4 que sacó liberó de inmediato su ficha de la prisión elevada y formó otra zona segura; aún las tenía en territorio rival y sus cinco turnos anteriores la habían forzado a actuar excesivamente a la defensiva. Al regentar sus gimnasios en Osaka, donde vivieran los Nakamoto mientras Naoki aún estaba en la preparatoria, conoció humanos y liminales provenientes de todos los caminos de la vida. Algunos deseaban probar sus límites, otros sólo botar tensión tras largos días de trabajo, pero ninguno representaba a ojos de la extraespecie peluda un enigma tan grande como aquel muchacho. Su propia naturaleza gregaria deseaba entender las raíces más profundas de aquella personalidad calmada, metódica y discreta, cualidades reemplazadas al sentarse frente a un puzzle de cinco mil piezas sin armar o un cubo Rubik desordenado. El primero lo terminaba usualmente en un par de horas (cuando se aplicaba por entero) y el segundo en algo menos de dos minutos, siempre hablando consigo mismo e incluso quedando insatisfecho al demorarse escasos segundos más de lo planeado.

No fue hasta que él la invitó a ver las nubes a una colina cerca de casa, poco después de haberse mudado, que ella empezó a enamorarse de él. Era domingo, primer día libre tras la semana inaugural de clases en Waseda, donde el menor de los Nakamoto entrara tras fantásticos resultados en su examen de admisión. Fueron hasta la misma cima y se tendieron en el pasto tibio, disfrutando la brisa corriendo por aquel tranquilo rincón de Tokio.

-¿Sabes por qué entré a ingeniería mecánica? -preguntó él de repente, cerrando sus ojos.

-Si quieres contármelo... -contestó la chica, apartada más o menos un metro.

-Todo lo que nos rodea es un mecano -explicó Naoki-, un enorme puzzle esperando ser resuelto gracias a la próxima partida de grandes ideas que nuestra generación pondrá en conocimiento de la humanidad. Así como cada pieza se asocia con otras de forma lógica, yo quiero descubrir una forma de combinarlas nunca antes considerada. Existen mil formas distintas de resolver problemas y es tal mi sed de conocimientos que deseo aprenderlas todas.

-Con perdón, ¿no crees que estás siendo algo ambicioso?

-En absoluto, Annika -él se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos-. Entender lo que nos rodea nos ayuda a surgir, a ver más allá de nuestros límites, a experimentar cosas que tal vez nunca habríamos imaginado de no ser porque nos atrevimos a ir más allá. Yo deseo dedicar mi vida al conocimiento; de pequeño me ha acompañado y llenado, así que deseo devolverle el favor.

Eran palabras profundas, sin duda. Anclándose a la idea anterior, ella decidió hilar algo más fino y tantear su suerte.

-¿Crees que las relaciones son puzzles, Naoki?

-¿Las relaciones humanas?

-Exactamente.

El chico volvió a cerrar los ojos, permitiéndose pensar durante dos o tres minutos antes de contestar.

-Lo son -dijo-. La diferencia es que se rearman solas cuando menos lo esperas y ahí radica su mayor atractivo. Ahora que las chicas monstruo son parte permanente de ellas pienso en todo el abanico de posibilidades y me emociono. El mundo es ahora más complejo, más atractivo, más hermoso con el nuevo orden de cosas.

-¿Quieres decir que ves todo ello como probabilidades?

-El mundo, Annika, está hecho de probabilidades -replicó él cual profesor-. La vida es lo que sucede entre una tirada de dados y otra: a veces el producto es horrible, como las guerras, el _bullying_ o el prejuicio, y otras hermoso... como en un amanecer, un arcoiris o tú -le dijo de plantón.

-¿Eh...? -la Kobold se sonrojó completamente; evidentemente no esperaba tal gesto-. ¿Quieres decir que soy... hermosa?

-Por supuesto. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho? Me sorprende que los hombres mayores no te piropeen cuando vas por la calle; realmente están ciegos más allá de toda cura.

-Yo no... Yo no sé qué decir.

-Pero yo sí, Annika -le sonrió como lo haría un hermano-. Eres una chica muy bonita y debes considerarte afortunada. Tienes un mundo de probabilidades a tu favor además de las que ya has aprovechado en tu vida profesional. Sólo imaginarme lo difícil que debe ser preparar un proyecto tan grande como tu pista de patinaje me hace admirarte.

Naoki mostró en aquella intervención una pincelada indeleble de su propia ingenuidad, una no merecedora de escarnio ni mofa sino de cariño. Tan noble y honesto era el menor de los Nakamoto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del alcance de sus palabras, convertidas en el piropo más hermoso que alguna vez recibiera la sueca. Allí mismo Annika sintió mutar su cariño por él a uno más intenso y extenso; si antes lo quería como un hermanito menor peculiar y ocurrente, que siempre la hacía reír con sus acertijos y chistes, ahora lo veía como un hombre de corazón puro en el que deseaba volcar hasta la última pizca de su existencia. Toda Kobold que se preciara de tal vivía sus emociones a flor de piel y ella no sería la excepción, mas la particular situación de su contraparte la obligaría a ir mucho más despacio, algo que no le molestaba en absoluto. Como bien decían sus padres en Kiruna, "al final de los caminos más sinuosos brotan las vertientes más puras".

-¡Doble seis! -Annika no cabía en sí de ánimo al obtener la mejor tirada de todas-. Voy a mover aquí, aquí y otras dos por aquí -explicó, formando un cerco en la zona segura-. Y esta pequeña se va a la cárcel.

-No estará allí mucho tiempo -el chico endureció su tono de voz-. Vamos, daditos. No me fallen ahora.

Agitó con fuerza el contenedor y pareció soltarlo con la mano, cogiéndolo del borde justo a tiempo para imprimir un peculiar efecto a los dados. Ambos contuvieron la respiración hasta que salió el resultado: un cuatro y un seis.

-Oh, oh... Creo que mi suerte me acaba de dejar en la estacada -Naoki dejó caer sus hombros.

Si bien Annika detestaba verlo bajoneado, no pudo evitar una sonrisita. Los puntos que formara gracias a su anterior lanzamiento tenían bloqueados los dientes 4, 5 y 6 de derecha a izquierda.

-No tengo un movimiento válido, así que paso -sentenció él-. Tu turno.

Con un dos y un cinco resumieron también los recuerdos de la chica monstruo. Cada vez que ella y Naoki competían en esta peculiar forma, apostaban minucias, como cambiar los turnos de cocina o lavado en la casa y, en casos excepcionales, salir a tomar algo sencillo (helados, bebidas u otros similares). Cuando los Nakamoto llegaban de trabajar y los encontraban preparando la cena o limpiando lo que hiciera falta, les daban una merecida felicitación antes de acudir a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Ambos eran ejecutivos de un importante banco nacional y tenían a su cargo la cartera de clientes VIP, cuyos saldos en cuentas corrientes sólo se comparaban a sus caprichos. Sentían particular afecto por la Kobold, a quien veían como una influencia positiva sobre su hijo menor. Riisa le confesó en privado que muchas veces se preocupaba de la excesiva introversión de Naoki, especialmente ahora que iba a ir a la universidad y enfrentaría un mundo mil veces más complicado que el de la escuela.

-Osaka y Tokio son dos mundos aparte, querida -le dijo la madre una vez-, pero me tranquiliza una enormidad saber que puedes velar por él cuando a nosotros nos desborda el trabajo. Kunio, mi marido, piensa igual pero su orgullo le impide decirlo.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, señora, por ser tan amables y pacientes conmigo -contestaba ella modestamente-. Me abrieron las puertas de su casa a pesar de venir de un país, cultura e idioma totalmente distintos al suyo, permitiéndome formar una vida nueva y volverme alguien productivo para esta sociedad. Alguna vez me gustaría que fuéramos a Suecia; así podría mostrarles mi pueblo natal y ayudarles a sentirse como en casa.

-Algún día lo haremos, Annika -sonrió la fémina.

Pasaron siete, diez y trece turnos. Naoki se benefició de una serie de buenas tiradas, consistentes de números altos y uno que otro doblete, para mover casi todas sus piezas hasta territorio amigo. Formó un tapón de cuatro dientes de largo, capturando dos piezas rivales y recuperando ese ánimo irrefrenable. Cualquiera que lo mirara podía sentir la victoria rozándole los dedos. La Kobold rubia no se dejó intimidar, liberando sus cautivas con un par de doses y de ahí sacándolas de la zona caliente gracias a otra pareja, esta vez de seises. Comenzaban a sonar los compases previos al _bearing off_ , instancia en que los jugadores debían traspasar sus fichas, mediante los resultados de los caprichosos dados, al cilindro lateral. Quien lograra despejar su montón antes ganaría.

-Seis y cuatro -recitó Annika, moviendo sus tropas-. Bien, sólo me quedan dos fichas fuera. Te toca.

-Con todo gusto -sacudió el cubilete-. ¡Otro doblete! Será de unos pero igual me vale.

Sin tener ninguna pieza en el primer diente, lo único que Naoki podía hacer era acercar las otras lo más posible al cilindro. Movió un par del tercero al segundo y después llenó ese vacío con dos descolgadas del cuarto. La liminal ejecutó su tirada, recibiendo un cuatro y un dos como pago y entrando sus dos últimas fichas sueltas.

Ahora las tiradas altas pasaban a valer su peso en oro. El muchacho frunció el ceño y tiró: cuatro y tres.

-Ahí están las dos primeras -mencionó sin emoción alguna; su mente trabajando a mil por hora buscando combinaciones idóneas-. Te cedo los dados.

-Gracias -lanzó y creyó quedarse sin aliento al ver un dos y un uno-. Oh, genial... Parece que ahora es mi suerte la que me ha abandonado. Tú vas aquí y tú aquí.

Acercó ese par de pequeñas lo más que pudo al primer diente, suspirando de forma exasperada. Su faceta competitiva, inherente a todas las Kobolds, comenzaba a dominarla por momentos.

-¡Eso es! -Naoki casi se puso de pie al obtener dos cincos-. ¡Vengan con papá, fichitas!

-Parece que los dados te quieren mucho -esbozó ella sarcásticamente.

-Tras tantos años conmigo es normal que sepan cómo me siento -retrucó él de la misma forma.

El chico pasó tres colegas del quinto diente al cilindro y empleó su último movimiento estratégicamente, cambiando otro del sexto al primero. Toda la presión reposaba ahora en Annika, quien recibió un seis y un tres; dos de sus fichas pasaron a descansar fuera del tablero como consecuencia. Pasaron cuatro turnos de lado y lado en los que ambos sacaron al menos una pieza, pero Naoki, beneficiado por otra tirada doble, llevaba cuatro de ventaja y sólo le faltaban dos descansando en el segundo diente. La situación del muchacho era a pedir de boca: cualquier tirada en la que ambos números fueran tres o más le daría el triunfo número...

Sacudió la cabeza levemente. Ya había perdido la cuenta y recordar frías estadísticas sólo arruinaba la gloria irrepetible del momento.

-Aquí tienes -le pasó los dados-. Suerte.

-Que sea lo que deba ser -contestó la chica monstruo, sacudiendo el recipiente dos veces y apoyándolo firmemente contra el tablero. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos mientras lo retiraba.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! -exclamó Naoki, derechamente sorprendido y feliz-. ¡Annika, mira lo que te trajo Santa Claus!

Nada más abrir sus grandes ojos, la aludida casi se cayó de la silla.

-Doble seis -murmuró-. Doble seis y...

Miró su zona: no tenía ninguna ficha en el sexto diente, lo que significaba que podía mover las más alejadas del cilindro a su entera satisfacción. Despejó dos del quinto, una del cuarto y una del tercero, quedándose, igual que su amado, con el último par a sólo dos espacios. Annika sintió su corazón saltarle dentro del pecho, su pulso acelerándose sólo un poco para sacarle otra sonrisa. Traspasó el testigo a Naoki, enfocando su vista en los difuminados cuadros de la sala de estar mientras buscaba otros recuerdos.

Llegó así a un día de enero pasado, marcado por una lluvia gélida y digna del invierno tokiota. Annika, quien había pasado el día bajo techo, sintió un grito cuando iba camino a la cocina para comer algo y se le congeló el corazón al verle tirado en el sendero conectando la calle con la puerta principal. A sus espaldas la verja abierta bailaba debido al chiflón ululando entre una casa y otra. Sobra decir que la Kobold dejó todo lo demás en segundo plano para restaurar la normalidad y sacarlo de allí. Nada más él salió de la ducha con un pijama de algodón, ella casi se echó a llorar.

-¡Pensé que te había dado un ataque! -chilló-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Fue una estupidez -replicó él, caminando lentamente hacia su cuarto con ella pisándole los talones-. Me vine corriendo desde la facultad y creo que habré pasado dos o tres semáforos en rojo, tal vez más. Con tanto apuro abrí la verja y no me fijé en el peldaño, así que tropecé y me azoté la rodilla contra el suelo embarrado.

Nada más acostarse en su cama jadeó; evidentemente no tenía madera de deportista y todo ese esfuerzo le pasó factura. Ella fue a preparar dos tazas de té con miel y un jugo de naranja antes de instalarse a su lado.

-Deberías haberme llamado para que te fuera a buscar -ella le regañó-. No me costaba nada pagar un taxi.

-Sabes que no me gusta molestarte -se excusó Naoki-. Además, hoy tenías una reunión en el ayuntamiento por un torneo de patinaje, ¿no? Planeaba volver rápido tras terminar las clases para recibirte a ti y a mis padres con la cena lista, la colada hecha y el piso trapeado. De ningún modo habría permitido que llegaras cansada a hacer todo eso.

Lo que disuadió a Annika de darle un enorme beso y declarársele allí mismo fue el respeto a su cansancio. Las palabras del joven venían teñidas de una solemnidad sólo posible gracias a las circunstancias de su vida.

-La reunión se canceló por el temporal así que me encargaré yo de todo -sentenció-. Tú sólo preocúpate de descansar.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, Naoki. Mañana vas a amanecer todo adolorido por tus proezas, así que aprovecha de relajarte -otra vez aplicó un levísimo tono correctivo-. Que no hagas la cena un día no es delito de lesa humanidad. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

El hijo de Kunio y Riisa terminó cediendo ante la mirada de ella; cuando volvió un cuarto de hora después lo encontró durmiendo cual bebito. Sonrió y lo tapó con todo el cuidado del mundo antes de volver a pelear con la lavadora.

De vuelta a la actualidad, la liminal rubia tenía toda su atención puesta en él conforme hacía su última tirada. Hubo de compartir su decepción al notar que los dados, eterno emblema del azar y el capricho (la estrategia ya no contaba a estas alturas), le obsequiaron un cinco... y un uno.

-Esto no era lo que esperaba -admitió Naoki, cambiando una ficha al cilindro y la otra al primer diente-. Todo está en tus manos, Annika.

Se le apreciaba incrédulo, derechamente desencajado, cuando llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Nunca, desde que tenía uso de razón, había caído en una partida de backgammon y sus 54 enfrentamientos previos con la Kobold acabaron en victorias. ¿Por qué había caído en la cifra justo en ese momento? Carecía de respuestas.

-Dados, no me fallen ahora -recitó ella, llegando al extremo de soplar el recipiente como cábala.

El eco del choque pareció escucharse en toda la estancia, repiqueteando en los floreros, las figuras de madera y el trinche donde se guardaban los vasos y platos para ocasiones especiales.

"Más de tres, más de tres, más de tres", repetía en su mente a modo de mantra. "Vamos, daditos, sean buenitos conmigo".

Lamentablemente para Annika, sus esperanzas se fueron a pique nada más recibir justo la combinación menos deseada: un uno y un dos. Bajó la cabeza y tal como lo hiciera ese muchacho al que tanto quería, dejó una ficha en su cilindro casi lleno y la otra varada a milímetros de la tierra prometida. Había estado tan cerca de probar esas mieles tan esquivas que le llegaron a doler los nervios.

-Ganaste de nuevo -la Kobold le regresó los dados, aún sin mirarlo-. ¿Qué deseas como premio?

-No, no gané -devolvió Naoki, guardando todo y despejando la mesa-. Tú ganaste, Annika.

Ella lo miró sin entender nada, preguntándose qué clase de truco estaría planeando ejecutar.

-¿Pero qué dices, Naoki? ¿Por qué no arrojaste los dados y acabaste con todo?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me divertí tanto jugando backgammon -explicó el humano, sentándose a su lado-. Si bien mis padres también son buenos y he derrotado a muchos oponentes en la escuela y la universidad, todos ellos tienen en común ser demasiado predecibles. Tú, en cambio, como aprendiste a jugar bajo presión desde un comienzo, siempre empleas estrategias distintas en cada partida. Eres impredecible y, además, has mejorado mucho desde que nos conocimos. ¿Qué deseas como premio? -le devolvió magistralmente la pregunta.

-¿Puedo pedir lo que desee?

-Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, considéralo hecho -añadió él.

La Kobold se sintió por momentos en el mismísimo cielo. Tenía en mente un sinnúmero de posibilidades que deseaba cumplir: una cena romántica en un restaurante discreto; un día entero en el parque de diversiones sólo para los dos; un baño caliente y compartido en la majestuosa tina después que los dueños de casa se fueran a dormir; una noche de sueño en su cama o la de ella, ambos abrazados y felices mientras la luna colaba su luz por las cortinas entreabiertas... Sólo pensar en todo ello le causó un rubor enorme que ni siquiera intentó ocultar. Ahí estaban, una vez más, sus emociones a flor de piel.

Entonces recordó los destellos de su plan inicial, fraguado hace tanto tiempo sobre la base de su curiosidad y después del amor sincero creciendo a cada instante en su corazón. Se puso de pie y caminó unos dos metros hacia la ventana antes de darse vuelta. Mirándolo fijamente, se decidió a hablar.

-Quisiera dos cosas -extendió los brazos hacia afuera-. La primera es un abrazo.

-¿Un... abrazo? -Naoki quedó aún más desencajado que hace instantes; nunca antes nadie le había pedido algo así, ni siquiera en el jardín infantil.

-Así es. Ven aquí.

Annika dejó lucir su mirada más maternal y cariñosa, intentando hacerle notar lo que realmente sentía gracias al lenguaje no verbal. El muchacho dudó unos instantes pero luego dejó atrás la silla y caminó hasta a quince centímetros de ella; ambos medían prácticamente lo mismo, empinándose ligeramente sobre el metro setenta.

-Ven aquí -repitió sin el más mínimo asomo imperativo.

Ahora no hubo dudas y ambos quedaron refugiados en el otro. La Kobold explotó de éxtasis por dentro, probando al fin la dulce ambrosía que anhelara tanto tiempo y extendiendo esa cálida sensación de placer hasta el último pelo de su gruesa cola. El humano, por su parte, cerró los ojos, algo embargado por algo que no podía comprender del todo... pero tampoco le desagradaba. Con el mayor cuidado posible rodeó la espalda de Annika y apretó ligeramente.

-¿Está bien así? -preguntó, casi temeroso de tocar algo que le pudiese significar una bronca.

-Sí, Naoki -ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo como niña inocente-. Está muy bien.

-Qué alivio. Y bien, ¿qué otra cosa deseas?

La respuesta de la extraespecie peluda llegó de inmediato; también la había madurado pero sólo le dio palco central una vez calmó un poco el acelerado latir de su corazón.

-Que me dejes enseñarte a patinar en hielo.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Pareciera haber transcurrido una eternidad desde que conociéramos a la Kobold sueca y algunos signos básicos de su peculiar anfitrión en el capítulo 26 de_ Rojo y Azul _, cuando Eddie le enseñó a Pachy a patinar y la nórdica también aportó lo suyo luego del malentendido inicial. Los espacios de azar, estrategia, calma y contemplación que provee el backgammon entregan suficiente flexibilidad para ahondar un poco en el pasado de Annika Torma y Naoki Nakamoto, así como en un flujo sentimental marcadamente unilateral. La personalidad del chico, orientada a los pasatiempos y con algunos rasgos de Asperger (de ahí su fijación, por ejemplo, con los rompecabezas), sólo aumenta los anhelos de la liminal de acceder a lo oculto por esa barrera tan intelectual como ingenua y ayudarle, en su estilo, a entender mejor ese gran puzzle que es el mundo moderno. Ya saben que el amor sincero nos lleva a límites insospechados, incluso considerando los siete años de diferencia a favor de ella. Tal como las relaciones son puzzles, el corazón es todo un tablero y existen muchas formas de mover las fichas de un extremo a otro._

 _Luego de sacarle buen trote a uno de mis juegos de mesa predilectos, me despido porque toca preparar la cena. ¡Hasta una próxima oportunidad! O como se dice en japonés, "el backgammon es similar al ajedrez: toma unos minutos aprenderlo y toda una vida perfeccionarlo"._


	6. Excepciones

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Excepciones**

Nada más girar a la derecha por el sendero trazado con gravilla, Pachylene se detuvo en seco. Si hubiera tenido algo más que torpes pulgares por manos, habría frotado sus ojos un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Mirándola desde las alturas se encontraba una presencia que creía olvidada luego de los meses más complicados que viviera junto a su amado Eddie.

Zynda Satme-Sannika, aquella Arachne tejedora que conociera en las peores circunstancias posibles hacía más de un año, le bloqueaba el paso con su alta liminalidad y una mirada seria pero no inquisitiva, compuesta de seis ojos rojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Su cabello, negro y largo más allá de los hombros, caía mansamente sobre el tercio superior de su espalda. Tanto las garras como la parte inferior de su cuerpo venían cubiertas de un duro exoesqueleto púrpura brillando bajo el astro rey; seguramente la garra blanca aún seguiría ahí, amenazando a todo quien posara su vista en ella.

Iba vestida con lo que parecía un uniforme de camarera: chaquetilla naranja sin mangas pero carente de la típica placa con el nombre, corbata de humita tan azabache como su peinado liso y una sencilla blusa blanca. La arpía no acertaba a adivinar si ella misma la fabricó con su propia seda o la obtuvo de otro sitio.

-Ya me parecía raro que pasaras por este rincón -esbozó la arácnida en un tono sorprendentemente civil.

-¿A qué te refieres? -la pelirroja se puso defensiva de repente-. Desde el término del juicio contra TALIO que no nos veíamos.

-No, yo te veo transitar siempre por este parque que nos rodea -extendió sus manos como si quisiera abarcar la totalidad del área verde-. Usualmente vas de este a oeste, caminando con prisa a pesar que puedes volar tan bien como cualquier rapaz digna del nombre. ¿Tienes una cita ahora mismo?

-Sólo iba a encontrarme con Eddie.

-El canadiense, ¿verdad? -suspiró-. Tengo su recuerdo impreso en mi memoria tan bien como el tuyo.

Zynda pareció hacerse a un lado para abrirle paso pero sólo fue a instalarse junto a un banco sombreado. Con un movimiento de su afilada mano derecha llamó a la chica alada, quien accedió a acompañarla gatillada por su propia curiosidad.

-Si dije que siempre te veo pasar por aquí no es casualidad -continuó la tejedora-. Trabajo en un negocio aquí cerca y durante mi hora de descanso vengo a instalarme junto a este mismo banco, a salvo del sol y las miradas curiosas. Observar lo que me rodea me permite apreciar los puntos más finos de la vida y al mismo tiempo contar mis bendiciones luego de la tórrida época que dejé atrás. En más de una oportunidad quise ir a tu encuentro y pedirte unos minutos de charla pero sólo me armé de valor ahora.

-¿Por qué? -Pachylene se sorprendió al notar que su interlocutora no destilaba un gramo de mentiras.

-Porque debo decirte algo muy importante, algo que ya no puedo seguir reteniendo dentro de mí -sentenció Zynda apresuradamente.

La Arachne levantó la parte izquierda de su cabello y dejó ver, justo bajo el límite entre el cuero cabelludo y la piel, la larga línea causada por la patada recibida durante el combate sostenido por ambas en las oficinas de Nakashima. Aún estando cicatrizada su presencia era notable por el pálido tono de piel rodeándola.

-Fui una soberana tonta aquella vez -prosiguió, ocultando nuevamente su antigua herida- y sólo lo dimensioné cuando las correrías de ese hijo de perra llamado Kenichi Shoda me salpicaron el rostro cual aceite hirviendo, forzándome a cambiar mi forma de pensar y entregándome una nueva oportunidad que no creí merecer casi hasta el final del camino. Al principio me lancé contra Eddie repleta de furia porque creí que era tu superior, no tu anfitrión, y te estaba sometiendo de la misma forma que ese bastardo a mí. Esa furia emanando de ti mientras luchamos, sin embargo, exudaba algo distinto, algo que sólo entendí una vez cayó la sentencia final del juicio contra ese malnacido y sus lacayos. ¿Sabes quién me ayudó a apreciarlo en toda su magnitud? Mi hermanita Antonella.

Pachylene no pronunció palabra, escudriñando hasta el último rincón en busca de ciertos recuerdos.

-Muy a mi manera la he querido desde el primer día y por ella iría hasta el corazón del infierno y volvería -reanudó la nativa de Hokkaido-. Así fue que decidí cambiarme de bando, testificar contra TALIO y echar todo su castillo de naipes abajo. Mis andanzas en esa compañía del demonio me hicieron descender hasta el mismo fondo del pozo séptico y me da mucho gusto que ya no exista -pausó, su voz ligeramente quebrada-. Antonella ha sido mi permanente inspiración para trepar hacia la luz y sólo me voy a dormir tranquila cuando sé que mi uniforme está sucio al final del día.

-Zynda, no es...

-Déjame terminar, por favor -cortó la pelinegra, su aplomo inicial reducido a cenizas-. En aras de lo que expliqué recién quisiera pedirte disculpas por todo, algo que también extiendo a Eddie Maxon. Sé que debe parecerte ridículo viniendo de una arrogante deslenguada y con prontuario como yo, pero es la pura verdad.

Sin siquiera mediar una respuesta salió corriendo tan rápido como lo permitieron sus ocho patas hacia la esquina del senderillo; por momentos sintió que se iba a deshacer entera, a la usanza de un flotador pinchado o rajado. Nunca se perdonaría que Pachylene la viese exhibiendo semejante debilidad; bastante tenía ya con diez años de pena remitida, la imposibilidad de salir al extranjero y tener que ir al juzgado todos los meses a firmar bajo férreas miradas pertenecientes a funcionarios de la Fiscalía Metropolitana. ¿Para qué se iba a quedar más tiempo allí si había cumplido su tarea, aunque fuese con trazos de tosquedad? Tenía aún muchos clientes que atender y no deseaba hacer enfadar a sus jefes con una llegada tardía.

-¡Zynda, espera!

El _clic-clic-clic_ sobre la gravilla cesó de golpe. Satme-Sannika se estremeció entera al escuchar la voz de la arpía, quien aterrizó suavemente a su lado y le tocó levemente el hombro con una punta de ala.

-¿Por qué huyes? -inquirió Pachylene-. Tú misma dijiste que estás en tu hora libre y aún es temprano.

Silencio. La tejedora, aún tembleque, ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

-¿No hay algo más que desees contarme? -insistió la pelirroja, su instinto de cazadora detectando anomalías en el aire estival-. Hablar es una fantástica forma de bajar la tensión y una segunda opinión puede ser justo lo que necesitas. Desde ya digo que haré lo posible por ayudarte y no te juzgaré.

Nuevamente mutis por el foro. Pachylene pensó cómo podría convencerla de quedarse y ayudarle a vaciar esas otras penas. Giró la rueda de sus recuerdos en busca de algo apropiado, encontrándolo en dos tiempos y sonriendo levemente. La rodeó y se colocó frente a ella, su par de ojos azules chocando contra ese sexteto tan carmesí como sus mismas alas.

-No es necesario que te expusieras de esa forma ante mí, especialmente en un lugar público -esbozó, conteniéndose a último momento de darle un leve abrazo-. Aún así agradezco sinceramente tu perdón, sin importar su tardanza, y me permitiré agregar algo más: hace mucho que cualquier animadversión que tuviera por ti expiró.

-¿Eh...? ¿Entonces...?

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a sentarnos donde estábamos y te lo explico mejor? Una duda saca a otra y las dos se responden -parafraseó perfectamente el dicho popular.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja terminó por deshacer las opresivas cadenas de desconfianza rodeando el corazón de Zynda, quien simplemente se dejó llevar de vuelta a la banca y la deliciosa sombra de los árboles y ni siquiera protestó cuando ella la llevó a una furgoneta de helados ubicada cerca de allí y le compró un barquillo de dos sabores a elección. El azúcar vendría bien para ayudarlas a entrar algo más en confianza.

* * *

 _14:41... 14:40... 14:39... 14:38…_

* * *

-Cuando MON te arrestó y posteriormente testifiqué con Eddie ante la agente Smith respecto a la pelea y los planos secretos que buscabas, sentí un placer casi visceral al saber que podrías acabar en la horca por alta traición -relató la chica alada, lamiendo con cuidado su cono de castañas y pistacho-, así como causar la remoción absoluta de TALIO de esa complicada ecuación. A fin de aportar algo más de contexto, diré que crecí en Okutama, distrito cuyos frondosos bosques y escarpadas montañas han sido disputados por arpías y Arachnes durante décadas. Mi comunidad es resiliente y ha salido adelante a pulso, algo que me llena de orgullo.

-¿Qué tipo de Arachnes viven allí? -preguntó Zynda; su helado era de chocolate blanco y dulce de leche.

-Peludas, enormes y absolutamente desadaptadas. Desde muy pequeña aprendí que eran depredadoras carentes de ética y moral, compendio de absolutamente todos los aspectos negativos esperables en un ser vivo. Extendiendo algo más mi razonamiento, son cortadas de la misma tela ponzoñosa que nazis o comunistas -la rapaz sacó a relucir su lado histórico-. Hasta los nativistas modernos se les parecen.

-Vestigios de otra era que siguen existiendo aún con el sonado fracaso de sus doctrinas en la realidad -la pelinegra hizo una mueca de asco-. Tu analogía es absolutamente correcta y si la extendemos un poco más calza de plano con las "manzanas podridas" presentes tanto en las extraespecies como en los mismos humanos.

-Gracias -asintió-. De vuelta a mi relato, al acompañar a Eddie a inspeccionar la oficina en el piso 24 del edificio esperábamos encontrarnos con un Yakuza o dos y deshacernos de ellos sin más contratiempos pero con no menos contundencia. Al verte salir de la mesa de centro con esa expresión cabreada y echando pestes tras tu fracaso en acceder al servidor principal, mis instintos más duros tomaron el mando, enfocándome en causarte tanto daño como pudiera hasta que llegaran Smith y sus aliadas a echarte el peso de la ley. Al principio le temía a las Arachnes por ser más grandes y fuertes que nosotras, llegando incluso a tener pesadillas con ellas, pero hubo un incidente previo al tuyo que cambió todo.

Zynda lamió el costado de su cono; al parecer un chorrillo de manjar intentó escaparse de la bola y salir a conocer el mundo. Instó a la arpía a continuar con otra mirada, esta vez repleta de curiosidad y ¿anhelo?

-Una de esas peludas que te nombré quiso pasarse de lista con Eddie y casi lo mató. No bromeo: en un momento lo vio como su juguete y al siguiente deseaba devorarlo. Allí se despertó en mí un deseo irrefrenable de protegerlo, lo que me llevó a volar... y matar por primera vez.

-¿La mataste? -la tejedora no creía lo que oía.

-Tal cual.

Procedió a relatarle, con los detalles precisos, todo lo sucedido previamente: el viaje desde Tokio a Okutama en busca de relajación; su encuentro con Talirindë y el posterior paseo a las cataratas Hyakuhiro; el pasadizo secreto conectando la base de la caída de agua con su aldea; las charlas con Ednemia, su madre, la tía Keiro y la matriarca Yakutsenya... A cada línea trazada en los compases de la memoria las notas se hacían más agudas, llegando casi a tocar el mismo techo cuando el canadiense bajó a toda prisa de la cima del risco con la depredadora pisándole los talones.

-Esa noche me gradué de cazadora en toda regla -explicó, saboreando la cremosa mezcla en su paladar-. Deberías haber visto la máscara de esa ridícula peluda, trizada y llorosa, pidiéndome que le perdonara la vida cuando la cogí por el abdomen, elevándola hasta quedar en paralelo con el Monte Kawanori. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, claro, así que la arrojé desde 110 metros al vacío. Sonreí sin complejos cuando se estrelló contra la floresta, haciéndose jirones prácticamente al instante y permitiéndome saborear la justicia bien dispensada a la luz de la luna -otra probada de aquella deliciosa mezcla-. Mi miedo por sus símiles murió esa noche y un desprecio puro tomó su lugar. Allí radicó la fuerza que alimentó mis esfuerzos durante nuestra batalla. Por eso te pateé la cabeza hasta sacarte sangre y el estómago hasta vaciarte de aire. Quería que sufrieras tanto como esa ninfómana superdesarrollada -se sinceró, ligeramente acongojada-. Mi postura hacia ti, originalmente tajante y cruel, dio un giro en 180 grados al enterarme mediante la señora Yuka Tomashino que tenías una hermanita gravemente enferma. Saber que sacrificaste incluso tu misma dignidad por Antonella nos llegó al corazón porque, digamos, casi nadie en nuestra época iría tan lejos por un ser querido. Desde ese entonces anhelamos que pudieses esquivar la pena de muerte y nos alivió saber que lo hiciste gracias a tu confesión ante el fiscal.

-Así que tu anfitrión también desprecia a las Arachnes... No puedo culparlo después de todo lo que les ocurrió allá en Okutama o conmigo -devoró otro poco de su helado-. Me habría fascinado ser testigo privilegiado de ello por una razón sencilla: pienso exactamente lo mismo que tú.

Pachylene casi dejó caer su barquillo a medio terminar al suelo. Parpadeó un par de veces e incluso estuvo tentada de pedirle a su interlocutora que la pellizcara (con el debido cuidado) por si estaba atrapada en un extraño sueño. Su única reacción fue mirarla con total desconcierto.

-¿Perdón? Creo que no entendí muy... -pausó al ver que la tejedora le ¿sonreía? ¡Sí, le estaba sonriendo, totalmente despojada de su anterior tristeza!

-Tienes todo un don con las palabras, Pachylene -le palmeó la espalda para tranquilizarla-. Acabas de describir mejor de lo que yo podría las razones por las que no soporto ni soportaré a la inmensa mayoría de Arachnes habitando nuestro ancho y loco mundo. Si no es su obsesión por ser el centro de atención dondequiera que van, causan problemas al querer someter todo lo que les rodea, rechazando de plano otros puntos de vista y armando escándalos dignos de teleseries al ser puestas en evidencia. He visto bastantes casos así en todo el tiempo que llevo en Tokio y seguro en el resto de Japón la cosa va igual; llegan a dar vergüenza ajena y lo peor es que alimentan el prejuicio contra las chicas monstruo que buscamos llevar nuestros propios asuntos sin molestar a nadie. No importa si son otras tejedoras, pequeñas saltamontes o presumidas patilargas. Todas, partiendo por las peludas, son un dolor de cabeza. ¿Sabías que tres de cada cinco casos de convivencia conflictiva que ha manejado MON desde sus inicios tienen que ver con ellas?

-De eso no tenía idea -dijo la rapaz, guardando el dato en su cabeza-. ¿Quién te dio la cifra?

-Maki Matsunaga, mi coordinadora -retrucó Zynda-. ¿Te acuerdas de esa mujer rubia, bajita y delgada que se sentó junto a nosotros en la corte del distrito? -sonrió al ver asentir a su contraparte-. Es ella. Ha tenido que ver en persona más incidentes de los que cabrían en una enciclopedia y admiro su paciencia; yo habría reemplazado a las causantes en el acto por chicas monstruo menos problemáticas, sea cual sea su especie. "Ni siquiera las extraespecies de sangre fría llenan expedientes disciplinarios tan rápido", me dijo textualmente durante una visita rutinaria.

-Así de mal, ¿eh?

-Como lo oyes. Pareciera que todas las locas decidieron ponerse de acuerdo y venir a Japón. Sonará extraño escuchar estas palabras de mis labios porque, digamos, soy una tejedora, pero siempre me he considerado distinta gracias a mi propia historia de vida. Nací y crecí bajo el rigor de la nieve y el hielo en Hokkaido, me alfabeticé sin ayuda y cuidé de Antonella lo mejor que pude hasta venirme a Tokio; el resto ya lo conoces. Los seres humanos me ayudaron antes que nadie y me siento, por lo tanto, mucho más cómoda y segura entre ellos. He inculcado a mi hermanita los mismos valores, animándola siempre a buscar su propio camino a pesar de sus limitaciones físicas. También los Hirosawa, nuestros nuevos anfitriones, han aportado lo suyo desde el punto de vista material y afectivo, siempre respetando nuestro _modus operandi_. A veces son estrictos pero su compromiso es innegable.

-Vaya, ciertamente no esperaba que fueses tan rupturista -añadió Pachylene, sintiendo una peculiar satisfacción por dentro-. Supongo que te habrán llovido las críticas debido a tu postura; ya sabes que la verdad duele y todo eso. ¿Alguna vez otras arácnidas te han llamado traidora o vendida?

-Para nada. Intento no hablar con esas lunáticas cuando estoy en la vía pública y si van donde trabajo las atiendo rápido a fin de reducir el desagrado al mínimo; mis otros clientes merecen toda la lealtad del mundo. Aparte de ti, sólo los Hirosawa, Maki y Antonella saben de esto.

-¿Y tus compañeros de trabajo no sospechan?

-Simplemente les digo que me duele la cabeza o estoy pensando en las muchas órdenes a cumplir. El estrés, por irónico que parezca, actúa como magnífico distractor.

-Es una buena táctica, Zynda -la chica alada hizo otra mención en su pizarra particular-. Ahora que mencionaste tus labores, ¿dónde trabajas?

-En la _Pâtisserie Bransen_ , un bonito local ubicada al otro lado de este mismo parque -señaló un costado cubierto por frondosos árboles; tal vez allí estaría el sitio-. Hago 45 horas semanales de lunes a viernes en las que me encargo de atender al público, tomar órdenes por teléfono para su posterior reparto e incluso ayudar a hornear o decorar. Mi salario no es astronómico pero me ha servido para reinsertarme y pagar gradualmente mis deudas con el Fisco y la Seguridad Social. ¡Cuán cierto es eso de que el trabajo se inventó para no pensar en otras cosas! -resopló Zynda, masticando el crujiente barquillo.

Un agradable silencio se extendió entre ambas chicas monstruo, sólo interrumpido por el ruido de sus dientes masticando sus conos de crujiente galleta. Una vez acabaron, la Arachne le pidió a la arpía su servilleta y la botó, junto con la suya, en un papelero cercano.

-¿Qué tal está Antonella? -resumió Pachylene-. ¿Se ha acostumbrado a la vida en la metrópolis?

-Fantásticamente. Va a una estupenda escuela primaria en Shirokane, el distrito donde vivimos, y ya ha hecho buenas migas con algunos compañeros de su salón, o al menos eso quiero pensar. Le encanta aprender cosas nuevas y no pasa un día sin que me lea un cuento antes de irse a dormir -contó con una añoranza irresistible, reflejo claro de su amor por ella-. Además de darle sus pastillas cada día y ayudarle con sus deberes hasta donde puedo, la acompaño los fines de semana al hospital para sus sesiones de kinesiología. Somos muy unidas, casi al mismo nivel que Eddie y tú. ¡No me mires con esa cara, mujer! -rió la pelinegra al notar el rubor en el rostro de Pachy-. Sé bien que las rapaces son posesivas por naturaleza y cuando se trata de un hombre de su categoría, casi en extinción ahora mismo, no hay nada de malo.

-En eso aciertas de lleno, Zynda -admitió la aludida, pensando que la Arachne posiblemente viviría cerca de Talirindë y los Nakashima-. En Eddie encontré no sólo un amigo y un compañero sino un aliado inestimable para ensanchar mis propios horizontes sin dejar de lado aquello que, al igual que a ti, me hace única e irrepetible, una _maverick_ en toda regla.

- _¿Maverick?_

-Podría traducir ese concepto como "rompemoldes" -explicó Pachylene.

-Ahí sí suena bien. Continúa, por favor, que me tienes entretenidísima.

Transcurrió otra media hora en que la pelirroja le contó sobre sus muchas buenas experiencias junto al canadiense. Destacó especialmente los viajes a Okinawa y Toronto donde lo pasaron bomba, sintiéndose en la cima del mundo. También se explayó sobre sus largas sesiones de lectura o Jazz Fusión en la sala de estar del apartamento que compartían y las frecuentes visitas a la pista de hielo en Ginza para patinar. Sorprendida quedó la Arachne al conocer el pasado deportivo de Maxon (incluyendo un par de récords casi imposibles de romper) y cómo una severa lesión de rodilla liquidó sus chances de convertirse en hockista profesional.

-Así como tú tienes una visión tan poco ortodoxa de tus congéneres y eres bastante más conservadora -Zynda le sonrió y asintió; no había vergüenza en ello-, yo pasé mis primeros veinte años de vida sin volar, convirtiendo mi memoria en una trampa ineludible y apreciando la vida en muchos frentes distintos: el propio, el de los humanos y el de otras extraespecies atadas a la tierra. Mira lo que son las cosas; si me hubiese ido por el otro camino cruzando el parque de punta a punta, tal vez nunca nos habríamos encontrado y jamás hubiésemos conocido el real alcance de nuestros paradigmas.

-Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón; algunos dirían que todo está escrito de antemano -suspiró la tejedora-. Basta ver cómo tu vida y la de Eddie se conectaron o esa charla que tuve en su momento con la agente Tionishia y que colocó la investigación de MON en la dirección correcta. Soy una firme creyente en el destino y las posibilidades pero no al punto de descartar una dimensión en favor absoluto de la otra. ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Tú y yo, con algo de esfuerzo y dedicación, podríamos llegar a ser muy buenas amigas. Tenemos mucho en común: despreciamos a las Arachnes justificadamente; nos gusta la vida tranquila y le hacemos la cruz a los vicios terrenales; preferimos el invierno al verano; la comida casera nos entusiasma más que salir a cenar fuera... Tal vez la única diferencia sea que tú tienes novio y yo no.

-El mar está lleno de peces, como dice el refrán -acotó la rapaz-. Seguro conocerás al indicado más temprano que tarde.

-No lo creo, Pachylene. Mi mayor ilusión por el momento es ver a Antonella avanzar hacia una vida normal. Sólo cuando lo logre comenzaré a preocuparme de mis propios sentimientos, sin importar si para eso ha de transcurrir un año, un lustro o una década -aclaró-. Así lo he decidido y cumpliré, partiendo por no dar problemas a los Hirosawa.

-Comprendo perfectamente y te deseo la mejor de las suertes... amiga. Suena bien, ¿no?

-Mejor que bien, Pachy. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

-Prácticamente todo el mundo lo hace -sonrió la pelirroja-. Aparte de Zynda, ¿tienes algún apodo que te guste?

-No de momento pero seguro hallarás uno más temprano que tarde. Mejor será ir con mesura.

-De acuerdo. Tenemos nuestros propios deberes y mundos de los que hacernos cargo. Quizás, si vuelvo a pasar por aquí algún día de estos a la misma hora, podríamos juntarnos a hablar de nuevo.

-Fantástica idea. Si puedes venir con tu muchacho sería genial. De verdad quiero pedirle disculpas de frente y contarle todo lo que te he relatado en este rato para así quedar tranquila más allá de toda duda. Ir con la verdad de frente es la única forma de ser libres -concluyó, haciendo su mejor imitación de un filósofo-. ¡Gracias por el helado!

-No hay de qué, Zynda. Cuídate mucho y dale mis saludos a Antonella.

-De tu parte.

La Arachne ajustó un poco el cuello de su blusa y liberó algo de calor antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse rumbo a la pastelería. Tenía el tiempo justo para volver, lavarse la cara y quedar presentable para los muchos clientes, especialmente escolares y universitarios, que vendrían en el turno de la tarde. La charla no sólo le había subido el ánimo; también dejó en sus manos una posibilidad de oro de ampliar sus propios círculos sin renunciar a sus preceptos más sagrados. "Pachylene es realmente inteligente", se dijo al ingresar por una puerta lateral treinta metros más allá. "Eddie viene cortado de la misma tela y añadirlo a mi vida no puede ser sino un gran beneficio".

La pelirroja también dedicó algunos momentos a reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Si bien su regla de desprecio hacia las Arachnes seguía tan fuerte como siempre, Zynda y Antonella poseían sobrados méritos para convertirse en sanas excepciones.

Al notar una figura moviéndose en el horizonte, abandonó el cómodo espacio sombreado y voló hacia ella, aterrizando con un monumental abrazo al dueño de su corazón. Poco faltó para que ambos se fueran al suelo.

-¡Hola, mi amor! -saludó de forma infantil.

-¡Pachy! Menos mal que te encontré -contestó el canadiense, vestido tan formal como siempre-. Pensé que te había ocurrido algo de camino al emporio.

-Si me atrasé fue por una buena razón, Eddie. Te contaré hasta el último detalle pero antes respóndeme esto: ¿hay algún lugar cerca de allí donde podamos aterrizar tras un vuelo breve?

-¿Te sientes con ganas de una aventura, dulzura? -Maxon devolvió la pregunta con picardía-. Si es así, resérvame un sitio preferente. Justo al frente de la mueblería hay un café con un toldo enorme y al ojo creo que aguantará nuestro peso. Cuando acabemos, podemos pasar a tomarnos algo allí o ir a cualquier otro sitio.

-¡Pues vamos allá! Esas encimeras que vimos en el catálogo me quedaron dando vueltas. ¿Crees que quepan por la puerta principal?

Elevándose con un potente salto, Pachylene sonrió al sentir las manos de Eddie firmemente aferradas a sus tobillos. Adoraba sentirse tan conectada con él, incluso bajo el prospecto de un día donde los edificios se derretían a cámara lenta y el aire acondicionado hacía subir las cuentas de luz hasta niveles récord. Ambos tomaron altura y se perdieron en dirección oeste, sus palabras protegidas de oídos intrusos gracias a la brisa recién aparecida para entregar algo de alivio a cada rincón de Ginza.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Una de las mejores cosas del universo de_ Monster Musume _es la flexibilidad creativa que otorga. Como me encanta sacar a los personajes y las mismas especies de sus moldes predeterminados (basta recordar el caso de Kuroko Smith), decidí dotar a Zynda Satme-Sannika de una personalidad mucho más desarrollada, afilada y sincera a partes iguales. El enfoque en su nueva vida y en su devoción incondicional por la pequeña Antonella mezcla pasado y futuro en escalas dignas de una_ outsider _. En todas las grandes tramas existe la redención y la tejedora, mediante sus propios actos y admisiones, ha sacado buen partido al cable que le han tendido, trepando poco a poco hacia el mundo de los vivos. A excepción de los casos más extremos, nunca se llega a caer tan bajo como para no tener una oportunidad de rehacernos. Pachylene también lo entiende así y empatiza naturalmente con la arácnida gracias a su propia experiencia de_ maverick _. ¿Cuántas cosas podrían planear juntas a lo_ Dangerous Two _o algo similar?_

 _Tras haber sido testigos del inicio de una hermosa amistad, me despido con el ánimo por todo lo alto. Dejen sus comentarios e impresiones con total libertad porque me hacen muy feliz. O como se dice en japonés, "una pluma o garra puede asistirte en los momentos menos esperados"._


	7. Ciclotimia

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Ciclotimia**

Todo empezó gracias a esa cafetera.

La primera señal de alarma llegó a ojos de Doppel poco después de su vuelta de Fukuoka, donde había pasado los últimos seis meses ayudando a la dotación local de MON en reventar un anillo de prostitución en el que ni humanos ni liminales se salvaban de la crueldad de sus alcahuetes, entre los que habían cinco extraespecies. Sin embargo, ni la dificultad de infiltrarse en semejantes antros de iniquidad para colocar cámaras o hacerse pasar por subordinados de esos hijos de perra a fin de espiar en sus reuniones se comparaba a la generada por cierta pelinegra a la que conocía, o creía conocer, bastante bien.

-¡Hey, Smith! -Tionishia se paró de su asiento y fue a tocarle los hombros-. ¡La Tierra llamando a Smith, cambio!

-¿Qué...? -Kuroko reaccionó de forma tan brusca que casi dejó caer el jarro recién preparado-. ¡Tio! ¿Qué pasa, amiga?

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? -cuestionó la ogro, su voz alarmada-. ¡Parecías haberte quedado inmovilizada en el sitio! ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí... Sólo estoy un poco cansada. La primavera no hace favores a nadie, querida.

-¿Por qué no sales a despejarte un rato al parque aquí cerca? -inquirió Manako, limpiando la mira telescópica de su fusil-. Podemos encargarnos de los reportes que tienes pendientes.

-No sé si deba. Narahara los necesita dentro de veinte minutos.

-Pues a más tocamos -insistió la rubia-. Sólo déjanos tus notas, que Manakin y yo los terminaremos y llevaremos a su oficina en dos tiempos. ¿Tu timbre está en el sitio de siempre?

-Sabes bien que sí.

-Hecho, entonces -la francotiradora dejó su pieza a un lado-. Date media hora, toma algo helado y después vuelve. Como son las tres y media, tendrás sólo una cuadra de sol de aquí hasta cruzar la avenida en el bloque 15. Si sales ahora mismo encontrarás la mayoría de los asientos cercanos a los árboles más frondosos sin ocupar.

-Gracias, querida, pero...

-¡Sólo ve! -Manako hubo de elevar su voz; después se sonrojó y miró hacia la pared.

Smith hubo de llamar a la calma a su propia tozudez antes de coger sus gafas y salir por la puerta del despacho. Nadie, ni siquiera la cambiaformas, dijo nada hasta escuchar la campanilla del ascensor y el cierre de la respectiva puerta.

-¡Qué cosa más rara! -insistió la despampanante ogro mientras miraba la pantalla del computador-. Usualmente Smith no es así de distraída.

-En eso concuerdo -añadió la pequeña cíclope, ojeando otros papeles dispersos tras acomodar su silla junto a la de Tio-. Bien puede que sea el exceso de trabajo pero hay algo más dando vueltas en todo esto.

-¿Tienes alguna teoría?

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar de esto ahora mismo. Recuerda que aún debemos terminar este papeleo.

Así las amigas se quedaron trabajando pero Doppel, quien había escuchado todo mientras fingía meditar sobre el archivero flanqueado por enormes plantas, hubo de concordar con el diagnóstico de la francotiradora. Semejantes paradones no eran nada comunes en la coordinadora, cuya capacidad de improvisación y carisma sólo se igualaban, desde la puesta en marcha del plan para dar forma a la nueva MON, a su seriedad y compromiso. Hasta cierto punto la Doppelgänger, liminal cínica y acérbica como pocas, creía que la fachada de esta nueva Kuroko era sólo una forma de quedar bien con Narahara, obtener más días de vacaciones y tener más excusas para ir a visitar a Kimihito en su residencia de Asaka. Semejante teoría duró viva unos pocos días cuando la contempló en conversación con el gran jefe y este no sólo la felicitó por sus progresos; también le concedió una de esas sonrisas tan esquivas como la misma leyenda de El Dorado.

"Narahara casi nunca sonríe", cogitó la peliblanca, sintiendo tambalear su propia conciencia. "¿Acaso Smith ejerce una clase de poder especial sobre él... o es al revés? Tendré que indagar esto sin despertar sospechas".

Así ese primer indicio se convirtió en una misión personal, llevada a espaldas de sus eternas aliadas y también de Masaaki Sakurada, quien llegara a la oficina para cubrir la ausencia de Zombina después de su "numerito" con Manako, considerando una estupidez incluso por ella misma. Sabía que con el humano debía tener especial cuidado porque era muy inquisitivo y su rol como edecán de las muchachas le daba acceso a toda la jerarquía institucional, desde la armería hasta el mismo despacho del director. En un principio la cambiaformas y él no se toleraban, intercambiando ácidos comentarios casi todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué se siente andar todo el día con cara de enfermo al que sólo le quedan tres meses de vida? -arrojó ella un día particularmente ajetreado, siempre encima del mueble.

-¿Qué se siente tener valor sólo cuando no eres tú misma? -espetó él de vuelta, sin apartar la vista de sus documentos.

Muchas conversaciones posteriores iban en tonos más fuertes, mas nunca terminaron llegando a las manos debido a las reglas de reciprocidad. Todo cambió tras un secuestro de una clase de primaria que casi acabó en desastre y en el que ambos cargaron con idénticas dosis de culpa, salvándose por un pelo de ser despedido y deportada, respectivamente, luego de una sentida intervención de Smith y las demás ante Narahara. Enterraron el hacha de guerra, aprendieron la lección y aprendieron gradualmente a respetarse gracias a un punto en común: su estatus como _wildcards_. Así como ella podía hacerse pasar por humanos, animales e incluso otras liminales cuando se le daba la gana, él siempre tenía un as en la manga para las tareas de campo o de oficina: pilotear helicópteros y otros vehículos de la agencia; neutralizar criminales sin usar armas; poder citar cualquier norma o circular de MON sin esfuerzo alguno...

Examinar la cafetera fue el primer punto de su minuta. La máquina era ciertamente fantástica a la vista, con terminaciones cromadas y un enorme jarro de vidrio reforzado contra el calor. Abrió la tapa, notando que la rejilla donde se depositaba el sabor molido estaba recién lavada, sin indicios de despojos que después podrían acumular hongos. El estanque, también vacío, tenía capacidad para 14 tazas convencionales pero duraba la nada misma: Smith siempre bebía dos tazones, Tio uno extragrande con crema, caramelo líquido y azúcar y Manako un cortado casi cobarde: 90% de leche y endulzado con Stevia en vez de aquellos cristales blancos de toda la vida. ¿Y Sakurada? Muy ocasionalmente se servía una taza pequeña, negra pero también endulzada.

-No sé qué le ven los seres vivos al café -murmuró Doppel, pasando sus dedos por el panel de control del aparato-. Nunca está equlibrado: demasiado amargo o demasiado dulce; demasiado cargado o demasiado aguachento. Cierto es que yo no necesito comer por mi estado pero...

Se detuvo de repente, centrando su tacto en los paquetes que Smith compraba y sintiendo una leve cuota de curiosidad ante los colores en tonos metálicos mezclados con bandas doradas o plateadas. Sabía, gracias a los comentarios de Kuroko, que el negro era el café más fuerte, de raíces arábigas y con tonos de azahar. El rojo, de toques más caribeños y tropicales, iba por el medio de la escala de potencia. Y el verde suave, con apariencia de descafeinado, era el equivalente a "en caso de emergencia o tiendas cerradas, rompa el vidrio". Todos ellos pertenecían a la marca Brastleton, nombre ciertamente angloparlante y de excelente calidad si los comentarios en la oficina servían de guía.

Doppel cogió uno tentativamente, buscando rastros de lo que causara aquella extraña reacción en Smith. Además del talento para disfrazarse y transformarse, su especie contaba en su arsenal con habilidades de detección similares a las de una Dullahan pero bastante más atenuadas: si las cazadoras de almas podían prendarse de un rastro y seguirlo por mares y montañas sin descanso, las Doppelgängers leían el ambiente rodeándolas mediante estas tenues vibraciones, lo que les permitía sobrevivir en los azarosos confines del inframundo o las zonas más hostiles del planeta.

Por muy maravillosa que sonara, esta habilidad tenía un límite: cualquier rastro con más de dos semanas de antigüedad arrojaba el equivalente monstruoso de un Error 404.

-Veamos de dónde vienen estas bolsi...

-¡Doppel!

La aludida soltó el paquete (por suerte no cayó al suelo ni se reventó) y se encontró, tras mirar a su izquierda, con una Smith desprovista de gafas, las manos en la cintura, ojos trinando de rabia y con toques del mismísimo averno. Tenía un semblante idéntico al de una madre estricta que ha encontrado a su hija castigada (por malas notas, nada menos) con las manos en la caja de las galletas.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces toqueteando mi cafetera?! -espetó la coordinadora, su voz cortante cual navaja.

-No la estaba toqueteando -se defendió la no muerta-. Sólo estaba mirando los paquetes porque... me daban curiosidad.

-Claro, tú miras con las manos como los niños que van a los museos... ¿Crees que nací ayer, Doppel? -Kuroko evidentemente no le compró su excusa-. A ti no te gusta el café y mucho menos te van a interesar los paquetes ahora; eso habría ocurrido en los primeros días de marzo, luego de tu vuelta de Fukuoka. Si la memoria no me falla, nos hiciste mil preguntas para ponerte al día con todo. ¿Qué narices estás tramando?

-Yo no estoy tramando nada -Doppel endureció su tono-. Tal vez Manako y Tio tienen razón: estás estresada y por eso andas viendo alucinaciones en todos la...

No pudo terminar la frase. Lo único que sintió posteriormente fue el dolor de una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha. Por muy poco no derramó incipientes lágrimas; aquello no lo había esperado y terminó doliéndole el triple que un golpe normal. Ni siquiera un orco o zombie enloquecido pegaban tan duro. Aún con semejante cartel colgándole, miró fijo a Smith, cuyos ojos rugían a la usanza carbones encendidos.

-Escucha bien porque no pienso repetirlo -ahora derrochaba veneno en cada sílaba-: la única que hace funcionar esta cafetera soy yo y no quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella, ¿está claro?

Doppel no respondió, manteniendo sus ojos totalmente fijos en los de ella.

-¿Está claro? -repitió la pelinegra, más lento pero no menos enfadada.

-¡Hmph...! -la cambiaformas adoptó una pose arrogante y se alejó del mueble, siempre envuelta por su larguísima cabellera plateada-. ¡Al cabo que ni me interesa tu estúpida fábrica de cáncer estomacal! Haz lo que se te antoje con ella.

-Hazme un favor y mándate cambiar, ridícula. No quiero volver a verte hasta mañana, ¿lo has entendido?

-Me voy pero porque se me antoja -la no muerta elevó su tono-. Púdrete junto con tus cachetadas, Smith.

Kuroko ni siquiera la miró conforme se escondió en una sombra y desapareció, yendo a buscar refugio en la azotea y tan descolocada como al principio.

-Es un hecho que esconde algo -razonó Doppel, frotándose su mejilla enrojecida-. ¡Y justo tenía que aparecerse cuando iba a sondear la bolsa en busca de pistas! Sin embargo, nada me impide llegar a ellas de otra forma. Sólo debo continuar observando mientras no tenga que salir en misiones con ella y las demás.

Diez días pasaron del altercado en la oficina y veinte del "ataque al corazón" que dejara a Tio y Manako con más dudas que respuestas. A principios de mayo, cuando ellas andaban fuera y sólo Masaaki ocupaba la oficina aparte de la pelinegra, llegó un nuevo indicio para la bitácora de la Doppelgänger. Esta no pronunció palabra cuando Smith, tras acabar su tercera taza de café del día, estiró sus brazos y se puso de pie, caminando hasta la amplísima ventana desde donde el distrito y el resto de la ciudad (hasta donde alcanzaba la vista) parecían una maqueta con lujo de detalles. Trazó una serie de extraños e ilegibles caracteres con sus dedos, apenas rozando el cristal reforzado que, al estar en el 11º piso, no podían abrirse. Apoyó después su nariz y frente contra el mismo, como si deseara saltar al vacío o entrar en un mundo conocido sólo para ella... y para lo que estuviera detrás del anterior exabrupto. Alcanzó un nivel de relajación sólo posible, concluyó adecuadamente la chica monstruo, al apoyar todo su cuerpo en esa barrera separándola del vacío.

Por muy arrojada y altiva que fuera, Doppel sabía perfectamente que una caída desde esos 30 metros acababa con un viaje de ida y sin escalas al inframundo. Al no poder transformarse si no estaba en tierra firme, siempre había visto las construcciones en altura, desde el cuartel general de MON hasta la Torre de Tokio, con marcado recelo. En las contadas ocasiones que debía subir más allá de la altura letal (10 metros o cuatro pisos, según se prefiera), lo hacía acompañada y siempre moviéndose por el lado más alejado de los muros exteriores o balcones, si existían. Ni siquiera transformarse en una arpía le quitaba el miedo, mas nadie nunca le había hecho bromas pesadas por el vértigo. Todo ello quedó en segundo plano al ver que Kuroko pareció desvanecerse, su cuerpo deslizándose peligrosamente contra el cristal pero sin romperlo.

-¡Smith! -Masaaki se levantó de golpe de su escritorio y la cogió en brazos-. ¡Smith, respóndeme!

La cambiaformas se habría quedado en el sitio a fin de no estorbar pero en ese preciso momento sonó el teléfono junto a su ordenador, así que partió a contestarlo. Cruzó una mirada con Sakurada, quien asintió aliviado mientras tendía a la pelinegra en el sillón de visitas e intentaba regresarla al mundo de los vivos.

-Carnicería Sanzot, ¿en qué podemos servirle? -dijo sarcásticamente; debía mantener su fachada a tope.

-¿Smith? -contestó la voz del otro lado-. ¿Eres tú?

-No, soy Doppel. ¿Quién la llama?

-Ah, gracias por contestar. Soy Terahara, del departamento logístico. Llegaron recién unos insumos de oficina que ella encargó y necesitaba que me oficializara las guías de recepción.

-Me temo que no podrá ahora mismo -Doppel endureció su tono, anotando el recado en un cuadernito-. Parece que se desmayó y...

-¿Se desmayó? -el otro efectivo de MON sonó alarmado-. ¿Qué le pasó?

-Si me apuras diría que le dio un ataque o algo parecido. Ahora mismo estamos intentando reanimarla. ¿Puede ir alguien más a timbrar esos papeles por ella?

-Sólo si trabaja en la misma oficina.

-En ese caso el agente Sakurada irá para allá, siempre que no sea muy urgente -la peliblanca deseaba cortar la conversación-. ¿En qué sala los tienen?

-Están ahora mismo en un carro de transporte en el primer piso. Los trajeron hace media hora y me llamaron a mí para que le avisara.

-Perfecto. Gracias, Terahara.

-No hay de qué.

Por fin pudo colocar la bocina sobre el resto del aparato, suspirando y deseando en silencio que esta clase de procesos pudiesen automatizarse con un botón de un formulario digitalizado en vez de requerir un sello físico. "Tal vez haya que implementar eso también de aquí a un par de meses", suspiró la extraespecie, dejando otra nota con tinta negra. Acudió después a reunirse con su colega.

-Bien pensado -la felicitó Masaaki.

-Eres el único humano aquí que puede moverse -replicó Doppel secamente-. ¿Cómo está Smith?

-Despertó justo antes de que cortaras la llamada -tocó la frente de la pelinegra con cuidado-. El problema es otro: está ardiendo en fiebre. Calculo que debe andar más cerca de los 41 grados que de los 40.

-¿Fiebre? ¿En un día de primavera? -por dentro la cambiaformas se alarmó-. ¿Es eso posible o siquiera legal?

-Frío... Quiero algo frío -balbuceó Kuroko-. Quiero que sea invierno...

Sólo para verificar, la liminal de piel oscura repitió el gesto de Sakurada y apartó la mano casi de golpe, sacudiéndola de la pura impresión. "Ahora ella misma es un carbón encendido".

-No me sorprende que delire -negó con la cabeza en un leve arrebato de superioridad-. Si estuviera con 41 grados de fiebre también andaría viendo burros verdes.

-Deja eso, ¿quieres? Ve a buscar una silla de ruedas al armario del fondo y ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería. Esta fiebre no es de las que se curan con pastillas ni toallitas húmedas.

Smith pasó toda la noche en observación asistida por Reise, una Yukionna de expresión calmada, recién incorporada a las filas de la agencia y cuyo aporte fue crucial para estabilizarla. Al día siguiente, aún debilitada, fue enviada a casa con cinco días de reposo absoluto. Sakurada y Doppel se ofrecieron voluntariamente a trasladarla y no pronunciaron palabra ni en la ida ni en la vuelta, entrando al edificio con la misma expresión sombría con la que abandonaran su departamento en Asaka. Una vez Tionishia y Manako fueron puestas al corriente de todo (andaban en una misión de búsqueda y rescate cuando ocurrió este incidente), los cuatro acordaron ir al menos una vez al día a su residencia a fin de cuidarla. Esa semana, la primera de mayo, pareció no terminar nunca.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad al poco tiempo. En su primer día tras el desastre, la pelinegra trajo un enorme ramo de flores para decorar la oficina y raciones extra de pasteles para todos como agradcimiento. Incluso la cambiaformas, quien antes se granjeara su rabia, aceptó las disculpas porque no deseaba seguir siendo penada por esa escurridiza cuerda. Su cinismo y altivez, sin embargo, iban de la boca para afuera. Cuando no debía salir a terreno o asistir a esas reuniones de planificación con Narahara o los representantes de otras áreas de MON, seguía tejiendo una batería de hipótesis para intentar explicar cómo diablos la conducta de Smith había sufrido tal metamorfosis. El estrés causado por la delicada tarea de mantener nada menos que tres mundos en equilibrio constituía una parte de su dibujo; lo que aún no acertaba a comprender era la otra, cubierta en las mismas sombras de las que sacaba partido tanto en el campo de batalla como en la vida real.

Si bien no necesitaba dormir como los demás seres vivos, esas largas sesiones de meditación y pensamiento en las que contactaba a su lado más oculto, noble y empático comenzaron a pasarle factura, haciéndole visitar a Morfeo cada vez con más frecuencia. Conforme se iba mayo y empezaba junio, carecer de una respuesta concreta le hacía sentirse inútil. Una tarde, antes de ser la última en retirarse, golpeó el archivero metálico de pura impotencia. El dolor le duró la nada misma.

-Sigo pensando que tengo ese indicio muy cerca pero hasta ahora me ha eludido -dijo a las paredes-. No quiero tener que llegar al extremo de seguir a Smith, aunque si no hay más remedio... Es una suerte que nadie más me escuche ahora mimso porque admito abiertamente que si Manako, Tio o el mismo Masaaki estuviesen pasando por semejante cambio, haría exactamente lo mismo. Sabrán los dioses del inframundo que mis defectos superan ampliamente a mis virtudes pero ellos me han aceptado como soy. Ellos... son mis amigos y mi familia.

Suspiró aliviada tras desahogarse y se desvaneció aprovechando una sombra grande que pasaba por allí. Tendría de aquí hasta que le diera sueño para planear una incursión que esperaba fuera la última.

-¡Aquí estarás bien, Señor Bigotes! -dijo Tionishia al día siguiente mientras colocaba un gato blanco de peluche en su estante repleto de cosas tiernas-. Sé buen niño y hazle compañía a Malvavisco, ¿vale? Lleva mucho tiempo solito y le hacía falta un amigo de su edad.

-¿Otro peluche para la colección? -inquirió Manako mientras entraba en la oficina-. ¿Qué pasó con Winnie the Pooh? Pensé que él tenía el sitial de honor.

-Lo llevé a casa ayer para darle un baño; estaba lleno de polvo y no lo iba a sacudir aquí, Manakin. También quería hacer un experimento y cambiarle su camiseta predeterminada por una blanquirroja que tejí hace un tiempo.

-¿Blanquirroja? -Smith levantó la vista e incluso dejó su café de lado; Doppel notó en el acto que le brillaban los ojos con anhelo-. ¿Alguna razón en particular para tal elección?

-Creo que va bien con el dorado de su pelaje -contestó la rubia-. Además me recuerda al Toblerone; chocolate más exquisito no hay en el mundo.

-¿Ni siquiera los Lindt? -Kuroko parecía no dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Ni siquiera los Lindt, por mucho respeto que me merezcan. Serán belgas y todo pero el nougat suizo en hojuelas crujientes es insuperable.

-Tanto oír hablar de chocolates me dio hambre, especialmente si consideramos que hoy no tenemos asuntos fuera de la oficina -la pelipúrpura frotó su estómago tras ocupar su puesto-. ¿Nos quedan pasteles en el minibar?

-Si no hay siempre podemos ir a comprar aquí a la vuelta -acotó Sakurada, poniéndose de pie-. Según el registro que llevamos esta semana me toca a mí y la próxima a ti, Smith. Después vienen Tionishia y Manako en ese orden.

-Me salvé, entonces -resopló la ogro-. ¿Qué vas a traer?

-Dulces árabes.

-¡Mejor que mejor! -ahora Tio se frotó su pancita-. Si consigues 15 buenos Baklavas te hago un monumento en la azotea.

-Cuidado con lo que ofreces, querida, porque te lo podría cobrar -rió Smith-. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Doppel?

-¿Sobre qué? -la cambiaformas quedó descolocada por haber sido metida sin aviso en una conversación tan dulce, perdonando la expresión.

-Sé que no tomas café pero ¿te apetecería un pastel árabe?

Hubo una pausa de diez o quince segundos.

-¿Por qué no? -respondió-. El calor amargo de allá afuera puede irse a tomar por saco gracias al almíbar y después puedo rebajarlo con agua mineral.

-¡Esa es la actitud! -exclamó Tionishia, conteniéndose por poco de darle un abrazo a la peliblanca.

Incluso en situaciones chorreando un almíbar similar al de los pasteles, Doppel no habría cambiado a su actual grupo por nada. Y si bien la ausencia de Zombina aún daba vueltas en su conciencia, sintió alivio (muy por dentro, claro) al haberse enterado que la vida lejos de Tokio le dio algo anhelado incluso por otras liminales no muertas como ella: una segunda oportunidad.

Más o menos una hora después Smith se incorporó y dijo que iba a salir un momento. Manako, Tio y Sakurada, enfocados en sus propios deberes como estaban, acusaron recibo sin mirarla.

"Esta es la mía", se dijo la Doppelgänger antes de escurrirse con su marca registrada.

Oculta en las escasas sombras del pasillo, observó a la coordinadora pelinegra llamar al ascensor, entrando poco después en la caja metálica y marcando el botón del noveno piso. Parte de la niebla de guerra se despejó al instante y sonrió: sabía que allí se guardaban las copias físicas de los expedientes dedicados a anfitriones y huéspedes. Si bien existía un registro digitalizado en servidores encriptados con los máximos estándares, las leyes japonesas vigentes exigían tener respaldos físicos de todos los documentos pertenecientes a organismos estatales. En el imponderable de que la estructura virtual fuese violada, la copia en papel siempre tenía prioridad. Dicho razonamiento, pensó Doppel mientras bajaba por el conducto cual ninja, no carecía de sentido. Cualquiera con la suficiente habilidad informática podía alterar el contenido, metadatos o hasta la misma firma electrónica de un archivo PDF.

-Aquí hay menos sombras -dijo la morena en voz baja al ingresar al depósito-. Sin embargo, puedo subirme en los estantes y moverme sin que Smith me detecte.

Enrolló su larga cabellera alrededor del cuerpo y trepó con agilidad hasta la cima del primer archivador, sintiendo el techo a menos de un pie sobre su figura tendida. Moviéndose a lo comando, se arrastró con todo el sigilo posible hacia adelante, buscando el rastro espiritual de su colega entre el metal y las luces fluorescentes. Quince metros más al norte creyó sentir algo, girando a la derecha y afinando sus sentidos al máximo. El eco de tacones altos sobre el suelo cubierto de baldosas la hizo sonreír nuevamente.

"Estoy en el buen camino", cogitó.

Poco después la vio en el lado contrario del pasillo, sacando una llave que le diera Saeko, archivera de turno, para abrir un cajón en la tercera fila de la quinta columna. MON sentaba diferencias con el resto del Gobierno nipón en el clasificado de documentos, haciéndolo por número de registro en vez de alfabéticamente. En aras de la confidencialidad de los involucrados, los seriales sólo podían leerse en los terminales y no salían impresos, debiendo el agente correspondiente anotarlos en la esquina superior derecha de cada página con la que trabajaba.

-Aquí estás -dijo con voz baja Kuroko al encontrar el fichero-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? Perdona por no vernos tanto como quisiera; he estado tan ocupada que a veces no sé ni qué día es.

Doppel casi se cayó ahí mismo. ¿Smith conversando con una carpeta repleta de hojas de papel? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Irónicamente, la única parte del puzzle cubierta por sombras era lo que le impedía descifrar totalmente el resto de aquel críptico mensaje. Pasaron cinco minutos que se hicieron horas, cubiertos de un profundo silencio conforme la humana enviaba su mensaje en otra clave. Acto seguido devolvió el expediente a su sitio, cerró el cajón y caminó hacia la salida.

La cambiaformas iba a considerar aquella expedición un fracaso cuando reparó en un factor crucial: _Smith se olvidó de echarle llave._

Teletransportándose al suelo, miró a ambos lados por si alguien más venía o las cámaras de seguridad apuntaban en su dirección. Contuvo la respiración por dos o tres segundos antes de pasar sus delgados dedos por los ficheros. Nada más pillar el que estaba impregnado con la impronta de Kuroko, lo abrió y por poco se fue de espaldas.

-No puede ser...

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Muy buenas a todos! Otra semana, otra historia y en esta oportunidad quise dar cabida a Doppel, personaje cuya ausencia de mi primera obra causó variadas quejas. Como nunca había escrito algo desde su perspectiva, me la imaginé como una liminal irreverente y hasta cierto punto carente de convicciones, llevándola a chocar más temprano que tarde con todos quienes la rodean. Eso no implica que sea una extraespecie despiadada o inmune a las emociones, como bien muestra ese lado más oculto que he intentado traer a la luz, caracterizado por una profunda inteligencia y capacidad de observación. Esa misma luz es la que mezcla con las sombras, haciéndola sentirse en su salsa mientras intenta resolver el misterio de por qué Smith ha cambiado tanto. De ahí deriva también el título de esta historia, usado como mero simbolismo de la actitud de la pelinegra y por ningún motivo desde la perspectiva médica. Para quienes no lo saben, la ciclotimia es una manifestación leve del síndrome bipolar._

 _El final de este corto les deja una pregunta como tarea: ¿quién o qué podría haber gatillado estos cambios en la coordinadora? Piénsenlo bien y veamos qué ideas tienen; me encantaría verlas en sus comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima, gente! O como se dice en japonés, "si Doppel apareció por fin, ¿iremos a ver a Lilith o las madres de las otras chicas en el futuro?"._


	8. Memoria

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Memoria**

La madera del puente construido gracias al duro pino local crujió bajo el andar de ambos, mezclando sus chirridos con el constante murmullo del río pasando junto a la carretera principal. Nada más poner sus pies allí, Shinya Nakashima entendió por qué Talirindë, su huésped y también la lamia dueña de su corazón, insistiera en viajar hasta allí en tren. Del otro lado se levantaban dos sobrios pilares de piedra flanqueando una pequeña escalera y un camino perdiéndose en la floresta.

-Hemos llegado -dijo la pelipúrpura, frotándose las manos ante el frío otoñal-. Este sitio sigue exactamente igual que la última vez y cuesta mucho, aunque lo diga yo misma, creer que ha pasado un año.

-El tiempo no espera a nadie, mi amor -el humano la atrajo hacia sí, besándole la frente-, mas aquí pareciera detenerse a contemplar el paisaje idílico que nos rodea. Tenías mucha razón al contarme que Okutama era y sigue siendo un paraíso.

-Me alegra que te gustara, especialmente considerando que siempre has sido una persona habituada a la vida en la gran ciudad.

-El mérito siempre encuentra a quienes lo merecen. ¿Entramos, Tali?

-Entremos, Shinya.

Hacía apenas quince minutos ambos descendieron en la estación local tras un periplo de casi dos horas desde Tokio, pasando por el transbordo obligado en Tachikawa antes de recorrer la Línea Ome hasta su mismísimo final. Nadie más los acompañó al salir de allí ni mucho menos acudió a saludar a la reptiliana que abandonara el pueblo exactamente un año atrás luego de casi perder la vida a manos de su hermana gemela. Si la reconocieron, no dijeron nada; sus miradas parecieron evadir tanto la de ella como la de su anfitrión en una seña de respeto a la antigua usanza.

El único diálogo vino cuando ella pasó a un puesto de flores frente al local de la Oficina de Información Turística y compró un ramo de caléndulas. Ver el letrero adosado a la estructura inundó su mente de recuerdos, muchos de ellos asociados a la calidez de la población local, al matrimonio Hasebe (quienes le abrieran sin reservas las puertas de su casa y la amaron cual auténtica hija de su sangre) y especialmente a Pachylene y Eddie Maxon, aquellos grandes amigos que la llevaran de paseo al Monte Kawanori, enseñándole muchas cosas que aún atesoraba. Tal vez la única desventaja de estar allí ahora mismo era no poder ir a saludarlos por su cumpleaños compartido, pero ya saldarían esa deuda más temprano que tarde.

A fin de mantener el respeto ante los dioses, lamia y humano se colocaron en los extremos del camino y avanzaron lentamente hacia las bóvedas donde la muerte tocaba las puertas de la vida. Ella iba con un vestuario de falda larga y abrigo gruesos en tonos grises, guantes negros y una hermosa bufanda blanca; todo ello hacía juego con sus relucientes escamas púrpura. Él aparecía ataviado de negro de pies a cabeza con un _overcoat_ largo, pantalones de gabardina y zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Sólo un suéter rojo oscuro, apenas visible por la parte no abrochada del sobretodo, rompía la armonía del conjunto. Así mismo se equiparon a principios de año cuando fueron a enterrar el cadáver de Arisa bajo la lluvia tokiota.

-¿Alguna razón en particular para elegir esas flores, querida? -preguntó Shinya tras empapar sus pulmones del aire montañés.

-A mi madre, Isella, le fascinaban -retrucó Talirindë-. Cuando vivíamos en esa colonia al norte de Hiroshima, siempre se aseguró de cultivarlas y tenerlas en el centro de nuestra mesa. Sus colores eran un respiro bienvenido entre los opresivos marrones y verdes donde creciera la Espada Roja, tan distintos de aquellos rodeándonos ahora mismo.

-Es curioso que este cementerio sea un secreto tan bien guardado, especialmente en nuestra época. ¿Hay otro en las cercanías?

-Sí. El principal está al suroeste del pueblo y si lo ves en el mapa, forma uno de los vértices de la línea recta conectándolo a la estación de Shiromaru. Allá hay que ir por carretera o en el mismo tren pero, con perdón de quienes descansan eternamente entre sus paredes y lápidas, es demasiado masivo e impersonal.

Llegaron al final del sendero, tan flanqueado por árboles cubiertos de enredaderas como todo lo demás, y parecieron entrar en otra dimensión. Ante ellos emergió una ciudad combinando el gris del mármol o la piedra tallada con ese mismo verde, ahora nada opresivo, el blanco del cielo nublado filtrándose entre las copas de los árboles y el marrón claro de las hojas cubriendo cada milímetro cuadrado de sus senderos. Ambos sabían bien que los cementerios eran fieles representaciones de las ciudades vivientes, buscando imitar cada uno de sus detalles a fin de entregar paz adicional a las almas confinadas allí.

Cada tumba era un pequeño altar compuesto por monolitos o urnas donde venían grabados nombres representando generaciones de generaciones, bordeados armónicamente por el musgo que los cuidadores no conseguían limpiar. Pequeños setos tan verdes como todo lo demás cortaban geométricamente los pasillos, entregando también refugio a pequeños animales expulsados de troncos más grandes. El detalle más notable eran cuatro árboles pelados marcando cada punto cardinal. Shinya reconoció, tras examinar el tronco y la peculiar forma de sus ramas, que eran cerezos. "Este sitio debe ser aún más fantástico en primavera", se dijo.

-Abe, Aikawa, Busujima, Ebara, Egusa, Hanyuda, Hasebe, Gotoh, Kohno, Manaka, Noda... -él leyó al azar algunas inscripciones, a veces acompañadas de fotografías o flores-. Realmente hay muchísimas familias aquí, muchísimas historias que tal vez se han perdido ante la ausencia de sucesores.

-Aciertas de pleno, mi amor -ella sonrió por primera vez ese día-. Lo que nos rodea son algunas de las familias más antiguas de Okutama y que vivían aquí, según me contaron mis antiguos anfitriones y el alcalde, muchos años antes del establecimiento formal del pueblo. Todos ellos eran gente íntimamente conectada a la tierra, honesta y trabajadora.

-Seguramente también tuvieron contacto con quienes formaron la comunidad de arpías a la que fuiste. ¿Recuerdas que me contaste que era casi tan antigua como la misma villa?

-Del año 1960, concretamente -recordó la lamia-. Pachy creció allí y la acompañé junto con Eddie de visita en ese día providencial. Repaso aquellos recuerdos y aún me cuesta creer todo lo que ocurrió.

-Reacciones así son típicas cuando somos testigos privilegiados -acotó Shinya.

Mientras conversaban, sus voces nunca estorbando el idílico ambiente del camposanto, fueron moviéndose primero hacia adelante y después cada vez más hacia la izquierda, buscando el rincón más oculto, más húmedo, donde fuera enterrada la irascible Terundel por orden de Michio Shigematsu, máxima autoridad local. Salvo los excavadores, nadie asistió al ritual ni derramó una lágrima por ella, prefiriendo concentrar sus oraciones y esperanzas para que Talirindë lograse comenzar de nuevo en la capital del reino. Iban muy juntos, tomados de las manos y sintiendo cómo el calor emanado del chico ojigris tejía poco a poco un puente con ella, cuya naturaleza ectotérmica siempre la hacía buscarlo ansiosamente. Haber pasado un invierno completo en Tokio, sin embargo, reforzó bastante su tolerancia al frío, la lluvia y la nieve, dándole acceso a un nivel de autonomía vedado para casi todas las reptilianas.

-Hemos llegado -mencionó ella.

Se detuvieron ante una lápida ubicada en el límite suroeste desde la perspectiva de una brújula. Este símbolo, cubierto de musgo y hojas de pies a cabeza, parecía no haber sido tocado en semanas, cuando no meses. A diferencia de los demás, aparecía absolutamente desprovisto de flores, velas o cualquier otro tipo de ofrenda.

-Incluso con esta capa vegetal sobre la piedra, sé que mi hermana está enterrada bajo mis escamas y tus pies -continuó Tali-. Es la única que carece de nombres o marcas distintivas y también la menos visitada, a juzgar por la falta de huellas a su alrededor.

-No puedo culpar a los encargados -complementó Shinya-. El mero significado de su recuerdo sacudió hasta los cimientos la conciencia del pueblo y de la magnífica naturaleza ro...

Se detuvo de repente, mirando hacia todos lados como buscando una anomalía. ¿Sería el espíritu de la misma lamia fallecida?

-¿Ocurre algo, querido? -la pelipúrpura casi dejó caer las flores al húmedo suelo.

-Llámalo reflejo condicionado pero no pude evitar pensar que alguien nos observaba hace sólo instantes -contestó el muchacho, tentado de ponerse en guardia-. Como alguien ose interrumpirnos, ya se enterará de quién soy.

-Tranquilo -ella lo abrazó y besó su mejilla-. Tranquilo, mi amor. Relájate y respira profundo. No hemos venido aquí a pelear.

Ese tono de voz, dulce como la miel y suave como el algodón, terminó sosegando en el acto los impulsos más violentos del humano, quien suspiró y luego la besó suavemente en sus carnosos labios. Allí estaba, en toda su magnitud, una de las mayores virtudes de la chica monstruo, cuya sola presencia ayudara al menor de los Nakashima a mantener la estabilidad emocional luego del súbito suicidio de su madre.

-Gracias, Tali -dijo una vez ambos se separaron-. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Yo tampoco, querido -le sonrió nuevamente, causando que él la imitara-. ¿Qué tal si finiquitamos lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí?

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites a solas. Yo vigilaré.

-De eso nada, Shinya. Quiero que conozcas a mi hermana o al menos el concepto que tuve de ella hasta aquella fatídica noche. Es parte de mi historia y entre nosotros, como juramos cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, no hay secretos.

-Me honras con tu gesto, querida.

Ambos inhalaron otra dosis del delicioso aire salpicado por el gorgoteo del Tama. La liminal se inclinó hacia adelante y limpió una de las urnas antes de llenarla con una botella de agua fresca que su amado le facilitó. Después dejó allí las caléndulas y rezó en silencio durante dos o tres minutos, siempre bajo la mirada atenta del chico.

-Terundel, sé que estás ahí -resumió ella tras quedar en paz con los dioses- y aunque nuestro vínculo se rompió de la forma más brusca posible aquella tarde de octubre, no podía no comparecer ante tu lugar de descanso eterno. Desde que abandoné Okutama tras el incidente, el lente de mi memoria insistió en posarse en ti por más que intentara apartarlo. Quienes debían juzgarte ya lo hicieron y dictaron sentencia sobre el destino de tu alma atormentada, intoxicada por los postulados de un clan ya desaparecido. Más allá del terror que me causaste y que me habría costado la vida de no ser porque mi ángel guardián envió ayuda, fui deshilachando los hechos gradualmente, llegando a la conclusión de que toda tu agresividad tenía sus raíces en el miedo. ¿Por qué el miedo? Porque es el dolor más puro y profundo de todos, interiorizado en tu corazón bajo el prospecto de un apocalipsis personal -miró a Shinya, quien asintió y le dio una cuña silenciosa-. No fue el fin del mundo _pero sí el fin de un mundo_ , el único que tú y yo conocimos durante años y que se convirtió en pesadilla luego de la muerte de nuestra madre.

→ También he pensado mucho en ella, en su amor incondicional, en esos tiempos marcados por la adherencia pública, la disidencia en secreto y el prospecto anhelante de una vida normal, en armonía con otros seres tan imperfectos como nosotras. Sentí tu pérdida tanto como la suya, cuando te encontré empapada a la orilla del estanque al borde del paroxismo, culpándote una y mil veces por no poder salvarla -prosiguió la pelipúrpura-. Ese pescador que te ignorara (y al que también odié inicialmente) habría pasado a la historia como mera anécdota si Isella, aquella lamia bendita bajo la luna llena, se hubiese salvado. Hasta el día de hoy la mantengo de ejemplo y sé, en el fondo de mi corazón, que tú también lo intentaste antes de sucumbir ante tu lado más agresivo e irreverente. Siendo gemelas tú y yo, fuimos definidas por lo que constituye una bendición y a la vez una maldición: nuestra diferencia de personalidad. Lo mismo que permitía a las demás distinguirnos terminó contigo pasando por el rito de iniciación y conmigo asqueada ante todo ello. Allí, como te contara incluso bajo las lágrimas inducidas por tu tortura, fue que decidí huir y buscar ese destino con el que mamá soñaba. Si nos hubiésemos parecido algo más, tal vez ambas hubiésemos acabado escapando... o aplastadas bajo las avalanchas de lodo que se llevaron la colonia como si estuviera hecha de papel y no de madera.

Talirindë sintió un toque en el hombro y se encontró con otra botella de agua entre sus manos. Bebió hasta hartarse, su garganta gritando de alivio ante la avalancha líquida inyectándole vida nueva. Tomó levemente las manos de su novio, sintiendo ese exquisito calor levantarle nuevamente el ánimo y dándole las fuerzas necesarias para continuar.

-Ya habrás visto, hermana mía, que no vengo sola -dijo la lamia-. Este muchacho es Shinya Nakashima, quien me acogiera en Tokio y me abriera, sin pedir nada a cambio, las puertas de un mundo maravilloso que ojalá hubieras podido conocer a fondo. En él encontré, además de un amigo, un compañero fantástico, fiel reflejo de la bondad inherente a los humanos que mamá Isella siempre nos recalcó en aquellas charlas junto al fuego.

-Encantado de conocerte, Terundel -el aludido hizo una reverencia respetuosa-. Tali me contó a su debido tiempo todo lo ocurrido entre ambas y también la historia del Culto de la Espada Roja; así no pensarás que soy un intruso de marca mayor. También digo que me habría gustado poder hablar contigo directamente si el destino hubiese jugado sus cartas de otra forma. Sé que tendrías tantas preguntas para mí como yo para ti.

-Ya ves que el tiempo no ha pasado en vano, querida -Talirindë volvió a enfrentar la lápida verdosa-. Sólo tú puedes dimensionar los reales alcances de tu nuevo estado pero deseo de todo corazón, al igual que cuando partí a Tokio con la agente Smith y sus aliados, que hayas sido capaz de encontrar las puertas hacia la paz definitiva entre el río, los bosques, las plantas y los eternos ruidos que sólo existen en un paraíso como Okutama. Aunque aquí hayas visto a la muerte de frente y yo hubiese aprendido a vivir, rechazo pensar que sólo una dimensión basta a la hora de relatar tan compleja historia. Nunca dejaré de quererte porque siempre serás sangre de mi sangre. Nunca dejaré de venir a verte para conversar contigo en futuros 15 de octubre. Nunca extinguiré las memorias atándome a ti... porque eso sería traicionarme y también traicionar a nuestra madre.

Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras su voz se quebró bajo el peso de tantos recuerdos, haciéndola derramar lágrimas silenciosas y refugiarse inmediatamente en los brazos de Shinya. Los sollozos de la chica ectotérmica se ahogaron en la gruesa tela del abrigo, extendiéndose durante cuatro o cinco minutos que se sintieron como una hora entera.

-Tranquila, mi amor -le susurraba él al oído-. Ya pasó, ya pasó...

-Lo siento, querido -se excusó ella con un hipo-. Sabía que esto me costaría pero no que terminaría desatando... semejante oleada de emociones y desarmándome entera.

-No te disculpes, Tali -ambos ahora se miraban a los ojos-. La muerte es algo de lo que no podemos huir y siempre se asocia al dolor, ya sea cuando nos toca tangencial o directamente. Enfrentarla por primera vez cuesta un mundo; yo mismo me sentí igual el día del velorio de mi madre pero tenerte allí, a mi lado, me hizo mantenerme vivo. Por eso deseo que te tranquilices porque pagaste de pleno derecho la deuda con tu hermana y también con la señora Isella. Una parte de ella sigue, después de todo, viviendo en tu interior.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -la reptiliana se ruborizó entera.

-Muy en serio. Lo veo cada día en el amor y cuidado que me entregas y en tu eterno optimismo y cortesía con los demás, ya sea dentro o fuera de la oficina -explicó Shinya, sintiendo su propio corazón abrirse-. Ese es el reflejo de lo mejor que puede ofrecer una liminal respetuosa de sus propias raíces pero abierta a expandir, como bien dijeras, su propio mundo con las influencias positivas de otros. Así como una parte de tu madre siempre está contigo, la otra seguramente encontró el alma de Terundel y la perdonó, ayudándole a extirpar para siempre esas creencias insanas que la llevaron hacia los caminos de la muerte. Por eso has de quedarte tranquila y juro que siempre volveremos aquí cada 15 de octubre a fin de mantener vivo ese vínculo tan profundo. Este es un compromiso formal que tomo por ti, amor mío, por la misma Terundel y también por la señora Isella -Talirindë ahora parecía luz de semáforo-. Me da exactamente lo mismo qué día caiga o qué clima haya y mucho menos si la empresa pone obstáculos; ya dejaré a alguien a cargo de ellos y nos pondremos al día después.

Una vez dejó de hablar, el primogénito sintió la tensión en su garganta y deseó tener a mano algo con qué bañarla. Su intento de suspiro se quedó a medias cuando la pelipúrpura, totalmente sobrepasada por tal muestra de cercanía y afecto, unió sus labios con los de él de forma anhelante, haciendo danzar sus lenguas e intercambiando aquella saliva que parecía ambrosía refinada. Al separarse sintieron que el tiempo se detenía en la mañana de aquel domingo, aquietando incluso a la misma Terundel, quien seguramente no quedó indiferente ante esas pinceladas de cariño sincero.

-Gracias por estar aquí, querido -ella dejó de sollozar-. Sé que te estoy robando la cuña descaradamente pero tampoco sé qué haría sin ti.

-Siempre será un placer acompañarte -la tomó del brazo, cediéndole nuevamente algo de calor-. ¿Qué tal si volvemos al pueblo lentamente y pasamos a tomarnos algo a la estación? Yo invito, por supuesto.

-Si lo dices así, es imposible negarme -Tali recuperó su buen ánimo-. ¿Puedo proponerte algo más?

-Todo lo que desees. Después de todo este es un domingo privado, exclusivo y que no cambiaría ni por una montaña de oro.

Ambos se despidieron de la lapida musgosa con una oración más la correspondiente reverencia, dieron media vuelta y marcharon de vuelta a la entrada y el puente. A diferencia de la ida, sin embargo, no se separaron al llegar a la calzada de piedra. Haber vivido semejante catarsis juntos les hizo verse, por espacio de breves minutos, a la usanza de dioses en perfecta armonía.

-¿Qué es eso otro que deseabas proponerme? -inquirió Shinya.

-Presentarte a los Hasebe, claro -contestó Talirindë-. Se los prometí al marcharme hace un año y por ningún motivo tomaría el tren de vuelta a Tokio sin cumplirles. Ya verás que te caerán muy bien e incluso nos invitarán a almorzar.

-¿Tan segura estás de ello, dulzura?

-Conociéndolos como los conozco, mi amor, apostaría mis escamas por ello.

Una vez ambos desaparecieron rumbo a la carretera principal, el silencio reinó nuevamente en el pequeño cementerio. Volvía a correr el tiempo. Volvía a sonar el río. Volvían a caer las hojas y a correr los pequeños animales entre senderos, peldaños y pendientes. Justo cuando un destello de luz pareció posarse en la esquina más oculta, los añosos árboles fueron únicos testigos de dos presencias brotando entre los poros de la tierra, tomando formas espectrales y sentándose sobre dos setos pulcramente cortados.

-Gracias por venir a verme, Tali, y aclararme tantas cosas que desearía haber comprendido en su momento -la anhelante voz de Terundel, desprovista de todo odio, se dejó sentir-. Estaré esperándote ansiosamente hasta el año que viene.

-¿Ves que no era tan difícil, hija? -habló la otra, más madura y maternal-. Errar es tan humano como liminal y perdonar siempre es divino. Ahora ven aquí, amor mío. Seamos felices porque tu hermana podrá estar en paz junto a su muchacho.

Ambas lamias se abrazaron antes de desaparecer en otro destello. El sol, antes de camuflarse tras las nubes, señaló las diez de la mañana del domingo 15 de octubre.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _De algunos de los momentos más traumáticos del_ fanfic _anterior surgió la idea de esta historia corta, centrada en una pareja tan importante como las vistas hasta ahora y en la precuela. Talirindë y Shinya siguen el molde simbiótico y sincero de sus contrapartes pero entran de frente con un tema bastante más complicado. La muerte, en su condición de momento bisagra, crea ese contraste evidente y a veces opresivo entre la maravillosa naturaleza y la oscuridad de sus atuendos, extendida temporalmente a sus corazones pero erradicada rápidamente conforme la lamia cumple su deuda con Terundel, quitándose de los hombros un peso dimensionado sólo tras terminar su intervención. El muchacho, conteniendo temporalmente el lado más incisivo que es su carta de presentación, capta el trasfondo de inmediato, hallando simultáneamente una hermosa verdad que es también una lección invaluable sobre el amor y la confianza._

 _Bajo la sombra del ciclo eterno, donde el principio es el final y el final es el principio, me despido. La caja de texto ahí abajo está tan viva como ustedes, así que comenten a sus anchas. ¡Nos leemos más temprano que tarde! O como se dice en japonés, "el miedo a la muerte es peor que la muerte misma"._


	9. Despojo

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Despojo**

Lala abrió sus ojos de golpe, como si nunca hubiese estado sumergida en la siesta que hace una hora iniciara para escapar del calor veraniego. Contuvo la respiración y sintió sus poros erizarse ante la frecuencia única de aquella presencia manifestándose en el ático de la residencia Kurusu.

"Otra vez aquí", se dijo, levantándose sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. "Si no me falla la memoria, es la sexta en los últimos tres meses y la vigésima en los últimos seis".

Manteniendo el sigilo característico de cualquier Dullahan experimentada, salió descalza al ardiente patio, encontrando refugio temporal en el pasto que aún conservaba un rastro de humedad del riego mañanero. Al notar la escalera apoyada contra el muro oeste y terminando en el tragaluz abierto, llegó de inmediato a la primera conclusión del día: el intruso no podía volar y/o carecía de la agilidad o fuerza necesarias para llegar hasta el techo sin ayuda. Sin deseos de alertar a nadie ni de ganarse las miradas intrusas de los vecinos, trepó cual gato en busca de su presa pero en vez de colarse por el amplio ventanal se arrodilló justo al borde, afinando el oído en busca de aquellos rastros anómalos.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para pillarlos entre el aire ondeante. Su detección innata desdobló rastros de congoja mezclados con irreverencia, de furor taimado gracias a una pesada red de impotencia, de esperanza salpicada con venganza. La peliplateada llegó a abrir sus ojos dorados cual platos al notar, en un llanto súbito, que la reacción era muy fuerte, tal vez demasiado fuerte, para alguien cuyo timbre denotaba pequeñez. Hubo de descartar de inmediato la posibilidad de niños humanos trepando hasta allá por error o simple travesura; sabía de sobra que la especie, si bien tropezaba continuamente con la misma piedra, tenía una capacidad de aprendizaje y adaptación envidiada por muchas extraespecies. Además, los pequeños del vecindario tenían asumido de sobra que Lala era generosa en la tranquilidad y terrible cuando se enfadaba.

"Sé que estoy hilando muy fino, pero...", cogitó al tiempo que hilaba una teoría apresurada. Por un momento reprendió sus propias divagaciones. Ella no solía obrar de forma tan imprecisa.

Quedarse allí no le ayudaría a resolver el misterio, así que se afirmó del borde del tragaluz y descendió hasta el piso de madera, aterrizando suavemente en una de las calles de lo que era, como bien dijera Suu cuando hacían la limpieza general, una auténtica ciudad de cajas. Allí estaba demasiado expuesta, así que se refugió en el extremo más cercano cubierto por sombras, meditando cada paso y con todos sus sentidos en guardia. Lo último que deseaba era pisar una astilla o pasar a llevar algo delicado; el tintineo asociado a lo frágil o un gemido a destiempo alertarían a quien sea que anduviera husmeando allí. De ahí el camino se dividía en tres opciones de probabilidad decreciente: escape apresurado, hostilidad pura o explicaciones fundamentadas.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería verse en la perspectiva de llegar a las manos en una estancia rodeada de cosas tan delicadas, pero si se topaba con un amigo de lo ajeno le daría la del pulpo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Rodeó una de las esquinas hasta quedar justo encima de la trampilla conectando el ático con el resto de la casa. Salvo la luz exterior entrando por esa ventana y su gemela del otro lado, el escenario aparecía cubierto por esa intranquila niebla de guerra. Nada más arrodillarse tras una columna de cartón reforzado llegando casi hasta el techo, escuchó nuevamente esa vocecita desesperada.

-Ama... ¿Dónde estás, ama? -siguió el típico hipo asociado a la tristeza sin filtro.

Percibiendo el rechinar de dientes infantiles y algo que parecía una pequeña cola golpeando contra otros bultos, Lala decidió buscar el ángulo muerto, moviéndose aún en mayor quietud hacia la intrusa; ya lo tenía certificado debido al timbre de voz. La distancia inicial, de unos treinta pasos, se redujo a veinte mediante zigzagueos, después a diez con rectas y finalmente a cinco tras un quiebre que por momentos la dejó peligrosamente expuesta al influjo del astro rey.

-¿Por qué te has ido? -habló nuevamente la otra chica, ahora de forma trizada y errática. ¿Acaso no fui una... una buena discípula? ¿Acaso te decepcioné, ama? ¿Por qué no me lo... dijiste a su debido tiempo?

"¿Ama? ¿Discípula?", cogitó la dueña de casa. "Por el ojo de Balor, ¿qué está pasando aquí?".

Uniendo rápidamente las piezas en su cabeza, la Dullahan se atrevió a asomar la cabeza y contempló en plenitud a la intrusa. Tenía el físico de una niña de ocho o nueve años aunque su edad real eran bastantes más, piel morena y ojos de un verde salvaje a punto de derramar incipientes lágrimas. Su cabellera, en tono turquesa pálido, era corta y aparecía desordenada, reclamando un peinado desde hacía meses. De su espalda nacían dos alas evocando crema de limón y rematadas por duros soportes púrpura brillante, tintura extendida a los cuernos rodeando su frente a modo de siniestra corona. Las manos, pequeñas y aparentemente frágiles, venían armadas con siseantes uñas que delataban su verdadera naturaleza, algo camuflada por el conjunto de _hot pants_ , camiseta de algodón y chaqueta deportiva blanca (con la correspondiente capucha) redondeado por zapatillas ídem.

"¡Lilith!", rugió Lala en silencio y entendiendo todo de golpe: buscaba a Rachnera Arachnera.

Conocía bien a aquella diablesa y decir que tenía una opinión negativa de ella era quedarse cortos. La había visto un par de veces vagando por los espacios públicos de Asaka, siempre buscando arruinarle el día a alguien o desinhibirle al punto de forzarle a cometer atrocidades inimaginables; bastaba recordar el deplorable relato de cómo manipuló a Centorea Shianus durante su picnic con Kurusu en el parque local. El escarnio y la humillación eran sus mayores placeres, alimento tóxico y retorcido haciendo vibrar su alma de chica monstruo que no encajaba en ninguna parte.

Ignoraba quién era su anfitrión o si derechamente lo tenía, inclinándose instintivamente por una negativa en la segunda opción. ¿Quién poseería el temple adecuado para aguantar los números brotando de su mente perversa? Hasta la misma Smith les contó, en alguna de sus visitas posteriores al Día D, que necesitaba un archivero entero para guardar sus truculentos incidentes.

En aras de la aparente diferencia de edad sintió un asco amargo al imaginar lo que esa ninfómana de ocho patas habría intentado con ella, pero se le pasó de inmediato. Ahora volvía a ser la fémina poseedora del Ojo de Balor, cazadora implacable, enteramente enfocada en el frágil estado emocional de su enemiga y dispuesta a sacarle pleno partido. Incluso si antes la había ignorado olímpicamente por estar enfocada en obtener el alma de quien ahora era el dueño de su corazón, ahora la peliturquesa estaba al otro lado de la línea sólo por poseer una conexión al recuerdo de aquella funesta Arachne. La siguió con la vista conforme caminaba nuevamente hacia la luz.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no haya podido encontrar pista alguna de su paradero?! -rugió Lilith, pateando el piso en un berrinche de manual y pasando olímpicamente de revisar las muchas cajas rodeándola-. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Intenté con la lerda de Smith, con sus coleguitas de MON e incluso con las otras tontas que me topé por la calle! ¡Y todos me dijeron que no sabían nada!

Arrodillándose, golpeó el piso con ambos puños, liberando un grito de dolor que se le pasó casi al instante.

-¡Ah, mierda! -continuó sus descargos-. Debería haberlos amenazado de forma más convincente. Es una lástima que hubiesen tantos gilipollas alrededor o ya les habría sacado hasta el último secreto a esos hijos de perra. Esas miradas suyas revelaban mucho más que una negativa verbal. Pobres de que los encuentre de nuevo, porque ahí sí van a saber quién... ¡Hey!

La diablesa se vio levantada cual almohada por unos brazos salidos de la nada. En perfecto correspondimiento a su apariencia de niña pequeña se sacudió entera intentando liberarse, mas lo único que consiguió fue aterrizar dos metros más allá en el duro suelo. Fue un vuelo sin escalas, corto a la vez que ridiculizante.

-¡Auch, auch, auch...! -gritó, masajeando su trasero y espalda; evidentemente el ataque lo sintió hasta en el nacimiento de sus nervios. Iba a ponerse en modo furioso y golpear todo lo que se meneaba cuando miró hacia arriba, topándose con la imponente figura de una Lala trinando de rabia.

-¿Quién te ha dado derecho a entrar aquí, subnormal diminuta? -espetó la cazadora de almas, avanzando dos pasos hacia ella-. ¿Quién te ha dado derecho a profanar este espacio con tu maldita presencia?

A juzgar por la dilatación de sus ojos, Lilith no esperaba toparse con nadie y mucho menos ser sorprendida bajo semejante vulnerabilidad; eso era imperdonable bajo el credo de las diablesas porque usualmente les correspondía a ellas usar a otros como limpiapiés. La misma presión social de la especie, concibiéndolas como liminales dominantes y astutas, castigaba duramente los fracasos en estas lides, reduciendo a las desafortunadas a meros objetos carentes de cualquier derecho a voz y/o voto. Nada importaba que las "blandengues", mote otorgado peyorativamente a quienes fallaban, tuviesen diez, veinte o cien años ni que vinieran de familias de abolengo; los golpes, escupitajos y otros vejámenes caían tupido y parejo todo el santo día.

-¿Así vas por la vida, quitando a la gente de en medio a golpe limpio? -replicó la pequeña, sin asomo de ceder ante su enemiga-. ¡Qué cinismo! No tienes altura moral para criticarme, basura de ultratumba. Además, lo que yo hago aquí no es asunto tuyo.

-Tú no tienes idea alguna de lo que es la altura moral. ¿Crees que nací ayer, mocosa? Cuida tus palabras o de lo contrario lo lamentarás -el tono de Lala era derechamente asesino-. Si sabes lo que te conviene contestarás mis preguntas.

-Tú no me mandas y no tienes derecho a exigirme nada -la diablesa se puso de pie y tomó una postura altiva-. Este es un país libre y puedo instalarme donde se me pegue la regalada gana, paliducha de circo.

La Dullahan hizo una mueca de asco, apenas conteniendo sus ganas de estrangular a la intrusa peliturquesa. Ese era exactamente el mismo insulto que le lanzara Rachnera luego de abofetear a Kimihito y amenazar con matarla a ella y a las demás huéspedes de la casa conforme era consumida por la locura. Avanzando dos pasos más, la cogió por el cuello de su camiseta, dejándola caer nuevamente pero esta vez con mucha más dureza.

-Una manzana podrida como tú nunca aterriza lejos de su árbol -respondió Lala, su voz tomando tonos de bisturí-. Eres exactamente igual a esa ridícula, así que voy a ponerte en tu lugar. Uno, esto es propiedad privada, así que puedo denunciarte a MON o a la policía por invasión con todo el derecho del mundo. Y dos, tendré que bajarte a tierra firme porque el objeto de tus berrinches no está aquí. Hace mucho que se fue y nunca volverá.

-¡Mientes!

Después de su grito, Lilith intentó saltar sobre Lala para arañarle el rostro o arrancarle los ojos con sus afiladas uñas. La Dullahan, quien esperaba aquel gesto, atrapó su cuerpo al vuelo y la arrojó al piso por tercera vez, asegurándose que su cabeza y cuello recibieran la totalida del impacto.

-¡Mientes! -repitió la extraespecie pequeña, incorporándose a pesar del dolor físico-. ¡Yo sé que mi ama dejó una pista aquí para mí! ¡Lo sé y ni tú ni nadie me impedirá encontrarla!

-Tu problema, niñata estúpida, es que todo te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro, algo bien típico de las diablesas durante sus dos primeras etapas de crecimiento -replicó su contraparte-. Tu querida ama ya no pertenece a esta casa y jamás encontrarás nada asociado a ella dentro de sus límites... porque limpié este sitio a fondo. ¿Y sabes cómo lo hice?

Le lanzó una mirada gélida, preparándose para resucitar sus recuerdos del Día D gracias a una devastadora oleada de cólera digna del mismísimo Hades. Aunque la chica alada mantenía su fachada irreverente, por dentro comenzaba a sentirse bastante menos segura de su actual posición en este campo de batalla. Contuvo la respiración, apenas rechinando sus dientes a la espera de lo que Lala diría.

-Yo la maté -la Dullahan desató los nudos de su autocontrol-. Yo la maté porque ella se atrevió, en un asomo de cobardía sin parangón, a agredir al ser que más amo en este mundo. Amenazó con violarlo, con convertirlo en un simple esclavo a merced de los caprichos que también ejercitaba contigo. No me mires con esa cara, basura; aquellos gemidos viniendo del ático en esas noches claras tenían la impronta indeleble de tu esencia. Lástima para ti que mi memoria sensorial sea tan buena -añadió sin ningún asomo de modestia-. El pasado 23 de octubre por la tarde Rachnera destrozó su propia máscara, reveló su verdadera personalidad y descalificó, en sus arrebatos de furia, hasta el último de sus argumentos para vivir entre la población civilizada de este planeta o de cualquier otra dimensión propicia a seres racionales. También expuso a vista y paciencia de todos sus intenciones de causar una "orgía de sangre" al interior de estas paredes, amenazando de muerte tanto a mí como a las demás huéspedes que residían aquí en ese entonces. La única opción posible, entonces, era deshacerme de ella y proteger, al mismo tiempo, a Kimihito Kurusu. Estoy eternamente prendada a él y por su causa lo haría todo.

Dentro de Lilith comenzó a brotar un enojo primitivo que inundó hasta su última neurona, impidiéndole preguntar por qué la lamia celópata, la arpía desmemoriada, la centauro tetona _et alia_ no andaban peleándose por ganar el aprecio del dueño de casa, aquel chico idiota cuyos ojos blancos y desgreñada cabellera oscura eran una patética marca registrada. Apretó los puños y sólo por un milagro no intentó lanzarse contra Lala; usar sus poderes hipnóticos con ella sería absolutamente inútil.

-Veo que te quedaste sin palabras; ya era hora porque tu vocecita ridícula me estaba sacando de quicio -continuó la cazadora-. Tu enfado tiene una raíz clara, la misma que afectó por mucho tiempo a las demás inquilinas de esta casa: creer que el amor y la obsesión eran la misma cosa. Al menos Miia y las demás admitieron el error de sus métodos, aceptaron su derrota y ganaron valiosa experiencia. Retomando mi argumento, Kimihito es mi _Gerkhemi_ , mi luz, mi guía, y Rachnera representaba un obstáculo entre ambos con el que era inútil razonar. Si pudiera la reviviría mil veces para matarla otras tantas, cada una más cruel y perfecta que la anterior. ¿Sabes en qué más te pareces a ella?

Antes de que Lala pudiese elaborar más sobre este último punto, la morena sufrió un estallido de adrenalina, arrojando a su rival al suelo luego de saltarle al cuello en un gesto irrefrenable. Hubo algo de forcejeo antes que Lilith fuese nuevamente apartada cual muñeca de trapo, lo que no le impidió lanzarse nuevamente al ataque.

-¡Puta! -rugió, su acometida siendo rechazada de nuevo-. ¡Malnacida! ¡Asesina de mierda! ¡Devuélveme a mi ama!

-Cuida tu lengua, Lilith -la peliplateada usó su nombre y sintió arcadas, manteniendo el filo en su pétrea voz-. No muerdas más de lo que realmente puedes abarcar.

-¡Devuélvemela! ¡Devuélvemela ahora mismo o te torturaré hasta que las velas no ardan! -le lanzó un puñetazo que sólo golpeó el aire tibio-. ¡Dime dónde está! ¡Dímelo!

Claramente la diablesa había enloquecido igual que su ama, intentando treparse sin orden ni concierto a pilas de cajas y saltar sobre ella. Si antes deseaba arañarla, ahora sólo tenía en mente morderle el cuello. Cada fracaso sólo la ponía más furiosa, haciéndole casi echar espuma por la boca cuando no respiraba de forma errática. Veía todo rojo y su corazón bombeaba sangre a frecuencias que nunca creyó posibles. Sólo quería reducirla a jirones, hacerla sufrir, pagarle con la misma moneda, pintar las paredes con lo que sea que corriera por sus venas no muertas.

-¡Tú la mataste! -gritó la pequeña, casi trizando los tragaluces-. ¡Tú la mataste porque él te lo ordenó! ¡Ese humano de mierda nunca quiso a mi ama porque era demasiado buena para él!

-¡A Kimihito no lo insultas, deslenguada! No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que dices -contestó la Dullahan, bloqueando los golpes de Lilith como si tuviese un doctorado en autodefensa-. Y ahí, al alcance de tus uñas afiladas, yace la respuesta a la pregunta que te hiciera antes: Rachnera nunca fue capaz de apreciar la verdadera dimensión del amor, confundiéndolo con una obsesión ácida, destructora de todo lo que toca. Verte seguir su camino, incluso para los descarriados estándares de tu especie, es triste y a la vez deplorable. Me das más pena que rabia porque desperdicias los mejores años de tu vida en algo carente de valor.

-¡Cállate, zorra! -otro rugido, esta vez más de adulta que de niña, hizo vibrar la ciudad de cajas-. ¡Cállate! ¡Te lo ordeno!

Hastiada ya de tantos dimes y diretes, Lala cortó por lo sano: aprovechó el _momentum_ de su rival en otro intento de arañarla para cogerla de uno de sus brazos y, girando sobre sí misma cual trompo, la arrojó con increíble ímpetu contra el muro junto al tragaluz. El hombro derecho y parte de la cabeza de Lilith recibieron toda la fuerza del impacto, dejándola tendida sobre las tablas, encogida, gimiendo de impotencia y reducida a la nada misma. Por fuera aún estaba intacta, mas un dolor intenso comenzaba a apoderarse de su costado diestro.

-Sólo mírate -la peliplateada se acercó a ella cual torre, apenas aguantándose de voltearle el rostro de una buena bofetada-. Tú misma eres la prueba viviente de todo lo que he descrito, un mero despojo incapaz de aceptar que las cosas ahora son diferentes. Haz algo útil por una vez en tu mugrosa vida y métete esto en la cabeza porque no pienso repetirlo: tu patética ama no es más que un insignificante recuerdo tragado por las aguas del Letheo, así que como vuelva a verte rondando en mi casa -recalcó estas dos palabras amenazadoramente- conocerás el mucho dolor que puede causar mi guadaña. Lo mismo aplica a acosar a Kimihito o los demás miembros de mi círculo más cercano. Sé digna, empieza de nuevo en otro sitio lejos de aquí y busca un modo de no dar vergüenza ajena todo el día. ¡Ahora piérdete!

Apuntó en tono inquisitorial a la ventana abierta, donde justo notó un pequeño grupo de cajas bajo ella que sería el boleto perfecto de salida para una Lilith apaleada, humillada, deshecha en llanto y apenas capaz de moverse debido al inmenso dolor físico.

-Tú y tus amiguitos pagarán por esto, puta, así que váyanse con cuidado -espetó, lanzándole una mirada furiosa, repleta de odio y con anhelos de venganza, antes de desaparecer escalera abajo y perderse, si el murmullo de la verja denotaba algo, hacia el sur.

Los viejos hábitos, después de todo, eran los más complicados de matar y los que más ecos dejaban en el opresivo silencio de la ciudad.

Ordenando un poco su apariencia (camiseta blanca de algodón y pantalones de mezclilla) y ajustando su larga cabellera plateada, Lala tomó los vértices superiores de la escalera y la desplazó, con maestría, hacia el costado derecho de la ventana. Acto seguido llenó sus pulmones de aire veraniego, cerró el tragaluz y verificó que ninguna caja del ático quedase abollada o arañada por las erráticas manos de Lilith. Su victoria en la desordenada pelea la dejó satisfecha, dibujándole una sonrisa en el rostro tras tan contundente demostración de superioridad.

-La dejé con el miedo de Hades bien instalado en su cuerpo -murmuró al bajar hacia el pasillo con cuidado-. Sé que estoy imposibilitada de controlar lo que haga fuera de nuestro hogar, pero si sabe lo que le conviene no volverá a molestarnos. Y si no, las sulfúreas llamas del inframundo ansiarán deshacer su inútil alma.

Al entrar a la sala de estar y sentarse en su sillón favorito, notó que no le había dicho a Lilith toda la verdad. Todos quienes fueron participantes y testigos de lo acaecido aquel 23 de octubre sabían que Rachnera Arachnera estaba ahora en los tranquilos parajes de Okayama, despojada de los caprichos de su pasado y aprendiendo a vivir de nuevo gracias al personal especializado trabajando en el centro de MON ubicado allí.

-En fin, lo que no sepa esa niñata desbocada no le hará ningún daño -rió la Dullahan-. Cambiando a temas más importantes, veamos si puedo hallar un distractor decente hasta que Kimihito y Suu vuelvan de hacer sus trámites.

Se encontró de repente con un grueso libro de cubierta burdeo conteniendo las obras de teatro más famosas de William Shakespeare. Volvió a su sitial de honor, hojeando las páginas al azar hasta encontrar las primeras líneas de _Sueño de Una Noche de Verano_. Comenzó a leer aquellas palabras impregnadas de miedos, anhelos, conflictos y rivalidades, pensando simultáneamente que su actuación contra Lilith se tejió con los mismos elementos propios del clímax dramático: cartas descubiertas con una mano devastadora; intenciones declaradas y máscaras trizadas; las naturalezas humana y monstruosa expresadas en aquel innato deseo de proteger y honrar a quienes amamos, neutralizar a quienes nos amenazan, dañar o corromper a quienes consideramos inferiores. El ático, aquel rincón muchas veces olvidado, terminó siendo escenario de un momento memorable, digno de ser inmortalizado en la memoria de Lala como señal de su correcta actuación.

Dos actos después cerró el libro y sintió una idea germinar en su cerebro. Chasqueó los dedos y acudió a la cocina por un vaso de leche fresca; tantos estímulos le habían abierto el apetito e incitado a llevar sus pensamientos aún más allá, al mismo límite entre la fantasía y la realidad. Por algunos instantes se vio en el papel de Hipólita, la antigua reina amazona, pero con una salvedad: ningún Puck vendría a echar polvitos mágicos y decir que todo era una creación onírica. Imaginar a su _Gerkhemi_ como Teseo, y ambos en una postal bajo la mágica luna de Avalon, la hizo sonrojarse entera.

-Debería considerar inscribirme en clases de actuación -sentenció al abrir la nevera-. Pero primero debo recibir a mis amigos como merecen.

Ponderó la posibilidad de un cóctel fresco, sin alcohol y sazonado con el aire nocturno que cumpliría otro propósito además de la camaradería: le ayudaría a olvidarse momentáneamente del dolor muscular que sentiría a la mañana siguiente tras tantas vueltas en la ciudad de cajas.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Vaya cambio respecto de la anterior intervención de Lala, ¿eh? Volver por sus antiguos fueros, al menos respecto a conducta, sacó a flote el lado devoto y a veces receloso propio de todas las chicas monstruo, el mismo que resalta las abismales diferencias entre ella y una Lilith que casi pagó el precio definitivo por forzar su propia mano más de la cuenta, personificando la negación como primera etapa del sufrimiento y escudándose en sus propias amenazas. No sé si irá a pasar por las otras cuatro con esa actitud, a decir verdad. Al definir los fundamentos de esta historia corta pensé en tener también presente a Suu e incluso al mismo Kimihito, combinando sus esfuerzos para quitarle la venda de los ojos a la diablesa sin recurrir a violencia tan explícita. Ello, sin embargo, habría ido en abierta oposición al momento clave del Día D, cuando Rachnee vio su mundo hacerse mil pedazos y sucumbir ante su lado más agresivo, forzando el duelo que terminaría perdiendo ante la Dullahan. Instancias así me hacen notar lo complicado que es escribir una secuela, especialmente en lo que concierne a mantener consistentes hechos y personalidades._

 _Las escenas de pelea drenan muchísimo, así que también iré a prepararme un cóctel; tal vez un buen vaso de horchata o granadina salve lo que queda del día. Estén tomándose algo o no ahora mismo, les doy las gracias por leer, comentar, favoritear, etc. ¡Hasta muy pronto, piltrafillas! O como se dice en japonés, "si los músculos de Lala van a gritar mañana, no te digo nada los de Lilith"._


	10. Labores

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Labores**

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido con sus ocho patas, Zynda Satme-Sannika salió de detrás del mostrador hasta llegar a la puerta del local y dio vuelta el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto". Miró posteriormente el sencillo reloj de pulsera en su muñeca derecha, sincronizado con el general ubicado junto a la registradora y también con el de sus compañeros.

-Comienza otro día, Zynda -dijo Suguro, uno de los empleados del local, treintón y con lentes de contacto para camuflar media dioptría de miopía en cada ojo-. Ya puedo sentir el frenesí urbano caminando hacia nuestras puertas.

-Que venga con sus mejores trucos; aquí lo estaremos esperando como siempre -replicó la Arachne, quitando el pestillo de la puerta principal-. ¡Ah, veo que ya llega la primera partida de quequitos!

-Puntual como siempre, Ishiwata -añadió Suguro.

-Vivimos y morimos según el reloj -contestó el aludido, vestido de blanco y con delantal-. Ahora vuelvo a la cocina porque aún debo hacerme cargo de un montón de pasteles.

-Buen viaje -expresó la tejeadora, volviendo a su posición predeterminada.

A las 8:30, como cada mañana, la _Pâtisserie Bransen_ , ubicada al mismo norte de los Jardines Hamarikyū, dejaba escapar sus deliciosos y dulces aromas al apurado aire del distrito. Desde 1955 proveía a oficinistas, estudiantes, turistas y paseantes con un sinfín de delicias frescas cuyas recetas pasaban de generación en generación. Aunque era una pequeña franquicia, con siete locales en la capital del reino y otros tres en provincias, su sede en Ginza era la más famosa y conocida, siendo incluso objeto de reportajes en la prensa escrita y audiovisual. Su fundador, Ikki Hagiwara, se inspiró inicialmente en recetas francesas (no por nada este país dio al mundo la libertad, la igualdad, la fraternidad y las _baguettes_ ) pero fue ampliando el catálogo poco a poco con otras influencias occidentales, ya fuesen europeas, americanas u oceánicas. El viejo, retirado tras 40 años de duro trabajo en los que levantó un imperio gastronómico de la nada, dejó en sus tres vástagos (Jirō, Fumie y Kanna) el control de la empresa y hasta el día de hoy sonreía tras los excelentes resultados año tras año.

Cuando el estado de las liminales se hizo público oficialmente y arrancó el programa de integración dirigido por MON, fue idea del primogénito el adaptar cada tienda para permitirles mejor acceso y las féminas aportaron lo suyo con la apertura de dos puestos de trabajo en cada local para las recién llegadas. Irónicamente la casa matriz fue la última en rellenar dichos sitios hasta que aparecieron Ekurbe, una equidna algo posesiva y explosiva pero cuyo talento culinario era indudable, y la misma Zynda. Esta última era la más sorprendida porque admitió, en su entrevista previa, que si bien tenía conocimientos básicos de cocina tras sus años en Abashiri, carecía de cualquier noción alusiva a la repostería fina.

-Incluso si no sabes hornear o batir, querida, nada quita que no puedas aprender a base de tu propio esfuerzo -le dijo entonces Kanna Hagiwara para tranquilizarla-. Tu coordinadora, la señorita Matsunaga, nos puso al corriente de todo lo que sufriste antes y estaremos encantados de darte una segunda oportunidad.

-Mientras seas fiel a ti misma y tu disposición a aprender siga el mismo camino -acotó Jirō-, nada te impedirá ejercer bien tus labores aquí. Soy un buen juez de carácter y la confianza que destilas no es común.

-¿De verdad lo cree así, señor? -inquirió la Arachne, pensando si esto sería un sueño.

-Totalmente, querida.

-Seremos jueces estrictos a la vez que imparciales -ahora le tocó a Fumie-. Cuando merezcas críticas llegarán y lo mismo aplica a las felicitaciones. Demuéstranos de lo que eres capaz, Zynda, porque el resto vendrá solo. Al menos así lo habría dicho nuestro padre.

-Juro por lo más sagrado para mí que no les fallaré y pondré todo de mi parte para merecer su confianza -la tejedora inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza.

Nada más terminar de colocar los _cupcakes_ y _muffins_ en el mostrador refrigerado, sonó la campana trayendo a los primeros clientes: un par de hombres jovenes vestidos con traje formal. Suguro dejó que la chica monstruo se hiciera cargo de ellos mientras ubicaba muchas otras delicias en su sitio. Riina, una mujer más o menos de su misma edad, observaba todo con ojos de halcón desde su posición junto a la caja registradora.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos a la Pastelería Bransen -dijo Satme-Sannika en tono formal-. ¿Qué desean llevar hoy?

-Me interesan estos pastelillos con crema de arce -respondió uno de ellos-. ¿A cuánto están?

-250 yenes la unidad.

-Tomaré dos de esos y también un par con salsa de chocolate.

-Perfecto -la arácnida anotó el pedido con rapidez sobre su cuadernillo-. ¿Y usted, señor?

-¿Tienen galletas de avena?

-Están por aquí -ella caminó un par de metros a su derecha y las señaló-. Tenemos cinco variedades distintas: con o sin jarabe de frutas; frutos secos o trozos de chocolate; blandas o crujientes.

-Suenan bien. Llevaré un pack de 10 sin jarabe de frutas, crujientes y con trozos de chocolate.

-Cuánto lo siento, pero las del mostrador sólo se venden por unidad, señor -habló nuevamente la Arachne con su voz bien medida, tan distante de esos turbulentos días en TALIO-. Si desea comprar bolsitas o paquetes para cualquier ocasión, en los estantes a sus espaldas encontrará presentaciones en 100 y 200 gramos; sus valores son 1.300 y 2.200 yenes, respectivamente.

-¿11 yenes por gramo? -el tipo sonaba incrédulo.

-La calidad va por dentro, señor -dijo Zynda en tono comercial-. Respecto a las galletas por las que consultó, son 120 yenes la unidad.

Los productos de la _Bransen_ no eran ni por alcance los más baratos de esa zona de Ginza pero sí los más cotizados debido a su excepcional calidad y garantía de frescura. A excepción de las galletas envasadas en pulcros paquetes color verde y azul oscuro, todo lo demás se preparaba el mismo día y no vender una rebanada de pastel o una rosquilla era, para todos los trabajadores del local, una pequeña derrota. Para su buena fortuna esas quedaban reducidas a rarezas; casi no pasaba un día sin que tuviesen que preparar diez o veinte partidas de bizcochos, salsas o cremas de relleno.

El hombre, tal vez sintiéndose ligeramente intimidado por los seis ojos rojos y las afiladas garras púrpura de su contraparte, capituló al poco tiempo, conformándose con ocho galletas. La liminal llenó dos vales de compra con su letra clara (aunque algo apretada) y se los entregó.

-Pasen con esto a pagar a la caja; tendrán sus pedidos en un par de minutos.

-Gracias, señorita -replicó el primer humano, bastante más tranquilo que el segundo.

-Gracias a ustedes por preferirnos.

Dándose vuelta y tomando un par de bandejas de cartón con el monograma del negocio, Zynda se hizo con sendas tenazas de acero inoxidable y comenzó a llenar la primera con aquellos deliciosos pastelitos. La crema de arce, en tonos acaramelados que le recordaron bastante a los suculentos desayunos en la residencia donde vivía con su querida hermanita, aparecía salpicada con pequeñas chispas de caramelo sobre una base de vainilla francesa. En lugar de venir envueltos en papel de cera, contaban con delgadas capas de barquillo fabricado en el mismo local. Además del arce, vendían también variedades con finísimos chocolates suizo y belga; cremas de naranja, limón, mandarina, cereza, arándano y frambuesa; otros baños basados en licores como whisky, crema de cassis, Bailey's... Era este un juego cromático armónico, elítico, tentador al punto de forzar a los más sacrificados a romper largas dietas, abandonando así el prospecto de disfrutar veranos sin camisetas o resucitar sus trajes de baño.

"Bien, esto ya está listo", envolvió los quequitos en papel blanco. "Ahora vamos por esas galletas".

Tales delicias contaban con una presentación de lujo, ambientada en platos cerámicos estilo bote y bajo luces blancas realzando sus pieles en tonos marrón claro, crema, blanco, rosa, verde y azul cielo; allí se notaba la magia de los colorantes comestibles o la ausencia de los mismos. No pocas muestras en exhibición eran emparedados en miniatura rellenos de jaleas de pura fruta concentrada. Incluso aquí se buscaba la perfección artística: en una galleta azul, por ejemplo, la mora o la grosella aportaban el teñido más oscuro y balanceaban la neutralidad de su masa.

Recurrió aquí nuevamente a la tenaza porque la higiene estaba en la categoría de mandamiento supremo y tocar cualquier producto con las manos desnudas equivalía a un sacrilegio imperdonable. Todas las mujeres de la pastelería debían mantener el pelo corto o recogido en una coleta y usar, además, una redecilla o pañuelo que lo mantuviera a raya. La Arachne, sin deseo alguno de aparentar más edad que sus bien llevados 21 años, se inclinó desde el primer día por la segunda alternativa. Ekurbe había seguido sus pasos, mientras la mayoría de las dependientas o pinches más jóvenes echaron su suerte con el modelo clásico.

-¡Servido! -dijo Zynda cuando entregó los paquetes en la caja-. Ojalá disfruten su compra. ¡Ah, veo que ahí vienen más clientes!

Sin deseos de hacer más conversación de la necesaria, acudió presurosa a coger más órdenes y en algunos casos esquivar miradas enfocándola con sospecha. Al parecer cierta gente aún era bastante reacia a aceptar el rol de las extraespecies en la sociedad, fuesen Arachnes o no. Si bien los comentarios hirientes tipo "nos estamos yendo al carajo" o "estos fenómenos quieren todo gratis" la habían herido al principio, aprendió a bloquearlos al poco tiempo gracias al apoyo de los Hagiwara y el resto del personal. Era una suerte que la equidna trabajara tras bambalinas porque de lo contrario ya habría salido a enrojecer el rostro de tales nativistas mediante un huracán de bofetadas.

A veces le tocaba irse atrás y vestirse de blanco para ayudar en aquel caluroso espacio, ya fuese empuñando mangas repletas de _fondant_ o salsas para decorar según instrucciones de la reptiliana o controlando los tiempos de cocción de cientos, tal vez miles de masas dulces. No era lo mismo cocinar algo con o sin chocolate o dejar una compota de frutas con base de sésamo cuajando 45 minutos o 60 en el frigorífico ubicado al rincón. La primera vez sudó tanto que acabó entrando allí en busca de un respiro y se encontró, para su sorpresa, con otros tres colegas, incluyendo la misma Ekurbe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Zynda, frotándose con mucho cuidado su sexteto de ojos.

-Lo mismo que tú -resopló impertérrita la chica de ásperas escamas.

-Pensé que te gustaba el calor.

-Sí, pero no al punto de convertirme en serpiente rostizada -añadió Ekurbe cortante-. No lo entenderías porque tienes la sangre caliente.

Ahí acabó la conversación. Desde ese entonces la tejedora pelinegra buscó mantenerse tan lejos como le fuese posible de su contraparte liminal. La tarea no se le hacía fácil considerando que debía, por contrato, colaborar en la cocina dos días a la semana, pero el resto del tiempo, cuando atendía público, se sentía infinitamente más cómoda.

Además del delicioso aire acondicionado durante los meses de verano y la calefacción controlada en invierno, podía dedicarse a su pasatiempo favorito: observar a la gente. Sentía especial entretenimiento al ver entrar grupos de escolares, a veces de primaria y otras de secundaria o preparatoria, cargando sus mesadas a fin de darse un gusto o simplemente buscando acallar sus hambrientos estómagos camino a casa. En esos rostros lozanos y llenos de potencial veía, entre el cansancio o el entusiasmo de un día cumplido, a su hermanita Antonella, quien de lunes a sábado se jugaba el todo por el todo como alumna en la primaria de Shirokane. A veces, cuando los Hagiwara le daban permiso, se llevaba algunas cosas que sobraban al final del día como regalo para ella. Al efectuar ese movimiento por primera vez la tejedora pidió, en un gesto de suma modestia, que le descontaran dicha partida de su sueldo, pero el trío de dueños se negó terminantemente, agradeciéndole su franqueza y buena disposición. "Casi nadie nos habría pedido algo así, Zynda", señaló Fumie. "Eso habla muy bien de ti y demuestra que acertamos de lleno al contratarte".

-¡Ah, señorita Daimon! -exclamó la liminal al ver un grupo de oficinistas pulcras y jóvenes-. ¿Lo de siempre?

-Por favor, querida -contestó la aludida-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-No me quejo, no me quejo.

El personal de oficina, como estas chicas o los hombres atendidos al inicio de la jornada, era bastante disímil. En un lado podía encontrar ejemplos de virtud o que te alegraban el día con una charla breve; en el otro aparecía gente que, de morderse la lengua, habría caído muerta ahí mismo. Sus tonos corteses a la vez que afilados delataban un complejo de control que ella, como arácnida en el centro de su tela, entendía perfectamente. En una ocasión atendió un tipo tan parecido al hijo de perra de Kenichi Shoda que se quedó a meros milímetros de abofetearlo y hubo de fingir una súbita migraña para apartarse de él. Afortunadamente Riina acudió a su rescate y todo se normalizó.

-Seis porciones de compota de membrillo con adornos de chocolate y base de sésamo, seis tartaletas de piña con chocolate amargo rallado encima y tres bizcochos de dulce de leche con nueces negras -recitó Zynda cual alumna aplicada-. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Con eso está bien -contestó la secretaria-. Estamos tan tentadas por semejantes manjares que los devoraríamos aquí mismo, pero sabemos que la _Pâtisserie Bransen_ es cualquier cosa menos una cafetería.

-Se agradece. ¡Que tengan un buen resto del día!

-¡Tú también, corazón!

Una gran variedad de chicas monstruo pasaba frecuentemente por allí, aunque la mayoría eran del tipo capaz de percibir los toques dulces de los productos ofrecidos. Especies omnívoras a la usanza de arpías, Kobolds, lamias, Dragonewts, ogros, cíclopes y wyverns (cuando lograban entrar por la puerta) tenían particular aprecio por los dulces de fruta como las ya mencionadas compotas, jaleas espesas hechas de la misma pulpa que quedaban fantásticas para untar con galletas de soda o agua, y pasteles rellenos de cremas suaves, espolvoreados con azúcar flor o con motivos construidos en _fondant_. Si bien Zynda hacía diseños simples, uno que le quedaba particularmente bien era la Llave de Sol, la misma tantas veces vista en las partituras de Antonella cuando practicaba la flauta o el piano en compañía de los Hirosawa. Las especies arácnidas o escórpidas, por su lado, preferían mezclas más agridulces y de toques fuertes, aunque siempre le hacían la cruz a la cafeína porque no deseaban ser víctimas de borracheras tempranas. Otras liminales, como centauros o dríadas, brillaban por su ausencia.

Lo que nunca faltaba en esta clase de negocio, sin embargo, eran los desubicados. Como muchas pastelerías en Tokio eran a la vez panaderías y/o salones de té, cada día debían destrozar las ilusiones de tres o cuatro personas que no entendían una explicación al nivel de parvulitos.

- _Pâtisserie Bransen_ , buenas tardes -dijo Suguro al contestar el teléfono pasadas las dos de la tarde-. ¿En qué podemos servir...? No, señor, aquí nunca se ha vendido pan... Es que se confundió de número; el de la panadería del frente termina en 2834, no en 2837... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Resulta que usted marca mal y la culpa es mía?! No intente sacarse el bulto de forma tan aberrante, oiga... Y no, no le estoy faltando el respeto sino diciéndole la verdad. Hasta luego.

El hombre colgó y dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, apoyándose contra la pared. Soltó el primer botón de su camisa, abanicándose con la mano izquierda.

-Otra vez el mismo tipo -explicó a Zynda y Riina-. Le he dicho en todos los tonos que esto es exclusivamente una pastelería pero es hablarle al viento. Pocas veces he tenido que lidiar con alguien tan idiota.

-¿No has pensado que puede ser un bromista de medio pelo, Suguro? -sugirió la cajera-. Podríamos bloquear el número y así no volvería a molestarnos nunca más.

-Ya se lo expliqué a los jefes y me dijeron que no, Riina. Eso de "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" no es tan razonable como parece. Ahí radica el que no podamos tener cosas buenas en este mundo.

-Y eso que aún no nos han tocado los que quieren que les enviemos una bolsa de galletas a casa -acotó Zynda Satme-Sannika-. O los que creen que aquí preparamos bebidas calientes para días fríos y viceversa.

-El espacio es tan caro que no alcanza para más. Así lo definió el señor Hagiwara cuando inició esto y no nos vamos a apartar de ello por mucho que algunos desadaptados se quejen -otra vez Suguro-. Quienes renuncian a sus estándares terminan descartando todo lo demás tarde o temprano.

-¡Hey, los del frente! -se escuchó la voz bombástica de Ekurbe-. ¡Tengo un Tiramisú listo para el mostrador junto a la puerta y no lo han venido a buscar!

-¡Ya va, ya va! -exclamó el humano.

-Qué genio, por Dios... -Riina suspiró.

Zynda no dijo nada. Tales arrebatos eran cosa corriente, parte del mismo pulso llevando la creatividad y el sabor a cada rincón de la pastelería. El teléfono volvió a sonar y la Arachne detuvo a la humana con un gesto de sus garras.

-Yo atenderé; tú encárgate del Tiramisú.

-¿Las llaves del mostrador están donde siempre?

-Colgadas justo en el rincón -la liminal le guiñó como pudo uno de sus ojos; después se enfocó en el aparato-. Buenas tardes. Usted se ha comunicado con la Pastelería _Bransen_ ; si se confundió y desea ordenar pan recién horneado o cantidades industriales de café de máquina para reuniones de presupuesto u otras materias calificables de aburridas, esta ya no es la Pastelería _Bransen_.

-¿Zynda? -del otro lado escuchó una voz que casi la hizo saltar de alegría-. ¿Eres tú?

-¡Eddie Maxon! -la arácnida sonrió sinceramente-. ¡Cuánto gusto me da oírte! ¿Cómo van las cosas por tus dominios?

-Correspondo el sentimiento y añadiré que estoy tan atareado como tú; recién ahora pude escaparme de la sala de conferencias y llamarte, pero debo volver antes que noten mi ausencia. Necesito pedirte que me envíes algo.

-Di lo que deseas y lo tendrás. ¿A la oficina o a tu domicilio?

-Aquí a Nakashima, si es posible. No voy a alcanzar a desocuparme a tiempo para pasarme personalmente por allá. Quisiera una torta de panqueque naranja, la más pequeña que puedas venderme.

-Tengo una para ocho personas carente ahora mismo de dueño -Zynda revisó el mostrador donde sus colegas colocaban el Tiramisú perfectamente decorado-. Así Pachy y tú tendrán cuatro rebanadas para cada uno. ¿Está bien así?

-Mejor que mejor. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que llegue aquí a las 4:30? Es mi hora de salida.

-Dalo por hecho, Eddie -ella rió levemente-. Mira que están golosos ustedes dos, ¿eh?

-A veces es bueno endulzar la vida, Zynda. ¿Le pago al _courier_ , como siempre?

-Sí, acepta todos los medios disponibles -contestó la pelinegra-. Dejaré la orden lista para que la tengas en tus manos nada más el reloj señale las 4:30 -posó su vista en la pared-. Dale mis saludos a tu novia, ¿vale?

-Estaré encantado. Y me permito enviar los míos a Antonella. Gracias por todo, Zynda.

-No hay de qué, amigo.

Cortó y dejó la orden del canadiense anotada en un formulario que luego entregó a Suguro, quien la haría llegar a Kazuhiko, uno de los repartidores más fiables de la franquicia, para que la dejara en el edificio del bloque 21 sin un segundo de demora. La chica monstruo se permitió suspirar una vez el hombre y la cajera se excusaron a fin de buscar un boliche abierto para almorzar; estaba frente al punto más flojo del día y tenía el local entero a su absoluta disposición. Abrió un pequeño refrigerador ubicado frente la vitrina, bebiendo hasta la última gota de agua mineral contenida en una botella reciclable y luego colándose en la cocina para rellenarla.

"Me vendrá de perillas cuando salga a tomar aire al parque mañana", se dijo. Afuera el sol arreciaba, derritiendo poco a poco el asfalto, los trajes y hasta las sombrillas improvisadas de bolsas o cuadernos que no cabían en sus mochilas.

Otra cosa que la deleitaba mucho era el armónico ambiente de la _pâtisserie_. Si bien los focos fluorescentes aportaban una luz algo fría y exacerbada por el influjo del aire acondicionado, los exquisitos tonos pastel de las paredes y los muebles neutralizaban aquello sin perturbar en absoluto las inmaculadas baldosas marmoladas cubriendo el suelo, tono extendido al techo mediante maestras manos de pintura. Cuando las paredes no estaban cubiertas por planchas o los estantes de finísima madera pulida imitando espejos y repletos de galletas, mazapanes o tarros de betún, tonos pastel en naranja y azul claro relajaban la vista, convirtiendo aquella tienda en un trozo del paraíso entre el ajetreo tokiota.

Ocupando el 80% del espacio desde la entrada hasta el fondo iban tres vitrinas refrigeradas destinadas, de derecha a izquierda, a tortas, pastelillos y galletas, así como una giratoria donde se exhibían las obras más inspiradas de la equidna Ekurbe y Yoshiyuki Iihara, maestros pasteleros del local. Diversos anaqueles inferiores proyectados en diagonal daban sitio a rosquillas americanas, _croissants_ franceses, kuchenes alemanes y tartaletas italianas. Torciendo en 90 grados hacia la izquierda se proyectaba un mostrador blanco con el mismo monograma de las bandejas, donde eran visibles la puertilla separando la zona pública de la privada, la caja registradora y una bandejita con tarjetas y folletos alusivos a las ofertas del negocio. Tanta fama tenía la _Bransen_ que en diversas ocasiones les pedían órdenes titánicas destinadas a eventos de alta gama, algunos involucrando al Primer Ministro y mandatarios extranjeros o poderosos industriales como los de Nakashima, Sony o Konami. Allí todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano, cerrando el local al público y volcando todo el esfuerzo colectivo en preparar decenas, quizás centenares de postres y arreglos. Ni siquiera el último pétalo de una rosa de azúcar quemada sobre una maravilla de chocolate y canela se descuidaba porque la reputación constituía la piedra angular de todo, especialmente en un país como Japón.

"Construirla toma una vida entera y echarla abajo nada más que segundos", pensó Zynda, quitándose el sudor con una toalla de papel. "La presión social, cual espada de Damocles sobre nuestras cabezas, nos recuerda continuamente los costos del fracaso".

Miró de lado a lado antes de atreverse a extender su razonamiento como la misma seda disparada de sus garras a voluntad. En el país del Sol Naciente el fracaso equivalía, más literal que metafóricamente, a un abrazo de la muerte. Para muestra estaban los incontables suicidios por metas incumplidas o simple desesperación en lugares tan disímiles como Aokigahara o escarpados acantilados costeros, así como los decesos por exceso de trabajo que llevaran al país, tras décadas de negligencia, a abordar formas de atacar este problema de raíz.

-¡Ah, veo que no hay cola! -dijo un muchacho casi de su misma edad al entrar al local-. Buenas.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenido a la Pastelería _Bransen_ -Satme-Sannika regresó a su personaje cortés y servicial-. Veo que viene acalorado.

-Afuera están cayendo los patos asados -acotó el chico, claramente universitario por su aspecto-. ¿Tienes algo fresco? Si es antártico, mejor.

-Bueno, aquí no vendemos helados pero sí tenemos tartaletas de frutas en su salsa -apuntó a una serie de pequeños círculos coloridos justo frente al cliente-. Los sabores que puedo ofrecerle son mora, arándano, grosella, frutilla, frambuesa, melón, durazno y limón dulce.

-Tengo antojo de algo fuerte, así que dos de limón estarán bien.

-Como guste.

Mientras preparaba el paquete y llevaba a su contraparte hasta la caja registradora, ponderó sobre la naturaleza de los universitarios en general, quizás más caótica e impredecible que la de los oficinistas o turistas que venían frecuentemente a comprar. Casi siempre los grupos que más se hacían notar eran los ruidosos, buenos para la fiesta y para capear clases mientras sus sacrificados padres no se enteraban de nada; ni siquiera practicaban deportes porque no tenían el nivel o no se les pegaba la gana. En el otro extremo venían los bien presentados como este chico, de apariencia cuidada pero no demasiado pretenciosa, con la camisa dentro del pantalón, cabello bien peinado y un bolso sin mayor señas que uno o dos parches arrastrados desde la infancia.

-Se nota que este chico es buen alumno y va con prisa; de ahí que mueva los pies en el sitio continuamente -dedujo la Arachne en un tono que nadie más escuchó.

Notó cierto símbolo particular en la parte superior izquierda de la chaqueta azul: una flor blanca compuesta de pétalos curvos y huecos rodeando un pequeño pentagrama.

"Es obvio que este estudiante no es de St. Luke's, la otra universidad cercana a este rincón de Ginza, así que eso me deja la Universidad de Kindai como única opción", pensó mientras ataba hilos de seda rápidamente. "Hace poco abrieron un laboratorio en Tokio, si no me falla la memoria, dedicado a la investigación sobre peces".

-Serían 280 yenes -dijo la Arachne tras procesar la compra-. ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?

-Efectivo -retrucó el chico, pasándole tres monedas de 100 yenes y recibiendo el paquete a cambio.

-Aquí está su cambio -Zynda le devolvió el importe correspondiente-. Gracias por comprar en _Bransen_ y que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente. Gracias, chiquita.

Se esfumó tan rápido como había venido, dejando a una liminal muy sorprendida tras de sí.

-¿Chiquita? -el tono de la tejedora se elevó un momento-. ¡Qué coraje! Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que soy más alta que él...

Tras sacudirse el breve desagrado del paladar, decidió volver a su análisis general de los adultos jóvenes y se topó en el medio con faunas aún mayores, poseedoras de ciertos elementos chocantes a la vez que manejables, amante del karaoke los fines de semana o leer bajo los amplios árboles de sus facultades, gustosa de los debates por un sinfín de motivos o de sencillamente disfrutar de la compañía de otros. Al igual que los escolares en tres niveles distintos, los universitarios representaban el crisol completo y futuro de la sociedad. ¿Cómo era esa expresión popular? "Enséñenles bien y ellos nos mostrarán el camino" o algo así...

El resto del día se fue entre más clientes, más charlas breves y prácticamente nada que destacar salvo el envío express del pastel de Eddie a las 4:10. Zynda pasó un rato en vilo hasta que el mismo canadiense la llamó y le agradeció por haberle traído la sorpresa a tiempo. "Gracias de nuevo; lo pedí porque es uno de los favoritos de Pachy", recalcó. Apenas el reloj marcó las 5:30 PM se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza y acudió al vestidor femenino para cambiar su uniforme reglamentario por ropas de civil más cómodas. Dejó la chaquetilla naranja y la corbata de humita negra en su sitio pero guardó la blusa blanca en su bolso; tocaba lavarla a conciencia y mañana traería una nueva.

-Hasta mañana, chicas -dijo a Riina, Ekurbe y las otras féminas allí presentes.

-¡Hasta mañana! -replicaron todas; la equidna ni la miró. Después se pusieron a discutir sobre a quién le tocaba hacer la limpieza y cerrar el boliche esa semana.

Saliendo al estacionamiento por la puerta de atrás se topó con Suguro, quien estaba subiéndose a una potente motocicleta deportiva. Cruzó una mirada con él y le movió la mano, ambos felicitándose en silencio por otro fantástico día de labores. La pelinegra esperó pacientemente el cambio del semáforo en la intersección antes de cruzar e instalarse en la primera parada del autobús.

Miró nuevamente su reloj: en dos minutos pasaría la máquina y en otros doce se bajaría en el centro de Shirokane, a apenas tres cuadras de la residencia Hirosawa.

-A Antonella le van a encantar estas golosinas -suspiró satisfecha, a salvo del sol-. Y con un poco de suerte, a nuestros anfitriones tal vez les entren ganas de catarlas después de cenar.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¿Qué tal, amigas y amigos? Otra semana, otra historia y otra situación para ejercitar el arte de la descripción. Ya habíamos visto leves indicios del empleo de Zynda Satme-Sannika en su improvisada reunión con Pachy en los Jardines Hamarikyū, pero aquí entramos de lleno en un mundo tan exigente como satisfactorio - el de la repostería fina. La delicadeza y cuidado exigidas para materializar deliciosas creaciones como las aquí descritas son un ejercicio en las lides de la paciencia y también señal clarísima del cambio vivido por la Arachne a la que antes conociéramos por su brusquedad, afilada lengua y rebelde actitud. El sentirse más cómoda entre humanos que entre extraespecies (basta ver cómo se lleva con la irascible Ekurbe) refuerza su faceta de fémina que se niega a vivir bajo los estereotipos asociados a su raza o cualquier otra. Su renovado autocontrol y la confianza de sus superiores le permiten enfrentar los ajetreados días de atención y preparación con la frente en alto, aprendiendo a cada instante algo novedoso._

 _Tras tantos dulces se me antojó algo ídem, así que tal vez pida algo a la_ Bransen _o cualquier otra pastelería cercana para la hora del té; a Valaika le encanta especialmente todo lo tipo_ After Eight _. Esperando que este capítulo haya endulzado su día y tal vez tentado a ingerir algo de azúcar, me despido hasta una próxima oportunidad. ¡Nos leemos! O como se dice en japonés, "¡que no, pesado, que la panadería está al frente!"._


	11. Obsesión

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Obsesión**

* * *

-¡Cuatro salidas a terreno en diez horas! -resopló Doppel, entrando antes que nadie a la oficina-. ¡Estoy reventada!

La cambiaformas ni siquiera acudió a sentarse sobre los archiveros, dejándose caer sin más ceremonias sobre la poltrona de Smith.

-Hacía mucho que no nos tocaba un día tan pesado -añadió la pelinegra, dejando sus gafas de sol encima de la neverita-. Ni tiempo de almorzar tuvimos entre un intento de secuestro, dos instancias de violencia intrafamiliar...

-...y un caso de _bullying_ en la primaria del sector que por poco no terminó con cinco piltrafillas yéndose a las manos -completó la peliblanca-. Hay que ver qué tontos pueden ser los niños la mayoría del tiempo.

En eso entraron Masaaki Sakurada y la pequeña Manako, ambos igual de cansados y sólo con el ánimo de marcar tarjeta e irse a casa. Para mala suerte de todos los presentes, aún debían llenar los reportes de sus trabajos, digitalizar una copia y mandar los originales a Aya, la secretaria personal del jefe Narahara, antes de la hora de cierre.

-Los niños, sean humanos o extraespecies, son más crueles de lo que parecen y también de lo que deseamos creer como adultos -acotó el hombre, manteniendo sus gafas puestas y bebiendo algo de agua-. A menos que hayan crecido en ambientes donde el autocontrol es norma suprema, la inhibición sólo se aprende conforme se queman etapas de crecimiento.

-Si es que alguna vez se exponen a ella -otra vez la pelinegra-. Los peores casos son a la usanza del de hoy, cuando todas las partes se niegan terminantemente a entrar en razón. En fin, será mejor terminar con el asuntillo de los informes...

La coordinadora sacó a Doppel de su silla y comenzó a hurgar su desordenado espacio de trabajo en busca de un lote de formularios. Abrió y cerró cajones, desordenó sus apuntes e incluso levantó el monitor de su ordenador sin éxito.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! -suspiró exasperada, sacando una botella de agua mineral del minibar y sirviendo cinco vasos-. ¿Alguien tiene papelería suelta por ahí?

Los tres restantes miembros de MON dieron vuelta sus respectivas áreas e incluso la zona común, quedándose con las manos tan vacías como al principio. Sólo el escritorio de Tionishia, quien aún no había regresado del camarín tras quitarse su armadura de servicio, quedó sin tocar. Detrás de él, junto al estante de las cosas tiernas donde habitaban Winnie the Pooh, Malvavisco, el Señor Bigotes y tantos otros peluches juntando polvo poco a poco, descansaba otro cabinete de cuatro cajones.

-Tal vez Tio haya reservado algunos ahí dentro -sugirió la cíclope.

-¿Cómo lo vas a abrir? -inquirió Sakurada-. Recuerda que ella es muy recelosa de sus cosas y siempre deja todo cerrado a cal y canto cuando sale.

-Permíteme demostrártelo.

Manako levantó un portalápices rojo con motivos del Día de San Valentín descansando junto al ordenador de la ogro rubia; bajo él apareció un manojo de llaves sin marca. Tomándolas sin demora, acudió al archivero y deslizó una de ellas en la chapa del segundo cajón.

-Conociéndola como la conozco, sabía que tendría aquí sus llaves -sonrió la pelipúrpura-. Ya saben lo que dice sobre "guardar las cosas valiosas cerca del corazón". Ahora sólo tengo que tirar de la manija y... ¡Anda!

-¿Qué ocurre, Manakin? -inquirió Kuroko.

-No se mueve, Smith -replicó la chica de un solo ojo-. Parece que está -haló con todas sus fuerzas- atascado o algo así. Y eso sí es raro, considerando que hasta yo puedo operar estos chismes sin problemas.

-Déjame intentar.

La pelinegra contaba con bastante más fuerza física que Manako, así que se quitó su cortavientos, frotó ambas manos para despojarlas de sudor y se aferró al archivador como si su misma vida dependiera de ello. Traccionó sus pies contra el suelo pulido, gruñó y hasta llegó a gemir levemente. El cajón chirrió ligeramente, luego se resistió y volvió a trancarse tras engañarla con un avance de un par de centímetros hacia afuera.

-¡Vaya que salió duro este chiche! -resopló Smith tras hidratarse-. A menos que Tio haya guardado todos sus documentos a lo loco esta mañana, ignoro qué tendrá ahí dentro para oponer tanta resistencia.

-¿Por qué no intentas tú, Doppel? -sugirió Masaaki-. Podrías transformarte en una ogro u otra extraespecie grande y desencajar esto.

-No tendría sentido -replicó la cambiaformas con honestidad-. Más allá de que pueda alterar mi apariencia a voluntad, el cambio no me otorga fuerza, habilidad o velocidad adicionales. Físicamente hablando estoy a la par con Manako. ¿Por qué creen que prefiero jugar el papel de señuelo o actuar desde las sombras cuando estamos en misiones?

-¿Lo dices en serio? -la francotiradora apenas podía creerlo-. ¿Por qué no nos contaste de esto hasta ahora?

-Porque ninguno de ustedes me lo preguntó antes. Dado que no me creen -la peliblanca contempló los rostros desconcertados de sus colegas-, haré una demostración empírica.

Usando su larga cabellera a modo de complemento, Doppel se sujetó al cajón con aún más ahínco que la coordinadora pelinegra. Tiró y tiró, incluso apoyándose en la base del mueble con los pies... y se quedó en el sitio. Lo único que ganó, aparte de un calambre abortado por muy poco, fue quedar cubierta de transpiración.

-¿Ven? -jadeó, recibiendo su vaso de agua-. No estoy hecha para estos trotes.

Acto seguido la liminal no muerta volvió a sentarse en su rincón de siempre. Sakurada, el único de los presentes que no lo había intentado, también puso su máximo esfuerzo pero capituló poco después. El cuarteto de MON sintió una punzada en su orgullo colectivo. ¿Cómo podía ganarles un objeto inerte, lleno de papeles burocráticos y encajado en un riel científicamente diseñado para proveer rápido acceso al contenido con el mínimo de obstrucciones? Reagrupándose tras el agua y un par de minutos de descanso, decidieron aunar sus fuerzas y abrirlo aunque tuviesen que quedarse hasta la noche en la oficina o sacar explosivo plástico del arsenal. Incluso la variable de Tionishia, aún ausente de la ecuación, pasó a segundo plano.

Masaaki se aferró a la manija, apoyando el pie izquierdo contra la parte inferior del archivero y el derecho no muy lejos para hacer tracción. Kuroko se aferró a su cintura, posteriormente sintiendo las manitos de Manakin alrededor de ella. Doppel cerraba aquella extraña fila, ansiosa tanto por su curiosidad como por causar algo de pequeña destrucción a fin de desahogarse tras un día que deseaba poner en el retrovisor lo antes posible.

-¿Preparadas? -preguntó el humano-. A la de tres, ¿vale? ¡Uno, dos y...!

-¡Tres! -exclamaron las tres féminas al unísono, tirando hacia el otro lado de la oficina de forma coordinada.

Tuvieron que repetir el ejercicio tres o cuatro veces pero obtuvieron la tan anhelada recompensa cuando su propia inercia los arrojó hacia atrás y envió el cajón al suelo con un ruido sordo. Cayeron de espaldas al suelo, mas no sintieron el leve dolor debido a su propia satisfacción.

-¿Están todos bien? -dijo Manako, levantándose con cuidado.

-Yo sí -contestó Doppel, también de pie-. ¡Ahora veamos qué nos ha causado tantos problemas!

Su entusiasmo inicial murió nada más empezar. En vez de los esquivos formularios exigidos por los protocolos internos de MON para dejar cuenta de todos los hechos esenciales aparecieron coloridos ejemplares gruesos, impresos en papel cuché y con portadas de vivos colores. La Doppelgänger cogió uno al azar, le echó una mirada incrédula y luego lo mostró a sus colaboradores.

Era un ejemplar de la edición nipona de la _Cosmopolitan_ con una hermosa modelo ataviada en un traje rojo intenso; parecía preparada para ir a una fiesta de las buenas.

-"Especial de nupcias: cómo hacerle perder la cabeza en tu gran noche" -leyó lentamente-. Vaya, parece que el número entero -hojeó rápidamente algunas páginas- tiene que ver con matrimonios.

-¿Matrimonios? -Smith acudió presurosa a ver el contenido del cajón-. Miren, aquí hay otra, concretamente una edición de _Vogue_ en inglés que va por las mismas. "Tenidas inolvidables para tu despedida de soltera"; "50 lugares donde celebrar bodas épicas"; "Pequeños detalles para grandes ocasiones"... También es un número especial.

-No sólo eso -ahora le tocó a Manako-. El cajón entero está lleno de revistas, folletos, catálogos y demases asociados a matrimonios.

-Qué raro -Sakurada se hizo con otra de tantas publicaciones-. ¿Por qué tendría Tio esta clase de cosas en su archivador? ¿Y dónde están los formularios?

-Mentiría si dijera algo -Smith otra vez- pero coincido en tu diagnóstico, Masaaki. Su interés por los peluches y los chocolates es una cosa pero esto...

El cuarteto, olvidándose por completo de sus obligaciones profesionales, escudriñó hasta la última página del material hallado en ese extraño cofre del tesoro. Además de las mencionadas publicaciones, encontraron sendos ejemplares de _Elle_ , _Harper's Bazaar_ , _The Weekly Liminal_ , _Saisen!_ y diversas guías de confección de ropa o accesorios, algunas de ellas con meses y años de antigüedad. Entre medio de todo constaban también folletos de diversos salones de eventos o restaurantes como el _360 Grados_ que otorgaban servicios especiales a fiestas nupciales. Nada sufrió arrugones o daños de consideración luego de aquella extracción forzada, mostrando una vez más que los milagros existían.

-No sé ustedes pero aquí pasa algo muy raro -la extraespecie morena rompió el incómodo silencio inundando la oficina-. El archivador entero está lleno de más revistas, _flyers_ , apuntes y diagramas de vestidos, arreglos florales, decoraciones de mesas y anillos.

-Sabemos que a Tio le encantan las bodas, aunque siempre se había limitado a reacciones tan eufóricas como breves cuando alguien las mencionaba -Smith estaba igualmente pensativa-. ¿Recuerdan cuando supimos del viaje de Kimihito a Shanghai?

-De eso no tenía idea -cortó la cambiaformas-. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

-Hace algunos meses; tú aún estabas en Fukuoka.

Doppel asintió en silencio; ya llegaría el momento de enterarse de los detalles sabrosos en un entorno más propicio.

-Ah, ya caigo -dijo Manako-. Allí fue con Lala y Suu porque ellas deseaban conocer a sus padres y Tio, así de la nada, ya pensaba en un matrimonio múltiple. En ese momento deduje que había leído demasiadas revistas del corazón, mas nunca creí que tendríamos la evidencia mirándonos de frente -levantó otra de las tantas revistas.

-Si se me permite retroceder el calendario un poco más -intervino Sakurada, ordenando su lote antes de llevarlo al cajón reinstalado en su sitio-, traeré a colación otra cosa referente a relaciones cercanas. ¿Recuerdan a esta arpía pelirroja que solía pasarse por aquí con frecuencia?

-Pachylene -Smith unió el cable en dos tiempos-. Sí, ya veo dónde quieres llegar, Masaaki: ella y Eddie Maxon, su anfitrión, son probablemente el mejor caso de integración hasta ahora, comparable sólo al de Querido y sus muchachas.

-Íntimos es decir poco -señaló Manako-. Incluso antes de que Querido -empleó el apodo reservado al joven Kurusu- se decidiera por quiénes se quedarían a vivir permanentemente con él, descubrimos que Pachy y Eddie ya eran una pareja hecha y derecha. Pocas veces he visto a dos seres amarse tanto.

-Y así dicen que a los americanos les cuesta integrarse a nuestra cultura y costumbres... -reflexionó el comodín.

-Canadiense -corrigió Smith en el acto-. Eddie es canadiense y si hay algo que odia es que le digan americano. Citaré textualmente algo que me dijo una vez: "confundirme con esos _rednecks_ nativistas e incivilizados es insultante". Volviendo al tema, no me sorprendería que ya se hayan comprometido.

Sólo Doppel notó el levísimo suspiro y el cambio de tono de Smith en sus palabras recién pronunciadas. Hizo otra nota que guardó en el rincón más seguro de su mente, a salvo del olvido y los caprichos.

-¿Quiénes se comprometieron?

Una voz dulce y curiosa llegó desde la puerta. Los cuatro levantaron la vista y se encontraron de frente con una Tionishia vestida con el uniforme de la agencia, el cabello rubio cayéndole a modo de cascada sobre la espalda y sus ojos rojos brillando con la chispa típica de la inocencia. A pesar de su imponente tamaño y poder físico, esta extraespecie seguía siendo una muchacha de alma limpia, pacífica y alegre.

-Ah, Tio -Smith se levantó de golpe, tapando las revistas sobre su mesa-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-No has contestado a mi pregunta -insistió la ogro, caminando hacia ellos-. ¿Quiénes se comprometieron?

-Nadie, nadie. Sólo estábamos...

Kuroko no pudo terminar la frase porque Tionishia, al notar el cajón abierto y los muchos ejemplares sobre su escritorio y el de sus colaboradores, sufrió un giro de 180 grados.

-¡¿Qué hacen con esto?! -espetó, apretando los puños-. ¡¿Quién les ha dado derecho a intrusear en mis cosas?!

-Estábamos buscando formularios para entregarle al jefe -contestó Doppel de forma plana-. Además, ni siquiera nos has dicho dónde has estado desde que volvimos de la última escena del crimen.

-¡No las toquen! -gritó la despampanante rubia, casi fuera de sí-. ¡No las toquen! ¡Quítenles sus sucias manos de encima!

A la usanza de una depredadora herida, correteó al resto como si fuesen mosquitos en una calurosa noche de verano.

-Tío, haz el favor de calmarte y explícanos algo -Sakurada intentó echar paños fríos-. ¿Por qué tienes tanto material sobre bodas en un archivero que es de uso exclusivo de la agencia?

-¡¿Qué tiene eso de malo?! -Tio pasó a la cólera sin filtro-. ¡Que te gusten las cosas lindas no es un delito ni un pecado!

-No es eso a lo que iba, si no...

-¡Silencio! -ella se abalanzó sobre sus revistas cual tesoros de incalculable valor-. ¡¿Por qué abriste mi archivero, Manakin?! ¡Ni tú ni nadie tenía derecho a intrusear ahí!

-Como te dijo Doppel, buscábamos formularios para redactar los reportes de hoy -la cíclope temblaba entera pero encontró la fuerza para contestarle-. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía, así que tus cajones eran la única opción. Jamás de los jamases esperamos toparnos con semejante hallazgo.

-Querida, sólo pedimos que te calmes -Smith habló, su voz ligeramente quebrada-. Nos basta ver tu reacción para entender que algo te sucede con este tema. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas? Así podríamos ayudarte.

La ogro continuaba fulminando al cuarteto con una mirada furiosa, manteniendo apretados los puños pero sin llegar a tomar su propio escritorio y arrojarlo hacia el fondo de la oficina. Gruñía de forma posesiva, gutural, casi impropia de alguien que adoraba vivir en la sociedad civilizada, entre tantos humanos y otras extraespecies.

-Por favor, amiga -insistió la pelinegra-. Respira profundo. Reacciona, por lo más sagrado.

-No te juzgaremos -nuevamente la cíclope.

-Nada de lo que nos cuentes saldrá de aquí ni mucho menos llegará a oídos de Narahara o cualquier otro colega -añadió Sakurada, haciendo el gesto de sellar sus labios.

-Vamos, Tio, es algo fácil -Doppel adoptó un tono ligeramente sarcástico-. Es cuestión de poner un pie delante del otro, como cuando vas camino al altar y...

-¡No! -la aludida liberó un grito tan fuerte que por poco no trizó el ventanal-. ¡No lo entenderían! ¡Nadie lo entendería! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Arrojó desordenadamente toda su colección de imágenes y artículos al cajón, lo cerró con llave y arrancó a perderse; los ecos del pasillo trajeron a oídos de Smith y compañía las inconfundibles frecuencias de un sollozo desgarrador.

-¿Por qué tenías que decir eso? -Sakurada reprendió a la cambiaformas-. ¡Quién sabe dónde habrá ido a parar ahora!

-No es mi culpa que se resquebraje ante la más mínima presión -replicó la peliblanca-. Más allá de lo recién acontecido, miren lo positivo: tenemos pruebas irrefutables de que aquí hay algo muy raro.

-Iré por ella y trataré de calmarla -dijo Manako-. Creo saber dónde puede estar.

-¿En serio?

-Confía en mi, Masaaki -la francotiradora se puso seria-. El tiempo es crítico y cada segundo cuenta.

-Ve y que los dioses te ayuden -acotó la coordinadora-. Por los informes no te preocupes; los llenaremos nosotros así debamos ir hasta al tercer subterráneo en busca de esos condenados formularios.

-No olviden lo indispensable: ni una palabra de esto al jefe, ¿estamos?

-Cuenta con nosotros. Somos la discreción personificada -otra vez Sakurada, mirando de soslayo a Doppel.

-Vale, vale, ya entendí -la cambiaformas hubo de abandonar su postura cínica-. Tómate tu tiempo, Manako. Dejaremos todo esto presentable; no vaya a ser que alguien se pase por aquí sin querer.

Contando con la garantía de sus fieles amigos, a los que quería como una familia, la pequeña francotiradora se calzó su propio cortavientos y salió corriendo hacia el elevador. Fue una suerte que nadie lo llamara en un piso intermedio, permitiéndole llegar al nivel de calle en pocos segundos. Apenas posó sus diminutos pies en el ardiente asfalto de Ginza, reunió todo lo que sabía de la rubia en su memoria para trazar un mapa nítido, legible incluso con sus dificultades para apreciar la distancia focal de todo lo que la rodeaba. Corrió como si buscara un camino hacia la salvación, abriéndose paso cual fantasma entre el gentío de la hora punta en dirección sureste.

 _9:22... 9:21... 9:20... 9:19..._

Calmando su respiración un momento, Tionishia levantó la cabeza por primera vez desde que ingresara en aquel domo de silencio. Ante ella, soportando estoicamente el calor de la tarde, aparecía una pequeña laguna donde se reflejaban las formas de un puente construido de madera blanca, flanqueado por lo que parecían ser sombrillas abiertas hechas de gruesa cuerda y dando la vuelta por el costado derecho de un gazebo típicamente oriental. De fondo, frondosos árboles verdes, a veces más delgados y otras más gruesos, se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, sólo opacados por los modernos edificios blancos con ventanales de espejo más allá de los límites del parque. Se encontraba casi en el mismo centro de los antiguos Jardines Imperiales marcando el límite sur de Ginza y ese rincón, compuesto por el Estanque de Shioiri más los senderos circundantes repletos de hermosas flores y formaciones vegetales meticulosamente mantenidas, era su válvula de escape cuando necesitaba pensar o se sentía dolida, como ahora mismo.

Pocas veces desde que llegara a Tokio fue presa de semejante furia, usualmente reservada a los nativistas o desadaptados que acosaban a liminales y/o sus anfritriones. Ver a Kuroko y los demás con las manos en sus revistas de moda la golpeó como toda una violación a su privacidad, bajeza de la que nunca creyó capaz a esos colaboradores que adoraba como auténticos hermanos y formaban, más allá de su propia familia anfitriona, parte crucial de su vida. Aquel material escrito, reunido pacientemente a lo largo de meses, constituía uno de sus mayores orgullos y no tenía que andar dando explicaciones.

-Que te gusten las cosas lindas no es un delito ni un pecado -repitió en voz baja, aún vulnerable.

Dio gracias en silencio que dicha zona del parque estuviese desierta porque así no tendría que justificarse ante nadie; los únicos habitantes perturbando la quietud eran unos pocos patos buscando comida en el agua, no lejos del kiosco pintado de rojo intenso. La rubia vio aquella estructura e imaginó un corazón latiendo al unísono con otro mientras se unían en eterno compromiso ante los ojos del Creador y de sus seres queridos.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas si yo jamás les he hecho nada ni cuestionado sus aficiones? -preguntó, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos-. Todo lo que deseo es un poco de respeto por mi privacidad.

-Una privacidad que, como te dijera hace un rato, nunca esperamos terminar violando, amiga -mencionó una vocecita junto a ella.

Tionishia giró rápidamente su cabeza y se encontró con la pequeña forma de Manako mirándole a una distancia prudente a fin de enfocarla correctamente. Preocupada era la expresión en el infantil rostro de la francotiradora, su único ojo expresando el deseo irrefrenable de saber las raíces del tormento de la rubia.

-¿Qué haces invadiendo mi escondite, Manakin? -preguntó con una furia falsa.

-Sabía que te encontraría en los jardines, Tio, pero no te preocupes por mí. Te he traído algo dulce para levantarte el ánimo -levantó un paquete de masitas frescas compradas en una pastelería cercana.

-No vas a sobornarme con pasteles ni peluches ni ninguna otra cosa adorable -la ogro apartó la vista; aún estaba tocada emocionalmente.

-Mi intención no es sobornarte -Manako se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose aún más pequeña que de costumbre-. Te conozco y te quiero como si fueras mi hermana de sangre, por lo que sé que esta actitud tuya no es nada normal. Detesto verte triste, especialmente tras todo lo que pasamos juntas luego de mi incidente con Zombina. ¿Recuerdas que también me sentí impotente al principio, maldiciendo mi suerte e intentando entender sin éxito por qué ella llegó a tal extremo? ¿Recuerdas cómo tus palabras de aliento y tu ayuda en el día a día me permitieron recuperarme, abriéndome de paso las puertas de un mundo cuya existencia ignoraba? -elevó su vocecita para enfatizar-. Allí habitan los pequeños gestos e indicios que casi todos ignoran, pero que asociados de forma lógica abren incontables puertas.

-No lo entenderías...

-¿Por qué no, Tio? Sabes bien que jamás buscaría causarte daño y pido disculpas en nombre mío y de los demás por lo que ocurrió hace un rato. Tú me enseñaste, en medio de mi ceguera, a escuchar y apreciar las finezas del aire trayendo consigo los ruidos de barrio, el toqueteo del reloj y los giros de las flores buscando el sol. A cambio sólo pido que me dejes regresarte el favor.

La forma en que Manako presentó su petición terminó por deshacer las cadenas sosteniendo el entramado hostil de la extraespecie rubia, quien comió un par de brownies de chocolate y menta (sus favoritos de siempre) antes de largarse a contarle la mismísima raíz de sus problemas en un periplo que se extendió por al menos un par de horas, abarcando más años y sinceridad de lo que incluso ambas pensaron inicialmente. Cuando terminaron el sol ya casi se había ocultado tras los edificios, forzando a los encargados del parque a encender las luces artificiales.

-Gracias por escucharme, Manakin -concluyó Tionishia, devorando el último pastelillo-. Sé que ahora te puede parece extraño saberlo todo pero no podía decirlo frente a tanta gente. También acepto tus disculpas; mañana hablaré con los demás individualmente para limar asperezas.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso -la pequeña se puso de pie-. ¿Qué tal si ahora volvemos a marcar tarjeta? Ha sido un largo día y se impone una buena noche de sueño.

-Es una fantástica idea -la ogro hizo lo propio y le sonrió tenuemente.

Manako no pudo evitar contagiarse del gesto. Por fin tenía a su amiga de vuelta entre los vivos.

-¿Puedo sugerirte algo más, Tio?

-Lo que quieras.

-Admitir esta clase de cosas es el primer paso para solucionarlas -reflexionó la cíclope mientras caminaban hacia la salida del parque-. Mientras charlábamos pensé en la posibilidad de ponerte en manos de la señora Tomoe...

-¿La esposa de Sakurada?

-La misma.

Un momento de reflexión vino a la mente de la despampanante liminal. Más allá del _impasse_ sufrido hoy, su actitud cambió para mejor luego de la conversación con su gran amiga y las lecciones recordadas del anterior caso. Si Manako se recuperó de una ceguera que habría significado el fin de su mundo, ¿por qué ella no podría dar un paso en la misma dirección?

-Es una buena idea, pero Masaaki siempre cuenta que ella tiene unas rutinas incluso peores que las nuestras. No sé si podría conseguirme una hora...

-Preguntando se llega a Roma. Habla mañana con él, plantéale lo general de tu caso y luego... que sea lo que Dios quiera. Por angas o por mangas habrá una forma.

-Tienes razón, amiga. Gracias por venir hasta aquí y sacarme de la estacada -tomó en brazos a la pelipúrpura y la estrechó contra sí con tal fuerza que casi la desarmó-. No olvidaré esto.

-Cuando... Cuando quieras, Tio -resopló ella, recuperando todo el aire perdido-. Apuremos el tranco, ¿vale? Dentro de poco se armará el atochamiento de todos los días en el cruce y como lleguemos tarde, no podremos cruzar.

-Deja que me ocupe de todo, Manakin. Vamos a ganarle este duelo al semáforo.

Cogiéndola en brazos una vez más, la sentó detrás de su cabeza y ancló sus delgadas piernas entre sus fuertes manos. Acto seguido corrió en dirección norte asistida por una brisa divina, la misma limpiando poco a poco su corazón de la pena y la impotencia mientras anulaba las quejas de sus zapatos de tacón.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Hola, hola, hola! De vuelta con los efectivos de MON, también regresamos un poco la línea de tiempo y nos posamos en julio de 2017 para abordar una historia donde el principal tema, además de las obsesiones, son los límites. Un antiguo dicho expresa que los derechos de un individuo terminan donde comienza el espacio personal de otro y es precisamente allí donde se marcan las barreras más tenues... y más sagradas. El giro de los formularios que terminaron siendo revistas o que derechamente nunca estuvieron allí descoloca a Smith y compañía, poniéndolos de frente con un lado de Tionishia cuya existencia ignoraban. La reacción de la rubia pone de manifiesto una obsesión tejida a nivel de mecanismo de defensa, aunque lo que está más allá del umbral sólo es conocido por ella y la francotiradora, cuyas experiencias pasadas le ayudaron a apagar el fuego magistralmente. Aquí asoma una posibilidad interesante, dejando suficiente información sin amarrar para extender esta pequeña trama a futuro, condición también aplicable a otros relatos de_ Eslabones _._

 _El tema de los límites da para mucho pero por esta semana basta y sobra, así que me despido. Que pasen un muy buen día y mil gracias de antemano por sus comentarios. ¡Hasta otra, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "tal vez sea tiempo de pensar qué barreras jamás llegarían a cruzar, ¿no?"._


	12. Rumor

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Rumor**

-¡Ah, Sawamura! -dijo una voz masculina, cuarentona y raspada de tantos alegatos-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-Lo mismo digo, Ichinose -replicó otro hombre de tono bastante parecido, dándole la mano-. ¿Qué cuentas?

-Aquí, viendo los casos de la fiscalía como siempre -apuntó al edificio a sus espaldas-. ¿Y tú sigues en MON?

-Igual que cada día habido y por haber. Las cosas se han puesto bien bravas últimamente con los desadaptados y a veces me veo trabajando en doble turno para satisfacer tanta demanda de nuestros grupos de trabajo.

-Te encargas de los equipos, ¿verdad?

-Tal cual. Rifles, mirillas, armaduras, dardos tranquilizantes... Incluso los guantes ignífugos quedan bajo mi jurisdicción. Casualmente iba camino al almacén a buscar una nueva partida cuando me topé contigo.

-Esto es algo casi providencial -Ichinose se llevó a su compadre junto a uno de los pilares de la fachada-. Viendo todo el lío de las carpetas y los expedientes, ayer escuché algo muy interesante relacionado con tu agencia mientras me dedicaba a digitalizar una partida de documentos.

-¿Cómo así? -Sawamura arqueó las cejas.

El efectivo del Poder Judicial Metropolitano cerró un poco los ojos a fin de ordenar sus pensamientos. Llevaba bajo el brazo un grueso archivador que parecía a punto de reventarse de tantos papeles dentro.

-¿Te suena un tal Kenichi Shoda?

-Cómo olvidarlo -retrucó el agente de MON-. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando lo condenaron a muerte por el asunto de TALIO y Nakashima y sus secuaces quedaron con perpetua. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se suicidó?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que nuestras prisiones son duras a la vez que seguras. En un sitio como Fuchū no hay lugar para bromas. Shoda y sus lacayos siguen bajo régimen de aislamiento absoluto, con sus tres comidas en la celda y las mismas horas del sol al día en el patio de alta seguridad; la única instancia aparte de eso en la que salen es para bañarse. Yendo al grano, escuché de pasada que lo ejecutarán el 14.

-¡Eso es el próximo lunes! -Sawamura no pudo evitar levantar ligeramente su voz, bajando el tono cuando Ichinose le devolvió una mirada severa-. Y... ¿se le avisó a la familia?

-Si existe, dudo que les cause mucha pena; ese hijo de perra es, como bien dijeran los testigos en el juicio, capaz de vender a su propia madre por algo de poder. Nadie lo echará de menos una vez deje de contaminar el mundo con su presencia.

-¿Y en qué turno va? -Sawamura inquirió en un susurro.

-Bueno, la horca tiene la totalidad de su acción entre las 9 y las 13 horas. Dado que los "premiados" se ordenan por peligrosidad, probablemente sea el primero o segundo en ir a saludarla.

-Me sorprende que haya durado tanto tras las rejas. Yo creía, así como muchos de mis colegas de MON, que lo mandarían al otro patio en abril o mayo en vez de esperar hasta agosto. A veces no entiendo a nuestro Ministerio de Justicia.

-Ni yo, y eso que lo digo con veinte años de servicio a cuestas más un montón de casos que aterrarían a las generaciones recientes -Ichinose miró su reloj-. Sobra decir que he de pedirte discreción, viejo perro; si esto se llega a filtrar nuestros departamentos estarán metidos en un buen lío.

-Seré una tumba, zorro -le estrechó nuevamente la mano-. Fue un gusto volver a verte.

-Igualmente.

Ambos hombres retomaron sus caminos, Ichinose perdiéndose tras la enorme puerta de madera dando acceso al edificio de la Fiscalía Metropolitana y Sawamura casi corriendo en dirección oeste, esquivando como todo un experto al gentío que invadía el distrito esa mañana de viernes. Ninguno de ellos notó el sordo ruido de otro archivador chocando con el suelo, dejado caer de la pura impresión por una mujer rubia, bajita y de mirada fulgurante. Tan sorprendida estaba que otro de los empleados que allí laboraban hubo de recordarle que sus apuntes se le habían caído.

"¿Shoda va a ser... ejecutado?", fue lo único que pensó. "¿De verdad?".

Maki Matsunaga sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que su cuerpo y alma se habían separado. Luego de recoger la carpeta y agradecer torpemente al muchacho que la devolvió al mundo de los vivos, lo siguiente que supo fue entrar a su oficina en el noveno piso del cuartel general de MON. Recién al apoyar su menuda figura en el respaldo de la poltrona dimensionó que había caminado las veinte cuadras separándola de la Fiscalía en vez de tomar un taxi o un autobús, lo que le habría ahorrado no sólo tiempo sino también sudor. Por poco no pegó un grito al contemplar su cansado reflejo en los amplios ventanales, así que acudió al vestidor como si su misma vida se le fuera en ello.

-Hah... -jadeó; no estaba acostumbrada a tanto esfuerzo-. Por suerte tengo... mi uniforme de reserva aquí.

Suspiró aliviada al encontrarse rodeada de la soledad y procedió a cambiarse de ropa; era muy pudorosa. Maki poseía una figura esbelta a la vez que menuda, no demasiado voluptuosa pero con medidas bien proporcionadas a sus 165 centímetros de estatura. De piel lechosa y que para su desgracia se tostaba fácilmente, parecía una muñeca fina e incluso en verano solía lucir cortaviento o camisetas de manga larga, además de reemplazar la usual falda azul marino por pantalones de vestir del mismo color. Su cabellera, cual cascada de trigo, le caía ligeramente más allá de los hombros, siendo complemento perfecto a un par de iris normalmente verdes pero que aún continuaban encendidos tras escuchar, tal como lo hiciera ese hombre llamado Ichinose, algo tan chocante por mero accidente. Cualquier déficit en tamaño, sin embargo, era compensado por una personalidad sólida, totalmente comprometida con la causa de la integración entre humanos y liminales: fuerte cuando la situación lo demandaba pero también dulce y comprensiva con quienes lo merecían.

¿Por qué esta mención? Por una razón sencilla: en este último grupo estaban Zynda y Antonella Satme-Sannika, aquellas Arachnes hermanas cuyas existencias fuesen directa e indirectamente afectadas por Kenichi Shoda, parásito repleto de ambición y carente de escrúpulos. Cuando el tipejo fue condenado hace casi siete meses a la horca tras sus horribles crímenes, la agente Matsunaga estuvo a punto de aplaudir a rabiar como si estuviese en un concierto de su artista predilecto, pero se contuvo por respeto a sus colegas, a la gente de Nakashima y especialmente a las tejedoras. Parte de todo había sido su culpa por colocar a la mayor de ellas bajo custodia del criminal y trabajó más horas extras de las que nunca imaginó a fin de ayudarle a restaurar su vida y encontrar una forma de traer a la pequeña desde Hokkaido a la capital del reino.

Así descubrió, mientras revisaba la nómina general, a Sachio y Rei Hirosawa, matrimonio sin hijos residente en el distrito de Shirokane, y habló largamente con ellos para convencerles de tomarlas como huéspedes. A fin de evitar repetir los errores del pasado, verificó hasta el último antecedente (él era corredor de la Bolsa de Tokio, ella dueña de un Atelier finísimo) y hasta dejó bien claros los derechos y deberes de ambas partes.

Si tomó esta precaución no fue de casualidad: la investigación dentro de MON buscando antecedentes adicionales sobre Zynda y Shoda reveló que Jun Sakaemura, una colega de su misma unidad, falseó los antecedentes del antisocial para ingresarlo al registro de posibles anfitriones a cambio de un "incentivo" de 5 millones de yenes. Allí entendió Maki el súbito cambio en su tren de vida, viéndola luciendo cosas imposibles de costear con su salario y cambiándose a un barrio más _chic_. Ello le dolió mucho porque tenía en alta estima a Jun, mas no dudó un segundo en exponer sus hallazgos ante Narahara, abrirle un sumario y lograr no sólo su despido sino también una condena de tres años que pasaría, al no tener antecedentes previos, en libertad.

-Una parte de mí quiere avisarle de esto a Zynda pero la otra asume que lo que dijo el tal Ichinose es sólo un rumor -murmuró la pequeña rubia tras contemplarse al espejo; se veía mucho mejor-. La única opción racional es llamar directamente a la cárcel y preguntar al respecto; no podrán negarme la información dado que MON tiene un convenio con el Ministerio de Justicia.

Corrió presurosa de vuelta a su despacho, casi arrollando a un par de extraespecies marchando en dirección contraria, y nada más entrar corrió el cerrojo de la puerta. Dado que los teléfonos fijos grababan todas las conversaciones y su plan se saltaba varias partes del protocolo corporativo, realizaría el contacto gracias a su móvil particular. Abrió el navegador y tecleó rápidamente en la barra de búsqueda.

府中刑務所

El primerísimo resultado era el artículo alusivo en Wikipedia, aunque halló en el cuadrado lateral la dirección (que anotó al instante en un cuadernito) y el ansiado número telefónico; lo marcó al instante.

+81 042 362 3101

Mientras esperaba que le contestaran, aprovechó de leer algo respecto a dicha prisión. Construida en 1935, tenía conexión regular de tren mediante la estación de Kita-Fuchū y capacidad oficial para 2.842 internos en cuatro bloques de idéntico tamaño. Allí no sólo se alojaban criminales peligrosos sino también los extranjeros, sin importar la nacionalidad, hallados culpables de diversos delitos dentro de la capital. Algunos nombres ilustres (?) incluían a varios miembros del Partido Comunista encarcelados entre 1925 y 1940 o el americano Richard Hinds, aún cumpliendo sentencia por el asesinato de la estudiante irlandesa Nicola Furlong. Shoda, pensó Maki, estaba en el lugar correcto para alguien de su asquerosa calaña.

-Prisión de Fuchū, buenos días -contestó una voz masculina, casi de la misma edad que la coordinadora-. Para propósitos de registro, esta conversación podría ser grabada. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Buenos días, joven -dijo ella-. Me llamo Maki Matsunaga y tal vez pueda otorgarme cierta información que preciso sobre uno de sus internos.

-Lamento decepcionarla, señorita, pero los expedientes de nuestros presos son estrictamente confidenciales por la Ley de Protección de Datos Personales y no se puede acceder a ellos sin una autorización por escrito del alcaide o del Ministerio de Justicia -continuó el telefonista; se sabía el discurso de memoria.

-¿Y los horarios de visita?

-Sólo están disponibles para ciertos bloques y exclusivamente para gente que tenga relación directa con los internos. ¿Es usted amiga o pariente de alguno de ellos? Si me da un nombre, podría comprobarlo en el registro.

-A lo primero he de responder que no -se sinceró la burócrata-. Lo que sí puedo decirle es que soy agente de MON y tengo un nombre: Kenichi Shoda, actualmente recluido en el área de máxima seguridad de su recinto. A fin de asegurarle que no miento, tengo una copia del expediente conmigo; su número es 2017-00014.

-Doble cero y catorce -repitió el chico, aparentemente tecleando-. Sí, acabo de encontrarlo en la base de datos de la Fiscalía Metropolitana; muchos de sus casos terminan aquí. ¿Podría repetirme su nombre?

-Maki Matsunaga.

-Matsunaga, Matsunaga, Matsunaga... Sí, aquí aparece que usted tomó parte como testigo a favor de los demandantes. ¿De casualidad pertenece usted a la Dirección Jurídica de MON?

-No, soy coordinadora de Grado 4. Mis actividades son de dominio público: me encargo de controlar familias anfitrionas, asegurar que las liminales respeten los códigos de conducta, etc.

Hubo una pausa. Aparentemente el telefonista estaba sopesando los pro y los contra de decirle a su contraparte lo que deseaba saber.

-¿Podría darme su número de servicio? Necesito verificar que usted es realmente quien dice ser; son reglas de la casa y cualquier persona podría hacerse pasar por usted mediante un telefonazo.

-M-1925 -contestó la fémina, ligeramente exasperada.

-Sí, aquí aparece. Usted cae justo dentro del rango de grados a los que podemos otorgar información por esta vía, aunque le digo desde ya que los prisioneros en el sector de máxima seguridad no pueden tener visitas hasta nuevo aviso.

-Mi interés no es visitarlo, jovencito. Sólo deseo saber si lo ejecutarán el lunes 14.

Otra pausa, aunque esta vez fue más leve y trajo una respuesta más dura por parte del muchacho.

-Agente Matsunaga, usted sabe tan bien como yo que en el caso de condenas a muerte los familiares del recluso son los únicos con derecho a enterarse…

-...y su asistencia a la ejecución, sin embargo, no es obligatoria -completó ella.

-Tal cual. Por lo mismo y considerando que su único vínculo con Kenichi Shoda se basa en un proceso judicial en el que ya se dictó sentencia, no estoy autorizado a responder dicha pregunta. Ahora me permitiré hacer otra: ¿dónde escuchó este dato?

-Estuve en la Fiscalía Metropolitana hace un par de horas. Fue una conversación de pasillo -Maki sabía que se condenaba al decir esto pero mentir era inútil; este tipo se las sabía por libro.

-Los rumores sólo son eso, rumores. Lamento decepcionarla -repitió él-, pero ni aunque fuese usted la mismísima directora general de MON podría violar el protocolo. La única forma sería con una autorización del mismo Ministro o quien lo esté sustituyendo.

-Sea razonable. Conseguir dicho permiso me tomaría demasiado tiempo.

-Estoy siendo muy razonable, incluso más razonable de lo que mi propias atribuciones permiten -habló el hombre en un tono marcadamente neutro-. Si la irracionalidad me dominara ahora mismo alimentaría sus esperanzas sin base alguna, señorita Matsunaga. Debo pedirle que no insista sobre la materia; no le daré una confirmación sobre el estado actual de Shoda, ora por teléfono, ora en persona. Si no desea saber nada más, le deseo que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente...

La rubia capituló y se quedó escuchando el _beep-beep-beep_ que siempre seguía a las llamadas abortadas a mitad de camino. No sólo no había conseguido lo que deseaba sino que se expuso innecesariamente. Echó hacia atrás el respaldo de sus silla ajustable y sólo deseó que esto no le trajera problemas con Narahara o alguno de los otros miembros de la mesa directiva. Temblaba entera de pura impotencia, agradeciendo una vez más no tener que compartir su espacio con nadie más.

-Qué tonta he sido -suspiró, llevándose las manos a la frente-. Una vez más mi curiosidad insaciable me ha terminado pasando la cuenta. ¿Cómo podía pretender que me dieran información tan sensible así sin más? Aún así...

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal dando al vacío. Desde allí, al igual que en los demás pisos altos del cuartel general, la vista era magnífica, mezclando estilosas construcciones y anuncios que se llenaban de color en la noche con el verde de amplios parques, auténticos pulmones balanceando el frenesí corriendo por venas y arterias cubiertas de asfalto.

-Aún así no podía no hacer esto -completó, inhalando algo del fresco aire acondicionado-. Es lo mínimo que debo a Zynda, a quien considero una gran amiga, y también a la pequeña Antonella.

Cogió el teléfono nuevamente y llamó a los cuatro anfitriones que debía visitar esa tarde para reagendar sus visitas. "Sé que suelo ir el segundo viernes de cada mes pero surgieron imponderables de última hora que me impedirán cumplir", les dijo mientras mezclaba la verdad con leves chispas distractoras. "¿Le parece bien si nos encontramos el próximo martes? De lo contrario estará bien el miércoles. Gracias por su comprensión". Pasó también del papeleo que debía llenar y dejó cerrada su oficina antes de entrar al cuarto contiguo, el mismo que Zynda ocupara tras revelar datos cruciales a Tionishia y pasar oficialmente a estar bajo protección de MON para evitar cualquier represalia.

Allí sólo había una cama, una cómoda y un sencillo escritorio de pino. Esta sala, antes usada para el descanso general del noveno piso, fue reacondicionada para la Arachne (aunque allí ella durmió en una hamaca) y nadie la había tocado desde el término del juicio. Sentándose en el blando colchón, Maki se colocó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos, regalándose una hora de reparador sueño. Nadie la contempló mientras dormía. Nadie la comparó con una muñeca de porcelana fina. Nadie la interrumpió ni le llamó la atención.

Aquella planta a 30 metros del suelo era un mausoleo... para alivio de su corazón atormentado por la incertidumbre.

Silencioso fue su despertar, tras el que dejó todo allí dentro como si nadie hubiera pasado. El eco de la cerradura duró una fracción de segundo antes de morir a manos del silencio dueño de hasta el último rincón del pasillo. Matsunaga caminó cual sombra rumbo al elevador y marcó el botón del piso 14 casi al mismo tiempo que ingresaba. Segundos después estaba ante las majestuosas puertas dobles separando la oficina del director del resto del edificio. Golpeó una dos y tres veces pero nadie le abrió, así que operó la manilla por sí misma y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Aya, la mano derecha de Narahara, brillaba por su ausencia. En su escritorio, además del calendario y las fotos de su esposo e hijos, se apreciaba el protector de pantalla dominando el monitor.

"Qué cosa más rara", se dijo Maki. "Usualmente esta chica no sale de aquí si no es para almorzar o ir al baño".

Caminó al fondo, donde otro par de puertas casi tan imponentes como las del edificio de la Fiscalía. Por un momento pensó en dar media vuelta, largarse de allí y regresar a sus labores como si la conversación entre Ichinose y Sawamura nunca hubiese acaecido. Dándose una patada mental ante tal asomo de cobardía, sacudió su cabeza varias veces e hizo bailar la rubia cabellera a modo de lluvia de trigo.

-No puedo volver atrás -murmuró varias veces para autoconvencerse-. Esto es por Zynda y Antonella. Esto es por los Hirosawa. Esto es por MON... y también por mí.

Azotó sus nudillos tres veces contra la madera pulida, generando un agradable eco súbitamente absorbido por las paredes y alfombras.

-¡Pase! -contestaron desde el interior.

Maki entró rauda y observó a Genzō Narahara, mandamás supremo de la agencia, levantando su estilográfica de un montón de papeles recién revisados. Se le notaba tan activo y atento como siempre, reforzando la impresión que causaba en muchos extraños respecto a verse diez años más viejo de los 46 que realmente tenía.

-Encantado de verte, Maki -el jefe la llamó por el nombre, como lo hacía con casi todos sus subordinados-. ¿Qué te trae a mis dominios?

-Le agradecería que me concediera una charla privada, señor Narahara. No importa que sean sólo cinco minutos si alcanzo a decirle lo que debo.

El tono de la rubia desató de inmediato las alarmas en el burócrata máximo, quien sirvió al instante dos vasos de agua de su surtidor particular y la invitó a sentarse.

-Maki, ¿te sientes bien? Pareces perturbada.

-Lo estoy, señor. Lo estoy. Necesito... Necesito redimirme.

Esos cinco minutos terminaron convirtiéndose en casi tres cuartos de hora. Ella descubrió todas las cartas en su mente y él escuchó atento, desprovisto del desdén y distancia tan típicos de los grandes directores.

-Quédate tranquila, vuelve a lo tuyo y relájate -sentenció Narahara una vez ella concluyó su relato-. No importa que hoy no vayas a hacer visitas. ¿Puedo sugerirte algo más?

-Lo que desee, señor.

-Por ningún motivo dejes que esto corrompa tu fin de semana. El descanso es escaso y aprovecharlo bien es un arte.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Terminaron su improvisada reunión con una mirada antes de volver a sus respectivos mundos.

Llegó el lunes 14 y Maki Matsunaga despertó con una sensación desagradable en el estómago que la acompañó al ducharse, vestirse y desayunar; tenía unas ojeras de cuidado arruinando su bello rostro, aunque las disimuló bastante bien gracias a algo de maquillaje. Por más que intentó apartar la conversación de su cabeza, falló miserablemente, olvidándose de ir a almorzar con sus padres el sábado y juntarse con sus antiguos compañeros de universidad el domingo. Pasó ambos días mirando distraídamente hacia el oeste, hacia Fuchū, desde el balcón de su apartamento, vestida con ropa liviana y pegada a un vaso lleno de limonada con menta y jengibre. Cuando terminó de arreglarse e iba a coger las llaves de su residencia para partir a trabajar, sintió vibrar su teléfono.

Tenía un mensaje sin leer y era de Narahara; traía adjunto un documento en formato PDF.

* * *

 _Maki:_

 _Imprime esto apenas lo leas. Si sales ahora alcanzarás a llegar a tiempo. No te preocupes por tu ausencia durante la mañana; considérala como medio día administrativo con goce de sueldo._

 _Apenas llegues a la oficina pasa a verme. Instruiré a Aya para que te deje pasar sin necesidad de pedir cita._

 _G.N._

* * *

Nada más activar la función de vista previa, la rubia menuda casi se desmayó. Encendió su computador al vuelo, apurándolo con la mente hasta que el sistema arrancó y le permitió abrir su cliente de correo electrónico. Guardó el papel en el primer sobre que pilló, dejó todo apagado, cerró con triple vuelta y salió disparada hacia la estación de metro más cercana. Apenas podía creer su buena suerte e incluso compró un diario de circulación nacional antes de adentrarse en el hervidero subterráneo.

Una hora y cuarenta minutos después descendió del tren local en lo que parecía ser una ciudad tranquila, tan tranquila como Asaka o Tokorozawa por nombrar un par de ejemplos. Además de la lectura, acompañó su largo viaje con una buena batería de temas románticos cortesía de una cuenta premium en su servicio favorito de _streaming_. Inhaló el aire fresco con toques de hierba recién segada, actividad industrial y el acero hirviente de los rieles. Salió de la estación y a los diez segundos pasó un taxista desocupado; aunque la carrera era de apenas dos kilómetros, una clienta era una clienta. Maki pagó y se encontró ante la puerta principal de la prisión donde Kenichi Shoda estaba recluido. Presentó su credencial ante los guardias, quienes la dejaron pasar en el acto.

Sonrió al ver que un muchacho joven y de impecable uniforme azul oscuro, quien hablaba por teléfono animadamente con alguien, estaba encargado de la recepción. "Apostaría mi reputación a que es el mismo que me cerró las puertas el otro día", sonrió maliciosamente. "Vamos a ver qué piensa ahora".

-Buenos días -saludó amablemente el chico una vez colgó-. ¿Me permite una forma válida de identificación, por favor?

-Cómo no -replicó ella.

Nada más recibirla el encargado, poco faltó para que se fuera de espaldas contra la pared.

-¿Maki Matsunaga? -parpadeó incrédulo, sacudiendo su cabeza-. ¿No fue usted quien me llamó el pasado viernes?

-La misma, jovencito -la rubia podía saborear su triunfo-. Y antes que digas nada, aquí está mi permiso debidamente visado.

Ahora el sobre cambió de manos y la hoja impresa quedó a vista del guardia. En ella, escrita con impecable corrección y acompañado de los sellos correspondientes a Narahara y el mismísimo Ministro de Justicia, venía el siguiente texto.

* * *

 _Por medio de la resolución 2017-B/1564 del 11 de agosto de 2017, autorízase a la portadora de este permiso a ser testigo presencial y levantar un acta solemne de la ejecución del interno Kenichi Shoda, agendada para el lunes 14 del presente a las 09:00 horas en el ala de máxima seguridad de la Prisión de Fuchū. Al mismo tiempo, el personal del recinto penitenciario deberá ponerse a su disposición mientras se encuentre en sus dependencias, prestándole la ayuda que requiera._

* * *

-Todo está en regla, como puede ver -sonrió Maki.

-Así es, pero ¿cómo consiguió esta autorización? -aparentemente el joven no se esperaba semejante vuelta de mano.

-Cuando existe voluntad, existe un método. ¿Le importaría llevarme a la sala de la horca, si no es mucha molestia?

-Por supuesto, agente Matsunaga -él hizo una reverencia y fue a abrir una puerta del lado derecho-. Acompáñeme por aquí. Quisiera también pedirle disculpas por mi reacción de antes; seguramente rayó en lo descortés.

-No hay falta alguna; yo habría actuado igual de estar en tus zapatos. El incidente anterior reveló que te tomas tus labores muy en serio y eso es sumamente destacable.

Habiéndose firmado la paz gracias a un timbre teñido de rojo, ambos caminaron unos 200 metros por un corredor bien iluminado y limpio, repleto de muchas otras puertas y con un acceso enrejado al patio principal del complejo, donde los internos menos peligrosos disfrutaban las primeras horas del día bajo férrea supervisión de los guardias. Torcieron dos veces a la izquierda, otras dos a la derecha y finalmente llegaron a la entrada del ala de máxima seguridad, donde una pesadísima barrera metálica era disuasivo suficiente para no meterse allí a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario.

-Hemos llegado -el chico le abrió otra puerta-. Siéntese donde guste.

Allí, en una sala blanca y repleta de tubos fluorescentes, estaba la última parada de los condenados a muerte. Levantada sobre un estrado de metro veinte de altura y hecha de acero grueso, una cuerda con el típico nudo corredizo colgaba de la parte superior, balanceándose cual espada de Damocles sobre un sencillo taburete de madera. Además de aquel instrumento destinado a separar el cuerpo del alma, lo único que había en ese lado del grueso panel de vidrio dividiendo la estancia en dos era una cámara de video operable remotamente (todo debía registrarse, claro). En la zona pública, por llamarla de alguna manera, se extendían siete sillas de diseño plano en fila única. La agente de MON tomó palco justo en la cuarta, quedando con una visión fantástica de aquel macabro teatro. Garabateó un par de notas en un cuaderno que traía en el bolso antes de ver llegar a los demás oficiales junto con el recepcionista.

-Estamos listos, señorita -le dijo él-. Shoda aparecerá aquí en exactamente dos minutos.

-Mejor que mejor -se limitó a contestar ella-. Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos.

El segundero del reloj de pared recorrió sin pausa la vuelta y media restante cuando se abrió otra puerta y un hombre joven, de cabellera desgreñada y vestido de naranja de pies a cabeza, entró esposado de muñecas y tobillos, escoltado por otros dos guardias. Su mirada, tan desafiante como el día en que acogió a Zynda tras la entrevista formal y las escasas veces en que la recibió en su apartamento de Shinjuku para posteriores inspecciones, chocó con la de Maki Matsunaga por sólo un instante.

Una vez cayó el telón, la rubia abandonó la prisión con el alma más ligera. El rumor, al mutar en realidad, volvió a la Tierra entera un lugar algo más vivible.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Cada semana vamos perforando un poco más la niebla de guerra rodeándonos y en esta ocasión el tema de los rumores, cuya mayor habilidad es dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor al punto de desestabilizarnos seriamente, deja paso también a otro tópico sensible - la lealtad. Maki Matsunaga es de esas personas que inicialmente no llaman tanto la atención pero siempre se hacen sentir de una forma u otra; en su caso es gracias a su eficiencia y sinceridad con la causa de MON y con las hermanas Satme-Sannika. Recordemos que Zynda, durante sus horas más oscuras, encontró en ella un punto de apoyo crucial para decidirse a dar vuelta su propio destino y también el de Antonella. Es precisamente esa combinación de factores la que deja tan fuera de centro a la rubia y le lleva a desafiar las mismas convenciones y jerarquías de su profesión en busca de una respuesta indesmentible. Si ella hubiese acudido a ver a la tejedora con información que resultase ser falsa... jamás se lo habría perdonado. Corroborar ese rumor de pasillo pasa a ser una cuestión de máximo honor y me deja, a su vez, otra trama que podré desarrollar más a futuro. Es realmente fantástico esto de escribir secuelas, ¿no?_

 _Dado que Valaika y yo saldremos a cenar esta noche, cerraremos el boliche un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Pasen a dejar sus comentarios con toda confianza; los leeremos y responderemos debidamente. ¡Hasta muy pronto, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "apuesto a que cuando la tejedora se entere de esto, hará a su coordinadora clienta honoraria de la pastelería"._


	13. Paseo

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Paseo**

Suu fue la primera en despegarse de sus acompañantes y cruzó la calle a toda prisa, sumergiéndose bajo el techo seccionado marcando la entrada principal a la estación de trenes de Asaka. La chica del impermeable, fascinada por el festival de colores desplegado en tiendas, arcoiris eléctricos e incluso la misma fuente cicular en el centro de la explanada cubierta de adoquines, se sentía en su más perfecta salsa, sus ojos brillando como si fuese una niña pequeña visitando la juguetería más grande del mundo.

Siendo translúcida, la limo adoraba todo lo alusivo a contrastes y luces. Deleitó sus negros ojos en los juegos pincelados en blanco y púrpura, colores formales de la ciudad. Varias banderas colgaban de vigas sobrias, gruesas, perfectamente simétricas con un juego de enormes paneles de vidrio reforzado cuyo aspecto guardaba marcada semejanza con una criba gigante si se le contemplaba desde las azoteas de los edificios circundantes. ¿Y si se podía ver desde el espacio? Tal posibilidad llenaba a la muchacha de alegría.

-¡Vengan! -giró cual bailarina y llamó a sus acompañantes-. ¡Vengan a ver esto porque es lo más lindo del planeta!

No le importó levantar la voz en público ni llamar brevemente la atención del variado gentío (humanos, liminales, parejas y solteros) pasando por allí o distrayéndose con las atracciones de la misma calle. Devolviéndole una sonrisa a modo de respuesta, Kimihito Kurusu y Lala aguardaron a que no viniesen vehículos ni motocicletas antes de apersonarse bajo aquella bóveda de geométricas proporciones, levantada unos cuatro metros sobre el suelo y cuyo peso era incalculable.

-¡Cuántos letreros hermosos! -continuó Suu, tomando al muchacho de la mano e intentando llevarlo hacia la fuente-. Encantada me los llevaría todos a casa... si pudiera cargarlos, claro.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía tan entusiasmada, querida -suspiró con alegría la Dullahan-. En honor a la verdad, hacía mucho que no nos dábamos una noche para salir tranquilos. Mantener la residencia en perfecto estado por nosotros mismos sigue siendo una tarea titánica.

-Al menos el polvo nos ha dado tregua y lo que no sepa no le hará daño -Kimihito tomó la palabra; los tres se sentaron un momento junto a la suave caída de agua-. El aire es fresco, el clima agradable, mañana sólo debo trabajar media jornada... Las estrellas y los planetas parecen haberse alineado para darnos sus dones.

-Hablas igual que mi antigua maestra de códigos del sueño, _Gerkhemi_ -Lala se arrimó a él y cerró los ojos-. Veo que la noche te ha inspirado.

-La noche es la mejor hora del día -intervino Suu sin demora-. Además de las luces, cuyo valor intrínseco siempre me ha fascinado, la misma gente parece andar en otra. ¿No notan los rostros más relajados, la menor frecuencia de trajes de oficina y el dinero fluyendo con celeridad entre clientes y comerciantes? -terminó en tono poético, maduro, anhelante.

El muchacho le quitó los guantes sin dedos que llevaba para permitirle hidratarse con el agua de la fuente antes de unirse a su amada peliplateada en observar lo que los rodeaba. Tiendecillas usualmente apagadas durante el día, desde tabaquerías a librerías, parecían estallar de anticipación. Rostros usualmente cansados o pegados a sus pantallas de teléfonos móviles buscaban ahora conexiones humanas, saludando y hablando animadamente mientras hacían planes para ir a comer o beber algo. Las escaleras desde el andén no cesaban de traer gente descendiendo de los trenes locales tras extenuantes sesiones de trabajo en Tokio u otras localidades periféricas. Si habían corbatas, iban sueltas y pareadas con botones de camisas o blusas algo más desabrochados.

-Tienes mucha razón, Suu -murmuró el anfitrión-. La noche pareciera despertar aquellos lados que voluntariamente suprimimos en el cumplimiento del deber y nuestras promesas a otros.

-Lo expresaste mejor de lo que yo nunca hubiera podido -acotó la muchacha del impermeable, sonriéndole-. Por eso te daré un premio.

Suu, exhibiendo aquella ternura infantil que la hacía tan bella, besó con ternura la mejilla del chico pelinegro. Esta vez no hubo miradas blancas ni sorpresas súbitas.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? -sugirió ella, haciendo un gesto para sentir nuevamente los guantes en sus extremidades.

-Apoyo la moción. Esos pequeños planetas de sabor con la savia de la vida serían una elección perfecta -Lala frotó su estómago mientras hablaba de forma críptica-. Salirnos de los platos sanos por una noche no nos va a matar porque sólo se vive una vez, ¿no?

Esto último resultaba casi humorístico viniendo de los labios de la Dullahan, quien no estaba técnicamente viva ni tampoco muerta. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada hasta que él actuó primero, rodéandole los hombros con cariño y después poniéndose de pie, colocando el brazo para que ella se lo tomara.

-Tú lo has dicho, dulzura -replicó él con toda su galantería-. ¿Procedemos?

-Procedamos -la muchacha acuosa se anticipó y cogió el otro brazo del humano; Lala sólo rió.

Los "planetas de sabor" mencionados por la otrora cazadora de almas eran, lisa y llanamente, sendas porciones de _takoyaki_ con salsa picante. Estas bolitas de pulpo, sólo comparables en popularidad a los _hot dogs_ en occidente y a los _kebabs_ en Oriente Medio, eran grito y plata para quienes sacrificaban buena parte de su día preparándolas antes de freírlas en ese aceite especial que parecía, a cada chisporroteo, estimular el apetito de clientes y no clientes por igual. Decidieron comprar dos porciones de doce en vez de cuatro de seis no sólo porque salía más barato, sino también por obtener una bolsa donde podrían arrojar todo una vez terminaran. Suu terminó llevándose más de la mitad de las servilletas disponibles con una pasada de manos pero no dejó caer una sola al sucio asfalto.

-¿Desean devorar estas exquisiteces mientras caminamos o buscar un lugar algo más tranquilo? -inquirió Kimihito una vez recibió el cambio del vendedor.

-Mejor ahora mismo -replicó la Dullahan-. Estas delicias se comen mejor estando calientes. ¡Ah, veo que nuestra querida amiga ya ha empezado!

-Perdón, es que no pude resistirme. Tal vez estos platos al paso sean lo único más tentador que las luces rodeándonos -añadió la limo, sosteniendo un bocadito pasado por el papel absorbente antes de llevárselo a la boca-. ¡Mmmmm...! Deliciosos, como siempre.

-¿Y qué hay de mí? -preguntó el chico de modo juguetón.

-Tú, mi querido amo, siempre tendrás el primerísimo sitial -ella cogió otra bolita-. ¡Abre la boquita, que viene el tren! _¡Choo-choo!_

Desarmado nuevamente ante aquel tierno gesto, Kimihito se dejó querer antes de repetirlo con Lala, quien simplemente siguió todo el asunto como mejor pudo. La peliplateada adoraba ver a su _Gerkhemi_ tan feliz, tan conectado con la vibrante atmósfera del barrio comercial que no podía ser más distinta de la quietud dominando la residencia Kurusu desde que iniciaran su vida en solitario. Este sector, por lejos el más activo de Asaka, se encontraba apenas a tres cuadras de casa y era una forma perfecta para el trío de botar tensiones. No necesitaban ni querían ir más lejos dado que el chico carecía de licencia de conducir y los taxis eran demasiado caros (como en todo Japón, vamos).

Cuando no conversaban de lo humano y lo divino, extraviaban sus miradas en los llamativos escaparates ofreciendo desde zapatos de temporada hasta juguetes.

-Miren esto -dijo Lala-. Casi todas las tiendas de esta calle tienen descuentos en yukatas. Esta de aquí es lindísima -señaló un modelo azul oscuro con flores doradas-. ¿Acaso habrá una fiesta popular pronto?

-Creo que sí, aunque no consigo recordar con exactitud todos los detalles -contestó él-. Si gustas, podemos entrar y echarle un vistazo.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, querida. ¿Acaso la noche no es para disfrutarla?

La Dullahan se puso roja entera y asintió con énfasis antes de tomarle la mano e ingresar al negocio. Este local era bastante pequeño pero ofrecía una cantidad nada despreciable de modelos masculinos y femeninos, cuyos diseños podían ser tan sencillos como colores planos o elaborados como aquellas flores doradas apuntando a la hora señalada.

-¿Desea probarse algún modelo más, señorita? -preguntó el dependiente, un hombre mayor y algo canoso.

-Por el momento este me basta, muchas gracias.

-Encontrará los probadores al fondo y a la izquierda. Tómese el tiempo que guste -después se dirigió al chico y la limo-. ¿Desean ver algo para ustedes, señor y señorita?

-Si tiene algo hecho con goma resistente al agua -retrucó Suu- se lo acepto encantada; otra cosa no puedo usar porque, bueno, ya sabe...

-En ese caso podría sugerirle unos estampados. ¿Tiene otro impermeable?

-Aquí no. Lo siento.

-Bueno, más se perdió en la guerra. ¿Y qué hay de usted, joven?

-Yo ya tengo una yukata en casa -dijo Kimihito, pasando sus manos por las suaves telas tejidas a mano-. Si mal no recuerdo, creo que mis padres la compraron en esta misma tienda hace algunos años. ¿De casualidad le suenan...?

Hizo una breve descripción de los progenitores que se encontraban ahora mismo en Shanghai y no pudo evitar sentir una nostalgia enorme, recordando sus días de niño preocupado exclusivamente de estudiar y ni siquiera imaginando el giro que daría su vida gracias a la aparición de las extraespecies.

-¡Veo que el mundo es un pañuelo! -exclamó el hombre, palmeando la espalda de su interlocutor con fuerza-. Nunca pensé que tendría ante mí al hijo de Kazuhiro y Aika. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Hace ya casi cuatro años que se fueron a China debido a razones laborales. Eso sí, nunca han dejado de llamarme ni preocuparse de mí.

-Fuimos a verlos hará algunos meses durante las vacaciones de primavera -añadió Suu, concentrándose en un diseño de grullas blancas en fondo rojo-. Son gente muy agradable y decente.

Mientras tanto, abstraída de todo ello, Lala se despojó de su conjunto de camiseta, _blue jeans_ y zapatillas deportivas para contemplarse ante el espejo. Sólo un sobrio conjunto de ropa interior negra hecho de seda, contrastando sobremanera con su pálida piel azul, la separaba de su absoluta desnudez. Se veía algo más delgada pero también más fuerte e íntegra; la compañía y el cariño de Kimihito y Suu le habían hecho increíblemente bien. A sus bien proporcionados hombros, brazos y piernas se unían unos pechos firmes y esas dichosas caderas que se plasmaran hace tanto en la mente de su anfitrión, ahora novio y por siempre objeto de su devoción. Su _Loonie_ , pieza central del colgante alrededor del cuello, brillaba con una luz especial, única e irrepetible que parecía resaltar todo ello a escalas divinas. Ella se sabía hermosa y serlo para su amado era el mayor honor concedido por Hades. Por lo mismo, nadie más tenía ni tendría permiso para apreciarla de esa forma.

Colocándose la tenida con extremo cuidado, la ajustó de modo que no le quedase demasiado suelta o demasiado apretada. La faja, tan azul como la tela cuya textura le recordó una vez más al chico, detonó un rubor en sus mejillas, haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe. Aquella mezcla de dorado, azul y plateado extendió por todo su ser el pulso de la omnipotencia y por poco le hizo olvidar que debía correr la cortina del probador. Tomó aire hasta hartarse antes de salir al área principal.

-Estoy lista -dijo, aún dividida entre sus sueños y la realidad-. ¿Qué tal?

Kurusu acudió a su encuentro y le tomó las manos. Al parecer él se había llevado la misma impresión.

-Cariño, te ves fantástica -susurró, sonriéndole sinceramente-. Tomaré prestada una expresión del vendedor aquí presente y diré que esta yukata pareciera haber sido fabricada con ti en mente.

-¿De... de verdad lo crees?

-Lo juro por mis padres.

Lala intercambió una mirada con Suu, quien simplemente le asintió y movió sus manos como trazando un corazón grande, tan grande que parecía querer inundar hasta el último centímetro cuadrado de la tienda con sus pulsos.

-¡Adulador! -dijo la peliplateada antes de abrazarlo y refugiarse en él-. ¡No hagas esto que me pones roja entera y más encima en público!

-Amor mío, aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros -la tranquilizó el muchacho-. Además, ¿por qué te da vergüenza cuando resaltan tu hermosura? Aprecia tus dones y vive. Sólo vive.

-Lo sé, _Gerkhemi_ , pero esto es distinto -Lala estaba dominada por un ansia irrefrenable de besarlo, de beber su ambrosía hasta la saciedad-. Tú eres el único que puede hacerme sentir así y disfrutar de mí.

-Ahora mismo lo estoy disfrutando -otra vez él tomó ese tono conciliador-. ¿Recuerdas cuando pactamos, al jurarnos amor eterno, que compartiríamos y no cuestionaríamos nuestra felicidad?

La Dullahan asintió. No podía ni quería desmentir eso porque atentaba contra las mismas raíces de su compromiso. Ella era de él y viceversa. Nada lo cambiaría.

-Cuando eres feliz yo también lo soy, Lala.

-Lo mismo digo -agregó Suu-. Sólo relájate, amiga, porque aquí nadie te está juzgando.

-Gracias a ambos -la chica de piel azul recuperó su temple y sonrió, aún pegada a Kimihito-. Supongo que así se siente ese calorcillo asociado a los momentos destinados a perdurar en la memoria. No estando viva del todo me cuesta un poco entender estas cosas pero lo voy logrando paso a paso.

-Tú lo has dicho y de ello no puedo estar más orgulloso -el chico se giró hacia el vendedor-. Llevaremos esta yukata, señor.

-¡Espléndido! -rió el anciano-. Tan pronto la señorita se cambie y me la entregue, la envolveré en un paquete apropiado. Serían 10 mil yenes pero como los tres me han caído bien... les haré un 30% de descuento.

Tal cifra era un auténtico golpe de suerte. 10 mil yenes era la barrera psicológica de los buenos tejidos y por 20 mil se adquirían las piezas más _fashion_ en _boutiques_ especializadas como las de Ginza o Asakusa. Varias veces ambas chicas monstruo leyeron reseñas al respecto en revistas de moda que Kimihito traía de su trabajo cuando no se vendían.

Una vez la cazadora recibió el suave bulto, no pudo evitar tomar la cabeza de su _Gerkhemi_ con la mano libre y unir tiernamente sus labios con los de él. Nuevamente se convirtió en semáforo pero ahora no le importó porque estaba en paz consigo misma y con el mundo entero. Acto seguido acarició las mejillas de Suu antes de darle las gracias al vendedor por su atención y generosidad.

-Ya sabe: si tiene algo con telas impermeables, avísenos porque se lo compraremos en el acto -la limo tomó algo del mostrador a modo de despedida; después siguió a sus aliados a la calle.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señorita -sonrió el hombre, pensando que estos tres sin duda hacían un grupo muy especial, casi sacado de una novela clásica.

-¿Siguen calientes las bolitas de pulpo? -inquirió el humano, quitándole el paquete a Lala para permitirle comer; ahora los tres caminaban nuevamente en dirección al río.

-Parece que sí -devolvió ella, masticando un par con algo de salsa-. Kimihito, quería darte las gracias por este regalo, especialmente con tantos gastos por delante.

-Por el coeficiente de Engel no te preocupes -él recibió otra, también bañada, de manos de Suu-. Existen muchas formas de equilibrar un presupuesto y dejar pasar esta oportunidad habría sido un crimen. Así podrás darle un toque especial a estas noches tan calurosas, ora en el jardín, ora en un festival.

-Oh, mi amor...

Arrimándose nuevamente al chico, la Dullahan agradeció en silencio su buena suerte. En lo que respectaba a sabiduría, bondad y criterio, ni siquiera la maestra Mikima y sus innegables talentos podían compararse a Kurusu, cuya compañía valía más que un cargamento de almas cosechadas a tiempo. ¡Qué diablos, hasta las mismas magistradas del inframundo, seleccionadas por Hades mismo, parecían piltrafas!

-Y hablando de festivales -la limo movió su apéndice en todas direcciones tras devorar otra porción y cuidar que su prendedor con la moneda estuviese bien afirmado-, creo que podrás estrenar tu yukata más temprano que tarde, Lala.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Suu?

-Por esto -les mostró el folleto que recién terminara de leer, encabezado por una tierna mascota multicolor cuyo peluche habría derretido hasta a Tionishia-. Aquí dice que este fin de semana se llevará a cabo el _Saikasai_. Habrá bailes típicos, comida al paso, fuegos artificiales y mucho más. La entrada es gratis y abierta a toda la comunidad de Asaka, así como a los muchos turistas visitando la ciudad. Buen panorama para tres noches veraniegas, ¿no creen?

-Con razón todo el mundo anda en otra onda -el humano revisó el papel colorido y luego suspiró-. Imposible no acordarme cuando iba con mis padres a la explanada del templo budista no lejos de aquí -apuntó al norte- y veíamos ese hermoso espectáculo pirotécnico. La última vez que lo disfrutamos fue poco antes de su partida a Shanghai.

-Oh, lo siento, amo -la limo bajó su apéndice como si tuviera vergüenza-. No quise sacar a la luz tales memorias. Sé que extrañas mucho a tus padres, así que...

-No me pidas disculpas, Suu -él le dio un besito esquimal-. El pasado es el pasado y lo que vale es el presente. Las cosas siempre ocurren por alguna razón y hasta ahora hemos jugado bien las cartas en nuestras manos. Aciertas de lleno en que es un fantástico panorama aunque nos quede algo lejos de casa.

-Está a un tren local de distancia -Lala dijo tras recuperar su regalo-. No es tan lejos, así que podemos ir y volver a una hora prudente. Tengo mucha curiosidad por ver esto de primera mano.

-Sea, entonces -sentenció Kimihito-. Aquí entre nos, chicas, había pensado ir durante los últimos dos años pero desistí a última hora por todo el potencial para vergüenzas públicas.

Ambas chicas monstruo entendieron en el acto el fondo de la cuestión, uniéndose a su amado anfitrión en un suspiro exasperado. Miia y Cerea habrían pasado la velada entera tironeando a Kurusu de los brazos mientras se insultaban mutuamente, los rayos fluyendo de una frente a otra. Papi, con su escasa memoria y nula visión nocturna, era apuesta segura para perderse hasta nuevo aviso y aparecer en cualquier sitio (alguna prefectura vecina, probablemente). Rachnee, ni corta ni perezosa, buscaría la oportunidad más clara de llevárselo a un sitio más "apartado" e "idóneo" según sus retorcidas artes. Y Meroune, aún obsesionada con las tragedias, andaría armando jaleo con los cantos folclóricos o los pececitos dorados cayéndose de las paletas de papel. No sólo el respetable los miraría raro sino que incluso los mismos organizadores los sacarían de allí con cajas destempladas bajo una nada velada amenaza tipo "no vuelvan más o los demandamos hasta por el último de sus patéticos yenes". A fin de completar el desastroso cuadro, Smith hubiese brillado por su ausencia o derechamente se desentendería del problema mientras bebía una cerveza.

"Menos mal que nos salvamos de una buena", pensó el trío en perfecta sincronización. Tales malas vibras duraron la nada misma cuando encontraron una máquina de bebidas y se hicieron con tres enormes latas de limonada. El _takoyaki_ , al ser salado y picante, también despertaba las campanas de la sed. Continuaron comiendo y bebiendo, caminando y empapándose del aura luminosa alimentada por flujos de neón. El lado infantil de Suu tomó nuevamente el mano y los llevó hasta un _karaoke_ abierto, según el cartel pegado en su puerta, hasta las tres de la mañana.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso? -señaló el letrero azul, verde y blanco sobre ellos-. Como que me incentiva a cantar incluso a mí, que no tengo ni oído y mucho menos ensayo en la ducha.

-Ando por las mismas -admitió el humano, haciéndolos a un lado cuando entraron dos lamias acompañadas por dos humanos-. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Lala?

-Mi gente no tiene mucha relación con la música -nuevamente la aludida se puso enigmática- pero comprende bien que las notas más hermosas jamás se liberan en sitios tan impersonales. Mejor será que pasemos de aquí.

-¿Sienten eso? -la del impermeable levantó su apéndice otra vez, haciendo un intento de olfatear algo-. Es la brisa que viene del Kurome.

Este era uno de los ríos alimentando a Asaka. Corría de suroeste a noreste y desembocaba en el Shingashi poco antes que este último se integrara al Arakawa, rumbo a Tokio y posteriormente al Océano Pacífico.

-¿Tanto hemos caminado? -la cazadora quedó genuinamente sorprendida, ya que no le dolían las piernas.

-Así parece. Deben quedar, si no me equivoco, dos o tres cuadras de avenida antes de llegar hasta allá -Suu frunció el ceño de modo muy adorable-. ¿Qué tal andamos de comida?

-Nos quedan dos porciones por cabeza -Kimihito revisó la caja aún caliente-. Incluso a esta hora de la noche la zona del río, especialmente cercana a los puentes, es bien tranquila. ¿Les parece si vamos a sentarnos allá y disfrutamos el resto de la cena en paz?

Las dos asintieron en el acto y apuraron el tranco a fin de no perder de vista a su querido anfitrión. Siguieron hasta el final de la avenida, enfilando por una de las muchas calles angostas que, cual venas, regaban la frontera entre ambos barrios. Luminarias brillantes aunque algo más espaciadas y el ruido del agua corriendo traído por la misma brisa reemplazaron al jolgorio que, encapsulado en su propio ambiente, no osaba vulnerar aquellos límites sagrados. Almacenes, tiendas de conveniencia y emporios quedaron atrás, dando paso a pequeños edificios de departamentos o propiedades angostas de dos, tal vez de tres pisos; ninguna de ellas carecía de su jardincillo bien cuidado a pesar de las presiones rutinarias.

El delicioso toque de las sombras daba un aspecto enigmático y algo peligroso a aquel sector de la ciudad, mas el trío se sentía seguro y confiado de cara a la etapa final del paseo. Lala, como experimentada cazadora y guerrera, sabía defenderse perfectamente ante los indeseables y Suu, gracias a su propia naturaleza gelatinosa, podía adoptar mil formas según la situación. Kimihito tenía en su arsenal un derechazo temible, aunque desde su encontrón con la pareja racista no había requerido usarlo. Allí nacía otro punto en común entre ellos: ansiaban la tranquilidad y sólo llegaban a la fuerza tras agotar todas las demás opciones.

-¡Un parquecito! -Suu exclamó antes de ir a sentarse en los columpios bajo potentes focos halógenos.

-¿Quieres que te empuje? -sugirió Kurusu.

-Me adivinaste el pensamiento -sonrió la del impermeable.

Sentándose junto al poste izquierdo del aparato, la pequeña limo se agarró como pudo a las cadenas y el chico procedió a darle algo de vuelo, aunque no demasiado para evitar mandarla lejos. Suu avanzaba dos metros, retrocedía tres y volvía a progresar otros tantos, disfrutando con el fresco aire fluvial contra su piel y abriendo sus ojos a todo lo que daban. De vez en cuando volteaba aún si significaba perder impulso para contemplar el rostro de su amo, de su mejor amigo, del chico al que amó desde el mismo día que se conocieron. Aún cuando Suu admiraba genuinamente la madurez de Lala y cómo conseguía sacar a relucir la fibra más responsable y solemne del muchacho, ella tenía particular orgullo por lograr lo mismo con su lado más infantil. Ya fuese contándole chistes antes de irse a dormir en sus brazos, dándole la comida en la boca de cuando en cuando o jugando juntos mientras se bañaban y en esos largos fines de semana acompañados por la Wii, la liminal acuosa sabía que Kurusu seguía teniendo diez años en un rincón de su corazón.

Quizás ahí radicaba lo perfecto de su ecuación. Ambas extraespecies le daban valiosa compañía y también lo equilibraban, ya fuese llegando de un día agotador en el laburo, recibiendo las visitas de Smith (cada vez con menos malicia, por suerte) o decidiendo cómo ordenarían cada rincón de su reino particular.

-¿Deseas columpiarte, cariño? -preguntó Kimihito a Lala, quien estaba sentada junto a las barras fijas.

-Estoy bien, _Gerkhemi_. ¿Por qué no vienen aquí una vez Suu termine? -palmeó el resto del banco de piedra.

Allá fueron cinco minutos después, permitiéndose terminar las bolitas de pulpo y arrojando todo a un papelero cercano. Bebieron aire hasta quedar henchidos de felicidad y él aprovechó de rodear las cinturas de sus chicas con delicadeza, atrayéndolas hacia sí. Su gesto fue reciprocado de inmediato cuando ambas se inclinaron, impregnándose de su rica esencia.

-Adoro el silencio -dijo él-. Tal como el nuestro, este barrio es una auténtica taza de leche.

-La noche habla, Kimihito, tejiendo historias ahora mismo a nuestro alrededor -otra vez la Dullahan-. Escucharlas sin la intervención del bullicio urbano es todo un privilegio.

-¿Traen buenas nuevas? -inquirió Suu.

-Buenísimas. ¿Saben? Eso de ir al _Saikasai_ cada vez me tinca más -se sinceró la peliplateada-. Al igual que esta noche, podremos disfrutar el evento a nuestra manera, sin apuros y sólo con la imaginación como límite. Será una cita perfecta.

-Una cita, ¿eh? -el muchacho la besó con cariño en su azul frente-. ¿Como la que tuvimos hoy?

-Precisamente -nuevo suspiro-. Aunque modesta en apariencia, compartir momentos valiosos contigo y con Suu es la mejor recompensa; me dan lo mismo las críticas superficiales y vanas. Como bien dijeras cuando llegamos a la estación, las estrellas y los planetas se alinearon para darnos sus dones.

-Entonces hoy podremos irnos a la cama con la misión cumplida.

-Una noche de sueño ciertamente nos vendrá muy bien -habló Suu, besando al chico en la mejilla-, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que el festival parte mañana y la ciudad entera se volcará a los parques y templos. ¿Creen que nos encontremos con alguna de las otras chicas entre la multitud?

-Probablemente veremos allí a Mero o Cerea -sugirió Kimihito-. Son las que geográficamente están más cerca y sería bonito verlas en compañía de sus nuevas familias. Me alivia tanto saber que pudimos limar esas asperezas que me siento tentado de dar gracias cuando estemos allá.

-Podrás hacerlo con todo derecho, amor mío -Lala le devolvió el beso pero ahora buscó sus labios-. Ya hemos intercambiado palabras con los Amaya en el acuario y se nota a una legua de distancia que le han hecho muy bien a Meroune.

-Cerea debe seguir tan disciplinada como siempre, por mucho que los alumnos de su anfitrión intenten sacarle canas verdes -sonrió él.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el señor ese? -preguntó Suu.

-El apellido era Tomashino. Lo que no recuerdo del todo es su nombre de pila.

-Volviendo al tema, _Gerkhemi_ , nos hablaste de un templo budista al que ibas con tus padres para observar la pirotecnia. ¿Podrías contarnos más detalles?

-Si nos ponemos rumbo a casa ahora mismo, estaré encantado de relatarles lo que quieran -el pelinegro se levantó.

La vuelta a su propio barrio pasó en un suspiro y abstraída del ruido generado por la fauna urbana, animada por las nostálgicas descripciones del anfitrión y las ilusiones de sus huéspedes respecto a tantas actividades dignas de constar en los anales de la historia grande. Nada más llegar a la imponente estructura de la estación torcieron a la derecha, continuando otras dos calles hasta percibir el toque inconfundible del hogar en la punta de sus manos. No notaron, al desaparecer tras la puerta principal y echarle doble vuelta de llave, que la luna en cuarto creciente les sonreía desde su sitial privilegiado en el límpido cielo de Saitama, anhelando también ver el manto oscuro cortado por los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Hola otra vez, amigos! Partiré por decir que en este capítulo me fue mucho más sencillo escribir los diálogos que los escenarios. Asaka, al ser una localidad dormitorio a un tiro de piedra de Tokio, es bastante más sencilla en atracciones de lo creíble a simple vista, así que me colgué de un gancho seguro y desarrollé el pulso innato de las zonas comerciales y céntricas, donde uno encuentra miles de chiches e historias cuyos hilos se extienden al compás de los aromas y las luces. La noche citadina es también una oportunidad para apreciar la química de nuestros protagonistas, ciertamente tierna pero a la vez desplegada en dimensiones únicas, indelebles, potentes más no deseosas de ahogar a la otra. Toda relación duradera se compone de estos ingredientes más una buena cuota de sinceridad. La seriedad de Lala y la inocencia de Suu son, entonces, complementos perfectos para un Kimihito paciente y repleto de cariño por ellas. Tal como ambas tocan ambos extremos de su psiquis, él también es capaz de mostrarlas en plenitud mediante sencillos gestos. Desde_ Loonies _que no los veíamos juntos en un mismo relato, así que me dio gusto volver a enfocarme en ellos tras tanto tiempo._

 _La enseñanza de esta historia es simple y a la vez crucial: contar nuestras bendiciones periódicamente y aprovechar cada momento pasado con nuestro_ significant other _, amigos o familiares. Así vivirán más tiempo, dicen por ahí. ¡Hasta luego y no olviden comentar! O como se dice en japonés, "¿la pólvora mezclada con bario da chispas azules o verdes? Es que no me aclaro"._


	14. Planificación

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Planificación**

Una vez murió el eco de la última gota de agua que cayó al lavaplatos y se llevó consigo los restos de una cena bien ganada, Pachylene y Eddie Maxon salieron de la cocina para instalarse en su acogedora sala de estar. Tal estancia lucía fantástica gracias a paredes pintadas de vívidos colores, colecciones de fotografías de sus viajes y el estante repleto de unos doscientos libros aún por leer en conjunto. Redondeando un conjunto perfecto estaba también el equipo de música con dos pares de audífonos aislantes más la consabida colección de música instrumental.

-Este 15 de agosto ha llegado oficialmente a la línea de meta -dijo él, sentándose en el sillón más grande-. Bendito sea el ventilador porque con este calor las ventanas no se pueden ni abrir.

-Eso es muy cierto. Aún no sé cómo puede haber gente dando vueltas por ahí a estas horas, por muy temporada de teatro o conciertos que sea -acotó ella, reclinándose sobre él-. ¿Sabes que cada día estás más cómodo, mi amor? Eres el cojín perfecto, amoldado plenamente a mi forma -le coqueteó.

-Me da gusto saberlo, querida mía.

Maxon manipuló un dial para bajar dos grados la intensidad de la luz y luego acarició la barbilla de su compañera con cariño, haciéndole girar su cabeza y dándole pleno acceso a esos hermosos labios que tanto gustaba de unir a los propios. Ataviados en sus pijamas de algodón especialmente tratado para lidiar con la transpiración, se sentían cómodos e imponentes, dueños absolutos de aquel pequeño reino en el corazón de Ginza.

-Estás muy sugestivo hoy -murmuró la rapaz-. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

-Contigo a mi lado no las necesito -retrucó el canadiense, mirando el anillo de compromiso en su mano-. Únicamente pensaba, contemplando los recuerdos de nuestras travesías por Japón y Canadá, en algo aún más maravilloso: nuestra futura boda.

-Veo que ya deseas lanzarte de cabeza a planearla, querido -rió la liminal-. Aunque hace rato dieron las nueve y mañana nos espera otro duro día entre trabajo, trámites y visitas a los más selectos locales, me siento particularmente propensa a dejar volar la imaginación a la usanza de los Beresford.

-¿Tommy y Tuppence Beresford?

-Los mismos. Con eso no pretendo decir que no seas brillante ni que te falte imaginación, ¿eh? -ella se excusó de inmediato-. Sabrás tan bien como yo que a Tommy era imposible apartarle los ojos de los hechos. En cuanto a mí... es una suerte que mis obsesiones no tengan que ver con moda ni sombreros, aunque sigue dándome muchísimo gusto saber que todavía soy joven y atractiva.

Maxon no pudo evitar reír; tal declamación parecía venir de los labios de una mujer treintona, imaginativa, amante de las fiestas y de la alta costura; ejemplar perfecto de las _Bright Young Things_ tan frecuentes en los locos años 20. Si bien ambos no eran detectives consultores ni planeaban serlo (de momento, claro), creyó percibir el fondo de la cuestión de inmediato. Así como los Beresford enfrentaban los riesgos de frente y siempre expresaban su admiración por el otro, el humano y la arpía rapaz venían exactamente del mismo molde. ¿Y su discreción? Mayor que la del mismísimo Theodore Blunt.

-No sólo eres joven y atractiva, Pachy -él la besó nuevamente-. Tú eres una diosa, digna descendiente de la gran Schania y mi eterna inspiración para enfrentar el día a día con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y tú, Eddie, eres mi mundo, tal como te confesé en nuestro primer día en Toronto -la chica monstruo restregó su cabeza contra el pecho de su novio-. Consideraré un gran honor acompañarte en tus viajes por la imaginación mientras disfrutamos dilucidando sobre las posibilidades de nuestra ceremonia más la posterior fiesta. ¿Por dónde deseas empezar a despejar tan densa niebla de guerra?

-Mejor será que plasmemos todas nuestras ideas locas en un borrador. ¿Me disculpas un momentito, amor?

Eddie fue a buscar el cuaderno de notas que usaba para las listas de la compra y volvió también con un bolígrafo negro de la partida comprada en la librería regentada por Liz y Kinu. Al final terminaron sobrando tras ser repartidos al personal de Nakashima y, antes de mandar el resto a la bodega con los demás insumos de oficina, se hizo con una pareja color obsidiana. Siendo honesto, se sentía mucho más cómodo escribiendo así o con su pluma tipo _Montblanc_ que con un lápiz grafito.

-Vale, ya estamos -continuó el canadiense, sentándose nuevamente en su lugar-. Quizás lo más fácil sea el pastel de novios, siempre y cuando avisemos con tiempo a la _Pâtisserie Bransen_. En eso Zynda Satme-Sannika, nuestra nueva amiga, podrá darnos una mano fundamental. ¿Se te ocurre algún diseño especial?

-Tengo mi mente en un símbolo que usaste mucho en nuestros primeros días juntos y luego se convirtió en deliciosa realidad: el del rascacielos erigido por los albañiles de la confianza -ella se inspiró-. Alto, luminoso, en un sitio privilegiado, resistente a terremotos y con un hermoso helipuerto en la cima donde flamearán, repletas de orgullo, nuestras banderas.

La pelirroja describió su propio estandarte, compuesto de un fondo azul con la imagen de una arpía perfilada en blanco, y lo bien que se vería en perfecta unión con la albirroja de Canadá.

-Incluso podríamos decir -continuó ella- que la hoja de arce, vista desde cierta forma, también parece un tipo muy especial de ala. Junto a ellas desearía ver figuritas representándonos, tomados de la mano o besándonos contra el atardecer.

-¡Me gusta, me gusta! -él se frotó las manos al terminar de escribir-. Eso quedará en la memoria.

-¿Qué tenías planeado tú, Eddie?

-Bueno, para mi concepto me inspiré en las mismas fotos rodeándonos y creí que una reproducción fiel de las cataratas Hyakuhiro o la playa cercana al _Soledare Spa & Resort_, en Okinawa, podría ser buena idea. Ambos lugares forman parte indeleble de lo que somos: en Okutama aprendiste a volar y descubrimos la real dimensión de nuestros sentimientos, mientras aquella sucursal del Paraíso tan al sur de Tokio nos llevó a cruzar la última frontera y graduarnos de amantes.

-Nunca olvidaré aquella mágica noche bajo la luna llena -Pachylene se ruborizó, cerrando los ojos y dejándose invadir por el calor de su chico-. Tus ideas también son muy buenas, así que bastará llevarlas a la pastelería y ver cuánto nos sale el presupuesto.

Mencionar el dinero de esta forma era cualquier cosa menos casualidad. Aún con el formidable sueldo de Eddie como gerente de proyectos, pactaron desde el minuto uno que no se excederían en gastos y mucho menos pedirían un crédito en el banco para costear las preparaciones. Las cuentas claras, después de todo, conservaban tanto la amistad como la reputación, especialmente con Japón bajo las sombras de una recesión que se extendería optimistamente hasta el 2020.

-Dejaremos lo del pastel en veremos, entonces -él rompió el breve silencio-. Respecto al diseño de las invitaciones, creo que tomar prestada tu idea de las banderas es la mejor opción: minimalista y auténtica a partes iguales. Hablaré más adelante con Mayumi; creo que ella tiene contactos en el mundo del diseño gráfico.

-Fantástica idea -Pachylene cambió levemente de posición, abrazando a Eddie con sus flamantes alas-. En cuanto a los trajes...

-...supongo que Talirindë te acompañará a sondear tiendas, ¿no, amor?

-Me leíste el pensamiento. Ahora permíteme devolverte la mano, con perdón, porque iba a recomendarte ir con Shinya y el señor Hidetaka -la arpía rió infantilmente-. Allí necesariamente deberemos estar separados porque ver a la novia en su vestido antes de la ceremonia da mala suerte.

-¿Las arpías también tienen esa tradición? -él sonó sorprendido; claramente ignoraba este detalle.

-Así es, querido. Como siempre hemos vivido cerca de los humanos adoptamos muchas de sus costumbres, desde lo del vestido de novia hasta enterrar a nuestras hermanas fallecidas y honrar sus memorias con el debido respeto -su voz se ensombreció ligeramente-. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo...? -se reprendió-. ¡Mira que venir a traer la muerte a un momento tan agradable! Discúlpame, por favor.

Otro beso dispensado por el humano terminó por disipar cualquier asomo de crítica de su contraparte. La chica monstruo, tomando la iniciativa, se permitió juguetear un pelín con su lengua antes de que ambos debiesen separarse y recobrar el aliento.

-Gracias, Eddie -la rapaz volvió a abrazarlo-. Realmente lo necesitaba.

-Cuando quieras, Pachy. Los trajes quedarán, entonces, en la categoría de sorpresa en vez de un veremos, aunque tengan méritos ahora mismo para estar en ambos mundos -anotó rápidamente en su borrador del plan maestro-. Cambiando de tema, creo que me dio algo de sed. ¿Quieres un poco de sidra?

-Por favor.

Deleitaron sus paladares con la clásica botella de Mayador sin alcohol a fin de darse un breve descanso. Una vez acabaron sus copas y las rellenaron, continuaron recorriendo aquel inmenso océano de probabilidades ante sus ojos.

-Lo más importante de todo, por cierto, es el lugar -dijo ella-. No es cuestión de llegar y reservar una iglesia o un hotel porque, convengamos, hay muchas otras parejas, con o sin liminales, tan dispuestas a pisar el palito como nosotros en los lugares más insólitos. Creo haber leído que el plazo mínimo de reserva es de seis meses, tal vez un año.

-Eso nos dejaría en febrero o agosto del 2018 -razonó Maxon-. Sitios hermosos no faltan, ya sea aquí o al otro lado del Pacífico.

-¿De verdad crees que podríamos casarnos en Canadá, Eddie? -Pachylene sintió su ánimo subir cual espuma nada más escuchar semejante propuesta.

-No podemos descartar nada al empezar, amor mío -el chico bebió un poco más de sidra y ayudó a su diosa a hacer lo propio-. Antes del local, eso sí, primero es menester determinar cuántos invitados tendremos; de ello también dependerán las acomodaciones y el _catering_. Ahí hay, como sabrás, un rango casi infinito.

-Es verdad. Las nupcias más apoteósicas tienen cientos de cupos y otras más íntimas sólo incluyen a las familias y/o amigos cercanos de los novios -la pelirroja entró en modo contemplativo-. Dado que tenemos posibilidades bien acotadas, no sería mala idea optar por esta segunda opción porque, en aras de la honestidad, lo último que deseo es tener 250 personas respirándonos en la nuca.

-Boda con nuestros cercanos, entonces -el canadiense escribió más líneas-. Quienes estarán sí o sí son mi madre, los Tomashino, Shinya y el viejo Hidetaka. Tampoco podemos olvidarnos de Smith, Tio y Manako; es en gran parte gracias a su inestimable apoyo que estamos hablando ahora mismo sobre tantas maravillas.

-¿Y qué hay de Doppel, la cambiaformas? He oído que es un espécimen de cuidado y de lengua afilada cual navaja; esta sólo rivaliza con la de nuestra amiga Arachne.

-La pondría en la canasta de los comodines.

-Comprendido. En el grupo que nombraste tendríamos al menos ocho personas, diez si la señora Yuka y el señor Daigo vienen con sus niñas. Talirindë no faltará porque la conozco prácticamente como una hermana, lo que nos dejaría en 11 y llegamos a 13 si asisten las hermanas Satme-Sannika. Sí, hasta ahora vamos bien.

Más tinta arañó la hoja, forzando a Eddie a dar vuelta la página en busca de espacio extra.

-Me gustaría invitar también a Kimihito Kurusu -sugirió él-. Considerando que tiene dos liminales a cargo, el total asciende a 16.

-Parece tan raro que hasta ahora no lo haya conocido -murmuró Pachy, entrecerrando sus límpidos ojos azules-. De Smith he escuchado muchísimas cosas buenas de él, empezando por su gran parecido a ti respecto a compromiso y personalidad, amor. Creo que él tiene dos huéspedes, ¿no?

-Exacto, una Dullahan y una limo. Hasta noviembre pasado vivió con siete extraespecies obsesionadas por conquistarlo, así que su paciencia aguanta cualquier cataclismo. Verlo de nuevo tras tantos meses será un enorme agrado. Añadámoslos a nuestra lista tentativa porque también merecen estar allí... ¡Anda, casi me olvido de Annika Torma y el joven Naoki, a quien conociéramos hace un tiempo en la pista de patinaje! -tachó el número, reemplazándolo por un 18.

-Cuando lo vi entendí al instante por qué ella se enamoró perdidamente de él -señaló la rapaz, recordando el agradable temperamento del universitario.

-¿Crees que algún día ella se sincere?

-Ojalá lo haga. Así podrá formar una familia con el hombre que ama y vivir tan feliz como yo.

Una vez corregido aquel pequeño traspié gracias a la magia del cariño sincero, el canadiense cerró levemente los ojos y "miró" hacia el techo. Pidió al monigote blanco residiendo en su conciencia buscar un recuerdo en particular entre las miles de cajas con películas formando su banco de memoria. Se quedó así unos cinco minutos, ni siquiera notando la mirada curiosa que le dedicaba la arpía pelirroja.

-Pachy, ¿crees que Brian y Pat puedan asistir? -preguntó él tras regresar a la normalidad.

-Nada perdemos con contactarlos y preguntarles -la chica monstruo lo abrazó con más fuerza; evidentemente la nostalgia golpeó a su anfitrión en mitad del pecho-. Sé que ambos fueron tu puntal de apoyo antes de venir a Japón, así que me encantará conocerlos tanto como al muchacho Kurusu.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Absolutamente! -ahora ella le restauró el ánimo con un besito-. Por lo bajo llegamos a la meseta de 20 personas y si ambos vienen con pareja, subimos hasta 22. A propósito de números, ¿qué hay del resto de tu familia? Supongo que deben haber varios otros Maxon en Canadá y demás rincones del globo además de la señora Caroline.

-La mayoría vive en diversas zonas de Ontario, pero no tenemos mucho contacto debido a las mismas circunstancias que me separaron de mi madre -Eddie sacó a colación otro recuerdo-. Hay un par de tíos y algunos primos en diversos grados, aunque mis abuelos maternos fallecieron hará algunos años.

-¿Qué tan atrás?

-Con excepción de la señora Mildred, quien pasara a mejor vida el 2014 y siempre quiso a mi madre como su propia hija, la mayoría abandonó este mundo cuando acabé la preparatoria y partí a la Universidad de Toronto a estudiar -contestó él con profundo respeto-. Creo que también dejaremos a mis parientes vivos en el grupo de Doppel.

Eddie escribió seis o siete nombres a los que rodeó, junto con la cambiaformas, en un bocadillo de historieta amarrado a un signo de interrogación entre paréntesis.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ellos? -esbozó la pelirroja-. Digo, si van a ser mi futura familia, lo ideal es saber de qué hebra están hechos.

-Como te conté recién, los veía a cada muerte de obispo y por lo mismo no puedo darte demasiadas señas. A quienes mejor recuerdo es a los tíos Martin y Herbert; uno es abogado como mi madre pero se especializa en derecho comercial y el otro trabaja como guionista para la CBC, donde lleva 25 años a cargo de _The National_ , noticiero central de dicha cadena -explicó ante el genuino asombro de la chica-. El tío Martin se ha labrado cierta fama debido a su rol crucial en negociar el NAFTA y varios otros tratados de libre comercio que Canadá firmara, por ejemplo, con la Unión Europea y Chile. Es tan liberal como mi madre o yo mismo y detesta a los proteccionistas del mismo modo que yo a nuestros vecinitos del sur -suspiró-. Herbert es soltero y a la vez padre adoptivo de Raé, una muchacha etíope a la que conoció en un viaje a África para producir una serie de documentales alusivos a los conflictos étnicos de allí. Además de ella, bastante tímida pero muy educada cuando se logra vulnerar su escudo externo, tengo otros tres parientes de mi generación en Martin Jr., Russell y Haley.

-¿Nombraste a tus primos de mayor a menor?

-Así es. El primogénito debe estar, si no me fallan los cálculos, en la treintena y trabajando como ingeniero creativo para Pininfarina; es una compañía italiana dedicada al diseño de coches de lujo con una historia amplísima. Russell, según me contara mi madre una vez, es muy introvertido pero encontró en el billar a tres bandas una forma de expresarse. Es jugador profesional y ha recorrido todo el mundo entre un campeonato y otro, llegando en su _peak_ al quinto puesto del ranking mundial.

-Qué interesante -ella se imaginó al familiar de Eddie con una chaquetilla sin mangas, camisa blanca y sobrios pantalones negros mientras pensaba en un tiro-. ¿Mediste fuerzas alguna vez con él?

-El billar es un deporte fascinante, Pachy, y me fascina por su fineza matemática y belleza estética, pero por nada del mundo lo pondría encima del hockey sobre hielo.

-Lo sé -dijo ella en tono meloso-. Sólo estaba probándote. ¿Y qué hay de Haley?

-Ella y Raé tienen más o menos tu edad, aunque no podrían ser más diferentes en personalidad. Haley siempre fue rupturista, bastante rebelde y dada a buscar los límites desde muy pequeña. Llegó a sacarle canas verdes a mi tío Martin y Gabrielle, su esposa, con travesuras que no nombraré por respeto a ambos y a ella misma. Dado que yo era muy tranquilo de niño y cinco años mayor, al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien cuando ellos nos visitaban o nosotros íbamos a Oshawa a verles durante el verano -Eddie hablaba pausado; hacía mucho que no recorría este callejón de su memoria-. Entonces, un día cualquiera, me abordó en el jardín y confesó, entre enfadada y apenada, que actuaba así porque sus padres pasaban trabajando y no le prestaban demasiada atención. Todo, desde pitanzas a notas malas obtenidas a propósito, venía amarrado a la misma cuerda. Desahogó en mí frustraciones de años y yo hice lo único decente posible: escucharla y ayudarle a sanar. Así, a partir de ese día, decidimos actuar igual que siempre ante mi madre y otros adultos pero cuando estábamos lejos de ellos nos volvíamos buenos amigos.

-¿Y ellos aún no saben la verdad? -preguntó la rapaz, intrigada por una charada de tan larga duración.

-Si Haley no ha tomado la iniciativa al respecto, probablemente nunca se enteren. Una vez me dijo textualmente: "si conocieran a mi verdadera yo les daría un infarto. Aún con tantos roces quiero a mis viejos y no deseo hacerles más daño". Entendí entonces que ella también, por sus propias circunstancias, se alejó de ellos tal como yo con mi madre.

-Vaya...

Sorprendida quedó la liminal tras aquellas revelaciones. El relato de Eddie, estructurado inicialmente cual puzzle brumoso, se fue haciendo más claro conforme avanzaba y uniendo diestramente los puntos mediante líneas claras. Zozobras mediante, Pachylene se llevó una estupenda impresión de quienes serían sus futuros parientes. "Ojalá puedan venir y ver lo mucho que ha cambiado el sobrino o primo, según sea el caso, al que creían conocer", se dijo.

-¿Dulzura? -él recobró su aliento y resumió la charla.

-¿Sí, amor de mi vida?

-Ya que hablamos de mi familia, quería preguntarte algo con toda sinceridad respecto a la tuya. ¿Invitarás a la señora Ednemia? Más allá del enorme _impasse_ que tuvimos con ella, nos acogió en su casa sin pedir nada a cambio y...

-Lo sé, Eddie. Lo sé -ahora la nostalgia cambió de lado e invadió hasta la última fibra de la fémina-. Ha pasado ya un año desde que las telas de sus relatos falsos se quemaron en el baúl y una parte de mí desea perdonarla, ver cuánto ha cambiado. Tú mismo conseguiste quitar las cadenas oprimiendo el corazón de la señora Caroline y admiro tal ejemplo, más mi lado receloso y directo no desea ni saber del tema porque 20 años de mentiras no se excusan así como así.

Pachylene hizo un movimiento y lo siguiente que supo fue tener la bombilla conectándola a su vaso de fresca sidra entre los labios. Las chispas acariciando su paladar abrieron los candados de su paz interior, removiendo la tensión de la esbelta figura y ablandándola al punto de hacerla sentirse cual muñeca de trapo. Inclinóse una vez más sobre Eddie Maxon, suspiró y mostró nuevamente sus ojos hechos de zafiro.

-De cualquier modo, si algo nos ha enseñado este maravilloso ciclo es a no prejuzgar, así que estaría dispuesta a darle una oportunidad -concluyó la pelirroja-. También extiendo este gesto a mi tía Keiro, que nuestra diosa la bendiga, y a la matriarca Yakutsenya, quien seguramente tiene muchas ganas de verte otra vez.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -el canadiense quedó ligeramente descolocado, extendiendo la cuenta a 25 invitados, posiblemente 31 o 32 si todo se daba.

-Tal cual, querido. ¿Recuerdas cómo te felicitó tras haber peleado de igual a igual con esa Arachne peluda que después mandé a una merecida muerte? -señaló ella, moviendo un poco su ala libre-. En su tono de voz percibí auténtica admiración, la que posteriormente te contó en la charla privada sostenida en la terraza del palacio. Y tampoco podemos pasar por alto su expresión cuando le regalaste el pedernal.

-Fue un gesto sincero de gratitud por su excelente disposición, querida mía. En lo que sí coincido contigo es en el valor de volverla a ver. ¡Bien, creo que eso es todo! -Eddie trazó una línea horizontal en la página-. Tenemos, entonces, un universo de 25 a 30 personas, 32 como mucho, más un par de conceptos sólidos para el pastel de bodas; ahora toca definir el escenario de nuestro gran día.

-¿Será un matrimonio religioso o civil? Ese es otro punto importante, más aún considerando que tú eres agnóstico.

-Seré agnóstico como el que más, Pachy, pero eso no me impide respetar las creencias religiosas de los demás... siempre que se mantengan en contextos de respeto y confianza. Creo que si vamos a dar este paso tan importante de aquí a seis o doce meses, lo ideal sería una ceremonia religiosa, pero si es civil también me dejaría plenamente satisfecho.

-¡Perfecto! -ella reaccionó favorablemente-. ¿Me disculpas un momento, Eddie? Iré a buscar el portátil; nada mejor que la inestimable ayuda de San Google para ayudarnos a encontrar localidades de ensueño.

Cinco minutos después, con otro vaso de sidra para cada uno (a esas alturas la botella estaba vacía, aguardando ser llevada al punto de reciclaje), abrieron el explorador y se abocaron a buscar _wedding venues_ a ambos lados del Pacífico, manteniéndose fieles al plan original. Decidieron partir por Canadá y hallaron, en una serie de artículos repletos de fotos, videos de Instagram, tweets _et al_., varios sitios que bien valían la pena. Su primera gran sorpresa fue ver que uno de ellos, Hart House, estaba ubicado en el _alma mater_ del muchacho y su apariencia gótica ocultaba salones acogedores, decorados con finísimo gusto. Además de la sala de música constaba una pequeña capilla con la capacidad óptima, aunque el aforo máximo (250 personas) los disuadió de elegirla; demasiado vacío terminaría sentando mal a todos. Newfoundland, territorio representando la misma frontera norte de América, albergaba una pequeña gran gema en la Fogo Island Inn, ubicada en una localidad llamada, créase o no, Joe Batt's Arm y poblada por 778 piltrafillas.

-A saber en qué estaban pensando cuando la bautizaron así -rió Pachylene, pensando si ese tal Joe Batt sería una figura histórica importante.

-Créelo o no, hay no pocos lugares en mi país con nombres desopilantes -Eddie la imitó-. Te nombraré tres ejemplos: aquí mismo, en Newfoundland, tienes pueblecitos llamados "Happy Adventure" o "Dildo" y en Ontario, mi provincia natal, existe uno con el mote de "Punkeydoodles Corners".

-¡Venga, Eddie, que me matas de risa...!

-¡Pero si es verdad! "He ahí una de las razones por las que no paso alcohol por mi cuerpo", diría mi lado más cínico. Bueno, recuperemos un poco el aplomo y veamos qué tal es esta posada.

La posada de marras, construida sobre un pequeño risco y ubicada prácticamente a dos metros del mar, presentaba cocina tradicional de la provincia norteña y un ministro especialmente preparado para bodas. De línea contemporánea y luminosa, dominaban en ella los tonos blancos, azules, tan modernos como contrastantes con la imponente naturaleza bañada por el Océano Ártico. Allí, tan a trasmano, sólo se podía llegar en coche desde Stag Harbour y para apersonarse allí era necesario tomar un ferry. Por mucho que las hermosas auroras boreales fuesen gran tentación, también lo descartaron pero prometieron, algún día, visitar por sí mismos ese rincón tan aislado del mundo civilizado.

Otro lugar con hermosas luces celestiales era el Aurora Village Lodge en Yellowknife, pequeña ciudad con aeropuerto ubicada en los vastos Territorios del Noroeste y también más cerca del Ártico que de los climas más templados del sur. A favor jugaban, como en el caso anterior, el ambiente coronado por un hermoso lago y una capacidad nada despreciable (70 personas en Fogo, 400 aquí). Podría haber parecido raro que ambos buscasen sitios tan fríos, pero su vocación de inviernistas amantes de la nieve, el hielo y las tardes en casa haciendo el amor a salvo del mal tiempo era férrea e incontestable. Por un momento el humano y la arpía rapaz se imaginaron bailando sobre la superficie congelada al compás de _Come Away With Me_ , aquella canción de _Incognito_ provista de tantos significados.

-Creo que estas hermosas cabañas bien podrían pasar a la lista de finalistas -esbozó Maxon-. ¿Tú que crees?

Ella asintió, motivándolo con una mirada a continuar revisando esos sitios sacados de hermosos cuentos. Descartaron por razones de precio y capacidad el Prince George Hotel en Halifax, Nova Scotia, cuyo requisito mínimo de gente era 70 invitados y el máximo de 250. Algo quedó dando vueltas en ellos al observar los típicos lujos de un recinto cinco estrellas donde su única preocupación sería disfrutar.

-Veamos ahora qué nos ofrece Japón -sugirió Pachylene-. Partamos por Okinawa, localidad que tiene, como bien dijeras, importantes compases en nuestras vidas. Aquí hablan de una iglesia junto al mar y... ¡Hey, es preciosa! ¡Mira esto, cariño!

La arpía volteó como pudo la pantalla del aparato, llenada de pixel a pixel por una hermosa foto enmarcada por la verde vegetación de la prefectura y el espectacular cielo azul no disponible en ningún otro rincón del mundo. Rodeada de una explanada y conectada a la carretera de Naha por un caminito repleto de palmeras e incluso un pequeño kiosco, el templo católico de Cristea se levantaba junto al mar. Una cúpula coronada por la cruz mayor venía escoltada por otras cuatro a menos altura, todas pintadas de blanco como la misma estructura repleta de ventanales amplios, transparentes como las buenas intenciones y anhelos de todos quienes acudían allí a iniciar la etapa más importante de sus vidas. Escaleras de mármol y albas balaustradas esculpidas en roca perenne hacían de este monumento un testamento al buen gusto.

-Este sitio es perfecto al nivel del que apartáramos antes -prosiguió la pelirroja-. Un viaje a Okinawa, incluso desde Toronto, es abordable con las combinaciones correctas. Aún siendo tú y yo amantes de la inigualable magia invernal, querido mío, estaría dispuesta a hacer una excepción con el verano si eso implica volver a empaparme de aquella bendita atmósfera. ¿Te parece buena idea?

-¿Dónde firmo? -replicó él medio en broma y muy en serio-. Eso sí, espero que no nos topemos con la descocada de Aimée; me late que no ha cambiado mucho en los doce meses transcurridos desde nuestra visita.

-Siempre podemos llamar a Rhee, quien seguramente estará feliz de asistirnos en eso y mucho más -acotó ella, recordando a la cantinera del _Soledare_ y que no podía ser más distinta de su hermana-. Raya para la suma, Cristea es un sitio con muchos méritos y estamos a un contacto de averiguar todo lo referente a precios, alojamiento, etc.

-¿Y si hay lista de espera? -sugirió Eddie.

-Palabras bien puestas, mi amor, hacen milagros.

Hicieron las notas correspondientes en el cuaderno y bostezaron; tantas emociones dejaron el reloj cerca de la medianoche. Ambos esperaron que sus diálogos no terminaran llegando a oídos de los vecinos chismosos gracias a las delgadas paredes del departamento. Maxon cerró el programa, apagó la máquina y la dejó cerrada sobre la mesa de centro. Ambos llevaron los vasos a la cocina, los lavaron sin encender la luz y dejaron la botella encima del aparador. Pasarían a reciclarla a la mañana siguiente, camino a Nakashima.

-Al menos aprovechamos bien este rato -dijo el canadiense satisfecho mientras iban rumbo a su habitación-. Sin embargo, Pachy, hay otra idea que me gustaría plantearte.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Podríamos añadir Okutama como una opción viable? -habló lentamente-. Imagínalo: casarnos y/o celebrar la fiesta a la luz de las antorchas, rodeados de tu comunidad y de ese ambiente inexpugnable a los intrusos mientras el suculento banquete preparado con el amor que sólo pueden dar las arpías de bien se cuece en las brasas de la plaza mayor. La admiración que me inundó el corazón desde que iniciamos nuestra vida juntos se extendió al resto de tus congéneres tras aquella providencial noche. Deseo ayudarte, amor mío, a cerrar este círculo aún abierto y levantar, como bien dijeras, aquellas cadenas de opresión.

-Oh, Eddie...

Arrinconándolo contra la pared del pasillo, Pachylene se empinó en sus poderosas garras para darle el mayor abrazo de la jornada. Él había hablado de cadenas opresivas pero las que corrían por sus manos como mitones eran distintas, formando un camino brillante conectando sus corazones y aguantando todos los embates lanzados por racistas o depredadoras desquiciadas.

-Me has convencido -susurró ella, sonrojada aún en la penumbra-. No perdemos nada con ir a Okutama un fin de semana cualquiera para tantear el ambiente, ponernos al día, tal vez ilusionarnos con lo que podría ser. Ya nos encargaremos de los detalles a su debido tiempo, pero ese borrador que preparamos vale lo mismo que un mapa del tesoro.

-Veo que estás lista para una nueva aventura.

-Tanto como tú, querido.

Volvieron a toda prisa a la sala de estar, encendieron la luz y escribieron en un destello las muchas virtudes de la comunidad junto a las cataratas, así como una batería de preguntas que planeaban poner frente a la matriarca, Ednemia y a todas las demás arpías que desearan colaborar (esperaban) en trasladar su plan maestro del papel a la realidad. ¿Podían negarse o tal vez sugerir cambios? Por supuesto, mas el peor trámite era el que jamás se hacía.

Lo último que sintieron antes de caer bajo el hechizo de Morfeo fueron los dulces compases de las sonrisas inundando sus rostros.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Ah, qué gusto da volver a tener a nuestros tortolitos trabajando juntos, exhibiendo esa complicidad que tan bien les calza y hace perfecta la comparación con los sabuesos de Agatha Christie... Pachy y Eddie merecían un capítulo algo más largo y exclusivo luego de tener intervenciones bastante breves en anteriores entregas. En la planificación siempre se trabaja a dos bandas - primero nace la idea y después su concreción, pero el desafío más grande de todos es ver cuánto del proyecto original sigue en pie una vez todo ha terminado. Todos los fenómenos humanos o liminales, ya sean proyectos narrativos como este, grandes empresas o matrimonios, se rigen por las mismas reglas. En las nupcias la dificultad es exponencial porque deben equilibrarse muchos factores a largo plazo y al más mínimo desajuste todo el tinglado corre riesgo de venirse abajo, llevándose consigo meses de ardua labor. ¿Quieren un ejemplo? Es un axioma que sin importar el tamaño de la lista de invitados, entre el 10 y el 20% no confirma asistencia y altera con ello todo lo referente a la cena, las mesas, la logística..._

 _Pensar en estos temas agota como nada y a la vez estimula a desafiar nuestras mismas ideas preconcebidas buscando rutas inexploradas. Me retiro a descansar agradeciendo de antemano sus comentarios e impresiones. ¡Hasta pronto, queridos lectores! O como se dice en japonés, "es bien raro que mamá aún no haya preguntado cuándo Valaika y yo daremos nuestro propio gran paso"._


	15. Destino

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Destino**

Ese día había amanecido nublado. El invierno tenía una particular forma de ser cobarde, cubriendo la ciudad con una capa de frío lo suficientemente potente para obligarte a sacar los trapos gruesos del armario pero no para regar el valle con una buena dosis de lluvia. Siempre había pensado que cualquier invierno digno del nombre traería nieve en las latitudes que lo permitieran o al menos aguaceros de antología, como los vistos aquí tan seguido durante la década de 1990 y que más de una vez convirtieron esta urbe en un pandemónium gracias a perversas artes mágicas por cuyo prodigio las calles pasaban a ser ríos, anegando pasos bajo nivel, suspendiendo clases y aislando zonas enteras de estos fértiles valles.

Al salir de la casa miré el cielo color acero, apenas manchado por unas pocas nubes blancas. No pude evitar una mueca de desprecio al sentir el aire tan contaminado, tan impuro incluso en un rincón alejado del ruido como este. No soplaba una brizna de viento y las aceras del sector estaban desiertas; cualquier observador casual habría confundido al vecindario con un pueblo fantasma de los de toda la vida. Eché llave en la puerta principal y después en la reja, largándome a caminar a fin de generar un poco de calor corporal.

-Parece mentira que por fin podré mudarme aquí -dije en voz baja-. Nunca quise romperte el corazón, Sabina, pero llega un momento en que se impone dejar el nido.

Antes de que limpien sus monitores o globos oculares y piensen que esto es un error, permítanme decirles que no están leyendo mal. Allá por el 2011, fecha de nacimiento de estas líneas, llevaba apenas un año ganándome la vida como escritor tras la muerte de mi padre y decidí hacer lo único posible: buscar un espacio donde pudiese dar forma a mis obras sin molestar a nadie. Hasta ese entonces vivía con mi madre en un lujoso departamento de tres habitaciones frente al club de golf donde ella solía jugar para desestresarse; más de alguna vez la acompañé de un _green_ a otro como _caddie_ o compañero de dobles. Yo la amaba y lo sigo haciendo, mas nuestras actitudes frente al luto no podían ser más disímiles: ella insistió en respetarlo porque estaba en su derecho (mal que mal, jamás amó a otro hombre) y este servidor sólo buscaba desentenderse de tanta parafernalia teñida de negro, color que aplicado a esto no podía ser más deprimente.

Nunca me llevé bien con mi padre porque jamás vio con buenos ojos mis prospectos de una carrera en las lides narrativas y no se molestaba en bajar la voz para criticarme. Cuando falleció a causa de un cáncer que se lo comió entero y lo redujo en el progreso a una piltrafa debilucha me sentí, aunque suene cruel, liberado. Más de una vez discutí en duros términos con Sabina por su culpa y en varias acabé herido porque creía (y sigo creyendo) que ella lo defendía sin merecerlo en absoluto. Yo odiaba al tipo como nunca antes odié a nadie; él siempre me consideró una molestia por ser el hijo de su segundo matrimonio, un desperdicio que jamás estaría a la altura de sus "auténticos retoños". Al menos me quedó el alivio de saber que reí al último y toda la familia paterna terminó desterrada de nuestro círculo después del funeral. Vivir con tiempo prestado, como verán, pasa la cuenta con altos intereses, especialmente si se es un metomentodo arrogante y carente de inteligencia emocional. ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de sus carencias cuando joven? Ninguna, pero aún así terminé pagando los platos rotos.

De vuelta en el tema, a causa del choque de posturas mamá y yo nos distanciamos severamente y estuvimos a muy poco de ver roto nuestro vínculo de forma irreparable. Más allá de compartir un espacio físico evitábamos hablarnos; el único indicio de la presencia o ausencia del otro se limitaba al ruido de las puertas al abrirse o cerrarse. Entonces, una noche tras un día tan gris como este ella me pidió hablar. La miré incrédulo pero un pálpito me llevó a escucharla. Raya para la suma, me pidió disculpas por tantas asperezas y allí entendí que su miedo a quedarse sola le hizo actuar así. "Heredaste el temperamento de tu padre así como nuestras inteligencias combinadas, Endel, y lo único que te pido es no cometer sus mismos errores más adelante", me contó casi llorando en dicha oportunidad. "En parte fui culpable de lo mismo porque mi miedo era demasiado potente, demasiado a flor de piel como para permitirme pensar de modo más racional. Cuando te gritaba en arrebatos de furia... me sentía morir por dentro".

Allí mismo murió cualquier asomo de furia que tuviera con ella porque, he de ser sincero, nunca dejé de quererla ni de apreciar sus incontables atenciones a pesar de tanto trabajo. Sabina, mujer abnegada y devota, me crió prácticamente sin ayuda (el viejo se pasaba trabajando o menospreciando a medio planeta) y fue durante muchos años la única amiga verdadera que tuve. Por honrar dicha amistad le di un enorme abrazo para sacramentar el perdón e iniciar una nueva etapa de la vida, siempre juntos y siempre buscando el bienestar mutuo. Poco después, como primer encargo de la editorial regentada por Lawson, publiqué _Sobre el Nativismo_ , ensayo político sobre los movimientos de ultraderecha desde el Siglo XIX y sus persistentes amenazas contra la democracia liberal. En ese entonces ignoraba que sus líneas, escritas y extendidas a partir de mis trabajos de historia en la preparatoria, se verían replicadas casi por completo en la segunda década de este siglo. Desde que saliera el libro comenzaron a llegarme notas amenazadoras de nativistas calificándome de "traidor", "endófobo", "desarraigado" y "cosmopolita", clara señal de que mi texto les pegó en la entrepierna y aún les dolía. Nada más recibirlas iban a alimentar la chimenea, otra costumbre que hasta hoy mantengo.

Comencé a caminar por las calles del sector a fin de empaparme mejor de su esencia particular. Aquí, a diferencia de muchos otros rincones de la ciudad, abundaban las casas con jardín que en otras partes eran vendidas a precio de oro y convertidas en lujosas oficinas. Cuidados patios, piscinas y zonas techadas para barbacoas eran la tónica frecuente, bordeando calles inmaculadas con anchos carriles. Aquí vivía gente decente y de buen pasar, así que realizar la transición desde mi antiguo barrio no sería tan complicado mientras supiese mantenerme lejos de los problemas. Aún quedaba por ver cómo me las arreglaría para preparar tres comidas diarias; sabía algo elemental sobre el mundo culinario pero me quedaban mejor las cosas dulces que las saladas. De helados, panqueques y pasteles no sólo vive el hombre, como ya sabrán.

Unos cinco meses después de reconciliarme con mamá, me armé de valor y le conté mis planes. Sentí al mismo tiempo que me arrojaba al vacío sin una cuerda de sujeción, notando cómo el borde del risco se hacía cada vez más pequeño por momentos.

-No me es fácil decir esto -comencé mientras cenábamos; las manos benditas de Sabina siempre se hacían notar-. Quemar etapas es una constante de la vida, así que he decidido mandarme cambiar.

-Hijo, no me hagas esto -ella reaccionó dolida-. Ya perdí a tu padre y no quiero perderte a ti también. Esta ha sido tu casa toda la vida; te conoce tanto como tú a ella.

-No me vas a perder ni ahora ni nunca -continué-. Independizarme no significa olvidarme de todos los sacrificios que has hecho por mí, mamá. Necesito un lugar donde poner mis cosas sin obstruir las tuyas, un sitio donde pueda pasar horas pensando en historias y ensayos sin perturbar a tus amistades y compañeros de trabajo. No me mires así; sé que todos ellos también me consideran un _freak_ y no los culpo porque tengo harto de ello.

-Tú no eres ni serás un _freak_ -contraatacó Sabina, apuntándome medio a medio con su tenedor-. Dime quiénes te han tratado así y les haré saber un par de verdades.

-No vale la pena. Conoces a toda esa gente hace años y por ningún motivo permitiré que pierdas contacto con ella. Tú misma dices que no deseas estar sola, ¿no?

-Así es, pero no es lo mismo un amigo o amiga, por muy buenos que sean, que alguien como tú. Eres sangre de mi sangre, Endel, y por lo mismo me choca que desees irte de casa así sin más. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Acaso encontraste a una linda chica y deseas iniciar una vida con ella? ¿Por qué no me la has presentado?

-¡Mamá, por favor! -casi me atraganté con el pavo al horno-. ¿Yo con novia? Sabes bien que apenas hablaba con mis compañeras de las preparatorias a las que asistí y las mujeres de la editorial viven, digamos, en un mundo aparte. Además, soy lo menos atractivo que existe para las chicas modernas: no tomo, fumo ni apuesto; no me acuesto tarde ni salgo a fiestas; detesto las cosas hechas a la rápida…

-Vale, ya entendí. Si no es una chica, ¿entonces qué está detrás de ese deseo de aislarte?

-Aislarme suena muy duro, ¿eh? A veces necesito estar solo porque mi personalidad lo exige. Sabes bien que los escritores tenemos como fiel compañera a la soledad y en lo personal no busco la fama. Siempre estaré cerca de ti y podré venir a verte cuando tu agenda lo permita.

-Para ti siempre tendré tiempo, hijo. No me importa si estoy en una reunión de directorio, un banquete o una partida de golf. Si es por ti lo dejaría todo tirado, sin importar si me cuesta el próximo gran contrato.

Mamá era y sigue siendo directora ejecutiva de una importante empresa multinacional (me abstendré de dar nombres para no hacer publicidad encubierta) que había abierto recientemente una sede en el país. Mi padre trabajaba como gerente de operaciones allí, congeniaron rápido y el resto es historia. Antes de instalarnos aquí nunca vivimos más de cuatro calendarios en el mismo sitio, cambiándonos de continentes, países e idiomas como de camisas o calcetines. Tantos viajes por el mundo me hicieron reducir el lugar donde realmente nací a un montón de memorias borrosas, por lo que siempre me he considerado un ciudadano global, capaz de sentirme cómodo en muchas coordenadas geográficas diferentes, desde grandes ciudades hasta pequeños pueblos que, si no fuese por los mapas, nadie sabría de su existencia.

-El asunto es que no puedo echar pie atrás en esto -insistí-. Ya compré y equipé la casa; para ello usé lo que me tocó de herencia tras la muerte del viejo, así que no hay préstamos hipotecarios de por medio e incluso me sobró algo de dinero para estabilizarme de aquí a un año. No me mudaré de inmediato porque debo planear bien semejante paso y la propiedad aún no está inscrita a mi nombre en el Registro de Bienes Raíces.

-¿También pagaste eso con tu tajada?

Asentí. No tenía en mente dejar nada al azar en un proyecto tan grande.

-Desearía que pudieses arrendar esa propiedad a alguien más en vez de irte a vivir a tal barrio, si he de ser honesta -suspiró Sabina una vez le describí el que sería mi nuevo hogar-. Aunque esto me duela en el alma, no puedo detenerte porque tu determinación y la mía son idénticas, Endel. Te cobraré la promesa de las visitas, ¿vale?

-Sé que no lo harías de otra forma.

Apenas cumplida la última etapa del trámite llamé al servicio de mudanzas, el que mi madre insistió en pagar como último regalo. Antes de cerrar todo con ellos vine hoy a lo que sería mi nuevo feudo y me dediqué, cinta y libreta de apuntes en mano, a medir ventanas, puertas y habitaciones. Lo último que deseaba era colocar algo mal y terminar desperdiciando el espacio disponible o estrenar la propiedad con cortinas mal proporcionadas. Saqué una moneda de plata de mi bolsillo, arrojándola continuamente al aire mientras caminaba para calmar mis nervios. El silencio seguía siendo opresivo; no podía evitar pensar que algo o alguien me vigilaba. ¿Sería un espectro? Incluso con conexión regular de metro, este barrio era un mundo aparte, con ruidos y susurros exclusivos.

-No pasa nada -dije en voz baja-. No pasa nada. Ahora sigamos caminando.

En vez de llegar al café frente a la estación para tomar un buen chocolate caliente, torcí mal en a saber qué calle y terminé en un parquecillo modesto, con una verja hecha a partes iguales de metal y piedra rodeando siete bancas más otros tantos almácigos de flores resistiendo el invierno como podían. Por un momento me sentí transportado a una París igual de deprimente que esta ciudad. Al mismo centro de un sendero de gravilla en forma de "Y" se levantaba una hermosa fuente con formas femeninas, revestidas en una ceñida túnica con emblema detallado. La sonrisa pétrea de la mujer, impertérrita ante el frío y la misma agua mojando su rostro, me causó un inmediato ataque de envidia. Podía andar con traje formal en pleno verano pero las bajas temperaturas me calaban los huesos sin dificultad alguna. Y si bien amaba la lluvia, eso era estando bajo techo, a salvo del temporal. Peculiaridades de la condición humana, que les llaman.

-Pues sí que me desvié un montón -murmuré al sentarme en un banco junto a la fuente y revisar los mapas en mi teléfono celular-. Voy a tener que caminar lo mínimo diez manzanas para volver a la estación y ni siquiera estoy seguro de...

La oración se quedó a medio terminar cuando sentí una súbita oleada de aire a mi espalda. Volteé a toda prisa y me encontré con la nada misma. ¿Estaría alucinando a causa del frío o de los mismos árboles creando sombras siniestras gracias al cielo metálico? Descarté aquella posibilidad de plano; lo último que deseaba era iniciar mi nueva vida con un cuadro psiquiátrico a cuestas.

"Tranquilo", pensé. "Tranquilo, Endel. En este parque sólo están tú y esa chica de la fuente".

Aferrándome a mi sanidad mental, comencé a arrojar la moneda al aire con más frecuencia y agresividad, llegando a elevarla casi un metro en algunas tiradas. Después la pasé de mano en mano, intentando formar curvas cada vez más complicadas con el mismo aire que parecía jugarme malas pasadas. El _ting-ting-ting_ del metal reverberaba contra las hojas y el suelo, contribuyendo gradualmente a bajar mi ansiedad. Permitiéndome una leve sonrisa tras espantar el miedo en toda regla, decidí tomarme cinco minutos más para descansar mis piernas antes de reanudar la marcha.

-Ya pasó -elevé mi tono de voz y expresé satisfacción-. Ahora sólo debo deshacer mi camino y...

Otra vez me quedé con el final en la punta de la lengua. El aire vibró violentamente a mi alrededor pero esta vez se manifestó con irredimible fuerza, arrojándome al suelo pero sin causarme demasiado daño. Nada más abrir los ojos creí sentirme en una pesadilla: sobre mí vi un rostro femenino, dominante, de insigne depredadora, marcado por ojos brillantes asemejándose a rubíes de Hyderabad y verdes escamas bordeando la parte inferior de las mejillas y la barbilla, confiriéndole un aire reptiliano y enigmático. La cabellera de esta chica era negra, espesa y desordenada, muy al estilo de la _nouvelle vague_. Nada más contemplar un par de enormes alas blindadas manteniéndome contra el suelo supe que no era humana del todo. Iba vestida con un conjunto sin mangas tan oscuro como su melena, eminentemente deportivo y de tela aislante.

-Por fin te encontré -dijo anhelante-. Por fin te encontré.

-¿Puede explicarme de qué me está hablando, por favor? -intenté ser educado a pesar de la sorpresa.

-Tus gestos -insistió ella en el mismo tono-. Tus manos. Tus ojos repletos de calidez. Tu habilidad tan cercana y a la vez tan fuera de mi alcance.

-¿Acaso ha estado observándome, señorita?

-Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que eres alguien especial -retrucó sin cambiar de actitud; traté de moverme pero ella se mantuvo firme sobre mí-. Joven como yo, lleno de ideas pero sin el arrojo desmedido que caracteriza a las nuevas generaciones. Tu rostro denota seriedad y compromiso, mas bajo esa máscara severa que llevabas mientras caminabas por el barrio se esconde una eminente cuota de sensibilidad. Has viajado mucho, tal vez tanto como yo misma, y eres capaz de mezclar muchos mundos al mismo tiempo.

"Veo que esta muchacha tiene asombrosas habilidades perceptivas", pensé al darme cuenta que su diagnóstico acertaba de pleno. Sin embargo, nada me impedía devolverle la volea y recuperar al mismo tiempo la movilidad para ponerme de pie. Un suelo frío e incómodo como este era el último sitio donde deseaba verme, más aún desconociendo las auténticas intenciones de mi contraparte.

-También tengo algo que decirle, señorita, si me concede tal licencia -contesté tras tomar algo de aire helado-. Aparte del hecho de que es una wyvern del tipo monarca, de que sus orígenes son claramente europeos y de que abandonó hace mucho su tierra natal por razones que no acierto a comprender, sé tanto de su existencia como usted de la mía.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando un mordisco o que me destripara con esas afiladas garras coronando sus piernas tan cubiertas de escamas duras como todo lo demás. Para mi gran sorpresa, sin embargo, sentí la presión abandonándome y un par de pasos alejándose de mi. Me daba la espalda, mostrando el inconfundible patrón cromático asociado a su subtipo: una línea roja flanqueada por dos blancas (más delgadas y difuminadas) recorriendo el tercio superior de sus alas de punta a punta. Su cola, gruesa y pesada, le servía como punto de equilibrio al estar en tierra y también contaba con un arma temible: el espolón donde, a la buena usanza tataliana, almacenaba una toxina potentísima capaz de matar enemigos muchas veces más grandes que ella. Noté también que nuestras estaturas eran idénticas, aún considerando el grosor de sus soportes o la suela de mis zapatos de vestir.

-Pensé que era la única capaz de hacer eso -dijo la reptiliana de la nada-. Nunca pensé que sería derrotada por un verdadero detective.

-¿Detective? -ahora no entendía nada-. Señorita, yo no soy...

-¡Tienes que serlo! -ella se volteó y me miró fijo-. Sólo un detective puede sacar semejantes conclusiones de lo que... ha observado en apenas segundos. ¿De qué otro modo podrías saber que vengo de Europa?

-Lo deduje por su acento. Si no es de España cabía la posibilidad de que viniese de un área en continuo contacto con dicho país, como Portugal o el sur de Francia, más su pronunciación carece de los ripios asociados a la mezcla de lenguas romances y/o el fuerte aspecto tonal del vasco hablado a ambos lados de los Pirineos -saqué a relucir mi lingüista/lexicógrafo interior-. También sé que las wyverns monarca como usted son rarísimas y viven casi siempre en áreas agrestes o pantanosas, no demasiado lejos de asentamientos humanos pero nunca en perfecta integración con ellos. Como la Península Ibérica tiene muchas zonas que cumplen tales características, no me aventuraría a designar una comunidad autónoma cualquiera como el lugar donde usted nació y/o creció.

Esperaba darle una vuelta de mano, no dejarla impresionada al punto de quitarle sus palabras. Su arrogancia desapareció de golpe, dejando tras de sí un rostro desencajado cuyos ojos aún brillaban. Volteó nuevamente, caminó hacia la fuente y mojó su rostro en el chorro de agua.

-¡Argh...! -gritó-. ¡Qué helada está, por la cresta!

Si antes entendía nada, ahora la niebla de dudas me rodeaba por completo. Las wyverns, al ser de sangre fría, siempre buscaban fuentes de calor para mantener su equilibrio metabólico. Someterse momentáneamente al frío tenía un significado universal: reprenderse.

-Dices que no eres un detective pero actúas como si fueses Kurt Wallander, Maigret, Thorndyke y Hanaud en uno solo -habló de nuevo; aún no me miraba-. Sin embargo, esa habilidad de observación que tienes, sólo comparable a la mía, no es nada común. ¿Cómo te ganas la vida, chico?

-¿A qué viene ese repentino interés por conocerme? -cuestioné-. Usted y yo somos perfectos extraños, pero sólo para no quedar como un maleducado le diré que soy escritor.

-No somos tan extraños si pudimos deducir tantas cosas del otro con tan solo una mirada -ella no quería rendirse, tomando mi respuesta en el orden designado-. Así que eres escritor... Ver y observar son dos cosas muy distintas y tal diferencia divide a los realmente buenos de los mediocres, ¿o me equivoco? Supongo que debes ser muy famoso, dar clases universitarias, firmar autógrafos y todo eso.

-En absoluto -retruqué con modestia-. Sólo he publicado una obra formal de tipo académico y sus ventas han sido modestas.

-Entonces la gente no te entiende o no quiere entenderte porque eso le significaría enfrentar muchas verdades incómodas. ¿Has oído aquello de que nadie es profeta en su tierra?

-Muchas veces, aunque no creo merecer tantas alabanzas.

-¡Deja la modestia a un lado, por favor! -la reptiliana dejó dominarse levemente por el enfado-. Quiérete un poco y disfruta de tus virtudes, hombre, que la vida son dos días.

-No soy la clase de persona que busca estar bajo los reflectores, es todo. Nadie, ni siquiera yo mismo, sabe si realmente podré labrarme una carrera decente en el mundo de las letras -me puse serio-. La literatura no está exenta de los vaivenes de las modas y así como hace algún tiempo las novelas fantásticas eran el frenesí mundial, ahora lo que la lleva son bazofias como _50 Sombras de Grey_.

Tal mención pareció desatar una oleada emocional dentro de mi interlocutora.

-¡Por fin! -ella caminó hacia mí y se quedó a milímetros de abrazarme con sus alas-. ¡Nunca creí que encontraría alguien más que detestara esa mugre masoquista! De sólo oír su título se me revuelve el estómago. No importa dónde haya estado a lo largo de mis viajes; siempre veía mujeres riéndose y fantaseando con semejante basura. Llegaban a darme vergüenza y no pocas veces quise arrancarles las tripas o patearlas hasta cansarme -hizo una mueca de asco-. ¿Tan poca dignidad tienen que encuentran valor en ser humilladas continuamente?

-Veo que se toma esto muy a pecho, señorita.

-¿Cómo no podría? Las wyverns monarca somos criadas de forma estricta, tan estricta que otras especies reptilianas quedan como indolentes en comparación -hinchó un poco su voluptuoso busto, bien proporcionado con el resto de su robusto cuerpo-. Es parte de nuestra misma naturaleza y rol superior el tener principios sólidos, los mismos que nos llevan a fundar clanes estables y capaces de perdurar por siglos.

-Si usted es una monarca, ¿cómo es que llegó a este rincón del globo en vez de fundar su propio linaje? -pregunté-. España no está precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

La chica abandonó su faceta arrogante para sentarse en el mismo banco que yo ocupara hasta hace pocos minutos. Se le veía nostálgica, casi apenada ante un peso enorme que sólo ella sentía. "Mira lo que hiciste, Endel", me reprendí. "Fuiste más allá de lo recomendable y quedaste como un idiota. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a controlar esa curiosidad tuya?".

-Lo siento -me excusé-. Veo que acabo de detonar recuerdos desagradables.

-No es tu culpa -replicó ella-. No tenías cómo saber...

-Debería mandarme cambiar. Hace mucho que tendría que estar en casa, el clima no acompaña y sus asuntos, al fin y al cabo, no son cosa mía. Le reitero mis disculpas.

-¡No! -me detuvo en seco con una de sus alas-. No te vayas. Necesito hablar con alguien o de lo contrario me devorará la locura. Siéntate, por favor.

Al principio me negué porque creí que no cabríamos pero ella se encogió levemente para darme el espacio necesario. Era un cuadro extraño: un humano y una wyvern sentados junto a una fuente gélida en un día ídem tras entrar en la vida del otro sin previo aviso.

-Es cierto que soy española -comenzó, titubeando levemente-. Concretamente mis raíces se remontan a las montañas cercanas a la villa de Guadalcanal, en Andalucía. Viví allí muchos años, criada tanto por mi familia cercana como por las demás adultas de mi clan. Cazábamos, pescábamos y teníamos un pasar decente, aunque no nos acercábamos demasiado a los humanos porque algunos, especialmente ciertos lunáticos, nos tenían miedo y confundían con criaturas infernales. La labor de una wyvern monarca se basa, además de mantener vivas las tradiciones de mi especie, en encontrar compañeros propicios para fundar nuevos clanes, ora en nuestros dominios, ora en el extranjero. Somos extraespecies sumamente adaptables aún con la sangre fría a cuestas y he sabido de otras monarcas que han llegado a los bosques nórdicos o las selvas del Amazonas. Volver nuestro el entorno es un desafío que nos acompaña por siempre, como verás.

-En efecto -asentí levemente-. Sé que ahora mismo me meto en terreno delicado porque las extraespecies -repetí el concepto lentamente- aún son más fantasía que realidad en lo que a oficialidad respecta. De mí no obtendrá reacciones prejuiciosas porque soy abierto de mente en un amplio abanico de materias.

-Lo agradezco. Continuando con mi historia, todo iba bien hasta que escuché, una noche de verano, a mi madre hablando con mi abuela sobre mí. Estaban preocupadas de que yo, a mis 22 años, aún no sentara cabeza y se les había metido en la cabeza la idea de enviarme en "citas a ciegas", por raro que suene, para que yo pudiese hallar un compañero apropiado.

-Y usted no tenía interés alguno en casarse, supongo.

-¡Claro que no! Yo disfrutaba persiguiendo presas, nadando en los ríos y lagos, volando por esos hermosos cielos andaluces repletos de nubes esponjosas; no estaba preparada, he de admitirlo, para convertirme en esposa o siquiera una compañera digna. Había planeado darme algo más de tiempo para madurar y recorrer ese camino por mí misma, pero el arrojo de mi propia familia lo cambió todo. Me sentí traicionada entonces. ¿Cómo podían darse el lujo de intervenir en mi destino? No quería ni podía aceptarlo, ni siquiera considerando que las costumbres de nuestro subtipo mandatan formar familias nuevas cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad.

-¿18 años?

-Para nuestro caso son 20. Mi gente puede vivir, si se cuida o no cae en manos de cazadores inescrupulosos, unos 150 o 200 años.

-Comprendo perfectamente. Entonces usted se declaró en rebeldía y huyó de casa, ¿no?

-Y así me dices que no eres detective, chico... -sonrió por primera vez-. Pues sí, escapé de casa y me di el lujo de hacerlo de forma tan sigilosa como dramática. Empaqué algo de ropa en un morral, esperé a que las centinelas no vigilaran el punto del acantilado por donde planeaba salir y me lancé a la vida sin mirar atrás. Si meto el dramatismo en esto no es por exagerar: dejé un mensaje en mi cama que no podía ser más claro. "Lo sé todo. No me busquen. Para cuando lean esto estaré muerta, tan muerta como ustedes para mí". Me habré demorado más en escribirlo que en colocarlo porque estas garras, digamos, no son todo lo aptas que querría para manipular lápices o bolígrafos. Cortar de raíz con mi clan fue la única forma de librarme de un destino que no quería, así que apliqué todos mis conocimientos e instintos para sobrevivir en un viaje que asomaría sin término desde el comienzo. Visité muchísimos lugares: Barcelona, El Cairo, Asuán, Bombay, Hong Kong, Yokohama... Sólo me detenía para comer o descansar, pasando todo el resto del tiempo volando.

-¿Cruzó dos tercios del mundo más todo el Océano Pacífico? -estaba derechamente asombrado ante su testimonio; ahí mismo nació en mi interior una gran admiración por ella.

-Enfrenté tormentas, ventoleras y lluvias que parecían no tener fin. Mil veces creí que sucumbiría ante el frío pero mi voluntad pudo más; la misma me ayudó cuando no podía hacerme entender debido a las barreras idiomáticas. Cuando aterricé en San Francisco di gracias al cielo, quedándome allí una semana antes de continuar mi viaje, convencida de que hice lo correcto. A veces me invadían los recuerdos de mi familia pero los desterraba apenas llegaban. Ellas, como dije en mi nota, ya no existían para ningún propósito -afiló su voz-. Al abandonar California ponderé si ir hacia el este, hasta Nueva York o Bermuda, cruzar el Golfo de México hacia las Antillas o continuar hacia Sudamérica en busca de un ambiente algo más tranquilo. Opté por lo tercero y aquí me tienes.

-Es usted muy valiente, especialmente para venir a esta ciudad en mitad del invierno -le lancé un breve cumplido-. Ahora mismo no cae agua pero cuando se larga no hay quien la pare. Los días son cortos, hostiles, casi siempre teñidos de humedad. Las noches se alargan hasta ser opresivas, especialmente con niebla de por medio, matando ilusiones sin cuartel. A pesar de todo ello... no cambiaría este sitio por nada. Poco a poco se ha ido haciendo tan parte de mí como sus propios principios, señorita. A todo esto, ¿cómo fue que detectó mi presencia?

-Por eso que hacías con la moneda -intentó mover su garra derecha sin mucho éxito.

Recogí el disco de plata y lo arrojé al aire un par de veces. Para mi sorpresa, ella se puso eufórica, siguiendo cada centímetro del vuelo con sus ojos rojos. Se veía muy entusiasmada, casi desprendida del amargo peso de sus recuerdos.

-¡A eso me refería! -exclamó, sonriendo de nuevo-. ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor?

Tuve que hacerlo unas diez veces antes de lograr su satisfacción. Como no podía aplaudir, zapateó con sus monumentales garras a modo de aprobación. Acto seguido ella me explicó que las wyverns, gracias a su extraordinaria vista de cazadoras, adoraban las cosas brillantes como metales, cristales o piedras preciosas. "Algunas de las más grandes reptilianas se ganaron la vida en épocas previas como cazadoras de tesoros y aventureras", acotó. "No somos avariciosas, eso sí. Sólo apreciamos la belleza innata de los colores, simbolizando el triunfo de la luz sobre la oscuridad".

-Esa es mi historia -concluyó-. Ahora me encantaría que me contaras la tuya, partiendo por tu nombre.

-Agradezco la confianza que ha depositado en mí, señorita, pero me temo que más allá de mi profesión no hay demasiado destacable para narrarle.

-Deja de ser tan modesto, hombre -repitió sin malicia-. Tú, como buen humano, debes tener una familia que te quiere e incluso amigos obtenidos aquí mismo o a lo largo de tus viajes.

-¿Y usted no los hizo?

-Sólo deseaba huir tan lejos como pudiera a fin de que mi familia -se le agrió la voz una vez más- no me encontrara. Por lo mismo no pude darme el lujo de tender puentes con excepción de lo imprescindible. No me cambies el tema. Vamos, dime cómo te llamas.

Uno de los puntales imprescindibles de mi vida era la lealtad, expresada mediante la reciprocidad y el respeto. Si esta muchacha fantástica, verdadera maravilla de la naturaleza y poseedora de dones que sólo creía posibles en novelas fantásticas o juegos como _Heroes of Might and Magic_ , había confiado en mí para aliviar su conciencia, no devolverle el favor habría sido un despropósito enorme.

-Endelstadt -dije-. Me llamo Endelstadt, aunque todos mis cercanos y conocidos me dicen Endel.

-¿Endelstadt? -mi interlocutora arqueó las cejas-. Qué curioso. Siempre creí que los humanos tenían un nombre o dos y al menos un apellido; lo mismo aplica a varios otros tipos de liminales que he conocido en los últimos años.

¿Cuántas otras especies de liminales había allá afuera? Ese sí era un tema digno de investigar y tenía muchísimo interés en lo que ella pudiese aportar al respecto, pero tendría que dejarlo para otra ocasión más propicia.

-Es un apodo -acoté- y también una costumbre de mi familia materna desde tiempos inmemoriales. Mi nombre real sólo lo conocen los gobiernos de los países donde he vivido.

Procedí a explicarle mis experiencias como trotamundos y cómo las circunstancias del trabajo en la empresa causaban que mis padres se mudaran continuamente, forzándome también a pensar en varios idiomas y adaptarme a otras tantas culturas. Además del español e inglés, era bien competente en japonés (mi fascinación por la lógica de los Kanji me llevó a estudiarlo en serio) e incluso chapurreaba con mayor o menor precisión en italiano, portugués, euskera, coreano y chino mandarín.

-Como verá, señorita, lo que muchos creen una vida de ensueño, repleta de visitas a territorios exóticos y emocionantes, para mí se convirtió en una rutina cuyos puntos más finos me eludieron siempre, impidiéndome mantener amistades a largo plazo en los casi 20 países donde he estado. Con decirle que ya ni recuerdo dónde nací porque he tenido más pasaportes de los que puedo guardar en un baúl... Dado que soy bastante retraído, he encontrado en la escritura una forma no sólo de expresarme sino también de entender mejor el mundo. De ahí viene mi capacidad de observación; a mi manera soy un estudioso de la naturaleza humana, de sus defectos y virtudes.

-Cada quien levanta el vuelo como puede, con perdón -la reptiliana me hablaba con agrado-. No debes arrepentirte del rumbo que ha tomado tu vida, Endel, porque es la manifestación de tu propia voluntad y anhelos. Aprovecharé de presentarme debidamente -se levantó y luego hizo una reverencia profunda-. Me llamo Valaika.

-Valaika -repetí; tal mote le quedaba muy bien y ciertamente tenía aire a Tatalia-. Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita, más allá de que no haya sido en el mejor escenario.

-Deja a un lado las formalidades, Endel. Trátame de tú -sugirió-. No lo consideraré una falta de respeto porque me caíste muy bien. Eres la persona más interesante con la que he tenido contacto desde que abandoné mi hogar hace casi siete meses, así como la primera que no hace un comentario sobre mi busto, trasero, o si como carne humana nada más verme.

-Vaya, gracias.

Suspiré aliviado. La buena educación abría muchas puertas aunque a juzgar por su comentario se había topado con parte de lo peor en sus viajes por el planeta.

Demostrando que era toda una caja de sorpresas, Valaika besó mi mano con suma cortesía. No supe como reaccionar al principio pero le devolví el gesto en una de sus mejillas. Esa fue la primera vez que, con excepción de mi madre, tías o primas, rocé la piel de una fémina.

-Quería preguntarte algo más -reanudó ella la charla, apegándose un poco más a mí-. ¿Vives en este barrio?

-No, pero compré una casa cómoda no lejos de aquí y me mudaré a ella pronto. Así tendré un estudio donde trabajar tranquilo y no molestar a mi madre.

-¿Vives con ella?

-¿Hay algo de malo? -me defendí por instinto.

-Nadita de nada. Al menos estás mejor que yo; he estado en este parque desde hace una semana, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención de los vecinos y cazando en las colinas de allá -apuntó hacia el este.

-¿Dónde duermes?

-Los árboles son frondosos y sus copas, aparte de aguantar mi peso, proveen buena protección ante el frío. Si bien he comido casi exclusivamente carne o pescado crudos desde un tiempo a esta parte, al menos me voy a dormir con la tranquilidad de haberle echado algo al estómago. Mis propias garras, como sabrás a estas alturas, no son todo lo que se dice buenas para encender fuego o manipular cosas.

-¿Pernoctas a la intemperie con este frío? -esbocé con ligero enfado-. No lo mereces, Valaika, no después de todo lo que has vivido. Vendrás a mi casa mientras busco un lugar definitivo donde puedas quedarte antes de seguir tu viaje a donde sea que decidas ir. Lo mínimo que necesitas es una muda de ropa, una comida decente, un buen baño caliente y así sucesivamente.

-¡Espera! -la chica movió sus alas frenéticamente-. Más allá de que te hayan salido tres versos sin mayor esfuerzo, quería proponerte algo, Endel.

-Te escucho.

-Dado que eres escritor y todo eso, seguramente necesitarás relegar algunas funciones más mundanas en otros. ¿Tienes una asistente?

-He considerado contratar una, Valaika, aunque hasta ahora no he requerido de sus servicios por lo modesto de mis necesidades.

-Entonces no busques más porque me ofrezco ahora mismo para el puesto. Por el dinero no te preocupes -movió sus alas frenéticamente-; no necesitas pagarme más que con tu compañía, tres comidas al día y un techo sólido bajo el que dormir. Sé que una proposición así puede sonar ilógica bajo estándares modernos pero el asunto es que... me agradas muchísimo -pausó un momento-. Desde el primerísimo momento que te vi caminando por aquí sentí algo especial emanando de ti. Se nota a una milla de distancia que eres un tipo inteligente, cultivado y por sobre todo decente. En eso nos parecemos mucho y aprender nuevas cosas a tu lado es algo en lo que estoy dispuesta a embarcarme.

-¿Y qué hay de formar tu clan?

-Eso puede esperar -sentenció categórica Valaika-. Lo mismo aplica a mi viaje porque he volado mucho. Necesito descansar y dedicarme a tareas sencillas a la vez que significativas, como traerte el correo, ayudarte a organizar tu agenda e incluso sugerirte ideas para futuras obras es un prospecto atractivo. Además, todo escritor necesita su musa, ¿no?

Me largué a reír con ganas. Aquello no lo esperaba.

-¡Eres una bromista! -tomé aire luego de mi descarga-. Agradezco tus buenas intenciones, en todo caso, porque nunca pensé que nadie me consideraría digno objeto de admiración -otra vez brotó mi modestia-. ¿Qué tal si hablamos más en detalle de esto después de cenar, siempre y cuando mi madre no se lleve la sorpresa de su vida al verte?

-Se la va a llevar de todos modos, así que mejor apersonémonos de inmediato. ¿Hacia dónde queda tu domicilio?

Le di las señas aproximadas y quedé para adentro cuando dijo que me llevaría volando hasta allá. "No voy a consentir que gastes dinero en un boleto de metro si me tienes a mí", dijo decidida. "Sólo aférrate bien a mis garras y mantén la calma; por ningún motivo te voy a cortar ni agarrar de la espalda como si fueses una presa". Mis dudas iniciales fueron dispersadas una vez más por la misma curiosidad que, en un giro providencial, me revelara por primera vez ese lado más amable de mi futura asistente. Apenas ella se elevó salté a todo lo que podía, sujetándome como si mi misma vida dependiera de ello, y nos perdimos entre el cielo acerado, gélido para los demás pero abierto e imponente para nosotros.

Ese primer vuelo quedó en mi memoria para siempre, haciéndome olvidar momentáneamente el frío clima y las explicaciones que debería dar a Sabina, mi madre, sobre este radical cambio del destino. Desde el inicio quedó claro que debería ayudarle a ir al baño, vestirse, ducharse, entre tantas otras tareas. Para ese entonces Valaika ya me consideraba su novio, aunque no me lo confesaría directamente sino hasta muchos años después. Durante nuestra travesía me preguntó mi nombre real y se lo revelé a condición de que guardara el secreto bajo siete llaves.

-Nunca nadie lo sabrá -sentenció-, ni siquiera si me amenazan de muerte. Es una promesa.

* * *

 _5:09... 5:08... 5:07... 5:06..._

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me vi de vuelta en el presente. Al parecer me había quedado apoyado contra la ventana mientras revivía tan hermosos recuerdos, transfiriendo parte de la humedad condensada en el grueso cristal hacia mi propia frente. Afuera ya era de noche y llovía a cántaros pero estaba a salvo de todo ello, tal como más me gustaba. Miré a mi alrededor: en cada centímetro cuadrado del interior se veían los toques impuestos por ambos cuando nos vinimos a vivir a esta casa, santuario y estudio a partes iguales.

-Siete años -susurré al abandonar la sala de estar-. Cómo vuela el tiempo.

Dirigí mis pasos a la cocina. Allí estaba ella, vigilando el hervidor de agua para preparar unas tazas de té cargado con miel. Se había tomado la molestia de colocar las galletas en un platito de porcelana y una rosa en un florerito sobre la bandeja, demostrando su eterna habilidad de materializar pequeños detalles capaces de hacer grandes diferencias. Sin hacer ruido me coloqué detrás de ella y la besé con cariño en sus mejillas.

-¡Ah...! -exclamó, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás-. ¿Qué ocurre, Endel?

-Veo que te acordaste de nuestro aniversario -señalé la rosa y luego pegué suavemente mi boca a la suya-. Incluso si los últimos 11 años han sido los más estables de mi vida, sólo contigo a mi lado aprendí a probar la verdadera felicidad -la besé nuevamente-. Gracias por abrir mi corazón al amor y a tantas otras cosas bellas, Valaika.

-La agradecida soy yo, mi amor -hundió su cabeza en mi pecho-. Hemos llorado y reído muchas veces juntos, pasado por grandes éxitos y también espantosos fracasos, lidiado con idiotas como Lawson o ángeles como tu madre o Madeline. De todo ello hemos aprendido y seguir haciéndolo a tu lado, Endel, es el mayor honor que una monarca podría recibir, incluso más que tener un clan al que llamar propio.

-Bueno, nada impide que con tiempo podamos formar uno a nuestra manera -sugerí picarescamente, haciendo un gesto de llevar las vituallas al estudio.

-¡Bromista! -ella casi me derribó con bandeja y todo de un abrazo-. Hablando en serio, ese es otro proyecto que me encantaría llevar a cabo contigo porque sé que serías un padre fantástico.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, querida? ¿Acaso no puedes concederte el mérito de ser una madre fantástica?

-Puedes apostar a que sí.

Nos dimos un tercer beso antes de avivar el fuego de la chimenea y disfrutar esas deliciosas tazas de té con miel. Afuera el invierno estaba en plena forma pero no nos importaba; para nosotros siempre sería un estación memorable así pasaran diez, veinte o cien años.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Este capítulo es un cambio de enfoque y de estilo y no lo digo sólo por el_ self-insert _. Fue necesario pasar de tercera persona omnisciente a primera persona protagonista para recordar como es debido un momento bisagra de mi vida, casualmente coincidente con la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Ustedes, estimados lectores, conocieron primero a Valaika como mi asistente y después como mi novia, pero nunca antes había relatado el cruce de nuestras historias. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una simple moneda, pareada con la capacidad perceptiva de ambos, abriría un camino lleno de sorpresas? El dólar de plata que llevara en mi bolsillo en esa ocasión tiene un sitial privilegiado sobre la chimenea y sonreímos cada vez que lo miramos. Al despertar tras una buena noche de sueño agradezco a los dioses por la paciencia y dedicación de mi querida wyvern porque cualquier otra fémina se habría mandado cambiar hace mucho. Inhalar el aroma a rosas de su desordenada cabellera me llena de paz y ella, al refugiarse en mí, muestra ese lado cariñoso y devoto que muchos creen disociado de las reptilianas._

 _Ya he hablado demasiado, así que lo dejo hasta aquí. Espero que esta mirada algo más personal haya sido de su agrado y me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo. ¡Cuídense mucho, amigos! O como se dice en japonés,_ "I'm singing in the rain, singing in the rain..."


	16. Felicidad

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Felicidad**

El primer día de septiembre siempre tenía un aura especial. O al menos así reaccionaron sus compañeros de clase al salir corriendo por la puerta principal de la escuela primaria. Al escucharlos hacer planes para el resto de la jornada o el fin de semana, Antonella Satme-Sannika sonreía con apenas el mínimo posible de envidia. Estar rodeada de sus coetáneos la hacía sentirse viva y feliz mientras le recordaba, al mismo tiempo, las limitaciones puestas en su menuda figura por la osteogénesis imperfecta que debería cargar de por vida.

-¡Antonella!

La pequeña Arachne de ojos azules, cabellera verde botella más allá de los hombros y exoesqueleto del mismo color, sintió un envión anímico nada más escuchar aquella voz entre la multitud. Dirigió de inmediato su vista hacia la entrada y encontró la figura de Zynda, su pariente mayor e ídola indiscutida, parada junto a uno de los postes delimitando el sobrio muro pintado de blanco que rodeaba aquel centro del saber.

-¡Hermana! -corrió ella a todo lo que daba su cuerpecito y la abrazó como pudo-. ¡Qué grandísimo gusto me da verte! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí ahora mismo en vez de maravillar a los clientes con tus pasteles?

-El sentimiento es mutuo, mi amor -la mayor acarició su frente con cariño, ignorando las miradas curiosas de no pocos estudiantes y uno que otro sonrojo-. No se lo cuentes a nadie pero me atreví a escaparme del trabajo por un ratito para darte una sorpresa. Después de todo, no hemos caminado juntas a casa desde que iniciaste las clases aquí.

-¿Me trajiste algo de la _Bransen_? -Antonella sobó su estómago con suavidad.

-Por supuesto que sí -Zynda levantó una bolsa pequeña y de aspecto cuadrado-. ¿Te parece si lo comemos mientras andamos?

-Mejor que mejor -Antonella se saboreó, casi anticipando el azúcar en su paladar.

Las hermanas salieron de los límites del colegio y cruzaron al otro lado de la acera apenas el semáforo les regaló una luz verde. Estaban ahora mismo en Happoen, uno de los barrios más tranquilos y hermosos de Shirokane, famosa zona de Tokio conocida como el "distrito plateado" y donde ambas tejedoras vivían en compañía de Sachio y Rei Hirosawa, anfitriones estrictos a la vez que comprensivos y honestos. Caminaron cincuenta metros hasta la esquina más próxima y doblaron a la derecha, abandonando la extensa avenida azotada por el sol y perdiéndose por una calle lateral, repleta de árboles frondosos e inmaculadas aceras como puerta de entrada a casas amplias con jardines ídem; añosas propiedades de ladrillo rústico o piedra compartían el terreno lado a lado con creaciones arquitectónicas vanguardistas, del tipo sólo visto en revistas del ramo y vendidas a precios astronómicos; no por nada este rincón de la capital poseía el metro cuadrado más caro de todo Japón y posiblemente de Asia, sólo comparable a otras grandes urbes tipo Shanghai, Seúl o Dubai.

-¡Ah, qué gusto me da estar a la sombra! -suspiró la menor, hincándole el diente a unas rosquillas de chocolate con glaseado-. ¡Y esto es aún más delicioso, considerando que el almuerzo me quedó con gusto a poco!

-¿Tuviste muchas cosas que hacer hoy, mi niña? -inquirió la pelinegra, soltando un poco el cuello de su pulcra blusa y saboreando el frescor del aire.

-¡Un poco de todo! -el entusiasmo de Antonella no disminuía-. Hoy definimos el proyecto que haremos para el Carnaval Cultural del próximo mes; votamos también por nuestros representantes en el Consejo Escolar; aprendimos cosas muy interesantes sobre el arte abstracto; practicamos algo de canto _a cappella_ en música y empezamos a ver las multiplicaciones en matemáticas... Tampoco se me puede olvidar que recibimos la nota del primer control de ciencias naturales.

-¿Y cómo te fue?

La peliverde se detuvo por un momento y apartó la mirada súbitamente, como si hubiese recibido una puñalada en el pecho. Zynda, astuta observadora que era, no dejó pasar semejante detalle pero prefirió mantener su distancia en un comienzo.

-Me equivoqué... en una pregunta -admitió la alumna con algo de vergüenza-. Me confundí y puse "género" en vez de "orden" como intermedio entre "clase" y "familia". Apenas vi la hoja se me cayó el alma a los pies.

-¿Sólo en una?

-¡Es que se me terminó la racha, hermana! -reaccionó exaltadamente Antonella; después recuperó su semblante calmado-. Había comenzado el año sacando puntaje perfecto en cuatro pruebas y quería de todo corazón que fuesen cinco. Perdóname, ¿vale? -se arrimó a su símil como buscando la absolución de un terrible pecado.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón, dulzura de mi vida? -la pastelera le dio un abrazo aún más tierno-. No has cometido ningún crimen y todos, sin importar de dónde vengamos o cuáles sean nuestros talentos, podemos caernos de vez en cuando. Mira lo que me pasó a mí, sin ir más lejos: llegué a los fondos más abyectos de la humanidad y creí que nunca podría quitarme esa sensación del cuerpo.

-Tu caso era diferente -ambas reanudaron la marcha por aquella hermosa calle-. Sé que hiciste todo ello por mí y ahora que tengo la posibilidad de tener una vida normal deseo corresponderte; lo mismo aplica a los señores Hirosawa por darnos una segunda oportunidad lejos de tantos traumas. Quiero que estés orgullosa de mis logros, que vibres conmigo en el día a día y que sigas siendo, lisa y llanamente, la mejor hermana mayor que alguien podría desear.

-Oh, querida... -la tejedora pelinegra se estremeció completa al oírla declamar así-. Sólo dedícate a vivir, a ser una chica normal y encontrar algunos amigos que te hagan feliz. Las notas son muy importantes, es cierto, pero constituyen apenas una de muchas formas para medir el progreso. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté una vez, cuando aún estábamos en Hokkaido, sobre la perfección?

-Como si hubiese sido ayer mismo -Antonella devoró otra rosquilla y le ofreció una a su contraparte, quien la aceptó gustosa-. "La perfección no existe pero siempre buscamos estar lo más cerca posible de ella porque es nuestro designio" -citó _verbatim_ -. Con la segunda parte estoy absolutamente de acuerdo pero en la primera me permito discrepar por algunos grados.

-¿Discrepar? -inquirió Zynda-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú ya eres perfecta -se sinceró la pequeña, arrimándose a ella-. Gracias a ti, hermana de mis amores, logré esquivar las centelleantes fauces de la hipotermia y convertirme en alguien capaz de disfrutar tantas cosas bonitas aún a pesar de mis falencias físicas. Por eso deseo retribuirte, hacerte feliz, apoyarte como mereces y desees. Dado que no puedo trabajar ni aportar monetariamente como lo haces tú, mi única forma de hacerlo es siendo una buena alumna, mantenerme lejos de los problemas y ayudar en todo lo que pueda cuando estamos en casa. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Zynda sólo se permitió sonreír. Antonella, a pesar de tener un aspecto inocente, modales cultivados y movimientos pausados, era una chica monstruo muy madura para tener nada más que nueve años, cualidad que impresionó a sus anfitriones ya al primer día de mudarse al barrio. Desde que entró oficialmente a la primaria a fin de recuperar el tiempo perdido supo que ciertas actividades, partiendo por cualquiera que demandase esfuerzo físico constante, estarían vedadas para ella, pero no se echó a morir y decidió buscar una válvula de escape en la combinación de los estudios y la cooperación con sus pares. Incluso para los estándares de las escuelas privadas (y especialmente en un barrio de clase alta como Shirokane), la primaria de Happoen tenía elevados requisitos académicos; la peliverde, sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar y pasó los exámenes de ingreso con excepcionales calificaciones, quedando en el primer salón del tercer año junto con el resto de los puntajes sobresalientes de aquel nuevo ciclo.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, mi amor, pero no olvides que hay vida más allá de los estudios y las rutinas regidas por contratos -corrigió la pelinegra con ese tono que sólo usaba estando a solas con ella-. Una gran ventaja de la infancia es que puedes concentrarte sólo en el día a día y experimentar todo lo que tienes al alcance de tus manos. Cambiando ligeramente de tema, me hablaste antes del Carnaval Cultural, algo que con la mera mención del nombre suena entretenidísimo. ¿Qué decidieron hacer?

-Para este año, en reunión con los otros salones de nuestro mismo grado, acordamos hacer una especie de carnaval basado en carnavales -explicó-. Sé que suena un poco enredado y redundante pero permíteme explayarme. Existen muchas fiestas de este tipo en el mundo, así que la idea es que cada nivel desarrolle una distinta. A nosotros, los de tercero, nos tocó el Carnaval de Venecia; a los de cuarto el de Río de Janeiro; a los de quinto el Año Nuevo Chino y así sucesivamente.

-Qué bonito -Zynda conocía algo básico de la fiesta italiana, principalmente asociada al medioevo y el renacimiento, el aire libre y las máscaras-. Desde ya te digo que si necesitas un traje de época te lo tejeré encantada. ¡Vas a deslumbrar y también a ganar! -se entusiasmó al toque-. ¿Y qué pasó con los cursos más bajos?

-Ellos harán algo más apegado a las tradiciones de nuestro país; algún avispado sugirió la Oktoberfest pero tal idea fue rechazada con una pifiadera que ni te cuento -ambas rieron-. Poco faltó para que le revocaran permanentemente el derecho a voz y voto.

-Razones no faltan: tal fiesta quedaría mejor en un carnaval de universitarios con las hormonas alborotadas -la tejedora mayor hizo una leve mueca de asco al pensar en alcohol; ella, en su condición de abstemia, sabía bien lo que podía causar gracias a los días pasados bajo la sombra de Kenichi Shoda-. ¿Y qué pasa con los de sexto año?

-Una rareza que no conocía hasta que la sacaron del sombrero usado para el sorteo: el Carnaval de Santa Cruz de Tenerife -murmuró Antonella-. Sé que Tenerife está en las Islas Canarias y estas son parte de España, pero de ahí poco más. Casualmente escuché a los delegados de esos cursos hablando de algo llamado "entierro de la sardina"; ojalá no terminen trayendo una carretada de pescado a la escuela porque si no se va a armar un estropicio del quince cuando lo entierren en el patio. ¿Te imaginas a todos los gatos del barrio? Van a ir allá en procesión, por no hablar de las Nekomatas.

La peliverde hizo su propia mueca de desagrado. A ella le encantaba el pescado (en estricto rigor comía de todo al igual que Zynda, siempre y cuando fuese comida casera) pero tenía una marcada falta de tolerancia a los olores desagradables, especialmente los asociados a la basura y la podredumbre por estar asociados a la mente de cloaca de Shoda y sus compinches. Movió las manos al compás de las de su hermana para abanicarse, espantando simbólicamente tanto el funesto prospecto como los amargos recuerdos.

-Da gusto ver que la organización está a tope y estoy segura que todo saldrá bien con algo de esfuerzo -señaló la pelinegra con aprobación-. En esa misma línea, Antonella, ¿has podido tender hilos hacia alguien, ora de tu salón, ora de otro?

-No del todo, si he de ser honesta -la menor bajó su cabecita unos cinco o seis grados-. Eso sí, la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase, ya sean humanos o extraespecies, son muy simpáticos e incluso algunos me han invitado a compartir la hora de almuerzo en el patio. Acepté recién ayer y creo que no lo hice del todo mal en mis interacciones. Conversamos de muchas cosas, principalmente de nuestros orígenes y objetivos.

Siguió un breve relato sobre la composición del alumnado: para el año académico iniciado en agosto de 2017 casi el 35% del total eran extraespecies desde lamias hasta Arachnes como ella, pasando por Kobolds, centauros, arpías comunes y corredoras e incluso una wyvern y una Doppelgänger. Incluso seis liminales adultas hacían clases allí a tiempo completo, principalmente de idiomas y matemáticas. La mayoría residía dentro del distrito o en los circundantes, mientras algunos casos contados con los dedos de una garra correspondían a estudiantes en tránsito, parte de familias diplomáticas o industriales buscando una buena experiencia de cara a la próxima de muchas estaciones en sus vidas. Bien sabido era que algunos cambiaban de países o continentes como de camisetas.

-¡Eso es fantástico! -Zynda le acarició nuevamente la frente, maravillada ante un entorno tan idílico-. Ya verás que de allí saldrá algo tarde o temprano. Dar el primer paso siempre es lo más difícil y ya lo lograste. Muchas veces las amistades duraderas nacen de momentos simples, casi insignificantes en el gran orden de las cosas. Sé que puedo sonar autorreferente y desde ya pido disculpas, pero piensa en Maki, nuestra coordinadora.

Se detuvieron al llegar a otra avenida, tanto o más sombreada que la dejada seis cuadras atrás. Casas al estilo neoclásico europeo, con fuentes y ordenados setos de boj, se veían de lado a lado hasta donde alcanzaban a llegar sus seis pares de ojos. Dejaron pasar tres vehículos que iban de este a oeste antes de continuar la marcha.

-Aún con todo lo que ocurrió por causa de ese hijo de puta llamado Kenichi Shoda, ella nunca nos abandonó e incluso fue pieza clave cuando empezamos de nuevo una vez cayó el telón. Maki Matsunaga fue mi primera amiga verdadera y siempre le estaré agradecida por tantas atenciones -la voz de la pelinegra se quebró sólo un poquito-. Algún cínico dirá que sólo lo hace porque le pagan por ello pero se equivoca porque tiene imbuida en sí misma la fibra del compromiso auténtico, en absoluto limitado por un deber o un incentivo, sea cual sea su especie -engulló otro pastelillo-. Los amigos de verdad, Antonella, están con nosotros en las buenas, las malas y las peores. Cuando hay sol todos somos colegas pero cuando se larga a llover...

-...la mayoría se vuelve de rulo y arranca a perderse -contempló su pequeña interlocutora-. Es como el cartón cuando se moja, ¿no? Tal solidez aparente se hace blandengue e inservible. Sólo espero no tener que toparme con esa clase de gente más adelante, principalmente porque creo que la mayoría de humanos y liminales a nuestro alrededor son intrínsecamente buenos, a menos que exista prueba en contrario.

-Eso es algo inevitable, cariño, pero lo que no te liquida te fortalece -suspiró la pelinegra, rodeando a su hermana por los hombros-. En esta vida hay de todo: gente valiosa como Maki o los demás miembros de MON, malnacidos como Shoda o la inmensa mayoría de nuestra propia especie... La misma existencia es un crisol y depende de nuestra propia experiencia ver cómo interpretarlo.

-Me recuerda al caleidoscopio que vimos hace poco en la clase de ciencias: a veces un color está allí y al segundo siguiente, sin importar lo mucho que repitamos el movimiento de las manos, se rehúsa a aparecer -Antonella apeló a su propia dimensión empírica-. A cambio, eso sí, deja sensaciones nuevas e inesperadas gracias a otros colores. Hablando de amigos, hermana mía, creo que eso también aplica a un par de personas muy especiales para ti.

La mayor entendió en el acto a qué se refería: hablaba de Pachylene, esa arpía rapaz que conociera en el peor escenario posible pero con la que resultó tener muchísimas cosas en común, y Eddie Maxon, el canadiense inteligente, práctico y culto que era su anfitrión. Cuando ella volvió a casa el día de la charla inicial con la pelirroja, Antonella notó de inmediato su cambio de humor y la interrogó sin malicia, sólo apagando la luz de su habitación una vez los detalles más sabrosos fueron transmitidos de un extremo a otro; para cuando concluyeron era casi la una de la madrugada pero por suerte el día siguiente era domingo.

-Desde ya digo que me encantaría conocerlos a ambos -fue lo último salido entonces de labios de la peliverde antes de caer dormida-. Prométeme que me harás tan señalado servicio.

-Aún sabiendo que ambos siempre tienen mucho que hacer, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder, querida -retrucó Zynda, apenas suprimiendo un bostezo.

De vuelta al tiempo presente, la tejedora mayor pensó en uno de esos curiosos juguetes asociados a la óptica, girándolo en su conciencia mientras apartaba, además del púrpura correspondiente a ella misma y del verde botella de su hermana, todos los trazos de rojo y azul que pudiese coger con sus afiladas garras. El cuarteto, convertido súbitamente en lentes de duro cristal, proyectó sendos rayos en línea recta cuando la luz viniendo más allá del horizonte los acarició. Los primeros detalles de un fresco milenario, inicialmente borroso, comenzaron a notarse con mayor claridad en la distancia.

-¿Hermana?

La voz de Antonella la sacó sin más dilación de sus divagaciones. Se vio cinco metros más atrás de ella, con la bolsa de la pastelería deslizándose entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y detenida casi de forma perpendicular a la acera; algo más allá se veía un claro entre tantos árboles y cercos vivos. Zynda Satme-Sannika sacudió bruscamente su testa, reprimiéndose tras semejante despropósito causado a su hermanita. ¿Qué podría haberla llevado a imaginar tal cosa? "Me niego a pensar que la vida en la ciudad me está volviendo loca porque ahí sí que sería el colmo", se dijo silenciosamente.

-¿Te sientes bien? -inquirió la menor, acercándose a ella y tomándole las muñecas.

-Sí, sí. Estoy bien, amor mío. Sólo fue un pequeño devaneo causado por el calor -pausó antes de retornar a la normalidad-. Nada más.

-Tal vez deberías descansar un poquito -Antonella aún sonaba preocupada-. Por suerte tenemos la plaza a un tiro de piedra y creo que vamos bien con el reloj, ¿no?

-Si llego tarde me quedaré lo que haga falta para compensar. Las horas extras son la nada misma en comparación a pasar tiempo de calidad juntas -ahora la pelinegra se sinceró mientras volvían a caminar-. Ya sea ayudándote a estudiar, viendo películas, leyendo cuentos o acompañándote todos los sábados al hospital para tus sesiones de ejercicios con el médico, tu felicidad es y será la mía, Antonella. Nunca lo olvides.

Se sonrieron e incluso entrelazaron fuertemente sus manos para abarcar el último tramo separándolas del sol abierto. Tal como dijera la pequeña, en el costado derecho de la calle había un área verde diminuta, incluso sencilla para los estándares del barrio. Compuesta exclusivamente de dos senderos cortos cruzándose en forma de "X", ocho bancas pintadas con motivos artísticos y tres bebederos públicos en perfecto estado, el mayor atractivo de este rincón olvidado hasta por los mismos vecinos era un hermoso almácigo de rosas blancas cuyo aroma endulzaba la atmósfera. Antonella adoraba las rosas por su condición bipolar: hermosas a la vez que peligrosas; frágiles y suaves a la usanza de los copos de nieve que marcaran incontables noches en Hokkaido. Allá, debido al clima, casi no se cultivaban, así que el primer capricho que se permitió fue tener un florero con ejemplares frescos en su habitación. Ella misma les cambiaba el agua todos los días al levantarse y no abría la ventana sino hasta impregnar hasta el último centímetro cuadrado de su espacio con tal bendición.

-¡Ah...! -inhaló la menor a todo lo que daban sus pulmones; por momentos pareció extender el blanco y negro de su uniforme al entorno rodeándola-. ¿Puedes creer que casi nadie se pase por aquí a esta hora del día? No saben lo que se pierden.

-Pues mejor para nosotras, ¿no? -la mayor lanzó una risita y también sacó su dosis del delicioso aire-. A más tocamos y también tenemos un sitio en esta febril ciudad al que podemos llamar auténticamente nuestro.

-Eso es muy cierto.

Permanecieron quince minutos bajo el sol veraniego, disfrutando la mutua compañía sin pronunciar una sola palabra y sintiendo el color a su alrededor hacerse cada vez más nítido, como amplificado gracias a esos mismos cristales otrora imaginados por Zynda. Ignoraron el ruido de unos pocos chiquillos caminando en dirección contraria y de los autos enfilando hacia el aún más frenético centro desde esa periferia que a ojos de residentes y turistas era un mundillo aparte.

-¿Continuamos? -la pelinegra volvió a tomar la mano de su hermanita.

-Continuemos -replicó Antonella.

Bebieron un poco de agua fresca (aún con el verano de salida, el calor no daba tregua), se cambiaron de acera y prosiguieron por otro tramo de sombras hasta su destino. Nada más detenerse frente a la verja negra, la peliverde hurgó lentamente en el bolsillo de su chaquetilla y sacó un manojo de llaves. Deslizó la única plateada en la chapa, la giró a la derecha y sonrió al escuchar el satisfactorio _click_ del mecanismo operando a su merced.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado -sentenció la pequeña tejedora, besando a Zynda en ambas mejillas-. Muchísimas gracias por traerme, hermana. Realmente disfruté caminar contigo.

-Cuando quieras, mi amor -Zynda le regresó el gesto-. Sólo llámame y estaré al pie del cañón.

-Son casi las cuatro, así que mejor será que vuelvas a la pastelería. Dale saludos a los Hagiwara de mi padre, ¿vale? Diles que sus rosquillas glaseadas no tienen comparación -se saboreó.

-Pasaré el recado apenas los vea -rió la mayor-. Tómate las cosas con calma hasta que vuelva, ¿vale? -Antonella asintió-. ¿Tienes deberes pendientes para la próxima semana?

-No; terminé todo lo que me quedaba hoy durante el almuerzo para poder enfocarme por completo en la visita al médico mañana. Creo que las aguas andarán bien tranquilas de aquí hasta, digamos, el próximo miércoles.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita! -Zynda la estrechó, por tercera o cuarta vez ese día, entre sus robustos brazos-. Disfruta tu descanso, entonces, porque lo ganaste en buena lid. Ahora debo irme.

-Te tendré algo de comer cuando llegues -ofreció Antonella con total dulzura-. Sólo llámame cuando salgas de la _Bransen_ para prepararlo con el debido tiempo.

-Así lo haré.

Se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza. Zynda desapareció en dos tiempos por la esquina más próxima; a esas alturas conocía el distrito de memoria y encontrar el camino más rápido hasta el límite sur de Ginza sería pan comido. Empujando suavemente la puerta hacia adentro y asegurándose que su sencillo bolso de tela no quedara fuera antes de cerrarla con llave (algo que le ocurría a menudo cuando llegaba cansada o simplemente emocionada por lo aprendido), Antonella miró al cielo donde jugueteaban algunas nubes con forma de cristales, cangrejos y varitas mágicas; entre todo el gentío creyó ver algunas máscaras ornamentales como las que, supuso, se usarían en la bacanal veneciana. Entrecerró ligeramente sus chispeantes ojos azules mientras comenzaba a pensar en algunas ideas de bocadillos para sorprender a su hermana adorada.

"Tal vez podría llamar a la señora Rei y pedirle consejo", ponderó. "Y si por cualquier razón no me contesta, ya echaré mano a Internet y de paso aprovecharé de interiorizarme más acerca del carnaval que nos tocó en suerte".

Lo último que se escuchó en aquella tranquila calle, cerca de la plaza y a caminable distancia de la primaria de Happoen, fue el levísimo eco de la puerta de roble al darle la bienvenida tras otra pasada de llaves.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Muy buenas, amigas y amigos! Otra historia, otro interesante personaje que explorar. En este caso se trata de Antonella, la menor de las Satme-Sannika y que asoma como una chiquilla inquisitiva, noble y de templado carácter. Sabia más allá de sus años, guarda algunas similitudes evidentes en personalidad y motivaciones con Leonisa Reddington, la adolescente que admirara tanto a Braemar y Kodziomi en_ Trueno Sangriento _. La pequeña Arachne tiene otro punto enorme a su favor - es absolutamente consciente de su cruz y cómo debe moldear su vida en función de ella (ir al médico regularmente, tomar rigurosamente sus medicinas, no correr riesgos excesivos, etc.) pero ello no le impide ser feliz. Como todo en esta vida se rige bajo el axioma de las compensaciones, su forma de ver y entender el mundo está prácticamente vedada para quienes están en perfecto estado de salud o no forman parte de su círculo más cercano. Con esa cuña entra en juego Zynda, su hermana mayor. La relación entre ambas es pura, erigida sobre admiración mutua y lealtad eterna porque ambas encuentran en la otra una fuente de amor incondicional y un ejemplo a seguir._

 _Podría seguir extendiéndome sobre la hermosura de Shirokane y otros pulmones urbanos pero no les daré más lata por hoy. Gracias por leer y muchas más si comentan, favoritean o marcan esta historia para seguimiento. ¡Hasta la próxima semana! O como se dice en japonés, "¿han pensado si esa persona a la que ustedes tienen como ejemplo realmente lo sabe?"._


	17. Exasperación

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Exasperación**

-¡Guarda, casi me caigo...!

El eco de su voz no halló respuesta más que en el propio vacío de la pista de Ginza. Hacía rato que todos los clientes se marcharon tras la hora de cierre y el hielo, aún bajo las luces fluorescentes, se veía tan intimidante como necesario a ojos de Naoki, quien por muy poco no se dio un costalazo de los buenos al intentar caminar hacia allá con los patines recién calzados. Masculló maldiciones hasta llegar al borde a paso de tortuga y toqueteó la fría superficie un par de veces con la punta antes de entrar.

"Es una suerte que no haya nadie", pensó con enfado apenas disimulado. "Necesito descargarme".

Una de las constantes de la vida universitaria giraba en torno al fenómeno de las frustraciones. Para algunos tenían que ver con no entender del todo la complicada materia de las clases y saber que perdían terreno invaluable de cara a los exámenes. Otros las encontraban en compañeros poco cooperativos y a los que les daban lo mismo las malas notas si eso significaba ir de fiesta en fiesta cada semana. Quienes venían desde prefecturas ubicadas lejos de la capital se ponían nostálgicos por no poder estar cerca de sus familias y bajaban el rendimiento en general, a veces lidiando con principios de angustia o depresión. Y por supuesto no podían faltar quienes, tras uno o dos trimestres de clases, recién ahí se daban cuenta que la carrera "no era lo que pensaban o querían" y buscaban cualquier excusa a fin de mandarse cambiar a algo más abordable.

El menor de los Nakamoto, sin embargo, escapaba a todas esas causales: era un estudiante modelo y con pasmosa facilidad para aprender todo lo relacionado con ingeniería, razón por la cual varios profesores le expresaron admiración. Se había acostumbrado largamente a Tokio tras mudarse con tiempo desde Osaka y contaba no sólo con todo el apoyo de sus padres sino también el de Annika Torma, la liminal viviendo con ellos como huésped, para seguir esta compleja carrera. Incluso la atmósfera del campus, ecléctica y seria a partes iguales, le entregaba el equilibrio perfecto para concentrarse exclusivamente en estudiar.

No, su frustración venía de una fuente distinta, una que no podía entender y lo descolocaba sobremanera. Por eso comenzó a dar vueltas a la amplia pista, primero lentamente y después subiendo gradualmente la velocidad conforme el dolor inicial en sus piernas daba paso a la adrenalina guardada por años y que le costara no pocas burlas de Hideki, su hermano mayor. Cuando tomó sus primeras lecciones bajo supervisión de la Kobold, aprendió que lo más importante al patinar era balancear el peso del cuerpo en ambas piernas y recostarlo sólo lo suficiente a la hora de tomar esquinas.

-Un poco más a la izquierda y... ¡Eso, así está bien! -exclamó Naoki tras enfrentarse a la primera curva, la que superó limpiamente-. Por un momento creí que me iría derecho al hielo.

Ahora tenía cincuenta metros más para acelerar y también para dejar de pensar en las raíces de aquella distorsión. Aumentó el frenesí de sus pasos al punto que parecía volar sobre la capa gélida, desviándose sólo un poco hacia afuera al dar el segundo giro mientras mantenía su mano siniestra apenas unos pocos centímetros a salvo del frío. Completó la primera vuelta en poco más de un minuto, sintiendo el aire acariciándole su joven rostro e incitándolo a continuar.

"Sigue así, muchacho", susurraba la esencia de la pista en su cabeza. "Sigue así. Cánsate. Olvídate de todo".

Eso era justamente lo que deseaba, así que obedeció. Conforme iba sumando una vuelta a otra y bajando sus tiempos casi sin darse cuenta, lo que sí notó fue una precisión inusitada para alguien que hasta hace apenas tres semanas fuera un absoluto negado. A pesar de su plácido carácter, Naoki tenía su orgullo y ni puñetera gracia le hizo caerse media docena de veces frente a Annika en sus primeras lecciones; nada más entrar a la pista se fue hacia adelante cual peso muerto y por muy poco esquivó una desagradable fractura nasal.

Fue una suerte que, al igual que ahora, nadie anduviese por allí con una cámara o un celular para grabarlo; lo último que hubiera querido sería volverse viral debido a su propia torpeza.

Cualquier otro ser vivo se habría mofado pero la liminal nórdica le ayudó a levantarse sin más dilación y le explicó todo con peras y manzanas, aquella sonrisa única de la especie impregnando su rostro mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos. En esa ocasión el chico no llevaba guantes, permitiéndose sentir la suavidad de su pelaje y las blandas almohadillas bajo sus gruesos dedos. Tal vez Annika disfrutase sobremanera gracias al frío pero todo en ella... irradiaba calor y ternura. Cuando él consiguió frenar sin ayuda a la segunda lección, recibió de recompensa un abrazo tan estrecho como el de aquella tarde que pasaron jugando backgammon.

-¿Ves que podías? -ella lo miraba con su alegría de siempre-. ¡Te lo dije!

-Supongo que tenías razón, Annika -contestó él con su ingenuidad característica-. ¿Te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo?

-¡Claro, corazón! -ella lo soltó y patinó al otro extremo del hielo-. ¡Ven! ¡Ven a mis brazos!

Y allá se fue, reduciendo su velocidad a cero justo para quedar a treinta centímetros de ella. Celebraron por todo lo alto antes de irse a casa tras otra ardua jornada y le contaron todo a los padres del chico; si no se desmayaron de la pura impresión fue porque los milagros existen, aunque igual se les enfrió la cena. Recalentamientos mediante, los Nakamoto agradecieron abiertamente a la Kobold por su paciencia y a Naoki por animarse a abrir sus horizontes. "Ya ves que no todo en la vida es estudiar, mi amor", señaló Riisa, la madre.

Tal calor y ternura contrastaban sobremanera con su actual estado, intentando escaparse de aquel desajuste pero sin conseguirlo mientras se reía de él como una campana maldita. Al completar la sexta vuelta a la arena, los músculos le aullaban de tensión y el ácido láctico amenazaba con desbordar su racionalidad. Nunca antes había llegado tan lejos sobre el hielo y no había hecho semejante ejercicio desde... Sacudió la cabeza porque hasta eso se le había olvidado.

El suelo siseaba bajo sus pies mientras gotas de sudor abandonaban el barco de su frente y arrancaban a perderse, deseando estar lo más lejos posible cuando Naoki estallara. Hasta ese momento nunca encontró un puzzle que no pudiera resolver, pero esta raíz ocultaba bien sus rastros, enredando sus pensamientos mientras dispensaba otra batería de crueles risas que nadie más podía oír. Al tomar otra curva sin fallas, intentó enfocarse en la primera instancia anormal, ocurrida hace un mes. Recordaba perfectamente ir rumbo a su casillero para dejar algunos libros y recoger otros más un cerro de apuntes que necesitaría en la clase de cálculo. Lo abrió sin demora y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar, justo encima del material requerido, un papel toscamente doblado, carente de marcas o residuos de huellas.

-¡Nakamoto!

Lo siguiente fue un grito fuerte, cuyo timbre profundo tenía un claro toque de madurez pero no acertó en principio a adivinar si era femenino o masculino. De la pura impresión dejó caer todo lo que cargaba y miró frenéticamente a ambos lados: nadie más ocupaba el pasillo o proyectaba una sombra desde las esquinas en ese momento. El muchacho tragó saliva nervioso. ¿Acaso lo estarían penando? Sudó entero mientras devolvía todo apresuradamente a su sitio, incluyendo la hoja extraña, y partía corriendo a su próxima hora académica. Fue una suerte que tuviese la materia estudiada de antemano, porque de otro modo habría quedado en pésima posición.

Cuando acabó su día volvió a posar su mirada en el irritante papel, cortó por lo sano y lo tiró al basurero sin siquiera abrirlo. Al día siguiente, cuando llegó a su primera clase, se encontró con otro _exactamente en el mismo sitio_ , seguido del llamado correspondiente. Esta vez sí lo arrugó antes de mandarlo a tomar por saco. Siete incidentes más se repitieron, exactamente el mismo día, durante siete semanas. A partir del cuarto envío en general Naoki decidió no mirarlos, dejándolos en su casillero por si quien sea que se los pusiera ahí desistía. Craso error: continuaron los papelitos y los llamados, esta vez aderezados con risas pícaras.

El último había sido precisamente aquel mismo día, colmando su paciencia y haciéndole venir hasta aquí nada más pudiera para botar su furia.

"No lo entiendo", pensó mientras veía todo rojo. "Si ese alguien quiere hablarme, ¿por qué no lo hace de frente? ¿Por qué recurrir a trucos cobardes sacados de novelas almibarientas? ¿Por qué ese afán en atormentarme como si tuviese que pagar por un crimen que jamás he cometido? Definitivamente no lo entiendo".

Justo cuando iba a dedicarle unas palabras a los "ociosos sin oficio ni beneficio" y a los "ineptos de toda la vida" tras acordarse hasta de su parentela, cayó en cuenta que había tomado la curva demasiado rápido en su décima vuelta y al intentar frenar perdió el equilibrio, yéndose impulsado hacia la barrera de contención por obra y gracia de la inercia. Cayó pesadamente de costado y después sintió el duro golpe en sus piernas, el mismo que irónicamente lo salvara de estamparse la cara y terminar con la nariz fracturada en tres o más partes.

-¡Ow, ow, ow...! -exclamó Naoki, quedando de espaldas y con las luces apuntándole de pleno-. Esto sí habría sido más humillante si me hubieran grabado. Ahora vamos a... ¡Argh...!

Intentó levantarse pero todo fue en vano: su espalda se agarrotó, enviando una oleada de dolor hasta el último de sus nervios. Apoyó forzadamente la cabeza contra el hielo, percibiendo una tenue parálisis formándose en sus brazos y también la humedad apegándose a sus ropas.

-¿Quién me mandó a venir a patinar con pantalones de mezclilla? -se reprendió en voz alta-. Las peores heridas son las que uno mismo se causa. ¡Y ni siquiera me puedo mover!

-¿Naoki?

La primera sonrisa en medio de tantas desgracias llegó cuando escuchó, entre todo el dolor, la voz de Annika, quien venía corriendo a toda prisa desde su oficina si el registro audible de sus pasos era de fiar.

-¡Estoy aquí abajo! -gritó como pudo-. ¡Me caí y azoté mi espalda!

Eso bastó para que ella entrase a la pista como una exhalación, se arrodillara ante él y lo llevara con todo el cuidado posible de vuelta a su despacho. Ni humano ni Kobold pronunciaron palabra hasta que ella le tendió suavemente sobre el diván adjunto a su escritorio, quitándole los patines y guardándolos en su propio casillero antes de acercar una silla para sentarse junto a él. Su overol azul marino tenía manchas de humedad pero se desentendió olímpicamente de ellas.

-¿Cómo te pasó esto? -preguntó la chica, sacando su lado maternal.

-Fue una estupidez del porte de un puente mecano -replicó él; no valía de nada mentir-. Empecé a dar vueltas poco a poco, me fui en la volada y cuando me di cuenta tomé mal una curva, estampándome casi entero contra la parte baja del muro. Habré estado tendido unos cinco minutos, o eso creo, hasta que escuché tu voz.

-¡Debería haber venido antes! -se reprendió Annika-. Este maldito papeleo terminará dándome un ataque cualquier día de estos porque cada vez me quita más tiempo. Sentí el golpe allá afuera y lo descarté de forma inconsciente, mas de inmediato caí en cuenta de que algo te había ocurrido porque estamos solos aquí y partí a verte.

-No te culpes por ello. Este error fue enteramente mío y debo asumirlo como hombre. Tú misma no puedes ni debes desatender tus obligaciones como directora de esta arena porque la desidia después pasa la cuenta -otra vez Naoki lanzó la carta formal a la mesa-. Lo único que me duele es la... ¡Ah...!

Al intentar incorporarse de forma inconsciente, lo que parecía un nervio aplastado en la base de su espalda hizo al chico retorcerse entero de dolor. Por momentos creyó que le perforaron tal zona de su anatomía con una daga al rojo vivo.

-La espalda -completó resoplando-. Odio sentirme así de inútil; si no hubiera sido porque me ayudaste a salir de allí aún estaría tirado.

-¿Qué tan rápido ibas patinando? -inquirió la Kobold.

-Más rápido de lo que nunca creí posible -otro resoplido-. Creo que estaba haciendo 53 segundos por vuelta o algo así; es sólo una estimación porque no activé el cronómetro al comenzar.

-No pienses en eso ahora, Naoki. Los récords no son nada al lado de que te recuperes como mereces.

La chica monstruo se puso de pie y fue a hurgar en un cajón, volviendo poco después con una botella de agua y una píldora blanca, pequeña, con surco en el medio.

-Con esto te sentirás mejor -le pasó la pastilla.

-¿Qué es?

-Pregabalina de 75 miligramos -explicó Annika, ayudándole a tragársela-. Nunca está de más contar con ella en el botiquín. Es bastante fuerte y va directo a los nervios, así que te calmará el dolor y también te ayudará a dormir cuando volvamos a casa. Sólo tomarás una porque demasiadas dosis generan adicción. ¿Necesitas algo más?

El chico no contestó por espacio de veinte o treinta segundos, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba esquivar la risa tipo campana una vez más. Habiendo comenzado la conversación con su gran amiga en modo sincero, no podía (ni quería) echar pie atrás.

-Hablar. Necesito hablar, Annika -resopló una vez más-, eso si es que ya has acabado todo por hoy.

-He terminado todo y aunque no lo hiciera -ella le tomó las manos con cariño- siempre tendría tiempo para ti, Naoki. Tú sólo cuéntame lo que desees y yo escucharé atentamente.

-Antes de eso necesito que traigas mi bolso. Lo dejé en la primera fila de las gradas, justo junto a la puerta que da acceso al lado derecho.

-Iré de inmediato.

Ni un minuto después la Kobold rubia estaba de vuelta con la mochila de su querido muchacho. Era negra y de líneas sobrias, carente de parches o cualquier otro distintivo no correspondiente a la marca. Lo primero que hizo Naoki al recibirla fue abrir un bolsillo lateral y extraer de él todos los papeles "desadaptados" (así se le ocurrió apodarlos) que recibiera desde principios del segundo año académico.

-Como ya te dijera, al principio creí que esto era obra de alguien con demasiado tiempo libre -dijo él tras contarle sus desgracias a la liminal y hacer especial detalle en el desagrado causado por estos simples recados-. También pensé, erróneamente, que desistiría al cabo de un tiempo, pero ya llevo diez semanas con lo mismo y tanta cháchara ha empezado a corroerme la conciencia. Sí, sé que parece una estupidez lo que digo, pero...

-Nada de eso -Annika lo paró en seco, mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación y anhelo-. Piensa que ni siquiera has abierto las notas y tal vez lo que esa persona busca es precisamente eso, ¿no? Sabemos también que opera en tu misma facultad porque tú no eres de esos que se distraen entre la universidad y el hogar.

-No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes -Naoki sacudió su cabeza, evidentemente enfadado ante tal omisión-. Siento rabia porque ahora mismo estoy actuando como cualquier cosa menos yo mismo.

-Tranquilo. Recuerda que aún estás con la espalda delicada y necesitas descansar.

-Mejor será resolver esto sin perder un instante; tenerlo aún entre sombras me duele mucho más, con perdón, que los latigazos en mi espalda -pausó a fin de recomponerse-. Tienes absoluta razón en el asunto de abrir los papelitos, pero el primero ya se perdió hace mucho porque lo tiré al basurero y a saber dónde habrá ido a parar cuando pasó el camión...

-Y si no se fue con boleto de ida en el camión, seguramente su nuevo hogar está en los contenedores de la facultad.

-Precisamente. Buscar ahí es tan inútil como antihigiénico -el chico hizo un gesto de asco; tenía mucho de misófobo.

-¿Los conservas en orden? -inquirió Annika.

-En el mismo en que los recibí. Lo único que hice antes de venir aquí y después de salir de la facultad fue ponerles número muy disimuladamente. Sólo espero que esta persona no tenga madera de voyerista, obsesiva o algo parecido -al humano le dio un desagradable escalofrío-. Bastante cuerda me dan ya los estudios.

-Y si la tiene, se las verá conmigo -añadió ella sin el más mínimo disimulo; por ningún motivo iba a permitir que alguien más interviniera entre ella y Naoki, su Naoki.

Desdoblaron con cuidado cada pieza y armaron este peculiar puzzle sobre una mesita donde usualmente se servía café. Lo que obtuvieron fue una serie de palabras sueltas que, unidas, formaban el siguiente mensaje.

* * *

 _TE HE ESTADO | OBSERVANDO. | QUISIERA CONOCERTE | MÁS TEMPRANO | QUE TARDE. | DAME UNA | OPORTUNIDAD. SÓLO | ESO TE PIDO. | TE QUIERO. TE ADORO. TE DESEO._

* * *

-¿Una carta de amor? -ahora sí que él no entendía ni jota ante el peso de la evidencia, incluso sin el principio descartado-. ¡¿Pero qué clase de broma retorcida es esta?!

-A mí me da que va mucho más allá de algo retorcido -la extraespecie sentía la furia crecer en su interior-. Una broma de las de toda la vida ciertamente no llegaría a este nivel de desarrollo ni complejidad.

Al suspirar, Annika creyó notar un leve trazo en el aire. Cogió el último papelito, el de las palabras más anhelantes, y capturó con su nariz todo lo que pudo, registrando las notas florales y ligeramente ácidas en su memoria. Como buena Kobold, ella poseía un excepcional sentido del olfato y muchas veces lo había empleado para encontrar a su chico en la calle cuando se perdía o derechamente tomaba demasiado tiempo entre la residencia Nakamoto y donde sea que debiera ir. Algún día se lo contaría pero ahora bien valía la pena mantener semejante secreto guardado bajo siete llaves.

-¿Encontraste algo? -preguntó Naoki.

-Ciertos… trazos de perfume floral.

-¿Como los que usa mi madre, por ejemplo?

-No, los de la señora Riisa tienen un toque muchísimo más suave, similar al de un jardín recién regado -ella cerró sus ojos-. Este es fuerte, casi estridente y si me apuras, diría que francés o de algún otro país europeo. Con algo de esfuerzo podría ubicar fácilmente a su portadora; las feromonas son únicas para cada mujer y siempre reaccionan ante las buenas colonias y esencias como esta. Mucho más no podemos sacar de papeles con letras impresas.

-Entonces es una mujer... Debe estar realmente loca o desesperada para fijarse en alguien como yo habiendo tantos alumnos más atractivos que yo en la facultad o el resto de la universidad -razonó el chico, apelando a su lado mas ingenuo.

"Nadie está más loquita o desesperada por ti que yo, sin embargo", pensó Annika. "Desearía que algún día te miraras al espejo, niño lindo, y admitieras lo evidente".

-¿Qué tal lo llevas con la espalda? -preguntó la nórdica-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Físicamente sí, pero toda esta charada aún sigue dándome vueltas -retrucó Naoki-. Mantengo mi diagnóstico inicial, Annika: ¿quién diablos podría fijarse en alguien como yo? ¡Soy lo más aburrido que existe, por el amor de Dios! Cuando a otros les gusta emborracharse, a mí me gusta armar mecanos. Cuando otros juegan al béisbol o fútbol, yo prefiero organizar partidas de backgammon, ajedrez o Monopoly. Podría seguir con mil ejemplos más en esa misma onda. Y eso que aún no hemos hablado de cómo vulneró mi taquilla para dejarme los mensajes.

-¿Tu puerta no tenía, entonces, rastros de palancas o algo así? -la rubia reaccionó alarmada porque esto parecía estar pasándose de todos los límites.

-Ninguno. Sabrás también, Annika, que yo uso un candado con clave en vez de con llave porque es más seguro, pero de sólo pensar que podría saber mi combinación me pongo nervioso. ¡Imagínate si llegara a robarse mis libros y pedir después rescate por ellos de la misma forma! No he ido a la secretaría de estudios con esto porque mi única evidencia son estos papelitos impresos y esa voz neutra que podría pertenecer...

-...a prácticamente cualquier persona -completó la chica monstruo-. Pues sí que estás metido en un buen lío, amigo mío. Al menos podemos sacar algo positivo: tus notas no han bajado y aún tienes una posibilidad de devolverle la mano a tu admiradora.

-¿Acaso planeas algo especial?

-Parece que tú también, Naoki, a juzgar por tu tono de voz -ella sirvió más agua para ambos-. ¿Te importaría contarme de qué se trata?

-Sabes bien que en ti confío plenamente y entre nosotros no hay secretos -él le guiñó un ojo, causando un sonrojo evidente en su contraparte-. Más allá de haberme deshecho del primer mensaje, pensé en su momento revisar los papeles y contestarle de la misma forma por si pasaba algo y me daba, quizás, algún indicio de su identidad o lugar de encuentro; esto último es ahora bastante probable considerando el "quiero conocerte" del mensaje. Ahora mismo todo es demasiado vago y lo que necesitamos...

-¿Necesitamos?

-¡Claro! Me encantaría que me ayudaras con esto y no lo digo sólo por el olfato. Cuando me toque encararla en sus dominios (porque ocurrirá, estoy seguro de ello) apreciaría tu compañía y apoyo moral. Incluso mamá, que harto sabe de perfumes a pesar de sus largos turnos en el banco, podría aportarnos con una marca o un modelo si le damos una muestra del aroma. De ahí lo siguiente sería ver qué tiendas lo venden y dónde están. En una de esas existe una cercana a la facultad y así obtendremos un universo algo más acotado de posibles sospechosas entre sus clientas frecuentes. Octubre es, después de todo, un mes estupendo para descubrir cosas nuevas.

Sólo el respeto a la espalda lastimada de Naoki impidió que Annika se le arrojara encima con un gran abrazo y le cubriera el rostro de besos, aún sabiendo que ello, pareado con una buena dosis de palabras salidas del corazón, habría hecho maravillas para calmarlo. ¡Esto era toda una aventura y la estaba invitando a unírsele! Tal actitud pragmática, unida a su peculiar afición a los enigmas y las cosas sencillas de la vida, era sólo uno de los muchos motivos que llevaron a la nativa de Kiruna a enamorarse de él hasta la punta de su peluda cola.

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, especialmente si se trata de rastrear a esa relamida impertinente -dijo con tono altivo, sintiéndose toda una justiciera-. La idea es que te responda, así que síguele el juego y apenas te deje algo con aroma, tráemelo envuelto en una bolsa hermética. Lo ideal sería que le pidieses comunicaciones manuscritas; también podríamos inferir algo de ella por su letra. Teniendo tales pistas, como bien dices, y yendo contigo a la universidad, encontrarla será mucho más fácil de lo que crees. También estoy muy interesada en ver qué puede decir de esto la señora Riisa.

-No hay como una mujer para describir a otra -recitó él poéticamente-. Y tampoco existe mayor voluntad que la de una fémina empecinada, o eso dicen por ahí.

-¡Exacto! Me da gusto ver que pensamos en la misma frecuencia. Con su aporte en psicología femenina y la unión de nuestros talentos, Naoki, seremos invencibles. Esa intrusa va a irse a la lona sin concursos ni sorteos.

Annika coronó su parlamento levantándose de la silla y dándole un _uppercut_ de manual a una figura imaginaria, haciéndose poco después a un lado para dejarla caer ante el peso de sus propias obsesiones. Tal escena habría encajado bien en cualquier novela, tira cómica o película de acción con su buena dosis de romance, por supuesto.

-Así, ¿ves?

-De ti no habría esperado menos -otra sonrisa llegó de un extremo a otro, gatillando un nuevo sonrojo y, esta vez, una extensión de manos-. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? Se está haciendo tarde y lo único que deseo es llegar a casa a darme un baño caliente, irme al sobre y prepararme para mañana. Se nos vendrá el día pesado con física avanzada y tengo que estar en la sala a las 9 AM. Como llegue un segundo tarde, el profesor Yazawa no me dejará entrar y tendré que pedirle a alguien más los apuntes, algo que me desagrada muchísimo -surgió una vez más el orgullo del humano.

-Permíteme -ella cumplió el pedido del muchacho, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y cargando la mochila en el otro-. Camina despacio, ¿vale? La pregabalina tiene como efecto secundario hacer más torpes los movimientos.

-Ya empiezo a sentirlo -Naoki bostezó con ganas justo en ese momento-. Mañana voy a despertar todo agarrotado, eso es cierto, pero nunca me habría perdonado no intentar descargarme de esta forma. Gracias, Annika, por enseñarme a patinar y ser tan paciente conmigo.

-Ni lo menciones -la Kobold le devolvió la sonrisa-. Sabes que me encanta ayudarte, sin importar el contexto ni el día.

El menor de los Nakamoto se apoyó con cuidado junto al muro cercano a la oficina y observó calmadamente mientras la extraespecie apagaba las luces y cerraba todo con llave. Después la acompañó hasta la cabina de control para desactivar los circuitos alimentando el brillante techo, dejando todo sumido en una oscuridad plácida, apenas interrumpida por los testigos de emergencia (operados con sulfuro de zinc) iluminando pasillos y paredes. La última parada antes de salir fue revisar y dejar descansar al equipo de refrigeración manteniendo la pista intacta incluso en esos calurosos meses del verano tokiota. Ambos hicieron el camino de memoria, en perfecta complicidad y sin hablar, antes de llegar a la puerta trasera y emerger al fresco aire nocturno. Annika llamó en dos tiempos a un taxi y le dio al chófer la dirección de su hogar.

-Ya estamos en tierra derecha -dijo la rubia, apoyándose en el asiento-. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?

-Con mucho sueño pero satisfecho -retrucó Naoki, estirándose un pelín y bostezando-. Gracias por escucharme y entenderme, Annika. ¿Puedo pedirte un par de favores más?

-Los que desees.

-Despiértame cuando lleguemos a casa y mañana temprano, ¿vale?

-Considéralo hecho. ¿A qué hora?

-A las ocho.

Se quedó dormido el chico casi instantáneamente. Mientras miraba por la ventana del taxi y deleitaba sus ojos con el carnaval de letreros de neón dominando el carril en dirección norte-sur, Annika Torma concluyó que las palabras de la señora Riisa respecto a su hijo habían resultado proféticas. "Naoki está volviéndose mucho más flexible, sí", pensó. "Estaré con él hasta el final de este trance y de todos los que vengan y algún día sabrá lo que realmente siento".

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Hola, hola, hola! ¿Cómo están, amigos? Espero que tengan el ánimo a tope hoy porque lo que les traigo vuelve a poner en el radar a otra pareja en ciernes, la de Annika y Naoki. Si su primera aparición en_ Eslabones _se centró en ella, ahora le tocó a él tener un rol más protagónico y ver cómo su esquematizada personalidad con claros toques de Asperger (revelada por su apego a las reglas y el enfado ante la "trampa" de su admiradora) choca de plano con el descalabro representado por la carta de amor por entregas. ¿Qué clase de fémina tendrá al veinteañero en la mira? ¿Estudiante o profesora? ¿Humana o liminal? ¿Soltera o buscando una aventura? Tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas, al menos ahora mismo, dejan abierta esta trama para ser extendida a su debido tiempo. La Kobold, por su lado, aporta a esta línea mediante otra conexión con él gracias a una pasión ahora compartida como lo es patinar en hielo y su eterno anhelo de confesarle lo que siente, apoyarlo en todo y protegerlo de desquiciadas como la que ahora decidieron enfrentar._

 _Con el prospecto de una buena aventura en el horizonte para estos dos, toca decir adiós hasta la próxima semana. Vengan esos comentarios que aquí todo se contesta. ¡Chaíto! O como se dice en japonés, "hay cartas de amor y_ _ **cartas de amor**_ _, ¿me entienden?"._


	18. Admisión

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Admisión**

Tercera semana de agosto. Afuera el aire ondeaba peligrosamente y el verano carecía de clemencia con los millones de habitantes y turistas campeando por Tokio en aquella mañana de lunes. Ya a las nueve se levantaron los toldos en prácticamente todos los edificios de la avenida y el cuartel general de MON no fue la excepción. Las sombras nacidas desde allí valdrían su peso en oro conforme el sol avanzara en el cielo.

Kuroko Smith se encontraba sola en su oficina del undécimo piso. Tio, Manako y Sakurada sacaron el premiado y les tocó partir muy temprano (antes de las siete) para unirse a la policía en una operación de búsqueda y rescate en los bosques periféricos. De Doppel no había tenido noticias en toda la mañana, agradeciendo secretamente disponer de algo de tiempo para sí misma. Preparó una partida de café fuerte en su máquina de lujo, aprovechando de revisar sus informes pendientes mientras el agua borboteaba dentro del tanque y caía suavemente sobre el polvo molido, liberando cada molécula de ese sabor tropical que tanto adoraban sus papilas gustativas.

-Por fin podré ir a verlos el viernes, amigos del alma -susurró luego de pensar en Eddie y Pachylene, a quienes no sometía a inspección rutinaria desde junio pasado.

Tal demora no era casual: la transición al nuevo modelo de MON (coloquialmente llamada "Gran Proyecto" dentro de la agencia) y las vacaciones tomadas por el canadiense y su huésped terminaron dejándola casi sin tiempo para ocuparse no sólo de esa sino de todas sus otras visitas. Si bien distanciarse de grandes amigos como ambos o el mismo Kimihito, quien ahora vivía a las mil maravillas con Lala y Suu, le dejó un sabor amargo de boca, la posterior satisfacción tras la primera cuenta anual terminó sepultando cualquier asomo de rebeldía.

-Quién sabe lo que me tendrán preparado esos dos -habló nuevamente la coordinadora-. Habrá que madrugar ese día pero será una sensación riquísima. A la Smith de antes le habría dado lata y hasta rabia estar de pie tan temprano pero... ella murió hace ya mucho tiempo y está enterrada en un sitio inaccesible.

Ojeó varios papeles que luego timbró y movió de un extremo al otro de su escritorio, reduciendo rápidamente la pila de pendientes que debía llevar más tarde al quinto piso, dominio exclusivo de la Dirección Jurídica y sólo superado en poder por el mismísimo Narahara. Si hace un año casi la totalidad de expedientes traían malas noticias alimentadas por celopatía, escasa capacidad de adaptación o timidez inesperada en ciertos ejemplares de extraespecies, ahora venían en sentido contrario, tejiendo un mayor número de historias exitosas y sacándole a la pelinegra continuas sonrisas. Cada una de ellas ponía un peldaño extra en la escalera rumbo al cielo, a la misma perfección de la que MON era emblema y que otras agencias en formación alrededor del mundo buscaban emular.

Casi por instinto ingresó a la base de datos centralizada y tipeó un número que conocía de memoria: 321015-4. Apareció ante ella la ficha de la arpía pelirroja y pasó al instante a la sección de visitas. Releyó pacientemente algunos de los últimos registros, sonriendo al compás de recuerdos guardados en un rincón privilegiado de su conciencia.

* * *

 _ **08 de Octubre de 2016:**_ _Reunión con huésped y anfitrión en mi oficina. Concesión de la tarjeta azul a Pachylene, quien ahora puede moverse en la ciudad por sí misma y asistir a Eddie en todo lo necesario. Se les nota felices y compenetrados tras dos meses de relación formal._

 _ **23 de Enero de 2017:**_ _Cierre del caso Nakashima. Fallo inapelable a favor de los demandantes. TALIO disuelta. Shoda condenado a muerte y sus cómplices a presidio perpetuo sin derecho a fianza. Huésped y anfitrión celebran de forma controlada, tanto por respeto a la contraparte como a sus propias circunstancias. Me cuentan que sienten un alivio inmenso tras el fin de todo esto y, siendo sincera, yo también. Ha sido uno de los asuntos más peliagudos en la historia de la agencia, quizás el mayor de todos._

 _ **22 de Febrero de 2017:**_ _Visita al apartamento de Eddie Maxon en Ginza. Me invitaron a desayunar a pesar de llegar sin anunciarme previamente. Afuera hace un frío del carajo pero en este pequeño espacio se nota el calor de hogar. Gustosa me quedaría aquí más rato del asignado a mis labores. Pachylene cada vez ama más a su anfitrión y él le corresponde con el debido honor. Sé que me pongo más exigente de lo normal pero ¿por qué mis otras familias a cargo no pueden imitarlos? Si así fuera, este país sería más vivible._

 _ **14 de Marzo de 2017:**_ _Sin novedad en el frente canadiense. Sólo pude hablar con Pachylene y Eddie durante quince minutos porque él debía ir a un seminario importante en representación de la compañía donde trabaja y ella le acompañaría como invitada. Nos despedimos tan rápido como nos saludamos pero quedé muy satisfecha._

 _ **20 de Junio de 2017:**_ _Otra visita al hogar y otra invitación a desayunar. Incluso me tenían café preparado de antemano; serán tiernos los dos considerando que les gusta más el té... Todo marcha fantásticamente en esta casa y me cuentan que están tentados de hacer planes para las vacaciones de verano. Todo depende de que a Eddie le autoricen el permiso en Nakashima. Me dan envidia. Sana envidia._

* * *

Habría ido aún más atrás, hasta julio del año pasado y el mismo inicio de su camino, si no fuera porque el pitillo de la cafetera la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, cogió su taza recién lavada y la llenó casi hasta el tope con aquel ardiente y oscuro brebaje que muchos habrían tomado por petróleo crudo. Sopló dos o tres veces para ahuyentar el vapor y después bebió el primer sorbo.

-Delicioso -sentenció al percibir el amargor con toques amazónicos conquistar su paladar sin oposición-. Veamos si ahora me quedan algunos pasteles o galletas.

Hurgó en el primer cajón por cosa de nueve o diez segundos hasta que pilló bien al fondo una bolsita de papel que rompió nada más sentirla entre sus ágiles dedos. Los ojos de Smith brillaron cual niña en juguetería al encontrar dos brownies de chocolate con menta en perfecto estado. Agradeció en silencio que Tio no los ubicara antes que ella porque también le fascinaban. Vino otro trago de café y después una mordida; su rostro capituló automáticamente ante el rubor gatillado por ese perfecto equilibrio entre dulzura y amargor.

-Cada vez que siento estas delicias en mi boca o miro por la ventana me acuerdo de ti, primor -admitió a nadie en particular luego de volver a sentarse en su poltrona-. Si pudiera expresar en palabras cuánto te he extrañado, necesitaría un cuaderno entero.

-¿De cien o doscientas hojas?

-De doscientas, cuadriculado y por am...

A Kuroko le dio un vuelco el corazón. Dejó como pudo su taza y bocadillo sobre el escritorio, miró hacia el frente y la derecha pero no encontró a nadie. Nada más girar su cuello a la izquierda frunció el ceño: allí, ocupando la silla ergonómica especialmente diseñada para Manako, estaba una Doppel con expresión traviesa, envuelta en su larga cabellera blanca y de brazos cruzados.

-Hola, Smithy -saludó maliciosamente con el apodo que antes fuera creación y propiedad de Zombina-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -devolvió la pelinegra con brusquedad, volviendo a sentarse-. ¿No tienes nadie más a quien darle la lata?

-Hoy no -retrucó la cambiaformas académicamente-. Sakurada y los demás andan fuera y por ningún motivo voy a ir a una misión donde mi presencia no es requerida. Lo mío es distraer y sacar confianzas excesivas, no jugar al escondite.

-Me permito recordarte que estamos lidiando con un caso de desaparición que afecta a dos pequeños, incluyendo una arpía corredora -Kuroko endureció el tono-. Lo único que pido es que no sea un secuestro; tuvimos tantos de esos el año pasado que bastarían para llenar un cuaderno completo.

-¿Tan grueso como el que pediste antes?

-Más grueso, si cabe -contestó Smith luego de una breve pausa.

La coordinadora operó rápidamente el ratón para cerrar el expediente revisado sólo minutos antes. Por ningún motivo deseaba que Doppel, conocida por su mente retorcida y comentarios irreverentes, se metiera en algo de su exclusiva responsabilidad. Optando por volver a la productividad, regresó a sus papeles pendientes, escribiendo, timbrando y trasladando a intervalos tan regulares que por poco se la habría confundido con una máquina. Así no sólo avanzaba en sus labores; también tenía una excusa perfecta para ignorarla.

Quince minutos aguantó la peliblanca antes de volver a aburrirse, caminando lentamente hasta el escritorio de su colega y sentándose en una silla de las visitas.

-¡Hey, no me dejes abandonada! -movió un poco el portalápices a ver si ella picaba-. ¡El sopor me invade!

-Pues busca algo que hacer, algo que de preferencia no involucre causar cinco desastres por minuto -devolvió Smith sin siquiera levantar la cabeza-. Yo no vengo aquí a dar espectáculo, Doppel, sino a trabajar y sobra decir que no tengo tu tiempo.

-Amargada.

El silencio de la pelinegra fue su única respuesta. Incómoda se sentía la cambiaformas; usualmente era ella la primera en aprovechar los flancos débiles de sus adversarios pero sus tácticas de siempre carecían de efecto. Por momentos volvió a sus primeros días en Tokio tras tantos meses en Fukuoka, derechamente sorprendida de ver a una Smith con la misma capacidad de siempre para las bromas pero infinitamente más eficiente en las tareas burocráticas. Donde antes reinaban la desidia y el sarcasmo sólo salvados por una buena cuota de carisma, ahora brillaban las gemas de la eficiencia, el buen gusto y la formalidad. Cuando llegó Narahara en una ocasión a pasar visita y ella le habló como si fuese el mismísimo Primer Ministro, Doppel sintió ganas de pellizcarse los brazos. ¿Smith usando léxico formal? ¿Acaso este era un mundo bizarro donde se despertara por error luego de la extenuación en Kyūshū? Intentó sacar alguna respuesta de sus colegas pero quedó donde mismo.

-No estás soñando, Doppel -dijo Tio en ese entonces-. Smith realmente ha cambiado para mejor.

-A nosotros también nos costó creerlo en un principio -acotó Manako- pero ella misma se sorprende cada día con lo que puede lograr.

-Diría que lo mismo aplica a todos nosotros -después habló Sakurada-. La atmósfera de la agencia ya se siente distinta, más limpia, liberada de los espectros del pasado. Todos llevamos un paladín en algún rincón de la psiquis, o al menos así lo dice mi mujer.

La posterior conversación respecto de los arquetipos y la responsabilidad capturó toda la atención de la ogro y la francotiradora. Argumentando que debía salir a tomar aire, Doppel abandonó la oficina y viajó hasta la azotea gracias a las sombras circundantes. Aún si lo que contaban sus colegas era cierto y no tenía razón alguna para dudar de ellos, sabía de sobra que tales cambios no llegaban de la noche a la mañana; siempre venían impulsados por algo más fuerte que los seres vivos... o no muertos como ella misma. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos como pudo, construyendo así lo que sería el primer indicio de sus particulares observaciones.

Del otro lado del mueble, Smith seguía timbrando informes mientras silbaba una melodía alegre. Devoró el resto del primer brownie de un mordisco y acto seguido puso otra buena dosis de café cargado entre pecho y espalda.

-¡Ah! -exclamó tras procesar otro montón de gruesos papeles-. ¡La vida es bella y tengo razones para estar feliz!

-Qué bien por ti -contestó agriamente la cambiaformas-, especialmente si se trata de cambiar el destino de una conversación. ¿Sabías que tal talento sólo se encuentra en uno de cada cincuenta humanos o una de cada ochenta chicas monstruo?

-Yo no estaba conversando contigo, Doppel, o al menos no recuerdo estar haciéndolo -Kuroko le dirigió una mirada breve y después atacó el otro brownie-. ¡Vamos a servirnos más café!

Caminó presta hacia la máquina y rellenó su taza blanquiazul. La peliblanca notó cómo su colega manipulaba el trasto con sumo cuidado, retirando levemente el jarro de su pedestal ardiente y vertiendo poco a poco el contenido para evitar derramar siquiera una gota. Idéntica dedicación vino al abrir el estanque de agua, dejando escapar una oleada de vapor antes de coger el canastillo en su interior y azotarlo suavemente para soltar el despojo mojado sobre el papelero. El ciclo se cerró con una pulsada de botones en perfecta sincronía, programando la máquina para la hora en que sospechó sus colegas volverían. Rellenó el depósito con agua fresca y acudió de inmediato a sentarse.

-Es una lástima que no te guste el café -reinició la coordinadora- porque este está delicioso. ¿Quieres un pedacito de brownie?

-Paso, gracias. No tengo hambre -la Doppelgänger apenas impidió que su estómago rugiera, dejándola en evidencia-. Además, ni siquiera me interesa beber esa porquería, por muy fina que sea, sabiendo que aumenta los riesgos de sufrir cáncer al estómago. Deberías cuidarte, ¿sabes?

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi bienestar? -Smith volvió a su postura burocrática, mirando su lista de pendientes para ese día-. Creí que sólo vivías por y para ti misma, querida.

-Lo hago, créeme, mas eso no implica desentenderme de mi entorno más cercano al punto de volverme negligente. Más de alguna vez le he dicho a Tio que tantos azúcares y cremas van a terminar subiéndole el colesterol, pero me ignora con esas sonrisas que no tienen respuesta -ejemplificó la morena, suspirando-. Supongo que los hábitos más viejos son difíciles de matar.

-En eso tienes razón.

Otra vez se armó la ley del hielo entre ambas. Smith parecía estar muy segura de sí misma y Doppel, en cambio, no. Ansiosa de devolver esta partida a igualdad de condiciones, rebobinó sus pensamientos hasta encontrar el inicio de su peculiar investigación. Unió al cambio de personalidad de Smith el incidente causado por esa misma cafetera, donde se ganara una bofetada digna de telenovela. Después vino el episodio de la fiebre que hiciera ver burros verdes a la coordinadora y en la que se salvó por muy poco de colapsar completamente. Dos frases en particular se destacaron como nada allí: "Quiero que haga frío. Quiero que sea invierno". Si bien Kuroko no tenía nada contra el verano (al menos hasta donde ella sabía), nunca antes había hablado con tal anhelo de los meses más oscuros del año. La última estación asomaba pocos pisos más abajo, en el mismo cuartel general, y correspondía a la sala de archivos. Aún sin creer del todo cuando Smith dejó el cajón cerrado pero no le echó llave, la cambiaformas bajó de inmediato al suelo y encontró en dos tiempos el fichero que revisara su amiga.

-No puede ser... -murmuró tras leerlo detalladamente.

Estaba asociado al anfitrión de una arpía. No eran, sin embargo, cualquier anfitrión ni cualquier arpía. La liminal en cuestión se llamaba Pachylene y era una rapaz pelirroja, físicamente algo más pequeña que el estándar de su especie pero con prodigiosa memoria, hermosa por fuera y también por dentro. El humano, por su lado, era un extranjero alto, imponente, de esos que no te gustaría tener en tu lista de enemigos y cuyas manos podrían triturar piedras sin problemas. Sus ojos castaños, sin embargo, tenían un toque amable y cálido, perfectamente pareado a su expresión bonachona y no por ello menos atractiva.

Revisó los datos una vez más para verificar que su cerebro no estaba jugándole malas pasadas.

* * *

 _ **Nombre:**_ _Edward Corbett Maxon (apodado Eddie)._

 _ **Sexo:**_ _Masculino._

 _ **Estatura:**_ _1.96 metros._

 _ **Peso:**_ _107 kilos._

 _ **Mano Dominante:**_ _Derecha._

 _ **Fecha de Nacimiento:**_ _15 de octubre de 1990 (Edad: 25 años y 288 días)._

 _ **Lugar de Nacimiento:**_ _Mississauga, Ontario, Canadá._

 _ **Estado Migratorio:**_ _Visa de Trabajo vigente desde el 1 de enero de 2014._

 _ **Profesión**_ _: Administrador de empresas, especializado en ejecución de proyectos y sistemas de defensa._

 _ **Empleador:**_ _Nakashima DSE._

 _ **Cargo:** Gerente de Proyectos._

 _ **Dominio del Japonés:**_ _JLPT N1, prácticamente nativo. Conoce bien el Keigo pero no lo emplea, ni siquiera en el trabajo._

 _ **Dirección Vigente:**_ _Bloque 16, número 3, departamento 30, Ginza, Tokio._

 _ **Huésped:**_ _Pachylene (identificación 321015-4)._

 _ **Otros Datos de Interés:**_ _Vivió solo hasta ingresar al programa de integración. No tiene familiares en Japón ni en ningún otro país de Extremo Oriente; supongo que todos vivirán en Canadá o por algún otro sitio. Su madre es abogado y trabaja en su_ alma mater _, la Universidad de Toronto. Formal, atento y culto. Habla inglés y francés además del japonés. Detesta que lo confundan con un americano, cosa que le sucede con frecuencia. Jugó hockey sobre hielo entre los 7 y los 21 años, ganando un título provincial con los Varsity Blues; no llegó al profesionalismo por una severa lesión de rodilla. Excelente patinador. Gran cocinero. Fanático de la historia y la música instrumental. No bebe, fuma, apuesta ni trasnocha._

* * *

Una ojeada a la ficha de la otra liminal terminó por aclararle de inmediato la película y completar el último eslabón de su cadena. Siendo orgullosas y altivas por naturaleza, las arpías rapaces eran capaces de mover montañas, océanos e incluso eclipsar al mismo astro rey por el humano que conquistaba su admiración. Aún si Pachylene no calzaba del todo en los estereotipos de la especie (habiendo aprendido a volar recién a los 20 años y pasando toda su vida anterior caminando), lo que jamás cambiaba era su fidelidad pareada con una buena cuota de orgullo.

"Definitivamente esto no puede ser", se dijo Doppel mientras pensaba en las siete veces que Smith, en exactamente un calco de su primera visita, acudió a conversar con la ficha del canadiense. Al principio sólo le hablaba de cosas rutinarias para desahogarse pero poco a poco empezó a meterse en temas más profundos. "¿Tú crees que algún día el mundo entero acepte a las liminales?", preguntó una vez como si el mismo Maxon estuviera allí a su lado. "Yo desearía que sí pero hay tanto odio y resentimiento ahí fuera... Basta ver lo que pasa en Europa Oriental ahora mismo. Detesto a los nativistas, primor, casi tanto como tú".

En todas ellas la extraespecie de tez morena guardó silencio, bien oculta en su rincón arriba de los archiveros. Que lo llamara "primor" no era novedad; también usaba el apodo de "Querido" con Kimihito Kurusu pero su caso era distinto porque él, aunque se lo sufrió todo en un incidente ya conocido por MON en pleno, tomó la decisión concerniente a la dueña de su corazón y la expuso en buenos términos. No sabía si Eddie y Pachylene estaban comprometidos pero la cosa recalaría en aquel puerto más temprano que tarde. ¡Si hasta la misma Smith registró en sus visitas que todo iba cual miel sobre hojuelas para ambos!

Usualmente detalles así poco le habrían importado pero la cosa entró, en la última visita, a terrenos derechamente peligrosos. Kuroko, tras quitarse sus gafas y dejarlas a un lado, cogió el expediente y lo apretó contra su voluptuoso busto al tiempo que de su boca salían palabras repletas de cariño.

-Te debo tantas cosas, Eddie, que desearía poder pagarte cada favor como mereces... Que me perdone Pachy porque es una liminal fuera de serie, pero si ella no hubiera existido yo me habría dedicado a conocerte, entenderte y darte todo ese cariño que anhelabas al estar lejos de los tuyos -declamó, cerrando los ojos y derramando una lagrimita-. Te amo, Eddie. ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! Si desaparecieras de mi vida me volvería loca y cometería quién sabe qué atrocidades.

Se dejó caer junto al mueble, doblando sus piernas de una forma muy curiosa. Permaneció así dos o tres minutos en absoluto silencio, abrazando el archivo como si su misma vida dependiera de ello. Posteriormente se levantó y besó con cariño el borde de la hoja antes de guardarla a salvo en su cajón.

-Esto quedará entre nosotros, primor. Cuídate mucho y nunca olvides que siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites -se despidió y volvió rauda a su oficina.

Cuando Doppel apareció como si nada la notó con una sonrisa pícara, siempre sosteniendo su taza de café y conversando animadamente de cosas carentes de relación a sus labores burocráticas.

-¿Smith? -inquirió la peliblanca una vez terminó el puzzle mental-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste, pero puedo contestarte otra siempre y cuando no me tome mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás enamorada de Eddie Maxon?

Listo. Eso bastó para encender la mecha. No había vuelta atrás y la Doppelgänger tenía plena conciencia de ello. Sólo esperó tener una cuerda a mano por si necesitaba hacer algo de _rappeling_ hasta el suelo.

Los ojos negros de Smith, quien había soltado su bolígrafo y timbre nada más escuchar eso, se quedaron fijos en su contraparte con absoluta incredulidad. Para maximizar la impresión, se quitó las gafas y tomó un cariz serio.

-¿De dónde salió eso? -cuestionó.

-No respondas a mis preguntas con otra pregunta porque es mala educación y lo sabes -Doppel intentó defender su pizca de terreno.

-Eso da lo mismo, aunque diré que me decepcionas: es muy temprano para andar borracha por la vida.

-¡No estoy borracha! -se levantó la peliblanca y casi volteó su silla-. ¡Ni siquiera tengo aliento a alcohol y llevo una semana sin beber!

-¿Sabías que ni el vodka ni el gin dejan tufo, querida?

-Smith, no digas estupideces.

-Entonces no preguntes estupideces, Doppel -la pelinegra endureció su postura-. ¿Tan aburrida estás que ahora empiezas a inventar relaciones de la nada? ¡Sé digna, por lo que más quieras! Deberías ir a _TV Tokyo_ o algo así; seguro te compran tus ideas para culebrones por una temporada o dos, quizás tres si están muy de buenas.

-Otra vez estás desviando el curso de esta conversación, Smith.

-Yo no estoy desviando nada y me permitiré repetir lo que te pregunté: ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Mutis por el foro. La extraespecie no muerta no deseaba descubrir sus cartas tan pronto porque había trabajado demasiado reuniendo evidencias para tirarlas sin más por la borda.

-Claro, ahora te quedas en silencio -Kuroko se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana-. ¿Yo enamorada de Eddie Maxon? Insinuarlo siquiera es absurdo; él ya tiene novia y la adora más que nada. Te he escuchado decir muchas barbaridades, Doppel, pero esto pasó todos los límites. Vergüenza debería darte y nada me impide abrirte un sumario.

-Nada me impide abrirte un sumario -repitió la no muerta sarcásticamente-. Smith, que seas mi superiora no te da derecho a actuar como una déspota y mucho menos ahora que Masaaki, Tio y Manako andan fuera. Sólo te hice una pregunta.

-Una pregunta carente de cualquier indicio a su favor, me permito añadir -miró el paisaje urbano antes de volver a sentarse-. Como bien has dicho, soy tu superiora y por ello debes respetar las jerarquías cuando estemos de turno. Por otro lado, lo que haga yo con mi vida privada no es asunto tuyo.

-Entonces ¿por qué siempre te pones tan recelosa cuando alguien se acerca a esa cafetera? ¿Acaso él te la regaló tras creerse a pies juntillas otra de tus rocambolescas historias? -Doppel ahora buscaba provocar un error no forzado, hablando de forma acérbica y directa.

-Eso vino por voluntad propia -cortó Smith tajante-. Ni tú ni nadie de esta oficina siquiera tuvo la iniciativa para prestar atención a ese pequeño detalle hasta que él tomó partido. Lo hizo en su nombre y el de Pachylene como agradecimiento por siempre estar ahí para ellos y ayudarles a vivir mejor.

-He ahí tu versión de los hechos. Lo que deseo, sin embargo, es contrastarla -cogió el teléfono del escritorio-. ¿Cuál era el número de su oficina...?

-¡Suelta ese auricular ahora mismo! -la pelinegra movió su mano izquierda cual matamoscas y le dio un señor golpe en la muñeca.

-¡Auch…! -la cambiaformas se echó atrás como picada por un mosquito-. ¡Hey, pegarme así no vale! ¡Estás haciendo trampas!

-Vete de aquí -Kuroko le señaló la puerta con su brazo extendido-. Vete de aquí y déjame en paz. Es una orden. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo con tus tonterías.

-No me voy a ir, Smith -Doppel sacó fuerzas de flaqueza-. No hasta que contestes a mis preguntas.

-Tú no mereces siquiera que te escuche, descocada del quince -la coordinadora volvió a sentarse en su poltrona.

-¿Ah, no? Pues tu reacción súbita me dice algo muy diferente -tomó aire antes de liberar una apresurada interrogación-. ¿Por qué Eddie Maxon es tan especial? ¿Por qué lo llamas "primor"? ¿Por qué cada vez que se habla de él en la oficina reaccionas favorablemente?

-Doppel...

-¿Por qué te gusta más el invierno que el verano? ¿Y por qué has ido un total de ocho veces en los últimos 25 días a hablar con su expedien...?

-¡Silencio!

Dominada por la furia, Kuroko Smith se levantó cual resorte y mandó a la chica monstruo al suelo mediante una bofetada brutal y que llegó a hacer eco hasta en los mismos tornillos de los muebles. Por un momento la receptora se quedó quieta, su cabeza apoyada en el frío suelo y la vista fija en los focos del techo. Nada más inclinarse hacia adelante vio a una pelinegra casi fuera de sí, sus puños apretados y tamborileando los pies contra las baldosas.

-Vete de aquí -repitió amenazadora-. Es mi última advertencia.

-No me voy a ir, Smith -se sinceró la no muerta-. No si puedo evitar que cometas el peor error de tu vida.

-¡Piérdete!

A fin de causarle el máximo daño posible, Smith intentó abalanzarse sobre ella y estrangularla, tal vez arrancarle los ojos o el cabello. Doppel, sin embargo, fue más rápida y se encogió a tiempo para escapar hacia la puerta. Tenía la salvación a una vuelta de manija pero se contuvo de abrirla, girándose para ver nuevamente a la coordinadora convertida en un pilón de furia desatada, respiración errática y desordenada cabellera rodeando su cabeza. Lo único que la separaba de entrar en el trance más absoluto eran el color de su piel y sus ropas.

-¿Quieres pegarme? -la liminal volvió a sacar fuerzas de un lugar insospechado, caminando hacia ella-. ¡Vamos, pégame! ¡Patéame! ¡Tírame por esa misma ventana si se te da la gana! Eso no cambiará nada. Tus sentimientos son claramente legibles, Smith, y mejor sería para ti admitir lo evidente: estás enamorada de Eddie Maxon.

-No lo estoy.

-¡Mientes muy mal, Kuroko! -la hija del inframundo sintió su suerte cambiar-. Lo escuché de tus mismos labios hace dos días, cuando fuiste a la sala de archivos para "conversar" con él.

-Así que me estabas siguiendo -Smith dejó ver sus ojos como carbones encendidos-. Decepcionante y esperable por partes iguales. ¿Son todas las Doppelgängers metomentodos de manual o esa bruteza te fue asignada cuando naciste?

-No soy una metomentodo. Si Tio, Manako o cualquier otra chica de la agencia estuviera en tu lugar, le diría exactamente lo mismo que te he dicho a ti. Has cambiado mucho, Smith, al punto que casi pareces otra persona. No eres la misma humana que conocí cuando MON arrancó el 2014 y ni siquiera Kimihito, quien es un terrón de azúcar como pocos, fue capaz de sacar ese lado B, por llamarlo de alguna forma, oculto en ti tantos años.

-Doppel, cuida tu lengua -Smith insistía en negarlo todo.

-¡No, no la voy a cuidar! A Kimihito le coqueteabas continuamente a fin de sacarle celos a sus huéspedes y animarle a tomar una decisión definitiva respecto a su futuro. Sin embargo, este Eddie Maxon no parece gran cosa en comparación, incluso si sus credenciales como anfitrion llegan a doler de lo impecables que lucen -lanzó otra carta a la mesa-. ¿De verdad crees que él seguirá mucho tiempo más en Japón, especialmente en un sector tan traicionero como lo es la defensa? ¿Qué pasaría si una oportunidad laboral imperdible surgiera en su país y decidiera volver? Me da que dejaría botada a su huésped sin pensarlo...

Otra bofetada, esta vez dada con la mano izquierda, le sacó lágrimas a la chica monstruo, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo (quizás años o décadas) sintió auténtico miedo. Azuzar a una fiera podía verse divertido desde fuera pero estar dentro de la jaula, como ahora, era harina de otro costal.

-A Eddie no lo insultas, imbécil -siseó Kuroko con talante asesino-. Es demasiado bueno para tus asquerosos labios carentes de originalidad.

-Ya estás hablando otra vez como una _fangirl_ cualquiera.

-Tómalo como se te antoje -espetó la humana-. Eddie Maxon y yo somos muy buenos amigos pero no estoy enamorada de él.

-Estás mintiendo.

-No lo estoy.

-Lo estás.

-¡No lo estoy!

-¡Lo estás!

Hastiada de tanto jaleo y conversaciones que giraban en círculos viciosos sobre sí mismas, Smith cambió de rumbo, apoyándose peligrosamente contra la misma ventana en la que antes tuviese ese terrible cuadro febril. El frío cristal disipó buena parte de su furia pero esta regresó casi al momento al contemplar el acalorado ambiente tokiota.

-Odio el verano -masculló, sabiendo que se delataba al decir esto-. Cómo lo odio. Si el calor se fuera para nunca más regresar sería feliz.

-¿Desearías que fuera invierno? -sugirió Doppel-. ¿Un invierno canadiense repleto de muñecos de nieve y chocolate caliente, quizás?

-No lo entenderías.

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! He puesto todos los hechos en la mesa ahora mismo y tú aún sigues empecinada en aferrarte a tu postura pétrea, desentendida, absolutamente ajena a la realidad. Smith, yo tengo capacidad de sentir emociones a nivel básico y lo sabes. Las tuyas no mienten. Todo encaja: Eddie viene de una tierra lejana donde los inviernos traen nieve y hielo sin fin. Fue campeón de hockey y sigue siendo un eximio patinador a pesar de seis años sin jugar. Es amable y atento, un caballero de los que casi no se ven en nuestra época. Habla perfectamente un idioma complicado como el nuestro y se ha adaptado a las costumbres locales sin chistar. ¿Qué hay de malo en admitir que te has enamorado de un hombre prodigioso?

-¡Cada cosa que dices te hace ver más ridícula, Doppel! ¿Qué sabes tú del amor si ni siquiera tienes valor al ser tú misma? -espetó la pelinegra, causando que su contraparte se encogiera-. Yo también puedo decirte un par de verdades, ¿sabes?

-Yo sé del amor. Más de lo que crees.

-Y un cuerno. Ni siquiera tienes novio.

-¡Eso tampoco es cierto! -Doppel se sonrojó entera-. Yo... Yo sí tengo a alguien desde hace algún tiempo.

-Sí, claaaaaro... ¿La almohada de cuerpo entero que te acompaña en tus noches de sueño? ¿O acaso es el tierno Winnie the Pooh, usualmente vigilante de Tionishia cuando está en su estante de peluches? No creas que no te he visto abrazándolo cuando te pensabas sola entre nuestras paredes -carraspeó un poco-. _Pooh, would you like some tea with your honey?_ -pausa-. _Yes, Piglet, but without the tea, if you please._

La imitación de Smith fue tan buena que su voz llegó a escucharse idéntica a las de John Fiedler y Jim Cummings, quienes alcanzaran estatus de culto en los roles de Piglet y el curioso osito barrigón, respectivamente. Doppel apartó la cabeza, sintiéndose expuesta y desnuda a pesar de estar bien abrigada por su larga cabellera canosa.

-Parafraseando a Tio, que me guste Winnie the Pooh no es pecado. Sus series animadas dan cancha, tiro y lado al 95% de la basura actualmente en la televisión, incluyendo animés -justificó la Doppelgänger-. Ahora te voy a pedir algo: ¡deja de esquivar el bulto y explícame por qué estás enamorada de un chico comprometido!

-¡Porque es el hombre más maravilloso que alguna vez haya conocido! -estalló Kuroko, su paciencia agotada debido a tantos cuestionamientos, recriminaciones y pesadeces-. ¡Él fue quien me animó a cambiar mi vida y descubrir mi lado serio tras 25 años de desidia! ¡Él me entiende como nadie más y siempre encuentra una forma de subirme el ánimo, ya sea con una sonrisa o un consejo! ¡Él fue pieza crucial para dar vida a la nueva MON! ¡Él no necesita fingir ni aparentar falsedades para abrirse paso en el mundo!

Azotó su mano izquierda con furia contra el vidrio; por un momento Doppel pensó que se rompería y la mandaría hacia abajo, a una muerte segura.

-Con él no necesitaba colocarme máscaras -continuó con voz férrea-. Podía ser yo misma y así descubrí, entre charla y charla, su inmenso valor intrínseco como ser humano. A diferencia de Kimihito, que me veía como una adulta incluso cuando jugueteaba con él, Maxon siempre me percibió como un par, planteando las cosas de frente y sin trampas. Desde el primer momento tomó su desafío de anfitrión con madurez y mesura, aprendiendo sobre la marcha y siendo un apoyo inestimable para una Pachy que realmente necesitaba una mano amiga. Admito que apostar por él inicialmente, siendo extranjero y encontrándomelo de pura coincidencia en la calle, fue una jugada arriesgada y a la vez mi mayor éxito -suspiró hondamente-. Eddie me conquistó siendo él mismo, apelando a la fórmula más clásica de todas: los buenos modales y la sinceridad. Combinación más potente no ha existido ni existirá nunca y yo caí fulminada.

Kuroko cerró los ojos, dio la vuelta y regresó a su escritorio sin mirar, clara prueba de que conocía su oficina de memoria.

-Aún si él y Pachy son almas gemelas, aún si un océano de distancia y dos idiomas se interponen entre nosotros, encontraré una forma de amarlo -concluyó dramáticamente.

-Smith, no lo hagas.

-No puedes impedírmelo.

-No puedo, es cierto, pero al menos trataré de evitar, como dije antes que esta discusión se fuese al demonio, que cometas el peor error de tu vida -Doppel se preparó para lanzar un nuevo argumento-. He visto antes a hombres como tu canadiense y sé que ellos sólo se enamoran una vez, permaneciendo junto a sus compañeras toda la vida o tomando mucho tiempo para volver a confiar en otros si fracasan; en ciertas instancias terminan convertidos en solitarios, observando de lejos a sus amigos y/o conocidos lograr lo que ellos no pudieron. Añade a eso el factor Pachylene: es una arpía rapaz y si hay algo por lo que son conocidas es su recelo y posesión, por mucho que sea un modelo de comportamiento y esté perfectamente adaptada a la vida urbana. Si ambos se aman al punto de no soportar estar separados, jamás aceptarán que nadie, ni siquiera alguien a quien estiman tanto como tú, interfiera en su relación. Lo mejor que podría pasar si se enteran es que él pidiera formalmente un cambio de coordinadora, borrándote de su vida para siempre. En cuanto a lo peor... Ah, diablos. No quiero ni pensar en eso porque es horrible.

-¿El qué? -la pelinegra miró fijamente a su contraparte liminal.

-Te lo diré aunque tu alma se derrita de dolor: él te quitará el saludo sin vuelta luego de leerte la cartilla y ella, apenas tenga una oportunidad, o te arranca las tripas en una escena digna de _Manhunt_ o te arroja al asfalto desde la cima de la Torre de Tokio -ambas se estremecieron ante la mera imagen mental-. Sé que antes ha matado por protegerlo y ten por seguro que lo haría de nuevo. Incluso el reglamento jugaría a favor de ellos en ese sentido porque constituye una causal de autodefensa y una violación flagrante de tus principios como agente de MON. Venga, Smith, no me mires así, que conozco el libro tan bien como tú o cualquier otro colega. Para terminar te plantearé dos preguntas. Uno, ¿realmente quieres terminar así, desterrada al olvido o a una muerte prematura? Y dos, ¿realmente vale la pena arriesgarlo todo por alguien que jamás podría corresponderte?

Todo lo que se escuchó fue silencio. Smith cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el respaldo de su poltrona. Bebió de un trago su café y ni le importó que estuviera frío.

-Toma el brownie -dijo en voz baja-. No lo quiero.

Como esperando tal cuña, el estómago de Doppel rugió animadamente. La cambiaformas capituló de inmediato y lo devoró rápidamente. "Mejor será que me vaya", expresó inmediatamente después. Justo cuando iba a sumergirse en una sombra para mandarse cambiar, su colega la detuvo con una mirada tan encendida como las otras.

-Si tan solo una palabra de esto llega a oídos de alguien...

-Pierde cuidado -la peliblanca levantó ambas manos a la altura de su torso-. Esta conversación nunca ocurrió y nadie, ni siquiera nuestros compañeros cercanos, se enterará de nada. Yo misma fingiré que todo anda normal entre nosotras. Añadiré que no intervendré en este asunto y respetaré tu decisión, sea cual sea. Cumplí como amiga al darte mi opinión respecto de todo esto. Haz de ella lo que quieras.

-Lo aprecio -replicó Smith neutralmente.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual por dos segundos antes de separarse. La oficina volvía a estar en un silencio sólo interrumpido por el reloj de pared, cuyas agujas marcaban las 10:25 AM.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Escribir esta historia corta me dejó agotado, especialmente porque las discusiones fuertes están llenas de detalles y señales cuya descripción demanda muchísimos recursos narrativos._ Admisión _fue una auténtica montaña rusa comenzando en la felicidad y terminando en una tregua excesivamente frágil. Las pequeñas cuñas que viéramos en la primera obra referentes a la relación entre Smith y Eddie (cumplidos, sonrojos, suspiros) adquieren un peso más concreto aquí. La pelinegra corre, como dijera acertadamente Doppel, un enorme riesgo al tomar este camino y su corazón late demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo o exigirle que se reprima a sí mismo. ¿Recapacitará a última hora o llegará hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias? Esa pregunta queda pendiente de momento. Volviendo a la cambiaformas, su aporte va incluso más allá gracias a sus recuerdos, permitiéndonos llenar varios de los vacíos dejados en_ Ciclotimia _y cimentando formalmente ambas entregas en un arco que asoma, como la misma naturaleza de las relaciones humanas, en lontananza a la usanza de un puzzle. Y ojo, que ni Maxon ni Pachylene se han enterado._

 _Nada más levanto la vista del teclado, Valaika me pide leer lo recién escrito y al terminar me dice que somos afortunados; muchas relaciones o anhelos son más vulnerables de lo que aparentan pero la nuestra está fuera de peligro porque siempre hemos ido en serio. Así nos vamos a dormir con la conciencia tranquila cada noche, como ahora mismo, por lo que nos despedimos hasta muy pronto, amigos. ¡Cuídense mucho y gracias por comentar! O como se dice en japonés, "esta bien podría ser la prueba más importante en la vida de Kuroko Smith"._


	19. Muda

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Muda**

Apenas tocó el colchón, Talirindë sintió que toda la tensión acumulada en cada fibra de su cuerpo desaparecía, volviéndola tan blanda como una muñeca de trapo y haciéndole bostezar. Cerró los ojos, estirando sus manos hasta donde pudo y deleitando sus sensibles yemas con las caprichosas formas del plumón de ganso.

Adoraba esta cama tanto como todo lo contenido dentro del departamento en Shirokane donde ella y Shinya Nakashima eran amos y señores. Ella misma, viniendo de un entorno marcadamente tradicional, encontró las líneas vanguardistas y colores contrastantes algo chocantes al principio, pero se acostumbró a la misma velocidad que su cariño y aprecio por el humano de ojos grises crecieron. Nada más pasar del frío pasillo al acogedor interior con piso flotante, lámparas regulables y gruesas alfombras de lana peinada, ambos volvían a vivir y sonreír, dejando los problemas del trabajo durmiendo a la intemperie al menos hasta el día siguiente.

"Me iría a los dominios de Morfeo ahora mismo", pensó la chica monstruo, volteando a su izquierda y abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando notó que su anfitrión, amigo y ahora novio no estaba allí. La decepción en su rostro sólo duró unos instantes, mutando en una sonrisa franca nada más sentir los pasos del humano a coarta distancia del cuarto.

-¡Voy en camino, Tali! -grito él, cerrando la puerta del baño-. ¿Estás lista?

-¡Tan lista como siempre! -replicó la lamia-. ¡Aquí te espero, querido!

Un minuto después apareció el hijo de Hidetaka, presidente de la compañía desde enero de ese año y rupturista como él solo, más allá de mantener intactas las fórmulas de su predecesor al mando de Nakashima. Venía con el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, desprovisto de corbata y cargando consigo un balde para enfriar botellas, así como dos vasos tipo flauta.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, picarón? -Talirindë dijo con voz seductora.

-Algo para cuando terminemos, amada mía -él dejó todo en la mesita de noche y luego le besó la frente-. Veamos qué sorpresas nos trae tu muda.

Como si lo hubiesen ensayado de antemano, la lamia volvió a acostarse de espaldas en la cama matrimonial, estirando sus veinte pies de cola al máximo y simplemente dejándose llevar. Hasta antes de venirse a Tokio, ella había quitado de en medio sus escamas ajadas sin problemas; los Hasebe siempre le dieron suficiente privacidad para ello mientras vivió en Okutama y durante sus días en la colonia de la Espada Roja compartía esta actividad con Isella, la fallecida madre a quien aún seguía amando en lo profundo de su corazón. Terundel, su gemela, siempre se mantivo respetuosamente aparte durante tan sensible proceso y ella jamás tuvo problema en devolverle el gesto.

¿Qué la llevó a cambiar de idea, entonces? Su gratitud con el muchacho por darle un hogar, un empleo y soportar sus pequeñas manías con sobrada caballerosidad en ambos frentes. Nada más tres semanas después de mudarse al distrito plateado llegó la primera instancia y a él por poco no le dio un síncope. Ambos ya dormían juntos todas las noches pero esto... esto era muy distinto.

-¿Estás segura que soy la persona apropiada para esto, Talirindë? -inquirió Shinya aquel día de noviembre, aún pensando que soñaba-. Yo tenía entendido que las reptilianas eran muy pudorosas con este asunto.

-Lo somos, algo que refuerza nuestro carácter contradictorio a ojos del mundo -ella lo tranquilizó con un abrazo y un besito en la mejilla-. Eso no implica, sin embargo, que deseemos abstraer a nuestro hombre de un momento tan especial -deslizó su cola entre las manos del chico.

-¿Nuestro hombre? -él pareció pesar el significado de tales palabras en su mente-. ¿Quieres decir entonces que...?

-Sí -la pelipúrpura cortó de sopetón su pregunta-. Eres mi anfitrión, Shinya, y al mismo tiempo lo único que tengo en este mundo después del fallecimiento de mi hermana y la anterior pérdida de mi madre. Yo me debo a ti y, por lo tanto, no puede haber secretos entre nosotros. ¿Por qué tu cuerpo se ha puesto tan tenso?

-No deseo tocar nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme, es todo -él apartó su vista hacia la terraza-. Sé que las lamias son particularmente sensibles y lo que menos quiero es meterme en líos con MON ahora que llevamos tan poco tiempo viviendo juntos.

-Por ello no te preocupes -otro beso-. Nunca nada de lo que me hagas será un problema y la agente Smith aprenderá a aceptarlo más temprano que tarde. Iremos poco a poco. Sólo confía en mí tanto como yo en ti, déjate llevar y acepta.

Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con tal cariño que terminó deshaciendo toda la resistencia de su interlocutor. Shinya se permitió lanzar un largo suspiro y tragar saliva dos o tres veces antes de convencerse que realmente podría afrontar tan solemne desafío. "Ahora entiendo cómo se sintió Eddie al bañar a Pachylene por primera vez", pensó en ese entonces, dimensionando el enorme peso de la palabra aceptar en este contexto. "De repente te topas con límites que no llegarías a cruzar jamás pero debes hacerlo para preservar el vínculo uniéndote a la realidad".

La misma realidad soltó el botón de rebobinado, regresando sus pensamientos al presente. El muchacho se sentó en una cómoda silla tapizada e hizo crujir sus nudillos un par de veces antes de encontrar un segmento del que pudiera tirar hacia adentro.

-Vale, por aquí vamos a empezar. ¿Estás cómoda?

-Muchísimo -contestó Talirindë-. Me pongo absolutamente en tus manos. Procede con toda confianza.

Al mover Shinya su mano derecha llenó la atmósfera con el suave eco del desgarro, casi idéntico al obtenido cuando se rompía papel sin tijeras. Lo que quedó entre sus dedos luego de cuatro o cinco pasadas bien calculadas no se parecía en absoluto al papel sino a una finísima red de pescar cuya opacidad creaba interesantes juegos cromáticos al colocarse ante una ampolleta encendida. El menor de los Nakashima siempre partía por la zona superior, cercana al rincón más íntimo de su querida lamia y definida por unas caderas purpúreas que ya habría querido cualquier modelo de alta costura. Conforme salían las primeras capas del frente, escamas lustrosas y nuevecitas comenzaban a respirar, más oscuras en los bordes y más claras (casi plateadas) en la sección central. Afinó sus movimientos al acercarse a la cintura, percibiendo por instantes la suavidad de su lechosa piel entre dedos que cualquier otro ser habría calificado de toscos. Para Tali, sin embargo, eran enviados divinos, absolutamente dignos de recorrer cada una de sus líneas.

-Ah... -gimió ella levemente al percibir el calor del cuarto sobre su nueva armadura-. Así, Shinya. Sigue así.

-Me alegra que te guste -devolvió él sin pestañear-. Ahora quédate quietecita, mi amor, porque voy a descender.

Con aún más suavidad arrancó poco a poco las capas rebeldes ubicadas cerca de lo que en una mujer normal sería la entrepierna. Envolviendo poco a poco la piel muerta sobre sí misma, arrastró suavemente el bulto hacia la derecha antes de subir y hacerlo rotar en dirección opuesta; a esas alturas conocía dicha curva y contracurva de memoria. Prosiguió su suave tironeo por el otro costado de la cintura, terminando sólo cuando el colchón le impidió avanzar hacia la parte de atrás de la cola. Rasgó por lo sano y dejó ese montón con el otro que había arrancado.

-Lo hiciste bien, Tali, y por ello te mereces un besito en la nariz -él unió la acción a la palabra-. ¿Quieres darte vuelta?

-Claro, cariño.

La ectotérmica hizo lo que le pedían, escondiendo la cabeza entre los cómodos almohadones y abrazándolos hasta donde pudo antes de dejar a su anfitrión con una clara vista del otro lado de sus caderas. Aquí la piel también cedió sin ningún problema, sacando una sonrisa de él y un suspiro anhelante de ella. Desde un tiempo a esta parte la lamia le había dado permiso para ir cada vez más lejos en el ritual de la muda. Si durante los tres primeros meses Shinya se enfocaba sólo en la parte intermedia y dejaba el resto bajo comando de la chica monstruo, las barreras fueron cayendo gradualmente. La primera muda de marzo dio acceso a la zona superior, tarea que le tomó casi una hora completar de los puros nervios; él la respetaba muchísimo y lo último que deseaba, tanto ahora como el primer día, era causarle malestar. Al llegar junio y traer consigo los calores del verano, Talirindë le comunicó formalmente que podía acariciarle la punta de su larga cola.

-Esto es un símbolo de mi lealtad eterna hacia ti, querido -explicó la reptiliana esa noche-. Todas las extraespecies tienen sus orgullos y el mío, así como el de muchas lamias, es la cola, cuya sensibilidad refleja tanto nuestra personalidad como nuestros prospectos para el futuro. Ya te dije que entre nosotros no habría secretos y tú tienes pleno derecho a sentirme por entero. A diferencia de otras lamias que buscan esposos comunales, yo nunca te compartiría con nadie ni aceptaría ser deseada por otro humano.

-Me honras con tus palabras, Tali -contestó él como pudo; se había puesto rojo-. Juro desde ya que seré aún más cuidadoso que hasta ahora cuando lidie con una parte tan importante de ti.

-Sé que lo serás porque te amo -unió sus labios a los de él-. Te amo, Shinya, más que a mi propia vida, porque no hacerlo sería traicionarnos a ambos.

Después de esa muda terminaron explorándose en silencio bajo el agradable aire acondicionado, extendiendo su sesión amatoria toda la noche aún cuando debían estar al día siguiente temprano en la oficina; usualmente llegaban a las 7:15 y partían sus labores un cuarto de hora después. Se burlaron olímpicamente del calor exterior y nada más dar los buenos días a quienes iban entrando los reveló radiantes, pletóricos, absolutamente descansados.

Mientras el ojigris liberaba poco a poco montones de nuevas escamas de su ajada prisión, la lamia pensaba en cómo su vida doméstica, caracterizada por agradables conversaciones, exquisita comida y citas en las muchas atracciones del distrito, difería tanto de la laboral. Estando en la empresa ambos tomaban usualmente un cariz serio, amoldándose perfectamente a lo exigible a un CEO y su secretaria particular. Talirindë, grave y pulcra, con cabellera lisa perfectamente peinada, largas faldas plisadas y blusas de inmaculado aspecto, siempre estaba atenta para tomar notas en reuniones, agendar citas, responder correos electrónicos o cartas, capturar esos momentos de inspiración de su anfitrión en soportes indelebles... Todo ello era posible gracias a la experiencia ganada manteniendo a flote la Oficina Turística de Okutama.

Salvo al encontrarse en presencia de Eddie Maxon o Yuka Tomashino, ambos amigos de su entera confianza y parte de la plana mayor de la compañía, ella siempre llamaba a Shinya "señor" o "jefe" en tono muy formal, el mismo extendido a un trato cordial con los demás empleados o con representantes de _holdings_ extranjeros (principalmente de la Commonwealth) buscando cerrar negocios con Nakashima DSE. Por su parte, el primogénito se refería a la chica ectotérmica como "señorita" o "mi secretaria confidencial", meritoria calificación mediante la cual un visitante podía hablar con entera libertad ante ella. Los tres primeros meses, marcados por el asunto de la señora Arisa y la demanda conjunta con MON contra TALIO, fueron los más complicados debido a todos los focos que tenían que atender; casi siempre las manos se hacían pocas. Al caer la tarde volvían reventados a Shirokane, sin más ganas que de darse un baño caliente, echarse algo al estómago y dormir hasta mañana, empezando nuevamente otro tedioso ciclo.

-Hmmm... -murmuró la extraespecie, sonrojada ante la delicadeza de su chico-. Eres todo un prodigio, mi amor. Nunca cambies.

La primera vez que ambos se permitieron expresar algo de afecto estando en las inmediaciones del piso 24 fue cuando llegó la noticia del suicidio de Arisa, gatillado por una sobredosis de tranquilizantes mezclados con whisky. Notó la pelipúrpura que algo raro ocurría cuando vio al ojigris entrar a toda prisa al despacho de su padre, intercambiar algunas palabras con él y después abrazarlo como si deseara poner su vida bajo resguardo. Poco después ambos salieron a hablar con la policía, dejando todo bajo comando del canadiense y la japonesa hasta que regresaran. Olvidado sobre su escritorio quedó el primer borrador del Proyecto Shantanna, especializado en baterías para neutralizar misiles intercontinentales sin destruir sus cabezas y salvando, en teoría, a la población civil de sus efectos más devastadores. Volvieron ambos cerca de las seis, sus rostros pétreos y contando sólo lo indispensable: cómo el cuarto de Arisa era ahora una escena del crimen; resúmenes de evidencias e interrogatorios; contactos con los detectives asignados al caso, así como con la agente Kuroko Smith, de MON; añadir la causa al expediente general de la fiscalía y así tantas otras argucias burocráticas.

Shinya se excusó de repente y salió a tomar algo de aire. Mientras Hidetaka, Eddie y Yuka comenzaban a planear cómo mantendrían la empresa a flote luego de semejante sacudida de tablero, Talirindë se abrigó bien y siguió a su muchacho hasta la azotea. Allí hacía un frío terrible y pocos metros más abajo _El Silbato del Diablo_ , como era conocido el corredor entre ese edificio y el de ahí junto, aullaba en plena forma, casi anunciando al mundo que la señora Nakashima, aquella reina de hielo, había partido al otro mundo llevándose consigo cientos de secretos cuya explicación podría no saberse nunca. Sobreponiéndose al frío del piso, reptó hacia él y lo encontró agarrado de la baranda, derramando silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ante eso sólo podía hacer una cosa: abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo, Shinya -susurró ella, buscando su calor de inmediato entre las ropas gruesas-. No llores más porque si no voy a llorar yo también.

-Sé que no debería estar llorando porque no es de hombres -retrucó él, su voz entrecortada-. Aún así no puedo evitarlo, querida. Me siento tan impotente ahora mismo... Hasta el día de hoy una parte de mí creía que mamá no tenía nada que ver en esto, pero el suicidio terminó cimentando su culpabilidad más que cualquier admisión salida de sus labios. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a atentar contra las raíces de la vida que construyó con mi viejo? -se refugió en ella.

-Eso sólo lo saben ella misma y los dioses allá arriba -la lamia miró al cielo, acogiéndolo de pleno-. Sé que perderla te duele porque es tu madre y la amabas, pero la señora Arisa deberá expiar sus culpas porque de eso no se libra nadie. Nos queda ese consuelo al menos.

-Lo tengo muy claro, aunque siento que esa parte de mí también murió hoy o está a punto de hacerlo -Shinya se calmó un poco-. Papá es de la misma opinión; estoy agradecido de tenerlo cerca porque si no no sé qué sandeces haría ahora mismo.

-También están Eddie y Yuka -acotó la pelipúrpura-, amigos que nunca te abandonarán porque son de verdad.

-Lo sé y nunca dejaré de agradecerles, pero existe alguien mucho más importante que todos ellos.

Ante la sorpresa de la reptiliana, Shinya tomó la iniciativa y la besó de lleno en los labios, haciéndola sonrojarse y después cerrar los ojos. A ello siguió un contacto más estrecho y la lamia correspondió tal gesto enroscando su cola con mucho cariño entre las piernas del chico, entregándole todo el cariño al que podía echar mano.

-Tali, sé que estamos en horario de oficina y los demás podrían sorprendernos pero me importa un carajo -bebió de ella una vez más-. Si no estuvieras aquí conmigo en estas oscuras horas, me volvería loco y seguramente cometería una atrocidad tras otra. Eres la única que puede ayudarme a superar un laberinto tan oscuro. No me dejes.

-Yo... -ella también lloraba, totalmente sobrecogida-. ¡Yo nunca te voy a dejar, Shinya! ¡Nunca! Juré llevarme bien contigo cuando me aceptaste en tu casa sin pedir nada a cambio y ahora extenderé esa promesa porque alguien como yo jamás olvida la mano que me ayudó. Bajo este cielo acerado e infernal que nos observa declaro solemnemente que tus alegrías, penas, éxitos y fracasos también serán los míos -se detuvo y tomó algo del frío aire circundante-. Celebraremos bajo las luces y lavaremos nuestras heridas cuando corresponda. Superaremos este laberinto, así como todos los retos que nos ponga la vida, juntos. Es una promesa.

Así, a la luz del duelo y la pérdida, nació un amor que hasta hoy seguía brillando tan fuerte como el primer día. Vinieron después el funeral, el cierre de _l'affair Nakashima_ con una victoria rutilante (debidamente cubierta por enviados especiales de más de 350 medios de comunicación) y la jubilación de Hidetaka tras tantos años de servicio como presidente. El ahora retirado apreciaba a la lamia de forma especial gracias a su historia de vida, siendo uno de los primeros en reconocer el fantástico efecto estabilizador que ejercía sobre la conciencia de su único hijo; no por nada la adoraba cual hija de su misma sangre.

Cuando Shinya le pidió formalmente permiso para incorporarla a la nómina del negocio como su secretaria particular, el viejo mandamás aceptó de inmediato, quedando impresionado de entrada por su seriedad y compromiso con las tareas de oficina y también las del hogar. Más de una vez ambos recibieron su visita en el departamento de Shirokane, pasando largas veladas conversando en compañía de excelentes combinados.

Sonrió la lamia tras completar su viaje mental por esos recuerdos. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta hasta quedar nuevamente de espaldas; el chico había acabado con casi la totalidad de su parte posterior, dejando en plena exhibición cinco metros de escamas nuevecitas de paquete. Se amoldaban tan bien al cuerpo de la chica que se las podría haber confundido con una armadura regalada por los mismísimos dioses.

-Has estado muy callada, Tali -Shinya reanudó la charla-. ¿Qué cruza por tu inquisitiva mente?

-Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas relativas a nosotros, amor -replicó ella con sinceridad-, principalmente en lo lejos que hemos llegado desde octubre pasado. Tus mudas tienen ese efecto en mí: me relajan tanto que por momentos parezco borrarme del mundo terrenal y entrar de lleno en el espiritual.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo de tus masajes -acotó él con tono juguetón.

-¿Quieres que te dé uno apenas terminemos?

-Tal vez otro día, querida. Hoy te toca a ti disfrutar y relajarte, ¿recuerdas? Ya estamos casi listos.

Asintiendo y cerrando nuevamente los ojos, la liminal se refugió en la comodidad de los almohadones mientras Shinya se preparaba para enfrentar el tramo definitivo: la punta de su cola. Del grosor y fortaleza iniciando en las caderas y extendiéndose por buena parte del sector medio quedaba bien poco, afinándose al punto de danzar entre sus dedos mientras parecía vibrar como imitando un cascabel, escena que lo maravillaba con mucha frecuencia dado que la extraespecie, entre todo el ajetreo rutinario, se movía muchísimo más que una reptiliana promedio, mudando su piel cada diez o quince días. "¿Qué clase de historias podría contar?", se preguntó él cuando accedió a la última frontera por primera vez. "Tal vez sólo una lamia como Tali pueda entenderlas, pero sobra decir que me gustaría saber mucho más de aquel fantástico mundo".

Teniendo el sexto final a su entera merced, alternó sus movimientos entre levantarlo con una mano y rasgar cuidadosamente con la otra. Porciones inicialmente cortadas a medias daban toda la vuelta, enrollándose en una espiral muy similar a una escalera conforme daban su último grito ajado. Avanzó así ochenta centímetros, subiendo y bajando al compás del busto de su novia, quien daba su aprobación a todo ello con un tranquilo silencio.

Nada más rajar el trozo más grande y consistente de la velada, el chico posó sus ojos en los veinte centímetros finales. Barrió el campo con esa mirada usualmente penetrante y dominante, pero ahora repleta de cariño y compasión por aquella fémina que se adueñó de su corazón jugando limpiamente. Respiró profundo al encontrar justo lo que deseaba: una punta suelta de suficiente anchura.

-No falta nada -susurró-. No falta prácticamente nada.

Sintió nuevamente la red de pescar acariciando las yemas de sus dedos. Dio una vuelta y después dos, conteniendo el aliento conforme pensaba en las muchas cosas que desearía hacer lado a lado con Talirindë. Viajar al extranjero por placer en vez de negocios asomaba como lo primero de la lista, pero a ello se unían escenarios tan diversos y emocionantes como ir a los festivales típicos; enseñarle a jugar béisbol (ella siempre había querido aprender desde que le contó su pasado deportivo); relajarse juntos con sesiones de pintura o artesanía clásica; incluso casarse y vivir felices para siempre, como en los cuentos infantiles. Al terminar la cuarta vuelta y con sólo ocho centímetros por cubrir, volvió a suspirar y pensó de lleno en el profundo significado de tal acto.

Más de una vez Hidetaka, su padre, le deslizó medio en broma que le encantaría ver crecer la familia con algunas nietas que pudiera regalonear en sus años de jubilado. Incluso si nada hubiera hecho más feliz a Shinya que formar una familia con su compañera y tener hermosas hijitas que se labraran su destino en absoluta libertad, dar semejante paso pondría necesariamente sobre la mesa la verdadera naturaleza de la relación que intentaban mantener separada del trabajo y también de los empleados de la firma, por mucho que se los tratara como familia.

"Ya pensaremos en ello", razonó el primogénito en silencio. "Por lo pronto me conformo con disfrutar mis bendiciones cada día y también los dones que me entregas, querida".

El último trozo de piel se descolgó de la cola, quedando mansamente en sus manos por dos o tres segundos antes de ir a hacerle compañía al resto. Sin mediar provocación Shinya se incorporó, abrió el armario y extrajo de él una enorme bolsa plástica donde arrojó todos los pellejos, dejándola después junto a la puerta.

-¡Hemos terminado, preciosidad! -el humano acarició sus mejillas con cariño.

-¿Eh? -Talirindë bostezó y se apoyó en el respaldo del lecho; al parecer se había quedado dormida-. ¿Ya se acabó? ¿Tan rápido?

-Fuiste una muy buena niña y por ello mereces un premio -él le guiñó el ojo, causándole una sonrisa fresca en el rostro-. Sé lo mucho que te gustan los espumantes con poco o nulo alcohol, así que hice una movida con un conocido que regenta una vinoteca en Ginza y te conseguí esta botellita. Eddie me recomendó el sitio.

Le mostró un recipiente sellado con corcho, lleno de un líquido color rosa claro y burbujeante. Se trataba de un Eduardo Miroglio cosecha 2011, originario del Valle de Tracia y casi imposible de conseguir en Japón a precios pagables. Lo probaron en una de esas cenas a las que debían ir por asuntos de la empresa y les gustó de inmediato gracias a sus toques frutosos, ácidos y refrescantes a partes iguales. Aunque su nombre sonara enteramente italiano era originario de Bulgaria, país no tan asociado por el público general a la tradición vitivinícola como Francia, la misma península en forma de bota o Alemania.

-¡Me vas a malacostumbrar, Shinya! -la lamia le dio un enorme abrazo y procedió a destapar la botella con maestría-. Pensar que pasamos por decenas de tiendas especializadas preguntando por este vinito rosé y nunca lo tenían en venta...

-Sólo lo considero el broche de oro perfecto para una merecida noche de relajo -brindó con ella y ambos bebieron-. Mal que mal, apenas ayer regresamos de Australia tras tres días de conferencias, seminarios y más aburrimientos de los que cabrían en una memoria anual como la que presentamos en diciembre pasado.

-Y eso que el lunes debemos exponer en el simposio organizado por la JSDF -ahora suspiró ella-. No paramos un minuto, madre mía.

Se concedieron algunos pasajes de silencio, terminando sus copas y rellenándolas casi hasta el borde. Estos licores, al abrirse, debían consumirse de inmediato o si no perdían tanto el gas como el sabor, convirtiéndose en caldos opacos, casi insultantes para paladares refinados como los suyos.

-Mañana será un día duro, es cierto, en el que afinaremos los últimos detalles de la presentación -dijo Shinya, tendiéndose junto a ella-. Haremos todo el sacrificio porque por ningún motivo quiero que me anden enviando mensajes al respecto por WhatsApp a las nueve o diez de la noche. Allí, por supuesto, me vendrá muy bien tu opinión, Tali, desde los tiempos hasta qué ideas del discurso conviene resaltar.

-Te ayudaré en lo que quieras -la extraespecie se arrimó al humano, enroscando nuevamente su cola entre sus piernas-. Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, mi amor.

-Y nada me complace más, dulzura -pausó el humano-. Hablando de ello, creo percibir en tu voz una ligerísima decepción por rechazar tus masajes hace un rato.

-Aciertas en ello pero ¿es idea mía o tienes algo entre manos?

-Lo tengo -Shinya volteó y quedó cara a cara con ella-. Este viernes, como te dije, haremos todo el gasto pero cuando salgamos de la oficina me gustaría que preparemos juntos una cena sustanciosa, compartamos un exquisito baño caliente y nos retiremos a dormir temprano, enlazados bajo las mantas. Así, cuando llegue el sábado, podremos desayunar a conciencia y pasar todo el fin de semana aquí en casa... haciendo el amor hasta que las velas no ardan.

La sonrisa más grande de la jornada inundó el rostro de Talirindë y la animó a darle a su amado un besito esquimal. Le encantaba cuando su interlocutor era tan sugerente y franco, incentivándola a ir cada día un poco más allá.

-Decías que la champaña era perfecta pero lo que planteas, querido, está en un nivel muy superior -le susurró la chica monstruo al oído-. ¿Dos días y un poco más para nosotros solos? Me apunto enseguida. Ya quiero que sea mañana en la tarde -señaló con añoranza.

-Tanto humanos como liminales inventaron el trabajo para evitar posar su mente en otras cosas, así que el viernes pasará rápido entre un encargo y otro.

-Lo sé, Shinya -la pelipúrpura besó tiernamente el cuello del ojigris-. ¿Sabes algo? Mis manitos lo esperan más que nadie; tal vez deba preparar varios masajes especiales para tan noble ocasión.

-Sorpréndeme, Tali -sentenció el chico-. Sólo sorpréndeme.

Entre copa y copa de champaña ligera se dedicaron a coquetearse, imaginar lo maravilloso que vendría ese fin de semana íntimo y buscar también un modo de aislarse completamente del ajetreo de la capital: desconectar el teléfono fijo y poner los celulares en modo avión; pedir al conserje que no dejara pasar a nadie; cerrar las cortinas desde el principio para evitar miradas intrusas; apuntalar la puerta a fin de mantener el ruido lejos de los vecinos, entre muchas otras posibilidades. Ni siquiera la decepción por no poder visitar la Casa de Ópera en Sidney o el Melbourne Cricket Ground empañó su buen ánimo. Pagarían esas deudas tarde o temprano y vaya que lo disfrutarían.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¿Qué tal, contertulios? Llega otra semana y también otra historia con Tali y Shinya como exclusivos protagonistas; desde su visita a Okutama que no los veíamos por aquí. Además de la instancia relajante que conlleva un acto tan íntimo como la muda, cuyo significado puede extenderse perfectamente a subtipos reptilianos como equidnas, Melusines o medusas, aproveché también de ahondar más en varios otros aspectos de la relación que mantienen en soberbio equilibrio aunque no es tarea sencilla. Mucho se habla de mantener el trabajo y la casa separados pero bien pocos lo logran a cabalidad; es un orgullo ver a nuestra pareja de turno en tan selecto grupo. Su camino viene construido mediante concesiones obtenidas gradualmente, como el trauma causado por el suicidio de Arisa o la felicidad de saber que siempre estarán allí para el otro. Ambos asumen de pleno su adultez y le sacan partido, viviendo cada día al máximo y nunca yéndose a descansar sin haber aprendido valiosas lecciones._

 _Esta semana ha sido larga y repleta de trabajo, así que iré a relajarme un poco en compañía de mi amada Valaika, cuyos ojos rojos refulgen desde el sillón de las visitas. Ya saben que de antemano siempre agradezco sus comentarios e impresiones. ¡Cuídense y hasta pronto! O como se dice en japonés, "nunca está de más sacar el pie del acelerador y apreciar lo que te rodea"._


	20. Berrinche

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Berrinche**

Los ecos de una respiración entrecortada apenas se sentían más allá de esa esquina del callejón. Cubierta en las sombras proyectadas por letreros y el poste de luz justo frente a la bocacalle, Lilith había mantenido su vista fija en la entrada del frente durante más horas de las que podía recordar. Dominada por la furia y el hambre a partes iguales, decidió conservar su fuerza como lo hiciera durante los diez días previos, ejecutando una vigilia insana que nadie más podría entender.

Apenas salvándose de ser fulminada por una Lala que no le dio cuartel, la diablesa arrancó a perderse de la residencia Kurusu tras su humillante derrota pero no cesó en la idea de encontrar una pista alusiva a Rachnera, su señora e inspiración. En un principio una mitad de ella aún creía que la tejedora estaba viva, esperándola en alguna parte y buscando enseñarle tantas cosas con su particular estilo. Pero la otra, cuya fuerza sólo había crecido conforme pasaba el tiempo y el calor estival arreciaba sobre Asaka, comenzó a retorcerle la mente, trayendo ecos de esa voz sedosa, perfecta, ahora inalcanzable al estar más allá de la vida terrenal.

"No me digas que esto no es lo que querías, Lilith".

"Quédate quietecita; esto no te dolerá nada".

"¿Ves que puedes ser buena niña cuando te lo propones? Ahora mírame a los ojos".

"La salinidad de tu sudor me cuenta más historias sobre tí de las que podrían decir tus labios".

A todo ello la peliturquesa había contestado "sí, ama" como una alumna obediente, la mejor que podía ser teniendo en cuenta las características de su especie. Sabía que se humillaba en su presencia pero era algo que necesitaba porque, en honor a la verdad, nadie más la toleraba. Para Smith y los demás miembros de MON era continua fuente de problemas; para el resto de los humanos alguien que sólo evocaba pena o curiosidad tapizada con desprecio. Con excepción de Rachnera y la misma Dullahan, quien la calificaba derechamente como "desperdicio de espacio" y "microbio insolente", todas las demás huéspedes de la casa Kurusu fueron indiferentes a su destino, a excepción de una Centorea que jamás le perdonó aquella hipnosis en el parque y, de haber estado ahí, no se habría molestado en bajar la voz para sermonearla. "¿Ves en qué acabaste?", le diría. "Sólo mírate, pobre mocosa. Naciste, eres y morirás burra y no puedes culpar a nadie más".

De la pura bronca Lilith pateó un bote de basura, mascullando para ahuyentar el dolor amenazando con extenderse a cada rincón de su pie izquierdo. Su enfado hacia el mundo entero y especialmente contra Kimihito sólo creció más; ella seguía considerándolo autor intelectual de la partida de Rachnee, empleando a la cazadora de almas como intermediario para deshacerse de ella apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Durante las noches, al cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir donde la sorprendiese Selene, repetía una y otra vez las mismas imágenes en su mente.

Ante ella, convertida en fantasma que podía verlo todo sin ser detectada, se extendía un salón como el de los antiguos castillos europeos, cubierto en tapices y alfombras de rica factura. Las paredes, repletas de estantes con libros y trofeos, daban al sitio un aire de divinidad casi intolerable. Afuera llovía copiosamente, rayos y truenos danzando en el cielo mientras contaban historias macabras; nadie más podía entenderlas. Cantaban a viva voz la perversidad del muchacho y su amante, quienes entraron por una puerta lateral vestidos con ropa liviana. Nada más instalarse en sendas poltronas junto al fuego, él habló.

-Apenas puedo creer que por fin nos hayamos deshecho de esa idiota -bebió algo de vino-. Esta charada iba a terminar desquiciándome. Sólo tener que limpiar las dependencias que ocupó durante tanto tiempo me dio asco.

-Yo iba por las mismas, _Gerkhemi_ -añadió Lala, mirándolo seductoramente-. Sabes bien, sin embargo, que debíamos mantener la fachada frente a la agente Smith y las demás, al menos hasta que ellas también se dieron cuenta de la real dimensión de nuestra... relación.

-Tal vez lo único malo haya sido destrozar sus ilusiones más allá de cualquier posibilidad de reparación, pero mentir carecía de sentido y hace mucho que me había decidido por ti, amor mío.

-Yo nunca habría permitido que fueses de otra, Kimihito -ella pestañeó y probó su propia copa-. Así como maté a Rachnera con refinamiento de crueldad, nada me habría impedido liquidar a las otras de idéntica manera, siempre y cuando contara con tu aprobación.

-La tendrías, por supuesto. Si no era Rachnera y sus ridículos juegos de seducción, estaban Miia con sus absurdos celos, Cerea con su servilismo enfermante o Meroune con su retrasada adicción a las tragedias. De Papi no diré nada porque su olvido es algo clínico y carece de culpa gracias a una buena cuota de inocencia -suspiró-. Seré joven, amante de la tranquilidad y un montón de cosas extra, pero no me gusta que me traten como un niño. Eso es lo que me gustó de ti desde el principio, querida. A tus ojos soy un adulto.

-Y siempre lo serás -la cazadora se levantó de su asiento y lo besó con ternura; después volvió a sentarse-. Ahora podemos estar absolutamente tranquilos; Suu se encargó de eliminar todo rastro del Butera y nunca nadie sospechará que lo fabricamos en la misma cocina donde se prepararon incontables almuerzos.

-Cuando mencionaste aquello del veneno que causaba locura, Lala, admito que al principio no le tenía mucha fe -el chico tomó otro sorbo de tinto-. Fue muy ingenioso aquello de colocar insignificantes dosis en los platos de Rachnee y observarla sucumbir gradualmente ante sus peores instintos. Sobrecargar su última comida fue riesgoso en extremo pero salimos bien parados.

-El crimen perfecto -ella liberó una risa cristalina a la vez que perversa-. Nos llevaremos el secreto a la tumba y Suu tampoco dirá nada; es tan leal hacia ti como yo, _Gerkhemi_. Ahora brindemos por nuestra eterna felicidad y por una vida sin molestias. ¡Salud!

Dos copas chocaron y entonces todo se fue a negro.

Cada vez que acababa esa proyección, Lilith se incorporaba empapada en sudor, enfadada, con sólo una cosa en mente: devolverle a Kimihito su crueldad multiplicada por diez. Para la peliturquesa el chico idiota y la Dullahan arrogante estaban coludidos y deseaba probar también su culpabilidad más allá de toda duda. Una vez cumpliera eso arruinaría la vida del humano para luego deshacerse de la peliplateada, consumando así la venganza por la paliza previa. ¿Y la limo aniñada? De ella se encargaría cuando llegara el momento aunque ya tenía algunas ideas, como hacerla caerse al río Kurome o a un surtidor repleto de agua destilada. Sin importar su edad o condición, las diablesas llevaban la crueldad forjada en el ADN.

"Ya no falta mucho", rugió en silencio. "Ya no falta mucho."

Cuando el reloj del paradero de buses junto al callejón dio las seis en punto se abrió la puerta del negocio del frente: una tienda de conveniencia tan estándar como las esparcidas por todo Japón debido a la ausencia de cadenas de supermercados. Notó al instante tras el paso de un autobús que el mismo chico idiota de cabellera corta y desgreñada se despedía de alguien a su nivel antes de salir a la calle con ropas de civil. Cinco segundos después la pérfida extraespecie le seguía los pasos sin problemas, su pequeño tamaño permitiéndole pasar por una chica de primaria y fanática del _cosplay_. Algunos observadores más certeros le hubiesen cuestionado la falta de mochila o su descuidado aspecto, caracterizado por ropas sucias y un curioso aroma corporal, pero nadie dijo nada porque la calle aseguraba el anonimato sin excepción ni tarifas.

Mantener al imbécil de Kimihito Kurusu entre ceja y ceja era lo más sencillo del mundo: caminaba despacio, nunca cruzaba con luz roja y a veces se detenía a mirar ciertos escaparates, llevándose las manos a la barbilla o los bolsillos de su pantalón. En otras instancias sacaba un cuadernito y anotaba algo con un lápiz de pasta, quizás una idea de regalo o panorama para compartir con las rameras aún viviendo en su casa. Era predecible, tan predecible que si no fuese por sus ansias de revancha Lilith se habría enfocado en alguien mucho menos aburrido y buenito para joderle el día. A una milla de distancia se notaba que el adolescente era de esos que no trizaban un plato ni llegaban tarde, cumplidores a rajatabla de las reglas mientras otros las rompían, estupendo alumno en esos templos de tortura llamados escuelas y consabido actor para camuflar sus verdaderas intenciones. Siendo ella misma parte de la esencia de la maquinación y el dominio, conocía perfectamente lo que significaba llevar una doble vida.

El chico era un hijo de la grandísima madre, claro, pero ella podía elevar la perversidad a la undécima potencia cuando se lo proponía, como ahora.

Mucho no pudo hacer durante las primeras seis cuadras debido al gentío, pero sintió crecer sus ansias cuando ambos se desviaron de la calle cercana a la estación de tren y entraron a un sector algo más tranquilo. "Podría treparme a uno de estos postes, dejarme caer sobre su cabeza y perforarle los ojos", pensaba la extraespecie de piel morena.

Cogió una piedrecita tirada por ahí, craneando otra idea. "Una acequia corre al lado de esta misma calle y seguramente va rumbo al río. Si lo distraigo y se acerca al borde, podría tirarlo dentro e impedirle salir a respirar; así moriría ahogado".

Justo cuando lidiaba con el hecho de que tal plan generaría mucho ruido y atraería la atención de los vecinos, notó un cartel de vivos colores pegado en otra torre de concreto. Nada más leerlo con atención, sonrió maliciosamente. Su víctima continuaba caminando tranquilamente diez o quince metros por delante, totalmente ignorante de que lo seguían o de lo que Lilith planeaba para él.

"Sí, ahora tengo claro lo que debo hacer".

Al ser tan pequeña y liviana, sus pasos ni siquiera generaban eco en el caliente asfalto. Perseguidora y perseguido recorrieron otras cuatro manzanas, llegando al cruce de dos amplias avenidas donde comenzaba un hermoso parque cubierto de árboles frondosos y cerezos mudando sus hojas. Kurusu siempre cruzaba este pulmón en diagonal para ahorrarse casi cuatrocientos metros de camino, así que se perdió entre el verde nada más pilló un espacio para avanzar. Sonrió nuevamente la diablesa, esta vez adquiriendo una expresión derechamente lunática: su presa iba exactamente hacia donde ella quería. Había recorrido muchas veces este camino sin ser detectada por él y tenía clarísimo que Kimihito paraba por espacio de cuatro o cinco minutos en la zona de los columpios para recobrar el aliento y beber el refresco comprado en la máquina ubicada a dos cuadras de su trabajo.

-Apenas bajes la guardia, maricón, ahí te daré el golpe de gracia -murmuró.

Era algo irónico, pensó ella: la estabilidad del humano sería el motor de su ruina. Bajó temporalmente la capucha de su chaqueta blanca, a esas alturas percudida por la falta de lavado, y camufló su olor corporal con el de las flores cercanas. Dos o tres veces estuvo a punto de estornudar, delatarse y arruinar todo lo que planeara en esas noches desprovistas de descanso. Dos vueltas de reloj después la mesa estaba puesta y el pelinegro halló al instante un banco desocupado.

La zona de juegos, conteniendo barras paralelas, un tobogán y un enorme pozo de arena además de los mencionados columpios, estaba desierta.

-¡Ah, qué día! -resopló, empapando su garganta con una limonada-. Al menos todo este esfuerzo valió la pena porque mañana no tendré que trabajar... Apenas puedo esperar a quedarme en casa todo el día y descansar.

"Claro que vas a descansar", musitó Lilith desde detrás de un tronco cercano, sus ojos brillando. "Vas a tener todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar, maldito".

Se fueron otros dos minutos y la diablesa decidió poner su primera ficha en movimiento. Aún conservaba entre sus dedos la piedrecilla recogida a mitad de camino, así que la arrojó contra un árbol con tal perfección que el eco del tronco fue posteriormente seguido por el de la cuneta de cemento delimitando el camino de tierra.

-¿Eh...? -el humano se puso de pie y miró a todos lados-. ¿Qué fue eso?

Fue hacia allá con las manos en los bolsillos; una de ellas parecía hurgar frenéticamente ahí dentro como buscando espantar malos espíritus. La peliturquesa trepó en silencio hasta una posición privilegiada y esperó, notando cómo se arrodillaba y tanteaba el pasto como si tuviese miedo de hundir sus manos de lleno en la tierra.

-Una piedrecilla -dijo él al encontrar el agente invasivo-. ¿Cómo puede haber llegado aquí? Quizás los encargados del parque olvidaron quitarla de en medio; estos pastos siempre son un ejemplo de pureza.

 _¡Clang!_

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca la arrojó a un bote de basura ubicado a corta distancia. El sordo ruido del metal pareció extenderse hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, incluso dejando caer algunas hojas de un árbol cercano. Mirando hacia arriba sólo por probar, Kimihito no encontró nada fuera de lo común, aunque se permitió revisar brevemente su teléfono celular y deslizar tres dedos de izquierda a derecha sobre la pantalla.

"Eso tendrá que valer", dijo en silencio. "Ahora volvamos a descansar".

Algo más arriba, una furiosa Lilith casi se vino abajo de la rama donde estaba oculta debido al repiqueteo de la piedrecilla de marras. Para su mala suerte terminó rebotando en las dos caras del bote antes de caer mansamente al fondo, algo que hizo vibrar su cerebro sin apelación. Masculló una maldición mientras su furia hacia el chico crecía por momentos: ruidos agudos como ese eran el talón de Aquiles para las diablesas, siendo las jóvenes como ella mucho más vulnerables que una adulta (con aspecto y temperamento de adolescente) o una mayor (idénticas a mujeres cuarentonas y asombrosamente plácidas a pesar de tener cientos de años de edad). Aferrándose a la rama nuevamente, desechó la mayor parte de su plan inicial y se dejó caer.

"Al infierno con todo", sentenció.

Nada más hacer contacto con la cabeza del humano, se aferró a él cual lapa y causó que comenzara a moverse desordenadamente. Sus bracitos le taparon los ojos mientras los pequeños pies pateaban sus hombros sin compasión, sobrecargando su cerebelo con espasmos de dolor.

-¡Argh...! -masculló él-. ¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!

Lilith sólo se agarró más fuerte, buscando mover una de sus manos hasta la nariz para tapársela. Forcejeó el adolescente uno o dos minutos que se le hicieron horas, pero por fin logró quitársela de encima y arrojarla lejos, imitando la reacción de Lala durante esa pelea en el ático pero sin paredes ni cajas de por medio.

-¡Ah, mierda! -gritó exasperada la chica monstruo-. ¡Esto de ser tan pequeña y que te pasen a llevar como si fueses almohada...!

-¿Lilith? -Kimihito quedó de una pieza al verla tirada en el suelo-. ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Por qué te arrojaste encima mío?

-¡Qué lindo! -aplaudió la diablesa irónicamente, poniéndose de pie a pesar del dolor-. El niñito puede reconocer a alguien nada más verle. Debería darte un premio, ¿sabes?

-No has contestado a mi pregunta -él adoptó una postura defensiva y respetuosa-. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-¡¿Y tienes el descaro de preguntármelo?! -la pequeña cogió un puñado de tierra y se lo arrojó inútilmente a la cara-. ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Malnacido! ¡Pedazo de basura!

Tomó carrerilla e intentó llevar a cabo su primera idea: arrancarle los ojos. Sin ánimos de meterse en líos, el anfitrión se hizo a un lado cuatro veces, esquivando clínicamente los embates de Lilith mientras su mente hervía en preguntas, todas ellas relacionadas a la obsesión de la extraespecie por hacerle daño.

-¡¿Quieres estarte quieto?! -vociferó ella a todo lo que daban sus pulmones-. ¡Si no lo haces no podré otorgarte el castigo que mereces!

-¿De qué narices estás hablando?

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Ahora te haces el tonto! -otro intento de salto acabó en un doloroso aterrizaje-. Puedes jugar tu papel de inocente frente a la imbécil de Smith y los demás, pero yo lo sé todo. ¡Lo sé todo!

-No te entiendo, Lilith.

-¡Finge cuanto quieras, maricón! -vino otro puñado de tierra que no llegó a destino, seguido de una piedra y una lata extraída del mismo basurero-. No intentes negar tus crímenes y mucho menos ahora que esa ramera tuya lo confesó todo.

-¿Ramera...?

Algo pareció detonar en la mente del pelinegro al escuchar esa palabra. Sus recuerdos se aceleraron hasta detenerse súbitamente en el Día D, aquel 23 de octubre en el se sinceró ante todas sus huéspedes y estuvo a meros centímetros de verse cara a cara con la muerte. A ello se parearon diálogos rugientes, ojos rojos, afiladas garras de negra quitina apuntando a su garganta y después abofeteándole las mejillas. Más abajo, en el suelo del salón, notó una máscara rota en demasiados trozos como para volverla a armar y el más grande de ellos contenía una sonrisa teñida de amor y anhelos profundos.

-Rachnee... -murmuró-. Lala. La pelea.

-¡Exactamente! -aulló una vez más la chica de cuernitos morados-. Veo que recuerdas todo como si hubiera pasado ayer. Cuéntame algo. ¿Qué se siente deshacerse de alguien a quien siempre consideraste una molestia? ¿Qué se siente romperle el corazón a alguien al punto de volverla loca? ¿Qué se siente ser tan cobarde para ni siquiera poder ejecutar todo eso por mano propia, enviando a tu intermediaria para encargarse de ello detrás de la cortina?

La voz de Lilith era errática a la vez que cortante, idéntica a la de la tejedora en esa tarde de primavera. Conforme iba leyendo la cartilla (en su opinión) de los crímenes del chico, apretaba sus puños fuertemente, sintiéndose dominada por una irrefrenable ansia de destruir.

-Lilith, escúchame -Kurusu sintió que jugaba con fuego pero se arriesgó igual-. No sé quién te contó eso o de dónde lo sacaste pero digo desde ya que todo es mentira. Jamás me deshice de nadie, mucho menos de Rachnera, y nunca la consideré una molestia.

-¡Y una mierda! -la peliturquesa no entendía razones-. Aún no entiendo qué diablos vio ella en ti ni ni por qué aceptó vivir en tu porquería de casa. Ella siempre fue demasiado buena para ti y lo sabías, bastardo. No podías soportarlo pero te lo guardaste muy adentro, a salvo de las demás idiotas compartiendo espacio contigo.

-Nada de eso es cierto. Yo apreciaba a Rachnee tanto como a Miia y las otras.

-¡Mentira! Tú la odiabas porque vino a romper la monotonía de tu aburrida existencia, porque hacía lo que todas las demás no se atrevían siquiera a pensar. No puedes engañarme; mi ama era tan perfecta y tú tan sucio que te dio envidia -escupió a sus pies-. Por eso la mandaste matar.

-Rachnee no está muerta -cortó él.

-¿Pretendes que me crea otra de tus mentiras? -el tono de la diablesa venía teñido de desprecio-. No nací ayer, idiota. Lala, tu ramera de turno, me contó que ella misma la mató con refinamiento de crueldad y que la reviviría mil veces si eso significara liquidarla otras tantas.

-Retira lo dicho, Lilith, o lo vas a lamentar hasta el último día de tu vida -Kimihito subió su timbre ante ese insulto a su amada-. Además, ¿cómo te lo contó ella?

-Andaba buscando pistas en tu casa porque mi ama vivía allí, soberano imbécil. ¿De qué otro modo si no?

-Ya me parecía que el aire andaba cargado con algo raro -suspiró él-. Volviendo al tema, Lala no es ninguna ramera y Rachnee, como te dije pero no quieres aceptar, no está muerta ni yo la mandé matar.

-Entiendo por qué defiendes tanto a esa paliducha de circo -contraatacó la liminal con una mueca de asco-. Ambos son tal para cual, igual de retorcidos e indignos siquiera de merecer los derechos más fundamentales. No, no, ya sé lo que viene -levantó ambas manos para impedirle hablar-. Vas a decirme que tú eres su _Gerkhemi_ , que ambos están perdidamente enamorados y que las demás imbéciles de tu casa aceptaron todo ello sin chistar.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó -el humano intentó hacerle ver la verdad-. Lala es mi vida y Suu, quien también reside conmigo, también nos ha ayudado en más de lo que crees. Miia y el resto se negaron a ver la realidad al principio pero sólo Rachnee llegó al extremo de agredirme. Me agarró por el cuello, me subió y bajó con improperios como los tuyos y amenazó con violarme si no la prefería a ella en vez de a Lala. Después vinieron las amenazas de muerte y una batalla campal en la sala de estar, donde todas las demás impidieron que me hiciera daño. Cuando ya se dijo casi todo llegó el enfrentamiento final entre ambas y Rachnee pagó el precio definitivo: perdió su alma.

Por primera vez en todo ese rato Lilith se quedó sin palabras. Miraba incrédulamente a su interlocutor, pensando por momentos que andaría borracho a causa de su refresco o drogado gracias a los cigarritos de la risa.

-Aunque no me creas, es la verdad -continuó Kurusu-. Lala apeló a una técnica antiquísima de las Dullahan para enviar el alma de Rachnera al limbo, donde aún debe estar ahora; no me pidas que lo explique porque escapa a mis posibilidades. Ello fue en legítima defensa, única instancia permitida según las leyes del inframundo para echar mano a dicha carta. ¿Me dolió verla convertida en un cascarón? Por supuesto que sí. A su manera ella era una extraespecie única y yo la apreciaba tanto como a las demás chicas bajo mi cuidado. Mi corazón, sin embargo, ya tenía dueña, la misma a la que despectivamente llamaste "paliducha de circo". ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Lilith? No podía negar mis sentimientos y mucho menos mentirle a Rachnee y las demás. También me habría engañado a mí mismo y eso sí no lo habría tolerado. Añadiré algo más que casi se quedó en el tintero: tu ama y la chica monstruo que declaró públicamente que yo sería suyo aunque ella "debiera causar un baño de sangre" en mi casa... son el mismo ser.

Silencio.

-Sé que esto no es lo que deseabas escuchar pero es la pura verdad -el joven iba arrojando sus últimas cartas sobre la mesa de juego-. Rachnee no está muerta y yo nunca la odié. Ni siquiera le toqué un pelo cuando me azotó contra la pared y me deseó cosas innombrables. Respeté mi compromiso de anfitrión hasta el final y por ello tengo mi conciencia tranquila.

Más silencio.

-Tu furia, Lilith, apunta a un lugar equivocado. Alguien tan joven como tú no merece vivir dominada por el rencor ni mucho menos abrirle su corazón al mal porque llegará y una vez se instale allí ninguna fuerza podrá desalojarlo -sentenció filosóficamente Kimihito-. Tienes mucho camino por delante. Trata de rearmar tu vida y...

-Dime dónde está -espetó la aludida, caminando hacia él-. ¡Dime dónde está!

-Lo siento, pero eso es confidencial.

-¡A la mierda la confidencialidad!

Evidentemente todo el discurso de Kimihito le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro, probando empíricamente lo que Lala le dijera a la diablesa antes de agarrarse a golpes con ella en el ático. Ignorando ese detalle gracias a su impotencia y el peso de las palabras del humano sobre su conciencia, intentó aferrarse a una de sus piernas e impedirle escapar. Inició así otra persecución en la que él caminaba hacia atrás de forma muy tentativa.

-¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde! -rugió la extraespecie-. ¡Dime dónde está mi ama!

-¡Ya te dije que no puedo! -esquivó otro piedrazo lanzado al voleo.

-¡Claro que puedes! -otro proyectil falló por uno o dos metros-. ¡Me lo dirás y te gustará, maldito!

"Pobre chica", pensó el adolescente. "La pena se la comió viva y ahogó su racionalidad. ¿Qué más le puedo decir si rechaza hasta la mismísima verdad?".

Intentó pensar cómo podría apagar una mecha acercándose cada vez más al equivalente de un megatón de explosivos. _No existe peor furia que la de una mujer despechada_ , decía el refrán, y aquí se aplicaba perfectamente. Cegada por su dolor, Lilith podía llegar a sobrepasar el límite entre la sanidad y la locura, llegando mucho más lejos de lo que la misma Rachnera hubiera imaginado; sabía de pleno derecho que la diablesa ignoraba las normas de convivencia a propósito, escudándose en su rebeldía para camuflar un enorme lote de carencias malamente equilibradas tras esa fachada irreverente y deslenguada. Kimihito consideraba, muy en su interior, que la pequeña no era intrínsecamente mala. Sólo necesitaba cariño y alguien que la entendiera, aunque ignoraba si ella misma dejaría, con la tejedora fuera del tablero, que alguien se le acercara de esa forma.

En eso sintió un tope detrás del talón, perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas al pozo de arena. Una caída teóricamente blanda envió otra pulsada de dolor a su cerebro; el lecho estaba más compacto de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Nada más intentar levantarse de vio detenido por una Lilith cuyos ojos venían inyectados en sangre, brillando de forma maquiavélica, casi irreal.

-Ahora te tengo donde quería, basura -se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho-. Vas a decirme exactamente dónde se llevaron a mi ama, ¿entendiste?

-Ya te dije que no puedo.

-¡Claro que puedes! -lo abofeteó con toda su fuerza de niña pequeña-. Y también vas a hacer algo más.

Kimihito miró tentativamente hacia la izquierda de su perseguidora, quien ni siquiera notó el gesto mientras saboreaba su aparente triunfo. Guardó bajo siete llaves lo que vio; él también podía actuar.

-¿Has notado los carteles que han pegado en algunos rincones de Asaka sobre estar atentos a los depravados que buscan violar niños pequeños? Pues bien, eso es exactamente lo que harás una vez obtenga de ti el sitio donde está mi ama -Lilith desveló calculadamente su plan-. Será muy sencillo: te hipnotizaré y liberaré tus instintos más depravados; me inmovilizarás antes de bajarme los _shorts_ , toquetearme y después desvirgarme como un animal salvaje. Aullaré y gritaré tan fuerte gracias al dolor que todo el barrio vendrá a ver qué ocurre y será testigo de tu bajeza -rió, segura de tener todo resuelto y sin importarle en absoluto revelar que aún estaba inmaculada-. Acabarás en la cárcel, donde me aseguraré que siempre se te caiga el jabón cuando vayas a ducharte. Te convertirán en un puto porque otra cosa no mereces.

A fin de enfatizar que iba a llevar este plan a su concreción absoluta, Lilith frotó su entrepierna contra la de él, generando casi al instante una incómoda erección en sus pantalones de vestir. Comprendió entonces el chico que la diablesa ya no tenía vuelta. Volvió a mirar muy disimuladamente a su izquierda y después fijó la vista en esos ojos dorados.

-¿Qué? -se pavoneó la peliturquesa-. ¿Ahora te quedas sin palabras después de sermonearme como personaje de historieta?

-Creo que sí... y me alegro -se calmó.

-Si serás idiota -levantó la mano como queriendo golpearlo otra vez-. Ese es el problema de los humanos: nunca entienden nada ni aunque se los expliquen con manzanitas. Disfruta estos momentos en libertad, desgraciado, ¡porque serán los úl...! ¡Aaaaaagh!

Un dolor intenso, focalizado justo encima de la muñeca derecha, hizo que Lilith se apartara de Kurusu y rodara hacia su izquierda. Arrancó la fuente sin demora y reconoció la brillante silueta de uno de los dardos tranquilizantes usados por MON. A diferencia de los convencionales, cuyas plumas eran rojas y contenían una dosis estándar de narcóticos, este venía con vivos azul oscuro y sólo era usado, según escuchara de los coordinadores en las muchas veces que la llevaron detenida al cuartel general, en casos de extrema emergencia.

-¡Maldito traidor…! -gritó la liminal alada, viendo que todos sus delirios de grandeza colapsaban sin remedio-. ¡Lo tenías todo planeado!

-Quizás, quizás no -replicó él, levantándose y quitando la arena de su ropa.

-¡Esto no se...! -trastabilló; la sustancia comenzaba a adormecerla-. ¡Esto no se va a quedar... así! ¡¿Me... me oyes?!

Lilith se quedó con "¡vas a pagar por esto!" en la punta de la lengua, cayendo en un profundo sueño y tomando un aspecto aún más negligente estando rodeada de ese pequeño océano arenoso. Aún su rostro era dominado por la rabia mezclada con la negación.

Una última mirada a la pequeña fue interrumpida por la llegada de Kuroko Smith, quien aún cargaba el rifle de aire comprimido en sus hombros. La pelinegra, con su uniforme de servicio y las sempiternas gafas de sol a cuestas, tenía semblante preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Cariño? -le tomó las manos tentativamente.

-Sí -suspiró él, transpirando copiosamente debido a la tensión-. Gracias por llegar a tiempo y por realizar un disparo tan certero; de lo contrario todo habría terminado muy mal.

-Fue una suerte que justo me tocara venir hoy a hacerte mi chequeo de rutina -la coordinadora lo abrazó levemente para tranquilizarlo-. Apenas vi el mensaje que mandaste subí a mi auto y vine en dos tiempos para acá.

Smith cogió a la dormida Lilith en brazos y la acomodó, con ayuda del chico, para que quedase colgada de su cuello como una escolar exhausta tras pasarse todo el día jugando.

-¿Sospechabas que ella te seguía? -inquirió Kuroko.

-Lo sabía -respondió Kimihito- pero no podía correr el riesgo de descubrirme antes de tiempo. Pensar que me vigiló tantos días para después emboscarme llega a desafiar los límites de la sanidad, si me permites decirlo.

Procedió a darle detalles del encontrón y de cómo la diablesa, alimentada por una sarta de mentiras y miedo, estuvo a punto de cometer una atrocidad.

-No puedo evitar sentir tristeza por Lilith, pero hizo su cama y deberá dormir en ella a partir de ahora -concluyó con un suspiro profundo-. Revivir tantos recuerdos traumáticos me remeció la conciencia, es cierto, pero también confirma que actué, junto con Lala y Suu, de forma correcta.

-Lo sé, Cariño. Lilith es un caso perdido a estas alturas y terminó sobregirando su propia cuenta de ahorro -Kuroko se puso seria-. Este berrinche, como ya dijiste, bien podría haber acabado en desastre y es la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La deportaremos apenas cumpla los diez días obligatorios de reclusión en el noveno piso de la agencia. Aislamiento absoluto, por cierto.

-¿En serio?

-Totalmente en serio. Así lo señala el Artículo 55 de nuestro reglamento de operaciones. Si te contara todos los problemas que nos ha dado esta miniatura colérica, no nos moveríamos de aquí hasta noviembre. Cuando le asignamos un anfitrión no dura ni un día antes de escaparse, rompiendo también los documentos que formalizan todo. Pasa todo el día vagando por las calles, buscando descargarse con quien sea y como sea; basta recordar lo que le hizo a Cerea hace un tiempo -las expresiones de ambos se ensombrecieron ante tal afrenta-. Sus incidentes llenan un archivero entero y, en simple, se nos acabó la paciencia.

-¿Sabe de esto el señor Narahara?

-Mañana a primera hora lo pondré al corriente -Smith le abrió la puerta del coche una vez dejó a Lilith en el asiento trasero con el cinturón de seguridad bien ajustado-. La deportación es, como ya sabrás, el camino estándar para casos graves, aunque cabe la opción de que el jefe decida otra solución, incluyendo la muerte. Apenas lo sepa te pondré al corriente.

-Lo agradezco, Smith -él se instaló y cerró la puerta del pasajero.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa. Me imagino que necesitas descansar después de esto, así que pospondré la inspección.

-De eso nada, Smith -Kimihito le sonrió levemente; la apreciaba mucho-. No puedo consentir que te vayas sin cumplir tu deber. Además, no existe mayor recompensa que el amor de una buena fémina y eso es lo que me espera más allá de la reja.

Se sonrojó al pensar en su querida Lala y también en Suu, aquella amiga en las buenas y las malas.

-¿Me estás invitando a cenar? -preguntó ella de forma traviesa.

-Siempre serás bienvenida, Kuroko. Total, donde comen tres bien comen cuatro.

El anfitrión cerró los ojos y se relajó cuando la pelinegra encendió el motor y enfiló rumbo a la residencia Kurusu, ni siquiera encendiendo la radio para respetar su privacidad. Tendría que dar un montón de explicaciones a sus chicas, cierto, pero lo haría, tal como cuando enfrentó a Lilith sin causarle daño, con la conciencia tranquila. No podría cerrar el mes de agosto de otra forma.

* * *

 _:04... :03... :02... :01..._

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Cero! Suena la chicharra y este primer periodo, por llamarlo de alguna forma, llega a su fin con un relato repleto de tensión, enfado y verdad, todos ellos ingredientes de una catarsis académica. Lilith, quien no ha perdido el tiempo desde su derrota ante la Dullahan, busca refinar con el ataque a Kimihito el primer bloque de su venganza y toca, conforme elabora el plan sobre la marcha, su lado más visceral como diablesa (algo calificable como una muestra de manual de su propio credo, más allá de estar teñida con toques nihilistas). Aquí se muestra que aún está atrapada en la furia, primera etapa de la tristeza que ya viéramos desplegada en_ Despojo _. Tal como hace 11 entregas, el Día D vuelve a ser el catalizador pero de forma distinta - el muchacho no levantó la mano contra la peliturquesa porque hacerlo, como expresó tan bien, constituiría una traición a sí mismo y al paradigma de la integración. Su acción previa a la pelea (enviar el mensaje) evita que la aparición de Smith adquiera toques de_ Deus Ex Machina _, conservando intacta la raíz narrativa de un momento tan complicado._

 _Ahora viene un intermedio de 10 minutos pero eso no significa que me voy a ausentar igual número de semanas. Tal vez, sólo tal vez,_ Eslabones _vuelva al ruedo con un ligero retraso. Valaika y yo planeamos ir a relajarnos al lago por unos días, disfrutar de la belleza de la vida y recargar nuestras pilas creativas. Aún lejos de la civilización apreciamos sus comentarios, así que pasen con confianza porque la caja de texto no muerde. ¡Nos leemos antes de lo que creen, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "con un primer periodo tan parejo, este partido está para cualquiera"._


	21. Alarma

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Alarma**

Apenas abrió la puerta y bostezó con todas las ganas esperables tras tomar una buena siesta en la sala de descanso ubicada tres puertas más allá, Smith dejó pasar diez a quince segundos antes de volver a colocar todos sus sentidos en marcha. Si caminó con los ojos cerrados hasta su oficina fue porque conocía el undécimo piso de memoria, considerándolo casi una extensión de sí misma. Lo que no esperó, sin embargo, fue hallar el área de trabajo absolutamente vacía salvo por la presencia de Manako, quien estaba regando con cuidado un florerito de orquídeas cuyo delicioso aroma estimulaba a pensar.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo llegarías -dijo la cíclope al sentirla entrar-. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita con Morfeo?

-Bien, gracias, pero... -Kuroko pausó, ya absolutamente despierta-. Manakin, ¿dónde están todos?

-¿No te dijeron? Salieron de aquí hace media hora rumbo a la Torre de Tokio. Un caso urgente.

-¿Qué tan urgente?

-Sumamente urgente si la llamada que llegó hace un rato a nuestra central telefónica es indicación -explicó la francotiradora mientras dejaba a un lado su regadera de plástico-. Yo también iba a ir hasta que nos contactó el jefe y dijo que mi presencia no era necesaria, así que me instalé aquí y aproveché de ordenar un poco mi espacio de trabajo.

La liminal no mentía: a corta distancia de su escritorio descansaba una bolsa de plástico llena casi a rebosar con, a juzgar por los bultos en el envoltorio, paquetes y papeles inservibles.

-También te asignaron allí, Smith, así que será mejor que muevas los pies de inmediato.

-Por suerte la Torre está a poco más de tres kilómetros de donde nos encontramos -la pelinegra se puso de inmediato en acción-. Llamaré al garaje para pedir un vehículo.

-¿Y qué hay de tu bólido personal? -Manako arrojó la bolsa al papelero.

-Lo entregué ayer en la planta de revisión técnica; le tocaba por matrícula y lo último que deseo es pagar miles de yenes de multa por transitar en un automóvil no habilitado para ello.

Ambas se estremecieron un pelito; si bien sus sueldos habían aumentado bastante tras la reorganización de la agencia, Japón seguía siendo un país increíblemente estricto a la hora de hacer cumplir las leyes de tránsito. Todas las faltas, desde no llevar chalecos reflectantes en la guantera hasta estacionarse en bermas de carreteras sin ser caso de emergencia, acarreaban durísimas sanciones económicas y los infractores frecuentes podían llegar a perder para siempre su licencia de conducir.

-Garaje -contestó una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Norihiro? ¿Eres tú? -inquirió la coordinadora.

-El mismo que viste y calza, Smith. ¿En qué puedo serte útil?

-Necesito que me prestes el vehículo más compacto y ágil que tengas. Es por una misión oficial y como no haga acto de presencia...

-Lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte con eso -cortó el encargado de los coches-. Todos los vehículos de la agencia están en terreno; sin ir más lejos Sakurada y tus demás colegas se llevaron el último disponible, un SUV marca Toyota.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad no tienes nada más?

-Nada de nada, Smith, ni siquiera una bicicleta. Los demás equipos asignados a la capital hicieron efectivas sus reservas desde las ocho de la mañana hasta hace apenas minutos, como te dijera. Créeme que lo siento porque tu única opción, aparte de caminar, es usar transporte público. ¿Dónde debes ir?

-A la Torre de Tokio. Como no llegue en diez o quince minutos me cuelgan, Norihiro -suspiró ella-. Ya sabes cómo son nuestros protocolos.

-Te deseo suerte, entonces. Piensa un poco y ya encontrarás una solución.

Smith colgó el auricular y se dejó caer exasperadamente sobre su poltrona. ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre le pasaban a ella? Una súbita migraña la invadió pero se fue al cabo de dos minutos, haciéndole sudar levemente. El reloj de pared, al que echó un vistazo, marcaba las cuatro y media de la tarde, pistoletazo oficial de salida para la hora punta. Tokio era un caso de manual en lo referente a tráfico infernal, con velocidades de avance promedio comparables a las de París (12 km/h) y Londres (14 km/h).

"Tomar un taxi sería un suicidio para mi ajustado presupuesto porque cobran por kilómetro y por minuto de viaje", meditó Kuroko. "Tampoco gano nada con subirme a un autobús porque ni siquiera tengo tiempo de consultar qué recorridos me dejarían a una distancia pasable de la Torre. ¿Y el metro? Si en horario valle ya es difícil usarlo, ahora es el equivalente a una tortura. Lo último que deseo es que me empujen dentro del vagón como si fuera una sardina... o que a un degenerado se le ocurra toquetearme furtivamente".

Suspiró de pura impotencia. Debía estar allí para apagar esa mecha, sin importar si fue encendida por un humano o una liminal. Esa era su vocación, la misma por la que arriesgó su empleo, su prestigio y no pocas quemadas de pestañas a la hora de concebir el gran proyecto. Pensó de inmediato en Kimihito, tan feliz con sus dos queridas, y en Eddie, aquel canadiense al que admiraba de mil formas y anfitrión de una maravillosa arpía como Pachy. No pudo evitar sonrojarse entera y Manako se dio cuenta, aunque la cíclope lo dejó pasar como una señal del mismo dolor de cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien, amiga? -inquirió la pequeña.

-Sí, sí. Ya pasó. Ahora que lo... ¡Eureka! -Smith hurgó apresuradamente en sus bolsillos y encontró su teléfono celular-. ¡Ya sé lo que debo hacer!

-¿Qué harás?

-Dame un minuto, Manakin.

Marcó el teléfono que tan bien conocía y a los dos tonos le contestaron.

-Maxon.

-¡Ah, Eddie! ¡Gracias a los dioses que estás ahí! Supongo que no te pillo muy ocupado ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

-De hecho no; me llamaste justo cuando me disponía a marcar tarjeta para cerrar mi turno, Smith. ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces agitada.

La coordinadora procedió a contarle su estancia actual entre la espada y la pared.

-Estoy metida en un lío del quince, como verás. Por lo mismo quería pedirte, Eddie, si podías avisarle a Pachy para que viniese a buscarme aquí y me llevara hasta la Torre de Tokio. Total, no existe mejor forma de evitar los atascos que volar y le compensaré debidamente por su servicio.

-Estaría encantado, Kuroko, pero Pachy anda en otros asuntos ahora mismo -retrucó Maxon-. Casualmente iba a ir a buscarla donde está para después regresar juntos a casa.

-Oh... -la pelinegra sintió comprimirse un poco su corazón-. Pues no se diga más. Perdóname por haberte molestado, primor. Hasta...

-¡Espera! -el canadiense intercaló de golpe-. Creo que aún podemos solucionar esto. Equípate debidamente y baja al nivel de calle apenas puedas. Del resto me encargo yo.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, amiga -Eddie la corrigió con firmeza pero sin malicia-. Para esto necesito que confíes en mí. Nos vemos al rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Más confundida, si cabe, quedó la coordinadora luego de su breve charla con el anfitrión. Sus sentimientos por aquel maravilloso hombre pudieron más, sin embargo, y le hicieron abrir el cajón para extraer su arma de servicio, la que revisó y cargó con una cartuchera de doce balas antes de colocarle el seguro; lo último que deseaba es que se le disparara por accidente e hiriera a algún inocente (algo bastante frecuente con estos chiches). Sincronizó su reloj de pulsera con el de la pared a las 4:36 y se puso de pie antes de coger su chaqueta blanca con vivos naranjas y caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-Me voy, Manakin -le guiñó levemente el ojo-. Cuando termines lo que te queda, cierra todo con confianza y ve a casa. Del resto nos encargaremos nosotros.

-¿Ya encontraste una forma de llegar? -cuestionó la extraespecie.

-Eso creo.

-Pues que te vaya muy bien -sonrió tenuemente Manako-. Cuéntame todo lo que pasó mañana, ¿vale?

-Considéralo hecho.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor hacia el vestíbulo del cuartel general de MON, revisó nuevamente su aparato por si había caído alguna llamada o mensaje vía Twitter del resto de su unidad. "Nada", se dijo. "Una de dos: o ya llegaron y están instalando el perímetro de seguridad o todavía están de camino atrapados en uno de los miles de tacos que se arman en este rincón de la ciudad".

Revisó nuevamente el mapa de Ginza en su mente; a través de sus amplias avenidas y estrechas calles extendiéndose cual venas en todas direcciones podía ver con claridad varios distritos: Hibiya al oeste; Chūō al sureste; Shimbashi y Tsukiji hacia el sur. Mucho más abajo aparecía el límite norte de Minato, con su ayuntamiento y el objetivo, la Torre de Tokio, más allá de un hermoso parque.

-Se mire por donde se mire, recorrer tanta distancia en diez o quince minutos, con un oceáno de vehículos como obstáculo y más encima considerando los semáforos, es casi una misión imposible -Smith hablaba consigo misma en voz muy baja, esquivando las miradas furtivas de los pocos colegas aún en la agencia-. No veo cómo Eddie podría llevarme hasta allí a menos que sea con un _drone_ o...

Dejó de hablar al atravesar la puerta automática y ser abrazada sin demora por el intenso calor veraniego, ajustando al mismo tiempo sus lentes para protegerse del brillo del asfalto y manteniendo su pistola bien oculta en un lugar seguro. Determinó ahí mismo que no abandonaría la protección del toldo hasta que compareciera su aliado, ojalá con una solución específicamente diseñada para tan grande problema. La burócrata lucía, además de su polo blanco y falda azul oscuro con _stockings_ del mismo color, zapatos de tacón que le daban un aire muy maduro, realzando su femineidad y belleza ya acentuadas por la cabellera obsidiana cayendo grácilmente sobre sus hombros. Por suerte no llevaba una _undershirt_ demasiado gruesa ni de mangas largas como segunda piel.

No bien el reloj de pulsera dio las cinco menos veinte, una voz familiar la sacó de su aparente sopor.

-¡Hey, Smith!

Nada más abrir sus ojos la chica casi se fue de espaldas. Estacionado sobre la vereda apareció un coche pequeño, estiloso, color azul eléctrico y de aspecto inmaculado. Era un Mini Cooper Cabriolet de tres puertas y con capacidad para cuatro pasajeros cómodamente instalados en cojines y respaldos de cuero en tonos beige y negro. ¿Y el conductor? Nada menos que Edward Corbett Maxon.

-¡Venga, que el tiempo es oro! -la llamó con un movimiento de manos-. ¡Sube!

Lanzando una sonrisa que parecía decir "sólo a ti se te podría haber ocurrido semejante cosa, primor", la aludida corrió hacia allá, abrió la puerta y se instaló en el asiento del copiloto, calzándose al instante su cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Y este prodigio? -inquirió en tono curioso-. Pensaba que sólo manejabas estando fuera de Japón, como me contaste la semana pasada cuando fui a mi inspección de rutina.

-En teoría sí -Eddie respondió, poniendo el coche en marcha y dando una vuelta en U para entrar por la primera esquina a la derecha-. Sin embargo, mis nuevas responsabilidades en la compañía han significado tener que asistir con más frecuencia a exposiciones y seminarios del sector de defensa. Como muchos se hacen en hoteles y/o salones de conferencias aquí en Tokio, es más lógico ir hasta allá por mano propia en vez de estar a merced del metro o taxis que te cobran un ojo de la cara. Además, como este modelo es convertible, tiene suficiente espacio para que Pachy pueda sentarse cómodamente, extender sus alas y disfrutar del paisaje cuando salimos a pasear.

-Veo que has pensado en todo, primor, y te felicito por ello -Smith volvió a sonreír al ver que su amado por fin añadía otro logro a su largo palmarés-. ¿Le avisaste a tu querida sobre el cambio de planes?

-Fue lo primero que hice. Aceptó sin problemas que me tardase un rato más y te mandó saludos.

-Gracias. De vuelta al tema inicial, ¿cuánto te costó esta maravilla?

-No es mío sino de Nakashima -replicó el canadiense-. La empresa paga el permiso de circulación, la matrícula y la revisión técnica anual, así como un tanque de bencina al mes; cualquier consumo adicional corre por cuenta de quien pide el coche y debe rendirse mediante los protocolos regulares para optar a reembolsos. Ojo, esto no significa que deje de moverme a pie la mayoría del tiempo porque los vehículos corporativos sólo pueden usarse bajo muy buenas razones; sin ir más lejos sigo caminando entre la oficina y mi departamento -aclaró-. Después de terminar nuestra conversación y hablar con Pachy fui a ver a Shinya, le expliqué el escenario y me dio su permiso. Mañana tendré que redactar una minuta al respecto y entregársela.

-Entonces le debo una a él tanto como a ti, amigo del alma. Le daré las gracias cuando me toque ir a visitarlo a él y Tali. A todo esto, ¿cómo andan esos dos tortolitos?

-Maravillosamente. Su relación progresa a las mil maravillas aunque eso sólo lo sabemos el viejo Hidetaka, Yuka Tomashino y yo. Lo han mantenido lejos del resto del personal porque ya sabes cómo es eso de erigir barreras de separación entre las dimensiones personal y profesional, Smith.

Conforme hablaban el coche, de transmisión automática y equipado con todo lo esperable de un vehículo lujoso a la vez que práctico, torció a la izquierda luego de un par de cuadras y tras avanzar cincuenta metros llegó a una amplia avenida reconocida de inmediato por ambos como la Carretera Municipal 316 (o el Camino Shōwa, según se prefiera), atravesando Ginza en dirección suroeste-noreste.

-Ahora no viene nada -dijo Maxon una vez comprobó el tráfico yendo de derecha a izquierda-. Podemos pasar.

Lo que vino después derechamente sorprendió a Smith: Eddie aceleró sin previo aviso y alcanzó a colarse en la pista de acceso al túnel paralelo justo antes que un camión cargado con balones de gas ocupara el mismo sitio. Descendieron segundos después, sumergiéndose en una dimensión compuesta de dos carriles por lado, luces, pilares y rendijas.

-Y yo pensaba que eras un conductor prudente, señor Maxon, o al menos bastante más prudente que yo -esbozó ella con sinceridad y una pizca de ironía-. Menos mal que llevaba el cinturón puesto porque si no me habría ido contra la guantera.

-Sólo quédate tranquila, Kuroko, que yo me ocuparé de todo. Estarás en tu destino antes de diez minutos o renuncio para siempre a mi licencia de conducir aquí y en Canadá -sentenció con total seriedad.

Elegir la ruta bajo tierra tenía sentido: así esquivarían semáforos, cruces y bocinazos durante algo más de un kilómetro. El muchacho abandonó la conversación y colocó toda su vista en el camino, dándole a la coordinadora algo más de tiempo para pensar en algo dicho apenas hace instantes. Apartar las dimensiones personal y profesional era difícil, casi imposible en la mayoría de los casos, por lo que prácticamente la totalidad de las empresas grandes y agencias gubernamentales, incluyendo MON, contaban en sus reglamentos con directrices alusivas a no incentivar los vínculos amorosos entre colegas. La camaradería era una cosa y bien aplicada hacía milagros, mejorando no sólo los rendimientos profesionales sino también intangibles como la autoestima, la inventiva y la cooperación.

Atravesar las últimas líneas, eso sí, requería un arrojo especial que ella no creía tener dominado. Cierto, Eddie no era un colega directo pero ella lo consideraba uno gracias a su rol clave en los parámetros operativos de la nueva agencia. Algunas de sus ideas habían sido transparentar los criterios de admisión aplicables a extraespecies y anfitriones a fin de evitar casos como el de Kenichi Shoda; hacer públicos sueldos, viáticos y regalos entregados a los altos mandos, partiendo por el director Narahara y los demás miembros de la mesa; mejorar el sistema de pasantías universitarias a tiempo parcial y completo, remunerándolas debidamente; desarrollar un programa de educación y difusión para ir venciendo la resistencia al programa en ciertos segmentos menos flexibles... Eran esas algunas de las piezas clave en la nueva maquinaria y cada día que pasaba Smith agradecía por ellas. Durante todo el proceso de ideas y desarrollo él se la jugó por entero, quedándose a veces hasta muy tarde en esas reuniones después de acabar su propia jornada laboral. Nunca perdió la sonrisa ni su buen ánimo, mostrándose tal cual era a ojos de la pelinegra, quien ya allí comenzó a sentir la semilla del amor plantándose en su corazón. ¿Cómo no podía haberse prendado de un hombre tan fuera de serie, como expresara a gritos ante Doppel hace tan poco?

Cuando a veces se encontraban por las calles de Ginza y conversaban, él destacaba sinceramente sus virtudes sin darse cuenta que ella, con sólo escucharle, apenas podía contener sus ganas de corresponderle como merecía. Se sonrojaba al sentirlo mirándola, contenía el aliento cuando caminaban lado a lado y se maravillaba con sus descripciones de lo mundano y lo divino. Sin embargo, el espectro de la arpía pelirroja flotaba sobre ella con mirada férrea, brutal, inquisidora, aguardando la más mínima señal de culpa para caerle encima y hacerla trizas. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a desearlo, imbécil?!", rugía Pachylene en su imaginación mientras se elevaba y desaparecía en el cielo. "¡Eddie es mío y ninguna ramera como tú le pondrá sus sucias manos encima!". Después surgía un chorro de sangre que mutaba en torrente, precipitándose al río Tama y tiñendo el mar de rojo oscuro. A veces soñaba con ello, despertándose estremecida, cubierta de sudor, apenas manteniéndose colgada del borde de su cama de plaza y media.

El mismo cielo se encontró con sus ojos desprovistos de gafas, forzándola a entrecerrarlos y volver a la realidad; el túnel corriendo paralelo a la 316 y la Línea Tōei-Asakusa del tren local contaba con "parches" al aire libre para renovar el aire y relajar las mentes. Apenas había nubes allá arriba, flanqueadas por majestuosos edificios de diversas alturas y algunos árboles frondosos cuya sombra ciertamente era la delicia de quienes paseaban por las aceras y cruces del nivel superior, estos últimos debidamente protegidos con sobrias barreras metálicas color ladrillo. Notó Kuroko que Eddie llevaba el Mini Cooper a 70 km/h, esquivando magistralmente a otros vehículos y sin dar señas de desacelerar.

-¿Primor?

-¿Sí, Smith?

-¿No deberías bajar un poco la velocidad? Estás 10 kilómetros por sobre el límite y si te pillan los radares...

-Me dan lo mismo las multas de tránsito -intercaló él con firmeza pero sin mala intención-. Si me llegaran a poner una la pagaré sin chistar, cueste lo que cueste, y también daré cuenta de ella ante Shinya. Lo único en mi mente ahora es que llegues con tus colegas a tiempo y puedas sacar adelante tu misión.

Una vez más la solemnidad de Maxon dejó en silencio a la pelinegra, algo que no pasó inadvertido para el conductor.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Kuroko? Con excepción del tramo inicial has estado muy quieta.

-Sólo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, es todo, partiendo por qué tan complicado podría ser lo que me espera -retrucó Smith con absoluta franqueza-. Hay algo más que tiene que ver contigo, Eddie: estás muy distinto a como sueles ser.

-Sé que debes estar sorprendida y hasta cierto punto yo también lo estoy -ahora le tocó a él descubrir sus cartas-. Recordaste correctamente que manejar en Japón no es algo que me agrade demasiado pero si estamos aquí, en esta autopista, es por una razón sencilla: cuando se trata de mis amigos de verdad yo soy capaz de ir hasta el corazón del infierno y volver; conste que esto lo digo siendo agnóstico. Tú eres parte de ese selecto grupo, Smith, así que no te extrañes más. Si tienes otros problemas más adelante y puedo ayudarte, lo haré gustoso y ten por seguro que Pachy también.

-Oh, Eddie...

La coordinadora hubo de apretar los puños para quedarse en el sitio; de otro modo habría saltado encima de él (con cinturón y todo) para cubrirlo de besos y declarar a los cuatro vientos que deseaba ser su compañera, amante y todo lo demás. Inhaló aire hasta lo máximo que dieron los pulmones dos o tres veces antes de tranquilizarse y no pudo haberlo calculado mejor porque en ese preciso instante el _ring-ring_ de su iPhone se dejó sentir.

-Habla Smith -dijo al contestar.

-¡Amiga! -una voz de timbre alto y dulce se escuchó por el auricular-. ¡¿Dónde vienes?!

-En ruta por la 316 hacia el sitio del suceso, Tio. Voy lo más rápido que puedo.

-¿Te las arreglaste para conseguir un taxi a esta hora, Smith? -evidentemente la ogro no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-No, Eddie se apañó para venirme a buscar en un coche de su empresa y darme un aventón -suspiró muy levemente-. ¿Alguna novedad, amiga?

-Ya terminamos de cerrar el perímetro alrededor de la Torre con ayuda de la policía de Minato y desalojamos a todos los visitantes; algunos se resistieron bastante pero nos hicimos respetar.

-¿Tanto? ¿Qué está pasando allá?

-Nos llamaron diciendo que una Melusine claramente trastornada se las arregló, no sé cómo diablos, para abrir una ventana del mirador y amenaza con lanzarse al vacío si no le traen a su anfitrión.

Smith se mordió los labios; evidentemente no esperaba semejante descalabro, ni siquiera bajo los estándares conflictivos asociados a las chicas reptilianas asignadas a familias en la capital. El mirador estaba ubicado a unos trescientos metros sobre el suelo, equivalentes al piso 100 en un rascacielos convencional. Si la chica se llegaba a tirar no sentiría casi nada debido al aire frío y aún menos cuando se estrellara contra el suelo, haciéndose papilla en tantos trozos que no la reconocerían a menos que fuese mediante pruebas de ADN.

-Habrá que prepararnos para negociar. Sakurada y Doppel están coordinándose con los muchachos de azul para mantener a raya a los curiosos que nunca faltan; después los relevaré yo para permitirles negociar con la chica.

-¿Alguna seña de ella en particular?

-Voluptuosa como se espera de su especie; cabellera y escamas verde pasto; rostro duro, coronado por unos ojos fulgurantes. Se llama Tracia, según me contó su familia asignada, y su anfitrión es el hijo mayor de la familia, de nombre Toshio Shinozuka. Al menos eso fue lo que alcancé a entender cuando nos llamaron de la centralita.

-Es imposible colar herramientas al interior de la Torre de Tokio porque hay detectores de metales -razonó Smith, mirando de soslayo a un Eddie muy atento-. Ergo, la única forma en que pudiese hacerse con una llave o algo para romper el cristal y manipular la cerradura es si lo robó de los armarios de mantenimiento. Para ello requeriría un cómplice... o un arrojo notable incluso para los estándares de las lamias o similares. Dile a Doppel o Masaaki que se encarguen de interrogar al personal.

-Así se hará, Smith. ¡Hasta más rato!

-Adiós, Tio, y gracias por tu informe -colgó y devolvió el teléfono a su bolsillo antes de hablar nuevamente con el canadiense-. Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Soy todo oídos -dijo él.

Siguió otra charla que no tomó más de un par de minutos, el auto continuando a 70 kilómetros por hora y a veces zigzagueando entre el tráfico yendo hacia el suroeste. Maxon agradeció en silencio que ninguna de las liminales conocidas por él fuese así de lunática. Tal vez la Arachne peluda de Okutama calzaría en dicho molde pero ella estaba muerta, tal vez devorada y convertida en un montón de huesos más un exoesqueleto hueco. "Siendo sincero, no sé si podría resolver semejante situación sin cometer un error no forzado", expresó ante el asentimiento de su contraparte.

El túnel llegó a su fin con la aparición de una subida hacia la luz y una salida hacia la izquierda rumbo a una plaza de estacionamiento que cobraba 250 yenes cada 30 minutos de uso. Lo que al principio fue un frenado gradual para no estamparse contra un camión y cambiarse de pista terminó en un cuasi-encajonamiento entre un autobús y un taxi en el carril derecho. Nuevamente en la izquierda, se vieron forzados a detenerse por completo justo bajo un letrero azul; a la distancia se veía un cruce en curva con una pasarela de color celeste, bastante antigua y que incluso desentonaba con las construcciones modernistas a su alrededor.

* * *

溜池 - 新橋

品川 (15)

芝浦 (305 海岸通り)

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? -preguntó Eddie, intentando empinarse un poco para ver si pillaba algo-. ¿Por qué no nos movemos?

-Sea cual sea la razón, espero que pase rápido -la coordinadora miró nerviosa su reloj-. ¿Algún indicio de lo que ocurre?

-Creo que sí; basta esperar a que este furgón se cambie de lado... -se sentó y aceleró un poco una vez tuvo espacio-. ¡Gracias, amigo! -le hizo una seña al otro conductor y zigzagueó algo más-. Ahora sí se ve claro: hay un camión de los grandes, con acoplado y todo, bloqueando la pista derecha de la curva justo delante de nosotros. Aún cuando aquí hay tres carriles por lado, en lo que se demoren en ponerlo nuevamente en marcha se va a armar un jaleo de los buenos.

-Apuesto diez contra uno a que es la pana del tonto -sugirió ella, lanzando otro suspiro teñido de exasperación-. Pensar que siempre dicen que hay que fijarse en que el estanque tenga suficiente gasolina... Es una cosa simple, tan simple que casi nadie la hace.

-Incoherencias de los choferes domingueros, como solía decir mi madre cuando le tocaba conducir en Toronto -él la secundó en su gesto-. Ahora lo veo todo claro: si no salimos de aquí ahora, no lo haremos nunca y esa Melusine podría terminar despanzurrada con esa caída de mil y algo pies. Kuroko, sujétate porque vamos a quemar el pavimento.

-¿Eh...?

Nada más él concluyó sus líneas se aferró al volante y encontró un espacio que nadie más vio. Aceleró algo más para deshacerse de tres vehículos y esquivó un cuarto al tiempo que pisaba a fondo el pedal, logrando colarse justo frente a un grupo de cinco o seis coches virando desde la calle perpendicular. Llovieron dos o tres bocinazos más algunos gritos de "¡animal!" pero no los escuchó. Pasó bajo la autopista principal, encontró el ángulo perfecto de giro y logró entrar en la siguiente avenida dos segundos antes del cambio del semáforo a rojo; tal _stunt_ habría quedado bien en cualquier entrega de _Fast & Furious_.

Una vez dejó atrás dos semáforos más y se encontraron a prudente distancia de la 316, Maxon bajó la velocidad al límite urbano de 60 km/h.

-¡Y listo! -exclamó triunfante-. Creí que no lo lograría pero por suerte conseguimos deshacernos de todos estos obstáculos. ¿Te encuentras bien, amiga?

-Este... Ay, mamá... -por momentos a Smith le costaba recuperar el aliento, su corazón latiendo fuertemente-. Eddie, primor, quisiera pedirte que... no vuelvas a hacer eso. Casi me matas de un infarto.

-Pasé a comprar un par de botellas de limonada y las dejé en la guantera; una de ellas es para ti -señaló él tras cruzar otro grupo de luces en hermoso verde-. Bebe un poco y te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias.

Este camino era otra arteria clave del distrito: la Carretera Nacional 15. Cuatro pistas por lado disectaban el corazón de Shimbashi, barrio en perfecta combinación entre viviendas y oficinas, provisto de tiendas de conveniencia, amplias aceras y cuidados setos ornamentales separando los mundos de automóviles y peatones. La deliciosa sombra proyectada por grandes construcciones dotaba a esta avenida de una atmósfera especial, casi abstraída del frenesí tan típico de distritos como Shinjuku, Roppongi o la misma Minato, cuya frontera empezaba en el mismo cruce donde giraran a la izquierda tras aquella maniobra sacada de un sombrero de mago.

-Vale, ya estoy más compuesta -mencionó la pelinegra una vez puso entre pecho y espalda dos largos tragos-. ¿Te fijaste que aquí no hay tanto tráfico, al menos no si lo comparamos a un día normal?

-Eso está en el cuello de botella que dejamos atrás y por suerte ahora no es nuestro problema -Eddie cambió a la pista derecha para virar en la próxima calle-. Ahora sí creo que podremos recorrer el último tramo a un ritmo más prudente. ¿Qué tal vamos de tiempo?

-Son un cuarto para las cinco -replicó Kuroko tras beber otro trago-. Aún nos queda algo de espacio para respirar. ¿Tienes pajitas por aquí? Si es así podría abrir tu botella y darte algo de beber.

-Gracias a Pachy es que siempre llevo un paquete guardado. Te agradecería el favor.

-No me lo agradezcas -ella sonrió, dejando atrás sus aprehensiones iniciales-. ¿Para qué son los amigos?

Colocándole la tapa a su propia botella antes de encargarse de la de Eddie, Smith halló rápidamente una caja de cartón conteniendo popotes de vivos colores y eligió uno azul eléctrico porque contrastaba con el sobrio traje color tinta china que su aliado llevaba puesto. En medio de todo destacaba una corbata celeste y blanca con motivos invernales que parecían rebajar el intenso calor de la calle por la que ahora iban (dos pistas hacia el oeste, tres en dirección al océano). Su camisa blanca, tejida con finos hilos de algodón, parecía tener la misma omnipotencia de un témpano de hielo pero no rebajaba la calidez de esos ojos castaños que secretamente la volvían loca.

-Ya tenemos puesta la bombilla, así que abre la boca -ordenó ella en tono infantil.

-¡Ahhhh...! -él obedeció en el acto y se tragó casi la mitad del contenido sin parar-. ¡Gracias de nuevo por pensar en esto, Kuroko! Realmente tenía sed.

-Cuando quieras, primor. ¡Ah, ya puedo ver la Torre!

La pelinegra tenía razón. Al llegar a la esquina de la 409 torcieron nuevamente a la siniestra, entrando a un área aún más hermosa gracias a la presencia del Parque Onarimon al otro lado de la calzada. Entre añosos árboles de tupidas hojas perenne formando hermosas copas al compás del verano se veía una estructura metálica de formas idénticas a la famosa Torre Eiffel, pintada de blanco y rojo a intervalos regulares para respetar las convenciones de aviación civil. Ya imponente de entrada, se veía derechamente sobrecogedora perfilada conta el cielo de la tarde, robando la atención de otras tantas bellas construcciones en las cuadras circundantes y de amplísimas áreas verdes extendiéndose desde el Camino Hibiya hacia el oeste, yendo en dirección contraria al Ayuntamiento de Minato por la 301. Este era el sector de Shibakōen, auténtico pulmón y lugar de escape para incontables oficinistas y familias aprisionadas en sus apartamentos o pequeñas casas de dos, tres, quizás cuatro pisos.

Dejaron atrás otro par de pasarelas celestes y Eddie volvió a presionar el acelerador en el último tramo, contando ahora con más espacio para adelantar y acomodarse en el lado diestro de su vía. En su interior Smith debió admitir que aquellos exabruptos al inicio y mitad del recorrido fueron meros camuflajes de su verdadera habilidad tras el volante. Allí cayó en cuenta que no le había preguntado la clase de automóvil que usara durante su viaje a Canadá con Pachylene. ¿Sería un Mini como este o tal vez algo más lujoso? Semejante interrogante debería esperar a una ocasión más propicia.

Cuando ella terminó de darle otro trago de limonada contempló a unos cincuenta metros el semáforo en rojo y pareció estremecerse. Estaban tan cerca que incluso podían sentir el chirriar del metal rojo formando los cimientos de la torre en sus oídos. La angustia fue efímera, sin embargo, una vez la luz cambió a verde y les dio derecho a vía. Vino el último giro, esta vez a la derecha, y ella contempló el inconfundible letrero blanco con caracteres tan azules como la bombilla.

* * *

東京タワー通り

* * *

Echó una mirada a su reloj y sintió su ánimo flotar más alto que la misma atracción turística: eran las 4:49 más algunos segundos. "¡Lo logramos!", exclamó en silencio. "¡Realmente lo logramos!". Volvió a la realidad una vez el convertible se detuvo justo fuera del cerco policial.

-Hemos llegado -dijo Eddie, abriéndole la puerta con sumo respeto-. ¿Quedamos dentro del límite?

-Sí, primor -Smith liberó sus ansias acumuladas y le dio un enorme abrazo más un par de besos en ambas mejillas; por muy poco acabó frotando su cabeza contra su pecho como lo hiciera cuando él le regalara la cafetera-. Sabía que no me fallarías. Algún día te pagaré este gigantesco favor como es debido.

-Me doy por satisfecho si logras resolver el asunto de la Melusine sin derramamiento de sangre -sonrió el canadiense-. Ahora ve, que tus colegas te esperan.

-Gracias de nuevo, Eddie -la pelinegra le regaló su sonrisa más hermosa-. No te fallaré. Dale mis saludos a Pachy, ¿vale?

-De tu parte.

Subiéndose nuevamente al pequeño auto azul, Eddie miró algo en la pantalla de su propio teléfono y asintió satisfecho; acto seguido dio la vuelta y se marchó para ir a buscar a la pelirroja al punto de reunión previamente convenido. Kuroko Smith lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció, respiró hondo y después acudió rauda a hablar con Tio, quien en ese momento conversaba con un oficial de apoyo de la policía. Habían conseguido dispersar, contó este último agente, a casi todos los curiosos, aunque algunos insistían en seguir dando la lata. Felicitando a ambos efectivos por su desempeño, la coordinadora ganó acceso al lobby de la Torre de Tokio y llamó al primer ascensor que pilló mientras le enviaba un mensaje encriptado a Sakurada, cuya respuesta recibió de inmediato mediante Signal.

* * *

 _Ya encontraron a Shinozuka y lo traen en un coche policial. Está dispuesto a colaborar en todo lo que haga falta. En el intertanto te tocará parlamentar con ella; así lo definió Narahara._

* * *

Escribió y envió una simple palabra ("conforme"), entró en la caja metálica y marcó el último piso. "No fallaré por ningún motivo", juramentó para sus adentros. "Se lo debo a esa pobre chica trastornada, a mis compañeros de labores... y a ti, corazón". Cubrió el ascenso hasta los 300 metros repasando su repertorio de trucos psicológicos para estas situaciones mientras imaginaba que Eddie Maxon estaba en espíritu con ella, abrazándola e impidiendo que esos incipientes nervios siempre asociados a situaciones tensas se enraizaran en su alma.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Saludos! La chicharra suena y el segundo periodo de este proyecto está en marcha con un capítulo que se sale incluso de mis propios estándares. La parte automovilística recibió su inspiración mediante las pruebas de licencia de la saga_ Gran Turismo _, donde cada vez los desafíos eran de mayor dificultad en busca del derecho a codearse con la élite. Si este trayecto fuese una de ellas, lo vería casi al final de la Internacional A por su complejidad y requisitos de tiempo (en la vida real,_ _ **con tráfico liviano**_ _, toma 11 a 13 minutos pasarlo). El conflicto surge de una Smith que ha desterrado definitivamente esa faceta indolente y despreocupada a la que hiciera referencia durante su altercado con Doppel en_ Admisión _. Entre pinceladas de trabajo y paradigmas también se ven las ramificaciones más profundas del vínculo que la une a Eddie, a veces recatado y en otras desequilibrante pero siempre permanente. El canadiense, por su lado, exhibe un lado desconocido al actuar de forma tan arrojada detrás del volante pero sabe que el deber está primero. Su último gesto antes de desaparecer abre dos preguntas. Uno, ¿qué habrá visto en la pantalla? Y dos, ¿habrá captado esas pequeñas cuñas en el actuar de la pelinegra y extraído lo más importante?_

 _Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. Mientras tanto siéntanse libres de decirme qué les pareció esta historia; con excepción del_ flaming _todo se responde. ¡Hasta muy pronto! O como se dice en japonés, "conduce a la defensiva y con responsabilidad; nosotros no podemos hacerlo por ti"._


	22. Dramatismo

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Dramatismo**

Agradeciendo por el sabor de una cena hecha en casa, la agente Smith puso punto final a su inspección de rutina y se despidió de Kimihito Kurusu, Lala y Suu antes de partir a Tokio para cerrar su día e irse a casa. Las preguntas de rigor terminaron mutando en una conversación bastante más amena, coronada por la delicia de un guiso de carne mechada (blanda como mantequilla e impregnada con verduras), arroz blanco y jugo de naranjas recién exprimido. No fue hasta que escucharon su auto salir calle abajo que los tres habitantes de la residencia se decidieron a levantar la mesa, lavar los platos y retirarse por fin tras un ciclo larguísimo.

Siempre lo hacían de la misma forma: el muchacho lavaba los platos, la Dullahan los secaba y la limo, una vez terminada su tarea adicional de eliminar hasta el último resto de migas del mantel sacudido, los guardaba como si jugara al Tetris gracias a sus guantes de goma. Todo el proceso se teñía de un silencio cómplice, en el que sus gestos casi automáticos ejecutaban una sinfonía perfecta. El chorro de agua tocando el metal del fregadero no duraba más que tres segundos antes de verse mezclado con la esponja impregnada de detergente concentrado, cuyos movimientos circulares parecían arrancar leves gemidos de placer al acariciar esa fría piel blanca, algo gastada en el teñido de sus orillas luego de incontables desayunos, almuerzos, cenas y tentempiés a deshoras. Este juego en particular era, como supo el humano hará muchos años, parte de los regalos de bodas recibidos por Kazuhiro y Aika, sus padres, dos décadas antes del presente.

Del frío incólume las piezas pasaban a la suavidad de un paño de algodón con motivos florales y las seguras manos de la peliplateada, quien silbaba una tenue melodía para sí misma una vez les quitaba las últimas gotas y los apilaba a su izquierda; había suficiente distancia entre ellos y el borde de la encimera para evitar un ruidoso (y sentimentalmente costoso) desastre. Una vez la torre llegaba a diez platos de altura entraba la chica del impermeable, quien los apretaba levemente contra su cuerpecito al tomarlos de la base, primera etapa de tres para dejarlos a buen recaudo en la alacena inferior. Aunque a veces pesaban tanto como ella, Suu no se dejaba amilanar. Podía decirse que hasta le gustaba el desafío de equilibrarse físicamente y extender dicha calma a su propio interior. La emoción del proceso, continuado con colocar todo sobre el piso sin delatarse y luego abrir con cuidado la puerta creaba en ella emociones tan grandes como cuando desbloqueaba un logro tras otro en la Wii; no sólo de videojuegos vivían las liminales, claro está.

Todo acababa una vez la torre, trasladada en una minga individual y aérea, se deshacía para renacer en la tenue oscuridad del interior, uniéndose a fuentes, otros platos más pequeños para el pan o el té y algunas bandejas de vidrio resistentes a altas temperaturas.

No fue hasta que Kurusu comenzó a lavar el primero de los vasos que ambas notaron algo extraño en el ambiente. Su amado pareció quedarse momentáneamente paralizado, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración contenida, abstraído incluso del ruido del agua que amenazaba con mojarle las mangas retraídas de su camisa. Al principio Lala creyó que podía resolver esta situación por sí misma, mas una señal cómplice hacia Suu la tuvo junto a ella en dos tiempos. Desde el incidente con los _Loonies_ habían acordado darse _feedback_ mutuo a la hora de tomar decisiones. La Dullahan cerró el grifo y apartó con mucho cuidado el plato aún húmedo de las manos de su _Gerkhemi_ mientras la limo, cuyo apéndice parecía moverse erráticamente, preparaba una silla para el dueño de casa.

-Ya puedes traerlo -señaló ella-. ¿Voy a buscar algo de beber?

-No de momento, querida -contestó la agente del inframundo-. Ahora voy a despertarlo.

Suu asintió y quedó en espera, sus ojos opacos fijos hasta en el último detalle de lo que vendría.

-Kimihito -Lala susurró levemente al oído de su anfitrión-, ¿te sientes bien?

Para enfatizar sus esfuerzos le besó con suavidad la mejilla y después lo abrazó. La maniobra surtió efecto inmediato y el chico, aún creyendo que tenía el vaso entre los dedos, movió sus manos como si quisiese limpiar el interior. Grande fue su sorpresa al tocar nada más que aire pero volvió rápidamente a la normalidad al sentir el peculiar calor de su amada junto a él.

-Ah, Lala... -suspiró pesadamente-. Gracias por sacarme de ahí. Creo que el cansancio me terminó pasando una cuenta mayor a lo que creía.

-Ven y relájate un momento -ella le indicó la silla previamente reservada-. Y si quieres hablar, tanto Suu como yo somos todo oídos.

-¿Quieres algo especial, amo? -inquirió la extraespecie acuosa.

-Un vaso de agua corriente estará bien.

Rotó su cuello un par de veces antes de estirarse. Sabía que algo así era una muestra de malísima educación en público y mucho más si se estaba sentado a la mesa, pero los tres estaban solos en su reino y no importaba. La limo manipuló el grifo con cuidado, llenó un jarro del bendito líquido casi hasta el borde y acompañó todo ello con tres vasos limpios (no usados durante la cena anterior) sobre una bandeja de plástico. Sirvió el primero a Kurusu, quien se lo bebió de golpe, causando no poca sorpresa en sus interlocutoras.

-¡Ah, así está mejor! -se sentía más repuesto-. Gracias, Suu.

-¿Te sirvo más?

-No de momento, querida. Ahora que estamos en confianza, debo contarles algo que no mencioné durante la visita de Smith, aunque ella estuvo involucrada.

Lala levantó de inmediato sus defensas pero no dijo nada, sentándose a la derecha del humano. Suu se demoró un poco más en tomar sitio porque su apéndice insistía en no quedarse tranquilo.

-Si no lo hice fue por respeto a ustedes y para intentar disipar el cansancio, como ya les dijera, de un día más largo de lo que todos mis cálculos preveían -suspiró-. Pasó cuando venía de vuelta para acá tras terminar mi turno en la tienda, siguiendo el camino que ustedes conocen tan bien como yo -ambas asintieron-. Mientras me tomaba un descanso en el parquecito ubicado cerca de nuestra casa, escuché un extraño eco no lejos del banco donde acostumbro sentarme.

-¿El ubicado cerca de los columpios y las barras? -preguntó la peliplateada sólo para confirmar.

-Ese mismo, querida. De puro curioso fui a ver y hallé, tras escudriñar un poco, una piedrecilla tirada entre las raíces de un árbol añoso y la cuneta de cemento que separa el sendero de ese pasto inmaculado. Al principio no le di demasiada importancia, así que la arrojé a un basurero y el eco fue como el de una campana. Después miré hacia arriba, posando mis ojos por algunos segundos en la copa del árbol ubicado justo frente al otro. Allí creí sentir algo, saqué mi teléfono y al ver que Smith me avisaba que vendría de visita, aproveché de enviar una respuesta nada alusiva al caso. En esa ocasión actué sobre un presentimiento... que se volvió realidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Suu inquirió casi como deseando no saber lo que venía.

-Lo siguiente que supe fue tener a Lilith sobre mi cabeza, forcejeando como si quisiera arrojarme al suelo y pateándome los hombros.

Nada más escuchar el maldito nombre de la diablesa Lala se puso de pie con tal vehemencia que casi botó su propia silla. Sus ojos dorados brillaban de furia, apretando los puños tan fuerte que casi se arrancó la piel de sus palmas.

-¡Lo sabía! -rugió con voz teñida de furia y dureza a partes iguales-. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa microbio inservible no aprendió su lección!

-¿A qué te refieres, amor? -ahora le tocó a él quedarse pasmado ante tal reacción.

-Yo se lo dije -continuó la chica de piel azul sin ceder un ápice en su severidad-. ¡Le dije que se mantuviera lejos de ti! Como me la llegue a encontrar nuevamente la mato. ¡No, la mato y después la remato! Otra cosa no merece ese desperdicio de espacio.

-Tranquila, Lala -Kimihito le cogió las manos con suavidad-. Tranquila. Toma un poco de agua, respira hondo y luego cuéntame tu parte de la historia. Ambas van hacia el mismo rincón del tablero, así que la mía puede esperar.

Subiendo el listón, la chica monstruo se bebió el vaso de golpe, sin respirar y casi sin sentir el líquido bajando por su garganta. Inhaló y exhaló tres veces con los ojos cerrados, moviendo sus brazos de idéntico modo a alguien buscando canalizar sus pensamientos mediante profundas sesiones de meditación.

-Fue ese día en que tú y Suu salieron después de almuerzo a comprar algunas cosas en la avenida principal. Era pleno verano y el calor, que nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, me tenía loca, así que decidí ir a nuestro cuarto y dormir una siesta -comenzó la Dullahan-. Habré pasado una hora recostada en la cama, _Gerkhemi_ , cuando sentí algo extraño que me despertó de golpe. Era una sensación de tristeza sin filtro, muy potente, casi infantil. Venía del ático.

-Recuerdo perfectamente qué día fue -acotó la chica del impermeable amarillo-. Ese día volvimos con los filtros para mi surtidor de agua y una nueva partida de artículos de higiene.

-Exacto, Suu -prosiguió Lala-. Resumiendo mi historia, era la sexta vez en tres meses que sentía esa clase de perturbación allí y la vigésima en medio año. Muchas veces la ignoré porque estaba ocupada o pasando tiempo de calidad con ustedes, pero al hallarme sola decidí resolver el misterio. A fin de no llamar la atención del intruso, fuera quien fuera, opté por entrar al ático usando la escalera portátil que tenemos en el jardín. Nada más salir al exterior y sentir el sol golpeándome con todo noté algo clave: mi objetivo había empleado el mismo método. Eso no carecía de lógica, considerando que las bisagras de la trampilla hacen un ruido monumental.

-Y eso que las hemos aceitado no pocas veces -mencionó Kurusu, tomando algo más de agua y rellenando el vaso de su chica.

-Creo que esos ruidos ya son crónicos, amo -Suu movió levemente su apéndice-. ¿Y qué ocurrió después, amiga?

-Me oculté tras esa auténtica ciudad de cajas que tenemos allá arriba, meditando cada paso que daba a fin de no descubrirme y causar que el intruso huyera. Conforme avanzaba esa presencia se convirtió en una voz desesperada, salpicada de llantos y añoranza. No me considero poseedora de una potestad absoluta para juzgar sentimientos, mas cualquier asomo de congoja en mi interior murió al escuchar una palabra: "ama". Allí entendí que el intruso era intrusa y tenía el nombre de Lilith. ¡Estaba buscando a Rachnera, la muy estúpida! -se exaltó la cazadora de almas-. Pero eso no acababa allí, claro: también se refirió en términos horribles a Smith y muchos otros a los que sospecho habrá interrogado en ese estilo suyo para obtener cualquier pista sobre el paradero de la Arachne. Habló incluso de recurrir a métodos más directos tras admitir en voz alta el fracaso de sus pesquisas. En ese preciso instante se me acabó la paciencia, abandoné mi escondite y la arrojé lejos como a una bolsa de basura.

→ Estaba furiosa, amigos míos -miró fijo al chico y después a la limo-. No sólo estaba profanando nuestra casa sino intentando revivir los amargos recuerdos de ese día en que casi todos nos fuimos al demonio. La increpé sin demora y derrumbé de plano su excusa; había dicho que la tejedora dejó algo aquí que solo ella podría encontrar. No quiso hacerme caso así que preferí echar mano a la artillería pesada y contarle toda la verdad de aquel 23 de octubre. "Yo la maté", le dije textualmente. "Yo la maté porque ella se atrevió, en un asomo de cobardía sin parangón, a agredir al ser que más amo en este mundo". Mencioné también lo de la orgía de sangre, las máscaras rotas y las amenazas, reflejo claro de su lado más auténtico, el mismo que creyó poder disimular hasta que las velas dejaran de arder. Y como si todo eso fuera poco, también le saqué a Lilith en cara todas esas veces que, en el mismo ático donde después nos enfrentamos a golpes, ella era plasticina en las garras de Rachnera.

-¿Plasticina? -el humano no entendió del todo.

-¿Recuerdas esas trampas de tela que colocaba en la casa para dejar a sus víctimas en posturas, digamos, problemáticas? -Lala refrescó su boca antes de seguir-. Lilith se sometía a ello voluntariamente en busca de un placer tóxico e insano, ambos adjetivos plenamente aplicables a la naturaleza del vínculo uniéndola a esa lunática.

Kurusu se quedó en silencio por un rato hasta que lo comprendió todo, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos ante el peso de tal afirmación. Sabía que aquellos juegos de ataduras, de los que Cerea y Miia fueron víctimas frecuentes durante los dos años que tuvo siete liminales a cargo, tendían a tomar una dimensión demasiado erotizada y que él, para sus adentros, no consideraba agradable. Más allá que sus huéspedes tuviesen figuras envidiables y rostros ídem, él consideraba que cada una era bella a su manera; de ahí surgía su genuina apreciación por todas y también su afán por mantener la vida común en perfecto equilibrio. Todo cambió, por supuesto, una vez Lala revelara sus verdaderas intenciones y Suu aportara lo suyo gracias a esa charla íntima en el sauna. Entonces ellas se convirtieron en sus puntos de apoyo, complementarios a la vez que únicos. Ambas le permitían liberarse de las máscaras y ser él mismo, entregándole acceso a un mundo que creyó vedado y que nunca habría conocido por causa de la obsesión de las otras chicas (esto último no descontaba sus virtudes).

-Aún si Lilith no fuese de trigos muy limpios, de sólo pensar en las ramificaciones de tal escenario... me llega a doler la cabeza y mi paladar es presa del asco -sentenció el anfitrión.

-Afortunadamente la cosa no pasó a mayores, _Gerkhemi_ -Lala repitió la dosis de abrazos y besos-. Los gemidos de la diablesa venían teñidos de lujuria pero incluso ama y esclava entendían que existían límites inviolables. Tales registros eran apenas perceptibles en el aire nocturno, pero cuando se es una Dullahan todo ello incomoda más de la cuenta ya que nosotras mismas poseemos capacidades básicas de detección emocional. En ese entonces yo los leía como distracciones manchadas, casi salidas de un pozo séptico.

-Yo también me topé con ellos varias veces -intercaló la extraespecie semitransparente; ahora tenía toda la atención de sus amigos-. Venían casi siempre de noche, aunque no recuerdo si alguna de ellas era iluminada por una luna llena. Cuando iba al baño a tomar agua y calmar mi sed mi apéndice los captaba, haciéndome sentir incómoda y dificultando sobremanera el volver a quedarme dormida. Me hubiera gustado decírtelo entonces, amo, pero era mi palabra contra la de Rachnee. ¿Quién me iba a creer, más aún si ella podía negarlo todo de un plumazo y las demás seguro pensarían que estaba inventando para ganar puntos contigo? -su carita se entristeció-. En ese entonces, claro, ni siquiera pasó por mi mente que Lala y yo terminaríamos siendo aliadas ni mucho menos parte definitiva de tu nueva familia.

-No te sientas mal, Suu -Kimihito se acercó a ella y le besó su frente, causándole un sonrojo instantáneo-. El pasado es pasado y lo que vale es el presente. Agradezco tu honestidad por dos razones: me habría sentido igual en tu lugar y también hace algo más claro el cuadro pintándose ante nuestros ojos.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-Totalmente.

-¡Gracias, amo! -ahora la del impermeable le besó la mejilla más cercana, su ánimo absolutamente recuperado-. Nunca creí que me quitaría este peso de la conciencia.

-Es el poder liberador de la verdad, querida -Lala le dirigió una mirada cálida-, el mismo que me llevó a decirle a Lilith de frentón todo lo que significabas para mí, Kimihito, incluyendo hacer todo lo posible para protegerte y hacerte feliz. La diablesa, sin embargo, estaba tan empecinada en seguir su idea inicial que te acusó de asesino y a mí de tu cómplice, tapándote a improperios y espetando que no deseabas "ensuciarte las manos" para deshacerte de Rachnera. Entre un parlamento y otro ella intentó derribarme, golpearme, incluso arrancarme los ojos, pero conseguí repeler cada uno de sus ataques sin despeinarme, arrojándola al piso del ático cada vez con más fuerza. Ama y esclava terminaron, entonces, siendo dos seres cortados de la misma tela -suspiró la Dullahan-. Eventualmente me aburrí y decidí poner punto final a aquella patética charada, dejándole bien claro que como osara pasarse por aquí otra vez o importunarte a ti o a Suu, conocería el poder de mi guadaña y correría el mismo destino que la tejedora.

Movió sus manos como si deseara hacer aparecer el arma de filo largo y curvado, la misma empleada junto al mantra _Irimada_ en situaciones de extrema emergencia para dispensar el castigo definitivo.

-Nada me impedirá hacerlo si pisa el palito por tercera vez -sentenció la peliplateada-. La causal de autodefensa es plenamente aplicable porque al atacarte a ti, _Gerkhemi_ , también me agredió a mí.

-No creo que sea necesario, querida -devolvió el pelinegro-. Smith me dijo que Lilith ya ha colmado la paciencia de la gente de MON y será deportada una vez cumpla los diez días obligatorios de reclusión en el cuartel general.

-Ah, vaya... -Lala se veía decepcionada-. Con lo que me hubiera gustado ponerle las manos encima...

-Aún así admiro tu tesón, mi amor. Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a una Lilith despechada, prácticamente cegada por la furia de su corazón desgarrado y que habría intentado a saber qué atrocidad si no la hubieras derrotado.

-Concuerdo con ello, amo, y te felicito, amiga -nuevamente Suu-. Quisiera agregar, eso sí, que yo también te voy a cuidar de ella y si me la topo sabrá de lo que estoy hecha. Esta es nuestra casa, nuestro reino, y lo voy a defender. Lilith es un saco de problemas y más de una vez, según nos dijera la misma Smith, se ha fugado de su confinamiento por quién sabe qué prodigios.

-Entonces ambas creen que volverá...

-Es casi seguro que lo intentará -el lado protector de Lala surgió otra vez-. No estaría de más preparar algunas cosas por si acaso.

-Me permitiré disentir con muchísimo respeto, chicas -Kurusu movió un poco sus manos-. Sé que aún falta contarles mi parte de la historia y terminar de pasar el pincel en este complicado lienzo, pero si hay algo que descoloca a las chicas como Lilith es saber que sus argucias no mellan a quienes pretenden dañar. Esa impotencia, si bien aumenta su agresividad, también las hace más propensas a cometer errores como el de esta misma tarde, dejándola expuesta a un dardo tranquilizante disparado por Kuroko y que no pudo llegar en mejor hora.

Suu terminó de beber su vaso de agua, lo rellenó y repitió el favor con los demás. Esta experiencia había sido curiosa, desviándose del tramo lineal tan típico en las retrospectivas para girar casi en círculo hasta el inicio antes de volver al plan original. Se estremeció al igual que Lala cuando él desveló los detalles de su propia pelea, teñida de improperios, piedrazos sin destino y puñados de arena que se llevó el viento. Hasta el final recalcó que él no era un asesino ni un malnacido, que no mandó matar a nadie y que por ningún motivo, aún a pesar de todos los episodios de los últimos dos años, tenía razones para despreciar a Rachnee o a cualquiera de las otras muchachas. Incluso puso especial foco en su postura de no agresión tras ser azotado contra la muralla de la sala de estar y recibir una bofetada que le sacó sangre.

"Fue una suerte que nadie hubiese sido testigo ni inmortalizado aquellas escenas con fotos o videos", se dijo la pequeña del impermeable, "porque en esta época las cosas se viralizan con nada más que un empujoncito y el morbo manda más que la misma moral".

-Antes de continuar quisiera saber algo, Lala -dijo él-. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Lilith que habías matado a Rachnera si sólo le vaciaste el alma?

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Kimihito -añadió Suu-. Justo iba a preguntarle lo mismo.

-Buscaba meterle algo de miedo en el cuerpo, nada más -se explicó la aludida-. Creí que con ello se asustaría y abandonaría esa loca causa suya pero terminó tragándose el señuelo con caña y todo. Un ejemplo de manual en lo que a contraproducencias respecta, si me permiten decirlo.

-Por eso no me creyó cuando le dije que Rachnee no estaba muerta -el humano sacudió su cabeza ligeramente-. Después me pidió a gritos que le dijera dónde estaba pero me negué terminantemente. Sabrán tan bien como yo que el centro de tratamiento para casos graves que MON tiene en Okayama es una instalación protegida y su existencia sólo concierne a la agencia y a quienes tienen relación con sus pacientes. ¿Qué sacaba con darle su ubicación? En su enfado no me habría creído y en la remota posibilidad que lo hiciera, ¿cómo iba a llegar hasta allá si carece de cualquier medio propio? De aquí hasta allá hay como 700 kilómetros por carretera... y eso que hablo de la ruta más directa.

-En tren serían unas cuatro horas y media, contando detenciones -musitó la peliplateada-. Conociéndola, seguro le robaría un boleto a alguien que recién lo compró de una máquina.

-O se escondería entre las maletas de los pasajeros para después escabullirse sin dejar rastro -otra vez la limo.

-Es muy probable, amigas mías -otro suspiro del chico-. Ahora llegamos a la parte más truculenta de todo: tropecé con el cajón de arena y me fui de espaldas al suelo. Quedé a su merced y allí, creyendo que me tenía en la bolsa, Lilith reveló la parte más cruel de su plan. Me sacaría la ubicación del centro para después hipnotizarme y... -tragó saliva- hacerme violarla.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron ambas al unísono, levantándose de golpe y derechamente arrojando las sillas al piso. Incluso un observador casual habría notado el aura de furia rodeando cada centímetro de sus figuras.

-Relajen un poco sus temperamentos, por favor -las hizo sentarse con un gesto y una mirada sincera-. Sé que desean darle ahora mismo una paliza a la diablesa y hasta cierto punto las entiendo; tanto en su voz como en su mirada pude ver que iba absolutamente en serio a causa de su propio desquicio. En ese momento juré en silencio que si ella intentaba ponerme bajo su control haría todo lo posible para resistirme sin llegar a las manos. Soy pacifista por vocación y nunca en la vida consideraría golpear a una chica, sea humana o monstruo. Casi al final, cuando ella creía tener ganada la partida, noté que Smith entró en silencio al claro del parque armada con dardos tranquilizantes. Cargó uno de plumas rojas y ejecutó un certero disparo a la muñeca, evitando que todo ese incidente acabara de la peor forma posible -bebió otro vaso sin pausa tras hablar tanto; la garganta le dolía un poquito.

-Entonces... ¿Lilith estuvo allí en el auto todo el tiempo que Smith compartió con nosotros? -inquirió la de piel azul con el dejo de decepción por una oportunidad perdida.

-Positivo, Lala. El narcótico del dardo dura unas doce horas y despertará mañana temprano a menos que ocurra otra cosa -Kurusu sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y les mostró el mensaje a la coordinadora-. Cuando vi por casualidad a esa pequeña montando guardia frente a mi lugar de trabajo hará diez días, llamé a Kuroko en la primera oportunidad que tuve y convenimos que apenas ella se atreviera a seguirme le enviara lo antes posible la palabra "señuelo"; así ella me encontraría por el GPS de mi celular y con algo de suerte podríamos apagar el incendio. Por suerte hoy lo logramos.

-Menos mal que la agente Smith andaba cerca -Suu se estremeció-. Si no hubiera estado de paso en Asaka Lilith se habría salido con la suya y quién sabe dónde habrías terminado. Sé que siempre has priorizado y respetado los métodos no violentos, Kimihito -ahora endureció el tono-, pero lo que esa mocosa intentó hacerte no tiene perdón. ¡No lo tiene ni lo tendrá!

-¡Suu, cálmate! -él acudió a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Lala mantuvo distancia al principio pero no pudo resistirse y también fue a reconfortarla. La limo temblaba entera, sintiendo su equilibrio interior ondeándose peligrosamente ante las luces de la furia.

-¿Quién se cree que es para venir a arruinarnos la vida? -retomó ella con algo de hipo-. Sus falencias no son nuestra culpa ni de todos los demás a los que ha molestado por tantos años.

-Es una verdad evidente, querida, mas su propia rabia la ha cegado no sólo a la verdad sino también a todo lo que nos separa de las bestias más viles -explicó la agente del inframundo-. Aún cuando me encantaría hacer justicia por mano propia tanto como tú y siento el mismo enfado por sus afrentas al hombre que amamos, creo que lo mejor es dejar, por esta vez, que la justicia siga su curso.

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan súbito de actitud, querida? -inquirió el dueño de casa.

- _Gerkhemi_ , saben los dioses y especialmente Hades supremo que te amo más que a mi vida y que por ti llegaría a los límites de lo imposible. Sin embargo, después de lo que nos contaste y que yo misma complementé gracias a mi propia historia, la lección que nos entrega este cuadro recién pintado es que la inquina es mala consejera, tal vez la peor en este ancho y loco mundo nuestro con excepción de los celos obsesivos -recalcó la Dullahan con talante académico-. Lilith hizo su cama, como perfectamente describen tus memorias, y ahora deberá dormir en ella por el resto de sus días, especialmente ahora que la deportarán.

Tan profunda alocución causó que ella se inclinara sobre su amado, inhalando su esencia y calmándose. Su condición de cazadora insigne, si bien era permanente, también dejaba espacio para buscar formas menos agresivas de lograr la paz y el deseo de estar por siempre junto a él.

-También contemplé el cuadro y llegué a la misma conclusión -respondió Kurusu, estrechando a ambas liminales con sumo cariño-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es continuar siendo tan felices como hasta ahora. Hoy habrá sido un día agitado pero mañana estoy libre, así que podremos dedicarnos por entero a nosotros mismos.

-¿De verdad, amo? -Suu lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración.

-Así es, Suu. ¿Qué les gustaría hacer mañana?

Justo cuando Lala iba a sugerir que se quedaran en casa para capear el calor, la limo se anticipó con una reacción tan infantil como auténtica.

-¡Me encantaría ir al parque de diversiones! La última vez la rueda de la fortuna estaba en reparaciones y siempre he querido subirme -reanudó casi sin descanso-. Podríamos visitar también la montaña rusa y las caídas de agua, ganar unos cuantos peluches en las galerías de tiro, comer manzanas confitadas y volver a casa cansados, mohínos e increíblemente satisfechos. ¿Qué les parece?

-Yo no tengo problemas -retrucó Kimihito, ansioso de sentir adrenalina positiva-. ¿Qué dices, amor?

Ambos sintieron iluminarse sus rostros al ver que la Dullahan asintió tras pocos segundos, despojándose también de sus propias aprehensiones.

-Un cambio de ambiente no nos vendría mal y no lo digo sólo por visitar Tokyo nuevamente -se encogió de hombros-. Hace harto tiempo que le tengo echado el ojo a esos algodones de azúcar. Quiero ver si son tan deliciosos como parecen.

-Y yo que creía que no te gustaban tanto las cosas dulces -él se sorprendió al escucharla hablar.

-No todas me gustan, _Gerkhemi_. Ya sabes que soy muy... selectiva en lo que es digno de deleitar mi paladar -se pavoneó, exhibiendo algo más de la Lala de todos los días.

-Te van a encantar -Suu la entusiasmó-. Hay como diez colores distintos y puedes hacer un arcoiris con ellos.

-Creo que voy a soñar en mil tonos y sombras esta noche -bostezó el chico.

-¡Esperen! -interrumpió la extraespecie acuosa-. Aún no hemos terminado de lavar los platos ni guardar la loza, para qué hablar de bañarnos antes de irnos al sobre...

-Mejor corrijámoslo de inmediato -la peliplateada se puso seria-. Mientras antes empecemos, antes acabamos.

Reiniciaron la máquina, más compenetrados que nunca y dispuestos a dejar atrás los amargos recuerdos del día gracias al mismo cansancio mencionado por Suu. El trío quedó satisfecho al ver la loza brillando con tanto desplante ante las luces fluorescentes que llegaba a doler. Dejaron todo seco y en su sitio antes de sumergir la cocina entera en penumbra, revisar que no quedaran puertas ni ventanas abiertas y ver qué pijamas usarían tras hacer la colada ayer en la tarde. Mientras Kimihito llenaba la bañera con agua caliente para la segunda etapa del magno proceso, probó que la ducha tuviese suficiente presión para que él y Lala, quienes dormirían juntos esa noche, se asearan como era debido. El humano adoraba compartir esos momentos tan íntimos con su novia, admirándola como a una diosa inaccesible al resto del mundo y la Dullahan se dejaba querer, entregándole cariño sin filtro mediante caricias, abrazos, besos... La primera vez que ambos hicieron el amor fue precisamente tras un día tan largo como hoy, en la misma estancia y con las mismas luces espantando la oscuridad exterior.

Suu, por su parte, esperaría respetuosamente a que ambos terminaran (el pacto firmado con la cazadora lo exigía y ambas respetaban a rajatabla los turnos de la otra) antes de quitarse el impermeable y concederse algunos minutos de relajación personal entre el vapor y las baldosas; de ahí se pondría un traje de goma delgado y partiría a reencontrarse con su colchón de agua.

* * *

 _18:10… 18:09… 18:08… 18:07…_

* * *

- _¿Gerkhemi?_ -deslizó ella mientras disfrutaba su lavado de cabello; ambos ya estaban desnudos, separados apenas por escasos centímetros.

-¿Sí, querida? -él le roció agua caliente para enjuagarla.

-Todo esto de los relatos, las peleas, los dimes y diretes me dejó pensando en algo -ella inhaló algo del vapor con toques de menta-. Mientras peleaba con Lilith en el ático me sentí como una heroína sobre las tablas, viviendo en carne propia el clímax de una apasionante obra que tenía al público al borde de sus asientos. Por lo mismo pensé que me gustaría... tomar clases de actuación y así añadir una nueva dimensión a mi vida. No sé cuántas chicas monstruo puede haber en lo mismo, eso sí.

-¿Y eso qué? -él le jabonaba los hombros con cuidado-. Sin importar el número de postulantes, ya sea en los talleres municipales o en escuelas privadas, sé que lo harás bien, amada mía. No pierdes nada con intentar ir a una audición y si gustas podría acompañarte.

-¿De verdad lo harías? -ella volteó e hizo rozar sus pezones contra el torso del anfitrión, sonrojándose una vez más-. ¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo?

-Siempre puedo pedir permiso y recuperarlo después. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? Lo mismo aplica a Suu. Ya verás que aceptará encantada apenas se lo cuentes. Incluso podríamos ayudarte a ensayar aquí en casa.

-No esperaría menos -dijo ella en talante juguetón.

Media hora después salieron al pasillo con los pijamas puestos, toallas alrededor de sus cabezas y miradas radiantes. Suu, sintiendo algo emocionante en el aire, les sonrió al pasar y después procedió a estrujar su cuerpo y mente de las malas vibras dejadas por la intervención de Lilith. Su apéndice vibraba con una frecuencia especial, como diciéndole que esa noche no se iría directamente a la cama.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Esta historia, la 22ª del presente proyecto, fue escrita en poco más de una hora, mientras esperaba entrar a una reunión con nuestros colaboradores de la nueva editorial. Su objetivo fue conectar los hilos trazados inicialmente en_ Despojo _y continuados desde otra perspectiva en_ Berrinche _. Lo que tenemos aquí es un intercambio de sorpresas comenzando en Kimihito y terminando con Lala y Suu tras la puesta mutua al día. Si bien otras manifestaciones emocionales como el enojo y la venganza corren a flor de piel por momentos, nuestro trío comprende que si sucumbe a ellas no sería mejor que Lilith, cuya existencia ha entrado derechamente en las penumbras rumbo a las fauces del olvido. Otro efecto de verse ante los traumas es, como se ha visto en anteriores intervenciones del anfitrión y sus huéspedes, reforzar con una nueva capa la cadena conectando sus corazones. Un axioma de la vida, mis queridos lectores, dicta que de las experiencias fuertes surgen las manifestaciones de genio y emoción más resilientes._

 _Acaban de llamar a Valaika y este servidor al salón, así que toca despedirnos. Una vez concluya la junta tendremos el resto del día libre, así que nuestro ánimo está por las nubes. ¡Hasta la próxima semana y que les vaya fantástico en todo! O como se dice en japonés, "todos tenemos algún episodio grabado a fuego en nuestras memorias y que nos ha marcado"._


	23. Enfermedad

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Enfermedad**

Sintió un suspiro de alivio al salir del elevador; por suerte era del tamaño justo para permitirle llegar hasta el tercer piso sin usar las incómodas escaleras por cuya puerta ni siquiera cabía. Su antigua personalidad habría maldecido hasta la medianoche a los arquitectos que diseñaran el edificio por hacerlo exclusivamente pensado para gente común, pero la nueva entendía que muchos estándares, partiendo por construcciones y lugares públicos, luchaban día a día en su adaptación al nuevo orden que veía a humanos y liminales como símiles.

El repiqueteo de sus pasos hizo eco en el pasillo sordo, pintado de blanco hasta el techo y carente de ventanas. Dos potentísimos focos halógenos espantaban todas las sombras excepto las generadas por ella, quien caminó hacia la izquierda nada más llenar sus pulmones de aquel aire ligeramente enrarecido. Unos cuatro metros en dirección contraria notó la puerta con un letrero verde señalando la salida de emergencia y el típico mensaje que decía "no bloquear este acceso por ningún motivo".

-Aquí es -dijo suavemente al detenerse frente al departamento 30-. Sólo espero que estén en casa.

Tocó el timbre un par de veces y esperó, con toda la paciencia posible, a que le abrieran. Mientras tanto aprovechó de mirar lo que la rodeaba más en detalle. Dos puertas ubicadas al frente y tras ella, respectivamente, tenían los números 31 y 32, mientras al otro extremo del corredor estaban las viviendas 33, 34 y 35. Aún para los estrechos estándares de los edificios en Tokio y especialmente en barrios caros como Ginza, no era común encontrar torres con apenas seis inmuebles por piso. Bajo ella el piso de tenues baldosas gris claro entregaba un alivio a los ojos que rápidamente se cansaron de mirar el blanco tipo hospital inundando hasta el último nanómetro cuadrado. Tanto las puertas de madera como la metálica separando ese mundo del ascensor parecían venir de otra dimensión, de otro tiempo, incluso de otro aire.

-¡Un momento! -escuchó una voz ahogada del otro lado-. ¡Ya voy!

La visitante sonrió. Había alguien en casa, lo que le garantizaba como mínimo poder dejar el importante recado que la trajera hasta allá en plena hora punta, desviándola bastante de su ruta estándar y garantizando que debía dar las explicaciones de rigor nada más volver a sus dominios. Nada más abrir la puerta escuchó una voz tan conocida para ella como su propia esencia.

-¿Zynda? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pachylene la contempló, sus poderosas garras dentro del límite marcado por el piso flotante, con no poca sorpresa. La rapaz iba ataviada con ropa cómoda, deportiva y algo suelta, señal clara de que no planeaba salir al menos hasta mañana y disfrutaba, hasta el toque del timbre, de una tarde tirada a la relajación y la música.

-Hola, amiga -saludó la Arachne con una inclinación de cabeza-. Perdón por pasarme sin aviso, pero el conserje no estaba y los timbres de abajo no tenían número, así que preferí no arriesgarme a llamar al departamento equivocado.

-Aquí no tenemos conserje y sólo se puede entrar con la llave de la puerta principal -explicó la arpía, su voz carente de cualquier enojo-. ¿Cómo lograste superarla?

-Una señora mayor que iba con un perro chihuahua iba saliendo cuando llegué -retrucó la tejedora-. Le di tus señas y las de Eddie, dije que venía a verles y me dejó pasar. ¿Recuerdas que intercambiamos direcciones la última vez?

Rebobinando su memoria, la chica alada cayó en cuenta que hacía dos o tres semanas, durante una de sus reuniones para conversar al compás de un buen helado o un emparedado, dejaron en poder de la otra sus datos de contacto por si surgía cualquier emergencia. Entre Shirokane y Ginza había sólo ocho kilómetros de distancia, fácilmente recorribles en metro, tren o incluso uno de los coches de Nakashima que su prometido conducía tan bien (siempre y cuando se estuviera dispuesto a soportar los cuellos de botella en andenes o cruces).

-Bueno, admito que no esperaba visitas hoy pero por ningún motivo te voy a dejar trancada en el pasillo -Pachylene se hizo a un lado-. Adelante, por favor.

-Gracias -la ochopatas inclinó su cabeza-. Prometo que esto será breve del verbo breve.

Hasta ese momento Zynda nunca había estado en el reino particular de su amiga y el canadiense. Lo primero que notó, aparte del típico colgador de madera con llaves sobre una mesita donde descansaban un bloc de notas y un lápiz, fueron las paredes pintadas con colores contrastantes, vívidos, casi formando la sinfonía de un corazón latiendo. Azules se mezclaban con verdes y naranjas tropicales, haciendo parecer al blanco de afuera cutre en comparación. El pasillo donde estaba ahora iba derecho al _inner sanctum_ , interrumpido sólo por los accesos a una cocina digna de revista gastronómica (al menos eso pensó cuando le echó una ojeada rápida) y la sala de estar. Los muebles, sencillos pero de buen gusto y estupendamente cuidados, nadaban entre olas de fotografías retratando las aventuras de humano y arpía. Gracias a sus descripciones escritas en textos breves adosados a los marcos notó algunas tomadas en Okinawa y otras en Okutama, con casi todo el muro del fondo dedicado a sus andanzas por Toronto, incluyendo una toma panorámica de lo que reconoció al instante como una pista de patinaje sobre hielo repleta de butacas, banderines y paneles de fibra de vidrio.

"Ese debe ser el lugar donde ambos se declararon amor eterno", pensó con agrado. "Qué romántico. Se ve aún más lindo que cuando me hablaron al respecto".

-Colócate donde te sientas más cómoda, Zynda -señaló la arpía con una de sus alas-. ¿Deseas comer o beber algo en particular?

-Lo que me ofrezcas está bien, Pachy -contestó la Arachne, instalándose frente al sillón grande y saboreando la suavidad de la alfombra peinada-. Como te dije antes, vine aquí por algo muy concreto. ¿De casualidad Eddie está aquí?

-Recién terminamos de ducharnos tras ordenar los armarios y ahora se está afeitando. Estará aquí apenas salga porque hoy, como cada viernes, elegimos un título al azar del estante para leer y comentar.

-Ah, ya veo. Mayor razón para no quitarles más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, entonces.

-Iré por algunos bebestibles. No me tardo.

Volvió poco después la rapaz empujando un carrito metálico con tres vasos y lo que parecía una botella de champaña color verde oscuro. Zynda Satme-Sannika entendió lo primero de inmediato ya que su amiga sólo podía manipular mecanismos muy simples por sí misma, como la manija de la puerta de entrada, y requería la ayuda de su compañero para la totalidad de otras tareas. Lo segundo hizo brotar una pregunta en su cabeza. "¿Champaña a esta hora? Qué raro; hasta donde sé ambos le hacen la cruz al alcohol". Sacudió la testa, haciendo volar levemente su larga melena negra, bien peinada y a juego con el conjunto blanco y púrpura sobre su cuerpo. Tras otro día de durísimo trabajo en la _Pâtisserie Bransen_ , el uniforme reglamentario casi la asfixiaba, ora por el calor de la cocina, ora por las órdenes de clientes que no terminaban nunca, llenando sus oídos de ecos contradictorios, casi tan contradictorios como el peculiar lujo oculto en este rincón de Ginza.

-Habrá que esperar a Eddie para destapar la botella -sonrió la liminal voladora-. ¿Te gusta la sidra?

-Nunca he tenido el placer de probarla.

-Por esta no te preocupes. Es asturiana, sin alcohol y una de las favoritas de siempre para Eddie. Me animé a catarla pocos días después de mudarme con él y es una de las mejores decisiones que jamás he tomado, con perdón.

-¿Puedo revisar la etiqueta?

-Con todo gusto.

Lo único que captó fue el nombre "Mayador" escrito en letras color crema sobre un fondo verde oscuro. Sobre él aparecía la silueta de un hombre machacando un tiesto con un enorme émbolo. Tal denominación de origen era ciertamente española, aunque bien podía ser un error debido a que ella no conocía nada de aquel idioma (sólo hablaba japonés y algo de inglés elemental, por lo que conocía el alfabeto latino). Otro vistazo rápido al papel mostró que esta botella era de tres cuartos de litro y en su interior el líquido parecía chispear gracias a las cosquillas de burbujas rebeldes.

-Sidra, ¿eh? -la tejedora dejó todo en su sitio-. Esto se hace con manzanas, ¿no?

-Exactamente. Piensa en la champaña sin alcohol pero con toques más frutosos y menos picantes.

-Creo que ya puedo hacerme una idea... -se interrumpió al ver otra figura que conocía bien-. ¡Ah, Eddie! Cuánto gusto me da verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Zynda -el canadiense, vestido con ropas igualmente cómodas a las de su chica, le besó las mejillas a modo de saludo-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-Pachy me abrió hace cinco minutos -replicó la arácnida, devolviéndole el gesto-. Sé que tienen por delante una maratón de lectura así que seré breve.

Maxon destapó la botella con sumo cuidado, evitando que el corcho fuese a parar a un rincón inalcanzable, y llenó tres copas de champaña casi hasta el borde, además de distribuir algunos picoteos como maní y tortillas de maíz en sendos platillos blancos. Sirvió todo en silencio mientras pensaba en su primer encuentro con la tejedora, acaecido pocos días después de ir a ver las encimeras con Pachylene. Quedó tan estremecido como ella al escuchar el relato de su otrora enemiga y la perdonó sin reservas, agradeciéndole su sinceridad y sacrificio por el bien de la pequeña Antonella. Lo más impresionante de todo fue escucharla hablar con tal desprecio de su propia especie; en cierto sentido ella era también era una _maverick_ trepando murallas con colores propios. Una frase pronunciada por Zynda durante esa charla llevada a cabo en un café cercano a la librería Aizarna llamó poderosamente la atención de ambos.

-Hay días en que me siento más humana que chica monstruo, días en que me creo atrapada en este cuerpo sin poder escapar -contó con extrema solemnidad aquella vez-. Por eso mi espíritu se solaza cuando estoy rodeada de humanos o liminales como Pachy, cuyas vidas se han pintado con colores parecidos en ese enorme lienzo que nunca creemos terminar. Bajo cualquier parámetro soy una fenómeno, ¿no creen?

-No, amiga -la rapaz le regaló una mirada calmante-. Tú eres tú misma y mientras seas feliz con el camino que has elegido lo que piensen los demás pueden irse a tomar por saco.

Él estaba absolutamente de acuerdo y por ello aceptó dejarla entrar a su vida como una conocida de quien no tendría razones para desconfiar; tal era el poder de su viaje por los caminos de la redención. Antonella era la otra, configurando en el interior de su psiquis la misma excepción declamada públicamente por Pachylene cuando ambas aligeraron sus conciencias en los Jardines Hamarikyū.

Enfocó nuevamente sus ojos en la realidad y observó a Zynda probar tentativamente el líquido color dorado, decodificando cada chispa gaseosa en su paladar antes de tragar y esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado -señaló el muchacho.

-Pachy tenía razón respecto al sabor de la sidra -ella observó a ambos con aprobación-. ¿Dónde la compras?

-Existe una licorería a dos calles de aquí, más o menos al norte del parque, regentada por un hombre que importa licores de Europa y Sudamérica -dijo la arpía-. Es buen amigo de Eddie y siempre le guarda un par de botellas al mes.

-Si quieres puedo darte ahora mismo la dirección -acotó el canadiense-. Dile al señor Katsuyuki que vas de mi parte y no tendrá problemas en reservarte una partida.

-Tal vez más tarde, Eddie -Zynda cortó sin dureza-. Ya dije que no deseo quitarles mucho tiempo con mi visita, así que iré al grano. Quisiera partir disculpándome por venir sin anunciar mi llegada o llamarles por teléfono, pero he estado tan ocupada últimamente que los turnos en la pastelería se me van en un destello. Si no son diez o veinte bandejas de _muffins_ para desayunos corporativos o un pastel de siete pisos para una fiesta de cumpleaños, tenemos que hornear centenares de galletas destinadas a pedidos a domicilio. Lo único que deseo al llegar a casa es darme una ducha y acostarme, sin importar si me salto la cena o las historias de mi hermanita -evidentemente esto último la tenía incómoda, casi sintiéndose culpable por fallar en un ritual tan sagrado-. Si he mencionado a Antonella no es casualidad porque su actual situación me ha traído aquí en busca de ayuda.

-¿Ayuda? -él se estremeció ligeramente por dentro; no quería pensar que algo malo le había ocurrido a la chiquilla.

-Por eso no te preocupes -Pachylene acotó-. Haremos lo que sea para asistirte mientras esté dentro de nuestras capacidades. Y si no está, las ampliaremos.

-Agradezco el ofrecimiento, queridos amigos -continuó la pelinegra-, pero antes debo darles otra explicación. Sabrán que vamos rumbo al otoño y el clima comienza a cambiar, haciendo que mucha gente se confíe y salga más desabrigada de lo usual.

-El eterno de los resfriados -otra vez Maxon-. ¿Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Antonella?

-Eso pensé en un principio, Eddie. Cuando llegué a casa hace dos días y saludé a los Hirosawa, mis anfitriones, fui a mi cuarto para buscar mi pijama y nada más llegar encontré a mi pequeña con la cabeza contra el escritorio. Casi me dio un infarto porque creí que se había desmayado pero al ir a socorrerla noté que estaba caliente, el rostro enrojecido y la respiración muy tenue a la vez que errática. Se había quedado dormida haciendo sus deberes, así que llamé al señor Sachio y la señora Rei para que la lleváramos al hospital.

-Tengo una duda, Zynda -Pachy levantó su ala luego de beber un trago de sidra-. ¿Cómo fue que ellos no se dieron cuenta?

-Me contaron que volvieron a eso de las cinco tras un día infernal en sus respectivos trabajos y Antonella estaba normal -explicó la tejedora-. Les mostró un refrigerio que había preparado para ellos y tras darle las gracias fueron a relajarse a la sala de estar; mi hermanita volvió entonces a continuar con sus tareas. Ya saben que le encanta aprender cosas nuevas y cuando se enfoca no hace ni el más mínimo ruido. Sospecho que debe haber colapsado en algún punto entre esa hora y las siete, cuando entré.

-¿Y qué dijo el médico que la vio en urgencias?

-Le hizo algunas pruebas de rutina y casi al final Antonella empezó a toser de una forma que ninguno de nosotros creyó posible. Era una tos seca, persistente y que la hizo estremecerse hasta el último de sus huesos. Como ella tiene osteogénesis imperfecta el efecto sólo se amplificó -hizo una pausa que delataba el dolor gatillado por sus recuerdos-. Tuvieron que ponerle medicamentos intravenosos porque no podía tragar y nos quedamos con ella en la sala de atención casi hasta las diez de la noche, cuando volvió a sucumbir ante el cansancio. Por momentos me sentí morir y las palabras de mis anfitriones fueron lo único que me mantuvo atada a la realidad.

-¿Y qué le diagnosticaron? -inquirió la arpía-. Todo ello suena como una gripe particularmente apestosa.

-Peor que eso, Pachy: le dio influenza. Al parecer el bicho ese anda dando vueltas por Tokio y la pilló. De ahí viene lo que mencioné con los cambios de temperatura, así que hay que tener especial cuidado al andar por la calle. El doctor le extendió un certificado médico que entregué hoy en la escuela a primera hora, obligándole a estar en reposo absoluto por cinco o seis días.

-Qué cosa más horrible -intercaló el humano, recordando su propia odisea con otra enfermedad problemática, el rotavirus-. ¿Y cómo se las arregla estando sola en casa?

-Nunca la dejaríamos sola en ese estado. La señora Rei, como dueña de su propio negocio, delegó temporalmente sus deberes en los mandos medios para poder cuidarla, acompañarla, ayudarle a bañarse, etc. Al menos así el señor Sachio y yo podemos sumergirnos en nuestras propias rutinas, aunque admito que me ha costado más de la cuenta porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, incluso con toda mi carga en la pastelería. Sabrán los dioses cómo pude sobrevivir ayer y hoy sin cometer ningún error de peso que hubiese significado mi despido.

Una vez la Arachne dejó de hablar cerró los ojos y giró levemente la cabeza hacia el pasillo, como si quisiera escapar de las cadenas que amenazaban nuevamente con oprimir su corazón. Allí los prometidos vieron de primera mano la verdadera dimensión del amor que la pelinegra sentía por su hermanita. Antonella lo era todo para Zynda: su vida, su mundo, su razón para levantarse cada mañana y ensuciar su uniforme hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Sin más armas que su propia fuerza de voluntad la acogió en Abashiri, allá en el helado norte del país, la crió y le dio todo lo que sus escasos medios permitían. "Por ella iría hasta el corazón del infierno y volvería", expresó ella a la extraespecie voladora en el parque al compás de los conos de helado.

-Al menos las cosas han salido bien hasta ahora -reanudó la arpía, sentándose junto a ella e intentando subirle el ánimo-. Antonella sabe muy bien que das todo cada día y realmente lo aprecia, estando o no enferma. Ya verás que se pondrá bien de aquí al próximo miércoles o jueves y todo volverá a la normalidad entre ustedes. Sé que no poder compartir con ella normalmente te afecta y eso es natural, amiga. Estás viva. No eres una máquina carente de sentimientos.

-Pachy tiene razón, Zynda -ahora habló Eddie-. Vínculos tan fuertes como ese terminan siendo casi siempre el puntal de nuestras vidas. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre cómo mi madre y yo nos fuimos distanciando gradualmente? No sé cuántos días me habré sentido igual que tú, extrañándola sobremanera y sintiéndome impotente por no poder llenar ese vacío, ni siquiera con los medios tecnológicos disponibles ahora. Todo cambió cuando volví a casa hace poco y ella me confesó que su culpa era tan fuerte como la mía. De ahí quedamos en paz y ese peso ya no altera mi corazón. Como bien dijera Pachy, tales sensaciones no son motivo de vergüenza sino de dignidad y orgullo.

-Continuando con ello, si podemos ayudarte en algo lo haremos encantados -complementó la insigne pelirroja-. ¿Deseas que hagamos algún trámite por ti mientras trabajas? ¿Necesitas algún remedio que podamos pasar a comprar? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a tu hermanita para alegrarle el día?

Satme-Sannika se enterneció hasta las mismas raíces de su alma al escucharles decir palabras tan ciertas. Bebió su copa de sidra hasta el fondo y pidió a sus amigos que se pusieran de pie, caminando lentamente hacia ellos (usando el espacio que le permitía el mobiliario) para darles un enorme abrazo.

-Podría seguir dándoles gracias por ser tan amables y aún así no serán suficientes -dijo una vez se separó de ellos-. En su generosidad radica la razón por la que me apersoné aquí a esta infernal hora de la tarde: necesito pedirles un señalado servicio.

-Cuéntanos de qué se trata -devolvió el canadiense-. ¿Más sidra?

-Por favor -esperó a que su copa estuviera llena antes de dejarla frente a ella-. Ayer en la tarde vino una compañera de Antonella después de la escuela para ver cómo estaba y dejarle la materia pasada en su ausencia. La señora Rei recibió el recado y le agradeció su buena voluntad, pero no la dejó pasar a visitarla.

-Buen criterio -nuevamente la arpía-. Que ella tenga influenza ya es problemático; imagínense si su clase o peor, la escuela entera, termina sucumbiendo ante el virus. ¿Llevaban esos apuntes algo de importancia?

-Tienes dotes de adivina, Pachy -Zynda le sonrió-. El próximo viernes habrá prueba de matemáticas sobre multiplicaciones y divisiones, materia que mi hermanita comenzó a ver la semana pasada.

-Ah, ya caigo -atajó el canadiense-. Con la influenza a cuestas y el descanso ordenado por el médico, Antonella ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de los libros y no alcanzará a estudiar todo como es debido antes del control. Tu mayor temor es que le vaya mal, ¿verdad?

-Siempre le he dicho que las notas son sólo una forma de evaluar cuánto aprendemos, Eddie -la tejedora devoró algo de maní-. El asunto es que mi pequeña es muy perfeccionista y al no poder realizar actividades físicas vuelca todo su esfuerzo en las demás asignaturas -explicó-. Es una parte de su personalidad que quizás nunca pueda cambiar pero lo que más me preocupa es que sea feliz; todo el resto es secundario.

-¿Hay algún modo de que pueda dar la prueba cuando esté totalmente recuperada?

-Negativo. La primaria donde asiste tiene estándares académicos muy altos y todos los alumnos, sean hijos de diplomáticos o becados, juegan bajo las mismas reglas. Ley pareja no es dura, después de todo.

-Entiendo.

-Pachy me ha contado que eres casi un mago con los números gracias a tu carrera en la Escuela de Negocios, Eddie, por lo que deseaba pedirte si podías ir a mi casa algún día de la próxima semana y ayudarle a preparar el control.

-¿No será un poco atrevido que me deje caer por allí sin anunciar? -cuestionó Maxon, errando del lado prudente-. Digo, a los Hirosawa sólo los hemos visto una vez, cuando terminó el juicio y la coordinadora Matsunaga se reunió con ustedes fuera de los tribunales. Ni siquiera cruzamos una palabra con ellos; a sus ojos soy un perfecto desconocido.

-¿Has hablado con tus anfitriones al respecto, Zynda? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, no...

Surgió un _hiatus_ incómodo que se evaporó cuando ella chasqueó sus afilados dedos cubiertos de queratina púrpura.

-A ustedes no puedo mentirles -sentenció tras otra monumental sacudida de cabeza-. Esto se me ocurrió apenas hace un rato, cuando venía para acá tras terminar mi turno en la _Bransen_. Me habré quedado dos veces a medio camino pensando si dejarme caer tan de plantón con esta petición era correcto y en un momento de debilidad consideré dar media vuelta, esperar el autobús en el paradero y emprender la vuelta a casa. Allí mismo me di una bofetada mental. ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor sería si no puedo tenderle un cable a Antonella en momentos de necesidad? Tal opción habría sido rebajarme al nivel de las muchas ochopatas causando líos allá afuera.

Los compañeros aprovecharon de intercambiar miradas cómplices, telegrafiando en su frecuencia especial aquello que ni las mismas palabras, en su amplísima magnitud, podrían describir.

-A primera vista, Zynda, cualquier otra persona consideraría que tu postura no parece razonable pero yo, en lo personal, no puedo criticarla porque los tiempos que estás viviendo no son nada razonables -reanudó Maxon-. No tengo ningún problema en intentar ayudar a Antonella pero si consideramos las cosas que tengo agendadas para la próxima semana... sólo podría ir a Shirokane el jueves por la tarde, dejándome espacio de unas pocas horas para darle un real impulso.

-Me vale -devolvió ella con toda prisa-. Aunque estés apenas una o dos horas con ella, te estaré eternamente agradecida si les saca partido.

-Lo bueno es que nos calza justo -Pachylene tomó turno.

-¿Nos? ¿Por qué dices eso, amiga?

-Eddie debe estar en Fukuoka entre lunes y miércoles para una feria del sector donde varias empresas, entre las que se incluye Nakashima, presentarán algunas novedades. Yo lo acompañaré por dos razones: siempre he querido conocer la ciudad y la reserva del hotel incluye a un acompañante por asistente. Además, así me encargaré de espantar a las levantanovios pululando por todos lados.

-Vaya que eres celosa -la Arachne lanzó una risita.

-Toda rapaz que se precie de tal lo es, querida -se pavoneó la extraespecie alada-. Si hay algo que abunda en los entornos de oficina de élite es la tensión sexual no resuelta. ¿Puedes culparme por ello al tener como novio a un chico tan maravilloso?

-¡Pachy, que me sonrojas...! -ahora le tocó a Eddie dispensar una buena carcajada-. Tal vez debería devolverte el favor y fijarme que nadie intente coquetearte entre folletos y mesas redondas.

-Si lo hicieran se llevarían una patada en la entrepierna pareada con un escarmiento -ella volvió a sentarse a su lado y le besó la mejilla-. Tú eres y serás el único dueño de mi corazón, amor.

-Lo mismo digo, dulzura.

Él acarició su cabello y la hizo ruborizarse entera, algo que generó una reacción bien positiva en Zynda. Acto seguido miró a la Arachne, habiendo disipado sus propias dudas luego del contacto.

-Considérame tu aliado en este proyecto -le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó con cuidado para no cortarle-. Si hay algo que sobra en esta casa son libros; por algún lado debo tener el _Baldor_ que usé durante mis años de escuela y universidad.

- _¿Baldor?_ -la tejedora tampoco conocía bien ese nombre.

-Un libro antiquísimo pero que me sirvió para dominar las matemáticas y el álgebra como ningún otro -contó él con no poca nostalgia-. Cubre desde sumas hasta funciones, pasando por ecuaciones, logaritmos, potencias, radicales y muchas otras materias que eventualmente tu hermanita deberá abordar. Si bien el español no es mi lengua nativa, es lo bastante didáctico para entenderlo más allá de las barreras idiomáticas.

-Ya que ordenamos los armarios no debería costarnos nada hallarlo -Pachylene se levantó-. ¿El cuchillo cartonero está donde siempre?

-Ahí mismo, cariño, aunque creo que deberíamos dejar esta travesía para después de cenar -él suprimió un bostezo, tocándole el hombro y haciendo que se sentara otra vez-. Será una linda forma de gastar energías antes de irnos a dormir.

-Una aventura -sonrió la rapaz-. Es casi lo único que me podría hacer posponer una sesión con los clásicos de siempre.

-Gracias de nuevo, pero mejor será que me vaya -la tejedora miró el sencillo reloj de pulsera en su muñeca derecha; reflejo de que era zurda-. Mi intención original no era quitarles más de quince minutos y estuvimos hablando casi sesenta.

-Si se trata de amigos de verdad -cortó la pelirroja- siempre tendremos tiempo. ¿Qué tal si acabamos esta botella de sidra? Una vez abierta hay que consumirla porque de lo contrario pierde el sabor.

-Venga, que la vida es un boleto sin reembolsos -Eddie rellenó por tercera vez el trío de copas-. No he probado el maní hasta ahora -cogió un puñado- y se ve delicioso. ¿Quieres un poco, Zynda?

La aludida asintió, sintiendo el júbilo inundar su corazón y encontrando en el humano y la arpía otra prueba contundente sobre el valor de la existencia bien pasada, alejándola cada vez más de los oscuros prospectos de su pasado con el hijo de perra de Shoda. Había llegado con una intención tentativa y terminó recibiendo muchísimo más de lo trazado por sus predicciones en el campo optimista. Tras devorar esas crujientes y saladas tortillas de maíz se animó a guiar a sus contrapartes en un brindis breve.

-Por la amistad sincera -declaró antes que los tres chocaran sus copas, el tintineo repiqueteando en cada foto y libro del salón.

El resto fue académico. Zynda Satme-Sannika y Maxon intercambiaron teléfonos junto con la dirección de la licorería y ella prometió, nada más refugiarse en los tranquilos confines de Shirokane, hablar largo y tendido con sus anfitriones y Antonella respecto a su idea. Presentaría sus argumentos con el debido respeto y apenas tuviera una respuesta llamaría a Eddie o le enviaría un mensaje con el veredicto de los Hirosawa. Los compañeros, sin importar qué trajera el destino a la memoria del iPhone, cumplirían su parte del trato y desenterrarían el _Baldor_ de la tumba en la que dormía acompañado de tantos otros tomos que no cabían en los voluminosos anaqueles a la vista de todos.

Ni siquiera el tráfico infernal de la hora punta mellaría el ánimo de la Arachne. Era lo mínimo que le debía a Antonella, la luz de su vida.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Otra semana, otro capítulo que nos mete en una nueva faceta de la vida. Si bien el hilo de la amistad entre Pachylene y Zynda partió 16 o 17 episodios atrás, ya iba siendo hora de introducir a Eddie en esta ecuación y los resultados me dejaron bien satisfecho. Los tres encuentran un punto en común al ser individuos atípicos para los estándares de sus especies y así surge el entendimiento que, sinceridad y retrospectivas mediante, permite llevar la situación a un final feliz, mostrando también que el árbol de las excepciones ha dado frutos sanos. Este arco queda extendido a un nuevo escenario - ¿se imaginan a Eddie de profesor? ¿Cómo irá a reaccionar la pequeña Antonella ante esta sorpresa? Las posibilidades me sacan una sonrisa. El presente texto también sirvió para desarrollar la_ _ **psicología de los**_ _ **favores**_ _, partiendo por exponer un déficit que te deja a merced de la contraparte, así como el costo asociado cuando la primera persona lo pide y la segunda acepta o rechaza tal solicitud. El favor es, entonces, un dilema social repleto de contradicciones._

 _Hablando del tema, esta noche Valaika y yo le haremos un favor a mi madre y la acompañaremos a una cena de su empresa; será la primera vez que nos mostremos en público como pareja más allá de la editorial. Nervios aparte, eso significa preparar nuestras mejores galas, así que me despido hasta la próxima semana. ¡Hasta luego y gracias por sus reseñas! O como se dice en japonés, "¿qué tal lo llevan ustedes con esta curiosa psicología?"._


	24. Máscara

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Máscara**

Tionishia miró la puerta dos y hasta tres veces para asegurarse que estaba en el lugar correcto.

桜田友江

精神科医

La despampanante ogro rubia terminó siguiendo el consejo de su amiga Manako y apenas pudo reservar una hora con la profesional se decidió a venir. Desde su conversación con la francotiradora en la soledad de los Jardines Hamarikyū habían pasado 14 días que sintió como un año entero. Si bien al principio ella tuvo sus dudas y se vio presa de los típicos prejuicios asociados a la terapia psiquiátrica ("no quiero admitir que tengo un problema"; "si se enteran que he venido aquí creerán que estoy trastornada"; "¿lo mío tiene cura o me estoy ilusionando inútilmente?"), sabía que no podía posponer esto más tiempo. Aquella herida en lo más profundo de su psiquis seguía latiendo con la misma fuerza del primer día y le había permitido control casi absoluto sobre su vida por años de años.

"Este juego ha durado mucho", pensó mientras golpeaba la puerta, "pero acaba aquí y ahora".

Antes de todo ello tuvo que hablar con Masaaki, el comodín de su grupo de trabajo, y admitirle de entrada que tenía un problema importante. El hombre de gafas, quien la acompañó durante su hora de almuerzo en un rincón del comedor, se limitó a escucharla atentamente, absteniéndose de juzgarla por dos razones clave: no tenía autoridad para ello y tal problema, enredado como una poderosa cadena sobre casi todas las facetas de la vida de Tio, requería un tacto especial.

-Tomoe estará encantada de atenderte -dijo él entonces, pasándole un papel con la dirección de su consulta-. No le diré que vas porque su trabajo y el mío están bien separados, pero te caerá bien. Es una fémina fantástica; tiene que serlo para llevar ocho años casada conmigo.

-Venga, corazón, que te disminuyes mucho -la extraespecie no pudo evitar una risita-. No debe darte vergüenza admitir que eres un hombre fantástico.

-Es la verdad, Tio. Ella y yo nos vemos muy poco porque casi siempre estamos ocupados y, siendo sincero contigo, es un milagro que nuestro matrimonio aún siga en pie. Incluso con eso a cuestas la amo y nunca me vería en la perspectiva de compartir mi vida con otra mujer. Japón, como sabrás, es un caso de estudio sobre relaciones que se deterioran debido a la falta de interacción.

-La cosa no es muy distinta en otros rincones del globo, por lo que sé -ella terminó su comida y se levantó-. Gracias por darme algo de ánimo, Masaaki. ¿Puedo contar con tu discreción?

-Seré una tumba incluso bajo la mirada del mismísimo Narahara. ¿Y Manakin?

-Ya la conoces; "discreción" es prácticamente su segundo nombre.

 _Knock-knock-knock_

El eco de la madera gruesa se dejó sentir hasta el último rincón del pasillo. La chica monstruo quedó sorprendida de saber que la señora Sakurada atendía en una oficina particular ubicada justo entre Ginza y Hibiya, a caminable distancia del cuartel general de MON, y no en el hospital del distrito. Eso la tranquilizó un poco porque le aseguraba confidencialidad y la conserje del edificio, una Melusine de mirada férrea, era de esas que no decían nada ni con amenazas de por medio.

-La oficina que busca está en el octavo piso -le dijo nada más ella indicó su razón para venir-. Cuando salga del ascensor diríjase a la segunda puerta en el lado derecho del corredor.

Nada más retiró sus nudillos de la barrera separando un mundo de otro, Tionishia percibió la vibración casi tan a flor de piel como esa herida interna. El eco era calcado al de un reloj cucú pero cuando se mezclaba con el aire acondicionado dejaba entrever que el tiempo allí no corría. Sólo el movimiento de algunas hojas rebeldes más allá de las ventanas hacía esfuerzos por combatir tal parálisis.

-Adelante -dijo una voz dulce desde el interior.

Tio deslizó la manija de la puerta y entró a una oficina decorada a partes iguales con toques profesionales y femeninos. La alfombra verde oscuro hacía juego con sobrios muebles de madera negra repletos de libros cuyo aspecto era claramente médico. También había un escritorio similar al de un banquero con todo lo necesario, desde un computador hasta las fotos familiares, rodeado de una silla amplia junto a la ventana y dos para visitantes. Blancas paredes con cuadros evocando paisajes de Nagoya y Osaka daban toques más hogareños además de un contrapeso a la colección de diplomas junto a la puerta, pero por lejos lo más imponente era un diván tan cómodo como largo, tapizado en cuero auténtico que brillaba bajo la luz natural entrando a raudales por amplios ventanales herméticos.

-¡Bienvenida! -la especialista le tendió la mano; era como medio metro más baja que la rubia-. Tú debes ser Tionishia. Encantada de conocerte.

-Gracias por dedicarme algo de su tiempo, doctora Sakurada, porque sé que sus listas de pacientes no tienen final -retrucó la extraespecie con extremo respeto-. Espero no quitarle demasiado tiempo.

-Por ello no te preocupes. En esta clase de trabajo no existen plazos predeterminados porque cada paciente es un mundo único -la invitó a sentarse con un gesto-. Al ser esta nuestra primera sesión, tomaremos todo el tiempo que haga falta, ¿vale?

Asintió la ogro y aprovechó de mirar más en detalle a su interlocutora. Tomoe era más o menos de la misma edad que su esposo (unos 35 o 36 años), llevaba la cabellera negra y lisa en una pulcra cola de caballo y vestía, a diferencia de la bata blanca que esperaba ver, con un conjunto de chaleco ladrillo más falda, medias y zapatos obsidiana. Sus ojos castaños le recordaron por momentos a los de Eddie Maxon, teniendo más o menos la misma calidez y tranquilidad hasta en las situaciones más desesperadas. El rostro, redondo y de gráciles líneas, parecía más apto para una artista que para una encargada de resolver los misterios de la mente humana.

No es que Tio considerara esto separado del arte ni mucho menos, pero ella tenía, en atención a los mismos prejuicios de antes, a los psiquiatras como seres brutales e inquisitoriales, auténticos jueces, jurados y verdugos de pacientes incapaces de montar una contracarga, obligados a atiborrarse con una colección de pastillas para condicionar su cerebro hacia una aparente normalidad.

-He oído algunas cosas sobre ti pero hasta que revisé tu historial médico no tenía ni idea de que tú y mi marido eran colegas -continuó la médico una vez revisó su pantalla-. ¿Te ha tratado bien?

-Sí, señora. ¿Por qué?

-Sólo curiosidad, querida. Masaaki es un individuo ejemplar y lo adoro aún cuando nuestros empleos nos mantienen más separados de lo que quisiera.

-Por ello no se preocupe, doctora -respondió la chica con franqueza-. Él es el único hombre en nuestro grupo de trabajo y sólo puedo decir que ha sido un diez conmigo y mis compañeras. Siempre tiene una mirada especial para las cosas que nos viene de perillas en momentos difíciles, por no mencionar su habilidad en karate y su capacidad de adaptarse a mil situaciones distintas.

-Me alegro por ello. Ahora que hemos templado algo el ambiente, ¿quieres contarme qué te ocurre? Podemos hablar aquí mismo o tenderte en el diván si deseas relajarte.

No había vuelta atrás. Tionishia se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos y cerró los ojos, contemplando de lleno aquella herida aún abierta sobre la que pendía un tubo de ensayo lleno de ácido cayendo gota a gota sobre ella. Cada parpadeo significaba una nueva punzada dolorosa pero podía sentir, entre sus largos y robustos dedos, aquella piedra destinada a trizarlo en millones de microscópicos pedazos.

-Quisiera tenderme en el diván, por favor -sentenció.

-Vamos, entonces.

Tomoe Sakurada abrió un cajón de su escritorio y extrajo un cuaderno de notas sin usar. Escribió "Tionishia" en la barra de título de la primera página antes de acercar una silla al diván y tomar posición. Contempló a su monumental paciente tenderse suavemente en el lecho, como si estuviera temerosa de romperlo debido a su propio peso. "Está claro que aún la comodidad la elude", se dijo la psiquiatra. Tenía cierta experiencia con liminales, atendiendo regularmente a diversas especies reptilianas, voladoras o acuáticas e incluso diablesas aproblemadas, pero nunca en la vida le había tocado una ogro.

-¿Doctora? -inició la rubia.

-¿Sí, Tionishia?

-¿Alguna vez se ha sentido fuera de posición en su vida?

-Muchas veces; es prácticamente una ley de la existencia que nos obliga a enfrentar nuestros miedos y superarlos.

-Eso es lo que me ocurre -suspiró la paciente-. Llevo más años así de los que puedo recordar y sólo sentirme vulnerada en mi misma esencia me hizo convencerme de venir a verla. Seré franca con usted: creí que me toparía con una mujer brutal, capaz de leerme sin dificultad y que me diría que no podría ayudarme a los cinco minutos de recibirme. Me da mucho gusto saber que erré de plantón.

-Los psiquiatras no somos energúmenos, Tionishia, por más que algunos directores estúpidos de cine o televisión nos pinten así para hacer fluir sus tramas -ahora suspiró Tomoe-. Cierto es que vamos por caminos delicados pero nuestro objetivo es entender, aconsejar y ayudar. Hablabas de que te sentías fuera de lugar. ¿Podrías elaborarlo un poco más?

-Con todo gusto -Tio abrió los ojos para cerrarlos nuevamente-. Soy un error. Soy una aberración.

La doctora Sakurada se estremeció nada más escucharle decir eso en un tono afilado, pétreo, que no admitía réplicas. Por un momento pensó que la chica monstruo estaría deprimida o contemplando el suicidio (y si así era, lo disimulaba muy bien bajo un exterior amigable).

-Continúa -esbozó.

-Cuando me dijeron eso por primera vez, teniendo apenas ocho años de edad, me sentí morir por dentro -la voz de la ogro se quebró un poquito-. Ellos no fueron los únicos; también gente en la que confiaba y creía tener de mi lado lo hizo. Me quitaron el piso, me abandonaron como si fuese un pepinillo descartado de una hamburguesa barata -surgió la furia y murió rápidamente-. Yo no me sentía ni error ni aberración pero esa presión me persiguió por mucho tiempo, casi quitándome las ganas de vivir.

-¿Quienes te dijeron esas barbaridades? -Tomoe anotó rápidamente en su hoja libre-. ¿En qué año fue?

-Fue hace ya tres lustros, doctora, en el fuerte de mi tribu ubicado en las montañas casi al extremo sur de la isla principal -otro suspiro, esta vez más hondo y adolorido-. Recuerdo cada minuto como si hubiese ocurrido ayer mismo y también... la mirada inquisidora de mis padres y hermanos al otro lado del salón comedor.

-¿Tu propia familia te dio la espalda? -más apuntes-. ¿Qué los llevó a dar semejante paso?

-Me atreví a ser diferente.

La rubia se sentó, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de sus pantalones de tela y secó algunas lágrimas rebeldes que la hacían ver mal. Cruzó una mirada tan anhelante como desesperada con la psiquiatra, quien apenas sentir el contacto volvió a estremecerse. Notó allí mismo que Tionishia estaba trizada por dentro, vapuleada casi al punto de ver comprometida su propia sanidad mental entre eso y seguramente el mucho estrés a causa de sus labores. Si todo el tinglado no se venía abajo era por un milagro mantenido en pie gracias a esfuerzos sobrehumanos, tan grandes como ella.

-Como le dijera antes, esto ocurrió hace 15 años y siendo yo niña -volvió a tenderse la ogro-. Mi familia forma parte de un clan marcadamente tradicionalista y que siempre ha visto a los humanos más como molestia que como complemento del que podemos aprender y enriquecer nuestras vidas. Yo soy la menor de cuatro hermanos y mis padres nos criaron de forma muy estricta, enfatizando nuestra faceta dominante y altiva. Las reglas eran claras: o seguíamos los preceptos del clan a rajatabla o debíamos buscarnos la vida en el exilio, siempre cubiertos bajo un manto de vergüenza. Valita y Hurzan, los mayores, ya asomaban como sucesores de nuestros padres en los aspectos políticos, mientras Aedo, mi otro hermano mayor, parecía indiferente por fuera pero dedicaba sus horas ocultas a dominar el arte de la forja y los antiguos rituales. Los ogros en esta parte del mundo forman comunidades compactas en las que los humanos no entran salvo contadas excepciones, pero yo crecí más cerca de ellos, incluso yendo por un tiempo a los pueblos cercanos, y siempre admiré su capacidad e inventiva a pesar de no poseer nuestro tamaño o fuerza. Los veía hacer toda clase de deportes; correr por los campos y arroyos; ir a la escuela a aprender; mojarse bajo la lluvia o guerrear amistosamente en la nieve... y deseaba experimentar lo mismo.

-Te configuraste desde un principio como excepción a la regla -acotó la doctora-. Tal rasgo es bastante común en quienes son los miembros más jóvenes de un grupo familiar.

-Efectivamente, señora -continuó Tio-. Como era de esperarse, esto a mis padres no les hizo ni pizca de gracia y buscaron incontables métodos para mantenerme en la fortaleza, pero yo siempre encontraba una forma de escapar e ir a compartir con esos chicos y chicas de mi edad. ¿Me tapiaban las ventanas? Buscaba un martillo y arrancaba los clavos o derechamente rompía las tablas a golpes, sin importarme siquiera el ardor de las astillas. ¿Me encerraban en el sótano o la biblioteca? La casa estaba llena de pasajes secretos y los consideraba una extensión de mis manos. ¿Me delataban mis hermanos? Asumía los castigos de frente, llegando a aguantar estoicamente bofetadas e insultos. Todos ellos creían que así romperían mi espíritu pero sólo lo fortalecieron y eso no hizo sino acrecentar su furia. Mi cartel de excepción llegó a tal punto que en un momento la comunidad entera llegó a despreciarme de la boca para afuera.

-¿Cómo así?

-Al ser mis padres figuras de mucho peso político y económico, no faltarían las familias que vendrían buscando casar a uno de sus hijos conmigo o Valita. Ella, tan fiel a los votos de la especie y siendo una cínica de manual, lo haría sólo por el sabor del poder y daría hijos a un hombre que no la amaba ni al que ella amaría jamás. Myra, mi propia madre, nos tuvo a raíz de un matrimonio arreglado con Staeverin, hijo del máximo líder por aquellos años idos. Siendo adolescente y faltándome poco para entrar en edad de merecer, hablé sobre el tema con algunos humanos que me conocían y por poco me desmayé al saber que casi en la totalidad del mundo, con excepción de algunos oscurantistas ubicados en rincones olvidados como el propio, las bodas eran por entera voluntad de quienes las contraían. Allí entraban en juego el amor, los anhelos, los miedos y la emoción de entrar al mayor desafío de todos: formar una familia, compartir momentos únicos, quizás dejar una huella perenne en el mundo. Incluso los simbolismos de la ceremonia me encantaron, partiendo por el vestido y terminando en el beso. Desde entonces deseé, como una muestra de rebeldía contra las ridículas costumbres de mi gente y un deseo de llegar a la independencia plena, casarme con alguien que yo amara de verdad en vez de un pelafustán elegido a dedo por seres, si se los puede llamar así, más preocupados de mantener sus botines que asegurar la felicidad de sus propios hijos.

-Para la mujer la evolución en el asunto del matrimonio es probablemente uno de los avances sociales más impresionantes de la historia, sólo comparable al derecho a sufragio o al acceso a la educación superior, cosas que en la edad moderna se dan por garantizadas -acotó Sakurada-. Hasta bien entrado el Siglo XIX e incluso en algunos años del XX se arreglaban bodas. Claro está que los tiempos eran distintos entonces y nosotras teníamos bien poco que decir al respecto… cuando no debíamos callar los abusos. Si no me lo hubieses contado, Tionishia, nunca hubiera imaginado que parte de tu especie aún se rige por esas costumbres. ¿Pusiste esto en conocimiento de MON?

-Lo hice cuando me sometí a mi primera entrevista previa a inicios del 2014; poco después fui aceptada y al iniciar mi vida en Tokio me olvidé de ello, señora Tomoe -devolvió la muchacha-. Dejé muchísimas cosas atrás al abandonar mi casa y sobra decir que no extraño ninguna de ellas. Supongo que desea saber cómo llegué hasta ese punto, así que se lo contaré todo.

-Adelante, querida. Todo lo que puedas aportar al cuadro inicial me ayudará.

-Mi afán por escapar de aquella opresiva atmósfera, conocer un chico que me conquistara y deseara dedicarme su vida tanto como yo la mía empezó a dominar cada faceta de mi existencia; cada vez que conseguía escabullirme al pueblo iba al kiosco de revistas, pasando horas enteras revisando catálogos de novia, diseños de pasteles, lugares para el gran día... Esos momentos me ayudaron a mantenerme viva y alimentar dicha ilusión. Cuando me veía obligada a estar en casa, podía disimular tal cambio de mentalidad gracias a mis buenas notas en las clases particulares y burlarme, aunque fuese simbólicamente, de la rigidez de mis padres. Aprendí a leer casi sin ayuda a los cuatro años y escribía poesía en mis ratos libres, aparte de dibujar, pintar y tocar la flauta dulce. Me encantaban los rostros humanos, llegando al punto de dibujar a mi propia gente sin los cuernos en sus frentes. ¿Ve? -se cubrió el propio con una mano y miró a la terapeuta-. Si no existiera, los ogros seríamos idénticos en apariencia a las personas, sólo que más grandes y en algunos lamentables casos más reaccionarios.

Tomoe la instó a proseguir con una nueva mirada. Ya llevaba cuatro páginas de notas y comenzaba a palpar las raíces del trauma. Tio volvió a una postura más calmada y reanudó su relato.

-Eventualmente llegó el momento que temía: otra familia poderosa trajo a su hijo mayor para que me cortejara pero yo no quería saber nada del tema. Desde el principio me rehusé a darle la pasada e hice todo lo posible para convencerlo que desistiera, pero el tonto se había fijado en mí por entero y no hubo forma de hacerle cambiar de idea. La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue durante un banquete en el palacio, donde animado por el alcohol intentó besarme y lo consiguió forzadamente. Yo grité e incluso lloré de vergüenza, dándole las dos o tres bofetadas más grandes de mi vida. Ni siquiera la totalidad de los indeseables que combatimos en MON me causaron tanto asco como aquel tipo. Lo peor no acabó allí, sin embargo. ¡Mis padres me echaron la culpa de todo, diciendo que no ponía nada de mi parte para facilitar la unión! Hasta mis hermanos, incluso el evadido Aedo, me dedicaron miradas de desprecio. Toda la gente en el palacio vino a ver qué ocurría y allí exploté.

La ogro hubo de parar un poco para tomar aire. Recibió también un vaso de agua de Tomoe y lo bebió hasta la última gota antes de pedir otro que corrió la misma suerte. Ya con la garganta algo más reposada, entró de lleno en el pasaje más traumático de su historia.

-Me desahogué con todos por igual. Llamé a mi madre una imbécil apocada por aceptar una unión hecha a conveniencia; a mi padre un animal y un tirano por ser un adicto al sucio poder; a mis hermanos hipócritas y cobardes por seguir el hilo sin chistar y al desgraciado de mi pretendiente le deseé mil maldiciones, incluyendo una nada velada amenaza de esterilidad para que no le arruinara la vida a nadie, partiendo por esa prole que nunca vería la luz -pausa larga-. De ahí seguí contra todos aquellos a los que consideraba cómplices pasivos de mi desgracia, diciéndoles que tenían leche y no sangre en las venas, revelando cual tsunami o terremoto un montón de infidelidades y puñaladas traperas que escuchara siendo más niña. Lo que era una comunidad resultó ser una enorme farsa construida por siglos. Ni el jefe del clan se salvó.

-¿Y a él qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que si este clima ceñido y falso era el costo de mantener las tradiciones, él podía irse al infierno con ellas y llevarse a los demás -continuó la rubia-. "¡Yo me casaré con quien yo desee, estaré donde desee y ninguno de ustedes podrá impedirlo!", exclamé furiosa. "Ustedes han vivido en un error desde el principio y se llevará todo más temprano que tarde". Allí expliqué mi postura favorable a los humanos y cómo prefería vivir entre ellos antes que rodeada de lujos pero privada de libertad. Todos trinaban de rabia; claramente no esperaban que nadie levantara la voz ni mucho menos les sacara a la luz sus trapos sucios. Para ellos esta servidora era un error y una aberración, después de todo. Mi padre me abofeteó y amenazó con encerrarme para siempre en mi habitación pero lo único que consiguió fue recibir una patada en la entrepierna. Cuando se la di me sentí liberada. Después intentaron pillarme los guardias pero los esquivé como si estuviera hecha de aire. Salí corriendo de ahí, llegué a mi habitación y saqué una maleta previamente preparada para mi huida. A modo de señalar que no quería nada más con mi gente, prendí fuego al cuarto para matar mi pasado y se extendió al resto de la casa. Sé que había cometido vandalismo extremo pero nada me importaba. Yo quería ser libre, doctora Sakurada, forjar mi propio destino aunque me costara sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta del fuerte y dejar todo atrás, me atraparon mis tres hermanos. Poco después comparecieron mis padres y el resto de la "comunidad". Por un momento me reprendí mentalmente. ¿Había llegado tan lejos para nada?

La doctora completó su sexta página de notas. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido tanto dentro como fuera del corredor. Bebió su propio vaso de agua, notó el cansancio en el rostro de su paciente y quiso darle una señal de parar, pero desistió a última hora sintiendo cerca el clímax de su historia.

-Me lanzaron otra batería de insultos, señora. Mi madre, tan ciega como todos allí, dijo que había cubierto de vergüenza a la familia y que debería haberme estrangulado al nacer. Sí, sé que es chocante pero es la verdad. Valita me calificó de débil y maleable por esos "humanos asquerosos", insinuando que me verían como fenómeno y se aprovecharían de mí para retenerme allí. Aedo no dijo nada pero en sus ojos percibía ese desprecio quemante que aún recuerdo hoy. Hurzan también se quedó en silencio y Staeverin, mi condenado padre, me dio un ultimátum: si me desdecía de todo lo que dije y aceptaba casarme con el impertinente al que ataqué, tal vez me perdonaría. De lo contrario sería expulsada de la familia y borrada de los anales del clan para siempre. Contemplé el humo saliendo de mi casa aún ardiendo, inhalé sus notas destructivas, incineré mis dudas y tomé mi decisión. "Me voy", espeté. "Arrojen mi existencia por el agujero de la memoria si les place. Me da lo mismo quedar con lo puesto si puedo aprender a vivir. Ustedes no tienen una hija llamada Tionishia y yo no tengo familia". A fin de enfatizar mi punto le di un soberbio empujón a mi hermana mayor, tirándola al suelo cual saco de papas y pateándole la cara. Quedó con la nariz rota y un reguero de sangre corriendo por su cínico rostro. "Malditos sean todos ustedes", rugí antes de operar el mecanismo de la puerta y desaparecer para siempre de allí. Viví un tiempo en la villa cercana donde tan bien me trataron, trabajando en una tienda de conveniencia como dependienta a fin de reunir suficiente dinero para adquirir un boleto rumbo a Tokio, donde podría registrarme formalmente en el sistema de integración del que ya oyera rumores espaciados. "Esa es mi oportunidad para una nueva vida", me dije. El resto, doctora, ya lo conoce.

-En esa época no existían las ramas regionales de MON, si no me falla la memoria -acotó Tomoe-. Cuéntame algo más, Tionishia, que tu historia se pone cada vez más intrigante.

-Llámeme Tio, señora -corrigió con gentileza la ogro-. Todos lo hacen y lo prefiero así.

-Está bien, Tio... Volviendo al tema, ¿dónde estaba ubicado el fuerte de tu clan?

-En Suō-Ōshima, una isla ubicada en la Prefectura de Yamaguchi donde hay muchos bosques y montañas que sólo terminan al encontrarse con el mar -la liminal pareció formar una masa de tierra con sus dedos-. El nuestro, concretamente, estaba al norte del pueblo homónimo donde iba a compartir con los niños de mi edad siendo más pequeña y donde también probé los primeros compases de la libertad.

-¿Hay otros asentamientos urbanos en la isla?

-Ninguno. Siendo yo niña existían tres, según recuerdo, pero después se fusionaron para crear el que le mencioné por razones prácticas.

-Gracias por la explicación. Ya que tenemos un marco concreto de hechos, creo entender de dónde viene la raíz de tu problema -dijo la psiquiatra tras chequear una vez más sus notas-. Aciertas en que encontraste en el contacto con los humanos y el prospecto del matrimonio una forma de expresar tu rebeldía contra un orden que suena, desde mi perspectiva como estudiosa de la psiquis humana, injusto bajo cualquier estándar moderno. Allí radicaba también tu vehículo para la evasión de los problemas del día a día, olvidándote momentáneamente de las severas directrices de tu raza. Personalidades como la tuya, auténticas y rupturistas aunque sin dejar de lado su propia esencia, son un testimonio de las verdades que muchos, partiendo por tu propia gente, no quisieron oír. ¿Conservas alguno de los dibujos o bocetos que hiciste en esos años?

-No, señora Tomoe -Tio cerró los ojos como si tuviera vergüenza-. No los empaqué y seguramente se destruyeron con el incendio. Me consuela saber que mi antigua familia -enfatizó su separación total- sólo encontró una pila de cenizas negras en su lugar. Seguro me condenaron a muerte _in absentia_ , aunque ni me quita el sueño.

-Bueno, habrá que proceder sin ellos -la especialista se puso optimista-. Si bien has hecho esfuerzos admirables por sacudirte de ese puritanismo antediluviano y también hallaste en MON un entorno ideal para poner a prueba tus talentos -le guiñó el ojo; había deducido en el acto que usaba su presencia física para intimidar-, aún nos falta recorrer lo que queda de camino desde una mirada objetiva como la que puedo proveerte dentro de mis capacidades, querida. Fuiste muy valiente al venir aquí y mostrarme el contenido de tu armario porque no poca gente tiene tantos esqueletos que el solo prospecto de abrirlo causa una plancha enorme.

-¿Plancha? -la chica monstruo no entendía del todo tal acepción; por un momento se imaginó un montón de las ídem saliendo de un armario a reventar.

-Es sinónimo de pudor o vergüenza -explicó la doctora-. Admitir que tienes un problema es el primer paso para superarlo y en ningún aspecto se asocia a la locura, la impotencia o tantos otros achaques asociados a quienes buscan alivio en terapias psiquiátricas o psicológicas. En este mundo demostrar señas de debilidad es un pecado capital pero lo que veo en ti es una fortaleza inusitada, Tio, aún a pesar de los abusos a los que te sometió tu familia biológica. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-23 años, 8 meses y 25 días, para ser exacta.

-En ti habita un tipo peculiar de sabiduría y lo digo con sinceridad -sonrió la señora Sakurada-. Por lo mismo puedo decirte que ya tengo una idea de lo que haremos en futuras sesiones y te anticipo desde ya que no será como tu escuela particular. Aquí no habrá tareas ni listas de pendientes; tampoco te juzgaré por tus creencias o pensamientos respecto a otros temas ajenos al cuadro que vamos a tratar. Sólo haremos lo mismo que hoy: conversar de forma abierta y respetuosa y ayudarte, mediante símbolos que tú misma me proporcionarás, a superar esta obsesión que tienes por los matrimonios.

-Me da mucho alivio saberlo, doctora, y desde ya me pongo a sus pies -la ogro le besó las manos-. ¿Quiere que le diga una cosa?

-Lo que gustes.

-Haber puesto esto en su conocimiento me ha quitado un enorme peso del pecho -se llevó las manos a su monumental busto-. Tantos años dentro de mí, como agua en un barril, hacían incómodo ese eco cuando no estaba concentrada en ayudar a mis compañeros en sus misiones o realizar trabajos de oficina.

-Aparte de mi marido, ¿alguno de tus colegas sabe de esto?

-Masaaki no está enterado de los asuntos más finos que le conté, señora Tomoe, porque él mismo prefirió respetar mi privacidad y confiar en su criterio -sonrió al ver que la humana hacía lo propio-. Sí se lo conté a Manako, tan liminal como yo y que forma parte de mi mismo grupo, luego de una tarde en que descubrió mi archivador de trabajo lleno de revistas, recortes, catálogos y demases alusivos a las bodas.

Procedió a contarle tal incidente, desde su reacción tipo fiera herida hasta su escape a Hamarikyū para desahogarse en solitario. Hizo énfasis en que se sintió pasada a llevar, casi ultrajada luego de ver expuesto su secreto, mas también admitió que ser tan brusca con Smith y los otros fue pasarse de la raya. "Yo los quiero mucho y en cierto sentido son mi segunda familia", dijo cabizbaja, su voz teñida de pena. "Cuando fui a hablar con su esposo para preguntarle por usted le pedí disculpas y después hice lo mismo con los demás".

-Aclárame algo más antes de terminar, Tio -la mujer sirvió otros dos vasos de agua-. ¿Es Manako una ogro como tú?

-Oh, no. Es una cíclope pelipúrpura, de cabellera bastante más corta como la suya y le llega más o menos al hombro, doctora Sakurada -describió con alegría la enorme extraespecie-. Muchos la subestiman por su pequeño tamaño pero es muy inteligente y de armas tomar. Actúa como francotiradora en nuestra unidad y también tiene notorias habilidades de observación, por lo que tiene un rol de detective residente. Somos muy buenas amigas, casi hermanas.

-Da gusto saber que tienes un puntal de apoyo importante con la gente de la agencia. ¿Y qué hay de tus anfitriones?

-Con ellos me llevo muy, muy bien y no saben nada de esto porque no me gusta causar problemas.

-Sabes que eventualmente tendrás que contárselos, ¿no?

-Así es, doctora, pero una vez que ponga mi propia conciencia en orden me quitaré la máscara y lo haré -cruzó sus ojos rojizos con los castaños de ella-. Lo juro por mi orgullo y por mi propia historia.

-Esa es una actitud positiva, Tio, y si sigues así ya verás que este tratamiento terminará antes de lo previsto.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y estrecharon suavemente sus manos. La primera sesión estaba oficialmente en los libros. El tiempo volvía a correr y el aire llenaba sus pulmones con un toque de esperanza similar al de la hierba recién segada. Al igual que el mundo rodeándolas, los recuerdos estaban vivos y se contagiaban tanto de lo bueno como de lo malo. De psiquiatra y paciente dependería extirpar esto último para abrir la puerta separando a la ogro de una vida más calmada.

-¿No me va a recetar medicamentos, por casualidad? -inquirió la rubia, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

-En tu caso no es necesario -contestó Tomoe, cerrando el cuaderno y guardándolo en el cajón de donde lo sacara-. Careces de ansiedad, estrés crónico o cualquier otro trastorno que merezca colocarte pastillas, fantástico indicio para lo que nos espera de ahora en adelante. Además, siendo aún joven, no es bueno que termines dependiendo de drogas fuertes como el clonazepam u otros relajantes; para qué hablar de ansiolíticos o antidepresivos. En caso de que llegues a tener complicaciones, tal vez administrarte algo de risperidona, melatonina o una combinación de ambas venga bien para ayudarte a dormir bien. Sólo vive tu vida normalmente, distráete en tus ratos libres y da lo mejor de ti en el trabajo. Con eso me conformo hasta que nos veamos de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo desea que venga, señora?

-Lo ideal sería que tu próxima sesión fuera en quince días, máximo veinte si no puedes comparecer dentro de un par de semanas pero de ahí no paso. ¿Te acomoda este horario? En caso contrario, podemos cambiarlo.

-Esta hora es perfecta; ahora no estoy de servicio y después puedo irme a casa despacito por las piedras.

-Fantástico, entonces. Fue un enorme gusto conocerte, Tio.

-Igualmente, doctora, y gracias nuevamente por su tiempo y paciencia. ¿Cuánto le debo por la consulta?

Incómodo era el tema del dinero pero la ogro no podía ni quería evitarlo. Esto era, después de todo, atención profesional y ella no era ni de cerca de las que se iban sin pagar de cualquier sitio, por muy elítico que fuera.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de mis honorarios en la próxima sesión? Sólo relájate y dedícate a vivir, querida.

-Así lo haré -vino una última reverencia de Tionishia-. ¡Y gracias de nuevo!

-No hay de qué.

La ogro, con la mayor sonrisa de aquel día en su rostro, dio una última reverencia antes de abandonar el despacho de Tomoe Sakurada, quien la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció al otro lado de la puerta. Aún le quedaban tres pacientes de dificultades disímiles pero conocerla abrió un flanco interesante en su rutina. Días así, pensó, realmente valían la pena por sus desafíos inherentes.

-Y pensar que creía haberlo visto todo desde que salí del internado... -bebió otro vaso de agua-. La vida es una lotería, dicen por ahí.

Como terapeuta especializada que era, sabía de sobra que lo fundamental en esta clase de tratamientos era una relación fluida y confiable; de ahí que reforzara la importancia del diálogo, combinable posteriormente con algunos ejercicios y rutinas que esperaba no intimidaran demasiado a la muchacha. Los tratamientos funcionaban, como recordara de sus lecciones en la escuela de medicina, sólo si ambas partes estaban dispuestas a escucharse y asumir la necesidad de cambiar. Tomoe sabía que la rubia era una chica buena e inocente con toques de idealismo, casi una rareza en este mundo dominado por el individualismo y la ambición extrema. Si había podido extinguir el trauma de Yōzo Narita, aquel joven ingeniero eléctrico que casi murió chamuscado al manipular un enorme transformador en una subestación de Japan Railways, también podría ayudar a esta querible muchacha a dejar ese enorme peso detrás. Lo que le contara Masaaki de ella en las escasas ocasiones que hablaban al terminar el día se confirmó plenamente.

Del dinero ya podría encargarse luego, aunque una parte de sí misma (que también sonrió) la tentaba de pasar a la modalidad _pro bono_.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _La trama iniciada en_ Obsesión _, 11º capítulo de esta historia, se extiende ahora con la visita de Tionishia a la consulta psiquiátrica. A su alrededor giran prejuicios como los descritos aquí e incluso más profundos, como arreglar todo con el cóctel correcto de drogas o la escasa fuerza de voluntad como raíz de los traumas. Afortunadamente la inmensa mayoría de los profesionales dedicados a esta tarea son como Tomoe Sakurada y su piedra angular, aparte del conocimiento de la psiquis humana, es la confidencialidad. El miedo es tan real como las soluciones. Pasando al resto del capítulo, continué en la temática de colocar a los personajes como excepciones de sus arquetipos; así lo refleja el pasado de una Tio que se lo sufrió todo pero se atrevió a dejar todo atrás por algo que pudiese llamar suyo de pleno derecho. En parte lo ha encontrado gracias a Manako, Smith, Masaaki y todos quienes han enriquecido su vida con consejos o ejemplos._

 _No sé si tenga madera del psiquiatra, aunque mi labor creativa me ha acercado bastante a la compleja naturaleza humana y también a la liminal gracias al apoyo de Valaika. Luego de una entrega algo más extensa me despido; ojalá haya sido de su agrado y los incentive a comentar. ¡Adiosito, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "nada de lo que digan abandonará estas paredes"._


	25. Manos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Manos**

Desde detrás de la reja, Eddie Maxon observaba a Shinya torturar esas pequeñas pelotas blancas con costuras rojas, cazándolas donde fueran y mandándolas a volar con swings sin nada que envidiar a los de un profesional. El ahora presidente de Nakashima tenía como rutina de relajación ir dos veces a las jaulas de bateo no lejos de la oficina, donde botaba tensión aporreando tandas de cien esféricas lanzadas a toda velocidad y con diversos efectos desde una máquina de pitcheo profesional.

Rectas, curvas, _forkballs_ , _sliders_... Nada se le escapaba. El muchacho ojigris, que rondaba los seis pies de altura y poseía una contextura más o menos normal, tenía mucha más fuerza en brazos y torso de lo que aparentaba, a juzgar por cómo el cuero rebotaba contra la reja en un patrón variable, errático pero no menos perfecto. A veces el canadiense retrocedía instintivamente un par de pasos pero volvía a su sitio nada más la jaula dejaba de actuar como máquina de _pinball_. A diferencia de los batazos largos y algo lentos esperables de un completo novato o alguien que hace mucho no se ha colocado los guantes con velcro, los ataques de Shinya eran cortos, rápidos, precisos al nivel de hacer silbar el aire en cada movimiento.

-¡Y esa es la última! -exclamó una vez todo dejo de repiquetear y se apagó el motor-. Gracias por esperarme, viejo; realmente necesitaba esto.

-Ningún problema -contestó Eddie, tendiéndole una toalla y una botella de reconstituyente-. Lo que deseo saber es por qué me trajiste aquí, amigo.

El contraste entre ambos no podía ser más evidente. Si el primogénito iba vestido con una camiseta de algodón empapada en sudor, pantalones de buzo y zapatos específicamente diseñados para pelotear, también llamados _cleats_ , su contraparte lucía el traje hecho a medida de siempre, aunque en azul oscuro y con complementos en forma de camisa blanca y corbata verde esmeralda; era el mismo "toque irlandés" mencionado por él cuando Pachylene llegara a vivir a su casa hace más de un año.

-No lo hice porque deseara público si es lo que quieres saber -reanudó Shinya luego de beber un poco y secarse la frente-. Una idea me ha rondado la cabeza durante un buen rato y me gustaría proponértela.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Me imagino que habrás visto a Tsutomu hoy en la mañana, ¿no?

-Cómo olvidarlo. Venía con la pierna izquierda enyesada y unas muletas y sólo contemplarlo moverse a trompicones me hizo acordarme de mi propia historia con las lesiones deportivas -Maxon se estremeció sólo un pelito-. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Bueno, fue durante... el partido del fin de semana.

Entendió en el acto Eddie a lo que Shinya se refería. Siguiendo el ejemplo de muchas compañías y empresas de todos los rumbos a lo largo y ancho de Japón, Nakashima DSE tenía un equipo de béisbol aficionado que competía en las ligas prefecturales. Aún sin incentivos monetarios de por medio, el nivel era superior al de no pocos circuitos profesionales y las rivalidades se vivían a flor de piel. Tan bien organizado estaba todo que los monarcas regionales ganaban el derecho de clasificar al Campeonato Nacional Amateur, transmitido en alta definición por la TV y ventana para no pocos jugadores hacia el profesionalismo a través de un escalafón superior: las denominadas "ligas industriales" donde, además de empleados asalariados y ejecutivos, competían jugadores venidos de las filas universitarias y de preparatoria que no eran seleccionados por los 12 clubes de la NPB en el _draft_ anual.

Más de alguna vez el canadiense había visto a su gran amigo (y ahora jefe máximo) conversar animadamente con los demás muchachos al respecto, planeando estrategias y agendando entrenamientos en las canchas cercanas para después del trabajo, donde el mismo ojigris cazaba bolas altas con toda tranquilidad en su patrulla por el jardín central. Varias féminas de la compañía, incluyendo una Tali que demostró notables actitudes para aprender a jugar, también se dedicaban por entero a su propia escuadra de softball y los apoyos, ergo, eran mutuos. Nadie se guardaba a la hora de hacer barra o enviar señales ocultas. Nakashima tenía una cultura deportiva marcada desde el día uno gracias al viejo Hidetaka, quien siempre fue fanático del _yakyū_.

-¿Cómo fue que se lesionó? -resumió Eddie.

-Fue a cazar una pelota de _foul_ cerca de la banca rival, no notó la baranda y se fue de cabeza al cemento. Alcanzó a darse vuelta por razones que aún nadie acierta a comprender pero cayó mal y se lesionó el tobillo -completó el otro chico-. Estará al menos tres meses sin jugar y esto no nos pudo pasar en peor momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El 21 de octubre, y con ello me refiero a este mismo sábado, nos jugamos el último boleto a las nacionales contra Mitsukata -Shinya se sentó en una banca cercana y Eddie lo siguió-. Si ganamos clasificamos automáticamente pero si perdemos tendríamos que depender de una serie de resultados y hasta de la diferencia entre carreras anotadas y permitidas con otras escuadras.

-Jugar con la calculadora, como se dice coloquialmente.

-Exacto, viejo. Si digo que la lesión de Tsutomu fue un baldazo de agua fría no es por ser antojadizo: es el mejor bateador que tenemos y sin él nuestra ofensiva queda, digamos, en niveles menos que marginales. El asunto es que casi no hay tiempo para fichar un reemplazante, así que pensaba pedirte si podías ocupar su lugar.

-¿Qué? -el canadiense se puso de pie como si lo hubieran quemado-. No estarás hablando en serio...

-Sé que suena absurdo considerando que hoy es 18 pero no tengo a quién más acudir, viejo.

-¿Y qué hay de la reserva? -Eddie quería esquivar el bulto como fuera-. Tu equipo debe tener algunos suplentes pasables, ¿o es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?

-Con el guante todos se defienden pero ninguno tiene una producción al bate parecida a la de Tsutomu. Le di vueltas al tema toda la tarde de ayer al punto de ignorar momentáneamente a Tali, algo que me dejó muy enfadado conmigo mismo porque ella es la única a la que amo más que el mismo béisbol.

"En eso tiene toda la razón", musitó Eddie, recordando cómo el pasado día 15 acompañó a la reptiliana a Okutama en el mismo tren local que él tomara durante sus pasadas vacaciones con la pelirroja para visitar la tumba de Terundel a un año de su muerte y, en el caso del chico, también conocer a la señora Isella, su fallecida madre. "Yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo".

-¿Por qué no juegas tú en primera base, entonces? -insistió el muchacho alto.

-Porque nunca he pasado una sola entrada dentro del diamante -devolvió Shinya-. Desde que tengo uso de razón he jugado en el jardín central y ahí es donde más cómodo me siento.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros muchachos?

-Ya se los pregunté pero rechazaron llenar el vacío porque, según sus propias palabras, la presión sería demasiado grande y no querían quedar mal -suspiró el primogénito-. Esto de preferir salvar la cara la mayor parte del tiempo es una de las cosas que me exaspera de nuestra idiosincrasia y lo digo siendo culpable de ello más veces de las que puedo recordar. Todo sea por una supuesta "armonía" -deslizó con desprecio-. El mismo concepto es arcaico, casi antediluviano, si me permites decirlo.

-Me hiciste recordar a un refrán de ustedes que también vino a mi mente el día que conocí a Pachy -ahora el canadiense rebobinó sus propios recuerdos-. "El clavo que se levanta será martillado". Aunque no me opongo porque sí a la idea de conocer mi lugar y sacarle partido a mis ventajas, eso no implica dejar de lado la flexibilidad.

Shinya sintió su rostro iluminarse. ¿Iría su compadre a decir que sí y borrar de un plumazo su problema?

-Todo esto, claro, no implica que pueda aceptar tu ofrecimiento de buenas a primeras, amigo. Permíteme explicarte -dijo al ver su rostro ligeramente decepcionado-: conozco lo básico del béisbol pero jamás en mi vida he tomado un bate, colocado un guante en mi mano ni corrido de una base a otra. Estratégicamente hablando, recurrir a mí te dejaría en una posición más insostenible que si echaras mano a tu propia banca y sólo se compararía a un escenario hipotético donde yo te pidiera jugar de extremo porque Brian o Pat no están disponibles.

-¿Quiénes? -Shinya bebió otro trago y escuchó atentamente.

-Un par de grandes amigos que tuve en el equipo de hockey sobre hielo en la universidad. Antes de venir a Japón fueron mi mayor apoyo.

Procedió a contarle en breve sus inicios en el deporte invernal cuando tenía siete u ocho años más sus tres temporadas con los Varsity Blues bajo comando del entrenador Donovan Grant, incluyendo el campeonato provincial y el cable a tierra en la final de la Copa Universitaria. La mayor sorpresa vino cuando relató su excepcional año de novato, en el que anotó 11 goles y dio nada menos que 50 asistencias en apenas 28 partidos, récord aún vigente al día de hoy. Sus 61 puntos totales en 2008-09 estaban entre los registros más rimbombantes en la historia de Ontario y le valieron ser nombrado, junto con sus eternos compañeros de línea, al equipo ideal de la provincia y también a nivel nacional.

-Tal como tú, yo también tengo una zona cómoda que es el centro y no me movería a una de las bandas porque mi propio estilo de juego es contraproducente a ellas -sentenció-. Cierto es que no he cogido un bastón ni liberado un _slapshot_ en casi seis años pero la sensación es idéntica. ¿Alguna vez has patinado en hielo?

-Cuando era pequeño y mis padres estaban juntos me llevaban -replicó el joven Nakashima con otro suspiro-. Perdí la costumbre con el paso de los años y no necesito contarte el resto porque ya lo sabes. Además, Tali aún tiene sus reservas con los entornos más fríos, aunque ella misma ha progresado como pocas lamias en ese aspecto.

-Perdón, Shinya. No quise traer a colación recuerdos desagradables -Eddie hizo una leve reverencia.

-Tranquilo, viejo. Ya lloré debidamente a mi madre y ahora que tengo la compañía de esa hermosa reptiliana la vida se extiende ancha ante nuestros ojos. Acepta mis disculpas por sugerir semejante idiotez, ¿vale? -le tendió la mano a Maxon-. No sé en qué narices andaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió.

-No puedo disculparte porque aquí no ha habido falta alguna -el canadiense igual se la estrechó-. Enviar un disco a toda velocidad hacia la red en busca del ángulo no cubierto por el guardameta y seguir con los ojos una curva para mandarla donde nadie más reposa son tareas muy distintas pero no por ello menos desafiantes ni dignas. En lo que a mí respecta seguimos siendo tan amigos y colegas como siempre. Tal vez en tu banca, como mencioné antes, haya alguien que te deje gratamente sorprendido.

-Gracias, Eddie. Intentaré convencer nuevamente a alguno de los otros tipos.

Ya más aliviado luego de descubrir sus cartas, miró el reloj en la pared; sólo faltaban 30 minutos para el término de la hora de almuerzo y el inicio del turno de la tarde, casi tan pesado como el matutino todos los santos días del calendario. Esa jornada no tenía reuniones agendadas pero sí debía chequear algunas partidas de documentos y leer los reportes parciales de los sistemas anti-infiltración en compañía de su secretaria confidencial. Nada más ponerse de pie, sin embargo, algo más cruzó por su mente. Secó con cuidado la zona más delgada del bate metálico usado durante su práctica y lo dejó en manos del otro muchacho.

-¿Y ahora qué? -inquirió este.

-Intenta hacer un swing, sólo uno.

-Supongo que no le hará daño a nadie, a menos que el aire se queje de repente ante mi inutilidad -razonó.

Maxon se encogió de hombros, cogió el extremo opuesto al barril con ambas manos y levantó ligeramente su pierna derecha al tiempo que cortaba el aire casi en horizontal con el bate de 33 pulgadas de largo, transfiriendo la fuerza desde atrás hacia adelante. Por un momento no pudo evitar sentir que tenía consigo un arma potencialmente letal y ni deseaba pensar qué tanto más daño podría hacer uno de madera sólida en comparación al metal duro a la vez que ahuecado. Al terminar le devolvió el bate a Shinya, quien continuaba mirándolo de forma curiosa.

-¿Tengo algo en el rostro o estás cansado? -cuestionó el canadiense.

-No, viejo, pero si no hubieras hecho lo que ahora mismo nunca se me habría ocurrido que eras ambidiestro. Omitiste el asunto de las manos durante tu breve relato del hockey, así que tenía un poco de curiosidad al respecto.

-Shinya, yo soy tan diestro como tú -se encontró una vez más con el bate entre las manos-. ¿No estarás insinuando que te estoy tomando el pelo, verdad? Uso el reloj en la mano izquierda; mis instrumentos de trabajo son para diestros; tengo algo más de dificultad al conducir en este país porque la palanca de cambios está del lado contrario; siempre me inclino hacia la derecha al escribir a mano y así sucesivamente.

-En absoluto, Eddie. Esto sólo es una pequeña demostración empírica. Intenta hacer otro swing pero colocando la mano derecha sobre la izquierda, tal como si fueras a batear del lado opuesto.

-Como lo harías tú.

-Tal cual.

Sin ánimo de distender esto más tiempo, Eddie hizo lo requerido, aunque le costó bastante más y su swing quedó algo trancado. Todo volvió a la normalidad al cambiar las manos y volver a sentir la izquierda sobre la derecha: su intento fue limpio, quirúrgico, tal vez imbuido del mismo poder mostrado por su amigo en la caja de golpes.

-¿Ves que no soy ambidiestro? -el bate cambió nuevamente de manos-. Sé que tengo algunos pequeños talentos pero el más raro de todos me eludió. Soy tan diestro como tú -repitió el chico alto.

-Entonces ¿cómo es que tienes tan buen dominio con la mano izquierda?

-Tiene que ver con mis primeros pasos en el hockey. A diferencia de los americanos, que aprenden en su mayoría a jugar al béisbol antes de saltar al hielo y colocan la mano dominante en la parte inferior del bastón, nosotros lo hacemos al revés cuando empezamos a pulir nuestra propia técnica. Mantener el _stick_ con nosotros en todo momento no es sólo una regla inviolable por los libros sino también una condición que permite usar la inercia a nuestro favor conforme la acción viene y va de un extremo a otro de la pista. El hockey es un juego de ida y vuelta con mucho desgaste, como sabrás.

A fin de ejemplificar su idea, se colocó en posición como si hubiera dado un giro súbito y quisiera proteger el disco de un oponente. Mostró, en medio de su postura ligeramente agachada, que la mano derecha estaba más cercana al cuerpo y la izquierda más alejada, formando una diagonal larga y sin demasiado ángulo. Notó Shinya entonces que la diestra estaba algo más apretada y la siniestra más suelta, irradiando una leve aura de relajación capaz de saltar en cualquier momento a las adrenalínicas corrientes de su majestad el contragolpe.

-¿Lo captas ahora? -continuó al ponerse nuevamente de pie-. Al principio yo estaba igual de confundido que tú pero el señor Gauthier, mi primer entrenador y de quien tengo estupendos recuerdos, me explicó que dominar el bastón y palear nieve carecían de diferencias a la hora de usar las manos.

-Ah, ya caigo -el primogénito juntó las palmas con un golpe y sonrió-. Lo de la pala tiene mucho sentido. Recuerdo bien cuando solía bajar siendo más niño al parque para quitar la nieve o plantar árboles... y siempre mantenía la mano derecha más cerca del cuerpo, como lo hiciste tú recién. De otro modo no habría podido levantar mi pala. Si a ella se aplica el peso, el bastón se rige por tu propio desplazamiento, especialmente al mover los brazos para balancearte.

-Yo no lo podía haber explicado mejor, amigo mío -Maxon le palmeó la espalda con tal efusividad que casi lo mandó de bruces al frío suelo-. ¿Qué tal si continuamos la charla una vez te cambies de ropa? Ahora mismo deben arrojar bastante sombra los edificios allá afuera.

Cinco minutos después los colegas caminaban por la vereda en dirección al bloque 21. Shinya llevaba su bolso negro al hombro (haciendo juego con un traje burdeo, corbata ídem y camisa plateada) y Eddie le dio una mano ayudándole a cargar la bolsa de golf donde guardaba nada menos que tres bates de idéntica longitud pero diferentes pesos. Ese día había entrenado con el ligero pero explicó que conforme se acercaba cada partido subía el listón a fin de dejar bien preparados sus brazos. "Así las manos no te vibran al hacer contacto", explicó.

-Lo que me contaste sobre las manos aclaró también una incógnita que tuve por años, alusiva a por qué la inmensa mayoría de los beisbolistas canadienses que he visto en acción batea con la zurda y lanza con la derecha -prosiguió el ojigris una vez cruzaron el primer semáforo-. Parece que algunos hábitos son más complicados de romper de lo que uno cree, ¿no?

-Es verdad, aunque el asunto de las manos cambiadas no sólo se aplica a nosotros -Eddie sacó su lado académico a relucir-. Te daré una cifra impresionante: siete de cada diez jugadores activos en la NHL golpean el disco con la mano izquierda y si revisas la misma cifra en las diversas ligas europeas, como la KHL o la Elitserien sueca, llega en promedio al 77%. Sabrás que los zurdos de nacimiento son más o menos el 10% de la población mundial, por lo que no encontrarás demasiados hockistas diestros a menos que incluyas a nuestros vecinos del sur, donde la proporción entre ambas manos está mucho más pareja. En otros deportes, eso sí, los _southpaws_ llevan las de perder si hablamos de números.

-Sobre tu equipo, los Varsity Blues... ¿Cómo iba la cosa si hablamos de manos, Eddie?

-Eso lo recuerdo tan bien como el día que entré y pasé las pruebas de admisión -sonrió el interpelado-. Sólo cuatro de los 18 jugadores de campo golpeaban el disco con la diestra: dos defensas y dos atacantes.

-¿Y los porteros?

-Todos diestros natos. Usaban sus guantes igual que tú, en la mano no dominante.

-Al final resulta que todo esto no era tan complicado como parecía -sonrió Shinya-. Es cierto eso sobre aprender algo nuevo todos los días.

-Así te irás a la cama habiendo aprovechado bien otra pasada de sol -sugirió Maxon poéticamente-. Ya que hemos dejado eso en claro, quisiera que me contaras algo más.

-Dispara -el aludido lanzó una risita; le había robado la muletilla a su contraparte.

-El hockey es una cosa, pero ¿podrías describirme más en detalle el asunto de las diferencias entre manos en el béisbol?

-Con todo gusto -ahora el hijo del viejo Hidetaka carraspeó y caminó hacia la generosa sombra-. Los bateadores zurdos, al pararse más cerca de primera base cuando toman su turno, deben correr un poquito menos, lo que representa la diferencia entre un hit y un out en jugadas estrechas. No es por presumir pero yo sigo teniendo las mismas ruedas de mis años universitarios -dijo con franqueza, causándole una risa a su contraparte.

-Te creo a pies juntillas, amigo. Continúa.

-Se agradece, viejo. De vuelta al tema, si bien batear con la zurda te da una pequeña ventaja y esta es aún más grande en los bateadores capaces de valerse con ambas manos sin ser ambidiestros natos, lanzar con la diestra te permite jugar en todas las posiciones disponibles. Puedes encontrar serpentineros zurdos y diestros; lo mismo aplica a quienes controlan primera base y a los jardineros como yo, mas nunca hallarás un segunda o tercera base que arroje la bola con su mano izquierda porque es incómodo, poco práctico, casi antiestético. Recuerdo haber leído que tales peloteros existían en los primerísimos años del deporte allá en Norteamérica, pero cometían tantos errores que tal idea acabó en el contenedor de basura.

-Entonces una buena parte de los zurdos que deseen jugar en el _infield_ o como receptores, por ejemplo, deben aprender a lanzar con su mano no dominante. ¿Y si no pueden?

-Quedan relegados a las otras posiciones. Ojo, eso no impide que existan guardabosques o antesalistas capaces de lanzar con una mano y batear con la otra, aunque el caso más frecuente es la dicotomía izquierda/derecha por ti descrita: la mano no dominante provee la potencia y la dominante el control.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Shinya. Aprendes rápido.

-Ya me conoces. ¿Cómo habría llegado tan lejos si no?

Vino otro cruce de calles; sólo les faltaban dos para entrar al vestíbulo del flamante edificio con la gigantografía de Softbank y subir hasta el piso 24. Avanzaban lentamente contra el tráfico peatonal de Ginza, cuidando de no separarse demasiado.

-¿Qué tal va tu historia con los guantes y las pelotas? -inquirió Maxon de repente.

-Bueno, ahí si hay bastante que contar pero me centraré en lo crucial porque si no no terminaríamos ni en Navidad -Shinya tiró poco a poco de los hilos-. Papá me regaló mi primer guante a los cinco años y jugábamos con frecuencia en los parques de Shirokane, usualmente aislados de los otros niños. Podíamos pasarnos horas allí arrojándonos la pelota... Eran momentos felices, sí señor. A los seis entré a un equipo infantil donde estuve hasta mi último año de secundaria, combinando el deporte con los estudios como mejor podía. Esos partidos eran notables gracias a los gritos de nuestros progenitores y nuestras mismas proezas. Al entrar a la preparatoria de Meiji Gakuin la cosa cambió para bien y tuve una racha casi tan efectiva como la tuya sobre el hielo: ganamos el torneo metropolitano tres veces y sacamos el pase a las nacionales, llegando al campo sagrado de Kōshien para enfrentarnos a todos los otros campeones prefecturales. Para mí fue un sueño hecho realidad, más allá de nunca haber vencido el escollo de las semifinales. Dos veces perdimos contra PL Gakuen, considerada la mejor escuela del país en lo que al béisbol respecta y de donde han salido incontables talentos a lo largo de décadas, llegando incluso a la Selección nacional y a la misma MLB.

-Suena a gloria -acotó Maxon, trazando paralelos con los mismos Blues-. ¿Y seguiste jugando al llegar a la universidad?

-He de confesar que las cosas podrían haber cambiado bastante -retrucó Shinya-. Cuando terminé mi enseñanza obligatoria y me gradué de la preparatoria, casi me dio un ataque cuando me llamaron de la NPB para comunicarme... que Hanshin me había seleccionado en la tercera ronda del _draft_. No supe qué pensar porque, digamos, no creía ser lo suficientemente bueno para saltar así sin más al profesionalismo. Mi plan desde siempre fue ir a Meiji, refinar algo mi juego y de ahí esperar a que saliera lo que debiera salir. Sin embargo, el prospecto de recibir un jugoso bono por fichar con los Tigres era tentador, más allá de ser un fan de los Gigantes, archirrival eterno del equipo de Osaka, desde muy pequeño.

-¿Eso también lo heredaste del viejo Hidetaka?

-Positivo; él creció en la época de Sadaharu Oh, Shigeo Nagashima y ese extraordinario plantel que, bajo la dirección de Tetsuharu Kawakami, fue campeón nueve años consecutivos. Terminé hablando del tema con mis padres y sólo me dijeron que siguiera mi corazón de frente. Ser profesional era mi gran sueño pero yo quería hacerlo con el uniforme de Yomiuri. Mi gran ídolo de niño fue Hideki Matsui, jardinero central como este servidor antes de partir a Norteamérica para unirse a los Yankees de Nueva York. Raya para la suma, rechacé la oferta proveniente de Osaka y decidí combinar el estudio con el peloteo durante otros tres años. Lamentablemente mi plan falló porque el entrenador en Meiji me relegó a la reserva y al final de la primera temporada me sacó del equipo; sólo me dio 50 turnos al bat en ese lapso aunque bateé .300 con un par de vuelacercas. Allí mi carrera llegó al final porque no deseaba cambiarme de casa de estudios, así que me la jugué por entero para sacar el título, uniéndome después a mi padre en la compañía. En ese sentido nuestros caminos se parecen mucho, ¿no crees?

-Diría que sí -el canadiense le hizo una seña para esquivar a otra oleada de peatones-, aunque me sorprende que no intentaras postular nuevamente al equipo.

-El viejo Hara no me habría aceptado de vuelta, Eddie. El tipo era un entrenador famoso y estricto, terco como él solo. Ese primer año le sirvió para formar su plantel definitivo de ahí a los próximos tres ciclos y quienes quedamos fuera sólo podríamos limitarnos a mirar. La decepción duró lo suyo, sí, aunque en mi caso dejó algunas secuelas psíquicas a diferencia de tu lesión de rodilla. Bajo ningún motivo la desmerezco, viejo; pensar en la cirugía más esos seis meses que estuviste con muletas me revuelve la sangre y también, ahora que conozco mejor tu historia, me permiten entender mejor por lo que ahora pasa Tsutomu.

-Nada se pierde y todo se transforma, Shinya, e incluso de las desgracias pueden sacarse valiosísimas lecciones. ¿Has oído cuando ciertas personas dicen que todo ocurre por una razón? Mira lo que son las cosas: si yo no me hubiera lesionado en mi último año, probablemente habría cumplido mi sueño de jugar hockey profesional y nunca hubiese venido a Japón salvo que se organizara un campeonato -Maxon alargó un poco su argumento-. Tu existencia y la mía, así como las de Pachy y Tali, jamás se habrían cruzado y seguirían por quién sabe qué derroteros.

-Lo mismo habría pasado en caso de aceptar el ofrecimiento de Hanshin hace tantos años para volverme beisbolista profesional -razonó el muchacho de ojos grises-. Probablemente MON seguiría atada a su modelo antiguo y colapsaría tarde o temprano ahogada por las deudas, generando una crisis humanitaria al nivel de lo que ahora ocurre en Siria. ¡Qué diablos, quizás seguiríamos ignorando la existencia de las liminales entre nosotros!

Shinya se detuvo un momento para tomar aire pero volvió rápidamente junto a su amigo.

-Nuevamente lo has captado rápido. Tal vez no hayamos podido ganarnos la vida jugando nuestros deportes favoritos pero esa puerta cerrada nos abrió la ventana a una dimensión que siempre nos sorprende con algo nuevo y, en aras de la transparencia, no la cambiaría por nada.

-Es increíble el efecto que tiene un pequeño engranaje en lo que parecen mecanismos asombrosamente grandes, ¿no? Sin importar qué mano usemos para moverlos -Shinya levantó la derecha y después la izquierda-, esas oportunidades se dan contadas veces en la vida y no aprovecharlas es casi un crimen. Al menos estoy satisfecho porque ambos, así como nuestras lindas novias, no nos hemos quedado esperando a recibir las cosas en bandeja de plata.

Entraron al vestíbulo y recibieron las caricias del potente aire acondicionado, sintiéndose vivos nuevamente luego de someterse al calor que aún campeaba a pesar de estar a medio camino entre el otoño y el invierno. Una vez llegaran las primeras lluvias el clima cambiaría para mejor, bajando las temperaturas y transformando la humedad opresiva en agradable rocío acompañado de brisas que irían aumentando en intensidad conforme se acercara el final del año.

-A todo esto, viejo...

-¿Sí, Shinya? -Eddie cambió el tono; ahora iban por el ascensor rumbo a los dominios corporativos y debían actuar en consecuencia.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado -el presidente le extendió la mano una vez más y luego le dio un abrazo-. Sé que el 15 Pachy y tú estuvieron de celebración y como andaba afuera con Tali no pudimos ir a saludarles. ¿27 años?

-27, sí, y 22 para ella. Por el saludo no te preocupes -retrucó Maxon tranquilamente-. Sé bien que ustedes tenían por delante algo mucho más importante que cualquier cumpleaños y no podían ni debían posponerlo. Más allá del _overlapping_ de fechas, Shinya, lo que cuenta es la intención. Ya te dije que estamos en paz tanto en el béisbol como en otras facetas de la vida.

-Lo aprecio.

Sonó la campana del ascensor, dejándolos en el piso 24 y frente a la única puerta separando el pasillo de los muros móviles delimitando la extensión del cuartel general de Nakashima. Entraron en silencio e intercambiaron algunas miradas con el resto del personal antes de reanudar su conversación.

-¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos los cuatro a cenar esta noche? -sugirió Eddie-. Podría preparar...

-¡Ah, no! -cortó el ojigris de repente pero sin gatillar una alarma-. Pachy y tú vendrán a nuestra casa; es lo menos que corresponde hacer para darles el regalo que merecen. Puedo hablar ahora mismo con Tali y sugerírselo.

-¿Pero qué hay de las compras y la preparación? Planear una comida para cuatro tan encima no es fácil.

-Nos las arreglaremos de lo más bien, viejo. Tú no te preocupes por nada. Llámala ahora mismo antes de volver a tu trabajo. Yo te autorizo.

-Gracias, jefe -replicó el canadiense con un mínimo de ironía, ya que ni él ni Yuka Tomashino lo llamaban así estando de servicio.

Nada más saludar a la mencionada fémina, quien iba hacia el otro lado con unos archivadores, entró en su despacho y marcó el número donde podría ubicar a su amada. Tanto hablar de deportes con Shinya le había subido el ánimo, llevándole también a recordar el pasado de Caroline, su amada madre, en estas lides. Años antes de quedar embarazada de él se dedicó a un deporte poco común entre los habitantes de Canadá: el tiro con arco. Los dos trofeos que ella ganara en su breve carrera de flechas y blancos aún estaban, perfectamente pulidos como si los recibiera ayer mismo, sobre la mesa central de la sala de estar. "Quizás mi propia medalla de campeón de Ontario aún permanece guardada en el baúl del tesoro", pensó. "Podría buscarla el fin de semana y recordar otras estupendas historias junto a Pachy".

Se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo sonrió mientras escuchaba los tonos de marcado en el auricular. Nada más contestaron del otro lado recibió otra inyección de buenas vibras.

-¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

-Hola, cariño -la rapaz sonaba gratamente sorprendida-. Ya sabes que escuchar tu voz siempre es un agrado. ¿Ocurrió algo? Pareces más entusiasmado de lo usual.

-De hecho lo estoy. Verás, estuve hablando hace un rato con Shinya respecto a nuestro cumpleaños recién pasado y...

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Había pensado en varios títulos para el presente capítulo, como_ Destreza _o_ Dominio _, antes de decantarme por el más sencillo. Las manos, especialmente aquella con la que nos sentimos más cómodos, son los primeros instrumentos y también los más importantes a nuestra disposición para enfrentar los desafíos que el mundo pone en nuestro camino. Incluso los ambidiestros de nacimiento priorizan una sobre la otra, abriendo todo un abanico de posibilidades. Más allá de las combinaciones aplicables a deportes u otras actividades muy populares en Japón, como el mismo béisbol o el patinaje en hielo, este contexto me sirvió de gatillo para colocar a Eddie Maxon y Shinya Nakashima sobre una dimensión común, permitiéndome resaltar las muchas similitudes en sus historias de vida. Tal vez la única diferencia a favor del ojigris sea la positiva influencia de su padre, pero ambos se las han arreglado en buena lid para mantener una dimensión única, ora como amigos, ora como colegas y aliados en las tareas de neutralización de armamento._

 _Tras otro día en el que estas manos han trabajado lo suyo, toca descansar la mente con cosas más relajadas. Si mueven las propias para dejar una reseña, se los agradeceré de corazón. ¡Hasta la próxima, piltrafillas! O como se dice en japonés, "si tomas mi mano cuando la extiendo es porque no te voy a soltar"._


	26. Fricción

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fricción**

-¡Pero qué agradable sorpresa! -exclamó Iori, la mucama, al ver quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta-. Adelante, por favor.

-Gracias, querida -Shinya Nakashima le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de pasar-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Estupendamente -ella sonrió- y veo que andas por las mismas, hombretón. ¡Ah, señorita Talirindë! Un gusto verla nuevamente.

-Gracias, Iori -replicó la lamia con su típica formalidad-. Vinimos a ver al señor Hidetaka. ¿Está por aquí?

-Ahora mismo anda jugando golf pero creo que no le falta mucho para terminar su ronda -la doncella miró el reloj cucú de la pared-. Considerando su tendencia a siempre estar al inicio del circuito antes que nadie, debe ir por el hoyo 17 o entrando al 18. Les recomiendo esperarlo en la terraza; es bien agradable a pesar de que el invierno se acerca a pasos agigantados.

-Seguiremos tu consejo, Iori -habló el primogénito, tendiéndole la mano a su amada para llevarla hasta allí.

Nada había cambiado en el interior del departamento luego de la partida de Arisa. El viejo Hidetaka, como hombre chapado a la antigua que era, decidió honrar la memoria de su esposa y mantener totalmente vigente la decoración de la sala de estar a pesar de las objeciones del mismo Shinya, quien insistió hasta último momento en un _facelift_ para marcar el inicio de la nueva etapa familiar. A las mullidas alfombras persas sobre el piso flotante y el ya mencionado reloj traído de Europa se unían una colección de originales de famosos pintores franceses avaluada en decenas de millones de dólares más un grupo de hermosas cajas de música talladas a mano, también originarias del viejo continente. La fallecida fémina siempre había gustado del lujo y jamás escatimó en gastos para crearse un ambiente digno de su estirpe. El viejo ejecutivo, si bien no era tan dado a ostentar como su esposa, veía en todo ello una inversión más que un gasto y aprobó tácitamente dichas adquisiciones.

Este espacio, con orientación suroeste y apenas bañado por el sol excepto entre las tres y las seis de la tarde, era un contraste claro con el habitado por el ojigris y la reptiliana, caracterizado por líneas modernas, colores contrastantes y ventanales amplios que casi invitaban a la luz a a sentirse como en casa.

Iori, siguiendo su papel de sirvienta al pie de la letra, abrió la ventana deslizante para dar paso a sus invitados, haciendo posteriormente la consabida reverencia.

-Por aquí, por favor. Sus sillas están preparadas.

Alrededor de la misma mesa de vidrio grueso donde Arisa solía sentarse a contemplar los parques de Shirokane en compañía de un martini o un whisky _on the rocks_ había tres cómodos asientos; uno de ellos venía con cojines forrados y que conservaban por más tiempo el calor. Allí se sentó de inmediato Tali, quien sonrió cuando Shinya se instaló a su lado e intentó entrelazar las manos de ambos. Lamentablemente se quedó en la intención cuando la humana habló una vez más.

-¿Deseas servirte algo mientras esperas a tu padre, Shinya? -ahora estaba parada cual huso junto a la silla del chico, sus manos en el regazo.

-Una granadina bastará, corazón -él le guiñó el ojo de forma muy cómplice; después se dirigió a su novia-. ¿Se te antoja algo, querida?

La pelipúrpura no contestó nada por espacio de diez a quince segundos, intentando procesar algo que sólo ella entendía. El primogénito debió repetirle la pregunta dos veces antes de obtener una respuesta.

-Tráeme lo mismo que a Shinya, si no es mucha molestia -añadió sin demasiado ánimo.

-Me marcho de inmediato.

Iori volvió a hacerle un cambio de luces al muchacho antes de desaparecer. Una vez estuvieron solos, él pudo entrelazar por fin su mano con la de Tali y acercar las sillas de ambos todo lo posible. A fin de ganar más calor y mantener el frío a raya, la lamia enroscó con mucha suavidad su cola alrededor de las piernas del chico antes de lanzar un hondo suspiro.

-Te noto extraña, mi amor.

-Sólo es el cansancio, cariño -justificó ella-. Después de todo estamos recién a 4 de noviembre y si hay algo que no ha faltado este año han sido cosas que hacer: ferias del sector, seminarios, más reuniones de las que cabrían en un tomo tan grande como _En Busca del Tiempo Perdido_... Todo ello ha parecido eclipsar los buenos momentos, como cuando celebramos el cumpleaños de Eddie y Pachy... o nuestro primer aniversario viviendo juntos.

-Ya verás que más temprano que tarde encontraremos un modo de escaparnos -la animó Shinya-. Nos tomaremos cinco o seis semanas de vacaciones e iremos a todos esos lugares pendientes, partiendo por Australia o Nueva Zelanda. Una parte de mí, además, siempre ha deseado conocer Sudamérica.

-¿Algún país en especial por esos lares? -la liminal subió un poco su ánimo con la conversación.

-Una visita a los países del Cono Sur, especialmente Chile y Uruguay. Alguna vez le escuché a papá decir que son destinos a visitar sí o sí antes de pasar a mejor vida, especialmente en lo que a playas y parques respecta -él se puso nostálgico-. La belleza de los parques y glaciares del sur, cerca de la Patagonia, no tiene parangón. Y si vas hacia el Río de la Plata pasando por Buenos Aires te encuentras con una gastronomía soberbia, gente ídem y la vida nocturna de Punta del Este a sólo dos horas de camino.

-Si lo describes así me dan muchas más ganas de sacar la visa para viajar -sonrió Talirindë-. Sé que ambos territorios son los más prósperos y estables de la región, totalmente alejados del sectarismo, el bananerismo e inflaciones tan típicas como trágicas. Me pregunto qué clase de chicas monstruo vivirán allí.

-¿Crees que hayan, querida?

-¡Seguro que sí! Hay tantos climas y paradigmas en el mundo como liminales capaces de vivir y adaptarse a ellos. Piensa en mi gente, Shinya, sin ir más lejos: mis antepasadas más lejanas venían de Palmira, en lo que hoy en día es Oriente Medio, y tras incontables viajes terminaron llegando a las orillas del Pacífico... o quedándose en el camino para formar nuevas colonias.

El primogénito conocía tal historia perfectamente: la Espada Roja era originaria de Siria, país que ahora mismo era un caldero de conflictos y sangre sin fin entre el gobierno de Bashar Al Assad, el Estado Islámico y las milicias rebeldes. Estudiando las rutas históricas más en detalle con ayuda del canadiense y la arpía rapaz (ambos se peinaban con estos temas, después de todo), vio que aquellas reptilianas, inicialmente de escamas duras y carácter fuerte, fueron adaptándose gradualmente a los climas más húmedos de Asia Central y dejando de lado el fundamentalismo propio del culto a fin de iniciar nuevas vidas. Sólo el grupo más ortodoxo tuvo la suficiente voluntad para seguir hasta la actual Shanghai antes de hacerse a la mar. Los últimos rastros llegaban hasta Honshū, mientras otros rumbo a Sumatra o Borneo se perdieron entre sus aguas.

-En eso tienes toda la razón, aunque a saber cómo saltaremos la valla idiomática -el ojigris se encogió de hombros antes de rodear los hombros de Tali con su brazo libre-. Para japoneses como nosotros el español es un idioma complicadísimo y Sudamérica es tan grande que cada país tiene su propia variante. Habrá que sacarle trote al inglés, entonces.

-Nos las arreglaremos bien, mi amor -ella sonrió nuevamente; le encantaba estar así de íntima con él-. En todo el mundo hay gente políglota y ahora, con la globalización y el Internet, siempre hay formas de hacerse entender.

-¡He vuelto!

Iori anunció su llegada con voz cristalina y trayendo dos vasos tipo flauta más una jarra llena del delicioso líquido rojo. La granadina era la bebida no alcohólica favorita del muchacho y su propia porción tenía tratamiento especial: cuatro hielos más una rodaja de naranja insertada en el borde. Una vez servido no tenía nada que envidiarle a un cóctel de esos que saldrían en portadas de revistas gastronómicas.

-Aquí tienes, corazón -la mucama lo besó en la frente con nada disimulado afecto-. Tal como te gusta.

-Gracias por acordarte, Iori -Shinya se puso tan rojo como el contenido de su vaso-. No te hubieras molestado.

-Hacerte sentir como en casa no es ni será ninguna molestia -retrucó ella, dirigiéndose posteriormente a Tali-. Sólo disfruta. ¿Cómo desea tomar su porción, señorita?

-Concentrada, dos hielos y con algo de azúcar en el borde... si no es mucha molestia -contestó la lamia con velada brusqueza, sin siquiera regresarle la mirada a la humana.

-En dos tiempos la tendrá como desea.

La doncella volvió a irse, dejando a la reptiliana calmar levemente su furia y reclinarse sobre el pecho de Shinya para pensar mejor. Cuando él le preguntó qué ocurría, ella sólo ajustó un poco su falda gruesa antes de cerrar los ojos. Habiendo pasado ya un crudo invierno en la capital, tenía la adaptación al frío casi dominada pero aún iba poco a poco en lo que a beber líquido gélido respectaba. Su peculiar metabolismo, sin embargo, no era el tema en carpeta.

Aquella humana le hacía sentirse incómoda, amenazando con despertar los celos inherentes a toda lamia de buen nombre. De Iori sólo había escuchado buenas referencias, partiendo por su excepcional servicio a los Nakashima desde que terminara su educación preparatoria. Shinya le contó una vez que llevaba 12 años en la casa, lo que la pondría apenas sobre seis lustros de edad. Ella había sido testigo clave del deterioro emocional de Arisa (aunque jamás vio a Shoda y/o sus cómplices en el departamento) y su posterior suicidio a causa del asunto de TALIO, siendo la primera en poner al corriente a Hidetaka mediante una llamada a su teléfono particular. Estuvo presente en el posterior funeral, vestida de riguroso negro y sin moverse del lado de su patrón, rezando más que nadie por el descanso de la pobre mujer y cubriendo sus ojos verde claro con un aura opaca, triste, más propia de un cascarón que de una persona hecha y derecha. La chica, de más o menos metro setenta de alto y figura convencional para el estándar japonés, tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, cabellera castaño oscuro un poco más allá de los hombros y la nariz pequeña. Sus manos, finas y ágiles, parecían haber sido diseñadas para manejar las intrincadas revanchas de mantener a punto un hogar. El uniforme, compuesto de un sobrio vestido negro, zapatos ídem y delantal blanco inmaculado pero sin cofia, sólo realzaba tal impresión.

La partida de Arisa caló hondo en el alma de Iori, como ella misma contara al grupo después del servicio fúnebre; había perdido a sus padres en un accidente aéreo sólo semanas antes de graduarse y aprendió a querer a la "reina de hielo" como a una madre. El otrora presidente se convirtió entonces en un nuevo padre, planteándole los términos del juego desde un principio y haciéndola merecedora de la misma confianza incólume que llevara a la sirvienta a continuar bajo su alero.

"Aún así esa cercanía que tiene con Shinya no es normal", cogitó conforme vio a la pelicastaña entrar con el vaso preparado. "¿Qué clase de historia puede existir entre ellos? Será mejor que lo dilucide antes de volverme loca".

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para espantar sus celos, haciendo volar su largo cabello púrpura por todos lados y casi causándole un estornudo a su amado gracias a las cosquillas.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita Talirindë? -inquirió la mucama nada más dejarle el vaso con dos hielos y azúcar en el borde.

-¿Eh...? Sí, gracias. Creo que me dejé llevar un poco por el calor de Shinya -retrucó diciendo la verdad a medias-. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas cuando tienes sangre fría.

-Puedo imaginarlo -Iori inclinó la cabeza-. Disfrute su bebida y relájese.

-¿Por qué no te sirves algo a nuestra salud y nos acompañas? -sugirió el primogénito-. El departamento está como una patena y falta poco para que papá llegue.

La mirada de la humana se iluminó brevemente; Tali cruzó los dedos para sus adentros, conteniendo la respiración y deseando que diera una respuesta negativa. El tiempo pareció congelarse aún más que el aire otoñal silbando entre los edificios de Shirokane.

-Créeme que me encantaría, corazón, pero aún tengo que preparar el almuerzo para ustedes -le tocó a ella encogerse de hombros-. A tu padre se le antojó _duck à l'orange_ con papas Hasselbeck y tengo que estar vigilando el horno continuamente; de lo contrario se quemará todo y tendré un disgusto del quince.

-Ah, vaya... -él se veía decepcionado-. Supongo que comerás en la mesa con nosotros.

-Puedes apostar a que sí -Iori sonrió-. Es una de las cosas que más disfruto. Con permiso de ambos, me retiro.

No lo hizo hasta ir a buscar un vaso de whisky a la licorera y rellenarlo casi hasta el borde con granadina. "Para capear el calor", explicó antes de desaparecer por la puerta deslizante.

-Me da mucho gusto verla mejor -dijo Shinya de repente, volviendo a acoger a la lamia-. Cuesta creer que apenas a principio de año estuviese actuando como alma en pena, haciendo las cosas de forma mecánica y casi sin descansar.

-El dolor nos afecta a todos, sin importar nuestra especie -reflexionó Tali, bebiendo un poco del rojo líquido; estaba dulce y delicioso-. Al menos me agrada ver que ella, a pesar de su posición, es tan miembro de la familia como yo.

-¿A qué viene eso? -el ojigris sonó levemente sorprendido.

-A nada. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta -otro trago, esta vez más largo para apreciar cada textura del jarabe disuelto en agua fresca-. Iori es una chica especial, tal vez la más especial entre nosotros.

Justo cuando Shinya iba a replicar se abrió la puerta y un Hidetaka radiante, vestido de pantalones largos, zapatos oscuros con refuerzo en la suela y suéter verde pino, entró arrastrando una bolsa de palos de golf que parecía tan vieja como él mismo. La dejó apoyada contra uno de los finísimos sillones tapizados antes de ir al encuentro de los enamorados.

-¡Hola, hijo! -le dio un enorme abrazo a su retoño-. ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

-Hola, papá. ¿Qué tal anduvo tu ronda? ¿Pudiste vengarte de tu pasada derrota?

-Fue venganza y media -contestó entusiastamente el jubilado-. Siete bajo par y podría haber sido diez si no me hubiese apiadado del otro tipo. Ahora estamos a mano y eso me ha abierto el apetito. ¡Tali, querida! Muchas gracias por aceptar mi invitación a comer. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estupendamente, señor -la lamia aceptó el beso en sus manos y después devolvió el gesto en sus mejillas-. Y gracias a usted por invitarme.

-Al contrario, estás en tu casa y siempre serás bienvenida -Hidetaka la abrazó-. Es menester ofrecer sólo lo mejor para mi querido hijo y su flamante futura esposa, después de todo.

Tales palabras gatillaron un sonrojo en ambos; sabían perfectamente que nadie estaba más entusiasmado con el noviazgo que el mismo padre y no sólo por la perspectiva de ver enriquecida su vida con la presencia de varias nietas. Shinya era su única familia biológica cercana y a Tali la quería como si siempre hubiera sido hija de su misma sangre. Sin embargo, también reservaba parte especial de su afecto para alguien más.

-¡Ah, Iori! -fue a saludar a la doncella apenas la vio salir de la cocina-. ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Buenas tardes, señor -contestó la aludida-. El almuerzo estará listo dentro de diez minutos, así que aún está a tiempo de tomar algo antes de sentarse a la mesa. Todo está preparado. Mientras tanto aprovecharé de llevar sus palos a su habitación.

-Mejor que mejor -él se frotó sus callosas manos antes de ir al baño a lavárselas concienzudamente; el olor a goma de los palos no era tan fácil de remover.

Ya con la ventana cerrada y el viento aullando afuera, Iori encendió la calefacción central antes de partir el pato y servirlo con la correspondiente guarnición (además de las patatas gratinadas con queso y ají rojo en polvo, también incorporó verduras frescas de la estación). La granadina fue a parar a la mesa; el alcohol bien podía esperar al bajativo. Luego del consabido _Itadakimasu_ los cuatro comenzaron a comer. Todo estaba delicioso, creando una mezcla de sabores en sus paladares aún mejor que la de cualquier restaurante caro de los alrededores.

-Permíteme felicitarte una vez más -esbozó Hidetaka luego de tragar un trozo de pechuga-. El pato te quedó fantástico, Iori.

-Sólo es cuestión de seguir la receta, señor -dijo la doncella modestamente-. Nunca había cocinado pato antes, así que estaba un pelín nerviosa.

-Ya superaste el temor inicial -acotó Shinya-, así que de ahí en adelante el resto viene solo y podrás hacer la receta sin problemas.

Ninguna palabra salió de los labios de la chica monstruo, aunque en su interior debió admitir que la pechuga del animal estaba realmente buena. Tal vez pedirle la receta a la humana antes de irse no era una idea tan descabellada. Uno de sus pasatiempos era cocinar y si había algo que le agradaba eran los menús variados para disfrutar en el departamento o llevar a la oficina.

-Cambiando de tema, querida -el anfitrión se dirigió a la lamia-, ¿qué tal lo llevan tú y mi hijo con el asunto de las visitas? Me imagino que la agente Smith debe ser muy estricta.

-Oh, en eso no hay nada de qué preocuparse, señor Hidetaka -replicó Talirindë-. No la hemos visto más que tres o cuatro veces desde julio porque ha estado muy ocupada con muchas cosas en MON, pero cuando ha ido a visitarnos siempre ha quedado satisfecha. "Ojalá la mayoría de mis familias asignadas tuviesen la mitad de iniciativa y voluntad que ustedes", es lo que más repite. Me siento muy orgullosa de lo que Shinya y yo hemos logrado en conjunto y no lo digo sólo por cómo llevamos la empresa desde que se retiró el pasado enero.

-En eso concuerdo -ahora habló el ojigris-. A veces los días pasan rápido, más rápido de lo que quisiera, pero el impulso y las emociones del primer día, cuando Tali llegó a vivir conmigo, siguen allí. También debemos dar gracias a otros grandes amigos como Yuka o Eddie, quienes siempre nos inspiran a seguir caminando. A veces, viendo a la gente en la calle, especialmente a personas que caminan juntas pero sus miradas reposan en universos diferentes, pienso en lo afortunados que somos de estar como estamos. Muchos vínculos, incluso las amistades aparentemente más fuertes, terminan muriendo cuando esa chispa, por llamarla de alguna forma, se extingue.

-Es una de las mayores incoherencias del mundo moderno -suspiró la reptiliana-. Ahora mismo, gracias a la tecnología y las comunicaciones, estamos más conectados que nunca y también nos sentimos cada vez más solos. Esquivar ese espectro no es tarea fácil.

-Esa incoherencia tiene efectos palpables, señorita -nuevamente Iori levantó la voz con respeto-. Basta ver esos tristes rankings donde estamos arriba, o casi arriba si se cuenta a nuestros vecinos de Corea, en las listas de suicidios por exceso de trabajo, aislamiento social o ataques al corazón.

-Recuerdo un caso a los pocos años de iniciar las operaciones en la compañía que casi terminó en suicidio -atajó Hidetaka-. Fue cuando se nos escapó el primer gran contrato y el pobre tipo al que mandamos se sentía tan apaleado por dentro que por muy poco se colgó.

-¿Por muy poco? -Tali arqueó sus cejas.

-Lo sorprendí a segundos de matarse y creo que lo bajé, le di como diez puñetazos y le dije que por ningún motivo contemplara esa opción de nuevo -el viejo cerró sus ojos y juntó los dedos-. En esa época yo era mucho más impulsivo, claro; habré tenido treinta años, quizás un poco más.

-De sólo imaginarme cómo le dejaste la cara me llegó a doler, papá -Shinya se llevó su diestra a la mejilla ídem-. Sé que aún tienes esa derecha terrible.

-Que te lo cuente ese ladronzuelo al que pillé husmeando cerca del coche hace veinte años. Ni su madre lo reconoció después de la paliza que le di.

El resto de la comida se fue en temas bastante más amenos, como las recomendaciones de Hidetaka respecto al viaje a Sudamérica y algunas películas en el cine local que bien valían la pena, como _Moneyball_ , _Star Wars: Episodio VIII_ y _Coco_. La lamia quedó con aún más ganas de ir al Cono Sur una vez supo que allá los veranos, especialmente en localidades con acceso al agua como Viña del Mar, Buenos Aires o Montevideo, eran bastante agradables incluso con 30 grados de calor. "A la humedad nos acostumbraremos", recalcó sonriendo y acercándose levemente a su muchacho, quien también declaró su anhelo de dedicar varios días a recorrer Sidney, Melbourne y Wellington hasta la última de sus calles. "Sé que en Nueva Zelanda tiembla bastante pero ¿qué le hace el agua al pez?", dijo para risa de los demás. Iori, por su lado, también compartió una serie de destinos que deseaba visitar una vez reuniera suficiente dinero para un periplo de cuatro a cinco semanas (los días, gracias a su generoso contrato, los tenía guardados hace tiempo).

-Si hay un lugar al que siempre he deseado ir es Suiza, especialmente a esas pequeñas villas lacustres -explicó, su voz teñida de anhelo-. Siempre me he sentido atraída por todo lo relacionado a ellas, como las cascadas y los deportes acuáticos.

-¿Y qué hay de las grandes ciudades? -inquirió Shinya-. Berna y Ginebra son imperdibles, según tengo entendido.

-Lo sé pero mi foco está en localidades más tranquilas como Brissago, Ascona, Locarno, Morcote... Allá también hay muchas iglesias y monasterios preciosos; no fotografiarlos sería un crimen. Y si quiero ir a las grandes urbes, siempre puedo tomar un tren. Suiza es un país muy pequeño y en tres horas llegas a cualquier parte, inclusive más allá de sus fronteras.

-Eso aplica a casi toda Europa con excepción de los cerrados países del este y Rusia; esos son un mundo aparte al que no conviene ir porque sospechan inmediatamente de ti. Y esto lo digo siendo japonés -otra vez Hidetaka.

-Demasiado sectarismo -suspiró Talirindë-. Al menos aquí somos libres y podemos hablar sin temor a ser juzgados.

-Concuerdo con usted, señorita. ¿Me disculpan un momento, por favor?

Levantándose en el acto de la mesa, se perdió por la puerta de la cocina y regresó poco después con una bandeja tan pulida que llegaba a brillar bajo la luz de los focos en techos y paredes. Sobre ella venían una botella de tinto francés recién descorchado y cuatro copas de cristal de Bohemia (más finas imposible). Dejó todo en su sitio con la prontitud esperable, nuevamente imitando actitudes más propias de un transatlántico de lujo que de un departamento en Shirokane, por exquisitamente decorado que estuviera.

-Servido, señor -dijo con voz neutra-. Tres cuartos, tal como a usted le gusta.

-Muchas gracias, querida -devolvió Hidetaka.

-¿Una copa, señorita? -se dirigió ahora a la escamosa.

-No suelo beber alcohol, Iori, pero te la aceptaré rellena hasta la mitad.

Y así lo hizo la humana, tomando con delicadeza el tallo e inclinándolo con un gesto preciso antes de hacerse con la botella y crear un pequeño océano rojo oscuro en su interior. "Realmente tiene buen cálculo", se dijo la extraespecie. "No se pasó ni un milímetro de la marca". La felicitó de forma sencilla pero mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos por si deseaba intentar algo más con Shinya.

-¿Y tú, corazón? -lo miró nuevamente con esa complicidad tan avasalladora-. ¿Cuán llena quieres tu copa?

El ojigris se vio atrapado en una disyuntiva incómoda. La botella contenía su vino tinto favorito, tal vez el único que le gustara tanto como ese espumante que adoraba disfrutar estando a solas en casa con Tali. Una parte de sí mismo le animaba a aceptar la oferta de Iori; después de todo ella sólo quería hacerle sentirse bien en todo momento. Admiraba su estupenda disposición, potente al mismo nivel de la chispa capaz de mantener a flote las relaciones auténticas aún con el paso del tiempo y la distancia. La otra, sin embargo, parecía inclinarse un poco hacia el calor compartido con la lamia, hallando en ella ese sabor que nadie más podía proveerle.

-Lo siento, querida, pero hoy me toca pasar -levantó una mano y pareció cortar el aire con ella-. Hoy estoy conduciendo y lo último que deseo es recibir una multa por andar con alcohol tras el volante. ¿Puede ser para la otra?

-Como gustes, Shinya. Para otra vez será.

La sirvienta no ocultó su decepción y rellenó su propia copa casi hasta los dos tercios, aunque se las arregló para camuflar todo mediante una extensión de la anterior conversación; la alienación social ciertamente daba para mucho, especialmente ahora que los teléfonos inteligentes tenían pito que tocar. Entre sorbos y sorbos de vino dieron casi las tres, hora idónea para levantar la mesa y quizás beber un café o un té. Cada uno aportó lo suyo. Hidetaka ayudó a su mucama a llevar la loza al fregadero. Shinya se hizo cargo de vasos y cubertería y Talirindë sacudió el mantel a conciencia para eliminar cualquier rastro de migas. Las fugadas vivieron bien poco antes de ser capturadas por el escobillón y la pala (no iba a pasar la aspiradora en sábado por respeto a los vecinos).

-¿Está bien el té aquí, señor? -preguntó la liminal, dejando dos tazas en la mesa de centro.

-Sí, querida. Con tu permiso, debo ir a buscar algo más de azúcar.

-No se moleste -cortó ella-. Yo iré. Total, la cocina está aquí al lado.

Moviendo sus escamas hasta allá sin tocar los muebles, saboreó la tibia textura de la alfombra persa y después se internó en el mar café claro del piso flotante. Justo al llegar al dintel de la puerta abierta sintió un par de voces que conocía muy bien.

-Ese partido estaba para cualquiera, Iori. Eran ellos o nosotros y la suerte les cayó a ellos -mencionó Shinya con algo de resignación-. En fin, siempre habrá un torneo el año que viene.

El trasfondo de las palabras se unió de inmediato en la mente de la reptiliana: su querido muchacho hablaba del encuentro que perdieron por apenas una carrera contra Mitsukata el pasado 21 de octubre y que privara a Nakashima de acceder al Campeonato Nacional Amateur. Aún recordaba sus gritos de ánimo desde las gradas y cómo las acciones se alargaron hasta la 15ª entrada antes de determinar un ganador. Después vino el consuelo sin reservas en casa, tarea algo complicada porque al primogénito le encantaba el béisbol... pero incluso tan magno deporte quedaba pequeño al lado de ella, algo que le agradó mucho. No era para menos: una lamia siempre era feliz cuando se sentía querida, en perfecta sincronía mental y emocional con su hombre. Volvió a la realidad y se mantuvo oculta, sus oídos atentos ante la perspectiva de saber por qué él se había demorado tanto en ayudarle a lavar los platos.

-Es tan injusto que hayan caído 2-1 -dijo la humana-. Si hay una diferencia maldita, sin importar el deporte, es la mínima. Recuerdo lo que hablamos sobre las incoherencias y justo así se me ocurre otra: no podemos entender los deportes sin números pero algunos insisten en reducirlo todo a simples hojas de cálculo. ¿Qué haces con las emociones y los pensamientos de los atletas, eh? ¿Qué haces con ellos?

-Parece que esto te afecta mucho.

-¡Claro que me afecta! -Iori se sonrojó y apartó la vista; claramente el exabrupto la incomodó-. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas, Shinya: nunca fui muy buena para los deportes estando en la escuela pero aún así me encantan, especialmente el béisbol. Encuentro tan injusto que sólo hubiese softball para las chicas en esos años... Siempre he pensado que si me hubiese animado un poco podría haber aprendido a jugar bien.

-Nunca he sido partidario de confinar ambos deportes a géneros específicos. Ni una chica dispuesta a jugar béisbol es marimacha ni un hombre que disfruta el softball es afeminado -habló Shinya con voz tajante-. Sin ir más lejos, la misma Tali ha tomado los bates y guantes como cualquier humano y lo disfruta muchísimo.

La aludida sonrió en silencio. Todo ello era cierto, una de las muchas formas de conocer por entero al anfitrión al que tanto amaba.

-Es cuestión de voluntad y de estar dispuesto a dejarte la vida en cada jugada -continuó el chico-. Tener talento es fantástico, sí, pero si no lo combinas con la mentalidad apropiada estás frito.

-Yo no lo podía haber explicado mejor.

Lo que vino después dejó perpleja a la chica monstruo: Iori se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la frente y después lo abrazó fuertemente, empinándose un poco para compensar por la diferencia de estatura. Nuevamente se sonrojó, sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos cerrados.

-Doce años han pasado, Shinya, y sigues siendo el mismo ser idealista y comprometido que conocí cuando entré al servicio de tus padres -abrió los ojos la mucama-. Esa es una de las muchas cosas que me hicieron aprender a admirarte y a quererte a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre nosotros -le dio otro abrazo y se quedó algo más de tiempo pegada a él-. Nunca cambies, por favor. No lo hagas porque no podría soportarlo.

-Pierde cuidado, Iori, porque de mí hay para rato -él le sonrió, acariciándole levemente sus mejillas-. Cambiar mi forma de ser sería traicionar a mi padre, a Tali y también a todos mis amigos y conocidos, incluyéndote.

-Me alegro mucho por eso -ella sonrió-. Gracias por ayudarme a sacar ese peso de mi mente, Shinya. A todo esto y en aras de agradecerte, quería proponerte algo especial.

-¿Qué cosa?

Los sensores de la pelipúrpura se dispararon, liberando nuevamente descargas de celos del mismo modo que la adrenalina asomaba en momentos de extrema necesidad. Una parte de sí misma quería desentenderse de todo y dar media vuelta, aún a cosa de volver sin el azúcar para el té. La otra, sin ganas de cobardía, decidió cortar por lo sano y golpeó el dintel de la puerta como si lo hubiese pasado a llevar sin querer, entrando a la cocina poco después. Suspiró de alivio al ver que Shinya e Iori estaban separados por un par de metros; la única diferencia es que ella iba vestida con ropas de civil en vez de su sobrio uniforme de ama de llaves.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -deslizó como quien no quería la cosa.

-¡Ah, Tali! -el chico acudió a ella de inmediato-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Sólo venía a buscar un poco de azúcar para el té -contestó ella-. Tu taza, dicho sea de paso, está servida.

-El azúcar está en la segunda alacena del lado izquierdo -señaló la humana; después hizo otra reverencia-. Tienen la cocina a su entera disposición.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo un boleto para ver _Moneyball_ esta tarde -explicó Iori-. Hace bastante tiempo que le tengo echado el ojo y quería ver qué tanto de fantástico tiene la sabermétrica.

-¿Alcanzas a volver? -cuestionó el primogénito.

-Si el tráfico acompaña, sí -devolvió la pelicastaña-. Es probable que ustedes ya se hayan ido para cuando regrese, así que les deseo que pasen un buen resto del día.

-Gracias -dijeron los enamorados a coro, observándola hasta que desapareció por la puerta y escucharon su voz despidiéndose de Hidetaka.

De ahí todo quedó en silencio hasta que Talirindë sacó el azúcar desde donde le indicara la otra chica y ambos emprendieran el lento regreso a la sala de estar para tomar un buen té con canela.

-¿Shinya? -dijo ella.

-¿Sí, Tali?

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Iori eso de "alcanzas a volver"?

-Ah, ¿no te lo había dicho? -él rió levemente-. Iori ha sido mucama puertas adentro desde que entró a trabajar aquí. Sabrás que sus padres murieron siendo ella muy joven y no podía mantener por sí misma la casa donde vivía.

-Entiendo. Entonces la vendió y todo eso.

-Exactamente -le besó la mejilla con cariño, disipando sin saberlo el recelo almacenado en su novia-. ¡Ah, papá! Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto rato con el azúcar. ¿Aún está caliente la tetera?

Un asentimiento del padre fue suficiente respuesta para que los tres se sentaran en silencio a disfrutar ese nuevo momento. En medio de las suaves y cálidas notas de la canela en el paladar, reconfortando hasta el último rincón de su ser, la lamia pensó nuevamente en esa complicidad entre Iori y su novio, expresada en guiños de ojos, abrazos y palabras salidas del corazón. No dejaría que los celos la cegaran como a cualquier reptiliana pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados si el asunto tenía que ver con Shinya.

"Esto requiere tacto", se dijo, trazando las primeras líneas de un plan tan eficiente como discreto. "Vendré aquí apenas pueda y hablaré en profundidad con ella. No me iré hasta obtener respuestas a todas mis preguntas".

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Esta tercera entrega con foco en Talirindë y Shinya linda en varios tópicos, partiendo por los celos tan inherentes a las extraespecies de sangre fría como los límites entre personas de distinta jerarquía. Iori da una dimensión especial a la familia Nakashima, acompañando al viejo Hidetaka en su día a día mientras exhibe, gracias a su atención al detalle, las señas de alguien cuya presencia siempre impacta. El ojigris ve en ella una amiga de larga data y la lamia, si bien aprecia su compromiso y virtudes al punto de querer aprender algo de ella, siente que va mucho más allá de lo esperable para una doncella. Así tenemos dos ruedas cuya fricción deja abierta la posibilidad de un nuevo capítulo donde la pelipúrpura bien podría resolver sus dudas... o quedarse con varias más. Mi plan inicial era ilustrar este pequeño conflicto en tres visitas distintas al departamento pero lo pensé un poco y, en aras de la solidez, decidí calzar todo en una. En una nota aparte,_ Eslabones _ha cumplido oficialmente medio año de vida, algo que me tiene muy satisfecho.  
_

 _Se siente bien haber terminado una historia algo más larga, así que aprovecharé la buena racha para ir a relajarme con una siesta. El buzón está abierto para recibir sus comentarios, así que mándenlos a su entera satisfacción. ¡Hasta una próxima oportunidad, gente! O como se dice en japonés, "lo único que me mantendría despierto es un vaso de granadina"._


	27. Transparencia

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Transparencia**

Nada más abrir su lata de cerveza y beber un trago largo, Zombina estiró sus brazos e inhaló el aire de Nagiso hasta quedar satisfecha. Después cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el regazo de Hiro, quien le acarició el rostro con extrema suavidad. A la desgreñada pelirroja le encantaba que le rozara las costuras con sus dedos a veces callosos pero siempre provistos de ese toque capaz de relajarla como ninguna otra cosa en este mundo.

-Por suerte el día llegó a su fin -bostezó ella sin taparse la boca-. ¡Qué manera de ir de acá para allá, madre mía!

-Hoy nos tocó duro, sin duda -añadió él tras bañar su propia garganta con el amargo líquido-. Incluso para los estándares del pueblo estamos recibiendo muchísima más gente de lo usual. El fin de año está en el aire.

-Hoy es 1 de diciembre, ¿no?

-Exacto. Antes que nos demos cuenta todo estará cubierto de nieve, vendrán la Navidad y las festividades para dar inicio al 2018. Que los citadinos digan lo que quieran de sus fuegos artificiales; pasarlas aquí es un lujo.

Zombina sonrió sin abrir sus ojos, concordando con él. Su primera experiencia entre la nieve y el frío había sido fantástica, permitiéndole cumplir el tan anhelado sueño de armar su propio ejército de bolas de nieve teledirigidas y arrojárselas a los niños que armaban muñecos de nieve en la ribera del Kiso. Gozó como si ella misma fuese una chiquilla, comiendo a su antojo de los puestos de la plaza e incluso llegando al extremo de buscar un árbol de muérdago para besarse con Hirohisa bajo él. Tal gesto dejó al chico encantado; su gran amiga y pareja por fin había dejado atrás sus traumas del pasado y sentía al pequeño poblado como su auténtico hogar. Él mismo se dejó llevar por ella, acompañándola en sus correrías por los campos blancos para hacer ángeles, sus propios muñecos e incluso jugar a tumbar carámbanos de los tejados cercanos. Para tranquilidad de los vecinos, no hubo ventanas rotas pero sí mucho hielo trizado que después acabó en improvisadas esculturas.

"Nagiso siempre se disfruta más cuando hace frío", pensó el muchacho, quien ahora pasaba sus manos por el cabello de la chica monstruo. "Este invierno será crudo pero abierto a todo tipo de experiencias fantásticas".

-Incluso todo el esfuerzo de atender huéspedes parece poco en relación a disfrutar las recompensas al acabar la jornada -habló nuevamente la extraespecie no muerta-. Es una suerte que tengamos el fin de semana libre, ¿no crees?

-Lo sorprendente fue que encontráramos tan rápido a dos personas dispuestas a cubrir nuestros turnos.

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro? -Zombina abrió sus ojos dicrómicos y se incorporó para beber más cerveza-. Hemos de dar gracias a Yamashita e Inoue por ser tan comprensivos. ¿Notaste que sus ojos parecían brillar cuando les contamos nuestros planes?

-Venga, que sólo vamos a pasar el fin de semana acampando en la cañada.

-Ya estás siendo denso de nuevo, Hiro, pero si lo fueras no estaría tan absolutamente prendada de ti -ella lo besó con ternura en sus labios-. Saca la cuenta: dos personas jóvenes sin más que compañía que sí mismas en medio de la naturaleza, acampando bajo las estrellas y escoltadas por añosos árboles. Interminables paseos por la floresta en el día, descubriendo caminos largamente olvidados, dignos de ser retratados. Una fogata en las noches para mantener el frío a raya; peces y vegetales asados para la cena; más historias de las que cabrían en una enciclopedia... y por último la luna llena.

Otro beso, esta vez acompañado de un guiño cómplice. Zombina tenía un semblante pícaro, casi incitando al muchacho a seguirle el juego.

-Es muy sugerente, ¿no te parece? -continuó ella-. Si no te conociera mejor, corazón, diría que viniste a mí con esta idea para poder amarnos tranquilos, lejos de las miradas de papá y mamá.

Hiro suspiró con la nada misma de exasperación, haciendo un amago de ponerse de pie pero desistiendo a último minuto. Sabía que la extraespecie azuzaba su psiquis en broma pero no podía llevarle la contra.

-Nada se te puede ocultar, Zombina -repitió el suspiro y se apoyó contra el pilar, cerrando sus propios ojos-. Aún así tu imaginación sigue siendo algo más fértil de lo recomendable. ¿Recuerdas cuando me decías lo mucho que adorabas mirar las estrellas porque en la ciudad no podías verlas? El lugar del que te hablé, cerca de un hermoso arroyo y algo apartado de los caminos recorridos por andinistas, entrega un marco perfecto. Allá el cielo es una perfecta sábana de tinta oscura.

-Hablas como si fuera una libidinosa -bufó ella de forma muy tierna-. Eres malo, Hiro.

-No lo soy ni tú lo eres -él mezcló firmeza y ternura a partes iguales-. Sabes bien que de ti siempre rescato lo bueno, pero a veces deberías controlarte. ¿Qué pasaría si un huésped nos estuviera escuchando ahora mismo?

-Le diría una cosa o tres sobre la privacidad -la zombie hinchó su prominente busto, pasando nuevamente a un tono juguetón-. Después de mandarlo a paseo volvería aquí y te comería a besos para luego dejarme devorar por ti.

Mostró que iba en serio mediante un piquito en la mejilla, arrimándose a él y volviendo a acostarse en su regazo.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando te colocas la máscara seria, Hiro... -la chica se puso melosa-. Me permitiré recordarte algo porque también tengo buena memoria: somos una pareja diferente y podemos darnos el lujo de hacer las cosas con colores propios. Desde que me pusiste al corriente de tus planes he contado las horas para que sea mañana y podamos lanzarnos a los senderos con nuestros aperos al hombro. Caminar por los bosques en tu compañía me hace sentirme viva, llevando a mis labios la ambrosía de esta segunda oportunidad por la que cada día doy gracias.

"Eso fue profundo", se dijo la chica una vez acabó de hablar. De inmediato vino un leve rubor; conversar con su novio siempre traía a la superficie su lado más sensible e introspectivo.

-Ya verás que lo pasaremos fantástico y lo mejor de todo es que cabemos los dos en tu saco de dormir -sentenció ella, acurrucándose hacia su derecha.

-Citaré algo que dijiste textual una vez: "comer es la única cosa en el mundo preferible a dormir". ¿Acaso han cambiado tus prioridades? -inquirió Hirohisa.

-Sólo hay que respetar las tradiciones, como ya sabrás -contestó Zombina-. Además eres blandito y cálido, Hiro. ¿Qué mas se puede pedir a la hora de dormir... o de amar?

Lo que no esperó la fémina dicrómica fue encontrarse súbitamente abrazada por el chico, quien se tendió a su lado en un movimiento tan rápido que ella ni notó cuando su cabeza quedó apoyada en la terraza de madera pulida. Sintió los fuertes brazos de su amado rodeándola, atrayéndola hacia sí con ese mismo calor que era regalo divino cuando se cobijaban bajo las mantas luego de un arduo día de trabajo. En más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de entregarse al otro pero decidieron esperar por respeto a sí mismos y a la atmósfera del negocio familiar, aplacando su deseo carnal con susurros o el aroma de sus cabellos lavados con el agua pura de las montañas. Hacía ya largos meses que ambos pernoctaban en la misma habitación, usando la que antes ocupara Zombina como una pequeña sala de reuniones y el armario extra para colocar todas sus cosas que usualmente irían a parar a las bodegas de la posada.

-¿Así está bien? -preguntó el chico, colocando su cabeza bajo el mentón de la muchacha.

-Sí, así está bien -dijo la aludida, sintiendo su olfato perderse entre los toques de manzanilla y almendra-. No me dejes, Hiro.

-Nunca lo haría -él se refugió en su busto por diez segundos antes de continuar-. ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Si en alguna ocasión llegara a pasarme algo grave y mi pronóstico no tuviera vuelta, prométeme que me expondrás a tus fluidos y me zombificarás -prosiguió él ante el asombro de la chica.

Ella rompió el contacto de pura impresión, evitando caerse al duro suelo de tierra por muy poco. Al instante se sintió desprotegida, así que volvió a abrazarle nada más ambos se sentaron. Las cervezas a medio tomar quedaron olvidadas, su gas y sabor perdiéndose en el aire de la tarde.

-¿Lo...? ¿Lo dices en serio? -la voz de Zombina quedó reducida a un hilillo-. ¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a...?

-Sí -cortó él tajante pero sin violencia-. Antes que dejarte sola preferiría sacrificar mi vida y abrazar el limbo entre esta y la muerte. Míralo de esta forma: así seguiríamos experimentando los placeres de este mundo eternamente e ir incluso más allá.

-Es un plan muy ambicioso el tuyo, ¿eh? -la zombie recuperó el temple-. Se sale bastante de lo que alguien común querría.

-La gente común, mi amor, no llega a ninguna parte. Eso se aplica a todo orden de cosas -clavó sus ojos en los de ella-. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

-Espero no tener que pensar siquiera en romper ese cristal, Hiro -la pelirroja tragó saliva, sintiendo sus pensamientos posarse suavemente-. Saben los dioses en los que no creo cuánto te amo porque de ti he aprendido muchísimas cosas, pero si llegara la hora señalada... mis lágrimas besarán tu piel. Tampoco soportaría perderte.

-Lo aprecio.

Vino otro contacto de labios para sellar la promesa. Esta había sido una instancia inusualmente transparente entre ambos.

Con el ánimo repuesto continuaron disfrutando la tarde, maravillándose conforme el sol se escondía entre los frondosos árboles del patio y sus dispares rayos naranjas alumbraban el muro de la casa. Nada más acabar su segunda cerveza, ajustaron sus kimonos antes de volver adentro; el aire mutó a una variante más gélida en ausencia de la luz y lo último que querían era ver arruinados sus planes para el fin de semana por culpa de un resfriado.

Instantes después de lavar el congelador y dejarlo secando junto a la loza en la cocina, un toque en el hombro de la chica monstruo los detuvo en seco. Voltearon para encontrarse con alguien que conocían bien.

-¿Qué ocurre, papá? -preguntó Hiro.

-Tenemos que hablar, hijo. Quiero verlos en el salón dentro de cinco minutos -replicó Hideo Sugano con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

El padre se marchó tan rápido como llegó mientras los tortolitos pensaron lo peor.

-¿Nos habrá escuchado pasándonos de la raya con nuestra conversación? -sugirió la liminal-. Sé que la intimidad es algo que funciona en un mundo aparte, pero...

-Sé tanto como tú, Zombina, pero conociendo a papá como lo conozco es claro que no bromea. Venga lo que venga, lo mejor será enfrentarlo de frente. ¿Vamos?

Los dedos de ambos quedaron entrelazados, tejiendo un puente entre cada escama de piel y permitiendo a las yemas buscar consuelo en las palmas. Tomaron una buena bocanada de aire algo más tibio y espantaron sus miedos al unísono.

-Vamos -declaró ella.

* * *

 _12:35... 12:34... 12:33... 12:32..._

* * *

El mencionado salón era tan tradicional como todo lo demás, con diez metros de largo por otros tantos de ancho y cinco de altura. Placas de tatami perfectamente tratado y casi de la misma edad que la posada llenaban todo el espacio disponible entre muros provistos de puertas tan deslizables como silenciosas y carentes en absoluto de manchas y/o rayas. Entre cuadros de paisajes locales (destacaba una panorámica del pueblo y el Kiso allá por los años sesenta) y pergaminos colgados verticalmente con muestras caligráficas sólo se veía una mesa cuadrada, baja, rodeada de cuatro cojines para sentarse a la antigua usanza.

Cuando Zombina y Hiro llegaron allí vieron que sus padres ya estaban instalados y Haruka, la imponente madre de ojos grises, recién terminaba de servir té verde, dando vuelta a los cuencos un par de veces antes de dejarlo listo para beber.

-Vinieron pronto -Hideo habló nuevamente una vez todos estuvieron sentados-. Como debe ser.

-Papá, ¿qué ocurre? -la zombie levantó su voz; tenía suficiente confianza para arrojar la primera carta y los progenitores de Hiro también eran, para todos los propósitos, su familia.

-De esto hablamos largo y tendido con Haruka, hija, y creo que ha llegado el momento de decirles la verdad -pausa-. Lo dejamos.

Al muchacho se le cayó el alma a los pies y si Zombina hubiera tenido una se habría ido por las mismas. Lo que casi fue a parar al suelo fueron sus vasos de té; necesitaron temple sobrehumano para no dejarlos caer en un viaje sin retorno. En los rostros de ambos no se notaba crispación pero sí un desconcierto evidente.

-¿Lo... lo dejan? ¿Lo dicen en serio? -él quería creer que esto no era más que un mal sueño.

-Ya sabes cómo es la tradición, Hirohisa -el padre devolvió sin demora; acto seguido bebió un poco del verde líquido-. Hace dos meses te hiciste mayor de edad y, por lo tanto, estás en condiciones de recibir el bastón que tu madre y yo deseamos entregarte.

-Hemos dedicado 29 años de nuestras vidas a mantener el negocio con buena salud. No los cambiaríamos por nada pero Hideo y yo queremos dar un paso al costado e iniciar esta nueva etapa como es debido -ahora le tocó a la señora Haruka-. Te pido disculpas, hijo, si esto te ha parecido súbito.

-Con perdón, mamá, pero lo que dices es quedarse cortos -Hiro se tranquilizó con el amargor-. Seré honesto con ustedes: no esperaba el anuncio hasta dentro de dos o tres años.

La liminal apenas podía creer lo que oía. ¿Qué podría haber llevado a los señores Sugano a desear colgar las fajas tan pronto? Ambos aún eran jóvenes (55 años promedio) y rebosaban una vitalidad por la que cualquier citadino, partiendo por sus antiguas colegas de MON, habría dado un riñón. ¡Qué diablos, incluso se veían cuatro o cinco calendarios más jóvenes que su edad biológica! Desde que bajara del tren en la estación de Nagiso y los viera esperándola, tan pulcros y serios como ahora, asoció a ellos la imagen del control en la punta de la pirámide, siguiendo cada movimiento de huéspedes y empleados con ojo de águila. No pocas veces sus acertadas intervenciones abortaron incendios incluso antes de que brotara humo.

-Saben tan bien como nosotros, hijos míos, que la hostelería es un mundo donde los pequeños detalles hacen toda la diferencia -el padre tomó su turno otra vez-. No me agrada ver esa reacción en ustedes porque yo mismo me sentí en sus zapatos cuando los abuelos, que en paz descansen, se retiraron tanto tiempo atrás. En ese entonces las cosas eran distintas: yo no tuve opción más que aceptar y Haruka, al casarse conmigo, también debió arrojarse al agua aprender sobre la marcha.

-Cuando empecé en esto tenía la creencia de que muchas veces los huéspedes dejaban la moral enterrada en casa o se despojaban de ella al cruzar la verja allá afuera -secundó Haruka-. Viendo esto con más experiencia me alegró saber que mi diagnóstico, salvo vergonzosas excepciones a las que no me referiré ni ahora ni nunca, erró por completo. Lo que hacemos es dar una nueva oportunidad a quienes vienen agobiados por sus propios problemas. El descanso no sólo relaja la mente y el alma sino también abre una puerta a quien lo necesita. Esa fue la razón que nos llevó a acogerte aquí, hija -se dirigió a Zombina, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos cual platos soperos.

-Mamá... -dijo esta, sintiendo sus dedos temblar-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Tan en serio como lo que papá y yo expresamos antes, querida.

-Perdón nuevamente -Hiro levantó la mano-, pero todo esto me parece tan súbito, tan inesperado... Hace diez horas Zombina y yo nos levantamos como cualquier día y ahora nos iremos a dormir siendo los amos y señores del negocio. Hablando estrictamente a título personal, no creo ser capaz de asumir un reto tan grande si nos lo cuentan tan encima.

-¡Hiro! -exclamó Hideo, su voz desprovista de enfado-. ¿Por qué dices eso, hijo?

-Lo siento, papá, pero yo soy de la misma opinión -Zombina movió un poco su mano derecha y volvió a entrelazarse con su querido muchacho-. No decimos esto a modo de protesta sino porque es la realidad: llevar maletas, limpiar cuartos, partir leña y cocinar, entre muchas otras cosas, son tareas que ambos hacemos con la mejor voluntad del mundo.

-De ello podemos dar fe -dijo Haruka.

-De ahí a calcular presupuestos, definir salarios y tener el poder de ampliar o reducir lo que nos rodea hay un abismo de distancia -Hiro siguió el hilo rápidamente, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer-. Hacer esta clase de transiciones requiere tiempo.

-Créeme que quisimos contarles esto antes, hijo -el padre adoptó un tono conciliador-. Si nos decidimos sólo ahora fue por tres razones. Una, Haruka y yo realmente queríamos estar seguros de caer con los dos pies tras saltar al otro lado; mal que mal, no es fácil dejar el único trabajo que has tenido y del que has obtenido tantas cosas valiosas. Dos, nosotros también tenemos derecho a traspasar esas puertas que trae el descanso.

-Y la tercera y más importante -atajó la fémina de ojos grises- tiene que ver con ustedes, mis amores: es una señal clara de la enorme confianza que les tenemos. Con ustedes al mando sabremos que la posada estará en buenas manos, lejos de gente que busca destruirla o corromperla.

-¿Corromperla? -la zombie se estremeció entera-. ¿Destruirla? ¿Quién querría hacer eso?

Los esposos se miraron a los ojos, suspiraron y se prepararon para descubrir sus últimas cartas. Rellenaron todos los vasos de té a fin de calmar su ansiedad como lo hicieran los más jóvenes y se turnaron para hablar.

-La relación con el resto de la familia no siempre fue de las mejores, hija querida -inició Hideo-. Muchos años antes de que llegaras a enriquecer nuestras vidas, muchos años antes de que incluso el mismo Hiro fuese una maravillosa idea en nuestras mentes, hubo una serie de fuertes rencillas por quedarse con el negocio familiar tras el retiro de mis padres. A esas alturas era un secreto a voces que yo sería el elegido, desatando envidia y resentimiento en mis hermanos menores. Todos seguimos el mismo camino que tú, hijo -miró al primogénito-, ayudando aquí durante las vacaciones y después de la escuela. Eran tiempos estrictos pero que nos formaron bien. El problema fue la codicia de Toru y Eiji, mis hermanos menores, quienes ya habían hecho planes para vender todo e irse a Nagano a disfrutar la _dolce vita_. Ambos tenían fuertes resentimientos hacia la vida campestre, sintiendo que el pueblo les quedaba chico y coartaba sus ambiciones.

-Incluso en esa época, antes del boom inmobiliario de los años noventa, esta propiedad ya tenía un valor considerable -siguió Haruka-. Fue construida aquí cuando se erigió el pueblo y ha estado en poder de la familia durante generaciones. Es una pequeña institución en este rincón del país y sobra decir que Nagiso no sería lo mismo sin la posada que ahora nos acoge. No digo esto por ser nostálgica sino por respetar el real valor cultural e histórico inherente a ella. Cuando salía con tu padre escuché, estando de visita aquí, airadas discusiones entre el abuelo y gente que llegaba de Osaka, Tokio y Nagoya con generosísimas ofertas para adquirirla, pero el anciano siempre se negó. "¡Este es mi negocio y sólo mi familia puede operarlo!", solía bramar, haciendo sacudir todo hasta los cimientos.

-Aún me estremezco al pensar en ello. El asunto es que mis hermanos, cegados por el prospecto de obtener 500 millones de yenes por el edificio...

-¡¿500 millones?! -Hirohisa casi escupió su té y se atragantó; Zombina le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para devolverlo a la vida-. ¡Por los dioses! Si ya en 1988 esto valía semejante camionada, no quiero ni imaginarme cuánto será ahora.

-Una camionada aún más grande, querido -dedujo la chica monstruo-. No sé a cuánto equivaldrá un yen de esos años si se ajusta a la inflación, eso sí.

-Como mínimo hay que añadirle un dígito, creo.

Hideo los llamó a la calma, les dio la verdadera cantidad y ambos casi se fueron de espaldas. Ni en sus más disparatadas proyecciones creyeron estar sentados ahora mismo sobre una mina de oro... en sentido figurado, claro.

-Esto no me tranquiliza mucho, la verdad -continuó el chico-. ¿Aún así quieren dejarnos a cargo de todo?

-Tranquilo, querido -Haruka puso paños fríos-. Aún debemos terminar de contarles el resto de la historia. Ya saben que el poder, especialmente asociado al dinero, corrompe, y eso fue lo que le pasó a los hermanos de tu padre: llegaron al punto de contratar un sicario para asesinarlo mientras paseaba por el bosque al norte del pueblo. Afortunadamente el intento falló y el tipo fue capturado de inmediato, lo confesó todo y acabó en la cárcel.

-¿Y qué pasó con Toru y Eiji? -cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Los muy cobardes se suicidaron antes de enfrentar a la policía y al juez -Hideo resopló-. No dejaron una carta tras ellos pero el resto de la familia entendió de inmediato el trasfondo. Así fue como yo asumí control del negocio, enterré a mis padres cuando fallecieron y el resto ya lo conocen.

-¿Qué pasó con sus familias? -otra vez Zombina.

-Abandonaron el pueblo luego de los suicidios. Desde ese entonces no hemos vuelto a hablarnos pero asumo que hasta el día de hoy odian a Haruka, a mí y por añadidura a todos quienes trabajan aquí por haberles quitado algo que creyeron suyo por derecho -un nuevo suspiro del padre, cuya figura exudaba nostalgia-. El quiebre nos marcó a fuego pero seguimos adelante porque, como les conté recién, no había otra opción.

-Oh... -la zombie volvió a estremecerse-. De verdad lo siento muchísimo, papá.

-No tienes que sentirlo, hija. Nada de eso fue tu culpa ni de Hiro.

-Por eso es que nunca vi a mis primos por estos rumbos -el hijo sacó de inmediato sus conclusiones-. Recuerdo que solía preguntarles dónde andaban y siempre me decían que estaban demasiado ocupados para venir. No les guardo rencor por ello; era tan joven en esa época que probablemente no lo habría entendido -ahora le tocó a él nivelar todo-. Aclárenme una última cosa: ¿dónde están enterrados los tíos?

-No están en el pueblo, si es lo que deseas saber. Sus parientes cercanos insistieron en llevarse los cuerpos y de ahí les perdimos el rastro -replicó Haruka-. Créanme que los buscamos pero jamás hallamos nada y dudo que hubiésemos podido pillarlos. Ese secretismo tan opresivo terminó deprimiéndonos, así que dimos vuelta la página y nos concentramos en nuestras propias alegrías. La mayor fue cuando naciste tú, mi amor. En esa época yo ya tenía 35 años y pensé que nunca podría cumplir mi anhelo hasta que fui al médico y me dijo que estaba embarazada.

-Ver así a tu madre fue como nacer de nuevo -señaló Hideo-, sensación sólo replicada cuando tú, Zombina, llegaste aquí. Por eso siempre te hemos considerado una hija biológica -ella sonrió al escucharle decir eso- y también digna de saber todo esto, aunque hayamos comenzado de forma dura, quizás tétrica. Vimos de primera mano lo que una esencia corrupta puede lograr pero sabemos que ustedes podrán esquivar los obstáculos que manos malintencionadas pongan en su camino. Dejar la posada a cargo de ustedes es una prueba de confianza. No nos fallarán, de eso estamos seguros.

-Hemos visto lo cercanos e íntimos que se han vuelto desde hace más de un año y por ello nos sentimos felices -la madre sacó todo su cariño por ambos-. Saber que se tienen mutuamente y harían lo que fuera por el otro es algo que bien pocos seres, sean humanos o liminales, pueden decir. Cuando vinieron aquí a contarnos que se habían comprometido, me inundó una alegría cuyos coletazos aún siento en mi interior, hijos míos. Por ello estamos dispuestos a darles la autonomía necesaria para tomar decisiones, así como asumir las consecuencias correspondientes. Para tranquilizarlos diremos también que nuestro retiro no será súbito sino gradual de aquí a tres años.

-Mientras dure el plazo les enseñaremos todo lo que haga falta, partiendo por los números y terminando con los detalles. El resto de la gente también lo hará porque también son como de la familia.

-Son la familia que nos apoyó en días tan complicados y huelga decir que sin ellos tal vez no estaríamos parados sobre una base tan estable -recalcó ella, acariciando la mano de su esposo-. La regla de oro para los padres, después de todo, es asegurar que su prole no deba pasar por sus mismas penurias.

-Gracias al cielo -Hirohisa casi se tragó todo el aire rodeándolo antes de cerrar los ojos y exhalar-. Ahora me siento más tranquilo e incluso tengo algo en qué pensar ahora que su relato rellenó esos vacíos en mi memoria.

-Me da gusto oírte decir eso, hijo -terminó el padre.

-Mamá, papá, por un momento creí que se nos venía el mundo encima -confesó Zombina-. Incluso para alguien como yo el prospecto de un aplastamiento brutal no es nada agradable.

-Ahora que las reglas del juego están claras, prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que esto salga bien -el muchacho inclinó la cabeza ante sus padres.

-También yo -Zombina hizo lo propio-. Al igual que Hiro, me siento tentada de pensar largo y tendido sobre esto.

El aire se aclaró una vez terminó la charla. Haruka tenía guardada una última sorpresa, trayendo de la cocina un _cheesecake_ cuya masa incorporaba té verde en vez de vainilla o jalea de frambuesa. Cortó cuatro trozos iguales y los sirvió con el mismo detalle que la bebida ya fría.

-Algo de azúcar les hará bien, mis niños -explicó-. Es una novedad recién puesta en la pastelería del pueblo y tenía hartas ganas de probarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de la cena? -preguntó Hiro.

-Nos la saltamos. Este es un día especial, después de todo.

-Ya podremos compensar mañana y comer como merecemos -Hideo probó un trozo-. ¡Oye, esto está buenísimo! Podríamos añadirlo al menú de postres.

-Eso depende -Zombina intercaló luego de deleitarse con su propio trozo-. ¿Vamos a venderlo por porciones o entero? Creo que eso es un tema de costos.

-¿Lo ves, hija? Ya estás pensando de forma distinta -rió el padre-. Verás que el resto te saldrá naturalmente.

-Quizás podríamos poner los dos modos -Hiro hizo su aporte-. Recuerden que hay gente capaz de comerse un pastel entero sin ayuda.

-O dos, tal vez tres -nuevamente la chica dicrómica-. Una cosa es clara: si Smith o mis antiguas colegas alguna vez llegan a pasarse por Nagiso, ¡vamos a tener que reservar la pastelería entera por adelantado!

Por último llegaron las risas luego de tanta tensión. Humano y zombie se relajaron por dentro, jugando nuevamente con sus manos para expresar el alivio de haber enfrentado y conquistado una situación que podría haber tomado rumbos inesperados. La guinda de la torta era saber que su panorama campestre para el fin de semana seguía vivo, tentándolos de refugiarse bajo el cielo, las estrellas, el fuego, la comida cocinada por mano propia... y especialmente sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Papá? -habló él.

-¿Sí, hijo?

-Ya que tanto hemos hablado de la confianza, ¿sería mucho si Zombina y yo les decimos que deseamos ausentarnos por un par de días?

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Sacar este capítulo fue un trabajo breve a la vez que extenuante, típico de todos los escenarios tipo montaña rusa. Al ser una pareja definida por evidentes dicotomías, Zombina y Hiro son perfectos para extender un nuevo hilo en los terrenos de la confianza y la entrega. Allí calzan, por ejemplo, la solemne petición del muchacho y la reacción inicial de la liminal, quien aún mantiene algo de su personalidad juguetona para deleite de ambos. El relato de Hideo y Haruka entra de golpe en el terreno de la naturaleza humana y sirve también para traer a colación otro concepto usado desde los primeros capítulos de_ Rojo y Azul _\- las familias y sus problemas. Ninguno de los grupos vistos allá o acá calza en moldes normales, mas eso no los priva de su valor y/o autenticidad; quien diga lo contrario es un obtuso sin remedio._

 _Valaika me invita a contemplar las vistas desde el balcón con un guiño de sus hermosos ojos. Imposible no pensar en las familias con tanto cariño en el aire, ¿no creen? Aquí el día también ha terminado, así que nos despedimos hasta una próxima oportunidad. ¡Que estén bien y gracias de antemano por comentar! O como se dice en japonés, "después de esto más ganas nos dan de escaparnos a la casa del lago por unos días"._


	28. Exilio

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Exilio**

Lo primero que sintió Lilith al despertar fue el dolor del pinchazo en la muñeca. La miró y notó una costra en ciernes tapando la humillante herida causada por el dardo que Kuroko Smith, aquella coordinadora pelinegra coludida con el imbécil de Kimihito Kurusu, usara para aturdirla. Su afán de liberar una sarta de insultos irreproducibles quedó en nada, sin embargo, al notar que estaba encerrada en una caja de zapatos.

No es que los muros y el techo estuvieran hechos de cartón marrón y con textura lisa, fácilmente quemables si tuviese a mano fósforos o un encendedor. Al contrario. El espacio debía tener unos nueve metros cuadrados y el único mobiliario podía describirse en una palabra: deplorable. La diablesa se vio tendida en una estrecha cama de una plaza, dotada de sábanas y frazadas calificables de sencillas. Al otro extremo notó un inodoro limpio (prácticamente impoluto) y un lavamanos carente del típico espejo encima de todo; abajo había un taburete de plástico para ayudarle a empinarse y recordarle, al mismo tiempo, lo enana que era. Justo frente a ella apareció una puerta de metal reforzado con rendija, carente de manillas u otros mecanismos que pudiese operar mediante sus pequeñas manos.

Saltó hacia allá, golpeando con toda la fuerza que podía sacar entre el terror comenzando a inundarla

-¡Abran! ¡Abran esta maldita puerta! -aulló enrabiada-. ¡Sáquenme de aquí, maricones!

Se quedó pegada allí casi diez minutos (calculó) antes de rendirse momentáneamente. Al dar la vuelta encontró otra opción de fuga: una ventana por la que apenas se veía la luz del amanecer.

"Sí, puedo salirme por allí", sonrió de forma perversa. "Ya me he escapado de estos idiotas muchas veces y ahora no será distinto".

Tomó carrerilla en el escaso espacio disponible entre el lavamanos y la cama, saltó sobre el colchón acrobáticamente y se colgó a todo lo que daban sus deditos de un dintel cuyo ancho se contaba en milímetros. Apelando una vez más a esas fuerzas que toda diablesa, por credo, llevaba en su interior, flectó los brazos hasta elevar su cabeza al nivel deseado. Lo único que capturaron sus ojos, para su mala suerte, fueron leves destellos de luces ubicadas muy lejos, demasiado abajo para permitirle saltar. El alma se le fue a los pies y ella misma, cansada de tanto esfuerzo, cedió y cayó al duro suelo. Que su cuerpo aún estuviese lidiando con los efectos del narcótico sólo amplificó el dolor.

-¡Malditos sean...! -gritó de forma patética-. ¡Me han encerrado en aislamiento absoluto estos hijos de perra!

Esto era harina de otro costal. De conversaciones escuchadas entre agentes sabía que MON usaba este método sólo con las liminales más problemáticas, consideradas no aptas para cualquier posibilidad de reintegrarse tras llenar sus archivos de incidentes vergonzosos. La diablesa no era desconocida para el personal de la capital porque salía de un problema para meterse en otro, pero nunca creyó que terminaría relegada al mismo rincón reservado para extraespecies abusivas, golpeadoras, resentidas, involucradas en actividades ilegales e incluso asesinatos. Mientras esperaba ser ingresada por ofensas bastante menores en ocasiones anteriores, fue testigo de pataletas de manual por parte de chicas más grandes y fuertes que ella; algunas hasta venían limitadas por camisas de fuerza, totalmente carentes de juicio ante la mera perspectiva de ser deportadas sin apelación.

-¡Yo no hice nada, malditos! ¡Suéltenme ahora mismo!

-¡Esto es un complot!

-¡Ella me golpeó primero! ¡Lo único que hice fue defender a mi hombre y si la maté fue por accidente!

-¡Qué les importa a ustedes lo que pasó entre nosotros, maldita sea!

-¡Humanos ridículos! ¡Me las pagarán todas juntas!

-¡El papel de represores les sienta muy bien, malnacidos!

-¡¿A esto llaman "sociedad civilizada"?! ¡Qué cinismo!

Esas eran algunas de las expresiones más suaves que perforaban las mismas puertas de los despachos. Ignoraba en qué piso o subterráneo del cuartel general estaba el corredor de aislamiento, pero tenía claro que pasar un minuto más aquí terminaría volviéndola loca.

-¡Ya está el desayuno!

Lo que creía un minuto se volvieron jornadas interminables, a juzgar por la luz entrando a través del diminuto cristal, bañándola levemente para luego sacarle la lengua y mandarse cambiar. Siempre era la misma rutina: despertaba a las cinco y media, bebía agua del lavamanos y luego iba al baño. Como nadie podía verla se daba el lujo de quedarse sentada largo rato, desnuda y moviendo sus piernas colgadas del borde. A las seis en punto deslizaban por la rendija la primera comida del día, consistente en un cuenco de cereales con leche, un vaso de té verde y una ensalada de frutas. Inicialmente pensó en cortarse para llamar la atención de los guardias y salir pitando, mas desistió al instante al ver que los cubiertos eran de plástico y por ningún motivo se habría perforado los ojos. El tenedor era bueno pero el cuchillo habría fracasado al rebanar mantequilla derretida. A la una se servía el almuerzo (platos variados en porciones breves, una vez más con servicio desechable) y a las siete la cena. Cuando el reloj golpeaba las nueve de la noche se apagaban las luces automáticamente hasta el día siguiente y todo se sumergía en un espectral silencio.

Durante las primeras 24 o 48 horas ni siquiera tocó el alimento, gastando casi toda su energía en intentar llegar a la ventana o armar algo para trizar el vidrio con lo que le suministraban. Cuando casi se desmayó hubo de rendirse ante las súplicas de su estómago, devorando todo aunque estuviese frío y gomoso, su rostro creando arcadas que el olvido se llevó. Poco después de dejar las bandejas vacías en la puerta, alguien las retiraba y se perdía pasillo arriba, sin siquiera deslizar una palabra hacia ella.

Dos veces al día Lilith era sacada de su celda y llevada a ducharse; por muy reclusa que estuviera debía mantener un mínimo de dignidad. Sentir grilletes en muñecas y tobillos mientras caminaba a la zona de aseo fue una humillación que le costó digerir, arrojándose al suelo a propósito y recibiendo una bofetada helada, estéril, quirúrgica. Sus tácticas de insultar e intentar provocar también cayeron en saco roto: notó que su centinela asignado intercambiaba señas con otro y concluyó que era sordo. El tipo, joven y de corta cabellera rubio arena, parecía tener un talento particular para no mirar hacia abajo, quedándose al costado de la ducha mientras la diablesa lidiaba con el jabón y el shampoo. Cinco minutos era todo lo que tenía y dedujo que a las extraespecies más bastardas no les daban ni eso.

"Debería considerarme afortunada", pensaba, su ánimo aún decaído, "pero sigo siendo una maldita prisionera".

Ni siquiera sonreía al notar que su caja de zapatos había sido aseada mientras ella estaba fuera. Cama hecha, piso trapeado, lavamanos e inodoro limpios y con aroma a hierbas silvestres. Inhalaba el aroma distraídamente al tenderse en su lecho, volteándose hacia la pared y a veces cubriendo el rostro con su almohada para bloquear la molesta presencia del único foco allá arriba, en el techo, fuera de su alcance. Sus sucias ropas de antes (chaqueta, _hot pants_ , zapatillas deportivas) desaparecieron para nunca más volver, reemplazadas por un uniforme blanco hecho de algodón suave que le hacía parecer interna de uno de esos hospitales psiquiátricos construidos en medio de la nada.

Las paredes de su recámara eran a prueba de golpes y sonido, por lo que ignoraba si allí se encontraban otras liminales en su misma condición. Eso mismo la lanzaba a lo único que podía hacer mientras su rebeldía, la misma que la metiera en tantos problemas, comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor en el largo camino rumbo a la agonía y la muerte: pensar. Recordó todos los anfitriones que habían intentado darle un espacio en sus vidas sólo para ser rechazados por ella; nunca duraba más de dos días en ninguna casa y despreciaba las reglas humanas, considerándolas un atentado a la libertad indeclinable de las diablesas. Daba lo mismo que fueran hombres jóvenes con proyectos, amas de casa, empleados administrativos o jubilados. Aplicaba la misma fórmula con todos: decir de la boca para afuera que iba a ser "buenita" y después proceder a desatar el caos.

Rompía todo lo valioso que encontraba, desde ropa hasta obras de arte; hacía desaparecer dinero y documentos importantes de maletines y mochilas; vertía veneno en plantas y flores; asustaba mascotas o animales callejeros... Tal vez su malicia favorita fuese recurrir a la hipnosis, generando incidentes notorios que le mataban de risa y usualmente terminaban con la víctima en posiciones indefendibles. Los sujetos vulnerables y rígidos, a la usanza de Centorea Shianus, eran arcilla en sus pícaras manos.

¿Qué la llevaba a hacer todo ello? Durante mucho tiempo lo asumió como un rito de crecimiento entre diablesas. Mal que mal, casi toda la perversidad estaba concentrada en sus primeros años de vida, esfumándose por completo una vez alcanzaban la madurez. Deseaba probarse a sí misma y mostrar a sus símiles que ella no necesitaba vivir en paz con los humanos, transformándose poco a poco en un instrumento diseñado para someterlos, reducirlos a objetos destinados a satisfacerlas físicamente. Lilith venía de un clan ortodoxo en estas materias, donde las "blandengues" no sólo eran vejadas sino condenadas a muerte de formas indescriptibles. Ergo, imponer su voluntad y romper poco a poco la resistencia humana era el instrumento de su misma supervivencia.

-Qué ironía de mierda... -murmuró luego de terminar una de sus sesiones al cuarto o quinto día de reclusión-. Tal vez lo único que me impida salvarme de un destino cruel sea seguir aquí hasta nuevo aviso -se estremeció-. Sin embargo, eso mismo es lo que me impide vengarme de ese niñato ridículo y sus amiguitas.

Pegó un grito fuerte, tal vez sintiendo que su irreverencia volvía a nacer, mas se dejó caer mansamente sobre el colchón, entrecerrando los ojos a fin de no sufrir demasiado con la luz blanca de la ampolleta LED. Aborrecía al muchacho no sólo porque tenía una familia que lo quería sino también una red de apoyo dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad cuando se caía. ¿Y ella? Sola desde que podía recordar, con padres ausentes y sin la más mínima persona a la que llamar amiga... hasta que apareció Rachnera Arachnera cuando ella creía haber tocado fondo tras otro embarazoso arresto. Tan privada estaba de cariño que se sometió sin chistar a los juegos masoquistas de la tejedora, sintiendo leves pinceladas de felicidad conforme la seda recorría poco a poco sus formas en el traje de Eva. La voz seductora de la Arachne, cuya desnudez no se quedaba atrás, parecía volverla loca por momentos mientras ambas exploraban caminos prohibidos en el ático de la residencia Kurusu. Aquellas noches pasadas entre susurros, ligeros rasguños y lametones fueron las más felices de su miserable vida.

En circunstancias normales se habría toqueteado hasta quedar exhausta a punta de orgasmos, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Ahora, con la ochopatas fuera de este mundo por obra y gracia de la Dullahan que también le diese a ella una paliza en toda regla, volvía a estar abandonada a su suerte, rodeada de humanos hostiles y otras chicas monstruo que jamás la echarían de menos una vez fuese condenada a lo que sea que dictaminaran sus verdugos.

Tales oleadas de soledad comenzaron a horadar su psiquis pulso a pulso, despertándola en mitad de la noche y a veces imposibilitándole recobrar el sueño, dejándola convertida en estatua hasta que el aroma de la comida le forzaba a reaccionar. Allí conoció otra reacción que creía olvidada hace largo rato: llorar.

Cada lágrima derramada se convertía en un peldaño de la extensa escalera cuyo destino final era el cable devolviéndola a la vida. El camino no venía exento de peligros: agujas plateadas, verdosas, doradas y rojizas brotaban de la nada e intentaban herirla. Debía saltar, rodar, girar e incluso contorsionarse a niveles que jamás creyó posibles, aullando en silencio y rechinando los dientes al verse asediada por calambres sobre sus agarrotados músculos. Siempre tropezaba al llegar al último descanso, casi arrastrándose hasta el hilo divino, despertando después envuelta en sudor y con su cama revuelta.

-Hah... -jadeaba-. Hah... Donde me giro, allí están... No puedo escaparme.

Desde ahí no volvió a apegarse a la pared de su habitación; sólo moverse milímetros hacia allá terminaba causándole ataques de pánico curables sólo gracias al agua del lavamanos. Lo taponaba como podía, abría la llave y nada más estaba al borde metía la cabeza adentro, sacándola una fracción de segundo después. Las frías gotas que no empapaban su piel morena terminaban en el suelo, sustituyendo las lágrimas que originalmente atrapaba el colchón en sus sesiones de descargos.

El deterioro comenzó a pasarse a otras áreas más allá del descanso. En algunos días su piel se volvía más sensible, forzándola a convertir el agua caliente en tibia o de lo contrario no podía enjuagarse. En otros iba en dirección opuesta, llenando el cuarto de baño con tanto vapor que a veces su guardián tenía dificultades para encontrarla. Y en el más reciente tuvo serias dificultades para abandonar su celda, siendo tomada de la mano y llevada a la ducha como si fuese una muñeca con alas. En medio de la confusión teñida de bruma podía haberse escapado Lilith... pero no lo hizo. El peso de sus recuerdos dejó mella no sólo en su rebeldía sino en sus mismas ganas de vivir. Reducida a una pequeña autómata de cabellera turquesa, pasó a seguir todas las órdenes y rutinas sin chistar al punto de demorarse exactamente el mismo tiempo en desayunar, almorzar y cenar. Daba lo mismo la temperatura de su porción porque incluso sus nervios se declararon en huelga.

Una noche tan tranquila como cualquier otra sintió un susurro que la despertó con algo menos de alboroto. La diablesa abrazó su almohada (aliada inestimable en su encierro), se arrinconó contra el respaldo de su estrecha cama y casi sintió que sus dedos rozaban vidrio cuando habló.

-¿Quién...? ¿Quién está ahí?

-Lilith... -la voz era de ultratumba, tan irreverente como ella a la vez que dulce.

-¿Ama? -deseó con todo su corazón que fuese Rachnera y que viniese a sacarla de allí-. ¿Eres tú?

-Lilith... -repitió aquella presencia, esta vez más formal y dura pero no menos femenina; la aludida se estremeció.

-¡Muéstrate! -exclamó la chica monstruo con patética valentía-. ¡Muéstrate, seas quien seas!

-Lilith... -el tono, ahora masculino, parecía apenado, casi compadeciéndose de ella.

-¡Basta! -la peliturquesa cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos-. ¡Basta!

-Lilith... Lilith... Lilith...

-¡No, por favor! ¡Ya no más...!

El eco se hizo insoportable casi al mismo tiempo que la pequeña sentía su corazón taladrándole el pecho. ¿Iría a morir ahora mismo o todavía quedaba algo peor? Fuese lo que fuese, sólo quería que acabara de inmediato. ¡Incluso las torturas que la esperaban de vuelta en los dominios diabólicos eran un paseo en el parque al lado de esto!

De repente todo cesó y Lilith abrió los ojos. Sorprendida quedó al darse cuenta que de la caja de zapatos no había ni rastro; estaba ahora en un hermoso parque con añosos árboles en flor, caminos pulcros y lindos macizos de flores a ambos lados. Más al fondo podía verde una fuente ornamental arrojando agua por tres boquillas. Reconoció el sitio inmediatamente: era el área verde ubicada no lejos de la estación de tren de Asaka.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo llegarías.

Volteó y sintió el color abandonar sus facciones al encontrarse cara a cara con una centauro alta, de rubia cabellera en coleta, enorme busto y expresión severísima. Iba vestida con una sencilla blusa blanca sin mangas y una falda negra con tenues vivos rojizos. Era Centorea Shianus, tal vez la más devota huésped que nunca viviera en la residencia Kurusu.

-Estaba esperando la oportunidad de hablar contigo -la centauro se cruzó de brazos y golpeó sus cascos contra el suelo-. Hasta el día de hoy recuerdo esa ridícula pitanza tuya que tan mal me hizo quedar con mi amo, embarrando mi orgullo hasta dejarlo hecho un asco. Me sentí fatal, casi indigna de estar a su lado, y todo porque me creí tu fachada de niñita indefensa. Pagué el precio de mi ingenuidad, es cierto, pero eso no ha cambiado mi actitud hacia los humanos u otras liminales, de cuya inmensa mayoría puedo desprender bondad -frunció el ceño-. Sin embargo, tú eres un caso especial que me hace sentirme bastante menos magnánima, así que llegó la hora de devolverte la mano por tan execrable vejamen.

De la nada procuró un arco y un carcaj relleno de flechas cuyas puntas se prendían al hacerlas girar. A un chasquido de los dedos de la rubia brotó del suelo una jaula en forma de domo, atrapándola en un círculo de diez a doce metros de diámetro. Sin siquiera decir otra palabra, Cerea empezó a liberar una saeta tras otra, forzando a la diablesa a correr por su vida una vez más. Habrá dado dos o tres vueltas antes de chocar sin querer con la pared y sentir el punzón en la pierna. Miró hacia abajo esperando encontrarse un chorro de sangre pero sólo encontró una cadena dorada conectando su pierna al suelo. Intentó moverse pero llegó el segundo flechazo en la muñeca, atrapándola sin salida.

-¡Espera! -suplicó la diminuta extraespecie, sintiendo más miedo que nunca-. ¡Sólo quería ver qué tan lejos podías llegar! ¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?

-Sí, Lilith -el tono de la tiradora derrochaba veneno; después le inmovilizó sus dos extremidades libres-. Naciste, fuiste y morirás siendo una burra, así que ahora te toca sufrir. ¡Sufre como yo sufrí, engendro del más allá!

Disparó la rubia una flecha hacia el cielo, atravesando la jaula e invocando, nada más chocar con las nubes del cielo, un potentísimo chorro de luz dorada que se dirigió hacia ella cual misil programado. Temblaba la tierra, se ondeaban los árboles... Hasta el aire vibraba de anticipación.

-¡Sufre hasta que no te queden ganas de vivir! -exclamó Centorea, revelando toda la cólera contenida desde ese día.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah...! -fue lo último que escapó de labios de Lilith una vez quedó rodeada del testigo divino. Creyó verse desintegrada pero el abismo se llevó el parque, a la otra liminal e incluso la jaula.

Nada más separar los brazos y descubrir su rostro se vio puertas adentro; esta vez el entorno adquirió la forma de un estudio creativo, repleto de escritorios con computadoras e impresoras multifuncionales. Lámparas individuales decoraban las estaciones de trabajo repletas de tabletas, lápices sensibles, resmas de papel y bosquejos colgando de los muros.

-Atsushi -murmuró, confrontada nuevamente a otro episodio desagradable-. El dibujante cuyo trabajo quemé en la chimenea.

-Y que me costó la oportunidad de una vida -la voz de un humano joven, vestido a lo geek y con gafas, casi la mandó al piso flotante-. Lindo numerito hiciste entonces; no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté recibirte.

-Puedo... -su voz tropezaba consigo misma-. Puedo explicarlo todo...

-No me interesan tus explicaciones. ¿Sabes cuánto trabajé para conseguir que publicaran mi novela gráfica? ¡Desde los 17 años me quemé las pestañas en ella, sacrificando mis ratos libres e incontables noches de sueño! Cuando te vi rayar mis páginas terminadas me dio muchísima rabia, pero me contuve de darte el castigo que merecías porque no soy agresivo por naturaleza -contó Atsushi-. Eso no quita que me diera una amargura enorme rehacerlas. Y entonces, justo la noche en que terminé todo y lo guardé en mi portafolios para llevarlo a la editorial, me levanto a tomar agua y lo primero que encuentro es el aroma del papel quemado. Mi mayor ilusión reducida a cenizas por tu mano, Lilith, mientras tú te reías y disfrutabas de ese "calor perverso" liberado por las llamas. Ahora que no me veo restringido por los límites... serás tú quien arda.

Chorros de tinta brotaron del suelo, atrapándola y pintándola de negro mientras se convertían en una ola que la arrastraba hacia el otro lado del cuarto. El chico movió una palanca en el muro y la pared se abrió, revelando llamas apetitosas de cenar una diablesa recién sazonada para la ocasión.

-¡No me hagas esto! -Lilith se quebró de nuevo-. ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto!

-¡Ha! -Atsushi se mofó de ella-. Miren lo que son las cosas: la chiquilla traviesa y arrogante pidiendo que le perdonen su asquerosa vida. Lo siento, Lilith; con esto más ganas me dan de verte recibir el castigo que mereces. ¡Tu sangre será la tinta de mi nueva creación!

Sintió la peliturquesa cómo las llamas besaban su piel sin quemarla, otra ilusión cruel que llevó al límite su umbral del dolor. Presa del paroxismo, se encogió como si realmente la estuvieran achicharrando. Todo cesó de nuevo y el negro volvió a acunarla, sólo interrumpido por su agitada respiración. No entendía nada. ¿Cómo era posible que aún estuviese respirando? ¡Ni siquiera una diablesa mayor con todas sus facultades bien puestas habría vivido para contar esta historia!

Entonces fue a parar a un concurrido distrito comercial en Tokio, no lejos del edificio donde aún creía estar encerrada. Nada más ver el escaparate de una tienda de ropa femenina supo lo que se le venía encima. Su corazón le dijo que no volteara pero lo hizo... y se encontró con Kiyohiro, aquel hombre al que forzó, también mediante hipnosis, a manosear a las mujeres pasando por allí. El rostro de este ser estaba cubierto de moretones y rasguños, señal clara de la paliza recibida por un grupo de paseantes que lo calificaron de "enfermo", "asqueroso" y "basura". Después se lo llevó la policía y estuvo encerrado durante casi una semana.

-Hola, Lilith -le sonrió perversamente, mostrando varios dientes ausentes-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?

La diablesa tragó saliva; cada encuentro sólo le hacía incubar más miedo en su corazón y sólo pensar lo que él tenía en carpeta la dejó envuelta en una incómoda capa de sudor.

-Qué raro no oírte decir nada, aunque así lo prefiero porque llegó la hora de devolverte el favor -el tipo hizo crujir sus nudillos-. Arruinaste mi vida, idiota. Me despidieron de mi empleo, mis amigos me abandonaron e incluso mi familia me desheredó porque no podía aguantar la perspectiva de tener un depravado entre sus filas. ¡Yo, que nunca traté a las mujeres más que con absoluto respeto!

Esta vez ella no decidió quedarse al final de la charla y arrancó a perderse. La calle, sin embargo, no terminaba nunca. Giró en una esquina cualquiera, topándose de golpe con Kiyohiro y cambiando de rumbo a toda prisa. Corrió por horas pero el paisaje no cambiaba y él tampoco se despegaba de ella si sus atronadores pasos eran indicación. Tropezó con una loseta levantada, cayendo nuevamente al vacío. Aleteó desesperada hasta que se agarró de algo invisible por pura casualidad. Allí despertó y nada más volver a sentir el mundo real besó su almohada hasta hartarse.

Dio gracias en silencio a los mismos dioses en que no creía por no haberse encontrado con Lala; en caso contrario la Dullahan la hubiese desterrado al limbo sin apelación luego de leerle su cartilla y seguramente su voz habría hecho eco mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo.

-Todo fue tan real, tan real...

El susurro de Lilith, la diablesa peliturquesa, se transformó en llanto, un llanto silente que daba gracias por encontrar un puntal sólido entre las furiosas aguas del único mundo líquido que conociera. La corriente había crecido a tal punto que terminó destruyendo de forma irreversible todos los vínculos conectándola a esas personas cuyas conciencias le dieron una oportunidad de ser mejor. Nunca llegaría a las costas de sus islas ni mucho menos al continente representando la sociedad integrada donde humanos y liminales existían, competían, vivían y aprendían de igual a igual.

Su reclusión en solitario, coronada por la pesadilla múltiple, representaba un símbolo condensado de todos los errores cometidos. No estaba segura de si hubiese conseguido despertar en caso de haber pasado cinco minutos más atrapada en los crueles dominios de Morfeo. Recorrió el resto del camino a conciencia, recibiendo una bofetada tras otra en el rostro ante el peso de su propia idiotez. Al menos estaba en control de esta catarsis y aceptó hasta el último golpe sin pestañear.

Aquella mañana no desayunó pero sí se sentó al baño, lavó la cara y duchó como siempre, en silencio y acompañada sólo por el mínimo de dignidad restante tras tantas zozobras. Terminó de secarse mecánicamente, mas se vio inundada por la sorpresa al encontrar la tenida que creía perdida en lugar de su conjunto blanco. Miró a la derecha y hubo de sujetarse del borde de la ducha para no desmayarse.

Ante ella, vestida con su uniforme típico, estaba Kuroko Smith.

-Buenos días, Lilith -la saludó cortésmente pero con dureza-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? -fue lo único que atinó a replicar; casi se había olvidado de lo que era hablar con otro ser vivo.

-He venido a buscarte -dijo la coordinadora lentamente-. Tus diez días de aislamiento han terminado.

La sola mención del tiempo transcurrido hizo que la diablesa dejara caer la toalla. Nada más saberse desnuda ante la humana, se tapó con extremo pudor y acudió a ocultarse al fondo del cuarto de baño.

-Tranquila, Lilith -deslizó Smith al verla convertida en una bolita de algodón-. Aquí no hay nadie más.

Intentó tocarla pero ella se encogió aún más, sollozando ante el peso de la evidencia. Kuroko la tomó en brazos como lo hiciera luego de aturdirla. Sabía que el confinamiento solitario era un castigo severísimo, pero lo que nunca esperó fue encontrarla así de deshecha.

-¿Diez días? ¿De verdad llevo diez días aquí? -hipó la diablesa una vez la pelinegra terminó de vestirla.

-Así es, Lilith. El peso de tus acciones no nos dejó otra opción -le tomó la manito y la llevó al elevador-. Seré honesta contigo porque esto no puede endulzarse: hoy serás deportada de Japón.

Una vez arrojó estas palabras sobre la mesa de juego esperó que su contraparte intentara soltarse y arrancar después de insultarla, como siempre lo hiciera con ella u otros colegas de MON. La liminal ni se movió, siguiendo el paso de Smith a la usanza de un corderito obediente.

-¿Te sientes bien? -inquirió la humana, deteniéndose antes de pulsar el botón.

-Otra cosa no merezco -Lilith la miró a los ojos, totalmente desprovista de su usual máscara arrogante-. Me disparé en los pies tantas veces mientras estuve aquí que nunca podré redimirme del todo. Sólo seguía mi naturaleza, haciendo lo que creía correcto para ganarme el respeto de mi clan y sin considerar en absoluto los sentimientos de otros. Aún así no quiero volver a casa porque... me matarán. Sí, soy una cobarde porque más miedo le tengo a la muerte.

Se abrió la puerta y ambas entraron, aún tomadas de la mano.

-Conozco bien cómo las diablesas tratan a quienes han fallado, pequeña -Smith pasó a un tono más conciliador-. Son costumbres milenarias, más antiguas que la misma palabra escrita, pero eso no significa que estén correctas -pausó conforme ambas se acostumbraban al descenso desde el décimo piso-. Nos has dado más problemas que nadie, Lilith, pero ni siquiera tú mereces ver segada tu vida tan pronto. Eres aún joven y nada te impide empezar de nuevo en otro sitio.

Esas eran, casi calcadas, las palabras que Lala le dijera luego de darle la del pulpo en el ático. No se enfadó la chica de cuernitos púrpura al escucharlas, eso sí.

-¿Dónde me enviarás, entonces, si no es de vuelta a los dominios de mi gente?

-Puse tu historial en conocimiento del director Narahara, quien lo examinó a fondo y decidió hacer una excepción contigo -se explicó Smith mientras ambas salían al lobby-. En vez de entregarte a tu clan te daremos un billete de barco a Hong Kong más algo de dinero y ropa. De ahí deberás buscarte la vida por tus propios medios, ganarte todo a pulso y ser alguien útil. No podrás deshacer tus horrores aquí pero nada te impide evitar cometerlos estando allá.

-China, ¿eh? Suena tan bien como cualquier otro destino en esta parte del mundo -la diablesa casi sonrió por primera vez en días-. Aunque no sé hablar el idioma, creo que aprenderlo será una bonita forma de mantenerme ocupada.

-¿Realmente estás dispuesta a aceptar esto que te imponemos?

-No tengo nada que perder salvo mi vida -Lilith sacó su lado irónico una vez más-. Estuve pensando en muchas cosas durante esos diez días que se me hicieron diez meses, agente Smith. Lloré, sufrí, me vi presa de alucinaciones y lo más importante, entendí la verdadera razón de mi actual estado. Yo misma, como dijera, me disparé en los pies, quemando todos los puentes que intentaron tenderme gente como tú o mis antiguos anfitriones. Estuve ciega mucho tiempo pero ahora la venda ya no existe. Murió junto con mi arrogancia y orgullo. Ya no quiero más.

Salieron a la calle y un poco más allá estaba estacionado el automóvil oscuro de Kuroko. La coordinadora le abrió la puerta; ella se sentó mansamente en el asiento del pasajero e incluso se colocó ella misma el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?

-Al puerto de Yokohama; allá tomarás el barco dentro de tres horas, así que tienes tiempo de sobra para ponerte cómoda en tu cabina -encendió el motor y puso el vehículo en marcha hacia el este-. La tripulación sabe que viajas sola, ¿eh? No te preocupes por nada.

-¿Mis cosas también están ahí?

-Efectivamente. Narahara ya firmó la documentación necesaria. A contar de mañana tu ficha quedará borrada de nuestro sistema y también he de decirte que no podrás ingresar, por protocolo, a ningún otro país que cuente con sistema de integración más adelante.

-¿Hay otros?

-Nunca se sabe.

Siguió después una conversación franca sobre los encontrones con la Dullahan y Kimihito Kurusu, donde aprendió que lo que el muchacho le contara sobre el estado de Rachnee era cierto; ella estaba viva pero desprovista de alma, rehaciendo su propia vida en otro punto no especificado del archipiélago. Cuando la diablesa mencionó a la Arachne no lo hizo con añoranza por ella ni resentimiento hacia los dos primeros; si iba a empezar de nuevo la idea incluía desprenderse de todo su pasado, incluyendo los únicos buenos momentos vividos entre Asaka y Tokio, porque así tendría espacio y materiales suficientes para construir nuevas memorias. Recibir esta auténtica tarjeta de escape era casi una bendición en comparación a lo que normalmente le esperaría, así que no pensaba desaprovecharla. Smith quedó notoriamente satisfecha al escucharla, aunque lamentó para sí misma que este lado más maduro de Lilith sólo surgiera luego de un soliloquio tan potente, sólo posible gracias a esos diez días pasados en absoluta soledad.

"Pensar que ese lado suyo estuvo oculto tanto tiempo...", se dijo, trazando algunas comparaciones a su indolente yo anterior. "Ojalá un cambio de aires pueda ayudarle a sacarlo adelante, tal como pasó con la buena de Zombina".

Media hora después ambas descendieron en el muelle, siendo saludadas por el aire marino y el ruido de sirenas viniendo desde el terminal de carga ubicado algo más allá. Lilith, siendo tan pequeña, no podía alcanzar el mostrador para entregar su boleto en la zona de embarque pero se vio ayudada por Kuroko, quien la tomó en brazos como si fuesen madre e hija.

-Todo está en regla -dijo la encargada, timbrándole el pase-. Es el tercer navío a la derecha desde esta puerta. Que tenga buen viaje.

-Gracias -Lilith inclinó la cabeza a conciencia; debía adaptarse poco a poco.

-¿Puedo acompañarla hasta la pasarela? -inquirió la coordinadora.

-Ningún problema, mientras no se quede allá más de cinco minutos. El muelle está lleno de actividad.

El barco era magnífico, del tamaño de un crucero pequeño y en inmaculada condición. Varios otros pasajeros, entre los que se veían algunas chicas monstruo, ya subían a bordo y eran saludados por el capitán.

-Bueno, Lilith, hasta aquí llegamos -la humana le dio un caluroso abrazo-. Mucha suerte en todo y ojalá tu nueva vida en Hong Kong te sea propicia.

-No olvidaré esto fácilmente, agente Smith -la peliturquesa sonrió-, más allá de que nunca volvamos a vernos.

-La vida gira de formas misteriosas, querida, y sólo te queda vivir las sorpresas del día a día. Espero que tomes las precauciones debidas respecto a tu gente -se puso seria la coordinadora-; sé tan bien como tú que los diablos y diablesas de ese tipo no olvidan ni perdonan.

-Si voy a cambiar, alguna vez deberé enfrentarme a ellos. Me las arreglaré bien o de lo contrario no me llamo Lilith -sentenció.

Hizo un último gesto con las manos antes de trepar por la pasarela, llenando sus pulmones hasta el límite con el aire marino y echándole una última mirada al país que dejaba atrás para siempre; alcanzó a ver la figura de Kuroko perdiéndose en el edificio principal. Recibió la llave de su cabina (por suerte no la compartiría con nadie más) y al abrirla halló encima de la cama lo mencionado por la agente de MON más otra sorpresa: un diccionario japonés-chino. Eso, más lo que sabía de inglés elemental, debería bastarle para empezar al otro lado del mar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, abrió la ventanilla y recorrió cada centímetro de su nuevo espacio, incluyendo el baño donde podría relajarse cuanto quisiera luego de comer y estudiar.

Se tendió en la cama a conciencia. Volvía a ser libre no sólo en cuerpo sino también en alma, el camino delante de ella convertido en una hoja en blanco cuyas líneas llenaría lejos de los antiguos prejuicios y preceptos.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Nuevamente lidiamos con la psicología, pero esta vez relativa a la forma más fuerte de privación de libertad y cuyos síntomas (ansiedad, paranoia, hipersensibilidad, depresión, entre otros) son tan comunes en esta clase de prisioneros que se han elevado a la categoría de síndrome. Los efectos, especialmente en condenas largas o aplicadas a pacientes con trastornos mentales, son prácticamente irreversibles y socavan con devastadora precisión. Tal vez piensen que me ensañé con Lilith al someterla a semejante crueldad, pero esta ventana de diez días me permitió explorar más en detalle la raíz de sus traumas y entregarle una real oportunidad de redención una vez asumiera el real peso de sus acciones pasadas. La inmensa mayoría de los seres tienen esperanza, después de todo. Traumas, visiones y sueños fueron los delicados ingredientes con los que escribí esta historia que me hizo sentir, a lo largo de una tarde entera, como si manipulara nitroglicerina._

 _Sólo queda desearle lo mejor a la diablesa en lo que le espera. Ahora que he acabado mis notas, creo que reflexionaré largo y tendido de cara al siguiente capítulo. Gracias, como siempre, por leer y tenerle paciencia a este proyecto. ¡Que les vaya bonito! O como se dice en japonés, "encarcelar un alma no es lo mismo que encarcelar un cuerpo"._


	29. Nombres

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Nombres**

Apenas sintió la tibieza bajo ella, algo a su derecha, Pachylene esbozó una sonrisa y se estiró a todo lo que daban sus extremidades. Sus plumas carmesí se vieron regaloneadas por la suavidad de tibias sábanas y también la de la piel de Eddie, su amado compañero, cuyos ojos aún estaban cerrados y coronaban una expresión plácida, de absoluta confianza y felicidad. La rapaz no pudo evitar sonreír al echarle una mirada, abstrayéndose de todos los demás objetos que componían la decoración de su cuarto.

La noche anterior había sido pletórica: luego de una cena en la que se regodearon con _poutine_ , agua tónica y helado de canela para el postre, acudieron a ducharse juntos y terminaron haciendo el amor bajo el agua caliente por primera vez. Incluso con lo bien que ella conocía cada centímetro del cuerpo del canadiense (algo mutuo, por supuesto), el húmedo abrazo del vapor y el ruido de las gotas taladrando el piso de la bañera pareció amplificar sus sentidos hasta fronteras nunca antes alcanzadas. Se dejó llevar la rapaz por los abrazos y caricias del muchacho, mezclados con besos franceses y pequeños lametones en sus pechos. Cuando él la levantó por las caderas y se volvieron uno, ella le dio el más fuerte abrazo de todos, cobijándolo entre sus amplias alas mientras gemía seductoramente.

"¡Ah, Eddie!", susurraba al borde del éxtasis mientras sus movimientos se acompasaban a la usanza de pistones perfectamente calibrados. "¡Ah, mi amor, por ningún motivo te detengas...!"

Después vino la mezcla de esperma y orgasmo en un chorro monumental recibido en pleno por el cáliz de la chica; ni una gota se derramó y ambos colapsaron bajo la ducha aún corriendo. Allí se quedaron, quietecitos durante diez a quince minutos, enlazados y eternamente fieles, saboreando los frutos de su mutua confianza. Aún con la mente en sobremarcha tras esa oleada de placer pudieron incorporarse, secar sus cuerpos, limpiar el cuarto, apagar todas las luces y después refugiarse en la calidez del lecho sin siquiera ponerse pijama, sacando pasajes inmediatos en primera clase a los dominios del sueño.

La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha al saber que aquella noche, su tercera y última sesión amatoria de la semana, había sido segura. Diez días atrás puso su huevo más reciente y no le tocaría otro, calculó, hasta dentro de 20 o 21 días, instancia en la que ambos volverían a aislarse del mundo para compartir otro momento íntimo. Su bitácora particular al respecto ya contaba con una docena de muestras más las correspondientes anotaciones.

"Como cada día, diosa de los cielos, quiero darte las gracias por unir mi destino al de un compañero tan fantástico", rezó la chica monstruo en silencio. "Protégelo cuando yo no pueda estar junto a él y guíalo para que siga siendo tan bueno y amable. Gracias de corazón".

Tras terminar su plegaria se refugió nuevamente en los robustos brazos de Eddie. La cama estaba exquisita y de buena gana le habría sugerido quedarse acostados todo el día, pero era domingo y la limpieza no podía posponerse.

-Eddie... -susurró ella-. Despierta, mi cielo, que ya es de día.

-Hmmmmmm... -replicó él medio dormido; después se dio vuelta hacia su derecha y dejó los labios de ambos casi pegados.

Entendiendo de inmediato lo que debía hacer, Pachy se saboreó antes de conectar ambas bocas, jugueteando con su lengua al tiempo que se sonrojaba entera; por un momento llegó a eclipsar la intensidad de su propia cabellera.

-¡Buenos días! -lo saludó traviesamente al verlo abrir sus ojos castaños-. ¿Cómo dormiste, mi amor?

-Buenos días para ti también, querida mía -él le devolvió el beso antes de sentarse contra el respaldo-. Tuve una noche fantástica, ¿y tú?

-Sabes que siempre duermo bien después de nuestros viajes por los dominios del amor, Eddie -contestó ella poéticamente-. Me da tanto gusto que por fin hayamos podido entregarnos al otro en la ducha... Siempre me pregunté cómo sería.

-¿Y qué tal?

Pachylene se incorporó, quedando en cuclillas y mostrándole su hermoso busto desnudo entre las majestuosas alas; acto seguido se arrimó a él, abrazándolo como anoche.

-Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico -prosiguió-. Sentir el agua cayendo sobre nosotros fue como volver a nacer, como si nuestras mismas existencias hubiesen estado predestinadas desde hace siglos por obra y gracia de manos invisibles. Nunca cambies, ¿vale?

-Jamás lo haría, Pachy -sentenció Maxon antes de inhalar el aroma a manzanilla de su cabello-. Jamás.

-Me alegro por ello.

Volvieron a quedarse quietos un rato, deleitados con la desnudez del otro y el silencio del domingo por la mañana. Septiembre había expirado ayer y octubre comenzaba de buen ánimo, extendiendo las delicias estivales lo suficiente para camuflar los pulsos del invierno por un tiempo más. Con algo de suerte el próximo día 15, cumpleaños compartido y que esperaban con ansias, les tocaría soleado.

-¿Quieres tomar desayuno? -inquirió el canadiense-. Hoy nos corresponde limpieza, así que tengo en mente preparar algo especial antes de lanzarnos en nuestra particular guerra sin cuartel contra la mugre.

-Dentro de un ratito, si no es mucha molestia -devolvió ella con extrema melosidad-. El calor generado por nuestros cuerpos es demasiado exquisito para no disfrutarlo como merecemos.

-Aún es temprano -dijo Eddie tras coger su iPhone y revisar el reloj en la pantalla de bloqueo-. Sí, disfrutar la cama un poco más no hará daño. Total, ¿quién nos apura?

-Nadie y por ello debemos dar gracias. ¿Prefieres que nos quedemos así o volvemos a meternos bajo las sábanas?

-Así estamos bien, Pachy.

Maxon le acarició la cabellera antes de deleitar las yemas de sus dedos con la suavidad del penacho cubriendo el punto donde terminaban los brazos y comenzaban las alas de su prometida. Era suave y a la vez único, cada hebra tejiendo una historia irrepetible. Suspiró de alivio antes de cerrar los ojos e inclinarse sólo un poquito.

-¿Sabes en qué he estado pensando? -mencionó él de repente.

-¿En qué?

-En lo que leímos ayer por la tarde antes de hacer la cena.

La arpía abrió levemente sus ojos azules, enfocando poco a poco las formas del chico hasta tenerlas claras frente a ella. También lanzó un suspiro y no era para menos; su sesión de lectura los llevó a la trepidante mezcla de angustia y terror que sólo podía entregar una obra como _El Cuervo_ , de Edgar Allan Poe. Considerada un clásico indiscutido que inmortalizó para siempre a su autor en la memoria colectiva, aquel viaje por el paroxismo y la añoranza del amor ido taladró hasta el último rincón de sus conciencias, dejando un eco que recién se extinguiera media hora después de sacramentar las últimas líneas, leídas alternadamente para empaparse de toda aquella esencia conteniendo el valor y la fragilidad intrínsecas a la vida y la muerte.

* * *

 _And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting  
On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted — nevermore!_

* * *

-Leonora... -esbozó Pachylene-. ¡Cómo le dolía al erudito no tener ese ángel a su lado, Eddie! ¡Cómo le dolía tener que soportar a ese cuervo, que se rehusaba a abandonar el estudio, recordándole su ausencia! Comparados con él somos sumamente afortunados.

-Aquel pobre hombre nunca amó a nadie como a ella, querida -continuó el muchacho-. Fue un amor quemante, omnipotente, absolutamente conmovedor y que le fue arrebatado por la crueldad del destino. Es idéntico al que nos unió desde el primer día, Pachy; por eso quise que leyéramos el poema.

-Te lo agradezco, querido -ella lo besó con cariño-. El texto de Poe, además de sus temas principales, también deja otra enseñanza a quienes se estremecen con él: cada día debemos contar nuestras bendiciones y agradecer, creamos o no en dioses, por lo que tenemos.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor. Sea cual sea nuestro credo, los valores universales trascienden fronteras y la gratitud es uno de ellos. Ese es sólo uno de los muchos ingredientes que podemos usar para labrarnos un futuro mejor. Ahora somos amigos, amantes y prometidos pero nunca dejaremos de ser compañeros.

-Eddie... -ella se separó levemente, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos al máximo-. Eso es...

-Aplico lo que me enseñaste, dulzura de mi vida -ahora él la abrazó-. Yo tampoco quiero que cambies, Pachy, porque eres perfecta así como estás.

-Me vas a desbordar de pura sensibilidad -la voz de la rapaz se enterneció un pelito-. Claro que no voy a cambiar porque ello sería traicionarme y también traicionarte a ti. ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

Ella había vuelto a su talante alegre y meloso tras poner sus emociones bajo control. Dejó de abrazarlo para apoyarse también en el respaldo, llenando los pulmones con el plácido aire del cuarto y deleitándose con la mezcla de sus propias esencias más el sudor y el frescor matutino (la ventana quedó ligeramente abierta anoche).

-Leonora -repitió la extraespecie-. Ese nombre evocaba en el erudito tantas sensaciones distintas que por momentos él mismo parecía disolverse en ellas y el cuervo, por irónico que suene, lo mantenía pegado a la realidad.

-Interesante análisis -acotó él-. Continúa, por favor.

-A lo que voy, cariño, es a los nombres como conceptos. Para este hombre Leonora era la perfección encarnada. Tal vez conoció a varias mujeres llamadas así pero ninguna otra se asemejaría a la suya, a la que dedicó cada segundo de su vida hasta perderla. Cada nombre tiene un significado y un propósito. A mí no me bautizaron Pachylene porque sí ni a ti te pusieron Edward Corbett porque sí.

-Creo saber dónde quieres llegar -Eddie le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho-. Tu nombre tiene un significado precioso, querida: "unión perfecta", o al menos así lo exhibían los antiguos dialectos de las arpías.

La pelirroja asintió, moviendo sus alas un poquito para que no se le acalambraran, antes de proseguir.

-Aún conservas esa fantástica memoria -dijo Pachy-. Esa es una de las muchas cosas que me encanta de ti. Y ahora que hablamos de nombres en esta mañana de domingo, ¿qué significan los tuyos?

-Déjame desfragmentar un poco mis propios datos -Maxon cerró los ojos y llevó su mano izquierda a la frente-. Creo haber indagado en estas etimologías siendo más joven... ¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! -se palmeó la cabeza-. "Edward" viene del inglés antiguo y es una composición de los términos _ead_ y _weard_ , cuyo significado en conjunto sería "guardían de la prosperidad" o "protector de la fortuna".

-Te queda como anillo al dedo -la rapaz lanzó una risita; le encantaban estas charlas-. ¿Y qué hay de "Corbett"?

-Ese es algo más críptico. Yo lo uso como nombre mas su uso común es como apellido -explicó el canadiense-. A primera vista no es tan raro porque existen varias palabras empleables de ambas formas. Volviendo al tema, "Corbett" tiene su raíz en _corbet_ y este deriva de _corb_ , término en francés medieval que significa "cuervo".

-¿Un cuervo? -la pelirroja quedó sorprendida-. ¿Como el del poema?

-Así es; yo reaccioné igual cuando me enteré por primera vez. Parece, querida, que el mundo es realmente un pañuelo -Eddie lanzó otro suspiro, llevando a cabo su propio deleite con el aroma rodeándolos.

-Qué hermosa coincidencia -reanudó ella, nuevamente compuesta-. A la vez es divertida porque tú tienes cabellera castaña y la expresión _raven-haired_ se emplea cuando te refieres a alguien de pelo oscuro (mientras más negro, mejor).

-Si quieres me tiño, ¿eh?

-¡De eso nada! -deslizó la chica alada con apenas algo de alarma-. Me gustas tal como estás y recuerda que recién acordamos ser fieles a nosotros mismos.

-Tienes razón -asintió Eddie-. No seríamos mejores que los nativistas de garrafón o los malos anfitriones si nos diésemos vuelta la chaqueta tan rápido.

Pachylene movió la punta de su ala izquierda dos o tres veces y se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de reclinarse hacia atrás, colocando su cabeza en el regazo del chico y mirándolo desde abajo con picardía, posesión y anhelo. Después rotó su cuerpo en diagonal respecto a la línea de la cama, colocando sus poderosas garras dentro una vez él levantó las mantas pero quedando, como era usual al día siguiente de hacer el amor, con su busto al aire. No buscaba provocar al canadiense sino complementarlo, transformando la desnudez de ambos en un vehículo para la realización plena. "Es una suerte que Smith no tenga que venir hoy", se dijo ella. "Me pondría hecha una furia si alguien nos interrumpiera ahora mismo".

-¿Y qué hay de tu apellido? -preguntó tras otro rato de deliciosa quietud aderezada con caricias.

-Maxon... Suena anglosajón pero no lo es tanto como parece -contestó el humano-. Sus raíces vienen del latín _maximus_ y significa, según se prefiera, "el mayor" o "el mejor".

-También te queda fantástico -rió la arpía-. He de decir que la señora Caroline tuvo estupendo tino para bautizarte, amor mío. Deberíamos hacerle un trofeo o galvano por ello.

-¿Será para tanto?

-¡Por supuesto, Eddie! ¿Recuerdas cuando dije, en ese momento en que me pediste matrimonio, lo bien que sonaría "Pachylene Maxon"? Si combinamos los significados que hemos discutido nos quedaría algo así como _la mejor y más perfecta unión_. Es un buen sitio para empezar, ¿no?

-¡Ven aquí, pillina! -exclamó el aludido mientras se moría de risa.

Sin esperar más, Maxon se deslizó bajo las sábanas hasta quedar encima de su amada y la besó con mucha más ternura (si cabe) en esos labios que lo volvían loco. Ella, al igual que anoche bajo el agua de la ducha, simplemente se dejó llevar mientras él depositaba suaves toques por todo su cuerpo, poniendo especial cuidado en sus pechos, estómago y clítoris antes de dar un suave lametón en sus labios vaginales. El _coup de grâce_ fue otra sonrisa sincera antes que ambos volvieran a sus posiciones normales.

-Te amo, Pachy -se sinceró él, pasando nuevamente sus manos por la cabellera de la liminal.

-Y yo a ti, Eddie -retrucó ella, sintiendo una vez más el amistoso calor emanando de su novio.

-Hablando de unirnos para siempre, querida mía, existe otra faceta de ello que me llena de entusiasmo: nuestras futuras hijas -él se puso chocho-. Imagínatelas, ya sea que vivamos aquí o en Canadá, aprendiendo de nosotros a volar, patinar en hielo o apreciar la buena gastronomía, la buena música y la historia bien enseñada. Tan pequeñas y a la vez tan fuertes, tan llenas de potencial para alcanzar los límites que ellas mismas se impongan en sus vidas... Cuando nazca la primera de ellas voy a ser el padre más feliz del mundo, te lo doy firmado.

Entendió al instante la rapaz lo que su prometido quería decir, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo y abrazándolo una vez más. Convirtió su afecto en tibieza que luego traspasó de lado a lado, acompasando su respiración a la de Maxon y cerrando los ojos. La táctica surtió efecto, deshaciendo la tensión en los músculos del canadiense. Ambos se vieron transportados nuevamente a esa esfera íntima, en la que podían hablar de lo humano y lo divino sin excusas ni eufemismos.

-Sé que tu padre fue un desgraciado por abandonar a tu madre antes que vinieras al mundo, mi amor -susurró ella-, pero también estoy segura de que serás un estupendo amigo y progenitor para nuestras niñas cuando ellas nazcan y comiencen a crecer. El tiempo que he pasado contigo me ha permitido ver tu auténtica valía, Eddie, así que tranquilízate. Podremos hacer estas cosas a nuestro propio ritmo y no nos faltará nada en lo emocional ni en lo material.

-Gracias, Pachy -él la abrazó con aún más cuidado-. Nada puedo ocultarte ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Bastante tiempo me tomó recuperar a mi madre para siquiera pensar en cometer los errores del bastardo que la dejó sola. Es cierto que nadie nace sabiendo ser padre o madre, pero aprenderemos juntos como lo hemos hecho desde siempre. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho -vino otro suave besito; ambos se sonrojaron-. No importa cuándo lleguen las pequeñas a llenar de luz nuestras vidas. Estaremos preparados y serán elementos de bien para la sociedad, tal como nosotros.

-Así se habla -Maxon recuperó su ánimo-. Sean una, dos, tres o cualquier otro número, no nos faltarán cosas fantásticas que aprender cada día... ni nombres en los que pensar para ellas. Es una suerte que podamos retomar el tema porque siempre he querido hacerte una pregunta.

-Dispara -replicó ella, tomando prestada la cuña del chico magistralmente.

-Tiene que ver con Schania, aquella extraespecie legendaria de la que me hablaras tantas veces. ¿Existió realmente o sólo es un mito?

-Existió hace muchos siglos, cuando el mundo aún era joven y no pocos lugares estaban vírgenes, aún lejos de las manos del hombre -dijo Pachy-. Nadie recuerda su color de piel, alas u ojos, pero lo que sí se estableció más allá de toda duda gracias a las crónicas escritas por chicas como Kuusela fue que ella era una rapaz como yo. Cazadora insigne y habitante de un risco cerca de un fértil valle cruzado por tres caudalosos ríos, Schania carecía del recelo hacia los humanos u otras liminales que caracteriza, por ejemplo, a las arpías que abandonaron mi comunidad hará algunos años. Era también aventurera y se ganaba la vida volando a lo largo y ancho del planeta buscando valiosos tesoros por encargo o para su propio provecho, pasando en algunos casos meses lejos de su hogar. Una vez recibió el encargo de Syndergraft, hechicero y alquimista que requería algunas estatuas de metal precioso para ciertos experimentos. Schania no sólo las encontró desafiando aludes y volcanes, sino que también aprendió a admirarlo y quererlo cuando él la buscó nuevamente -Pachylene pausó para recobrar el aliento-. Eventualmente ambos se enamoraron y de su unión nació la pequeña Tamia, cuyas enfermedades no doblegaron los intentos de sus padres por hacerla feliz. Schania, como heroína de nuestra especie, significa "luz divina" o "vida", valores que ejemplificó bien como incansable defensora de los desvalidos y enemiga de dictadores. Cuando Syndergraft fue tentado para unirse a la corte de aquella región donde vivía, él se negó porque detestaba los privilegios tanto como su esposa. Ambos, junto a la pequeña Tamia, vivieron el resto de sus vidas en una hermosa torre de marfil cercana a un lago y un bosque repleto de cedros y flores.

-Schania es, entonces, una figura suprema en obras y contexto, auténtica fundadora de una valiosa veta para tus congéneres -concluyó Eddie-. Todo ello le calza muy bien. ¿Existen, de casualidad, altares o santuarios dedicados a ella?

-Hace mucho tiempo se perdieron, mi amor -retrucó Pachylene, ligeramente decepcionada-. Me habría encantado llevarte a visitar uno y así sumergirnos de lleno en la historia, tópico que tanto nos gusta.

-En fin, no se puede tener todo en la vida -el canadiense depositó un suave beso en su frente-. ¿Y qué hay de la pequeña Tamia? ¿Cuáles son sus raíces?

-Como te dijera, la joven rapaz estuvo aquejada desde siempre por un misterioso mal y en algunos días ni siquiera podía volar o cazar en compañía de su madre. Schania y Syndergraft se desvivieron buscando una medicina o conjuro capaz de curarla o, al menos, ayudarle a sobrellevar sus dolencias. Habrán experimentado con todo lo que tenían a la mano hasta que él, por accidente, maceró unas flores plateadas con alcohol y obtuvo un elixir milagroso. Si bien Tamia cargó con dicha enfermedad toda su vida, beber un traguito del líquido cada día, al levantarse, le permitía hacer casi todo con relativa normalidad.

-Qué alivio -atajó él, pensando en lo mucho que su historia se parecía a la de Antonella-. Sacarse semejante peso de encima debe haber sido un alivio enorme para tan noble familia.

-Tú lo has dicho, Eddie. Tamia aprendió las artes alquímicas de su padre, aunque también tenía el instinto aventurero de su madre. Combinó ambos mundos y se convirtió en la rapaz más erudita que jamás existió o existirá. Aprendió a escribir, desplegando talento innato como historiadora, narrando las crónicas de su madre y después la expansión de los primeros clanes de nuestra especie. La hija de la cazadora divina es un ejemplo para todas nosotras, reflejo claro de que la voluntad mueve montañas, cielos, incluso planetas enteros. Su nombre, entonces, se asocia a dos conceptos fundamentales: "sabiduría" y "esperanza".

Procesaron todo gracias a otro agradable toque de silencio. Maxon barajó proverbialmente los naipes y extendió una nueva mano sobre la mesa del santuario formado por la habitación.

-Es una historia hermosa la que me has contado, amor. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Schania, así como su familia, tuviesen semejante significado en el imaginario de las arpías. Realmente me siento afortunado por haber obtenido esta información de tus hermosos labios.

-Mientras domine el tema y tengamos algo de tiempo, nunca me faltarán ganas de compartir hallazgos y relatos contigo. La franqueza, después de todo, es un elemento crucial entre una arpía, sea cual sea su tipo, y el compañero que ha elegido -declaró una vez más con toque poético.

-¿Puede considerarse, en cierto sentido, a Syndergraft como el padre de la especie? Si no es así, supongo que debe estar entre los más importantes.

-Aciertas casi de lleno, Eddie. Nosotras somos hijas del viento y del ansia del cielo de tener contacto con la tierra. Schania fue la primera gran exponente de lo mejor que podemos dar a la humanidad y a nosotras mismas, mas las raíces de aquel contacto han existido desde que el mundo es mundo -se explayó la pelirroja-. El alquimista Syndergraft es aceptado universalmente entre nosotras como un progenitor y todas, ya sea en aspecto o personalidad, tenemos algo de él. Imagino que para otras extraespecies monogénero, como lamias o Arachnes, deben existir equivalentes similares.

-Es algo que podríamos preguntarle a Talirindë, Zynda y/o Antonella cuando las veamos de nuevo. Daría para toda una tarde acompañada de té y pasteles, conversando sin siquiera sentir el reloj pasar.

-Vaya que estás inspirado.

-Son los efectos positivos de pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado, corazón -le coqueteó el canadiense.

-¡Adulador!

Pachylene volvió a ponerse roja entera; ni apartó la cabeza antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Eddie, cuidando que sus pechos quedaran pegados a su torso. Nuevamente sintió las mieles de la intimidad en el paladar, tentándola de posponer la limpieza hasta el domingo siguiente y pasar así el resto del día.

-En conclusión -resumió Maxon-, tanto Schania como Tamia podrían ser fantásticos nombres para nuestras futuras hijas. Sería un lindo homenaje a su historia y valores, ¿no crees?

-No podemos descartar nada, especialmente en una etapa tan temprana -razonó la rapaz-. Otro clásico que nunca falla es llamar a las hijas como sus madres o abuelas.

-Pachylene hay una sola, ¿eh? -él le guiñó el ojo-. Eso sí, el sufijo Junior queda raro y es poco práctico por una razón sencilla: en Japón y la totalidad de los países de la Commonwealth, incluyendo Canadá, casi todas las mujeres toman el apellido del marido al contraer matrimonio.

-Ya veo -la arpía frunció levemente el ceño-. Además de los dos ya nombrados, tenemos varios otros: Caroline y Rhea por tu madre; Ednemia por la mía; tal vez Yakutsenya por la matriarca que tan bien nos trató cuando fuimos a Okutama...

-¿Y Keiro no? Después de todo es tu tía y a todas luces se ve que te adora.

-Tienes razón; no podemos olvidarnos de ella -Pachy llevó una punta de ala a su cabeza-. Ahí van seis. ¿Se te ocurre algún otro?

-Había pensado en varios comunes como Haley, el de esa prima mía que vive en Oshawa. También tenemos Amaia, de raíces vascas y que evoca armonía. Brianna o Patricia tampoco están mal; serían un modesto homenaje a mis colegas de la universidad. Ruby, por el color de tus alas que seguramente veremos en ellas. Annika, por el de nuestra amiga Kobold...

-Si le llegamos a poner así a una de nuestras pequeñas te aseguro que saltará hasta el techo de la arena -sugirió la liminal cómicamente-. Ella es muy querendona, como casi todas las de su especie. Te apuesto a que le enseñaría a patinar con dedicación exclusiva.

-Puedes apostar a que sí. Otra opción clara son los motes unisex, aunque lo único malo es que se prestarían para confusión; ya sabes que ciertas personas son expertas en chocar mil veces con el mismo letrero.

-¡De esos conozco bastantes! -se entusiasmó la muchacha alada-. Andrea, Alex, Michele, Blair, Evan, Parker, Shelby, Laine, Logan... Hay para todos los gustos.

-Déjame aportar otros de mi propia cosecha: Bailey, Drew, Shay, Taylor, Robin, Ashley...

-¿Ashley? -parpadeó Pachylene, recibiendo de respuesta un asentimiento de Eddie-. Qué raro. Siempre pensé que ese nombre era exclusivamente femenino. Tal vez esta sea la lección de hoy.

-Son recién las ocho y media, así que aún queda harto rato para aprender algo más -aclaró él tras otro vistazo al iPhone.

-Bueno, lo claro es que se llamen como se llamen, nuestras futuras pequeñas serán un caldo de cariño y felicidad -la pelirroja se echó hacia atrás por completo, quedando con sus garras sobre el regazo de Eddie y abriendo ligeramente sus piernas-. Ya llegará el momento de pensar en bautizos y demases, pero esta conversación luego de la fantástica noche que pasamos es una fantástica forma de comenzar lo que será un día largo y atareado.

-¿Por qué atareado?

-Recuerda que hoy nos toca asear el departamento y dejarlo cual patena -contestó ella, suspirando-. Es una suerte que hoy no tengamos visitas agendadas, ni siquiera de Smith. La verdad... quisiera pasar el resto del día exclusivamente contigo, Eddie. Olvidémonos de salir, desconectemos los teléfonos y por ningún motivo encendamos el computador. Me basta con tu compañía, los libros y algo de buena música -expresó con absoluta franqueza.

-Dejemos al deber esperando, entonces.

Él se levantó, estirándose a todo lo largo que era y casi causándole un sangrado de narices a la chica monstruo gracias a su estupendo estado físico. Ella, por su parte, se sintió henchida de placer cuando él la miró desde su sitio en las alturas con aprobación, recorriendo cada curva y línea de su figura con esos ojos castaños de los que sólo emanaba calidez.

-Aquí entre nos, Pachy, también me siento tentado de dejar la limpieza para el próximo sábado y dedicar este día a sentirnos bien con el otro -desarrolló el canadiense tras sentarse a su lado-. Sé que ya hemos hecho el amor tres veces esta semana pero ¿te gustaría si extendemos los límites aunque sea por esta vez?

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías -replicó la rapaz, saboreando la ambrosía del amor sin filtro-. Démonos diez minutos para hacer la cama y dejar el resto a punto.

-¿Y de ahí una ducha?

-De ahí una ducha.

Entraron al cuarto de baño un cuarto de hora después pero les dio lo mismo. El agua caliente volvía a correr sobre sus cuerpos, camuflando los rastros de su entrega al mismo tiempo que abría la reja dando acceso a los campos del placer sin límites.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Esta historia sienta varios precedentes en lo que he desarrollado respecto a personajes originales. De frentón nos metemos en el rincón más íntimo del universo formado por Pachy y Eddie, cuya dinámica de pareja adquiere una dimensión completamente diferente cuando ambos están solos. Hace bastante tiempo venía dándole vueltas al asuntillo de los nombres y cómo son capaces de definir incluso nuestras mismas existencias; de ese modo lo han plasmado Poe y muchos otros autores a lo largo de la historia. Ergo, realizar la conexión con los planes de nuestra parejita respecto a tener hijas salió casi sin esfuerzo. Largos años pasaron para mí sin leer_ El Cuervo _, mas me estremeció y conmovió igual que la primera vez._

 _Luego de un viaje por las dimensiones más cariñosas y ocultas de estos personajes a los que les sigo teniendo muchísimo cariño, es hora de dejar descansar el teclado. La caja de texto ahí abajo recibirá gustosa sus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos y que lo pasen bien! O como se dice en japonés, "ah, la familia… Algún día Valaika y yo también seremos padres"._


	30. Molestia

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Molestia**

 _¡Ping!_

La pelota se elevó y curvó hacia la derecha, hacia atrás de donde ambos estábamos, antes de caer mansamente del otro lado de la cerca con un ruido que removió algunas hojas. Por un momento Valaika y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

-Y pensar que esa era la última -suspiró ella, aún sosteniendo uno de nuestros bates de metal con su poderosa cola luego de conectar-. ¡Tan cerca que estuvimos, Endel, de no mandar ninguna a la casa vecina!

-Comparto tu decepción, amada mía, mas no podemos pretender que esto no ocurrió porque sería engañarnos a nosotros mismos -me acerqué a ella y le besé las mejillas-. Mejor será que vayamos por ella antes que el señor Hahnemann nos eche la bronca. Recuerda que la última vez estuvimos a punto de romperle un par de ventanas sin querer.

Antes de pasar a ver lo que ocurrió con nuestro vecino corresponde una explicación previa. Desde que le contara a mi amada wyvern que jugaba béisbol los fines de semana en una liga semiprofesional de esta ciudad hacía seis o siete años, ella se entusiasmó al punto de querer aprender todo lo relativo al deporte del diamante y también probar el lado práctico de sus teorías. Sin ser yo un experto, tenía la ventaja de haber vivido antes en países como Australia y Corea del Sur, donde existe una cultura íntimamente arraigada al gran pasatiempo americano (siempre con el toque local, claro) y que me permitió labrarme, tras una prueba de admisión atendida como por doscientos aspirantes, un puesto en el club Parkour, donde actualmente militaba como receptor y de vez en cuando jugaba en primera base. En mi época de adolescente vi acción en las esquinas del jardín pero una combinación de poca velocidad más habilidades defensivas calificables generosamente como "terribles" me obligaron a cambiar de posición.

Cuando ella me dijo que deseaba batear, correr y fildear como lo hacía yo, al inicio me quedé perplejo pero accedí a enseñarle lo que sabía gracias al amor que nos unía, fuerza irresistible capaz de borrar cualquier asomo de duda del mapa. No entraré en detalles sobre instintos, cuentas y _shifts_ defensivos porque esas materias quedarían mejor en otro relato. Tal vez algún día, si se alinean las estrellas y los planetas, se los cuente.

Fue en esta providencial ocasión, cuando le lancé la centésima y última pelota de aquella sesión de práctica (no usábamos máquina porque aquí no vendían y la del club era para su estricto uso en las prácticas) que nos topamos con un escenario tan curioso como irritante y que tenía que ver con la misma configuración de nuestro barrio. En otro giro irónico, quien nos puso en la pista fue el mismo Hahnemann.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo aparecerías, muchachito -dijo el viejo una vez me vio saltar el muro con agilidad-. Tu pelota cayó por allá.

-Créame que estoy tan desconcertado como usted, señor -le repliqué respetuosamente mientras escarbaba entre sus almácigos de rosas-. Sé que no siempre le agrada vernos.

Hahnemann era un maestro horticultor, pasión que aprovechó de desarrollar una vez se retirara de la Empresa Nacional de Ferrocarriles tras cincuenta años de impecable servicio. Medios nunca le faltaron pero prefería pasar tiempo entre sus plantas y flores antes que viajar como lo hacían tantos jubilados sin importar su origen. De nombre Jonas, vivía solo luego del fallecimiento de Elsa, su esposa, allá por el 2012 producto de un ataque al corazón. Tanto Valaika como yo ignorábamos si tenía hijos o nietos y él nunca tocó el tema. Hasta cierto punto lo comprendíamos: ni una sola visita había tocado su puerta en todos los años que llevábamos viviendo aquí.

-Disculpe por molestarle, señor -Valaika no quiso ser menos-. Apenas tengamos la pelota nos iremos de aquí con viento fresco.

-No hay problema, hija -retrucó el hombre-. Es solo que...

-¿Qué? -me uní a la conversación una vez hallé la esférica blanca y de rojas costuras; apenas tenía huellas de barro-. ¿Le ocurre algo, señor? Si necesita a alguien con quien hablar, somos todo oídos.

-No sé si deba decírtelo, chico. Después de todo eres un escritor y podría estar dándote una nueva idea para esas novelas tuyas -Jonas sacó a relucir el recelo típico de la tercera edad.

-¿Está diciendo que no confía en mi jefe? -atajó mi amada, sus ojos encendiéndose.

-En absoluto -el anciano levantó ambas manos, callosas y fuertes-. De ustedes dos no tengo ninguna queja porque siempre han sido un diez como vecinos y tú, Valaika, eres prueba irrefutable de que las chicas monstruo tienen bien ganado su sitio entre nosotros. Si el problema fuese con ustedes se los habría hecho saber a su debido tiempo.

-¿Entonces?

Hahnemann suspiró y dirigió su mirada férrea a la casa del frente, frunciendo el ceño en evidente desagrado. En aras de la transparencia diré que tal propiedad quedaba mejor calificada con el término "palacete", siendo la más grande de toda la cuadra y enclavada en un lote ídem, de más o menos 15 mil pies cuadrados de superficie. Tenía solo un piso pero sus ventanales impolutos, pasto recién cortado y reja metálica oscura le daban una sensación omnipotente, acentuada por un muro blanco en cuya parte superior apenas se veían líneas tendidas entre montantes de acero inoxidable. Parecía más propia de The Hamptons o Beverly Hills que de este país, si he de ser honesto.

-Esos mocosos ya me tienen harto -dijo de repente-. ¡Cada fin de semana hacen esas fiestecitas de los cojones y no dejan dormir a nadie!

Valaika y yo nos miramos, entendiendo en el acto a lo que se refería. Allí, tras la reja y el cerco eléctrico capaz de disuadir a cualquier ladrón, vivían dos parejas jóvenes cuya mayor afición era arrojar la casa por la ventana todos los sábados y domingos sin excepción. Si no eran sus gritos o los de sus invitados amplificados por el alcohol o los sistemas de sonido _surround_ , la misma música que colocaban bastaba para erizarle los pelos a cualquiera. Para alguien como yo, fanático de los temas instrumentales e íntimos, tener que aguantar horas de horas marcadas por temas de reggaetón o bachata haciendo eco hasta en la luna era derechamente insufrible. No pocas veces nosotros mismos u otros vecinos, entre los que se contaba el viejo Hahnemann, llamamos a la policía para que fuese a cortarles el barullo o derechamente poníamos quejas en el municipio, pero de nada servía. Si los multaban pagaban sin chistar, volviendo a sus vicios con pasmosa celeridad. Casos como este son prueba de que el dinero no compra criterio ni inteligencia (esto lo digo viniendo de una familia pudiente, ojo).

-La paciencia se me está terminando, Endel -prosiguió cuando lo miré a los ojos-. Estoy a esto -separó los dedos índice y pulgar como un centímetro- de mandarme cambiar a un lugar más tranquilo. ¿Sabes si hay terrenos en venta donde tienes tu casa del lago?

-No hay ninguno, señor -repliqué con franqueza-. Ese loteo se hizo hace muchos años, cuando mi padre aún vivía, y ninguno de los propietarios, incluyéndome, tiene ganas de salir de allí.

-Entonces tendrás que prestarme tu refugio por unos días para aclarar mi mente.

-Quizás... Quizás podríamos intentar resolver esto de otra forma -Valaika habló apresuradamente.

Su tono de voz me hizo captar de inmediato el trasfondo de esas simples palabras; a ella no le hacía ni puñetera gracia la mera idea del viejo Jonas desordenando nuestras cosas. La casa del lago era para ambos un santuario que nadie más podía visitar, permitiéndonos probar sin filtro la paz y tranquilidad del campo durante unos días antes de volver a nuestras labores creativas. Allí nadábamos, pescábamos, volábamos sobre bosques y montañas antes de pasar deliciosas veladas en la terraza. Incluso nos amábamos junto a la chimenea o en la bañera preparada con esmero antes de irnos a dormir. "Si no conseguimos pararle el carro a estos desgraciados", pensé, "el señor Hahnemann insistirá en el tema de la casa hasta que le digamos que sí".

-¿Y qué otra forma sugieres? -contraatacó nuestro vecino-. Llamar a la policía no les hace ni cosquillas y esto no es un condominio, así que tampoco podemos llamar a asamblea y votar para echarlos.

-Estaba pensando en los cables que corren sobre nosotros -continuó ella-. Si pudiésemos aislarlos del suministro temporalmente, dejarían de molestar.

-Hay algo que se interpone a todo ello -dije sin ánimo de pesimismo-. Esos cables son telefónicos. El suministro de la compañía eléctrica viene bajo tierra por tuberías, así que la única forma de cortarlos sería volando la vereda, comprometiendo al resto del vecindario en el proceso y delatando cualquier intención.

-Y ellos no tienen la culpa -Valaika llevó el argumento a su conclusión lógica-. ¡Vaya birria! ¿En qué estarían pensando quienes diseñaron este barrio?

-Antes era peor -nuevamente Jonas-. Yo llegué aquí cuando se inauguró hace treinta años y en el invierno casi siempre se cortaban los cables por culpa de ramas de árboles o accidentes de tránsito donde vehículos se incrustaban contra los postes. El municipio decidió, tras una seguidilla de malos ratos, absorber el costo y trasladar todo el suministro eléctrico al subsuelo. ¿Han notado las estrías recorriendo casi todas las veredas del sector?

Ambos asentimos, recordando que el mismo proceso no se hizo con los cables telefónicos gracias a la proliferación de los aparatos celulares y la mensajería tipo WhatsApp o Signal, poderosa reemplazante de llamadas por aparatos fijos. Sin ir más lejos, en nuestro rincón del mundo había más teléfonos móviles que piltrafillas.

-Ahí están las marcas de las excavaciones -apuntó a una de ellas-. Algunos las calificarán de antiestéticas pero son parte de nuestra propia historia, como los bancos artísticos de la plaza cercana.

-La cosa pareciera complicarse pero aún existe otra solución -esbocé-. Incluso si los cables van bajo tierra existe una conexión entre cada casa y el transformador correspondiente en la red general. Basta con inutilizarla y queda resuelto el problema; la compañía eléctrica se demorará varios días en entrar a picar y colocar un repuesto decente porque, digamos, se requieren permisos para trabajos de tal alcance.

-Endel, tú eres escritor, no ingeniero eléctrico -me reprendió levemente el viejo-. Además, aún si encontraras la ubicación de la caja en el lote vecino, ¿de dónde sacarías las herramientas para ese trabajo?

-Con voluntad todo se puede -me mantuve firme-. Basta con hacer las preguntas correctas en la tienda de construcción y revisar guías alusivas.

-Incluso si lograras cortarla, y créeme que yo sería el más agradecido si te sale bien, no serviría de tanto porque el lote del frente cuenta con generadores.

-¿Generadores? ¿Está seguro? -preguntó Valaika.

-De alguna parte sacarán energía para el cerco eléctrico y la misma casa durante los apagones que son tan frecuentes en invierno -se explicó el señor Hahnemann-. Los generadores modernos, especialmente los alimentados por gasolina, son fáciles de operar y generalmente basta enchufarlos a la toma externa, apretar un botón, etc.

-Usted parece saber mucho sobre la casa del frente, don Jonas -deslicé-. ¿De dónde sacó tantos datos?

-Bueno, antes de mudarme aquí la intención original que teníamos con Elsa -suspiró y cerró los ojos tras recordar a su esposa- era comprar la propiedad de allá. Había suficiente espacio para crear un jardín tan lindo como el que nos rodea, convertir el interior en un verdadero hogar y poner fin a tantos años moviéndonos de acá para allá. Yo trabajé décadas en Ferrocarriles, cambiándome de región más frecuentemente de lo que quisiera. En algunas instancias teníamos tres mudanzas al año.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo -dijo mi amada-. Su historia se parece mucho a la de mi En... quiero decir mi jefe. ¿Así que tres mudanzas al año?

-Lo único bueno es que la empresa nos pagaba el alquiler de las casas, el transporte y otros gastos duros que incluso con nuestros sueldos combinados nos habría costado cubrir -reanudó Jonas-. De vuelta al tema, puedo recordar perfectamente bien cómo está organizada esa propiedad. La casa tiene forma de T si se la mira desde el sur, donde están ubicadas la reja principal y la entrada de peatones. Ergo, estos generadores de los que les hablé seguramente aparecerán lejos de todo ello por dos razones: para no molestar a las visitas y mantener el dióxido de carbono generado por el motor lejos de todo.

-Deben estar instalados en los rincones -concluí.

-Exacto, chico. Aprendes rápido -me dedicó una leve sonrisa-. Ambos aparecen en las esquinas noroeste y noreste de la propiedad; entre ellas hay un quincho ideal para hacer asados que actúa como punto ciego.

-¿A qué distancia está la casa de los muros del norte? -pregunté, armando el mapa en mi mente.

-Cuarenta a cincuenta metros, no lejos de la piscina que seguramente también construyeron sus nuevos moradores.

-Es la única zona segura, como usted bien dijo -otra vez Valaika-. Incluso con las noches claras de nuestro verano, la visión humana no es tan poderosa cuando se mete en la oscuridad densa. Todo lo que hemos discutido, sin embargo, podría cambiar en caso de haber liminales presentes.

-Cierto: las del tipo cazador pueden desenvolverse en la noche tan bien como en el día -arrojé otra carta-. Habrá que extremar las precauciones si queremos desarmar esas cosas.

-Lamento tener que tirar otro balde de agua fría sobre sus planes, jovencitos, pero acercarse a un generador en movimiento es muy peligroso debido a la misma naturaleza de la electricidad. Sé de lo que hablo -endureció el tono cuando lo miramos-: trabajé con ellos por años y casi no la cuento cuando un transformador que toqué por accidente me envió volando al otro lado del galpón en esa subestación que ahora no existe. Si su objetivo es matar esas máquinas, la única forma es hacerlo cuando estén apagadas.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, viendo claramente que tomar semejante misión era jugar con nuestras propias vidas. Aún así, la perspectiva de no sentir esa horrible música en las noches de fin de semana lo valía.

-Habrá que evitar dar pasos en falso, entonces -Valaika hizo brillar nuevamente sus ojos rojos-. Si algo he aprendido en todos estos años con el señor Endel es que no existe máquina tan perfecta como para no tener un punto débil, estándares de seguridad aparte.

-¿De verdad planean hacerlo? -el anciano sonaba incrédulo.

-No tenemos opción, señor Hahnemann -ahora me tocó a mí ponerme serio-. O decapitamos a la hidra cuya fuerza trae esas horribles melodías mezcladas con gritos alucinógenos o seguirá atormentándonos hasta que no haya un mañana. ¿Le importaría respondernos una pregunta más?

-No puedo hacerlos cambiar de idea y como yo no soy quien pondrá el pellejo en la línea de fuego... Qué diablos, pregúntenme lo que deseen.

-¿Qué clase de motor podrían tener esos generadores? -cuestionó mi querida liminal.

-Los que se venden en el comercio son alimentados por gasolina. Para una casa tan grande como la de allá -señaló nuevamente la reja negra- son la opción más lógica; tal vez tengan una potencia en el rango de tres mil a cinco mil watts.

-Como el motor de un automóvil, ¿verdad?

El anciano asintió.

-Si conseguimos encontrar una forma de arruinar ese tipo de motor más allá de cualquier posibilidad de reparación, estamos dados -sentencié-. Gracias por su información, señor Hahnemann -le estreché la mano con fuerza-. Ahora nos vamos a planear una expedición.

-Mañana, si todo sale bien, la hidra habrá dado su último siseo para nunca más volver -complementó Valaika de forma poética, inclinando la cabeza para despedirse del viejo Jonas.

Yo salté el muro por el único punto donde no existía el cerco de afiladas púas y esperé a que ella llegara tras un corto vuelo. Mientras nos dedicábamos a recoger el bate y las cien pelotas usadas en la práctica matutina, extendimos la conversación.

-Esto me tiene entusiasmada, Endel -ella aprovechó de deslizarme un besito-. ¡Toda una aventura para nuestros diarios de vida! Si sale bien podríamos graduarnos de vigilantes justicieros.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -la miré con no poca sorpresa.

-Muy en serio, mi amor. Creo que ya dimos el primer paso en ello cuando nos deshicimos de Lawson en sus propias oficinas -sonrió al recordar tan glorioso momento-. Hasta se me ocurre una introducción perfecta.

-Te escucho.

Sonreí; me encantaba cuando Valaika se animaba a extender su imaginación de forma tan inocente y a la vez tan significativa. Su peculiar sensibilidad, asociada íntegramente a las wyverns monarca, era toda una caja de sorpresas.

-Creo que iría más o menos así -carraspeó una vez dejamos un lote de pelotas en su barril-. ¡Somos los protectores del barrio, paladines de los desvalidos y otras mascotas domésticas!

Aún al costo de dejar caer las otras pelotas en mis manos, me dejé llevar por una risa y le di un enorme abrazo. Ella se dejó acoger sin chistar, colocando su cabeza en mi cuello (siempre lo hacía cuando estaba feliz o deseaba intimar conmigo).

-No está mal -le dije-. No está nada mal.

-Gracias, cariño. Aún estoy trabajando en un nombre artístico pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-¿Te puedo sugerir uno? -ahora recogíamos nuevamente las esquivas pelotas-. ¿Qué tal "Los Vengadores Camuflados"? Digo, si nuestro primer trabajo va a ser en absoluto secreto y bajo el abrazo nocturno…

-¡Me gusta, me gusta! -ahora ella saltó sobre mí pero lo hizo una vez dejásemos las esféricas en su sitio-. Vamos a meternos en los personajes una vez más. "Lo sabemos todo, lo vemos todo y estamos en todas partes porque somos... ¡Los Vengadores Camuflados!" -ahora rió como una niña-. Y tú, buen ciudadano, tienes el honor de ser mi fiel compañero.

Extendió una de sus alas como si estuviese armándome caballero. Le seguí el juego con todo gusto pero aproveché de besarla en los labios, sacándole un sonrojo tan notorio como esos rubíes flotando en sus globos oculares.

-Acepto hidalgamente todas las consecuencias de aliarme a usted, mi señora -dije de forma galante-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a revisar más en detalle la misión que nos espera?

-Después de una buena ducha, un cambio de ropa y un almuerzo sustancioso, ten por seguro que revisaremos en detalle todo lo que quieras.

Me guiñó el ojo y chasqueó la lengua de forma muy seductora.

-Todo, ¿eh?

-Absolutamente todo, pero primero iré a estirar mis alas por un momento -se colocó en postura de emprender el vuelo-. ¿Nos vemos dentro de media hora, mi amor?

-Cuando mejor te parezca. Dejaré abierta la puerta del estudio para que puedas entrar. Si no estoy allí me hallarás en la cocina o el recibidor.

Nos despedimos con una mirada repleta de anhelo. Mantuve mi vista fija en la imponente figura de Valaika hasta que desapareció tras un puñado de nubes blancas, esponjosas cual algodón fino. Mientras pensaba en preparar deliciosas porciones de filete a lo pobre para el almuerzo, eché mano a mi teléfono celular; aún tenía dos o tres preguntas que hacerle a San Google.

* * *

 _10:30… 10:29… 10:28… 10:27…_

* * *

Llegó la noche siguiente, correspondiente al mismo sábado donde se vendría otra bacanal de proporciones. El aire mostraba toques de frescura, la luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba un cielo carente de estrellas y la totalidad de las casas, con excepción de la que atacaríamos, estaba cubierta por el manto de una apacible oscuridad. Terminé de empacar mis herramientas en un pequeño bolso deportivo antes de mirar a Valaika, cuya anticipación casi se salía de todos los gráficos.

-¿Estás lista? -pregunté en voz baja.

-Lista y dispuesta, Endel -retrucó ella, moviendo un poco sus alas-. Después de esto no le quedarán ganas de hacer fiestas a nuestros vecinitos arrogantes.

Nada más ajustar el equipaje en bandolera tomé carrerilla, salté y me agarré con todo de sus robustos talones, quedando a su merced conforme mi querida extraespecie emprendía un corto vuelo rumbo al palacete en el otro lado de la calle cuyo aspecto era el de un río de tinta negra. Para buena fortuna de nuestro plan, el vecindario entero quedó sin luz desde las seis de la tarde producto de un choque entre un bus y un auto que se llevó un poste al suelo, rompiendo el puente entre nuestro cuadrante y la red capitalina. Al ocurrir este accidente en una concurrida avenida repleta de árboles, las cuadrillas de la compañía eléctrica tardarían bastante rato en darse la vuelta por el otro lado antes de poder quitar los escombros y reparar la falla. A ello había que sumar lo ocupados que estarían policías y bomberos despejando la multitud de curiosos que siempre aparecen en estos casos.

-¿Sabes algo? -dijo ella mientras buscaba un buen sitio para aterrizar-. Otra cosa que nos juega a favor es la ausencia de testigos. Ayer aproveché de sondear el barrio durante mi vuelo y una buena parte de la gente que vive por los alrededores se marchó de vacaciones o planea hacerlo.

-Eso si no cambiaron de idea tras toparse con ese embotellamiento debido al accidente -mencioné-, aunque si lo piensas bien hasta eso es preferible antes que la horrible música viniendo del frente. Lo cierto es que mientras menos individuos sepan de esto, mejor. Por el señor Hahnemann podemos quedarnos tranquilos: no nos delatará.

-¿Ves allá abajo? -descendió un poco, planeando hacia la izquierda-. La mayor parte de la luz parece estar concentrada en la casa; bien poca se proyecta hacia afuera por las ventanas y la iluminación externa está desactivada. El jardín es, entonces, zona segura.

-Lo será cuando consigamos poner fuera de juego la conexión a la casa -dije-. Espero que estas cosas -palpé mi bolso- basten porque más no pude conseguir estando tan encima.

-Todo saldrá bien, mi amor. Estamos juntos en esto y si esos pergenios o sus invitados vienen a molestarnos, conocerán el dolor de mis espolonazos.

Nada más tocar tierra a distancia prudente de la casa (20 a 25 metros si no me fallaba el ojímetro) respiramos aliviados. Gracias a nuestras ropas oscuras y cómodas nos camuflábamos perfectamente entre la negrura circundante. A modo de precaución llevábamos puestos zapatos con suela de goma gruesa, aislándonos del pasto húmedo y diciéndole adiós al doloroso prospecto de una electrocución que nos mandaría sin concursos ni sorteos al otro patio.

-Por aquí -susurré.

Nos movimos hacia la parte posterior, cerca del muro donde se encontraban la toma de corriente y el primero de dos generadores a neutralizar. Encendí una pequeña linterna adosada a un cintillo en mi cabeza antes de examinar con cuidado el aparato, cuya vibración parecía ayudar a los botones a escurrirse de mis dedos bien forrados con guantes de hule (los de cocina, vamos). Esta precaución no era gratuita: cualquier chispa en el aire podía delatar nuestra presencia en territorio hostil.

-Vale, estoy listo -me mentalicé al tiempo que observaba el cable conectando el generador al suministro doméstico-. Si viene alguien dame un toque en el hombro y nos escondemos.

-Pierde cuidado -respondió Valaika-. No se me escapará ni un zancudo.

La caja contenía una serie de interruptores para diversas potencias expresadas en watts. Tras leer de principio a fin algunos manuales especializados que me prestó el viejo Jonas, aprendí que aparatos como microondas o refrigeradores requerían cantidades altas para funcionar, mientras que para la iluminación completa de una casa (incluso una así de grande como la que estaba a nuestras espaldas) bastaban 150, tal vez 200 watts. Todos los interruptores estaban activos, nada sorprendente considerando que esta máquina proveía hasta 5.000 W con una carga completa de combustible. Desde debajo de la caja salía otro cable rumbo a uno de los muros, completando el circuito.

-¿Amor mío? -dije en voz baja.

-¿Sí, Endel?

-Creo que ya veo por dónde van los tiros con esta cosa -abrí mi bolso y saqué el arma secreta-. ¿Tienes bien ajustado el calzado en tus garras?

-Positivo -retrucó ella con una risita-. Nunca está de más ser precavidos.

-Perfecto. ¿Has visto pasar a alguien?

-Nadie ha salido de la casa hasta ahora, cariño, y eso que la noche está muy agradable. La fiesta debe estar a todo cachete, si las sombras moviéndose a toda prisa entre las cortinas son indicación. Si quieres saberlo, vi dos que parecían lamias más una bastante peluda. ¿Kobold o Fenrir, quizás?

-Ahora se va a poner mejor -sonreí maliciosamente-. Sigue el cable que une el generador al muro y cuando te dé la señal, desconéctalo. Después escóndete en el primer sitio que halles.

-Contaré hasta cinco antes de sacarlo -añadió ella-. ¿Y qué harás tú mientras tanto?

-Apagaré la máquina, bajaré todos los interruptores de la caja y después le daré al motor... lo que merece.

Nos dimos un leve abrazo para compartir fuerzas y después ella corrió con toda la agilidad posible hasta la pared. Contuve la respiración hasta que todo se volvió negro, encendí nuevamente la linterna y apreté el botón de apagado. El motor tosió levemente pero después se quedó quieto. Abrí el conducto a toda prisa y vertí en él media botella de un líquido transparente, fuerte, casi chispeando al contacto con el metal ardiendo. Dejé el ambiente en penumbra una vez más, manipulé todos los otros interruptores y esperé, casi sintiendo el corazón en mis manos. Habré contado mentalmente hasta diez cuando se precipitó la ensalada de gritos.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa?!

-¡Se fue la luz!

-¡Esto no figuraba en el guión!

-¡Viejo, se me van a descongelar las botellas!

-¡Pongan la música de nuevo, por la puta madre!

-¡Enciende el teléfono, entonces!

-¡Arregla eso de una vez, caramba!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡Por Dios, qué genio!

-¡Abran las ventanas o nos asamos todos!

Esa era mi señal para moverme nuevamente. Tapé la botella y la guardé entre mis pertenencias antes de ocultarme atrás del mismo generador. Allí incurría en un riesgo claro porque quedé justo al lado del tubo de escape. Contuve la respiración cuando se acercó un muchacho más joven que yo con cara (creí) de pocos amigos.

-Al parecer no hay nada raro -dijo insatisfecho; después siguió el cable-. ¡Ah, aquí está el problema!

Por momentos creí que me quedaba sin alma. ¿Habría encontrado a Valaika? Afortunadamente la angustia duró poco; el ruido a su alrededor delató su hallazgo del cable desconectado.

-¡¿Quién de ustedes se tropezó con esto, por la cresta?! -aulló hacia el interior de la casa-. ¡Tengan más cuidado porque todo lo relativo al generador es delicado!

-¡Estás imaginando cosas! -replicó alguien desde allá-. ¡¿Quién querría estropear una máquina nueva?!

Deduje acertadamente que conectaría el cable a la casa justo en ese instante, así que me hice con unas gruesas tijeras para cortar metal y encontré de inmediato otro camino extendido entre la caja y el suelo, pasando por el medidor de luz. Seguramente iría al transformador bajo tierra.

 _¡Clip!_

"Listo, esto ya está hecho", sonreí para mis adentros. "Ahora mejor me mando cambiar al otro extremo antes que se enteren de quién desea estropearles algo más que una máquina nueva".

Con todos mis sentidos en guardia conseguí escabullirme haciendo el mínimo posible de ruido, refugiándome en el quincho para asados durante medio minuto antes de lanzarme al último tramo del camino. Nada más llegar al otro extremo del patio, donde aún funcionaba el generador alimentando el cerco eléctrico, sentí una caricia en mis mejillas. Casi me dio un ataque, mas la voz de Valaika me calmó.

-Menos mal que llegaste -murmuró-. Por un momento creí que el tipejo ese te pillaba. Ya me veía saltándole encima y clavándole el espolón en su pecho antes de esconderlo en un rincón desprovisto de luz.

-Afortunadamente pude ocultarme bien y estas ropas negras aportaron lo suyo -resoplé-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, querida?

-Desde que desconecté el cable una vez vi apagarse tu linterna. Sabía que toda la atención se centraría en este lado una vez la casa quedara cual boca de lobo, así que me apegué al muro y medité cada paso hasta llegar a este rincón donde ahora estamos. Es una suerte que el pasto esté húmedo, evitando que las chispas provocaran un desastre al tocar el suelo. Creí que el tiempo se detuvo cuando tiré de él -concluyó su explicación.

-Sólo tenemos que repetir el proceso aquí y habremos terminado -suspiré-. Con el cerco eléctrico neutralizado podremos saltar a la calle sin problemas.

-No me sentiré del todo tranquila, mi amor, hasta que hayamos cerrado la puerta de nuestra propia casa.

Asentí. Tenía razón. La posibilidad de que todo saliera mal aún era muy real.

Por fortuna, dejar fuera de combate el segundo generador fue muchísimo más fácil. Bajar los interruptores conectados a esta otra caja no llamó la atención de nadie y una vez estuvo apagado el motor le dimos el mismo tratamiento con esa pícara "poción". A fin de liquidar el proceso lo encendí una vez más, apagándolo a los veinte segundos.

-¡Hey! -exclamó una voz femenina-. ¡Algo pasa con el cerco!

-¡¿Otra vez?! -la voz del muchacho que casi me pillara se dejó sentir-. ¡¿Es que no podemos tener una fiestecita en paz?!

-Eso tendrá que valer, Endel -Valaika me dijo conforme caminábamos al mismo sitio donde aterrizáramos-. Ahora hay que salir pitando de aquí.

-Te sigo -dije, tan ansioso como ella por evadirme.

Nos pegamos al muro y mi amada reptiliana saltó levemente, tomando el impulso justo para estabilizarse en el aire. Esta vez nuestro vuelo fue bastante más corto, dejándonos caer sobre el asfalto apenas superamos el cerco de automóviles ocupando toda la vereda hasta donde nos alcanzaba la vista. Lo siguiente que supimos fue correr a toda prisa los cinco metros separándonos de nuestros dominios; yo mismo abrí la reja con tal frenesí que por poco dejé caer dos o tres veces las llaves. Saltándonos olímpicamente la puerta principal, nos refugiamos dentro aprovechando una ventana llevando a la sala de estar.

-¡Y se acabó! -resoplé nada más escuchar el tope tras deslizarla-. ¡Ah, madre mía, creí que no la contábamos!

-Sólo imaginar la sorpresa que se llevarán al examinar sus juguetitos mañana por la mañana valdrá la pena -Valaika me hizo una seña para que le aflojara sus ropas-. Con medio litro de lejía por cabeza, esos motores jamás volverán a molestar al vecindario.

La inspiración para nuestra incursión nocturna llegó, aunque suene increíble, gracias a un episodio de _Cazadores de Mitos_ donde Adam y Jamie probaban qué sustancias podían arruinar un motor a gasolina. Tras dudosos experimentos con azúcar, naftalina, Coca-Cola, huevos e incluso monedas, el efecto más notorio fue el de la lejía, también llamada "cloro" por estos lares. Mezclarla con combustible cubrió el motor de óxido y lo ahogó temporalmente pero no lo mató.

-Fue una suerte que la toma de aceite estuviese directamente junto a la de combustible y que no abriera esta última a causa del apuro -me quité la chaqueta y los zapatos, moviendo un poco mis pies forrados en calcetines tan negros como todo lo demás-. Esos generadores se calentarán tanto cuando los enciendan que podrán freír huevos en ellos... si no les terminan quemando el pasto antes de eso, claro. Y si botan una turrada de dinero en comprar otros, ahí estaremos para recibirlos como merecen -por momentos me sentí, como tan bien describiera mi adorada extraespecie, un auténtico paladín de los desvalidos y otras mascotas domésticas.

- _Eggs à la Bleach_ -sugirió mi contraparte de forma juguetona, pronunciando el inglés con ese acento tan característico-. Creo, mi amado Endel, que podemos registrar esto como el primer gran éxito de Los Vengadores Camuflados. ¿Por qué no brindamos por ello?

-Algo fresco me caería bien luego de tantas emociones, aunque lo primero es darnos un buen baño, echar estas ropas al lavado y deshacernos disimuladamente de la botella de lejía -acoté-. Conociendo cómo son nuestros vecinitos, darán vuelta cielo y tierra a contar de mañana en busca de culpables.

-Nunca sabrán que fuimos nosotros; no dejamos huellas en el césped ni en ninguna otra parte de su propiedad. Simplemente diremos que estábamos en casa durmiendo y el viejo Hahnemann solidificará la coartada. Mañana deberíamos ir a comprarle un regalito y darle las gracias, ¿no te parece? Sin él no habríamos llegado tan lejos ni obtenido el valor suficiente para derrotar a esas bestias mecánicas en su propio juego.

-Ya habrá tiempo para todo, querida mía.

Nada más salir de la ducha fuimos al estudio y preparamos sendos vasos de jarabe de guinda con agua mineral más algo de hielo que pudimos rescatar del refrigerador; para ello nos bastaba la luz de nuestra memoria compartida. Segundos después de celebrar con un trago más el correspondiente beso llegó a nuestros oídos la inconfundible explosión asociada a las máquinas recién fallecidas.

Salimos al balcón. Al frente estaba todo negro salvo por la luz de la luna y las recriminaciones volaban por todas partes. Nada amargaba más a la juventud moderna que ver abortadas sus fiestas debido a "conexiones de puta madre" y "maquinaria defectuosa y la que te parió". Casi nos echamos a reír con todo cuando los dueños de casa empezaron a culparse mutuamente por no haber revisado cómo estaban los generadores antes de enchufarlos; poco faltó para que culparan a sus invitados y se armara la grande. Sonreímos satisfechos tras cinco o diez minutos haciendo de espectadores, entramos nuevamente y cerramos con llave la ventana de nuestro templo del trabajo.

-La forma perfecta de cerrar un día intenso -dije, estirando mis brazos-. Ojalá hayan restaurado el suministro cuando despertemos mañana. Aún tenemos bastante que practicar antes del juego del domingo.

-¿Qué tal si compramos un generador para casos de emergencia? -devolvió Valaika sin ápice de bromear.

-De momento será mejor mantener un perfil bajo -contesté-. Tal vez, cuando nuestros vecinitos se manden cambiar para siempre luego de tres o cuatro aparatos arruinados más otras tantas conexiones cortadas y todo vuelva a la normalidad, sería una estupenda idea.

-¿La plasmes o no en una novela, historia corta, guión de teatro o proyecto para la televisión?

-Positivo -terminé, viéndome una vez más en el suelo gracias a otro de los abrazos de mi musa.

Ni siquiera miramos el reloj antes de ponernos de pie, terminar de beber y desaparecer rumbo a nuestra habitación. Dormimos como troncos, felices de tenernos y cobijados por la suave manta del silencio urbano. Quizás, sin tanto ruido de por medio, las estrellas también se habrán animado a abandonar sus guaridas para hermosear el cielo allá afuera.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Luego de todo lo que ha pasado en capítulos anteriores me animé a cambiar de marcha y publicar otro episodio centrado en Valaika y quien les escribe. Aquí, además de la venganza bien ejecutada con toques de apetito por la destrucción, tocamos el otro lado de la balanza moral en todas las etapas de nuestra infiltración más el posterior sabotaje. La electricidad es un asunto serio (mi vecino tiene muchas otras historias al respecto que podría, con su permiso, convertir en un libro de crónicas) y a la hora de lidiar con ella cualquier indicio bien documentado sirve, incluso evidencia empírica obtenida de mi programa favorito del_ Discovery Channel _. Es una lástima que ya no esté al aire, pero por suerte tenía todas las temporadas guardadas en un lugar seguro y encontrar el episodio en cuestión me tomó la nada misma._

 _Volver a la normalidad con una sesión de peloteo es la receta perfecta y la vamos a disfrutar. A propósito, la caja de texto no está electrificada y espera sus reseñas con todo gusto. ¡Hasta el próximo programa! O como se dice en japonés, "si la luz no vuelve mañana se va a descongelar el_ freezer _"._


	31. Visitantes

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Visitantes**

-¡Haaaaaaaaahmmm...!

Suu estiró sus brazos a todo lo que daban mientras se deleitaba con la suave textura de su colchón de agua. Acto seguido se levantó y depositó suavemente sus pies sobre las botas amarillas de goma antes de mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero junto a su surtidor de agua.

-Te ves bien hoy, chica -sonrió y bebió gracias a una botella plástica; hoy había decidido sacar su lado más voluptuoso, quedándose con un físico parecido al de la agente Smith-. Y hablando de ver...

Calzó sus manos en los mitones de goma, se acercó a la ventana y corrió tentativamente la cortina. Afuera, aún siendo temprano y con el sol haciendo la transición entre el alba y la mañana, el clima estaba fantástico.

-Qué aire tan delicioso -murmuró la limo al sentir la brisa acariciando suavemente su rostro-. Más placer me dará ventilar mi cuarto gracias a él. Hace hambre, así que iré por algo de comer a la cocina.

Salió al pasillo una vez se colocó el impermeable característico, encontrándose con nada más que un apacible silencio. Kimihito y Lala seguramente estarían disfrutando los últimos compases del sueño, abrazados e impregnados con la esencia del otro. Esta zona se veía algo más oscura, aún no del todo inundada por aquellos rayos benditos, capaces de espantar hasta las peores pesadillas. Suu adoraba su nueva vida, largamente alejada de las discusiones bizantinas y peleas ridículas de aquellos tiempos donde las demás se agarraban de las mechas por el corazón de su amo. Cerró los ojos, pensando en un momento que si las cosas iban bien para el chico en su trabajo estaría de vuelta más temprano, dejándole a ambos suficiente tiempo para una buena maratón de juegos en la Wii. El joven Kurusu, bastante aislado de la consola durante su vida previa, comenzó a ocuparla más seguido gracias a ella, quien siempre pillaba una forma de estimularlo a distraerse con esa variada colección de juegos ensamblada sin darse cuenta.

-Hoy podría ser un día genial para jugar el _Resident Evil 5_ en modo cooperativo... conmigo haciendo el papel de Sheva Alomar, por supuesto -sugirió a nadie en particular con una sonrisa sincera.

Justo cuando se imaginó al humano ataviado con el atuendo de Chris Redfield, algo particular y penetrante golpeó su apéndice con fuerza igual o superior al del aire campeando por el barrio. Se detuvo Suu de golpe, incluso retrocediendo dos o tres pasos mientras analizaba un aroma bien plácido.

"Asoma al principio neutral pero tiene toques de tostado", se dijo la extraespecie acuosa. "Ese chisporroteo leve que lo acompaña trae señas de aceite de maravilla, concretamente de la variante suave usada por mi amo para cocinar". Paró una vez más las antenas y continuó su diagnóstico. "Aquellas chispas chocan con algo más fuerte y a la vez agradable. ¿Dulces? Sí, es algo dulce, tal vez salsa de chocolate o caramelo..."

-¡Panqueques! -ella arrojó un gritito-. Miren qué agradable sorpresa: Kimihito se despertó antes de lo que yo misma creía para hacer panqueques sabiendo que me fascinan. Tal vez podría sorprenderlo y darle un enorme beso en...

-¿Quién está haciendo panqueques?

Suu casi se fue al suelo pero alguien la sujetó por los hombros para mantenerla erguida. La limo volteó a toda prisa, quedándose estupefacta al ver a la Dullahan, vestida con una bata de seda blanca haciendo juego con su larga cabellera plateada. Su expresión, aún con el aroma inundando cada rincón de la casa, era de absoluta calma.

-Gracias, Lala -la limo inclinó levemente su cabeza-. Por un momento creí que me desparramaría entera.

-No hay de qué, amiga -bostezó la chica de piel azul-. Ahora me permitiré repetir la pregunta de hace instantes: ¿quién está haciendo panqueques? El aroma terminó arrancándome de los dominios de Morfeo al igual que tú, según veo.

Asintió la liminal acuosa.

-Casi -dijo, ajustando un poco los botones del impermeable-. Desperté hace un rato, abrí mi ventana y sentí el rastro nada más entrar aquí. Supongo que Kimihito, tan amable que es, nos quiso dar una sorpresa con uno de los desayunos más deliciosos del mundo mundial.

-Tal prospecto me fascina tanto como a ti, Suu, mas allí hay algo que no encaja -Lala se apoyó contra la pared, estirando sus propios brazos-. Cuando me levanté hace un rato para ir al baño, mi _Gerkhemi_ dormía plácidamente, con el sueño reservado a los justos -se sonrojó entera-. Nada más lavarme las manos y prepararme para volver al lecho, me pilló el aroma.

-Qué cosa más rara -pausó la limo, súbitamente indecisa-. Déjame ver si entiendo bien: si Kimihito está durmiendo allá -apuntó hacia donde estaría su cuarto- y nosotras estamos aquí, entonces...

-¿Entonces quién está en la cocina?

Ahora fueron dos grititos los que llenaron el pasillo, desapareciendo tan rápido como vinieron. Un brazo por lado impidió que Suu y Lala diesen un salto y se pegaran contra el mueble de madera reluciente, ubicado a corta distancia del acceso a la sala de estar, donde guardaban la loza más fina.

-Chicas, ¿qué les pasa? -ahora el joven Kurusu hizo acto de presencia-. Pareciera que vieron un fantasma.

-¡Vaya susto que nos diste, _Gerkhemi_! -replicó la Dullahan, ligeramente ruborizada; por muy poco se le cayó la cabeza del cuello-. Y yo que te hacía durmiendo cual bebito en nuestra cama.

-Extrañaba tu calor, amor mío, y por eso salí a buscarte para ver si podía convencerte de quedarnos descansando un ratito más -añadió el humano con galantería-. Ah, y no podemos olvidarnos del aroma de los panqueques.

-¿También lo sentiste? -Suu abrió sus ojos un montón.

-En esta casa los aromas, especialmente aquellos asociados a buenos momentos, llegan a cada rincón con fantástica celeridad, mi querida Suu -él la saludó con un beso en la frente y un abrazo-. ¿Cómo están hoy, mis amigas? ¿Durmieron bien?

Ambas liminales asintieron al tiempo que el chisporroteo se hizo algo más fuerte; también captaron algunos trastos moviéndose de un sitio a otro.

-Incluso si me siento absolutamente recargada tras una fantástica noche -acotó Lala-, mi estómago no se quedará tranquilo mucho tiempo más en este estado. Además, aún no hemos respondido la pregunta más importante de todas, aquella que formularas tú, Kimihito.

-¿Quién creen que pueda ser? -esbozó él-. ¿Smith?

-No me sorprendería -intercaló Suu-. Después de todo ella aún tiene las llaves de esta casa. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dio un susto de aquellos, amo, en los tiempos que sólo Miia vivía contigo?

Una gruesa gota de sudor corrió por la nuca del aludido; en ese entonces Smith aún usaba esa máscara indolente e irreverente, tan distinta de la seria y metódica que ahora exhibía en sus labores con MON.

-Si mal no recuerdo cambiamos las cerraduras después del Día D por nuestra privacidad y para evitar más problemas -mencionó el anfitrión conforme los tres caminaban lentamente hacia la cocina-. Conociendo a Kuroko, sin embargo, nada le impediría hacer una copia de esas nuevas llaves.

-Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar, corazón -Lala se arrimó a él, saciando su necesidad de calor humano-. Aún así no tengo razones para desconfiar de ella porque nos ayudó muchísimo a sacar nuestra nueva vida adelante.

-A estas alturas Smith es prácticamente de la casa, pero ¿y si no fuera ella? -sugirió la chica acuosa de repente.

-Entonces tendríamos un problema de aquellos entre manos -Kimihito se puso serio-. Sea quien sea, vayamos de frente e improvisemos si la ocasión lo exige. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho -contestaron ambas extraespecies a dúo, sus rostros volviéndose serios.

Como pocos seres en este mundo, nuestro trío tenía bien asumido que nada despertaba más la adrenalina que la perspectiva de darle un escarmiento del quince a esos potenciales amigos de lo ajeno. Lamentablemente sus afanes justicieros se evaporaron aún más rápido que los gritos al ver, nada más abrir la puerta conectando el pasillo con la cocina, a una persona que conocían muy bien.

-¡Ah, ya están aquí! -saludó ese rostro tan lozano como devoto-. ¡Buenos días, niños de mi corazón!

-¿Mamá...? -el muchacho casi se fue de espaldas y ahora sus chicas debieron sostenerlo-. ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones, querido, pero primero se impone un desayuno como los dioses mandan -contestó la mujer, colocando una enorme pila de panqueques en un plato ancho-. Siéntense, por favor, que esto estará listo en instantes.

Por mucho que sus cerebros y ánimos demandasen explicaciones inmediatas, la sonrisa de Aika Kurusu pudo más y obtuvo recompensa al verlos colocarse tranquilamente en sus respectivos sitios: él a la cabecera de la mesa, ellas flanqueándolo. Todo estaba preparado, desde los cubiertos hasta sendos jarros de café y jugo de frutas. ¡Si hasta se veían pequeños cuencos con mantequilla, jarabe de arce y salsa de chocolate!

-Sírvanse todo lo que quieran -sonrió nuevamente la fémina-. Hay para todos y si falta no tengo problema en prepararles más.

-Gracias, señora, pero primero quisiéramos...

Las palabras de Lala quedaron cortadas por otro par de pasos yendo apresuradamente hacia ellos. Más sorprendidas se vieron las liminales cuando de la nada apareció un hombre vestido con ropa deportiva y le dio a Kimihito una soberbia palmada en la espalda.

-¡Hijo mío, qué gusto me da verte! -exclamó, poniéndolo de pie y dándole un abrazo a la velocidad del rayo-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Papá...? -ahora sí el pobre chico no entendía ni jota, limitándose a mirar a su padre tomando sitio junto a Suu.

-¿Ya está el desayuno listo, mi amor? -preguntó, frotándose el estómago-. ¡Qué bien se ve esto!

-Ese apetito tuyo, Kazu, nunca deja de sorprenderme -le guiñó un ojo Aika-. Llegas justo a tiempo; está todo preparado.

Aika sirvió entonces cinco pequeñas torres de panqueques, dejando los aderezos a elección de los comensales. Su propio hijo y las chicas quisieron ayudarle pero ella rechazó todos sus gestos como sólo una madre podía. Una vez todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa y cataron parte de sus porciones (deliciosas, por cierto), el trío original volvió a aquellas preguntas aún en el aire.

-Señora Aika, señor Kazuhiro -Lala tiró su primera carta con todo respeto-, no es que su presencia aquí nos cause desagrado porque esta sigue siendo su casa, pero ¿qué los trae por estos rumbos? Yo creía que seguían atareadísimos en Shanghai.

-Nos tomamos una semana libre luego de adelantar todo el trabajo posible desde principios de mes -replicó la madre tras beber algo de jugo de naranja-. Llegamos a Asaka esta misma mañana luego de un corto vuelo desde China.

-¿Y cómo abrieron las puertas si cambiamos las cerraduras? -ahora le tocó a Kimihito preguntar.

-Nunca subestimes el poderío de una llave maestra, hijo -Kazuhiro le mostró el objeto en cuestión-. Bien aplicado puede llevarte a lugares insospechados.

-Venga, papá...

-Es la verdad, cariñito -Aika apagó nuevamente el incendio-. Con tu padre quisimos darles una sorpresa y agradecerles, a su vez, por haber ido a visitarnos allá para pasar las fiestas. Significó mucho para nosotros.

-Bueno, si lo expresan así... -la Dullahan estaba ligeramente dubitativa, por momentos sintiéndose invadida pero neutralizando aquella desagradable sensación con las fantásticas memorias de Shanghai.

Tales vivencias aún lucían frescas en su memoria: los tres se alojaron en el departamento con vistas al mar que Kazuhiro y Aika Kurusu tenían gracias a las gestiones de la empresa para la que trabajaban. Otorgado de todas las comodidades, era una joya del diseño moderno mientras mantenía toques adicionales otorgados por el matrimonio. La amplia terraza era perfecta para tomar allí las tres comidas y en el barrio no faltaban los panoramas, desde el Bund a escasas dos cuadras a pie hasta el zoológico conectado al resto de la urbe por un funicular entre hermosos bosques. Visitaron templos, parques y no pocas atracciones cerca del Océano Pacífico, donde cruceros monumentales se mezclaban con _sampanes_ típicos que componían auténticas villas flotantes a la usanza de las de Hong Kong.

Quizás lo más hermoso fuese brindar en la cena navideña, donde compartieron regalos simples a la vez que salidos del corazón, y maravillarse siete días después con el colosal festival de fuegos artificiales en la bahía. Allí corrió también la champaña en dosis modestas, repletas de buenos deseos para el 2017 que recién partía. La Dullahan regresó en compañía de su amado y su mejor amiga el 6 de enero por la mañana, increíblemente satisfecha luego de haber superado con estupendas calificaciones la prueba más importante de sus vidas.

-No se preocupen por nada -otra vez el padre-. Contamos con toda una semana para pasarla en familia, turnos de trabajo de Kimihito mediante, y la idea es relajarnos. Además, tengo ganas de revisar la casa con algo más de detalle.

-¿Aún no crees en esos cambios que te dije? -nuevamente el hijo movió ficha.

-Jamás pensaría que me mientes, muchacho, porque no te criamos así. Sólo deseaba verlos de primera mano para complementar tus acertadísimas descripciones.

-Más allá de ello -Suu creyó que ahora podía intervenir- verán que casi todo está igual que siempre. Con Kimihito y Lala -miró a sus amigos para infundirles confianza- nos hemos encargado de mantener todo en óptimo estado, desde los pisos hasta el techo. Y si es por su habitación, señor Kurusu, también pueden respirar tranquilos: la hemos dejado rigurosamente cerrada salvo cuando nos toca hacer la limpieza semanal.

-De ustedes no podíamos esperar nada menos, queridita -Aika sacó nuevamente otra sonrisa irresistible-. Ahora comamos, que estos panqueques siempre son mejores estando calientes.

Era sábado por la mañana y Kimihito no tenía que ir a trabajar, así que el quinteto bajó un poco sus revoluciones y acompañó aquellos deliciosos bocados con conversación ligera. A él le iba tan bien como a sus padres: cero quejas y un montón de cumplidos a la hora de administrar esas delicadas dosis que hacían la diferencia, fidelizaban clientes _ad aeternum_ y se imprimían en la conciencia colectiva de forma indeleble. Lala arrancó bastante admiración de sus (esperaba) futuros suegros al contar que se había enrolado en clases de actuación, deleitándose tres tardes a la semana con obras clásicas, repletas de añoranza y significado. "Ahora mismo estamos viendo teatro japonés pero mi mayor anhelo es llegar a las obras occidentales", explicó la peliplateada. "Aún no he podido hacerme con un papel principal pero es cosa de tiempo. Mi _Gerkhemi_ ha sido muy comprensivo, acompañándome hasta la academia cada vez que me toca ir y esperándome hasta que termino", añadió mientras acariciaba las manos de su amado, mucho más tranquila que al principio.

-¿Hay otras chicas monstruo inscritas en tu clase? -preguntó Kazuhiro.

-Tres o cuatro, aunque nada impide que lleguen más si se inscriben y pasan las pruebas de admisión -contestó la peliplateada.

-¿Y se han intentado poner amistosas con este muchacho? -el padre rodeó con decisión los hombros de su hijo.

-Una de ellas trató pero la puse en su lugar de inmediato.

-Más bien le diste el susto de su vida a la pobre -Kimihito sudó un poco, recordando a una centauro aún más voluptuosa que Centorea Shianus-. Al menos ahora la academia completa sabe que somos novios.

-Bien que les hace. Una Dullahan -pausó ella con leve arrogancia- siempre defiende al hombre que la sabe hacer feliz.

Suu, por su lado, explicó que tomaba muy en serio su rol de aliada incondicional, siempre atenta al más mínimo cambio de humor y respondiendo apropiadamente, ya fuese colaborando con la limpieza, organizando maratones de películas o largas sesiones en la Wii y hasta convirtiendo la sala de estar al completo en un improvisado escenario para que la otrora cazadora de almas entrara en sus personajes. Ella vivía de los detalles más pequeños, ganaba con ellos y los convertía en parte de sí misma.

-¿Siguen teniendo la campana en la pared? -preguntó Kazuhiro como quien no quería la cosa.

-La sacamos, señor, una vez todo acabó e iniciamos nuestra nueva vida -explicó la extraespecie del impermeable-. Incluso cubrimos los agujeros para los clavos con masilla, lijamos y pintamos encima. La pared está impecable, tal como ustedes la dejaron al partir.

Tan solemne sonó ella que el padre, usualmente no tan dado a expresar afecto en público según sus propias palabras, le acarició suavemente la frente.

-Gracias, Suu.

-Gracias a ustedes por ser tan comprensivos desde el principio -Lala retomó su habla tras acabar su desayuno-. Digo, no todos los días ni en todas las familias se pasa por algo como lo que hemos vivido. En muchos otros casos nos habrían cerrado la puerta en las narices o peor, desterrado.

-Afortunadamente nosotros somos bastante más abiertos de mente que una buena parte de la sociedad -Aika intervino-. Como bien dijo Kazu, ahora lo que nos toca es relajarnos y disfrutar estos días que pasaremos juntos. ¿Hemos terminado?

-Yo estoy casi listo -Kimihito devoró su último pedazo-. Ya, ahora sí. ¿Quieres que te ayude con los platos, mamá?

-Tal como cuando eras pequeño... Sí, querido, puedes hacerlo.

Mientras madre e hijo se entretenían con los avatares de la loza y su transición de usada suciedad a impoluta limpieza, Kazuhiro siguió a la Dullahan y la limo para hacer una inspección de la residencia, disfrutando cada paso que daba como si recién la hubiese comprado. Comenzaron por la sala de estar, donde Suu le mostrara su descripción previa y él sonriera satisfecho. Más allá de un estante adicional para colocar más libros y guiones de obras teatrales, todo lo demás estaba exactamente como él lo recordara: la televisión, la Wii, los sillones y alfombras. El piso, bien pulido y carente de cualquier muesca o huella, también aportaba lo suyo al cuadro general.

El progenitor inhaló levemente el suave aroma de las cortinas; ni rastro quedaba del tabaco que esclavizara su vida por tantos años hasta que Aika lo convenció de dejar de fumar tras quedar embarazada. Aún con la nicotina a cuestas en sus pulmones tenía aspecto fuerte y decidido, caracterizado por una cabellera algo menos desordenada que la de su hijo, barba rala y bigote ausente. Sus manos callosas, habituadas tanto a los trabajos manuales con los que se relajaba en sus horas libres como al frenesí del trabajo administrativo de alto nivel, se caracterizaban por un pulso firme y potente agarre. Estaba a medio camino entre las cinco y las seis décadas de edad pero su potencial e iniciativa asemejaban los de un veinteañero.

-¿No vamos a pasar al ático? -preguntó Lala cuando dejaron atrás la escalera.

-Ya lo revisé mientras ustedes dormían, hija -contestó Kazu-. He de decir que hicieron un trabajo fantástico con las cajas; creía que la gente sólo mostraba estos alardes en los libros. Incluso el piso allá arriba se siente más sólido al andar.

-Eso es porque lo mandamos reforzar después de ese absurdo accidente que destruyó el cuarto de mi _Gerkhemi_. Hasta hoy agradezco no tener que haber limpiado todo ese desastre y estoy tranquila al saber que no se repetirá nunca más.

-¿Fue esa la ocasión en que lo atrapaste, Suu? -él se dirigió a la otra chica monstruo.

-Así es, señor -sonrió la limo de forma inocente-. Fue cosa de segundos que parecieron transcurrir a cámara lenta -cambió a un semblante más serio-. Lo único en que pensé entonces fue transformarme en un colchón tan rápido como pudiera, parar su caída, asegurarme que quedara intacto nada más tocar el césped del jardín.

Los ojos de Kazuhiro brillaron con aprobación, captando al instante que los sentimientos de ambas por su hijo eran totalmente sinceros. Por momentos creyó recordar su propia experiencia amorosa, cuando Aika, aquella hermosa mujer de la que se prendó siendo ambos estudiantes en la misma preparatoria, le ofreció compartir sus vidas para siempre luego de siete años de noviazgo.

Inspecciones posteriores los llevaron a las habitaciones ocupadas por Suu (grata atención dejaron los detalles del surtidor, el colchón y los abstractos pintados con témpera) y por la pareja titular. Aquí Lala se veía tan tranquila como orgullosa de todo lo logrado, expresada por la dualidad de su mundo y el del chico que amaba.

-Como verá, señor Kazuhiro, la cama antigua no es más que historia y esta -señaló el lecho de dos plazas- queda mucho mejor con el cuarto. Desde ya digo que no nos endeudamos ni en un yen para comprarla; simplemente ahorramos durante un tiempo hasta que conseguimos el modelo que ahora ve. Todo lo demás es producto de nuestra propia disciplina fiscal.

-Disciplina fiscal, ¿eh? -repitió lúdicamente el humano.

-Tal como lo oye -Suu atajó-. Siempre hemos visto esta casa como un pequeño reino que cuidamos con esmero. Tiene de todo un poco, desde la sala de juegos aquí al final del corredor hasta la piscina.

-Esos eran los aposentos de esta sirena obsesionada con las tragedias, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Mandy? ¿Adriana?

-Meroune Lorelei -replicó Lala en el acto, usando el nombre completo de la pelirosa-. Es la única de las antiguas huéspedes que sigue en Asaka y ahora que no se obsesiona con las tragedias es sumamente agradable. Ahora forma parte de la familia a cargo del acuario local.

-Qué interesante...

En el intertanto Aika y Kimihito terminaron de lavar los platos, dejándolos secando sobre un _rack_ metálico brillando tanto como todo lo demás en la cocina. Se sentó la madre en la misma silla que ocupara al desayuno, cerrando los ojos y suspirando para aclarar un poco su conciencia.

-¿Te sientes bien, mamá? -inquirió el chico, haciendo lo propio.

-Sí, mi pequeño -ella lo miró y le tomó las manos-. Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí nuevamente, compartiendo momentos contigo, que creo que me voy a echar a llorar. Desde que nos separamos en enero te he extrañado mucho, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio?

-¡Muchísimo! -ella no se contuvo y lo abrazó fuertemente-. Al menos he tenido el consuelo de saber que estás en buena compañía, apoyado siempre por dos maravillosas muchachas que te adoran. Cuando me explicaste que ambas eran liminales, una parte de mí quiso tomarte por loco pero la puse rápidamente en su sitio. Todo lo que nos contaron ustedes era tan nuevo, tan emocionante y a la vez tan impredecible... Me habría gustado estar aquí cuando tus otras huéspedes o sus madres te daban problemas; conmigo cerca habrían sabido comportarse, sí señor.

-Puedo verlo ya mismo -rió el chico; sabía que su madre era muy sobreprotectora y ciertamente habría dejado cual novatas a todas las demás.

Tal reacción no carecía de racionalidad. Bajo la fachada de personas competentes, a veces bromistas pero siempre auténticas, Aika y Kazuhiro no tenían más que amor incondicional por su único retoño. Durante muchos años después de contraer matrimonio ambos intentaron por todos sus medios ampliar la familia con dos o tres hijos pero todos sus intentos terminaron en fracaso. Ella lo tomó especialmente mal, llegando a pensar que sus óvulos eran defectuosos y cerrándole la puerta de plano a la opción de adoptar. La mujer quería, no, anhelaba, un hijo de su misma sangre y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, incluyendo la fertilización _in vitro_ , para ser madre. Era este un deseo de incontables féminas a lo largo de la historia, mas no todas poseían el talante ni la voluntad para formar bien a sus hijos.

El mismo día de su cumpleaños número 33, Aika acudió al ginecólogo porque no se sentía bien. Después de los exámenes de rutina que le correspondían por calendario, casi creyó que le daba un ataque al escuchar las palabras tan largamente esperadas formando el mejor regalo que podía desear: "la felicito, señora; está embarazada". Lo siguiente que supo fue darle las gracias al doctor Sanada (el mismo que posteriormente traería a Kimihito al mundo tras 37 semanas de gestación), salir pitando del hospital y correr a toda prisa hasta las oficinas de la compañía. Nada más hallar a su esposo se echó en sus brazos llorando de felicidad.

-Vamos a ser padres, Kazu -su voz era pura alegría entonces-. ¡Vamos a ser padres!

Su esposo dejó caer el cigarrillo que llevaba en las manos y de ahí nunca más volvió a encender uno, arrojando la cajetilla al basurero más cercano nada más encontrarla. Desde entonces ambos se lanzaron juntos por el lento y laborioso camino de la paternidad, aprendiendo sobre la marcha conforme el bebé crecía y se convertía en un niño radiante, algo tímido pero sumamente educado e inteligente, cualidades acentuadas conforme él alcanzaba la madurez. La noticia más dura llegó cuando fueron transferidos a Shanghai por "necesidades de la empresa", viéndose forzados a dejar solo a Kimihito por primera vez en sus vidas. Aika resistió hasta último minuto pero no consiguió cambiar la opinión de su superior.

Al igual que ayer, su melena color castaño rojizo ondeando ordenadamente sobre su espalda era su carta de presentación, pareada con un rostro hermoso aún con 53 años a cuestas. De físico esbelto, bien cuidado y fiel a su estilo de vida, la madre distinguida y devota combinaba la seriedad tradicional (su familia era muy conservadora pero la convenció de dejarle casarse con Kazuhiro tras mucho trabajo) con la mentalidad moderna, siempre abierta a nuevas experiencias mientras estas no atentaran contra la solemnidad de lo ya pactado en voz alta. Buena parte de la sensibilidad, amabilidad y principios plasmados en su único hijo provenían de ella; del padre heredo la franqueza, la fuerza de voluntad y su capacidad de adaptación, la misma que le ayudó a sobrevivir en solitario los primeros meses hasta que llegó Miia y después todo el resto del lote.

-No lo habría hecho de otra forma y lo sabes -continuó la madre poniéndose de pie y llevándolo al jardín, tan bien cuidado como el resto de la casa-. Incluso si no hubiesen sido Lala y Suu tus elegidas, créeme que te habría apoyado y respetado de forma idéntica a como lo he hecho, mi amor -se separó de él y posteriormente volteó, ambos quedando de frente-. Cuando eres feliz, Kimihito, yo también lo soy. Esto viene de serie cuando se es madre.

-¿Y si hubiera tenido más hermanos? -devolvió él, llevándola hasta las rosas blancas que tanto le gustaban-. Quizás muchas cosas habrían cambiado y no lo digo sólo por el programa de integración.

-Nunca me vi en la perspectiva de tener más hijos -retrucó Aika, tajante pero sin malicia-. Cuando tú naciste, considerando mi edad y las circunstancias previas, supe que tú serías el objeto de todo el cariño y felicidad que pudiésemos darte tu padre y yo. De nada me arrepiento y si pudiese volver atrás haría exactamente lo mismo. Tú eres mi vida, hijo. Por eso cuando me separé de ti me sentí morir por dentro. Más de una vez quise dejarlo todo tirado y volver aquí para acompañarte pero el sentido del deber me lo impidió. Esos dos años que pasamos lejos de ti se me hicieron eternos, pero me alegra mucho ver que ahora eres capaz de sonreír, reírte y vivir el día a día al máximo en compañía de tus amigas.

-En eso tienes razón, mamá. Sigues leyéndome como un libro abierto y estás en tu derecho -él inhaló el suave aroma de las rosas-. Haré una pequeña salvedad: Lala y Suu no sólo son mis amigas sino lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Su sola presencia trajo bendiciones que nunca creí posibles -suspiró-. Amo a esa Dullahan, a esa mujer de cabellera plateada y ojos abundantes en sabiduría, con toda mi alma, más allá de que ella ya no desee cazarla en abierta contraposición a los postulados de su especie. Me conquistó sin problemas porque siempre fue franca estando ambos solos, llegando al extremo de mantener magníficamente ocultos sus verdaderos sentimientos de mis demás huéspedes hasta que llegó el momento de descubrirnos. Siempre he pensado que muchos humanos sólo nos enamoramos una vez, al igual que las de su raza, y soy afortunado al ver que ella sintió lo mismo por mí desde un principio.

-¿Y qué hay de la pequeña limo, eh? Ella también es muy especial; lo supe desde el primer momento en que la vi.

-Suu siempre encontró formas de enseñarme cosas nuevas cada día gracias a su propia naturaleza física y emocional -desarrolló el hijo-. Mi tendencia a buscar tranquilidad y consuelo me atrajo gradualmente a buscar su amistad, obteniéndola casi con la misma facilidad que entregué mi amor a Lala. Sé bien que ella me adora pero es tan noble y madura que acepta sin reparos que Lala siempre será la primera en mi corazón.

-Te ama a su manera, Kimihito. Es una chica muy linda y tierna.

-Exacto, mamá. Tales emociones sólo son posibles en una limo como ella, expuesta a todo el espectro de emociones y conductas.

-Y que también ha sacado valiosas lecciones de todo ello -recalcó Aika-. Volviendo al tema, Lala es una chica única e irrepetible. Aquí entre nosotros, mi cielo, seré inmensamente feliz el día que pueda llamarla nuera. ¿Cómo van con eso? ¿Tienen algún plan?

-Mamá... Yo todavía no he cumplido la mayoría de edad y planear un matrimonio son palabras mayores, sin importar los años o el entorno -el chico se cohibió levemente-. Algún día nos tocará pensar en ello, pero de momento sólo nos dedicamos a enfrentar todos los desafíos que el destino pone en nuestro camino.

-Kazuhiro y yo les pagaremos encantados la boda -la fémina le guiñó el ojo-. Sólo avisen cuándo, dónde y cómo desean hacerla y allí estaremos.

-Es una promesa.

El joven Kurusu la abrazó con aún más fuerza. ¿Cómo no podía amar y admirar a esta maravillosa mujer que le dio la vida?

Ambos entraron nuevamente a la casa para reunirse con los demás, reservando sus mayores muestras de admiración para la _master bedroom_ magníficamente mantenida.

-¿Quién necesita hoteles cinco estrellas con todo incluido cuando se tiene un cuarto como este? -dijo Kazuhiro en tono picaresco; Aika sólo rió y le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Era una escena muy tierna que sacó sonrisas en los más jóvenes.

Se fueron los tres primeros días sin problema alguno. Kimihito, Lala y Suu respiraron aliviados al notar que cualquier asomo de vigilancia esperable de los esposos Kurusu no pasó de ser una teoría loca. Una visita al acuario los puso nuevamente en contacto con Meroune, quien los recibió encantada y les mostró en exclusiva detalles del próximo número que ella y la familia Amaya preparaban para inaugurar una nueva temporada de espectáculos que, en sus propias palabras, "dejaría a todos loquitos". La sirena, nadando entre delfines mientras realizaba majestuosos saltos, piruetas y tirabuzones, realmente se veía divina en su elemento. El padre recordó lo que la peliplateada le contara sobre ella y volvió a asentir. "Incluso en los casos más traumáticos el cambio es posible", pensó. "Mero no sólo tiene talento sino también inventiva. Es una buena muchacha".

Acto seguido intercambió algunas palabras con su esposa, esbozando la posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con alguna otra antigua huésped de su hijo. ¿Cerea, quizás? Bien valía la pena plantearlo.

Además de aportar lo suyo en casa, ya fuese en la cocina, el aseo o la limpieza general el matrimonio solía pasear por las zonas más hermosas de Asaka en compañía de las muchachas, recordando fantásticas historias de sus años mozos para matar el tiempo mientras Kimihito trabajaba. Al acabar él su turno ahí estaban todos esperándole, caminando de vuelta a casa como una auténtica familia y viendo, a su vez, cómo su situación era compartida por tantos paseantes acompañados de sus respectivas chicas monstruo. Mientras salía la cena había espacio para relajarse nadando en la piscina otrora ocupada por la extraespecie acuática o con sendas partidas de _Mahjong_ o billar en la sala de juegos.

-De verdad no puedo creer que Miia considerara esto un establo -dijo Aika mientras colocaba tiza a su taco.

-Ya ve usted -Lala la imitó mientras preparaba el tiro de apertura para un pequeño torneo tipo todos contra todos-. Vale, esto está listo.

Vino el impacto de la _cue ball_ contra las demás, dejando todo un abanico de opciones para quien viniera después.

-Tu turno, _Gerkhemi_ -le tendió el taco a su amado más una sonrisa preciosa.

-Gracias, dulzura -respondió este, apenas conteniéndose de besarla-. Elijo la bola cinco en la esquina de allá.

-¡Vamos, amo! -Suu lo animó-. Basta un toquecito y la echas adentro.

Tan bien lo pasaron entre fieltros, toques y remontadas épicas que les dieron casi las once de la noche sin catar bocado. Decidieron continuar mañana con los dos últimos duelos: Lala vs. Kazuhiro y el primogénito contra la limo, quien sorprendentemente derrotó sin apelación a la señora Aika. Sí, es cierto que la muchacha acuosa se vio obligada a emplear el taco de asistencia porque no podía inclinarse sobre la mesa, pero igual se las arregló para embocar diez bolas, incluyendo siete en fila. Prepararon algo rápido antes de irse a dormir tras otro día bien ganado.

La quinta noche, correspondiente a un jueves claro y con escasas nubes en el cielo, los llevó a un lugar muy especial. Era un templo budista ubicado algo más a trasmano de la zona de la estación y que tanto Suu como la Dullahan reconocieron al instante nada más subir sus escalas rodeadas de hermosos árboles en flor. Aquí habían venido junto a Kimihito durante el _Saikasai_ para contemplar el festival de fuegos artificiales. Su explanada, desierta y cubierta de baldosas blancas sin una hoja errante, invitaba a desarrollar las facetas más contemplativas del espíritu.

-Este lugar trae tantas memorias a colación -dijo el muchacho, su voz teñida de nostalgia-. Por momentos me siento como si volviera a tener doce años, cuando mis únicas preocupaciones eran hacer los deberes de la escuela y dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana.

-Seguramente ahí también eras precioso -le coqueteó la agente del inframundo para risa de todos.

-¡Cariño, por favor...!

-Venga, _Gerkhemi_ , si sabes que eso te encanta -ella lo besó con ternura-. Además, decir la verdad no es un delito.

Suu, para no ser menos, rozó su otra mejilla con sus labios anhelantes.

-Para que no digas que no cumplo mi parte del trato, ¿eh? -le bromeó antes de reír y tomarlo del brazo-. Quizás deberíamos buscar algunas fotos tuyas de niño.

-¡Quédense ahí un momento! -exclamó Aika.

Vino un destello de luz, algo que pareció eclipsar la majestuosidad de la noche por una fracción infinitesimal. La madre miró la pantalla de su teléfono, sonrió satisfecha y después mostró la foto hecha segundos antes.

-Se veían tan tiernos los tres que de verdad no pude resistirme -justificó.

-Es una buena foto -añadió Kazuhiro antes de mirar al cielo estrellado-. Tienes mucha razón, Kimihito. Este sitio exuda recuerdos no sólo limitados a los festivales y oraciones. Sin ir más lejos, mis queridos niños -miró al trío con ojos encendidos-, aquí Aika y yo nos comprometimos para casarnos hace ya dos décadas.

-Qué romántico -Lala deslizó una mirada hacia su amado chico, sonrojándose-. Y antes de eso vinieron no pocos años de noviazgo entre ustedes.

-Siete, para ser precisos -otra vez la madre-. Este templo tiene un aura especial. Casi nadie lo visita fuera de las temporadas altas y durante mucho tiempo fue para mi un lugar donde podía pensar. Después, cuando mi niño era pequeño, lo traía aquí a fin de que aprendiese a escuchar el silencio.

-Solía venir mucho aquí -corroboró el aludido- pero después, con todas las demandas de ser anfitrión, dejé de hacerlo. Tal vez debería recobrar esa sana costumbre.

-Siempre habrá tiempo para ello, amo -Suu movió su apéndice cual veleta-. Respetaremos tu decisión si deseas venir solo.

-De eso nada -el joven humano le acarició las mejillas-. Ustedes son parte de mi vida y de mi propia historia. El silencio es la mejor instancia para apreciar y dar gracias por lo que nos rodea.

-Y para ello, Kimihito, nada mejor que una oración -la Dullahan le tomó la mano y lo llevó hasta el altar, el resto del grupo en ristre.

Ambos fueron los primeros en cumplir todo el rito de lavar sus manos y boca con el agua de la fuente. Lo llevaron a cabo de forma mutua y silenciosa, sonrientes, tan cómplices como siempre. Aplaudieron dos veces (otro eco que se perdió en la penumbra), cerraron los ojos y de repente todo desapareció.

"Sólo deseo una cosa: que nada ni nadie nos separe ni atente contra nuestra felicidad", confesaron en perfecta sincronía al tiempo que veían el hilo de su petición ascender al infinito.

De vuelta a la realidad, Lala se maravilló al percibir nuevamente los dedos de su adorado humano entrelazados con los propios. Ambos se apartaron para dejar paso a Suu, quien pidió con toda su alma que su amor por Kimihito y su lealtad con la peliplateada nunca decayeran, así como velar por el bienestar de los padres del chico cuando regresaran a Shanghai. Finalmente fue el turno de Kazuhiro y Aika, cuya solicitud iba por las mismas.

"Que Kimihito y Lala sean tan felices en el camino que trazarán como nosotros lo hemos sido en el propio".

Por momentos creyeron ver los reflejos de sus propios rostros en la luna allá arriba; mañana estaría llena. Tan en silencio como al principio, los esposos se unieron a sus hijos (ambas liminales ya lo eran en sus corazones y mentes) para descender tranquilamente hacia la calle. Redondear esa jornada con una comilona decente y otro fantástico viaje a las tierras de Morfeo era un deber constitucional.

¿Y qué había en carpeta para mañana, día culmine de esas vacaciones improvisadas? Una visita a Tokorozawa, a las orillas del Lago Sayama, cuyo objetivo era sorprender gratamente a cierta centauro noble y de corazón tan dorado como su larga cabellera. El último pensamiento del joven Kurusu antes de abrir la verja de su residencia fue felicitarse por pedir con anticipación ese día libre pagado.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Ah, la familia...! De ella se han escrito incontables palabras desde que el mundo es mundo y aún así no serán suficientes. La inspiración de este largo capítulo me llegó durante una visita con Valaika al apartamento de mi madre, junto al club de golf. Poco y nada se conoce de los padres de Kimihito Kurusu en la serie original, así que tomé algunas licencias creativas a la hora de estructurar sus identidades e historias. Algo habíamos visto de ellos en el capítulo final de_ Rojo y Azul _, especialmente con la conexión en Shanghai, pero decidí invertir los roles y traerlos temporalmente de vuelta para completar ese círculo que hacía rato merecía cerrarse. Kazuhiro es una persona práctica pero no carente de sentimientos, los que expresa de peculiar forma, mientras Aika, su esposa, es más emocional y querendona pero no por ello menos culta e inteligente. Tal vez la señora Kurusu sea la única capaz de dejar como novata a la adorable Tionishia en lo que a instinto maternal respecta._

 _Una vez entramos al condominio mi amada tiene una fantástica idea: que ambos volemos hasta su balcón en vez de usar el ascensor. Acepto encantado y nos elevamos casi tan alto como las mismas torres rodeándonos. Desde las alturas nos despedimos. ¡Hasta muy pronto y gracias por comentar! O como se dice en japonés, "espero que mamá no tenga nada valioso en la terraza cuando aterricemos allí, porque si no se armará la grande"._


	32. Hielo

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Hielo**

Cualquier neófito mirando la ciudad desde las alturas en esa tarde de enero habría pensado que el cambio de año era una memoria ya distante. El calendario mural, sin embargo, revelaba una realidad muy distinta: marcaba el día 5, viernes, y la fauna de Asaka lucía impregnada con la bendición de un borrón y cuenta nueva teñido de resoluciones, promesas y juramentos que, seamos honestos, romperían más temprano que tarde.

Afuera hacía frío y el viento pululaba entre edificios, casas, parques y cualquier otro obstáculo dispuesto a hacerle frente. Kuroko Smith, sin embargo, prefería estar a salvo detrás de las ventanas del pequeño balcón donde usualmente solía beber sus cervezas mientras deleitaba sus ojos obsidiana con noches estrelladas. Bajo cualquier circunstancia debería haberse sentido feliz, liberada por fin del pegajoso calor veraniego y sin necesidad de buscar excusas para deleitarse hasta la saciedad con chocolate caliente, masas dulces, pasteles y todo un sinfín de opciones idóneas para estómagos demandantes como el suyo.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, no había probado bocado, limitándose a mirar los techos nevados con irrefrenable nostalgia más una leve dosis de impotencia.

-Eddie, mi amor... -suspiró apesadumbrada-. ¿Dónde estarás ahora mismo?

Por un momento se vio tentada de coger el teléfono fijo, llamarlo y organizar algo, sin importar qué tan desopilante fuera, a fin de tener una excusa para verlo y pasar tiempo de calidad con él. El aparato, sin embargo, seguía inerte en una esquina de su pequeña sala de estar; ni siquiera parpadeaba la lucecita roja del contestador adjunto indicándole mensajes sin revisar. También podía echar mano al celular pero ni para eso le daba.

Desde aquella charla con Doppel en la que confesara hasta el último de sus sentimientos por aquel muchacho canadiense, la pelinegra pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre o sin compañía estando en MON pensando en él, en ambos, en si realmente poseía una oportunidad de ganar la partida más complicada de su joven vida. Las palabras de la liminal peliblanca sobre el enorme riesgo de su plan resonaban frecuentemente en su conciencia pero ella las apartaba cual mosquitos gracias a un férreo movimiento de mano.

 _Si ambos se aman al punto de no poder estar separados, jamás aceptarán que nadie, ni siquiera alguien a quien estiman tanto como tú, interfiera en su relación._

-Pachylene -murmuró, apretando ligeramente sus puños-. Una liminal fantástica como pocas, tal vez la más disciplinada e inteligente que jamás haya tenido a mi cargo. Sé que debo estar feliz por todo lo que ambos han logrado juntos, pero...

Golpeó la pared con sus palmas de pura desazón. Sintió el espolonazo del dolor y las retiró al instante; se podría haber dicho que las apoyó en una estufa encendida.

-¡Argh...! -cerró los ojos, dejándose caer sobre su poltrona preferida-. ¿Quién lo diría? Mi mayor acierto como coordinadora es al mismo tiempo mi peor error, una daga clavada en el mismo núcleo de mi alma, ahogando mis sentimientos e ilusiones. Una parte de mí querría mandar todo a la cresta y defender lo que me pertenece por derecho, mas la otra, alimentada por mi propia lealtad a la agencia y al mismo Eddie lo impide. ¡Maldita sea, esto no es justo!

Era una suerte que sus vecinos del piso anduvieran fuera por las fiestas porque de lo contrario habrían escuchado todo. Las paredes del pequeño edificio donde Smith vivía no se caracterizaban por ser demasiado gruesas. En el acto cayó en cuenta que su amado Maxon tenía el mismo problema y debía, por lo tanto, ser muy discreto en su vida puertas adentro. "Sólo espero que no haya ningún guionista de ocasión dando vueltas por aquí", se dijo, dejando escapar otro suspiro.

Rugió su estómago, obligándola a ir a la cocina por una taza de café caliente. Estando lejos de la oficina sólo podía prepararse instantáneos o saborizados de calidad inferior a los que bebía en Ginza, pero quejarse a esas alturas era inútil. Hirvió el agua con cuidado, procuró su tazón favorito de la alacena (blanco con rayas negras, reflejo claro de su propia estética) y concluyó el proceso echándole dos cucharadas rasas de ese polvo tostado. Se permitió la primera sonrisa del día al encontrar en otro aparador un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate blanco.

-Creo que lo tomaré sin azúcar -dijo a las paredes.

Cinco minutos después estaba de vuelta en su poltrona. Nada más beber el brebaje ardiente y amargo su ánimo se levantó, llevándola casi por reflejos a quitarse las botas y colocar sus pies encima de la mesa de centro. Alternó entonces los sorbos con mordiscos dulces a intervalos regulares, reconfortando cada célula de su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos. El mundo alrededor de la pelinegra comenzó a perder audio, volviéndose difuso, lento, mezclando la luz acerada del exterior con las sombras proyectadas por sus sencillos muebles. Nada más acabó la taza y el paquete se le cortó el cuerpo con ganas, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse sobre sí misma.

En cuestión de dos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo las deliciosas mantas tejidas por Morfeo, pero al despertar notó de inmediato que su pequeño reino lucía bastante más... esterilizado. Luces en tonos azulados que no tenían relación alguna con juegos eléctricos colgaban del techo, iluminando un espacio donde todo era blanco, prácticamente nuevo. Su piso de madera ahora aparecía cubierto por baldosas y donde antes hubiese sofás tapizados sólo se observaban cojines forrados en cuero. Incluso las paredes, previamente pintadas en tonos neutros tipo galleta de barquillo y decoradas con fotos de ella, sus colegas y la familia de la que hace tanto tiempo se distanciara, lucían peladas, sólo cubiertas por gruesas capas de pintura alba.

-¿Qué narices está pasando aquí? -se incorporó con no poca dificultad; realmente hacía frío ahí dentro-. No me digan que se echó a perder otra vez la condenada calefacción.

Se calzó nuevamente sus zapatos forrados de taco alto. Eran blanditos y cómodos, ideales para este proverbial iceberg donde ahora se veía prisionera. Nada más llegar al armarito donde guardaba sus abrigos lo abrió y se hizo del primero que encontró. Tejido en fina lana de oveja, era de color rojo y con suficientes bolsillos para llevar un inventario entero donde quisiera. Halló también entre todo el lío unos guantes sin dedos y sonrió nuevamente: así podría manipular debidamente el radiador sin comprometer la integridad térmica de palmas que ya comenzaban a temblarle.

-Vamos a ver dónde está esa porquería rellena de líquido -dijo decidida, enfilando por el pasillo hacia su habitación-. No sé cuántas veces le he dicho al casero que lo arregle o derechamente lo cambie por uno más decente. ¿Y él? Bien, gracias. Claro, como ahora anda en el hemisferio sur y allá el sol brilla de lo lindo...

Cortó su propio parlamento de repente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Si a ella ya no le gustaban los veranos gracias a lo que sentía por Eddie! Debería considerarse afortunada de sentir el aire gélido a su alrededor, besando el vaho salido de sus hermosos labios en relaciones tan hermosas como efímeras.

Deteniéndose en el punto exacto, se agachó sin ver (conocía el aparato de memoria a estas alturas) y buscó la perilla controlando el termostato. Sus manos se quedaron en la intención, forzándola a abrir los ojos y mostrándole que junto a la pared... no habían ni termostato ni radiador ni cañerías ni nada.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! -exclamó exasperada-. ¡¿Un departamento desprovisto de calefacción en esta época del año?! Vamos, que a mí me gusta mucho más el frío pero esto es ridículo.

Respiró profundo para calmarse. "Tal vez exista la posibilidad de que lo hayan puesto en otro sitio", pensó, frunciendo el ceño. "Sí, sólo debo recorrer el resto de mi casa, lo encontraré y arreglaré. Después seremos todos felices y comeremos perdices".

Lamentablemente la pelinegra se quedó con la idea en sus enguantadas manos. El radiador había desaparecido. Sintiendo la baja temperatura golpearle el rostro, se vio obligada a ir nuevamente al armario por una bufanda. Eligió también su favorita: blanca, mullida y con largos flecos por ambos lados. Tenía de ella fantásticos recuerdos, siendo un regalo de su padre cuando cumplió doce años, época en la que se creía _femme fatale_ y jugaba con los cosméticos de su madre. Afortunadamente quemó esa etapa poco después conforme fue creciendo, convirtiéndose en una mujer maravillosa por dentro y por fuera, vivo reflejo de los mejores valores pulidos por una crianza sentida y sincera.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, encontrando los mismos testigos azules en el techo. Pasó olímpicamente de los cajones, la nevera y el mismo lavaplatos, dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado para encender el calentador de agua. La satisfacción de ver vacía la canasta de la ropa sucia duró la nada misma cuando vio que el aparato alimentado por gas, así como sus tuberías empotradas en la pared, se había congelado al completo. El hielo cubriéndolo era tan denso que ni siquiera se veían los controles ni los indicadores pintados de azul y rojo.

Azul y rojo. Otra ironía le erizó la piel, recordándole nuevamente a la feliz pareja de humano y arpía.

-¡Vamos, Kuroko! ¡Mantén la calma! -golpeó su frente con sus palmas-. Aún puedes calentar agua en la tetera; sólo espero que estas otras tuberías aún funcionen.

El lavaplatos tampoco arrojó gotas de esperanza. Tan fría estaba el agua en el interior de sus venas que sólo girar las llaves generó un chirrido desagradable que la hizo desistir. Encender el gas la llevó donde mismo pero con una salvedad: en vez de llamas los quemadores arrojaron cristales de hielo.

-Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo nada -continuó la pelinegra, viendo cómo esto mutaba cada vez más en una dura pesadilla-. ¿Tuberías congeladas? ¿Quemadores que enfrían? A saber cómo deben estar las cosas allá afuera.

Corrió hasta la ventana y le costó bastante abrirla porque sus carriles y manija también cayeron bajo la influencia de ese hechizo helado. Apelando más a su fuerza de voluntad que a su marcada motricidad fina, lidió por cosa de dos o tres minutos hasta que la rajadura viniendo de abajo cedió, dejándole deslizarla hacia afuera. Pensó emerger de inmediato al balcón pero primero cogió sus gafas de la mesa central.

-Quedar ciega ahora sería un despropósito enorme -esbozó racionalmente, colocándoselas con su característico garbo-. Bien, mundo, ahora estoy preparada. Lánzame tu mejor golpe.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios lamentó haberlas dicho. Creía estar en un tercer piso, en un edificio pequeño, mas la perspectiva actual la colocaba en un rascacielos de veinte plantas desde donde podía ver la totalidad de Asaka y otras urbes periféricas cercanas a Tokio. A sus pies se extendía un tablero blanco, opresivamente semitransparente. Distinguió de inmediato la serpenteante silueta del río Kurome cruzando la ciudad de este a oeste, su caudal reducido a frígida tinta azulada. En sus cercanías y lejanías nada cambiaba: hasta el último centímetro cuadrado de sus avenidas, parques, calles, pasajes, casas, templos y negocios era presa del cero absoluto. Carámbanos colgaban de tejados, bosques y puentes, refractando la luz acerada del sol hipócrita de siniestras formas. Automóviles y trenes, atrapados en sus propias prisiones gélidas, eran las nuevas esculturas de este jardín cristalizado. Nada quedaba de árboles en flor, plantas germinando o flores liberando sus exquisitos aromas aún con el frío de días normales.

-¡No...! -gimió Smith-. ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser!

Volvió dentro a toda prisa y deshizo el armario entero hasta encontrar un par de poderosos prismáticos. Examinó todas las vías que pudo, sintiendo su alma caer hasta la misma suela de sus botas al notar algo aún más tétrico. Humanos, extraespecies y animales comunes brillaban por su ausencia. Sólo los relojes automáticos y los semáforos seguían funcionando como siempre. Para todos los propósitos Asaka estaba muerta, convertida en un mausoleo atrapado en la eternidad del invierno.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó frenéticamente el primer número que vino a su mente. Sintió dos, tres y cuatro tonos antes de recibir precisamente la respuesta que no deseaba escuchar.

 _El número que intenta contactar no existe o se encuentra temporalmente desconectado de la red. Lamentamos las molestias._

-Tio... -murmuró, cada vez más asustada. ¿Por qué debía contestarle una maldita máquina? Ansiaba como nunca sentir un contacto humano de quien fuera.

Revisó su teléfono móvil con aún más rapidez, si cabe, y casi se fue de espaldas al ver que no sólo el número de la ogro rubia no existía allí. También se esfumaron los correspondientes a Manako, Sakurada, Doppel y el resto de la gente de MON. Otros anfitriones a su cargo, como Shinya Nakashima o el mismo Kimihito Kurusu, corrieron la misma suerte. Creyó sufrir un infarto al ver que ni siquiera Eddie, su Eddie, se había salvado.

-Si tú no puedes ayudarme ahora, primor -tecleó a toda prisa-, estoy condenada. Contéstame, por favor. Contéstame...

Llegó al sexto tono y recibió otra bofetada de esa misma vocecilla robótica.

 _El número que intenta contactar no existe o se encuentra…_

-¡No, Eddie! -ahora la pelinegra se echó a llorar-. ¡No tú también, mi amor! ¿Qué hice en una vida pasada para merecer semejante castigo?

Sintió la fémina tres toques en su puerta. Aún con su corazón destrozado ante la perspectiva de hallarse sola en esa prisión congelada, acudió en el acto porque carecía ya de cosas que perder. Miró abajo casi por instinto al abrir, encontrando encima del tapete usado para limpiarse los pies un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel marrón y atado diestramente con cuerda delgada. Afortunadamente los cuchillos seguían tan afilados como siempre, así que lo abrió sin demora. En su interior venían un papel doblado procedente de una libreta o agenda cara y una figura compleja moldeada de forma experta en acero.

-¿Una llave? -inquirió Smith-. Y sí es así, ¿qué podría abrir u operar? Tal vez esta nota, venga de quien venga, me dé alguna pista.

Nada más abrir el papel casi lo dejó caer. La letra, clara y escrita en tinta azul mediante una pluma estilográfica, era del mismísimo Eddie Maxon. ¿Cómo lo supo? Por un detalle diminuto a la vez que significativo: el canadiense tenía el hábito de colocar tres puntitos en forma de triángulo en la esquina inferior derecha de cualquier hoja que pasara por sus manos. Notó esto por primera vez cuando ambos participaron junto a Kimihito en las reuniones iniciales referentes al gran proyecto para refundar MON.

-¿Por qué lo haces? -le preguntó ella entonces luego de despedirse del muchacho más joven.

-Sólo es una muletilla arrastrada de mis días de infancia -retrucó él, dejando su lápiz a un lado-. Desde muy pequeño lo he hecho para calmar mis nervios y también para mantener mis apuntes a mano; con tantos documentos dando vueltas en la oficina es fácil traspapelarse.

-¿Y ahora estás nervioso? -ella rió levemente, intentando calmarlo.

-¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Tenemos ante nosotros una oportunidad de esas que sólo ocurren una vez en la vida. En nuestras manos, si las cosas evolucionan como creo, podría estar el futuro de las liminales en Japón y también el resto del planeta -sentenció Maxon con absoluta solemnidad-. Usando una referencia deportiva, Kuroko, puede decirse que hemos entrenado todas nuestras vidas para este partido y siendo honesto, tú y el joven Kurusu serán mis compañeros de línea perfectos.

Recordar ese momento con Eddie, uno de los muchos buenos tejidos entre ambos como amigos y partes interesadas en la integración, la llenó de nuevos bríos. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido en esta distopía blanquecina. Tal vez él aún la esperaba en alguna parte y ambos, trabajando codo a codo, podrían despertar a la ciudad de su pesadilla. Una vez apartó la vista de los puntos leyó las palabras escritas sobre la hoja con calma.

 _Te espero en nuestro balcón, Kuroko. No faltes. En el lobby del edificio encontrarás respuesta a la pregunta surcando ahora mismo tu cabeza._

Echando la llave en el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo de lana roja, la coordinadora salió al pasillo y llamó al ascensor mientras ajustaba sus sempiternas gafas (se las había quitado antes de revisar el mensaje del muchacho). Otro envión de ánimo llegó hasta su última célula al escuchar la campanilla y ver la puerta abriéndose ante ella; así no tendría que recorrer veinte pisos por las escaleras y exponerse a serias lesiones, incluso la muerte, en caso de perder pie. Oprimió con fuerza el botón de la planta baja y contuvo la respiración conforme la caja metálica descendía por el conducto.

"Al menos no todo aquí se ha echado a perder", cogitó. "Algo de patria nos queda, ciudadanos".

Si Smith creía estar preparada para lo que venía, se llevó una sorpresa aún más grande nada más sus zapatos hicieron eco en el piso del lobby. Ocupando la mitad de la estancia decorada exclusivamente por plantas artificiales apareció una máquina como no había visto antes, ni siquiera en las películas de ciencia ficción más producidas. Consistía en una plataforma hecha de cristal reluciente y flotando sobre lo que asemejaba un campo de fuerza teñido de naranja cremoso. Rodeándola aparecían varios carámbanos afilados cuyas puntas disuadirían a cualquiera de intentar saltarlos. Aprovechó de hacer un experimento práctico, arrancando una hoja grande del helecho cercano y acercándola tentativamente a las agujas. Retiró la mano en el momento preciso: todas ellas se alargaron al mismo tiempo y del plástico verdoso sólo quedaron diminutas motas.

-Buen sistema de seguridad -mencionó-. Ahora vamos a lo importante: la nota de Eddie dijo que aquí saldría de dudas. ¿A qué se re...? -pausó de repente-. ¡Ah, ya caigo!

Una columna hecha de metal tan perfectamente pulido que reflejaba todo a su alrededor se ubicaba junto a la plataforma ya descrita. En su parte superior aparecía el panel de control con una chapa y la letra A grabada encima. Echando un vistazo más acabado a la llave que portaba, Kuroko notó que el mango contaba con el mismo detalle. En vez de muescas irregulares tenía tres dientes en el otro extremo, formando una especie de boca al estilo tenedor. Ahora ya no sentía tanto miedo, su pesadilla inicial mutando en los albores de una gesta bastante más épica.

-Entonces esta llave va aquí -la insertó con firmeza-. ¿Y ahora?

Recibió la siguiente seña sólo instantes más tarde. A ambos lados de la letra grabada se iluminaron dos flechas hacia la derecha y después una a la izquierda. Entendiendo en el acto lo que debía hacer, la pelinegra giró la llave dos veces como le indicaban, causando que los carámbanos se retractaran y dejándole vía libre.

- _Teletransportador activado_ -una voz robótica que pareció salir del suelo se marchó tan rápido como llegó-. _Por favor párese en la plataforma asignada._

Smith hizo lo que le pedían. Nada más colocarse allí el aura naranja se levantó hasta el techo, impregnando su cuerpo con ese calor que sintiera por última vez al acabar su café sin azúcar y galletas dulces.

- _Perfil reconocido. Bienvenida, señorita Smith_ -otra vez esa voz-. _En cinco segundos será trasladada a la Torre de Tokio. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos..._

-Llegó la hora -susurró la aludida-. Allá voy, primor. Pronto estaremos juntos.

Cerró los ojos y rezó a todos los dioses que olvidó, ora por desidia, ora por falta de tiempo. El calor se hizo cada vez más intenso, penetrando hasta la última de sus moléculas y descolgando lentamente el alma de su cuerpo terrenal. El mismo silencio del principio se hizo presente, pareado con un destello enceguecedor que se extendió por no supo cuánto tiempo.

Contó hasta diez al sentirse nuevamente entera y separó los párpados; la columna de luz naranja desapareció, relegada a mero recuerdo. En vez del primer piso del edificio donde despertara se encontró en un jardín tan desierto como todo el exterior que viera desde las alturas... pero aquel brutal hielo parecía haberle perdonado la vida. Flores multicolores creciendo entre hierba y arbustos pulcramente trabajados eran prueba irrefutable de que no todo estaba arruinado. Pocas veces se alegró tanto de tener razón.

- _Teletransporte completado. Bienvenida a su destino, señorita Smith. No olvide coger la llave al salir del módulo._

¿Entonces esa llave se usaba para algo más? La chica hubo de posponer la respuesta a tal interrogante al mirar hacia arriba por puro instinto y notar que la Torre de Tokio seguía tan roja y blanca como siempre, respetando a rajatabla las convenciones aeronáuticas aún con la nueva era glacial en curso.

-Nuestro balcón -dijo en voz baja conforme caminaba hacia la entrada principal-. El mirador superior. Allí me espera Eddie.

Todas las piezas se unieron en su cabeza. Aquella perspectiva inicialmente brumosa se convirtió en una férrea cadena extendida entre los recuerdos de ambos desde que se conocieron: aquel encuentro fortuito en Ginza que salvara a Pachylene de volver a casa; las visitas de rutina a su departamento para ver cómo iban las cosas; el asunto de los planos de Nakashima y la caída de Talio; MON 2.0 y un horizonte lleno de posibilidades. Las mayores alegrías de Kuroko correspondían a momentos en que Maxon se encontraba cerca de ella o podía contactarla remotamente sin importar la razón, dejando las separaciones como puntos tristes, ausentes, estériles. Siguiendo la misma lógica posó la lupa de su mente en una memoria reciente, teñida del azul eléctrico de un Mini Cooper y una Melusine amenazando con suicidarse.

En esa oportunidad el canadiense había arriesgado los puntos de su carnet de conducir, un vehículo que no era suyo sino que de la compañía y hasta la posibilidad de cuantiosas multas por ayudarle a llegar hasta la Torre en menos de diez minutos para resolver tan difícil caso. Allí vio Smith que su gran amigo exhibía, además de su ya conocida inteligencia e inventiva, un altruismo sin límites cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien estimado por él. Cumpliendo la promesa hecha en silencio conforme subía por el ascensor hará tantos días, resolvió todo sin derramamiento de sangre y respiró aliviada cuando la liminal reptiliana volvió a brazos de Shinozuka, el chico que era su anfitrión. Ambos prometieron que nunca se separarían de nuevo.

-Una vez más las pistas me han traído aquí -habló nuevamente al entrar al vestíbulo vacío-. Ahora sólo debo abordar el ascensor y subir hasta la cima.

En vez del botón típico los controles contaban con no una sino dos chapas idénticas a las de la columna metálica. Tenía ya la llave para una de ellas y halló la segunda en otro paquete marrón tras escudriñar un poco por los alrededores. Esta venía grabada con el símbolo Ω.

"Omega. Inconfundible en toda regla. Alfa y Omega. El principio y el fin están ahora en mis manos", pensó contemplativamente al tiempo que levantaba las llaves, sintiéndose elevada momentáneamente al nivel de una deidad suprema. "¿Qué me esperará allá arriba cuando vea a mi amado? Siento que la anticipación me abruma".

El panel de control le pidió repetir la misma secuencia de antes cuando insertó la llave Alfa. Colocó la Omega en su sitio, moviéndola una vez a la diestra, una a la siniestra y después dos en dirección contraria. Sonó la satisfactoria campanilla, dándole acceso a los amplios elevadores que la llevarían a más de trescientos metros sobre el frío suelo.

Cuando salió de allí, otra agradable oleada de calor le dio la bienvenida, haciéndole quitarse el abrigo y revelando el mismo conjunto que llevara puesto al pasar de la dimensión real a esta. Además de la bufanda blanca, lucía un chaleco grueso y suave tipo _turtleneck_ del mismo color. Las botas negras hacían juego no sólo con su larga cabellera sino también con una falda ajustada a sus generosas caderas; debajo de ella se veía un pantalón tipo segunda piel, tan oscuro como todo lo demás y haciendo de ropa interior.

-Llegaste -dijo una voz calmada y anhelante desde la ventana dando al mirador.

Eddie Maxon, ataviado de azul oscuro de pies a cabeza, acudió presuroso a su encuentro y la abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo. Después vino lo más delicioso a juicio de la chica: un beso largo, profundo y sincero que los dejó a ambos sonrojados. Nada más separarse Smith vio que los ojos del muchacho brillaban con esa luz especial que usualmente sólo dedicaba a la arpía pelirroja.

-Me da tanto gusto tenerte aquí, Kuroko -continuó él-. Llegaste justo a tiempo para lo que he preparado.

-A mí también me da muchísimo gusto verte, primor -ella, henchida de amor por dentro, apenas podía creer todo esto-. Hay algo, sin embargo, que aún me elude y espero poder obtener de ti una respuesta.

-De mí obtendrás siempre lo que desees, amor mío -Maxon la besó de nuevo con aún más cariño-. Por eso te pedí venir. Acompáñame, por favor.

El chico le tendió la mano a la coordinadora y ella, una vez más, se dejó llevar mansamente hasta la zona cercana al ventanal. Desde allí vio que con excepción de la Torre de Tokio y sus inmediaciones, todo estaba paralizado por el frío y el hielo. Parecía una maqueta a escala labrada por seres omnipotentes de antiguas épocas y/o culturas.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -inquirió él.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí, Eddie? -ella recordó que esto aún seguía siendo bizarro, casi absurdo-. ¿Por qué todo está aprisionado bajo incontables capas gélidas? ¿Por qué no hay nadie más? ¿Por qué...? -dudó y al mismo tiempo se maldijo por lo que vendría-. ¿Por qué me dijiste "mi amor" recién?

-Porque lo eres -se sinceró él, gatillando una confesión largamente preparada-. Cuando te conocí era presa de la soledad y la amargura por estar lejos de casa. Trajiste sentido y luz a mi vida y siempre te estaré agradecido por ello. En ti encontré una amiga incondicional, auténtica, madura y graciosa que me dio incontables buenos momentos y espero sean muchos más ahora que me arrojo a los vientos del destino -le besó las manos-. Decir que te adoro es poco, Smith. Te amo. Te amo como nunca antes he amado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre que es una santa y me lo dio todo a pesar de las difíciles circunstancias de mi pasado, largamente conocidas por ti a estas alturas del partido. Deseo hacerte una pregunta que espero respondas con toda sinceridad: ¿aceptarías ser mi compañera de vida para los desafíos que el destino ponga ante nosotros?

Entonces él sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y le mostró dos anillos de compromiso engarzados con zafiros y diamantes. Kuroko no se desmayó de puro milagro, su cerebro sobrecargado intentando procesar esas palabras que siempre ansió escuchar desde que Edward Corbett Maxon capturara su corazón sin disparar un tiro.

-Primor... -fue lo único que atinó a decir-. Eddie, yo...

-Tranquila -él la abrazó para pararle la tembladera amenazando con dominarla, devolviendo posteriormente los anillos a su lugar predeterminado-. Responderé ahora a tus otras interrogantes. Este plano helado que ves a nuestros pies es el sitio perfecto, el deseo del que tantas veces conversáramos cuando arreciaba el húmedo calor estival y no podíamos ni respirar al alejarnos del aire acondicionado. Ambos admiramos el invierno por su belleza innata y especialmente por recordarnos, conforme nos juntamos alrededor de la chimenea para buscar el calor del hogar, que los vínculos sinceros siguen allí a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Mi madre y tú son los mejores ejemplos de ello. Al escucharte decir aquella vez "ojalá el verano se fuera de aquí para nunca más regresar" supe exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-Entonces ¿llegaste a este extremo por mí? -la pelinegra apenas daba crédito a sus oídos pero igual se refugió en él-. Eddie, no sé cómo lo hiciste ni cuánto te costó pero esto... parece casi irreal, de película fantástica. Ni en mis más optimistas cálculos esperaba algo así.

-Es tan real como nosotros, querida -reafirmó el canadiense-. Me siento orgulloso de ser un hombre con inventiva y recursos, cualidades puestas al servicio de nuestro mayor anhelo. Todo lo que ves está ahora bajo nuestro control, bien resguardado de todos quienes jamás podrían molestarse en entender la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación.

Esas dos últimas palabras, símbolo condensado de lo que Smith soñara tantas veces en ocasiones anteriores producto de su atracción por Eddie, la llevaron a tender un último cable para comprobar la seriedad de su gran amigo. Las experiencias previas eran sencillas pero no menos significativas, marcadas por puestas de sol o charlas en los parques de Ginza mientras tomaban helados, descubriendo gradualmente sus cartas en un mundo donde la chica monstruo pelirroja no era factor discordante porque ni siquiera había entrado al programa de integración, quedándose toda su vida en los faldeos de Okutama, donde seguramente asumió el puesto de escriba y reforzó los vínculos de su comunidad con la sociedad humana de bien.

-¿Y qué pasará con Pachylene?

-¿Quién? -él sonaba descolocado.

-Pachylene -insistió ella-. Ya sabes, esa arpía rapaz pelirroja que vive contigo desde hace tiempo.

-No tengo ni idea de quién me hablas, Smith -corrigió Eddie sin enfado, sorprendiéndola al mismo tiempo tras confirmar la variable encubierta-. Arpías he visto muchas desde que me relaciono con MON, todas muy simpáticas y bellas, pero yo nunca he sido anfitrión, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca. Si te ayudé a reformular la agencia fue porque sabía cuán importante era para ti y también porque adoro los desafíos complicados -explicó el pelicastaño-. Tus colegas, así como el resto del personal de la agencia, son gente maravillosa que me ha enseñado muchísimo, mas nunca me vi bien parado para acoger a una liminal porque no quería correr el riesgo de alimentar sus ilusiones inútilmente ni apartarme de mi verdadero amor.

En ese momento la fémina recordó que no había podido contactarse con sus amigos.

-¿Dónde están ellos ahora, primor? Intenté contactarlas apenas desperté en mi departamento y no hubo suerte. Sólo espero que nada malo les haya pasado.

-Todos están bien, aunque fuera de esta zona de Tokio que, como te dijera, es de nuestra exclusiva propiedad. Ya saben que te encuentras aquí conmigo, así como lo que siento por ti. No estás en problemas ni te descontarán estos días de ausencia.

-¿De verdad lo saben? -ella se sonrojó entera, especialmente pensando en cómo habría reaccionado Tio (o peor, el director Narahara) al enterarse.

-Así es -suspiró el hombre-. Créeme que me costó un mundo reunir el valor para pedir consejo al respecto, mas Tionishia y Manako me ayudaron un montón y me recomendaron ser yo mismo. Desde el primer día te quise, Smith, y por eso decidí darte un regalo especial.

-¿Y el cuartel general de MON?

-Sigue donde siempre, a poca distancia del cruce que parece tela de araña visto desde las alturas.

Kuroko iba a lanzar otra pregunta pero desistió. Conociendo a Eddie como lo conocía, sabía que había pensado en todo e incluso llegado a acuerdos con todas las partes relevantes para ejecutar su plan maestro.

-¿Cómo voy a llegar allá si está todo tapizado de hielo eterno?

-En esta dimensión sí, pero en la otra no.

Procedió él a explicarle que este mundo congelado era una extensión del real accesible sólo gracias a esos curiosos módulos de teletransporte que descubriera, conforme hacía investigaciones respecto a otros temas, en textos históricos largamente olvidados. Tales prodigios le llamaron tanto la atención que dedicó buena parte de sus horas libres a reconstruir sus principios operativos. Para el resto de la población de Tokio la experiencia urbana seguiría normal, repleta de atochamientos, aromas y objetivos entrecruzados. Las llaves en poder de la chica, añadió Maxon, le permitirían operar el elevador (camuflaje perfecto para una plataforma de ese estilo) y llegar aquí sin problemas; la transición se hacía a medio camino de los trescientos metros de subida.

-Eddie, ahora mismo me siento... en una novela de ciencia ficción y una parte de mi se resiste a creer que todo lo que me has contado sea cierto -suspiró Smith; esto le iba a costar un poco debido a tantas emociones dando vueltas-. Que hayas llegado a traer a la luz secretos tan complejos y fascinantes por mí, así como declarar tus sentimientos aún con la posibilidad de que no te correspondiera, revela la dimensión completa de tu veta moral. Gente como tú es una rareza y su ausencia es causa de que el mundo se esté yendo al infierno en varios lugares.

Le narró entonces sus vivencias previas al hallazgo de la primera llave envuelta; él escuchó atentamente, asintiendo a ratos y admirando su valentía ante aquella dimensión hostil y hasta cierto punto desconocida.

-Tus miedos, sin embargo, son injustificados porque... -tragó saliva- porque yo también estoy llena de amor por ti.

Ahora ella tomó el control y lo guió a otro profundo beso.

-Conquistaste mi corazón siendo tú mismo -prosiguió- y yendo incluso más allá: gracias a ti aprendí las delicias del método, el compromiso y la solemnidad, cambiando mi vida para mejor. Gracias a ti dejé de lado para siempre el sarcasmo y la indolencia que me privaban de alcanzar la madurez. Gracias a ti me sentí una mujer valiosa por vez primera y estaré... estaré encantada de...

La alegría la embargó por entero, haciéndola derramar copiosas lágrimas que no empañaron su belleza natural.

-¡Estaré encantada de ser tu compañera de aquí a la eternidad! -exclamó, arrojando simbólicamente sus dudas a través del ventanal y después abrazándolo-. Movernos entre este mundo secreto y el normal que compartimos con la sociedad será el primero de esos grandes desafíos que superaremos juntos. Mantendremos nuestras vocaciones y amistades como merecen, definiremos esta urbe helada a nuestra entera satisfacción y seremos felices, incluso más cuando ampliemos la familia con uno o dos retoños.

-Sé que serás una madre ejemplar, mi amor -ahora a él le tocó enjugar sus ojos antes de poner el anillo en su dedo anular y dejar que ella le devolviera el gesto-. Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de todos.

-Yo soy la agradecida, primor, por recibir de ti los dones más hermosos de la vida. Si tú no existieras, Eddie, tarde o temprano me habría vuelto loca debido a la amargura -ambos se abrazaron de nuevo-. Ya no aguantaba más fingir y en no pocas ocasiones apenas contuve las ganas de declarar a quien quisiera oírme lo que sentía por ti.

-La verdad siempre encuentra una forma de salir a la luz, mi querida Kuroko, incluso a la emitida por un sol acerado sobre un cielo ídem.

Luego de colocarse sus respectivas gafas para evitar daño irreparable a los ojos (las de él eran deportivas con micas intercambiables), se quedaron mirando sus nuevos dominios por un rato antes que él le mostrara la segunda parte de su gran sorpresa. Smith creyó tocar el mismo techo metálico cuando ambos llegaron al otro extremo del salón y allí había una mesa para dos con velas, copas de sidra chispeante y platos finísimos recién servidos. Maxon la dejó sentarse primero, colocando después dos bandejas cubiertas de sus respectivas tapas encima de los platos bajos.

-¿Tú cocinaste todo esto?

-Puedes apostar a que sí -descubrió las porciones.

Nada más verlas Kuroko sintió ganas de brincar sobre todo y besarlo nuevamente. La cena era bife de Kōbe (carne alimentada con cerveza, masajeada a mano y oriunda de Hyōgo) más verduras salteadas en mantequilla y arroz almendrado, platillo favorito de la pelinegra pero que muchas veces no podía permitirse comer debido al alto costo de las delicias en cuestión. Aceptó encantada la sidra ofrecida por Eddie porque semejante manjar no merecía ser arruinado con el estéril sabor de cervezas baratas.

-Voy a tener que refinar mis gustos de ahora en adelante -dijo ella tras catar un exquisito bocado-. Y si estás dispuesto a enseñarme toda la magia que haces en la cocina, querido, en mí encontrarás a una alumna aplicada y que jamás te fallará.

-Me sentiré honrado de ello, amor mío, y a cambio tal vez puedas enseñarme muchos otros trucos de tu arsenal -él hizo lo propio.

-¿Piensas en alguno en particular?

-De momento me lo reservo.

La cena, transcurrida en la calidez de aquel mirador modificado hasta la saciedad con todas las comodidades y que ahora sería su nueva casa, fue miel sobre hojuelas para Kuroko Smith y Eddie Maxon. Contemplaron juntos el atardecer brumoso antes de correr las inmensas cortinas y quedar con la privacidad que tanto ansiaban. Bailaron después un vals lento y cómplice, antesala de lo que ciertamente sería una apoteósica boda en el Japón real o derechamente al otro lado del Pacífico, en la hermosa ciudad de Toronto. La pelinegra sonrió ante la perspectiva de conocer por fin a la señora Caroline, plan que llevarían a cabo una vez pudiesen coordinar sus vacaciones el próximo verano. Después de eso vendría agendar una reunión con sus propios padres, quienes seguramente saltarían de alegría al verla por fin comprometida y aprenderían a querer al muchacho como un miembro más del clan.

-Es una fantástica idea para empezar -señaló él abrazándola por detrás-. Quizás los próximos meses calurosos sean mucho más vivibles.

-Lo serán, primor -ella le lamió la barbilla-, pero ahora mismo se me acaba de ocurrir otra.

-Te escucho.

Ahora era el turno de Smith de arrojarse a los vientos del destino. Se paró junto a Eddie, empinándose para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Ámame -dijo ella en tono seductor-. Cuídame, quiéreme y deséame como yo a ti, mi cielo. Sólo eso te pido.

-Así lo haré.

Justo cuando ambos iban a dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos más ocultos, todo se fue a negro sin previo aviso. La coordinadora abrió los ojos de golpe y despertó empapada en sudor, ruborizada hasta las raíces de su cabello y envuelta en la oscuridad de una noche que recién comenzaba.

-Todo fue un sueño -se lamentó en voz baja-. ¡Todo fue un sueño y se sintió tan real! ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas, maldita sea? -suspiró exasperada, llevándose los dedos a sus labios. Aún sentía el calor de Eddie en su interior.

Sólo para estar segura recorrió su departamento. Allí estaban el radiador y su termostato. Los tubos de la cocina y del cuarto de lavado carecían de rastros de hielo. El calentador de agua funcionaba perfectamente. Las ventanas se abrían sin dificultad y ni Asaka ni Ginza ni el resto de Tokio aparecieron cubiertas de esa gruesa capa blanca evocando su terror inicial. Afuera era invierno, sí, pero uno normal y corriente. Ello no cambiaba la perspectiva de la visión recién experimentada, extrapolando todo el amor que sentía por Maxon a niveles que creía inalcanzables.

Abrió la nevera, sacó una lata de cerveza y se la bebió de un trago. El alcohol calentó levemente su cuerpo, ayudándole a sacudirse el cansancio y pensar con un poco más de claridad.

-No puedo seguir así -sentenció-. Aunque Eddie me odie sin vuelta, aunque Pachy desee matarme como consecuencia, debo sincerarme apenas pueda. Al menos así podré aligerar mi conciencia.

Pausó, conteniéndose de poner otra birra entre pecho y espalda. Salió de la cocina luego de ajustar el calentador y acudió a prepararse un baño caliente. Necesitaría una larga noche de sueño, de preferencia sin toques oníricos, para volver a ser la Smith de siempre. Agradeció en silencio por no tener que visitar a ningún anfitrión el sábado ni el domingo.

-Si no resuelvo esto como la adulta que soy, preferiría ser declarada interdicta.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _El capítulo que acaban de leer ha sido el más complicado de escribir hasta ahora, tanto en estilo como en trasfondo. Vemos a Smith empezar en tono resignado antes de sumergirse en un cuento de gélido terror cuyos frutos germinan en la explicación final de Eddie en la cima de la Torre de Tokio, ambiente convertido en el faro de este extraño paraíso. Utilicé varias cuñas de entregas previas, como_ Ciclotimia _o_ Admisión _, para estructurar este sueño secreto, manifestación evidente de los anhelos, proyecciones e incluso los temores más profundos habitando el corazón de la pelinegra. Enfocarme exclusivamente en su mentalidad, más aún considerando la dimensión eficiente, seria y comprometida que le otorgara en_ Rojo y Azul _, estiró hasta el límite tanto mi conocimiento del eterno femenino como mis propias habilidades empáticas._

 _No sé cuándo volveré a retomar esta trama pero de algo estoy seguro - siempre será un reto fantástico de superar. Haga frío o no donde estén, ojalá tengan un fantástico día y se animen a comentar. ¡Chaíto! O como se dice en japonés, "las mujeres, sean humanas o liminales, son el puzzle más admirable de todos"._


	33. Tutoría

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tutoría**

Eddie apagó el motor del Mini Cooper convertible justo frente a la dirección que Zynda le diera luego de su visita a Ginza. Se encontró frente a una verja preciosa precediendo a una casa ídem, de las que costarían cifras de siete, tal vez de ocho dígitos si estuviese en cualquier otro sitio del planeta... y también en este, dicho sea de paso.

"Veo que los Hirosawa saben hacer bien las cosas", se dijo, bajando del vehículo y colocándole la alarma. "Aquí se respira armonía mezclada con seriedad".

Sintió una vez más el peso de la carpeta en su mano izquierda, se aproximó al timbre y lo tocó. De inmediato se escuchó una voz femenina por el parlante.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Señora Hirosawa? -dijo el canadiense con respeto-. Soy Edward Corbett Maxon. No sé si le avisaron que venía.

-¿Maxon? ¡Ah, sí! -replicó la mujer-. Le abriré de inmediato. Adelante, por favor.

El inconfundible y sordo _beep_ de las cerraduras automáticas se dejó sentir en la tranquila calle, desbloqueando la puerta de entrada y dándole acceso a un senderillo bien cuidado, flanqueado por pequeños macizos de plantas coloridas que le recordaron por momentos a Saint Lawrence, la calle en Mississauga donde creciera, aprendiera a jugar hockey sobre hielo y adorara a su madre incondicionalmente a pesar de verla con menos frecuencia que la muerte de un obispo. Se limpió los pies a conciencia en el felpudo y golpeó la puerta al no ver un timbre. "Quizás no lo necesitan, mucho menos si quien comparece aquí porta una llave", pensó el muchacho.

De inmediato le abrieron y apareció una mujer que instantáneamente le recordó a la difunta Arisa Nakashima. Rei Hirosawa, anfitriona de las hermanas Satme-Sannika junto a su esposo Sachio, era alta, de hermosa figura y cutis eternizado gracias a la proverbial belleza del eterno femenino nipón; aún sin maquillaje tenía aspecto de deidad suprema. Vestía ropa casual-elegante, llevaba la cabellera castaño oscuro peinada con esmero y lo único llenando sus manos era el anillo de matrimonio.

-Bienvenido, señor Maxon -saludó al visitante con una reverencia, mostrando que la comparación con la "reina de hielo" era sólo estética-. Gracias por ser tan puntual.

-Es lo menos que se puede hacer cuando se viene por primera vez a cualquier sitio, señora -el canadiense besó su mano con delicadeza-. Le he traído un pequeño presente como muestra de cortesía.

Una bolsa de la licorería que Eddie frecuentaba para comprar sidra y otras delicias no alcohólicas cambió de manos. Rei recibió el presente y sonrió al ver que se trataba de una botella de buen vino francés (concretamente Cabernet Sauvignon cosecha 2011).

-No se hubiera molestado, señor Maxon -se apartó para dejarle pasar.

-Llámeme Eddie, por favor. Aún no soy tan viejo como para que me digan "señor".

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumpliré 27 años en más o menos un mes, señora Hirosawa -él la siguió por un pasillo hacia la derecha.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en Tokio?

-Desde el 1 de enero de 2014. Tengo mi visa de trabajo plenamente vigente y soy anfitrión desde julio del año pasado -contestó él cual alumno aplicado.

-Ahora veo por qué Zynda se fijó en ti.

-¿Eh?

Ambos se detuvieron y la mujer dio vuelta sobre sí misma para mirarlo de frente.

-Seré honesta contigo, Eddie. Cuando Zynda nos contó su plan para ayudar a Antonella respecto al control de mañana, al principio creíamos que también se había contagiado de influenza y estaba delirando. Su mirada, sin embargo, nos mostró que iba absolutamente en serio. Su historia de vida, de la que Sachio y yo estamos plenamente enterados, ha exacerbado en ella una veta marcadamente conservadora, incluso recelosa de la mayoría del género humano y también del liminal. Salvo nosotros, por ejemplo, y la coordinadora Matsunaga, hay muy poca gente de quien se atreve a depender. ¿Sabías que detesta con saña a la mayoría de su especie?

-Ella misma me lo relató, señora, y al principio también me costó creerlo -replicó el chico-. Zynda es una chica que odia los moldes y teje, si me permite decirlo, con colores propios. Pachylene y yo admiramos su franqueza y autenticidad.

-¿Pachylene?

-Una arpía rapaz pelirroja. Mi huésped, amiga, novia y ahora prometida -levantó la mano y reveló su anillo de compromiso-. Simplemente lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. De ella, así como de Zynda, he aprendido y espero seguir aprendiendo todo lo que pueda sobre este maravilloso mundo de las extraespecies.

Para su sorpresa, Rei lo besó en la mejilla con cariño, sonriéndole como si se tratara del hijo que nunca tuvo mientras ganaba un enorme aprecio por él. Eddie se sonrojó; simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

-Acepta desde ya mis felicitaciones por tu gran paso. Sin conocer a Pachylene, apostaría mi propio anillo de bodas a que debe ser tan inteligente y comedida como tú. Sé que serán muy felices juntos. Por tu secreto no te preocupes; soy discreta por naturaleza y también porque mi negocio lo requiere -selló simbólicamente sus labios-. ¿Y cuándo se casarán? Si necesitan ayuda con los trajes, el lugar o algo, no duden en pedirla: los atenderé encantados.

-Aún estamos planeando las primeras fases de la boda, señora Hirosawa, al punto de no saber si será religiosa o civil.

-¿Eres creyente, Eddie?

-Soy agnóstico pero respeto la libertad religiosa ajena siempre y cuando no se use para justificar discriminación ni atrocidades. Desde ya le agradezco su propuesta -dijo él mientras ambos reanudaron la marcha-. Sabrá usted, como esposa hecha y derecha, que todo ello es complicado, costoso y propenso a caerse en cualquier minuto.

-Aciertas de pleno en ello y aún así no cambiaría mi vida de casada por nada del mundo. Mi propio matrimonio es y sigue siendo una memoria invaluable -ambos giraron a la izquierda en la primera esquina-. ¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

-Me fascina. Tengo un gran equipo que me apoya, así como libertad casi absoluta para dirigir el destino de los muchos proyectos a mi cargo.

-Somos dos, Eddie. Podría contarte muchas cosas de mis rumbos en el Atelier pero sé que estás aquí por otra razón -se detuvo ella frente a una puerta al lado siniestro del corredor y golpeó.

-¡Adelante! -dijeron desde adentro.

-Esta es la habitación de nuestras huéspedes -señaló Rei-. Te dejaré aquí. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, me encontrarás en la sala de estar. Sólo has de deshacer el camino hasta el recibidor y luego entrar por el arco al frente.

-Espero no tener que interrumpirla, señora -él hizo su propia reverencia-. Muchas gracias por permitirme entrar a su casa.

-El gusto es mío, cariño. Ah, una última cosa.

-¿Qué?

Hubo una pequeña pausa, sólo rota por un cómplice guiño de ojo por parte de la mujer.

-No me digas "señora" porque los años aún no me pueden arrastrar al piso. Sólo llámame Rei.

-Si le parece bien...

-Perfectamente, Eddie. Ojalá la sesión de estudio les cunda muchísimo.

La fémina dio media vuelta y se marchó con sigilo por el pasillo para resumir lo que sea que estuviese haciendo antes de sentir el timbre de la puerta principal. Maxon suspiró un par de veces, llenando después sus pulmones del agradable aroma entrando por las ventanas dando al jardín con aún más flores, árboles e incluso una piscina con escalerillas.

"Vamos allá", meditó en silencio. "Es hora de que el profesor Eddie entre en acción".

-Permiso -dijo al abrir suavemente la puerta.

-¡Señor Maxon! -respondió la pequeña chica monstruo-. ¡Qué bueno que llegó! Recién terminé de preparar todo.

Eddie tenía ante sí por primera vez a Antonella Satme-Sannika, esa pequeña Arachne tejedora de cabellera y exoesqueleto color verde botella. De inmediato se vio impactado nada más contemplar el sexteto de ojos azules sobre su fina nariz y boca, reflejo clarísimo de la osteogénesis imperfecta que cargaría de por vida. Era bajita, de más o menos cuatro pies y tres pulgadas de altura, y se movía lentamente sobre el piso flotante carente de alfombras o cualquier otra tentación para resbalones. Iba vestida con un pijama tipo camisón especialmente adaptado a sus formas, haciendo juego con un par de guantillas acopladas a su garras para evitar cortar a algo (o alguien) por accidente. Así como las piernas eran el orgullo de las arpías, Maxon sabía que las arácnidas encontraban el propio en sus hábiles manos, idóneas para reducir enemigos a jirones, tejer maravillas en seda o trabajar materiales igualmente nobles con propósitos místicos.

La habitación, pintada de un beige suave y agradable a la vista, estaba claramente dividida en dos pequeños reinos compuestos de armarios, hamacas y estantes con libros o fotografías. El único punto fronterizo era una mesita de noche perfectamente pulida, equipada con dos cajones (uno para cada una, supuso él), una lámpara potente y un jarro de cristal medio lleno de agua fresca. Cuatro ventanas de medio cuerpo dejaban entrar aún más de esa bendita luz natural y venían de serie con cortinajes de tul y de tela gruesa.

-Muchas gracias por dedicarme algo de su tiempo -Antonella miró hacia arriba y le besó la mano, derritiéndolo por dentro a punta de ternura sin filtro-. Mi hermana me contó que usted es un hombre muy ocupado, siempre corriendo de acá para allá con los asuntos de su empresa.

-Lo soy, pequeña, pero eso no implica que deba dejar de lado a alguien que me necesita. Zynda me ha contado muchas cosas de ti y tenía, si he de ser honesto, muchas ganas de conocerte.

-¿En serio? -el rostro de la chiquilla se iluminó-. ¡Qué bien! El sentimiento es mutuo, señor Maxon; la única vez que lo vi, siempre a la distancia, fue en los tribunales, cuando se estaba decidiendo el veredicto del juicio contra TALIO -ella lo llevó hasta una mesita baja y le indicó que se sentara-. Me da mucho gusto, y en esto soy tan honesta como usted, de que las cosas salieran como salieron. Al fin mi hermana y yo podemos vivir tranquilas y ser ciudadanas de bien, lejos de las preocupaciones y los peligros del hampa.

El canadiense quedó satisfecho a la vez que sobrecogido tras aquella declamación, pensando que Antonella era ciertamente muy madura para su edad. Allí se notaba la misma mano que forjase a Zynda desde pequeña, enseñándole a contar sus bendiciones y nunca dar nada por sentado.

-Ahora que está aquí, señor Maxon -ella continuaba tratándolo formalmente-, prometo solemnemente que daré lo mejor de mí en la sesión que nos espera. Yo soy la primera interesada en obtener una buena nota mañana, después de todo.

-Llámame Eddie -dijo él por segunda vez aquella tarde-. Aquí estamos en confianza, así que podemos hablar de forma algo más casual. No temas hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras hasta que aclares tus dudas. Ya que estamos me permitiré una propia: ¿cómo lo llevas con tu convalecencia?

-Ahora estoy mucho mejor -ella le acercó un vaso de jugo de frambuesa natural y un platito de galletas-. Los primeros días pasaba tosiendo, apenas podía moverme y me costaba tragar, algo que me complicaba muchísimo a la hora de tomar no sólo mis medicinas contra esto, sino también las que me controlan el dolor de huesos.

-¿Te han dicho algo por tu condición en la escuela? -inquirió él dubitativamente-. Digo, sé que los niños son muy crueles y una enfermedad como la tuya...

-La mayoría de mis compañeros están enterados de ello y me entienden, lo que es un alivio. Así puedo preocuparme de estudiar y, cuando me sobra algo de tiempo, tratar de tender puentes de amistad.

-Con eso me quedo tranquilo, Antonella -él colocó su carpeta encima-. ¿Te parece si comenzamos?

-¡Mejor que mejor, Eddie! -le sonrió de forma inocente, acercándose un pelito más a él-. Tú sólo habla, que yo escucharé atentamente.

Maxon abrió la carpeta y extrajo la primera guía de trabajo, dejándola a vista de ambos. Contenía los fundamentos teóricos de la multiplicación, así como algunos ejemplos y consejos para no olvidar.

-¿Qué tal eres para sumar? -comenzó él.

-No me cuesta nada -contestó ella-. Puedo manejar cifras de hasta cuatro dígitos sin problemas.

-¿Mayores o menores a cinco mil?

-Puedo llegar hasta el nueve mil ochocientos y pico sin problemas.

-¿Cuánto pico?

-¿Cincuenta...? -de repente ella sonó insegura; sacudió su cabeza porque detestaba sentirse así ante alguien que iba a enseñarle.

-No te sientas mal, Antonella -Eddie la calmó con una mirada cálida y bebió un poco del jugo-. Te hice esta pregunta porque si sabes sumar, aprender a multiplicar es facilísimo. Míralo de esta forma: ¿conoces los jeroglíficos?

-Son esas imágenes que salen en las pirámides de Egipto, ¿no? -ella inclinó su cabeza, dejando caer su larga melena hacia la derecha.

-Exacto. Para alguien que sabe dibujar, aprender los jeroglíficos no es ningún problema dado que son ideogramas, símbolos con un significado específico. Los números siguen la misma lógica con una salvedad: su universalidad -explicó el humano, escribiendo varios de ellos en una esquina-. Estés donde estés, un 3, un 6 o un 8 tienen el mismo significado, sin importar qué sistema uses para escribirlos.

-Símbolos universales -repitió Antonella, anotando algo en uno de sus propios cuadernos-. Eso hay que recordarlo. ¿Por qué, entonces, aprender a multiplicar es sencillo si dominas las sumas?

-Muy simple -el canadiense garabateó algo más en otro trozo de papel-. Multiplicar no es más que sumar un número varias veces. Mira esto.

Le mostró el primer ejemplo de la primera guía.

* * *

 _4 + 4 + 4 + 4 + 4 = 20_

 _4 x 5 = 20_

* * *

-Si bien ambas expresiones matemáticas son correctas, la multiplicación te permite ahorrar tiempo a la hora de calcular. Sumar cinco veces cuatro te da veinte, como muestra la primera línea, y obtienes el mismo valor con la segunda expresión -apuntó abajo-, que se lee como "cuatro por cinco".

-Ya veo. Esto no es tan difícil como creía -la Arachne hizo más apuntes-. ¿Cómo se llaman los números rodeando al signo de multiplicación?

-Factores. Una multiplicación sencilla incluye al menos dos de ellos pero las posibilidades son infinitas. Hay multiplicaciones con tres, cinco, diez, veinte factores... Allí hablamos de cifras astronómicas. El resultado, por cierto, se llama producto.

-Los factores se multiplican entre sí para obtener un producto -recitó Antonella, moviendo sus dedos como si contara-. ¿Y si los inviertes?

-Demuéstramelo tú misma -sugirió Eddie-. Anota aquí la misma progresión que vimos recién.

La pequeña extraespecie cogió su lápiz grafito y aplicó lo recién salido de labios de su profesor. Pensó por un rato porque deseaba estar plenamente segura de que lo haría bien. Finalmente escribió lo que creía era la respuesta correcta, tendiéndole el cuaderno a Eddie con ambas manos.

-Hecho -sentenció.

El canadiense revisó y le dedicó una sonrisa como recompensa.

* * *

 _5 + 5 + 5 + 5 = 20_

 _5 x 4 = 20_

* * *

-Cuatro veces cinco es veinte -desarrolló la peliverde-. Cinco veces cuatro también es veinte. Ergo, cuatro por cinco y cinco por cuatro son gemelos idénticos -aplaudió con inocencia.

-¡Bingo! -añadió él-. Te has ganado una galleta y un trago de este delicioso jugo. ¿Lo hiciste tú misma?

-Así es. No me gusta estar de ociosa más allá de mis dificultades físicas, así que decidí esperarte con algo preparado y crear una atmósfera idónea para el estudio -ella bebió tras su respuesta-. Sabe aún mejor cuando las cosas están bien hechas.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta ver -Eddie cada vez estaba más encantado de su alumna-. Lo que hemos demostrado en este sencillo ejercicio es un principio crucial de la multiplicación -apuntó a la primera columna de consejos-. Antonella, siempre debes tener presente que el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

Vino la anotación correspondiente en el cuaderno de la chica, así como una fórmula más esperable en un libro de álgebra para estudiantes de preparatoria que en material asignado a un tercer año de primaria, por muy avanzado que fuera: _a x b = ab; b x a = ab._ ∴ _a x b = b x a. QED._

-Un número multiplicado por otro, así como otro número multiplicado por uno, siempre dan el mismo resultado -recitó la pequeña ochopatas-. Como me lo has explicado es facilísimo de captar, pero ¿qué significan QED y esos puntitos en forma de triángulo?

-El triángulo es un símbolo matemático y lógico que te evita escribir "por lo tanto"; ya lo verás con más frecuencia cuando empieces a trabajar con ecuaciones, funciones y otros conceptos más complejos en años futuros. Nunca está de más saberlo, eso sí -Eddie explicó con calma, midiendo cada palabra-. El QED es otra abreviatura que viene del idioma latín y comprende la expresión _quod erat demonstrandum_. Es decir, "lo que se quería demostrar" o, dicho de forma más simple, "queda entonces demostrado".

-Latín -murmuró ella-. Vaya, y yo pensaba que las matemáticas sólo eran números y fórmulas... Todo esto es muy sorprendente, Eddie.

-Hay matemáticas en todas partes, Antonella. ¿Conoces a Galileo Galilei?

-Me suena. Era un famoso astrónomo italiano y proponente del heliocentrismo, si no me falla la memoria.

-El mismo -le sonrió él una vez más-. No sólo fue astrónomo sino también uno de los mayores eruditos de todos los tiempos. Lo traigo a colación porque una vez dijo una frase que me marcó mientras estudiaba cálculo avanzado en la universidad: "las matemáticas son el alfabeto con el cual Dios ha escrito el universo" -pausó un par de segundos antes de carraspear-. Incluso siendo yo agnóstico y siempre aferrado al mundo terrenal (aunque también respeto las creencias ajenas mientras no amenacen la paz), cuando la escuché por primera vez me llegó al corazón.

-Así mismo me siento yo ahora -ella se arrimó a él un poquito más-. Me veo en un pasillo repleto de puertas cerradas que se extienden hasta donde llega mi vista. Cojo una llave al azar, encuentro su compañera por milagro y se abre una cadena infinita. Cada descubrimiento pareciera conducir a muchos otros.

-Tu analogía es acertadísima y muestra que esto ya lo has entendido bien. Guarda este primer apunte en tu cuaderno y consúltalo siempre que tengas dudas -Maxon bebió un poco más y probó una galleta de chocolate; estaba sabrosa-. Vamos ahora con una guía breve de 30 ejercicios. ¿Tienes a mano una goma de borrar?

-Aquí está -ella la mostró.

-Perfecto. A partir de ahora tienes cinco minutos para resolverla. Después la revisaremos juntos, ¿vale?

-Vale -ella se enfocó-. ¡En sus marcas, listos, ya!

La Arachne se vio abstraída de todo y sola frente a esa hoja de papel, claramente una fotocopia de uno de los libros del canadiense pero sin el más mínimo asomo de borrones o correcciones. Superó los primeros ejercicios sin problemas y cuando llegó al décimo empezó a verse las caras con números de dos, tres y cuatro cifras. "Veinte por trece", pensó en uno de ellos. "Veinte más veinte más veinte son sesenta; ahí tengo el tres. Multiplicar por diez es añadir un cero al primer factor, así que el total general son 260. Sí, así está bien", bebió, hizo girar el lápiz entre sus ágiles dedos y continuó su marcha. "Cuarenta y siete por catorce. Empecemos por lo más fácil. 470 más... Siete por cuatro es veintiocho y cuarenta por cuatro es 160..."

-¡Terminé! -exclamó pletórica, dejando su lápiz a un lado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo me sobró, Eddie?

-Siete segundos -el aludido paró el cronómetro de su iPhone-. Ahora vamos a echarle una mirada a tu trabajo.

Cogió la hoja, pasando sus ojos castaños por ella rápidamente. Sintió algo especial brotar en su interior al ver que la pequeña chica monstruo no falló ni uno solo de los treinta ejercicios. Le dio puntos extra mentalmente al ver que descomponía los números más grandes (como 725) en sus partes más sencillas y de ahí multiplicaba por separado antes de sumar los subtotales. "Esta muchacha no deja de sorprenderme. No sólo aprende rápido sino que también tiene otros trucos bajo la manga". Oleó y sacramentó todo con un montón de vistos buenos y una carita feliz gracias a un bolígrafo rojo en la esquina inferior de la página.

-Definitivamente eres un fenómeno, Antonella -le dijo con admiración luego de colocar la puntuación correspondiente-. Has superado tu primer examen en toda regla. ¿Brindamos?

-Brindemos -ella estaba encantada por el cumplido e hizo chocar sus vasos-. Debo agradecerte por explicar estas cosas de modo tan simple, Eddie; no sé cómo me habría ido con otro tutor.

-No me lo agradezcas, querida. Yo también fui alumno una vez, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Te costó mucho aprender matemáticas? -ella devoró un par de galletas y lo miró con toda su atención.

-Menos de lo que esperaba en un principio -suspiró Eddie-. ¿Sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad era cortado más o menos del mismo molde que tú. Con esto no pretendo desmerecer tu enfermedad porque no la tengo y sé que es algo muy serio pero... me dedicaba casi por entero a estudiar.

-¿Por qué? -Antonella estaba prácticamente a su lado ahora-. ¿No tenías amigos?

-No era eso, pequeña -el rostro del canadiense se ensombreció un poco-. Estuve lejos de mi madre por muchos años; ella trabajaba todo el día y casi nunca nos veíamos, por lo que hice todos mis deberes sin ayuda desde la primaria hasta graduarme de la universidad. Incluso cuando empecé a practicar hockey sobre hielo a los ocho años estuvimos separados. Así fueron las circunstancias que nos tocaron y dejaron un agujero en mi corazón que sólo pude sanar hará pocos meses, cuando nos pedimos perdón formalmente.

-Oh... Yo no... Yo no quise traer a la mesa recuerdos amargos, mucho menos en el contexto de una sesión de estudio -Antonella le tomó las manos y cerró los ojos-. Perdóname, Eddie. Por lo que más quieras, perdóname. He sido una tonta, madre mía.

-No tenías cómo saberlo, Antonella -él se permitió acariciarle muy suavemente la mejilla izquierda-. Tales heridas ya cicatrizaron porque ella y yo nunca dejamos de querernos. Ahora estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido gracias a las ventajas tecnológicas.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

Lo siguiente sorprendió al humano: la Arachne le dio un tibio abrazo y pegó su cabeza contra su pecho, Sus delgados brazos apenas alcanzaban a rodearlo, sintiéndose como toques de una seda tan fina como la que sin duda secretarían sus garras o las de la misma Zynda.

-Me alegro por ello -ella lo miró fijo con sus seis ojos azules-. Alguien tan bueno como tú no merece tamaña dosis de sufrimiento. Yo creo que la mayoría de la gente es buena a menos que exista prueba en contrario y tú, Eddie, estás entre los mejores de todos.

-Me halagas, Antonella. No creo, eso sí, ser merecedor de tal cumplido.

-Para mí lo eres -insistió ella-. Sigue así y nunca cambies. ¿Promesa? -le acercó el dedo meñique en un gesto muy japonés.

-Promesa -retrucó él haciendo lo propio y entrelazándolos-. Gracias por tu muestra de ánimo, querida. ¿Seguimos?

-Sigamos. Todo esto es muy divertido -ella volvía a ser la chiquilla optimista de siempre-. ¿Qué otra sorpresa tienes para mí?

-Algo que te hará pensar -sacó otra hoja y apuntó a las primeras expresiones-. ¿Qué te dice esto?

Nada más echarles una mirada Antonella quedó levemente congelada; después levantó su vista y la cruzó con la del canadiense. Su expresión era tan curiosa como desconcertante y no era para menos.

* * *

 _5 x -6 = ?_

 _15 x 0 = ?_

* * *

-¿Cinco por menos seis? ¿Quince por cero? -esbozó tímidamente-. ¿Es... es esto posible?

-Lo es, Antonella -contestó Maxon-. Aquí estoy entrando en algo que parece complejo, especialmente para el nivel escolar en que estás pero, al igual que lo que hemos visto, no lo es tanto. Me refiero a los llamados "números negativos". Hasta ahora hemos trabajado con positivos; estos son parte de un conjunto llamado "números reales". Permíteme demostrártelo de forma gráfica.

* * *

 _... -7 | - 6 | - 5 | -4 | -3 | -2 | -1 | 0 | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 ...  
_

* * *

-Lo que tenemos aquí es una escala básica eventualmente extendible hasta el infinito. El cero actúa como frontera entre los números positivos -apuntó a la derecha- y los negativos -lo mismo, pero a la izquierda-. Todos estos números son enteros y están equidistantes del cero.

-Ah, ahora lo veo más claro -Antonella recorrió la línea con su índice-. Del cuatro al cero hay cuatro espacios y del menos cuatro al cero también hay cuatro. Tenemos aquí una especie de reciprocidad, ¿no?

-No podría haberlo explicado mejor. Entonces, ¿qué es el cuatro respecto al menos cuatro? -la miró atentamente.

-Su opuesto -contestó la liminal, uniendo rápidamente todas las piezas en su cabeza-. Todo número positivo tiene una contraparte negativa y viceversa. Cambiando de tema, sé lo básico respecto al cero, como que no tiene valor y se usa para demostrar decenas, centenas o millares. Sin embargo, ¿qué signo le corresponde?

-Ninguno. El cero es un número par, neutro y no se lo considera natural; como sabrás, en este último conjunto están todos los números desde el 1 hasta el infinito.

-Comprendido -otro apunte de la chica-. El cero es un número neutro, no natural pero sí real -repitió de forma concisa-. Hemos visto ya estos conceptos nuevos y lo que deseo saber ahora es cómo funcionan en las multiplicaciones.

-A eso iba ahora mismo -sonrió Eddie; el entusiasmo de Antonella era contagioso-. Cuando se trata de multiplicar números de distinto signo, recordar la regla de "amigos y enemigos" siempre es una carta ganadora.

-¿Amigos y enemigos? -la Arachne puso más atención que nunca. ¿Acaso vendría otra interesante analogía?

-Pongámonos en un caso hipotético -comenzó a relatar Eddie-. Existe alguien que te cae muy mal, alguien a quien detestas con todo tu ser.

-Shoda -cortó la tejedora de repente-. Calza perfecto para este ejemplo.

-¿No te importa que lo use?

-En absoluto, Eddie -ella le devolvió una mirada serena, segura, casi increíble en una niña de nueve años.

-Sea, entonces -continuó Maxon-. Supongamos que Shoda está en un rincón del tablero pero existe alguien aparte de ti que también está en su contra y desea detenerle por sus propias razones.

-Como tú.

-Como yo, cierto -ahora él depositó su confianza en la liminal-. Entonces, si tú y yo estamos en contra de Shoda, ¿qué nos hace eso?

Antonella lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-¡Amigos! -exclamó, tomándole ambas manos-. Tú y yo somos amigos.

-Exactamente, querida. Ergo, y aquí voy al fondo del asunto, "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo". Extrapolando esto a las multiplicaciones quedaría de la siguiente forma.

El canadiense tomó el lápiz grafito y escribió una sencilla fórmula en un rincón de la página que estaban revisando.

* * *

 _-a x -b = ab_

* * *

-Dos números negativos multiplicados entre sí siempre dan uno positivo -completó él-. Ahora, siguiendo la misma lógica, si existiese en el tablero un tercero que no soy yo pero sí está del lado de Shoda...

-El amigo de mi enemigo es mi enemigo -terminó la peliverde, haciéndose del lápiz-, lo que significa que un número positivo multiplicado por otro negativo siempre da un resultado negativo.

* * *

 _a x -b = -ab_

 _-a x b = -ab_

* * *

-Otra vez demuestras aprender rápido, Antonella -Eddie volvió a sonreírle pero ahora ella se sonrojó entera-. Dejando lo más fácil para el final, la multiplicación de dos números positivos siempre da un producto ídem.

* * *

 _a x b = ab_

* * *

-Para las multiplicaciones con números negativos, además, aplican las mismas reglas que antes te he explicado -él dejó el lápiz a un lado-. Fácil, ¿verdad?

-Facilísimo -Antonella bebió más jugo y rellenó ambos vasos hasta arriba con un jarrito plástico-. Tal como lo anterior, resultó ser mucho menos engorroso de lo que creía. Tengo muchas ganas de hincarle el diente a esas otras guías que traes, pero aún siento curiosidad respecto al cero. ¿Cómo funciona?

-El cero, Antonella, se conoce formalmente en matemáticas como "efecto absorbente" y cualquier número multiplicado por él... da cero. Eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Como lo oyes. No necesitas un título de cálculo diferencial para entenderlo. Imagina que el cero es una aspiradora por cuyo conducto desaparecen todos los valores anteriores al mismo. Lo único que obtienes es un vacío impoluto, pero vacío al fin y al cabo -el canadiense se puso poético.

-Entonces, siguiendo los ejercicios que dejamos pendientes en esta parte -ella se armó nuevamente con el lápiz-, cinco por seis es treinta pero queda como menos treinta porque el seis es negativo; quince por cero es cero porque el valor del primer factor se anula. Bien, esto ya está. ¡Que vengan esas guías!

Esta vez la Arachne dispuso de quince minutos para completar setenta ejercicios, nuevamente de intensidad variable. Le tocaron algunas multiplicaciones por cero e incluso compuestas, con dos, tres y hasta cuatro factores. Eddie le explicó brevemente respecto a la propiedad asociativa de la multiplicación, aplicable también a las clásicas sumas y que hacía irrelevante el orden en que llevara a cabo dichas operaciones. Nuevamente su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina, llevando números de un lado a otro, descomponiéndolos para volverlos a armar. "Cuatro por nueve es treinta y seis y este por cinco da 180; si multiplicamos esto por veinte da... 3.600. Tres por siete por diez es 210 y... ¡Anda! Aquí hay un cero. ¡No me vas a engañar, tú! Tú eres la nada misma. Cero patatero, sí señor".

La página quedó tan llena de vistos buenos que Maxon tuvo que colocar la carita feliz en la esquina superior derecha. Felicitó a Antonella por un trabajo bien hecho, concediéndole cinco minutos de descanso antes de pasar al segundo punto de la agenda: las divisiones. Para evitarle moverse más de la cuenta, el canadiense acudió a la cocina a rellenar el jarro de jugo y buscar más galletas. Rei misma, quien escuchaba música en la sala de estar, le indicó dónde estaba todo. No bien puso todo en una bandeja y salió al pasillo, se topó con alguien que no había visto antes: un hombre alto, de mirada adusta y aún llevando la camisa y corbata de su propia rutina. ¡Qué contraste con el mismo Eddie, quien iba de ropa deportiva hecha de tela resistente a los rayos UV!

-¡Oh, perdone! -se disculpó el visitante; por muy poco no dejó caer todo-. No me fijé por dónde iba.

-Eso es evidente, joven -devolvió el otro tipo-. ¿Quiere decirme qué está haciendo en mi casa y sacando cosas de mi cocina?

-Señor Hirosawa, permítame presentarme -dejó la bandeja encima de un mueble cercano antes de darle la mano-. Edward Corbett Maxon, aunque todos me dicen Eddie. Si estoy aquí es porque vine a darle clases de matemáticas a Antonella.

-De modo que tú eres su tutor... -Sachio Hirosawa le echó una mirada bastante menos generosa-. Sí, Zynda me habló de ti hará unos días, aunque esperaba a alguien un poco menos... alto.

-¿Hay algo de malo con mi estatura?

-¡Sachio! -Rei apareció de la nada para tenderle un cable al canadiense-. ¿Por qué estás molestando a Eddie si no te ha hecho nada?

-En estricto rigor yo fui quien casi chocó con su esposo, señora -explicó Maxon-. Lamento que nos hayamos conocido así, señor.

-¿Por qué lo llamas por el nombre, querida? -el japonés, de mirada encendida tras sus gafas de marco delgado, pareció fulminar a su mujer-. El señor Maxon, en lo que a mí concierne, es un completo extraño.

-No seas tan desconfiado, amor -la esposa puso paños fríos-. Eddie es un muy buen muchacho y es primera vez en toda la tarde que ha salido de la habitación de la niña.

-¿Qué le estás enseñando? -Sachio se dirigió ahora al visitante; su desconfianza seguía por todo lo alto.

-Lo básico de las multiplicaciones y divisiones. Zynda, su huésped mayor, me contó que mañana Antonella volverá a clases y tiene prueba de esto. La idea es que llegue sabiendo defenderse.

-Si es así, supongo que no hay problema -se relajó un poco el dueño de casa-. Cambiando de tema, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con Zynda?

Maxon quedó absolutamente descolocado y ni supo qué decir. Rei apenas se contuvo de darle una bofetada a su esposo.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no saques conclusiones apresuradas? Por eso viene tan poca gente a visitarnos -lo reprendió la fémina-. Aquí estamos en casa, no en la Bolsa de Comercio. Para que sepas, Eddie está comprometido con su propia huésped desde hace tiempo y se casarán pronto.

-Zynda es una gran amiga en su autenticidad y rectitud, señor Hirosawa, y Antonella no sólo aprende rápido sino que es una muchachita encantadora, ejemplo de intelecto y virtud. Sin embargo -le mostró el anillo en su mano izquierda-, nada cambiará lo que siento por Pachylene, la arpía rapaz que acogí en mi modesto hogar, de la que me enamoré perdidamente hace más de un año y con quien contraeré nupcias a futuro. Entiendo sus aprehensiones, considerando que nunca antes nos habíamos dirigido la palabra y apenas nos vimos durante el juicio contra TALIO, pero yo vine aquí con un propósito específico y de él no me saldré -sentenció firme-. Ahora, si me permiten…

Inclinó la cabeza, tomó la bandeja y volvió al cuarto de la pequeña tejedora en dos tiempos. Nada más desapareció por la esquina del pasillo, Rei volvió a la carga.

-O le pides disculpas como la gente cuando se vaya o esta noche dormirás en el sofá ¡y sin mantas! Lo mismo aplica a revelar sus planes de matrimonio -espetó la mujer-. ¿Por qué eres así de idiota?

-Creí que quizás intentaría hacerle daño a Zynda o a la misma Antonella. Sabes bien que los bastardos como Shoda tienen tentáculos en todas partes y el dinero corrompe como nada en este mundo -se defendió Sachio Hirosawa-. Sólo deseo protegerte a ti y también a ellas porque hemos pasado por mucho.

-Eddie es de confianza; lo supe desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Gente como él jamás se asociaría con criminales de mala muerte. Entiendo que Zynda y Antonella son las hijas que nunca tuvimos, querido, y yo también las adoro con locura, pero no podemos seguir entrampados en la desconfianza. Ahora ven a la sala conmigo. Te haré un trago y así podrás relajarte. ¿Tuviste un día duro?

-Durísimo. Creí que no terminaría nunca. Hoy sorprendí a dos de mis subordinados tomando anfetaminas y les eché una bronca del quince -frunció el ceño el hombre.

-Como debe ser. ¿Quién les ha dado derecho a drogarse como _junkies_ de tres al cuarto?

Mientras los esposos despotricaban contra los dopados de mala muerte que se gastaban sus sueldos en el vicio, el canadiense y la peliverde se metieron nuevamente de lleno en el bosque de los númros. La división, explicó Eddie, era el simple proceso de "romper" un número grande, llamado dividendo, en partes más pequeñas representadas por el divisor, con el número de estas últimas arrojando el resultado o cociente, el que podía contar o no con un sobrante o resto expresable de varias formas, como fracciones o números con comas. Las reglas de amigos y enemigos vistas previamente también aplicaban a esta operación básica.

-Nunca has de olvidar -prosiguió él- que la división es el inverso de la multiplicación. Entonces...

* * *

 _a x b = c_ ∴ _a = c ÷ b, mientras b ≠ 0._

* * *

-En función de lo que has aprendido, Antonella, escríbeme un ejemplo de esta fórmula y explícame por qué el valor _b_ siempre debe ser distinto de cero.

-Vale, lo voy a intentar.

Nuevamente se puso a pensar la Arachne, intentando buscar algo sencillo pero a la vez significativo. "Veamos, mi cumpleaños es un día 9 y el de mi hermana cae en día 21. Curiosamente son las mismas edades que ambas tenemos ahora... Entonces esto quedaría más o menos así".

Hizo volar la punta de grafito sobre el papel cuadriculado, sin salirse de las líneas y agrupando todos los números pulcramente. Ni una impresora láser lo habría plasmado mejor.

-Nueve por 21 es 189 -explicó la chica monstruo-. Entonces, 189 dividido 21 es nueve porque el divisor cabe exactamente nueve veces en el dividendo; hablaríamos de nueve enteros si son fracciones. La condición predeterminada se cumple perfectamente. Ahora, respecto del cero y volviendo a lo que antes viéramos, ni el segundo factor ni el divisor pueden ser cero porque este número es una aspiradora y se traga todo el valor... ¡Eso es! -aplaudió-. ¡Ningún número multiplicado por cero da 189 y ningún número dividido por cero da nueve!

Le hizo un gesto a su tutor tipo "chócame esos cinco" y él le correspondió en el acto.

-Tu respuesta es correcta pero algo incompleta, Antonella. Permíteme explicarte -él calmó su gesto de desazón con otra mirada amigable-. Dividir por cero es una expresión ilógica, un error, una respuesta que no es respuesta. ¿Por qué? Porque el cero es el único número que no tiene inverso multiplicativo.

-¿Inverso multiplicativo? -esas palabras bastaron para afilar una vez más la ya enorme curiosidad de Antonella.

-Tal cual. Este inverso es un factor que multiplicado por otro siempre da uno -ella anotó la definición y la fórmula correspondiente-. Te daré un ejemplo: tres multiplicado por un tercio. Multiplicar por una fracción equivale a dividir el primer factor por el denominador del segundo. Entonces tres dividido por tres da...

-¡Uno! -finalizó la Arachne-. Ahora me gustaría completar este interesante puzzle -escribió su contribución-. Dado que la multiplicación y la división son opuestos, tres dividido por un tercio es, entonces, lo mismo que multiplicar tres por tres: nueve.

-¡Bravo! -ahora él aplaudió-. Lo has captado estupendamente. Te felicito, Antonella. Ojalá todos los niños de primaria fuesen tan aplicados como tú.

-Sólo aprendí del mejor -ella le deslizó un inocente piropo.

Compartieron más jugo y galletas antes de trabajar con la última guía del día: setenta divisiones de variada dificultad. Luego de otro registro perfecto, Eddie decidió que había puesto todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y dejó oficialmente a la peliverde en libertad.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte? -ella sonaba decepcionada porque en su interior aún tenía muchas cosas que contarle-. ¿No podrías quedarte a cenar aunque sea?

-Se nos pasó volando la tarde y son casi las siete. Ahora debo volver a casa, enfrentar ese tráfico infernal y prepararme para mañana -él se levantó y ella lo acompañó a la puerta principal-. Al menos es viernes y el fin de semana trae oportunidad de descansar.

-El sábado debo ir al hospital a hacer mi rutina de ejercicios ortopédicos. Zynda me acompañará.

-He ahí otra razón para admirarte, pequeña. Muchos se echarían a morir en tu situación pero tú sigues adelante.

-Tengo razones para ello -doblaron la esquina y recorrieron los escasos metros separándolos de su destino-. ¡Ah, hermana! ¡Ya estás aquí!

En efecto, la mayor de las Satme-Sannika apareció por el arco llevando a la sala de estar, seguida de sus anfitriones. Saludó con un abrazo y un beso a Antonella y después a Eddie.

-¿Qué tal les fue con el estudio?

-Nos cundió muchísimo -replicó el canadiense-. Creo que tu hermanita sacará muy buena nota mañana en su control.

-Un 100, sin ir más lejos -cortó la peliverde, tomando a Maxon de la mano-. Es una promesa, tío Eddie.

"¿Tío Eddie?", pensaron en el acto Sachio, Rei y la misma Zynda; la Arachne mayor se permitió sonreír porque Antonella era como ella a la hora de apreciar a los escasos seres merecedores de su confianza.

-Sólo ten confianza en ti misma y verás que todo saldrá bien -dijo el visitante a la más joven-. Gracias a ti y a ustedes -miró al matrimonio- por todo, pero no deseo quitarles ni un minuto más.

Besó la mano de Rei, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Sachio e incluso se agachó para recibir un cariñoso besito de Antonella en la mejilla. Zynda se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la puerta principal y una vez ambos estuvieron lejos de la vista de los demás, lo estrechó entre sus brazos como lo haría una ogro u otra extraespecie de gran tamaño.

-No sé qué prodigio hiciste en tan poco rato, pero te estaré eternamente agradecida por darle tanta felicidad a mi hermanita -declamó la tejedora pelinegra-. Eres un gran tipo, Eddie. No cambies nunca.

-El placer fue mío, amiga. Conocer a Antonella fue un honor; es una muchachita muy agradable y llegará lejos. Nunca olvides, Zynda, que si necesitan algo, incluso hablar, ya sabes dónde encontrar a Pachy o a mí.

-Lo mismo digo de nosotros -ella se puso solemne y otra vez lo abrazó-. Gracias de nuevo, amigo. Cuídate mucho y suerte.

-Igualmente.

Edward Corbett Maxon cruzó la verja, encendió el motor del Mini Cooper convertible y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. Tendría un gran relato para compartir con Pachy mientras preparaban la cena y en ese mismo momento pensaba en varias opciones deliciosas para aplacar estómagos hambrientos de saber.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _La trama iniciada en_ Enfermedad _continúa con el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Eddie, quien toma su visita a la residencia Hirosawa en serio hasta en el más nimio detalle, encuentra en Antonella Satme-Sannika una alumna ideal - despierta, alegre y sensible. Esto ayuda a sincronizar los pensamientos de ambos y facilitar las explicaciones de aquellos fenómenos matemáticos que seguramente a muchos de ustedes dieron dolores de cabeza en alguna etapa de su educación formal. Aquí también hay otro propósito, consistente en plantar las bases de una incipiente y hermosa amistad incluso con la diferencia de especie y edad de por medio. Sé que puedo haber dado más preponderancia de lo usual a las fórmulas, pero fue un paso necesario para hacer más auténtico y didáctico el proceso. Sachio y Rei Hirosawa exhiben al principio la clásica desconfianza japonesa pero dejan sus prejuicios de lado en el momento justo, mientras Zynda no puede estar más contenta de que su plan saliera bien._

 _Luego de este recorrido por los pasillos del intelecto, me despido. Ojalá les haya gustado, incentivado a pensar e incluso comentar. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! O como se dice en japonés, "hay matemáticas en la música, en el arte, en todo"._


	34. Masajes

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Masajes**

Apenas separó su dedo del botón para llamar al ascensor, Shinya hizo una mueca de dolor, cerró los ojos y estuvo a nanosegundos de dejar caer el portafolios que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Retrocedió un par de pasos instintivamente, inicio de la breve procesión hasta los paneles abatibles formando las paredes del piso 24, donde se encontraban las oficinas de Nakashima DSE.

-¿Querido? -Tali fue de inmediato en su auxilio, ignorando la puerta abriéndose tras ella-. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Esta maldita tensión volvió a amarrarme -él giró su cuello sobre sí mismo como mejor pudo-. Siento como si me hubieran inyectado una toxina paralizante sacada de una equidna o una escórpida.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Creo que sí, amor, aunque no demasiado deprisa -el ojigris ahora la miraba atento.

-Ven, entonces. Te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas tenderte un ratito y relajar tu espalda.

Así humano y lamia volvieron a entrar en los dominios del trabajo, totalmente vacíos salvo por sus presencias en el corredor principal. Hacía largo rato que el resto del personal, desde Eddie y Yuka hasta el practicante más novato, terminara sus propias jornadas antes de regresar a casa para planear el fin de semana. Si bien el primogénito estableció las 4:30 PM como hora de salida para todos sin excepción, la complejidad del más reciente proyecto de la compañía terminó dejando a casi todos con tres, cuatro o cinco, como el caso de los tortolitos, jornadas de sobretiempo que serían debidamente compensadas cuando tocara depositar los salarios.

Talirindë abrió con cuidado la puerta del despacho que ambos compartían y guió a su anfitrión, amigo y amante hasta el cómodo sillón de doble cuerpo reservado a visitas importantes. Dicha semana, sin ir más lejos, vio bastante uso gracias a la visita de representantes de los Departamentos de Policía de Auckland y Londres, quienes asistieran personalmente a las pruebas de campo para los modelos más modernos de protección antibalas que colocara Nakashima en el mercado de defensa. La variante _bleeding edge_ , cuyo nombre prototipo era _Golem_ , fue elaborada tras un estudio detallado e inspirado en la perfección de la madre naturaleza, trayendo a colación los mismos principios que dotaban de dureza y flexibilidad a la seda de Arachnes o las escamas de Dragonewts y wyverns. Incluso algunas liminales de estos tipos participaron, bajo promesa de anonimato y confidencialidad, en la confección de los primeros modelos.

Naturalmente los elogios llegaron rápido y por montones: tal creación era capaz de resistir balazos calibre 50, munición militar de alta gama e incluso la onda expansiva provocada por explosiones sin romperse ni comprometer la integridad física de su usuario, entregándole una protección digna de armadura pesada con la comodidad de un kit liviano, respetuoso de su libertad de movimientos y con el peso justo para adaptarse a cualquier situación de combate. Era justo lo que fuerzas policiales necesitaban al enfrentarse a bandas organizadas provistas de arsenales potentes, ora de secuestradores, ora de narcotraficantes o mafiosos. Shinya tenía grandes esperanzas de cerrar el contrato con los emisarios de la Commonwealth e ingresar varios millones de dólares a las arcas corporativas una vez concretara las ventas de miles de chalecos.

-¿Estás más cómodo ahora? -ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa rojo oscuro que llevaba puesta.

-Algo, querida -retrucó él, acostándose con la espalda hacia arriba-. No me moveré de aquí.

-Iré por el aceite.

La pelipúrpura sacó una llave de su bolso y abrió con ella un armarito ubicado bajo el señorial escritorio que llamaba de inmediato la atención al entrar a la oficina. Extrajo de ahí una botella llena de un líquido verdoso, mezcla de aceite medicinal, alcanfor, alcohol y un poco de menta. Isella, su fallecida madre, siempre la usaba cuando las colas de sus hijas o la suya propia sufrían contracturas luego de pasar largas jornadas cazando en los bosques al norte de Hiroshima; también encontraba éxitos en brazos, codos o, en el caso que ahora afectaba a su adorado humano, hombros anudados.

Se arremangó con extremo cuidado la blusa para no mancharla, arrastró la misma silla cómoda usada para sus turnos de secretaria confidencial hasta el sillón y se instaló presta para liberar el poder restaurativo de sus masajes secretos. Impregnó sus manos en la sustancia y empezó a frotar poco a poco sobre la piel de Shinya.

-¡Ah...! -murmuró él, sintiendo de inmediato el calor penetrando sus músculos-. ¡Que los dioses te bendigan, Tali, porque tus manos son las de un ángel!

-Acabas de hacerme sonrojar, Shinya -contestó entre risitas la ruborizada ectotérmica-. Mantente así un ratito que el dolor será desalojado por obra y gracia de estas manos cuyos dones son sólo para ti. ¿Está bien la intensidad de mis toques?

-Perfecta. Trabaja con esos nudos como mejor te parezca, querida.

Continuó la lamia moviendo sus pulgares en círculos mientras el resto de sus dedos barría cada milímetro con intensidad. Comenzó por la parte superior de los hombros y el nacimiento del cuello, sintiendo la transición de piel más suave hacia territorios algo más arrugados debido al mismo peso de la rutina. Esa semana, en concreto, se les había ido no sólo con las horas extras sino también a punta de reuniones internas, correcciones técnicas y más pruebas balísticas de las que cabían en una vida entera. Talirindë dio gracias por presenciarlas detrás de la pantalla protectora y aislante, evitando así que la crudeza de los disparos violentara sus oídos. Como buena japonesa, tenía una marcada aversión hacia las armas de fuego y siempre daba gracias porque su uso dentro del país estuviese limitado a agentes del Estado como la policía o el ejército regular. Eran, sin embargo, un mal necesario en este negocio, especialmente ahora que Nakashima operaba con cada vez mayor frecuencia en mercados de ultramar, reuniones en persona inclusive.

-Me parece tan milagroso que hayamos conseguido sobrevivir a esta semana -dijo él de repente, ensombreciendo su tono-. Tuvimos las manos llenas entre las pruebas de campo y el escándalo de la demanda en nuestra contra que se arrastraba hace días y apareció en todos los medios.

-Afortunadamente el juez la tiró por la ventana debido a lo feble de su argumento, aunque yo le hubiese dado el tratamiento del encendedor -lo consoló ella-. Lo que me alivia es saber que nuestro accionar jamás constituyó un acto criminal. ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros de que Haraguchi haya decidido suicidarse tras quedar en la ruina?

-Ninguna, pero ya sabes cómo son estos carcamales y sus familias. En buena hora nos deshicimos de ellos, querida, y si desean intentar algo más (lo harán porque está en su naturaleza corrupta) aquí nos encontrarán.

Esta mención se proyectaba a uno de los primeros actos de Shinya como presidente de la firma tras el retiro de Hidetaka. Una vez el caso de TALIO quedó oleado y sacramentado decidió no correr riesgos y recomprar de Haraguchi, así como de los otros ocho miembros de la mesa directiva que siempre le llevaron la contraria a su padre, hasta la última acción en su poder. La maniobra costó casi 300 millones de yenes, dejando a la empresa en precaria posición hasta que se concretó la primera etapa del Proyecto Shantanna (avaluada en 1.100 millones de la divisa local) poco después. Los títulos, adquiridos a tres mil yenes la unidad y distribuidos equitativamente entre el personal de la firma, comenzaron a valorizarse gradualmente conforme Nakashima iba de éxito en éxito en ambos frentes del mercado: armaduras para tanques y vehículos todoterreno; sistemas antimisiles basados en inteligencia artificial; detectores de minas y explosivos; sensores térmicos e infrarrojos; los ya mencionados chalecos antibalas; máscaras de gas y equipo ignífugo para emergencias...

Al 1 de diciembre de 2017 llegaron a un máximo histórico de 12.565 yenes el papel, lo que equivalía a un aumento del 418% en menos de 12 meses y los hizo a todos dueños de pequeñas fortunas (o engrosó las ya existentes en no pocos números). Llovieron los posts y análisis elogiando las características del "fenómeno Nakashima", convirtiendo al equipo comandado por el ojigris en _the talk of the town_.

Las reacciones adversas ante tamaña prosperidad no se hicieron esperar, especialmente viniendo de los tipos echados con cajas destempladas del escenario. Haraguchi y los demás carcamales, buscando recuperar las granjerías de las que profitaran en los años que apuñalaban por la espalda al antiguo mandamás, presentaron un recurso contra la compañía exigiendo compensaciones de millones de dígitos por los "dividendos no percibidos", "daño moral y reputacional" y "trato vejatorio", involucrando con ello a padre e hijo. La causa estuvo sólo diez días ingresada hasta que la revisó un magistrado, quien la rechazó sin despeinarse y obligó a la parte querellante a desembolsar una dolorosa compensación por hacer perder tiempo al sistema judicial de la capital.

Dos días después del revés, el _Yomiuri Shimbun_ publicó en su portada que Shigeru Haraguchi, de 61 años, se colgó en el patio de su casa, abandonando a tres hijos ya mayores de edad y diez nietos (su esposa Hatsue había fallecido cinco años antes de peritonitis). No dejó carta pero todos quienes se relacionaron alguna vez con él supieron de inmediato por qué se quitó la vida. Un artículo en profundidad realizado en conjunto por las secciones policial y económica de dicho periódico reveló que le debía a cada santo una fábrica de velas y sus compañeros de andanzas no estaban mucho mejor con sus finanzas personales. El mismo Shinya fue entrevistado por uno de sus periodistas respecto al caso y aprovechó el micrófono con todo, llegando a pedir expresamente que lo citaran _on the record_.

-Ese recurso no sólo carecía de cualquier base legal, como lo determinaron nuestros asesores jurídicos al presentar su respuesta ante el tribunal. También reveló el lado más crudo de nuestra contraparte: seres que querían todo en bandeja, envuelto con un lazo y una tarjetita de felicitaciones. Así no funcionan las cosas -sentenció tajante en esa cuña que cerraba el texto.

-La justicia llega y sus veredictos siempre son implacables -complementó Tali, masajeando ahora los omóplatos del chico-. Obramos bien y podremos dormir tranquilos todas las noches, no como otros. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal va el dolor?

-Cediendo un poco arriba, pero aún siento algo bien punzante más abajo.

-¿En la zona media?

-Justamente ahí, alrededor de mi columna vertebral, querida.

-Para allá iré una vez acabe en la azotea de tu espalda -la reptiliana echó un poco más de aceite en sus manos y el aroma pareció llenar la oficina entera-. ¡Vaya, creo que me pasé un poquito con el alcanfor...!

-En absoluto -Shinya suprimió un bostezo y se movió un poquito bajo ella-. Así está perfecto. ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda este aroma? A las velas en frascos de cristal que tenemos en el baño de nuestro departamento.

Se sonrojó nuevamente la chica monstruo al captar el trasfondo de tal mención. También deseaba llegar lo antes posible a casa, quitarse toda la ropa y someterse a un profundo aseo en compañía del muchacho.

-Voy a ser inmensamente feliz cuando nos metamos a la bañera para relajarnos, pensar o simplemente coquetear -devolvió ella, pasando sus dedos por el punto neurálgico-. Ahora me permitiré otra pregunta, querido. ¿Sabes a qué más me recuerda tu mención del agua y limpieza?

-¿A qué?

-A la purificación de nuestros propios espíritus, cuya bendita aura ya puedo ver a la vuelta de la esquina. Sólo nos queda la próxima semana antes de iniciar nuestras merecidas vacaciones.

El humano abrió los ojos de puro gusto, cerrándolos casi al instante mientras los benditos dedos de Tali continuaban haciendo su magia. Sonrió al pensar en la fecha: hoy era 15 de diciembre y la Navidad estaba a un tiro de piedra. Cuando él y Talirindë paseaban por el barrio, no podían evitar reír en silencio al ver tanta gente corriendo de un lado a otro con listas interminables, endeudándose hasta el año 2020 e incluso más allá con tal de adquirir esos presentes de moda. La pareja los tenía comprados desde hacía harto tiempo (principios de noviembre, siendo más exactos) y lo único que les quedaba era armar el árbol en casa. Para redondear el espíritu de tan hermosas fechas, tenían planeado junto a Eddie y Yuka anunciar de sorpresa el próximo viernes que el boliche se cerraría a las 13 horas. Así todo el mundo podría preparar su propia celebración con el debido respeto. "Imaginar sus rostros cuando nos escuchen darles la buena nueva me llena de anticipación y alegría", sentenció la lamia nada más enterarse de tal jugada.

-Serán tres semanas de ensueño -continuó la chica monstruo-. Australia, Nueva Zelanda y después Sudamérica. Creo que voy a tener que comprar tarjetas de memoria más grandes para nuestra cámara.

-Las adquiriremos el mismo lunes, si quieres -Shinya se contagió de su buen ánimo-. Tres fichas SD de 256 GB harán maravillas. ¡Y no podemos olvidarnos de lo más importante!

El chico le guiñó el ojo e hizo un gesto particular con su mano libre. Tali lo entendió _ipso facto_ , lanzando una risita y sintiendo su corazón llenarse de cariño.

-Tu padre, el viejo Hidetaka -mencionó-. Siempre le agradeceré por ser tan bueno conmigo, quererme como su propia hija... y por formarte como el hombre maravilloso que eres, mi amor.

-Él también es tu padre, dulzura. Que esté de cumpleaños el mismo 24 de diciembre sólo mejora las cosas. Lo bueno es que tenemos todo disponible para invitarlo a cenar a nuestra casa, pasar un buen rato juntos, brindar y después cerrar un día maravilloso con la entrega de regalos y un agradecimiento sincero por lo que somos. Recuerda, Tali, que somos producto de nuestras propias circunstancias.

-Una familia pequeña pero no menos unida -corroboró ella-. ¿Cuántos años cumple papá?

-57 o 58, creo. Recuerdo que cuando estaba al frente de la empresa aparentaba mucho más, como sesenta y algo. La vida de jubilado le ha hecho muy bien y no lo digo sólo porque puede dedicarse a escuchar música, leer o jugar golf todos los días.

El deporte de palos, hoyos y banderines era la gran pasión del patriarca Nakashima desde siempre. Más de alguna vez cerró tratos entre rondas y aún seguía torturando esas pequeñas pelotas blancas con los mismos _clubs_ que comprara al abrir la empresa 31 años atrás. Su hijo le sugirió no pocas veces cambiarlos por modelos más nuevos, técnicos o potentes, pero él siempre se negó. "A mí me van a enterrar con estos palos, Shinya", solía decir. A diferencia de muchos practicantes de ocasión, el hombre tomaba sus actuaciones en serio, estudiando los campos antes de visitarlos e incluso ganando cuatro o cinco torneos amateur en sus años mozos. Recibió también no pocas ofertas para saltar al circuito profesional pero las rechazó para priorizar su trabajo y especialmente la familia que buscaba formar junto a Arisa.

-Al menos podremos irnos tranquilos de viaje porque Iori está con él -prosiguió el joven Nakashima-. Ya sabes que lo conoce como nadie.

-¿Incluso mejor que tu madre?

-Mucho mejor, querida. Arisa -la llamó por el nombre; ya no le pesaba la pena- siempre vivió por y para sí misma. Me da gusto ver que Iori no se contagió de sus malos hábitos tras tantos años interactuando con ella, soportando sus rabietas y caprichos con paciencia digna de una santa.

-Por ello también daremos gracias en la cena de Nochebuena y al día siguiente iremos a verla para saludarla y darle su regalo -extrapoló la pelipúrpura-. También es un alivio saber que la compañía quedará en buenas manos -pensó en sus más cercanos colaboradores-. Mejores amigos que Yuka y Eddie no podríamos tener, sin importar el día ni la hora. Sé, en el fondo de mi corazón, que lo harán fantásticamente. Ya puedo verlos cerrando el trato con los neozelandeses o los ingleses por la producción de chalecos antibalas.

-Todo ese trabajo valió la pena y los informes ya están en sus escritorios. Cuando a ellos les corresponda irse de asueto devolveremos el favor con todo gusto -añadió el ojigris de forma elemental-. ¿Hay alguna parte de Australia que te interese visitar, ahora que tocamos el tema?

-Siempre he querido ver marsupiales en su hábitat natural -replicó ella con franqueza-. Me encantan los canguros y los koalas, aunque detrás de su aparente ternura habite una fiereza tanto o más grande que la de mi propia especie.

-Es un fantástico panorama; quizás podríamos subir hasta la Roca de Ayers y fotografiarla al atardecer antes que la cierren definitivamente al público. Si tenemos algo de suerte, tal vez podríamos vernos las caras con extraespecies emparentadas con marsupiales, ora en la ciudad, ora en el campo. Los viajes siempre son aventuras y con ellos viene la posibilidad certera de hacer amigos -dijo Shinya en talante novelesco-. Seguramente otros países, principalmente de la Commonwealth, ya están siguiendo o planeando seguir el camino abierto por Japón en lo que a integración respecta.

-¡Eso es perfecto! -Talirindë aplaudió encantada-. Tal vez existan por allí equivalentes locales de nuestra MON.

-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

-Soy toda oídos.

Shinya dejó que ella pasara a frotarle con sumo cuidado la parte inferior de la espalda antes de hablar.

-Hará algún tiempo, en una visita que nos hizo la agente Smith, tuve una pequeña confidencia al respecto -contó en voz baja, maximizando la atmósfera confidencial-. MON recibió la visita en julio pasado de compatriotas de nuestro amigo Eddie que deseaban estudiar el programa en terreno, lo que sólo significa una cosa: Canadá se unirá oficialmente al nuevo orden más temprano que tarde y sería el segundo país a nivel mundial en reconocer oficialmente la existencia de las chicas monstruo.

-Un nuevo amanecer nacerá cuando eso suceda -la lamia devolvió con voz anhelante, continuando su masaje restaurador-. Me imagino que Eddie y Pachy deben estar saltando de alegría.

-Es muy probable si Smith también los puso al corriente de lo que me contó, Tali.

-Si Canadá da el gran paso, países como el mismo Reino Unido, Australia o Nueva Zelanda también seguirán su ejemplo -sonrió ella-. ¡Tomen eso, nativistas de tres al cuarto!

Separó temporalmente las manos de la espalda de su amado para dar un par de puñetazos al aire.

-¡En sus caras! -remarcó, ya repuesta de su envión eufórico-. ¿Quieres algo más de aceite?

-De momento no, mi amor. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a las delicias de nuestro viaje?

-Justo y necesario. Otra cosa que me encantaría hacer en Australia es ver la Gran Barrera de Coral en directo; bucear allí sin dudas será una experiencia mágica -suspiró-. Aún me resisto a creer que mucha gente crea que las lamias no podemos nadar por causa de nuestras largas colas.

-Eso es porque nunca te han visto volverte una con el agua. Ni siquiera una sirena hecha y derecha se te compara -la piropeó su novio.

-¡Adulador...! -nuevamente ella se ruborizó cual tomate-. ¡Eso lo dices porque te encanta verme en traje de baño!

-Venga, Tali, no seas tan modesta. ¿Qué hay de malo en ser bella a un nivel superlativo como tú? La estética es una cosa pero tu mayor virtud, querida, viene de aquí.

La pelipúrpura quedó sorprendida cuando él se incorporó y le tocó el corazón con su índice derecho para luego llevarlo a su barbilla. Vinieron dos o tres caricias que le hicieron cerrar los ojos, llenándola de placer por dentro y conectándola al calor que las muchachas de sangre fría se pasaban media vida buscando.

-Veo que ya estás mejor -dijo ella tras unos segundos de silencio.

-Lo estoy, aunque aún siento algunos nudos rebeldes en la parte inferior. Si me levanté ahora mismo fue a costa de ignorar ese dolor -volvió a tenderse-. Nuevamente me pongo en tus manos.

-Aún siento que le queda algo de magia a estos dedos -Tali tamborileó el aire-, pero creo que llegó la hora de recompensarte debidamente por ser tan honesto y espantar esos miedos que, siendo sincera, también me afectaron mucho durante esta semana. Considéralo un adelanto del baño que nos daremos al llegar a casa.

-¿Eh...? -él la miró desde abajo-. ¿Qué planeas, querida?

-Permíteme demostrártelo, mi amor.

El ojigris quedó asombrado al ver a la reptiliana desabotonarse poco a poco su blusa de inmaculada blancura, quitándosela suavemente y dejándola colgada en el respaldo de la silla. Acto seguido se despojó del sujetador color plateado, quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba. La chica de sangre fría se estremeció apenas un poquito ante la baja temperatura de la oficina (la calefacción se apagaba automáticamente diez minutos después del retiro del personal) pero volvió a la normalidad cuando comenzó a frotarse sus macizos pechos con el aceite aromático, convirtiéndolos en auténticas montañas brillando bajo la luz artificial. Poco y nada le importaba exponerse ante el hombre que amaba, sentirse admirada por él en una clara muestra de posesión y devolverle el favor con su eterna combinación de cariño, optimismo y sinceridad.

Nada más concluyó su preparación se fue al otro extremo del sillón y reptó sobre un primogénito derechamente sorprendido, colocando sus pezones erectos sobre la zona baja de su espalda.

-Ahora viene la parte más especial -susurró ella seductoramente-. Disfrútala.

Acompasando su respiración, Shinya y Talirindë se quedaron acostados allí durante veinte minutos, tal vez media hora, moviéndose apenas para compartir la tibieza e intimidad que tanto sabor daba a su particular relación. Disfrutaron el silencio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras soñaban despiertos, totalmente abstraídos del bullicio urbano 23 pisos más abajo. Sólo les quedaban cinco días más de trabajo y de ahí todo sería celebraciones y relajación.

A nadie le llamó la atención aquella solitaria ventana encendida a sesenta metros de altura, una de tantas guiñándole el ojo a la noche que recién venía aterrizando en Ginza.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Muy buenas, amigas y amigos! Esta semana vuelve a meternos en los dominios de Shinya y Tali, tocando una tríada de temas relacionados a la rutina: el estrés expresado en las contracturas del muchacho y cómo la lamia usa sus mejores trucos para ayudarle; el éxito de Nakashima en números a la par con sensaciones; y por último la envidia de quienes buscan torpedear las cosas bien hechas. Si algo caracteriza el trabajo de alto nivel es un ambiente de agitación perpetua, lleno de desafíos a superar y donde la más mínima diferencia puede catapultarnos al éxito... o hundirnos en el fracaso. La dimensión más lúdica expresada por humano y lamia surge cual contrapunto interesante a toda esa tensión descargada, apoyado en dos puntales eternos e incorruptibles - el descanso bien merecido y los seres queridos. Lindo, ¿no creen?  
_

 _Valaika y yo miramos el calendario del estudio y también nos sentimos aliviados de no tener pendientes de peso para el resto del mes ni del año. No queda nada para que llegue el 2019, ¿eh? Gracias desde ya por continuar siguiendo y comentando este proyecto. O como se dice en japonés, "las transiciones son terreno fértil para la reflexión"._


	35. Noticia

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Noticia**

-Entonces habrá que esperar al menos hasta el 16 para dar una declaración pública -suspiró Genzō Narahara a modo de despedida antes de colgar el teléfono. Apenas soltó el auricular, este volvió a sonar, sacándole una nada velada mueca de desprecio.

-¿Sí, Aya? -contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-Maki Matsunaga está aquí afuera -contestó su secretaria particular-. ¿La hago pasar?

-Por supuesto. Avisa también al ayuda de cámara del ministro que pospondré mi cita con él por lo del acuerdo de información hasta la tarde.

-Así se hará, señor.

El gran director colgó, bebió un poco de agua de su surtidor particular y esperó pacientemente a que la puerta se abriera. Así entró Maki, aquella coordinadora rubia, bajita, esbelta y sobradamente eficiente, tal vez lo más cercano que tuviese ahora MON a la fallecida Saori Eguchi.

-Gracias por recibirme, jefe -dijo ella con una reverencia, quedándose parada frente a su escritorio.

-Toma asiento, por favor. Creí haberte dicho que no te anunciaras al volver de la prisión, querida.

-Lo sé, señor Narahara, pero cuando llegué aquí hace diez minutos usted estaba hablando por teléfono y opté por no molestarle -añadió ella con una tenue sonrisa, algo que llenó de satisfacción al jefe máximo.

-¿Deseas beber algo? -él le ofreció un vaso-. Alcohol aquí no hay por reglamento pero si te satisface un vaso de agua fresca...

-Me vendría de perillas, señor. Allá afuera hace mucho calor y ya sabe los problemas que tengo con eso.

Narahara llevó el vaso a la fuente y lo llenó casi hasta arriba con líquido gélido, ese que reservaba sólo para sí mismo tras volver de extenuantes reuniones con la mesa directiva o emisarios de otros organismos públicos. Dejó el vaso junto a su subordinada, abrió un cajón ubicado a su derecha y extrajo de él un cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo de punta fina. Ahora le tocaba a él escuchar y apuntar lo indispensable.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en la Prisión de Fuchū?

-Antes de contarle, jefe, quisiera darle las gracias por conseguirme ese permiso para ser testigo de la ejecución de Shoda -ella hablaba con total sinceridad, casi sintiéndose renacida-. No sé qué prodigios hubo de hacer ni cuántas montañas tuvo que mover, pero sepa desde ya que le debo una muy grande y si hay algo que pueda hacer para pagarle el favor, no tiene más que pedirlo.

-Maki -Narahara la miró con seriedad pero sin enfado-, esto no se trata de deudas o favores sino de la propia misión de nuestra agencia. Sólo aproveché mi buena llegada con el titular de Justicia para lograr esto. ¿Deseas saber por qué lo hice?

-Si cree oportuno decírmelo...

-Totalmente, muchacha -Genzō le hablaba cual padre a su hija más adorada-. Considerando las circunstancias del caso y el mucho sufrimiento que Kenichi Shoda causó a las hermanas Satme-Sannika y a muchos otros ciudadanos, no pocos colegas tuyos se habrían rendido mucho antes, hastiados de la burocracia local que, si he de ser sincero, también me tiene harto, a veces tentado de echar improperios al aire. Por eso me decidí, con ayuda de la agente Smith y de todos ustedes, a llevar la agencia por entero al Siglo XXI. Maki, lo que hiciste hoy fue por Zynda, por Antonella, incluso por anfitriones tan soberbios como los Hirosawa, quienes les abrieron las puertas sin reserva a pesar de su previa historia. Ese compromiso tuyo es un ejemplo a destacar. Siéntete orgullosa de tus logros y, por lo que más quieras, deja de dudar.

-Señor Narahara...

La rubia no pudo evitar sentir cómo las lágrimas llegaban hasta sus ojos. Sin mediar provocación cogió un pañuelo del escritorio y se recompuso. Ella era muy sensible, después de todo, y experiencias como la muerte o la alegría sin filtro de un reencuentro eran capaces de llegar hasta las mismas fibras de su alma.

-Agradezco de corazón sus palabras -continuó Matsunaga, bebiéndose el vaso de un trago y aceptando otra ronda-. Ahora que me siento un poco mejor le contaré el detalle de todo. Acierta en que es un logro importante porque también constituye un punto final a la trama más sórdida que MON ha enfrentado en su corta historia. Así como Shoda usó a liminales para mal, existen muchos otros anfitriones fantásticos que son gente de bien, que realmente quieren a estas chicas y desean verlas progresar -pausa-. Vaya, creo que me estoy alejando un poco de lo que nos convoca.

-En absoluto, Maki -Narahara garabateó algunas líneas sobre el blanco papel-. Continúa. Tienes todo el tiempo de aquí hasta la hora de almuerzo.

-Si es así, no tengo por qué darme prisa -carraspeó la humana-. Cuando llegué a la prisión luego de un viaje en el tren local y una carrera en taxi, el muchacho de guardia en la recepción casi se fue de espaldas. Era el mismo que me atendiera por teléfono el pasado viernes, exigiéndome un permiso que produje en el acto para ver la ejecución.

-Habría reaccionado igual estando en su lugar. Ya se sabe cómo es esto de las resoluciones y salvoconductos oficiales -acotó el jefe máximo de forma irónica.

-Tal cual, señor. Una vez que revisó mi carta y vio que estaba en regla, se portó muy servicial y me acompañó por los esterilizados corredores de Fuchū hasta la sala de la horca reservada a los prisioneros de máxima seguridad. Aparte de los oficiales a cargo de la ejecución y otro que registraría oficialmente el hecho en la bitácora institucional, no había nadie más sentado esperando. Crucé palabras con este último y de inmediato le pregunté por la familia del condenado. "No pudimos encontrar a ninguno de sus parientes", me contó mientras preparaba el acta. "Intentamos contactarlos por todos los medios posibles durante al menos un mes sin éxito. "Nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte y ejecutaremos al prisionero estén ellos o no, señorita Matsunaga". Sonreí por dentro al ver que se respetaban plenamente los protocolos. Tomé asiento en una de las muchas sillas libres y casi en ese instante se abrió la puerta.

-¿Era Shoda, cierto?

-Efectivamente, jefe -continuó Maki-. Venía esposado de pies y manos, vestido de naranja de pies a cabeza y carente del peinado y la barba de tres días que tenía cuando se leyó el veredicto del juicio a principios de año. Ello no me sorprendió; las reglas de la cárcel son muy estrictas y los presos deben mantener estándares mínimos de higiene personal. Allí todo, desde el baño hasta las comidas, se mide con reloj.

El director de MON asintió, pasando página para obtener más espacio donde mover el lápiz.

-Si bien su lenguaje corporal era laxo, casi resignado a su suerte, cruzó su mirada con la mía por un momento y sus ojos se encendieron -prosiguió Matsunaga-. Señor Narahara, allí sólo vi odio y resentimiento por toda la existencia en nuestra dimensión, mismas emociones que calló durante el proceso legal. ¿Recuerda que hablaba mecánicamente, a la usanza de un androide parco?

-Pocas veces he visto a alguien más descarado. Hablaba de traficar armas e intimidar testigos con la misma tranquilidad que cualquier de nosotros usaría para referirse a preparar la cena o salir a pasear en un día libre -otra mueca del director-. Ni pestañeó cuando lo condenaron a muerte.

-Shoda se delató en ese instante, mostrando que ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que iba a perder, partiendo por su propia vida.

-Un criminal con remordimientos -acotó sarcásticamente Genzō mientras seguía escribiendo-. ¿Quién lo diría? Seguro pensó ahí mismo que pasarse veinte horas diarias en aislamiento total no era tan malo como parecía.

-El peso de sus crímenes y mentiras se le vino encima a la usanza de un alud e intentó librarse de los guardias custodiándolo. Su intento murió nada más comenzar gracias a un garrotazo en la nuca -relató la agente rubia-. Cayó al suelo, lo levantaron como si fuese un saco de patatas y lo instalaron en el estrado. Allí el tercer agente procedió a leer el acta de rigor. "Nos encontramos aquí, con fecha del 14 de agosto de 2017, para llevar a cabo la ejecución del interno Kenichi Shoda, según sentencia ejecutoriada por el Tribunal Metropolitano de Tokio número tanto, etc, etc". El prisionero se quedó quieto mientras ajustaban la cuerda alrededor de su delgado cuello y le colocaban la venda en sus ojos. No emitió réplica cuando le preguntaron si deseaba hacer una última declaración. Nada más el reloj dio las nueve de la mañana, el piso bajo él desapareció y siguieron unos quince a veinte segundos de convulsiones. Después reinó el silencio. Allí el doctor Uchibori, médico de la prisión, entró a la cámara y lo declaró oficialmente muerto. Firmó el certificado de defunción y envió una copia al Ministerio de Salud. Yo, por mi parte, felicité a los guardias por su buen cometido, además de colocar mi rúbrica en el acta de ejecución como representante de MON. Salí de la cárcel con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo el aire más puro, el sol más brillante, incluso los ruidos urbanos más tolerables -sentenció-. Esa es toda la historia.

-Me alegro mucho que hayas puesto esto en mi conocimiento, Maki. Como ya dije antes, sólo debes felicitarte por obrar correctamente. Ahora que Kenichi Shoda no es más que un mal recuerdo, el mundo ha avanzado algunos centímetros hacia la esfera de lo más vivible. ¿Y ahora qué harás?

-Bueno, aún es temprano -ella miró al reloj del escritorio marcando las 10:30- y tengo otro plan que, si el tiempo acompaña, podré hacer antes de la hora de almuerzo. La situación de Shoda fue excepcional, es cierto, pero no me impedirá hacer adecuadamente mis labores administrativas durante la tarde.

-¿De qué se trata, si puedo saberlo?

-Claro que puede saberlo -sonrió Maki-. Lo vine armando durante mi vuelta en el tren y es más o menos así.

Siguió una charla breve en que ella lo puso al corriente de su nuevo curso de acción. La agente Matsunaga se despidió con una reverencia de Narahara y salió al recibidor con una sonrisa aún mayor, si cabe.

-Parece que te fue bien -dijo Aya, la secretaria, al verla nuevamente.

-Muy bien, amiga. Ahora debo moverme rápido porque el tiempo a nadie espera.

-¡Así me gusta verte, Maki! -sonrió la otra mujer-. Oye, ¿te parece si nos juntamos a almorzar hoy? Hay hamburguesas a la parrilla al estilo americano y sé que son tus favoritas.

-No me tientes, Aya, no me tientes porque voy a subir de peso...

La rubia optó por hacer la primera parte del camino a pie. Al ser pequeña y delgada podía pasar sin problemas entre la multitud, manteniendo una velocidad excelente que le permitió aprovechar las luces verdes en todos los cruces que le tocó enfrentar. Dejó atrás una intersección de tres calles y se detuvo frente a un toldo multicolor para recobrar el aliento. Levantó la vista y sonrió: estaba justo frente a la _Pâtisserie Bransen_.

"Sólo espero que Zynda no esté prisionera hoy de los hornos ni del reparto", se dijo ella al abrir la puerta.

-¡Agente Matsunaga! -la saludó Jirō Hagiwara, dueño del local junto con sus hermanas Fumie y Kanna-. ¡Dichosos los ojos que la ven! ¿Desea llevar alguna cosita para la oficina? Tenemos esas rosquillas glaseadas que tanto le gustan.

-Buen día, señor Hagiwara -devolvió ella educadamente-. Encantada me comería alguna golosina pero he venido aquí por otra razón. ¿Anda Zynda por las cercanías?

-Claro, ahora mismo está en el almacén buscando bandejas para los pastelitos. ¿Quiere hablar con ella?

-Por favor.

-Espere aquí. La traeré en el acto.

El hombre, joven y con un semblante despierto de esos a los que no se les escapa ni una mota de polvo fuera de lugar, se abrió paso hasta el fondo del local, abrió la puerta separando el área de clientes de la de empleados y abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda.

-¿Zynda? -gritó hacia adentro-. ¿Sigues aquí?

-¡Ya voy, señor! -replicó la tejedora entre ruidos metálicos-. Déme un minuto para ordenar estas bandejas y salgo. ¿Es muy urgente?

-La agente Matsunaga está esperándote afuera. Quiere conversar contigo.

Moviendo sus ocho patas a todo lo que daban, la Arachne dejó en manos de Suguro, uno de sus colegas, las bandejas que irían en el mostrador central. Acto seguido abrió la portilla y salió a la zona pública, siempre escoltada por Jirō.

-¿Le molestaría si la tomo prestada un ratito, señor Hagiwara? -inquirió la coordinadora-. Prometo que no tardaré mucho.

-Tómese el tiempo que haga falta, agente. Y respira tranquila, Zynda, que esto no te lo voy a descontar de tus horas trabajadas -él le guiñó el ojo a la chica monstruo.

-Gracias, jefe -dijo la aludida, esperando a que su superior fuese a supervisar otras cosas-. ¿Y bien, Maki? Es un gusto verte, como siempre, pero desearía saber qué te ha traído aquí en una mañana tan calurosa como esta.

-Hay algo importante que debo decirte pero demasiada gente anda dando vueltas por aquí ahora mismo -replicó Maki-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu rincón favorito del parque?

-¿Nos tomamos un helado?

-Hecho.

-Cinco minutos después humana y liminal estaban en el rincón junto al sendero más apartado, bajo la sombra de frondosos árboles que le sacaban la lengua al tórrido sol derritiendo Tokio segundo a segundo. Zynda se instaló junto al mismo banco donde Pachy se sentara durante su providencial charla hará no muchos días, mientras Maki apoyó su menuda figura contra uno de los sólidos troncos. La agente pidió un barquillo napolitano tamaño extra-grande, mientras la Arachne se decantó por su combinación predilecta: dulce de leche con chocolate blanco.

Por espacio de dos a tres minutos ninguna dijo nada, limitándose a disfrutar la dulzura de la crema refrescando sus paladares cual bendición obtenida tras un largo peregrinaje. No fue hasta que Matsunaga terminó de comerse la bola de chocolate que levantó la voz.

-Zynda, Shoda ya no existe.

Si la mayor de las Satme-Sannika no dejó caer su propio barquillo fue cosa de un milagro. Tragó con cuidado para no atragantarse y volteó para mirar desde sus 188 centímetros de altura a su gran amiga.

-¿Lo dices...? ¿Lo dices en serio? -mordió un trocito de barquillo.

-Sí, querida. A las nueve de la mañana de hoy Kenichi Shoda, principal culpable del Caso Nakashima, fue ahorcado en la Prisión de Fuchū, donde cumplía presidio en aislamiento absoluto a la espera de su ejecución -ahora Maki hablaba de forma sobria, controlada, casi quirúrgica-. Gracias a las gestiones del director Narahara pude ser testigo de sus últimos instantes, firmé el acta correspondiente y me ceñí al protocolo hasta último minuto.

Luego de morder su propio cono, la agente de MON repitió el relato que contase a su jefe mientras mantenía un tono neutro que parecía, a primera vista, impropio considerando su propia personalidad a flor de piel, férrea defensora de la causa de la integración y de muchas otras cosas que creía correctas. Zynda la escuchó atenta, anhelante, sólo sintiéndose apegada a la realidad por el sabor del mismo helado que luchaba por mantener bajo control para que no manchara sus garras ni su perfecto uniforme en colores blanco y naranja.

-Shoda se negó a decir unas últimas palabras y estuvo sacudiéndose veinte segundos antes de quedarse quieto -la rubia ya iba en los últimos compases-. El doctor declaró su deceso instantes después.

-¿Y qué harán con su sucio cadáver? -inquirió la arácnida.

-Dado que sus familiares no respondieron a los intentos de contacto del personal de Fuchū, será este último quien decida al respecto. Sabes tan bien como yo que todo cuerpo muerto debe ser debidamente enterrado o incinerado porque así lo dictan las normas de salud pública -echó a su boca la punta del barquillo-. Lo importante es que esta página por fin ha terminado de escribirse.

-Maki...

La voz de Zynda pareció flaquear; ella miraba hacia abajo, casi paralizada por la magnitud de los hechos. De repente un par de lágrimas se descolgó de su rostro, impactando en las briznas de pasto llenando ese rincón de los Jardines Hamarikyū.

-¡Gracias! -la tejedora se acercó a ella, la levantó y le dio un enorme abrazo; ahora lloraba a mares pero de alegría-. ¡Gracias, Maki, por contarme esta maravillosa noticia! ¡Al fin ese hijo de puta está bien muerto y no seguirá contaminando el mundo con su funesta presencia! Siento que ahora mismo un peso enorme ha desaparecido de mi interior, liberando mi corazón y permitiéndome ver muchas cosas nuevamente en colores.

Sollozó un poco y aceptó gustosa el pañuelo de tela que le tendió la coordinadora para secar sus seis ojos. Acto seguido se movió presurosa hasta una fuentecita cercana, pidió disculpas a los pajaritos que allí se bañaban y lavó su rostro generosamente. Su alma creyó tocar en ese momento los compases de la purificación. Pensó en Antonella, su hermanita menor y a quien amaba incondicionalmente. Pensó en Sachio y Rei Hirosawa, sus anfitriones severos pero comprensivos y siempre dispuestos a escucharla. Pensó en Pachylene y Eddie Maxon, los mejores amigos que podría desear. Todos ellos eran bendiciones en sus vidas y ahora añadía una más mediante la remoción del peso más importante sobre su conciencia. Con Kenichi Shoda muerto y su organización criminal desmantelada, ahora ella podría vivir en paz, sin miedo y con autenticidad.

Cuando Maki vio la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica monstruo, sintiéndose después envuelta en otro abrazo de los buenos, notó que en contadas veces la había visto quitarse su máscara seria para mostrarse feliz.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida -recalcó Zynda-. Gracias de nuevo por tomarte la molestia de venir aquí y ponerme al corriente, Maki. Eres una gran profesional y una mejor persona. No te mueras nunca, ¿vale?

-No fue nada -devolvió la blonda, poniendo su uniforme nuevamente en orden-. También planeaba contarle esto a tu hermanita y tus anfitriones; ahora mismo iba a ir por ellos.

-Entonces insisto en acompañarte.

-¿Y tu turno en la pastelería?

-Ya me las arreglaré. Mis jefes son muy comprensivos y saben que me esfuerzo al máximo cada día.

Nada más volvieron a entrar al local, ambas féminas le explicaron la situación a Jirō Hagiwara, quien no puso ningún problema para dejar retirarse a la Arachne en ese mismo instante.

-Este es un día especial para ti, Zynda -recalcó el humano-. Disfrútalo en compañía de tu gente porque lo mereces.

-Gracias, señor. ¿Le molesta que venga el domingo a laborar para compensar mi ausencia de hoy?

-Pero ya tenemos cubiertos todos los turnos para ese día.

-¿Qué tal si habla con Riina o Ishiwata? Ambos han trabajado mucho estos días y lo mínimo que merecen es un fin de semana entero para dedicarlo a sí mismos -sugirió la extraespecie-. No tengo ningún problema en cubrirlos.

-Bueno, si lo pones así... supongo que podría hacer una excepción -Hagiwara se rascó la frente-. Mañana en la mañana, cuando llegue, te aviso. ¿Estamos?

-Estamos. Gracias, señor.

-De nada. Ahora ve a lo tuyo, querida, porque este día, como ya dije, es muy especial.

Lo que vino después las sorprendió aún más: Jirō pidió a Suguro que le seleccionara doce de sus mejores rosquillas glaseadas y las pusiera en una caja blanca con el emblema de la _Bransen_.

-Cortesía de la casa -dejó el paquete en manos de la tejedora.

-Me halaga usted, señor -Zynda hizo una reverencia porque a otra cosa no podía echar mano.

Coordinadora y huésped salieron con mucho cuidado a la calle para evitar arruinar las delicias, caminando hasta la parada de autobuses y tomando el primero que pasó, cuyo destino era el centro mismo de Shirokane, a distancia caminable de la primaria donde estudiaba Antonella. Gracias a su imponente liminalidad, la tejedora se las arregló para encontrar un buen lugar donde pararse y también un asiento para su aliada, quien ciertamente arrastraba no poca fatiga luego de tanto frenesí en las horas previas. Maki Matsunaga agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y procuró su teléfono móvil.

-¿Vas a llamar a la escuela? -preguntó la pelinegra-. Dar aviso por anticipado no estaría de más.

-Tengo en mente a otra persona -replicó la agente-. Ya verás quién es cuando me conteste...

Esperó tres o cuatro tonos de marcado antes de que descolgaran del otro lado.

-Hirosawa.

-¡Ah, señor Sachio! -exclamó ella-. Buenos días y disculpe por interrumpirlo. Usted habla con Maki Matsunaga. Espero no haberlo llamado en mal momento.

-Buenos días, agente -contestó el corredor de bolsa-. Ahora mismo estoy bastante ocupado pero puedo concederle algunos minutos de charla. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito pedirle que se reúna conmigo en su casa para conversar. Tiene que ver con Zynda y Antonella.

-¿Qué les pasó? -el hombre pasó a una voz de alarma; quería a ambas Arachnes como sus propias hijas-. ¿No estarán enfermas o heridas?

-No puedo dar más detalles por teléfono. Ahora mismo voy rumbo a Shirokane en un autobús y estaré allí en... -miró a su aliada arácnida, quien le hizo un gesto- cuarenta, tal vez cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Alcanza a llegar a tiempo?

-Me las arreglaría aunque no hubiese una forma -sentenció Sachio-. Saldré para allá de inmediato. Hasta más tarde, agente, y gracias por llamar.

-De nada, señor -deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil para cortar-. Listo, el señor Hirosawa ya va en camino. Ahora vamos a llamar a la señora Rei...

En su oficina preferente de la Bolsa de Comercio de Tokio, repleta de informes, pizarras electrónicas con gráficos y timbres para oficializar documentos, Sachio Hirosawa se puso de pie en el acto tras terminar la llamada y cogió su chaqueta azul marino. Pulsó después un timbre en su propio aparato y convocó a sus dos asistentes, un muchacho llamado Sekine y una gólem a la que todos llamaban Veinte, pero cuyo verdadero mote era Serra. Ambos aparecieron elegantemente vestidos, sus expresiones atentas al más mínimo cambio en los números.

-Tengo que salir por un asunto urgente y no sé cuándo voy a volver -explicó sin demora-. Sekine, si la acción de Unitika baja de 1.300 yenes, compra todas las que puedas; si siguen sobre 1.550 lo mejor es pasar.

-Entendido, jefe. ¿Y qué hay de los títulos de Shell? Ahora mismo están a 2.900.

-Van a bajar más o menos un 3% de aquí al cierre de la sesión por las noticias que han llegado desde su casa matriz en Holanda, así que vende si salta un comprador. Serra -se dirigió a la extraespecie-, ¿has pillado a alguien tomando estimulantes?

-De momento a nadie, señor Hirosawa -retrucó la gólem con voz neutra-. He revisado acuciosamente todos los casilleros, incluyendo el suyo, buscando sustancias ilícitas. Si encuentro a alguien violando la norma... se las verá conmigo.

-Muy bien, muchacha. Dejo todo en sus manos. Ahora debo irme.

Se despidió de ambos con una mirada y corrió cual acróbata hasta la salida del edificio ubicado en Chūō (el mismo centro de la capital del reino). Subió al primer taxi que pilló y se perdió entre el tráfico, sintiendo la ansiedad dominarlo poco a poco. Sabía bien que Matsunaga, coordinadora eficiente y seria, no lo llamaría si no se tratara de algo realmente grave.

Mientras tanto, en el corazón de Shirokane, la rubia y la pelinegra descendieron con cuidado del autobús y comenzaron a caminar hacia el noroeste, rumbo a Happoen. Maki seguía pegada al teléfono.

-¿De verdad puede venir, señora? -exclamó con alegría-. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-La agradecida soy yo, corazón -replicó la dueña del Atelier-. Sólo dame un par de minutos para dejar todo a cargo de mis subalternas y saldré para allá como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Nos encontramos en la entrada?

-En la misma entrada, sí.

-¿Sachio ya sabe de esto?

-Lo llamé antes que a usted.

-Conociéndolo como lo conozco, ya debe venir en camino. ¡Hasta más rato, linda!

-Adiós y gracias, señora Hirosawa -cortó otra vez-. Bueno, esto ya está hecho. ¡Ah, qué agradable es caminar por aquí!

-Este barrio debe ser el más hermoso de toda Tokio -Zynda seguía flotando en su nube feliz, manteniendo la caja de rosquillas colgando por medio de un hilo de seda-. A veces, durante los fines de semana, suelo acompañar a Antonella a pasear por estas mismas calles luego de su terapia en el hospital o en los domingos que nuestros anfitriones duermen la siesta. Nos dedicamos a conversar, vamos al cine o pasamos a tomar alguna cosa rica en los emporios cercanos; a ella le encanta el pastel de chocolate con menta y yo también he aprendido a apreciarlo.

-¿Tienen algún rinconcito que llamen realmente suyo? -Maki sintió curiosidad.

-Una plazuela donde hay plantados hermosos almácigos de rosas cuyo aroma calma el espíritu. Está a un tiro de piedra de casa y la verás cuando vayamos para allá desde la primaria.

-Apenas puedo esperar.

Un cuarto de hora después (que bien podría haberse alargado si se hubiesen detenido a contemplar la inmensa mayoría de las hermosas propiedades del distrito) llegaron a la puerta de la escuela. La coordinadora iba a tocar el timbre pero esta vez Zynda quiso pasar al frente.

-Permíteme -le guiñó dos de sus seis ojos con complicidad.

La cerradura automática se abrió luego de un ruido sordo, dándoles acceso al amplio patio donde ahora mismo un grupo de cuarto año realizaba su clase de educación física. No pocos dejaron los ejercicios de lado cuando vieron pasar a la tejedora y a la mujer bajita, llevándose un señor regaño de sus profesores, un hombre joven y una Kobold de pelaje color chocolate. Llegaron en cosa de segundos a la entrada del edificio principal y la tejedora encaró al conserje, un tipo sesentón con mirada digna de un centinela.

-Buenos días -saludó-. Vengo a buscar a mi hermanita, Antonella Satme-Sannika. Tercer año, salón uno.

-¿Tiene alguna razón de peso para retirarla temprano? -preguntó el encargado-. Debo dejarla registrada porque así lo dictan las normas de este establecimiento.

-Es un asunto que concierne a MON. Mi coordinadora, Maki Matsunaga, quien me acompaña ahora mismo -la rubia hizo una reverencia y le mostró su identificación-, puede testificar a mi favor.

-Es de suma importancia que la joven Antonella nos acompañe, señor -añadió la otra fémina-. Ella y Zynda están a mi cargo.

-¿Volverá la alumna más tarde?

-Me temo que no, pero nada le impedirá ponerse al día mañana -atajó la Arachne.

-Dado que existe una razón de peso, no veo impedimento para que se retire antes -realizó la nota correspondiente en su libro de entradas y salidas-. Ahora mismo llamaré al salón.

Al fondo del pasillo del primer piso, una clase escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Komatsu, el profesor jefe, quien en ese momento estaba dibujando flechas sobre un diagrama compuesto de nubes, algo que parecía ser un océano, ríos, lagos y terreno sembrado con hierbas o flores, además de una montaña.

-Entonces, niños -continuó el docente mientras los demás escribían en sus cuadernos-, el ciclo del agua sigue el mismo principio de las leyes fundamentales de la materia. Que el agua se evapore no significa que desaparezca sino que pasa a otro estado. Así, cuando precipita desde las nubes en forma de lluvia o nieve, da forma a ríos y lagos o es absorbida por el suelo, donde llega hasta lo que conocemos como napas subterráneas. Después...

El _ring-ring-ring_ del teléfono lo dejó con la mención al mar en la punta de la lengua. Los ojos de veinte pequeños se posaron en él, incluyendo los de cinco o seis pequeñas extraespecies.

-¿Diga...? -respondió tras levantar el auricular-. Sí, está aquí... Vale, ya entiendo. No hay ningún problema -colgó y luego miró a sus alumnos-. ¿Antonella?

-¿Sí, señor Komatsu?

-Guarda tus cosas porque vienen a buscarte.

Una ola de murmullos llenó hasta el último rincón del aula. La pequeña tejedora peliverde se incorporó lentamente, sintiéndose desnuda de repente conforme guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y se la echaba al hombro. Despidióse de sus compañeros de clase con un gesto e inició la larga procesión hasta la puerta principal. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido para que la sacaran de clases tan temprano? ¡Si apenas hace dos horas inició su nueva jornada en la escuela! Al menos algo de sus dudas se disiparon al ver junto al conserje a dos rostros que conocía muy bien.

-¡Hermana! -abrazó a Zynda como pudo y después hizo lo propio con Maki-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo creía que estabas luchando contra las bandejas en la pastelería.

-Algo importante ha ocurrido, amor de mi vida, y es necesario que lo sepas -la besó en su frente-. Ahora vamos a casa.

-¿A casa? ¿Por qué?

-Los Hirosawa también vienen en camino -intercaló la agente de MON.

-Ah, entonces es realmente importante -dijo la chiquilla-. Oigan, ¿eso que está en la caja son rosquillas?

-Las mejorcitas que preparamos hoy, hermanita mía -añadió Zynda, su voz repleta de cariño-. Una vez hayamos terminado con esto las comeremos con leche fresca.

-Si es así no me puedo resistir. ¿Vamos a darle alguna a Maki?

-Por mí no se preocupen, ¿eh? -atajó la rubia-. Yo aún tengo que ir a almorzar una vez cumpla con mi papel.

-¡Vamos! ¡Llévate una para el camino, al menos! -insistió la menor de las tejedoras-. Yo te la regalo.

-Ya la oíste -rió la mayor.

El camino hasta la residencia Hirosawa se les fue en charla ligera, ya fuese relativa a las casas antes ignoradas o al delicioso aroma de las flores durante el verano; a la sombra de los añosos árboles se disfrutaba mucho más. Antonella sabía perfectamente que ni su hermana mayor ni la coordinadora Matsunaga descubrirían sus cartas antes de tiempo respecto a ese asunto tan importante, así que optó por no insistir. Nada más llegaron al parquecito descrito antes por Zynda, la rubia se tomó la libertad de oler las rosas frescas y sintió su corazón llenarse de paz.

"Con razón ambas adoran tanto este rinconcito", meditó. "Es un oasis de placer entre todo el ajetreo urbano".

Justo en ese momento se detuvieron dos taxis ante una verja y de ellos descendieron los anfitriones de las chicas monstruo, quienes cruzaron rápidamente la calle para ir a saludarlos. Rei abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a todo el mundo antes de volver a echarle llave. Una vez estuvo el grupo en pleno en la lujosa sala de estar (tanto el Nikkei 225 como la alta costura daban extraordinarios dividendos), Maki se colocó al centro de aquel improvisado semicírculo, tomó aire y procedió a dar su discurso.

-Gracias a todos por hacerse el tiempo de venir -declaró solemnemente-. Tengo algo muy importante que contarles y que no sólo afecta a nuestras queridas muchachas arácnidas sino también a ustedes, señor Sachio y señora Rei -otra pausa, otra tomada de aire-. Desde las nueve de la mañana de hoy la sombra de Kenichi Shoda se ha apagado para siempre.

-¿Para siempre? -la dueña de casa palideció-. ¿Quiere decir que...?

-Sí, señora. Fue ahorcado y estuve allí como testigo representando a MON para cumplir el protocolo. Puse esto en conocimiento primero de don Genzō Narahara, mi superior directo, y después de Zynda.

La aludida asintió con premura, acariciando el cabello de Antonella con sumo cariño y atrayéndola hacia sí. Matsunaga continuó con un relato ni tan quirúrgico ni tan emocional, dándose el tiempo necesario para aclarar las muchas dudas de su concurrencia. La angustia inicial dio paso al alivio y la alegría expresados inicialmente por la pelinegra. Si la Arachne menor no estuviese limitada por su osteogénesis imperfecta, seguramente habría saltado hasta el techo de puro ímpetu. Rei derramó una lagrimita, dando gracias al cielo por este providencial giro del destino. Sachio, más serio pero no menos conmovido, abrazó a sus huéspedes con cariño digno de un padre. Y Zynda, la sufriente Zynda, sonrió una vez más.

-Un millón de gracias por contarnos esto, agente -Sachio besó la mano de Maki-. Ahora podemos comenzar a vivir de nuevo.

-A seguir viviendo, querrás decir -Rei abrazó a la blonda burócrata-. Esta noche sí tendremos razones para celebrar junto a nuestras hijas, Sachio.

-Se me ocurre la perfecta para ello. ¡Pediremos la mejor mesa en el restaurante francés ubicado en el límite con Ginza! Por ningún motivo volveré hoy a trabajar.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Vamos a comer caracoles? -inquirió Antonella-. ¡Qué bien! Tengo curiosidad por probarlos porque lo único que sé es que dan mucha sed.

-Tendrás para regodearte, queridita -Zynda acarició sus mejillas-. En lo personal le tengo los ojos echados a esas patatas duquesa al horno.

-Deseo de todo corazón que lo pasen muy bien -intercaló Maki-. De mi corazón se ha levantado un peso tan grande como el que los aprisionó tanto tiempo a ustedes. Ahora debo irme porque el trabajo no espera a nadie.

-En la próxima visita te contaremos todos los detalles -acotó la peliverde.

Luego de más apretones de manos y besos para despedirse, Maki Matsunaga, número de identificación M-1925, salió al agradable calor de Shirokane y sólo hubo de caminar media cuadra para pillar un taxi. Mientras volvía al cuartel general de MON envidió sanamente las celebraciones que planeaba la familia Hirosawa. Tal como lo sintiera Smith con el establecimiento de la nueva MON o la fallecida Saori Eguchi con su dedicación absoluta al acercamiento entre ambos mundos, esta clase de experiencias marcadas a fuego en la mente eran capaces de devolver, una vez se retiraba la flama del campo, el gusto por la vida en buena lid.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Tomó 23 capítulos pero por fin pude cerrar la línea narrativa abierta en_ Rumor _. Gracias a su particular sensibilidad y compromiso con el bienestar de las Satme-Sannika, Maki Matsunaga terminó siendo el testigo perfecto de un evento tan significativo como la muerte de Kenichi Shoda. Este punto de inflexión marca, si trazan las líneas algo más atrás, el cambio de actitud mostrado tanto por las arácnidas como por Sachio y Rei Hirosawa que hemos visto en historias previas; seguramente también lo apreciaremos más adelante si se conectan nuevamente con otros personajes de la trama. Lidiar con la muerte no es fácil porque es un tema complejo y combina muchas emociones, pero creo que lo hice razonablemente bien... y rápido - me tomó poco más de 45 minutos escribir esta historia corta y otros 20 para revisarla.  
_

 _Tiempos aparte, ojalá les haya gustado, los anime a comentar y también a pensar en ideas para sus propios proyectos. Quisiera aprovechar de desearles por adelantado una extraordinaria Navidad junto a sus seres queridos y medias naranjas, sean humanos o liminales. Vamos a ver si me alcanza para sacar un capítulo extra antes de fin de año. ¡Hasta luego, gente! O como se dice en japonés, "los muertos son los únicos que mienten cuando dicen_ voy y vuelvo _"._


	36. Fueros

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fueros**

Un giro maestro hacia la izquierda permitió al Mini Cooper Cabriolet encajar justo en uno de los estacionamientos más cómodos del patio anterior, bajo la sombra de frondosos árboles que lo protegerían de los últimos calores del verano. Nada más apagar el motor, Eddie Maxon se quitó su cinturón de seguridad antes de hacer lo propio con el de su amada Pachylene, quien le agradeció con un beso largo y profundo en plenos labios.

-El Hostal Mikawaya luce tal y como lo recordaba -dijo la arpía tras descender del vehículo y estirar sus alas-. Y el aire puro del campo es un bálsamo, tal como hace un año, para nuestros inquietos espíritus.

-Nunca mejor dicho, dulzura de mi vida -el canadiense cerró el maletero una vez sacó las maletas-. Ojalá podamos encontrar una habitación libre, especialmente porque venimos sin aviso y no es precisamente temporada baja.

-Hay que ser optimistas, amor. Si el viaje en vehículo hasta acá fue una delicia, nada indica que nuestra misión en estos amplios faldeos vaya a apartarse de eso.

La rapaz le sonrió con ternura, contagiándolo de su eterno optimismo y buena disposición. Eddie nunca se resistía a tales gestos y volvió a besarla, esta vez acompañando su movimiento con un caluroso abrazo. Luego de asegurar que nada se les quedara en el auto y echarle la alarma, caminaron lentamente por el océano de grava hasta la entrada del hostal.

Era 15 de septiembre, un viernes perfecto para empaparse con la esencia del campo. El lunes de aquella semana Maxon habló con Shinya y le pidió un día libre con la (verídica) excusa de ir a sondear lugares para sus futuras nupcias. Su amigo aceptó de inmediato; por contrato todos los empleados de Nakashima tenían derecho en cada año calendario a seis días denominados "administrativos" con goce de sueldo para realizar los trámites que estimaran convenientes. En su uso solo existían dos limitaciones. Una, no podían solicitarse en semanas consecutivas, a menos que se tratara de un asunto de fuerza mayor como hospitalizaciones o decesos de familiares (aquí también se aplicaban tres días libres pagados extra). Dos, los permisos sin usar al final del año no se traspasaban al siguiente.

El agradable aire acondicionado de la recepción dio la bienvenida a humano y arpía. A diferencia de su primera visita a Okutama, ahora notaron algunos huéspedes adicionales moviéndose por ahí, así como algunos empleados acarreando maletas o tomando órdenes de desayuno. Era un grupo que ascendía en total a 18 personas, entre las que se contaban seis liminales, todas de sangre caliente y tan jóvenes como ambos. Pachylene ganó de Eddie con una mirada el derecho a tocar la campanilla del mostrador.

-¡Pero qué enorme sorpresa! -la mismísima señora Mikawa, dueña y señora del hostal, los atendió-. Me acuerdo perfectamente de ustedes, parejita, y no lo digo solo por esa noche que pasaron fuera sin avisarme. ¿Cómo han estado?

-De lo más bien, gracias -retrucó la pelirroja-. ¿Y usted?

-Con bastante más gente, como pueden ver, pero igualmente feliz de seguir con mi negocio a flote -suspiró la otra fémina-. ¿Necesitan una habitación doble?

-Si nos da la misma de la vez anterior nos consideraremos plenamente satisfechos -atajó el canadiense-. Le tenemos un cariño especial.

-Entiendo muy bien por qué, corazón -le guiñó el ojo-. Déjenme revisar el registro... ¡Ah! La habitación número cinco está casualmente libre, aunque deberán esperar un ratito porque están aseándola. Sólo lo mejor para mis estimados clientes, por supuesto.

-La tomamos. ¿En cuánto rato estará lista?

-De aquí a las 9:30 será toda suya. A todo esto, llegaron mucho más temprano, ¿eh? Son recién las ocho.

-No hubo tanta diferencia con el viaje anterior, señora Mikawa -ahora le tocó a Pachylene-. Lo que sí, vinimos en automóvil. ¿La estadía incluye el estacionamiento?

-Por supuesto, querida. Lo mismo aplica a las tres comidas diarias, sea que deseen tomarlas en nuestro comedor o en la intimidad de su cuarto. ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?

-Sólo tres días y dos noches. El lunes debemos estar de vuelta en Tokio porque Eddie debe ponerse al día con las muchas demandas de su trabajo y yo le ayudaré en todo.

-Ah, ya veo. Están aquí nuevamente para desintoxicarse.

-No aprovechar un oasis de calma a solo 110 kilómetros de la capital, señora Mikawa, sería un crimen atroz -elucubró el chico poéticamente-. Si no le molesta, pagaremos la estadía por adelantado.

-Faltaba más, chico. Cuando se trata de buenos parroquianos como ustedes, todas las atenciones son apropiadas.

La dueña facilitó a Maxon un bolígrafo negro para que firmase el registro y dejase la garantía de 20 mil yenes que les sería devuelta cuando desocuparan la habitación el domingo por la mañana. Una vez procesado el papeleo y el correspondiente pago en el sistema electrónico les hizo entrega de su llave.

-¿Podemos pedirle un favor más, señora Mikawa? -preguntó Eddie.

-Todo lo que ustedes quieran.

-Ahora mismo Pachylene y yo saldremos a atender un asunto importante cerca del pueblo. ¿Sería mucho si alguno de sus botones llevara nuestras cosas a la habitación nada más terminen de limpiarla? -el canadiense sacó dos billetes de mil yenes de su bolsillo-. Esto quedará como propina.

-Considéralo hecho, corazón -ella tocó la campana una vez dejó las maletas en el cuarto de custodia-. ¡Iris!

En el acto apareció una ogro algo más baja que Tionishia, de cabellera verde brillante y piel sorpresivamente blanca. Sus ojos eran morados y llevaba un uniforme muy apropiado para el puesto, caracterizado por una camisa burdeo, corbata de humita blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos ídem.

-¿Llamó usted, señora Mikawa?

-Apenas Iguchi termine con la habitación cinco llevarás estas maletas allá y las dejarás junto a los armarios, además de asegurar que las puertas dando al patio interior estén bien cerradas -le tendió los dos mil yenes-. Nuestros huéspedes cuentan con tu servicio.

-Así se hará, jefa -miró a los prometidos e hizo una profunda reverencia tras guardar a buen recaudo el dinero.

-Esto está arreglado, entonces -sonrió la rapaz-. ¡Vamos, Eddie, que el día es largo y podemos sacarle partido de mil formas distintas!

Despidiéndose cariñosamente de la señora Mikawa, la pelirroja llevó a su novio de vuelta al patio de gravilla antes de tomar algo de altura y dejar que él se colgara, luego de colocarse unos gruesos guantes de tela deportiva, de sus imponentes garras. Emprendieron el vuelo en dirección al Monte Kawanori, el viento golpeando suavemente sus rostros y el sol bañándolos de calor mientras ascendían poco a poco. Contemplaron desde el cielo los serpenteantes cursos del río Tama y su afluente cuyo nombre aún desconocían. Observaron los automóviles, buses y camiones circulando por la carretera de Nippara desde y hacia el pueblo, cuyas casas al estilo tradicional parecían pequeños bloques de Lego en un océano de verde con venas terrosas. Más allá, hacia el salvajismo de lo desconocido, nacían los bosques eternos que recorrieran en compañía de Talirindë, su gran amiga lamia.

La atmósfera estaba limpia, colorida y perfecta. Tal como a ambos les gustaba.

-¡Ah, esto sí que es vida! -exclamó la chica monstruo, llenando hasta hartarse sus pulmones del limpio aire rural-. ¿Cómo lo llevas ahí abajo, cariño?

-Estoy de lo más bien -replicó el humano-. La vista es magnífica desde aquí y me siento, si he de decirlo, realmente privilegiado de poder mirar el mundo como tú lo haces.

-Ya era hora de poder saldar esta deuda de larga data, Eddie. Tokio será nuestro hogar y estará lleno de cosas fascinantes, pero si hay algo que no permite es poder surcar los cielos con esta inspiración. ¡Mira la belleza, calma y vida creciendo hasta donde podemos apreciar! Es como si estuviésemos metidos en un crisol de emociones, las mismas que compartir contigo detona en mi interior.

-Me honras con tus palabras, querida. De verdad me honras -la voz de Maxon tenía un toque de marcada emoción-. Si no fuera porque comprometería seriamente nuestra estabilidad aquí arriba, me las arreglaría para llevar a cabo una cabriola circense y darte otro gran beso -pausó-. ¡Anda, acabo de ver la curva con la barrera ahí abajo! Eso significa que no falta mucho para desviarnos hacia el monte.

-Entendido y anotado.

Agitando sus majestuosas alas a plena potencia, Pachylene se inclinó hacia la derecha para virar nada más su vista de rapaz detectó los árboles en arco denotando el inicio del "sendero más complicado del sector", como Tali lo llamara el día anterior a su excursión. Descendieron un poco a fin de estar más cerca de todo, sintiendo cómo poco a poco los aromas de ese auténtico microcosmos compuesto por animales, plantas y un millar de pequeños arroyos y cascadas daba la bienvenida a sus narices con atractivas ofertas. Se permitieron cerrar los ojos por cinco a diez segundos antes de reanudar su conversación.

-Pasando a lo que nos ha traído aquí, querido, incluso ahora me cuesta creer que hayamos fallado tantos tiros -dijo ella.

-Y eso que buenos disparos no nos faltaron durante las últimas semanas -replicó él-. ¿A cuántos lugares habremos llamado para reservar sitio para nuestra boda?

-Al menos quince o veinte y en todos recibimos la misma respuesta -suspiró la extraespecie-. Y así algunos _pundits_ dicen que el matrimonio está en crisis en nuestra sociedad...

Luego de su planificación inicial aquel 15 de agosto, la pareja se puso en campaña de inmediato a fin de asegurar el elemento basal de la ceremonia: un local apto para recibir a sus invitados. Llamaron primero a Cristea, aquel templo católico en la costa de Okinawa, y se quedaron perplejos cuando la dependienta les dijo con no poca resignación que antes del 2020 (!) no tenían plazas libres.

-¿Esperar hasta el 2020? -cuestionó entonces un desconcertado Eddie-. ¿Está realmente segura o me está tomando el pelo?

-No tengo razón alguna para mentirle, señor Maxon, y mucho menos con algo tan significativo como una boda -retrucó la mujer con un profundo suspiro-. Estamos hasta las cejas de trabajo aquí en la iglesia y las reservaciones para el resto del 2018 y todo el 2019 se agotaron hará unos cuatro o cinco meses. Cada día tenemos que rechazar al menos a diez o quince personas que nos han preguntado lo mismo que usted.

-¿Y si alguna de estas parejas se viese forzada a cancelar su reserva por cualquier razón? Supongo que tendrán alguna lista de espera.

-La tenemos, pero incluso ahí hay unas cien entradas antes que la suya, siempre y cuando desee tomarla.

-Creo que no. Es demasiado tiempo -ahora suspiró él-. Gracias de todas formas, señorita.

-De verdad lo lamento, señor. Suerte con otros locales -cortó ella.

Idéntica suerte corrieron con otros templos religiosos dentro de Tokio; algunos incluso no ofrecían nada hasta marzo del 2021. Yuka Tomashino, colega del canadiense, apeló a sus contactos y conocimiento del entorno hotelero para buscar varios salones de buen nivel dentro de la capital. Si bien incluían el servicio completo e incluso la contratación del oficial civil, el precio de 55 mil yenes por persona saltaba hacia lo prohibitivo. Una posterior visita a Annika, quien tenía acciones de la cadena Hilton, tampoco arrojó resultados muy favorables. "Moví un par de fichas y por menos de 40 mil yenes no lo hacen, amigos míos", les explicó entonces la Kobold, dejando caer sus peludas orejas rubias en evidente decepción. Igual agradecieron de corazón su buena voluntad y acordaron continuar en su plan de no endeudarse para poner todo el proceso en marcha.

Una de sus juntas con Zynda para conversar y beber algo de sidra asturiana los puso en la pista de otro buen lugar: los Jardines de Roppongi Hills tenían fama de ser perfectos para la ocasión e incluso se las arreglaban para abstraerse de la reputación cuestionable del resto del distrito, conocido por locales y extranjeros como el "barrio rojo" de la capital, repleto de clubes y bares donde las _escorts_ y los vendedores de licores fuertes se forraban cada noche a costa de clientes nihilistas, desesperados o derechamente ingenuos. Esta vez fue Pachy quien llamó al número que les entregara San Google... y le fue tan mal como a su amado Eddie.

-Déjeme ver si entendí -dijo ella entonces al hombre que le contestó-: ¿tiene disponibilidad para la boda de dos figuras de la farándula que van a traer 550 invitados... y para nosotros no? ¡Si como mucho vamos a tener a 30 personas!

-El número de invitados no es factor, señorita Pachylene. Es solo que en la fecha que me pidieron no tenemos ni un metro cuadrado libre. La ceremonia a la que usted refiere durará dos días completos y de ahí a dejar todo presentable para las diez bodas que vendrán en los siguientes siete días...

-¿No nos puede acomodar, aunque sea? Podemos pagarle algo por adelantado si sirve de algo.

-Créame que yo soy el primero en sentirme mal por rechazar a una pareja, pero de verdad no nos sobra nada. Si me permite mirar mi calendario un momento... -tecleó frenéticamente-, tengo todos los sitios cubiertos hasta noviembre del 2019; la fecha más próxima que les puedo dar es el 6 de diciembre de tal año.

-Ni mi novio ni yo podemos esperar tanto -replicó tajante la rapaz.

-Con perdón, señorita, ¿están ustedes presionados para casarse? Digo, si es así...

-No se pase películas, ¿quiere? Si no puede ayudarme o recomendarme a alguien que esté dispuesto a atendernos adecuadamente, esta conversación carece de sentido. Gracias de todas formas -colgó.

Tal charla terminó dándole jaqueca y lo siguiente que supo fue verse en los brazos del canadiense, ambos sentados en el sillón en medio de un profundo silencio que enfrentaron con los ojos cerrados. El calor emitido por sus cuerpos mantuvo la cadena conectándolos a salvo de las zozobras de la decepción.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, según dicen -habló Maxon una vez ambos regresaron al presente-. Confío plenamente en las arpías de Okutama y, digan lo que nos digan, sabremos que hablan con la verdad.

-Más allá del episodio del año pasado, aún siento una indeleble nota de orgullo por haber sido criada aquí, entre liminales de bien y que aceptan su rol en la sociedad -añadió ella, dejándose caer hacia la izquierda y bajando unos cincuenta metros con cuidado-. ¿Aterrizamos en las cataratas, Eddie, o prefieres que toquemos tierra en la meseta superior?

-La meseta estará bien, mi amor. Recordar ese pasaje secreto que recorrimos sólo con ayuda de esa linterna sorda me da escalofríos, si he de ser sincero.

Asintió la chica alada, quien remontó el vuelo para colocarse justo frente al agua precipitándose bajo ellos. La vista de la espuma rebotando en los lechos de musgo y rocas era sobrecogedora, tocando hasta la última fibra de sus almas. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó ese momento en que su querido Eddie metió la mano en la gélida corriente y halló el anillo que abría la puerta secreta. Allí sintió que estaba, junto a sus grandes amigos, metida en una aventura gráfica clásica, anticipando los misterios o amenazas más allá de la luz natural.

-Prepárate, mi amor, porque ahora sí vamos a descolgarnos del cielo -avisó Pachy.

-Me soltaré a una altura prudente -devolvió Eddie-. Mis rodillas ya no son tan débiles como antes.

Dando vueltas como un avión buscando el mejor ángulo para entrar a la pista, Pachylene se dejó llevar por la fuerza de gravedad y extendió sus alas cual planeador, reduciendo su velocidad conforme calculaba la distancia justa entre el inicio del recodo donde se arrojara tras saber su verdadera naturaleza y la muralla de piedra al otro extremo. Agitó sus extremidades superiores con fuerza, aplicando el freno natural al máximo pero sin osar separar sus piernas para mantener a Eddie a salvo de una caída dolorosa.

Al quedar bajo la barrera psicológica de los cuatro metros de altura, el canadiense contó hasta tres en silencio y se descolgó, cayendo con las piernas flectadas y luego lanzándose hacia adelante en una vuelta de carnero digna de al menos un 9.5 en cualquier torneo de gimnasia. Otra persona menos ágil se habría lastimado seriamente las piernas mediante semejante maniobra, pero Edward Corbett Maxon aún conservaba el equilibrio y la potencia física obtenidos tras tantos años de jugar hockey sobre hielo y reforzados con sus continuas visitas a la pista de Annika para patinar junto a su adorada arpía.

Sonrió el muchacho al incorporarse y notar que Pachy volvió a conectarse con tierra firme unos quince pies más allá. La maniobra les salió a pedir de boca y ambos lo celebraron, oh sorpresa, con el beso antes prometido más otro largo abrazo.

-Estuviste fantástica -la felicitó él, acariciándole la barbilla con sus manos ahora desnudas-. Ninguna otra rapaz se compara contigo.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal -ella sonrió y después inhaló su esencia-. ¿Sabes? Quizás podríamos tener una segunda carrera como acróbatas de élite. ¿Crees que tengan vacantes en el _Cirque du Soleil_?

-Con preguntar no perdemos nada, ¿no?

Ambos se permitieron una risita leve y procedieron a examinar la pared cercana. Tal como intuyeron, allí estaba la salida del pasaje secreto, cubierta con una cortina de enredaderas bastante más elaborada, sujeta a la pared mediante los mismos ganchos otrora vistos en la aldea.

-Sin duda esto es más reciente -elucubró él tras tocarlas e incluso olerlas-. Las hechuras son más finas y los cortes, bien rectos, fueron efectuados con una herramienta moderna.

-¿Notaste algo más? -ella extendió una de sus alas hacia la izquierda-. Estas piezas metálicas solo se ven cuando estamos muy cerca del muro, como ahora. Cualquiera que pasase a veinte o treinta pies de aquí ni siquiera sabría de su existencia y creería que la cortina es natural.

-Buen truco para despistar a los depredadores que seguramente aún dan vueltas por aquí -acotó Maxon mientras daban media vuelta y entraban al bosquecillo adjunto-. ¿Te imaginas si nos llegáramos a topar con uno, dulzura?

-Entonces sabrá de qué estamos hechos -retrucó Pachy, sus ojos brillando de valentía-. Y si es una de esas Arachnes peludas, más placer me dará dispensarle un justo castigo.

Tomándose del brazo, caminaron en silencio los quinientos metros separándolos del acceso sur a la comunidad. Grande y agradable fue su sorpresa al encontrar dos centinelas de turno junto a la puerta; una era de cabellera y alas rosas, mientras la otra tenía melena y plumas negro azabache. Coincidentemente eran las mismas que se llevaran el tremendo reto de la matriarca Yakutsenya el año pasado por dejar desatendida tan magna labor.

-¡Hola, chicas! -saludó la pelirroja-. Espero que no hayamos llegado en mala hora.

-¡Pachy! ¡Señor Maxon! -exclamó la pelirrosa, volando hasta ellos y abrazándolos-. ¡Cuánto gusto me da tenerlos nuevamente aquí!

-Es un placer volver a pisar tan sagrado terreno -contestó el humano, reverencia mediante-. ¿Qué tal siguen las cosas por estos rumbos?

-Nos dedicamos a lo nuestro, a vivir en paz y armonía con el medioambiente pero sin cerrar del todo las puertas a la modernidad -ahora habló la pelinegra-. ¿Desean que avise a la señora Yakutsenya de su llegada?

-Si no es mucha molestia...

-En absoluto, señor Maxon. Aquí entre nosotros, nuestras hermanas aún recuerdan con admiración y cariño su gesta del año pasado -se cuadró la centinela-. Iré a avisar a nuestra señora de inmediato.

La pelinegra emprendió vuelo en dos tiempos, dejando a los prometidos en compañía de la pelirrosa, cuyo nombre era Aude.

-Si me permiten la pregunta, ¿pasarán ustedes la noche entre nosotras? -inquirió la otra liminal.

-Oh, no. Solo estamos aquí por un asunto muy puntual, Aude. Apenas lo terminemos emprenderemos el regreso a Okutama.

-No me digan que se marcharán hoy mismo a Tokio...

-Planeamos disfrutar el fin de semana en las cercanías y relajarnos un poco -intervino Eddie-. Después volveremos a la rutina. Ya sabes, Aude, cómo es la vida en la gran ciudad.

-Tanto estrés dando vueltas, tantas caras largas y gritos mal puestos... De solo pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago. ¿Es por eso que siempre muchos citadinos andan con cara de estreñidos? -insinuó con un mínimo de malicia.

-Tal vez sí.

En eso sonó una campana junto a la puerta. La arpía pelirrosa entendió en el acto y voló hasta allá, donde operó una palanca ubicada en la cima de una pequeña torre de vigilancia construida a partes iguales con madera reforzada y piedra. "Eso no estaba aquí cuando vinimos por primera vez", se dijo Pachylene. "A saber qué otras sorpresas aguardan dentro de la aldea".

-Pasen, por favor -Aude apuntó hacia la barrera abierta-. La señora Yakutsenya los recibirá de inmediato.

-¿Puedes deducir todo ello solo por el tañir del metal? -preguntó un asombrado canadiense.

-Solo hay que saber cómo diseccionar las notas, señor -sonrió la vigilante-. ¡Disfruten su estadía!

Esta vez fue la rapaz quien entró primero, agachando la cabeza y juntando sus alas lo más posible. Recorrió el pasadizo de memoria y Eddie imitó hasta el último movimiento realizado por ella para evitar golpearse la cabeza o la nuca con esas duras estalactitas. Recordó entonces el chico que aquel acceso no se usaba con demasiada frecuencia y si algún enemigo de la comunidad llegaba a descubrirlo, la idea era que le costase lo más posible llegar hasta el otro lado. La explanada de la plaza, con un boquete abierto cual auténtica pista de despegue y aterrizaje, estaba vedada a todos los seres incapaces de volar o de escalar esas escarpadas paredes rodeándola.

"Quizás el mayor símil a este risco en la vida real sea la Bahía de Cartagena de Indias, en Colombia", él echó mano a sus conocimientos históricos para tal comparación. "A los españoles les costaba la nada misma defenderla y sus enemigos llegaron a sudar sangre intentando conquistarla, muchas veces sin éxito".

Ya del otro lado y con pleno permiso para estirarse, los enamorados se deleitaron gracias al aroma de las flores en jardineras que seguramente Cyra, la arpía peliverde y mucho menos despistada de lo que aparentaba, podaba y regaba con esmero. Ausentes estaban las de pétalos rojos que causaban deshidratación para seguridad de las liminales más pequeñas; en su lugar aparecía un festival de blancos, amarillos, celestes, púrpuras e incluso fucsias eléctricos endémicos de estos bosques. Reposaron diez a quince segundos antes de subir la escalera y emerger en la explanada, topándose con la comunidad en pleno desayunando junto al fuego central.

-¡Miren! -exclamó una de las comensales-. ¡Pachy ha vuelto!

-¡Y trajo a su novio! -añadió otra, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-¡¿Por qué no nos avisaron?! -dijo una tercera-. ¡Habríamos preparado algo!

-¡Da lo mismo, mujer! ¡Nuestros héroes están aquí!

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

-¡Háganles un puesto en la mesa y vayan preparando dos porciones extra!

-¿Vamos a tener barra libre?

-¡Puedes apostar a que sí!

-¿Es la barra libre compatible con arroz y vegetales hervidos?

-Con un poco de creatividad se mueven montañas, amiga querida.

-¡Señor Maxon! -dijo una pequeña como de ocho o nueve años-. ¡Siéntese aquí conmigo!

-¡No, conmigo! -añadió otra de unos diez-. ¡Aquí hay mucho más lugar!

-¡Cálmense, amigas mías!

La voz atronadora de Yakutsenya, la arpía de alas y cabello azul tinta y matriarca de la aldea, silenció a todas las demás. Se levantó de la cabecera de la mesa, animando a otras dos extraespecies a ponerse de pie. Una de ellas lucía melena rizada, figura menuda y alas marrones, mientras la otra combinaba ojos ambarinos con el hermoso burdeo de un buen vino en sus extremidades superiores.

Eran la tía Keiro y la señora Ednemia, su madre. Ambas volaron magistralmente en compañía de su superiora hasta el otro extremo, aterrizando sin mover siquiera un gramo de polvo.

-Hija mía -Ednemia derramó lágrimas de alegría al sentirla tan cerca-. ¿De verdad eres tú? Creí que después de lo que pasó entre nosotras...

-No, mamá -Pachylene la abrazó y besó en la frente-. Ha pasado ya un año desde que nos dijimos la verdad y seguir alimentando esos rencores es inútil. Te perdono porque me lo diste todo aún a costa de sacrificar tu propio bienestar. Hoy he venido a mi hogar en una postura de paz y concordia.

-Mi amor...

Ahora sí la sufriente madre se echó a llorar de júbilo, secando sus ojos con sus torpes manos y excusándose un momento para lavarse el rostro en el reservorio cercano. Después fue el turno de Keiro.

-Querida Pachy, mi corazón se hincha de felicidad al tenerte nuevamente entre nosotras -dijo la pelimarrón-. Estás realmente radiante.

-Lo agradezco, tía. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, como ya dijera, y deseaba ver cómo les estaba yendo.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar. Mientras tanto tú y Eddie pueden compartir la mesa con nosotras porque se lo han ganado de pleno derecho.

-Infinitas gracias, señora Keiro -Eddie inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza.

-Señorita, corazón -le guiñó el ojo-. Te perdono, sin embargo, porque eres el vivo emblema de las mejores virtudes humanas. Pasen por aquí, por favor.

-Un momento, Keiro -la matriarca paró la cinta-. Ahora es mi turno de entregar mis respetos a nuestros huéspedes de honor.

Yakutsenya fue muy cordial con Pachylene y la dejó irse a sentar de inmediato entre su madre y su tía. Lo más especial lo guardó, eso sí, para Eddie, a quien estrechó entre sus majestuosas alas con cariño digno de una santa.

-Volver a verte es una bendición de los cielos, mi niño grande -murmuró, apoyándose contra su pecho por dos a tres segundos; después se separó-. Detecto en tus ojos un brillo especial, Edward. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-Estupendamente, señora -él la miró como si estuviese frente a Caroline, su propia madre-. Gracias por recibirnos, especialmente considerando que llegamos de sorpresa.

-Para ustedes siempre tendremos las puertas abiertas -Yakutsenya lo llevó hasta la mesa y le dejó un sitio a su lado-. ¿Qué tal si ahora comemos y después nos dedicamos a conversar en la comodidad del palacio de gobierno?

-Es un buen plan, matriarca.

Hizo un cambio de luces con Pachy, quien asintió. Ambos sonrieron, felices de sentirse por fin en ese auténtico hogar lejos del hogar.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana la comunidad en pleno levantó la mesa. Para no ser menos, Pachy y Eddie ayudaron a lavar platos, cubiertos y vasos, incluso clasificando la basura en coloridas bolsas plásticas para que las encargadas del reciclaje las llevasen al pueblo en un vuelo corto. "Nosotras vivimos del entorno y a él nos debemos", explicó una de ellas. "Queremos dejar una huella no sólo para nuestra propia generación sino también a las que vendrán."

Maxon las felicitó por su sabia decisión antes de unirse a su novia en la sede gubernamental. No todo fue miel sobre hojuelas porque hubo de rechazar las invitaciones de no pocas pequeñas para ver sus acrobacias aéreas. "Apenas me desocupe estaré con ustedes", prometió él, ingresando a la cámara mayor detrás de Pachy, de Ednemia y de la propia regenta.

-Tráenos cuatro tazas de té, Aktamia -dijo Yakutsenya a su ayuda de cámara-. También asegúrate de que nadie nos moleste hasta nuevo aviso.

-Así se hará, señora -retrucó la otra arpía, saludando a los recién llegados con un pestañeo y un movimiento de alas-. ¿Desea el té endulzado con miel o azúcar?

-Un poco de los dos estará bien; prefiero que nuestros invitados decidan.

La matriarca se instaló en el trono esculpido en piedra y sus visitantes en tres mullidos cojines tejidos en lana. Miró a su concurrencia con una mezcla de curiosidad y anhelo, mas ni el canadiense ni la pelirroja se decidían a hablar.

-¡Venga, muchachos! -la peliazul sacó nuevamente su vozarrón-. Este silencio me pone nerviosa. Saben de sobra que me encanta verlos de nuevo pero lo que ignoro es el motivo de su visita.

-¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo, cariño? -inquirió Pachylene.

-Prefiero que hables tú primero, mi vida. Después de todo, esta es tu aldea.

-También es tuya, Edward -lo corrigió cariñosamente la arpía líder-. Aquí estamos en plena confianza.

-Insisto, señora.

-Bueno, sí te parece bien a mí también -los ojos de Yakutsenya se posaron por entero en la rapaz.

-Gracias, matriarca -suspiró la aludida-. Muchas cosas han pasado en el año y un poco más que pasamos alejados de estos riscos tan hermosos. Como ya dijera a mi madre cuando nos encontramos, el rencor causado por la verdad sobre mis orígenes ha muerto y me siento orgullosa de decir que soy una nueva arpía. Junto a Eddie, aquí presente, he vivido maravillosas experiencias, recorriendo el espectro de la alegría a la enfermedad, de la incertidumbre al perdón y la certeza más absoluta. Sin ir más lejos, después de nuestra semana en Okutama volvimos brevemente a Tokio para luego ir a los hermosos confines de Okinawa.

-¿Okinawa? -dijo Ednemia, bien sorprendida por tal destino-. He oído maravillas de tal sitio. ¿Encontraron allá algunas hermanas nuestras?

-No pudimos ver ninguna, mamá, y eso que visitamos un montón de sitios interesantes. Fuimos a los templos y mercados en Naha, recorrimos las paradisiacas playas de la costa oeste e incluso nos animamos a bucear en esas aguas esculpidas por la misma diosa que nos otorgó el don de volar -recitó ella con toque nostálgico-. Recibimos la exquisita atención de la gente local y nos sentimos, por espacio de dos maravillosas semanas, en el corazón del Paraíso.

-Okinawa es un rincón como ningún otro en nuestro planeta -el canadiense tomó turno-. Incluso siendo yo alguien nacido y criado en una gran urbe como Toronto, quedé maravillado al entrar tan de golpe a la esencia misma de la naturaleza. Aquella idílica atmósfera fue el catalizador perfecto para que la intensa amistad uniéndome a Pachy se transformara de forma irreversible en amor eterno.

-¡Edward...! -la matriarca se sonrojó-. ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

La madre de Pachy guardó respetuoso silencio, tan ansiosa por oír la respuesta como su coterránea.

-Sí, señora -Eddie tomó un tono solemne-. La semilla plantada por el incidente vivido ahí fuera, en la plaza donde las antorchas espantaron la oscuridad y la luna brilló en toda su enloquecedora magnitud, germinó bajo la sonrisa de Selene aquella noche en las islas. En estricto rigor he de decir que fue esta maravillosa arpía quien se me declaró primero, tanto aquí como allá. Siendo un agnóstico de manual, sentí la bendición de su diosa llenándome por completo, algo que hasta hoy me llena de alegría.

-Si la lucha con aquella Arachne maniática nos hizo ver que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, lo de Okinawa fue el punto definitivo para superar la última frontera -añadió Pachy, su voz emocionada y gatillando las mismas emociones en las otras arpías-. Tales memorias vivirán en nosotros por siempre. Tras volver a Tokio continuamos con nuestra vida normal, siempre aprendiendo, siempre escuchando, siempre encontrando instancias para amarnos a pesar de la rutina. Celebramos nuestro cumpleaños conjunto bajo la sombra del rotavirus y el fin de año trajo una pérdida significativa, mas la superamos por nuestros propios méritos y con ayuda de grandes amigos.

Maxon contó a grandes rasgos los aspectos relevantes del Caso Nakashima, una historia marcada por el despecho, la traición y el prestigio a toda costa. Grande fue la sorpresa de Ednemia y Yakutsenya al enterarse que Talirindë, la lamia que viniese de visita con ellos el año pasado, también vivía en Tokio luego de pasar por un enorme trauma y se las arreglaba magníficamente con Shinya, colega y amigo del canadiense.

-¿En serio aprendiste a patinar, querida? -Ednemia tenía una nota de orgullo en su voz-. No sabes cuánto te envidio... El hielo sigue siendo algo problemático para muchas de nosotras, especialmente al volar. Okutama, hasta cierto punto, es un territorio muerto entre diciembre y marzo.

-Sólo hay que saber dónde y cómo apoyar los pies, mamá. Además, aprendí del mejor y lo sigo haciendo -Pachylene se inclinó sobre Eddie y se dejó besar por él-. El hielo, eso sí, tiene otra connotación muy positiva para ambos.

-Esto va a ser bueno -la matriarca se sentía como una niña junto al fuego y bebió algo más de su té-. Puedo sentirlo.

-En julio de este año cumplimos un año de convivencia y la mejor idea para celebrarlo fue ir de vacaciones a Canadá -explicó Eddie-. Pachylene se preparó con todo para el viaje, aprendiendo a hablar inglés con un curso intensivo y sacando a tiempo su pasaporte de liminal. Todo fue miel sobre hojuelas a ambos lados del Océano Pacífico.

-Siempre había querido ver cómo eran los ambientes donde creció mi amado -la pelirroja se puso muy melosa-. Toronto es como Tokio pero la gente es mucho más amable: te saludan, conversan contigo, te dejan pasar sin que lo pidas... Nadie me miró raro por ser una chica monstruo; Canadá es un país sumamente abierto y tolerante, casi el primero del mundo en llegar al postnacionalismo.

-Con esto nos referimos a que no existe ninguna identidad dominante, sea esta étnica o religiosa, capaz de alterar su esencia más pura -acotó el muchacho-. Volver a casa fue, al menos para mí, un paso importantísimo porque... aproveché de presentar a Pachy a mi madre -pasó a describir a Caroline Rhea Maxon en detalle, sin guardarse nada-. Saber que el vínculo entre ambos seguía vivo a pesar de veinte años de separación me llenó de tranquilidad. Mamá es, sin ir más lejos, una santa que me lo dio todo a pesar de nuestras difíciles circunstancias.

-Me da mucho gusto saber, Eddie, que tienes el privilegio de contar con una madre que te quiere sin importar la distancia ni el tiempo -habló Ednemia-. Algunas seguimos tomándonos en serio el asunto de la crianza y eso significa que aún tenemos patria. Las buenas fibras siempre encuentran una forma de conectarse y formar esa cuerda a la que podemos echar mano en nuestras más oscuras horas.

Pachylene sonrió al escucharle y la abrazó con ternura, tal como cuando era niña y estaba aprendiendo a leer.

-Aquí hay muchas más del mismo molde, señora. Se nota en la personalidad y la disposición de todas las habitantes de esta comunidad, incluso de las más pequeñas con todo su futuro por delante.

-Nos halaga escuchar semejante cumplido, Edward -Yakutsenya enjugó sus propias lágrimas-. Hablo a título estrictamente personal al decir lo orgullosa que estoy de ambos por encaminar tan bien su relación. Mis palabras no cayeron en oídos sordos.

-Eso es porque no son necias, matriarca -rió él levemente.

-Hay algo que aún no nos han explicado -intervino la arpía de alas burdeo-. ¿Por qué dijiste, hija, que el hielo tiene una connotación tan positiva para ustedes?

-Bueno, esa es la razón por la cual nos decidimos a venir aquí este viernes -nuevamente se ruborizó la joven alada, quedando casi al mismo tono de su cabello-. Estando en Toronto visitamos la pista de hielo de la universidad donde Eddie estudió y tras gozar de lo lindo patinando... me pidió matrimonio en el círculo central.

Tal cuña fue la justa para que ambos mostrasen los anillos en sus manos izquierdas. Los ojos de Ednemia brillaron y Yakutsenya apenas pudo contener las ganas de arrojar el protocolo por la ventana, abrazarlos y bendecirlos.

-En ese entonces me la jugué por entero -continuó Maxon-. Elegí un lugar de mucha significancia para mí porque el hockey sobre hielo ha sido parte fundamental de mi vida. Me ayudó a pasar mi infancia y adolescencia en una actividad con sentido, incluso ayudándome a hacer amigos de verdad al ingresar a la Escuela de Negocios. Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando Pachy aceptó y ambos terminamos en el hielo, besándonos como auténticos novatos.

-Para mí fue un sueño hecho realidad -otra vez la rapaz-. Eddie es lo más importante para mí, después de todo. Grité tan fuerte que creo que el eco aún se escucha en los andamios del Varsity Centre.

Ednemia no aguantó más y volvió a estrechar entre sus alas a Pachylene, dimensionando de lleno que su pequeña ya no lo era tanto. "Si volver a verte fue un regalo del cielo, querida, lo que me has contado ahora ha vuelto a darle sentido total a mi vida", expresó entre sus segundos o terceros sollozos de la jornada. "No importa el día, la hora ni el lugar; allí estaré para acompañarte en tu gran ocasión y voy a aplaudir más que nadie".

La pelirroja simplemente acogió el cariño que su familiar seguramente tuvo guardado por meses, quizás pensando que nunca lo podría dejar salir y temiendo que se descompusiera en esa botella mental guardada dentro de los mismos baúles cuyas telas se quemaron al conocerse la verdad. Eddie y la matriarca Yakutsenya observaron todo con absoluto respeto, guardando silencio hasta que ambas rompieron el contacto.

-Hijo querido -ahora la madre lo acogió a él-, saber que mi niña encontró en ti a un compañero ideal me llena de orgullo. La has cuidado y adorado tal como la gran Schania lo hizo con Tamia, su pequeña e inquisitiva hija. Ojalá la diosa te llene de bendiciones y no cambies nunca.

-Seguiré siendo el mismo de siempre, señora Ednemia -él besó su frente con cariño-. Cuente con ello. Estaremos encantada de recibirla en nuestra boda y lo mismo aplica a usted, matriarca -él se dirigió a la arpía peliazul.

-Aprecio tu generosidad, Edward -ella le dedicó una mirada muy cálida-. ¿Ves cómo eres mi niño grande?

-El desayuno no me dio tiempo a preguntarle -Eddie volvió a sentarse junto a Pachy-. ¿Por qué me llamó así cuando llegamos?

-Por tu actitud, Edward -Yakutsenya abrió sus sentimientos como un libro-. Eres un magnífico ser humano, uno cuya sensibilidad y especial forma de ver el mundo lo convierten en ejemplo a seguir. Citando a Keiro, posees las mejores virtudes de tu especie y eres, por lo tanto, un compañero perfecto para la más especial arpía que hemos tenido el privilegio de conocer como coterránea, hermana y amiga. La experiencia que me han dado los años (y esto lo compartí con Ednemia en charlas posteriores al episodio de la confesión para ayudarle a sanar su propio corazón) mostró que ustedes, mis queridos niños, estaban destinados a terminar juntos. Escuchar de sus labios que están dispuestos a dar el mayor paso de todos me ha hecho feliz, muy feliz.

Ahora fue el turno de la regenta de derramar lágrimas de alegría. Besó a la pelirroja en ambas mejillas y repitió el gesto con Eddie.

-Te admiro, Edward -le susurró Yakutsenya al oído, totalmente vulnerable ante él-. No sabes cuánto te admiro.

-Un millón de gracias, señora -él la abrazó para quitarle la tembladera-. Ahora respire profundo y cálmese. Hemos contado mucho en muy poco tiempo pero aún quedan no pocas cosas en el tintero.

-¿Más todavía? -Ednemia procuró una caja de pañuelos de un rincón y los tendió a su superiora-. Parece que la Navidad llegó por adelantado.

-No sé si tanto -Pachylene puso paños fríos-. Tenemos algunas cosas definidas, como los invitados y algunas ideas para el pastel, pero aún nos falta ver los trajes y especialmente el lugar.

-¿Por qué, hija?

-Porque hemos llamado durante las últimas semanas como a veinte sitios distintos y en ninguno nos quisieron recibir.

-¡¿Qué?! -Yakutsenya sacó su lado más fiero-. ¡¿Pero qué se han creído para rechazarlos a ustedes, que son más buenos que el pan?!

-Matriarca, si nos bajaron el pulgar fue porque tenían todo copado al menos de aquí a un par de años -la pelirroja se explayó brevemente sobre sus desventuras con llamadas telefónicas, correos y similares-. Por ganas no nos hemos quedado e incluso consideramos, ante la ausencia de sitios aquí, casarnos al otro lado del mar.

-¿Y MON no pondrá objeción a ello? -inquirió Ednemia-. Sé por medio del alcalde Shigematsu que muchas cosas han mejorado, pero algo de alcance transpacífico bien podría no estar cubierto por sus normas.

-Es algo que por el momento no nos vemos en obligación de descartar, señora Ednemia -atajó el canadiense-. Eventualmente lo hablaremos con nuestra coordinadora, pero hay algo que deseamos pedirle de todo corazón.

-Si está dentro del alcance de nuestra aldea, considérenlo hecho -sentenció la regenta.

-¿Podemos casarnos aquí? -deslizó Pachy de forma muy respetuosa-. Es nuestra última carta.

Hubo una incómoda pausa extendida por quince a veinte segundos. Entonces la bombástica voz de Yakutsenya llenó hasta el último rincón del palacio.

-¡Eso ni se pregunta, querida! -dijo con tal efusividad que casi volteó de un aletazo la bandeja con el té-. Jamás de la vida voy a permitir que gasten millones de yenes en hoteles o salones cuando aquí podemos organizar algo auténticamente fiel a sus estilos de vida. Considérenlo desde ya un regalo de toda la comunidad por ser tan buenos. ¿Ednemia?

-¿Señora? -replicó la madre.

-Tendremos que organizar una comisión especial para preparar todo, desde la comida hasta el alojamiento de los invitados si es que la ceremonia se lleva a cabo en la tarde o la noche -Yakutsenya sonaba muy entusiasmada, casi más que la propia Ednemia-. Para ello necesitamos que nuestros afortunados prometidos nos den todos los detalles posibles. ¿Dónde está Kuusela cuando se la necesita?

-Hace tres días está con reposo estricto por exceso de trabajo y hoy no bajó a desayunar. Usted misma tuvo que obligarla a quedarse en cama bajo custodia de la pequeña Garatia.

-Con razón no la vimos -murmuró Pachy-. Era cosa de tiempo para que se le derritiera el cerebro de tanto descuidar un mundo para enfocarse en el otro.

-Si les parece bien, yo puedo anotar todo en alguna hoja de papel o pergamino y dejarlo con ustedes -se ofreció Eddie-. Así podrán elucubrar cuanto deseen.

-Gracias, hijo -Ednemia se contagió también del buen humor.

Maxon volvió poco después con una pluma, un tintero y un rollo de pergamino sin usar. Procuró todas estas cosas del estudio de Kuusela y cambió de posición a modo de quedar cerca de una enorme losa que usaría como mesa. Pachy se sentó a su lado y volvieron a repasar el contenido del borrador bien guardado en sus memorias.

* * *

 _ **Plan del Día D**_

 _ **Tipo de Ceremonia:**_ _Religiosa o civil (lo que sea más fácil obtener una vez consultemos a sacerdotes y/o magistrados)._

 _ **Fecha:**_ _De momento nos tinca un fin de semana por precisar en octubre o noviembre del 2018; así escaparemos del calor más intenso del verano. Esto puede cambiar por otros factores, claro.  
_

 _ **Hora:**_ _Por definir, aunque la ceremonia tendrá tanto valor de día como de noche. Les avisaremos con el debido tiempo._

 _ **Aforo:**_ _32 personas máximo, entre familias de ambos y algunos amigos cercanos, más el resto de la comunidad. La nómina final será dada a conocer con la debida anticipación._

 _ **Alojamiento:**_ _¿Podrían ser las habitaciones libres en uno de los riscos? En caso contrario, el Hostal Mikawaya, al oeste del pueblo y ubicado junto al río Tama, es una fantástica opción; allá nos conocen bien._

 _ **Menú:**_ _Un menú que fusione las cocinas típicas de esta zona de Japón con la de Canadá. Las chefs locales tendrán carta blanca para sugerirnos platillos de su propia cosecha.  
_

 _ **Pastel de Bodas:**_ _Dos diseños en carpeta - rascacielos de la confianza o monumentos naturales; también les avisaremos._

 _ **Vestuario:**_ _Estilo tradicional para los novios pero sin ser pomposo; formal para los invitados._

 _ **Invitaciones:**_ _Nos encargaremos nosotros mismos de ellas (tenemos contactos con el mundo del diseño gráfico)._

* * *

-Creo que esto es todo -Maxon entregó la copia del borrador a las otras arpías-. Si necesitan algo más, díganlo y lo añado.

-Esto dice muchas cosas -Ednemia miró con aprobación a su futuro yerno luego de chequear todo-. Una ceremonia íntima será perfecta para el espacio con el que contamos y permitirá mostrar lo mejor de ambos mundos en armonía. Ya que tendremos familiares y amigos de nuestro flamante héroe deberíamos refinar un poco nuestro inglés y/o francés para empezar. Lo último que deseo es ver todo coartado por una barrera comunicacional insalvable. ¿Tenemos libros de idiomas en la biblioteca, señora?

-Mejor será mantener a Kuusela al margen de esto hasta que sea el momento -dijo la matriarca-. Tal vez, cuando vengan nuevamente los comerciantes del pueblo, podamos obtenerlos a cambio de algunas piezas de alfarería e incorporarlos al currículum estandarizado.

-Eso es nuevo -otra vez el muchacho-. ¿Ahora fabrican vasijas?

-También tazas, jarrones y muchas otras cosas con estas manitos que besan el aire al volar -Yakutsenya mostró las propias-. Ha sido una bonita forma de estirar nuestros propios límites motrices; fue idea de Ednemia incorporarla a la educación de las más jóvenes.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron? -preguntó Pachy, recordando recién que su madre seguía teniendo la docencia como norte.

-Con las mayores me costó un pelito extra porque varias ya tenían más o menos definidos sus intereses para el futuro, pero las chiquitas entre cinco y once años han sido las más entusiastas ante la idea. Vaya una a saber si es porque les gusta mancharse para luego irse a bañar al río.

-¿Con qué las elaboran?

-Con barro y arcilla, hija. Son los materiales más fáciles de obtener en esta zona porque, digamos, podemos sacarlos del mismo suelo -elaboró Ednemia-. La gente de Okutama ha sido, como en todo lo demás, muy receptiva al respecto, regalándonos también matrices de moldeo y ayudándonos a fabricar un horno donde cocemos las piezas. Después las enviamos abajo para ser pulidas y decoradas, donde son vendidas a turistas. Un cuarto del dinero es para ellos y el resto queda en nuestra arca comunal, usándolo exclusivamente para adquirir productos de emergencia que no podemos obtener mediante intercambio, como medicinas.

-Me da gusto ver que han planeado hasta el último detalle, mamá -sonrió la hija, satisfecha de ver a quien fuera su hermana mayor por tanto tiempo aún intacta.

-Existen tantas motivaciones como formas de satisfacerlas, o al menos eso decía mi propia madre muchas veces. Señora Ednemia, me gustaría ver algunas muestras de su trabajo, siempre y cuando no sea mucha molestia -dijo Eddie a su futura suegra.

-Deja el "si no es mucha molestia" en el basurero, Edward. Te lo imploro -la arpía líder volvió a ponerlo entre ceja y ceja-. Ya que tú y esta maravillosa muchacha -envolvió a Pachylene con una de sus alas azules- van camino al altar, a ser compañeros para siempre, esta aldea también pasará a ser tu casa.

-Entonces lo justo es que nuestro hogar también sea un refugio seguro para ustedes si la situación lo exige -el humano sonó tan solemne que casi congeló el tiempo-. Ya lo dice el refrán, matriarca: "una mano lava la otra y las dos lavan la cara".

-Gracias, chico.

-No lo agradezca, señora -Pachy entendió al instante el trasfondo de lo que Eddie quería decir-. Si hay algo que este año y un poco más nos ha enseñado es el valor de tender puentes valiosos hacia quienes realmente nos importan, así como no dejarlos caer a pesar del tiempo o la distancia. La señora Caroline fue el primero de ellos y tenemos varios otros con Tali, la gente de MON y de Nakashima, incluso Zynda Satme-Sannika.

La mención de tal nombre hizo arquear sus cejas a las demás arpías.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó Yakutsenya-. ¿Es una liminal? Lo digo porque su nombre suena un pelín elaborado para los estándares de nuestro país.

-De hecho lo es -contestó la rapaz con franqueza-. Vive en Tokio al igual que nosotros y es... una Arachne. Antes que digan nada -levantó sus alas para bajar la tensión-, ella es tan _maverick_ como yo. Nos conocimos producto del Caso Nakashima, cuando ella invadió las oficinas de la empresa para robar unos planos por orden de su entonces anfitrión. Luchamos en las alturas y la derroté sin apelación. Al principio deseaba que ella pagara tal como lo harían eventualmente sus superiores y cómplices, con presidio perpetuo sin beneficios o derechamente la pena de muerte por alta traición. Lo que hizo cambiar nuestra actitud hacia ella fue algo pequeño, inocente y sin culpa en todo esto.

-Zynda tiene una hermanita llamada Antonella, tan tejedora como ella y que sufre de osteogénesis imperfecta -Eddie la apoyó.

-Eso me suena -murmuró Ednemia-. ¿Es un problema de los huesos?

-Tal cual, señora. Sin entrar en demasiados detalles, es un trastorno genético con el que nació y causa que los huesos de su parte humana sean muy débiles, por lo que debe cuidarse en extremo para evitar fracturas. Si Zynda llegó a meterse con semejante gente fue por ella, para poder comprarle sus medicinas y ayudarle a llevar a cabo un tratamiento ortopédico constante que le permite, digamos, vivir de forma decente pero con ciertas limitaciones, como no poder realizar ejercicio físico o cargar bultos muy pesados. La osteogénesis imperfecta que padece Antonella no tiene cura; deberá cargar con ella de por vida.

-Por la diosa... -el recelo de Yakutsenya murió ante tales detalles-. ¿Y después qué pasó con ellas?

-Asumiendo la magnitud de los horrores cometidos, Zynda decidió ponerse bajo protección de la agencia, cambiarse de bando y testificar bajo juramento contra sus propios jefes -respondió Pachylene-. Sus declaraciones fueron cruciales para hundir a TALIO, la empresa de seguridad bajo cuya fachada operaba una organización criminal dedicada al tráfico de armas y que ansiaba, como ya les contamos antes, los planos del prototipo elaborado por Nakashima para seguramente venderlos por una camionada de dinero en el mercado negro. Ahora ella y su hermanita viven con una familia decente en Shirokane, no lejos de Ginza. De un tiempo a esta parte nos hicimos muy buenas amigas gracias a varios factores comunes, pero el más notorio es que ella detesta con saña a su propia especie.

-¿Lo dices en serio, querida? -ahora la matriarca quedó descolocada; no esperaba semejante giro.

-Totalmente en serio, matriarca. Zynda siempre se ha asumido diferente a la inmensa mayoría de las liminales y aborrece, en particular, esa absurda necesidad que sienten la mayoría de las Arachnes de ser el centro de atención donde quiera que van. Ella es una firme creyente de hacer las cosas en silencio y con dignidad, pero sin temor de saltar a la palestra cuando es necesario. Creció entre la nieve y el hielo de Abashiri, en el norte de Hokkaido, aprendió a leer y escribir por sí misma y después se hizo cargo de la pequeña Antonella cuando la encontró abandonada al borde de la hipotermia en un campo blanco no lejos de su ciudad natal. Aún con sus escasos medios le dio todo el amor que podía e incluso la asistió personalmente en las primeras etapas de su lucha contra la osteogénesis.

-Decir que Zynda la ama es poco -nuevamente Eddie-. Desde su primer día juntas la pequeña ha sido su horizonte, la razón para levantarse cada día y esforzarse al máximo en todas las facetas de la vida. Nos dijo textualmente que por ella "iría hasta el corazón del infierno y volvería". Es una buena liminal y si Pachy pudo aceptarla como una amiga de confianza, entonces yo también. Tal es nuestra posición al respecto, mis estimadas arpías.

Dos o tres minutos de silencio se posaron sobre el salón, apenas interrumpidos por el agua circulando en el caudal hacia las cataratas. Ednemia y Yakutsenya intercambiaron un par de miradas y luego asintieron, pero fue la matriarca quien se decidió a hablar primero.

-Es un alivio que nos hayan explicado todo lo relativo a estas Arachnes -suspiró la peliazul-. Sabrán ustedes que la historia con esta especie nunca ha sido la mejor y nos hemos mantenido irreductibles ante sus continuas amenazas. Sin embargo, saber que entre ellas hay seres buenos como estas hermanas llena mi corazón de alivio. ¿Planean invitarlas a su boda, mis niños?

-Ese es el plan, señora -retrucó la pelirroja-. Ambas han figurado en nuestra lista de invitados desde el principio, pero ya sabe que siempre algunos se caen a última hora.

-Vendrán, de ello estoy segura -intercaló la madre, también tranquilizada por el relato-. A título personal digo que me encantaría conocerlas, así como al resto de quienes vendrán, y hablar con ellas de muchos temas. Tener una mezcla de culturas, profesiones y visiones de mundo no puede sino ser una enorme ventaja para nuestra villa. ¡La de cosas que podríamos aprender!

-Ya habló de nuevo la maestra que hay en ti -Yakutsenya le hizo una ínfima burla.

-Es inevitable, matriarca. La enseñanza es como la medicina: no tiene horarios y siempre presenta desafíos impredecibles -replicó la arpía burdeo seriamente-. Cuando a ustedes les parezca bien pondré estos hechos en conocimiento de mi clase; seguro sobrarán voluntarias para preparar todo, desde acrobacias aéreas hasta canto.

-¿Canto? -preguntó Eddie-. ¿Tienen un coro en la villa?

-Hace más o menos seis meses llegaron un par de arpías corredoras a vivir aquí -dijo la docente-. Una de ellas trabaja conmigo en las clases y se ha ganado el aprecio de mis alumnas por su extraordinaria voz. La otra actúa como mensajera gracias a su excelente orientación y memoria, yendo y viniendo entre el risco y Okutama. Es la mayor usuaria del pasaje secreto que comienza al pie de las cataratas.

-¿Y cómo lo hace con la oscuridad?

-No va sola. Aktamia la acompaña de vez en cuando y le ayuda a operar la anilla tras la caída de agua, así como usar una linterna que lleva al cuello al entrar o salir del corredor; en días de clima más complicado la carga hasta el camino y después la sigue desde el aire hasta el pueblo -elaboró la líder-. Tenemos todas nuestras bases cubiertas, como pueden ver.

Los cuatro pactaron tácitamente que ese era el mejor momento para poner fin a la charla. Pachylene y Eddie estaban contentos por una misión exitosa, mientras Ednemia y Yakutsenya se sentían honradas de estar en el mismo centro de un evento que ciertamente merecería constar en las crónicas locales. Se pusieron de pie y, apoyándose en el otro, estiraron sus piernas para espantar el hormigueo causado por casi cuatro horas de charla sentados a lo indio americano.

-Mamá, matriarca, nos han quitado un enorme peso de encima -Pachy abrazó a sus símiles con todo el cariño del mundo-. Den por seguro que les avisaremos de cualquier cambio o idea que tengamos respecto a la boda por el medio que prefieran.

-No fue nada, mi niña grande -la madre compartía el júbilo pulsante emanando de su hija-. Ya sabes que por ti o por tu prometido haría lo que fuera. Este sólo será el inicio de un hermoso ciclo para todos.

-También debo reconocer tu ingenio, mi amor -ahora la pelirroja besó a Eddie en los labios-, por sugerir hace exactamente un mes que Okutama podría ser una buena opción. Volver aquí y revisar todo desde una nueva perspectiva me permitió probar aquella felicidad... que creía olvidada.

-Escucharte decir eso, dulzura, es dulce música para mis oídos -el canadiense le devolvió el gesto con una caricia en su barbilla-. Ya experimentamos la dulzura de volver por los fueros al pisar suelo canadiense y ahora, con esta maravillosa visita a parajes sin duda benditos por tu diosa, hemos cerrado un importante círculo.

-¿Saben lo tiernos que se ven ahora mismo? -Yakutsenya tocó los hombros de ambos con sus alas-. Sin creerme oráculo ni nada parecido, soy de la firme opinión que nada podría arruinar este día tras quedar al corriente de tantas buenas noticias. ¿Qué tal si se quedan a almorzar con nosotras?

-Es una oferta que no podríamos rechazar, incluso si dijéramos "no" -rió la rapaz, contagiando rápidamente al resto.

A la una en punto ardía el fuego comunal al medio de la plaza. Con la mesa puesta y los invitados de honor en sus puestos, la villa entera disfrutó de un delicioso pastel de carne molida con arroz al azafrán de textura muy similar a la de un buen _risotto_. Eddie no abandonó la aldea hasta disfrutar del improvisado espectáculo volante organizado por las chicas monstruo más jóvenes. Mientras él admiraba cómo se movían en el aire, Pachy rodeó su espalda con una de sus alas de forma tan tierna como posesiva. Si su primera vuelta al risco pulverizó las cadenas de su miedo, la segunda terminó reforzando aún más su propia esencia como arpía.

Sonrieron los prometidos de lo lindo al emprender el vuelo y observar desde los cielos a la población en pleno agitando sus propias alas para desearles un buen retorno a Tokio.

-¿Querida? -preguntó él a mitad de camino.

-¿Sí, mi amor?

-¿Te parecería que nos metiéramos en las termas cuando lleguemos de vuelta al hotel?

-¿Hasta la hora de cenar? -deslizó ella con tono seductor.

-Podríamos volver si la señora Mikawa nos deja y no hay demasiada gente alrededor.

La pelirroja lanzó una risa cristalina. Quizás debería tomar en serio eso de intentar besar a Eddie Maxon en pleno aire... o estando ambos con sus trajes de nacimiento en aquellas aguas benditas.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Feliz Navidad, amigos! Espero que hayan disfrutado a concho las fiestas con sus familias, amigos y pareja (si la tienen, claro). Valaika y yo ciertamente lo hicimos y hallamos, luego de tanta comilona, la inspiración perfecta para el último episodio del 2018, donde el argumento desarrollado inicialmente en_ Planes _se extendió de formas dimensionadas en plenitud al terminar de teclear. La lluvia de ideas termina pasando al plano secundario para dejar el escenario a manifestaciones emocionales mucho más profundas y que dejan palpables huellas en los personajes involucrados. Contrastar a Pachy y Eddie con sus recuerdos de otrora es la mejor forma de ver cuánto han crecido en el año y fracción transcurrido desde los hechos narrados en_ Rojo y Azul _. Seguro pensarán que debería haber incluido también a Keiro, la tía de nuestra rapaz pelirroja, pero un tema sensible como la reconciliación comienza primero por la familia más directa y también por la autoridad; de ahí el rol que juega la matriarca Yakutsenya en esta charla. Seguro Ednemia, siendo tan buena arpía, pondrá al corriente a su mejor amiga en dos tiempos y todo quedará arreglado. Hablar en Román Paladino, como ya sabrán, siempre es el mejor remedio para cerrar cualquier herida. Recuerden que el rencor sólo vive en nuestro interior mientras lo dejemos._

 _Ojalá esta entrega, escrita de un tirón en cuatro largas horas medidas con cronómetro de precisión, les haya alegrado el día y los anime a comentar/seguir/favoritear este loco proyecto. ¡Que pasen un gran fin de año con esas personas que quieren y nos leemos a la vuelta del calendario! O como se dice en japonés, "la vida siempre tiene razones para ser pletórica - es cuestión de voluntad"._


	37. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

-Permiso -dijo Hirohisa al abrir la puerta y ajustar su grueso abrigo-. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Las miradas de Haruka Sugano, su madre, y de Zombina, la liminal que lo conquistara limpiamente hace más de un año, se levantaron de la mesa central, dejando de lado un buen número de ideas y mapas conceptuales anotados en manoseadas hojas de papel.

-¡Ah, hijo! -dijo la mujer de ojos grises-. ¿Qué tal te van las cosas?

-Bien, mamá. Voy saliendo ahora mismo al correo para buscar la correspondencia. ¿Desean que les traiga algo?

Nada más escuchar el ofrecimiento los ojos de la zombie brillaron con esa malicia tan inocente, sólo exhibida estando frente a él. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, totalmente cómoda en su grueso kimono invernal.

-¿Qué tal unos cuantos filetes de pescado para nuestro propio almuerzo? -sugirió con un susurro al oído-. Los huéspedes están cubiertos de sobra y hay varias recetas que mamá desenterró de un baúl hace poco; muchas datan de años, cuando no décadas. Podríamos añadirlas al menú en un futuro cercano si pasan las pruebas de rigor.

-¿Eso es lo que estaban discutiendo?

-Así es, Hiro.

-¿Alguna razón en particular para este gesto? -preguntó el humano con genuina curiosidad.

-Bueno, tú me sorprendiste con mi plato favorito en la cena de fin de año, así que lo menos que me corresponde hacer es devolverte el favor -contestó Zombina con voz algo infantil mientras hacía circulitos con el dedo en el pecho de su amado.

-Sabes bien que nuestra relación va mucho más allá de un favor por otro, querida -la modestia del primogénito salió a relucir.

-Insisto, Hiro -la chica monstruo puso ojos de perrito tierno-. ¡Vamos, déjame ensuciarme un poquito las manos! Recuerda que me planteé como meta personal mejorar mis habilidades culinarias, más allá de no poder sentir algunos sabores tan bien como los seres vivos.

-En esto me siento inclinada a apoyar a Zombina, corazón -Haruka se puso de pie y acercó su figura a ambos-. Ambos trabajaron más que nadie durante el cambio de folio y lo mínimo que merecen es regodearse un poquito. Además, ahora mismo se veían tan tiernos que por poco no terminé derritiéndome por dentro.

La madre dedicó a su hijo una mirada que no admitía réplicas, dejando entrever una marcada sensibilidad a pesar de la dureza usada de cara a la numerosa clientela de la posada. Ella, al igual que su esposo Hideo, quería mucho a la extraespecie pelirroja y le encantaba animarla a probar cosas nuevas todos los días. No había visto a la zombie tan entusiasmada desde que uno de los muchachos del bar le enseñó lo básico respecto a fabricar cerveza artesanal. Ella, en compañía de su novio, había realizado un par de experimentos en la cocina que salieron sorprendentemente bien.

-Bien, nunca he sabido negarme a una súplica de mujer -suspiró Hirohisa-, mucho menos si se trata de ustedes dos. ¿Qué pescado les traigo?

-Lo que sea tu cariño, mi amor -Zombina le quitó todas las dudas con un suave besito-. Hoy me siento con ganas de lanzarme al campo de las sorpresas.

-¿Sin paracaídas?

-Sin paracaídas -se pavoneó ella-. Ya sabes que basta mucho más que una caída desde diez mil metros para desarmarme.

-Gracias por aceptar los caprichos de una vieja loca -Haruka abrazó al chico con aún más cariño, si cabe-. A mi edad los buenos momentos se hacen cada vez más escasos.

-Nunca me faltará la voluntad de dártelos, mamá, y lo mismo aplica a papá. Eso sí, necesito que me digas desde ya si he de prestar atención especial a algún paquete o sobre para traerlos con el máximo cuidado posible de la estafeta hasta aquí.

-Creo que este mes no tenemos nada importante sin resolver -replicó Haruka luego de pensarlo bien-. Ve tranquilo, Hiro, y ten cuidado con el frío.

-No se preocupen por eso -ahora le tocó a él sacar algo de arrogancia-. A estas alturas de la vida me rebota.

Se despidió de ambas con sendos besos en las mejillas (sacándole de paso un par de buenos sonrojos a Zombina) y salió en dos tiempos a las tranquilas calles de Nagiso. Anoche nevó con ganas, dejando a tejados, árboles e incluso buena parte de los pasajes cubiertos de una hermosa capa blanca. Para ese día se esperaba apenas cinco grados de temperatura máxima y el termómetro, según revisara Hiro en su teléfono móvil, estaba justo sobre el cero. Al estar en medio del Valle del Kiso, el pueblo adquiría características de congelador en invierno y de horno en verano. Por suerte no faltaban cosas que hacer para mantener el calor o esquivarlo, según fuese el caso.

La oficina postal se ubicaba trescientos metros al norte de la posada, a un tiro de piedra de la estación de tren y con el río, seguramente congelado, medio kilómetro más allá. Hirohisa caminaba rápido pero sin llegar a correr a fin de mantener su cuerpo caliente, hasta dándose tiempo de saludar a todos quienes se le cruzaban.

-¡Hey!

-¡Buenos días!

-¡Hoy sí que hace frío, madre mía!

-Y eso que mañana se viene peor.

-¿En serio?

-Dicen que habrá menos cinco a esta misma hora.

-¿Cómo estás, viejo perro?

-Tan bien como tú, por lo que veo. ¡Recuerda que me debes diez kilos de pan fresco!

-No pensaba olvidarme de ello.

-¡Hiro, querido! ¡Un placer verte!

-Gracias, señora Ichikawa. ¿Qué tal está su marido?

-Ahí, como siempre. Pareciera que entrará en hibernación en cualquier momento, el muy flojo.

-Con su edad y este clima, imposible no culparlo. Dele mis saludos, ¿vale?

-Mientras des los míos a tu familia y también a tu linda novia, chico.

Aún cuando admiraba la conveniencia e ímpetu de las grandes ciudades, Hirohisa Sugano seguía enamorado del encanto de pueblos como Nagiso, donde casas del periodo Edo se mezclaban con construcciones algo más modernas, signos pintados a mano y la incomparable belleza de bosques, montañas, parques y tranquilos caminos donde se podía estar hasta altas horas de la noche sin temor a ser asaltado, atropellado o increpado. Entró a la oficina postal frotándose las manos y casi viéndose golpeado por el súbito envión de calor dominando el interior. Saludó a la encargada (una minotauro de personalidad sencilla y un corazón que no le cabía en su enorme pecho) mediante una sobria inclinación de cabeza antes de dirigirse al fondo del salón principal.

Extrajo una llave del bolsillo derecho del abrigo y abrió con ella la casilla número veinte.

"Vaya, hoy tenemos muchas menos cartas que de costumbre", pensó al tomarlas desde la base formando un abanico. "Sólo cinco envíos, todos de proveedores excepto uno dirigido a mi padre. Es un alivio respecto de la última vez, cuando tuve que echar treinta y pico sobres en una bolsa de papel".

Guardó todo en el bolsillo izquierdo sin más demora y lo abotonó. No tenía por costumbre mirar los remitentes de cartas dirigidas al resto de la familia o a otros empleados del negocio. Sabía que Zombina mantenía contacto por correo electrónico con la agente Smith y el resto de sus colegas de MON, por lo que nadie que no supiese su actual dirección postal podría enviarle registros impresos. No bien dio media vuelta para enfrentarse nuevamente al gélido exterior, la chica monstruo lo detuvo con un gesto de manos.

-Otra semana sin noticias, ¿verdad? -inquirió con tono maternal; era muy sensible.

-Así es, Francine -suspiró el muchacho.

-¿Aún conservas tus esperanzas?

-¿Qué otra opción tengo? Sabes bien que no soy de esos quienes olvidan todo tan fácilmente.

-Hirohisa, sé que estas fechas te ponen nostálgico y no puedo culparte por ello -dijo Francine, levantando sus gruesas gafas-. Recuerda, sin embargo, que todo ocurre por alguna razón. El destino es real, amigo mío, aunque muchas veces seamos incapaces de verlo.

Atrajo al humano hacia sí y le dio un pequeño beso en su frente, dedicándole otra mirada digna de una amiga fiel, de esas que lo harían todo por él sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Sólo concéntrate en ser feliz, ¿vale? -continuó ella-. Tienes muchas cosas por las que dar gracias ahora que un nuevo año surge ante nosotros: Zombina, tus padres, tu empleo...

-Y también el pueblo que me vio nacer, crecer y convertirme en un hombre de bien -completó el aludido-. A veces me cuesta mucho, Francine, pero me las arreglo de formas que incluso a mí me sorprenden. Sin embargo hay algo dando vueltas que siempre me trae de vuelta a la misma casilla.

-Recuerda que yo me sentía igual hasta recibir el apoyo y cariño de la comunidad, amigo. Siempre hay una salida a la incertidumbre. Los dioses allá arriba lo saben mejor que nosotros.

La minotauro cerró los ojos por un momento y después le sonrió. Hiro conocía perfectamente tal gesto: había hecho una plegaria silenciosa por él. Francine era muy creyente y no pasaba un día sin acudir a rezar al templo local, donde incluso era voluntaria durante sus ratos libres en todo lo que hiciera falta: barrer, mantener los jardines, colocar fortunas en los kioscos, asistir en rituales... Ambos se despidieron de la misma forma que se saludaron, en silencio y con extrema dignidad.

Hiro pasó después a la pescadería ubicada al otro lado de la plaza principal y se hizo con casi dos kilos de filetes fresquísimos, desprovistos de espinas o cualquier otro nervio que pudiese afearlos. Se demoró nada más que cinco minutos en el trámite y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la posada mientras pensaba en las palabras de Francine respecto al destino. "Supongo que tiene mucha razón", se dijo. "En este año y pico mi vida ha adquirido un sentido totalmente renovado. En Zombina encontré no sólo a la mejor amiga sino a alguien que comparte mis alegrías, penas y sueños. En mis padres descansa el ejemplo de la perfección y la dedicación que siempre he ansiado seguir. En este maravilloso entorno rodeándome percibo toques relajantes, casi conectando la misma esencia de la tierra y el cielo con mi corazón. Y en este último..."

La última elucubración se le quedó a medias al sentir un brusco toque en el hombro que casi le hizo dejar caer la bolsa con el pescado, deteniéndolo justo a la entrada de un _Izakaya_ casi tan antiguo como el mismo pueblo. Giró hacia su izquierda casi por reflejo.

-¡Disculpe! -se excusó automáticamente-. No me fijé por dónde...

Otra vez quedó congelado pero por una razón diferente. Sus ojos chocaron con otros que conocía muy bien: turquesas, usualmente refulgentes pero ahora bañados en una nube opaca, profunda, opresiva. Contempló el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y se quedó a meros centímetros de sufrir un ataque.

-¿Ma... Maika? -habló con un tartamudeo-. ¿Qué haces...? ¿Qué haces aquí luego de tanto tiempo?

La chica, humana y de cabellera negro azabache a la altura del cuello, lucía un conjunto típicamente invernal en tonos beige y azul oscuro. Una maleta con ruedas, pequeña y estilosa, seguía la misma combinación cromática.

-¿Perdón? -dijo ella, sintiéndose ofendida-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí, Maika? -insistió él-. Soy Hirohisa Sugano. Íbamos a la misma escuela preparatoria; tú en tercer año y yo en primero.

-Creo que me has confundido, niñito -el tono de la fémina cortaba cual hielo eterno-. Nunca antes te había visto en mi vida y mucho menos había escuchado semejante combinación de nombre y apellido. Agradezco, eso sí, que te hayas disculpado por el choque y corresponderé tu gesto porque yo también andaba distraída. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme. Que tengas un buen día.

-¡Maika, espera...!

Sus palabras se las llevó el viento helado. La muchacha desapareció calle arriba con paso firme, casi acrobático si se consideraban los diez centímetros de tacón en sus gruesas botas de cuero y el resbaloso estado del pavimento. Hiro la contempló hasta volver a sentirse solo, absolutamente abstraído de los pocos vecinos que fueron testigos de aquel encontronazo.

"No, no puedo estar equivocado", musitó en absoluto silencio el primogénito. "Era ella. ¡Era ella!".

Llegó a la posada casi por inercia, dejó el pescado en la cocina y entregó el correo a su padre; ni siquiera se quedó para las gracias antes de desaparecer rumbo a la habitación que compartía con Zombina. Extendió el ancho futón sobre el suelo de tatami y se tendió encima, acurrucándose como si fuese un niño pequeño buscando calor. Por momentos parecía que se quedaba dormido pero el recuerdo de Maika insistió en mantenerlo fuera de los dominios de Morfeo.

-¿Amor?

La melodiosa voz de Zombina terminó por desconectarlo del limbo. El joven abrió sus ojos con no poca dificultad, parpadeando un par de veces antes de contemplar la figura de su amada chica monstruo. Vestía ella un atuendo algo más occidentalizado: pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, cinturón negro, botas con doble lazo y una camiseta gruesa bajo el suéter azul eléctrico. Lo más notorio, sin embargo, era la leyenda de su delantal blanco.

 _Si te gusta la comida, dale un beso al chef._

-Ah, querida -bostezó él, presa de un súbito cansancio-. Perdón por no ir a ayudarte a preparar las cosas porque sé que adoras esos momentos en que cocinamos juntos -él inclinó su cabeza en genuino arrepentimiento-. ¿Qué hora es?

-La una y media -retrucó la pelirroja-. Te guardé un poco de pescado con arroz y algas si deseas comer.

-Creo que no tengo hambre, Zombina -Hirohisa volvió a tenderse en la colcha-. Apenas puedo dar crédito a lo que me pasó...

-¿Qué pasó? -la zombie se despojó del delantal, sentándose de inmediato a su lado-. Cuando te vi caminando por el pasillo luego de volver de tus trámites tenías una cara de funeral que no podías con ella.

-¿Alguien más se dio cuenta?

-Todo el personal, incluyendo tus padres. Al menos los convencí de dejarte tranquilo un rato para que pudieras pensar.

-Realmente lo agradezco.

Hiro se incorporó y movió su cuello un poco, como si deseara ordenar una mente cuyos estantes se vinieron abajo luego de un terremoto fuerte. Suprimiendo un bostezo, posteriormente estiró los brazos, dejándose caer sobre el regazo de una Zombina que entendió en el acto lo que debía hacer.

-He cerrado a cal y canto la puerta. Ahora nadie puede escucharnos -susurró ella, acariciándole la frente-. Vacía tu conciencia, mi amor. Cuéntame qué te atormenta y lo resolveremos juntos, sin trampas y con la dosis justa de ingenio.

-Esto podría ir para largo, ¿eh?

-Por el tiempo no te preocupes -insistió ella, calmándolo con otro beso en sus labios-. Nuestros padres son comprensivos y después podremos ponernos al día en lo que haga falta.

Suspiró nuevamente el muchacho tras volver a colocar todo en sus respectivos estantes. Estiró sus dedos al máximo, sonriendo satisfecho tras comprobar las vibraciones del aire rodeándolos.

-Hoy tuve una breve charla con Francine sobre el destino antes de salir de la oficina de correos -comenzó su narración-. Sabrás que ella es una firme partidaria de tal mentalidad y yo mismo, luego de conocerte y acceder a un mundo lleno de nuevas posibilidades, la he abrazado poco a poco. Después de pasar por la pescadería para traer lo que me encargaste, a mitad del camino de vuelta choqué sin querer con una chica.

-¿Humana o liminal? -Zombina sacó a relucir levemente su lado celoso.

-Humana pero no cualquier humana -Hirohisa dio a su voz una octava más seria-. Ante mí, con la misma belleza de hace años, estaba Maika.

-¿Maika? ¿La muchacha de la que te enamoraste estando en tus últimos años de escuela?

-La misma, Zombina -nuevo suspiro-. Verla de vuelta en Nagiso me sorprendió por entero; yo la hacía en Kyoto o la misma Nagano, disfrutando su descanso antes de reincorporarse a sus clases en la universidad.

Extendiendo la línea de su prodigiosa memoria a agosto del año antepasado, la zombie extrajo de inmediato los detalles más importantes de la historia conectando a Hiro con aquella muchacha repleta de gracias, representante de su salón ante el consejo escolar y objeto de deseo de una buena parte del alumnado masculino. Maika, además de ser una buena alumna y mejor hija única, ocultaba bajo su educada personalidad algo bastante más profundo: era lesbiana y ya antes de graduarse de la preparatoria tenía una novia que vivía en Tsumago Juku, localidad inmediatamente al sur de Nagiso y algo más apartada del río. Al ser parte de una comunidad pequeña donde los rumores corrían cual pólvora encendida, la fémina se vio obligada a mantener su orientación sexual en secreto para no atraer problemas sobre ella misma ni sobre sus padres. El mismo Hirohisa terminó enterándose por accidente al seguirla discretamente a pie una tarde cualquiera después de clases... y contemplarla besándose con otra chica de su misma edad (al menos eso pensó él) al otro lado del Kiso.

-Tal vez volvió a ver a sus padres, Hiro -sugirió la extraespecie para mantenerlo sosegado-. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas para los universitarios, siempre desbordados de trabajo y lejos de la familia cuando no gastan el tiempo entre fiestas y borracheras para después terminar repitiendo el año por malas notas o baja asistencia.

-Maika no es de esas que irían a un bar hasta el día siguiente -intercaló él-. Lo sé gracias a todas las veces que la admiré de lejos siendo más joven. Que haya vuelto a casa a ver a sus padres es absolutamente posible. Aún así, hay algo que me lanzó una señal de alarma instantánea al toparme con ella: yo la reconocí pero ella no a mí.

-¿En serio? Quizás te olvidó; mal que mal, ha pasado bastante agua bajo el puente desde tu desventura amorosa y, además, ahora estamos juntos. Recuerda que nada me separará de ti, Hiro.

-Lo sé y lo agradezco -dijo el primogénito-. A lo que voy, querida mía, es que Maika reaccionó como si le hubiese arrojado un torrente de insultos en vez de una disculpa sincera por venir caminando distraído. Su voz sonaba crispada, enérgica, mas detecté en ella una inconfundible estela apesadumbrada. Y sus ojos... Nublados, estériles, vacíos de aquella chispa que me conquistó a mí y a muchos otros.

-Entonces... -Zombina dudó un pelito, sintiendo que ambos entraban en un campo minado-. Entonces crees que algo terrible, capaz de sacudir un alma como pocas cosas en nuestra dimensión, le ocurrió más allá de los límites del pueblo.

-Llámalo pálpito, instinto o como desees, mi amor. Sé que Maika es parte de mi pasado pero sigo creyendo que la gente es intrínsecamente buena. Nunca he dejado de tenderle la mano a un amigo o vecino cuando me la ha pedido y ahora no deseo comenzar.

-Puedo dar fe de ello, Hiro, porque tú mismo me ayudaste a asumir este nuevo mundo como propio -declaró la desgreñada zombie-. De no ser por tu intervención divina seguiría siendo una autómata cerrada en mí misma, aislada del trasfondo de la segunda oportunidad que tan pocos hemos tenido el placer de vivir en plenitud.

-Tal vez a esto se refería la buena de Francine cuando cruzamos palabras hoy en la mañana -él abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los dicrómicos de ella-. Aunque sea lanzarme al vacío, aunque ella nunca me lo perdone si me la topo de nuevo, tengo que saber qué diantres le ocurre.

El primogénito se incorporó, dándole la espalda a Zombina por un par de segundos antes de voltear y volver a mirarla fijamente.

-He formado ya un plan en mi cabeza y si actuamos discretamente podremos resolver esto hoy.

-¿Podremos? -la chica no muerta se vio invadida otra vez por la duda-. Hiro, lo que ocurrió entre tú y Maika es un asunto estrictamente personal y aunque yo sea la primera interesada en saber qué pasará, no sé si es prudente que te acompañe. La situación ya asoma difícil desde el primer movimiento.

-No iré si no es contigo porque tú eres mi presente y futuro, querida -él la abrazó fuertemente, empapándose de su aroma a pino y limón-. Aciertas de pleno al manifestar que Maika forma parte de mi pasado y está fuera de mi alcance, pero deseo que me acompañes para que así ambos puedan despejar la dudas, viviendo armónicamente en mi interior de aquí en adelante.

-¿Apoyo moral, entonces? -por momentos ella sintió curiosidad al verse colocada en un rol secundario.

-Mucho más que moral, Zombina. Tú eres y serás mi puntal en la salud y la enfermedad. Además, ¿en qué quedó eso de aplicar la dosis justa de ingenio e ir de frente, eh? -le guiñó sutilmente el ojo izquierdo.

-Tienes razón -sonrió la liminal con travesura-. Nada saco con engañarme porque jamás de la vida te dejaría solo y mucho menos para algo tan importante. Encantada iré contigo pero antes debo imponerte dos condiciones. Una, me mantendré respetuosamente al margen de la charla que ocurra entre ustedes a menos que ella o tú consideren prudente mi intervención. Y dos... no saldremos de aquí sin que pruebes mi plato de pescado a la plancha -le dio un besito esquimal-. Te reservé la porción más grande y mejor marinada. ¿Se te abrió el apetito o no?

Hiro iba a abrir la boca cuando su estómago se anticipó y rugió con ganas. La pareja no pudo evitar reír discretamente, tomándose de las manos mientras iban rumbo a la enorme cocina de la posada.

Eran más o menos las dos y media de la tarde cuando humano y zombie, bien abrigados y caminando lentamente del brazo, entraron en una calle estrecha incluso para los estándares urbanísticos japoneses. Un círculo blanquirrojo con línea diagonal de izquierda a derecha prohibía la circulación a todo tipo de vehículos en sus tres cuadras de extensión. Se detuvieron ante la primera entrada del lado derecho, empotrada en un muro blanco que doblaba la esquina. Sobre el tradicional buzón rojo notaron una placa de cerámica azul con caracteres blancos exquisitamente pintados.

細山田

-Hosoyamada -leyó la pelirroja atentamente-. ¿Aquí vive Maika?

-Aquí mismo. Es una de las propiedades más antiguas del pueblo. Voy a tocar el timbre.

Respirando hondo dos o tres veces, Hirohisa cruzó una última mirada con Zombina antes de acercar su dedo al botón plástico. Esta vez ambos se fueron para atrás al escuchar un grito desgarrador.

-¡No puedo entender por qué me hicieron esto! -la voz era femenina-. ¡Simplemente no puedo entenderlo!

-¡Hija, tranquila, por lo que más quieras! -otro registro, claramente de su padre, se elevó aún más.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, papá, si confié por entero y así me lo pagaron?! ¡Estoy destrozada!

El chico, presa de los nervios, tragó saliva, mientras la chica monstruo sentía en el aire que algo iba realmente mal ahí dentro. Hiro tocó el timbre, mas no se sorprendió cuando nadie atendió la llamada.

-¡Maika, mi amor, relájate! -ahora habló su madre-. ¡Los tres sabemos que esto no debe ser así! ¡Permítenos ayudarte!

-¡Nadie puede ayudarme ahora! -retrucó Maika, quebrándose cada vez más-. ¡Nadie!

Siguió un sollozo de tal magnitud que podría haberse escuchado incluso en las montañas más altas del valle. La pareja se miró y entendió en el acto que haberse apersonado tan pronto en aquel rincón de Nagiso no fue buena idea.

-Mejor será que volvamos mañana o tal vez pasado -sugirió Hiro aunque sin admitir la rendición-. Aprecio mucho a Maika pero no creo que sea buena idea intentar abordarla ahora que está tan tocada.

-Concuerdo -expresó Zombina-. Sin ser adivina creo entender lo que le ocurrió: terminó confesando su verdadera orientación ante sus padres y ellos le dieron a cambio la bofetada del...

Justo ahí la puerta principal se abrió y ambos quedaron pasmados al ver salir a la humana pelinegra corriendo, su rostro escudado por sus manos y alejándose del que considerara, ellos suponían, su hogar hasta ese día. Iba desprovista del abrigo beige, casi animando al frío invernal a que se la llevara en un viaje sin retorno. Zombina, sobrecogida, no notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su novio hasta que él levantó nuevamente la voz.

-Ya sé dónde va -sentenció Hiro con nuevos bríos-. Amor mío, ¿crees que puedas ir ahora mismo a casa a buscar una chaqueta gruesa que le quede buena?

-No tengo ningún problema pero ¿dónde nos vamos a juntar? -preguntó ella sin captar del todo las intenciones de su amigo.

-Iré tras ella ahora mismo. Nos vemos en el Puente Tosuke y si no, en el parque de la otra orilla.

-¿El Tenpaku?

-El mismo. No me falles, ¿eh?

-Nunca.

Mientras el muchacho salía corriendo tras ella y planeaba seguirla discretamente, Zombina deshizo el camino apretando a fondo su acelerador personal. La sola mención de aquel sitio ubicado al norte del río Kiso terminó de aclararle la película. "Sólo espero que los dioses en que no creo puedan ayudarte a evitar un desastre mayúsculo, querido", meditó.

* * *

 _03:23... 03:22... 03:21... 03:20..._

* * *

Tras casi un cuarto de hora de frenético andar, Hiro cruzó el puente y entró en el sendero apenas cortando la densa floresta del parque. Este sitio, discreto y magníficamente mantenido por la misma naturaleza mediante sol, lluvias, nieve y brisa, era muy popular entre las parejas locales y también para quienes, como Maika, deseaban llorar sus penas de amor. Apelando a la luz de su memoria, siguió el rastro cual auténtico sabueso hasta llegar al rincón más apartado, donde apenas una banca junto a un macizo de flores silvestres rompían el monopolio del verde follaje.

Allí estaba sentada, con la cabeza gacha y las piernas juntas, Maika Hosoyamada. Claramente el frío afectaba a la fémina pero una seguidilla de temblores acompasados al silencioso llanto rompiendo los diques de sus ojos parecía mantenerla amarrada al mundo de los vivos.

"Se ve tan vulnerable", él dudó una vez más. "Debería dar media vuelta e irme pero, tal como dijera Zombina en nuestra propia conversación, es inútil engañarme".

Dio un par de pasos hacia ella que nadie más escuchó, o al menos eso creyó hasta que la universitaria abrió la boca.

-Quédate donde estás, Sugano.

-Maika -esbozó él discretamente-. ¿Qué te pasó para...?

-¡Ni un paso más! -ella levantó su rostro y se mostró en pleno, sus hermosas facciones destrozadas por el dolor-. ¡¿Por qué me seguiste?!

-¿Por qué fingiste no conocerme cuando nos topamos esta mañana en la calle principal? -contraatacó Hiro-. ¿Por qué volviste al pueblo si tu nueva vida está en la gran ciudad? ¿Por qué no...?

-¡Basta!

Ella se arrojó hacia él con los puños cerrados pero, creando la sorpresa más grande del día, ni amago hizo de repartir una ensañada de golpes. En vez de eso se deshizo en otro larguísimo torrente de lágrimas, abrazando al muchacho cual poste en medio de un huracán.

-Ya no quiero sufrir -sollozaba-. Ya no quiero sufrir. ¡Ya he tenido suficiente para toda mi maldita vida!

-Maika...

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo procurar la llevó a sentarse nuevamente y rodeó su cuerpo delicadamente con un brazo. Incluso con el grosor de la tela podía sentir que su contraparte estaba helada. Rezó para que Zombina pudiese llegar a tiempo con un abrigo o un suéter más apropiado para este clima que parecía empeorar a cada minuto.

-Sé que para ti no soy más que un _afterthought_ , un pestañeo en el radar de la vida, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus penas y ayudarte a superarlas. Considéralo un favor del destino -dijo él.

-¿De verdad crees en el destino, Sugano? -hipó Maika tras calmarse un pelito-. Para mí sólo es un cuento de viejas ridículas y no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de dedicarle espacio.

-Siempre está allí aunque no lo veamos -Hirohisa trajo a colación la idea que le contara su amiga Francine-. Incluso si tus padres te cerraron las puertas al enterarse de tu condición...

-¿Quién te dijo que me cerraron las puertas por mi condición? -la chica lo miró con unos ojos turquesa abiertos cual platos-. ¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando con ellos hace menos de una hora?

Arrinconado por su propia mano, el muchacho se vio obligado a contarle que había decidido ir a visitarla en su casa luego del _impasse_ mañanero y esperaba, en su plan original, salir de allí con una explicación coherente de su comportamiento. Omitió, sin embargo, cualquier mención de Zombina; no deseaba apartarse de la ardua tarea que le esperaba.

-No hubiera estado de ánimo para recibirte, Sugano, y mucho menos a nadie más -confesó ella de forma directa-. Me sentía destrozada luego de haber revivido, en parte gracias a mi accidental encontrón contigo, los recuerdos más amargos de los que tenga memoria. Ya entonces me sentía tocada y cuando llegué a casa de mis padres para pedirles consejo, me desarmé entera y dije una sarta de barbaridades por las que debería ir ahora mismo a pedirles perdón de rodillas.

-Veo que esto se descompone en dos partes -expresó Hiro-. ¿Podrías contarme todo por el principio?

-He llegado al mismo fondo del pozo, por lo que más no puedo hacer -Hosoyamada se encogió de hombros y se pegó instintivamente a su interlocutor debido al frío-. Sugano, sé que tú fuiste el primero en averiguar que era lesbiana. Sé que me seguiste aquella tarde cuando fui a reunirme con Airi Tamaki, mi novia por ese entonces, cerca de Tsumago Juku, algo sur del pueblo. Sé que fuiste posterior testigo de nuestro beso en el mismo sitio que ahora estamos... y sé que guardaste el secreto bajo siete llaves tras la graduación incluso con el peso de un corazón triturado a cuestas. Agradecí tal gesto durante mucho tiempo cuando ambas nos marchamos a estudiar alta costura a Kyoto.

-¿Tus padres lo sabían por esos años?

-La noche posterior a la graduación lo conversé con ellos en el salón de mi casa, después de cenar. Pensé que, como muchas familias formadas bajo el prisma tradicional, me rechazarían al punto de desheredarme -suspiró Maika-. Afortunadamente todo ocurrió al contrario y decidieron apoyarme hasta el final aunque todos los demás me condenaran. Incluso les presenté a Airi poco antes de abandonar Nagiso y la encontraron una muchacha encantadora. "Lo que ocurra a puertas cerradas es cosa de ustedes porque ya son adultas hechas y derechas", dijo mi viejo, y ahí mismo lo abracé como nunca antes en mi vida. Mi madre, que los dioses la bendigan porque es una mujer extraordinaria y vivo ejemplo, nunca dejó de llamarme ni mandarme dinero para mis gastos, que eran muchos entre diseños y clases prácticas.

-Es un alivio saberlo.

-Me sentí liberada al llegar a Kyoto, una urbe grande en la que ambas podíamos ser anónimas de cara al público pero mucho más íntimas puertas adentro. No niego que a veces discutíamos por tonterías como todas las parejas e incluso nos quitábamos el saludo por pequeños lapsos, pero las altas fueron mucho más abundantes que las bajas -se explayó la pelinegra-. Salíamos a pasear, disfrutábamos la ciudad, nos burlábamos sin malicia de nuestros profesores en las horas libres... Sí, todo era miel sobre hojuelas hasta que ocurrió algo que lo cambió todo hará quince días, aunque su génesis venía desde al menos tres meses.

-Tengo una intuición de hacia dónde va esto pero prefiero que tú misma me digas lo que vino después -el chico miró al frente por si aparecía Zombina antes de volver a centrar su atención en Maika.

-Gracias, Sugano.

-Llámame Hirohisa o sólo Hiro, Maika -corrigió el primogénito sin severidad-. Ya no estamos en la escuela.

-Soy dos años mayor que tú.

-¿Y qué narices tiene que ver la edad con esto?

-Se vería raro -justificó ella-, tal como si fuésemos amigos. Perdona, pero aún me es complicado asumir la real dimensión de esta partida.

-Sólo confía. Con eso me basta. No te juzgué entonces y no lo haré ahora, Maika.

Vino un silencio breve. La fémina ordenó sus pensamientos y decidió lanzarse a lo más profundo del relato.

-Hace unos tres meses, como te conté antes, noté que Airi comenzó a ponerse gradualmente más esquiva. A veces se quedaba trabajando en sus diseños hasta muy tarde y no me dejaba entrar al taller que teníamos en casa. En clases era la misma de siempre; evidentemente buscaba disimular algo -ella frunció el ceño ante el dolor-. Noté también que pasaba bastante más tiempo hablando por teléfono durante las horas de descanso. Dejamos de salir y de hacer casi todo juntas. Me sentí desplazada, ¿entiendes? Entonces llegué al punto de vulnerar la barrera más sagrada: revisarle el móvil. No me fue difícil si consideramos que su patrón de bloqueo, formado por un ángulo recto, era bien predecible, algo de lo que sólo ella puede culparse. Sabía que actuaba cual paranoica de animé pero mi curiosidad pudo más.

-¿Y qué hallaste?

-Bajo un número que no era el mío y registrado en sus contactos con un montón de _smileys_ y corazoncitos -ahora la chica se crispó-, tenía un reguero de mensajes en tonos muy amorosos, incluyendo términos que conmigo jamás usó. Se me vino el mundo encima al ver con mis propios ojos que mi novia me engañaba. Fue una puñalada trapera que me quitó el sueño aquella noche, pero acusé el golpe con dignidad y decidí fingir hasta que llegara el momento de colocar las cartas en la mesa. La semana de fin de año me las arreglé para salir antes de clases y volví a casa como si nada.

-Deduzco que Airi no fue ese día o se retiró incluso antes -atajó Hirohisa.

-Deduces bien, Sugano -Maika mostró que los viejos hábitos eran complicados de romper-. Casualmente fue una de nuestras profesoras de diseño quien me dio el dato de su ausencia, extendible a todo el día. Saludé al conserje, recogí mi correspondencia, tomé el ascensor y abrí las cerraduras con extremo sigilo. Nada más poner mis pies dentro del departamento sentí el aroma de su colonia floral más otra esencia desconocida, parecida a la de los mismos pinos rodeándonos. Entré a la sala de estar y casi se me cayeron las cartas de la misma forma que tú actuaste con tu bolsa esta mañana. Ante mis ojos, besándose apasionadamente en el sillón, estaban Airi y Daichi Morozumi, uno de nuestros compañeros de clase.

-¡¿Un hombre?! -él casi se fue de espaldas tras semejante vuelco-. ¿Pero no que Airi también era lesbiana?

-Justo ahí me enteré que era bisexual -replicó Maika con pesar-. Luego de arrojarles todo lo que tenía a la mano, incluyendo unas bolas de chakra traídas de la India que pesaban un kilo cada una, les exigí que me dieran una explicación creíble o llamaría en el acto a la policía para denunciarlos por invasión de propiedad privada.

-¿A tanto llegó?

-¡Por supuesto! Yo pagaba el arriendo del departamento con lo que me mandaba mi madre, así que tenía la ventaja de ser dueña de casa -carraspeó la humana-. Si ya enterarme del engaño de esta descarada fue terrible, lo peor fue escuchar, de sus propios labios, que ella había tenido una relación conmigo porque me vio sola pero resultó estar más interesada en el otro tunante. ¡Casi tres años de mi vida triturados por culpa de una soberana mentira! ¡La muy perra trapeó el piso con mi corazón y ni le importó que la sorprendiera con las manos en la masa! Al final los mensajes resultaron ser la antesala de un plan para irse los dos a Tokio o a Auckland, qué se yo, y dejarme tirada como los pepinillos de una hamburguesa barata. No soy ni seré perfecta, mas tengo mi orgullo y por ningún motivo iba a permitir semejante atropello a mi dignidad.

-Grandísimo par de malnacidos -el menor de los Sugano sintió auténtica furia-. Afortunados deberían sentirse de no estar frente a mí ahora mismo porque les daría un sermón y después una paliza. Quizás tirarlos al Kiso también sea una buena idea.

-Merecido se lo tendrían los tortolitos -sentenció Maika con absoluto asco, saboreando algo de la refinada crueldad de Hirohisa-. ¿Sabes que más esperé de ellos?

-¿Qué?

-Que me ofrecieran una patética tregua consistente en una relación poliamorosa u otro retraso mental parecido para "mantener viva la llama" -vino una expresión aún más asqueada-. Ahí sí que los habría arrojado yo misma por la ventana -bufó ella-. Yo soy firme creyente en la exclusividad de las relaciones románticas y nada me apartará de ella.

-Haces bien, Maika -el chico pensó que su reacción habría sido aún más violenta si alguien quisiera quitarle a Zombina-. ¿Y qué ocurrió una vez cayeron las fichas sobre el tablero?

-Después del desastre le di a mi ex-novia hasta el final del día para armar sus maletas y largarse del departamento; si incumplía la desalojaría con la fuerza pública. Una vez me quedé sola en compañía de la rabia, vomité hasta la bilis en el baño y después lloré como sólo recordaba después de la muerte de mis abuelos. Hablé con mis profesores para pedir un cambio de currículum para el próximo semestre y me lo concedieron; también les estoy agradecida porque fueron un buen primer apoyo en esos tristes días de fin de año. Después llamé a mis padres por teléfono y les dije que me vendría a pasar una semanita con ellos. No quise darles más detalles hasta hoy, cuando llegué al pueblo en el primer tren y me encontré contigo. Revivir esa secuencia tan amarga me dolió hasta los cimientos de mi ser, cegándome al punto de rechazar la ayuda que me tendían.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-Aún me falta una última cosa, Sugano. Volver a verte me hizo recordar los tiempos felices que viví junto a Airi y lo que podría haberse formado a futuro si no hubiese ocurrido lo que te he contado. Por eso te hice el quite aunque me dolió profundamente cometer semejante falta de educación -volvió a sollozar-. Te agradezco que me hayas escuchado. Eres un buen chico, un muy buen chico... Algún día harás muy feliz al ser que logre conquistar tu corazón.

Esta vez la fémina no resistió cuando él la abrazó, dejándole volcar los últimos ecos de su pena en el aire del parque. Hirohisa se permitió una sonrisa al ver a Zombina llegar con una chaqueta roja que, estética mediante, le venía bastante bien a su conjunto beige y azul.

"Veo que hiciste un buen trabajo", expresó la chica monstruo mediante un guiño.

"Salió mejor de lo que creía", contestó él de la misma forma. "Ahora sería bueno ponerle la chaqueta si no queremos verla víctima de la hipotermia".

"Entonces puedo respirar tranquila", devolvió la liminal, enterneciéndose ante la frágil figura de Maika Hosoyamada.

Lo siguiente que supo la humana fue verse abstraída del frío por los prodigios de una tela térmica. Quedó estupefacta al ver la chaqueta alrededor de sus hombros y aún más al ver parada junto al banco a una muchacha de ojos dicrómicos, piel parcelada en tonos ligeramente contrastantes y desordenada cabellera rojo intenso. Ahora fue ella quien casi terminó de espaldas en el frío suelo.

-Hi... Hirohisa -ella se incorporó, separándose de ellos un par de metros-. ¿Quién es ella?

-Mi nombre es Zombina -la extraespecie le tendió amistosamente la mano-. Hiro me contó sobre ti hace un tiempo. Lamento que nos presentemos en un contexto tan doloroso.

-¿Hiro? -Maika no entendía nada-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Sólo cumplí el vaticinio que hicieras hace apenas instantes -él la ayudó a colocarse la chaqueta.

-¿Eh? -la pelinegra pausó antes de palmearse la frente-. ¡No me digas que ella es tu novia!

-Tal cual, Maika -nuevamente la zombie-. La mejor llave para abrir el candado rodeando un corazón es hablar y eso me sucedió a mí, sin ir más lejos.

Se acercó y rodeó los hombros del muchacho con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí con una mezcla de posesión y cariño. La otra fémina no era una enemiga sino un alma en pena que necesitaría todo el apoyo posible para rehacerse.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -la humana apartó la mirada, derechamente ruborizada-. ¡Sugano, deberías haberme dicho que estabas comprometido! ¿Qué irá a pensar esta chica si nos vio abrazados?

-Nada negativo. Como dije recién, Hiro me contó el incidente ocurrido entre ambos durante los días de preparatoria. No temas nada que yo soy muy discreta y nadie más, aparte de tus padres, supongo, sabe la realidad sobre tu orientación sexual -Zombina levantó las manos para calmar a Maika-. Ambos preferimos juzgar a la gente no por factores inmutables sino, como dijo un pensador de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme, por el contenido de su carácter y sus propias acciones.

-Puedes quedarte tranquila respecto a nosotros, Maika. Zombina y yo no abriremos la boca respecto a esto incluso si nos amenazan.

-Al menos puedo granjearme un poco más de paz -suspiró la aludida, reprimiéndose mentalmente por tener la desconfianza aún a tope, y luego relajándose-. Lo único que deseo ahora es volver con mis padres y hablar esto de nuevo con ellos... sin este enorme peso negro de por medio.

-Si gustas podemos acompañarte hasta tu casa -ofreció él-. Se está hace tarde y anunciaron una nueva nevada para esta noche.

-¿De verdad lo harían?

-¡Claro! -intercaló Zombina-. Caminar siempre es mejor en compañía. Y si por cualquier razón necesitas hablar o planear algo durante los días que estés en Nagiso, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Los tres abandonaron ese rinconcito del Parque Tenpaku con diversas medidas de satisfacción. La zombie y el humano iban tomados de las manos; tal era su forma de felicitarse por un trabajo bien hecho. Gracias al gran esfuerzo de Hirohisa consiguieron sofocar un amago de incendio que de expandirse habría significado no sólo un dolor terrible sino la corrupción de algunos de los mejores años que él viviera.

Maika, con la mente más despejada, comenzó a ver la luz al final del largo túnel de sus angustias. La traición de Airi fue un golpe bajísimo, cierto, pero no tenía por qué dejarla amarrada al piso permanentemente. Miró al cielo mientras cruzaba el Puente Tosuke rumbo a la orilla sur y juró en silencio que se reharía, volvería a Kyoto con una nueva mentalidad y volcaría en sus diseños de alta costura las mejores pinceladas de su inspiración. Y si surgía una nueva posibilidad de pareja, haría todo lo posible para evitar los errores del pasado.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Una combinación de "pueblo chico, infierno grande" y las intensas emociones emanadas por corazones rotos sirvió para estructurar este capítulo, donde la incertidumbre y el drama dominaron. Ya desarrollé una hebra similar en_ Muros de Cristal _(si tienen buena memoria sabrán a quién me refiero) pero ahora lo hice desde un lado más visceral porque las heridas sufridas por la joven Maika aún arden al contacto con el aire limpio de Nagiso. Hirohisa ciertamente no esperaba hallar una hebra tan profunda de su propio pasado mirándole a los ojos, pero su decisión de llegar al fondo del asunto sin faltarle el respeto a quien alguna vez fuese su superiora tiene mucho de loable. Zombina, por su parte, juega un rol de apoyo y comprensión en esta historia, complementando las ideas de su amado y animándole, en un_ overlapping _de peso, a sacudirse la modorra del desconcierto. Al tocar temas tan sensibles como los ya vistos, vale recordar que la discreción es parte imprescindible del valor._

 _Cuando Valaika termina de leer lo que ustedes ya han visto, me mira como sólo ella puede y desliza una frase muy cierta: "nadie es inmune a un corazón roto pero tener a alguien de verdad a tu lado es la mejor defensa". Después nos damos un piquito y volvemos a nuestras muchas labores._

 _Antes que se me olvide, les deseamos de corazón un 2019 repleto de éxitos e instantes para eternizar en la memoria. ¡Hasta la próxima, queridos lectores, y no olviden comentar! O como se dice en japonés, "no amar es cerrarnos a la más hermosa faceta de la vida"._


	38. Amigas

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Amigas**

La campana sonó a la una de la tarde en punto, poniendo fin a la clase de lenguaje y también al ciclo mañanero de aprendizaje.

-¡Todos de pie! -exclamo el presidente de curso-. ¡Saluden!

Una veintena de estudiantes, incluyendo al mandamás, inclinaron respetuosamente la cabeza ante la señorita Asaoka, quien les dio las gracias por su atención y les dejó vía libre para ir a almorzar luego de un aviso.

-¡Niños, recuerden que la próxima semana tenemos el cuarto control de Kanji y no quiero sorpresas desagradables!

-¡Sí, maestra! -replicaron todos en coro, algunos ya buscando escapar hacia la puerta deslizable y otros quedándose en el sitio.

Antonella Satme-Sannika se limitó a sonreír ante tal escena mientras guardaba su cuaderno de caligrafía en el pupitre y extraía de él una lonchera forrada en un hermoso pañuelo de seda blanca con sus iniciales grabadas, regalo de Zynda que consideraba auténtico talismán de buena suerte. Estiró sus brazos con sumo cuidado a fin de no exigir sus huesos más de la cuenta, saliendo del inmaculado templo del aprendizaje al eterno ruido del pasillo.

No pocos estudiantes de tercero, cuarto y quinto año marchaban a paso firme rumbo a la cafetería, los jardines cercanos al muro delimitando el perímetro de la escuela o la azotea para almorzar. Charlaban entre sí de un montón de temas o derechamente iban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos o lecturas; más de uno terminaría topándose con otros y se armaría el típico lío de "fíjate por dónde vas porque es señal de buena educación". La pequeña tejedora disfrutaba de todo ello, nutriéndose de las vibraciones positivas a su alrededor y vertiéndola en suaves sonrisas que devolvía a todos quienes la saludaban.

-¡Hola, Antonella! -la saludó un chiquillo desde dentro de otro salón.

-¡Hola, Shirai! -contestó ella.

-¿Qué tal estás, pequeña?

-Aquí, dándole poco a poco.

-Seguro sacaste otro cien en tu última prueba, ¿no? Deberías enseñarme tu secreto.

-Sólo es estudiar duro y a conciencia, Nagaike -sonrió la peliverde con un gestito-. Aquí no hay magia como en las películas o los libros. Si sacrificas ahora tendrás recompensas más tarde.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana mayor?

-Ocupadísima pero feliz, igual que esta servidora.

-Oye, ¿de casualidad has visto a Hayashida? Creo que va en tu salón, si no me falla la memoria.

-No recuerdo haberlo visto a primera hora, por lo que al parecer no vino a clases; ignoro el motivo. Tal vez, Sleia, deberías hablar con Jeannine, la Nekomata, porque ambos son muy cercanos -apuntó al otro lado del pasillo.

-Vale, para allá me voy. Gracias, Antonella.

Entre este tipo de diálogos la distancia separándola de la puerta dando acceso al soleado exterior se le hizo la nada misma. Sonrió la chica monstruo al sentir el delicioso aire veraniego contra su rostro, acariciándole su larga cabellera con toques dignos de los mismos dioses.

-¡Ah, qué delicia de clima nos ha tocado hoy! -volvió a estirarse-. Es el día perfecto para disfrutar de una buena comida a la sombra de aquellos árboles.

Dirigió lentamente sus repiqueteantes pasos hasta allá, satisfecha de lo logrado aquel día en la primaria de Happoen. Además de haber aprendido casi sin problemas la treintena de Kanjis vistos en la clase de la señorita Asaoka, también experimentó con algo de arte abstracto en su primera hora y recibió, de manos del profesor Komatsu, el control sobre multiplicaciones y divisiones dado el viernes pasado. A diferencia del estándar educativo japonés, esta escuela seguía el modelo occidentalizado y tenía profesores diferentes para cada materia en vez de uno solo especializado en muchas.

Al ver ese hermoso 100 en la página repleta de vistos buenos su corazón se hinchó de alegría; aquella tarde de estudio intensivo en compañía de Eddie Maxon dio los resultados esperados e incluso más. "Eres la primera alumna de tercer año a la que he visto aplicar tan bien el inverso multiplicativo. Sigue así, Antonella", decía la nota de su maestro, quien también dictaba la asignatura de ciencias naturales y constituía una rara excepción a los criterios docentes.

-Tío Eddie, estoy en deuda contigo -suspiró, mirando levemente al cielo-. Este 100 también es tuyo y ten por seguro que encontraré una forma de compensarte como mereces.

Llegó al lugar elegido tras un par de minutos de plácido andar y buscó de inmediato el tronco más grueso. Apoyó con cuidado su mitad arácnida contra él, bajando gradualmente sus patas hasta quedar, si hubiese sido humana hecha y derecha, en cuclillas. El césped se sentía fresco, fragante, totalmente vivo bajo ella.

"Veamos qué me preparó hoy la señora Rei", pensó mientras abría la lonchera.

Una vez desanudado y desdoblado por sus ágiles dedos, el pañuelo blanco era del tamaño preciso para cumplir labores de mantel. Los seis ojos azules de Antonella brillaron de alegría al ver una porción de camarones apanados, arroz blanco y verduras salteadas en mantequilla.

-Mi plato favorito -dijo en voz baja-. Parece que es cierto eso de las mujeres humanas y su fantástica intuición.

Una botella de medio litro de jugo de naranja y zanahoria venía con la comida, cuyas vitaminas ayudarían a la tejedora a mantener equilibrado su metabolismo. Sabía que estaba en la época de mayor crecimiento y actividad y estaba dispuesta a sacarle el máximo partido aún con su osteogénesis imperfecta a cuestas. "Tal vez sea una Arachne más pequeña que el promedio al llegar a la adultez", decía cuando le preguntaban por su tamaño, "pero lo bueno siempre viene en frascos chicos".

Partió magistralmente un par de palillos de madera pulida (regalo de la misma Rei) y comenzó a devorar tan exquisitos manjares con fruición. El arroz venía blando, húmedo y con la sazón justa, su sal y pimienta complementándose a la perfección con el apanado picante de los camarones. Las verduras salteadas, igualmente crujientes y brillantes bajo la luz natural, servían para rebajar los toques más fuertes del paladar.

"Esto sabe aún mejor de lo que creía", se dijo Antonella. "Tal vez sea porque he aprendido muchas cosas hoy o porque aún estoy emocionada por mi estupenda nota", devoró otro bocadito.

-¿Y si fuesen ambas? -preguntó a nadie en particular luego de tragar.

-¿Ambas de qué?

Levantó su vista la tejedora y se encontró frente a una chica humana de su misma edad, tal vez unos cuatro a cinco meses mayor, con corta cabellera negra. Vestía el uniforme de la primaria y ni su chaquetilla ni su falda tenían la más mínima arruga; lo mismo aplicaba a la inmaculada blusa blanca con la corbata tipo lazo alrededor del cuello. Cargaba su propia lonchera, provista con motivos de planetas, y le miraba con ojos tan curiosos como amables.

-Oh, hola -saludó cortésmente la peliverde-. Creí que por aquí no venía nadie.

-De hecho no -contestó la otra niña-. Este el rincón más apartado de la escuela... y también el más tranquilo. ¿Te importa si me siento a comer contigo?

-En absoluto, pero ¿por qué tal gesto? -inquirió Antonella con sólo una mota de desconfianza-. No recuerdo haberte visto antes. ¿Eres de un curso superior?

-Soy de tercer año al igual que tú, pero estoy en el segundo salón, lo que nos hace vecinas hasta cierto punto -le extendió la mano-. Permíteme presentarme: me llamo Midori Tomashino. Es un placer conocerte.

-Antonella Satme-Sannika -ella devolvió el gesto-. El placer es mío, Midori. Siéntate donde te plazca.

La humana no demoró más que cinco segundos en colocarse del otro lado del mantel de seda. Colocó sus cosas y pareció decir una pequeña oración antes de devorar el plato de pescado a la plancha, papas gratinadas y pimientos asados preparado con sumo esmero por sus padres... o tal vez por ella misma; tal cosa era muy común entre los jóvenes japoneses.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? -preguntó la pequeña extraespecie-. ¿No tienes amigos con los que compartir la hora de almuerzo?

-Sí, pero hoy se les ocurrió ir a comer a la azotea y aunque la vista es magnífica desde allí, el calor golpea como un martillo endemoniado -se explicó Midori-. Por eso, al verte salir de su salón y caminar hacia aquí, te seguí porque sentí un poco de curiosidad. El clima no está para pasar esta hora entre cuatro paredes y, siendo honesta, más de una vez he notado que pasas sin compañía.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, mas estar sola en los almuerzos no es algo que me moleste. No pocos alumnos de mi clase siguen el ejemplo de tus amigos, así que venirme aquí es una bendición disfrazada -le sonrió Antonella-. Aquí abajo, junto a este frondoso árbol que ahora nos cobija, puedo pensar e imaginar muchas ideas que me gustaría poner en práctica más adelante. En cierto sentido suple mi incapacidad de poder llegar donde muchos otros alumnos de esta escuela sí pueden.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -la pelinegra arqueó sus cejas y después devoró un trozo de pescado.

-Bueno, trato de no hablar demasiado de mi condición aunque los maestros y mis propios compañeros la conocen desde el día que comencé a estudiar aquí -pausó Antonella luego de comer otro camarón-. Nací con una enfermedad degenerativa llamada osteogénesis imperfecta, la que causa debilidad en mis huesos y me impide realizar actividad física o cargar objetos muy pesados, por nombrar un par de cosas.

-Por eso nunca te he visto con las demás chicas en las clases de educación física -razonó Midori-. Nosotras nos combinamos con las del salón uno para formar un grupo y los muchachos hacen lo propio. ¿En qué inviertes tu tiempo mientras tanto?

-Me dedico a leer o estudiar mis otras asignaturas. Ayuda bastante, especialmente en un entorno exigente como el que nos rodea.

-Y esta enfermedad de huesos frágiles... ¿tiene cura? -preguntó la pelinegra casi con miedo a lo que vendría.

-No, Midori, no tiene. Nací con ella y moriré con ella. No todo es malo, eso sí -levantó un poco sus garritas para tranquilizarla-. Tomo medicinas todos los días y voy al hospital cada sábado para hacer mis ejercicios ortopédicos. Así la mantengo a raya. Mi hermana mayor, Zynda, me acompaña en todo ello.

-Ah, ya veo... Es bueno ver que te lo tomas bien a pesar de todo y que tu familia te apoya. No sé si otros seres, sean humanos o liminales, podrían seguir tu ejemplo tratándose de algo tan sensible -masticó un pimiento-. ¿Quieres un poco de jugo de manzana?

La humana procuró una botellita muy parecida a la de la Arachne, quien rechazó el gesto mostrando la propia.

-Ya tengo algo de líquido, gracias. ¡Oye, tu almuerzo se ve muy bien! ¿Lo hiciste tú misma?

-Sí -sonrió Midori-. Cada mañana me levanto muy temprano, junto con mamá y papá, para prepararlo, guardarlo en esta lonchera que aquí ves y traerlo a la escuela. Cocinar bien es un arte y lo mejor es aprenderlo desde que se es joven porque si no el hábito nunca se pega, o al menos eso siempre le dice mi madre a mi hermana mayor. ¿Cuántos fantásticos momentos a lo largo de la historia no han ido acompañados de buenas comidas?

Antonella creyó percibir algo especial, algo muy canadiense, en la cuña de su interlocutora, pero decidió reservar dicha pregunta para después.

-Lo tuyo es admirable, entonces -la felicitó la tejedora-. Siendo liminal carnívora, a veces me cuesta captar el sabor de frutas o verduras pero le pongo todo el empeño posible. Lo mismo aplica a mi hermana, especialmente desde que nos mudamos a Tokio hará casi un año.

-¿Entonces ustedes no son de aquí? -la chica pelinegra arqueó aún más sus cejas, si cabe-. ¿Dónde pasaron sus primeros años de vida, entonces?

-En Abashiri, una pequeña localidad al norte de Hokkaido, rodeada del frío mar en cuyo otro extremo se encuentra la opresiva Rusia. Ambas crecimos allí, entre la nieve, el frío y la inmensa calidez de su gente, antes que Zynda fuese admitida en el programa de integración y viniera a vivir a la capital. Después me uní a ella porque no soportábamos estar separadas -explicó Antonella, omitiendo cualquier mención relativa a Kenichi Shoda-. Nuestros anfitriones son Sachio y Rei Hirosawa, quienes tienen una linda casa en Shirokane, no lejos de aquí.

Midori nunca antes había oído hablar de semejante lugar pero la sola mención a la enorme isla del norte la hizo erizarse un pelito. La familia de Daigo, su padre, era de Sapporo y algunas veces fue para allá junto a sus progenitores y Mayumi, su hermana mayor, durante las vacaciones de invierno. Los recuerdos del chocolate caliente y las masitas junto a la chimenea eran tan nítidos como las potentísimas tormentas de nieve que paralizaban barrios enteros, obligaban a cerrar el aeropuerto y mandaban camiones cargados de sal a las calles para intentar volverlas algo más transitables.

-Me imagino que te debe haber costado un mundo acostumbrarte al clima de Tokio. Los inviernos son serios pero los veranos vienen cubiertos de melaza y un montón de otras cosas pegotes -reanudó la chiquilla humana.

-Al principio sí, mas mis ganas de comenzar una nueva vida junto a los Hirosawa han sido más fuertes que todas las olas de calor juntas -devolvió Antonella mientras ambas seguían comiendo-. También he tenido la suerte de estudiar en una escuela como esta, donde siempre nos fuerzan a pensar más allá de lo establecido y los cursos, al ser más pequeños, permiten un aprendizaje más personalizado.

-En eso concuerdo contigo. Yo soy la tercera generación de mi familia que asiste aquí y cero quejas; además de mi hermana mayor y mi madre, también estudió mi abuela en esta misma escuela -acotó Midori-. Ahora que tenemos compañeros liminales la cosa se ha puesto muy interesante.

-¿Hay extraespecies en tu salón? -preguntó Antonella con interés; tal vez allí tendría nuevos amigos potenciales.

-Sólo cuatro y tres de ellos son chicos: un Kobold, un centauro y uno que tiene alas rígidas, cola y una mezcla de facciones reptilianas y humanas.

-Suena como Melusine pero todas ellas son hembras. Debe ser un Dragonewt, entonces -razonó la Arachne-. ¿Y la muchacha de qué especie es?

-Otra Kobold; ella y el que ya mencioné antes son hermanos gemelos, poseedores del típico vínculo en que llegan hasta a comunicarse sin necesidad de hablar. Todos ellos son muy amables y bien portados, aunque el chico reptil tuvo algunos problemillas con la climatización central al inicio del año escolar. Desde que lo movieron junto a la ventana para que tomara sol quedó todo resuelto -suspiró la pelinegra-. Supongo que eso viene de serie cuando se es de sangre fría y nosotros no podríamos aspirar a entenderlo.

-Tal vez no podamos explicarlo del todo pero sí empatizar con él -devolvió la tejedora gentilmente-. Cada ser, ya sea humano o liminal, tiene sus propias virtudes y sus propios defectos, siempre buscando su lugar en el mundo. Piensa en nosotras: tarde o temprano seremos parte de una generación adulta, la que guiará los destinos de este país por obra de sus logros o vicios -Antonella terminó sus camarones; ya sólo le quedaba algo de arroz.

-Muy cierto -suspiró Midori-. Sólo espero ser de aquellos personajes a los que se les recuerde por sus buenas obras y no por ser aberraciones históricas. Cambiando de tema a algo más agradable, ¿qué tal lo llevas con tus estudios?

-Me considero buena alumna, más aún considerando que estoy exenta de educación física. Todas las asignaturas me gustan pero recientemente le he cogido un gustillo especial a matemáticas -se sinceró la peliverde-. En mi última prueba me fue mejor de lo que creía.

-¿95 puntos? ¿Tal vez 97 o 98?

-Cien. Y si digo "mejor de lo que creía" no es casualidad: hasta el jueves pasado estuve convaleciente de influenza y casi sin tiempo para estudiar. Afortunadamente no tuve que calentar la materia porque me ayudó alguien muy especial.

-¿Tu hermana mayor?

La extraespecie negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tus anfitriones? -insistió Midori, obteniendo idéntica respuesta.

-Oh, no. Ellos siempre están ocupados con sus empleos. Quien me tendió un cable salvador fue un amigo de mi hermana y alguien a quien admiro mucho por su bondad e inteligencia -se sonrojó ligeramente la tejedora-. Se llama Eddie Maxon.

-¿El tío Eddie? -la humana abrió sus ojos cual platos-. Eso suena justo como lo que alguien de su carácter haría.

-¿Lo conoces? -ahora fue el turno de Antonella de quedar estupefacta.

-¡Cómo no lo voy a conocer! -exclamó la otra pequeña con tanto brío que casi se fue de espaldas con lonchera y todo-. Mi madre y él han sido compañeros de trabajo durante dos años y fracción. De hecho, él solía venir mucho a nuestra casa durante sus primeros días en Japón, o en su defecto íbamos a verlo nosotros a su departamento en Ginza.

-Anda, eso sí no lo sabía...

-Mis padres fueron una ayuda fundamental para él conforme se adaptaba a vivir aquí. Le enseñaron a moverse por Tokio, a comprar como todo un experto en las tiendas de conveniencia, a usar las laberínticas calles de nuestros barrios para su ventaja, y así mil cosas -explicó Midori Tomashino-. La primera vez que lo vi lo encontré intimidante, si he de ser honesta, porque nunca antes había estado cerca de alguien tan alto. Incluso mi propio padre parecía de estatura normal comparado con él. Más allá del rostro atento y a veces serio vi lo mismo que mis padres, a un hombre bueno que sólo necesitaba algo de amistad y compañía.

Antonella asintió conforme escuchaba a su compañera de almuerzo. Ambas eran más o menos de la misma altura y era cierto que Eddie, quien se empinaba nada menos que 196 centímetros sobre el suelo, parecía una auténtica torre en comparación. Regresó un poco sus recuerdos al pasado jueves, cuando él fuese a visitarla a su residencia para ayudarle a estudiar, y percibió la típica frecuencia de alguien cuya intención no era molestar (mucho menos en casa ajena) pero que se soltaba rápidamente al entrar en confianza. Esa fue la mecha capaz de encender la fuerza combinada de la enseñanza y el aprendizaje tan bien plasmados en esa hoja de papel.

-Entonces decidí, para levantarle un poco el ánimo, intentar conversar con él desde la perspectiva de una persona todo lo normal posible -continuó la chiquilla-. Para mi sorpresa fue sorprendentemente receptivo y al rato estaba contándome anécdotas históricas de todas las épocas; pocas veces he visto a alguien hablar de temas tan complejos con pasmosa facilidad. A mí me encantaron porque fue como viajar en el tiempo sin moverme del sillón donde estaba sentada entonces. ¿Sabías, por ejemplo, que hubo una vez una adolescente llamada Juana de Arco al mando del ejército francés?

-No, no tenía idea.

-Bueno, ella es todo un emblema nacional en Francia y su liderazgo llevó a sus tropas a expulsar para siempre a los invasores ingleses, poniendo fin a la Guerra de los Cien Años -recitó la humana tras recordar tal hecho-. Lamentablemente fue quemada en la hoguera antes de cumplir la veintena por vestirse como un hombre, aunque sus acusaciones formales tenían que ver con algo llamado herejía... o algo así. Me pregunto qué significará.

-Hacer fácil lo difícil es uno de los grandes talentos del tío Eddie, sin dudas. Mi propio cien en el control anterior es prueba de ello. Vino a mi casa el jueves pasado gracias a las gestiones de Zynda, me ayudó a repasar toda la materia en unas pocas horas y cuando me instalé el viernes a dar el control a las nueve en punto, sentí un alivio inmenso de haber captado todo lo que me explicó -sonrió la Arachne-. Los números no opusieron resistencia alguna y en veinte minutos tenía todo listo. Salí de la sala y vine a sentarme aquí mismo hasta que sonó la campana.

Ambas terminaron de comer y guardaron sus respectivas loncheras, dejando sólo las botellas a vista de la otra. La admiración mutua que sentían por el canadiense había servido para acercarlas un poco, permitirles hablar con confianza y sin rodeos. En ese momento otra pregunta cruzó sin demora las mentes de ambas: ¿sabría la otra que Maxon tenía una hermosa novia llamada Pachylene, la más rapaz de las arpías comunes y al mismo tiempo la más común de las arpías rapaces?

-Así que estuviste enferma de influenza -reanudó otra vez Midori, guardando tal carta en lo más profundo de su mano-. Admito desde ya que tuve suerte de no pillarla, aunque más de la mitad de mi salón pagó los platos rotos porque ¿a quién le gusta guardar cama con este clima tan bueno? -suspiró-. ¿No te costó mucho recuperar la materia perdida?

-Estoy en ello pero aún me faltan no pocas cosas, especialmente en inglés y música.

-Oye, si gustas podemos comparar apuntes y así llenar todos los huecos que te falten -ofreció la pelinegra.

-¿De verdad estarías dispuesta a hacerme tal favor? -Antonella creyó encontrar un balón de oxígeno.

-El currículum para todos los cursos es estandarizado, así que no debería haber problemas. Además, reconozco a manos descubiertas -hizo tal gesto- que tengo algunas pequeñas complicaciones en matemáticas y ciencias, por lo que cualquier ayuda en estos frentes me vendría fantásticamente. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

-Te escucho.

-Tú me ayudas en estas dos asignaturas y yo te entregaré todo mi apoyo en las que has nombrado. Casualmente el inglés no me cuesta casi nada porque lo escucho todo el tiempo en casa debido al trabajo de mis padres; tanto mamá en Nakashima como papá en la Bayer siempre deben lidiar con gente del otro lado del mar y es prácticamente una _lingua franca_. Respecto a las notas y las escalas, ¿qué tal se te da tocar flauta?

-Me las arreglo como puedo, pero estas garras mías no son todo lo que se dice buenas para tapar agujeros y mi propio aliento es limitado debido a la osteogénesis -ahora Antonella admitió otra incómoda verdad-. He de ser sincera; me llaman más la atención la guitarra por el tañir de las cuerdas o el mismo piano porque tenemos uno en casa. Es un Steinway original, creo que del mil novecientos y algo.

-¿Tus anfitriones tocan?

-El señor Sachio lo hace para relajarse. Siempre llega cansado de su empleo pero se da el tiempo de enfrentarse a las teclas después de cenar. A veces toca piezas lentas y otras rápidas, pero todas igualmente melancólicas -elaboró la chica monstruo, bebiendo un trago largo de jugo-. Zynda y yo siempre las escuchamos desde nuestro cuarto antes de irnos a dormir.

-Probablemente sean canciones de Chopin -dijo Midori-; sus composiciones para piano son inmortales y a mamá le encantan. Casualmente Mayumi, mi hermana mayor, tiene como su mayor sueño estudiar música, dar recitales alrededor del planeta y todo eso.

-Qué lindo. ¿Ha compuesto algo propio? Sé que muchos grandes músicos tienen al menos una o dos obras originales a su haber.

-Todavía no pero está en ello. A veces se encierra en su propio cuarto, presa de la irritabilidad y el desconcierto, pero la entiendo bien. Sus instancias creativas siempre tienen ese toque. ¿Has oído eso de que los genios son incomprendidos?

-En su tierra sí, o al menos eso dice el viejo y conocido refrán sobre los profetas -Antonella entrecerró sus seis ojos-. Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?

-Tenemos un trato -la humana estrechó su mano una vez más.

En ese momento sonó el omnipotente timbre marcando el final de la hora de almuerzo. Las miradas del alumnado en pleno, con excepción de quienes aún perdían el tiempo mirando nubes desde la azotea o estaban lejos de cualquier ventana, se posaron en la torre del reloj cuyas manecillas marcaban cinco minutos para las dos. Era el último aviso de libertad, de clima veraniego ideal para largas siestas sin preocupación.

-¡El tiempo sí que vuela cuando la conversación es buena! -exclamó Tomashino-. Mejor será que nos movamos rápido porque si llegamos tarde a la última clase del día nos van a echar la bronca. Permíteme ayudarte con eso.

-Gracias -Satme-Sannika le entregó la lonchera y aceptó la mano que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie-. No te hubieras molestado.

-No es ninguna molestia, Antonella -la humana usó el nombre de su interlocutora por primera vez-. He de ser honesta contigo: no ir a almorzar arriba con el resto de mi grupo fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado hoy. Da gusto encontrar a alguien que ve las cosas de forma similar a una.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tus otros amigos son muy desordenados o serios?

-¡Para nada! Los quiero a todos porque nos conocemos desde el jardín de infancia. Siempre hemos sido del mismo salón pero a veces... es bueno cambiar de aires -explicó Midori-. Ellos necesitan su espacio y yo también.

-Comprendo bien. A veces te sacan de quicio.

-¡Eso! -la pelinegra aplaudió-. ¡Eso mismo! Estas separaciones duran dos o tres días, tras los cuales volvemos a ser tan amigos como siempre.

-Bueno, es un alivio saberlo. No me habría gustado ser la causa de una ruptura potencialmente irreversible entre ustedes -admitió la liminal mediante un suspiro.

-Eso nunca ocurriría -sonrió la otra niña-. ¿Quién podría encontrar algo malo en ti, Antonella, más aún conociendo tu historia de vida?

Para sorpresa de la tejedora, Midori se acercó a ella y le dio un tenue abrazo a fin de no oprimirle demasiado los huesos de su caja torácica y espalda.

-Me caes bien -dijo ella con voz dulce-. Quédate tranquila.

-Gracias por tu gesto de confianza, Midori -replicó la tejedora, inhalando las últimas bocanadas de aire estival antes de entrar al edificio.

-No fue nada -ahora ambas caminaban rumbo a los salones de tercer año-. ¡Oye, se me acaba de ocurrir otra genial idea!

La menor de las Tomashino se detuvo a medio camino, miró por los ventanales hacia el patio vaciándose poco a poco y después directamente a los seis ojos de Antonella. Alrededor de ambas el gentío de estudiantes y maestros las esquivaba como una auténtica corriente de aire.

-¿Te parece si empezamos mañana mismo con lo de los apuntes? -sugirió la humana-. Podemos verlos mientras comemos, repitiendo el proceso el miércoles y jueves de ser necesario. Había pensado sugerirte la hora de educación física pero ahí sí que no puedo escaparme sin que los profesores noten mi ausencia.

-Es un buen plan -retrucó Antonella; ambas volvieron a caminar-. Sin embargo, ¿es idea mía o quieres decirme algo más?

-Vaya, veo que estoy frente a una adivina -rió Midori-. Quería ver la posibilidad de recibirte este fin de semana en mi casa para jugar, conversar, tal vez conocernos un poco mejor. Sé que el sábado te cuesta un poco más por tu terapia, pero ¿qué tal el domingo? Yo vivo hacia el límite con Ginza, a unas tres o cuatro cuadras de la escuela.

-Tendría que hablarlo con mi hermana y también con mis anfitriones; quiero hacer todo al pie de la letra -la tejedora cerró un momento sus seis ojos-. ¿Te parece bien si te doy una respuesta el jueves? Así podrás preparar todo con tiempo en caso de un "sí".

-¡Hecho! -vino el tercer apretón de manos del día-. Si te dan permiso sería fantástico. ¡Sólo imagina todas las cosas que podríamos hacer juntas...!

La conversación quedó allí cuando ambas doblaron la esquina del enorme corredor. Allí comenzaban los salones donde debían enfrentar sus últimas clases. Antonella se despidió de Midori con un gesto amigable antes de correr suavemente la puerta e ir a instalarse a su pupitre. Segundos después llegaron los últimos tres estudiantes y acto seguido apareció el profesor de música.

Osamu Iida, un chiquillo bastante alto para su edad y que usaba lentes, se levantó de su asiento y todos lo imitaron. Era el presidente del curso, delegado ante el consejo escolar y también un líder nato a sus nueve años de edad.

-¡Saluden! -exclamó.

El aire se movió en una ola que mordió su propia cola gracias a las reverencias. Ahora tocaba sumergirse en las líneas del pentagrama, las figuras y las notas.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ La familia te toca en suerte pero los amigos los elegimos _. Esta certera máxima sirvió de inspiración para el presente capítulo, enfocado en la tierna Antonella Satme-Sannika y algunas pinceladas de su vida escolar. Haber superado el obstáculo del control de matemáticas la tiene más tranquila, conectada con su entorno y especialmente con detalles como un buen almuerzo hecho en casa o la belleza de un jardín bien cuidado. Así se configura un elemento visto también en otras historias de_ Eslabones _\- el del bálsamo para la mente y el alma. Midori Tomashino, hija menor de Yuka y a quien Eddie describiera como vivo reflejo de su madre en_ Rojo y Azul _, por fin hace su aparición y marca diferencias desde el primer minuto gracias a una actitud más chispeante pero no menos auténtica. En cierto sentido es el complemento perfecto para Antonella y de aquí podría surgir otra hermosa amistad._

 _Luego de un relato inocente y que ojalá les haya traído recuerdos de tiempos mejores, es hora de retirarme. Valaika y yo tenemos partido de béisbol y no deseamos llegar tarde al primer lanzamiento. ¡Que estén muy bien, amigas y amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "¿tienen buenos recuerdos de sus compañeros de escuela o universidad? Espero que sí"._


	39. Tablas

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Tablas**

Kimihito levantó la vista y contempló a una pequeña multitud abandonar el salón donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de teatro comunitario. Partió a saludar a Lala apenas vio su hermoso rostro azulado.

-¡Hola, querida! -le dispensó un cálido abrazo-. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Muy bien, _Gerkhemi_ -la Dullahan sonaba entusiasmada-. Hoy vimos muchas cosas interesantes y también surgió un proyecto nuevo sobre el que me encantaría contarte.

-Será la mejor forma de emprender nuestro regreso a casa, entonces -el chico le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó encantada.

Ambos enfilaron por el corredor hacia la puerta principal del ayuntamiento, capturando de vez en cuando algunas miradas de los escasos empleados aún haciendo turno e incluso de otros alumnos del mismo curso de la chica monstruo. Tal vez las más fieras con toques de recelo venían de las otras extraespecies, en cuyos rostros se pincelaban inconfundibles trazos de envidia y recelo. La peliplateada, sin embargo, era ya una experta en bloquear dichas vibras negativas, llegando incluso a restregar, en leves toques de arrogancia, su buena fortuna ante todos quienes eran testigos de su caminata.

-Te mueves como toda una reina, Lala -Kurusu la piropeó cuando ambos salieron al exterior-. Incluso noto que tu aura tiene toques nobles. ¿Tiene esto que ver con tu proyecto?

-Oye, si me dices semejantes cosas en ese tono voy a terminar derritiéndome de cariño -rió la aludida luego de detenerse brevemente-. Además, si algún día llegara a ser una reina de pleno derecho, como la madre de Meroune pero carente de cualquier atisbo de locura u obsesión, nada me haría más feliz que tenerte junto a mí como mi soberano, mi perfecto complemento, mi amigo y compañero de aquí a la eternidad -suspiró-. ¿Quién necesita cazar almas para lograr algo así?

El muchacho sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la suave mejilla de su amada.

-Eso fue muy poético -dijo Kimihito-, pero no me cambies el tema. ¿De qué trata lo que están planeando en la clase?

-¡Algo fantástico, _Gerkhemi_! -exclamó Lala-. Por fin llegó la hora de ver obras clásicas en la corriente occidental y vamos a partir analizando uno de los proyectos más famosos entre los muchos bajo autoría de William Shakespeare: _Hamlet_. Ya sabes, aquella tragedia ambientada en Dinamarca, forjada bajo el fuego de la locura, el incesto, la venganza y el amor. ¡Ah, el amor! Como tal fuerza no existe ni existirá ninguna otra.

La Dullahan se dejó llevar por sus divagaciones, detuvo nuevamente la marcha y estampó un beso largo, profundo, totalmente posesivo, en los labios de su adorado chico. Sus ojos dorados brillaban casi con la misma intensidad del Día D, acompañados de una sonrisa fina, perfecta como la misma cascada de plata coronando su cabeza.

-Concuerdo plenamente contigo en ello, dulzura -Kurusu acarició sus cabellos con cariño antes de continuar caminando juntos-. Recuerdo haber leído un análisis de ella estando en la escuela y ciertamente es compleja, un auténtico estudio de las ramificaciones más profundas de la naturaleza humana... y también de la liminal. ¿Qué papel te dieron? ¿Serás Ofelia, aquella doncella de la que el protagonista estaba perdidamente enamorado? ¿O quizás la reina Gertrudis, fémina aplastada por el peso de sus horribles pecados?

-Tenía mi vista fija en el primer rol, cariño, pero otra integrante de mi grupo se lo quedó -el tono de Lala se ensombreció un pelito-. No es una sirena ni una lamia, si deseas saberlo, sino una humana menuda, algo mayor que yo y frágil cual flor en invierno. Por lo mismo no siento rencor; el personaje de Ofelia le quedará pintado.

-¿Y quién hará el sacrificio de representar a la reina?

-Ah, ese es un rol que no envidio. Gertrudis viene contagiada, como bien dijeras, por el estigma del incesto, del pecado y de la culpa por haber sucumbido a los asquerosos avances del rey Claudio -evidentemente la peliplateada conocía la obra al dedillo-. Francisca, una centauro que se parece bastante a Cerea en ademanes pero no en tamaño...

-¿Es una corredora, de casualidad? -interrumpió Kimihito.

-No, una lechera. He de decir que jamás había visto un busto tan grande bajo una camiseta y ni quiero imaginar cómo lo mantiene bajo control -enfatizó separando un poco sus manos-. Francisca es un alma sensible como bien pocas que me he encontrado y quizás sólo comparable a la tuya, _Gerkhemi_ , en pureza y anhelos. Casi se echó a llorar cuando le asignaron el papel pero se sobrepuso con ayuda de los profesores; ahora lo hará "así sea lo último que me permita la vida", dijo textualmente.

Lala le contó, mientras enfilaban por la calle principal rumbo a la estación de tren y el inicio del vecindario, cómo quedaron distribuidos los demás personajes. Tres de los muchachos de mayor desplante, por ejemplo, quedaron en las ropas del mismo Claudio, de Polonio, el padre de Ofelia, y de Laertes, hermano de la muchacha. Dada la presencia de cómicos, guardias y uno que otro saltimbanqui o edecán para las escenas más pobladas, harían falta varios extras a fin de llenar todos los espacios disponibles.

-¿Por qué no te postulas, Kimihito? -sugirió ella-. Bien podrías tomar el rol de Bernardo, Marcelo, quizás del mismo Horacio, erudito de visita en Elsingor para las fiestas.

-No sé si me considere muy erudito, la verdad -él se sonrojo.

-Pero eres sincero y transparente, cualidades que todo sabio de verdad posee y dispensa -devolvió la Dullahan con otro toque poético-. _Gerkhemi_ , sé que vives y ganas de la modestia pero a veces deberías permitirte disfrutar un poquito. Muchas formas existen para beber la ambrosía representando nuestra felicidad.

-Tenerte a mi lado es la única fuente que podría desear, Lala -ahora Kurusu rodeó su cintura con el brazo izquierdo-. Si quieres iré a probarme, mas no creo que quede porque actores de ocasión hay muchos allá afuera, todos seguramente mejores que yo.

-Oh, mi amor... No lo interpretes como un menosprecio o crítica a la alineación de tus muchas virtudes -la chica monstruo se arrimó a él para reconfortarlo-. Simplemente lo puse en la mesa para que experimentaras algo nuevo; por ningún motivo debes verlo como una obligación.

-También lo tengo claro, querida -él besó su frente-. En lo que sí puedo ayudarte es a ensayar tus líneas, siempre y cuando me digas qué personaje deberás interpretar.

-Recién vengo a caer en cuenta que omití tan importante detalle -Lala se sonrojó-. Por decisión unánime de nuestros profesores he de interpretar... a la sombra del Rey Hamlet.

-¿Cómo? -Kimihito sonaba descolocado-. Ese es un personaje masculino; asignártelo es raro, por decir lo menos.

-Lo mismo dije yo cuando me lo plantearon -suspiró la agente del inframundo-. Sin embargo, dado que yo vengo de una tradición asociada al más allá, dijeron que era perfecta para el puesto... y ahí me dejaron. No me voy a echar a morir por ello, eso sí. Las intervenciones de la sombra serán breves pero sin su presencia la historia carece de sentido. Es un rol muy importante y lo trataré con la deferencia correspondiente.

-¿Igual que Francisca, no?

-Bueno, no es necesario llegar a las lágrimas, pero mi actitud es idéntica a la suya -pasó a un tono decidido-. Sé que tenemos un compendio de todas las obras de Shakespeare en nuestro estante de libros, así que lo mejor será estudiarlo apenas lleguemos a casa. Quizás podríamos afinar algunos puntos clave durante la cena.

-No recuerdo la obra de principio a fin pero sí sé que el fallecido rey aparece en dos, tal vez tres escenas.

-Por eso lo agradezco -Lala miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, aún tomada del brazo de su adorado humano-. Así podremos concentrarnos de lleno en cada una de ellas.

-Tenemos a favor otro punto: la sala de estar es grande y podemos convertirla en nuestro propio escenario si movemos los muebles. Te ayudaré en todo, querida, y ten por seguro que Suu también lo hará.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde ambos fueron recibidos por la chica limo, cuya eterna sonrisa en los labios era marca registrada. Los tres intercambiaron un diálogo de cortesía para saludarse antes de entrar en materia. Tal como dijera Kurusu, Suu casi llegó a saltar hasta el techo gracias al prospecto de tan interesante obra, haciendo un montón de preguntas alusivas a la ambientación, las líneas e incluso la acústica de la casa. El trío cocinó una cena ligera pero no menos apetitosa con lo disponible en la despensa y luego partió raudo a sentarse en el sillón grande para examinar hasta la última fibra del primer acto de _Hamlet_ , donde se concentraba la presencia de aquella fatídica sombra. Aprenderse los diálogos de memoria sería sólo el principio de su gran plan.

* * *

 _ACTO I, ESCENA X_

 _Explanada delante del Palacio. Noche oscura._

HAMLET, príncipe de Dinamarca - Kimihito

HORACIO, amigo de Hamlet - Suu

MARCELO, soldado del Palacio de Elsingor - Suu

LA SOMBRA DEL REY HAMLET - Lala

-Todavía me llama -dijo Kimihito, crispado ante la presencia de Lala, quien parecía invitarle a unírsele-. Camina, ya te sigo.

Se alejó la Dullahan caminando hacia el fondo del salón, sus pasos lentos y silenciosos. Iba vestida con su traje de cazadora, apenas visible bajo las tenues luces de la sala de estar simulando el tenebroso camino de la noche al día y convirtiendo a los muebles rodeándolos en rocas, arbustos, tal vez agujeros en el suelo de aquella explanada simulada. El muchacho intentó moverse hacia ella pero Suu de inmediato lo detuvo.

-No señor, no iréis -demandó la limo con voz agónica, representando a Marcelo.

-Dejadme -Kurusu apartó los brazos del soldado con decisión.

-Creedme -la extraespecie acuosa cambió de lado, de tono y de postura para mostrar a Horacio-, no le sigáis.

-Mis hados me conducen y prestan a la menor fibra de mi cuerpo la nerviosa robustez del león de Nemea -insistió él-. Aún me llama... Señores, apartad estas manos... Por Dios..., o quedará muerto a las mías el que me detenga. Otra vez te digo que andes -fijó su vista en una paciente Lala-, que voy a seguirte.

 _FIN DE LA ESCENA X_

* * *

Vino después el breve diálogo entre Horacio y el guardia Marcelo, donde ambos acordaron desobedecer las órdenes del príncipe para velar por su integridad mental, además de satisfacer su irrefrenable curiosidad. Suu, hablando consigo misma y moviéndose para mantener el flujo constante, desapareció también hacia un rincón del escenario.

Algunos momentos después, la chica del impermeable bajó un poco más las luces del salón conforme Kimihito se acercaba, desprovisto de cualquier compañía, al encuentro de Lala. Encendió también el ventilador para simular una brisa helada, digna de aquella noche tétrica donde tantas verdades brotarían de los poros de la tierra.

-Bien, ya estamos preparados -dijo cual directora experimentada-. ¿Listos, amigos?

-Lista -retrucó Lala.

-También yo -añadió Kimihito.

-¿Está bien la intensidad de la brisa, amo? -inquirió la limo.

-Perfecta. No necesito ponerme chaqueta.

-Lo mismo digo de mí, querida -otra vez Lala, ajustando un poco su tenida por defecto.

-¡Muy bien! ¡No quiero fallos! ¡Salimos a escena en 3, 2, 1...!

A falta de manos que pudiesen aplaudir, golpeó un jarrón vacío tenuemente para dar el vamos a lo que sería una catarsis completa.

* * *

 _ACTO I, ESCENA XII_

 _Parte remota cercana al mar, vista a lo lejos del Palacio de Elsingor._

-¿Adónde me quieres llevar? -preguntó Kurusu, nuevamente siendo Hamlet-. Habla, yo no paso de aquí.

-Mírame.

La Dullahan pareció volver por momentos a su actitud de los días donde debía competir con Miia y las otras muchachas. Su voz era terrible, su mirada enloquecedora, su figura omnipotente al punto de tragarse hasta la misma oscuridad del escenario.

-Ya te miro -replicó Kurusu, manteniéndose firme pero admirando a su amada en silencio.

-Casi es ya llegada la hora en que debo restituirme a las sulfúreas y atormentadoras llamas -continuó la sombra.

-¡Oh! ¡Alma infeliz!

-No me compadezcas -Lala tomó una voz aún más firme-: presta sólo atentos oídos a lo que voy a revelarte.

-Habla, yo te prometo atención.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia su _Gerkhemi_ , imitando los ademanes de un ser herido buscando la ayuda sincera de la única persona en la que podía confiar luego de un carrusel de desengaños.

-Luego que me oigas, prometerás venganza -susurró Lala.

-¿Por qué? -Kimihito hizo su mayor intento por parecer estupefacto; ahora había llegado la hora del primer golpe.

-Yo soy el alma de tu padre: destinada por cierto tiempo a vagar de noche y aprisionada en fuego durante el día; hasta que sus llamas purifiquen las culpas que cometí en el mundo -comenzó a lamentarse la cazadora, recitando sus líneas a la perfección-. ¡Oh! Si no me fuera vedado manifestar los secretos de la prisión que habito, pudiera decirte cosas que la menor de ellas bastaría a despedazar tu corazón, helar tu sangre juvenil, tus ojos, inflamados como estrellas, saltar de sus órbitas; tus anudados cabellos, separarse, erizándose como las púas del colérico espín. Pero estos eternos misterios no son para los oídos humanos. Atiende, atiende, ¡ay! Atiende. Si tuviste amor a tu tierno padre...

Ahora su voz iba rumbo al paroxismo. Dejándose llevar una vez más por su naturaleza liminal, extendió sus brazos hacia el muchacho y se refugió en él. No lloró, pero se estremeció entera al sentir su calor mezclándose con el propio. Casi por instinto él inhaló el aroma de su largo cabello.

-¡Oh, Dios! -continuó Kurusu, desarmándose también por dentro.

-Venga su muerte: venga un homicidio cruel y atroz -reanudó la liminal, mirándolo ahora a los ojos.

-¿Homicidio?

La sombra, buscando desalojar las dudas del corazón de su retoño, decidió contarle todo aún existiendo la posibilidad de que Hamlet fuese tan insensible como las orillas del Letheo, uno de los cinco ríos del inframundo y cuyo nombre en griego significaba "olvido". Comenzó con el rumor absurdo de la serpiente en el jardín, tragado sin cuestionar por todo el reino, y prosiguió con el auténtico rol de Claudio, su infausto hermano, en toda esta conspiración:

-Todos los oídos de Dinamarca fueron groseramente engañados con esta fabulosa invención; pero tú debes saber, mancebo generoso, que la serpiente que mordió a tu padre hoy ciñe su corona -concluyó Lala con sombrío semblante.

-¡Oh! -atajó él, sobrecogido-. Présago me lo decía el corazón, ¿mi tío...?

-Sí -continuó la peliplateada, pasando de la pena a la furia, nuevamente mirándolo a los ojos-, aquel incestuoso, aquel monstruo adúltero, valiéndose de su talento diabólico, valiéndose de traidoras dádivas... ¡Oh! ¡Talento y dádivas malditas que tal poder tenéis para seducir...! Supo inclinar a su deshonesto apetito la voluntad de la Reina mi esposa, que yo creía tan llena de virtud. ¡Oh! ¡Hamlet! ¡Cuán grande fue su caída! Yo, cuyo amor para con ella fue tan puro...

Vinieron después los detalles crudos. El rey Hamlet dormía su acostumbrada siesta en el patio del palacio cuando Claudio, aquel asqueroso tunante indigno de constar siquiera en los anales de la especie humana, lo sorprendió indefenso, en perfectas condiciones para un magnicidio. Vertió el traidor una ampolla de líquido venenoso en su oído, causando que la sangre de su hermano se agriara al punto de volverse ácida cual leche descompuesta. La piel del soberano se trizó en asquerosas costras dignas de una bíblica lepra, privándolo de su dignidad así como de la corona, de su esposa Gertrudis y de su propia existencia.

Hamlet padre fue despojado de su vida, según sus propias palabras, en pleno vigor de su pecado, sin estar preparado para el purgatorio al que fue confinado tras no recibir los últimos sacramentos. Llegó al Tribunal Eterno repleto de imperfecciones, en lamentable estado y sin la más mínima posibilidad de expiar las muchas culpas sobre las que esculpió su carrera política.

Cuando finalizó su narración, la sombra se vio invadida por un súbito cansancio, casi desfalleciendo a causa de los malos tratos del más allá y de su propia vergüenza. Lala volvió a abrazar a Kimihito, esta vez con más ganas, con más deseo de justicia y venganza. El chico intuyó, entonces, que el príncipe Hamlet deseó verse inmerso en un sueño justo entonces en vez de aquella corrupta realidad donde no podía confiar en nadie, donde su madre era una vulgar sometida adicta al poder y donde su tío parecía la reencarnación misma de Satanás. El fallecido monarca tomó prudente distancia, enfocándose en su contraparte una vez más antes de dispensar una última súplica.

-Si oyes la voz de la naturaleza, no sufras, no, que el tálamo real de Dinamarca sea el lecho de la lujuria y abominable incesto -dijo Lala, regresando a su faceta espectral, gestos inclusive-. Pero, de cualquier modo que dirijas la acción, no manches con delito el alma, previniendo ofensas a tu madre. Abandona este cuidado al Cielo: deja que aquellas agudas puntas que tiene fijas en su pecho, la hieran y atormenten. Adiós. Ya la luciérnaga amortiguando su aparente fuego nos anuncia la proximidad del día -justo ahí Suu simuló los ruiditos de aquellos insectos-. Adiós, adiós, acuérdate de mí.

Entonces la Dullahan se camufló con las sombras, dejando totalmente solo al chico en medio del frío y de su propia devastación.

 _FIN DE LA ESCENA XII_

* * *

La limo, sintiendo a flor de piel la tensión emanando de ambos, apagó el ventilador, encendió las luces y acudió a su encuentro, llevando primero a Kimihito mansamente hasta el sillón más cercano, el que podría haberse confundido, a juzgar por su posición relativa a la explanada, por el mismo hogar real.

-Amo, ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó ella, acercando su apéndice a la frente del anfitrión.

-Sí, Suu, estoy bien... -resopló-. ¡Qué intensidad! Por momentos creí que mi alma se separaría de mi cuerpo para nunca más volver.

-Ya pasó, amo, ya pasó. Tranquilo, te lo ruego -su vocecita pareció quebrarse levemente-. Ahora estás conmigo y también con Lala.

Suu miró a la peliplateada, quien se unió a ellos tras quitarse su chaqueta negra. Para mantener la consistencia de su tétrico rol, llegó al extremo de desempolvar también el vestido color obsidiana que usaba durante sus días de cazadora de almas, mucho antes de siquiera considerar enamorarse perdidamente de Kurusu.

-Pocas veces me había sentido tan dominada por un rol asociado a la muerte -confesó ella-. Ni siquiera Hades mismo, con sus infinitos poderes, me estremeció al punto de obligarme a traicionar mis nervios de acero.

-No ha habido ofensa alguna, mi amor -Kimihito se acercó a ella y la otra liminal hizo lo mismo-. Simplemente nos metimos demasiado en nuestros personajes. Aquí puedes darte el lujo de tomar todas las licencias que desees, como aquel abrazo que me diste en el fragor de tu catarsis.

-Gracias, _Gerkhemi_ -suspiró Lala-. Procuraré no repetirlo en los ensayos formales de la clase porque, digamos, se vería rarísimo tener semejante contacto con alguien que no seas tú. Al menos podemos estar satisfechos de tener las escenas X, XI y XII aprendidas al dedillo. Es un buen progreso que seguro sacará aplausos la próxima semana, cuando deba volver a mis clases en el ayuntamiento.

-¡Así se habla! -la limo abrazó a su amiga y después besó tiernamente al chico pelinegro-. Creo que los tres nos hemos ganado un buen descanso luego de esta pequeña aventura, partiendo por un baño y una noche del sueño reparador sólo reservado a los justos como nosotros. Estos dos últimos días han sido intensos, sin duda, pero me encuentro igual de satisfecha que ustedes.

-Tus palabras son un bálsamo para mis oídos, amiga -devolvió la Dullahan con aprecio-. Me permitiré parafrasear ese dicho humano: "si no estremece, no lo has aprendido".

-Nunca mejor dicho, Lala -Kurusu también estaba más aliviado luego del trance-. Para esto no será necesario invocar al cielo ni al infierno sino a nuestras propias virtudes.

Los enamorados se abrazaron tiernamente durante cuatro o cinco segundos. Kimihito notó, tras la experiencia de aquella noche, que el teatro ejercía en su adorada Dullahan un efecto casi terapéutico, permitiéndole liberar su adrenalina de forma controlada y expresar, mediante líneas, gestos y cambios de humor, toda la belleza otorgada a ella por Hades y por sus propias experiencias. Se sintió honrado una vez más de poder compartir este viaje junto a ella.

-Y ello no es ningún arrebato de imaginación exaltada -la liminal acuosa tomó prestadas las líneas de Horacio para poner otra nota alegre-. ¿Puedo proponerles algo, amigos míos?

-Lo que desees, Suu.

-Sólo para estar totalmente seguros, me gustaría que mañana ensayáramos este trío de escenas por última vez antes de pasar a la XIII, cuando viene el juramento solemne ante la sombra y el fin del primer acto -dijo ella muy seria-. Recuerden que desde ahí ya no podremos volver atrás, especialmente en lo que concierne a la madre de Hamlet. A todo esto, ¿quién tomará el papel de Polonio?

-Smith vendrá de visita mañana mismo si no me falla la memoria, así que sería una buena candidata si logramos convencerla -sugirió la chica de piel azul, hojeando el tercer acto de la obra-. En la escena veintiséis le tocan sólo dos líneas mientras se oculta detrás de la cortina.

-No me digas que tendré que apuñalarla, mi amor -el humano se alarmó.

-En absoluto, _Gerkhemi_. Tenemos unos cuantos cuchillos de plástico que no matarían ni a un globo inflado, y seguro serán buen sustituto para una daga.

-Si lo pones así...

-Es un buen plan -acotó Suu-. Yo misma seré la reina Gertrudis porque, digamos, también tengo ganas de liberar esa pena como Lala lo hizo tan bien hoy.

Sin tomarse la molestia de volver a colocar muebles y alfombra en sus sitios por defecto, los tres abandonaron la sala de estar. En sus mentes sólo estaba la idea de dejarse llevar por el agua caliente, el jabón y las sábanas recién cambiadas aquella mañana.

* * *

 _ACTO I, ESCENA XIII_

Hamlet hallóse solo en medio de la explanada, casi sin creer lo que recién acabara de oír. Por momentos se sintió tentado de invocar al cielo, a la tierra, tal vez al mismo averno si eso le traía respuestas. Entonces posó su lupa en el ideal de la memoria, el mejor mecanismo de seguridad asociado a los humanos, fuese cual fuese su casta.

-Conviene que yo apunte en este libro -sacó un cuadernito de su bolsillo y escribió rápidamente en él algunas líneas-... Sí... Que un hombre puede halagar y sonreírse y ser un malvado; a lo menos estoy seguro de que en Dinamarca hay un hombre así, y éste es mi tío... Sí, tú eres... ¡Ah! Pero la expresión que debo conservar, es esta. "Adiós, adiós, acuérdate de mí". Yo he jurado acordarme.

Habiéndose unido momentos después Horacio y Marcelo al sufriente príncipe, este último lindaba entre la cortesía y la desconfianza a la hora de abordar las insistentes preguntas de sus aliados. ¿Qué había sucedido entre él y la sombra? ¿Por qué insistía en hablar de forma tan críptica? ¿Había una posibilidad para el noble de salir de su devastador atolladero emocional?

-No existe en toda Dinamarca un infame... que no sea un gran malvado -dijo Kimihito, nuevamente metido en el rol de Hamlet.

-Pero no era necesario, señor, que un muerto saliera del sepulcro a persuadiros de esa verdad -Suu, en un rol más activo, intentaba canalizar la erudición de Horacio.

-Sí, cierto, tenéis razón, y por eso mismo, sin tratar más del asunto, será bien despedirnos y separarnos; vosotros a donde vuestros negocios o vuestra inclinación os lleven... que todos tienen su inclinaciones y negocios sean los que sean; y yo, ya lo sabéis, a mi triste ejercicio -el chico se ensombreció como nunca-. A rezar.

-Todas estas palabras, señor, carecen de sentido y orden -insistió la limo, intentando hacerlo despertar.

Hamlet, por su parte, no quería ceder; tal era su compromiso con la sombra del padre fallecido. Describió ante sus contrapartes al monarca como un "difunto venerable", digno del máximo respeto a ambos lados del limbo e incluso en los confines del purgatorio. Tales palabras sólo hicieron más evidente el enorme vacío causado por su ausencia. Si el muchacho Kurusu se viese desprovisto de Lala por un cruel giro del destino, apostó a que su actitud andaría por estos mismos rumbos, cuando no más desesperada y existencialista.

-Yo os pido, pues sois mis amigos y mis compañeros en el estudio y en las armas, que me concedáis una corta merced -él dio un asomo de flexibilidad entre tantas desdichas.

-Con mucho gusto, señor: decid cual sea -sonrió ella, feliz por su intento de volver.

-Que nunca revelaréis a nadie lo que habéis visto esta noche.

-A nadie lo diremos -declamó la extraespecie semitransparente dos veces; también seguía siendo Marcelo.

-Pero es menester que lo juréis.

-Os doy mi palabra de no decirlo -Suu dejó escapar una voz grave, digna de un estudioso.

-Yo os prometo lo mismo -ahora surgió la más impulsiva y militarizada del guardia.

-Sobre mi espada -insistió Kurusu, sacando un corto palo de escoba que hacía la veces de "terrible arma".

Tal condición pareció dejar incómodos a los acompañantes del príncipe, mas este se mantuvo firme y los obligó a cumplir. El viento gélido sopló más fuerte gracias al ventilador ahora operado por Lala, quien sonrió antes de lanzar su primera intervención en esta XIIIª escena.

-Juradlo -dijo con aquella voz terrible, salida prácticamente de las raíces de la tierra. Impresionados, el muchacho y la limo se movieron a otro punto del escenario.

-¡Ah! -él pareció sonreír tenuemente-. ¿Eso dices? ¿Estás ahí, hombre de bien? Vamos: ya le oís hablar en lo profundo. ¿Queréis jurar?

-Proponed la fórmula -Suu intentó mantener la calma.

-Que nunca diréis lo que habéis visto. Juradlo por mi espada.

-Juradlo -repitió la Dullahan, haciendo temblar hasta el mismo techo de la sala de estar.

- _Hic et ubique?_ -Kimihito sacó a relucir un poco de latín-. Mudaremos de lugar. Señores, acercaos aquí: poned otra vez las manos en mi espada y jurad por ella que nunca diréis nada de esto que habéis oído y visto.

-Juradlo por su espada.

El tono de la peliplateada llegó a ser tan tétrico, tan digno del inframundo, que parecía que el propio suelo se iba a agrietar con tal de dar al mismísimo Hades sitio preferente en esta improvisada función trágica.

-Bien has dicho, topo viejo, bien has dicho... Pero ¿cómo puedes taladrar con tal prontitud los senos de la tierra, diestro minador? Mudemos otra vez de puesto, amigos -Kurusu y Suu caminaron otra vez hacia un punto que antes no visitaran, la mirada de Lala fija en ellos cual halcón receloso.

-¡Oh! Dios de la luz y las tinieblas, ¡qué extraño prodigio es éste! -la limo canalizaba magistralmente su miedo pero disfrutaba cada minuto de la escena, siempre manteniéndose cerca de su amado anfitrión.

Vino otra magistral alocución de Hamlet respecto a la filosofía, el cielo y los alcances de las disciplinas terrenales en función del infinito. El príncipe demandó lealtad absoluta, exigiendo a sus acompañantes que no abrieran la boca bajo ninguna circunstancia, ora si les preguntaban por su extraño comportamiento, ora si ellos mismos se viesen tentados a soltar la lengua producto de un trago o una buena comida.

-Juradlo; así en vuestras necesidades os asista el favor de Dios -sentenció Kurusu, extendiendo su espada-. Juradlo.

-Jurad -demandó Lala con voz pétrea, solemne, absoluta e irrepetible.

Suu colocó ambas manos sobre el palo de escoba en representación de Horacio y Marcelo, cerró los ojos y dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de dejar a Kimihito concluir el segmento. "Todo salió bien", pensó. "Todo salió bien gracias a ti, amo de mis amores, y también a la magistral amiga que es Lala".

-Descansa, descansa, agitado espíritu -el chico miró a la Dullahan, quien asintió y se relajó-. Señores, yo me recomiendo a vosotros con la mayor instancia, y creed que por más infeliz que Hamlet se halle, Dios querrá que no le falten medios para manifestaros la estimación y amistad que os profesa. Vámonos -suspiró, regresando a su actitud desafiante-. Poned el dedo en la boca, yo os lo ruego... La naturaleza está en desorden... ¡Iniquidad execrable! ¡Oh! ¡Nunca yo hubiera nacido para castigarla! Venid, vámonos juntos.

Volteó y dirigió sus pasos hacia el otro extremo de la sala, Suu siempre a su lado. Todo quedó en silencio. A lo lejos el mar rugía cerca de las costas de Elsingor, estrellándose contra sus riscos y playas.

 _FIN DE LA ESCENA XIII_

 _FIN DEL ACTO I_

* * *

En ese preciso instante se prendió la luz y el trío escuchó un aplauso. Apoyada contra el dintel del arco dando al pasillo se encontraba Kuroko Smith, desprovista de sus gafas de sol y con una mirada pícara.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -dijo asombrada, mirando el "nuevo orden" de la sala de estar-. Si me hubieran dicho que tenían un trabajo aparte como actores, créanme que los habría convencido de darme entradas a precio preferencial para sus obras. Se lo tenían bien guardadito, ¿eh?

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste? -preguntó Lala, secándose el sudor con su brazo desnudo.

-Hará unos quince minutos. Entré sin hacer ruido y sus voces me atrajeron hasta aquí -la coordinadora tomó nota en un cuadernillo de todo esto-. Diré que de sólo verlos interpretar sus papeles me cansé.

-En estricto rigor, Smith, mi amo y yo hemos estado ayudando a Lala con sus clases de actuación -explicó Suu-. Llevamos tres tardes ensayando a conciencia y creo que tan mal no lo hacemos.

-¿Esto es para el teatro comunitario?

-Así es -dijo la peliplateada-. Sin tener nada contra el teatro tradicional japonés, ya era hora de empezar a ver piezas occidentales. ¿Quién mejor que Shakespeare para ello?

-Supongo que tienes razón. Oye, Querido, permíteme decirte que el papel de Hamlet te queda ni que pintado -Kuroko elogió al muchacho, quien se sonrojó apenas un poco-. ¿Por qué no audicionas para la obra de tu amada?

-El rol ya está cubierto, Smith, y ya sabes que no me gusta la fama más allá de mi notoriedad como anfitrión -él llevó a las tres féminas a la cocina-. A propósito, ¿podrías quedarte algunos minutos más tras tu entrevista de rigor?

-¿Qué están tramando? -cuestionó la pelinegra con algo de duda.

-Nada del otro mundo ni que involucre situaciones potencialmente vergonzosas -intercaló Lala, midiéndola a escala con sus manos-. Sólo necesitamos a alguien más para otra escena que vamos a ensayar luego de darnos diez o quince minutos de descanso. Sí, creo que cabrás justo detrás de las cortinas.

Kuroko se limitó a mirar sin entender demasiado al principio. "¿En qué clase de lío me he metido ahora, por los dioses?", pensó al enterarse del rol de Polonio en la escena XXVI.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _En aras de la transparencia, conviene notar que los diálogos de las escenas citadas aquí vienen de la versión de_ Hamlet _publicada en Wikisource (traducida en 1798 por Inarco Celenio) y están, por lo tanto, en el dominio público. Pueden acceder al texto íntegro en el siguiente link: es punto wikisource punto org barra wiki barra Hamlet_

 _Transformarlos a prosa, respetando las emociones inherentes en ellos, fue uno de los desafíos más complicados que he enfrentado hasta ahora en_ Eslabones _. Si elegí esta obra entre las muchas y muy buenas que escribió William Shakespeare no sólo fue por su notoriedad sino por la inmensa galería de temas alusivos a la naturaleza humana que toca, analizándola desde perspectivas religiosas, filosóficas y políticas. Además, al estar dichas escenas tan provistas de trepidación, constituyen un vehículo perfecto para apreciar el vínculo eterno entre Kimihito y Lala, así como el rol de apoyo que Suu lleva tan magníficamente. Llega a ser algo irónico porque de continuas referencias a la muerte surgen valiosas enseñanzas sobre el valor de la vida y sus reglas._

 _No tengo más que decir por hoy, así que me despido y les deseo un gran día. Gracias de corazón por sus comentarios y recuerden que la próxima semana estaremos aquí con un nuevo episodio. O como se dice en japonés, "la reina Gertrudis ni imagina lo que le espera"._


	40. Rastro

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Rastro**

Naoki miró a ambos lados antes de abrir su casillero. Manipuló el candado con rapidez y maestría, introduciendo la combinación de diales giratorios casi de memoria antes de sentir el satisfactorio _click_ dando acceso a sus materiales de estudio. Nada más abrir la puerta sintió el aroma de una nueva nota golpeándole la nariz: floral, intensa pero no estridente, toque claro de una fémina apasionada y dispuesta a jugársela sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Veo que sigue actuando como lo planeamos", sonrió satisfecho. "Es el cuarto mensaje que me deja desde que empecé a contestarle".

Procuró una bolsa hermética hecha de plástico de un rincón especial de su taquilla, cogió el papel perfumado con pinzas y lo guardó allí antes de deslizarlo discretamente dentro de un libro de cálculo avanzado a usar en su próxima clase. Acto seguido dejó con mucho cuidado otro trozo de papel doblado en el anaquel superior, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado para dejarlo visible sólo a ojos de su desconocida interlocutora.

Silbó mientras iba rumbo a las salas del segundo piso y aprovechó de rebobinar sus pensamientos. Hacía exactamente un mes que decidió poner a Annika, su amiga liminal, en conocimiento de este extraño puzzle. Ella no sólo se entusiasmó sobremanera ante la idea de cazar a una "pájara impertinente", como la llamó textualmente entonces, sino también en enfrentar este desafío codo a codo con él. Pactaron entonces que Naoki, adoptando el papel de joven inocente e impresionado ante semejante arrojo, partiría enviándole respuestas dubitativas antes de pasar a enfoques más serios.

Inició con un simple "¿quién eres tú?" para luego ir tanteando la suerte poco a poco, a la usanza de un pescador buscando atraer a aquella elusiva presa hasta su anzuelo. Su segunda comunicación fue más directa: "¿qué tan mayor o menor que yo eres?". La tercera intentó brindar algo de luz sobre sus pasatiempos y simplemente decía "si admiras los desafíos y las cosas bellas, me entenderás mejor". ¿Y la cuarta? Anhelante a la vez que apasionada pero manteniendo siempre un pie en la realidad. "¿Qué esencia es la que baña tu piel, oh fémina invisible? Dame una pista."

Claro está que sus intenciones no irían en absoluto a corresponder a aquella mujer, pero si lograba averiguar su identidad podría convencerla de que él no era el hombre adecuado, de que se buscara algo mejor y pensara detenidamente las cosas. Si bien las relaciones humanas eran puzzles, como confesara el muchacho ante la Kobold aquella tarde en la soleada colina, sus piezas eran las más complejas y delicadas entre las muchas formando el gran entramado de la existencia.

Ninguna de las otras notas, guardadas en sus respectivas bolsas herméticas, había sido abierta. La idea era tener una base sólida sobre la que trabajar en lo que concernía a los mensajes. De ahí irían con mucha discreción a hablar con Riisa, madre del muchacho y una de las anfitrionas de Annika. Su trabajo como ejecutiva bancaria de clientes VIP la obligaba a verse y sentirse siempre presentable, y tenía una particular predilección por los perfumes florales.

Volvió a la realidad y se vio justo frente a la sala donde tendría su clase. Suspiró, movió un poco los hombros para quitarse la tensión, y acudió a sentarse donde siempre: el tercer asiento en la sección media de la primera fila. El profesor aún no había llegado, así que aprovechó de verificar que tenía todos los deberes hechos.

-Hola, Nakamoto -una muchacha joven se sentó a su lado-. ¿Qué cuentas?

-Nada fuera de lo común, Shimada -él la saludó con una mirada y notó con la nariz que llevaba un perfume cítrico-. ¿Y tú?

-Si no fuera porque pasar esta clase es obligatorio no vendría -dijo la chica con sorprendente franqueza-. Cálculo me aburre aún más que mecánica.

-Entonces ¿para qué entraste a estudiar ingeniería?

-En estricto rigor no es la clase la que me aburre sino la forma que tiene Murai de enseñarla -suspiró Shimada-. Esa voz densa, monótona e insoportable siempre me da sueño. ¿Sabes a quién me recuerda?

-¿A quién?

-Al profesor Binns.

Naoki conocía bien ese nombre, proveniente de la saga literaria de _Harry Potter_. Binns era el único fantasma en el cuerpo de docentes y enseñaba Historia de la Magia. Sus clases tenían el poder de curar el insomnio y multiplicar proporcionalmente los ronquidos; así de aburridas eran. Cuando exponía sobre congresos de brujas o contribuciones magnánimas el tiempo se detenía, instalando una densa manta de sopor cuyo efecto arrastraba hasta a los más pacientes.

-Mira, a mí tampoco me cae bien Murai pero de ahí a compararlo con Binns...

Naoki hubo de dejar su frase a medio terminar porque justo en ese momento entró el profesor de cálculo, forzando a todos los estudiantes presentes a ponerse de pie. Era un tipo alto, cincuentón y con algunos cabellos grises. Su mayor característica descansaba en un par de ojos verdes agudos, penetrantes cual dagas envenenadas.

-Buenas tardes -dijo con esa voz densa pero no menos intimidante.

-¡Buenas tardes, profesor! -replicaron todos a coro.

-Siéntense.

25 cuerpos se movieron al unísono antes de sacar sus libros y cuadernos.

-Antes de empezar la clase, coloquen sobre sus escritorios las guías que dejé de tarea la clase pasada -miró al salón en pleno-. Nakamoto, Shimada, ustedes pasarán a recogerlas y me las entregarán. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, profesor -dijo Shimada.

Naoki apartó su hoja de trabajo, puntal del montón que recolectaría de la mitad izquierda del salón. En eso notó que su compañera mutó a una expresión desganada.

-¿Ocurre algo? -susurró muy disimuladamente.

-Olvidé hacer esta maldita tarea -retrucó la chica con exasperación pero en voz igualmente baja-. Como si no tuviese motivos de sobra para estar en cualquier otro sitio menos aquí...

Fin de la conversación. Ambos enfrentaron su rol de recolectores en silencio y con dignidad, volviendo a sus asientos una vez el montón de guías quedó junto al docente.

-Bien, ya que esto está listo -Murai se levantó del escritorio y empezó a escribir rápidamente en la pizarra-, vamos a volver a las derivativas de nuestra sesión previa. Recordarán que la aproximación linear de F al punto A es igual a la tangente de X dividida por...

Lo que vino después fue un océano de gráficas, coordenadas, pendientes, curvas, ejes e incógnitas. Incluso a Naoki, alumno aplicado y que aprendía rápido, le costaba seguir el paso del profesor conforme describía fórmulas, deltas y algo relacionado a un tal "cociente de Leibniz"; al menos así creyó que se llamaba entre tanta somnolencia. Captó algo de funciones elevadas al cuadrado y al cubo, multiplicadas por una constante que se sacaba de forma rarísima. Después se graficaban los puntos en los ejes y de ahí nacían las líneas que por alguna razón aún más bizarra podían cruzarse o no.

El muchacho, así como sus 24 compañeros, sólo volvieron a la realidad una vez tañó la campana marcando el final de la hora. Afuera eran las tres de la tarde y lo único que todos deseaban era mandarse cambiar de allí para nunca más volver. Repitieron el rito de ponerse de pie, despedirse y guardar sus cosas; apenas Murai los dejó salir todos arrancaron a perderse.

-¿Entendiste algo? -inquirió Shimada, caminando junto a él y bostezando.

-Nada de nada -admitió Naoki-. Si esto entra en la próxima prueba estamos todos fritos. Murai no es de esos que den tareas para sumar puntos extra.

-Te noto cansado, Nakamoto. ¿Acaso el calor te está afectando?

-Como a todos en esta ciudad, Shimada -ahora le tocó a Naoki bostezar sin disimulo-. ¿Te quedan más clases después de esto?

-Mecánica II, lo que suena casi como un don del cielo en comparación a las peroratas insufribles de Murai.

-¿Con quién te toca?

-Con el profesor Hartley -ella estiró sus brazos a todo lo que daban-. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Nakamoto?

-Esta era mi última clase del día, así que a casita me voy. Tengo una cita con mi colchón porque es justo y necesario.

-Te envidio sanamente. ¡Lo que daría yo por una buena siesta!

-Tomaré una por ti.

Shimada lanzó una risita cristalina. Era una muchacha humana, algo más bajita que él, de larga cabellera verde oscuro y ojos azabache formando una expresión joven, ciertamente atractiva y de mucha discreción.

-Te voy a cobrar la palabra, ¿eh? -le tendió la mano-. Bueno, Nakamoto, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana.

-Cuídate mucho, Shimada.

-Igualmente.

Una vez se halló solo, Naoki tomó la derecha del pasillo y corrió hacia la entrada del campus de Waseda. Iba a ir a casa, sí, pero no a dormir sino a poner en conocimiento de Annika sus nuevos hallazgos. No hizo más que cruzar la verja cuando sintió una voz muy familiar a pocos pasos.

-¡Hey!

El muchacho volteó y allí notó a su amiga Kobold esperándolo con un taxi listo para partir. Acudió presto a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, mas ella le dio un enorme y posesivo abrazo, dándole parte de ese calor que sólo podía generar una liminal cariñosa y fiel.

-¿Cómo estás, mi amigo? -preguntó coqueta, invitándolo a subir al vehículo-. ¿Te fue bien hoy en clases?

-Bien, gracias, aunque de la última no entendí ni jota -él se sintió extrañamente reconfortado tras el contacto con Annika-. El profesor Murai habla como uno de esos discos antiguos bajo el agua. Creo que me habré pasado una hora cabeceando, si no es que más.

-Parece que es cierto eso que dicen: en todas las instituciones educacionales hay un profesor aburrido -suspiró ella-. Llévenos a esta dirección, chófer.

La Kobold le tendió un papel al conductor y este puso en marcha el taxi sin esperar un segundo. Ni él ni sus pasajeros notaron, sin embargo, que una mirada lo siguió hasta desaparecer por la esquina más próxima.

-Veo que tienes una guardaespaldas, Nakamoto -dijo una voz con nada velado desprecio tras separar sus ojos de unos potentes prismáticos-. No importa; nada impedirá que eventualmente tú y yo podamos llegar a estar juntos y ser felices.

Contempló su reflejo en el espejo antes de sonreír tenuemente, aplicándose nada más que un poco de perfume floral antes de abandonar su estancia. Aún quedaba harto día y bien podía sacarle partido.

Naoki abrió la verja y dejó pasar a Annika, quien hizo lo propio con la puerta principal de la residencia que compartían. Cambiaron los zapatos por pantuflas, lavaron sus dientes e incluso prepararon un improvisado picnic de frutas, leche y cereales para no quedarse sin energías en la misión que les esperaba. No pronunciaron palabra durante el trayecto por dos razones: deseaban descansar un poco sus mentes con la comodidad de los asientos, así como mantener lejos de oídos indiscretos la situación del humano.

A fin de acompañar a su amado chiquillo en cada paso del camino, la extraespecie tomó el día libre, dejando en manos de un subalterno de confianza la administración de la pista de patinaje.

-Es exactamente el mismo perfume de la otra vez -dijo ella una vez olió los papeles guardados-. Lo bueno es que el papel de este gramaje mantiene los aromas casi como uno de esos rascahueles, así que no será difícil presentar estas muestras a tu madre, Naoki, o a las dependientas de las perfumerías que eventualmente visitaremos.

Hizo una seña el muchacho, pidiendo concentración mientras anotaba rápidamente su contenido en un cuaderno viejo antes de volverlos a dejar en sus prisiones plásticas. Nada más terminar levantó la vista y miró fijo a su aliada.

-Lo mismo pensé yo al encontrar el más reciente en mi casillero, Annika.

-¿A qué hora fue eso?

-Justo antes de ir a mi clase de cálculo. Miré el reloj al cerrarlo y marcaba la 1:53 PM.

-¿Cuánto te demoras desde el pasillo de los casilleros hasta la sala? -la Kobold iba dibujando una especie de esquema en otra hoja de cuaderno.

-Más o menos seis minutos porque hay que subir un tramo de escaleras.

-¿Segundo o tercer piso?

-Segundo. Tercera puerta a la izquierda desde la boca de la escalera, por si te sirve.

-Bien. A velocidad normal son seis minutos y si consideramos que el pasillo principal de la facultad donde estudias mide 287 metros de punta a punta... -continuó Annika mientras hacía volar el lápiz grafito-. Calculo que la oficina o despacho de quien sea que te deje las notas debe estar a una distancia más o menos parecida que la descrita por ti para ir al salón; he ahí la única forma de poder lograrlo sin llamar demasiado la atención. Allí entrarían otras variables, claro, como el tráfico peatonal o los encargados de aseo y ornato. ¿Había mucho taco hoy?

-No, no tanto. Incluso la gente caminaba más fluido que de costumbre -él bebió un poco de leche.

-Eso también hay que anotarlo -ella devoró una granola con pasas-. ¿Hay oficinas particulares en el primer piso, Naoki?

-Creo que no. Sólo está la sala de profesores pero nunca he entrado allí.

-Hmmm... Bien podría ser que nuestra pájara impertinente viniera del tercer piso o también del segundo. La facultad tiene cuatro, ¿no?

-Sí, pero el cuarto son sólo las salas de computación, los auditorios menores y una serie de bodegas. El salón mayor, donde se hacen actos oficiales y graduaciones, está al centro del primer nivel. Creo que más no vamos a poder lograr hasta consultar un plano detallado del edificio... y no creo que nos lo den así como así.

-A menos que te hagas pasar por un estudiante de arquitectura, cosa imposible considerando tu propia credencial de alumno y los registros digitalizados de la universidad -suspiró Annika-. En fin, tienes razón. Mejor será dejar esto temporalmente de lado y concentrarnos en lo que sí podemos analizar: los mensajes.

Naoki mostró las anotaciones de este nuevo mapa que recién comenzaban a explorar. En las primeras líneas escribió las pregunta realizadas a su enigmática admiradora y entre medio las correspondientes respuestas.

* * *

 _¿Quién eres tú?_

 _ALGUIEN QUE ESTÁ MÁS CERCA DE TI / DE LO QUE CREES._

 _¿Qué tan mayor o menor que yo eres?_

 _¿IMPORTA ACASO LA EDAD / CUANDO SE TRATA DE QUERERTE?_

 _Si admiras los desafíos y las cosas bellas, me entenderás mejor._

 _NADA HAY MÁS BELLO QUE EL AMOR / Y EL SABER QUE ERES CORRESPONDIDA._

 _¿Qué esencia es la que baña tu piel, oh fémina invisible? Dame una pista._

 _DE MI MISMA PSIQUIS BROTA / EL AROMA QUE CUBRE MI SER / Y ANHELA PRENDARSE A TI._

* * *

-No sé si alguien le ha dicho que escribir con mayúsculas es mala educación porque equivale a gritar -bufó la Kobold-. Lo interesante es que ahora ha pasado a comunicaciones más largas, fusionando dos y hasta tres papeles de los antiguos en uno.

-Sin ser detective, Annika, creo que percibo un poco de ansias en estas líneas. Dice estar cerca de mí pero no se muestra. Dice que la edad no importa pero sí podemos poner un piso.

-18 años, ¿no?

-Exacto -él le sonrió con aprobación, sacándole un enorme sonrojo a la nórdica-. A menos que seas un prodigio o hayas pasado por clases de nivelación tras fallar el examen de ingreso, la inmensa mayoría de los alumnos nuevos entra a Waseda a esa edad.

-Lo malo es que eso no nos deja un techo y varios de los maestros de tu facultad, según me has contado, tienen entre 30 y 60 años -recordó la chica monstruo-. Volviendo a las ansias, eso de "anhela prendarse a ti" evidencia incluso desesperación. Quizás cree que ya tienes novia o que otra muchacha va tras tus pasos.

Dijo ella esto con tal complicidad que si Naoki no lo captó fue debido a su propia inocencia. La Kobold no estaba dispuesta a dejar caer a su querido chico en manos de otra mujer, fuese humana o liminal. Antes arderían Troya, Esparta e incluso Alejandría con biblioteca y todo.

-De sólo pensar lo que podría hacerle a esa muchacha que cree que va tras de mí se me hiela la sangre, si he de ser franco -tiritó él-. Lo que menos quiero es involucrar a inocentes en esto o peor, que se entere toda la facultad. Ya sabes que en las universidades los rumores corren cual fuego en pasto seco.

-Sé que odias la violencia, amigo mío, pero mantén la calma -lo tranquilizó la rubia-. Ya tenemos algunas piezas y bastará colocarlas en los lugares correctos. ¿Qué tal si volvemos a las notas? Creo que aún podemos obtener algo más de ellas.

-Tienes razón, Annika. Disculpa -él hizo una reverencia-. Ya sabes que soy un absoluto neófito en estas cosas.

"No, no lo eres", pensó para sí misma la muchacha peluda. "Al menos no para mí".

Ambos hicieron una pausa para bañar sus gargantas con leche fresca y devorar algo de fruta de la estación en cuencos de vidrio. Ya más repuestos, Naoki tomó la iniciativa y posó su dedo índice en el último mensaje.

-"De mi misma psiquis brota el aroma que cubre mi ser y anhela prendarse a ti" -citó _verbatim_ -. Esto es como obsesivo y esperanzado a la vez. Esta mujer, esta presencia, pareciera querer mostrarse ante mí pero algo brota del suelo o de su propia conciencia y se lo impide. ¿Qué crees que pueda ser?

-¿Miedo, quizás? -sugirió la nórdica-. ¿Prestigio? ¿Tal vez algún trauma de su pasado que la dejó mal? Mi instinto de Kobold me dice que ella bien podría ser tímida pero lo camufla mediante estas notas atrevidas y las que te enviara antes. El perfume, ergo, es un sello de su personalidad. También podría tratarse de una muchacha algo mayor que tú o con la que compartes clases.

-Poco probable -él descartó tal posibilidad-. Al ojo la mayoría de las chicas que asisten a mis clases son de mi misma edad y ninguna de ellas tiene aspecto de tímida. Un porcentaje usa perfume pero no sé del todo si se ajusta a este aroma.

-¿Te hablas con alguna de ellas? -Annika sintió una súbita punzada de celos.

-Sólo lo indispensable. Las saludo y me despido como siempre, además de preguntarles cuando tengo dudas o ayudarlas si ellas están complicadas -explicó el universitario-. Fuera de ello vivimos en mundos aparte.

-Entonces tachemos esto de la lista de supuestos -ella unió la acción a la palabra-. Si no es una alumna de tu nivel, nos queda la posibilidad de una ayudante; muchas de ellas son antiguas estudiantes de la carrera o están a punto de graduarse. ¿Cómo lo llevas ahí, Naoki?

-Todos los asistentes de mis asignaturas son hombres -replicó el aludido rápidamente-. Otra opción al bote de la basura.

-Entonces eso nos deja... -ella tragó saliva- a una secretaria de la carrera o una profesora.

Ese era justo el escenario que Annika no deseaba enfrentar. Ya en su época de regenta de gimnasios en Osaka sabía que muchas mujeres en la treintena o cuarentena de años buscaban hombres más jóvenes para ser pareja y no sólo por el vigor sexual que tales relaciones tenían, sino también por sus tendencias: deportes extremos, viajes a destinos exóticos, una devoción aún latente por la presencia materna que muchas estaban totalmente dispuestas a dar para dejar atrás la soltería o el divorcio. Conforme el hombre japonés promedio avanzaba en años se hacía más complaciente y, por lo tanto, más dado a salir a beber con los amigotes o colegas del trabajo en vez de dedicar tiempo a sus esposas e hijos (cuando existían, claro). Si bien algunos ejemplos de fidelidad a toda prueba seguían existiendo, la convivencia doméstica terminaba deteriorada en la mayoría de los casos.

"No es fácil ser hombre ni mujer, humano ni liminal, en esta loca época nuestra", meditó la Kobold mientras miraba con apego a Naoki. "Por eso este problema tiene tanta importancia. Por eso debe ser bien resuelto".

-Lo que tenemos aquí es un asunto profundamente antiético y que atenta contra las mismas raíces del proceso educativo -continuó la chica monstruo, poniéndose seria-. Yo nunca fui a la universidad pero aprendí en mis años de escuela en Suecia que los maestros deben ser apoyos importantes y mantener relaciones cordiales con sus pupilos, mas no al punto de llegar a entablar amistades que podrían comprometer su imparcialidad a la hora de enseñar y evaluar. Debe existir una cláusula que impida estas situaciones en el reglamento interno de Waseda y tendrás que escudarte en ella.

-No podrías haberlo explicado mejor, Annika. Además de las dimensiones éticas y profesionales, queda una sensación de vicio alrededor de todo esto -añadió el humano-. En lo personal, nunca podría vivir conmigo mismo en el hipotético caso que terminara graduándome por recibir favores de una de mis profesoras; lo mismo aplica a las secretarias si se tratara de conseguir permisos o recomendaciones para prácticas profesionales -Naoki puso una mueca de asco-. Preferiría partir de cero, sacarme la mugre y no descansar hasta obtener limpiamente mi título de ingeniero.

-Así se habla, campeón -ella le dio un golpecito amistoso en el pecho con una de sus garras-. Con esa actitud la pájara impertinente no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

-Hablando de oportunidades y tomando en cuenta estas nuevas deducciones, quien quiera que sea esta "admiradora" debe estar realmente convencida de su éxito. Ir contra el código de ética de la universidad no es cosa menor. Recuerdo un refrán que solía decir algo así: "el amor nos lleva a..."

-"...a hacer cosas que nunca hubiésemos imaginado" -completó Annika-. Esto sólo refuerza el aspecto obsesivo de nuestra desconocida. ¿Qué tan tenue es la línea entre el amor y la obsesión?

-Uno pensaría que está bien definida pero casos como este reflejan que es muchísimo más tenue, casi inexistente -el humano cerró un poco sus ojos y estiró los brazos-. ¿Sabes, Annika?

-¿Qué, Naoki?

-Siento el aire cargado de anticipación, de pequeñas chispas esperando la más mínima llama para prenderse y originar un infierno.

Ella cayó en cuenta que él tenía razón. ¿Acaso sus pensamientos se estaban sincronizando silenciosamente, formando una mente poderosa y omnisciente capaz de detectar las hebras más finas y dibujar a placer con ellas? Deseó de todo corazón que así fuera, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del muchacho que la volvía loca, al que deseaba dedicarse en pleno una vez conjurara suficiente valor para confesar sus verdaderos anhelos.

-Afortunadamente tenemos el extintor a mano en una forma irónica, la de estos aromas florales -sonrió la rubia-. Veo que son las cinco y media, así que tus padres llegarán dentro de poco. Será mejor que nos pongamos a preparar la cena.

Annika se levantó de la mesa y fue a ver qué tan lleno estaba el refrigerador; no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir el mentón del humano apoyado sobre su hombro derecho. Ambos se quedaron quietos ante el frescor de la puerta abierta, casi cual pareja de recién casados pasando sus primeros días juntos.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos unas hamburguesas a la parrilla? Creo que aún debemos tener la eléctrica guardada en algún sitio -esbozó él con toque pensativo-. Tomates, lechugas, mayonesa... Tenemos todo para una cena diferente.

-Es... Es una muy buena idea -ella giró para mirarlo, sus labios casi tocándose-. Podemos moler esa posta negra en el procesador de alimentos, aderezarla con algo de sal, huevos y verduras molidas...

-Tal cual, Annika. Tal cual.

Naoki le dedicó otra sonrisa inocente antes de salir de la cocina a buscar el implemento necesario para asar. La Kobold sintió sólo una pizca de decepción al verle sola: si hubiese movido su cabeza cinco centímetros hacia adelante le habría robado su primer beso y entregado simultáneamente el propio. Sacudió su rubia cabeza enérgicamente, volviendo a sentir sus pies en la realidad.

-Paciencia, querida -se tranquilizó-. Paciencia. Todo le llega a quien sabe esperar.

* * *

 _:28... :27... :26... :25..._

* * *

Eran las 8:15 PM cuando ambos se animaron a mostrar lo acumulado ante Riisa Nakamoto. La sola mención de una carta de amor puso una sonrisa en sus labios y le hizo ver que Naoki, su hijo pequeño, ya no era tan pequeño aunque mantenía en su corazón la inocencia de los diez años. Animada ante esta nueva dimensión de la vida, accedió encantada a asistirles en desenredar esta curiosa trama.

-Ve con cuidado, hija -dijo la madre a Annika; los tres aparecían sentados en la sala de estar-. No vaya a ser que esta otra fémina te quite a mi niño bajo tus propias narices.

-¡Señora...! -exclamó la aludida, sonrojándose.

-Venga, mamá, que todo esto es serio -Naoki la corrigió sin malicia-. Además, Annika y yo somos amigos, casi como hermanos a estas alturas del partido.

-Eso es verdad, señora -la Kobold tuvo que disimular; su corazón creía lo contrario-. Yendo al grano, vinimos a pedirle ayuda porque usted es una experta en perfumes, fragancias, tonos, geles de ducha, bálsamos y similares.

-No lo soy tanto, Annika -la madre intentó ser modesta.

-Pero sí es muchísimo más versada al respecto, señora -la liminal bajó un pelito sus orejas-. Esperábamos que si olía el aroma impregnado en estos papeles -señaló las muestras guardadas en las bolsas herméticas sobre la mesa-, tal vez pudiera indicarnos a qué marca y modelo pertenece.

-Teniendo eso más claro, mamá, nuestro plan es ir a las perfumerías cercanas a la facultad, preguntar si tienen este perfume y también si lo han vendido recientemente. Probablemente algunas de ellas guarden registros de clientes, ¿no?

-Lo que dices tiene sentido, Naoki, si son clientes frecuentes -replicó Riisa-. Otras, y esto lo sé porque algunas amigas mías tienen contactos en este mundo, son mucho más discretas.

-¿Vergüenza? -cuestionó él.

-Entre otras cosas.

-No lo entiendo -atajó Annika-. ¿Cómo puede avergonzar a alguien comprar un perfume? Bien puede ser para un regalo o algo así, ¿no?

-Es más con comprarlos para sí mismos, querida -suspiró la madre-. La naturaleza humana es tan compleja que nunca podríamos aspirar a entenderla del todo. Es, tomando una frase que dijo Naoki hace tiempo, un enorme puzzle, hecho aún más grande ahora que las liminales como tú están en el tablero. Nótese que no digo esto con inquina ni desprecio sino con admiración.

-Lo sé muy bien, señora Riisa -la Kobold hizo una reverencia-. Gracias por sus palabras.

-Los méritos se llaman entre sí, Annika -sonrió la otra fémina-. Ahora ¡dejemos de lado las palabras y veamos qué nos pueden decir esas muestras de perfume!

Tomó la madre uno de los papeles más nuevos y dejó que su sistema olfativo descompusiera el aroma en sus partes más elementales. Por momentos se sintió atrapada en una fresca tarde de primavera, siendo quince años más joven y saliendo con Kunio, su adorado esposo, al cine antes de ir a comer a aquel rinconcito cercano a Hibiya. No evitó el rubor en sus mejillas mientras inhalaba hasta la última mota de aquella presencia floral.

-Percibo algo como... melón. Sí, melón y lo que parece -aspiró una vez más- agua de rosas. Déjame probarlo una vez más -otra inhalación-. ¡Definitivamente está ahí el melón y algo que parece... flor de loto!

Abrió los ojos y miró a sus interlocutores, quienes la miraban asombrados; ellos sólo pudieron distinguir toques florales no demasiado fuertes.

-Esto debería reducir considerablemente el abanico de opciones para que busquen -dijo Riisa, dejando el papel en su sitio-. Tal combinación de aromas no es nada frecuente pero no creo, mis niños, que pueda decirles el nombre o la marca porque yo misma jamás he usado nada como esto.

-Pero es femenino, ¿verdad? -insistió Naoki.

-Totalmente, hijo mío. Ningún hombre con un mínimo de dignidad usaría un perfume como este.

-Reciba nuestras más sentidas gracias por esto, señora -Annika le tomó las manos y las besó con cariño-. Ha arrojado en nuestro camino una luz que no creíamos posible. Antes de terminar quisiera preguntarle algo.

-Lo que gustes, hija.

-¿Cómo llegó a tener un olfato tan sensible? Yo misma, como Kobold que soy, siempre me he preciado de tener una nariz potente pero lo suyo es casi sobrehumano.

-Eso puedo explicarlo yo.

Los tres voltearon y vieron a Kunio Nakamoto, el jefe de hogar, entrar con una bandeja de té verde y dulces para todos. Tomó la última silla libre y distribuyó todo antes de comenzar su narración.

-Riisa viene de una familia de perfumistas -dijo el hombre tras beber un sorbo-, así que creció rodeada de aromas, sprays, tanques de refinado, etc. Cuando nos conocimos ella estaba trabajando en la tienda de su familia, en Osaka, y yo había ido a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de mi madre. Cuento corto, comenzamos a vernos cada vez con más frecuencia, terminamos saliendo y el resto ya lo conocen. Desde el principio ella me maravilló con su habilidad para distinguir un aroma de otro; para mí siguen siendo todos iguales porque jamás pasaré de ser un profano.

-Nunca serás un profano, mi amor -la mujer le dio un besito en los labios con mucha ternura-. Eres el hombre del que me enamoré y al que sigo adorando tal como ese día de verano en el que entraste a mi vida, transformándola en un paraíso.

Siguió una escena de cariño sin filtro que dejó a Naoki y especialmente a Annika con mucho que pensar. Una vez todo regresó a la normalidad, ambos pusieron a Kunio al corriente de todo. El padre, en vez de darle una palmada a su hijo y reaccionar como lo haría el típico progenitor, decidió poner paños fríos y aplicar algo de pensamiento analítico al ya puesto en el conocimiento colectivo.

-No cabe duda que te enfrentas a algo bien complejo y es muy valiente de tu parte querer resolverlo sin trampas -frunció el ceño una vez examinó los mensajes de antes y ahora-. Si no has ido a la policía ni a la gente de la facultad es por tu falta de pruebas; nada hay en los papeles que indique una seña respecto a la personalidad de esta mujer. Te recomiendo andar con pies de plomo porque bien podría ser una desquiciada.

-Si llegara a pasarte algo, Naoki, nos daría un ataque -admitió Riisa, revelando algo del miedo oculto-. Al menos saber que estás con Annika calma en algo nuestros corazones.

-Yo también lo aprecio -el chico se acercó un poco a la liminal, casi rozando una de sus manos-. Annika aceptó ayudarme en esto desde un principio y no podría contar con mejor aliada.

-No... No me lo agradezcas -la extraespecie miró un poco hacia la pared, totalmente en éxtasis por dentro-. Tú lo has dicho: somos amigos, casi hermanos. ¿Qué clase de amiga y hermana sería si... si te dejara en la estacada ahora mismo? No quiero ni pensarlo -sacudió nuevamente su cabeza para estabilizarse-. Semejante afrenta iría contra mi propio honor como Kobold.

Transcurrieron cinco minutos de absoluta calma en los que terminaron de beber el té y disfrutar el pegajoso azúcar de los confites tradicionales.

-Ahora sólo nos queda revisar las perfumerías aledañas y ver cuáles tienen en venta un producto con las características detectadas por mamá -mencionó el hijo-. Una vez las encontremos bastará preguntar si han vendido alguno recientemente.

-¿Cuánto planean dedicar a ello? -preguntó Kunio.

-Un día como mucho -contestó Annika-. Planeamos concentrarnos en los emporios en un radio de un kilómetro alrededor de la facultad. Como ya les explicamos, señor y señora Nakamoto, creemos firmemente que quien deja estas notitas en el casillero de Naoki es parte del plantel, así que no creo que se aventure demasiado lejos de allí a menos que haga la compra de forma remota o mediante un tercero.

-Tendrán que dividirse, entonces. Conozco bien el área de la que hablan y sólo allí hay unos 24 locales que venden perfumes, además de farmacias, tiendas de conveniencia, entre otros negocios.

-¿24? -Naoki quedó impresionado ante tal cifra; después cambió a un talante optimista-. Suena como la forma perfecta de pasar un sábado. ¿Qué dices, Annika?

-Resérvame sitio, chico -ella le dio otro golpecito amistoso en el hombro-. Lo último que haremos antes de ir a dormir será imprimir un mapa del área y marcar en él todas las tiendas que cumplan con estos requisitos.

Humano y liminal descendieron del tren local en la Estación de Waseda a las 9:30 de la mañana del día siguiente. Cada uno llevaba, aparte de su teléfono móvil a buen recaudo, una lista de lugares a visitar en el área respectiva. Acordaron durante el breve trayecto (no más de 20 minutos) que Naoki cubriría la mitad noroeste, rumbo al río Kanda y bordeando el lado oriental del campus, mientras Annika emprendía rumbo en dirección contraria, hacia Kikuicho y Toyama. Antes de separarse, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y una última instrucción.

-Apenas tengas una seña clara del perfume, pégame un telefonazo y nos reuniremos acá mismo, frente a la boletería -dijo él, entusiasmado por saltar a la aventura-. Si saco el premiado, haré lo propio.

-Perfecto. Y si para el mediodía no hemos encontrado nada volveremos aquí igualmente -sonrió ella-. Suerte con tu búsqueda.

-Igualmente.

Y así se lanzaron a aplanar calles sin descanso, entrando de un local a otro fingiendo ser clientes tan normales como los primeros que venían a curiosear o buscar encargos hechos hará largo tiempo. "Estoy buscando un regalo para mi madre que cumplirá años dentro de poco", decía él con su eterna inocencia. "¿Qué me podría recomendar?". Sobra decir que las dependientas estaban encantadas de recomendarle fragancias exclusivas, joviales y perfectas para mujeres modernas, elegantes, distinguidas. No eran baratas pero su presentación y calidad valían la pena. _Ralph_ de Ralph Lauren; _Euphoria_ de Calvin Klein; _Dolce_ de Dolce & Gabbana; _Splendor_ de Elizabeth Arden... Por momentos Naoki pareció transportarse al pasado de Riisa, su madre, en medio de los calurosos veranos en Kansai que no terminaban nunca.

La chica monstruo tampoco se quedaba atrás pero usaba la excusa de necesitar algo para ella misma. Se dejó querer por el personal de las tiendas y no poca gente la miraba con curiosidad por andar sola y desenvolverse tan bien. Pidió sentir el stock disponible ella misma, experimentando aromas como _1881_ de Cerruti, _Un Jardin Sur le Toit_ de Hermès e _Intrusion_ , fragancia creada por el español Óscar de la Renta. Todos eran exquisitos, mas ninguno se acercaba a la combinación de melón, loto y agua de rosas mencionada por la señora Nakamoto.

No fue hasta que una chiquilla joven le trajo una botella de Issey Miyake que terminó dándole el palo al gato.

-¡Este es! -exclamó, casi dejándola caer de la pura impresión-. ¡Este es el que estoy buscando!

-Hace una muy buena elección, señorita -retrucó la encargada-. _L'Eau d'Issey_ es una fragancia clásica desde hace ya dos décadas, preferida por mujeres jóvenes y también más maduras. Todas, sin embargo, tienen algo en común: son muy exigentes.

-Tenga por seguro que yo también lo soy -se pavoneó la Kobold-. ¿Cuánto cuesta esta botellita?

-10 mil yenes la de 50 ml.

-Es pagable. Antes que la envuelva, ¿podría contestarme una pregunta?

-Claro, señorita. ¿Qué desea saber?

-¿Ha vendido alguna de estas durante el último mes?

-Es una de nuestras fragancias más populares, aunque recién renovamos ayer el stock disponible -contestó la otra chiquilla-. Sin embargo y ahora que lo menciona...

-¿Qué pasa?

-La última clienta en comprarme este perfume antes que usted era... un poquito rara.

"Creo que esto va por buen camino", sonrió Annika por dentro; después pidió a la dependienta que se explayara sobre semejante rareza.

-Parecía estar muy excitada. Entró y salió del local casi corriendo, pagó en efectivo y ni se llevó el vuelto. Traté de perseguirla para entregárselo pero la perdí entre la multitud. Era de más o menos 32 a 33 años, un poquito más alta que usted, de buena presencia y figura, larga cabellera azul oscuro y unos ojos verdes que arrebatarían a cualquiera -recordó con celeridad-. De vez en cuando, mientras hablábamos, solía intercalar la palabra "tabú" entre sus líneas sin razón aparente. Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto qué puede haberle ocurrido para reaccionar así.

-Mejor que no te enteres, chiquilla -susurró la rubia.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, nada. ¿Podrías envolverme esto, por favor?

Una vez Annika pagó por su compra y se sentó en el primer banco que encontró, llamó a Naoki y le contó todo lo ocurrido, haciendo especial énfasis en la actitud de esta misteriosa mujer. El muchacho mantuvo respetuoso silencio hasta el final e incluso un par de minutos más; al parecer su cerebro estaba procesando todo a velocidad supersónica.

-Amiga mía -dijo de repente, su voz sombría.

-¿Sí?

-Ya sé quién es.

-¿Lo... lo sabes? -ella casi dejó caer el móvil de la pura impresión.

-El uso de la palabra "tabú" unió todas las piezas en mi cabeza. Te veré en la estación dentro de diez minutos.

-¡Espera! -ella se puso de pie y empezó a moverse hacia allá-. ¿Irás a encararla ahora mismo ahora que conoces su identidad?

-No, Annika. Volveremos a casa de inmediato. Necesito darme un tiempo para pensar y asumir las reales implicancias de todo esto. Cuando lleguemos allá ve a mi cuarto; te lo contaré todo sin reservas pero ni una palabra de esto a mis padres.

-¿Y si nos preguntan?

-Simplemente diles que no nos fue bien y que ampliaremos la búsqueda para mañana. Mejor será que guardes esa botellita de perfume en un lugar seguro porque... podría delatarnos.

-Así lo haré, amigo del alma. Nos vemos al rato.

Annika colgó, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y apuró el paso a todo lo que podía dar. Naoki conocía a su enemiga y ella también sabría su identidad dentro de poco. De ahí en adelante el destino movería las fichas, dictaría sentencia y cerraría este libro para no abrirlo nunca más.

* * *

 _:04... :03... :02... :01..._

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Otro cero! Cuesta creerlo pero por fin hemos llegado al fin de un segundo periodo tan peleado y repleto de emociones como su predecesor. Han sido 40 semanas de duro trabajo pero que me han dejado muy satisfecho._

 _Continuando el hilo tendido en el capítulo 17, Annika y Naoki deciden llevar sus teorías a la práctica y despejar gradualmente el velo sobre la "lunática de las cartas" (supongo que así le pusieron). Su relación adquiere toques cada vez más emotivos, llegando incluso a registrar breves compases íntimos asociados a parejas de larga data. Se cae de maduro que la Kobold es la más feliz por esto, aunque aún falta el último escollo a superar en esta trama. Por su parte, el chico comienza a abandonar esa rigidez característica de su personalidad, abrazando la improvisación típica de los buenos detectives y encontrando en la liminal una compañera perfecta para materializar la simbiosis, marca indeleble de quienes llegan muy lejos en sus vidas._

 _Valaika y yo teníamos hartas ganas de llegar al punto de control y no es para menos - así podremos finiquitar el trabajo pendiente en la Editorial Itsasargi antes de salir unos días de vacaciones al extranjero. ¿Dónde? Ah, eso es secreto personal. ¡Hasta el próximo programa, piltrafillas! O como se dice en japonés, "nos vamos tranquilos al saber que Madeline y los demás quedan a cargo del negocio"._


	41. Descanso

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Descanso**

- _Su atención, por favor_ -dijo la voz de la madre eterna en los parlantes del salón principal-. _Se solicita a los pasajeros del vuelo AC 1750 con destino a Tokio y escala en Vancouver dirigirse a la puerta 54. Pasajeros del vuelo AC 1750, preséntense de inmediato en la puerta 54 para embarcar. Gracias._

Caroline Rhea Maxon, Kari para los amigos, se levantó nada más escuchar el aviso, tomando su maleta de cabina y caminando hasta el otro extremo del terminal. Miró la hora en una pantalla cercana y sonrió satisfecha: sólo faltaban 30 minutos para la salida del vuelo que la llevaría al otro lado del Océano Pacífico, lejos del estrés de las clases, el bufete y las llamadas a destiempo. Bostezó ligeramente, sus botas de taco medio haciendo eco en el inmaculado piso mientras la ayudaban a moverse entre la siempre activa fauna del Aeropuerto Internacional Lester B. Pearson, ubicado en Mississauga y a cuarenta minutos del centro de Toronto si se tomaba el metro.

Claro está que la abogado no se sometió a los avatares del transporte público. Pidió con tiempo un Cabify a su casa y lo abordó nada más llegar, sentándose cómodamente en el asiento trasero y sin preocuparse de nada más. Ni siquiera miró el edificio de Charles Street que dejaba atrás cual sombra cortada por el alumbrado público; tal era el nivel de desapego dominándola ahora mismo. Antes de salir al aire otoñal se permitió dejarle unas cuantas instrucciones finales a Kyra, la cíclope que trabajaba como conserje del condominio.

-Recuerda, querida, ir a regar mis plantas dos veces por semana -le tendió las llaves-. Lo mismo aplica a limpiar las ventanas y asear el departamento.

-Considérelo hecho, señora Maxon -dijo la extraespecie, de corta cabellera castaño oscuro-. ¿Desea alguna otra cosa?

-Sí, querida. Si alguno de mis familiares viene, simplemente diles que estoy fuera pero no les digas dónde. Lo que menos deseo ahora son problemas.

-Entiendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere -Kyra le guiñó su único ojo-. A veces yo también quisiera alejarme de todo. Disfrute sus vacaciones, señora Maxon.

-Gracias.

-¿Me permite una última pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera? Digo, para avisar al administrador y coordinar el pago de sus gastos comunes...

Ese era un punto que la humana no consideró inicialmente pero que tenía fácil solución. Kari suspiró levemente antes de contestar.

-Si es por los gastos puedo transferirlos desde mi cuenta corriente a su debido tiempo; asegúrate de mandarme la cantidad de antemano a mi correo electrónico. Y respecto a las asambleas, comunícale al señor Marshall mi aprobación tácita para lo que discuta en ellas. Ha llevado admirablemente la comunidad desde que vivo aquí y no creo que eso cambie durante mi ausencia.

-Como mejor le parezca. Buen viaje, señora -la liminal le tendió la mano con cortesía-. Vaya donde vaya, ojalá lo pase muy bien y obtenga memorias que la hagan sonreír.

"Kyra es una muy buena muchacha", pensó la abogado mientras seguía caminando por el terminal. "Servicial, atenta y totalmente leal a la discreción y privacidad característica de los buenos condominios. Ella es un fantástico caso de adaptación a la sociedad humana y deseo de todo corazón que podamos ver más como ella a futuro en Canadá".

Se permitió otro suspiro la pelicastaña, sintiendo sus hombros desprovistos de toda la tensión asociada a su rutina. Cuando no enseñaba derecho penal a los alumnos de primer y segundo año, debía preparar escritos a presentar en los tribunales locales, aunque a veces su labor tomaba ramificaciones nacionales. Recientemente la Sociedad Legal de la Columbia Británica ganó un bullado caso en la Corte Suprema contra la Trinity Western University, una institución religiosa de educación superior que obligaba a sus alumnos a firmar un código de conducta considerado discriminatorio contra la comunidad LGBT. Caroline fue una de las primeras en poner esto en conocimiento de la Sociedad Legal de Ontario (de la que era miembro) y hasta colaboró en la elaboración de un _amicus curiae_ ante el máximo tribunal, argumentando que tales demandas iban contra la Carta Canadiense de Derechos y Libertades, casi rozando la inconstitucionalidad.

"En incontables ocasiones la religión ha sido utilizada como pretexto para discriminar contra grupos enteros de gente debido a sus características, sean estas inmutables o no", argumentaba el escrito en el que ella colaboró con otros cuatro profesionales del derecho. "Ejemplos sobran en nuestro continente y no es necesario retroceder hasta las Cruzadas o la Inquisición para encontrarlos. Los mismos criterios utilizados en el pasado para discriminar contra las mujeres y personas de color se emplean ahora contra homosexuales, lesbianas o transexuales con los mismos derechos y deberes que cualquier otro ciudadano. Tal condición también aplica a las denominadas extraespecies, cuya adaptación a nuestra vida moderna ha sido paulatina y positiva en sus comunidades. La libertad religiosa deja de serlo cuando se utiliza para justificar prácticas discriminatorias y la profesión del derecho, por lo tanto, no puede basarse en un marco en que ciertos grupos de gente sean considerados inferiores. La ley es idéntica para todos o deja de ser ley".

El fallo fue contundente a favor de la Sociedad Legal: sólo dos de los nueve integrantes de la Suprema votaron en contra. Como resultado, los títulos de derecho de la TWU quedaban despojados de su acreditación profesional en Ontario y la Columbia Británica, provincias con los gremios más grandes del país. Lloraron los _fundies_ locales (también los había en Canadá, si bien menos que en Estados Unidos) y surgieron de nuevo las voces lunáticas anunciando inexistentes "persecuciones". Sólo usar tal concepto era ridículo, pensó la pelicastaña, si se comparaba con la situación de los cristianos en Medio Oriente o los Rohingya en Myanmar, quienes eran sistemáticamente exterminados por organizaciones terroristas o sus propios gobiernos.

Ningún fatalismo empañó la sonrisa que dominó el rostro de Caroline una vez se enteró de la noticia en los pasillos de la Facultad de Derecho de la Universidad de Toronto, donde se extendió cual llamas en pasto seco. Si bien el escrito presentado por ella y sus aliados fue un pequeño granito de arena, la fusión de muchos otros como ese terminó formando una montaña que validaba el precedente histórico de la Carta Fundamental. Se sintió orgullosa de formar parte del, como dijese el Primer Ministro en una declaración reciente, primer estado post-nacional en la Tierra, fruto indeleble de la Revolución Silenciosa iniciada décadas atrás en Quebec.

"Otros disfrutarán merecidamente de las mieles de esta victoria", volvió a meditar. "Lo que es yo, sólo deseo descansar".

Llegó a la zona de embarque preferente y se colocó la primera en la fila. Hurgó un poco en su estilosa cartera negra y extrajo de ella un par de papeles doblados. A diferencia de muchos viajeros modernos, ella prefería imprimir sus boletos antes que guardarlos en un teléfono que podía quedarse sin batería a las primeras de cambio.

-Buenas noches, señora -la saludó la encargada, una muchacha joven y pelinegra-. ¿Me facilita su pase de embarque, por favor?

-Aquí está -Kari entregó lo que le pedían.

-Primera clase -sonrió la otra chica-. Asiento 4, junto a la ventana. ¿Viaja sola?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Tuvimos una cancelación de última hora para el asiento 5, así que si nadie lo adquiere dentro de los próximos 30 minutos o cuando el avión parta, podrá tomar tal sitio para sí misma con toda tranquilidad.

-¿En serio? -el rostro de la abogado se iluminó-. ¡Me vendría de perillas! Estoy cansada del verbo cansada.

-¿Tuvo un día duro?

-Durísimo. No quiero pensar en nada más que inclinar el asiento, taparme y dormir hasta mañana. ¿Tendremos que cambiar de avión en Vancouver?

-Déjeme ver... -la dependienta consultó su monitor adjunto-. No, su vuelo será el mismo desde aquí hasta Narita. ¿Lleva algún líquido, aerosol u objeto cortante en su bolso?

-Nada de nada. Pasé las inspecciones previas sin problemas.

-Todo en orden, entonces. Que tenga buenas noches y muy buen viaje.

-Gracias, querida. ¿Puedo pasar ahora mismo?

-Claro.

Recibió el papel timbrado, inclinó levemente la cabeza para despedirse e ingresó a la manga conectando la puerta 54 con el avión que la llevaría hasta Japón. Se permitió una leve mirada por encima del hombro, notando resabios de cinco o seis personas que pasarían por el mismo trámite que ella. Ajustó su chaqueta gruesa nada más dar la vuelta en la curva (hacía bastante frío afuera), recorriendo en absoluto silencio los treinta metros separándola del acceso a la que sería su asiento, comedor y cama aquella noche.

-Buenas noches, señora -una de las azafatas la saludó.

-Buenas noches.

-El asiento número 4 está del lado derecho, nada más ingresar al pasillo -indicó apuntando hacia allá.

Lo primero que hizo Caroline al llegar allí fue abrir la gaveta superior y guardar su pequeña maleta. Si necesitaba cualquier cosa podría sacarla más adelante, evitando llamar la atención de los demás pasajeros gracias a su característico sigilo. Revisó por última vez el interior del bolso, sonriendo satisfecha al notar que nada le faltaba: pasaporte, tarjetas bancarias debidamente habilitadas para el extranjero y dinero en efectivo; tapones para los oídos, audífonos y teléfono móvil; un par de guantes medianamente gruesos que no comprometían su habilidad motriz...

Casi al fondo se encontraba lo más valioso. Era un trozo de papel en el que Eddie, su adorado hijo, había escrito la dirección del apartamento que compartía con Pachylene en Ginza. Si no podía pillar un Cabify en el aeropuerto y se veía obligada a echar mano a los taxis convencionales, era lo primero que mostraría al chófer para que la llevase directo allí.

-No puedo permitirme perderte, mi amor -susurró, guardándolo en un cierre interior-. Ya lo hice una vez y lo sufrí como la peor tortura... porque eso fue. Nada nos separará, ni ahora ni nunca.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la guardó arriba con su equipaje de mano, cerrando la gaveta con un movimiento rápido de dedos. Caroline exhibía un conjunto que le venía magníficamente, compuesto de un suéter gris oscuro de mangas largas, pantalones negros de mezclilla más el correspondiente cinturón y las ya mencionadas botas con tacón. Sabía que Tokio era una urbe húmeda todo el año, así que también se colocó un conjunto delgado de algodón bajo todo ello actuando como segunda piel. A sus 50 años se veía y sentía digna, atractiva, plenamente vigente a una edad en que no pocas mujeres entraban de lleno al envejecimiento acelerado por la menopausia.

Sentándose en el cómodo asiento, jugó un poco con los botones de la inclinación hasta encontrar la postura correcta. Al viajar en primera clase también tenía a su entera disposición un reposapiés forrado, lo que le permitiría dormir completamente tendida una vez hiciera los ajustes respectivos. Dejando su bolso en el asiento desocupado, deslizó la portezuela de la ventana, perdiéndose momentáneamente entre las luces parpadeando en la pista y las permanentes iluminando el interior del terminal.

"Es un contraste hermoso", suspiró en silencio, "casi tanto como el que siento en mi corazón ahora mismo".

Sin quererlo volvió a las primeras horas del 24 de noviembre, punto oficial de salida para sus vacaciones largamente pospuestas. Se levantó tarde, cerca de las 10 AM, y desayunó tranquila tras someterse a los placeres de una larga ducha. Ya vestida, lavó la loza y colocó la radio en la estación de música instrumental para entretenerse mientras preparaba el equipaje. Hasta ese momento no había experimentado las delicias de géneros como el Jazz Fusión (favorito de su retoño) el R&B o el Funk, por lo que quedó rápidamente enamorada de varias canciones compuestas por Thundercat, Jamiroquai o _Earth Wind & Fire_. Conforme saltaba de los apresurados compases de _Captain Stupido_ a la deliciosa voz de Philip Bailey en _Betcha_ , volvía a sentirse viva, a recuperar las esencias de aquella maternidad que el trabajo le obligara a posponer.

Nada más escucharse los últimos toques de _Automaton_ , Caroline se vio obligada a interrumpir su paseo musical. El teléfono del recibidor sonaba con insistencia. Frunció el ceño en muestra de claro desagrado, bajó el volumen de su radio y acudió a contestar.

-Como sea uno de esas ridículas _robocalls_ , se van a enterar hasta en Groenlandia de quién soy -bufó, tomando el auricular-. ¿Diga?

-¿Kari?

La aludida casi dejó caer el aparato de la pura impresión. Del otro lado sintió una voz masculina, profunda, que creía haber olvidado hacía años.

-¿Ma... Martin? -dijo ella al reconocer el tono de su hermano-. ¿Por qué me llamaste?

-¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi hermana favorita? -devolvió el otro humano, abogado igual que ella pero especializado en derecho económico y tratados de libre comercio-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, Kari. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

-He estado bien, gracias -dijo la madre aceleradamente-. ¿Y qué tal tú?

-Ocupadísimo, como siempre, especialmente con los retardados aranceles impuestos por nuestros vecinitos del sur -ahora bufó Martin-. He pasado las últimas semanas reuniéndome casi todos los días con el Primer Ministro y agendando reuniones con nuestros otros aliados comerciales. Deseamos armar un frente a favor del libre comercio, mostrar que vamos en serio, esa clase de cosas. Que se jodan los americanos, los del Grupo Visegrad y también los italianos. Si quieren seguir pegados en el pasado no es nuestro problema.

Caroline asintió conforme lo escuchaba hablar. Sabía de sobra que Martin Maxon, además de ser una eminencia en su área, detestaba cualquier asomo de proteccionismo o planificación centralizada. La economía canadiense era liberal y competitiva y así se quedaría, sin importar los llantos de los populistas de turno.

-En fin, no te llamé para descargarme, Kari. Quería proponerte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El Primer Ministro me autorizó un mes de asueto porque he trabajado demasiado, así que estaba pensando si te gustaría venir a pasar una temporadita con nosotros en Oshawa. Van a estar Gabrielle, Haley y también Raé.

-¿La hija de Herbert? -ella casi no lo creía-. Pensaba que le encantaba pasar todo el tiempo libre con su padre.

-Él está más ocupado que yo con el noticiero y ella ha adelantado bastante sus estudios en la universidad, así que le gustó mucho la idea de venir con nosotros -explicó Martin-. ¿Por qué no vienes, hermana? Sería como en los viejos tiempos, cuando la nana Mildred aún estaba viva. Podemos burlarnos de la nieve mientras tomamos chocolate caliente junto a la chimenea o salimos de excursión a los bosques cercanos. Todo lo que nos ayude a no pensar en clases, como en tu caso, o reuniones de nunca acabar es bueno. Sabes bien que la mente, incluso en seres brillantes como nosotros, también tiene una capacidad límite.

-Sigues tan modesto como siempre -rió Kari-. Sé que Haley y Raé son muchachitas encantadoras y Gabrielle es probablemente la única mujer de la familia en la que confío plenamente, pero...

-¡No me digas que tienes algo más! -cortó él con nada disimulado desconcierto.

-Lo siento, hermano, pero yo cuento con mis propios planes -suspiró la mujer-. Me llamaste muy encima: también pedí días libres y mi vuelo sale de Canadá esta misma noche.

-¿Te vas al extranjero? No me digas que visitarás a nuestros "civilizados" vecinitos del sur.

-Eso no lo puedo decir, Martin. Se trata de un asunto estrictamente personal.

-¿Tan personal para que no puedas contármelo? -ahora él sonaba incrédulo-. Kari, pensé que entre nosotros no habría secretos. Somos hermanos y amigos desde siempre. Puedes confiar plenamente en mí, en Gabrielle y también en mi hija. Si llegaras a necesitar algo...

-Sé que puedo pedirlo sin reservas. Aprecio tu preocupación pero existe una esfera personal que ni siquiera la mayor amistad puede vulnerar, Martin -la abogado se puso firme-. Es, por decirlo de alguna forma, un tiro penal que nadie más puede ejecutar. Ya no somos niños. Yo tengo 50 años y tú 54.

Caroline sabía que se ponía en evidencia al usar una frase de Eddie para replicarle a su hermano, pero cruzó los dedos para que no se diera cuenta. Dejó escapar un suspiro aún mayor, si cabe, sintiendo su corazón llenarse de nostalgia por su hijo y también por aquella hermosa arpía rapaz que adoraba cual hija de su misma sangre.

-¿Tiene esto que ver con tu antiguo no...?

-¡Por ningún motivo menciones a ese bastardo inmundo! -estalló ella-. ¡Sabes que está prohibido en nuestra familia!

-Tenía que intentarlo -se justificó Martin Maxon-. Kari, trata de calmarte. Estás demasiado crispada. ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?

-No necesito ayuda, Martin -el tono de Caroline era de absoluta furia-. Ya te dije que debo resolver esto sola. No preguntes y por ningún motivo se te ocurra volver a llamarme; lo haré yo una vez esté de vuelta en Toronto. Tampoco pierdas el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí. La conserje tiene estrictas indicaciones de no dejar pasar a nadie ni dejarme nada que no tenga que ver con comunicaciones oficiales. Si me llego a enterar que has intentado algo...

-¡Vale, vale! -él elevó su tono-. ¡Qué genio, por Dios! Te dejaré tranquila, hermana, pero me permitiré pedir que no me hables como si fuese uno de esos violadores seriales. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti.

-Lo agradezco, como ya te dije. Pero ahora, Martin, necesito tiempo para pasarlo a solas. Debo pensar en mí misma y salir de esto -sentenció la fémina-. Confía en mí y dale mis saludos a todos por allá, ¿vale? Ahora debo cortar.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que duró cinco a seis segundos.

-Está bien, Kari. Confío en ti. Suerte con todo.

El hombre colgó, dejando a su hermana en la compañía de dos o tres _beeps_ antes que ella hiciera lo propio. Hallándose sola una vez más, Caroline caminó al baño y lavó su rostro con abundante agua fría para espantar la migraña. Contempló su reflejo, marcado por esa larga cabellera castaña cayéndole más allá de los hombros y esos ojos arrebatadores, encendidos, repletos de furia. Apretó los puños antes de golpear el vanitorio, liberando un leve gemido a causa del dolor.

-Eres un descarado, Martin -gruñó ella, aún en la misma posición-. ¡Tú, tu mujer y los demás son todos unos descarados! Nunca negaré mi culpa por las circunstancias que me alejaron de Eddie, que ya pagué con creces, pero ustedes... ¡ustedes podrían haberle dado el cariño y la compañía que necesitaba entonces! ¡No hicieron nada de nada porque son unos cómodos de la peor especie! Si les contara que él ahora vive en Tokio y no en Burlington, ¡se caerían de espaldas!

Hubo de mojarse el rostro una vez más para sofocar la rabia que tenía dentro. El respeto de la profesora de leyes por los logros de sus familiares era una cosa y su estima por ellos como personas otra muy diferente. Esta última se deterioró gravemente con el paso de los años por las razones que ya mencionara Kari. Ninguno de ellos movió un dedo por su sobrino o primo a pesar de tener más tiempo libre. ¿Cómo habrían cambiado las cosas si Haley o Raé hubiesen ido a verlo un fin de semana para acompañarlo a pasear o apoyarlo en un partido de hockey? ¿Qué tan bien le habría hecho al muchacho salir a cenar con Herbert o con Martin y Gabrielle una vez al mes? ¿Por qué no lo invitaron a él a la mansión en Oshawa, cerca de esos bosques y lagos como de cuento?

Dictó sentencia en ese momento y lugar: el resto de su familia ya no tenía derecho a siquiera intentar entablar relaciones con su hijo. Ella misma se sentía condenada hasta que Eddie apareció en el campus junto a su entonces novia el pasado 20 de julio, perdonándola sin rencor y ayudándole a sentar las primeras bases de un puente que los uniría por siempre. Si derramó lágrimas de felicidad fue porque seguía amándolo a pesar de la distancia y la ausencia. Lo crió sola, sin ayuda del bastardo que la abandonó al enterarse de su embarazo mientras aún estaba estudiando derecho. Le dio su propio apellido, sus valores y su tesón para superar cada desafío. Eddie era un coloso en medio del hielo y ella, Caroline Rhea Maxon, alimentaba parte de su corazón mediante la flama del cariño sincero.

Regresó a su tarea de vaciar cajones, mover colgadores y revisar documentos tras otra ducha más un cambio de ropa. Arrojó la memoria de la conversación a la basura pero sólo accionó el compactador tras volver al presente, ya reclinada en su cómodo asiento de avión. Miró a su derecha, notando a otros pasajeros ya instalados o terminando de colocarse en sus sitios.

-¿Me permite pasar, por favor? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Cómo no. Disculpe por estorbar.

-Papá, ¿dónde están nuestros asientos?

-Un poco más atrás, hijo. No falta nada. Muévete porque no debemos hacer taco en el corredor.

-¡Mami, tengo sueño!

-Paciencia, hijita. Ya podrás dormir.

-Señor, disculpe, pero se le cayó la billetera -dijo una Kobold color chocolate a otro paseante.

-¡Gracias, señorita! -él la recibió presto-. Estos bolsillos no sirven para nada...

Sonrió la fémina. Aún cuando todos, incluyéndola, eran apátridas a bordo del aparato, lo mejor de la condición humana siempre encontraba un modo de relucir. Escuchó, además de los ya mencionados diálogos en inglés, algunas alocuciones en francés, español y algo que parecía chino o tailandés (no estaba del todo segura pero se percibía rápido a la vez que enredado). El reloj de pulsera en su muñeca marcaba las 10:55 PM.

- _Tripulación de cabina, a sus posiciones_ -se escuchó la voz del piloto por el parlante interno.

-En cinco minutos nos vamos -susurró la señora Maxon, claramente satisfecha y apagando el teléfono celular-. Ahora veamos qué puede ofrecerme la revista ubicada en mi asiento.

Ajustó su cinturón de seguridad nada más se encendió el testigo sobre ella. Totalmente concentrada en la lectura sobre las maravillas ofrecidas por Bermuda durante los doce meses del año, ni siquiera sintió el ensordecedor ruido de las turbinas impulsando el aparato por la pista y llevándolo gradualmente en dirección oeste, hacia sus mil metros de carril aéreo. Casi todos los niños a bordo del Airbus 320 miraban asombrados por las ventanas, la ciudad de Toronto haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, más borrosa ante sus curiosos ojos.

- _Damas y caballeros, tengan ustedes muy buenas noches_ -otra vez la voz-. _Me llamo Damon Hollins y soy el capitán del vuelo 1750 de Air Canada con destino a Tokio y escala en Vancouver. Hemos salido a la hora agendada y esperamos aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita dentro de 17 horas. Agradecemos que hayan preferido nuestra aerolínea y deseamos que disfruten un vuelo placentero. A continuación mostraremos las recomendaciones predeterminadas de seguridad._

Una vez acabó el video que se mostraba en todos los vuelos sobre salvavidas, bengalas y toboganes, se apagó la señal obligando a todos los pasajeros a mantener abrochados sus cinturones de seguridad. De inmediato surgieron más conversaciones, algo eclipsadas por el inconfundible ruido de gente quitándose los zapatos a fin de ganar algo de comodidad. Ningún par de pies olía a quesos, eso sí.

- _Señoras y señores_ -dijo una de las azafatas por el parlante-, _a continuación pasaremos por sus asientos ofreciendo el servicio de cena. Quienes hayan realizado pedidos especiales con antelación serán atendidos al final para evitar confusión. Gracias por su comprensión._

Kari no solía comer en los aviones, usualmente contentándose con el pan y algún refresco o trago en vuelos largos; el resto del tiempo lo mataba durmiendo con ayuda de media pastilla de clonazepam. Sin embargo, estaba sumamente hambrienta luego de hacer tantas cosas antes de ir al aeropuerto (y después esperar tres horas antes de abordar) que por poco no le arrancó el menú de las manos a una de las asistentes, una Arachne pequeñita y ágil con exoesqueleto celeste cuyo aspecto era el de una niña de 12 o 13 años.

-¿Qué le apetece catar en esta fría noche, señora? -inquirió la extraespecie.

-El pato a la naranja con puré de patatas y compota de grosella me tinca bastante -contestó la pasajera-. Para beber quisiera un vino tinto y también un jugo de naranja sin celdillas; si no lo tienes, el normal me vale igual.

-Servida -la ochopatas colocó con mucho cuidado lo solicitado en la amplia bandeja de plástico reclinable-. ¿Qué le tinca para el postre? Tiene derecho a dos por ser pasajera de primera clase.

-Déjame un suspiro limeño y un _mousse_ de chocolate con turrón de avellanas.

-Aquí tiene -colocó dos potes sellados junto a todo lo demás-. Buen provecho. Si necesita cualquier cosa, presione el botón rojo encima de usted. Si no vengo yo, otro de mis colegas la asistirá en lo que desee.

-Gracias, pequeña -sonrió Caroline-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Pacari, señora -contestó la liminal-. Ahora, con su permiso, debo atender a los demás pasajeros.

Sorprendida quedó la abogado al apartar su revista y comprobar que su comida estaba prácticamente recién hecha. Incluso contaba con cubiertos metálicos para cortar la carne y unirla al puré. El pato, cocinado en su salsa y sazonado con la dosis justa de sal, era realmente exquisito. De buena gana hubiese pedido otra porción pero sabía que no era posible. Se dedicó, entonces, a disfrutar de la cena en absoluta tranquilidad, bajando la portezuela del ventanal y también la intensidad de la luz sobre su asiento; más intimidad no podía procurar. Bebió con cuidado el vino tinto servido en copa de cristal fino y guardó el jugo de naranja antes de atacar los postres. La combinación de manjar, crema y chocolate le llenó el paladar de toques celestiales, extirpando hasta las últimas malas memorias de su mente conforme el sueño, alimentado por un estómago satisfecho, comenzaba a invadirla. Aprovechó la mitad del jugo que le quedaba para tragarse su píldora.

Levantándose sigilosa, abrió la gaveta para buscar su cepillo de dientes y la pasta en un bolsillo lateral de su maleta. Caminó hasta la mitad del pasillo, dio gracias en silencio al encontrar el baño desocupado e impecable, y aprovechó de orinar además de asear su boca. Volvió presurosa a su asiento y encontró a Pacari, la servicial Arachne de patitas cortas, repartiendo frazadas como podía.

-Permíteme -dijo la señora Maxon mientras cogía una.

-Gracias, señora. Que pase buenas noches.

Las mantas, hechas de tela de polar, eran livianas, calentitas, ciñéndose bien a su esbelta figura a pesar de generar sólo un poquito de estática. Kari se quitó sus zapatos y los dejó bajo el reposapiés, inclinó el asiento al máximo y se colocó el antifaz que venía de serie con el asiento. Lo último que llevó a cabo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida al cabo de diez minutos fue guardar su cartera en la gaveta.

Incluso con la estrechez del asiento en comparación a la cama de dos plazas que tenía en su departamento, la mujer pelicastaña pasó una noche fantástica, durmiendo unas diez u once horas sin sobresaltos. Ni se enteró de todo el barullo armado por la escala en Vancouver, donde casi un tercio de los pasajeros se bajó del avión y subieron otros treinta o cuarenta. Soñó con su hijo y su nuera, observándolos felices desde la orilla de un estanque congelado mientras ambos bailaban y patinaban sobre el hielo únicamente hallado en los bosques eternos de Yukon o Nova Scotia. Admirarlos así, totalmente felices y devotos del otro, hizo a la madre sentirse veinte, tal vez treinta años más joven. Después los tres estaban en una cabaña, preparando una cena caliente con cariño mientras afuera arreciaba la ventisca. En ese rincón, alejados de la civilización y la electricidad, tenían lámparas de aceite para alumbrar y la chimenea para calentarse. Cuando amainaba el tiempo solían ir de excursión por la floresta, visitando cascadas y estanques y haciendo ángeles en la nieve.

-Gracias por estar aquí, señora Maxon -decía Pachylene en ese sueño mientras la abrazaba con sus enormes alas-. Gracias por abrirme un lugar en su corazón y tratarme como una hija de su sangre.

-Yo soy quien se siente agradecida, mi amor -respondía ella-. Ayudaste a mi hijo a superar su soledad y le diste el amor incondicional que yo no pude por la distancia. Nunca dejaré de quererte.

-Lo importante es que estamos los tres aquí -intervino Eddie de repente, rodeando los hombros de ambas-. Encontrándome en compañía de la mujer que me dio la vida y la que conquistó mi corazón sin trampas, puedo decir que soy el hombre más afortunado en este planeta.

Caroline volteó hacia su derecha, acurrucándose un poco al tiempo que esbozaba una tenue sonrisa en sus hermosas facciones.

-Ustedes lo son todo para mí -murmuró ella, aún profundamente dormida-. Son mi única familia y por ustedes... haría cualquier cosa -volteó de nuevo y quedó con la mirada hacia arriba-. Cualquier cosa.

Pacari, quien pasó haciendo la ronda por el pasillo en ese momento, miró a su pasajera y no pudo evitar sonreír con su rostro como de niña, gesto repetido cuando despertó con las baterías absolutamente recargadas y con un hambre titánica.

-Le guardé un desayuno -dijo tendiéndole la bandeja con un _omelette_ de jamón y queso, un café Juan Valdez y un quequito con arándanos-. ¿Me creería si le digo que es la última ocupante del avión en despertar?

-Totalmente -Kari Maxon suprimió un bostezo-. ¡Qué noche! Pocas veces había dormido tan bien, sin importar el sitio. ¿Alcanzo a comer esto antes del almuerzo o la segunda cena?

-Creo que sí; planeamos servirla dentro de dos a tres horas. Ahora mismo -la ochopatas apuntó a la ventana- estamos sobre el Océano Pacífico y vamos contra la Línea Internacional del Tiempo. Eso significa que vamos a llegar a Tokio a eso de las cuatro de la mañana del sábado.

-Me vale. Gracias, Pacari.

-No hay de qué, señora. Disfrute su merienda.

La pelicastaña deslizó la cobertura de su ventana y no se sorprendió al apreciar que las luces rojas del Airbus 320 eran lo único manteniendo a raya el manto negro a 35 mil pies de altura. En vez de ver una película o continuar leyendo los interesantes reportajes de la revista se dedicó a escuchar música durante el resto del vuelo, colocando su teléfono en modo avión. Por sus oídos pasaron las canciones de Barry White, Mario Biondi, Gino Vannelli e _Incognito_ , la banda favorita de su retoño. Repitió los frenéticos acordes de _Storm at Sunup_ tres o cuatro veces; tal canción entró a los catálogos cuando ella tenía nada más nueve años y siempre la asoció a memorias felices, más allá de tener que ver con un deseñgaño que ella misma tendría siendo adulta.

-Qué ciega es la lujuria del amor -murmuró en voz baja una vez acabó la pista y cambió a otra-. ¿Y si pongo algo distinto?

Colocó el reproductor en modo aleatorio y se llevó una agradable sorpresa cuando comenzó a sonar _Come Away With Me_ , de la insigne agrupación británica liderada por Jean-Paul Maunick. Cerró los ojos y se relajó con la hipnótica melodía. "Esta es nuestra canción, señora Caroline", le dijo Pachy una vez mientras cenaban. "Fue la que sonó en mi cabeza cuando defendí a Eddie de esa Arachne peluda y cada vez que suena en casa nos ponemos a bailar". Acto seguido apareció él de la nada, tal como en su sueño, y abrazó a la pelirroja por detrás, dándole un tierno beso en sus labios.

Los _flaps_ del avión se contrayeron, haciendo rechinar el aire a su alrededor conforme el transporte efectuaba las últimas maniobras previas al aterrizaje. Todos los pasajeros tenían sus cinturones colocados, los reposapiés y bandejas en posición vertical, los zapatos calzados y las frazadas devueltas al personal. Hubo un pequeño temblor cuando las ruedas besaron la pista de Narita, breve tranquilizante antes de que el capitán Hollins aplicase al máximo los frenos. Sin distracciones a las que echar mano, la señora Maxon se aferró a los pasamanos de su asiento, cerrando los ojos y controlando su respiración.

Después vino un opresivo silencio, seguido de los aplausos de la concurrencia una vez todo dejó de moverse.

- _Señoras y señores_ -habló Hollins-, _acabamos de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, en Tokio, tras 16 horas y 55 minutos de vuelo. Pueden quitarse los cinturones de seguridad y prepararse para desembarcar en forma ordenada según indiquen los sobrecargos. La hora local son las 03:55 AM y la temperatura exterior es de 10 grados. Ajusten sus relojes según estimen conveniente y asegúrense de llevar todos sus efectos personales antes de abandonar el avión. En nombre mío y de la tripulación les agradezco por volar con Air Canada y deseamos que tengan una agradable estadía en Japón._

"Ya llegamos", se dijo la fémina. "No puedo creer que por fin esté aquí, incluso si la mitad del archipiélago duerme ahora mismo".

Colocándose su chaqueta y asegurándose de tener todo en orden, incluyendo atrasar 13 horas su reloj, Caroline Rhea Maxon fue la primera en salir del avión, maleta de cabina en ristre. Siguió la manga hasta entrar a la zona de llegadas internacionales, donde se controlaban los pasaportes. Si bien ella no sabía nada de japonés, prácticamente la totalidad de los letreros tenían traducciones al inglés; símbolos universales como "baños", "no fumar" o "salida de emergencia" también ayudaban bastante a la hora de sortear obstáculos. Mientras hacía la fila notó que algunos pasajeros también eran extraespecies. Reconoció a la Kobold de pelo chocolate, a una lamia de larga cola obsidiana y también a una cíclope algo más alta que Kyra tomada del brazo con un humano bastante normal.

Luces verdes y rojas, a la usanza de un semáforo, indicaban cuándo debían moverse los recién llegados hacia las casetas de control. La canadiense no hubo de esperar mucho cuando le tocó turno. Llegó allí de inmediato, pasaporte en mano y lista para contestar lo que hubiera que contestar.

- _Good morning, madame_ -la saludó en perfecto inglés un muchacho pulcramente uniformado que reconoció, por lo que Eddie le contara antes, como un Dragonewt-. _Welcome to Narita, and to Japan as well. May I see your passport, please?_

- _Here you go_ -ella le entregó el documento-. _And thank you_.

El agente de Inmigración revisó el cuadernillo biométrico durante un par de minutos, pasándolo por un lector y comprobando la información que aparecía en su pantalla. Mientras tanto aprovechó de preguntarle cuánto dinero traía y si venía como turista o para otros fines. La fémina llevaba, entre su tarjeta de crédito y efectivo, unos diez mil dólares americanos. Además, como estas vacaciones eran pagadas, recibiría su sueldo de noviembre sin descuentos.

- _So you're Canadian, huh?_ -continuó el reptiliano, estampando una página libre-. _Well, you're in luck, Mrs. Maxon. Not only you don't need a visa to enter Japan but you can also stay for up to 90 days. Do you have a reservation for any hotel, inn or any other kind of lodging?_

- _No, I'm here to visit a relative of mine. He lives in Ginza_ -le mostró el papel con la dirección de Eddie-. _Do you know a good way to get there?_

- _Ginza..._ -pensó un momento-. _Yes, there's a train connecting the airport with downtown Tokyo. The next one departs at 4:13 AM if memory serves me right. If you catch it, you'll be in Ginza around 5:43, give or take a few seconds._

- _That settles it. Thank you, Agent._

- _You're welcome, madame. Enjoy your stay in Japan. Oh, the train station is near Terminal 2, not far from here. Just follow the blue signs along the corridors._

Le dedicó una sonrisa como despedida. Tras recoger una maleta con suficiente equipaje para su estadía en el archipiélago, Caroline avanzó hacia la salida de aquella sección y entró a uno de los salones más grandes, donde el público y el personal de turno iba y venía tal como en Pearson. Las jornadas nocturnas eran sacrificadas, especialmente en aeropuertos tan grandes como este, caracterizados por no dormir ni en Navidad. Siguiendo el consejo del Dragonewt, la canadiense se apegó a los letreros azules, llegando prácticamente sin dificultad al final de la Línea Keisei. Compró un café caliente en una máquina cercana y después un boleto hacia Tokio en otra por 1.140 yenes. Al igual que en Toronto, el valor dependía de la distancia recorrida. Pasó al andén y aprovechó de ver el trayecto que haría de este a oeste.

Terminal 2-3 | Keisei-Narita | Kozunomori | Sogosando | Keisei-Shisui | Osakura | Keisei-Usui | Shizu | (...) | Asakusa | Honjo-Azumabashi | Kuramae | Higashi-Nihonbashi | Ningyōchō | Takaracho | Higashi-Ginza

-Son 19 estaciones en total, lo que hace una media de cuatro a cinco minutos entre cada una -calculó la abogado rápidamente-. He aquí el primer gran desafío de Japón: ver si los trenes son tan puntuales y perfectos como dicen.

La plataforma comenzó a llenarse con relativa rapidez conforme se acercaban las 4:13 AM, aunque nadie prestaba atención a la canadiense, una extranjera entre los miles que llegaban al país del Sol Naciente cada semana. Nada más el segundero dio la vuelta y señaló el minuto fatídico apareció el tren vacío, listo para recibir a todos los pasajeros que se bajarían en el centro o en alguna de las 17 paradas previas. A fin de garantizarse un poco de privacidad, Kari se refugió nuevamente en su música, pasando ahora a un _remix_ de piezas clásicas como el _Toreador_ de Bizet. Aún así mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos.

"Sólo por si las moscas me acercaré a la puerta una o dos estaciones antes", planeó en silencio. "Lo último que quiero es pasarme y acabar en cualquier otro sitio, especialmente si no tengo forma de llamar a Eddie con mi teléfono".

Tal limitación era autoimpuesta. Si bien contaba con un plan de telefonía móvil envidiable producto de su trabajo, las tarifas por _roaming_ eran carísimas sin importar el proveedor.

El suave bamboleo de los carros sobre la vía contribuyó a tranquilizarla un poco luego de hallar un asiento en un rincón. Cierto, la mitad de la ciudad aún dormía pero la otra, plenamente despierta o rumbo a estarlo, comenzaba sus propias rutinas bien temprano. Tokio nunca se iba del todo, ni siquiera en temporada baja, manteniéndose siempre latente como el corazón de un gigante dominando todo a su alrededor. Excluyendo a los pasajeros que subiesen en el terminal con ella, la mayoría de los que abordaban el tren conforme viajaba hacia el oeste por la línea azul eran trabajadores tan sacrificados como ella misma. No pocos aprovechaban de dormir durante el camino debido a la ausencia de otras distracciones; mirar la oscuridad por la ventana o leer los periódicos del día anterior no sonaba demasiado atrayente. Tal como Kari predijera, el tren tomaba una media de cinco minutos entre estación y estación, deteniéndose lo justo para permitir bajar y subir a grupos científicamente calculados. Nadie se le acercó demasiado, entendiendo implícitamente el mensaje dado por su postura tensa, escudada en los audífonos y su propia mirada pétrea.

Los suburbios, definidos por barrios residenciales de baja altura y tiendas de conveniencia, comenzaron a hacerse poco a poco más altos, provistos de anuncios luminosos y mayores concentraciones de alumbrado. La línea parecía ir hacia el norte antes de desviarse súbitamente hacia el sur en un par de estaciones de combinación, cambiando de nombre un par de veces. El último giro llegó poco antes de la antepenúltima estación; ahora corrían en paralelo a una hermosa avenida repleta de árboles y rascacielos. Apenas el tren abandonó Ningyōchō, la fémina se levantó de su asiento y arrastró ambas maletas consigo, pidiendo permiso de la forma que mejor podía hacerlo una turista que no hablaba japonés.

- _Excuse me, please... Thanks. Sorry, sir, I didn't mean to bump into you._

Tales palabras arrancaron un par de miradas extrañas del resto de la fauna humana. "Cuánta razón tenía mi niño al decirme que los japoneses sospechaban en vez de mirar", pensó.

Cuatro minutos y dos choques después, Caroline descendió del tren en el corazón del distrito y respiró el cargado aire tokiota. Estaba frío y húmedo, típico de un día de otoño cada vez más cerca del invierno. Acudió presurosa a mirar un mapa de la zona circundante (incluyendo la típica pegatina diciendo "usted está aquí"), permitiéndose una nueva sonrisa al saber que iba por el buen camino.

-Desde aquí son tres cuadras hacia el sur y dos a la derecha, distancia perfectamente caminable -dijo al tiempo que su estómago rugía de nuevo-. Creo recordar que no lejos de donde viven mis queridos niños hay una pastelería que nunca cierra. Tal vez me pase por allí a comprar algo para el desayuno.

Tomó la acera sur de la avenida donde se ubicaba la estación, aguardó la luz verde y aplanó presurosa aquellas calles impolutas por donde el viento corría en un auténtico túnel. Allí agradeció haber traído esa chaqueta y no una más delgada que ciertamente no habría prestado tanta protección. Dejó atrás el Hotel Marriott en la acera opuesta y nada más pillar la esquina que deseaba se alejó por otra avenida dirigida por un bandejón. Pasó junto a una galería de arte y muchos otros negocios aún cerrados; lo único abierto eran las _konbinis_ siempre listas para recibir a los madrugadores (o trasnochadores) en su estilo.

Nada más llegar a la esquina reconoció la pastelería. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y el sol aún no tenía ganas de relevar a la luna en lo alto del cielo. Para su buena suerte el dependiente de turno hablaba buen inglés y consiguió comprarle una docena de brownies de chocolate con menta. Pagó en efectivo su compra y se disponía a salir otra vez a la calle cuando chocó con un par de paseantes.

- _Do excuse me! I didn't see where I was..._

Su voz se congeló al ver ante ella a dos seres tan diferentes como complementarios. Uno era un humano joven, como de seis pies y cinco pulgadas de estatura, complexión fornida, cabellera castaña y expresión despierta a pesar del frío y la hora en la que venía a comprar masitas dulces. Lo único rompiendo el negro de su tenida era una chaqueta deportiva blanca. La otra era una chica monstruo pelirroja, de alas carmesí y ataviada en un grueso conjunto dorado y azul marino que no disimulaba su escultural físico. A diferencia de su acompañante, exhibía poderosas garras en vez de pies y zapatos.

Eran Eddie y Pachylene.

-¡Hijos míos! -la humana creyó desmayarse por momentos.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Señora Caroline!

Sobreponiéndose a su impresión inicial, ambos la llevaron a un lado a fin de no obstruir la puerta, incluso ayudándole con sus maletas. Eddie fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mamá? ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón?

-No hace más de un par de horas, mi niño -contestó la abogado en perfecto inglés-. Tomé el vuelo anoche en Pearson y arribé aquí sin contratiempos. Después me bajé en la estación de tren aquí al lado.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste? -insistió él, su voz carente de cualquier asomo de enojo-. Podríamos haberte ido a buscar al aeropuerto, fuese la hora que fuese.

-Quería sorprenderlos -Kari dejó a un lado los pasteles y los abrazó fuertemente-. Además, el _roaming_ es carísimo y casi no quedan teléfonos públicos en ningún sitio. Si vine aquí es porque deseaba de todo corazón estar con ustedes, mis niños.

-¿Qué pasa con sus clases y el trabajo del bufete, señora? -ahora habló Pachy en el mismo idioma-. Usted misma nos contó en Toronto que le esperaba un semestre infernal.

-Eso es cierto, querida, pero mi mente me exigía descansar. Ya no daba más de tanto trabajo -suspiró la abogado-. Tenía dos meses de vacaciones pagadas sin usar, así que solicité al decano tomar cinco semanas y me las concedió encantado. Arreglé todo con mi ayudante y otro docente que me reemplazará durante el tiempo que esté en Japón. Por el bufete tampoco me voy a preocupar; mis colegas tienen todo bien cubierto y la mayor parte de los casos complicados están en curso de resolverse. Como ya dije, deseaba volver a verlos.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo al edificio donde vivían los prometidos. El muchacho se encargó de ambas maletas mientras la arpía rapaz cargaba los pasteles.

-Estuve pensando mucho en ustedes dos durante el último mes, especialmente después de la visita que me hicieron en julio pasado y cómo la coronaron de forma perfecta con esa cena para celebrar mis cincuenta años -continuó Caroline-. Ese fue, tomando prestado un concepto de aquellos días, el primer pilar del nuevo puente que comenzó a conectarnos. Nunca antes había estado en Asia y sentía curiosidad por ver cómo se han integrado las liminales como Pachy a esta sociedad.

-Yo misma no doy problemas, señora Caroline, pero el mundo es grande y variado allá afuera -acotó la pelirroja-. No todas son capaces de ajustarse a los estándares esperables.

-Lo tengo muy claro, corazón -rodeó los hombros de la chica monstruo con uno de sus brazos-. A estas alturas sé que ustedes ven mucho más allá de esta curiosidad de profana porque los conozco bien. Existe otra razón de peso que me llevó a alejarme de Canadá en esta época del año.

Procedió a contarles, conforme iban acortando la distancia entre la pastelería y el hogar, el incidente de la llamada de Martin. Eddie recibió la noticia con no poca sorpresa; conocía bien la sensibilidad de su madre pero no que tuviese semejante cuota de cólera contenida en lo que a sus tíos concernía.

-Ellos cometieron el mismo error que yo, hijo -terminó Kari-, pero ni siquiera intentaron remediarlo a pesar de tener la oportunidad. No odio a mi hermano ni al resto de la familia, mas les tengo mucho menos aprecio que antes por su dejadez contigo. Escuchar la voz de Martin casi me hizo estallar de ira. Por suerte logré contenerme lo suficiente para acabar la llamada sin delatarme.

-Y si te hubieses delatado no habría habido ningún problema, mamá -ahora el hijo le rodeó los hombros con su brazo libre-. Si algo nos enseñó el estar separados tanto tiempo es que las emociones no deben embotellarse porque terminan pudriéndose, matándonos por dentro cual veneno frío. Yo mismo estuve en serio riesgo de sucumbir hasta que conocí a Pachy, quien me enseñó en su estilo a dejarlas fluir nuevamente.

-Sabes bien que siempre te ayudaré en lo que necesites, mi amor -dijo la rapaz-. Lo mismo aplica a usted, señora Caroline. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle por criar a Eddie como un hombre de bien, como un compañero fantástico para enfrentar el día a día.

-Gracias a ambos -la pelicastaña sentía ganas de llorar de la pura emoción-. Gracias de verdad.

-Sólo dedíquese a disfrutar su descanso, experimentar las bondades de un país desconocido y ser feliz -añadió Pachylene una vez entraron al edificio-. Nuestra casa también es la suya y puede quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo que quiera.

-Aquí los hoteles son carísimos y de impecable servicio -complementó Eddie-, pero su impersonalidad no se compara al valor de la sincera convivencia.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso y en cosa de segundos habían ingresado al departamento 30. El aroma del hogar llegó hasta la nariz de Caroline, ayudándole a espantar sus dudas de golpe. Ahora estaba en Japón, no en Canadá. Entraron a la ordenada cocina y se pusieron a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu vuelo? -preguntó él.

-Muy bien, gracias -contestó Caroline-. Viajé en primera clase y el pasajero que debía ir junto a mí canceló su reserva, así que tuve dos asientos para mí sola, dormí de lo lindo y comí mejor.

-Es un alivio saber que está bien descansada, señora -intercaló la liminal mientras ponía la mesa-. Lo mejor es que tenemos varias cosas interesantes planeadas para hoy y donde caben dos bien caben tres una vez que se dé una buena ducha y cambie de ropa. ¿Ha experimentado alguna vez el teatro Kabuki?

-Nunca en la vida, corazón.

-Pues lo que hay en las tablas del distrito le encantará; Eddie y yo solemos ir con frecuencia, tanto que somos casi de la casa. También podríamos cenar afuera para variar un poco; restaurantes buenos hay por montones en el barrio. ¡Ah, y no podemos olvidarnos de los Jardines Hamarikyū...!

Conforme escuchaba a la arpía sacar todo un repertorio de planes y a su hijo aportar nuevas ideas, la abogado sintió una sonrisa dominando no su rostro sino su propio corazón. Tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a escuchar historias relativas al hockey sobre hielo, a los magníficos parajes de Okutama y a la nueva sociedad formada a pulso gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de humanos y liminales. Si venía algo alusivo a su futura boda, también sería fantástico. Tenía un mes a contar de ahora y pensaba aprovechar hasta el último segundo.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que viéramos a Caroline en esta historia, pero creo que la espera valió la pena para dejar madurar un poco a los personajes a ambos lados del océano. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo desde la perspectiva de la madre de Eddie y esta mezcla del presente más sus propios recuerdos saca a relucir sus principales cualidades - inteligencia, criterio y distinción. Ya sea redactando escritos o colocando en su lugar a gente impertinente, sin importar si es de su misma sangre, Kari siempre deja una huella duradera en quienes interactúan con ella. El mismo viaje en avión simboliza la transición iniciada en el último capítulo de_ Rojo y Azul _, facilitada por el perdón de su hijo y la presencia estabilizadora de su futura nuera. Además, la presencia de la señora Maxon abre todo un abanico de posibilidades. ¿Qué pasaría, por ejemplo, si Smith se topa con ella durante una visita? ¿Cómo reaccionarían Zynda o los colegas del canadiense al verla? Tales preguntas encontrarán respuesta más adelante, espero._

 _Por ahora me despido; toca escuchar algo de música en compañía de un buen trago. Sus comentarios mantienen esta historia con vida, así que déjenlos con total confianza. ¡Chaíto, gente! O como se dice en japonés, "viajar es el sueño más antiguo del ser humano"._


	42. Franqueza

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Franqueza**

Nada más terminó de guardar la loza usada en el almuerzo, Iori escuchó el timbre. Arqueó ligeramente las cejas al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta; eran recién las dos de la tarde y, hasta donde sabía, el viejo Hidetaka Nakashima no tenía visitas programadas para aquel 18 de noviembre.

-¡Un momento! -dijo mientras aceleraba el paso tras el tercer repiqueteo-. ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Secó sus manos apresuradamente en el delantal blanco sobre su tenida negra de doncella, ajustó un poco su bien peinada cabellera y abrió la puerta. Casi se fue de espaldas al encontrar frente a ella a alguien que conocía muy bien.

-¿Señorita Talirindë? -dijo, aferrándose instintivamente al marco de la puerta-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Buenas tardes, Iori -saludó la lamia pelipúrpura una vez la dejaron pasar-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias -contestó la mucama de forma incómoda-. ¿Desea beber algo caliente?

-Te acepto un té con canela. Si no hay, uno con menta quedará fantástico con este frío.

Entró la reptiliana a la sala de estar, quitándose la chaqueta forrada y dejándola en el lado del sillón que no ocupó tras sentarse. Inhaló con agrado el aire del departamento, salpicado a cera para pisos, cloro y otros tonos relacionados con absoluta higiene. Tal vez fuese esto lo que más le gustara de venir al pequeño reino de Hidetaka Nakashima, sólo rivalizando con el que compartía con Shinya en cuanto a orden y limpieza.

Posó su vista en el reloj cucú, en los cuadros impresionistas ocupando casi la totalidad de las paredes y después en el ajedrez de cristal ubicado en la mesa de centro, sintiéndose una soberana por momentos.

"Las cartas están echadas", se dijo. "No saldré de aquí sin las respuestas que requiero".

Un par de minutos después entró Iori con la taza de té, un jarro con agua caliente y un platito lleno de galletas de mantequilla. Talirindë sonrió ante tal detalle; eran sus favoritas, sólo rivalizadas por las de nuez bañadas en chocolate.

-Aquí tiene, señorita -la humana de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a irse.

-Gracias, Iori -reaccionó la chica monstruo y la tomó del brazo-. ¿Por qué no te sirves una taza tú también?

-No creo que sea correcto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno, el señor Hidetaka salió temprano y no sé a qué hora va a volver. Tengo que prepararle algo en caso que aparezca, especialmente si va a reunirse con usted -explicó Iori-. Lo curioso es que no me dijo nada mientras tomaba desayuno. Usualmente él no es...

-No vine a ver a papá sino a conversar contigo -cortó Tali, endureciendo ligeramente su voz pero sin amenazar.

-¿Conmigo, señorita? -sonaba sorprendida la doncella-. ¿Qué requiere de mí?

-Sólo ve a buscar una taza, querida. Siéntate aquí junto y acompáñame -movió su chaqueta al respaldo del sillón, mirándola cual insigne depredadora.

Sin deseos de causar problemas innecesarios, Iori se permitió revelar un suspiro antes de volver a sumergirse en los dominios de la cocina. Abrió la segunda alacena de la izquierda y apartó algunos objetos de loza, como platos o jarras, antes de ubicar su taza personal. Era de diseño sencillo: ondas amarillas sobre fondo negro evocando el eco de un sonido extraviado entre los grandes valles del centro de Japón. Procuró después un azucarero y depositó dos cucharadas del polvo blanco dentro del dorado fondo. Ella, al estar chapada a la antigua, prefería dejar el dulzor o amargor de los brebajes calientes a gusto de cada cual.

-Heme aquí, señorita -dijo una vez se sentó en el sofá y vertió agua sobre su bolsa-. ¿De qué desea hablar conmigo?

-Comenzaré por el principio, querida -carraspeó la lamia-. Basta que me llames Talirindë o sólo Tali; tan excesiva formalidad no encaja en un ambiente de confianza como el que ahora nos rodea. Sé que papá y Shinya confían plenamente en ti, así que no veo razón para dar un toque distinto a nuestra relación.

-Si le parece...

Iori sacudió la cabeza, claramente disgustada consigo misma. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan sencillo le costara sobremanera?

-¡Disculpa! -lanzó un grito medio ahogado-. Debes pensar que soy una tonta. Estoy tan acostumbrada a tratar formalmente a todo el mundo que me cuesta verme del otro lado de la línea. No volverá a pasar... Tali.

Suspiró de alivio al ver que su contraparte le sonreía. Ambas bebieron un sorbo del fuerte té antes de continuar. La canela era aliada perfecta para el sabor de las hojas y el azúcar, transformado en divino almíbar gracias al calor retenido por la cerámica, besaba los muros de sus paladares.

-Esto de ser mucama no es fácil, como verás -continuó la humana-. Sin embargo, es un trabajo en el que me siento plenamente realizada y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Lo sé, Iori. Hay, sin embargo, algo que deseaba preguntarte al respecto.

-No hay problema.

-Mencionaste lo de la formalidad, algo muy loable en este loco mundo donde el solo concepto de respeto parece haberse perdido entre el ataque combinado de la ambición y el apuro -la reptiliana adoptó toques filosóficos-. Sin embargo, he notado que actúas de forma distinta al estar Shinya aquí. Sonríes, te ríes, incluso te permites licencias que escapan a tu profesión. ¿Por qué, Iori?

Casi dejó caer la taza la doncella, mirando nerviosamente hacia la alfombra bajo la mesa de centro como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Percibió una presión en su pecho y casi se ahogó de no ser por otro trago salvador de té. Cerró los ojos durante veinte a treinta segundos antes de dejar su taza a un lado y mirar fijamente a la extraespecie pelipúrpura.

-Creo saber dónde intentas llegar, Tali -comenzó-. Conozco perfectamente la condición que lamias como tú y otras especies reptilianas tienen sobre las emociones: siempre las viven a flor de piel, careciendo de miedo a la hora de defender al hombre que las ha conquistado y todo aquello que creen correcto. Aquello también es admirable, si me permites decirlo, y sienta un precedente positivo que muchas humanas allá afuera deberían seguir. Tanta palabrería, sin embargo, tiene una justificación. Sólo deseo hacerte ver que Shinya y yo... no somos más que muy buenos amigos.

Ahora fue el turno de la liminal de quedar sorprendida. "¿Tanto se me notaban las intenciones?", pensó con la misma insatisfacción sufrida por Iori. "Pues sí que empezamos bien. Creí que estaría en control de esto y a la primera intervención todo queda escamas arriba, con perdón".

-Veo que mi conjetura dio en el blanco -dijo la humana-. Por ello no has de preocuparte. Responderé a tus dudas con toda sinceridad.

-¿De verdad lo harás?

-Mentir es para perdedores y caer en semejante vicio no beneficiaría a ninguna de las dos, Tali -Iori pasó a terreno más solemne.

-Está bien -suspiró la lamia-. Sé que Shinya y tú se conocen hace muchos años pero ¿qué define las raíces de su amistad?

-Entré, como recordarás, al servicio de la familia Nakashima al cumplir los 18, poco después del deceso de mis amados padres en un accidente aéreo. Ellos fueron grandes amigos del señor Hidetaka y la señora Arisa, quienes decidieron acogerme aquí una vez pudiese liquidar todo lo que heredé como consecuencia. Nunca he sido una ingrata, así que decidí convertirme en su doncella para agradecerles por todas sus atenciones y también mantenerme cerca de ambos. Me formé a pulso, Talirindë, aprendiendo conforme avanzaba casilla a casilla en un tablero como el de la mesa -apuntó a las piezas de cristal-. En ese entonces yo era cinco años mayor que Shinya, quien fuera del béisbol y los estudios era un muchacho solitario, retraído, casi atrapado en una imagen que no le quedaba bien. Sentí curiosidad de inmediato. ¿Cómo un chiquillo que lo tenía todo podía ser tan infeliz? Decidí entrar poco a poco en su mundo, primero con pequeños gestos como prepararle de cuando en cuando sus platillos favoritos o despertándolo a tiempo para ir a la escuela.

-Entonces la amistad entre ambos nació de tu propio instinto maternal, por llamarlo de alguna forma -acotó la liminal-. ¿Y cómo se lo tomó él?

-Ya en ese entonces la señora Arisa vivía totalmente pendiente de la compañía y de su propio ego. El señor Hidetaka, si bien intentaba balancear ambos mundos, tampoco podía hacer mucho más debido a las incesantes exigencias del mercado de defensa. Entonces, Tali, eché mano a lo único que podía hacer y me convertí en lo que Shinya necesitaba: una hermana mayor, una madre sin título pero dispuesta a asumir hasta el último deber con tal de entregarle un pasar más normal -la chica se estremeció un poco al recordar-. Lo cuidé cuando se enfermaba aún al costo de pasar noches en vela. Lo consolé en sus momentos tristes y celebré sus triunfos y alegrías. Lo escuché cuando necesitaba hablar y le di mi consejo siempre que lo solicitó. Al ser yo también hija única, pasar tanto tiempo con él conforme iba quemando etapas creó en mí un cariño arrebatador. En esto también aprendí gracias al ensayo y el error. Mucha gente piensa que la riqueza material, como la que ahora mismo nos rodea, es lo único imprescindible. No podrían estar más equivocados.

Iori bebió otro poco de té para aclarar su garganta y pasó el índice derecho por sus ojos para espantar algunas lágrimas rebeldes.

-Disculpa, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme al hablar de esto -se justificó-. Incluso si no estamos emparentados por sangre, nada me impedirá adorar a Shinya como mi hermano menor. Después de todo, los seres humanos siempre estamos hambrientos de afecto. Reitero que también fui hija única, así que conocí de primera mano los efectos de la soledad siendo joven.

-¿Tus padres tampoco te dedicaban tiempo?

-Vivían igual de ocupados que el matrimonio Nakashima, pero nunca les tuve resentimiento porque siempre se las arreglaban para estar allí y darme una mano cuando el tiempo se los permitía.

Asintió la lamia, sintiéndose cada vez peor por haber dudado de la mucama en su visita dos semanas atrás. Escuchar las palabras de Iori, sin embargo, contribuyó a espantar la duda de su interior y entregó como producto refinado una importante lección para el futuro.

-Ahí radican, por ejemplo, los besos en la frente que le doy al verlo o tratarlo de "corazón", instancias que devuelve siempre que puede -prosiguió la fémina-. Sabrás tan bien como yo, Tali, que el cariño es una planta cuyo cuidado no conoce horarios ni acepta excusas. Ahora no veo tanto a Shinya, así que intento dejar esa impronta en él para que le dure mucho más tiempo... sin desmerecer ni atentar contra lo que tú significas.

-Me has descubierto -hubo de admitir la muchacha ectotérmica, bebiendo casi la mitad de su taza-. Iori, quisiera que aceptaras mis disculpas por haber desconfiado de ti. Sé que me debo haber visto como una tonta pero no pude evitarlo. Los celos vienen por defecto en las chicas monstruo y es una maldición de las lamias como yo tenerlos amplificados al punto de ver enemigas en todas las mujeres, sin importar edad, especie o condición social, que intentan acercarse al hombre que amamos. Admito, al ver la cercanía entre ustedes, que sentí terror de verte como una rival porque eres una gran mujer y no quería... no quería hacerte daño.

-Señorita, no piense así -la sirvienta volvió al tono formal y le tendió una servilleta para que se secara las lágrimas-. Esto es la vida real, no una telenovela. Ambas queremos a Shinya a nuestra manera y también apreciamos al señor Hidetaka por criarlo de la forma correcta a pesar de sus muchas complicaciones. Te perdono de todo corazón y quisiera solicitar también tus disculpas.

-¿Disculparte? -nuevamente quedó descolocada la extraespecie.

-Tengo dos razones importantísimas para ello. Una, no había tenido tiempo de felicitarte hasta ahora por ser la novia de mi hermanito -sonrió la ojiverde-. Es un alivio saber que está enamorado de ti en vez de ser tentado por tantas trepadoras interesadas dando vueltas allá afuera. Cuando se vive en las altas esferas, como nosotros, las tentaciones se amplifican por mil; no pocos están dispuestos a arriesgar hasta la dignidad que no tienen con tal de conseguir dinero y poder, de ahogarse en la lujuria que dura un suspiro pero deja secuelas permanentes.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que él me conquistó primero gracias a su sinceridad y atenciones -rió Talirindë-. Yo llegué de sopetón a su casa tras una experiencia traumática, cambiando su vida para siempre y arrojándolo a un cóctel que podía explotar a la más mínima perturbación. Shinya no sólo asumió el desafío de frente sino que también aprendió a adaptarse a mis necesidades, a escucharme y entenderme tal como tú, Iori, lo hicieras sin esperar nada a cambio años atrás. Ese es el resultado de tu influencia, una huella que nunca se borrará aunque pasen mil décadas y otras tantas dimensiones -sentenció poéticamente-. Si Shinya te quiere como una hermana mayor, ten por seguro que yo también te apreciaré de la misma forma.

-¿En serio lo harás?

-¡Claro! Tal vez tu atuendo sea el de una servicial doncella, pero bajo él hay un corazón de oro digno de las más grandes representantes de mi especie. Nosotras, las lamias, somos muy generosas con quienes ganan nuestros favores. Amamos más allá de la muerte a nuestros novios y eventuales maridos porque su presencia completa nuestras vidas, dándonos acceso a sensaciones que nunca hubiésemos imaginado. Asistimos a nuestros amigos sin importar el contexto y formamos, gracias al tesón y la franqueza, comunidades prósperas que perpetúan nuestros más sagrados valores.

-Nunca pensé verme investida como "lamia honoraria" -rió Iori, acabando su té y pasando a las galletitas-. Tal vez este sea un caso único en el mundo. ¿Qué dirán las otras cuando se enteren?

-Te lo has ganado y lo que digan otras liminales me tiene sin cuidado -Tali también extendió su mano hacia las crujientes masitas-. A todo esto, ¿cuál es la segunda razón por la que deseas disculparte?

Iori miró hacia afuera, después al reloj y una vez más al tablero de ajedrez antes de posar la vista en su interlocutora. Por un momento consideró ganar algo más de tiempo mediante un estudio rápido de las obras de Monet, Dégas, Renoir y Cézanne colgadas de las paredes (otra herencia de la reina de hielo), mas desistió. Dejó escapar el suspiro más hondo de la jornada, ordenó sus ideas y volvió a hablar.

-Nunca quise crear en ti la sensación de que intentaba quitarte a Shinya -pasó a una voz apesadumbrada-. Sé que mis actos previos contribuyeron a alimentarla, error que dimensioné al encontrarme sola varias veces antes de irme a dormir. Ya lo hablé con él antes y obtuve su perdón, por lo que me siendo doblemente aliviada al estar frente a ti y sincerarme también.

-Entonces estamos en paz -la lamia le tendió una mano a Iori, quien se la estrechó suavemente.

-Lo estamos, sí -la pelicastaña no sonaba muy convencida-. Lo estamos.

Talirindë, sintiendo que algo más ebullía dentro de la conciencia de la muchacha, sirvió otra taza para ambas. Dejó la de su contraparte sin azúcar; la canela sin filtro era santo remedio a la hora de tratar nervios intranquilos.

-¿Pasa algo, querida? -le entregó su nuevo té-. Estamos en confianza, así que puedes contármelo con toda tranquilidad. Seré una tumba.

Contempló la humana su reflejo en el brillante líquido marrón. Esta vez no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera dentro de la taza, corrompiendo su más pura esencia.

-Tiene relación con lo que dije antes, Tali -explicó Iori-. Incluso en un mundo hipotético donde no existieras, y desde ya pido disculpas por decir esto, yo nunca podría haber visto a Shinya más que como un hermano por otra razón. Mi corazón... ya tiene dueño hace algún... algún tiempo.

-¡Pero eso es fantástico! -la lamia intentó subirle el ánimo-. ¿Por qué lloras, entonces? ¿No se lo has dicho a esa persona? ¿Temes ser no correspondida? ¿Acaso te enamoraste por error de un homosexual?

-En todos los casos la respuesta es negativa.

-¿Entonces?

La pelipúrpura se sentía confundida. Iori hablaba por momentos de forma franca y en otros se sumergía en puzzles crípticos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -insistió la extraespecie.

-Ética -dijo la humana-. Es una cuestión de ética.

Tomó aire y se preparó para saltar al vacío.

-Estoy enamorada... del señor Hidetaka.

Tali dejó caer la taza de la pura impresión sobre su falda, derramando el té caliente y manchándose la ropa que lavara con tanto esmero hace sólo dos días. Ni siquiera gritó ante la punzada de dolor, tomando todas las servilletas para secarse debidamente e impedir que el líquido se cobrase venganza con el fino tapizado de los cojines. Iori salió del trance segundos después, disculpándose nuevamente ante ella por causar semejante desastre gracias a sus palabras. "No me creía poseedora de semejante poder hasta ahora", expresó con absoluta sinceridad. Lo que la chica monstruo realmente deseaba entender, sin embargo, era el trasfondo de tan potente revelación.

-Sé que puede sonar ridículo e interesado lo que he dicho -continuó- pero es la pura verdad.

-No estás mintiendo -acotó la pelipúrpura-. Tu tono de voz carece de los leves temblores asociados a quienes inventan historias. Sin embargo, tu cuerpo se estremece cual hoja en una tormenta. Trata de calmarte, por favor.

-Créeme que lo intento, Talirindë -se tomó el té hirviendo de un trago y hubo de quedar en silencio para que su garganta acusara el golpe-. ¡Ah, cómo duele...! Al menos ya pasó. Bendita canela, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Inhala y exhala. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Recuerda que no te juzgaré. Ambas somos adultas.

-Prefiero hablar ahora mismo, antes que la cobardía cierre esta ventana que tal vez nunca más se abra -Iori sacó fuerzas de flaqueza de alguna parte, la miró fijo y luego se inclinó contra el respaldo de su asiento-. Sí, amo a Hidetaka Nakashima a pesar de los 27 años de diferencia entre nosotros. Lo amo incluso siendo mi jefe, el hombre que me paga un sueldo y que espera de mí el mejor servicio cada día y a toda hora. Lo amo incluso sabiendo que asumió el rol de padre cuando vine a vivir aquí como doncella puertas adentro. Pero también lo amo, y esta es la razón más grande, ¡porque eso fue lo que la imbécil de Arisa nunca supo ni quiso hacer!

Los ojos de la chica centellearon de furia, endureciendo su mirada de forma casi permanente y congelando el tiempo de la sala de estar. Allí entendió Tali que esa clase de reacción sólo era posible cuando un corazón estaba completamente entregado.

-¡Arisa nunca lo amó! -reanudó la humana-. ¡Sólo estaba con él por asuntos de dinero y poder, cosas a las que fue adicta incluso desde el inicio de la empresa! Dicha ambición la llevó a desechar al pretendiente impuesto por su clan y contraer nupcias con el señor Hidetaka aún con la amenaza del desheredo. Después, al verse poseedora de una considerable fortuna, sacó a relucir sus peores facetas. La mujer a la que inicialmente quise como una madre se tornó vana, insoportable, alcohólica empedernida. Incontables veces escuché a ambos discutir por ello, tras lo cual dormían en camas separadas o derechamente él se iba a otro sitio por estar este departamento a nombre de aquella gélida mujer. Bebía como un embudo, llegando a tomarse una botella de whisky al día en los meses previos al estallido del caso que involucró a la compañía -otro suspiro-. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir sus órdenes, ser la doncella perfecta y que fingía no enterarse de nada. Pero yo lo veía todo. ¡Claro que lo veía! Conforme la evidencia se apilaba contra TALIO y por extensión contra ella, comenzó a abusar de los tranquilizantes.

-Los mismos que la llevaron a suicidarse el día de su cumpleaños número 53 -señaló la pelipúrpura-. Aún recuerdo cuando llamaste al señor Hidetaka entre lágrimas para avisarle.

-Tal cual, Tali. Estaba destruida por la primera impresión porque jamás en mi vida vi un cadáver pero principalmente por él -dijo Iori.

-¿Nunca viste un cadáver? ¿Y qué pasó cuando tus padres tuvieron ese accidente aéreo? -cuestionó la ectotérmica.

-El avión cayó en el océano y jamás encontraron los restos del aparato -devolvió la mucama-. Mis viejos, al igual que todos los demás pasajeros del vuelo, se convirtieron en huesos o alimento de los peces hace mucho tiempo por la implacable acción del agua salada.

-Ante eso nada puede hacerse. Prosigue, por favor, que tu relato me tiene atrapada al borde del asiento.

-Muy en mi interior sabía que el señor Hidetaka seguía sintiendo algo por Arisa aún con la fricción del proceso judicial corrompiéndolo todo, aún cuando ella sólo mantenía la relación para aparentar. Para mí, sin embargo, la "reina de hielo" siempre fue un patético remedo de ser humano, una muñeca adicta a las pastillas y encerrada en una máscara arrogante, digna de desprecio y asco más absolutos -carraspeó la humana-. Al asistir al funeral me permití un placer perverso mientras fingía rezar por el descanso de su alma y pensé, conforme bajaban el ataúd hacia el interior de la tierra, lo feliz que me sentía de no tener que volver a verla, escucharla ni recibir órdenes de su pútrida boca. El señor Hidetaka, mi jefe... Él sufrió muchísimo por su culpa y verlo libre de tanto pesar... también me liberó a mí, por egoísta que suene.

Concluyó el relato de la pelicastaña y reinó un silencio largo en la sala de estar. Ninguna de las féminas se atrevió a mover la primera ficha: la humana estaba cansada tras dejar fluir tantas emociones en tan poco rato y la reptiliana, por su lado, se sentía más en una telenovela que en la vida real, flagrante contradicción de lo escuchado hace un rato. Sabía de sobra que el amor no conocía números, edades ni géneros, pero esos 27 años de diferencia eran un obstáculo nada despreciable, especialmente en un rincón del mundo tan tradicional como Extremo Oriente.

-Iori -esbozó Talirindë.

-¿Sí?

-Has dado un gran paso al contarme todo esto y seré una tumba, como te dijera antes. Nadie más sabrá de esto a menos que me autorices a revelarlo -dijo ella-. Si llegase a violar esta regla, siéntete libre de condenarme y despreciarme tanto como a la fallecida Arisa.

-Agradezco tu deferencia pero estoy tranquila porque sé que no me traicionarás -sonrió la ojiverde-. En todo caso, quienes merecen saberlo, aparte de ti, ya fueron notificados.

-¿Entonces Shinya y papá ya se enteraron? -nuevamente se asombró la lamia.

-Mentir es para perdedores, como ya he puesto en tu conocimiento -justificó la sirvienta-. Conversé con ambos veinte días después del funeral de la señora y les revelé estos mismos detalles. Aún debo contarte algunas cosas extra a modo de proveer contexto, resolviendo así las muchas dudas que seguro deben rondar ahora mismo por tu cabeza.

"Sí que eres perspicaz, Iori", se dijo Tali. "Ese es un don que muy pocos seres racionales poseen; por suerte lo usas bien".

-Dime algo -reinició la reptiliana-. ¿Papá es tu primer amor?

-Oh, no -la ojiverde pasó a un tono amigable-. Antes de que mi corazón fuese capturado por él tuve tres novios con diversos grados de fracaso. El primero llegó a mis 20 años y estuvimos ocho o nueve semanas juntos. Yo rompí con él al enterarme que me cortejó para ganar una apuesta con sus amigotes y le pegué tan pero tan fuerte que seguro aún le duelen las mejillas al desgraciado -bufó-. Después de eso pasaron tres o cuatro calendarios antes de tener a mi segunda pareja. Era un muchacho amable, empleado bancario y de buena familia. El asunto es que nunca se decidió a ir más allá de citas básicas en los siete meses de relación. Nos terminamos separando en buenos términos.

-¿Y el tercero cuándo se apareció?

-A los 28, producto de una cita a ciegas; aún no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió probar estos servicios por Internet -rió Iori con ganas-. Duramos apenas tres meses pero fue producto de que yo, por esos años, ya me sentía fuertemente atraída por el señor Hidetaka. También terminamos de forma amistosa. Sé que cometía una atrocidad al interesarme por un hombre casado, pero Arisa era tan fría con él que me vi casi obligada a protegerlo -pausó-. Fue algo parecido a lo que pasó con Shinya siendo ambos más jóvenes, pero en este caso yo deseaba amar a su padre como una mujer, no como una hermana.

-Deduzco que papá casi se cayó de la silla cuando te escuchó confesarte. Digo, no es común ver una viva representación del Complejo de Electra.

-Puedes apostar a que sí. Shinya mismo tuvo que sostenerlo más de una vez. Me disculpé una y mil veces por someterlos a esto con el velorio aún en el retrovisor, pero si hubiese permanecido un mes más con todo guardado me habría vuelto loca. Al acabar mi relato puse mi cargo a disposición del señor Hidetaka y aceptaría su decisión sin chistar, incluso si debía abandonar el único sitio al que he llamado hogar durante los últimos 12 años. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no sólo no me despidió sino que estuvo dispuesto a permitirme ayudarle a sanar pero esta vez de forma abierta, abriendo poco a poco su corazón a mis cuidados y recibiendo el amor que guardé para él durante tantos años.

-Me siento aliviada -la lamia comenzó a palpar los compases de la flexibilidad insertos en esta crónica de una transición-. ¿Y qué tal se lo tomó Shinya más allá del sobresalto inicial?

-Tu novio, mi querida Tali, tuvo algo de dudas al principio y no puedo culparlo. ¡Imagina cómo se veía el prospecto de ver a su hermana mayor convertida en potencial madrastra...! Eventualmente me dio su bendición a inicios de febrero conforme el ánimo de su padre mejoró; volvió a jugar golf, a hacer chistes y disfrutar de su retiro tras treinta años de impecable carrera profesional. "Tranquilo me quedo al saber que mi padre, hermana, está en las mejores manos", expresó entonces mientras me abrazaba. Que sea novia del señor Hidetaka no cambia nada entre Shinya y yo; siempre seremos aliados incondicionales.

-Formamos una familia pequeña, atípica pero no menos legítima -concluyó la pelipúrpura-. Somos gente de bien que rompe ciertas convenciones a la vez que fortalece las más importantes.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca -le sonrió la ojiverde, ya totalmente repuesta de sus temblores-. Ahora que he empezado a vivir mi relación de forma gradual, siento por fin que el rocío de la felicidad cubre mi alma, permitiéndome ver todo de forma distinta. Donde antes había sombras, ahora hay luz. Donde antes reinaba el silencio, ahora fluyen dulces palabras de aliento. Y donde antes me acosaba la impotencia debido a la presencia de Arisa Nakashima, ahora están ustedes para darme la mano y apoyarme.

Iori se arrojó a sus brazos. La lamia le correspondió acogiéndola durante dos o tres minutos, aprovechando también de renovar sus propias reservas de calor corporal.

-Has llevado esto admirablemente, hermana -murmuró la extraespecie una vez ambas se separaron-. Las malas lenguas dirán que papá es un viejo verde o tú una vulgar interesada, pero debes sentirte orgullosa de defender así lo que crees correcto. Esa es otra cualidad que nos define como especie. ¿Ves cómo el título de "lamia honoraria" te viene como anillo al dedo?

-Ya pasé de la etapa de preocuparme por el "qué dirán", Tali. Tengo treinta años y recién estoy empezando a vivir de verdad. Si Hidetaka -ahora lo llamó por el nombre- y yo nos casamos o decidimos convivir de aquí en adelante es cosa nuestra. Si recibo el regalo de ser madre y ampliar la familia con un nuevo miembro es cosa nuestra. El amor que nos une es puro y sincero, idéntico al que conectó tu vida con la de Shinya. El resto es paja molida para las moscas -remató la pelicastaña con decisión.

-Muy bien dicho.

Se dieron tiempo para tomar una tercera taza de té y terminar dos platos más de galletas antes de despedirse con sendos besos en las mejillas. Mientras ajustaba su gruesa chaqueta y llamaba al ascensor para volver al primer piso, Talirindë creyó sentirse tocada por las mismas gotas de rocío que mencionara Iori. Su alma, lavada y restaurada gracias a esa potente medicina llamada verdad, encontró respuestas a todas sus preguntas e incluso algo mucho mejor: una nueva hermana. Una vez más los postulados de Isella, su fallecida madre quien ahora descansaba en los cielos, terminaron cumpliéndose al pie de la letra.

"Aún queda bastante día", musitó una vez contempló el acerado cielo otoñal. "Tal vez me alcance el tiempo para una maratón de series con Shinya, ambos junto a la estufa y arropados con mantas de lana".

Continuó sonriendo al parar un taxi (el frío aumentaba, por lo que pasar más tiempo afuera sería poco prudente) y dar la dirección de su casa. Mientras deleitaba sus ojos purpúreos con el hermoso paisaje urbano de Shirokane, apenas podía esperar a los desafíos que mañana tocarían el timbre.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _En este capítulo retomé otra trama que tenía pendiente desde hace tiempo - el rol de Iori dentro de la familia Nakashima. Ya en_ Fricción _se la podía ver como una mucama atípica, cuya relación con Shinya y el viejo Hidetaka era más de lo que aparentaba. Madurando su curiosidad en las dos semanas posteriores a la visita, Talirindë ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asumir su rol antes de toparse con la verdadera personalidad e intenciones de la pelicastaña, quien se basó en sus experiencias pasadas para abrir las puertas cerradas del presente y dejar profunda huella en padre e hijo. Nunca estuvo en mis planes volverla un obstáculo entre la lamia y el chico ojigris, pero describirla como un opuesto casi absoluto de Arisa en hechos y palabras salió sin esfuerzo alguno. Así se me ocurrió la idea de enamorarla perdidamente del hombre mayor, el mismo que gracias a su experiencia puede entregarle todo lo que los jóvenes desbocados de hoy desconocen._

 _Nada más por esta semana, queridos lectores. ¡Hasta muy pronto, que tengan un gran día y no olviden comentar! O como se dice en japonés, "mucha gente no se imagina en una relación con alguien 20 años mayor hasta que les pasa"._


	43. Domingo

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Domingo**

Midori levantó la vista de su taza de té con leche cuando escuchó el timbre, permitiéndose sonreír con la inocencia típica de quienes aún no han cumplido diez años.

-¡Ya está aquí! -saltó de su silla y acudió al citófono-. ¡Realmente está aquí! ¿Diga?

Conforme esperaba su respuesta, Yuka y Daigo Tomashino, sus padres, la miraron con cariño. Era domingo por la mañana y si bien ambos anhelaban descansar, ver a su hija menor tan feliz ante la perspectiva de pasar el día con Antonella terminó contagiándolos.

-¡Vale, ya te abro! -la pequeña pulsó un botón junto al auricular-. ¡Salgo enseguida!

Midori se bebió lo que le quedaba de un trago y saltó al jardín sin siquiera limpiarse la boca.

-Me da tanto gusto verla así, querido -esbozó la ejecutiva, tan proverbialmente bella como siempre-. Es muy bueno que Midori empiece a expandir gradualmente sus círculos.

-Con la verdad por delante, mi amor, tenía ganas de que su nueva amiga fuese una extraespecie. Mientras antes se habitúe a estos cambios que nosotros ya estamos viviendo de pleno derecho, tanto mejor -señaló el hombre tras devorar sus tostadas-. Hemos avanzado mucho tiempo desde aquellos grises años cuando éramos nosotros contra el resto del mundo y la más mínima señal de apertura era poco menos que traicionar nuestra propia esencia.

-Japón tiene la habilidad de tomar lo mejor del mundo y hacerlo suyo -suspiró ella-. Ya era hora de que la apertura a otros usos y costumbres siguiera el mismo camino.

Afuera, la hija menor de los Tomashino casi se tropezó con un almácigo de flores de camino a la verja principal. Nada más apartar la puerta metálica sonrió con aún mayores ganas al ver del otro lado a la pequeña Arachne, vestida con una camiseta de algodón y una falda oscura a juego con su exoesqueleto verde botella. La palidez de su piel resaltaba aún más de cara al sol mañanero.

-¡Hola, Antonella! -Midori le dio un abrazo potente-. Gracias por venir.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme a tu casa -retrucó la tejedora con extrema modestia-. Espero no causar problemas hoy.

-¿Cómo vas a causar problemas, mujer? Que ya estés aquí es...

Se detuvo la humana al notar la presencia de otra liminal. Cercana al metro noventa, de larga cabellera negra y robustas patas púrpura, observaba la escena con seis ojos rojos dignos de una insigne presencia, más propios de una planificadora experimentada que de una fémina adaptada a la vida en Tokio. Compartía con Antonella la blancura de su tez pero el carmesí en su cara sentaba notables diferencias en comparación al azulino inundando los ojos de la peliverde.

-Oh... Usted debe ser la señorita Zynda -Midori se apartó y luego la saludó con una reverencia-. Encantada de conocerle y perdón por no saludarla antes.

-Por ello no te preocupes -la tranquilizó la mayor-. Aquí no ha habido falta alguna.

-Permítanme presentarlas -intervino Antonella-. Zynda, esta es Midori Tomashino, la estudiante de mi mismo grado de la que te hablé el otro día. Nos conocimos hace no mucho durante una hora de almuerzo en la que arreciaba el calor.

-Creo recordarlo bien. Van en salones contiguos, ¿no es así?

-Así es, señorita -dijo la humana-. A decir verdad tenía bastantes ganas de hablar con ella porque, digamos, ella es muy diferente de los nuevos estándares que han definido las extraespecies.

-Es algo que pasa a menudo, especialmente cuando tiene que ver con nosotras -sonrió la Arachne mayor al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello de Midori Tomashino-. Bien, ahora debo irme porque aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, partiendo por la limpieza junto a los Hirosawa.

-¿Estarás bien, hermana?

-Por mí no te preocupes, dulzura de mi vida -Zynda repitió el gesto con la peliverde-. Sólo dedícate a pasarlo bien este domingo en compañía de tu amiga. Llámame cuando desees que venga a buscarte; de lo contrario pasaré por ti a las siete de la tarde.

-Entendido.

-Es tiempo suficiente para todo lo que tengo planeado para hoy -sonrió nuevamente Midori-. ¡Ven, Antonella! ¡Tengo mucho que mostrarte!

Las tres se despidieron mediante sencillos gestos de mano antes de partir en direcciones opuestas. Maravillada quedó la pequeña tejedora al ver que tras la verja se extendía un jardín precioso, enorme para los estrechos estándares de las ciudades japonesas. Un par de pinos vírgenes repletos de verdes agujas vigilaban ambos extremos y ya en el fondo izquierdo se veían las inconfundibles líneas de una piscina con capacidad para 12 o 13 personas. El verde césped, cortado recientemente si el aroma ondeando por los alrededores era indicación, tapizaba todo a excepción de algunos rincones cercanos al senderillo de entrada o la terraza posterior, donde se levantaban almácigos de rosas, pensamientos e incluso algunos arbustos con bayas (frambuesas y moras eran mayoría). Tres troncos delgados repletos de ramas ídem y anchas hojas formaban un triángulo bajo cuya sombra descansaban dos bancos tipo plaza; sin duda sería un sitio fantástico para sentarse o dormir una siesta luego de un buen almuerzo familiar.

La casa misma era blanca, inmaculada, con brillantes ventanas de marco negro y carente de cualquier enredadera o recoveco donde avispas o arañas pudiesen armar nidos. "Esta es probablemente la única propiedad en todo Shirokane capaz de rivalizar a la de los Hirosawa", se dijo la Arachne antes de detenerse un momento. Midori notó el cambio y se acercó a ella.

-¿Pasa algo? -inquirió.

-Estoy bien -contestó la interpelada-. Sólo estaba mirando... la belleza que nos rodea. Todo aquí es hermoso, casi como de película.

-Esta casa es el orgullo de mis padres. El jardín lo comenzaron a formar con mamá poco después de contraer matrimonio y no pasa un fin de semana sin que corten juntos el césped o rieguen las flores -explicó la muchacha de negra cabellera-. En cierto sentido es... una extensión de lo que son como pareja y los valores formando nuestra familia. ¿Hay algo en particular que te llame la atención?

-Los árboles formando un triángulo. Nunca había visto semejante complexión ni fibrosidad en un tronco. ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Liquidámbar. ¿Te fijaste en sus semillas? -le señaló unos cuerpos huecos que tenían ciertas púas-. Son tan frágiles como el mismo árbol. Ahora que es verano los ves llenos de hojas pero cuando llega el otoño son los primeros en quedar pelados.

-¿Tiene esta especie algún significado especial para ustedes?

-Papá plantó el primero cuando se casó con mamá -comenzó a mover sus manos contra las agujas del reloj-. El segundo vino al nacer Mayumi, mi hermana mayor. Y el tercero me representa a mí.

-Oh, ya veo... Hasta la última brizna de pasto rodeándonos exuda historia -la Arachne se puso levemente nostálgica-. Una vez escuché que podía determinarse la calidad de humanos o liminales en función de su relación con las plantas. "Quienes se conmueven con la apertura de una flor o los girasoles siguiendo al astro rey están no sólo en paz consigo mismos sino también con el mundo". Al menos así decía el proverbio aquel, cuyos orígenes ignoro.

-Eso fue muy poético -sonrió Midori-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

Ambas reanudaron la marcha e ingresaron a la casa por la puerta de la cocina, donde se encontraron a Yuka y Daigo terminando de secar los platos usados en el desayuno.

-Buenos días, señor y señora Tomashino -saludó la liminal con todo el respeto del mundo-. Muchas gracias por permitirme venir a su casa.

-El gusto es todo nuestro, corazón -replicó la madre, besándole la frente-. Las amigas de nuestras hijas siempre tendrán abiertas las puertas de esta humilde morada.

-Lo aprecio, señora -Antonella después se dirigió al marido-. Encantada de conocerle, señor. Perdón por no traer un regalo como es costumbre, pero se me olvidó.

-Podemos olvidarnos del protocolo por un día -dijo el hombre, dándole la mano con mucho cuidado-. Midori nos habló mucho de ti, Antonella, y también teníamos ganas de ver cómo eras realmente.

-Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

-De eso nada, queridita -acotó Yuka-. ¿Tomaste desayuno? Si no, no tengo ningún inconveniente en prepararte algo ahora mismo.

-Comí temprano, señora. Gracias nuevamente por sus atenciones.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y aprovecharon de ahondar un poco en lo que hacían. Daigo Tomashino, el menor de cinco hermanos, nació y creció en Sapporo antes de venirse a estudiar química a Tokio, graduándose con los máximos honores de la Universidad de Keio y entrando a trabajar a la filial nipona de Bayer nada más egresar gracias a las extraordinarias referencias conseguidas en su práctica profesional. Conoció a su esposa el 2006 cuando ambos chocaron en un paso de cebra, pasaron a tomarse un café para espantar el mal rato y al mes estaban saliendo, pisando el palito tras dos años de tórrido noviazgo. Especializado en farmacéutica, era el desarrollador jefe de la compañía y entre sus muchas responsabilidades estaba el estudio y creación de nuevas medicinas, algo nada fácil en una nación aún apegada a usar remedios caseros para todas las dolencias habidas y por haber. Firme creyente en la medicina moderna, tenía un odio parido por la homeopatía, a la que calificaba de "pseudociencia de mercadillo" y "aceite de serpiente". Tal inquina también la aplicaba a los antivacunas, quienes persistían en su error a pesar de toda la evidencia en contrario. Bastante más occidentalizado que el resto de su familia, hablaba estupendamente inglés y alemán, así como un poco de italiano y español. De los dos padres era quien más viajaba, principalmente a Europa o Norteamérica para mantenerse permanentemente actualizado en todo lo referente a su industria.

Yuka, por su lado, había vivido en Shirokane desde siempre y sentía el barrio en cada rincón de su ser. Era la segunda de tres hermanos: la menor falleció en 1985 producto de una leucemia y el mayor partió a buscarse la vida en las antípodas; nunca nadie volvió a saber de él. Trabajó durante la preparatoria para ayudar a su familia, sacó posteriormente su MBA en Waseda (también con pergaminos dorados) y llevaba 15 años trabajando para Nakashima DSE, donde fue la primera mujer en llegar al cargo de vicepresidenta y formaba un vértice de la triada superior. Los otros eran Shinya Nakashima, hijo del antiguo dueño y nuevo mandamás, y Eddie Maxon, gerente general de proyectos. A su inteligencia y gran capacidad para los negocios sumaba el carisma irrefrenable de todas las féminas que llegan alto, así como gran capacidad para improvisar o decir las cosas de frente, rasgos típicos de quienes tenían personalidad tipo navaja. En un par de ocasiones llegó a lidiar con la muerte por causa de su empleo pero siempre expresó que no se veía ejerciendo otro rol. La última tuvo que ver precisamente con Zynda, la hermana mayor de Antonella, algo que la dejó claramente acongojada nada más oír tal mención.

-De verdad lo siento, señora Yuka -dijo la peliverde-. Mi hermana no lo hizo por gusto.

-Conozco bien tu historia, querida, así como la de tu hermana, por lo que nos contaron las agentes Smith y Matsunaga -replicó la madre-. Yo ya la perdoné y ella, al atreverse a revelar todas las argucias de Shoda y TALIO, también se redimió. Lo importante es que ambas están lejos de las preocupaciones y los peligros del hampa.

Asintió Antonella tras quitarse otro enorme peso de su corazón y espantar el dolor amenazando con hacer aún más frágiles sus ya débiles huesos. Cuando gesticulaba o manipulaba cosas, como el vaso de jugo de naranja que aceptó tras no pocas insistencias de Daigo, lo hacía lentamente a fin de no exigirse más de la cuenta.

-Cambiando de tema, señora, ¿tienen ustedes sobrinos? Lo pregunto porque la presencia femenina parece bien fuerte en esta casa.

-Bastantes varones, especialmente del lado de Daigo, aunque todos viven en Sapporo y por la distancia no es fácil vernos, ni siquiera para las fiestas o la _Golden Week_.

-¿Qué hay de Yukitsura? -inquirió de repente Midori-. Él está aquí al lado, en Saitama.

-Él tiene aún menos tiempo -atajó el padre-. Es maestro de matemáticas en una preparatoria y también administra su club de tiro con arco. Su mayor sueño de niño fue representar al país en competencias internacionales y ganar una medalla olímpica, mas siempre se quedó a muy poco de pasar el corte de la Selección Nacional. Frustraciones así hundirían a casi todo el mundo pero él se lo toma con humor por el bien de sus alumnos... y el propio.

-Esa tolerancia tuvo que forjarla a pulso -nuevamente habló Yuka-. Ahora que es anfitrión la necesitará más que nunca.

-¡¿Yukitsura es anfitrión?! -Midori casi se cayó de la silla y abrió sus ojos como platos soperos; Antonella sólo rió ante tal reacción-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? ¡Injusticia!

-Nosotros mismos no lo sabíamos hasta hace poco, hija -se excusó la fémina mayor-. Andábamos de paso en Tokorozawa cuando se me ocurrió que fuéramos a visitarlo un ratito; grande fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos cara a cara con una chica monstruo.

Turnóse con Daigo para describir brevemente aquel episodio. Tal extraespecie era una centauro rubia, preciosa, de amplio busto y nobleza tan grande como la seriedad de su lozano rostro. Se llamaba Centorea Shianus pero todos le decían Cerea y su carta de presentación era hablar continuamente con un léxico muy formal, refiriéndose a los esposos Tomashino como si fuesen miembros de la mismísima Familia Imperial y tratando a su anfitrión con devoción digna de una campeona medieval. Se refería a él como "amo" o "mi señor" y cuando se cohibía tras cometer pequeños errores, aparecía el instructor de arquería para calmarla con un gesto o dos palabras al oído.

-Actuaban como una pareja de recién casados -fue lo primero que expresó Midori tras enterarse de los detalles sabrosos-. Típico de Yuki... Siempre ha sido bastante especial en su trato a las mujeres.

-Con perdón, mejor que sea eso antes que un tipo cortado del molde de Shoda -añadió Antonella-. Da gusto ver que siguen habiendo buenos anfitriones por los alrededores.

-En eso tienes razón, pequeña -dijo Daigo.

-¿Me permite otra pregunta, señor Tomashino?

-Claro, querida.

-¿Dónde está Mayumi? Midori me ha contado bastante de ella, particularmente por sus habilidades musicales, así que me gustaría conocerla siempre que no le moleste.

-Anda fuera, concretamente en Nagoya. Fue con el club de música de su escuela a visitar un conservatorio por recomendación de sus profesores -retrucó el hombre-. Volverá mañana al mediodía.

-Vale, comprendo. Para otra vez será -suspiró Antonella.

-¿Ocurre algo, querida? -cuestionó la madre.

-Nada fuera de lo común, señora. Al mencionar Midori durante nuestro primer encuentro que su hermana mayor tocaba el piano, recordé mi propia experiencia con esa clase de música y sentí curiosidad. El señor Sachio, mi anfitrión, también adora sentarse ante él y acariciar las teclas de cuando en cuando; le gustan particularmente las piezas de Chopin.

-Las que casualmente son tus favoritas, mami -añadió la hija, acabando el vaso que dejara quieto luego de la impresión anterior.

-Bueno, es inútil negarlo -ahora le tocó a Yuka suspirar-. Es algo que viene de mis primeros años. Cuando otros niños de mi edad se liaban con el pop o el rock, yo pasaba mis tardes escuchando música clásica. Me ayudaba a estudiar y relajarme, costumbre que mantengo incluso ahora pero que no he forzado en ninguna de mis hijas. Mayumi se interesó desde pequeña en el piano por decisión propia y siempre la hemos apoyado. No es una prodigio pero se esfuerza más que todos nosotros juntos en aras de conseguir su gran sueño.

-Tal vez podría, una vez me presente ante ella como lo he hecho con ustedes, invitarla a mi casa cuando tenga tiempo y ponerla en contacto con el señor Sachio -sugirió la tejedora-. Seguro estará encantado de conocer a una melómana en su misma onda.

-¡Es una fantástica idea! -Daigo se alegró-. Podremos conversar de ello mañana durante la cena.

Acabó la conversación porque los Tomashino deseaban dedicarse a trabajar en el jardín aprovechando el domingo libre y el estupendo clima. No salieron de la cocina sin dejar invitada a la Arachne a compartir un almuerzo con ellos. La tejedora aceptó encantada e incluso ayudó a su compañera de escuela a lavar los vasos antes de dejarlos secando sobre la rejilla del lavaplatos. Sonrió al sentirse rodeada de gente seria, decente y comprensiva de su condición. "Venirnos definitivamente a Tokio fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar", meditó mientras seguía a la pequeña humana por el pasillo principal. Posó después su mente en los helados páramos de Abashiri, donde hacía tanto frío que hasta el mismo océano se cubría de blanco.

* * *

 _17:40... 17:39... 17:38... 17:37..._

* * *

Volvió a la realidad una vez se encontró en el cuarto de Midori. Era una estancia bastante tradicional, con paredes en tonos pastel y piso alfombrado pero absolutamente carente de manchas o migas. Además de un escritorio repleto de artículos de dibujo y un armario con puertas grandes (ambos hechos de madera blanca perfectamente lijada), podía verse un cofre oscuro a los pies de la cama de una plaza. Fotografías de paisajes locales, principalmente de bosques y el Lago Sayama, ubicado en Saitama, parcelaban los muros.

-Ponte cómoda -dijo la anfitriona-. Estás en tu casa.

-Gracias.

Notó entonces la chica de seis ojos que varios recortes y apuntes con toques venecianos llenaban la mesa de trabajo de la humana. Al parecer había estado trabajando en diseños de disfraces o decoraciones para el carnaval escolar. Lo más notable, sin embargo, era un bosquejo de lo que parecía ser una explanada repleta de fuentes, baldosas antiguas y tocones de piedra.

-Veo que hallaste mi idea para decorar la zona del tercer año -mencionó la pelinegra, invitándola a instalarse junto al escritorio-. He estado pensando mucho en la Venecia renacentista desde que nos asignaron el asunto del carnaval y sugerí el proyecto que ahora ves al consejo escolar.

-¿Y eso sería?

-Convertir el pasillo del tercer año, nivel al que pertenecemos, en una réplica de la Plaza de San Marcos y sus inmediaciones -explicó Midori, armándose con más cuadernos de dibujo y piezas gráficas-. Lo más complicado es la catedral homónima pero el resto, consistente en tiendas y viviendas, no debería representar tanto problema.

-Es algo muy ambicioso, ¿eh? -la Arachne echó un vistazo a más planes-. Recrear una ciudad, incluso en sus raíces más elementales, toma tiempo y recursos. Venecia tiene, además, un toque romántico que es complicado de describir si no se tienen las palabras adecuadas.

-Me gustan los desafíos, Antonella. Conocer la historia es importantísimo en tareas de esta clase. ¿Sabías que Venecia fue no sólo una república sino también un poderoso estado marítimo durante más de mil años?

Sacó a relucir una bandera complicadísima, compuesta de un campo rojo sobre el que aparecían un león alado con sus garras sobre un libro y sosteniendo una espada, rodeado de un rectángulo blanco desde donde salían más líneas hacia la derecha, creando la sensación de un rico tapiz tejido en finísima seda y provisto incluso de otros motivos heráldicos muy peninsulares.

-Los venecianos eran expertos mercaderes y promotores de la cultura y las artes gracias a sus enormes fortunas, obtenidas del comercio con Oriente Medio y Asia -continuó Midori-. Buena parte de las mercancías que pasaban por la Ruta de la Seda tenían como origen o destino la ciudad de Venecia.

Tales palabras salieron de su boca con tal seriedad que la tejedora no pudo evitar lanzar una risita.

-Te pareces mucho al tío Eddie, ¿sabes? Por momentos creí escucharlo como si estuviese entre nosotras ahora mismo.

-Bueno, él siempre ha sido fanático de la gran maquinaria que es la historia. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que solía ir a verlo durante sus primeros meses en Japón y me contaba cosas así? Eventualmente se me iba a pegar algo -admitió la humana modestamente-. De hecho le pedí asesoría nada más nos asignaron el tema del Carnaval de Venecia. Buena parte de los apuntes y referencias que ves provienen de su biblioteca personal, mil veces más ordenada que la de nuestra escuela. Siempre ha sido bueno y paciente conmigo; por eso lo admiro.

-Somos dos, Midori -retrucó Antonella-. Eddie Maxon es un hombre muy bueno, de esos que casi ya no quedan en el mundo actual. Volviendo al tema, ¿cómo planeas hacer tantas fachadas?

-El cartón piedra no es caro y con el debido tratamiento puede adquirir textura similar a la de los viejos ladrillos con los que levantaron todo ello. Ya hemos hecho algunos experimentos en clases de arte con buenos resultados.

-Fantástico. En lo que a mí respecta, nuestro salón se ha enfocado más en el vestuario y las máscaras. Aquellos trajes repletos de color, con brocados y puños ornamentados, eran auténticas obras maestras que tomaba semanas, cuando no meses, elaborar. Lo mismo puedo decir de la tenida femenina, diseñada para aparentar lujo y distinción a partes iguales -se explayó la peliverde, comenzando a dibujar algo así en una hoja blanca-. Todo eso valía su peso en oro y las familias más pudientes desembolsaban auténticas carretadas de circulante por las modas de temporada. Sí, en esa época ya existían.

-Irónicamente, el objetivo de las máscaras y del mismo carnaval era borrar temporalmente las diferencias entre clases sociales -Midori se aplicó con antifaces y abanicos-. Bailes, fiestas, comilonas y regueros de licor se aplicaban por igual a panaderos, carniceros, criados, nobles y soldados. Leí sobre ello en los apuntes del tío Eddie, donde un autor ruso de cuyo apellido no puedo acordarme hizo un estudio en profundidad. Las festividades siempre cumplían su objetivo, ya fuesen celebradas en el Siglo X o XVI.

-Lo mismo aplica a nuestros festivales de estación, prueba fehaciente de la universalidad del júbilo, de los colectivos y de nuestro propio gregarismo. Ni humanos ni liminales estamos diseñados para vivir aislados del otro.

Demostraron ambas su acuerdo asintiendo, enfocadas en colaborar lo máximo posible para acelerar la transformación de sus salones en auténticas ventanas al pasado. Previo a partir, sin embargo, Midori sacó un pequeño equipo de música de su baúl, enchufándolo en la primera toma que pilló y después adjuntándole una llave USB.

-Con música siempre se trabaja mejor -señaló mediante una sonrisa-. Esto es algo que aprendí tanto de mi madre como del tío Eddie.

-¿Qué te gusta? -preguntó Antonella.

-Ya verás.

La pelinegra oprimió el botón de reproducción y comenzó a sonar una pieza de aires naturales, melancólicos, interpretada por una voz masculina con mucho de _funk_.

* * *

 _When it rains, it pours  
Open windows and closed doors  
All the pretty lights and sounds to open up the night  
_

 _Friends, they come and go  
That's okay, I'm kind of bored  
Let's go hard, get drunk, and travel down a rabbit hole_

* * *

El tema duró 38 segundos y apenas concluyó Midori dejó todo en pausa durante un ratito.

-Stephen Bruner, más conocido como Thundercat, le da mil patadas a los grupos modernos de J-Pop -argumentó-. Mejor bajista no he oído en mi vida y, tal como lo hace mi madre con Chopin o Liszt, lo escucho cuando necesito concentrarme o subir mi ánimo. No sólo de un mismo autor o intérprete vive la humanidad, eso sí.

-¿De verdad estás dispuesta a enseñarme tu catálogo?

-Con todo gusto, amiga. Aquí estamos en confianza.

Entendió la Arachne entonces que esta clase de música, caracterizada por transiciones rápidas pero no ruidosas ni desagradables, así como registros vocales sedosos a la par que impresionantes, ejercía sobre ella el mismo efecto que el Jazz Fusión tenía en el canadiense. Antonella misma nunca se había detenido a pensar cuál tipo de música prefería, limitándose a dejarse llevar por lo que oía en casa o a veces Zynda misma intentaba sintonizar en la radio al estar de buen humor. Al ser la mayoría de las piezas que oyó desconocidas para ella, sintió su curiosidad saciada y a la vez estimulada por aquellas dulces notas. Movió el lápiz grafito sobre las páginas vírgenes, desplegando rúbricas de soles y lunas perforadas por ojos vacíos y luego imbuidas de vida gracias a brillantinas de diversos colores o tintas solubles. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo ambas discutían sobre medidas de hombros o cinturas a fin de adecuar hipotéticas chaquetillas y corsés para los trajes de época. Surgieron así relámpagos verdes sobre tenidas carmesí; reflejos plateados en sobrios conjuntos negros y dorados en disfraces blanco invierno.

-Si es por autenticidad, mi hermana nos podría dar una gran mano con los trajes -sugirió Antonella-. Cuando le conté el asunto del carnaval casi saltó de alegría y se ofreció a fabricarme uno con su propia seda.

-Qué suerte tienes -Midori sonrió ante tal mención-. No sé cómo me las voy a arreglar yo con eso, pero algo se me ocurrirá. Incluso alquilar un disfraz es una buena opción si el tiempo apremia. Tiendas no faltan en Tokio.

-Podría hablar con ella, si deseas, y convencerla de que te asesore al respecto.

-¿De verdad?

-Un favor por otro, Midori. Un favor por otro.

Tampoco descuidaron el asunto de las fachadas, preocupándose hasta del más mínimo detalle en dinteles y ventanales e incluso de copiar adecuadamente los pilares y estatuas cercanas a la Basílica de San Marcos, fantástico edifico románico-gótico que databa del año 1617, aunque su versión original se remontaba al lejano 1063.

-Sólo espero que no tengamos que echar agua sobre todo esto en aras del realismo -suspiró la humana una vez acabó un bosquejo de _Los Tetrarcas_ -. Sería incapaz de arruinar así tanto trabajo.

-¿Arruinar?

-La Plaza de San Marcos, sobre la que estamos trabajando a la par con los disfraces, es el punto más bajo de la ciudad y cuando vienen las tormentas desde el Adriático... se inunda entera -señaló la menor de los Tomashino-. La subida más reciente fue el 2013 y alcanzó casi metro y medio, pero el récord máximo fue de 194 centímetros en 1966.

-Santa madre -Antonella se estremeció entera-. Yo sabía que Venecia se hunde un centímetro al año, pero recibir semejante torrente en tan poco tiempo debe ser caótico.

-Si una tormenta de ese tamaño ocurriera algún día en Tokio, buena parte de la ciudad quedaría transformada en acuario, partiendo por la mayoría de Shirokane y los vecindarios circundantes, como Ginza o Hibiya. Sólo quienes viven en torres altas podrían salvarse de la inundación.

-No llamemos a los desastres, ¿vale? Seamos positivas y sigamos con esto que me tiene muy entretenida. ¿Tienes un poco de brillantina púrpura?

-Déjame ver... -Midori escudriñó un poco entre sus numerosos útiles-. ¡Ah, aquí está! Agradecería mucho si me pasaras esas tijeras cerca de tu mano izquierda.

-Servida -la tejedora se las entregó-. ¿Qué te parece este diseño de relámpagos?

-Está muy bonito. ¿Puedo sugerirte otro? -la humana dibujó algo que parecía una máscara tribal africana-. Si le aplicas algo de pintura marrón o negra quedaría fantástico, especialmente si se parea con un traje ídem.

-¡Me gusta, me gusta! ¿Y qué opinas de este vestido de ocasión? Carmesí, negro y una máscara plateada son una combinación ganadora.

-También le sienta bien un antifaz dorado o derechamente rubí. Ya sabes, para sacar el "demonio que todos llevamos dentro", como dice el famoso comercial. ¿Sería de un perfume o tal vez de un whisky?

-Quizás se relacione al alcohol. ¿Te imaginas a una Oni bebiendo eso? ¡Mamita querida...!

Compartieron una nueva risa al pensar en todo el abanico de posibilidades derivado de los problemas de dicha especie con las bebidas espirituosas. Midori aprovechó de mencionar que sus padres bebían bien poco o casi nada. "Ya han visto lo que causa el trago ingerido sin moderación y por ningún motivo lo desean para sí mismos... ni para nosotras", clarificó. Los Hirosawa iban por las mismas, mientras Zynda le hacía la cruz a las resacas, especialmente si venían gatilladas por cafeína.

-Ser una Arachne trae sus limitaciones, como verás, pero la imposibilidad de tomar café no es algo que nos quite el sueño, perdonando la expresión -mencionó la peliverde-. Me gusta mucho más el chocolate caliente, especialmente cuando se hace con una receta que me enseñó la tía Pachy.

-¿Y cómo es? -la humana se preparó para memorizar.

-Hierves un litro de leche en una olla y le añades cuatro cucharadas de maicena. Cuando empieza a espesar la mezcla agregas el chocolate en polvo, así como algo de canela o vainilla si te apetece -dijo la Arachne-. Después continúas mezclando todo hasta que la cuchara quede quieta si la sueltas. Se conoce comúnmente como "palo parado".

-Interesante, sí. Muy interesante. Tal vez podría sugerírsela a mi madre un día de estos. Mayumi, mi hermana mayor, adora el chocolate caliente casi tanto como el piano o las galletas danesas de mantequilla -se saboreó y justo rugió su estómago-. Vaya, tanto hablar de comida me dio hambre. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Acepto lo que puedas ofrecerme, amiga -Antonella sonrió.

Ya de vuelta la anfitriona con una bandeja de chocolatinas de menta y más jugo de naranja, ambas continuaron su tarea de diseñar vestimentas, fondos e incluso ideas para pregones, estos últimos muy populares por los años en que Venecia era la _Serenissima Repubblica_ , originalmente creada como un refugio para quienes huyeron de la caída definitiva del Imperio Romano de Occidente a manos de Atila y sus hordas hunas.

-¿Es cierto eso de que el tío Eddie y la tía Pachy van a casarse pronto? -lanzó Midori de repente-. Algo le escuché a mi madre hará no mucho pero no estoy segura.

-Mentiría si te dijera algo, Midori -contestó la tejedora-. Tal respuesta sólo la tienen ellos porque es su derecho y cuando crean conveniente decirlo, lo harán. Lo único que sé es que se aman de una forma que sólo creía posible en novelas románticas.

-Ojalá sea cierto. Pachy es una chica monstruo fantástica, repleta de cualidades que la hacen una compañera perfecta para él. También la admiro por su belleza, su honestidad y capacidad de sobreponerse a problemas que, como conversamos con mis padres sobre el primo Yukitsura, habrían frustrado a cualquiera. Cuando la conocí por primera vez hará un año y me explicó que al principio no sabía volar, casi me fui de espaldas. Es como si una Arachne no pudiese tejer telas.

-O una sirena que no supiera nadar -declaró solemne la extraespecie-. No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. En lo personal, yo misma me he sentido algo incompleta debido a mi enfermedad.

-¿Cómo así, Antonella? -la otra chica dejó de lado su croquis para mirarla atentamente.

-Fabricar seda es un proceso que involucra todo nuestro cuerpo, desde las glándulas que la generan en nuestro abdomen hasta las garras que nos permiten dispararla como hilos o secretarla para descolgarnos. Así lo describió mi hermana cuando vivíamos juntas en Abashiri -suspiró la Arachne-. Al padecer osteogénesis imperfecta, mi parte humana está bajo permanente debilidad y no tengo ni la destreza ni la agilidad esperables de una liminal estándar. Allí radica mi imposibilidad de saltar o escalar paredes; sin ir más lejos, la hamaca donde duermo todas las noches la tejió Zynda. Desde que tengo memoria ha sido así.

El tono de la peliverde se tiñó de tal nostalgia que terminó arrancando de cuajo la tapa donde almacenaba aquella tristeza que creía largamente olvidada. Cerrando los ojos, se apartó del escritorio y acudió a la ventana, desde donde observó a Yuka y Daigo trabajando en una mata de frambuesas. Deseó que se detuviera el tiempo cuando sintió un toque en el hombro que la hizo darse vuelta súbitamente, causando un pequeño pinchazo en sus huesos.

-Te ruego que me perdones -Midori se veía triste, casi culpable-. A veces mi lengua me traiciona. No quise traer a la palestra memorias que sin duda deben ser amargas para ti.

-Despreocúpate. Hablar de esto no es un tabú sino parte de mi propia vida. Cuando nos miramos al espejo vemos nuestra belleza a la par con nuestras imperfecciones, sin filtros de por medio.

Antonella volvió junto al escritorio y se sentó como pudo. Captando de inmediato el cambio de ánimo, Midori detuvo la música, sumergiendo la habitación en un silencio pesado pero no omnipotente.

-Ignorar el lado más difícil de mi vida no hará que se vaya, amiga -prosiguió la peliverde-. Al igual que mi hermana mayor, crecí sin saber quiénes eran mis padres y mi primera memoria se asocia a un campo nevado no lejos de Abashiri. Zynda me encontró allí al borde de la hipotermia para luego llevarme a la casa abandonada donde vivía, ubicada cerca del mismo océano que se congela en invierno. Por esos años la existencia de las chicas monstruo no era oficial y nos ocultábamos de la sociedad, temerosas de que alguien nos descubriera y mandara matar por considerarnos "engendros del demonio" o algo parecido. Nos mantuvimos vivas sólo por su fuerza de voluntad, llevándola a los mercados cada día en busca de comida o ropa que nadie extrañara. Mi hermana fue autodidacta, aprendiendo a leer y escribir por su cuenta y también a sobrevivir. Los códigos de la calle moldearon su psiquis desde joven pero no la transformaron en una matona agresiva sino en una fémina muy conservadora a la vez que íntegra. A veces es sobreprotectora conmigo pero la entiendo porque nos amamos sin reservas. Conforme crecía ella tomó los roles de hermana, amiga, confidente e incluso madre.

La menor de los Tomashino no dijo nada, totalmente sobrecogida por el tono de su contraparte. Mediante un leve gesto la animó a continuar.

-Nunca fui a la escuela estando en Hokkaido por lo que ya te expliqué y también por mi propia enfermedad, pero obteníamos información de cualquier rincón posible (periódicos, por ejemplo) y la exprimíamos hasta que no diera más. Yo misma me di cuenta que había algo raro al no poder mover cajas u otros bultos como ella lo hacía. Esa sensación de inutilidad me carcomía por dentro pero Zynda siempre me decía que no era mi culpa. Conforme crecía y mis episodios de dolor aumentaban, nos vimos forzadas a abandonar la seguridad del ático para ir al hospital en la hora de urgencia nocturna -abrió los ojos luego de acompasar sus recuerdos-. El médico de turno esa noche quedó sorprendido al estar frente a frente con nosotras pero su vocación pudo más y accedió a examinarme. Allí escuché por primera vez las palabras "osteogénesis imperfecta" y ambas entendimos que mis huesos nunca serían normales, consignando mi existencia a la de una excepción marcada desde que pisé este mundo. Este doctor, apellidado Kuwata arregló todo para instalarme en el hospital en absoluto secreto, reservando una habitación para nosotras con todas las comodidades posibles. Zynda ya no tuvo que robar ni escabullirse, lo que le permitió descartar su máscara gélida con más frecuencia. Inicié mi tratamiento de forma elemental, pastillas inclusive, y seguí así hasta poco tiempo después de cumplir siete años, cuando MON entró oficialmente en funcionamiento.

-Allí fue cuando Zynda postuló y le fue asignado Kenichi Shoda, ¿verdad?

-Así es. En ese entonces no existían las oficinas prefecturales de ahora, por lo que ella debería venir a vivir a Tokio con su nuevo anfitrión, conseguir un empleo y aportar a la sociedad. Nos dolió en el alma separarnos, mas asumí como niña grande que todo esto lo hacía por mi bienestar -Antonella tragó saliva-. A veces me escribía contándome de sus experiencias en la gran ciudad y pensaba "¡cómo me gustaría ver todo esto en persona!". De repente sus misivas se espaciaron hasta desaparecer, lo que me llevó a una depresión profunda. El doctor Kuwata, que los dioses lo bendigan, me mantuvo a flote y fue durante todos esos años el padre que nunca tuve; su propia y numerosa familia también aportó como no imaginas. En mi corazón sentía que algo le ocurrió a Zynda, su recuerdo impidiéndome deslizarme por completo en las aguas de la locura. Meses después, como si nada, vinieron de MON al hospital y nos contaron todo. Allí me creí morir: ¿cómo era posible que mi adorada hermana se hubiese liado con una sarta de delincuentes malvivientes?

Midori le acercó a la peliverde su vaso de jugo y esta lo bebió de un trago. El azúcar la tranquilizó bastante, haciéndola sacudir su cabeza y lanzar un suspiro que le permitió continuar.

-El prospecto de la alta traición y sus consecuencias me golpeó de lleno pero se fue tan rápido como llegó cuando el agente relató que Zynda, a pesar de haber jugado del lado equivocado por meses, decidió cambiarse de bando para colaborar con la investigación. En ese entonces yo ignoraba el trasfondo de los documentos y también que la compañía donde trabajan el tío Eddie y tu madre estuviera envuelta en todo el lío -dijo-. Me dijeron que mantuviera la calma y siguiera mi vida, algo que logré a punta de un enorme autocontrol. Cada día asaltaba los periódicos y me devoraba los noticieros de la televisión buscando cualquier referencia a mi hermana; nunca encontré nada, por cierto, dado que la causa se llevaba en el más absoluto secreto.

-Recuerdo haber sentido algo igual, Antonella -acotó la pequeña humana-. Ya por entonces Mayumi y yo notábamos que mi madre andaba bastante más tensa, siempre mirando de reojo como si una sombra acechara en cada esquina. No pocas veces le preguntamos qué ocurría pero ella se mantuvo firme. "Los problemas del trabajo no se traen a la casa", repetía para disuadirnos de intentar averiguar más. Papá fue su puntal en ese entonces; ambos se encerraban en su habitación por horas, hablando hasta que daba la noche y sólo saliendo para preparar la cena, bañarse y después dormir hasta el día siguiente. Mi hermana y yo sólo podíamos limitarnos a mirar, sintiendo las gotas del dolor horadar nuestras conciencias como las notas tristes de una pieza de piano.

Pararon un poco a fin de recobrar el aliento y bañar sus secas gargantas. Tanto hablar pasaba la cuenta con ganas. Midori separó todo el trabajo relativo al carnaval y lo guardó en una carpeta que luego cerró con un elástico duro.

-¿Estás mejor ahora? -preguntó.

-Sí. Ventilar estos recuerdos hace bien, como te dijera antes -la peliverde hizo un gestito con sus garras-. Regresando a mi narración, en enero de este año todo cambió con el veredicto del caso: TALIO fue disuelta y sus cabecillas condenados por hacer tanto mal. El mismo efectivo de MON que me pusiera originalmente en aviso llegó al hospital y me notificó que me trasladarían definitivamente a Tokio para vivir con Zynda y los Hirosawa. Imagínatelo: la ciudad que creí parte exclusiva de mi imaginación por fin pasaría a la realidad. Podría educarme y buscar ser alguien de provecho como ellos. Así nací nuevamente, sintiendo que todos los traumas y sufrimientos del pasado se borraban de mi alma. Me despedí del doctor Kuwata y sus parientes con lágrimas en mis seis ojos, agradeciéndoles infinitamente por ser tan buenos conmigo y permitirme apreciar la bondad humana. Aún como liminal, Midori, siempre me he visto más cómoda y segura entre ellos.

-¿Zynda piensa igual?

-Exactamente. Debido a nuestro escenario de crecimiento desarrollamos una idiosincrasia muy peculiar: la mayoría de los humanos son buenos y la mayoría de las Arachnes no. Eso fue lo que la llevó a hacerse amiga de la tía Pachy y, por extensión, del tío Eddie; ambos vieron de primera mano las bajezas que ciertas... representantes de mi especie pueden llegar a ejecutar. Mi hermana, lisa y llanamente, aborrece a la inmensa mayoría de sus congéneres, considerándolas falsas, demasiado ambiciosas, hasta cobardes. "Viven de la arrogancia pero si tuvieran que pasar por lo que pasamos nosotras, se desharían en mil pedazos", suele decir.

-¿No la afecta eso en su trabajo?

-Lo disimula bien; siempre finge que le duele la cabeza al toparse con una para no tener que hablarle. Fuera de eso, su servicio es impecable y los hermanos Hagiwara, dueños de la pastelería, no tienen más que loas para ella.

Antonella le contó brevemente a su contraparte las labores de Zynda en la _Pâtisserie Bransen_ , ubicada en un rincón privilegiado de Ginza y siempre llena de clientes. Si bien debía hornear dos veces a la semana, la mayor de las Satme-Sannika parecía pez en el agua tras el mostrador, tomando órdenes, llenando bandejas y recibiendo a la inmensa mayoría de parroquianos con sonrisas modestas pero no menos decentes. Laboraba 45 horas semanales de lunes a viernes, reservando los sábados para acompañarla al hospital en las mañanas o tardes a fin de proseguir con el tratamiento ortopédico iniciado en Hokkaido hará tantos calendarios.

-Si he puesto esto en tu conocimiento, mi querida Midori, es no sólo por tu buena disposición sino también por ser alguien en quien puedo confiar abiertamente. Abrirme las puertas de tu hogar a tan pocos días de conocernos fue una buena señal y estoy dispuesta a seguir su rastro hasta el final. Gracias por invitarme, por presentarme a tus padres y por mostrar, una vez más, que los humanos siempre tienen bondad para dar y regalar -sentenció la tejedora.

-La agradecida soy yo -devolvió la pelinegra-. Conocer tu historia me ha ayudado a poner muchas cosas en perspectiva, apreciar lo que tengo y descubrir las muchas sombras ocultas bajo tantas luces, los grises de mil gamas extendidos entre el blanco y el negro. Si los agoreros del pesimismo siempre dicen que todo se está yendo al demonio es porque jamás te han escuchado hablar.

-Vaya, qué honor. Nunca me creí poseedora de semejante don.

-Nada supera el poder liberador de la verdad, Antonella -Midori se acercó a ella y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sin importar el día ni la hora, avísanos.

-Correspondo el gesto.

-¡El almuerzo está listo! ¡Vengan a sentarse!

La bombástica voz de Daigo Tomashino llegó hasta el último rincón de la vivienda, haciendo que ambas niñas miraran el reloj colgado entre dos fotos de hermosos bosques vírgenes.

-¡Anda, si ya son la una y cuarto! -la humana se frotó nuevamente el estómago-. Cómo vuela el tiempo cuando estás entretenida. ¿Te gustan las croquetas con verduras?

-Me fascinan -contestó la extraespecie-. Casualmente siempre las comemos en casa los días domingo. Estoy seguro que la señora Yuka debe cocinar muy bien.

-Puedes apostar a que sí.

Apagaron el equipo de música y pusieron la loza sucia en la bandeja antes de salir hacia la cocina. Volvió a quedar en silencio el cuarto, sólo acariciado por la cortina de tul levantada gracias a la fresca brisa veraniega entrando desde el jardín.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Justo cuando creía llegar hasta las últimas tiradas del diálogo como conductor de la memoria, aparece una puerta cerrada y me anima a llegar más lejos. Midori y Antonella surgen cual dos lados de la misma moneda; la humana definida por el entusiasmo y la arácnida por su propia modestia. Ambas terminan teniendo muchas más cosas en común de lo que creían, partiendo por el amor incondicional a sus familias, principios... y también buenos temas como_ Rabbit Ho _, de Thundercat. Explorar el pasado de la pequeña tejedora fue como enhebrar un hilo casi transparente, al principio difícil de agarrar pero sólido una vez capturado. Su visita a la residencia Tomashino fue trampolín para dar algo de espacio a Yuka (quien fuera personaje importante en_ Rojo y Azul _) y su esposo Daigo. ¿Veremos también a Mayumi? Esa pregunta queda abierta como ejercicio para ustedes._

 _Una nueva semana de narrativa ha pasado y toca cerrar temporalmente el boliche. ¡Agur, amigos, y recuerden que sus comentarios e impresiones siempre son bienvenidos! O como se dice en japonés, "los niños siempre dicen la verdad, sin importar las circunstancias"._


	44. Regalo

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Regalo**

Eran las nueve en punto cuando ambas llegaron a la cima de la plataforma superior de la estación de Ginza. Quedaron algo cohibidas al notar el mar humano moviéndose de un sitio a otro; por momentos podría habérseles confundido con corrientes opuestas que al encontrarse daban vida a un remolino. Manteniéndose juntas a todo evento, se tomaron de las manos y avanzaron lentamente hacia la salida este, lanzando de cuando en cuando alguna expresión de disculpas por chocar con gente cargando maletines, paquetes o derechamente un humor de perros.

-¡Hah...! -resopló Suu nada más el fresco aire otoñal las recibió-. ¡La de calor que hacía ahí dentro, madre mía! Por momentos sentí que me derretía.

-¿Te encuentras bien ahora, querida? -Lala le tendió a la limo una botella de agua y esta se la bebió de un trago.

-Bastante mejor, gracias. La gente no bromeaba al decir que el metro de Tokio era una colmena en perpetuo movimiento. ¡Mira, ahora mismo siguen entrando y saliendo personas cual abejas obreras!

-Mayor razón para permanecer lo más cerca posible. Incluso si Ginza es un distrito pequeño, corremos el riesgo de perdernos y ni tú ni yo andamos con algún medio de comunicarnos -frunció el ceño la cazadora-. Si llegara a ocurrir, sabemos que el cuartel general de MON no está muy lejos de aquí.

-Ojalá Smith o alguno de sus colaboradores esté en su oficina entonces -Suu observaba todo con curiosidad-. En ese caso la pondrían sobre aviso de inmediato.

-Y si no, siempre podemos...

-¡Hey, ustedes!

La conversación entre ambas chicas monstruo fue cortada de plantón cuando un hombre vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas deportivas y un chaleco negro bajo el que asomaba una camiseta gris de manga larga se les acercó con cara de pocos amigos. Poseía el talante de un inquisidor antiguo, tan arrebatador como capaz de camuflarse con la fauna urbana corriendo sin pausa ante ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí solas? -preguntó con tono brusco-. ¿Dónde están sus anfitriones?

-¿Quién quiere saberlo? -devolvió Suu, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Mire, amigo, nosotras no le hemos hecho nada -añadió Lala-. Si nuestra presencia le molesta, nos mandamos cambiar y asunto arreglado. No vinimos a la capital del reino para pasar malos ratos.

-De eso nada -insistió el humano, corpulento y de más o menos seis pies de alto-. Además, ni siquiera han contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Dónde están sus anfitriones?

-Vivimos en la misma casa -contestó la fémina acuosa- y nuestro anfitrión está ahora mismo trabajando en Asaka.

-Conque son de allá, ¿eh?

-Efectivamente. Y antes que siga jugando a juez, jurado y verdugo, permítame decirle que pierde su tiempo -la Dullahan sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

Nada más ver lo que parecía una credencial azul con letras blancas y el sello oficial de la agencia, la expresión del tipejo dio un giro en 180 grados y lo siguiente que hizo fue tender su mano derecha a ambas.

-Acepten mis más sinceras disculpas -inclinó la cabeza, desprovisto de su furia inicial-. No tenía ni idea que ustedes eran portadoras de un permiso especial para andar solas... ni mucho menos que su anfitrión fuese el insigne Kimihito Kurusu. Él es muy famoso por aquí, ¿saben?

-¿Por qué lo dice? -ahora la peliplateada adoptó un tono hostil-. ¿Qué relación tiene usted con mi _Gerkhemi_?

-Sólo la que me corresponde por denominación burocrática -el hombre procuró su billetera y les mostró su propia credencial.

* * *

 _Satoshi Iwaki_

 _Coordinador de MON - Grado 4_

 _Oficina Central de Ginza_

 _Número de Servicio: M-2097_

* * *

-¿Usted es compañero de labores de Kuroko Smith? -inquirió Suu nada más observarla.

-Conozco bien a Smith y somos del mismo rango pero trabajamos en grupos diferentes -dijo Iwaki-. Mientras coordinadoras como ella se encargan de monitorear a las familias anfitrionas, mi tarea y la de varios otros agentes es recorrer nuestras áreas designadas, ya sea solos o en tándem, buscando indeseables cuya mayor afición es perturbar a las liminales y/o sus anfitriones.

-Ah, entonces es un agente incógnito. No sé por qué me los imaginaba más escurridizos, repletos de herramientas fantásticas y pasadizos secretos -aquí la limo mostró su infantil inocencia.

-La realidad no es tan glamorosa como la ficción, señorita Suu. Casi todos los días nos dejamos la piel en el asfalto. Somos los ojos de MON en la sociedad y así existen muchos más como yo en todas las áreas habitadas de Japón, desde esta misma capital hasta el pueblo más humilde.

-Pues usted hace un buen trabajo, agente Iwaki -habló Lala luego de procesar bien todo lo oído-. Si no nos hubiera mostrado su credencial lo habríamos tomado por uno de esos mismos imbéciles nativistas que busca combatir... y defendido nuestras vidas en consecuencia.

-Han de quedarse tranquilas, señorita Lala. Sé bien el poder que poseen las Dullahan y las limos, dos especies capaces de vivir eternamente si se dan las circunstancias -les entregó otra tarjeta, esta vez de papel-. Si necesitan cualquier cosa o las acosan mientras pasan por aquí, llámenme e iré de inmediato. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para excusarme por el malentendido inicial.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, agente. Y muchas gracias.

-Gracias a ustedes por ser tan comprensivas -Iwaki hizo una reverencia algo más pronunciada-. Ahora debo irme; el crimen no espera a nadie. Que tengan un buen día y se diviertan.

-Muchas gracias, señor Iwaki -Suu movió su apéndice a modo de despedida y se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció en la siguiente esquina-. Qué agradable humano, ¿no crees? -ahora miró a la cazadora.

-Lo es, sin dudas -suspiró Lala-. Es una suerte que hayamos capeado bien este primer obstáculo porque la mañana es corta y debemos aprovecharla. ¿Vamos, querida?

-Vamos, amiga.

No llegaron a tomarse las manos pero sí comenzaron a andar muy juntas hacia el noreste, donde empezaba el corazón del distrito comercial más famoso y exclusivo de la capital. Si Akihabara era paraíso para los _otakus_ y otros frikis de medio pelo obsesionados con el animé o los videojuegos (muchas veces señal de que rehusaban madurar del todo), Ginza surgía cual mar de calma y clase para gente con gustos tan exigentes como sus mismas ocupaciones. Tiendas grandes, pequeñas, gigantes y microscópicas ofrecían desde cojines bordados a mano y zapatos de cuero natural hasta relojes suizos, trajes italianos o maletas con cerraduras tipo TSA, diseñadas para durar una vida entera con algo de cuidado. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista aparecían emporios de Brooks Brothers, Samsonite, Reifschneider, Martinelli y Victorinox, por nombrar algunas de las infinitas marcas representadas en ese latiente corazón.

¿Por qué, entonces, se encontraban allí Lala y Suu en esa mañana de octubre? Si bien ambas extraespecies tenían una existencia marcada por la modestia y la felicidad en compañía de su amado Kimihito, había un compromiso que bajo ninguna circunstancia se permitirían esquivar: en exactamente una semana era el cumpleaños del muchacho y estaban determinadas a regalarle algo a su altura. Método no les faltó a la hora de facilitarse todo lo posible su empresa, ahorrando hasta la última moneda sobrante durante tres o cuatro meses a fin de darle una sorpresa. Tenían un presupuesto de 20.000 yenes para todo, incluyendo los pasajes de ida y vuelta a Asaka en el ferrocarril local más el almuerzo a consumir si se alargaba la búsqueda (algo muy probable).

-Lo ideal es salir después que mi amo se haya ido a trabajar y volver antes que marque tarjeta -razonó entonces Suu-. Así no notará nuestra ausencia.

-¿Y qué hacemos con los paquetes en caso que hallemos algo? -preguntó la Dullahan-. Recuerda que mi _Gerkhemi_ conoce la casa al dedillo, por lo que ni guardarlos en el ático serviría para mantenerlo fuera de su vista.

-Sé que Kimihito es curioso por naturaleza -sonrió Suu-, pero también sabe respetar nuestros espacios. Hasta donde sé, él no toca mis témperas ni mi mesa de dibujo salvo cuando hace la limpieza, así que podríamos guardarlos en el cajón bajo ella.

-Buena idea -sonrió la peliplateada-. Sí, es una buena idea. Para cuando llegue el aseo general su cumpleaños habrá pasado.

Ambas muchachas se dieron la mano, sellando su pacto solemne justo cuando el chico pelinegro las llamó a cenar. Esa noche disfrutaron de lo lindo sus platos, permitiéndose coquetearle e incluso turnándose para darle su porción en la boca. Estar allí sin más compañía llenaba de alivio sus corazones, construyendo un contraste evidente con los turbulentos días previos a la decisión que él tomara hace casi un año. "Quizás deberíamos planear otra celebración especial para el primer aniversario del Día D", razonó Lala con una sonrisa.

La tarea del regalo tampoco asomaba sencilla porque, digamos, el homenajeado tenía prácticamente todo lo que podía desear: un guardarropa decente provisto para las cuatro estaciones; suficientes pares de zapatos, zapatillas y botas así como ropa interior y calcetines; un reloj de pulsera datando de su infancia pero que funcionaba tan bien como el primer día; una nutrida biblioteca cuyos ejemplares aún no terminaba de leer... Tal vez lo único que no practicara regularmente era algún deporte, ni siquiera tan simple como trotar. Al ser tan modesto, evitaba ataviarse con cualquier implemento como gafas, gorras o aretes que lo convirtiesen en el imán de la fiesta. Kurusu era firme creyente en dar mayor importancia a la belleza interior, algo que siempre enfatizó durante sus días con siete huéspedes y le permitió mantener la calma entre peleas internecinas y lunas llenas.

Una vez la cazadora y la limo quedaron solas con él, sin embargo, él fue equilibrando gradualmente las cosas, deslizando suaves comentarios sobre la perfección de sus rostros o cómo sus movimientos eran "auténtica poesía". Ellas ni se quejaron, claro; toda mujer que se preciara de tal adoraba recibir cumplidos sinceros, certeramente correspondidos con besos u otros coqueteos. Los de Lala eran directos, anhelantes y arrebatadores, mientras Suu dispensaba tácticas más suaves pero no menos sinceras. Ellas eran suyas y él les pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, después de todo.

-Aquí hay una tienda de artículos masculinos -dijo la liminal semitransparente mientras cogía el brazo de su aliada-. ¿Te parece si entramos a ver qué tienen?

-Es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar -replicó la Dullahan, observando la impoluta vitrina del negocio.

Nada más ambas entraron se dejó sentir la típica campanilla y un hombre cincuentón, vestido con camisa blanca más chaquetilla y pantalones negros más una corbata del mismo color las recibió. Se le podría haber confundido con un burócrata de la primera versión de MON.

-Es un placer recibir a un par de liminales en mi tienda -saludó-. Bienvenidos a Brooks Brothers, donde la ropa de hombre se redefine en un nuevo estándar. ¿Qué desean ver?

-Andamos buscando un presente para alguien muy especial -devolvió Lala con idéntica cortesía-. Está de cumpleaños dentro de una semana y...

-No diga más, señorita. ¿Se trata de su anfitrión o tal vez su novio?

Asintió la cazadora, ligeramente sonrojada ante el prospecto de ser desenmascarada tan rápido.

-Es muy noble de su parte venir hasta aquí para comprarle algo y tenga por seguro que aquí encontrará todo lo que un hombre elegante y distinguido necesita -continuó el vendedor; se sabía el discurso al dedillo-. ¿Y qué hay de usted, muchachita?

Miró con ojos ligeramente severos a una Suu que vestía un impermeable azul oscuro totalmente abrochado (con botas a juego) en vez del amarillo de todos los días. Su aspecto era casi humorístico entre corbatas de seda, camisas de hilo fino y trajes de lana peinada como los que se verían en una boda real. ¿Cuándo era que se casarían el Príncipe Harry y Meghan Markle?

-Yo vengo con ella para ayudarle a elegir -tomó a Lala del brazo-. Vivimos en la misma casa. De hecho, un agente de MON que pasaba por aquí nos preguntó lo mismo.

-¿Y andan solas por la calle? Incluso en un sector como Ginza hay peligros, señoritas. Bajo el orden y la limpieza de nuestras avenidas se esconden algunas cosas que preferiríamos ignorar.

-De eso no hay por qué preocuparse -Lala sacó la tarjeta azul una vez más-. Ahora vayamos al tema. ¿Qué nos puede recomendar para un hombre joven?

-Depende de qué edad y físico tenga. ¿Cuántos años cumple?

-Veinte.

-Entonces ahora es oficialmente un adulto -el dependiente pareció tener una idea-. Sí, creo saber por dónde va esto.

-Respecto a sus medidas, es un adolescente bastante normal, para nada grueso y como de metro setenta y algo -Suu intentó recordar-. Si le sirve de algo, sus poleras son talla M y tiene cabellera negra corta, apenas desordenada.

-En ese caso es aún más fácil. Síganme, por favor.

Caminaron detrás de él, pasando por gabinetes circulares donde se exhibían montones de corbatas en todos los colores del céfiro, algunas con motivos que ellas no creyeron posibles hasta verlas de primera mano. Admiraron las apolíneas figuras de maniquíes a tamaño real pero sin cabeza luciendo conjuntos grises, negros, azul marino e incluso rojo oscuro, camisas abotonadas hasta arriba e incluso pañuelos en los bolsillos izquierdos. Se imaginaron a Kimihito en lugar de cualquiera de ellos y por muy poco no les dio sangrado de narices. La siguiente línea de la secuencia fue automática: ambas enfundadas en espectaculares vestidos de noche, sus voluptuosas figuras captando hasta el último _flash_ de los _paparazzi_ mientras lo flanqueaban por la alfombra roja hacia una noche inolvidable, digna de la _high society_. Obviamente Suu tuvo que ingerir algo más de agua en esta fantasía para conseguir el efecto deseado, ¿pero qué más daba?

-Dado que su anfitrión llega a una fecha tan importante, lo que corresponde es un regalo igualmente importante -dijo el hombre una vez se detuvo junto a una vitrina sellada que las dejó aún más sorprendidas-. Lo que tienen aquí es un conjunto especial consistente en un abrigo de lana de oveja, impermeable y abrigador, más un traje azul tinta ideal para las medidas que han descrito; queda fantástico con zapatos gris oscuro o negro, especialmente si son de cuero y sin importar si traen o no cordones.

-¿Sirven los mocasines? -preguntó la muchacha de piel azul.

-Le caen que ni pintados, señorita, especialmente con calcetines delgados de hilo.

-De esos tiene hartos -añadió Suu-, aunque no puedo recordar del todo si son azules o negros.

-Ambos colores van bien también. Ahora, si me permiten, añadiré a lo que les he mostrado una camisa blanca o gris perla más dos corbatas a su entera elección.

-Mucho no sabemos de moda masculina, así que nos gustaría escuchar qué recomendaría -admitió la Dullahan.

-Si yo tuviera que usar este traje, lo parearía con una corbata de seda italiana en el mismo tono u otra en gama celeste metálico -tomó esta última-. ¿Ven cómo brilla bajo las luces?

-Se ve fantástica -los ojitos de la limo brillaron-. Casi me siento hipnotizada por ella.

-Contrólate, amiga -Lala rodeó sus hombros y susurró algo a sus oídos para calmarla-. Recuerda que aún nos queda mucho para ver y experimentar aquí.

-Con perdón, ¿de dónde vienen ustedes? -preguntó el hombre.

-De Asaka -respondió Suu-. Las tiendas de allá no tienen la variedad de las de aquí, así que decidimos pegarnos el pique y todo eso.

-Eso pensé -asintió el humano-. Se nota que ustedes tienen bien imbuida la veta del compromiso. ¿Qué les parece esto que acabo de mostrarles?

-Fantástico, sin dudas. A mi _Gerkhemi_ le encantará. Ahora toca la pregunta de rigor... -tragó saliva la peliplateada-. ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

Llegaron a la casilla más dolorosa del tablero. Lala y Suu sabían que Brooks Brothers era una marca de élite, pero no querían descartar sus esperanzas sino hasta tener un testimonio claro e irrevocable.

-Bueno, cada corbata vale 12 mil yenes y la camisa 16 mil. El traje mismo, incluyendo la chaquetilla para veladas en interior, son 75.900; a eso hay que añadir 68.650 más por el abrigo de lana, lo que nos daría un total de... -sacó rápidamente el cálculo- 183.550 yenes. Sin embargo, dado que esta es una promoción especial por los 20 años de su anfitrión, puedo dejarles todo en 135 mil, incluyendo gastos de envío a donde ustedes deseen. ¿Cancelan con efectivo, cheque o tarjeta?

Ni Lala ni Suu tenían alma pero si contaran con ella se les habría caído a los pies. Incluso una simple corbata, por muy hermosa y digna que fuera, les consumía casi todo lo ahorrado y las dejaba sin boleto de vuelta o sin refrigerios; para qué hablar de una camisa de hilo o de seda tejida con el recelo propio de los mejores artesanos. No alcanzaban a pagar ni un tercio del abrigo o del traje... y eso tomando en cuenta un descuento de casi el 25%. Ambas se miraron y sacudieron la cabeza levemente.

-Agradecemos sus atenciones, señor, pero esto está muy, muy por encima de nuestras posibilidades económicas, incluso pagándolo en cuotas -admitió la Dullahan de frentón-. No venimos de una familia pudiente, aunque tampoco nos permitimos endeudarnos y asumimos nuestra realidad. Así es el costo de la vida, como verá.

-20 mil yenes es todo lo que tenemos para un regalo porque ni mi amiga ni yo trabajamos de forma estable -continuó la limo-. Esto conseguimos ahorrarlo con mucho esfuerzo y hasta restringiendo algunos lujitos que antes nos dábamos.

-Lamentamos haber iluminado sus esperanzas sin razón. Ahora, si nos disculpa, debemos irnos a revisar otras tiendas; en alguna parte debe haber un regalo asequible. La mañana es larga y no aprovecharla, incluso en otoño, es un crimen.

-Gracias por dedicarnos algo de su valioso tiempo -Suu se inclinó educadamente, moviendo su apéndice al compás de sus palabras-. Hasta luego.

Antes que el humano pudiera reaccionar, ambas chicas dieron media vuelta y se marcharon por donde vinieron, torciendo a la izquierda antes de desaparecer más allá del límite de la vitrina. La decepción por no poder concretar una venta y recibir la correspondiente comisión quedó en nada al verse rodeado de su seriedad y buenos modales. Antes había atendido liminales, claro, pero tales interacciones no terminaron tan bien debido a la propia naturaleza de las involucradas, quienes insistían en lanzarse a ideas locas a pesar del cuestionamiento de sus anfitriones.

"Vayan donde vayan, señoritas, espero que no regresen a casa con las manos vacías", se dijo antes de resetear su rostro y prepararse para recibir a otro par de clientes.

Las huéspedes de Kurusu recibieron la decepción inicial como un baño de realidad. Tenían claro que Brooks Brothers no fue la mejor opción para comenzar su búsqueda pero sí las ayudó a templar sus expectativas. Pasaron olímpicamente de un local donde vendían cámaras fotográficas y accesorios para centrarse en otro repleto de maletas y bolsos. Aquí se notó la presencia de varios turistas; algunos las miraron raro y otros simplemente les dedicaron expresiones cómplices.

Aquí los atendió una lamia de estupenda disposición, corta cabellera cobriza y escamas obsidiana brillando bajo las potentes luces cuyo calor se fusionaba con el aire templado para crear una agradable atmósfera. Adquirir una buena no era casualidad: cuando la Dullahan y la limo viajaron con Kimihito a Shanghai para visitar a sus padres se vieron forzados a empacar todo lo que no les cupo en las mochilas de cabina en una única pieza de equipaje (la única en la casa lo suficientemente grande para tanta ropa y enseres, de los que no usaron ni la mitad). Hasta el día de hoy se preguntaban cómo diablos no gatillaron el sensor de sobrepeso en el aeropuerto, el mismo donde 23 kilogramos era el número fatal.

-¿Usaste algún prodigio, Lala? -inquirió él en aquella ocasión.

-Ni siquiera yo, _Gerkhemi_ , con todas las habilidades que tengo, puedo manipular el tiempo o el espacio -respondió la aludida con absoluta sinceridad-. Eso es cuento de brujas.

Varios modelos de maletas en todos los tamaños, pero hechas de tela y sin cierres especiales, costaban entre 3 mil y 8 mil yenes; se vendían por montones gracias a paseantes que las llenaban de souvenirs comprados a precio de oro y eran, ergo, blanco favorito de amigos de lo ajeno armados con cuchillos cartoneros o navajas suizas. Lo que ambas muchachas requerían era algo más especial, con más clase y capaz de durar décadas sin recibir muescas o abolladuras. Suu reparó en una maleta oscura de plástico reforzado, algo más pequeña que la de casa y con cerradura especial. A fin de comprobar su solidez, la lamia vendedora golpeó su coraza fuertemente con un martillo de construcción. Lo único que se escuchó fue el eco contra las paredes; de heridas no había ni rastro.

-Esto aguantará lo que sea, desde choques de automóviles o buses hasta los inevitables accidentes de traslado en los aeropuertos -explicó cordialmente.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? -dijo la limo, nuevamente lanzándose al vacío.

-16.500 yenes.

Otro portazo en las narices. Lala llegó a preguntarse bajo qué criterios una maleta de 70 litros basada en estándares internacionales podía valer lo mismo que una camisa de seda finísima y un poco más que una corbata que brillaba bajo focos de 100 watts. Era pagable, sí, pero ambas quedarían en el mismo problema de antes.

-¿No tiene algo similar pero más barato?

-No, señorita. Lo único más pequeño que esto son las maletas de cabina, que cuestan 11 mil, y se agotaron la semana pasada -respondió la reptiliana-. No tendré más en stock hasta dentro de ocho o diez días. Tal vez si vienen más adelante...

-Lamentablemente andamos con el tiempo justo -otro suspiro de la peliplateada-. Gracias de todas formas.

-Gracias a ustedes por venir.

Similar suerte corrieron en expendios de relojes, gafas de sol y zapatos. Nada costaba menos de 15 mil yenes y eso que en algunos de ellos tenían liquidaciones de temporada con hasta un 60% de descuento. Cuando abandonaron la última tienda eran pasadas las 11:30 y se encontraban exhaustas tras aplanar unas nueve o diez manzanas desde la estación. Compraron un par de litros de agua mineral en una máquina expendedora por 800 yenes y se sentaron en un banco cercano, ubicado bajo un frondoso árbol cuya sola presencia refrescaba la brisa corriendo por Shōwa-Dori de suroeste a noreste.

-No hemos avanzado nada -la Dullahan se soltó un poco el cuello del suéter blanco que lucía- y a cambio sólo hemos obtenido un dolor de pies de antología. En fin, nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil, partiendo por precios que deben ser los más elevados del país. No pienso volver a casa sin haber comprado un buen regalo para mi amado Kimihito -adoptó una pose decisiva.

-¿Y si vamos a Akihabara? -sugirió la chica gelatinosa-. Tendríamos que tomar otro tren y todo eso, pero no...

-Por ningún motivo, Suu -Lala cortó sin demora pero con evidente desprecio-. Ese no es lugar para nosotras. Allá sólo hay raritos que tienen fantasías absurdas con liminales y muchachas que se visten de doncellas o se ponen orejas de gatos para aparentar quién sabe qué rareza. Todos ellos son unos inmaduros. Lo que menos deseo es exponernos a riesgos innecesarios. Sé que ambas podemos defendernos pero yo, en lo personal, me cansé de pelear.

-Lo de Lilith ya fue suficiente -la limo captó de inmediato el trasfondo-. Irnos a las manos traería a colación momentos traumáticos y tampoco deseo eso. Mi único anhelo es vivir en paz contigo y con mi amo.

-Lo aprecio, querida -la cazadora le dio un abracito para reconfortarla al estilo de una hermana mayor-. Al menos esa diablesa nunca volverá a molestarnos. Cuando Smith nos contó que había partido a Hong Kong luego de que le conmutaran la pena, casi no podía creerlo. Yo la hacía encerrada en aislamiento absoluto por el resto de su vida.

-Una parte de mí también quiso eso al principio, Lala, pero odiar sólo corrompe lo que somos y/o aspiramos a ser -acotó filosóficamente Suu-. Esa es la mayor lección que nos dejó el Día D y que las demás, desde Miia hasta Meroune, aprendieron ante el peso de sus propias evidencias. ¿Cómo les estará yendo? -bebió un trago largo de agua-. Hace harto rato que no sabemos nada de ellas.

-Seguramente deben andar muy ocupadas -Lala la imitó, sintiendo la frescura del líquido apaciguar un poco su inquieto espíritu-. Manejar bien la propia vida ya es difícil, especialmente en una sociedad evolucionando continuamente como la nuestra. Si recuerdo bien, Miia terminó viviendo con la dueña de un spa aquí mismo, en Tokio, y su sobrino.

-La señora Saeki -mencionó la limo.

-Esa misma. Si bien la posibilidad de regalarle a mi _Gerkhemi_ un día de relajación absoluta es tentadora y le haría fantásticamente, no voy a arriesgarme a que ella despierte sus antiguos instintos -un tono celoso emergió de labios de la chica de piel azul.

-Además, ni siquiera sabemos en qué parte de la ciudad está. Si Ginza ya es un distrito casi laberíntico, no quiero ni pensar en Shinjuku o Hibiya.

-Una recaída es algo demasiado peligroso, aparte de constituir una violación flagrante al acuerdo solemne que firmamos al comenzar nuestra nueva vida. Sólo somos nosotras y él; las demás quedan fuera sin excepción -sentenció la ojidorada, exhibiendo algo de su característico recelo.

-¿Crees que si le damos un masaje después de cenar sea una buena idea? Tenemos aceites, jabón y todo lo demás. Últimamente ha llegado bastante cansado pero siempre encuentra tiempo para escucharnos o compartir -se sonrojó Suu-. Ah, amo mío, tu bondad no conoce límites.

-Eso es algo que merece consideración -Lala hizo una nota mental mientras pensaba en otra estratagema-. Volviendo al tema, también podemos descartar el alcohol porque él no bebe ni cerveza ligera.

-¿Lo dices por Papi?

-Exacto. Ella fue a parar a una familia de viñateros franceses, aunque ni tú ni yo somos tan conocedoras para diferenciar un Merlot de un Cabernet Sauvignon y los enólogos, digamos, viven en un mundo aparte, casi tan vedado como el que marca a mi especie cuando crecemos y comenzamos a buscar el alma que nos han asignado. Siendo sincera -bebió otro trago-, no sé qué le ven los humanos al trago, sea solo o combinado con otros. Lo único que consiguen con él es arruinarse el hígado.

-Y hacer el ridículo cuando se emborrachan, si los millones de videos al respecto en Internet son prueba.

-Peores son los de caídas tontas protagonizados por gente que se cree acróbata del _Cirque du Soleil_.

Tras este clarificador diálogo, Suu no pudo evitar pensar en la Smith de años previos, que vestía de negro y blanco y siempre andaba con una lata abierta en sus manos; ya fuese Kirin, Asahi o Sapporo, prefería los mejunjes sobre seis grados. "Menos mal que ahora es una mujer templada y seria gracias a la nueva MON y un equipo que siempre la apoya", suspiró en silencio la fémina acuosa. "Basta imaginar lo que le habrá dicho antes el médico en sus controles... si es que iba, claro".

-Aunque las críticas merecidas purifican el alma, mi querida Suu, el hecho es que continuamos pegadas en la misma casilla -musitó Lala-. ¿Qué podemos regalarle a Kimihito?

-Tenía mi mente en unos cojines bordados, mas los descarté porque serían para la casa y no para él -la aludida movió su apéndice, buscando una respuesta en la brisa otoñal-. Lo mismo aplica a ollas, sartenes y otros bártulos del mismo árbol.

-Se me caería la cara de vergüenza ante semejante escenario -bufó la Dullahan, poniéndose de pie y dando un par de vueltas alrededor del banco-. Preferiría que me arrebataran la cabeza y la tiraran al río Kurome para nunca más encontrarla. El asunto, amiga mía, es que Meroune tampoco es de mucha ayuda respecto al regalo. Hemos ido ya muchas veces al acuario a ver sus números artísticos.

-Casi los conocemos de memoria. En su favor está, eso sí, que se ha tomado muy bien la transición a su nueva vida. Incluso diría que ni Cerea está a la altura de sus aletas, y eso ya es mucho.

-Contra ellas no siento rencor alguno porque maduraron cuando correspondió -volvió a sentarse la cazadora-. Ambas, especialmente la centáuride, fueron rivales dignas y lo mismo digo de Miia, de quien me despedí en buenos términos a su tiempo. De cualquier modo, pienso honrar mi compromiso con mi amado hasta el final.

-Sabes que en mí nunca hallarás una enemiga, Lala -ahora la extraespecie acuosa se puso de pie y caminó algunos pasitos-. Esta pausa nos ha hecho bien y puesto varias cosas en perspectiva pero ¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar algo? Las tiendas no son baratas pero con tanto oficinista dando vueltas, hay opciones de alimento para todos los bolsillos.

Sonrió la peliplateada, envidiando sanamente el optimismo de su eterna aliada en la vida diaria y también en el amor. Miró a ambos lados y contempló no lejos de allí un cruce donde desembocaban cinco o seis calles más un par de avenidas, flanqueado por altos edificios y pintado con pasos mitad blancos, mitad amarillos, siempre perfectos. Recordó las descripciones de Kurusu: sabía que no lejos de allí estaba el cuartel general de MON y en ruta contraria, hacia el oeste, no pocos restaurantes con una oferta incluso más variada que la de las tiendas ya visitadas en busca del elusivo presente.

-Por hora estamos justo -miró el reloj en su muñeca izquierda-. Son un cuarto para la una y si nos movemos rápido alcanzaremos a reservar una buena mesa.

Lala tomó suavemente el brazo de Suu y ambas prácticamente corrieron hacia el semáforo más cercano, esquivando magistralmente las corrientes que buscaban encontrarse para formar un remolino en algún punto del mapa. Una tenue sonrisa inundaba sus rostros, clara señal de que no todo estaba perdido.

Cinco minutos después entraron al _Kalorama_ , un establecimiento similar a los bistros parisinos dotado de una docena de pequeñas mesas; allí cabían como mucho 30 personas sentadas más otras ocho en la barra. Tomaron sitio en el rincón, lejos de la ventana parcialmente cubierta por una cortina roja, y de inmediato vino un mesero a tomarles el pedido.

-¿Podemos pagar por adelantado? -inquirió la ojidorada.

-Si le parece conveniente, señorita, por supuesto.

-Perfecto. Tráigame un plato de _steak frites_ con guarnición de verduras crudas. La carne bien cocida, por favor, sin rojo por dentro.

-¿Qué verduras?

-Tomate, lechuga y apio.

-Así se hará -anotó el camarero con prestancia-. ¿Y para usted, dama?

-Un plato de sopa de cebolla con queso bien gratinado, si tienen -la limo miró el menú atentamente-. De lo contrario, un _Aligot_. ¿Te parece algo de té helado para beber, Lala?

-Dos vasos grandes estarán bien.

-En función de lo que pidieron, serían 4.200 yenes por todo. ¿Cómo cancelan?

-Efectivo -Lala le pasó cinco billetes de mil-. Considera 420 yenes como tu propina y tráenos los otros 380 como cambio.

Asintió el hombre y partió de inmediato a dar órdenes a la cocina, preguntándose cómo la limo consumiría el caldo si no pidió cuchara. Lo primero que trajo fue el té helado con toques de durazno, hecho en casa y en un jarro de vidrio del viejo estilo. Sirvió ambos vasos casi hasta el tope antes de decorarlos con hojas de menta, algo que ambas chicas agradecieron con una sonrisa. A fin de no llamar demasiado la atención de los demás comensales (o los malpensados que las creyeran en una cita romántica), cogieron sus bombillas por separado y las insertaron suavemente antes de empezar a beber. Suu aprovechó de elaborar en una idea aromática que se le ocurrió nada más ambas bajaran del tren en la estación y subieran al nivel de superficie, algo que encantó a su interlocutora y le arrancó la sonrisa más grande del día. Quince minutos después llegaron los platos y ambas se maravillaron ante su aspecto, usualmente no asociada a locales pequeños y que atendían cientos, tal vez miles de clientes, cada día.

-Aquí tiene, señorita -el camarero le dejó tres monedas de cien, una de cincuenta y tres de diez junto a la boleta-. Que disfruten su comida.

-Gracias, muchacho.

El tentador aroma de la carne parecía incitar a la cazadora a devorar hasta el último pedacito. Era este un lomo liso cocinado a la parrilla, carente en absoluto de grasa o nervios y de firme textura, acompañado por bastoncillos perfectamente fritos y sin el aceite pasoso de franquicias más cuestionables. Las verduras, frescas y sin aliño, se vieron cubiertas por algo de sal y limón antes de ser masticadas poco a poco junto con lo demás. El fuerte sabor de la carne se neutralizaba un poco con las patatas, mas ella detectó levísimos toques de coñac flambeado.

-¿Qué tal está? -preguntó Suu, luchando con un tenedor para romper el queso gratinado de su plato.

-Exquisito, casi tan bueno como lo que cocina mi _Gerkhemi_ -retrucó Lala, dejando a un lado el propio-. ¿Deseas algo de ayuda con eso?

-Espera, que ya casi lo ten... -perforó lo último y sonrió-. ¡Bien, ya está! Sopa, ven a mí.

El líquido, de color caramelizado, venía cubierto por esos bloques amarillentos mezclados con crutones, dándole a la mixtura toques duros, blandos, fuertes y suaves con apenas un poco de orégano desperdigado. Suu introdujo poco a poco una de sus manitos, absorbiendo gradualmente el contenido del cuenco mientras su sentido del gusto, expandido por cada molécula de su gelatinoso cuerpo, se henchía de placer. "Esta es una de las recetas que deberíamos hacer en casa, aunque sea una vez al mes o para ocasiones especiales", meditó, ¿Y si se lo sugería a Kurusu aprovechando lo que iban a prepararle para su cumpleaños?

-Que nunca nadie diga que sólo en los restaurantes caros o moleculares se come bien -sentenció luego de disolver los fragmentos de queso en su ser-. Deberías haber probado la sopa, Lala.

-Si quieres puedo convidarte algo de lo mío, Suu.

-No, no, está bien -la tranquilizó con un gesto-. Tú también necesitas comer. Ha sido una larga mañana y nos merecíamos algo de comida para recuperar ánimos.

-Es una suerte que Smith no sepa que andamos por aquí, ¿eh? -devolvió Lala medio en broma, medio en serio. Para su sorpresa, Suu lanzó una carcajada cristalina.

-Eres terrible, amiga.

-Siempre se tiene algo de espacio para la crueldad refinada, mi querida Suu -se pavoneó la Dullahan-. Fuera de broma, ojalá Smith se haya dado tiempo para comer con lo ocupada que está. Hace como un mes que no ha ido a vernos. ¿O son dos?

-Para lo de Lilith sí vino -mencionó la chica ataviada de goma-. Y no nos olvidemos de la ocasión en que hubo de hacer de Polonio cuando ensayamos esas espectaculares escenas de _Hamlet_. Shakespeare era un tipo plagado de talento, sí señor.

Cerca de las dos abandonaron el restaurante y emprendieron el camino de vuelta para tomar el tren. Esta vez no hubo apuros ni especulaciones respecto a si tal o cual tienda sería más barata o apropiada a la hora de elegir un regalo. Conforme saltaban de una cuadra a otra sin llamar demasiado la atención, se divertían jugando a adivinar si ciertas personas que miraban por algunos segundos eran civiles comunes y corrientes o agentes de franco como Satoshi Iwaki. Bastante podía inferirse con la forma de mirar, la frecuencia y longitud de sus pasos o hasta ciertas manías asociadas a las manos (por ejemplo, rascarse los nudillos o tamborilear el aire con los dedos). No quedaron satisfechas del todo: tal vez dos o tres de los nueve humanos que analizaron correspondían a tal descripción.

23 minutos y 11 estaciones subterráneas después, se apearon en la parada de Ikebukuro, al oeste del distrito comercial. Un rápido vistazo a la pizarra les mostró que aún tenían 20 minutos para comprar su boleto y dirigirse a la plataforma ocho, donde partía el local rumbo a Asaka cuyo viaje duraba otros 28 minutos.

Suu recordó entonces su pista aromática y casi arrastró a Lala hasta un rinconcito de la zona principal.

-¿Ves? -dijo una vez se detuvieron-. Esto es a lo que me refería.

Ante ambas apareció un puesto de flores a cuyo alrededor danzaban los aromas de rosas, petunias, orquídeas, pensamientos, violetas y lavandas; estas y otras muchas especies eran mantenidas en sendos tanques de vidrio repletos de agua fresca y, al ser vendidos, se les secaba con sumo cuidado antes de envolverlos en papel de cera amarrado con un fuerte hilo verde oscuro. Una Dragonewt se fue justo cuando ellas llegaron, cargando un ramo tan grande que apenas podía ver con él en los brazos.

La nariz de la Dullahan la llevó casi hasta el fondo del localcito, ignorando los saludos del dueño y enfocándola exclusivamente en las rosas más hermosas que jamás había visto, excluyendo las que ya crecían en el jardín de la residencia Kurusu y eran blancas o de tenue rosado. Sus pétalos suaves y vivos encarnaban la perfección de un carmesí contrastando sobremanera con el tenue azul de su propia piel. Más abajo, en un tallo verde intenso, aparecían aquellas espinas simbolizando el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. "Una rosa es bella a la vez que peligrosa y ustedes han de seguir el mismo camino: generosas con quienes conquisten sus existencias y terribles con quienes se interpongan", dijo una vez la maestra Mikima hace ya muchos años en sus clases de introducción al sagrado deber de las almas.

Llamó a la limo con un gesto y susurró unas cuantas palabras a sus oídos. Ella asintió y se rió, sus ojitos negros brillando de anticipación.

-Con esto y lo que ya discutimos es caso cerrado -asintió con ganas, dejando a su amiga dirigirse ahora al vendedor.

-Disculpe, buen hombre -dijo Lala-, ¿hace usted entregas a domicilio?

-A la capital y sus áreas circundantes hasta un radio de 30 kilómetros -contestó el hombre-. ¿Se ha interesado en algo, dama?

-Sí, en esas rosas rojas del fondo. ¿Cuánto me cobraría por ponerlas todas en el ramo más grande que pueda crear?

-Tiene buen ojo: las rosas tipo llamarada captan de inmediato la atención gracias a su intenso color. ¿Son para su propia casa o para un regalo?

-Para parte de un regalo. Mi... mi anfitrión cumple años en exactamente una semana -Lala se puso más roja que las mismas llamaradas- y esto es apenas una de las sorpresas que le estoy preparando.

-En ese caso puedo ofrecerle ese lote completo por 6.500 yenes -el hombre hizo un amago de pararse-. ¿Desea recibirlas hoy mismo?

-Las necesito para siete días más y con una única condición: que lleguen antes de las cuatro de la tarde y tan frescas como ahora. ¿Tiene algo en qué escribir?

-Por supuesto.

Le entregó a la peliplateada un cuaderno de notas para que anotara su dirección, haciendo especial énfasis en que la casa estaba "nada más a tres cuadras de la estación de trenes".

-Asaka, ¿eh? -dijo el humano cuando recibió todo de vuelta-. Sí, está dentro de mi área de cobertura y conozco bien el barrio donde usted vive. Puede quedarse tranquila, señorita. Tendrá las rosas en su puerta al día y la hora pedidos.

-De verdad se lo agradecemos mucho -habló Suu, quien contemplara la escena anterior en absoluto silencio.

Pagaron y salieron de la pequeña florería con el ánimo a tope. Hallaron al poco andar una máquina expendedora de boletos y la limo, demostrando que aún se maravillaba gracias a las cosas simples, pidió comprarlos, metiendo cada moneda en la ranura con cuidado digno de una madre que adora a sus hijos. 860 yenes después, ambas ingresaron a la plataforma, apoyándose cerca de un pilar para esperar la llegada del tren local, famoso por su puntualidad.

-Una vez abordemos, estaremos en Asaka en poco menos de media hora -señaló Suu-. ¿Crees que nos alcance para planear algo más?

-Basta y sobra, querida amiga. Basta y sobra.

Pasaron seis días de aquella visita a Tokio en la más absoluta calma. Ni la Dullahan ni la limo dejaron entrever nada en los ratos que pasaban con Kimihito Kurusu, ya fuese leyendo o ensayando obras de teatro o jugando en la Wii para quitarse el estrés laboral; lo mismo aplicaba a sus largos ratos en la mesa de billar. Ambas lo acompañaban también en las labores domésticas de rigor e incluso en el cuidado del jardín, regando el césped antes de irse a dormir a fin de darle mayor frescura al jardín y detonar el aroma de aquellas plantas que Aika, su madre, instalara allí con tanto cuidado en los años idos. Ambas chicas monstruo se turnaban a la hora de compartir lecho con el chico: Suu los días pares y Lala el resto. La ausencia de lunas llenas garantizó noches tranquilas para todos y si las había les importaba un reverendo pepino. Tenían perfectamente claro que el amor no era sólo sexo sino también compañía, honestidad y apoyo. Dar y recibir constituían partes fundamentales de dicha ecuación.

En la tarde del séptimo día llegó Kimihito del trabajo. Nada más abrir la puerta movió su cabeza a fin de sacarse la tensión del cuello. Había tenido un día increíblemente demandante con los clientes, sintiendo en pleno los fragores de la jornada completa.

-Desearía echarme a dormir un día entero -murmuró a nadie en particular-, pero lo mínimo es hacerme una buena cena y saludar a mis adoradas féminas.

Justo entonces un aroma peculiar golpeó su nariz, casi haciéndolo salivar. Dejó todo a un lado y casi se fue de espaldas al entrar a la cocina: allí, vestidas con sendos delantales blancos, rodeadas de ollas y platos más una mesa para tres, estaban Lala y Suu.

- _¡Gerkhemi!_

-¡Amo!

No tuvo tiempo ni de responder el anfitrión cuando ambas caminaron hacia él y lo besaron por turnos en esos labios que las volvían locas. La chica acuosa fue suave y tierna, refrescándolo nada más tocarlo, mientras la cazadora llenó su alma de calor y posesión, manteniendo su mirada fija hasta que ambos se separaron para tomar aire.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños y que sean muchos más! -dijeron ambas a coro.

-¿Chicas? -Kurusu estaba realmente emocionado-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Sólo una pequeña sorpresita que planeamos para celebrar tu entrada oficial a la adultez, amo de mis amores -retrucó Suu, moviendo sus manitos con mitones de goma-. Por eso hemos preparado esta mesa especial para tres que espero sea de tu agrado.

-Tenemos también, como bono, tu platillo favorito: lasaña de espinacas con pollo y queso crema -añadió Lala-. Al ver tu cara cuando la señora Aika te la preparó como regalo de despedida, supe que era la mejor opción. Le pedí que me anotara la receta la noche anterior a su vuelta a Shanghai.

Desplazó la silla de cabecera para que su amado pudiese sentarse, sonriéndole con todo el cariño que sentía por él previo a servirle un vaso de jugo de piña recién preparado (espuma inclusive).

-No creo... No tengo palabras para describir lo que cruza ahora mismo por mi corazón -dijo él, embargado por tantas atenciones-. Al menos permítanme ayudarles con algo.

-De eso nada, amo -Suu lo corrigió gentilmente-. Esta es tu noche y lo único que debes hacer es disfrutar. Nosotras tenemos todo bajo control.

Cruzó una mirada con su aliada, quien le guiñó el ojo con extremo disimulo.

La cena fue a media luz y el chico debió admitir que realmente necesitaba algo así tras su extenuante día. Desprovistas de los delantales de cocina y con ropas de civil, Lala y Suu parecían verse aún más bellas perfiladas contra las velas. Todo estaba delicioso, desde la textura de la pasta horneada hasta la mezcla de pollo y queso. De vez en cuando Kimihito extendía una de sus manos para tantear el ambiente, sonriendo al ver que se alternaban para acariciarlas. Cada toque y pulso era una boquilla por la cual el cansancio salía sin contemplación, desalojado ante el poder del descanso bien ganado.

-¿Y bien, _Gerkhemi_? -inquirió la peliplateada en tono juguetón-. ¿Qué se siente tener veinte años?

-No voy a empezar a tomar alcohol si es lo que deseas saber, Lala.

-Lo sé -ella le arrojó un besito por el aire-. Sólo estaba probándote.

-Ser adulto es... y a la vez no es un logro -continuó Kurusu luego de un suspiro-. Las propias circunstancias de mi vida me obligaron a madurar antes de tiempo, partiendo por la ida de mis padres a China y tener que encargarme de ustedes una vez inició el programa. Muchos dicen que desearían volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo a fin de no enfrentar las pifias del presente, pero si pudiese rebobinar mi propia cinta mantendría el camino ya recorrido, incluyendo elegirlas a ustedes como compañeras de vida.

-¿En serio, amo? -preguntó Suu.

-Nunca he hablado más en serio, mi querida Suu -acarició la barbilla de la limo-. El destino fijó mi corazón en ustedes porque sabe lo que hace.

Acabaron de comer en absoluto silencio, levantaron la mesa y apagaron las velas a medio consumir. La cocina volvía a ser la misma una vez los potentes tubos fluorescentes del techo capturaban hasta el último rincón.

-¿Me disculpan un momento? -Lala colgó el paño de platos en su gancho-. Debo ir al baño.

-Por supuesto -respondió Suu-. Amo, ¿me acompañas un ratito?

-¿A qué?

La limo lo llevó de la mano hasta la sala de estar, cuya luz también estaba encendida.

-Bueno... Es que tus antiguas huéspedes te mandaron algunos presentes y no podíamos no entregártelos.

En la mesa de centro había un pequeño cerro de paquetes envueltos con diversos papeles y cintas; un par de ellos tenían hasta tarjetas escritas a mano. "Se acordaron", sonrió Kurusu tras revisar el primero. "Realmente se acordaron. ¡Cuánto contraste con mi pasado cumpleaños, cuando Mero nos invitó a todos a cenar fuera pero la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo! Ustedes también han quemado etapas, chicas, y me alegro por ello".

Ese primer presente, cubierto de papel rojo con un sugestivo lazo blanco reminiscente de la Navidad, era de Miia y contenía una serie de productos de cuidado personal de primerísima calidad: shampoo y bálsamo; gel de ducha y esponjas; jabones aromáticos hechos según recetas antiquísimas... y una máquina de afeitar con repuestos. "Que los dioses te acompañen en tu cumpleaños número 20 y todos los que vendrán, Querido. Recuerda que siempre tendrás en mí una amiga incondicional. Si tienes algo de tiempo y te pasas por Tokio para ver a Smith o lo que sea, no olvides venir a visitarme". Junto al mensajito venían una estilosa tarjeta con la dirección del Spa regentado por la señora Saeki y un cupón con 20% de descuento para el servicio completo.

-Pensaste en todo, Miia -dijo Kurusu-. Algún día haré uso de este vale especial.

-Me alegro que le gustara, amo -Suu le tendió otro, algo más largo pero también más bajo-. ¿Qué le parece si ahora ve este?

-Vamos a ver qué nos trae la ruleta de la suerte...

Nada más quitar con cuidado el papel azul y dorado halló algo precioso: una saeta tallada en madera sobre un pedestal hecho de roca pulida donde se incluía también una placa con la fecha de hoy. Tal artificio era obra y gracia de Centorea Shianus y venía acompañado de otro mensaje. "Mi amo, que las bendiciones del cielo y la tierra caigan sobre usted y su hogar en esta fecha tan especial. Esta flecha simboliza las virtudes y principios que lo definen y de los que aprendí muchísimo siendo su huésped durante dos maravillosos años. Dichas armas son las mismas que le permitirán enfrentar la adultez como un ser de bien. Disfrute su felicidad en compañía de Lala y Suu porque se la ganó limpiamente. Siempre tendré en mi corazón un lugar para usted y me sentiré honrada de recibirlo nuevamente en Tokorozawa cuando mejor le parezca".

-Gracias, Cerea -el muchacho instaló ese obsequio en el aparador principal.

-Vamos, amo, que aún quedan un par más -Suu disfrutaba todo esto como si fuese ella la acreedora de tales regalos.

Tales presentes resultaron ser una fina colonia francesa de 100 ml con toques marinos, cortesía de Meroune Lorelei, y una botella de tinto cosecha 2013 (selección especial) enviada por Papi junto a una foto donde aparecía con su nueva familia: el matrimonio de viñateros, dos niños de siete u ocho años que seguramente eran sus hijos y un montón de pequeños pollitos caminando de un lado a otro; seguramente dirían "pi-pi-pi-pi", sin diferencia a cuando fuesen de visita a la granja de Cathyl y Merino. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde entonces? No podía recordarlo bien.

-¿Terminaron ya de ver los regalos de las demás?

Lala apareció de repente en el arco conectando la sala de estar con el pasillo principal. Nada más ambos asintieron, tomó a Kimihito de una mano y procedió a susurrarle algo al oído.

-Cierra los ojos, _Gerkhemi_.

-¿Qué estás tramando? -Kurusu hizo lo pedido.

-Algo que te encantará.

-Tranquilo, amo mío -la limo le cogió la otra mano-. Nada te pasará estando con nosotras.

Dejándose llevar por ambas liminales, el chico caminó lentamente pero con firmeza, sus demás sentidos agudizándose conforme dejaban atrás la cocina. Notó en su mente los cuadros y muebles dejados atrás, incluyendo la escalera llevando al ático tan ordenado como todos los días. Cuando percibió el final del pasillo a menos de diez pasos, un aroma peculiar llegó a sus narices, besándolas con devoción digna de una amante moldeada sobre los preceptos de la Dullahan o la chica acuosa.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, mi amor -susurró nuevamente Lala.

Nada más hacerlo, Kimihito quedó pasmado. Lo que normalmente era el cuarto que ambos compartían estaba cubierto de pétalos rojos intenso y pequeñas velas aromáticas danzaban sobre el dintel de la ventana pero a prudente distancia de las cortinas bien cerradas. Era un mar carmesí con espíritu ardiente pero sin llegar a quemarles los pies. Se arrodilló para coger uno, sintiendo su textura aterciopelada acariciándole los dedos.

-Rosas llamarada -miró a la peliplateada y después a la del impermeable-. ¿Cómo supieron que...?

-A tu causa nos debemos, Kimihito, y por ti lo haríamos todo -replicó la cazadora, tomándole las manos y uniendo sus labios a los de él-. Sé que sabes que te amo pero ahora que cumples 20 años y te haces adulto huelga decirlo nuevamente. Te amo, _Gerkhemi_ , con la misma intensidad del día que nos conocimos. Te amo por tu bondad, nobleza y optimismo ante los desafíos de la vida. Te amo porque eres lo único que necesito para ser verdaderamente feliz. Te amo porque contigo a mi lado no temo a hombres, extraespecies ni dioses. Te amo porque mi destino nunca dejará de ser el tuyo, incluso más allá del gran umbral.

Lala lo abrazó, derramando lágrimas de alegría por sus tersas mejillas, antes de acariciarle el cabello con todo el amor posible. Kimihito le dedicó una sonrisa antes de voltear y encontrarse cara a cara con su segunda huésped.

-Poco puedo añadir a lo que ya ha dicho mi gran amiga y con lo que concuerdo absolutamente, pero ante la emoción embargándome ahora mismo daré algunas razones de mi propia cosecha -Suu se atragantó un pelito-. Te amo porque me diste una oportunidad de hablar, vivir y aprender de tu mundo. Te amo porque eres un espejo en el que puedo reflejar mis acciones. Te amo porque eres el mejor amigo y compañero que cualquiera podría desear, por tu infinita paciencia y preocupación para con nosotras.

Kurusu se vio llevado suavemente hasta el lecho, donde lo tendieron y ambas se acostaron a su lado, mirándolo con tanto cariño que el cuarto entero parecía derretirse y desaparecer. En su mente creía saber qué venía pero no deseó preguntar para no arruinar el momento.

-Sé que nos turnamos para dormir contigo, mi amor -dijo Lala, regando su rostro con más besos-, pero te pedimos como solemne favor mandar todo ello al demonio por un día y darte la bienvenida a la adultez como mereces.

-¿Ya lo hablaron? -inquirió él sólo por norma.

-Lo conversamos a su debido tiempo, amo -intercaló Suu-, y estamos totalmente de acuerdo.

Hubo una breve pelea en la mente del muchacho y su lado positivo ganó por _knockout_ en tres golpes.

-Entonces no hay problema -se sentó con cuidado, rodeando a ambas con sus brazos-. Gracias, chicas, por todo.

-Gracias a ti -dijo Lala.

El último paso antes de avanzar hacia lo académico fue cerrar las puertas y ventanas con doble vuelta de llave. Una vez regresaron al cuarto, toda la ropa fue a parar desordenadamente a un rincón y el trío se permitió liberar por primera vez sus pasiones más íntimas. Fueron y vinieron besos, caricias, lametones y alientos conforme descendían cada vez más hacia lo desconocido, experimentando placeres vedados para quienes no alcanzaban semejante compenetración en cuerpo, mente y alma. Volaron el cubrecama, las frazadas y las sábanas excepto la aferrada al colchón. El viaje duró una noche que se hizo eterna, perfecta, absolutamente amoldada a sus expectativas. Al colapsar sobre el colchón luego del último orgasmo, lo último que supieron fue intercambiar una mirada antes de quedarse dormidos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, tan desnudos como interconectados. Afuera, en el barrio, el sol apuntaba ya a las diez de la mañana.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Existen dos escenarios eternas asociadas a los regalos. El primero de ellos le tocó a Lala y Suu de primera mano conforme buscaban el presente idóneo para su adorado Kimihito, quien reaccionó como sólo alguien de su calibre podría. ¿Y cuál es el segundo? Comprar de la nada un obsequio para alguien que no conoces, tarea tediosa como pocas en esta vida y que a todos nos ha tocado en algún momento. Volviendo al tema, hacía tiempo que no escribía algo principalmente centrado en estas maravillosas chicas monstruo y su forma de trabajar juntas. También tenía ganas de sacarlas momentáneamente de Asaka e insertarlas en Ginza fue una buena forma de ver qué tal reaccionaban ante los placeres y complicaciones de la gran ciudad. La guinda de la torta, por supuesto, fue su primera experiencia amatoria como familia, algo que sin duda los marcará de aquí en adelante. Espero haber pagado la deuda con el presente relato y ojalá les haya gustado._

 _Recibir sus reseñas hará más llevadera la espera hasta el siguiente capítulo de este loco proyecto, así que pasen por la caja blanca a su entera satisfacción. ¡Que la fortuna les sea propicia! O como se dice en japonés, "la edad nos atrapa pero igual podemos disfrutarla"._


	45. Fantasmas

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fantasmas**

La primera vez que levanté la vista en aquella mañana fue cuando sonó el teléfono y sólo porque Valaika me dio un toquecito en el hombro. Estaba tan absorto en la corrección del más reciente manuscrito de Jimmy Naita que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Agradecí a mi amada con una mirada y presioné el botón rojo del panel antes de tomar el auricular.

-Editorial Itsasargi, buenos días -saludé en tono comercial-. Habla Endelstadt. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¡Hijo, menos mal que te encuentro!

Casi me levanté del asiento al sentir la voz de mi madre al otro lado del aparato. Dejé a un lado las hojas de papel y me concentré en la llamada. Mi asistente, como era de esperar, se cambió del dintel de la soleada ventana junto a mi escritorio nada más notar el evidente desplace de mi expresión.

-¿Mamá? -murmuré-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Disculpa por llamarte tan encima, mi amor -comenzó-, pero necesito que nos reunamos ahora mismo. ¿Valaika está contigo?

-Como siempre.

-Entonces aún no está todo perdido -devolvió ella apresuradamente; se le notaba desesperada-. Me encuentro ahora mismo fuera del edificio donde tienes tus oficinas.

-¿Al lado izquierdo o derecho del sendero principal?

-Al izquierdo desde el camino conectando la vereda con la puerta.

-Bajo el árbol frondoso, entonces. Iremos ahora mismo para allá.

Ella cortó sin despedirse. Dejé mi computador bloqueado con clave y me encargué de devolver el libro de Jimmy al sobre correspondiente antes de guardarlo en mi archivador. Valaika dijo entonces lo que yo no tenía ganas de expresar.

-¿No te parece raro que la señora Sabina esté aquí mismo en vez de en su oficina al otro lado del distrito, mi amor?

-Yo soy el más sorprendido, créeme -contesté mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y salíamos-. Conozco su rutina como nadie y por lo general siempre está ocupada en reuniones o salidas a terreno para monitorear los avances de su compañía.

-¿Qué tal sonaba su voz?

-Preocupada, teñida de una excitación ciertamente anormal para ella.

-Hablando estrictamente desde mi perspectiva como mujer y liminal -dijo Valaika mientras tomábamos el ascensor; por ningún motivo la iba a obligar a cargarme hasta abajo-, seres como tu madre tienen tendencia a guardarse muchas cosas y casi nunca se dan cuenta de cuánto acumulan hasta que la bomba estalla. El estrés es cosa corriente en nuestra sociedad, después de todo, y quizás esa voz de alarma sea una señal tanto para ella como para nosotros.

-Bien puede que tengas razón, querida mía.

Dado que estábamos en un tercer piso, llegamos al lobby en cosa de segundos y justo en ese momento nos cruzamos con la buena de Madeline, quien venía con cuatro o cinco gruesas carpetas bajo el brazo. Una rápida charla con la chiquilla nos dejó liberados de cualquier resabio de culpabilidad para el turno de la tarde.

-La familia siempre está primero, señor Endel -mencionó la pelinegra-. Usted mismo me lo enseñó después de la muerte de mi padre. Ahora vaya con la señora Sabina y no vuelva hasta resolver el problema.

-Gracias, corazón -retruqué de forma cortés; ella seguía tratándome de usted a pesar de ser técnicamente mi jefa y socia principal-. El manuscrito de Jimmy, así como los otros que ya corregí desde el lunes, están en mi oficina.

-Pasa a verlos cuando gustes -añadió Valaika, casi arrastrándome hacia afuera-. Ah, también arreglaron la máquina expendedora de chocolate caliente mientras no estabas.

-¿En serio? -la humana saltó de alegría y casi dejó caer su carga-. ¡Pues ahora mismo iré a tomarme uno! ¡Hasta más rato, amigos!

-Hasta más rato, Madeline -dije.

Salimos al frío invernal y justo en ese momento aquella hermosa reptiliana que era mi amiga, asistente, musa, amante y novia a tiempo completo se arrimó, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos al mínimo. Adoraba esos pequeños instantes cuando caminábamos juntos en público, venciendo poco a poco nuestras propias aprehensiones respecto a ser una pareja con todas las de la ley. Inhalar su esencia, especialmente definida por el delicioso aroma a rosas emanando de su desordenada cabellera obsidiana, ejercía en este servidor un efecto especial que me llevaba a cederle sin problemas mi propio calor corporal. A veces, justo como ahora, el sonido se desvanecía al punto que la caída de un alfiler marcaría 110 decibeles.

-Hoy sí que está helado -mencioné-. Era esperable considerando el aguacero de ayer.

-Aún así, la vista de los cerros con nieve hasta abajo es hermosa, sólo magnificada por el aire limpio tocando nuestros pulmones -añadió ella poéticamente-. En Guadalcanal también hacía mucho frío pero aquellos parajes no se comparan a esto. Aquí me siento realmente en casa.

-¿Cómo estará ahora nuestra morada del lago?

-Seguramente tapada de blanco. Ya nos escaparemos un día de estos a menos que surja la posibilidad de viajar al extranjero.

Sonreí. Entre las muchas cosas que Valaika y yo teníamos en común, el gusto por viajar era una de las mejores. Además, era imposible no tentarse con tantos destinos fascinantes a un vuelo de distancia.

Al poco andar reconocimos de inmediato la figura de mi madre, ataviada en un abrigo gris oscuro más propio de un _film noir_ que de un vecindario de clase alta como este. Nos saludó a ambos con sendos besos en las mejillas antes de invitarnos a un café ubicado al otro lado de la calle. Una vez pedimos nuestras respectivas órdenes, ella colocó la cabeza en perfecto equilibrio sobre sus manos arqueadas antes de comenzar.

-Desde ya pido disculpas por haberlos apartado de los muchos deberes que seguramente ambos tienen entre libros y portadas. El asunto es que hoy en la mañana, poco después de instalarme en mi propia oficina, recibí la llamada de alguien que, para ser sincera, jamás creí que volvería a ver.

-¿Un antiguo amigo o compañero de trabajo, quizás? -inquirió Valaika, nuevamente anticipándose a mis gestos-. Sé de su propia boca y también de la de Endel que usted ha estado en muchos países durante su vida laboral.

-Ya no recuerdo cuántos pasaportes he llenado, querida -continuó Sabina-. Esta persona, concretamente, es de mi época en las antípodas, cuando era una de las administradoras en Oceanía.

-¿Qué país, concretamente? -pregunté.

-Australia, hijo.

-¿Antes o después de que yo naciera?

-Después. Creo que fue durante mi tercera etapa en Melbourne; ya estaba casada con tu padre entonces y me habían ascendido a coordinadora de operaciones.

-Lo que nos dejaría alrededor de 1999 o el cambio de milenio -concluí tras sacar cuentas; entonces fruncí el ceño-. No sé por qué, mamá, pero también tengo algunos vagos recuerdos de aquellos años.

En eso llegó la camarera con un tentador conjunto de delicias: un café cortado para mi madre, un irlandés para Valaika con la correspondiente bombilla y un chocolate caliente para quien escribe, así como tres rebanadas de pastel de crema de limón.

-¿Viviste en Australia, Endel? -Valaika sonaba sorprendida-. No me lo habías contado.

-No fue tanto tiempo como para dejar huellas profundas, querida -me sinceré-. Estuve allá un año escolar antes de mudarme a... ¿Singapur?

-Tal cual, hijo -dijo Sabina-. Sin contar tu etapa primaria, pasamos 14 meses viviendo en la isla y de ahí saltamos a Londres, donde nos quedamos hasta septiembre de 2002 antes de volver a Extremo Oriente, concretamente a Seúl; allí residimos en un tranquilo vecindario cerca de Itaewon. Fue el año en que tu padre y yo cumplimos una década de matrimonio.

-De Londres me acuerdo incluso menos, si cabe, aunque sí percibo de forma intermitente todo lo que me costó aprender coreano -resoplé, empezando a comer-. Lo irónico es que se me olvidó como si nunca hubiese existido y recuerdo apenas unas palabras sueltas.

-No te culpes por ello -Valaika me animó tras devorar un trozo de pastel que llevé a su boca-. Ya se sabe que la memoria es caprichosa y sólo una ínfima parte de la población, sea humana o liminal, es capaz de recordar todo o casi todo lo que ha vivido.

-Volviendo al tema, Australia siempre fue un territorio especial para mí -acotó mi madre-. Fue donde conocí a tu padre cuando ambos iniciábamos nuestra vida en la compañía y eventualmente nos enamoramos, así como también el en que más tiempo vivimos antes de mudarnos a Sudamérica de forma permanente. En esa enorme isla también naciste tú, Endel, un 2 de agosto en que llovía a cántaros afuera del hospital. Dentro, sin embargo, todo era calor y felicidad para ambos.

Tal vez fuese este el punto más sorprendente que revelara a Valaika poco tiempo después de conocernos. "¡Pero si el acento ni se te nota!", me dijo entonces cuando terminamos de cenar. "Si no me lo hubieses dicho tú mismo, te habría confundido con un americano o un canadiense". Si bien mis padres no eran australianos, su extensa permanencia allí más mi propia venida al mundo me dieron derecho a optar a doble nacionalidad desde que estuve legalmente habilitado para ello. Mi pasaporte vigente siempre había sido de la tierra de los marsupiales y no sólo estaba entre los más poderosos del mundo cuando se trataba de viajar sin visas, sino que también duraba diez años y renovarlo era bastante más barato que el ofrecido aquí donde ahora vivía.

-Entonces, señora Sabina, esta persona que la contactó es de su época noventera -acotó mi querida wyvern-. ¿Tiene por casualidad alguna relación con sus _holdings_?

-No. Vivíamos en el mismo barrio pero fue de los primeros en recibirnos cuando nos mudamos allí poco antes del nacimiento de mi pequeño.

-Entonces es un hombre -mencioné bruscamente-. ¿Cómo se llama?

Sabina respondió a mi pregunta y decir que me quedé para adentro no era suficiente. Los recuerdos de entonces se hicieron bastante más claros.

-Quién lo diría... El mundo es realmente un pañuelo -me recuperé-. ¿Y qué diablos lo ha traído aquí, al otro extremo del planeta? En primera clase son más o menos 18 a 20 horas de vuelo, por lo bajo.

-¿Acaso se volvió una mala persona en años posteriores? -preguntó Valaika-. ¿Cree que podría intentar algo contra usted aprovechándose de su amistad?

-No, mi niña linda -suspiró ella-. Sólo no deseo... tener que mantener una charada sin sentido.

-¿Por qué, señora?

-Este hombre... no sabe que mi esposo falleció hace ya casi una década producto de un cáncer fulminante. De hecho me preguntó por él cuando lo hice pasar a mi oficina y nos tomamos un café y no me atreví a decirle la verdad. Es un reputado abogado comercial y está de paso en la ciudad porque en el Hotel Altavista se lleva a cabo un simposio internacional de la materia; él, sin ir más lejos, es uno de los principales oradores y le tocará moderar un panel respecto a la amenaza proteccionista, según me contó. Entonces, de la nada, me invitó a cenar esta noche en el _Falkenborg_.

-¿El restaurante recientemente elegido como el mejor de Sudamérica por la última edición de la Guía Michelin? -Valaika abrió sus ojos rojos cual platos soperos-. Anda, pues sí que no escatima en gastos el tipo este. Conseguir sitio allí es casi imposible porque hay que llamar con tres meses de antelación, cuando no cuatro.

-Creo saber qué intenta hacer y no me gusta nada -volví a fruncir el ceño-. ¿Por qué no lo mandaste a paseo, mamá?

-No soy tan tajante como tú, querido -se justificó-. Mi profesión requiere tacto y endulzar un poco las cosas antes de concretarlas. Al principio me sentí inclinada a cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero me dejó sin respuesta cuando me contó que su simposio acaba mañana por la tarde; después de ello deberá volver a Melbourne para encargarse de sus asuntos.

-Entonces para él es una oportunidad única de lograr lo que sea que desee lograr -acotó mi amada, tocándome el hombro-. Comparto el diagnóstico de Endel, señora Sabina. Aquí hay algo que no me gusta nadita de nada.

-Por eso los mandé llamar, mis niños -nos entregó un sobre sellado-. Me tomé la molestia de reservar una mesa para ustedes y no muy lejos de la nuestra en el mismo restaurante. Mientras disfrutan y conversan como las muchas otras parejas que irán allí esta noche, también podrán vigilar en caso que él intente propasarse o algo parecido.

-¿Realmente quieres que seamos tus guardaespaldas, mamá? -la miré incrédulo pero el sobre era auténtico y contenía las mencionadas acomodaciones-. Yo te quiero mucho y Valaika también pero los asuntos personales son, bueno, personales. No creo que tengamos la potestad...

-...de ser un real factor en esto. Además, yo misma no soy todo lo que se dice fácil de disimular, con estas alas y mi propia cola con espolón -Valaika enfatizó moviendo dichas partes de su figura-. Más que darle garantías, nuestra presencia pondría a este señor en inmediata alerta.

-Si tomé este paso es porque confío absolutamente en ambos. ¿Cómo podría desconfiar de mi único hijo y de mi futura nuera? Estando atrapada en este predicamento, ustedes son los mejores aliados que podría tener -replicó en un tono categórico-. ¿Hay posibilidades de que algo se estropee? Sí, pero también podría darse una noche tranquila y así ustedes tendrán una cita como la gente. No me miren con esos ojos; sé bien que apenas han podido tomarse descanso debido a la letanía de deberes narrativos y burocráticos relativos a la nueva editorial. Vivan un poco. Nada más les pido.

Tal declamación nos dejó sin un contraataque decente o siquiera esgrimible. Crucé una mirada con mi musa, suspiramos y luego volvimos a centrarnos en la figura de mi madre, quien se había comido ya casi todo su pastel de limón.

-Dado que no podemos hacerte cambiar de idea, mamá, me permitiré exigir dos cosas -dije-. Una, actuaremos como mejor nos parezca en caso que se desate una alerta roja... y eso incluye desde hacer saltar la alarma de incendios hasta darle una paliza digna de _El Club de la Pelea_ a este sujeto frente a todos los demás comensales.

-Sabemos que activar una alarma de incendios sin haber fuego es un delito castigable con cárcel pero estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo -acotó mi amiga-. La idea es generar el mayor ruido posible a fin de cortarle cualquier posibilidad de actuar. Usted deberá, sin importar nuestro curso de acción, tratar de mantener la calma y no dejarse dominar por él.

-Y dos, convendremos alguna clase de señal, ya sea por un telefonazo o un mensaje de texto, para comunicarnos. Mantén el celular a poca distancia de tus dedos y apenas te sientas incómoda, avísanos. Por otro lado, si nosotros notamos que él cambia de actitud, como sacarse algo sospechoso del bolsillo, te daremos el timbrazo y nos moveremos. ¿Está claro? -pregunté.

Sabina se lo pensó un poco, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose a tal modo que creímos (erróneamente) que su cuerpo y alma se habían separado. Una vez volvió a esta dimensión nos fulminó con su mirada antes de calmarse.

-Acepto -expresó-. Hagan lo que crean conveniente pero no se alejen de mí, por lo que más quieran.

-¡Estupendo! -Valaika casi saltó encima de la mesa para abrazar a mi querida madre-. Ahora, ¿qué les parece si acabamos estas delicias y nos dedicamos a trabajar un poco sobre la señal?

Vinieron otros cuarenta minutos de discusiones y sugerencias que por momentos me recordaron aquellos días cuando mi asistente y yo, en compañía de la siempre fiel Madeline, comenzábamos a dar las primeras pinceladas de lo que sería Itsasargi. Lo último que hicimos antes de separarnos hasta la noche fue sincronizar los relojes y, en nuestro caso, pegarnos un pique a casa para buscar trajes de noche decentes. El _Falkenborg_ tenía un código de vestimenta muy estricto y lo mínimo exigible para entrar a sus maravillosos salones eran camisa (preferentemente con corbata a juego), pantalones y zapatos en óptimas condiciones para hombres; las mujeres debían llevar vestido perfectamente planchado, chaquetilla y un bolso pequeño con lo indispensable más las alhajas que consideraran necesario exhibir.

A las 19:30 horas llegamos al restaurante en cuestión, donde un servicial muchacho de punta en blanco nos abrió la puerta y saludó mediante una inclinación de cabeza. Otro, a cargo del guardarropa, recibió nuestras chaquetas y las colgó con maestría en una barra de acero inoxidable tras él.

-¿Sacaron todo lo que necesitan? -preguntó.

-En efecto, jovencito -retrucó Valaika, balanceando su bolso de cuero finísimo gracias a una correa alrededor del cuello.

-Es un alivio saberlo. Aquí tienen su número -me entregó una ficha de plástico que guardé-. Que disfruten su cena.

-Gracias.

Acto seguido nos dirigimos al _maître_ (un tipo sesentón, sobrio y práctico, armado con ojos de águila que no perdían detalle de nada) y le entregamos el papel con la reserva hecha previamente por mi madre.

-Señor Jack Shanahan y acompañante -leyó, buscando después en su enorme registro-. Ah, aquí está. Mesa 32, cerca de la chimenea. Es perfecta para ustedes, considerando que la señorita es una extraespecie de sangre fría. Síganme, por favor.

Entramos a un comedor precioso, casi como de película de Hollywood o cuento de hadas. Mesas de caoba cubiertas de finísimos manteles blancos y lámparas a media luz colgando del techo creaban una atmósfera mágica, perfecta, sencillamente deliciosa. Sobre ellas ya brillaban líquidos en copas y vasos, mezclando sus propios colores con las danzarinas llamas de la chimenea. La suave música en vivo interpretada por una banda que reconocí como la de la universidad local sólo mejoraba las cosas. Ahora mismo estaban interpretando _Silver's Serenade_ , una de mis piezas jazzísticas favoritas, en una versión similar a la de _tempo_ rápido que popularizara Poncho Sánchez.

-Aquí tienen sus menús -dijo el hombre al dejarnos instalados-. Uno de mis compañeros los atenderá en breve.

Se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza, dejándonos solos al rincón y con vasos de agua ya servidos.

-Jack Shanahan, ¿eh? -dijo Valaika en tono juguetón-. Qué ocurrente por parte de la señora Sabina.

-Es el nombre que usé durante mis años en Australia y que aún consta en mi pasaporte vigente de forma completa -contesté-. Ahí se nota su mano porque ella, así como los miembros de mi familia materna y las oficinas de registro de los países donde he vivido, antípodas inclusive, son los únicos que conocen mi verdadera identidad. Usar un alias aparte del que se me ha asignado por tradición me permite vivir más tranquilo, especialmente considerando que mis textos han molestado a ciertas facciones... cuestionables dentro de la especie humana.

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero quienes han intentado desafiarnos siempre terminan con la bomba estallando en sus rostros. Aunque esta noche seas Jack Shanahan y el resto del año Endel, nada me impedirá seguir amándote con locura -me coqueteó, inclinándose para darme un besito-. ¿Qué tal si ordenamos una _entrée_ y comenzamos a jugar a los espías?

-Fantástica idea.

Conforme recorríamos en conjunto las páginas del finísimo menú del _Falkenborg_ y discutíamos sobre los méritos de platillos calificables como moleculares, aproveché de contemplar a Valaika, quien lucía derechamente arrebatadora esa noche de invierno. Su corta cabellera negra seguía teniendo aroma a rosas pero aparecía algo más ordenada, peinada hacia atrás con esmero gracias a dientes de marfil. Llevaba un vestido negro de tela vaporosa aunque ni tan delgada, entregándole suficiente abrigo para el exterior y suficiente comodidad para el tibio interior alimentado por las chimeneas. Su bolsito, tan oscuro como su conjunto y melena, estaba colgado de un vértice de la silla. Lo más llamativo, sin embargo, eran sus lustrosas escamas verdes con detalles rojiblancos. Se veía y sentía cual auténtica diosa a pesar de no lucir aretes, collares ni rubor, atrayendo las miradas de casi todos conforme avanzábamos hacia nuestro sitio y desatando no pocas instancias de celo en otras mujeres presentes.

¿Y yo? Siendo más práctico a la hora de vestirme, opté por echar mano a pantalones de tela igualmente negros, zapatos sin cordones bañados por una buena lustrada y una camisa rojo oscuro pero desprovista de chaquetilla; quienes tengan buena memoria recordarán que este es el mismo conjunto de ese día en que ambos fuimos a visitar a mi madre para contarle sobre nuestra relación. Por un momento se me podría haber confundido con uno de los tantos empleados del local, lo que vendría bien si debía "incentivar" a alguno para echarle más ojos a la mesa que ocuparían Sabina y su misterioso conocido.

Poco después nos decidimos por un clásico de siempre: machas con queso parmesano y merkén, un condimento de origen sudamericano que ahora estaba muy de moda. Aprovechamos también de pedir dos vasos de limonada con menta a la muchachita, de nombre Annette, que vino a preguntarnos cómo iba todo.

-¿Sabes algo? -lancé sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué?

-Hasta ahora hemos estado definidos por coincidencias: no solo mi madre usa mi alias de la infancia para pedirnos una mesa en semejante paraíso sino que el número también apunta en ambas direcciones -expliqué-. 32 es el dorsal que uso ahora en el Club Parkour y también lo fue cuando comencé a practicar béisbol en Melbourne a los 12 años.

-Eras jardinero en ese entonces, ¿no?

-Sí. Jugaba en las esquinas y era bateador decente, pero pasé sin pena ni gloria. Nunca fui capaz de rastrear adecuadamente las bolas altas y casi siempre se me pasaban; de 100 atrapaba 22 con suerte.

-Al menos ahora estás en una posición más idónea desde donde puedes controlar el flujo del juego a tu antojo -me tranquilizó Valaika-. ¿Te costó mucho adaptarte a los moretones?

-Al principio dolían pero ahora me río de ellos. Ser receptor...

Nada más vi al _maître_ de antes entrar con otras dos personas me quedé congelado. Era mi madre, sin dudas, vestida elegantemente y aparentando 38 años en vez de los 58 que tenía; ahí radicaban sus méritos por llevar una vida sana, donde el ejercicio y las buenas noches de sueño sobrepasaban al alcohol y las horas extras. Cubierta por un vestido de noche largo en tonos verde botella, bolso beige y zapatos de taco medio, pareció congelar el tiempo conforme se movía hacia su sitio designado.

-¿Ves? -le indiqué-. Cualquier modelo de alta costura queda como una piltrafa a su lado.

-No me sorprende que ese viejo libidinoso esté tan embelesado con ella -bufó mi querida chica-. ¡Míralo, si casi se le cae la baba!

El piltrafilla en cuestión era un tipo algo más alto y delgado que este servidor, sesentón, de cabello ligeramente canoso y aire ciertamente australiano, forrado en un traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata dorada con toques celestes. Tal estilo sólo podía ser propio de alguien como Stuart Langley, nativo de Melbourne y figura pública de inusitada trascendencia en toda la Commonwealth. Durante mucho tiempo fue, como bien dijera Sabina, amigo de mis padres. De él no tenía malos recuerdos aunque su mujer, llamada Charlotte, me caía muchísimo mejor; sin ir más lejos la consideraba una segunda madre y sus galletas de canela siguen siendo las mejores que jamás he probado. Me pregunté cómo estaría ella ahora mismo y si sabría de tan flagrante transgresión en su vida matrimonial.

-No la vamos a tener nada fácil, ¿eh? -continuó Valaika-. Si algo hemos aprendido de los abogados es que están demasiado enamorados de sus propias voces para escuchar la verdad.

-Ya veremos.

Los vigilamos mientras ordenaban y comenzaban su propia velada. Estando a distancia prudente y sin micrófonos de por medio, solo podíamos limitarnos a intuir de que estarían charlando. Nuestro plan era sencillo: cada diez o quince minutos nos turnaríamos en busca de señas anormales antes de regresar a nuestros tragos o comestibles. Pasó la primera media hora sin mayor novedad, notando que mi querida madre se veía tranquila, casi a gusto en compañía de Langley. Ambos paraban de cuando en cuando para encargarse de sus propios aperitivos.

Suspiré al acabar mi primera ronda. Tanta tranquilidad no me dejaba del todo satisfecho.

-Más allá de las delicias que hemos comido -mencioné luego de refrescar mi garganta-, no sé por qué pienso que los temores de mi madre carecen por completo de asidero.

-Siento lo mismo que tú, Endel. No sé si este... Langley -mi adorada reptiliana pronunció su apellido cuidadosamente- aguarda un momento más propicio o si espera a alguien más.

-¿Alguien más?

-Claro, mi amor. Es el viejo truco del ataque tipo pinza. La señora Sabina está relajada y contenta ahora, lo que la hace ideal para ser sorprendida por un tercero que entre sin anunciar.

Lo que decía tenía mucho de cierto. Si Stuart Langley era efectivamente un pervertido, pertenecía al tipo inteligente y con muchos recursos gracias a su profesión y el gran número de contactos a sus pies, forjados tras largos años de carrera en casos de alto calibre. Con esto no pretendo enjuiciar a todos los abogados, ¿eh? He conocido a muchos de ellos en mis labores de escritor que son honrados, serios y dispuestos a colaborar con la justicia. Hay manzanas limpias y podridas en todas las profesiones, como ya sabrán.

Posé mis ojos en la pared y luego chasqueé los dedos un par de veces.

-Al menos tenemos aquí mismo la alarma de incendios. Bastará romper el plástico y usarla.

-De eso me encargo yo -acotó ella, zapateando muy levemente sobre el suelo de madera pulida-. Ningún plástico, por fuerte que diga ser, podrá resistirse a mis garras.

Volvimos a concentrarnos en la comida ahora que llegaron los platos de fondo, la figura de Annette bloqueando temporalmente nuestra visual de la mesa donde se encontraban los objetivos.

-¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto? -esbozó Valaika una vez tragó-. A aquella ocasión en que nos metimos al jardín de la casa del frente para destruir sus generadores. Recordar tantas recriminaciones volando a medianoche aún me da risa. ¡Y el olor a humo...!

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo -devoré el cordero magallánico asado; estaba exquisito-. Al final solo tuvimos que repetir el truco una vez más para que nuestros vecinitos tiraran la toalla y se mudaran. Escuchar nuestros propios pensamientos a la hora de dormir en vez de esas asquerosas "canciones" no tiene precio, querida.

-Al menos este restaurante es tranquilo y nos deja harto espacio para meditar. Lo más prudente será dejar descansar a "Los Vengadores Camuflados", aunque sea por hoy -devoró otra porción con mi ayuda-. ¡Oye, esto está delicioso! ¡Ni en Andalucía lo cocinan tan bien!

-Es una especialidad local y, sin ir más lejos, el plato que catapultó al _Falkenborg_ a la Guía Michelin de este...

No pude terminar la frase al notar que esta tercera persona ingresó al restaurant. Hice un seña a Valaika, quien volteó y observó a la recién llegada. Era una chica más o menos de mi edad, cabellera castaña rojiza más algunas pecas en su hermoso rostro. Venía con un traje finísimo pero más propio de una oficina. Intercambió algunas palabras con el señor Langley antes de saludar a mi madre, quien reaccionó de forma idéntica a nosotros pero luego sonrió. La muchacha declinó cortésmente una invitación a sentarse con ellos antes de salir por una puerta ubicada al otro extremo del salón.

-¡Qué raro! -dijo, dándose vuelta una vez más para mirarme-. No sé por qué la llegada de esa humana no termina de acomodarse del todo en este puzzle.

-Al contrario, querida -intercalé, sintiendo una leve presión en mi pecho-. Encaja muy bien.

-¿Entonces sabes quién es? -ella casi se cayó de su silla.

-Al escuchar el apellido Langley de labios de mi adorada madre se me aclaró bastante la película, pero nunca creí que volvería a tenerla a ella tan cerca después de dos décadas, surgiendo de la bruma cual fantasma.

Nos abstraímos momentáneamente de nuestra labor de vigilantes y le conté a Valaika quién era esa chica a grandes rasgos, dejando algunos detalles poco pincelados a propósito porque sería mejor explicarlos una vez ambos estuviésemos en la seguridad de nuestra casa. Al principio fue inundada por la misma sorpresa que me dominó, mas después pasó a un talante serio con toques de furia.

-¡Será descarada...! -exclamó con cólera contenida-. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a manchar este hermoso sitio con su horrible presencia?!

-De algún modo debe haberse enterado de lo que planeaba hacer su padre y se coló en el viaje a última hora -sugerí-. Es lo que esperaría de alguien como ella.

-O peor, él lo sabe y le permitió venir adrede, lo que significa que ambos están confabulados -ella bebió un poco de su copa-. Esto nos complica bastante las cosas, mi querido Endel, a menos que nos dividamos. ¿Dónde lleva esa puerta por la que salió hace apenas instantes?

Se me unieron todas las piezas en la cabeza, permitiéndome trazar un plan improvisado pero que podría funcionar con algo de tacto. Le sonreí a Valaika e incluso me permití darle un tierno beso en los labios a modo de recompensa.

-Por allí se va al jardín del hotel y en el otro extremo hay un hermoso mirador del río que surca la ciudad -me puse de pie-. Iré a ver qué trama y trataré de mantenerla lejos del comedor. ¿Tienes activo tu receptor?

-Tan bien como siempre -movió un poco su hombro izquierdo y mostró lo que parecía un pequeño parlante que solo ella podía oír-. Ve tranquilo, mi amor, que yo me encargaré de proteger a la señora Sabina. Si necesitas mi presencia, dame dos toques y enseguida estaré allí.

-Así lo haré.

Crucé presuroso el salón, mirando muy disimuladamente a mi madre mientras iba rumbo al guardarropas para pedir prestada mi chaqueta (no iba a salir en camisa con el frío que hacía). Antes de cerrar la puerta crucé una última mirada con mi amada Valaika; dejar todo en sus garras llenaba mi corazón de tranquilidad en esos momentos tan críticos. Sacrificar mi cordero con arroz al curry me importaba menos que el polvo acumulándose en la mesa de mi oficina. Ya podría pedir otro plato o pasar directamente al postre si me demoraba más de lo recomendable.

Me costó un poco adaptarme a los siete u ocho grados del jardín pero caminar rápido ayudó a calentarme. Conforme avanzaba entre la penumbra buscaba los rastros de un perfume particular, una esencia de ríos y playas como las que solía visitar siendo más joven para las festividades de Año Nuevo. La costa australiana, famosa por el surf tanto por los tiburones (animales con peor fama nunca he visto), venía provista de arenas blancas y aguas que parecían heladas pero envolvían con su tibieza nada más rendirse ante ellas. Pillé un toque de almizcle y sal hacia el oeste de la puerta, dirigiendo mis pasos hacia el mirador donde sabía que la encontraría.

Vi su expresión perfilada contra la luna. Era una chica bellísima, tal vez la humana más atractiva de todo el hemisferio sur. Iba bien abrigada, con guantes en sus gráciles manos y un conjunto hecho de tela bastante más gruesa que lo que dejaron ver inicialmente las luces del comedor. El cabello, perfectamente peinado, parecía una llama danzando en la oscuridad en eterna lucha contra las sombras. Nada más sentir el repiqueteo de mis pasos volteó hacia su derecha.

-Sabía que vendrías, Jack -dijo con inconfundible acento y voz cristalina-. No has cambiado nada.

-Fiona -repliqué en voz baja-. Solo alguien como tú, Fiona Langley, podría usar una fragancia que evoca las playas de Oz. ¿Aún te acuerdas de mí?

-Nunca podría olvidarte, Jackie Shanahan, porque eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido -ella bajó del mirador y me abrazó con cariño; correspondí para no ser menos.

Fiona era la hija de Stuart y Charlotte Langley. Al igual que yo, ella no tenía hermanos, así que al ser vecinos nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Fuimos compañeros de clase en la secundaria y, según ella me recordó después, también durante la primaria, donde ya nos hacían burlas y decían que éramos novios (nada más lejos de la realidad, como es de suponer). Vivíamos en un barrio tranquilo con salida al Océano Pacífico, así que nunca nos faltaban cosas en qué distraernos mientras nuestros padres trabajaban de sol a sol, especialmente durante las vacaciones. Íbamos y veníamos de la casa del otro con tanta naturalidad que ni siquiera necesitábamos permiso para juntarnos o compartir una noche de fin de semana. Nunca hicimos nada inapropiado u obsceno, que quede claro. Sólo éramos dos individuos que se tenían la suficiente confianza para tratarse cual hermanos de sangre e ir un poco más allá.

-¡Estás enorme! -me dijo al mirarme a los ojos-. ¡Y corpulento también! ¿Qué has estado comiendo?

-Sólo lo que mi trabajo me deja. Y veo que tú sigues tan esbelta como siempre. Aún veo en ti a aquella chica que adoraba enfrentarse a las olas en un _bodyboard_.

-¡Jackie, por Dios! -evidentemente ella se sonrojó-. ¡Alguien podría escucharnos y pensar tal vez qué cosas!

-Si solo supieras... -dije en voz baja.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, nada. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta, Fiona. Además, ambos somos adultos y nuestros asuntos a nadie más competen.

Volvimos al mirador y nos deleitamos con el banquete de luces danzando sobre la orilla del río y los edificios del otro lado. Este sector, al igual que nuestro barrio en Melbourne, era tranquilo, decente, perfecto para gente amante del silencio y los placeres de la buena mesa.

-¿Qué te ha traído a este rincón del mundo, Fiona? -pregunté-. _Down Under_ está muy lejos.

-Estoy acompañando a mi padre en su seminario sobre comercio exterior -retrucó la chica, acercándose un poco-. Estudié economía en la universidad, me gradué hace seis años y ahora me gano la vida prediciendo tendencias de mercado.

-¿Trabajas en la Bolsa de Comercio?

-Tal cual. Tuve que irme a vivir a Sidney y abrirme paso a pulso; aún muchos hombres son tan estúpidos que creen que una mujer no se la puede -la voz de Fiona derramaba justificada furia-. A todos les he tapado la boca. Sin ir más lejos, hace tres meses soy administradora de piso y me encargo de revisar todas las transacciones concernientes a empresas extranjeras. Soy toda una autoridad, como verás.

-Pues permíteme felicitarte. Me encanta ver cómo las mujeres botan cada vez más barreras, aunque a algunos misóginos en puestos altos les arda la cara de rabia.

Le di la mano pero ella optó por besarme la frente tras empinarse, mirándome una vez más con su finura característica.

-¿Y eso a qué viene, Jackie?

-Bueno, la única constante durante mi infancia fue crecer en ambientes donde las mujeres eran mayoría. Por ello tengo una forma distinta de ver las cosas, Fiona, sin dejar de lado lo que me define como hombre con algo que aportar a la sociedad civilizada. Detesto el lenguaje de camarín (eufemismo más estúpido no he visto nunca) y la cosificación femenina tanto como tú o cualquier otro ser humano que se precie de tal.

-¿Ves como no has cambiado? -la australiana me abrazó de nuevo-. Sigues siendo el mismo muchacho atento e inteligente que conocí. Tantos recuerdos invaden mi mente ahora mismo, Jack... Las cenas en tu casa o la mía; los fines de semana trotando juntos en la playa o nadando en aquellas aguas turquesa; cuidar del otro cuando estábamos enfermos o simplemente desanimados; todas las tardes que nos quedábamos limpiando el salón o el gimnasio de la escuela después de clases; tus primeros partidos de béisbol o rugby en que te dejabas la piel, yo gritando sin cesar desde las gradas para darte ánimos. La más graciosa fue cuando nos esposaron por culpa de una mala broma y tuvimos que compartir mi lecho hasta que vino el cerrajero al día siguiente para liberarnos -rió otra vez-. ¿Dónde quedó nuestra infancia, amigo mío?

-Siempre se tienen diez, doce o trece años en algún rincón del corazón, Fiona -retruqué-. Lamentablemente yo mismo no tengo semblanzas tan nítidas de aquellos años porque, digamos, he pasado toda mi vida viajando. Dejar Melbourne me dolió pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello porque debía adaptarme rápidamente a Singapur, Londres, Seúl y un sinnúmero de otros sitios donde no tuve demasiado tiempo de hacer amigos más allá de ciertos ambientes bien definidos. Dejé de jugar rugby e intenté mantener el béisbol todo el tiempo que pude, pero las diferencias culturales fueron más fuertes. Llegué a encerrarme en mí mismo pero te mantuve viva en mi interior durante algunos años. ¿Recuerdas que te mandé cartas?

-Durante los primeros dos años sí. Era extraño cartearme contigo porque ya nos conocíamos en persona, a diferencia de lo que ocurría entonces con muchos _pen pals_. Me encantaba leer tus relatos sobre las pagodas de Macao, los pubs de Londres o el pollo frito coreano, y entonces pensé que podrías haber sido un fantástico cronista de viajes si trabajaras en algún medio. No sé por qué después dejaron de llegar -pausó, algo acongojada-. Ahí dimensioné tu ausencia y me sentí muy sola, ¿sabes?

-¿Sola? ¿Y qué pasó con tus demás amigos de la escuela?

-Ellos nunca valieron lo mismo que tú. Nunca. Perderlos a ellos me daba lo mismo pero quedarme sin ti... fue una puñalada envenenada directo al corazón de mi corazón.

Su reacción fue completamente sincera, evidenciando las consecuencias de mi propia omisión y haciéndome sentir mal. Si detestaba algo era hacer sufrir a una fémina, especialmente una que fue tan buena conmigo cuando la necesité.

-Hay otra cosa, Fiona: yo te mandé una carta semanal a la misma dirección postal hasta los 16 años pero conforme dejaste de responderme desistí. También me sentí solo debido a los continuos cambios de país y acusé el golpe de la mejor forma posible. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Nunca intercambiamos correos electrónicos y en tus misivas jamás diste indicio de tener una casilla aparte o de haberte cambiado de casa.

-Supongo que ambos pecamos de ingenuos o confiados y pagamos el precio -razonó ella, suspirando-. Yo no me quedé de brazos cruzados e incluso fui al Servicio Postal para preguntar por qué no llegaban tus cartas. Nadie supo darme una respuesta. Si bien jamás perdí la esperanza de que nos reencontráramos, decidí concentrarme en sacar mi carrera. Entonces, cuando papá mencionó que vendría a Sudamérica por su simposio, me ofrecí a acompañarlo, tal como lo he hecho en todos sus viajes. Si recorría el mundo del modo al que estabas habituado, sabía que eventualmente te encontraría.

Volvió a abrazarme y por muy poco no me besó en los labios. Su cuerpo era blandito y suave, casi como el de una muñeca intentando conquistarme a punta de cariño sin filtro. Me miró fijo nuevamente, apenas conteniendo lágrimas de emoción.

-Te he extrañado tanto, Jackie -confesó-. Al enterarme que papá vería a la señora Sabina, tu madre, sabía que por fin podría tenerte cerca de mí. Lo que nunca esperé fue encontrarnos precisamente aquí, en un restaurante como el _Falkenborg_. Siempre fuiste un amante de la comida casera.

-Y lo sigo siendo, Fiona, aunque la variedad da sabor a la vida. Nadie queda con urticaria por cenar fuera una vez a las quinientas.

-Raya para la suma, tantos años de espera valieron la pena -continuó mi compatriota, acercándose aún más a mí-. Ahora nada nos impedirá estar juntos para siempre y reeditar aquellas maravillosas memorias de la infancia.

-¿Fiona? -corté de repente.

-¿Sí, Jack?

-¿Es idea mía o tu tono de voz evidencia que no tienes pareja?

-Sigues siendo igual de perceptivo. ¿Sabes a qué me recuerda eso? A cuando intuiste adecuadamente que nuestro profesor jefe estaba saliendo en secreto con otra maestra precisamente por el tono de su voz -pausó y luego me tomó por los hombros-. Desde el día que te fuiste juré que no me interesaría en ningún chico que no fueses tú. Ya cuando éramos pequeños, Jackie, estaba enamorada de ti hasta la punta de mis pies y solo deseaba, entre gesto y gesto, entre día y día, que te dieras cuenta y me correspondieras. Rechacé a muchos pretendientes de ambos géneros durante las últimas dos décadas por mantenerme fiel a tu recuerdo. Cultivé mi paciencia y mi dedicación sin descanso hasta que llegara un día como este, donde por fin podría confesártelo todo.

Tragué saliva nervioso y llevé mi mano al bolsillo sin alertarla. Encontré el botón del comunicador y lo pulsé dos veces rápidamente. Debía mantener mi fachada hasta que pudiera llegar Valaika. Lo que menos quería era incentivar a Fiona a construir sus esperanzas sobre arenas movedizas.

-Volvamos al origen, Jack -me dijo casi como una súplica-. Instalémonos en Melbourne, en el mismo barrio de siempre, donde podremos formar una familia y ser felices.

-¿Así sin más? -cuestioné incrédulo.

-Así sin más -respondió ella decidida.

-¿Y tu trabajo como administradora de la Bolsa?

-Sé que puede parecer una petición súbita pero ahora muchas cosas pueden realizarse de forma remota gracias a Internet. Sin importar en lo que trabajes, yo puedo apoyarte mientras buscas un nuevo...

Ahí sí me vi en la necesidad de llevar una mano suavemente a su boca. Le dediqué una mirada pero no era cálida sino férrea, todo lo férrea que podía ser con una amiga salida de un punto tan lejano en la línea de tiempo. Tomándola suavemente del brazo, la llevé hasta el otro extremo del mirador, desde donde se podía ver el río serpenteando cual saeta plateada hasta perderse entre los cerros.

-Fiona, aún cuando has sido una de las mejores influencias que he tenido, aún cuando me diste un apoyo invaluable y me ayudaste a adaptarme a un país que bien podría haberme rechazado por mis propios orígenes... no puedo dejar atrás mi trabajo ni mucho menos mi propia forma de vida. Soy un viajero eterno, un alma que no tiene y probablemente jamás tendrá un verdadero lugar al que llamar suyo -comencé con total seriedad-. A diferencia de tus labores en la Bolsa de Comercio, que solo puedo admirar de lejos porque siempre he sido un negado con las directrices más complicadas de la economía, mi dominio toca algo más profundo: la condición humana.

-No me digas que trabajas en una ONG... -fue lo único que ella atinó a devolver.

-En absoluto. ¿De verdad se te ocurre que iría a meterme a sitios como Darfur o el Amazonas? ¡Ni hablar, y mucho menos con instituciones que son caldo de cultivo para los abusos de poder! Basta ver lo que pasó hará no mucho con Oxfam… Nosotros no somos personas comunes, Fiona, porque la gente común no llega a ninguna parte. Somos de la clase llamada a redefinir el mundo bajo sus propios preceptos. Además, la formación de nuestras conciencias nos impide ser altruistas a menos que una razón nos afecte directamente.

-¿Entonces, Jack? ¿Por qué hablas de forma tan críptica?

-Porque tu diagnóstico de antes se cumplió -cruzamos nuestras miradas una vez más-. Soy un cronista de viajes, un historiador de los tiempos, un creador de mundos y biografías que nadie más conoce. Soy escritor.

Tal respuesta dejó a mi contraparte sin decir nada durante uno o dos minutos. Se separó algo de mí antes de inhalar el frío aire y volver a la carga.

-¿Escritor...? -evidentemente ella no se lo creía-. Nunca he leído nada tuyo ni menos he visto una obra bajo tu nombre en Amazon o cualquier otro lugar donde las venden. ¿Acaso no has publicado en inglés?

-Aunque soy tan australiano como tú, Fiona, toda mi obra está en español y apenas ahora se está haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarla a la esfera angloparlante -devolví sin pestañear-. Hablo tres idiomas a la perfección y chapurreo en otros cinco, pero eso no viene al caso. Tal vez hayas visto algo de mi creación sin darte cuenta. ¿Te suena una película llamada _Ojos Rojos_?

-¡Claro! La crítica la recibió muy bien hace algunos meses e incluso la disfruté en un cine cuando me tocó día libre. No me digas que es...

-Sí. La trilogía _Gesetz_ fue mi primera entrada al campo de la ficción distópica y también mi mayor orgullo hasta la fecha. _Ojos Rojos_ es la adaptación cinematográfica del primer volumen, titulado _Afterthought_ ; los otros dos llegarán a la pantalla grande entre el 2019 y el 2021, si no me falla la memoria. Sin embargo, Jack Shanahan no escribió esos libros, Fiona.

-¿Usas pseudónimo?

-Sí y no. Para ti y tu padre soy Jackie pero para el resto del mundo soy... Endelstadt -cerré los ojos cinco segundos-. Mi familia materna tiene la costumbre de asignar un alias a todos sus miembros cuando nacen, por lo que mi nombre verdadero es únicamente conocido por los países donde he vivido a excepción de Australia; allí sigo siendo Jack Shanahan. El uso de un nombre sustituto no está penado por ley, así que no he incurrido en falta alguna. De hecho, mi pasaporte australiano aún está vigente y lo uso para moverme por el mundo en busca de material para mis obras.

-Endelstadt -repitió en voz baja, recién dimensionando la importancia de lo que oyera-. Quién lo hubiera dicho; mi mejor amigo y el hombre del que me enamoré terminó volviéndose un escritor famoso bajo mis propias narices.

-No soy tan famoso.

-¡Tienes o vas a tener tres películas donde apareces en los créditos, por Dios! -exclamó ella, ligeramente exasperada-. ¡Eso es fama aquí y en cualquier parte, Jackie! Antes que preguntes, voy a seguirte llamando así porque me es más sencillo -se justificó-. Y el hecho que seas escritor no es impedimento alguno para alcanzar la felicidad mutua. Si tienes que viajar, te acompañaré y ayudaré en todo. Todo buen autor requiere una musa, ¿no?

Mi contraparte no quería ceder. Por su destino y el mío tendría que arrojar más gasolina al fuego, sin importar si el humo me hacía lagrimear o toser hasta dejarme sin aire.

-Fiona, lo siento pero ya te dije que no puedo. ¿Qué van a pensar el señor Stuart y la señora Charlotte? Sé que ambos me apreciaban mucho de niño pero han pasado 20 años. La gente cambia y nosotros no somos la excepción -me preparé para asestar mi golpe más duro-. El Jackie que conoces... dejó de existir hará mucho tiempo. Ya no juego rugby porque sufrí una grave fractura a los 17 años que casi me costó una pierna y desde entonces nunca he vuelto a correr tan rápido. Ya no persigo pelotas en los jardines porque jamás tuve real talento para ello; ahora soy receptor en un equipo semiprofesional de los alrededores; tenemos partidos los fines de semana y especialmente en verano. Si antes adoraba bañarme en el mar, ahora me es algo más satisfactorio tenderme en la arena con un buen libro o algo de música, mas no le hago el quite del todo a las olas. Mi mayor ilusión, aparte de viajar por negocios o placer y conocer miles de realidades dispares, es pasar largas temporadas en una cabaña junto a un lago donde puedo nadar, pescar, caminar por los bosques vírgenes con ese exquisito aire llenando cada rincón de mi ser. Tal vez lo único que mantenga de aquellos años son mis tendencias a evitar el alcohol y acostarme temprano.

-¿Crees que eso me importa? -la chica endureció su voz-. Estás equivocado, Jackie. Me da lo mismo cuánto hayas cambiado porque sé que muy en tu interior sigues siendo el mismo. Dicho sea de paso, yo puedo adaptarme a lo que sea y más gracias a mi profesión. Moverse rápido y pensar aún más rápido es la única forma de vivir más tiempo. Así derroté a esos malditos misóginos que buscaban aserrucharme el piso.

-Concuerdo contigo, Fiona, pero aún no has entendido el trasfondo de lo que trato de decirte. Estás perdidamente enamorada, sí, pero de mi yo anterior, al que has dejado conquistar cada rincón de tu mente al punto de ahogar todo lo demás. Semejante comportamiento no te hace bien, amiga, y solo contribuye a destruirte.

-¡Mientes! ¡Yo sé que estás aquí frente a mí! ¡Por eso viniste aquí esta noche a verme, a hablar conmigo! Jack Shanahan... aún existe sobre la faz de este planeta, haya seudónimos o no. Endelstadt es una simple careta; el verdadero tú no lo conoce nadie más que yo.

-¡Si vine fue porque quedé de una pieza al verte entrar por la puerta del salón! Amiga, por lo que más quieras, es hora de terminar con esta charada. Tú y yo somos demasiado distintos, especialmente con veinte años en los que hemos forjado nuestras propias carreras. Tus amigos no son los míos. Mis problemas no son los tuyos. Nuestros mundos, si bien estuvieron conectados por muchas razones que nos hicieron felices, ahora corren en paralelo. Perderte fue doloroso, como ya dije, pero es una etapa que ya quemé. Deberías hacer lo mismo por tu bien, Fiona -sentencié, mi voz carente de su furia inicial-. No me gusta verte sufrir e insistir en una hipotética relación de pareja sólo empeorará lo que ya está muy dañado. Sé que odias escuchar esto pero no puedo mentirte. A los fantasmas del pasado hay que dejarlos descansar porque bien muertos y enterrados están.

Al terminar de hablar quedé acongojado; momentos así solían tocar las mismas raíces de mi emotividad. Sentía ganas de derramar lágrimas y ella también, a juzgar por sus tembleques labios. Fiona Langley apretó sus puños y de repente golpeó la baranda del mirador con todas sus fuerzas. Absorbió el impacto, dejando escapar un gruñido ahogado antes de arrojarme su vista más dura.

-Bésame -exigió-. Si después de esta noche dicta el destino que no volveremos a vernos nunca más, que no sea sin haber probado el sabor de tu esencia.

-No puedo, Fiona. Deja de insistir, por favor.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! ¡Nadie nos está mirando ahora mismo! -Fiona extendió sus brazos para abarcar todo el jardín; era muy determinada a seguir sus ideas-. ¿Nunca has juntado tus labios con los de otro ser, Jackie? ¿Acaso te avergüenza que tu primer beso sea con alguien igual de principiante?

-Nada tiene que ver esto con la vergüenza.

Giré sobre mis pies y le di la espalda. Habré dado dos o tres pasos cuando sentí la predecible presión de su mano izquierda sobre mi muñeca derecha. "Eso mismo solía hacer cuando éramos más jóvenes y no quería quedarse sola", medité. "Cuánto veneno te inyectas en las venas, mi querida Fiona".

-Mírame, Jackie -su voz era firme cual acero-. Mírame a los ojos y contéstame una sola pregunta. Ni tú ni yo sabemos mentir, así que de tus labios saldrá la pura verdad.

Otra vez creí quedar atrapado ante la vista de ese par de refulgentes esferas que me acompañaran en la infancia.

-Hay alguien más entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Como anticipándose a lo que había preparado dentro de mi cabeza durante ese rato, Valaika emergió de la misma noche y aterrizó con toda la contundencia esperable de una wyvern monarca. Extendió sus alas, fulminando a Fiona con esos ojos color rubí que no tenían parangón. Su rostro, ya bellísimo en las luces del comedor, parecía esculpido por manos divinas al hallarse bajo la luna, revelando posesión y entrega en idéntica medida.

- _Unhand my friend this instant, daughter of Langley, if you value your life_ -demandó en perfecto inglés-. _You aren't his babysitter, and have no rights whatsoever to demand an explanation for everything he says or does._

- _How much did you listen?!_ -la pelicastaña me soltó por reflejo-. _Who the hell are you?!_

-Mi nombre es Valaika, hija de una raza noble cuyos orígenes son tan antiguos como los de tu especie. Soy humana y también reptiliana, capaz de convertir en propios los dominios de la tierra y el aire. La explosividad y el orgullo me definen pero cuando se trata de este muchacho -se acercó a mí y me rodeó con un ala- sólo sé de buenos momentos. Soy su ayudante, su amiga, su musa. Soy el hombro en quien siempre puede apoyarse cuando las cosas se complican. Soy el techo bajo el que puede refugiarse cuando viene una tormenta. Soy quien le da ideas y lo impulsa a ir más allá en su labor creativa. Pero antes que todo eso... soy su amante y su novia.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, Fiona? -le hablé con voz medida-. Valaika es ese alguien a quien te referiste antes con tanto desprecio. Hace algo más de tres años que somos pareja formal.

-Así lo dictó el destino en sus entrañas, aunque sus ruedas se pusieron en marcha hace casi una década, cuando nos conocimos en esta misma ciudad bajo un cielo tan acerado como el de hoy -continuó mi adorada chica monstruo-. Endel ha sido mío y yo suya desde entonces, por lo que jamás consentiré que otra mujer, por muy amiga de él que sea, interfiera en nuestra relación.

Mi antigua amiga tenía una expresión sombría, propia de la decepción de alguien que ha armado durante horas un castillo de naipes... y lo termina perdiendo porque alguien abrió una puerta y dejó pasar el aire.

-Ya lo ves, Fiona -dijo Valaika-. Jack Shanahan, o al menos la versión de él que conociste, falleció hace mucho. Incluso si sus pasos lo llevaran nuevamente a Australia, habría ocurrido exactamente lo mismo que ahora en caso de haberse topado contigo.

-No tuve más opción que matarlo -continué, captando el trasfondo de sus palabras-. Sabía ya por esos años que no volvería a Melbourne a menos que el destino diese un giro brusquísimo, así que decidí privarlo de vida poco a poco, casi por goteo; de ello son evidencia las cartas que te envíe desde todas partes. Cuando levanté mi lápiz de la que resultó ser la última, deseé de todo corazón que pudieras hallar a alguien capaz de compartir nuevos momentos contigo, de darte todo el cariño que yo no podría a través de palabras diluidas en la distancia. ¿Recuerdas de dónde te escribí en esa misiva final?

-Biarritz -la aludida se echó a llorar y cayó de rodillas al suelo-. Fue desde Biarritz... Recuerdo que venía... una foto de ti frente al... al faro.

Me separé de Valaika para ayudar a Fiona a incorporarse. Le tendí el pañuelo de seda que venía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta pero ella lo rechazó con un rápido movimiento de mano, optando por secarse los ojos en el dorso de su propia manga.

-Siempre te gustaron mucho los faros, Jackie -esbozó tristemente-. Podías pasarte horas mirándolos...

-Tal vez esa sea otra parte del antiguo Jack que no ha muerto. De cualquier modo, mi querida Fiona, no podemos cambiar las decisiones que hemos tomado y debemos resignarnos a sus consecuencias -la abracé; tocaba despedirnos-. Suelta la mano de los fantasmas amarrándote al pasado, permite a la luz llenar tu vida y recupera el tiempo perdido. Ya sea en Melbourne, Sidney o cualquier otra parte, encontrarás a alguien dispuesto a quererte de forma exclusiva y llenar ese vacío en tu corazón. Considéralo la última petición de un escritor excéntrico. Adiós, amiga mía. Adiós.

-Esto no debe ser así.

-No hay otra salida, Fiona.

Besé sus manos con cuidado, sintiendo una vez más el aroma de su peculiar perfume. Ese sería mi último recuerdo de la menor de los Langley. Nunca volvería a mirar a mi patria o sus playas de la misma forma.

Tomé del brazo a Valaika y ambos caminamos lentamente por el jardín de vuelta al comedor, nuestros corazones aún vacilantes debido a semejante catarsis.

-Lamento en el alma que esto haya debido terminar así -dije en voz baja-. Mal que mal, Fiona fue parte importante de mi vida.

-A veces debemos dejar ir a quienes queremos y si no vuelven, es que nunca estuvieron destinados a ser nuestros compañeros. En tu caso fue por designio, no por elección -ella me besó las mejillas-. Míralo de esta forma: si siguieras en Australia, nunca nos habríamos conocido y yo estaría casada con quién sabe qué gaznápiro, forzada a crear un clan contra mi voluntad...

-Habría ido a sacarte de allí aunque tuviese que imitar a Solid Snake en dificultad máxima, escalando los riscos y navegando las sierras sin asistencia de un códec o un radar Soliton.

-¿Incluso sin conocerme? -Valaika sonó sorprendida y juguetona-. Soy toda una Meryl, entonces.

-Sabes bien que no soy de esos que ignoran a una dama en apuros -repliqué con nobleza-. Es tal como lo dijiste: el destino tenía planeado unirnos y sé que tarde o temprano me habría llegado una señal tuya.

-Lo más probable es que yo me escapara primero y nos topáramos por accidente, pero el resultado sería el mismo, mi amado Endel -ahora nuestros labios chocaron-. Fiona no es una mala chica y estoy seguro que rehará su vida aunque al principio le duela.

No volteamos pero percibimos la mirada de mi antigua vecina sobre nosotros hasta que desaparecimos por la puerta rumbo al comedor. Sentimos un calor especial en el estómago mientras los aromas circundantes inundaban nuestras narices.

-Oye, ¿y qué tal le fue a mamá con lo de la cena?

-Eso ya está arreglado -retrucó mi querida reptiliana.

-¿Arreglado?

-Míralo tú mismo.

Nada más mirar al frente noté que Sabina se había puesto de pie tras pagar, deduje, su parte de la cuenta. Sonrió al vernos llegar pero se quedó junto a su asiento... y también a su sorprendido conocido.

-Lamentablemente se te enfrió la comida, hijo -me dio un besito en la mejilla-. Por el dinero no te preocupes; ya cancelé todo, incluyendo la propina de tu camarera.

-Mamá, no debiste...

-¿Por qué no? Que ambos hayan sacrificado una noche libre por mi bienestar no es poca cosa -se giró hacia el australiano-. ¿Te acuerdas de mi hijo, Stuart? Parece que fue ayer cuando tenía 13 años y jugaba con la pequeña Fiona todos los días.

Stuart Langley, aún más sorprendido que su propia hija luego de recibir una buena dosis de realidad, apenas atinó a pararse y estrecharme la mano. Se le notaba avergonzado, casi desprovisto del dominio inherente a todos los buenos abogados.

-¿Jackie? -preguntó-. ¿De verdad eres tú?

-El mismo que viste y calza, señor Langley -le estreché enérgicamente la mano-. Habrán pasado veinte años desde la última vez que nos vimos pero sigo siendo John Russell Shanahan. A todo esto, permítame presentarle a Valaika, mi novia.

-Un placer conocerle -acotó mi asistente con una leve reverencia.

-Bueno, ya que está todo dicho, es hora de que nos retiremos. Ha sido una larga noche y el cuerpo exige descansar -Sabina cogió su bolso-. Suerte con tu simposio, Stuart.

Cinco minutos después salimos del _Falkenborg_ bien abrigados. Tomamos un instante para mirar el cielo donde ya bailaban algunas estrellas juguetonas y aproveché de pedir un Cabify para volver a casa; ni mi madre ni yo manejábamos a estas horas.

-Mamá.

-¿Sí, Endel?

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, exactamente?

-¿Qué pasó entre Fiona y tú, si puede saberse? -me devolvió magistralmente la pregunta; por algo era mi progenitora.

-No tengo problema en contártelo porque entre nosotros no hay secretos -recalqué al tiempo que nos sentábamos en un banco cercano al restaurante-, pero no podemos basar esto en asimetrías de información.

Para mi sorpresa recibí un apretado abrazo de ella, seguido de una risita.

-Sólo tú, mi niño, podrías describir un lío amoroso desde una perspectiva tan disociada. No tomes esto como una crítica; me pareció graciosa tu elección de palabras. En lo que a Stuart y a mí respecta, Endel, le rayé la cancha desde el primer minuto, aunque grande fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que Charlotte, su esposa, falleció el 2014 producto de un cáncer. Tenía un tumor de cuatro centímetros en la mama derecha y cuando se lo detectaron era muy tarde; ya existían metástasis en casi todo su torso y perdió tanto peso que parecía espectro. Me quedé helada porque era casi un calco de lo que ocurrió con tu padre, salvo que a él se lo llevó el colon tras una agonía mayor.

-El señor Langley quedó muy deprimido al morir su mujer y fue la misma Fiona quien tuvo que convencerlo de no abandonar todo lo que lograra hasta entonces -añadió Valaika-. Conforme conversaban el salón se fue vaciando y al terminar mi porción me acerqué muy disimuladamente a su mesa; así pude escuchar el trasfondo de sus actos. Aún cuando ambos estaban casados y con hijos, él siempre sintió algo más que amistad por la señora Sabina pero su reputación le impedía siquiera considerar el divorcio. Cuando él llegó al país por su seminario y se reunió "casualmente" con ella, creyó que tu padre, mi amor, todavía seguía vivo, así que inventó una invitación a cenar con el pretexto de preguntarle qué tal iba su vida laboral para hablar a solas con ella.

-Eso era fácilmente deducible de los antecedentes previos -bufé-. Pobre señora Charlotte... Una mujer tan buena como ella con un adúltero empedernido por esposo es derechamente injusto. Al menos ahora podrá descansar en paz no sabiéndolo.

-Las noticias tardan pero llegan, hijo, estemos en este mundo o el otro.

-¿Supo mi padre sobre las intenciones de este pervertido mientras vivió?

-Si lo supo jamás lo dejó entrever -retrucó Sabina-. Ya sabes cómo era de parco con sus emociones. En lo que a mí respecta, me mantuve fiel hasta el final y desde que él murió jamás ha estado en mis intereses involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien más. Así se lo expresé a Stuart y le pedí que no insistiera, llegando al punto de advertirle que nunca le contestaría una llamada o un mensaje escrito -pausó-. Tengo todo el cariño y apoyo que requiero en mi familia y especialmente en ustedes, mis pequeños.

Nos besó a ambos en la frente.

-Al menos es un alivio saber que todo terminó bien por tu lado -suspiré; estaba realmente agotado a la vez que orgulloso de mi madre y también de mi adorada Valaika-. Bueno, ahora me toca ha...

Justo entonces llegó el Cabify (un todoterreno con amplio espacio interior) y subimos los tres, mi madre adelante y nosotros atrás. Tras darle algunas instrucciones al chófer, me miró como sólo una mujer devota podía hacerlo.

-Mañana iré a almorzar con ustedes y podrás relatarme hasta el último detalle, querido. ¿Te parece bien? Si quieres podría prepararte ese mismo cordero más una ración de tu helado favorito.

Asentí con un gesto antes de cerrar los ojos e inclinarme sobre el cómodo asiento, casi sintiendo aguarse mi boca tras el reflejo de castañas y merengue. De inmediato capté el ala izquierda de Valaika rodeándome y me permití sonreír. Ajusté los cinturones de ambos y posteriormente me dejé llevar por su deliciosa voz: cantaba un antiguo arrullo venido de las épocas más gloriosas de su especie.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que acabo de narrar, mis queridos lectores. Dadas las circunstancias en las que crecí, soy una persona de pocos amigos pero que se la juega por entero cuando me necesitan. Pensé que mi amada y yo nos enfocaríamos en proteger a mi madre de Stuart Langley y terminé, por un extraño giro del destino, cara a cara ante las luces y sombras de mi pasado, en el que se incluye un alias usado sólo en ocasiones específicas. Sabina se deshizo del viejo sin problemas pero yo... jamás creí que volvería a ver a Fiona tras dos décadas. La alegría por sus éxitos profesionales contrastó sobremanera, como los fantasmas frente a un muro de cristal, con el alcance de sus gestos y anhelos. Destrozar sus ilusiones sin remedio me dolió pero también exorcizó mis propios espectros. Ahora tengo la conciencia tranquila._

 _Después de esto sólo me importa pasar el día entero con Valaika y recibir a mi madre para almorzar. Gracias por darse tiempo de leer el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Esperaré sus comentarios como siempre. ¡Hasta otra, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "es una suerte que mañana no deba ir a trabajar"._


	46. Cuarteto

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Cuarteto**

-Bueno, aquí debemos separarnos -dijo Eddie cuando llegaron al cruce-. Me espera un largo día de trabajo. ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos a eso de la una para almorzar? Si les sale otro panorama, no hay problema.

-Te llamaremos por cualquier cosa -retrucó Pachylene dándole un beso en los labios-. Suerte con todo, mi amor.

-Igualmente. Dale mis saludos a Smith, ¿vale?

-De tu parte.

La arpía rapaz observó a su prometido desaparecer en la procesión de peregrinos yendo de un lado al otro de la intersección múltiple que, vista desde las alturas, parecía una gigantesca tela de araña. No se movió hasta sentir en lo más profundo desde su corazón que él ya estaba a salvo al otro lado. Recobrando la respiración luego de la tensión propia de las grandes ciudades, volteó para encontrarse con la curiosa mirada de Kari Maxon.

-¿Quién es Smith? -inquirió la abogado.

-Sólo nuestra coordinadora, señora Caroline -contestó la liminal conforme ambas caminaban en dirección opuesta-. Es quien se encarga de pasarnos revista cada cierto tiempo, así como a las otras familias a su cargo, y asegurarse que todas las reglas del sistema de integración de extraespecies se cumplan a rajatabla.

-Una burócrata, entonces.

-Exacto, aunque ella, así como la misma MON, se alejan bastante del estereotipo presente a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Si hubiese conocido la agencia en su etapa previa a la implementación del "Gran Proyecto", como allí lo llaman, habría acertado bastante más con su descripción.

-Me encantaría que me dieras los detalles, corazón.

Los cuatrocientos metros separándolas del cuartel general se fueron en un relato breve pero que enfatizó los detalles más importantes. Debido a una nueva recesión económica (tan corrientes en Japón como la emoción por el hockey sobre hielo en Canadá), la agencia se vio obligada a entrar en un plan mayor de reajustes y convertir directrices otrora laxas, como la del número de extraespecies por familia, en estrictas, sin sitio para excepciones ni pataletas. Se redefinió el marco operativo completo, implementando estándares internacionales de transparencia y rendición de cuentas. Se actualizaron los compendios de normas, eliminando disposiciones obsoletas o actualizándolas en una nueva recopilación. Se optimizó el funcionamiento de los recursos disponibles en áreas prioritarias, como sensibilización y protección, eliminando gastos injustificados que antes eran cosa corriente. Se flexibilizaron los horarios de trabajo y, por vez primera, MON consiguió colocar al menos una chica monstruo en cada división territorial de Japón, desde Abashiri hasta Okinawa. Sorprendida y satisfecha quedó la señora Maxon al saber que Eddie, su adorado hijo, fue parte fundamental en la creación administrativa del proyecto, llevado a cabo primeramente en secreto junto a la coordinadora Smith y otro muchacho llamado Kimihito Kurusu, residente en Asaka y primerísimo coordinador en la historia del programa.

-Veo que Eddie ha aprovechado bien el tiempo que ha pasado aquí -sonrió la abogado-. Con esto no quiero desmerecer todas las alegrías que has traído a su vida, Pachy.

-Está bien, señora Caroline. Ya sabe usted que cuando se es arpía la regla más importante de todas implica adaptarnos a nuestro compañero y hacer los sacrificios necesarios por él -sonrió la pelirroja-. De nada me arrepiento; si pudiese volver atrás y encontrarme ante tantas disyuntivas nuevamente, tomaría el mismo camino que ahora. Además, todo ese esfuerzo nos ha traído muchas recompensas y memorias agradables, como nuestros viajes por el mundo, la gente que hemos conocido o su propia visita.

En un gesto sincero, Pachylene atrajo hacia sí a Caroline con su ala derecha y la abrazó en mitad de la calle. Fue una escena conmovedora, repleta del cariño que una hija sentiría por su madre.

-Aún cuando nos sorprendió mucho verla el viernes pasado en nuestra pastelería de siempre -continuó la rapaz-, créame que me alegra mucho tenerla aquí con nosotros.

-Me siento igual, mi niña -respondió Kari, visiblemente emocionada-. Ya que hemos puesto ese primer pilar en los cimientos del agua, lo ideal sería proyectar el segundo, el tercero y todos los que vendrán.

-Así se habla. ¡Mire, ya llegamos!

Apuntó Pachy con su ala izquierda a un edificio alto, blanco, de más o menos 14 plantas más la correspondiente azotea. En sus raíles superiores observó la humana que habitaban algunas luces rojas, cuya presencia en las noches era fundamental a la hora de orientar a los aviones rumbo al Aeropuerto de Narita o también al de Haneda. La entrada de esta magnífica construcción, de toques modernos y amplios ventanales de piso a techo, contaba con un toldo similar al de los grandes hoteles que su hijo Eddie rechazara por ser, textualmente, "demasiado impersonales".

-Después de usted, señora -la arpía sacó su lado más cortés.

-Gracias, querida.

El recibidor, envuelto en una atmósfera climatizada a 20 grados debido al frío otoñal del exterior, aparecía tan amplio como todo lo demás. Ya algunos agentes, uniformados con ropas blancas, naranjas y azul oscuro, iban de acá para allá con sus carpetas, revisando informes en sus smartphones o conversando con grupos de colegas. No había más arpías pero sí extraespecies bípedas parecidas a perros o lobos, otras con claras señales reptilianas tipo lagartija (cola inclusive) y unas pocas fácilmente distinguibles como centauros de películas o novelas fantásticas. La que más llamó su atención, sin embargo, era una que no parecía viva ni muerta, su piel en dos o tres tonos apenas distinguibles entre sí y cosida con hilo quirúrgico.

"Esto es todo un crisol", pensó Caroline. "Por momentos me siento de vuelta en mis propias clases de derecho penal, con tantos alumnos venidos no sólo de Ontario sino también del resto del país y de otros sitios".

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la rapaz le tocó los hombros y le indicó que debía presentarse ante Takumi, el recepcionista. Si bien ella no hablaba una gota de japonés, Pachy hizo las veces de traductora, explicándole que debía firmar el libro de visitas una vez tomaran los datos de su pasaporte (todo se hacía según estrictas medidas de seguridad, por cierto). A cambio obtuvo una credencial blanca que decía, según explicó nuevamente la chica, "visitante".

-Las salas de examen están en el sexto piso -explicó el portero-. Que le vaya bien, señorita Pachylene.

-Gracias, Takumi -retrucó ella una vez le colgaron la tarjeta en su cuello.

Caminaron hacia el ascensor y Caroline capturó no pocas miradas del personal de MON. Al parecer no era demasiado común ver extranjeros en sus dependencias e ignoraba si el mismo Eddie solía, a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, pasarse por allí muy a menudo.

-Me habías contado de un examen, querida -mencionó la señora Maxon una vez ambas entraron al elevador-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, parte del trabajo de MON va más allá de controlar nuestro comportamiento en la sociedad humana. La salud es igualmente importante y esto es el equivalente del chequeo semestral que se hacen muchos humanos en hospitales o clínicas.

-Ah, comprendo. Te harán exámenes de sangre, presión, frecuencia cardiaca y todo ello.

-Hasta cierto punto sí, señora, aunque lo de las jeringas es optativo porque, créalo o no, hay muchas extraespecies que le temen a las agujas -la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada cómplice-. Yo no soy de esas, por suerte.

-¿Y cómo manejan esos casos?

-En los más fáciles basta con dormir a la liminal para luego tomarle las muestras. Todo se hace en entornos debidamente controlados, así que no hay riesgo de tocaciones indebidas o abusos sexuales -continuó explicando Pachy-. Cuando Eddie prestó asesoría en las etapas del "Gran Proyecto", se dio el lujo personal de recomendar nuevos procedimientos operacionales y de transparencia, entre los que se encontraba el trato a huéspedes dentro de las instalaciones de la agencia.

-Típico de mi hijo -sonrió Kari; justo ahí se abrió la puerta en el sexto piso-. No deja piedra sin voltear con tal de lograr la perfección que se ha propuesto. ¿Son las reglas estandarizadas para todas las sedes de MON?

-Efectivamente. La igualdad de trato, derechos y deberes es uno de los pilares de la sociedad moderna, mas equilibrar adecuadamente sus tres componentes no es del todo fácil. Digo, usted que es abogado lo sabe mejor que nadie...

-Sí, querida, lo sé -suspiró la señora Maxon mientras avanzaban por el corredor-. El derecho jamás ha sido una disciplina sencilla porque cada día surgen nuevos precedentes capaces de reforzar los cánones existentes o derechamente echarlos abajo. Ahora, por ejemplo, la preocupación por el cibercrimen y la esfera digital de la vida representan todo un desafío a la hora de aplicar castigos efectivos a los infractores. Mi especialidad es el derecho penal, como ya bien sabes, y debo estar aprendiendo continuamente. En cierto sentido, es como si nunca me hubiese titulado. De cualquier modo, traspasar mis conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones, sobre todo cuando están ávidas de aprender, no tiene precio.

-Me alegro muchísimo por ello -la pelirroja se detuvo ante la sala donde la examinarían-. ¿Podría golpear por mí, por favor?

-Ningún problema.

Los nudillos de Kari acariciaron la ventana de vidrio opaco en la que ponía "Sala de Control 14". Impactó tres veces, el eco repiqueteando hasta en el último rincón del corredor.

-¡Adelante! -dijeron desde dentro.

-Buena suerte, querida -habló la abogada, sentándose en una cómoda silla junto a la puerta-. Tómate el tiempo que haga falta; no me moveré de aquí.

-Si gusta puede pasar -señaló la extraespecie-. Viene conmigo, así que no objetarán su presencia.

-¿De verdad? -Caroline la miró inquisitivamente.

-De verdad, señora -sonrió Pachy-. Tenga confianza. Agradezco mucho que haya podido venir en lugar de Eddie.

Una mirada prístina de la rapaz terminó por demoler las dudas residiendo en la conciencia de la fémina pelicastaña. Se dedicaron mutuamente una tenue sonrisa antes de atravesar la puerta. Allí, junto a una báscula enorme, se encontraba una muchacha alta, joven, de larga cabellera negra y pícaros ojos ídem. Su figura era, para los estándares nipones, muy generosa, casi occidental, empinándose unos pocos centímetros por encima de Pachylene.

-¿Smith? -cuestionó la arpía nada más quedar frente a frente con ella-. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que Reise me asistiría en el control de hoy.

-Pidió cambio de turno y dado que no quedaba nadie más, me lo asignaron a mí -contestó la agente de MON-. A todo esto, ¿dónde está Eddie? Siempre te acompaña a tus revisiones.

-Ayer lo llamaron en la tarde y le dijeron que tenía una reunión urgente a las 8:45 en Nakashima. Mi propio control es a las 9:05 y ya son las 9:05, así que puedes proceder como gustes.

Kuroko Smith, coordinadora de Grado 4 de la agencia, sintió una leve punzada de vacío al no poder saludar al muchacho canadiense. Contadas eran las ocasiones en que visitaba las instalaciones en Ginza y para ella eran días de fiesta, donde podía meterle conversa e intentar hacerle ver, muy a su manera, todo lo que sentía por él. Se vio forzada a volver a la realidad cuando notó que Pachylene traía una acompañante nunca antes vista.

-Queridita, ¿quién es esta señora? -posó su vista en ella y después en la chica monstruo.

-Ah, perdón por no presentarlas -la pelirroja sacó la lengua cómicamente-. Smith, esta es Caroline Maxon, la madre de Eddie y que está de visita en Tokio desde el pasado viernes.

"¿Su... madre?"

Allí sintió Smith que el tiempo pareció detenerse, casi amenazándola con causarle un sonrojo delator. Más de una vez, en sus fantasías nocturnas, soñaba que iba con su amado a conocer a la señora Maxon, mostrándose ante ella como una agradecida de la vida y también de ser la dueña de su corazón. Siempre pensó que sería una mujer de cabellera tan castaña como su retoño, de complexión menuda y cálidos ademanes. Acertó en las dos primeras cualidades pero dejó la tercera en entredicho al igual que la mano derecha, sin saber si extenderla o no porque la canadiense parecía fulminarla con un par de ojos enloquecedores.

- _It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Smith_ -la mujer mayor terminó haciendo el primer movimiento en perfecto inglés-. _Both Eddie and Pachy have told me lots of positive things about you._

- _The pleasure's all mine, ma'am_ -contestó la pelinegra mientras sentía que caminaba sobre vidrio molido-. _Please make yourself comfortable. This won't take long._

Antes de sentarse a observar desde una cómoda poltrona ubicada junto al escritorio usualmente ocupado por Reise, la examinadora, Kari ayudó a la arpía rapaz a quitarse su chaqueta térmica y colgarla en un perchero al alcance de la mano. Ya más cómoda gracias a la agradable calefacción, Pachylene se preparó para someterse a las pruebas preparadas por su coordinadora.

-¿Con qué comenzamos? -inquirió.

-Vamos a pesarte, querida.

Kuroko la hizo subir a la báscula de precisión, ordenándole que se quedara bien quieta y con las alas juntas conforme deslizaba los indicadores de peso sobre las reglas. Al ser este instrumento especialmente adaptado para su uso con extraespecies, contaba con escalas en incrementos de uno, 10 y 100 kilos, siendo capaz de aguantar hasta 600 sin romperse. La burócrata no tocó el último pero sí acarició los dos siguientes en busca del elusivo equilibrio. Movió la decena hasta el siete antes de perder el balance y guiarla de vuelta al seis; después pasó a la unidad y consiguió lo que buscaba tras un par de muescas.

-62 kilos exactos -dijo con marcada satisfacción, ahora en japonés-. Te felicito, Pachy. No has subido ni un gramo desde tu último control. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

-Disciplina, nada más -contestó la aludida en la misma lengua-. Siempre hay una forma de gastar esas calorías extra, ya sea volando o patinando.

-Te envidio. Ya me gustaría tener algo más de tiempo libre para salir aunque sea a caminar.

-¿Ha estado muy duro el trabajo últimamente?

Asintió Smith antes de escribir el registro correspondiente en la ficha de la pelirroja. Acto seguido la hizo descender de la balanza y pararse junto a una regla pintada en la pared. Caroline quedó bien sorprendida; habría esperado ver algo así en un jardín infantil o consultorio pediátrico, no en una sala dedicada a controlar liminales adultas.

-¡Eso es! -exclamó Kuroko-. Quédate bien erguida... ¡Ya está! Acabo de colocar la marca. Ahora estás midiendo 172 centímetros.

-O cinco pies y siete pulgadas, que es lo mismo -Pachy apeló a su conocimiento del sistema imperial.

-Se diga como se diga, Pachy, ganaste dos centímetros desde la última medición y mantenido el peso. Sí, vas por el buen camino -le sonrió la coordinadora-. Ojalá más chicas siguieran tu ejemplo.

Sonrió sinceramente la arpía ante tal cumplido y movió un poco sus alas antes de volver a estirarlas: ahora tocaba pasar visita a su envergadura. Al ser más alta y con brazos más largos, Reise podía hacer esto sin ayuda, pero a Smith no le alcanzaban para tanto, viéndose obligada a pedir asistencia a Caroline, quien aceptó de inmediato. Todo lo que hubo de hacer la abogado fue sostener un extremo de la larga cinta de medir mientras la pelinegra lo equilibraba del otro lado. A fin de garantizar una lectura correcta, la rapaz debía mantener sus hombros en perfecto equilibrio, sin mover siquiera una pluma.

-¡Hecho! -dijo la agente de MON, marcando con un lápiz el punto correcto-. Son tres metros y seis centímetros. Aquí también tenemos ganancia. Ya puedes relajarte, Pachy.

-Gracias, Smith.

Movió la arpía ligeramente sus alas a fin de recuperar el calor y espantar el hormigueo en sus músculos. Después se dirigió a Caroline en voz baja.

-Señora, ¿podría quitarme mi peto?

-¿Eh? -la abogado quedó justificadamente perpleja-. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Ya casi hemos terminado, pero la última parte de este examen consiste en medirme el busto, la cintura y las caderas -admitió la chica monstruo.

-¿No tienes problemas con que la señorita Smith te vea semidesnuda?

A fin de garantizar algo de privacidad, se la llevó al otro rincón de la sala. La misma coordinadora no perdía detalle de nada, mas no quiso aventurar de qué estarían discutiendo.

-Si es por pudor, no se preocupe. Antes de irme a vivir con Eddie e iniciar la mejor etapa de mi vida, Smith me ayudó a bañarme y vestirme durante los días que estuve por reglamento bajo la protección de MON -elaboró-. Además, ambas somos mujeres adultas y conocemos nuestros méritos.

Kari suspiró de alivio; a veces su propio recelo de madre tendía a brotar en momentos como este.

-No hay problema, entonces.

Con sumo cuidado manipuló la cremallera ubicada en la parte posterior de la prenda y, tras un curso express de ensanchado de mangas para ayudarle a pasar sus alas, Caroline removió el peto, dejándolo encima de la poltrona donde antes se sentara. Posó nuevamente su mirada en Pachylene, quien le daba la espalda y levantó sus brazos a fin de que Smith la sometiera al juicio de la cinta.

-92 de busto -recitó previo a registrar el número en la ficha-. Eso son dos centímetros más que la medición anterior. ¿Te ha costado volar últimamente, querida?

-Para nada. Ya sea en compañía de Eddie o por mí misma, sigo teniendo la misma libertad de movimiento en el aire.

-Bien. Vamos ahora a la cintura.

Tal etapa pasó sin pena ni gloria. Eran los mismos 62 centímetros del examen previo, realizado en mayo de 2017. Pasaron por último al caderamen, aunque aquí no hizo falta una remoción de las estilizadas calzas que llevaba la pelirroja. Observó la abogado que Kuroko Smith conocía bien lo que debía hacer, moviendo sus manos en correctas sinfonías y nunca dejándolas más tiempo del debido en las zonas comprometidas.

-95 de caderas -concluyó la pelinegra-. Aquí tampoco hay cambios, Pachy. Si los números pueden contar historias, la tuya es muy buena. Puedes vestirte.

-Gracias, Smith. ¿Falta algo más?

-Sólo una medición reglamentaria de la presión arterial y estamos listas -procuró el medidor mientras la arpía era asistida nuevamente por Caroline-. Decidimos incorporarla hace cuatro meses al repertorio estándar porque así, si detectamos cifras anormales, podemos referir a las chicas a un médico. No hacerlo, como sabrás, sería una negligencia incalificable que nos expondría a demandas.

Otra sorpresa vino con el mismo esfigmomanómetro; a diferencia de los digitales que otorgaban lecturas casi instantáneas en números grandes, este era análogo y dotado del correspondiente inflador adosado a la almohadilla de velcro y la manguera negra, así como dos columnas debidamente graduadas y parcialmente rellenas de mercurio. La señora Maxon no necesitó de una cuña para colocarle el testigo en el antebrazo, dejando después que Smith enviase flujos de aire a intervalos regulares. Pachylene sintió la presión asfixiando su brazo hasta llegar casi al límite de su umbral de dolor.

Kuroko echó una mirada a la primera columna, frunció el ceño y después manipuló la válvula de purga del sistema, dejando escapar todo el aire acumulado en el brazal y permitiendo a la paciente volver a la normalidad. Ahora sonrió satisfecha; tomar esas clases de primeros auxilios nada más integrarse a MON no había sido en vano.

-121 con 82 -traspasó las últimas cifras al expediente y lo timbró-. Es decir, todo normal. Hemos terminado, Pachy. Puedes irte.

-Gracias, Smith -la arpía se puso de pie-. Fue un gusto volver a verte. ¿Te pasarás por casa un día de estos?

-Ya sabes que siempre estamos observando, querida -contraatacó la burócrata con un tono mitad fulminante, mitad cómico-. Dale mis saludos a Eddie, ¿vale?

-Lo haré, amiga. Que tengas buen día.

-Un gusto haberla conocido, agente Smith -Caroline se despidió de ella con un apretón de manos y después con un beso en la mejilla-. Me da mucho gusto ver que es buena en su trabajo; he ahí la seña de alguien que siempre deja huellas positivas por donde quiera que va.

-No lo veo como un deber sino una vocación, señora Maxon -sonrió la pelinegra, sintiéndose henchida de alegría en su interior-. Nunca en mi vida pensé que estaría cara a cara con usted. ¿Se quedará aquí mucho tiempo?

-Estoy en unas largas vacaciones, si me entiende.

-Pues entonces no hay problema. Pásese por aquí cuando quiera porque siempre la atenderemos con la mejor disposición.

Kari ayudó a Pachy a calzarse su chaqueta, dedicó una última mirada a Kuroko y después emprendió la vuelta al primer piso junto a la arpía, donde ambas entregarían sus tarjetas de visita para volver a mezclarse con los millones de civiles allá afuera. Esta última se sentía bien satisfecha tras pasar su chequeo bianual por todo lo alto y ya pensaba en muchos otros panoramas para entretener a su futura suegra hasta la hora del almuerzo. ¿Llevarla a los Jardines Hamarikyū? ¿Tal vez a las muchas tiendas del distrito? ¿Y si partían a reservar ahora mismo una mesa en el _360 Grados_ para darle otra sorpresa a Eddie? Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Una vez Smith guardó la ficha médica de la pelirroja en el archivador de Reise, lanzó un largo suspiro, mirando por la ventana del sexto piso hacia la fauna humana corriendo abajo. Cerró los ojos, posando su lupa mental en los sentimientos encontrados de antes y viéndose forzada a añadirlos a la pila de secretos que debía cargar en su corazón. Para su buena fortuna, Doppel no había dicho nada del encontrón en agosto pasado y el resto de sus colegas ignoraba absolutamente el tema.

"Mejor será que vaya a tomarme un café. Aún tengo ocho exámenes más que tomar antes de la hora de almuerzo y después, entre tanto papeleo, me llegará la excusa perfecta para mantener esto en estrictísima reserva".

Cerró con llave y el eco de sus zapatos de tacón se perdió por el pasillo. En su interior rezó para que su expresión agradable de todos los días hubiera sido una pasable barrera de sus reales sentimientos por Eddie Maxon. Si algo era frecuente en la gente como Caroline era su facilidad para leer bien las pequeñas cuñas capaces de dar acceso a los rincones más recónditos. Se permitió pensar que la pelicastaña, si el destino se hubiese tejido de otra forma, habría sido una estupenda agente de MON.

El viernes de aquella semana comenzó el mes de diciembre con un chaparrón de carnaval. La lluvia caía tan fuerte sobre la capital que ni siquiera los paraguas otorgaban suficiente protección ante esas gotas del tamaño de balas, casi convertidas en aguanieve del frío que hacía. Aún a las 17:30 horas, con el sol casi yéndose para dar paso a una noche aún menos piadosa, quedaba gente en la calle huyendo de los conductores imprudentes levantando olas... o intentando no resbalar en las empapadas aceras.

Caroline terminó de colocar una tetera y tostadas con miel en la bandeja antes de llevarla a la sala de estar del departamento. Caminó con los pies descalzos, disfrutando cada centímetro entibiado por las estufas funcionando a plena capacidad. Nada más llegar a la esquina del pasillo y girar a la derecha contempló a sus queridos niños descansando plácidamente sobre el sillón, ella apoyada sobre él y ruborizada levemente conforme le acariciaban la barbilla con extremo cuidado. Tanto Pachy como Eddie tenían los ojos cerrados, absolutamente aislados de todo lo que no fuese el cariño fluyendo entre sus cuerpos.

"Este es el mejor regalo que podría recibir una madre", pensó Kari, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar de felicidad. "Ojalá su felicidad no termine nunca, amores de mi vida".

Avanzó en puntillas hasta la mesa de centro y dejó todo allí, contando mentalmente hasta diez antes de sacarlos de su trance. La rapaz lanzó un gran bostezo y casi se cayó del sillón cama nada más contemplar la figura de su futura suegra, despertándose en el acto. El muchacho la siguió poco después, sólo que sin tanto sobresalto.

-Ah, mamá... -parecía algo avergonzada-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Menos de un minuto, querida -replicó la fémina pelicastaña con el amor de una madre, sentándose frente a ambos-. Traje algo para que tomáramos la merienda. Afuera sigue haciendo un frío que pela. Es una suerte que no deban usar transporte público para moverse por aquí.

-El metro es un infierno sin importar el día ni la hora -acotó Eddie una vez Pachy se instaló a su lado-. Este departamento en el que estamos será estrecho y todo lo que quieran, pero vivir a apenas cinco cuadras del trabajo es una grandísima suerte.

-Con todo lo que nos ahorramos en transporte público nos podemos dar varios otros lujitos, ya sea ir al teatro, cenar fuera ocasionalmente o ahorrar para tomar buenas vacaciones -nuevamente habló la pelirroja-. Y cuando no, simplemente nos quedamos aquí, disfrutando nuestra propia intimidad.

-Intimidad que, dicho sea de paso, tu presencia aquí no ha comprometido, mamá -otra vez él, ahora sirviendo té caliente en tres tazas grandes-. Tenerte con nosotros es un placer enorme.

-Muchas gracias a ambos, especialmente por la inmensa variedad de cosas maravillosas que hemos experimentado hasta ahora -Kari se acercó y los besó en la frente-. ¿Qué tal si devoramos estas delicias antes de cenar? Hice té con canela; sé que a ambos les fascina.

-¡Mejor que mejor! -la chica alada acercó la boca a su bombilla plástica para beber-. Y si tiene dos cucharadas de azúcar hablamos de la perfección.

Justo entonces sonó el timbre, haciendo levantar la cabeza al trío en dirección al pasillo conectándolos al recibidor y sincronizando sus pensamientos en una cosa: ¿quién pensaría en venir a verlos con semejante temporal? Caroline sabía que Eddie y Pachy no tenían relación alguna con el resto de los propietarios o arrendatarios del edificio, así que la respuesta debía venir necesariamente de fuera, de algún otro rincón de Tokio o, en un caso más extremo, de una ciudad cercana a la usanza de Asaka.

-Iré a ver -el primogénito se puso de pie al escuchar el segundo timbrazo; luego elevó su voz-. ¡Un momento, por favor! ¡Ya voy!

Nada más abrir la puerta el canadiense lanzó una exclamación de pura sorpresa, a la que siguieron una voz sedosa y otra bastante más infantil. La madre arqueó sus cejas levemente y la arpía se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Sabes quiénes son? -inquirió la abogado.

-Perfectamente, mamá -sonrió Pachylene-. Sé que te caerán bien.

Casi al instante apareció Eddie seguido de otras dos chicas monstruo que su madre reconoció en el acto como Arachnes: seres mitad mujer, mitad araña. Estas eran de la clase tejedora, con piel pálida, exoesqueleto y garras recubiertas de dura quitina más la correspondiente marca de nacimiento en el abdomen. Conforme ambas saludaban educadamente a la pelirroja, apreció que una de estas "insignias" se asemejaba a una garra y la otra tenía notoria similitud a una hoja de helecho. "Un toque muy neozelandés, si se me permite decirlo", meditó.

Lo más notable, aparte de la diferencia de tamaño, eran sus conjuntos de seis ojos. La mayor, de sobria cabellera negra parecida a la de Kuroko Smith, los tenía rojos y fulgurantes, mientras la menor, de melena verde botella en el mismo estilo, exhibía un sexteto de mares azules. Sus rostros, de facciones finas, tenían bien marcados los rigores de la adultez y la inocencia de la niñez, respectivamente.

-¡Hola! -la pequeña saludó a Caroline-. ¿Es usted la madre del tío Eddie?

-Sí, lo soy... ¿Cómo te llamas, muchachita?

-Antonella Satme-Sannika, para servirle a usted y a Canadá -hizo una leve reverencia-. El tío Eddie me ha contado bastante de usted, señora, y es un honor conocerla en persona.

-Vaya, gracias -sonrió Kari; esta chiquilla era muy refinada y agradable.

-¿Qué las llevó a venir a vernos en este aguacero, Zynda? -inquirió el muchacho mientras recibía un paquete de la Arachne mayor-. Volver a casa les va a costar un mundo.

-Siempre podemos pedir un taxi o algo así -replicó la pelinegra con calma-. Antonella tenía ganas de pasar un ratito con ustedes, además de contarles varias otras noticias interesantes.

-Saben que siempre puedo ir yo para allá, ¿eh?

-Un favor se paga con otro, amigo mío -lo besó en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la humana-. La señora Caroline, supongo.

-La misma. ¿Y tú eres...?

-Zynda Satme-Sannika -retrucó la liminal mayor-. Soy la hermana mayor de Antonella, quien ya se ha presentado ante usted. Su hijo Eddie y Pachy, aquí presentes, son grandes amigos nuestros y nos han asistido en no pocas cosas desde que llegamos a vivir a Tokio.

-¿De dónde son ustedes?

-De Abashiri. Es un pueblo ubicado al norte del norte, en la misma frontera de Hokkaido con el Pacífico.

-¿Le gusta el invierno, señora Caroline? -preguntó Antonella.

-Me encanta, pequeña. Vengo de un país donde se disfruta a concho, después de todo.

-Entonces le encantará visitar un lugar como Abashiri más adelante -sonrió la peliverde-. Hace tanto frío que hasta el mar se congela.

-¿En serio?

-¡En serio!

Cinco minutos después ya estaban todos instalados en la sala de estar, no sin antes sacar dos tazas adicionales de té para las recién llegadas. Zynda flanqueó por la izquierda a la señora Maxon, mientras Antonella se sentó como pudo en el sillón a la derecha de Eddie. La caja que traía Zynda resultó estar llena de pastelillos frescos de la _Bransen_ , cosecha idónea para disfrutar en una tarde saturada de lágrimas celestiales.

-Vengo recién saliendo del trabajo -la Arachne pelinegra señaló su uniforme seco-. Cuando acabé mi turno quedé sorprendida de ver a Antonella esperándome en la entrada y me explicó que deseaba venir aquí.

-¿Viajaste sola hasta Ginza? -Pachylene quedó estupefacta-. Fue una suerte que no te haya pasado nada, pequeña.

-Sé cuidarme bien, tía -contraatacó la diminuta tejedora-. Sabía exactamente dónde subir y bajar del bus.

-¿Y qué hay de los Hirosawa? -cuestionó Eddie, refiriéndose a sus anfitriones.

-Los puse al corriente de todo antes de irme a la escuela hoy por la mañana. Si lo aprobaron fue porque están de acuerdo en que experimente cosas por mí misma aún a pesar de mis limitaciones físicas.

-¿Limitaciones físicas? -ahora fue el turno de la humana de interrumpir-. Te ves tan normal por fuera, Antonella, que si no lo hubieses dicho no me habría dado cuenta.

-Tranquila, señora Maxon -la peliverde le dedicó una mirada franca-. Es algo que llevo en mi interior, con lo que he aprendido a vivir y no me va a vencer.

Por turnos las hermanas la pusieron al corriente de la osteogénesis imperfecta con la que la pequeña nació y que debería cargar de por vida. Su rutina se iba entre la escuela de lunes a viernes y el sábado dividido entre los estudios y la ortopedia, sometiéndose durante dos a tres horas sin excepción a una serie de ejercicios para aumentar su fortaleza muscular sin comprometer del todo sus frágiles huesos. Complementaba todo ello con un riguroso cóctel de medicamentos que ingería al desayunar y antes de acostarse.

-Por eso siempre busco esforzarme al máximo en las otras materias. Como dijera el tío Eddie en una de nuestras tantas sesiones juntos, dedicar la vida a la búsqueda del conocimiento es loable -concluyó Antonella-. Sólo deseo ser una liminal que aporte a la sociedad, tal como mi hermana.

-Hago lo que puedo -se sonrojó Zynda-. En realidad tienes más méritos que yo, pequeña.

-¿Eres su tutor, hijo? -Kari miró a Eddie con no poco asombro-. No conocía esta faceta tuya.

-Bueno, todo partió cuando ella cogió una influenza que la dejó en el dique seco por una semana, impidiéndole preparar adecuadamente una prueba de matemáticas. Zynda vino aquí a pocos días de eso y me pidió ayuda. Dado que el tema eran las multiplicaciones, acepté encantado darle una clase rápida para interiorizarla en lo básico.

-Gracias al tío Eddie saqué 100 puntos y fui la mejor de mi salón -intercaló la peliverde-. Desde ese entonces nos hicimos buenos amigos y él me ha enseñado muchas otras cosas relativas a números: divisiones, fracciones, potencias y notación científica...

-Funciones no, ¿eh? -se defendió él levantando las manos ante la mirada de Caroline-. Para eso aún quedan años.

Pachy rió. Sabía que su adorado canadiense no gustaba presumir de sus muchas habilidades. Kari se permitió lanzar un suspiro antes de abrazarlo con ganas.

-¡Eres un pillín! -rió con aún más ganas-. Fuera de broma, da gusto ver que has puesto tus habilidades explicativas a servicio de alguien que te aprecia. Si Antonella ha aprendido notación científica a los... ¿qué edad tienes, pequeña?

-Nueve, señora Maxon.

-A los nueve años, entonces -completó-. Eso habla fantásticamente de tu habilidad para enseñar y de la que ella tiene para aprender. Hacen un gran equipo.

-Eso es cierto -replicó él una vez liberado del agarre de su madre.

-¿Y cómo lo llevas tú, querida? -preguntó la madre a Pachylene.

-Es algo que admiro porque hace feliz a mi compañero. Sabrás, mamá, por lo que te contara cuando fuimos a verte a Toronto, que siento un profundo desprecio por las Arachnes y todo lo que representan -ambos Maxon asintieron-. Sin embargo, Zynda y Antonella son las únicas excepciones a dicha regla porque se lo han ganado de pleno derecho. Ambas son sinceras, fieles, inteligentes y propositivas, además de tener perfectamente claro cuándo deben intervenir o escuchar. Las tres somos _mavericks_ , auténticas _outsiders_.

-Aún siendo una ochopatas por fuera, señora Maxon, tengo la misma opinión que Pachy sobre mi especie, a la que considero vana, cobarde y demasiado arrogante para entender las reales implicancias de sus dichos o acciones. Antonella y yo crecimos en condiciones muy duras allá en Hokkaido, forjándonos a pulso del rigor y de nuestra propia cercanía con los seres humanos, con quienes nos sentimos infinitamente más cómodas -añadió Zynda-. Ergo, es natural que esta fantástica arpía y yo nos hiciéramos amigas y que su hijo Eddie fuese, por su profunda conexión con ella, parte integral de este peculiar círculo.

-Hará algunos meses que vivimos en Shirokane con un matrimonio que no tiene hijos pero que nos ha aprendido a querer como si fuéramos de su misma sangre -ahora le tocó a la menor echar una carta-. Los Hirosawa, seres fantásticos en todo sentido, nos abrieron las puertas de su hogar y si bien nos tratan con el debido rigor esperable a todas las familias de clase alta, también tienen sus oídos y corazones abiertos cuando necesitamos palabras de apoyo.

Vino después el relato de los detalles más cercanos a Zynda, extendido por casi una hora. Los cinco no sólo vaciaron la tetera y comieron casi la mitad de las masitas sino que calentaron más agua y tostaron varias torrejas adicionales de pan con miel o jaleas de fruta. De la impotencia e incertidumbre asociados a los encargos de TALIO se pasó al júbilo absoluto una vez quedó cerrado el Caso Nakashima, salvando documentos importantísimos de caer en el mercado negro y desatar una auténtica guerra sucia. El júbilo llegó cuando la Arachne pelinegra narró la ejecución de Kenichi Shoda por ahorcamiento, liberando a ambas tejedoras para siempre de su funesta sombra.

-El pasado es pasado y lo que vale es el presente -dijo Antonella una vez acabó la retrospectiva-. ¿Puedo proponerles algo?

-¿Qué cosa, querida? -retrucó la arpía pelirroja.

-Las historias son fantásticas para pasar tardes lluviosas, pero creo que un juego será mucho más divertido para todos.

-¿Trajiste el Monopoly o algo así? -ahora habló Eddie, frotándose las manos ante el prospecto de verse las caras con un clásico de siempre.

-Algo varias veces mejor que eso, tío. Se me ocurrió hoy cuando estábamos estudiando historia durante la hora de almuerzo con Midori Tomashino -desarrolló la pequeña-. Tiene que ver con lo que me explicaste varias veces, tío: jugar te ayuda a recordar.

Asintió el chico ante aquella mención, maravillado una vez más al apreciar que su pupila no perdía chance de aplicar todo lo aprendido. "Vas a llegar lejos, querida", la felicitó en silencio.

La peliverde abrió un bolsito que llevaba y sacó de él una baraja de tarjetas exquisitamente decoradas más un cuaderno de cien hojas en el que ponía "respuestas". Todos los demás la miraban con curiosidad pero sin levantar sus voces.

-A esto le llamo "Uno Tras Otro" -explicó mientras mezclaba las tarjetas y luego cortaba el montón-. Estas tarjetas, aún sin patentar aunque ya me encargaré de ello a su debido tiempo, contienen diversos tópicos de cultura general y la idea es que cada uno de nosotros diga un ítem alusivo a ellos sin repetir ni equivocarse.

-Ah, ya caigo -habló Caroline-. No sólo tenemos una primicia sino algo que me recuerda a las rutinas que hacíamos en la facultad con mis compañeros para preparar los exámenes teóricos. En ese tiempo nos dábamos cinco segundos para dar una respuesta o de lo contrario perdíamos el turno.

-Entonces apliquemos eso mismo -la chiquilla estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Yo seré árbitro -Zynda tomó el cuaderno, captando el hilo de inmediato- y llevaré el registro de los aciertos. Los turnos serán en la dirección horaria y después rotaremos. ¿Les parece bien una ronda de un minuto?

Eddie y Pachylene intercambiaron una mirada antes de asentir. Ninguno de los dos había jugado antes a algo parecido, su curiosidad creciendo por momentos. El muchacho sacó la primera carta y leyó el tópico.

-Jefes de Estado de los países de la APEC -silbó-. Linda forma de empezar esta aventura, ¿no creen?

-Que vengan esos nombres -añadió la rapaz-. Antonella, ¿crees que te la puedas con algo así?

-Siempre puedo intentarlo, tía Pachy.

Caroline sonrió una vez más. ¿Cómo no podía si estaba rodeada de seres maravillosos?

-¿Están todos listos? -inquirió la tejedora mayor, abriendo el reloj de su teléfono y marcando 60 segundos-. Corre el tiempo desde... ¡Ya!

-Shinzō Abe -Antonella partió con lo obvio.

-Trudeau -Eddie hizo lo mismo.

-Piñera -Pachylene se fue hacia Chile.

-Xi Jinping -Caroline salvó bien su primera pasada.

-Eh... El ruso este... Putin -la peliverde se salvó a las últimas.

-Moon Jae-In.

-Este... Carrie Lam, la de Hong Kong -Pachy surgió de las llamas.

-Duterte.

Nuevamente Kari esquivó lo peor gracias al populista de Filipinas. Conforme pasaban de un turno a otro, se iban agotando las posibilidades. ¿Cuántos miembros tenía la APEC para empezar? La mayor de las Satme-Sannika tenía todo entre cejas, pasando de revisar la lista a marcar puntos y luego el reloj.

-Lee Hsien Loong -Antonella sacó otra vez un conejo de la chistera mediante Singapur.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el de...? -ahora dudó el primogénito, su mente puesta en el Rímac-. ¡Vizcarra!

-Jacinda Ardern.

-Joko Widodo.

-Peter O'Neill.

-Turnbull.

-Prayut, el tailandés.

-Ehhh... -la señora Maxon sintió que se le cerraban los muros encima ante la falta de opciones-. ¿Narendra Modi...?

Zynda tocó madera en el acto y detuvo la marcha del cronómetro. Marcaba menos de diez segundos para el final.

-Lo siento, señora Maxon, pero aquí no hay ningún tipo llamado Modi -revisó la nómina, repleta de iniciales para oficializar los aciertos de sus amigos- y eso es porque India no tiene la calidad de miembro permanente de la APEC.

-Bueno, a alguien tenía que tocarle la bomba y me estalló a mí -suspiró la abogado, llevándose un aplauso de los demás como premio de consuelo-. ¿Te parece si cambiamos de rol, Zynda? Después podemos contabilizar todos los puntajes.

-Encantada. Y el tema de la segunda ronda es... -sacó la carta- "monedas de curso legal en el mundo". Este me interesa bastante.

Rellenaron las tazas de té y los platillos con delicias. Se reseteó el cronómetro y comenzaron a fluir nuevamente los nombres. Le tocó perder a Eddie, quien comandó la tercera vuelta (ganadores del Nobel de Literatura) y después consoló a Antonella al repetir un concepto ya dicho. Pachy arbitró la cuarta, referente a "deportes olímpicos oficiales" y la peliverde se encargó de la última, cuyo tema fue "animales venenosos". Conforme avanzaban las horas llovían las felicitaciones y las ocurrencias dentro del departamento 30, dejando en absoluta vergüenza al temporal azotando el corazón de Ginza.

El 15 de diciembre amaneció nevando, dando a la ciudad un regalo anticipado de cara a las fiestas de fin de año, partiendo por una Navidad que tenía a miles de piltrafillas corriendo de lado a lado a fin de comprar a tiempo sus presentes. Quienes no iban por lo material optaban a cosas más íntimas como cenas o derechamente salían de viaje al hemisferio sur; esto era bien frecuente en las extraespecies ectotérmicas. Los Maxon y Pachylene, por su lado, se sentían en su salsa en medio de la urbe cubierta de blanco, sus calles refulgentes del hielo y la escarcha que algunos amargados insistían en erradicar a base de sal.

A las seis y cuarto de aquel día (dormir hasta tarde no era opción) el trío ya estaba en pie, vestido y desayunando de cara a otro día de trabajo o placer, según fuera el caso.

-Siento que nada podría arruinar este día -suspiró Caroline tras untar sus tostadas con mantequilla-. ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine después de tu trabajo, hijo? No tengo problema en pagar las entradas.

-No sé qué decir, mamá -devolvió Eddie-. Tengo tanta idea de lo que hay en cartelera ahora mismo como del idioma Swahili.

-Y eso que todos aquí hablamos al menos dos lenguas, o tres en nuestro caso -Pachylene apuntó a su amado y después a sí misma-. De todos modos, creo que ir al cine y sentarnos ante esa pantalla en medio de la total oscuridad sería una linda experiencia. Yo nunca he estado en uno.

-Ni yo.

-¿En serio? -la arpía miró al humano asombrada-. ¿Jamás fuiste a uno cuando vivías en Toronto?

-Entre los estudios y el hockey no me quedaba tiempo, querida -suspiró él-. Mi vida era distinta entonces por razones largamente conocidas.

-Siendo sincera, yo tampoco podía darme tiempo para nada debido a mi trabajo -Caroline repitió el gesto antes de tocar las manos de su hijo-. Lamento haber sugerido semejante cosa, Eddie; de verdad no quería...

-Está bien, mamá -él la miró con calidez-. Los rencores entre nosotros han muerto. Nada perdemos con ir a ver una buena película, comer palomitas y beber limonada.

-Siempre podemos buscar una buena opción en Internet -acotó la pelirroja-. Eso sí, no quiero nada relativo al animé o cosas demasiado truculentas, por muy bueno que sea el argumento.

-Para todos los gustos hay películas, mi querida Pachy -Kari ahora acarició las mejillas de la liminal-. Quizás con algo de suerte podríamos pillar algo en la onda de _Casablanca_ o _El Hombre Que Sabía Demasiado_. Los clásicos son clásicos por alguna razón, ¿no?

- _Casablanca_ sería una opción perfecta -el muchacho recuperó su ánimo-. Toca directamente el gusto que Pachy y yo tenemos por la historia, particularmente los tórridos años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-Ah, Marruecos... -la chica monstruo entendió ipso facto-. Cuántas personas lo arriesgaban todo para llegar allí en busca de la libertad. Europa era un infierno entonces y todo gracias a los sospechosos de siempre.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la cocina, expresión clara del desprecio que los humanos y la extraespecie, siendo liberales de buena cepa, sentían por el colectivismo y los regímenes totalitarios. Para ellos Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, Mao, Pol Pot y todos sus símiles no eran más que absolutos imbéciles, manchas abyectas en páginas teñidas de sangre, sudor, lágrimas y dolor. "Las guerras son irónicas", dijo Eddie a Pachylene una vez cuando terminaron de leer apenas uno de los 224 tomos de su biblioteca particular. "Siempre se dice de cada una que será la última pero al final la humanidad termina tropezándose mil veces con la misma piedra". Pensó entonces la muchacha alada que las extraespecies, al ser humanas en parte, no estaban exentas de caer en los mismos horrores.

-Cambiando de tema -Caroline sirvió más té caliente a sus queridos niños-, ¿cómo lo llevan con el asunto de su futura boda? Cuando me contaron su compromiso la noche de mi último cumpleaños me sentí en el mismísimo cielo.

-Vamos tirando, mamá -retrucó la pelirroja, ahora totalmente cómoda llamándola así-. Tenemos bastantes ideas para el pastel, la señora Hirosawa se ofreció a diseñarnos personalmente los trajes e incluso contamos con una lista de invitados tentativa.

-¡Eso sí me agrada! -sonrió la abogado-. Ojalá mis colegas que planean casarse fuesen la mitad de organizados que ustedes... ¿Podría ver la nómina hoy en la tarde o tal vez mañana?

-Con todo gusto -intercaló el primogénito-. También tenemos cubiertas las invitaciones gracias a una colega llamada Mayumi, que tiene un conocido especializado en realizar piezas de diseño gráfico y se ofreció a hacernos un precio especial. El motivo, eso sí, quedará en estricta reserva.

-¡Vamos, hijo! -la madre hizo un puchero adorable-. ¡No me hagas esto!

-Es que quiero que sea una sorpresa para todos.

-¿Ya se decidieron por el tipo de ceremonia que tendrán?

-Hicimos algunas averiguaciones junto a Eddie -otra vez la rapaz- y, según las leyes vigentes en Japón, el único vínculo válido ante la ley debe ser efectuado ante un magistrado civil. Es decir, tenemos que declarar solemnemente que nos casamos por propia voluntad, contar con un par de testigos, firmar el acta y todo eso.

-Cuando nos contaron este detalle quedamos tan sorprendidos como tú, mamá -Eddie calmó a su madre con otra mirada y la animó a beber té-. Las ceremonias religiosas al estilo nuestro, por muy hermosas y significativas que sean para todos quienes participan en ellas, son sólo fachada si no está oficializado el vínculo según lo explicado por Pachy. La única opción aparte de esa era una boda tradicional pero, digamos, ninguno de los dos deseaba pasar por semejante ritual.

Gracias a su instinto femenino, Kari leyó correctamente las aprehensiones de sus adorados hijos. Tales instancias mantenían a los novios aislados del otro hasta el día de la boda a excepción del momento requerido donde se conocían, intercambiando apenas unas pocas palabras mientras sus padres arreglaban todo por puro interés. Si había algo que la canadiense detestaba eran las bodas predefinidas (cuando no forzadas) y sentía orgullo que el marco legal de su patria, así como la inmensa mayoría de los países occidentales, las considerara un delito punible con cárcel.

-Venga como venga, mis niños, nada me hará más feliz que estar allí cuando ambos den el sí vestidos con sus mejores galas. ¿Qué tal es la señora Hirosawa con el asuntillo de la moda?

-Su Atelier, según nos contó Zynda una vez, es el más exclusivo de la capital e incluso lo frecuentan no pocos famosillos de por aquí -elaboró la rapaz-. Para poder ser atendido allí es necesario que un cliente existente te recomiende y la señora Rei es libre de aceptar o no las postulaciones.

-Entonces se van a codear con el _jet set_ -rió la mujer pelicastaña-. Capaz que después los vea firmando autógrafos y huyendo de los fotógrafos.

-Mamá, no exageres -Eddie puso paños fríos-. Si hay algo en lo que no transamos es nuestra intimidad. A veces somos puertas afuera y en otras puertas adentro.

-Ese mismo equilibrio hace nuestra relación tan especial y, siendo sincera, no lo cambiaría ni por la boda más apoteósica del mundo mundial -completó la chica monstruo-. Decidimos una ceremonia discreta desde el inicio, tanto por costos como por lugar.

-¿Y dónde será la fiesta?

-Dedicamos no poco tiempo libre a buscar sitios idóneos en todo Japón pero fracasamos rotundamente; la mayoría tenía cubierto hasta finales de 2018 e inclusive todo el 2019. Si bien no tenemos prisa ni presión por casarnos, tampoco podemos someternos de esa forma a los arbitrios del tiempo -el hijo tomó un cariz serio-. Preguntamos incluso en Okinawa, donde hay una iglesia preciosa junto al mar llamada Cristea, sin éxito.

-Estábamos dispuestos a casarnos incluso en Canadá -añadió Pachylene-. Sé que esta es un área sensible, señora Caroline, porque allá aún no hay oficializado un programa de integración y existía el riesgo de que nuestra unión no fuese reconocida por el gobierno de turno.

-Yo habría litigado por ustedes, mi niña, de ser necesario -replicó Kari antes de terminar sus tostadas-. Nada supera la fuerza de una madre dispuesta a darlo todo por sus hijos.

-Lo agradecemos, mamá. Sin embargo, jugamos nuestra última carta y salió bien: nos casaremos en Okutama y luego haremos la fiesta en la comunidad de arpías donde me crié antes de venir a vivir a Tokio.

-Continúa -dijo la abogado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Eddie tuvo la idea luego de considerar varios sitios más allá del océano, incluyendo uno hermoso donde se veían auroras boreales. Nos dejamos caer en septiembre pasado por un fin de semana, fuimos volando hasta allá y, cuento corto, tanto mi madre como la señora Yakutsenya, matriarca del clan, quedaron encantadas ante el prospecto de albergar la fiesta. Desde entonces les hemos mandado cartas frecuentes con ideas y siempre nos responden con sus opiniones -terminó la arpía.

-Algunas arpías de marcado intelecto son elegidas por sus comunidades para ejercer la labor de escribas -acotó Eddie-. No sólo se encargan de oficializar la interacción con humanos u otras liminales; también llevan registros detallados de su propia historia como los antiguos monjes del medioevo.

-Todas las que viven allí, ora pequeñas, ora mayores, son muy amistosas y viven tanto de la tierra como del intercambio...

-No se diga más, queridos -aplaudió la humana-. Sé bien que cada palabra salida de sus labios es la verdad y me alegro muchísimo que una vuelta a los orígenes sea el tema de tan magna ocasión. Sin embargo, y con esto me permitiré pedir un pequeño capricho: deseo ver todo ello en persona.

-¿En qué topamos? -dijo Pachy-. De este modo podríamos cerrar un círculo y oficializar la conexión entre nuestras familias; ahora ambas serán más grandes y prósperas.

-Llamaré ahora mismo a Shinya para pedirle el auto -el hijo procuró su iPhone y marcó el número-. ¡Ah, Shinya, disculpa por llamar tan temprano! El asunto es que necesito un pequeño favor... No, no tiene que ver con el asunto de los chalecos antibalas si deseas saberlo...

A las siete y cuarto levantaron la mesa, aunando esfuerzos para lavar los platos y dejar todo impecable. Eddie partió a trabajar a pie, como siempre, luego de colocarse un grueso abrigo de lana peinada a juego con su traje negro. Despidióse de su amada con un tierno beso en los labios y de su madre con un abrazo, quedándose con una sonrisa que seguro lo acompañaría durante el resto del día. Pachylene, mientras esperaba que Caroline se preparara para otro día de paseos y relajación, le recomendó reservar sus ropas más gruesas y cómodas para enfrentar los riscos, así como aprovechar de lleno la oportunidad de fotografiar las cataratas cercanas a la villa.

El 21 de diciembre también hizo muchísimo frío y para el canadiense eso trajo desafíos adicionales. Con Shinya y Talirindë a punto de iniciar sus vacaciones por Oceanía y Sudamérica, quedó al mando absoluto de Nakashima junto con Yuka y su primera gran misión era concretar la venta de chalecos antibalas a dos importantes departamentos de policía de la Commonwealth. Volvió a casa bastante cansado, cerca de las siete y con ganas de darse una buena ducha para luego esperar a su prometida y su madre, quienes andaban visitando una exposición de pintura impresionista en el museo local.

Abrió la puerta del edificio y saludó a uno de sus vecinos que iba saliendo, incluso sosteniéndole la puerta a modo de dejarlo pasar. Una vez cortó el acceso del frío se dispuso a revisar, como de costumbre, si le dejaron alguna carta en su estafeta del vestíbulo. Esperaba encontrarse algunas facturas de servicios o el extracto bancario pedido a su ejecutivo para propósitos de contabilidad, mas quedó sorprendido al hallar un hermoso sobre color crema con un distintivo rojo cuyo diseño era inconfundible; su matasellos contaba con apenas 48 horas de antigüedad.

"¿El servicio diplomático...?"

Maxon sufrió un repentino escalofrío. Lo último que deseaba era tener problemas con las autoridades, especialmente las de su propio país, estando tan cerca de acabar un año repleto de éxitos en todos los frentes. Guardó la misiva con prestancia en su maletín y casi se comió los ocho metros separándolo del ascensor. Tamborileó las paredes mientras bajaba la cabina y nada más llegar al tercer piso saltó hacia la puerta con el número 30.

-Vamos, vamos... -murmuraba al tiempo que intentaba calzar la llave en la cerradura reforzada.

Colgó su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta, dejó sus llaves en el gancho sobre el bloc de notas y por último se despojó de su chaqueta antes de entrar a la cocina. Prendiendo la luz y sirviéndose un vaso de agua tónica con cuatro hielos (como era su costumbre), colocó el sobre frente a sí, abriéndolo suavemente con ayuda de un abrecartas que siempre llevaba a sus reuniones.

"Hora de ver qué nos ha preparado este inusual obstáculo", se dijo al tiempo que bebía un sorbo del amargo líquido.

Su primera gran sorpresa llegó al ver que la firma cerrando el texto, escrito en un inglés formal y cordial, era la del mismísimo Ian Burney, Embajador Extraordinario y Plenipotenciario del Dominio de Canadá en el país del sol naciente. Conocía algo de este individuo gracias a las referencias de su madre: era Magíster en Ciencias Políticas con mención en Relaciones Internacionales y miembro del Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores desde 1987. Eddie leyó rápidamente el contenido, la expresión de su rostro mutando del asombro a la incertidumbre para luego acabar en un alivio sólo comparable a cuando Pachylene aterrizara en la plaza de su comunidad luego de exterminar a esa Arachne peluda.

-Por el fantasma del Padre Bauer -suspiró al acabar, bebiéndose después el agua de un trago-. Semejante giro del destino lo creía posible sólo en novelas o películas como _Casablanca_.

-¿Cuál giro?

Eddie giró y vio que tanto Pachy como Caroline lo miraban con evidente curiosidad. Venían con algunas bolsas de la tienda de conveniencia cercana.

-Permítanme ayudarles con eso -él se levantó-. Parece bien pesado.

-No hay problema, mi amor -replicó la extraespecie-. Llegamos hace apenas un par de minutos y te encontramos tan concentrado...

-...que no quisimos interrumpirte -completó la pelicastaña, ayudando a Pachylene a dejar todo en las encimeras.

El primogénito se permitió sonreír, ahora absolutamente relajado. Abrazó cariñosamente a la rapaz antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en un exquisito gesto; acto seguido le mostró la carta aún entre sus dedos.

-Por la diosa -murmuró una vez acabó de leerla-. ¡Eddie, esto es fantástico! ¡Ni en mis más disparatados cálculos pensé que nos sucedería algo así!

-Y que lo digas, mi amor.

Kari fue la última en echarle un vistazo al papel con membrete, sintiéndose llena de la misma satisfacción que sus adorados retoños. Guardó cuidadosamente la misiva en el sobre y posteriormente lo colocó en su bolso.

-Esto merece ser enmarcado -dijo luego de abrazar a Eddie y después a Pachy-. Llámenlo instinto femenino o como deseen, pero creo saber hacia dónde va todo esto. Disfrútenlo porque se lo han ganado.

-Gracias, mamá -la pelirroja se arrimó a su muchacho, aún sin poder creerlo del todo-. ¿Nos juntamos frente al Kabuki-za una vez terminemos? Podríamos darte una estimación de la hora.

-Allí estaré y, si me dejan, comenzaré a mover algunos hilos de mi lado para facilitar todo -les guiñó el ojo con increíble complicidad.

-Tal vez sea esta la primera vez en la historia en que tres personas ejecutarán un penal al mismo tiempo -mencionó Eddie, apelando a su pasado-. Sé que los tres estaremos a la altura del caso.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Continuando la trama abierta en el capítulo 41, hace ya cinco semanas, aquí tenemos un cuarteto de momentos bien definidos, centrados en la futura familia Maxon y sus diversas interacciones con la sociedad japonesa moderna. Inicialmente eran seis pero hube de descartar dos por razones de espacio. A partes iguales se aprecian en ellos tajadas de los mundos físico, intelectual y emotivo conforme la señora Caroline adquiere poco a poco una mayor aproximación hacia la esfera liminal. Todo ello se mezcla magníficamente con la exquisita relación entre Pachylene y Eddie, cuyo amor mutuo continúa saliéndose de todos los gráficos y llegando a las mismas esferas del poder. Algunos de estos segmentos quedan claramente abiertos, algo hecho a propósito para continuar extendiendo la cadena a futuro._

 _Aunque nuestros protagonistas viven llenos de planes, Valaika y yo tenemos algo bastante más hogareño en carpeta - pasar la noche acurrucados con programas del recuerdo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! O como se dice en japonés, "la cosa es sin repetir ni equivocarse, pues"._


	47. Heurística

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Heurística**

-¡Adelante! -dijo Tomoe Sakurada cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Nada más esta se abrió apareció Tionishia, su última paciente del día.

-Buenas tardes, doctora -la ogro la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza-. Heme aquí para una nueva sesión.

-Ponte cómoda, querida -la psiquiatra le sonrió, indicándole el diván para los pacientes-. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Muchos problemas en el trabajo?

-Todo ha ido bien, gracias. Esta semana tuvimos un pequeño gran éxito en nuestra siempre ardua tarea de mantener ambos mundos en equilibrio -Tio colgó su chaqueta en la percha junto al mueble-. ¿Quiere que le cuente al respecto?

-Será una buena instancia para que te sueltes antes de entrar en materia. Soy todo oídos.

Se tendió en el diván la rubia, moviéndose ligeramente y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al sentir la comodidad del colchón bajo ella, cubierto de sobrio cuero pulido, a juzgar por su brillo, aquel mismo día. Estiró sus brazos y piernas a todo lo que daban antes de colocarse en una postura relajada, casi entregada. Carraspeó un par de veces y luego se decidió a hablar.

-Esta mañana logramos atrapar a una pareja de acosadores que andaban molestando a las liminales del distrito; les tomaban fotos con cámaras ocultas en baños públicos o probadores para después imprimirlas y chantajearlas mediante copias que enviaban a sus residencias o lugares de trabajo -explicó-. Tenían toda una operación montada y al parecer eran parte de una banda más grande que operaba, según confesaron después, en varias otras ciudades grandes de Japón. Lograron obtener dinero de al menos una veintena de víctimas antes que les echáramos el guante gracias a las acciones de su marido y Doppel, la cambiaformas que es parte de nuestro grupo.

-Ya me imagino cómo habrá sido -Tomoe acercó una silla y se sentó junto a ella-. Masaaki tiene una clase particular de desprecio hacia esa clase de gente. ¿Qué tan mal acabaron esos vagos?

-El tipo terminó con la nariz rota en tres partes y todo embarrado luego que Masaaki le diese cinco o seis patadas. Creo que también le trituró un par de costillas cuando lo arrastró hasta la furgoneta. La mujer que actuaba con él, y esto lo digo con marcada decepción, era una ogro como yo, algo más pequeña pero provista de una mirada llena de inquina, de maldad sin filtro. Su propia furia fue su mayor enemigo: al querer atacar a su esposo, Doppel se transformó en una red de caza y le enredó los pies, mandándola al suelo sin escalas. También acabó magullada y humillada.

El particular énfasis en la segunda parte de la breve narración hizo levantar sus ojos a la psiquiatra, quien comenzó a tomar algunas notas bajo el título "Asunto de Tionishia: Sesión 2". Creyó percibir allí, además de su frustración ante tan deplorable ejemplo, una línea hacia el pasado de la extraespecie.

-Seguro se está preguntando el porqué de mi cambio de tono -destacó justo entonces la ogro.

-Me interesaría saberlo, sí -admitió Tomoe.

-La última vez que vi semejante desdén por la dignidad humana o monstruosa fue... cuando mi propia familia quiso obligarme a contraer matrimonio con un tipo que no amaba -suspiró la despampanante rubia-. Recordé a mi madre, a mi hermana Valita, a todos esos imbéciles apegados a una tradición insana cuando sometieron a esta otra ogro a un careo con sus numerosas víctimas. Se venga de donde se venga y se manifieste como se manifieste, la maldad tiene idénticas raíces: corazones podridos, negros, carentes de cualquier impulso que no sea dañar, destruir, corromper.

-Imagino lo mucho que debe haberte afectado volver a ver esas memorias que creías desterradas -la doctora escribió un par de líneas-. Los traumas tienen mucho de similar a las malezas porque cuesta mucho erradicarlos al completo y, en los peores casos, algunas semillas creadas por sus secuelas siguen latentes en el organismo -pausó para servirse agua-. ¿Deseas un vaso, Tio?

-Se lo acepto encantada, señora Tomoe.

La muchacha se incorporó y recibió el contenedor de vidrio lleno casi hasta los topes. Usualmente lo habría acabado en un trago calculado, mas ahora prefirió quitarle dos sorbos con suficiente humedad para humectarse los labios. Acto seguido volvió a tenderse, cerrando los ojos e intentando buscar una buena vibra para continuar.

-¿Adquiriste la risperidona en gotas que te receté?

-Sí, doctora, aunque no he necesitado usarla de momento. Suelo llegar tan cansada a mi casa que nada más darme un baño y cenar algo ligero me quedo dormida. Eso sí, no estoy segura si podré decir lo mismo esta noche.

-Treinta gotas una hora antes de meterte a la cama serán suficientes. Y si sigues teniendo problemas, puedes complementarlo con algo de melatonina. Es una hormona que el cuerpo produce naturalmente pero cuya frecuencia se pierde con la edad. Su función es regular los ciclos del sueño.

-Creí que eso lo hacía la serotonina -parpadeó Tio.

-Mucha gente las confunde porque suenan parecido, pero un rol clave de la serotonina es inducir el sueño. También su producción baja conforme ganamos años y explica por qué los ancianos se levantan muy temprano y duermen muy poco -explicó la profesional de forma didáctica-. Creo que ya hemos tocado suficientes hormonas por hoy, querida, así que es hora de entrar en materia.

-Dígame qué desea saber y se lo contaré.

-En nuestra primera sesión tocamos las raíces de tu problema, detonadas por lo que acertadamente llamaste corazones corrompidos por el peso de una tradición ilógica -Tomoe escribió algo más-. Este trauma ha perdurado en ti aún cuando tú misma desterraste a los causantes hace años, al decidir integrarte a la sociedad humana en Suō-Ōshima antes de saltar a Tokio. Una regla clásica para entender esta clase de lesiones psíquicas es descomponerla en sus partes más básicas y eso es lo que haremos hoy.

-Me gusta ese concepto de la lesión psíquica -la ogro notó con admiración-. Casi todo el mundo cree que las lesiones sólo son físicas, como fracturas, roturas de ligamentos o quemaduras, pero no piensan que bajo nuestra piel y huesos, bajo nuestro propio corazón, tenemos dos elementos tomados de la mano: la conciencia y el alma -dijo poéticamente-. Creo ver a qué quiere apuntar, doctora Sakurada. Una lesión psíquica no tratada genera a largo plazo coletazos tanto o más fuertes que una física.

-Aciertas de pleno, Tio, en que la inmensa mayoría de la gente desconoce este término aún cuando ha notado su presencia directamente a través de enfermedades como la depresión, uno de los peores males de nuestra sociedad que termina, en no pocos casos, en caminos terribles conocidos como suicidio o _Karōshi_ ; los que no siguen ninguno de esos carriles acaban quizás peor, incapaces de establecer vínculos y destinados a seguir tratamientos invasivos hasta el último día de sus vidas -Tomoe movió la cabeza de lado a lado-. He ahí los peores escenarios, corazón, pero estoy optimista en tu caso porque aún eres joven y tu propia personalidad, con énfasis en lo tierno y lo valioso, actúa cual estupendo antídoto.

Tal mención estremeció a la rubia hasta la última fibra de su ser. Si no fuese por la comodidad del diván que la tenía relajada en extremo, se habría incorporado _ipso facto_ para darle a la humana un gran abrazo, de esos que dispensaba a anfitriones como Kimihito Kurusu o Eddie Maxon en las contadas ocasiones que se cruzaba con ambos.

-Eso fue muy profundo -se limitó a decir, moviéndose levemente sobre el mueble; estaba bien calentita-. Realmente tiene un don con las palabras, doctora.

-Es algo natural cuando se aprende a escuchar antes que hablar. La idea, claro es que esto no sea un monólogo-. Ni tú gritas al vacío ni yo soy una pared. Nunca has de olvidar eso.

-Por mi honor lo recordaré hasta el final del tratamiento -se frotó las manos la voluptuosa ogro y luego acarició su cuerno-. Y ya que estamos aquí para hablar de bodas, pasteles y demases, me gustaría iniciar con algo que mucha gente, al igual que la lesión psíquica, no toma en cuenta en su justa medida: los colores.

Arqueó sus cejas Tomoe antes de recordar que Tionishia tenía una marcada veta artística desde la infancia, caracterizada por largas horas frente a un block de dibujo donde creaba retratos y paisajes. "He ahí una idea para otra tarde de conversación", pensó al tiempo que hacía una nota al margen. "Adquirir lo necesario será coser y cantar".

-¿Qué colores asociaría usted a una boda, digamos, promedio? -preguntó la liminal a su terapeuta.

-Bueno, ahí hay para todos los gustos e incluso para el mal gusto -retrucó Sakurada-. Tienes blancos; oscuros en el molde del azul, el verde e incluso el rojo; pasteles tipo crema, verde, lavanda, durazno; plateados y dorados de exquisita factura...

-Imaginación y combinaciones no faltan, como verá -ahora Tio se puso académica-. Pero eso no sólo se limita a la ropa sino a la decoración, el pastel, las piedras preciosas de los anillos y así muchas otras cosas -otro suspiro-. En lo personal, siempre he sentido una fascinación especial por los tonos blancos y plateados porque me recuerdan a... la pureza.

-¿Podrías elaborar?

-Claro, doctora. Con excepción de los matrimonios arreglados y destinados a terminar en fracaso -nuevamente la rubia marcó su divergencia con el pasado familiar-, cuando dos seres deciden unir sus vidas en salud y enfermedad lo hacen apelando a la pureza del otro, sin importar qué tantos defectos carguen consigo. El blanco es sinónimo de la nueva vida que inicia, de un futuro compartido que vendrá cargado de desafíos y de la verdad que siempre ha de primar entre ambos. Cuando era más joven y fantaseaba con llegar al altar me imaginaba con un vestido de largo velo, sin mangas ni escote y apenas cubierto de vuelos en la parte inferior. Me veía cargando también unas rosas del mismo color y una pequeña tiara plateada en mi frente -se sonrojó un pelito-. Al ser yo de piel morena y cabellera dorada como el trigo que crece en los campos vírgenes, siempre he tenido una particular fascinación por los contrastes.

-¿Veías a tu adorado novio vestido de blanco también?

-Más bien en un traje oscuro y corbata de humita ídem pero con camisa alba como la nieve que cubría mi antiguo hogar en invierno. A veces lo imaginaba como alguien de mi misma estatura y en otras más bajo, pero siempre esperándome junto al sacerdote con una sonrisa en sus labios -otro sonrojo aún más fuerte la invadió-. Ese mismo contraste entre hombre y mujer, entre cáliz y espada, entre el día y la noche, halla su máxima expresión en los atuendos de los prometidos que luego serán esposos ante los ojos de la divinidad en la que crean... o no. Estas telas finas cubiertas de negro, azul marino y hasta gris son un símbolo condensado del compromiso que se asume en la unión de estas vidas.

-Sin duda tienes un gran ojo en esto, corazón -la psiquiatra asintió y anotó otras cosas-. ¿Y qué hay, por ejemplo, de esos colores pasteles que me hablabas?

-Eso también es fácil. Solía anotar esto en los diarios que luego se perdieron cuando incendié mi cuarto al escapar del fuerte -Tio hizo algo de memoria y halló rápidamente lo requerido en su banco de datos-. El dorado y el durazno evocan la calidez innata del amor sincero, mientras el verde y el lavanda referencias personalidades extrovertidas o más reservadas, respectivamente. El rojo oscuro muestra inclinaciones intelectuales por estar asociado a los libros y esos espacios donde se guardan. Del azul cielo y el color crema extraemos la inocencia latente en cada uno de nosotros, muchas veces postergada debido a las exigencias de la vida moderna.

-O golpeas o te golpean -intercaló Tomoe.

-Precisamente. Incluso algunas variantes oscuras pueden asociarse a los elementos que nos rodean, como el cielo que se ve reflejado en lagos y piscinas, las rocas grises sobre las que anhelamos construir nuestros futuros hogares y la inmensidad del mar, cuyo azul profundo es un escudo y a la vez un plano desde el que podemos descubrir infinidad de cosas. Eso es cuanto puedo añadir por ahora.

Ahora sí se incorporó la ogro y bebió hasta la última gota del vaso. Tanto hablar sobre interpretaciones y posibilidades cromáticas terminó pasándole la cuenta a su garganta. Aceptó gustosa un _refill_ , tendiéndose nuevamente y conectándose a esa veta que creyó perdida cuando su adolescencia se cortó en dos.

-Lo que me relataste ha sido muy ilustrativo, Tionishia -mencionó la especialista-, y revela que realmente tienes el asunto bien internalizado, algo demostrado por tu asociación de colores y sentimientos. No por nada lograste rescatarlo de entre las brasas que consumieron tu pasado, tus vínculos con tu gente y todo lo que no lograste colocar en esas maletas preparadas de antemano. Ya que mencionaste el asunto de los contrastes, ¿cómo eran los matrimonios entre tu gente?

-No se parecían en nada a las versiones humanas que me encantan, incluso en el aspecto tradicional del país con kimonos y toda la parafernalia. Los padres del prometido venían con ropas de gala, bastante parecidas a esos atuendos de la era victoriana que hemos visto en tantas series y películas, pactaban un contrato con la familia de la chica y luego "incentivaban" -resaltó esto en claro tono de obligación- a sus hijos a estar prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos. Muchos de ellos se desquiciaban al no ser compatibles pero debían disimularlo para evitar sendas palizas. Ahí no existía nada de los derechos de los niños o cosa similar, contribuyendo a perpetuar un ciclo por lo cual esos mismos adultos pasaron en su momento.

-Vaya cosa más horrible -Tomoe tembló de miedo-. ¿Y luego qué ocurría?

-Las bodas eran celebradas en el salón comunal y todos, lo quisieran o no, debían asistir. Recuerdo haber visto algunas de niña y lo que siempre me intrigó era ver las palabras vacías saliendo de los labios de los prometidos una vez recitaban el juramento de lealtad. Sus ojos, doctora, parecían querer decir "¡mátenme ahora mismo!" o "¡yo no te quiero; sólo hago esto porque de lo contrario me torturarán!". Era algo tan patéticamente estúpido... Sin embargo, al ser una tradición mantenida en nuestros clanes por siglos, nadie osaba romperla porque eso implicaba enemistarse directamente con las capas dominantes de la sociedad de ogros. Por algún extraño designio la resignación se apoderaba de la nueva pareja al paso de los años y sus hijos, que debían tenerlos a fin de asegurar la continuidad del linaje, se convertían en un punto de apoyo que eventualmente los acercaba. Claro está que algunas historias de esas, tan mal concebidas y peor continuadas, realmente se iban al fondo en dos tiempos, pero otras derivaban en una cordialidad pulida en secreto.

-¿Quieres decir que en público esos mismos esposos debían aparentar odiarse? De verdad suena increíble.

-Tal cual, doctora. Puertas adentro todo cambiaba, dando a marido y mujer la posibilidad de conocerse mejor gradualmente. El punto común a todos los casos, como ha de suponer, era un odio horrible hacia sus propios padres por hacerlos pasar por semejante suplicio a tan corta edad -añadió la extraespecie-. No ha de creer, sin embargo, que todos se resignaban a repetir la historia; algunas familias formadas a la fuerza llegaban a extremos inusitados para romper el círculo vicioso. Sin ir más lejos, la que vivió durante varios años frente a mi casa en la villa llegó al extremo de fingir estar maldita para luego fabricar un túnel por el que escaparse, dejando atrás un reguero de sangre que habría liquidado a cualquiera de perderla. El rumor se expandió rápido y así evitaron que fueran a visitarlos, aunque ellos actuaban de forma convincente: rompían vidrios en la noche y recitaban conjuros en el día; los niños dejaron de ir a la escuela y comenzaron a actuar cual hipnotizados; causaron varios accidentes a quienes entraron a sus dominios, etc.

-¿Y cómo supiste que todo era una farsa? -la doctora realmente se enganchó al relato.

-Porque encontré, la noche anterior a su desaparición permanente, una nota en mi ventana donde uno de los hermanitos detalló toda la trama. Nunca nadie supo cómo se gestó el plan y cuando me preguntaron fingí ignorancia pura. Leí tal misiva en cosa de segundos y cumplí el último favor que me pidió arrojándola al fuego -hizo una breve pausa para tomar más agua-. Vale, ahora me siento mejor. Él, así como su hermana y sus padres, se sacaron metódicamente pequeñas cantidades de sangre durante meses, la congelaron en un rincón aislado de la casa y finalmente la vertieron por todos lados antes de salir por el pasadizo hacia la libertad. A fin de ocultar todo rastro, volaron el túnel con explosivos robados del arsenal común. Los felicité en silencio por su inventiva y deseé, en ese momento y lugar, tener suficientes cojones como para intentar algo parecido; ya sentía el asfixiante yugo de mis costumbres en el cuello.

-Esto me recuerda a un episodio de _CSI_ que viera hace años en la televisión -Tomoe bebió también y aclaró su garganta-. Se trataba de un crimen sin víctima y en el que la única pista para los investigadores era un inmenso charco de sangre en el departamento donde vivía la chica desaparecida.

-Ya ve que la realidad supera a la ficción, doctora -la rubia se estiró nuevamente a todo lo que daba-. ¿Hemos terminado ya?

-Por hoy sí, Tio. Hemos estado casi dos horas conversando y me has dado bastante material para nuestra próxima reunión. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mejor, gracias. Hablar con usted me relaja, ayudándome a aligerar mi conciencia y haciéndome ver que sí hay una luz al final de este largo túnel -se incorporó la ogro-. ¿Cuánto le debo por la sesión? Sé bien que debo pagarle por esta y la de hace dos semanas.

-Son diez mil yenes cada una -retrucó Tomoe-. Acepto efectivo o transferencias bancarias.

-¿Tarjetas no? -Tionishia arqueó sus cejas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que he pedido un lector para la oficina pero nunca quisieron dármelo aunque presenté todos los documentos requeridos. Creo que efectué todos los trámites tres veces antes de desistir -Sakurada cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó en el primer cajón de su escritorio-. Usualmente cobro 15 mil yenes la hora pero me caes muy bien, querida, y tu historia es digna de ser tratada como merece. Ergo, el dinero no ha de ser impedimento para ello.

-Ahora mismo no ando con dinero encima pero puedo transferirle.

Sacó la ogro de su bolsillo un teléfono celular grande, de pantalla táctil y bien adaptado a sus finas (para la especie) manos. Abrió la aplicación de su banco, revisando que tuviese suficiente saldo en su cuenta antes de realizar el movimiento. Dado que ya eran las siete de la tarde, quedaría registrado con fecha contable del día hábil siguiente pero le daría algunos puntos de cortesía para usar en su compra anual de peluches y otras cosas bonitas en esas tiendas que adoraba.

-Me dijo 20 mil yenes, ¿no? Si es tan amable de proporcionarme sus datos para añadirla a mis destinatarios frecuentes, tendrá el dinero en cosa de minutos.

Tomoe cogió una hoja en blanco y anotó en ella lo requerido antes de dejarla en manos de su paciente, quien abrió la ventana de transferencias a terceros y escribió hasta la última seña.

* * *

 **Nombre o Razón Social:** Tomoe Sakurada

 **Número de Identificación:** (Redactado)

 **Banco:** (Redactado)

 **Tipo de Cuenta:** Cuenta Corriente

 **Número de Cuenta:** 0-0562-782536-3

 **Correo Electrónico:** (Redactado)

 **Cantidad:** ¥20.000

 **Tipo de Transferencia:** Inmediata

* * *

Tionishia procuró una tarjeta de su billetera, revisó las coordenadas solicitadas y las introdujo para culminar el proceso. Inmediatamente después recibió un mensaje con una tercera clave, la que se exigía colocar por protocolos cada vez que se realizara un traspaso a un nuevo contacto.

-¡Listo! -exclamó una vez pulsó el botón que decía "aceptar"-. ¿Ya le llegó?

-Revisaré de inmediato.

Un _beep_ en el celular de la doctora, acompañado de una nueva sonrisa, confirmó que todo estaba oleado y sacramentado. Ambas se despidieron mediante un par de besos en la mejilla, deseando que todo les fuese fantásticamente hasta que tocara la tercera reunión dentro de 15 días exactos. Lo último que dijo la rubia fue, textualmente, "espero de todo corazón no tener que dormirme por efecto de las gotas o la melatonina".

* * *

 _13:38... 13:37... 13:36... 13:35..._

* * *

Tionishia debió admitir su sorpresa al llegar a la consulta y ver que Tomoe la esperaba con una serie de objetos artísticos sobre una mesa de madera que había mandado traer. Encima podían verse lápices de grafito, tinta y colores; carboncillos y gomas de borrar; migas de pan e incluso pinceles y papel secante. Completaban el conjunto crayones y témperas de al menos veinte colores distintos, así como una croquera de 200 hojas hecha de papel reciclado y con páginas gruesas.

-¿Y esto qué es? -preguntó una vez saludó a la doctora-. Por momentos creí que me equivoqué de oficina y entré al estudio ubicado al otro lado del pasillo.

-Comprendo tu desconcierto, Tio, pero todo esto lo preparé para ti -Sakurada le indicó que se sentara-. El arte es una magnífica forma de terapia y dado que posees notable talento según lo que me has contado, me encantaría ver cómo expresas esos conceptos de los que hablamos a través de colores y espacios, lo que ayudará a la fluidez de nuestras conversaciones.

-Ah, ahora entiendo mejor -la ogro tomó sitio-. ¿Puedo pedirle que me conteste dos preguntas antes?

-Todo lo que quieras.

-Uno, ¿va a exhibir esto en alguna parte? -se cohibió la rubia; esta faceta la volvía más introvertida.

-¡Oh, no! -respondió la psiquiatra-. Lo que produzcas quedará guardado en esta croquera y a nadie más la mostraré. Dibujar y pintar sacan como pocas cosas lo que la gente realmente tiene dentro; puedes deducir muchas cosas de ellos en función del grosor de sus trazos, de los colores que prefieren y de los motivos que plasman. Varias veces he recurrido a esta clase de acción con pacientes complicados, especialmente cuando se encuentran "trancados" en el progreso de sanación.

-¿Y yo estoy "trancada", doctora?

-En absoluto, querida. Tus dos primeras sesiones han revelado la real raigambre de tu veta moral: más allá de tu juventud tienes una madurez e inteligencia emocional notables, lo que te lleva a ser generosísima con quienes aprecias y absolutamente implacable con los criminales como esos patéticos chantajistas sobre los que conversamos hará dos semanas. Merecido se lo tienen, por cierto. ¿Ya los condenaron?

-Ambos tenían historial, así que recibieron 541 días de cárcel cada uno -retrucó la rubia-. En cuanto a la ogro, será deportada nada más cumpla su condena por romper la regla más importante del decálogo de convivencia: "ningún humano puede causar daño físico, económico, psicológico o moral a una extraespecie y viceversa". El chantaje a esas pobres féminas toca fondo en uno de los pozos más sépticos de la humanidad, después de todo -pausa-. Ahora que estoy más tranquila viene la segunda pregunta: ¿qué desea que dibuje o pinte?

-Lo que sea tu cariño, corazón -sonrió Tomoe-. Durante esta y cada una de las próximas sesiones iremos trabajando en un concepto específico, el que ilustrarás como mejor te parezca. Al final de la hora veremos qué has creado y le pondremos fecha, lo que nos ayudará a llevar un registro palpable de tu mejoría.

-¿En serio me ve mejor, señora Sakurada?

-Mucho, Tio. Mucho más de lo que crees.

-Entonces no veo impedimento para comenzar. ¿Cuál es el primer concepto?

-Amor -contestó la terapeuta-. Expresa en una imagen lo que crees que es el amor.

Estimulada ante la perspectiva de resucitar una vez más los pocos buenos momentos de su infancia, Tionishia cogió un lápiz grafito con la mano derecha, abrió la croquera y empezó a dibujar un bosquejo sencillo. A veces se llevaba la punta al mentón, adoptando una pose muy pensativa conforme buscaba el elemento preciso para continuar. Frecuentemente murmuraba para sí misma, pestañeaba e incluso chasqueaba los dedos cuando se desocupaba. "No, creo que esto es muy grande. Quizás debería poner esto aquí en vez de allí... Sí, necesito algo más de rojo acá..."

-¿Te sigue yendo bien en tu trabajo? -preguntó la doctora.

-No me puedo quejar. Últimamente hemos estado lejos del sol y casi siempre haciendo labores de escritorio -contestó la ogro mientras dibujaba unas formas curvas, regordetas, perfectas-. Lo bueno es que nunca nos faltan temas de conversación al pulso de los informes y las entrevistas que transcribimos para el archivo central. ¡Si hasta tenemos buen café cada mañana y tarde, así como una buena dosis de pastelillos frescos! ¿Se puede pedir algo mejor?

-¿Y de qué conversan?

-En honor a la verdad, señora Tomoe, ninguno de mis compañeros de trabajo, con excepción de Masaaki y Manakin, sabe que estoy recurriendo a sus servicios profesionales. Desde aquel incidente gatillado por mis recortes almacenados en el archivador ha pasado ya un tiempo y lo considero una herida cicatrizada. Nadie ha tocado el tema de las bodas, algo por lo que doy gracias porque de lo contrario...

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Yo no sé mentir y tarde o temprano, al estar en confianza, correría el riesgo de irme de lenguas -Tio tomó unos lápices de colores para retocar-. Hablar de otros tópicos, como la música de moda, los deportes de invierno o las execrables conductas de los nativistas, me ayuda a pensar en otras cosas y enfrentar el día a día con una sonrisa. Cuando me levanto por la mañana, tomo desayuno y me ducho, pienso en qué podría aprender para enriquecer mi vida. Hablando de eso, he estado practicando un poco con el tejido a crochet y creando algunas camisetas para mis peluches favoritos. En eso mi anfitriona me ha dado una gran mano, prestándome lanas e hilos para mis correrías por las arenas del ensayo y el error.

-¿No has intentado poner tus talentos a prueba con ellos o con Smith y los demás? -cuestionó la psiquiatra-. Digo, no creo que les moleste tanto modelar para ti.

-De momento no soy tan buena como para pensar en tejer abrigos o pantalones, si he de ser franca con usted -la rubia aplicó otros retoques, borró algunos trazos y luego repasó con un lápiz de tinta-. Como dije, tales cosas crean una saludable vía de escape para mis pensamientos, la que refuerzo saliendo todos los fines de semana a pasear, ver una película o vitrinear. Algo que añado con no poco orgullo es que mi rendimiento laboral no ha sufrido merma alguna desde el día que todo estalló. Ah, y el frasco de risperidona sigue lleno.

De puro orgullo la voluptuosa liminal hinchó un poco su ya prominente pecho, quedándose en una pose cómica que incluía el lápiz a medio camino del papel sobre la mesa. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, cuando el reloj ya tocaba las siete, dejó los materiales de lado y declaró el final de su obra.

-Espero que sea de su agrado, doctora -le pasó la croquera-. Fue lo que pude improvisar en estos 120 minutos de charla y pensamientos.

-Veamos qué me espera...

Ahora la sorpresa quedó encasillada con la humana, quien apreció un dibujo bien elaborado de un chico y una chica tomados de la mano, descalzos y vestidos con ropa liviana mientras miraban un hermoso atardecer veraniego. El arrebol anaranjado de las nubes parecía brillar en un cielo a medio camino entre el agua y el fuego; bajo él aparecía un campo de suaves colinas cubiertas de verde césped. La fémina era alta, rubia y vestida con una túnica blanca, tal como indicase Tio en su descripción de la pureza, mientras el hombre lucía un conjunto algo más oscuro pero aún brillante gracias al influjo del astro rey. Los tenues movimientos del pasto de derecha a izquierda indicaban la presencia de una brisa que también afectaba a los protagonistas. Lo que más llamó la atención de Tomoe, eso sí, fue una tenue aura rojiza alrededor de ellos.

-Tienes una concepción espectacular de la figura humana -observó la mujer-. Nada está fuera de proporción, algo por lo que te felicito, pero me asalta una duda. ¿Por qué pusiste el aura roja?

-En el contexto de este dibujo no se asocia a la furia sino a la pureza del sentimiento que une a los seres aquí plasmados -contestó la paciente, rascándose la base de su cuernito-. Si el rojo se ha asociado desde tiempos inmemoriales al amor es por la fuerza arrebatadora de tal emoción, candente a la usanza del fuego y vibrante como la sangre recorriendo ahora mismo nuestras venas, doctora. Al amarse dos seres como en este ejemplo, donde están tomados de las manos, expresan que harían todo y más por el otro, llegando incluso a jugarse la vida. El amor, al ser una emoción fundamental, es capaz de llevarnos a superar límites inimaginables y borrar, gota a gota, las malas memorias que antes marcaron nuestras vidas. Sin importar cómo sea el hombre que eventualmente me conquiste, siempre demandaré eso de él y se lo daré en idéntica medida sin pensarlo dos veces -declaró con total seriedad-. Así nacerá y crecerá nuestro voto de fidelidad, el que eventualmente decantará en la formación de una familia como lo muestran esos pequeños brotes de flores a su alrededor.

-Si no los hubieras mencionado, Tio, ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta que estaban ahí -se reprendió Sakurada-. Creo que me falta aprender a observar mejor.

-A todos nos cuesta en un principio, señora. No se castigue -devolvió la ogro con una linda sonrisa-. Sólo concédase dos o tres semanas más y quedará a la altura del más granado crítico de arte.

-Que Dios te oiga, querida -la humana no pudo evitar reír-. Ahora ordenaré esto antes de poner fin a nuestra sesión.

-Permítame ayudarle -se incorporó la rubia-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por conseguirme todo esto, y aún más si fue de su propio bolsillo.

Acabó así la tercera jornada y llegó la cuarta, marcando oficialmente dos meses de viaje por el camino hacia la sanación. Antes de ponerse a pintar Tio confesó que debió echar mano a las gotas y las cápsulas de melatonina luego de presenciar algo que la dejó helada la tarde anterior: una liminal que llamó a MON por teléfono en la mañana para denunciar severos abusos de sus anfitrones (una pareja de psicóticos masoquistas que cayeron al instante en la cárcel) fue hallada muerta en su casa al poco rato. La rubia misma cargó su cadáver al furgón y lo llevó después a la morgue para la autopsia y posterior apertura del expediente. La causa del deceso, según el forense de turno, fue agotamiento causado por constantes latigazos y heridas infectadas que terminaron drenándole hasta la última gota de vida. En una cruel coincidencia, el concepto que le tocó materializar en una obra de arte fue "dolor". Más de una vez se detuvo la extraespecie, sus manos temblándole de pura impotencia ante la crueldad de esos malnacidos, pero se las arregló para terminar un dibujo de la misma mujer rubia llorando, encuclillada y abandonada a merced de los elementos, apenas cubierta por la misma túnica que ahora se le pegaba al cuerpo a causa de la lluvia cayendo desde un cielo gris.

-Perdone si tiene manchas de lágrimas, pero es que todo fue tan atroz...

Se quebró Tionishia en el acto, dejando escapar un torrente de amargas gotas desde sus ojos y abrazando a Tomoe como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Ambas pasaron el último cuarto de hora así, quietas en medio del despacho, hasta que la rubia pudo recobrar parte del temple perdido. Nada más salió del edificio tomó el primer metro a casa y lo único que tragó, aparte de sus remedios, fue una taza de té antes de irse a dormir temprano. Siendo tan sensible y buena, el recuerdo de aquella fauno fallecida se quedó casi diez días grabado en su mente, afectando un poco su rendimiento laboral pero no al punto de obligarla a pedir licencia médica. Tomó la risperidona y la melatonina durante tres semanas que se le hicieron larguísimas, admitiendo en susurros su efectividad en la cuarta visita al estudio. ¿Y el tema? Resignación, el que expresó la ogro con una visita de la chica, totalmente vestida de negro, a esa tumba anónima.

En el quinto ciclo la ogro apareció tan normal como siempre, habiendo digerido adecuadamente el luto y lista para seguir conversando y aprendiendo. Su versión de la esperanza se retrató en una mano viniendo de arriba para tomar la de la mujer, ayudándole a escapar del pozo de las miserias, cuya agua embarrada le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Conforme ascendía aparecía más limpia, más restaurada, más apta que nunca para comenzar de nuevo. Para su sexta sesión llegó la continuación de aquel dibujo, con la mujer tocando nuevamente el fresco pasto del campo y conociendo a su salvador; era el mismo hombre que dibujara en su primera muestra.

-Como puede ver, doctora, esta historia se narra desde una retrospectiva -destacó Tionishia-. No tengo nada contra las progresiones lineales, pero reconstruir los hechos conociendo el resultado final es una técnica tan válida como cualquier otra.

-Creo que aún te falta algo -Tomoe le guiñó el ojo-. ¿Lo veremos la próxima semana?

-Puede apostar a que sí.

Ese algo efectivamente apareció en la séptima sesión y era un beso entre ambos personajes, vistos de perfil y envueltos con una tenue aura dorada. Constituía un momento puro e intenso pero sin ser arrebatador ni cebollero al nivel de una telenovela barata. Así brotaba el amor sin filtro, tejido en hebras plateadas formando una poderosa cadena conectando los corazones de ambos, según explicara la ogro. Tal paso, junto a todos los demás, representaba las luces y sombras de la vida en pareja, así como la capacidad de reinventarse luego de malos pasos. Siempre, sin embargo, debía darse la prioridad al compañero para colaborar en enmendar las cosas; en caso contrario la línea terminaba, dando origen a un nuevo ciclo tras un periodo de pausa, como indicó el cuadro de la octava reunión, consistente en el hombre y la mujer plantando semillas en el fértil suelo. Cuando la psiquiatra le preguntó si tuvo para ello una inspiración adicional, Tio mencionó en detalle no sólo a Kuroko, Manako, Masaaki y Doppel, sino también a Eddie y Kimihito, humanos cortados del mismo molde y representantes de los mejores valores esperables en un anfitrión. De este modo pasó la última hora concedida.

-Ya que hemos terminado, señora Tomoe -dijo la liminal una vez transfirió los 10 mil yenes correspondientes-, quisiera darle algo como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado tanto hasta ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres? -la humana notó entonces un paquete envuelto junto a la mesa de trabajo.

-A esto -Tionishia se lo entregó.

Con algo de duda en su rostro, la doctora Sakurada lo abrió y casi de fue de espaldas al ver que era un hermoso retrato pintado en óleo de ella y su esposo. Ambos aparecían bailando bajo las estrellas en tenida formal, despreocupados de todo lo demás mientras a lo lejos se apreciaban el contorno de una hermosa fuente de mármol y un palacete con las luces encendidas. La luna, llena y redonda, sonreía a los enamorados desde el cielo.

-Oh, Dios mío... -Tomoe casi lloró-. Querida, esto es precioso, lo más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Soy buena fisonomista, doctora, y dado que paso constantemente en contacto con usted y Masaaki no me costó nada memorizar sus rostros y poses. Sé que ustedes se aman de forma irrefrenable a pesar de pasar muy poco tiempo juntos, lo que dice maravillas de la calidad de su vínculo. Ya que hemos hablado durante tantas semanas del amor y el compromiso, expresado en los bosquejos y dibujos que le he entregado durante los últimos tres meses, decidí continuar el buen uso de estos talentos revividos gracias a su inestimable ayuda y prepararle esta sorpresita. No le exigiré que lo cuelgue aquí, ¿eh?

-Creo que voy a terminar poniéndolo detrás de mi escritorio -la terapeuta se secó sus lagrimitas-. Con excepción de los muchos dones que Masaaki ha aplicado en nuestro matrimonio y por los que doy gracias cada día, nunca nadie me había regalado algo tan bello. He de admitir algo más respecto a ti, corazón.

-¿Qué cosa, señora?

-En este tiempo que has pasado bajo mi alero, descargando tus frustraciones y aliviando tu conciencia, he sido testigo de tu bondad y calidad humana, Tionishia. No es común que los psiquiatras recordemos con cariño a nuestros pacientes porque la misma naturaleza del trabajo nos exige olvidar una vez terminamos de trabajar con ellos. Pero tú, queridita, has surgido como una gran excepción en todo sentido porque... he aprendido a quererte como una auténtica hija.

Sakurada suspiró pesadamente para evitar deshacerse en más lágrimas de alegría y luego vio que la ogro la esperaba con sus brazos abiertos. No aguantó más y se refugió en ella, sintiendo ese exquisito calor propio de aquellos seres que siempre dejaban huella en otros.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerte -dijo la psiquiatra, ya más calmada-. Es por lejos el evento más importante de toda mi carrera médica.

-Gracias a usted por poner su talento al servicio de mis problemas, señora Tomoe -hizo una reverencia la chica monstruo-. De no ser por su capacidad de escucharme y ayudarme a pensar de otra forma, seguiría entrampada en mis amargos traumas. Tal vez sea esta la última vez que nos veamos en este contexto, pero pásese por MON cuando quiera para charlar. También podríamos tomar un café o salir a comer junto a Masaaki, a quien también debo lo suyo por ser tan comprensivo cuando decidí contarle todo.

-Siempre puedes llamarme y así acordar algo -Sakurada le pasó una tarjeta de visita con sus datos de contacto-. Antes de despedirnos, querida, recuerda lo que te dije cuando terminó nuestra primera sesión: sólo sé tu misma y vive cada día al máximo. Así esos recuerdos funestos nunca volverán a amenazarte.

-Así lo haré -sonrió la ogro-. Infinitas gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de qué, corazón.

Tionishia salió al frío del invierno, ajustando su grueso abrigo conforme caminaba hacia el nodo de transporte público más próximo. Se sentía liberada, totalmente apartada de ese enorme peso que antes aplastara su corazón y conciencia. A lo largo de ocho sesiones extendidas en cuatro meses, guardó consigo las buenas memorias del sur del país y dobló todo lo relativo a Valita, Hurzan, Aedo y sus arrogantes padres antes de colocarlos en la trituradora imaginaria. No dudó ni medio segundo antes de oprimir el botón, observando cómo esos gritos de desprecio quedaban reducidos a finas hebras que luego se desintegraron al calor del fuego. En esa potente hoguera, cuya luz espantaba a los tórridos trucos de las tinieblas, estaban simbolizados su familia anfitriona y sus grandes amigos, los que nunca la dejarían abandonada a su suerte porque ellos venían, como dijese Tomoe, repletos de bondad y calidad humana.

-Se acerca la Navidad a pasos agigantados -murmuró tras observar las decoraciones a su alrededor-. Aún estoy a tiempo de comprar algunos regalos discretos para Smith _et alia_ , pero antes hay una última cosa que debo hacer.

Esa noche durmió el sueño reservado a los justos y a la mañana siguiente salió de casa muy temprano. Llegó a MON antes que todos, tomó sus llaves ubicadas bajo el portalápices, abrió el archivador y lo vació hasta del último catálogo o revista sobre matrimonios. Era una colección construida a lo largo de meses, cuando no años, pero ahora todo era distinto. Bajó al primer piso, salió del edificio y caminó hasta encontrar un enorme contenedor color azul.

-Adiós a todos ustedes -dijo conforme vertía todo ahí dentro y sonreía-. Espero que les guste su nuevo hogar en el centro de reciclaje.

Para no ser menos, arrojó la bolsa de basura negra al receptáculo amarillo destinado a plásticos. Volvió a su estación de trabajo silbando tranquilamente, su abrigado conjunto repeliendo el frío muerto de la risa.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Lo crean o no, este es el capítulo que más me ha costado sacar hasta la fecha, habiéndolo reescrito tres veces y llegando a experimentar hasta con 12 sesiones de diván y arte antes de llegar al resultado final que acaban de leer. Abordar una terapia psiquiátrica, con todos sus dimes y diretes, es extraordinariamente complicado para cualquier personaje y especialmente para uno como Tionishia, cuya ternura y capacidades perceptivas son tan monumentales como sus 229 centímetros de estatura. Sumergirse en las vicisitudes de la mente y las emociones siempre es tarea agotadora, como ya viéramos hace 23 semanas en_ Máscara _, continuación de la trama iniciada mucho más atrás en_ Obsesión _. Si bien hice un énfasis mayor en remedios, estos no son adictivos y tampoco interfieren demasiado con el verdadero puntal de la terapia, representado por las conversaciones entre la ogro y Tomoe Sakurada, quien se porta hasta el final como una profesional de lujo e incluso ganó una nueva presencia afectuosa en su vida. Haber traído esta pequeña trama a un final feliz me da muchísimo gusto; ahora mismo tengo una sonrisa en los labios pero seguro la de Smith y compañía será más grande una vez revisen ese archivador._

 _Con la satisfacción del deber cumplido, por fin puedo tomarme unos días de descanso y luego preparar adecuadamente lo que viene. ¡Gracias por su tiempo y hasta luego, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "seguro ustedes también tuvieron un fuerte peso en sus hombros alguna vez"._


	48. Ternura

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Ternura**

-Como verás, Antonella, las potencias no son tan complicadas como aparentaban al principio de esta lección.

La pequeña tejedora asintió y sonrió antes de devorar las últimas galletas del platito compartido con Eddie durante una nueva tarde de estudio. Incluso si ella mantenía sus calificaciones a tope, reunirse al menos una semana con el canadiense para repasar todo lo aprendido terminó convirtiéndose en un saludable hábito para ambos. El muchacho ya no era un extraño en la residencia Hirosawa y la señora Rei, siempre que lo veía, lo trataba como si fuese su propio hijo. Sachio, el jefe de familia, tuvo sus reservas durante las primeras tres o cuatro visitas pero hubo de capitular ante la evidencia: tanto Antonella como Zynda Satme-Sannika disfrutaban genuinamente tener a Maxon entre ellas.

-Y pensar que esto no me lo van a pasar hasta la preparatoria -esbozó la Arachne luego de tragar-. Casi siento que estoy haciendo trampas, tío Eddie, al ver semejante materia con tanta anticipación.

-El conocimiento no ocupa lugar, pequeña, y su uso no es trampa cuando se emplea en causas nobles. Dedicar tu vida a perseguirlo y refinarlo, sea cual sea tu interés mayor, es una tarea encomiable -Eddie devoró algunas migas-. Todas las disciplinas, desde las matemáticas hasta el lenguaje, tienen en común reglas y métodos. ¿De dónde, entonces, derivan los problemas?

-De gente que ignora o rompe las reglas a propósito -contestó Antonella con absoluta convicción-. Ya decía Albert Einstein que la locura es intentar siempre las mismas cosas esperando resultados distintos. Basta ver los atascos de tráfico que se arman cada mañana en las avenidas no lejos de aquí.

-Tal cual. Dado que aún nos queda algo de tiempo, tengo algo relacionado a las potencias que te podría interesar bastante y servirá para redondear la lección de hoy.

-¿En serio? -ella se veía feliz pero no pudo evitar un bostezo-. Eso es muy... muy bueno.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, tío Eddie. Sólo estoy algo cansada -se justificó la tejedora-. El carnaval de la escuela será dentro de dos semanas y todos hemos trabajado a sobremarcha para preparar ropas, escenarios, actuaciones...

Otro bostezo monumental le impidió acabar su oración. La liminal sacudió efusivamente su cabeza, casi reprimiéndose en silencio ante semejante falta de respeto con el humano al que tanto admiraba.

-Oye, si quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí, querida -el canadiense hizo un amago de ponerse de pie-. Una siesta te haría bien.

-¡No, tío! -exclamó ella-. De verdad estoy bien y por ningún motivo voy a dejarte con las palabras colgando de los labios.

Al decir esto Antonella no pudo evitar sonrojarse apenas un pelito. Apartó su mirada de seis ojos azules un momento, emitió un tenue suspiro y volvió a la normalidad, dedicándole una sonrisa al humano y recibiendo otra como premio. Maxon se permitió también una pequeña licencia, acariciándole suavemente la frente.

-Estoy bien -insistió la chica monstruo mientras apoyaba sus bracitos en la mesa de estudio.

-De acuerdo. Antes de revelar mi carta bajo la manga, repasemos lo que hemos visto en estas dos horas de trabajo, Antonella -dijo Eddie-. ¿De qué se compone una potencia?

-De dos números: la base y el exponente; este último es la cantidad de veces por las que se multiplica el primero y puede ser positivo o negativo. Cuando se da este segundo caso, es sencillamente una división.

-Correcto. ¿Las bases pueden ser negativas?

-Cualquier número real entero puede ser una base y lo mismo aplica a las fracciones; aquí la potencia es igual al cociente de cada uno de los números elevado al mismo exponente.

-Bien, bien -el canadiense quedó nuevamente asombrado ante la facilidad de su pupila para captar todo-. Asumiendo que las reglas de otras operaciones también influyen en las potencias, ¿cómo funcionan sobre ellas la multiplicación y la división?

-Si se trata de potencias con idéntica base, para multiplicarlas deben sumarse los exponentes y para dividirlas sólo basta restarlos. Apelamos aquí a la naturaleza opuesta de ambas operaciones, repetida en procesos más sencillos como sumas o restas, a excepción de la distributividad, supongo -suspiró aliviada al ver que él asintió-. La única excepción es la elevación a cero, cuyo resultado es 1 independientemente de los otros números porque así se ha definido en el convenio matemático.

-Exactamente -él le dedicó un par de aplausos-. ¿Y qué pasa si elevas cero a cero?

-Conócese dicha operación como un indeterminado debido a que cualquier número multiplicado por cero da cero. Y como la potencia es multiplicar un número por sí mismo varias veces...

-Bien, bien. Me fascina ver que mantienes tu mente tan atenta como siempre, pequeña. A estas alturas estás capacitada para hacerle clases a tus compañeritos, ¿eh?

-No... No es para tanto -otra vez Antonella se puso roja cual tomate-. Sólo aplico lo que tú explicas tan bien, tío Eddie.

-Relájate, querida. Aquí estamos en confianza y si te digo lo que te digo es porque tiene total asidero en la realidad -pausó un momento-. Una última pregunta. ¿Qué haces cuando los exponentes son iguales pero las bases no?

Quedó en silencio la Arachne un momento mientras buscaba cómo estructurar la respuesta a tal interrogante. Golpeó levemente su mentón con el índice izquierdo mientras dibujaba formas en el aire con el derecho.

-Las bases se multiplican o dividen según sea el caso -replicó-. ¡Sí, eso es!

-Efectivamente, pequeña. Ya eres toda una experta en lo básico de esta operación, que te vendrá muy bien en futuros controles de matemáticas o para expresar cifras muy grandes. Choca esos cinco.

Antonella extendió su palma en el acto y tocó la de Eddie con mucho cuidado; lo último que deseaba era cortarle la piel y arruinar aquella maravillosa tarde dedicada al conocimiento y la amistad. Acto seguido sirvió más jugo de frutas en pequeños vasos de cristal y espero, cual alumna aplicada, la sorpresa que el canadiense le tenía preparada.

-Si mencioné lo de cantidades grandes no es casualidad, querida -Maxon sacó de su portapapeles una serie de nuevos apuntes y guías de trabajo-. Conforme vayas avanzando en matemáticas y eventualmente empieces a estudiar biología, física o química más en detalle, te encontrarás cifras estratosféricas y también pequeñas, algunas tan pequeñas que cuentan con más ceros que un número binario. Conoces tal sistema, ¿no?

-No mucho, tío. Sé que funciona de forma exponencial pero poco más.

-Sea como sea, lo que vamos a aprender ahora es una forma concisa de abreviar estas cantidades "extremas", por denominarlas de alguna forma. Esto se conoce como notación científica y se basa en las mismas potencias ya vistas.

Eddie tomó un lápiz y escribió una cifra larguísima, tan extensa que parecía no terminar nunca. Antonella quedó pasmada al encontrarlo cubriendo casi diez cuadrados de la página.

* * *

 _5973600000000000000  
_

* * *

-He aquí la masa del planeta Tierra en kilogramos sin contar nuestro peso ni el de todo lo que ha construido la civilización -el canadiense dejó a un lado el lápiz-. Antonella, ¿cómo leerías semejante número?

-Ehhh... -dudó la Arachne, moviendo sus dedos de un lado a otro-. Cinco mil... novecientos setenta y tres millones seiscientos mil... ¿trillones? ¿Cuatrillones? ¿Qué viene después?

-Quintillones.

-Aún así creo que no me alcanza -resopló la liminal-. ¿De verdad nuestro mundo es tan grueso?

-Tal cual, querida. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido.

Eddie se hizo nuevamente con el lápiz, contó un par de veces para estar seguro y redujo semejante enredo a algo bastante más legible.

* * *

 _5,9736 x 10^24_

* * *

Ahí estaba, tras el signo de multiplicación, la bendita potencia.

-¡Me lleva el...! -exclamó asombrada-. ¡Transformaste todos esos ceros en un número sencillísimo! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Es bastante fácil. Todo lo que debes saber sobre la notación científica es que funciona con potencias de base 10. Si te fijas, el exponente del primer ejemplo es la cantidad de ceros que debes usar para expresar el número en su forma decimal -apuntó a la cifra grande una vez más-. Todos los números que no sean cero deben incluirse en el número previo al signo, también denominado "mantisa". Ergo, la fórmula usada en este procedimiento se escribe así.

* * *

 _m x 10^e_

* * *

-Sí, ahora lo veo todo más claro -sonrió la peliverde-. La "e" de esta fórmula es el exponente o, llamándolo de otra forma, la magnitud que hace variar a la mantisa. Es, por lo tanto, el factor más vulnerable en todo este tinglado.

-Exactamente, querida -ambos hicieron chocar sus vasos medio llenos para celebrar-. Otra cosa a tener en consideración al usar esta notación es el valor de la mantisa: por ningún motivo puede ser menor que uno y mayor que diez.

-¿Y puede ser exactamente uno?

-Sí.

Antonella sacó su proactividad y escribió una nota junto a la fórmula.

* * *

 _1 ≤ m 10_

* * *

-Sácame de otra duda, tío Eddie -la pequeña lo miró fijamente, ávida de saber todavía más-. Es una máxima de la vida que toda regla posee su excepción pero ¿podemos decir lo mismo de la notación científica?

-Sí, existe una excepción, pero a menos que estudies ingeniería de mayor probablemente nunca la usarás. Tal variante amplía la mantisa hasta 1.000 porque sus exponentes funcionan en múltiplos de tres -suspiró el humano-. Aunque sea conceptualmente similar, a la notación de ingeniería rara vez se le llama notación científica.

-Entendido y anotado -añadió ella, suprimiendo otro bostezo-. ¿Qué tal si pasamos ahora a los números pequeñitos, eh?

-Eso es aún más sencillo. La fórmula es idéntica pero debes escribir el exponente como negativo. Para calcularlo bien debes contar los ceros desde la izquierda, incluyendo el previo al punto, e irlos quitando uno a uno.

-¿Te refieres a añadirlos al exponente? -la tejedora arqueó sus finas cejas, más o menos captando la idea pero queriendo asegurarse.

-Permíteme demostrártelo.

Tomó el canadiense otra hoja en blanco y garabateó algunas cifras en ella que parecían, estéticamente, una cuña de flecha enterrándose sobre un horizonte infinito.

* * *

 _0.0000038 x 10^-1_

 _0.000038 x 10^-2_

 _0.00038 x 10^-3_

 _0.0038 x 10^-4_

 _0.038 x 10^-5_

 _0.38 x 10^-6_

 _3.8 x 10^-7_

* * *

-¿Lo ves? Un número real o natural siempre está multiplicado por 10^1 o 10^-1, según sea el caso -rodeó su creación con un círculo-. Conforme te deshaces de los ceros, la mantisa se vuelve más pequeña y el exponente crece o decrece, formando una pirámide o, en este caso, una cuña.

-Entonces nos hallamos ante un principio inverso. Mientras más grande o pequeño sea el número, mayor será el exponente positivo o negativo, siempre y cuando la mantisa se mantenga entre el 1 y el límite inmediatamente inferior al 10 -resumió Antonella, pletórica por alcanzar nuevas alturas-. ¡Vamos, tío, dame esa hoja de ejercicios!

-Vaya que estas con el ánimo a tope -Maxon lanzó una risita-. Esa es una cualidad envidiable.

-Cuando aprendes en un entorno como este, es imposible no tener una sonrisa en los labios -se sinceró ella.

Se concentró la Arachne de pleno en una hoja con treinta ejercicios de variada dificultad. Sintió nuevamente la adrenalina corriendo hasta la última de sus venas, trayéndole aquellos deliciosos recuerdos de su primerísima sesión con Eddie, cuando él le enseñó a multiplicar en tiempo récord para preparar una prueba parcial luego de pasar una semana atada a su hamaca de finísima seda. "Diez elevado a tres es... mil y si reducimos el primer número me queda 5.4", pensaba. "Sí, es 5.4 x 10^3. Vamos al siguiente; veo que es un negativo. Entonces, aplicando la estratagema de la pirámide invertida, tengo que sacar seis ceros y ampliar el exponente a... nueve bajo cero. Definitivamente creo que es -9 o de lo contrario puede partirme un rayo".

Ocho minutos más tarde concluyó su entrenamiento, dejando la hoja en manos del tutor y cruzando hasta el último de sus dedos. Eddie la analizó como si sus ojos fuesen los de una máquina, haciendo tamborilear el lápiz en sus dedos mientras contaba tan o más rápido que la extraespecie.

-Cuando se tiene una alumna como tú, Antonella, es un placer enseñar -el canadiense volvió a sonreírle-. Permítete celebrar porque todas tus respuestas están correctas.

-¡Eso!

De pura euforia y contradiciendo a sus frágiles huesos, la Arachne dio un salto sobre la mesa y aterrizó con maestría sobre el regazo de Maxon, abrazándolo nuevamente pero no para consolarlo.

-Gracias, tío Eddie -murmuró-. Gracias por tu paciencia y facilidad para explicar las cosas. Gracias por aguantar las mañas de una muchachita como yo y por adaptarte a mi mundillo. Gracias por... por ser tú mismo y darle mayor sentido a mi vida.

Soltó ella el bostezo más grande de la jornada, acurrucándose contra el canadiense como si su misma vida dependiera de ello y cerrando gradualmente sus ocho patitas alrededor de él. Cerró sus ojos en absoluta tranquilidad, respirando gradualmente conforme iba adentrándose poco a poco en los terrenos del sueño. No fue hasta que el calor de ambos comenzó a mezclarse cuando Maxon cayó en cuenta que Antonella Satme-Sannika se quedó dormida, finalmente capitulando ante el cansancio arrastrado durante sus clases del día y también del resto de la semana. Intentó moverse lo más sigilosamente posible para no despertarla pero no hubo caso; ella lo tenía absolutamente aprisionado.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? -dijo en voz baja-. Tengo que ordenar todo esto y después ir a despedirme de...

-Permíteme ayudarte.

Nada más girar la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación se encontró con Zynda, quien parecía recién haberse cambiado de ropa luego de su agotadora jornada en la pastelería. La Arachne mayor observaba la escena a sus pies con absoluta satisfacción, decidiéndose a entrar tras dos o tres segundos. Arrodillándose como mejor pudo al lado de ambos, susurró algo que nadie más entendía a los oídos de su hermanita, quien captó el mensaje aún estando profundamente sometida por los poderes de Morfeo. La peliverde aflojó su presión sobre el humano, dejándose coger mansamente en brazos por la otra chica monstruo, quien la llevó hasta su lecho y la cubrió con una frazada de polar, cerrando todo gracias a un tierno beso en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor -dijo la mayor-. Te despertaré dentro de un rato, cuando sea hora de cenar, para que tomes tus medicinas.

Volteó la liminal y se encontró con un Eddie de pie, dando gracias en silencio al notar que sus ropas no sufrieron daño alguno por la acción de Antonella.

-Enseñas muy bien, amigo mío -lo felicitó ella-. No me sorprende que mi hermanita disfrute tanto en tu compañía.

-Sólo hago lo que puedo, Zynda -él le estrechó la mano con aún más delicadeza-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí fuera?

-Llegué del trabajo hace 45 minutos y me asomé hace media hora, cuando empezaste a explicarle lo de la notación científica; entonces decidí guardar silencio para ver cómo reaccionaba. Ella ya me contó antes detalles de sus sesiones contigo pero verla así, tan feliz y entusiasmada por aprender cosas que la inmensa mayoría de sus coetáneos ignoran o sólo conocerán de aquí a muchas primaveras, no tiene precio -admitió la pelinegra, dándole un abrazo-. Antonella te adora, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Tal clase de reacción sólo la vi yo misma cuando ambas vivíamos en Abashiri y posteriormente nos reencontramos tras el cierre del Caso Nakashima. A veces mis anfitriones, los Hirosawa, son capaces de alegrarle el día de formas muy significativas pero lo tuyo... es absolutamente distinto. Para mi hermanita no sólo eres un amigo sino también un ejemplo digno de imitar más allá de todas las dificultades acarreadas por su osteogénesis imperfecta -la voz de la Arachne se quebró un pelito-. Lo que la motiva a continuar es poder pensar, sentir y vivir como tú, clarísima señal del poder terapéutico que ejerces sobre ella. Sé que puedo sonar un poco emocional ahora mismo, mas siempre he llevado los sentimientos a flor de piel para bien o para mal.

-Por ningún motivo debes justificarte conmigo, Zynda -Eddie la tranquilizó gracias a otra mirada franca-. Ya sabes que te considero una gran amiga y lo que a ojos de muchos te hace poco menos que una renegada es la base de tus mayores virtudes. Siempre podrás contar conmigo o con Pachy y lo mismo aplica a la pequeña Antonella, quien es una muchachita fantástica y llegará lejos en lo que sea que se proponga para su vida. Lo que hago es entregarle algunas herramientas que le vendrán muy bien cuando sea grande y deba asumir responsabilidades.

-¿Y lo disfrutas? -inquirió ella una vez ambos guardaron todo y salieron del cuarto, dejando la luz apagada.

-Por supuesto. Aprende rápido, es proactiva y siempre mantiene su buen humor. Enseñarle es algo que veo como un honor y un placer, no como una obligación -contestó el muchacho-. Supongo que de cierto modo se ha ganado un lugar en mi vida como sobrina, más allá de la ausencia de consanguinidad.

-Lo que nos haría "parientes" en cierto sentido -rió la tejedora-. Ah, qué cosa tan rara son las familias. Y así dicen que nos tocan en suerte...

-En este caso es buena suerte, ¿no?

-Buenísima.

Zynda estaba totalmente relajada, saboreando sus bendiciones de pleno derecho. Además de la larga cabellera obsidiana cayéndole más allá de los hombros, vestía una camiseta blanca de algodón y una faldilla negra especialmente adaptada a la unión entre sus mitades humana y arácnida. El repiqueteo de sus pasos en el piso flotante del pasillo parecía dar a la casa entera una dimensión de corazón latiente, de reloj perfectamente sincronizado conforme controlaba hasta la última hebra de la calma hogareña.

-¿Suele quedarse Antonella dormida tras estudiar contigo? -deslizó ella.

-Hasta hoy no había ocurrido nunca -contestó él-. ¿Es buena o mala señal?

-Positiva. Conozco a mi hermanita como nadie; a veces es demasiado entusiasta para su edad y siempre tiene ganas de probar sus límites, de extender su curiosidad hasta donde nadie antes ha llegado. Esta noche dormirá fantásticamente y mañana irá de buen ánimo a clases y posteriormente a su tratamiento ortopédico. Yo la acompañaré como cada semana.

-¿Tiene problemas para dormir siendo tan joven? -Eddie sonó ligeramente alarmado.

-A veces le cuesta más de la cuenta conciliar el sueño pero es porque se queda pensando en los aprendizajes del día. Murmura un poco pero de ahí respira suavemente y se encoge para protegerse, como cuando la dejé en su hamaca hace poco rato -acotó Zynda mientras ambos seguían andando por el largo corredor hacia el recibidor-. Tal costumbre data de nuestros días en Hokkaido, cuando hacía un frío del carajo y a veces la calefacción del hospital no era suficiente.

-Entonces ustedes han compartido lecho antes.

-Totalmente y lo digo sin la más mínima pizca de vergüenza o cuidado por lo que piense el resto de la sociedad. Antonella solía aferrarse a mí de la misma forma que lo hizo contigo -la liminal lo miró de forma cómplice y aprobatoria-. Siempre hemos pernoctado en hamacas tejidas por mis propias manos y no vamos a cambiar ahora. Creo que nunca conseguiremos adecuarnos a un colchón, por muy cómodo que sea.

-Cada quien se las arregla como puede, amiga.

Mientras tanto, una chica monstruo se apersonó en la plazuela ubicada a un tiro de piedra de la residencia Hirosawa tras un descenso perfecto desde los cielos, mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar corriendo por el paso de cebra; el tráfico de la hora punta siempre era cosa seria sin importar el distrito de Tokio por donde se anduviera. Lo primero que buscó fue un Mini Cooper Cabriolet estacionado junto a la acera, sonriendo nada más encontrarlo. Llegó hasta la verja con blancas columnas, se empinó un pelito y tocó el timbre.

-¿Diga? -dijo una voz masculina.

-¿Señor Sachio? -contestó ella-. ¿Es usted?

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señorita? -cuestionó el tipo-. ¿Quién es usted y qué se le ofrece?

-Dispénseme, debí presentarme antes. Soy Pachylene, la novia y prometida de Eddie Maxon. ¿De casualidad se encuentra aquí?

-Eso no lo...

Las palabras del corredor de bolsa quedaron en nada. Se escuchó un grito por el intercomunicador que parecía decir "¡ábrele la puerta ahora mismo!" y posteriormente sonó el sordo _beep_ de la cerradura automática. Sin deseos de perder más tiempo, la arpía rapaz empujó la puerta y la cerró con cuidado antes de recorrer el caminito de gravilla rumbo a la casa. No hizo más que poner una de sus garras en el escalón cuando le abrió una mujer cincuentona, muy atractiva y de expresión jovial. Lo siguiente que supo fue recibir un monumental abrazo que le recordó, por momentos, a Caroline Maxon, madre de su prometido.

-¡Queridita! -dijo la humana-. ¡Cuánto gusto me da verte! Pasa, por favor.

-Gracias, señora -retrucó la extraespecie, algo cohibida-. ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Rei Hirosawa, anfitriona de Zynda y Antonella y esposa del hombre que te contestó. Acepta mis disculpas por lo que pasó recién; a veces Sachio es demasiado desconfiado y eso le juega en contra. Más de una vez he tenido que explicarle que esto es nuestro reino y no los ajetreados salones de la Bolsa de Comercio -explicó con un suspiro-. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Eddie, el tutor de Antonella, me ha hablado algunas veces de ti cuando viene a dictar sus clases -Rei miró a la pelirroja de arriba abajo-. Eres exactamente como pensé: exudas confianza y sabiduría más allá de tus años; tienes desplante pero también disfrutas los placeres más simples de la vida; rompes los moldes de tu especie sin ambages, haciendo de la originalidad tu mayor virtud. Si, ustedes son el uno para el otro.

-Vaya... -la chica alada se puso tan carmesí como sus plumas-. Yo no... no sé qué decir, señora.

-Pero yo sí, corazón -continuó la señora Hirosawa, besándole la frente-. Acepta desde ya mis felicitaciones por tu compromiso con él y desde ya les deseo que sean muy pero muy felices juntos. ¿Ya planean tener hijitas o mudarse a una casa más grande?

-Este...

-¿Y así dices que yo me traigo el trabajo a la casa, Rei?

Ahora le tocó al señor Hirosawa aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, ubicada justo frente al recibidor. Su voz no venía teñida de reproche sino de equivalencia; ambos eran igual de cómplices al no poder separar los mundos personal del profesional.

-No estamos en el Atelier, querida, así que baja un pelito las revoluciones. Además, lo que Maxon y su prometida decidan al respecto es de una responsabilidad vedada a profanos como nosotros -le tocó levemente el hombro antes de enfrentar a la arpía-. Acepte mis disculpas, señorita Pachylene, pero me sorprendió escuchar su voz del otro lado del intercomunicador.

-Disculpa aceptada, señor Sachio -sonrió la pelirroja-. Sé que dejarme caer aquí sin aviso puede parecer una desfachatez, pero...

-¿Una desfachatez? -interrumpió la mujer pelicastaña-. ¡Para nada! Cualquier amigo de nuestras huéspedes también lo es de nosotros y siempre, sin excepción, tendrá las puertas abiertas de esta casa. Y hablando de ello, ¿qué te trae por este tranquilo rincón de la ciudad?

Justo cuando Pachylene iba a replicar a esa pregunta, emergieron las figuras de Eddie y Zynda desde el costado derecho. Maxon dio un par de pasos al frente, hizo un cambio de miradas con su amada y la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Nada más sentir el delicioso calor emanando de su amado, ella levanto su cabeza y lo besó con ternura en esos labios que le fascinaban.

-Hola, Eddie -dijo la arpía con voz tierna.

-Hola, Pachy -replicó él del mismo modo conforme se separaban-. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Fui a tomar el té con Shinya y Tali y, aprovechando que ellos viven no lejos de aquí, decidí pasar a buscarte una vez terminaras tus clases para volver juntitos a casa. ¿Calculé bien o no? -sonrió.

-Perfectamente. Terminé hace menos de diez minutos -contestó el canadiense; le encantaban estas muestras de ternura.

La rapaz sintió sus ojos azules brillar ante la perspectiva de un viaje en automóvil y luego se enfocó en la Arachne, sin siquiera notar que la señora Hirosawa los observaba como sintiéndose en un sueño ideal.

-Un gusto verte, Zynda. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?

-Fantásticamente, Pachy -sonrió ahora la tejedora-. Estoy exhausta pero también satisfecha. Podré retirarme esta noche con la conciencia tranquila una vez arregle un par de cositas.

-Es lo que esperaría de ti.

Eddie, por su lado, le dio un buen apretón de manos al señor Hirosawa e intercambió algunas palabras protocolares con él. Rei no pudo evitar poner una mirada sumamente maternal cuando él reveló que Antonella dormitaba plácidamente en su hamaca. "Ah, cómo quisiera tener nueve años otra vez..."

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo -dijo Maxon-. Son ya las siete y la hora punta sigue en plena forma, así que mientras antes salgamos de aquí...

-¿Por qué no se quedan un ratito a tomar algo con nosotros? -sugirió la experta en moda-. De ese modo evitarán los mayores atascos y nosotros cenamos más tarde que la familia japonesa promedio. Además, ustedes viven relativamente cerca de aquí, ¿no?

-A unos ocho kilómetros en dirección noreste, señora, en pleno corazón de Ginza. Sin embargo, ¿no será mucha molestia? -inquirió Pachylene.

-En absoluto, querida. Además, si hay algo que me fascina es preparar combinados, tengan o no alcohol. Sin ir más lejos, así fue cómo conquisté a Sachio.

-¿De verdad tenías que decirlo? -el aludido hizo notar su incomodidad-. Hablas de mí como si fuese un ebrio perdido.

-Nada está más lejos de la verdad, mi amor -Rei le espantó las dudas con un ósculo de su mejor cosecha-. Démonos un momento para relajarnos y conversar. Además, tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría discutir con nuestros flamantes novios.

Intercambiando otra mirada, humano y arpía decidieron aceptar la generosidad de sus anfitriones. Total, mañana era sábado y su única obligación sería descansar. Siguieron al matrimonio hacia una sala de estar exquisitamente decorada y se sentaron bien juntos en uno de los amplios sillones. Sachio Hirosawa aflojó el primer botón de su camisa, dejándose caer sobre su poltrona preferida. Zynda ayudaba a Rei con algunos vasos y una cubetera repleta de hielo (como la usada con champañas o espumantes finos) mientras la mujer hurgaba un poco en su bien surtida licorera.

-Tengo algo importante que contarles ahora que están aquí -mencionó la Arachne una vez estuvo todo servido-. Es algo que nosotros mismos, como familia, aún no podemos creer que sea verdad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Zynda? -preguntó Eddie, inclinándose hacia adelante. Pachylene lo imitó.

-Kenichi Shoda ya no existe -lanzó su carta de triunfo a la mesa sin más dilación-. Fue ejecutado el pasado 14 de agosto y el mismo día vino Maki, testigo de su deceso, a contarnos todos los detalles.

El rostro de los compañeros se iluminó, llevándolos a un solemne brindis a la salud de las Satme-Sannika y de los Hirosawa. Mientras los dueños de casa y la tejedora se turnaban para narrarles los detalles de tan importante hecho en una conversación que se extendió hasta las diez y media de la noche, Antonella seguía durmiendo cual bebita en su cómoda hamaca, una sonrisa cristalina impresa en ese delicado rostro forjado por los rigores de Abashiri y el calor humano de su comunidad.

-Tío Eddie... Tía Pachy... -murmuró en voz bajita-. No se imaginan cuánto los quiero...

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Luego de tantas historias largas y bien trabajadas, ya era hora de volver a los relatos algo más cortos pero no menos significativos. Las lecciones de matemáticas entre Eddie y Antonella, aparte de recordarme mi propia época de escolar, muestran también cómo ambos han superado cualquier diferencia de edad para convertirse en parte importante de la vida del otro, si bien ella lo expresa de forma mucho más directa y con la inocencia típica de quienes son más pequeños. El rol de Zynda como testigo de esta escena coloca las últimas piezas en su sitio y de sus palabras se desprende que la admiración de su hermanita por el canadiense también se extiende a ella. El segmento final, donde Pachy conoce por fin a los Hirosawa y muestra aquella fantástica química uniéndola a su compañero, me permitió conectar dos tramas en una sola, cerrando un círculo abierto hará bastantes capítulos._

 _Un toque de Valaika en mi hombro me devuelve a la realidad. La contemplo radiante, pletórica. Me susurra algo al oído y su sonrisa es ahora la mía. ¿Qué será? Eso es secreto por ahora. ¡Gracias por su tiempo y comentarios, gente! O como se dice en japonés, "¿puede haber algo más hermoso que la sonrisa de los niños?"._


	49. Distancia

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Distancia**

8 de enero. Arrancaba la segunda semana del año y a las siete en punto de la mañana Kuroko Smith, coordinadora de MON, salía del ascensor al blanco pasillo del tercer piso. Aunque el fin de semana se le fue volando gracias a sus propios problemas, venía de buen ánimo y dispuesta a comenzar otro ciclo laboral con el pie derecho.

-Espero que Eddie tenga una buena taza de té o chocolate caliente en la mesa -musitó, canalizando uno de sus rasgos más pícaros-. Afuera hace un frío del carajo y reconfortarme me vendría muy bien.

Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran la puerta, apoyándose en la pared a fin de no aparentar demasiada tensión. Además de una visita a sus padres para distraerse y ver qué cuentas tenía pendientes de pago, parte de sus días de descanso se le fueron pensando en el sueño incurrido en su poltrona. Todo, desde el frío eterno hasta la cálida sonrisa del canadiense, le pareció demasiado real, llegando a erizarle los poros nada más cayó de golpe al mundo de los vivos. Por momentos sintió el blando toque de la carne al horno en el paladar, el sabor del dulce líquido entre sus dientes y los compases del vals en su mente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recorrer esa ruta una vez más, ambos tomados de la mano conforme bailaban sobre el inmaculado piso del mirador, convertido entonces en una guarida que nunca les fallaría.

"Ámame", susurró ella, henchida del amor que creía prisionero por siempre. "Cuídame, quiéreme y deséame como yo a ti, mi cielo. Sólo eso te pido".

Justo entonces todo se fue a negro, forzándola a despertar. Aún con la impresión de ver que el mundo seguía siendo normal, repleto de vida y sin parecer en absoluto un puzzle congelado, creyó notar un par de amenazantes ojos azules ondeando sobre ella. Ahí estaba Pachylene, la rapaz que no dudaría, en función de su furia y el despecho por verse traicionada, en otorgarle el mismo castigo dado a esa Arachne peluda que antes fuese el terror de los bosques de Okutama.

A ello debió añadir la sorpresiva aparición de Caroline Maxon, madre del muchacho y persona decente, a todas luces muy inteligente y despierta. Su cordialidad y respeto la dejaron derechamente impresionada, así como su intuición al hablarle directamente en inglés en vez de intentar el típico japonés trancado asociado a la mayoría de los turistas, fuesen canadienses o no. Durante la inspección pasada, realizada aquí mismo en la semana del 14 de diciembre, ella fue testigo de todo porque, dada la transparencia del trabajo de coordinadora, nada tenía que ocultarle. Smith realizó sus preguntas con precisión, poniéndose el traje de burócrata eficiente con el tiempo justo, sonriendo por dentro al notar que ni el pelicastaño ni la liminal voladora se encontraban rompiendo regla alguna. Su presupuesto doméstico estaba en perfecto balance, los horarios laborales de Eddie se respetaban a rajatabla y el tiempo libre era compartido sin excepciones, llevándolo a nuevas dimensiones con la abogado de visita en Japón.

El fuerte ruido del llamador la hizo volver a la realidad casi al mismo nivel de su previo sueño. Si no se cayó de bruces al suelo fue porque era joven y poseía una inusitada agilidad gracias a labores en terreno. Cargó instintivamente su centro de gravedad hacia atrás, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta para abortar lo que bien podría haber mutado en un vergonzoso incidente. Casi por instinto Kuroko miró su reloj de pulsera: eran las 7:15.

-Qué raro -murmuró la pelinegra-. Hace un cuarto de hora que estoy colgada del timbre y no abre nadie. Sé que tanto Eddie como Pachy se levantan temprano sin importar el día de la semana pero esto es bizarro, incluso para sus propios estándares.

Revisó su base de datos mental y reconstruyó rápidamente su razonamiento en una pizarra blanca, a cuyo costado apareció una versión _chibi_ de ella con lentes y todo. Dibujó varios círculos que luego conectó con líneas, formando una especie de mapa conceptual proyectado de arriba hacia abajo. Eddie mismo le contó en anteriores instancias que ahora entraba algo más tarde a trabajar debido a la política de horario flexible en Nakashima y se retiraba a las 16:30 a menos que debiese hacer horas extras (cada vez menos frecuentes, por suerte para todos). Ergo, sus días de salir al filo del alba de casa se fueron al barril de la extinción. La señora Maxon, de quien él heredó buen parte de sus costumbres, dijo que pasaría al menos un mes en Ginza antes de reintegrarse a sus labores en Canadá, aprovechando el tiempo que su hijo trabajaba para pasear con Pachy y experimentar de primera mano acercamientos a las liminales viviendo en la capital.

La rapaz, por su lado, era un apoyo indispensable para él, alegrándole el día con sus visitas a Nakashima o regaloneándolo con salidas a teatros, museos, ferias o la pista de patinaje regentada por Annika Torma, Kobold rubia y otro ejemplo de buen comportamiento pero que no estaba entre sus extraespecies asignadas. Cuando no pasaba tiempo con su prometido, se lanzaba a sus propias aventuras por la ciudad y visitaba frecuentemente a las hermanas Satme-Sannika en su hogar de Shirokane; en otras ocasiones ellas venían directamente a verlos o la pelinegra se reunía con ella durante sus horas de almuerzo en los Jardines Hamarikyū.

-Raya para la suma, lo único que podría calzar con esta ausencia es que la señora Caroline haya tomado su avión hacia Toronto en la madrugada y ellos la llevaran a Narita o Haneda como último favor -concluyó Smith en voz alta ya que nadie más andaba por allí-. De ahí se habrán tomado su desayuno en alguna cafetería _chic_ y disfrutado con la fauna en tránsito antes de ir a Nakashima y seguir sus respectivas rutas hasta la tarde. Sí, estoy segura que esa es la respuesta a...

-No, no lo es.

El razonamiento de la coordinadora quedó cortado sin miramientos con la aparición de una voz femenina, bastante mayor que ella, perteneciente a una vecina mirándola con extrema desaprobación desde la entrada al departamento 31.

-No son horas de estar gritando, querida -continuó la otra mujer, arrastrando las palabras en venenoso tono-. Algunos tenemos problemas para dormir.

-Usted perdone, señora -Kuroko hizo una reverencia-. Es sólo que venía a visitar a quienes viven aquí y...

-¿Eres amiga del zoofílico? -otro corte brutal-. Sí, ya me parecía que traías malas noticias.

Movió una de sus manos enfundadas en lo que parecía ser una gruesa bata de tela similar a la usada para fabricar toallas, haciéndola parecer diez o quince años más vieja de lo que aparentaban sus ojos. Al ojo Smith le calculó unos cincuenta y pico calendarios transcurridos, si la reacción previa indicaba algo, junto a la línea del rumor.

-Eres de MON, ¿verdad?

-Lo soy, señora -la burócrata le mostró su credencial pero no logró impresionar a su contraparte-. Eddie Maxon es uno de mis anfitriones asignados por decreto. Y antes que haga cualquier otra pregunta, exijo que me explique por qué lo trató de "zoofílico".

-¿No es obvio? -prosiguió la vieja, cada vez más desagradable-. Más de una vez lo he visto entrar y salir de allí, embelesado por esa fenómeno de alas rojizas que parece chiche de carnaval. Si hubiese sido una muchacha normal no me habría opuesto; mal que mal, es un adulto y debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Esa cosa, sin embargo, lo ha llevado a cruzar todos los límites de la indecencia. Si no es planear su fin de semana en voz alta o cantar mientras escuchan música, vienen después esos insoportables gemidos cuando seguramente tienen sexo ahí dentro.

Kuroko sintió hervir su sangre. Por mucho que Pachy fuese una rival por el corazón de Maxon, había formas y formas de tratar a la gente.

-Usted no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que dice, pedazo de imbécil -rugió la chica-. Primero, Pachylene no es una cosa sino una extraespecie con los mismos deberes y derechos que cualquier ciudadano; uno de ellos es ser respetada en la medida de la ley. En lo que a mí concierne es mucho más humana de lo que usted nunca será. Segundo, al insultarla a ella o a Eddie, quien es todo un ejemplo para la humanidad, también denigra mi labor como coordinadora y la que realizan mis colegas de MON. Eso no lo voy a consentir.

-Claro, sólo te haces la valiente porque te conviene. Todos los empleados estatales son iguales.

-Hágame un favor y cállese la boca -Kuroko apenas contenía sus ganas de abofetearla-. Si no me va a decir dónde están sus vecinos del frente, desaparezca por donde vino y no vuelva. Entre usted y los nativistas de Polonia, Hungría o Estados Unidos no hay diferencia alguna. Y no me mire con esa cara de ofendida, señora -decidió apretar más los tornillos-: su reacción es típica de quienes ven que el mundo moderno los deja atrás por no ser necesarios. He visto suficientes casos así en este trabajo para llenar una vida entera de crónicas.

La vieja no dijo nada, aunque apretaba el marco de su puerta con notoria furia, haciendo chirriar levemente la madera.

-Entúbese su intolerancia -sentenció la agente-. Ni yo ni mis colegas vamos a darle carta blanca.

-Puedo denunciarte cuando se me antoje -contraatacó la otra, intentando salvar su diminuta dignidad-. Tu número de servicio está en tu uniforme.

-Hágalo hasta cansarse. Yo he obrado en pleno uso de mis facultades y el resto es paja molida.

Giró la pelinegra sobre sus zapatos y caminó firmemente hacia el otro lado del pasillo, deteniéndose frente al departamento 35. No llamó hasta que escuchó el portazo a sus espaldas, regalándose una sonrisa de satisfacción por una buena dosis de verdad sin filtro. Este incidente sirvió de vivo recordatorio a una labor fundamental de la nueva MON, consistente en erradicar ese racismo reduccionista de la sociedad. Incluso si existían muchas personas como esa bruja en Japón, sólo el trabajo constante y el apoyo de la sociedad civil ayudaría a mantener firme la integración entre humanos y extraespecies.

Esta vez sólo necesitó presionar el timbre dos veces antes de ser recibida por otra persona con bata, concretamente un tipo algo más alto que ella, cuarentón y con barba de un día. Si bien se le notaba somnoliento, su disposición irradiaba infinita cordialidad.

-Buenos días, señor, y perdón por interrumpirlo a esta hora de la mañana. ¿De casualidad lo saqué de la cama?

-Me levanté hace media hora -retrucó él.

-Bueno, para el caso es lo mismo. Mi nombre es Kuroko Smith y soy agente de MON -mostró su identificación una vez más-. Ojalá pudiese darme cierta información que preciso.

-Está buscando a Eddie, ¿no es así?

Smith se quedó helada. ¿Tan fácil era leerla?

-No crea que tengo poderes mágicos o algo por el estilo -continuó el sujeto-. Mientras preparaba mi desayuno escuché la discusión que tuvo con la insoportable de Mariko. Esa mujer es una estúpida, recelosa de todo y de todos desde que falleció su marido hace 18 meses.

-Anda, no sabía que era viuda.

-Lo disimula muy bien. El asunto, agente Smith, es que ella aborrece a las extraespecies porque su difunto esposo la engañó con una arpía común durante varios años. De hecho, falleció durante una cita con dicha fémina.

-¿Fue de casualidad durante...?

-Positivo -el hombre cerró sus ojos al asentir-. Después del funeral Surlyna (así se llamaba) desapareció de la capital. Seguramente no pudo aguantar el peso de la culpa, especialmente al enterarse que el fallecido Itaru, a quien consideraba su compañero inseparable, era casado. Entonces, al hablarle usted de Pachylene, todo eso le volvió a estallar en la cara.

Kuroko volvió a quedar muda. "Creo que juzgué muy prematuramente a esa mujer, pero sigue siendo una chismosa insoportable", se dijo. "Y si me denuncia, tengo el testimonio de este hombre como apoyo". Hizo una nota mental para pedirle sus datos antes de irse.

-Bueno, el pasado ya no puede deshacerse -suspiró-. Acierta usted, señor...

-Kanemura. Hiromichi Kanemura -se presentó, estrechándole la mano.

-Acierta usted, señor Kanemura -prosiguó la pelinegra-, en que he venido a ver a Eddie Maxon. Es hora de su control mensual y me sorprendió que no abrieran de inmediato.

-Lo que Pachylene y él hagan puertas adentro no es asunto mío. De cualquier modo me permitiré anunciarle que no lo encontrará aquí. Hace rato que ambos salieron.

-¿Horas?

-No, días -acotó Kanemura-. La última vez que los vi en el edificio fue después de Navidad. Sí, el día 27 de diciembre, cuando él salió a dejar su basura a los contenedores de abajo; en esa ocasión intercambiamos un saludo protocolar. De vuelta al tema, ambos andaban muy emocionados, yendo de acá para allá mientras planeaban algo que sonaba importante a todas luces.

-¿Pudo distinguir alguna palabra de su conversación?

-No mucho, lamentablemente -otro suspiro-. Sé que suena poco creíble considerando lo delgadas que son estas paredes, pero le digo la pura verdad, señorita Smith. Al día siguiente me marché a Osaka para pasar las fiestas con la familia y volví a Tokio el 4 de enero. Del otro lado no se oía más que silencio.

-Eso significa que se mandaron cambiar al menos entre ambas fechas -masculló la burócrata.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, nada -ella levantó sus manos-. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. Agradezco su información, señor Kanemura, y me gustaría pedirle un favor relacionado estrictamente con mis labores.

-Si puedo ayudarle...

-Basta que deje este mensaje bajo su puerta.

Smith procuró un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo blanco del bolsillo de su gruesa chaqueta blanca y casi violentó el papel conforme escribía una apresurada nota.

* * *

 ** _Eddie:_**

 _Pasé a verlos temprano el día 8 para el control de rigor pero no estaban. Hablé con el señor Kanemura, un vecino del mismo piso, quien me contó que andaban bien agitados cerca del fin de año y también confirmará la hora de mi visita. Ojalá tú, Pachy y la señora Caroline estén muy bien, sea lo que sea que hayan debido hacer. Apenas leas esto, llámame directo a mi teléfono celular a fin de coordinar una nueva reunión._

 _Tu fiel amiga,_

 _Kuroko_

 _ **P.D.:** No sé cómo aguantas a tu vecina del frente. ¡Es una condenada gárgola sin corazón!_

* * *

-Esto tendrá que valer -arrancó la hoja y la dejó en manos de Kanemura-. Gracias de antemano. Ahora debo irme porque el tiempo no espera a nadie.

-De nada, señorita Smith.

Lo último que hizo antes de abrir la salida de emergencia y bajar por la escalera de incendio fue tomar los datos de tan inusual aliado. Salió del edificio a toda prisa, casi chocando con otra inquilina que bajaba a pasear a su perro, y devoró a punta de largas zancadas las cuatro manzanas separándola del cuartel general de MON. Saludó cordialmente a Tio, Manako, Sakurada y Doppel antes de sentarse en su escritorio: tenía toda una pila de informes a procesar y también debía preparar, con ayuda de todos, algo más: el reporte anual de su grupo de trabajo. Este documento, señalando el actuar de cada unidad durante el 2017, tenía que estar en el escritorio del director antes del lunes 15 para luego ser incorporado en las estadísticas de la Cuenta Pública Anual que vendría en abril, cuya divulgación sería a la sociedad en pleno mediante un reporte en PDF y transmisión vía _streaming_. Genzō Narahara se tomaba la transparencia muy en serio y su primerísima orden del nuevo año fue recordar al personal en pleno no descuidar tan importante tarea.

Se fueron el lunes, el martes y también el miércoles sin noticias de Eddie, Pachy o Kari. A veces, en momentos de distracción entre hojas de cálculo y expedientes, Smith desviaba su atención al tema que ocupaba el primer lugar en su corazón, oprimido por un vacío cada vez más omnipotente.

-Dispénsenme un momento -dijo durante el día 9 al pararse y caminar hacia la puerta-. Necesito ir a tomar aire.

-¿De nuevo? -Manako la miró con algo de sospecha-. Es la quinta vez en las últimas dos horas.

-Es esta condenada calefacción -se excusaba Kuroko-. Me estoy sofocando y así no puedo pensar.

-¿Y si intentamos ajustarla? -sugirió Tio, también resoplando entre sus propios apuntes.

-No sacaríamos nada -Masaaki hubo de tirar paños fríos, perdonando la expresión-. La calefacción es central y si apagamos el climatizador nos moriremos de frío.

-Volveré dentro de un rato -continuó la pelinegra-. Incluso la brisa gélida de afuera es preferible a este ahogo.

Cerró la puerta y sus pasos se perdieron por el corredor del undécimo piso, dejando tras de sí a cuatro colegas algo confundidos.

-¿No creen que ella anda medio rarita últimamente? -Doppel lanzó la pregunta que nadie quería escuchar.

-Aquí todos somos raros hasta cierto punto -retrucó la francotiradora con extrema seriedad-. Si es por el calor no puedo culparla porque yo misma empiezo a sentirme incómoda.

-Es una lástima que no podamos ir a trabajar a la cafetería del frente -suspiró la ogro rubia-. Al menos allí tendríamos un entorno más agradable.

-Ya saben cómo son las regulaciones, muchachas -habló Sakurada-. Hasta el momento de la Cuenta Pública, todo lo que tenemos sobre la mesa es confidencial y no puede abandonar las dependiencias de MON.

-¿Por eso es que no podemos llevarnos los equipos a casa?

-Exactamente, Tio.

-Iré a lavarme la cara -añadió la cambiaformas-. Tal vez algo de frío, como bien dijo Smithy, ayude a despejar mi mente. Y sí, la temperatura me afecta tanto como a ustedes a pesar de no estar completamente viva.

Se esfumó Doppel aprovechando el paso de una sombra proyectada por el archivero. Tio decidió cortar por lo sano y desconectar el aparato que durante el verano les regalaba aire acondicionado, lanzando el suspiro más hondo escuchado aquella jornada.

-Mañana mismo iré a comprar una buena estufa a gas licuado y me las arreglaré, de un modo u otro, para meterla aquí -juró-. Ya estoy cansada de andar cayéndome de sueño a mitad de jornada.

-¿De verdad lo harías? -inquirió Sakurada-. Si es así, no tengo problemas en pagar mi parte de la compra.

-Discutiremos los puntos finos más adelante, corazón -sonrió la rubia-. Por lo pronto démonos cinco minutos de descanso antes de continuar.

-Pondré algo de café en la máquina -complementó Manako, caminando lentamente hacia el minibar-. ¿Nos queda crema?

-Seguramente. ¡Brindemos por el primer día sin calefacción central!

Abstraída de los planes de sus aliados, Kuroko llegó a la azotea y se apoyó en el mismo raíl sobre el que volcara sus frustraciones hace casi dos años, cuando las autoridades de Hacienda se negaron a mantener el presupuesto de la antigua MON y la llevaron a arriesgarlo todo en busca de mantener viva la agencia, primero con su plan secreto y después de manera oficial una vez Narahara se enteró de todo. No miró hacia abajo pero agradeció hasta el último toque del aire frío, sintiendo su sopor desterrado sin apelación. Retrocedió un par de pasos y llenó sus pulmones tres o cuatro veces para despejar su conciencia.

-Frío... -murmuró-. Invierno. La mejor estación del año. Debería estar feliz pero, pero...

Nuevamente la golpeó el vacío, casi lanzándola de rodillas sobre el desnudo suelo de cemento. No tener a Eddie cerca la hacía sentirse desnuda, desconcentrada, impotente más allá de toda duda. Ante ella se extendía una vez más el alcance de aquella peligrosa dualidad, haciendo crecer en su interior el amor que sentía por el canadiense con la misma intensidad que la furia de Pachy si se llegaba a enterar de todo. Aferrándose nuevamente a la baranda metálica, derramó un par de silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

"Cómo te extraño, primor", sufría en silencio. "Cómo quisiera poder verte nuevamente y decirte lo que me embarga ahora mismo... ¡Oh, pérfidos dioses del capricho! Tal vez hice algo en una vida anterior para merecer este suplicio, mas lo ignoro y a menos que se produzca un giro providencial en mi vida, probablemente nunca lo sepa".

Permaneció allí cinco minutos en respetuoso silencio, dejando su corazón sanar con el rocío de sus propias mejillas antes de volver a su oficina. Aún le quedaban números a triturar antes de terminar su reporte.

Llegó el jueves 10 y con él la hora de almuerzo. Manako bajó la primera al comedor porque había _Nikujaga_ , un clásico de siempre y también su platillo favorito. Tio la siguió con una sonrisa en los labios y Masaaki fue el último en salir, prometiendo guardarle un puesto a la pelinegra cuando terminara de trabajar en la pila de reportes sobre su escritorio (nada tenían que ver estos últimos con la Cuenta Pública, por cierto). Conforme timbraba hojas y las pasaba de un extremo a otro de su espacio de trabajo, Smith aprovechaba de beber su fiel café y comer algunos pastelillos frescos.

"Por momentos me siento tentada de no bajar a almorzar", meditó. "La oficina es un placer y mucho más ahora que Tio trajo esa estufa tan monona".

-Hola, Smithy.

La coordinadora casi se fue al suelo sin escalas, salvándose gracias al borde de su mesa. Suspiró con nada disimulado enfado al ver a Doppel sentada frente a ella, tan envuelta en su cabellera blanca como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -cuestionó-. No me sobra tiempo.

-Lo sé y por ningún motivo planeo que tengamos un _redux_ de la otra vez -dijo la Doppelgänger mientras movía sus manos hacia la bandeja-. Aún me duelen las mejillas producto de tus cachetadas. ¿Puedo sacarte un _brownie_?

-¿Cuántos quedan ahí?

-Cuatro.

-Entonces no hay problema. Yo ya comí el mío y los demás son para el resto de nuestros colegas.

La liminal devoró su masita con fruición y se bebió al seco un vaso de agua mineral. Estaba agotada gracias a una intensa mañana de trabajo en la que debió acudir con Sakurada, su _partner_ , a poner orden en la estación de metro de Roppongi, pleno corazón del barrio rojo de Tokio. Al parecer la pareja racista (el tipo descuidado y la mujer con cabello tipo coliflor que siempre causaban líos) se trenzó con un anfitrión y su huésped en el andén sur y por muy poco no terminaron lanzándolos a las líneas electrificadas. El humano les dio la del pulpo gracias a sus movimientos de karate y Doppel, ni corta ni perezosa, poco menos que los maniató con sus cabellos, apretándolos a la usanza de látigos navales hasta que llegaron los colegas de la policía distrital.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? -lanzó la no muerta de repente-. Digo, con el lío de Eddie y Pachy y todo eso...

-Y eso que no íbamos a tener un desmadre -Smith la miró fijo.

-Ya te dije que no planeo irme a las manos contigo -Doppel no se dejó amedrentar, manteniendo el tono civil-. Tenemos nuestras diferencias pero eres parte de esta familia que tengo aquí en MON y por lo mismo te tengo respeto. Ello, sin embargo, no me impide decirte un par de verdades cada cierto tiempo. Sé que no lo has visto desde el 14 de diciembre pasado y obviamente te encuentras afectada, aunque lo has disimulado mejor de lo que creía.

-Venga, que no estoy para bromas -Kuroko dejó a un lado sus implementos de oficina.

-No bromeo, Smithy. Digo esto con admiración porque ni siquiera Manako, siendo nuestra detective residente y excelsa observadora gracias a su condición de cíclope, ha logrado adivinar el trasfondo de tu humor.

-Entonces soy mejor en ello de lo que creía -sonrió levemente la aludida-. Doppel, sabes que no me agrada ocultar cosas a los demás, pero esto es tan delicado que me llega a estresar. Sin embargo, es la cruz que cargaré hasta poder resolverlo.

-Tio y Sakurada también están sumamente preocupados por ti, ¿sabes? -continuó Doppel, mordisqueando otro trozo de _brownie_ -. Creen que cualquier día de estos te va a dar un ataque por exceso de trabajo.

-Algunos hábitos nunca mueren, como ya sabrás -acotó la humana-. Mantener la nueva MON a flote es una tarea titánica para todos, desde Narahara hasta Takumi. Al menos así tengo una excusa para evadirme un rato, mas eso cambia cuando llego a casa y me encuentro sola con mis pensamientos.

-¿Has soñado con Maxon últimamente? -inquirió Doppel como quien no quería la cosa.

-Eso es privado -contestó Smith severamente.

-Lo sé. Sólo estaba probándote. En lo que a mí respecta -la chica monstruo bebió más agua- no he dicho una sola palabra a nadie. Tendré miles de defectos que reconozco hidalgamente pero la indiscreción nunca podrá colgárseme.

-¿Te han preguntado Manakin o Tio sobre esto?

-Más de una vez y siempre les respondo lo mismo: "no tengo idea" o "no me interesa demasiado". La indiferencia, mi querida Smith, es una poderosa máscara -rió levemente la peliblanca-. Fuera de broma, lo ideal sería que extinguieses estas dudas lo antes posible.

-Para ello no tengo demasiadas avenidas. Sé que no ha vuelto a casa o de lo contrario me habría llamado para su inspección. Ni Eddie ni Pachy son de esos que se saltan compromisos porque sí y cuando suelen salir de la ciudad generalmente me avisan -Smith frunció el ceño-. Además, durante la última visita que les hice no hubo incidente alguno, según consta en el correspondiente registro.

-¿Es cierto que la madre de él anduvo por aquí?

-Lo es. Incluso acompañó a nuestra amiga rapaz a su examen semestral en nuestras instalaciones porque a él le salió una reunión de última hora -la coordinadora movió un pelito su cuello-. Fue el día que Reise pidió libre y yo saqué el premiado. Allí tampoco dejé entrever nada, principalmente porque la señora Caroline, siendo una fémina de mayor edad y experiencia que esta servidora, podría haber detectado todo más fácilmente.

-Bien actuado -la felicitó su colega peliblanca-. A todo esto, ¿cómo has intentado rastrear a tu amigo canadiense?

-Además de la conversación que llevé a cabo con el señor Kanemura, su vecino, he frecuentado algunos lugares a los que suele ir, ya sea solo o acompañado: la residencia Satme-Sannika, el Kabuki-za o la tienda de ropa regentada por esa amable unicornio. ¿Te acuerdas que fue allí donde compré mis nuevos mitones azul oscuro? Cuanto he descubierto es negativo -cerró los ojos e inclinó su testa hacia atrás-. También me pasé por la pista de hielo aquí cerca e intenté contactar a su mejor amigo, Shinya Nakashima.

-¿El anfitrión de la lamia pelipúrpura?

-El mismo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tara? ¿Lara, tal vez?

-Talirindë -corrigió suavemente Smith-. Cero suerte con ellos también y por una razón más obvia: se fueron de viaje tras Navidad. No me preguntes por dónde andan porque lo ignoro y Hidetaka, padre del chico, tampoco me dio mayores detalles más allá de decirme lo que todos los demás.

-¿Y si vas directamente a su compañía? Así podrías cortarla con tantos rodeos.

Tal sugerencia generó un incómodo silencio entre ambas chicas. Smith terminó bebiéndose lo que quedaba en su tazón de café de un trago antes de armar una respuesta y lanzarla al ruedo.

-Sabes bien que no puedo dejarme caer sin más por allí, ¿no? Más allá que la gente de Nakashima haya sido increíblemente cooperativa con el asunto de los planos que Shoda y su banda de maleantes intentaron robar, ahora ambas entidades marchan por caminos separados. Los empleados bajo comando de Shinya, Yuka y el mismo Eddie no son tontos y más de alguno podría darse cuenta que hay algo raro si aparezco.

-No hay peor trámite que el que no se hace, Smithy -Doppel intentó animarla a vencer sus miedos-. Total, lo peor que puede pasarte es que te tiren del piso 24 para abajo.

-¡Oye...!

-En tu lugar me sentiría igual. Sabes que sufro de vértigo y aunque me hiciera pasar por cualquier otra cosa o persona, yo misma me delataría más que tú. Recuerda que no heredo las virtudes de los seres que imito.

-¿Acaso deseas colaborar?

-Te he dado las razones de mi negativa. Anímate, Kuroko -la cambiaformas acabó su pastelillo-. Si Shinya no está y Eddie no está, eso te deja a esta mujer llamada Yuka. Supongo que debe ser más abordable que su superior.

-La señora Tomashino combina las virtudes de la _Yamato Nadeshiko_ con la flexibilidad de un ser moderno -señaló la pelinegra-. Tal vez sea lo más cercano que he visto a Saori desde que esta última falleciera hace ya tanto tiempo. Su espectro siempre se las arregla para flotar por aquí.

-Te comprendo. Yo también la echo mucho de menos -suspiró la peliblanca-. No me cambies el tema, Smithy. Nada pierdes con pedir hablar con Yuka Tomashino y despejar esta niebla. De lo contrario seguirás así y terminarás colapsando, acostada en el diván de la consulta de la esposa de Masaaki.

-¿Me estás tratando de loca?

-No, Smith. Nunca lo haría. Sólo te estoy dando un consejo porque soy, más allá de todas esas diferencias que ya conoces, tu colega y amiga -Doppel se incorporó-. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a comer porque de lo contrario no quedará nada cuando lleguemos.

-Es una suerte que dejé todo esto listo poco después de tu llegada -sonrió la burócrata, contagiada del extraño entusiasmo de la fémina no muerta-. ¡Prepárate, _Nikujaga_ , que vamos a por ti!

La suerte sonrió a ambas cuando entraron al amplio salón comedor. No sólo se hicieron con dos apetitosas porciones más una ensalada de frutas de postre, sino que sus colegas les guardaron sitio hasta último momento.

-Pensábamos que no llegaban -señaló la pelipúrpura-. Sólo les quedan 20 minutos para comer.

-Ya ves, Manakin: esos condenados reportes cansan hasta al más paciente -retrucó Kuroko, sentándose frente a su plato y separando sus palillos-. Al menos esto no se perderá.

Doppel devoró su parte con idéntico gusto, aunque le costó tragar un poco porque aún deseaba mantener el delicioso sabor del chocolate y la menta en sus finas papilas gustativas.

Gracias al trabajo realizado (casi) en solitario, la agente de MON consiguió desocuparse algo más temprano ese día y se retiró a las tres en punto con la condición de quedarse una hora extra el viernes 12. Ello le venía cual anillo al dedo porque así aprovecharía de afinar los últimos puntos del reporte grupal y entregarlo a Narahara sin el más mínimo gafe. Vestida con ropas de civil y bien abrigada, Smith llegó al cruce múltiple, esperando pacientemente su turno antes de recorrer los 19 segundos separándola de la otra orilla, donde se levantaba el altísimo edificio en cuya azotea aparecía la gigantografía de Softbank. Entró disimuladamente al vestíbulo, fingiendo deleitarse con las hermosas obras de arte colgadas fuera del alcance de la mano antes de hablar con el portero.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo de usted -dijo el hombre-. Tiempo que no se pasaba por aquí.

-He estado muy ocupada -devolvió escuetamente Smith-. ¿Vino a trabajar hoy la señora Yuka Tomashino?

-No ha salido hoy de su piso según mis registros. ¿Desea que le avise de su llegada?

-Preferiría que no -susurró la fémina-. Esto es un asunto confidencial y lo que menos deseo es alertar a los demás empleados.

-Comprendo perfectamente. Pase su credencial por el torniquete y espere el ascensor; ya lo programé para que la deje directamente en el piso 24.

Agradeciendo la deferencia del conserje, Smith se desabotonó su abrigo rojo de lana (el mismo que luciera durante su sueño camino a la Torre de Tokio) y abordó la cabina nada más se abrieron las puertas. Por momentos anheló tener consigo las llaves Alfa y Omega, introducirlas en la cerradura secreta, y teletransportarse nuevamente al mirador, a esa dimensión donde ella y Eddie eran amos, señores, amantes, eternos compañeros.

"Contrólate, mujer", se tranquilizó forzosamente. "Pon tu mejor cara de póker y no dejes que te vean sudar".

Emergió al corredor sumergido en penumbra salvo por la luz natural entrando desde los extremos y emanando de la misma planta donde ya se veían colaboradores caminando de un lado a otro. Kuroko tomó la manija, empujó la puerta suavemente y se coló en el interior. Alcanzó a pasar por cinco o seis salones con sus mesas organizadas en patrones de flor cuando sintió un toque en el hombro.

Volteó en el acto. Allí, con su expresión plácida de siempre y vestida de impecable tenida ejecutiva, estaba Yuka Tomashino.

-Cuánto gusto me da verla, agente Smith -sonrió la mujer mayor-. Hacía un buen tiempo que no se pasaba por aquí.

-Lo mismo digo, señora -le devolvió el gesto por pura cortesía-. ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien, gracias. Deduzco que desea hablar conmigo; de otro modo no habría entrado sin anunciarse. ¿Pasamos a mi oficina?

-Eso sería muy apropiado.

Smith saludó con la vista a algunos empleados de la firma que la reconocieron, siguiendo a Yuka por el pasillo principal hasta el fondo. Justo delante se encontraba, según recordaba de sus pesquisas por el asuntillo de TALIO, la denominada "mesa de centro" donde se almacenaban los servidores corporativos. A la izquierda estaba el despacho de Maxon, cerrado a cal y canto, y el primero de la derecha venía con un cartel inconfundible.

中嶋会長

-Póngase cómoda -sugirió Yuka a su visitante una vez la dejó entrar-. Acabo de hacer té, así que le serviré una taza si gusta.

-Se lo agradezco. Afuera hace un frío que pela.

El despacho de Shinya, en el que nunca había estado antes ya que todas las entrevistas relativas a Tali las hizo en Shirokane, se parecía bastante al del director Narahara: amplio escritorio dotado de un computador más la consabida lámpara y el portasellos; cuatro cómodas poltronas y un sillón, ambos forrados en cómodos tapices, para visitantes; una vista fantástica del _skyline_ de Ginza más allá de los ventanales; piso flotante dotado de una rica alfombra gruesa en la que los pies parecían flotar, y así tantas otras maravillas.

-Sabrá que tanto Shinya como Talirindë andan de vacaciones, señorita Smith, así que Eddie y yo estamos a cargo de todo lo relativo a la compañía hasta que vuelvan -esperó a que la mujer joven asintiera antes de continuar-. Ergo, dado que su visita reglamentaria al presidente fue el pasado 16 de diciembre y yo misma no soy anfitriona pero sí he tenido contacto con liminales gracias a la amistad entre mi hija Midori y Antonella Satme-Sannika, deduzco que la raíz del asunto tiene que ver con nuestro amigo Maxon. ¿Estoy o no estoy en lo cierto?

-Sí, señora -retrucó Kuroko con el máximo respeto porque sabía que no podía mentirle-. Desde el lunes 8 he intentado ubicarlo porque debo realizar la inspección de rigor pero se desvaneció. Tampoco hay rastro alguno de Pachylene. Comprenderá usted que, al igual que Shinya y Tali, ambos están asignados a mi labor burocrática y debo respetar los protocolos hasta el final.

-En eso usted y yo nos parecemos bastante -sonrió la vicepresidenta de Nakashima, bebiendo algo de su taza-. Siempre anteponiendo el deber a nuestra propia felicidad, incluso si esta última clama a gritos por algo más de espacio.

Smith asintió; acto seguido colocó algo del té fuerte, dulce y caliente entre pecho y espalda.

-Dígame algo, agente -mencionó la señora Tomashino-. ¿Qué significa Eddie Maxon para usted? Con esto me refiero a ir más allá de su rol como anfitrión, el que ha llevado admirablemente porque de ello he sido testigo.

-Yo, yo no...

-Señorita Smith -Yuka ahora apeló a su propia experiencia-, no intente engañarme. Ambas somos mujeres y expresamos nuestra preocupación de formas distintas a los hombres. Yo misma, además, tengo condición de esposa y madre de dos lindas hijas, así que sé que algo la está perturbando y tiene relación con el colega cuyo despacho particular se encuentra al otro lado del pasillo. Hable con absoluta confianza; nada de lo que me cuente abandonará estas paredes.

-Señora...

-Por favor, relájese -la vicepresidenta la calmó con una mirada increíblemente maternal, incitándola a beber más té-. Nosotros confiamos en ustedes cuando la amenaza de TALIO se ceñía sobre nuestros progresos, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer, como ejecutiva y mujer, es devolverle el gesto. Incluso siendo hombres, Shinya o su padre, el viejo Hidetaka, habrían reaccionado igual de estar en mis zapatos ahora mismo. Permítame reiterarle la pregunta, o más bien ampliarla: ¿qué significan Eddie y Pachylene para usted?

La coordinadora inhaló el suave aire inundando la oficina hasta colmar sus pulmones, dejó escapar un larguísimo suspiro y luego se decidió a descubrir sus cartas.

-Eddie es... -pausó un momento- un ejemplo digno de imitar. Un maravilloso ser humano que no sólo asumió con un bautismo de fuego entrar al sistema de integración como anfitrión sino que también pasó cada desafío con los máximos honores. A título estrictamente personal, señora Yuka, es el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido, alguien que despertó el lado serio y comprometido guardado por años en mi interior. Antes de conocerlo mi imagen era la de una profesional negligente, demasiado dada a correr riesgos sin medir las consecuencias. Gracias a él aprendí a bajar las revoluciones, pensar mejor y notar las muchas cosas que desperdiciaba producto de dicho apuro -bebió más té y la señora Tomashino rellenó su taza-. Su atención a los pequeños detalles, su optimismo e increíble capacidad de adaptación despertaron en mí una admiración sincera, sólo amplificada cuando él se ofreció a ayudarme con el proyecto para dar vida a la nueva versión de MON. Cuando conocí a su madre el mes pasado entendí de dónde venía esa profunda veta moral, la misma que he intentado introducir en mi propia vida con mayor o menor éxito.

-La señora Caroline es una fantástica mujer -intercaló Yuka-. Cuando la conocí me dejó exactamente la misma impresión. Continúe, por favor.

-Gente como él hace muchísima falta ahora en nuestro mundo, especialmente cuando el nativismo vuelve a levantar su oscura cabeza en Estados Unidos, Europa Oriental o aquí al lado, en Filipinas -Smith tiritó de sólo pensar en semejante bazofia-. Una frase que dijera durante nuestras primeras reuniones aún resuena en mi interior: "cuando algunos desean construir muros, nosotros tenderemos puentes". Su propia historia de vida, en la que debió sobreponerse a una infancia solitaria y vio en el hockey su propia forma de socializar hasta que se lesionó la rodilla en tercer año de universidad, se ajusta al mismo molde. Nunca hubo ni habrá otro hombre como Edward Corbett Maxon, señora Yuka -se acongojó un poco, importándole la nada misma si se delataba con ello.

Asintió la vicepresidenta, presionando el botón rojo del teléfono para rechazar una llamada entrante y luego dando instrucciones a Mayumi, su secretaria, de que no la interrumpieran hasta nueva orden. Se levantó y miró un rato por la ventana antes de volver a sentarse.

-¿Y qué hay de Pachylene? -inquirió.

-Desde el primer momento que la vi supe que era una liminal especial y terminó por superar todas mis expectativas -respondió la agente-. Se convirtió por mérito propio en la huésped más disciplinada, proactiva y tierna en toda la historia del programa de extraespecies. Cuando se la asigné a Eddie en julio de 2016 corría un riesgo enorme, es cierto, mas ambos terminaron demostrando tal química que mis miedos se extinguieron nada más verlos trabajando juntos. Pachy también sorteó todos los obstáculos sin despeinarse: aprendió a volar, hablar inglés, patinar en hielo y nadar para acoplarse mejor a la vida del hombre que nombró su compañero desde el día uno. Superó el desengaño de ver sus mismas raíces negadas para llegar más alto que ninguna otra fémina voladora. Incluso siendo ella una rapaz biológica, cuenta con las mayores virtudes de los otros subtipos. Es sociable y amistosa a la usanza de una arpía común; poderosa y protectora cual depredadora insigne; incansable y positiva en el molde de una corredora. Cuando me enteré que ambos eran novios no pude evitar alegrarme sinceramente. Al estar ella lejos de su elemento en un comienzo y él lejos de Canadá, su país... era natural que terminaran enamorándose al punto de no concebir la vida sin el otro -finalizó.

Tanto hablar terminó cansando a Smith, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás por segunda vez aquel día pero ahora por menos tiempo; lo último que deseaba era causar molestias a alguien tan comprensiva como Yuka Tomashino.

-Usted lo ha dicho mejor de lo que yo podría haberlo descrito, señorita Smith -reinició la mujer mayor-. Pachylene y Eddie Maxon se aman al punto de serlo todo para el otro. Por eso, estén donde estén, nunca se separarán. Donde él vaya, ella lo seguirá sin chistar y viceversa. Una parte de mi intuición sabía que tarde o temprano usted o alguna de sus colegas vendría a preguntarme por ellos... pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.

-¿Entonces usted, señora, sabe dónde están? -Kuroko abrió sus ojos como platos soperos.

-Lo sé, agente, pero entenderá que no puedo revelarle tal información porque me pidieron mantenerla en la más estricta reserva y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Sólo puedo decir que la razón de su ausencia es de crítica importancia y cuando regresen a Japón seguramente la pondrán al corriente de todo. Ellos son los primeros en saber que al no estar aquí y someterse a control incurren en grave falta -sorbió Yuka un poco de té-. Usted forma parte, junto a Shinya, Tali, las hermanas Satme-Sannika y yo misma, de su círculo más cercano, por lo que no ha de desconfiar de ambos ni creer que andan en malos pasos. Si así fuera me habría dado cuenta y hubiese puesto todo mi empeño en devolverlos a la luz. Mi personalidad aborrece la corrupción y la maldad.

-Por eso tomó usted con tal frialdad la noticia de la muerte de Arisa Nakashima -la agente de MON unió prestamente las piezas en su cerebro.

-Exactamente -suspiró la madre-. Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo cortadas del molde de Arisa pero también no pocas como usted, yo, Pachy o Tali. Respecto a nuestra parejita, ambos también significan mucho para mí. Fui la primera en acercarse a Eddie cuando llegó desde Wescam a trabajar aquí por recomendación del viejo Hidetaka, viéndose inserto de repente en un país que no conocía, rodeado de un idioma extraño y que lo miraba con sospecha. Desde el principio le expliqué que podía depender de mí conforme se adaptaba a su nueva vida y gradualmente nos hicimos estupendos amigos, superando cualquier diferencia de edad o jerarquía administrativa. Al igual que usted, señorita Smith, lo que me atrajo de Eddie fue su personalidad e inventiva porque debajo de aquella máscara seria e introvertida había alguien ansioso de encajar y de probar todo lo que este país podía ofrecerle. En esto también colaboraron mi esposo Daigo y mis dos pequeñas.

→ Si no hubiese sido por el ataque de esos aprendices de Yakuza que Pachylene abortó gracias a su inventiva y valentía más una buena dosis de aceite de motor, ahora estaríamos todos seis pies bajo tierra y yo nunca hubiese podido conocer el real aporte que ella ya hacía entonces a su vida. Me cayó bien desde el principio gracias a esa extraordinaria ternura que irradiaba, pareada con una inteligencia envidiable y admirable. Conforme avanzaron los meses noté que ambos probaban poco a poco la felicidad plena, manteniéndose como compañeros mientras avanzaban por los caminos del amor, volviéndose gradualmente amigos, novios, amantes y prometidos. Puede decirse que la cadena uniendo sus corazones está hecha de diamantes tan duros que nada podrá romperla -Yuka se puso poética-. En cierto modo me vi reflejada en ellos porque Daigo y yo pasamos por lo mismo antes de casarnos a los dos años de conocernos por accidente en la calle.

Recordó entonces Smith los anillos vistos ya varias veces en sus encuentros anteriores con ambos, añadiendo el compromiso formal a la larga lista de losetas dificultando la respiración de sus sentimientos. Asintió en silencio, bastante más tranquila luego de su inseguridad inicial.

-Lo que deseo decirle con esto, agente, es que la ausencia de Eddie y Pachy es una prueba de confianza para todos nosotros. Me permitiré darle el mismo consejo que yo he recordado al levantarme durante los últimos días: "sólo queda esperar". Mantenga la calma y, por lo que más quiera, no deje que esto interrumpa sus demás labores -le regaló otra sonrisa a Smith.

-Gracias, señora.

Kuroko, tras acabar su segunda taza de té, se despidió de Yuka con un beso en ambas mejillas y abandonó las oficinas de Nakashima con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las mismas losetas de antes parecían no pesar nada, poliestireno incapaz de suprimir aquella inyección de ánimo de cara al viernes, cuando iría a visitar por la tarde a Kimihito Kurusu, y seguramente a las próximas dos semanas. Mantuvo la misma expresión al tomar el tren de vuelta a Asaka, ganándose algunas miradas escépticas de otros pasajeros pero que no le importaron nada. Luego de un buen baño caliente en que se regaloneó de lo lindo e incluso se dedicó un silbido al contemplar su escultural cuerpo en el espejo, bebió una cerveza gélida, se colocó el pijama y avanzó poco a poco hacia los dominios de Morfeo. No soñó con arpías enfadadas ni paisajes congelados sino con un hermoso campo nevado junto a una cabaña donde crepitaba la chimenea recién alimentada.

Llegó el 15 de enero, partida de otra semana y punto de control del mes. Cuando Smith se apersonó aquella mañana en el cuartel general de MON, recibió un montón de felicitaciones de colegas, partiendo por Takumi y la gente con la que compartió el ascensor aquella mañana donde, oh sorpresa, caía granizo. Tal cosa la intrigó, llevándola a contestar hasta el último saludo conforme se abría paso hasta su oficina en el piso 11. Nada más entrar se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver allí.

-¿Señor Narahara...? -hubo de pellizcarse dos veces a fin de asegurarse que estaba despierta-. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Por qué nuestro espacio de trabajo está decorado como si fuésemos a celebrar un cumpleaños?

-¡Porque es un día de celebración! -Tionishia metió baza y la abrazó, levantándola como una almohada y dándole un par de vueltas antes de dejarla en el sitio; el gran jefe sólo sonrió.

-Ella tiene razón, Kuroko -Genzō estrechó efusivamente sus manos-. Hoy es un día de celebración y es en tu honor porque te lo has ganado.

-Perdón, jefe, pero entiendo poco menos que...

Justo en ese momento entraron Sakurada y Manako, cargando respectivamente una torta _After Eight_ y tres botellas de bebidas no alcohólicas más un montón de vasos plásticos.

-Buen día, Smith, y felicidades por tu gran logro -le dijo el humano-. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Pareciera que te hubiesen condenado.

-Perdón, Masaaki, pero es que aún nadie me dice qué está pasando aquí.

-He aquí la respuesta que buscas -la francotiradora le entregó un ejemplar de _The Japan Times_ -. Abre la página 14.

-¿Qué sección?

-Internacional, Smithy -Doppel apareció de la nada y le hizo ojos al pastel-. ¿Cuál otra podría ser? A todo esto, felicidades -le guiñó el ojo.

Narahara cerró con cuidado la puerta de la oficina y volvió con el grupo para contemplar la reacción de Kuroko Smith. La pelinegra hojeó a toda prisa el periódico y casi se desmayó al contemplar, en un extenso reportaje a dos páginas completas repleto de fotos y recuadros de texto, el siguiente titular y bajada.

* * *

 _ **Canadá se une a la integración de las extraespecies: ExtCan inicia su marcha oficial**_

 _En una ceremonia celebrada ayer en el Rideau Hall de Ottawa, el Primer Ministro Justin Trudeau encabezó la inauguración de_ Extraspecies Canada _, la segunda agencia oficial de integración de liminales a nivel mundial. Basada en los preceptos establecidos por la japonesa MON, entregará reconocimiento oficial a las extraespecies nativas de dicho país o que se encuentren residiendo legalmente con visas de estudio o trabajo, sentando un precedente inédito en la Commonwealth que seguramente otros países buscarán imitar y enviando una potente señal en vista del auge nativista en el primer mundo. Además de las altas autoridades del gabinete de Trudeau y otros mandatarios de países aliados, el evento contó con la asistencia de Edward Corbett Maxon, primer canadiense de la historia en ser anfitrión de una chica monstruo, y Pachylene, arpía rapaz bajo su cuidado._

* * *

-Ahora lo entiendo -la pelinegra sentía ganas de llorar de puro júbilo-. Por eso no podía encontrarlos en casa. Oh, primor...

"No sabes cuánta felicidad me has inyectado al corazón", se dijo a sí misma. Muy en su interior debió admitir que humano y arpía, vestidos con estupendo gusto y sentados lado a lado en la primerísima fila, se veían realmente bien. Eran, tal como marcara Yuka, el uno para el otro.

Dejó el diario cuidadosamente sobre su mesa para leerlo detenidamente más tarde; una vez terminara mandaría a sacar una copia en máxima definición a fin de colocarla en su sala de estar y para ello no escatimaría en gastos. Posó nuevamente la vista en sus colegas y también en el jefe máximo. Todos le sonreían.

-Cuando la delegación canadiense vino en julio del año pasado -comenzó Manako- fue para experimentar de primera mano el aporte de las liminales a nuestra sociedad y llevarlo a la práctica en su propia realidad, como nos explicaron en esas reuniones donde tú misma relataste lo buen anfitrión que era Eddie. Sabrás que ya entonces el Servicio Exterior, por medio del embajador Ian Burney, nos solicitó reportes alusivos a Eddie y se los entregamos sin demora. Era normal, como recalqué entonces, que desearan estar al tanto de un compatriota rumbo, junto a su huésped, a una cita con la historia.

-El pasado 21 de diciembre Eddie Maxon recibió una carta del embajador y una vez que ambos se entrevistaron con él vinieron a verme en el acto -continuó Narahara-. Ese día ustedes andaban fuera, en Shinjuku, lidiando con esos molestos orcos que insistían en atacar tiendas de manga. Ambos se sentían honrados de ser parte de algo tan grande, como comprenderás, y nos pidieron mantener esto en secreto hasta ayer, cuando ExtCan vio oficialmente la luz. Los Maxon y Pachylene viajaron a Ottawa después de Año Nuevo y trabajaron intensamente con la administración Trudeau para afinar hasta el más mínimo ripio. Este es tu gran logro, Smith, porque tú lo hiciste posible. Gracias a ti ambos comenzaron a vivir juntos, a forjar la historia más hermosa de todas. Gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de ustedes la nueva MON vio la luz y se convirtió en ejemplo digno de seguir.

-Piénsalo, Smith -ahora le tocó a la rubia-. Ahora que el compromiso por la integración de seres como nosotras es una realidad transpacífica, muchas chicas que viven en zonas conflictivas o carecían hasta ahora de esperanza podrán estar más tranquilas sabiendo que sus propias versiones de MON o ExtCan serán realidad más temprano que tarde. Así tendrán apoyo y protección ante sectores de la sociedad que las ven como molestias o amenazas. Este es tu logro.

-La Commonwealth, sin ir más lejos, está constituida por 52 países además de Canadá -prosiguió Masaaki-, partiendo por el Reino Unido y todos sus territorios de ultramar. Eso es un universo de 2.400 millones de personas en los cinco continentes. Imagínate cuántas extraespecies que vivan allí, sin importar sus razas, verán beneficiadas sus vidas gracias a esto, Kuroko. Así hallarán anfitriones que les den cariño, que las animen a volverse ciudadanas de bien y evitar las peores influencias. Este es tu gran logro.

-Como verás, Smithy, todo tiene una explicación -la cambiaformas guiñó nuevamente uno de sus ojos-. Siéntete feliz y disfruta tu gran logro, mujer, porque ahora también eres parte de la historia escrita con letras tan doradas como el sol de verano. Cierto es que ahora te lloverán las peticiones de entrevistas pero haremos lo posible para mantener a los periodistuchos a raya.

-Por ello te preparamos esta pequeña fiesta y yo, en lo personal, quisiera darte otra recompensa -Narahara le dio un abrazo bastante más recatado que el de Tio-. A contar de hoy serás promovida a coordinadora de Grado 5 y quedarás, por tanto, en el nivel jerárquico justo inferior al mío y de la mesa directiva.

-Jefe... Yo, yo apenas sé qué decir -Smith retrucó, a punto de desmayarse en serio. ¿Podían ser posibles tantas buenas nuevas juntas?

-Sólo tranquilízate -sonrió el director-. Continuarás con tus labores de siempre y conforme ExtCan vaya agarrando vuelo nos encargaremos de estrechar los vínculos con ellos. Por supuesto, tú y tu equipo serán la punta de lanza en estos esfuerzos y me sorprendería mucho que el mismo Trudeau o Isabel II, en su rol de líder de la Commonwealth, no desearan conocerlas.

-De verdad se lo agradezco, señor, y también a ustedes, chicos, especialmente por prepararme esto tan encima.

-Estábamos igual de sorprendidos cuando vimos las noticias esta mañana -acotó Tionishia-. Lo bueno es que nos organizamos rápido.

-Puede decirse, entonces, que ya pasamos la primera prueba -rió Manakin.

Conforme brindaban y devoraban el pastel en la más absoluta tranquilidad, Smith deseó volver a tener a Eddie y Pachy frente a sí para estrecharlos entre sus brazos. Ellos también merecían recibir su parte de las gracias por esto. Y si el destino le concedía una buena mano, podría aprovechar de sembrar el suelo para resolver su otro dilema de frente. Sólo así quedaría tranquila consigo misma.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Tomando prestada una frase del primerísimo capítulo de_ Rojo y Azul _, el viaje de Smith por esta entrega tiene mucho de similar con la travesía entre el Purgatorio y el Paraíso, además de recibir inspiración de una hermosa canción ochentera titulada_ From a Distance _, compuesta por Julie Gold. Kuroko parte topándose con lo peor de lo peor, después recibe un indicio clave y posteriormente resiste los embates de la desesperación durante suficiente tiempo a fin de revisar su propia situación, obrar en consecuencia y terminar en la mayor sorpresa de todas. Aún cuando la distancia separándonos de quienes apreciamos duele al punto de derretir el alma, el apoyo fundamental de quienes nos rodean nos ayuda a seguir a flote. La pelinegra lo experimentó de primera mano con sus colegas y también con Yuka Tomashino, tal vez la pieza más providencial de todo el puzzle._

 _Escribir esto me tomó una tarde entera y fue un ejercicio demandante, como lo son todos los textos dramáticos. Ojalá mi esfuerzo haya terminado siendo de su agrado, queridos amigos. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima vuelta! O como se dice en japonés "gracias por leer y si comentan, pues mucho mejor"._


	50. Meta

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Meta**

-Levanta un poco tus brazos, querida.

-¿Así está bien?

-Perfecto.

Con todo el cuidado esperable de una hermana mayor, Zynda pasó los brazos de Antonella por las mangas de su pijama y luego hizo lo propio con su cabeza, tomando precauciones extra para evitar enredar su larga cabellera dentro de la tela. Tal prenda, una larga y sencilla camiseta de algodón grueso color crema, contastaba bien con sus seis ojos azules y el largo pelo verde que la Arachne mayor comenzó a peinar con esmero.

La pequeña se sintió flotar de alegría conforme su hermana dispensaba mimos sobre ella, limitándose a respirar el delicioso vapor con toque de shampoo y sales de baño conforme guardaba en su memoria el suave eco del agua yéndose por el drenaje de la bañera. Adoraba estos momentos en que podía estar a solas con la tejedora mayor, sin necesidad de recurrir a demasiadas palabras para expresarle cariño como sólo ella podía. Cuatro o cinco pasadas después Zynda terminó su trabajo y dejó el accesorio a un lado antes de sonreírle desde su reflejo en las alturas del espejo.

-Quedaste muy bien, queridita -después le besó la frente-. Si gustas puedes ir de inmediato a nuestra habitación; me reuniré contigo luego.

-De ninguna manera -devolvió Antonella-. Ya que te tomaste el tiempo de ayudarme a bañarme, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor.

Aguardó a que Zynda se quitara sus dos toallas (una cubriéndole el torso y otra su cabello obsidiana) antes de calzarse lo que parecía ser un camisón tejido con su misma seda blanca. Si bien la pelinegra nunca buscaba ostentar su belleza y prefería ser exclusivamente juzgada en función de sus actos y valía, tal prenda, lucida en la intimidad de la residencia Hirosawa, realzaba su firme busto y acentuaba una cintura casi como de avispa. Imitó a su hermanita, llenando sus pulmones con la bendita humedad hasta hartarse, y luego se arrodilló lentamente para dejar que Antonella le desenredara el cabello.

-Esto es para empezar -la peliverde le besó su nariz con mucho amor.

Procedió Antonella a coger el peine y atacar poco a poco los topes construidos por la tensión del día a día. Esa semana, en concreto, tuvo a la _Pâtisserie Bransen_ repleta de pedidos por Navidad y llegó un momento en que ya no podían procesar más órdenes porque la cocina estaba llena de masitas cociéndose, cremas batiéndose y pedidos listos refrigerándose. Nada más llegar a casa cansada y mohína, Zynda relató a sus anfitriones durante la cena que llegó a atender, desde el mostrador, casi noventa llamadas por hora. Raya para la suma, la lista de espera ascendía a 407 clientes estando recién a 22 de diciembre. "La cosa es que para Año Nuevo vamos a tener el triple y sólo queda resignarnos", recalcó mientras tiraba un poco del cuello de su camiseta.

Si la señora Rei no se desmayó fue de puro milagro (ni siquiera su Atelier, a pesar de lidiar con la crema y nata de la sociedad, tenía semejantes cargas), mientras el señor Sachio, conocido por su sangre fría, llegó a sudar ídem antes de rellenar dos copas de vino y una de sidra sin alcohol más un vaso de jugo de kiwi para la pequeña Arachne.

-¿Trabajarás el día de Navidad, hermana? -inquirió la diminuta liminal mientras trabajaba en la frente de su interlocutora.

-Me lo dieron libre, corazoncito, así como también el 24 -retrucó Zynda-. Inicialmente quería cubrir ese turno de domingo y lunes pero los Hagiwara se negaron terminantemente a aceptar mi propuesta.

-¿Por qué? -la peliverde arqueó sus finas cejas.

-Porque, según ellos, he laborado más duro que todos los demás en la _Bransen_ durante este año, casi a la usanza de una máquina, y merezco un buen descanso -suspiró la pelinegra-. Sé que suena ridículo estar quejándome por algo así, pero ya sabes que necesito sentirme activa, útil a esta sociedad que nos abrió nuevamente las puertas y con la que aún tengo cuentas que saldar. Es mi forma de demostrar que soy diferente a... las demás de mi especie.

-Para mí nunca serás una inútil ni igual a otras Arachnes -Antonella buscó tranquilizarla con otro besito-. Ya has avanzado bastante en tus compromisos con el Fisco y la seguridad social; parte de ello llegó a mis oídos cuando Maki vino a vernos para su inspección de rutina hará un par de semanas. El asunto, hermana querida, es que los adultos deben trabajar para vivir y no al revés.

Zynda abrió sus ojos de golpe. Tal frase se la había escuchado textualmente a la señora Rei más de una vez durante sus charlas nocturnas con Sachio, tras las que luego le daba un tierno beso más una taza de té con miel. El dueño de casa tenía problemas para dormir debido a la incertidumbre en las bolsas por el auge de los movimientos nativistas en Europa y Norteamérica, aunque en favor suyo podía decirse que no descendió a las profundidades de los tranquilizantes más potentes.

-Tal vez tenga apenas nueve años -continuó la ojiazul-, mas puedo leer perfectamente bien mi entorno y obrar en consecuencia. ¿Recuerdas ese día lluvioso en que conocimos a la señora Caroline?

-Perfectamente. Es una mujer muy agradable, viva raíz y reflejo de Eddie Maxon en lo valórico y moral. Me cayó bien apenas la vi.

-Bueno, el tío Eddie nos contó entonces cómo ambos se fueron separando gradualmente debido a sus propias obligaciones y para ella el exceso de trabajo terminó convirtiéndose en un pecado casi mortal -Antonella siguió peinando a Zynda mientras se explicaba-. Ambos sufrieron mucho y recientemente decidieron recuperar el tiempo perdido. El asunto, mi querida Zynda, es que no quiero que algo así se interponga... entre nosotras ni entre nuestros anfitriones. Nuestra nueva vida aquí es tan maravillosa que si algo la trizara, no podría...

Hipó la pequeña y sus manos titubearon, señal clara que se sentía tentada de echarse a llorar. La Arachne mayor volteó sin incorporarse, estrechándola entre sus largos brazos con tal fuerza que casi la hizo soltar el peine.

-Dulzura de mi vida -susurró con amor más propio de una madre-, nada has de temer. Es cierto que me debo a mi empleo y al sistema de integración por mi propio sentido del deber, pero siempre eres y serás mi primerísima prioridad. Preferiría morir antes que ser separada de ti.

-¡No digas eso por ningún motivo! -la peliverde se estremeció entera-. ¡A la muerte no se la llama por el nombre y mucho menos después de lo que pasó con Kenichi Shoda!

-Shoda es agua bajo el puente, cariñito -la tejedora pelinegra continuó hablando en tono conciliador-. Él no volverá de la tumba y sus secuaces jamás sentirán en sus paladares el almíbar de la libertad. Al hablar de la muerte no me refería a la dimensión física sino a la espiritual. Sabrás bien, Antonella, que nuestros mundos vibran estando ambas en perfecto equilibrio. Lo he dicho miles de veces antes pero huelga repetirlo: tú eres mi vida y mientras la felicidad inunde tu corazón juvenil, el resto es secundario. Recuerda que te amo.

-Y yo a ti, hermana -otro hipo, aunque ahora algo más calmado, salió de los labios de Antonella-. Tal vez los dioses allí afuera, en el frío del invierno, sean los únicos capaces de dimensionar el amor intenso, casi quemante, que siento por ti. Mientras podamos estar juntas y vivir con el rostro en alto... el resto es secundario.

La pequeña le robó olímpicamente la frase, dejándose acoger por el delicioso calor corporal de Zynda y finalmente soltando el peine, cuyo eco al caer al suelo apenas se dejó sentir entre el vapor aún dominando el entorno. Estas catarsis tendían a cansarla pero también a quitar un peso nada despreciable alojado en su corazón, construido del mismo modo que los nudos en la cabellera de su adorada hermana.

-Es hora de ir a acostarnos -sugirió la Arachne pelinegra.

-Pero tu cabello... Aún no he terminado de arreglarlo -Antonella la miró con incredulidad.

-Eso puede esperar a una ocasión más propicia, mi amor. ¿Te parece bien mañana por la mañana?

-Sí -replicó Antonella en voz baja, casi resignada pero sin furia.

-¿Deseas que te cargue?

-No, puedo caminar bien.

Una vez terminaron de lavarse los dientes y enjuagar sus bocas con colutorio, salieron del cuarto de baño tomadas de la mano tras apagar la luz y dejar el extractor programado por diez minutos; así no tendrían que abrir la ventana y exponerse a cambios súbitos de temperatura. La peliverde fue la primera en mover su mano hacia el interruptor del cuarto que compartían, revelando un espacio compuesto por dos mundos que sólo se diferenciaban al abrir los armarios o notar las diferencias en las hamacas colgadas de férreos ganchos en las paredes. Tal vez los únicos indicios capaces de romper la simetría eran la mesita baja donde Antonella solía sentarse con Eddie durante sus clases privadas y el velador ocupado por un florero con rosas frescas.

Zynda fue la primera en romper el contacto pero lo hizo con justificada razón: acudió al pie de la ventana en el mismo centro del muro posterior y rellenó dos vasos de agua con una jarra de cristal instalada en el dintel.

- _Tara-tatara-ta-ra-ra, tara-tatara-ta-ra-ra..._ -musitó en tono bajo antes de elevarlo una octava y después bajarlo otras dos.

Mientras tanto, Antonella se acercó a una pequeña cajonera y cogió sus medicinas nocturnas de un pastillero construido por ella misma. Tomaba tres píldoras cada mañana, añadiendo siempre otras dos antes de acostarse que le permitían mantener a raya el dolor de sus huesos. Por recomendación del farmacéutico aderezaba todo ello con una cápsula de valeriana y passiflora, preferible como inductor del sueño en vez de drogas más potentes tipo clonazepam o pregabalina porque estas últimas causaban hábito si se consumían regularmente hasta en los humanos o liminales más grandes. "Mucha gente cree que empastillar a los niños soluciona todos los problemas," dijo en dicha ocasión el profesional, "pero no pueden estar más equivocados. Por conveniencia terminan coartándoles sus vidas".

-Ten, dulzura -Zynda le entregó su vaso.

-Gracias, hermana.

La pequeña extraespecie se echó todo a la boca de una vez y rebajó todo con un solo trago de líquido. Cerró los ojos al tragar y luego los abrió cual platos, pidiendo más agua mediante otro gesto implícito. El segundo vaso obró milagros, regresándola a su estado agradable post-limpieza.

-Bueno, esto ya está hecho. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve y media -retrucó la mayor, bostezando con énfasis antes de tomarse el suyo-. Creo que es hora prudente para retirarnos por hoy.

-¿Y qué hay de dar buenas noches a nuestros anfitriones?

-Me permito recordarte, Antonella, que ambos iban a salir esta noche a un evento después de cenar y no volverán hasta la medianoche, tal vez la una o dos de la madrugada -corrigió Zynda sin enfado-. Ahora mismo estamos solas, lo que trae a colación otra cosa: debo asegurarme que todas las ventanas y puertas estén bien cerradas para así no tentar a los amigos de lo ajeno.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario -la besó en la frente-. La rondilla me tomará cuatro, quizás cinco minutos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Dicho y hecho. Zynda Satme-Sannika se apersonó nuevamente en la habitación faltando exactamente 25 minutos para las 22 horas, una expresión satisfecha dominando sus finas facciones. Tenía una especie de belleza peculiar incluso para los estándares de su especie, la misma que irónicamente odiaba con todo su ser. Cogió nuevamente a Antonella de la mano, ayudándole a instalarse en su cómoda hamaca y hasta arropándola con su frazada favorita, hecha de tela térmica con motivos de animales.

-¿Estás bien así? -inquirió.

-Sí -sonrió la aludida-. Gracias, hermana.

-Gracias a ti por existir, dulzura.

Zynda revisó las cortinas del cuarto por última vez, asegurándose que no entrase luz del exterior antes de dejar todo sumergido en completa penumbra. Como poseía fantástica visión nocturna, no le costó nada llegar desde la puerta hasta su propio lecho, el _clic-clic-clic_ de sus pasos repiqueteando en el suelo de madera pulida.

"Otro día ha terminado", se dijo, recostándose en las deliciosas fibras que eran una extensión de su misma psiquis y dejando caer sus patas más largas fuera del alcance de sus propia manta de lana. "Buenas noches a todos y que duerman bien..."

-¿Hermana?

La vocecita de Antonella llegó desde el otro extremo de la habitación cual exhalación, cortando de plano el bostezo de la Arachne pelinegra, cuyos ojos medio cerrados volvían a ponerse en alerta.

-¿Qué sucede? -inquirió Zynda-. ¿Te sientes mal, mi amor?

-No. Sólo quiero conversar; hace mucho que no nos hemos dado una oportunidad entre los mil y un deberes que tenemos que enfrentar cada día -admitió la peliverde casi en susurros.

-Soy toda oídos, entonces -añadió la otra liminal en idéntica forma-. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que desees.

-Mientras hacías la rondilla me quedé pensando en algo relativo a lo conversado en el baño -resumió la menor-. No pocas veces te he escuchado decirme directamente o en presencia de otros aquello de "tú eres mi vida", algo por lo que siempre doy gracias. Sin embargo, mi adorada hermana, hay algo que siempre he ansiado saber y que pido de tus labios con absoluta sinceridad.

-Sabes bien que jamás te engañaré ni mentiré, cariño -Zynda se puso melosa; no podía evitarlo-. ¿Quieres venir a acostarte conmigo?

-Si deseas concederme tal honor...

-Nunca diría que no, pequeña perla de mis ojos.

Estas formas solemnes, casi arcaicas de hablar a oídos de un profano o malpensado, constituían la savia que definió su relación desde el primerísimo día, cuando la pelinegra encontró a Antonella abandonada en medio de la nieve no lejos de Abashiri. Hasta que Zynda dejó el frío norte y vino a vivir a Tokio compartieron lecho, acostumbrándose a sentir tanto la tenue respiración como el latido del corazón de la otra, ambos sincronizados casi al punto de pasar por un solo ser compuesto por dos almas.

-¿Qué deseas saber? -dijo la tejedora más grande una vez Antonella se acurrucó junto a ella bajo la frazada.

-Retomando lo que dije antes de instalarme junto a ti, hermana, siempre me he preguntado si tienes, más allá de velar por mi bienestar con recelo digno de centinela de antaño -habló la chiquilla poéticamente-, alguna meta o capricho personal que te gustaría llevar a cabo una vez yo crezca y/o empiece a llevar una vida más normal por mí misma.

-Recorrer en paz el resto de mis días, rodeada de ti, de los Hirosawa y de mis grandes amigos Pachy y Eddie.

-¡Venga, eso no vale! -exclamó cómicamente Antonella-. Has de tener algo guardado en alguna parte.

-Nada hay, querida mía -ahora la hermana mayor tomó un cariz solemne-. Después de tantas penurias en tan poco tiempo, lo único que deseo es una existencia larga, fructífera y aburrida; cuanto más aburrida mejor. Aunque apenas me empino por sobre los 21 años, he tenido suficientes emociones para el resto de mis días sobre esta tierra.

-¿Qué hay de tu empleo? -la extraespecie peliverde no quería ceder-. ¿No te gustaría llegar a ser la jefa de la _Bransen_ , por ejemplo, y estar al mismo nivel de los Hagiwara? Ellos eventualmente tendrán que retirarse.

-Jirō, Fumie y Kanna aún son jóvenes, Antonella, y ellos se apartarán del negocio cuando lo crean conveniente, siguiendo el ejemplo del maestro Ikki -contraatacó Zynda civilmente mientras la abrazaba-. Una de sus citas más famosas decía algo como "es mejor retirarse a tiempo en vez de causar lástima". Si el destino dicta que he de llegar a sucederlos, aunque sea en el local cercano a Hamarikyū, no será por maquinaciones tejidas en fina seda sino gracias a mi propio esfuerzo; lo mismo aplica a Suguro, Riina, la equidna Ekurbe y todos quienes laboran allí conmigo. Después de todo, dulzura de mi vida, los seres civilizados, seamos humanos o chicas monstruo, somos capaces de llegar un poco más lejos cada día por obra y gracia de quienes creen en nuestras mismas causas. Hace tiempo que dejé de moverme por las sombras y aunque juegue con mi mano descubierta, tengo la conciencia tranquila. Ello también lo hago por ti, como ya sabes de sobra -sentenció.

La peliverde se movió un poquito, arrimándose aún más a la figura de su hermana e inhalando su característico aroma a través de la tela. Escuchar tal testimonio de sus labios la relajó bastante, incitándola a lanzar una nueva carta a la mesa de juego.

-Gracias por tu deferencia, Zynda -pausó; casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

-De nada, Antonella. Ahora me permitiré devolverte la misma pregunta que me hiciste, incluso sabiendo que apenas tienes nueve añitos: ¿hay alguna causa, oficio o profesión a la que desees dedicarte siendo más grande?

-Sé que no debo llenar los cuestionarios vocacionales hasta la preparatoria -suspiró la muchachita- y muchas cosas pueden cambiar de aquí a seis o siete años, partiendo por dónde estudio. Sin embargo, la estupenda experiencia que he tenido en mis clases privadas con el tío Eddie me ha atraído bastante hacia el campo de las matemáticas. Algunas de mis opciones son estudiar estadísticas, ingeniería matemática o incluso alguna ciencia como la astronomía, donde el cálculo es fundamental; a ello me gustaría añadir un MBA porque el saber no ocupa lugar.

-Todo ello es muy loable, corazón -sonrió Zynda-. Me alegra que apuntes alto.

-Sólo sigo el ejemplo impuesto por ambos; tú, hermana de mis amores, también buscas la perfección con colores propios. Prosiguiendo el tema, la historiografía es otra zona que me atrae bastante y en eso debo dar gracias tanto al tío Eddie como a la tía Pachy; el Carnaval de Venecia, cuyo éxito fue notable para todos los cursos de tercero que participamos en él, no fue sino el primer paso para adentrarme en aquel mundo maravilloso extendido hasta los mismos albores de la existencia. Reconstruir el pasado, proponer nuevas hipótesis o teorías, llegar hasta donde nadie más ha siquiera imaginado en hechos largamente olvidados... Es una lástima que sólo tengamos una vida y nada más -murmuró Antonella.

-Si le sacas partido y la vives correctamente, nada de eso se perderá. Tomes el camino que tomes, ten por seguro que te apoyaré en todo y los Hirosawa harán lo mismo. Así lo dicta el compromiso que firmáramos.

Zynda inhaló el aroma del cabello de su hermanita, relajándose cada vez más pero sin ser del todo invadida por el sueño; igual se permitieron un bostezo simultáneo que nadie más oyó. Ambas Arachnes tenían perfectamente claro que se hacía tarde y cada minuto que dedicaran a proseguir su charla se lo arrebatarían al sueño, pero a esas alturas les importaba la nada misma.

-Cuéntame algo más, hermana, en la línea de los objetivos o caprichos personales que ya hemos tocado -la Arachne chiquita se dio una pequeña vuelta pero volvió rápidamente a su posición en la hamaca-. ¿Tienes, de casualidad, alguna clase de interés por un chico humano?

-¿Eh...? -la pregunta pilló a la pelinegra totalmente descolocada-. ¿A qué viene eso?

-El amor es una condición natural del ser, Zynda -Antonella ahora sacó su lado filosófico-. Además, ni los humanos ni una vasta mayoría de las liminales, incluyendo a arácnidas como nosotras, estamos diseñados para vivir solos. Cerrarse a dicha posibilidad es limitarnos de una forma que sólo puedo describir con un término claro: amputación.

-Creo ver dónde quieres llegar, mi niña -suspiró la Arachne mayor, viendo que era inútil esquivar el bulto-. Esta sociedad nuestra ha ido emparejando gradualmente ambos mundos y no es extraño ver parejas compuestas, a la usanza de Eddie y Pachy, por humanos y extraespecies, aumentando la variedad que ya tienen de por sí las formadas exclusivamente por humanos. De momento diré que aún no tengo ni mi corazón ni mi mente enfocados en encontrar el Yin que se acople a mi Yang por las prioridades ya mencionadas previamente en esta conversación -pausó un momentito-. Cuando llegue el momento de preparar mi corazón para el amor complementario, serás la primera en saberlo y siempre tendrás derecho a darme consejos, sin importar la diferencia de edad. Del mismo modo, cuando arriben a tu vida los compases del primer suspiro, de aquel beso divino que dejará una huella indeleble en tu vida, no tengas miedo en venir a contármelo porque desde mi limitada experiencia emocional haré lo posible por asistirte.

Sorprendida quedó la pelinegra tras tal declamación; usualmente ella era más práctica tanto en acciones como en lenguaje, aunque ahora la pomposidad le permitió caer de pie. Pensó por un momento que parte de los trucos de oratoria usados por Maxon o la arpía rapaz (la más bella unión que alguna vez viera) en sus interacciones con ambas se le estaban pegando e hizo en silencio una plegaria de agradecimiento por recibir semejante cable salvador. Algunos humanos decían que se podía conocer la calidad de un ser por su forma de escribir y ello bien podía aplicarse al habla.

-Si te pregunté esto no fue por intrusa, más allá de que tú jamás me colgarías tal apelativo. Sólo deseaba hilar más fino en estas materias porque lo que concierne a tu bienestar también es de suma importancia para mí -continuó la diminuta ochopatas-. Quitarte presión de encima, sea por acción o discreción, es mi forma de pagarte... por las infinitas cosas buenas que me has dado. Sacrificar tu propia existencia para criarme, alimentarme y enseñarme la base de mi escalafón moral, Zynda, es un ejemplo que llenará mi vida hasta el último día. Al amar nos entregamos al otro y recibimos tonos de luz y color capaces de llenar los vacíos en nuestras existencias.

-Ningún molde es perfecto de fábrica ni lo será al final del camino -Zynda siguió el hilo-. La vida, la historia misma, consiste en retirar el mayor número de imperfecciones con mayor o menor éxito. Allí englobamos muchas cosas: trabajo y familia; éxito y fracaso; viajes e introspección. No pocas cosas nos tocan en suerte pero es en las que podemos elegir donde surgen las mayores diferencias, sea para un lado o el otro. Tal vez lo único realmente perfecto, aparte de la misma naturaleza que nos dio nuestro lado animal y potenció el humano, sean los números.

-Ellos no saben mentir.

-Por mucho que a veces se los tuerza para intentar usarlos de martillo sobre grupos endebles, ellos siempre vuelven al origen, como los resortes o los salmones.

-Te daré un punto por dicha comparación, hermana. Tal originalidad merece su recompensa.

Antonella subió con sumo cuidado por la hamaca para no clavar sus patitas en el abdomen de Zynda y le dio un besito en el mentón. Por toda respuesta, la Arachne beneficiada lanzó una risita, pasando sus quitinosas garras por la larga cabellera de su familiar más cercana y deleitándose con su exquisita sensación.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Oírnos hablar de la forma que lo hemos hecho, en medio de la penumbra y la quietud de esta bendita noche de diciembre, me hace difícil creer que tengamos la edad que tenemos.

-La edad mental y la cronológica no necesariamente están relacionadas.

-Quizás sea esa la mayor demostración de que somos hijas del rigor -suspiró la liminal de ojos rojos, estrechando a Antonella con aún más fuerza contra sí misma-. He ahí el mayor indicio de que nosotros, amor de mi vida, nunca seremos normales.

-Una vez conversé con la tía Pachy al respecto y me enseñó una cuña fantástica: "no diría que soy normal sino relativamente estable. Cuando pienso en la normalidad, pienso en la mediocridad y eso me asusta un carajo" -Antonella se persignó tras usar una palabrota, más Zynda no la reprimió porque comprendió al instante el contexto de la misma-. En suma, oh hermana mía, la gente normal no llega a ninguna parte.

-Los seres normales son definidos por su cobardía: siempre buscan todas las excusas posibles para no saltar al vacío y obtener una posibilidad, por remota que sea, de colocar su nombre en los libros de historia. Nosotras, las Satme-Sannika, ya somos parte del imaginario colectivo gracias al Caso Nakashima y tal vez, sólo tal vez, nuestra historia de redención y lealtad inspire a otros a ser mejores. Con que una persona cambie para mejor gracias a ella u otras parecidas me doy por satisfecha.

-¿Ese sería otro objetivo personal?

-Autorreferencias mediante, sí.

Vino otro bostezo en conjunto, más largo que todos los anteriores juntos. Zynda inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar el reloj ubicado en el dintel de la ventana.

-¿Qué hora es? -inquirió Antonella.

-Las once en punto -replicó la pelinegra-. Se nos pasó el tiempo volando pero disfruté cada minuto de ello. Deberíamos hablar más seguido, ¿sabes?

-Lo mismo digo -añadió su contraparte-. Tal vez si el señor Sachio y la señora Rei siguen teniendo invitaciones a fiestas o galas varias organizadas por gente cercana al Atelier o la Bolsa de Comercio, estas noches podrían volverse sumamente satisfactorias para ambas.

-Que los dioses te escuchen, vida mía -Zynda las cubrió a ambas casi por completo con la frazada-. Que los dioses te escuchen.

Ambas arácnidas sucumbieron ante los hechizos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en los labios, la misma que se replicó en los rostros de sus anfitriones cuando volvieron cerca de la una de la madrugada y pasaron por su habitación de una carrera. "Realmente se ven adorables", pensaron simultáneamente Sachio y Rei Hirosawa mientras se dirigían a sus propios aposentos.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Las escenas de casa se hacen cada vez más frecuentes pero tras ello hay una razón crítica - en la intimidad los sentimientos fluyen mejor. Ahora nos volvemos a concentrar en las hermanas Satme-Sannika, despojadas de máscaras y trazando pinceladas nítidas, más profundas y conectadas al mismo centro del alma. De aquí se desprende la elección de un plan de vida como hilo conductor; muchos de nosotros nos hemos preguntado qué deseamos hacer, usualmente haciendo la retrospectiva años después y viendo si cumplimos o no. Ergo, es natural que Antonella llevase este tema al terreno de Zynda, quien respondió con su característica devoción por la pequeña y lo que ambas representan. Ojalá les haya agradado esta faceta más íntima de ambas chicas monstruo._

 _También hay un par de referencias a la cultura popular - el tarareo de Zynda es de la canción_ America _, compuesta por Leonard Bernstein para_ West Side Story _, mientras la cuña citada por Antonella es de una entrevista de Gillian Anderson a la revista_ Allure _en 1997._

 _Dado que Valaika y yo nos sentimos con ganas de un momento íntimo propio en casa, toca decir adiós hasta la próxima semana. ¡Gracias por su tiempo y comentarios, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "ya se nos han ido dos periodos y medio"._


	51. Vigilancia

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Vigilancia**

La noche del 14 de enero Doppel emergió silenciosamente desde la cuna de sombras donde dormía y se asomó a la sala de estar del hogar que compartía con sus anfitriones. Contempló la nieve cayendo más allá del cristal, estremeciéndose ligeramente aunque no estaba totalmente viva o muerta. Envuelta en su icónica cabellera plateada, caminó casi flotando sobre el piso alfombrado hasta la chimenea, cogió el atizador y avivó las llamas con dos o tres golpes bien calculados.

-Así está mejor -murmuró a nadie-. Con tanto frío se me hace casi imposible ordenar mis pensamientos.

Volteó de inmediato, posando sus ojos en el sillón más cercano al fuego y distinguiendo allí la figura de un oso de peluche grande, amistoso y con pelaje color dorado; sólo una camiseta roja lo apartaba de la absoluta desnudez. Su naricita prominente en tonos negros se pareaba con ojos del mismo tipo y una sonrisa inmortalizada en los suaves confines de la tela. Blandito y caliente, parecía animar a la liminal a sentarse con él, a abrazarlo y contarle todas aquellas cosas que mantenía, en función de su dignidad y naturaleza, ocultas de oídos intrusos.

-Hola, Winnie -Doppel obedeció al osito y lo estrechó contra sí misma-. Ha sido un día muy largo pero por fin tenemos algo de tiempo para conversar. ¿Cómo has estado?

El peluche devolvió una respuesta que sólo ella escucho, sacándole una sonrisa pícara a la vez que inocente, casi disociada de la cáustica personalidad asociada a las cambiaformas. Ya más cómoda con su cuerpo apoyado contra los cojines, suspiró y luego se lanzó a recitar las líneas preparadas durante largas sesiones de meditación.

-Sé que estás esperando que te cuente cómo me ha ido con ese... asunto que me ha mantenido bastante ocupada en mis ratos libres y también en los que no. Para ser sincera contigo, osito barrigón, me cuesta creer que la tapa aún siga en su sitio; si esta olla se viese expuesta a los elementos causaría impacto mayúsculo en mi círculo más cercano y en el lejano también -otro suspiro-. A cada cosa que descubro, más insegura me siento, tal como tú y tus amigos cuando fueron a salvar a Christopher Robin del Escuelenosaurio y tuvieron que superar ese abismo empinado. La gran diferencia es que aquí no jugamos con la imaginación sino con una dura realidad.

-¿Qué tan dura es, amiga? -inquirió Pooh mientras intentaba no pensar en su miel nocturna, una de sus siete comidas preferidas según su propia opinión.

-Dura al punto de tener en mi interior una permanente preocupación por Kuroko -retrucó la peliblanca-. Como te contara la primera noche que vacié mi conciencia en ti, casi no podía creer que en esta nueva Smith caracterizada por su seriedad, compromiso y honestidad se ocultara una veta tan... posesiva, más propia de su yo anterior. Cierto es que hay muchas clases de amor y el que inunda su corazón es sincero, pero verla así de prendada de alguien que nunca podrá corresponderle es complicado.

-¿Crees que ella sufre, entonces? A mí no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, ni siquiera a los efelantes y wartas.

-Ni a mí, Winnie. Los sentimientos de Smith son tan sinceros que su propio amor ha terminado por cegarla a la verdad. ¿Te acuerdas de Eddie Maxon?

-Sí, el tipo grande y amistoso que siempre viste de negro o azul oscuro. ¿Averiguaste si le gusta la miel?

-Tan lejos no he podido llegar, por mucho que me pese decirlo. Recordarás que hablé respecto de su personalidad sobria y sincera, pareada con una bondad nada usual en esta loca época nuestra. Viéndolo en perspectiva, no me sorprende que Smith haya caído totalmente rendida a sus pies porque todos deseamos encontrar, en algún punto de la vida, a alguien que nos diga las cosas como son, que reconozca nuestros méritos y critique los defectos amenazando con embargarnos. Sólo tengo un problema con Maxon: es tan buen tipo que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de cómo su propia forma de ser ha terminado taladrando la conciencia de Smith. Sé que no lo hace a propósito, eso sí.

-¿Y Smith ya se lo ha dicho? -cuestionó el osito mientras frotaba su panza-. Mentir no es bueno, Doppel.

-Ignoro si Kuroko se le ha acercado más allá de sus reuniones rutinarias y, considerando lo que siente por él, gran novedad sería que hubiese decidido confesarle sus sentimientos. Recordarás, si tu cerebro de aserrín se sacude un poco, que en esta partida tan complicada hay otro ser involucrado, representando el mayor obstáculo para la felicidad de mi amiga y también la raíz de la misma para nuestro amigo canadiense.

-La chica de cabellos rojos -Winnie frunció el ceño-. Ella es su mayor aliada y siempre van juntos a todas partes, más o menos como Piglet y yo. Guardando las proporciones, puede decirse que casi viven siendo un solo ser.

Sorprendida quedó Doppel ante el razonamiento del peluche porque, digamos, semejante nivel de conexión intelectual no era usual en él. Por lo general Winnie conversaba con ella del clima, la miel, las abejas y sus continuas salidas a terreno, envidiando sanamente a la cambiaformas por poder ir más allá del hogar. Al ser parte del armario de Tionishia, dependía del humor de la ogro para ver y sentir el mundo.

-Todo en esto tiene tintes irónicos -continuó la chica de piel oscura, cambiando de posición en el sillón-. Es una suerte que Smith no esté escuchándome ahora mismo porque ciertamente no le gustaría concebir a Pachylene, su mayor acierto como coordinadora, como su peor error en lo amoroso. Esta muchacha, maestra de los cielos y poseedora de un compromiso sin fin debido a su propia naturaleza, nunca aceptaría saber que alguien más, ni siquiera la misma Smith, se ha interesado en Eddie. Poniéndotelo en fácil, es como lo que ocurrió cuando Christopher Robin tuvo que ir a esa fiesta vestido de traje y corbata.

-De sólo pensarlo se me erizan los pelos -admitió Pooh-. Un día estábamos jugando _squishball_ y al siguiente mis amigos y yo casi nos resignábamos a no verlo más porque se convirtió, creímos entonces, en adulto. Intenté tomármelo con humor cuando construíamos la casa pero de que me afectó, me afectó. Fue una suerte que todo terminara bien, más allá de usar miel en vez de cemento para levantar las paredes.

-Es algo natural, pequeño: lo que más apreciamos, seamos peluches, humanos o liminales, es lograr una estabilidad en todo sentido. Cualquier cosa que atente contra ella es motivo de recelo o desconfianza, incluso del odio que hasta ahora ha eludido tu corazoncito de tela.

-¿Cómo es odiar? -preguntó el osito en su eterna inocencia.

-Horrible -respondió Doppel en el acto-. El odio es algo muy malo, que te mata por dentro y destruye tus ganas de vivir. Cuando odias es como si el Bosque de los Cien Acres perdiera el color y se convirtiera en esa laberíntica caverna donde te perdiste con los demás en busca de tu mejor amigo. Perdona por invocar semejante recuerdo, Pooh -ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte, bajando la voz-, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de ilustrar el concepto.

-Está bien, amiga. Aquí no hay odio. ¿Y qué tiene, entonces, que ver esto con Pacha, no, Pala...?

-Pachylene.

-¡Eso! -sonrió el comedor de miel-. ¡Pachylene!

-Trata de bajar un poco la voz, ¿quieres? -la cambiaformas se llevó el dedo a la boca-. Si mis anfitriones se despiertan vamos a tener un disgusto de los buenos. Recuerda que nadie más sabe de nuestra amistad.

-Oh, disculpa. No volverá a pasar. Palabra de oso -Winnie hizo un afán de cruzar los dedos.

-Así está mejor -rió levemente la Doppelgänger-. Volviendo al tema, Pachylene oculta una personalidad muy fuerte debajo de su apariencia civilizada, alegre y cultivada. Ella quiere mucho a Eddie, tanto que prácticamente no concibe su vida sin él.

-Como Conejo y su jardín, ¿no es así?

-Lo que dices es correcto, mas creo que una comparación más apropiada es lo que él sentía por Kessie. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

-Nunca la olvidaré -Pooh se puso nostálgico-. Parece que fue ayer cuando la encontramos siendo una bebita entre la nieve y él le ayudó a ponerse bien.

-Ahora que has entendido mejor a qué me refiero, si tomas esos sentimientos puros como punto inicial captarás, según lo que he puesto antes en tu conocimiento, que la arpía rapaz en cuestión los extrapola a un nivel pocas veces visto antes. Ella considera a Eddie no sólo su mejor amigo sino también un compañero irremplazable. Tal fenómeno se conoce como amor y es el opuesto absoluto del odio, llenando tu mundo de luz y color. Esa persona a la que amas es la primera en que piensas al levantarte y con cuyo recuerdo te vas a dormir. Sientes que puedes contarle todo y poner tu vida en sus manos, sabiendo que ella hará lo mismo cuando llegue el momento. Y cuando llegas a la cima de esa enorme montaña ves que tu mayor anhelo es, lisa y llanamente, entregarle tu vida sin reservas.

-Eso es lo que quiere hacer Kuroko con Eddie, ¿no? Suena como un buen plan para el día a día: pasar el tiempo jugando, aprendiendo, comiendo junto a la chimenea y así tantas otras cosas.

-Más o menos -suspiró la chica no muerta tras lanzar otra risita-. Hasta ahora ha sido realmente fantástico que no haya ocurrido una catástrofe entre ambas, sabiendo la magnitud de sus sentimientos y cómo sus posturas no son compatibles. Yo intenté hacérselo ver a su momento y vi, de primera mano, lo furiosa que puede ponerse ante la presencia de cualquier obstáculo. La cosa, amigo mío, es que mientras más se demore en decir las cosas más le costará armarse del valor para plantearlas. Aquí, como bien dijiste, mentir no es bueno.

-¿Crees que a ella le vaya bien? Pregunto porque sé que tú también la quieres mucho y no te agrada verla triste.

-Qué mas quisiera yo que le fuera bien, Winnie, pero el tarro de miel que tiene bajo el brazo está envenenado. Como pruebe un bocado la rama en la que está precariamente parada se romperá, mandándola al suelo sin apelación -añadió y causó otro estremecimiento en el peluche.

-Eso sí es terrible -dijo Pooh una vez recuperó el aliento-. ¿Y qué hay de tus otras amigas, como Tionishia o Manako?

-Ninguna de ellas sabe nada al respecto. Lo mismo aplica a Sakurada, ese hombre de gafas que comparte el día a día con nosotras en la agencia. A veces me han preguntado al respecto y simplemente me he hecho la desentendida.

-Haces bien; recuerda que prometiste a Smith no hablar del tema con nadie más -se movió un poco y Doppel lo soltó durante cinco o seis segundos-. No me gustaría ver a Smith cayéndose del árbol mientras la sigue un enjambre de abejas furiosas.

-Por eso planeo honrar dicho compromiso hasta el final, osito. Hay, sin embargo, otra cosa que apunta hacia las escasas, por no decir nulas, probabilidades de Smith en este juego tan peligroso: Eddie corresponde los sentimientos de Pachylene.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

-Es que...

Doppel dudó si continuar o no, mirando nerviosamente hacia el arco separando la sala de estar del resto de la vivienda. Sabía que a veces sus anfitriones se levantaban al baño y tenían también el sueño muy ligero, por lo que hablar incluso en voz baja podía despertarlos, llevándolos hacia ella y obligándola eventualmente a explicar su bizarro comportamiento.

-¿Puedes guardar este secreto con tus más valiosos tarros de miel, Pooh? -dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-Confía en mí -replicó el osito barrigón.

-Ahora que tengo la garantía de que no hablarás te lo diré: los he seguido varias veces sin que se den cuenta.

-¿Eres una detective? -sonrió él-. Por un momento te vi vestida como Tigger, Oreja Privada.

-No sé si pueda estar a la altura de semejante maestro de la deducción -le siguió el juego la chica monstruo-, pero dejé mis pies en la calle tal como él cuando se puso a buscar la cola de Igor. En la ciudad hay mucha gente, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Entonces es relativamente fácil camuflarse entre la multitud y seguirlos, ¿cierto?

-Cierto -repitió Winnie.

-He ahí lo que hice, amigo. Durante varios de mis días libres me transformé en humana, cubrí mi cuerpo con ropas decentes y sala a recorrer Ginza después de desayunar con tal de encontrarlos y ver cómo pasaban su tiempo juntos. Estar todo el día cerca de ellos habría llamado demasiado la atención, por lo que invertía unas pocas horas cada vez en esta empresa.

-¿Y fuiste a lugares muy interesantes?

-¡Ni te imaginas! -subió Doppel su voz un poquitín antes de volver al tono bajo y tranquilo de antes-. La primera vez fui hacia el suroeste, hacia unos hermosos jardines que seguramente te habría encantado ver, llenos de árboles, flores exquisitamente cuidadas y un enorme estanque donde viven aves silvestres. Se parece bastante a donde tú y tus amigos tienen el columpio hecho con un neumático.

-Ah, el estanque grande de natación -acotó Winnie Pooh-. Debe ser imperdible en primavera, entonces.

-Yo los seguí más en verano y otoño pero tu diagnóstico es correcto. Entonces me mantuve a prudente distancia de ellos, de vez en cuando deteniéndome a observar la naturaleza entre tantos edificios altos. Cuando tenía mi vista fija en ellos los apreciaba caminando del brazo, lenta y felizmente. A veces ella saltaba y volaba un poco antes de aterrizar, él acudiendo a su encuentro sin perder tiempo. Cuando perfilaron sus rostros contra el verde horizonte los noté realmente felices, casi aislados de todo el ambiente rodeándolos.

-Es una seña del amor que mencionaste antes, ¿no?

-Tienes dotes de adivino, corazón -Doppel lo felicitó en su estilo-. Después se abrazaron y continuaron caminando, dando toda la vuelta al parque antes de ir a almorzar a alguno de sus restaurantes favoritos. En Ginza hay muchos de ellos repletos de cosas exquisitas con y sin miel, ¿sabes? Lamentablemente no pude entrar porque andaba sin dinero para costearme un plato decente.

-¿No te parece raro que los humanos tengan que pagar por comer? -preguntó él en otra muestra de inocencia-. Al menos yo lo tengo más fácil porque sólo he de encontrar un árbol de miel y espantar (cuando no pedir por favor) a las abejas para llenar mis tarros.

-Quién como tú, ¿eh? Oye, no vengas a desentenderte de lo que ocurrió esa vez que fueron al supermercado para buscar a Skippy o cuando ordenaron pizza en la casa de Christopher. ¿Eran tres o seis las que pidieron?

-Ni siquiera me acuerdo de si eran con o sin corteza -Pooh llevó sus manos a la cabeza en el típico gesto de "piensa, piensa"-. Entre conocer al perro del vecino y esa película de terror nos quedamos con las manos llenas y el estómago vacío, por no mencionar que casi nos enviaron a todos a la cárcel -pausó-. Ah, bueno, más no se puede hacer. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando los seguiste posteriormente?

-La segunda incursión fue bastante más complicada porque allí ni Eddie ni Pachylene se movieron de las calles -recordó Doppel-. Entraron a una avenida grande, como la que hay en el pueblo, repleta de enormes tiendas con muchas luces y colores. De algunas pasaron olímpicamente pero ingresaron a otras, hablando continuamente con la gente que allí atendía y preguntándoles sobre muchas cifras y precios. Al parecer querían comprar nuevos muebles para su casa porque los que tenían ya estaban bastante viejos, o al menos eso entendí cuando debía fingir que estaba haciendo mi propio vitrineo. Mirar es gratis, pero si pasas mucho tiempo sin decidirte inevitablemente viene un vendedor a preguntarte si vas a adquirir algo.

-Oh, vaya. Entonces no podías quedarte mucho tiempo en cada tienda.

-Así es, amigo. De las cuatro ocasiones en las que me vi obligada a salir antes de tiempo, en dos casi los perdí entre toda esa gente dando vueltas. Es una suerte que ella sea pelirroja y sus alas se noten sobremanera entre tantos blancos, grises y azules. Habremos andado una distancia a la equivalente entre tu casa y el foso de arena donde juega Rito cuando... se esfumaron.

-¿Desaparecieron así sin más? -los ojos de Pooh se abrieron como platos.

-Por un momento creí que mi propia ansiedad me estaba engañando pero recordé que Pachylene es una arpía y, por lo tanto, puede volar tan bien como tu amigo Búho. Nada más levanté mi cabeza hacia el cielo vi el reflejo del sol en ese carmesí tan intenso, lo que me obligó a rendirme. Sus reacciones con el otro fueron idénticas a la primera vez: llenas de amor y con una complicidad envidiable. Se miraban de reojo, coqueteando mediante pequeños gestos o con suaves toques en los brazos o el cuello.

-¿Es idea mía o a tu amiga Kuroko no le habría gustado nada ver eso? -lanzó el peluche sin previo aviso.

-Otra vez estás muy perceptivo, Winnie. Tal vez deba darte un pastel de miel como recompensa -sugirió la no muerta en tono bromista.

-Que sean dos. No, mejor tres.

-Empecemos por uno, ¿vale? De ahí haremos cuentas.

-Uno es mejor que ninguno, dicen, así que me atendré a ello -otra vez el osito se frotó su pancita-. ¿Pudiste seguir a los compañeros a algún otro lugar, Doppel?

-En la tercera ocasión, algo más cerca de octubre que de septiembre, los noté con un aura bastante especial. Iban camino hacia un teatro ubicado en el distrito para ver una obra recién estrenada y que esperaron, según pude escuchar de su diálogo, con muchas ganas. Lo curioso es que a pesar de la multitud de siempre no me costó acortar la distancia separándome de ambos. Así escuché varios otros elementos yendo de un lado a otro, tales como "maravillas", "Okutama" o "familia". Evité chocar de lleno con un grupo de niños justo cuando recordé que Pachylene venía de Okutama, lugar ubicado al oeste de esta ciudad donde vivimos.

-¿Cómo es ese sitio?

-Si el Bosque de los Cien Acres fuese una cadena de montañas, Okutama sería lo más cercano a tal visión, Winnie -una vez más Doppel sacó su lado didáctico y juguetón-. Nunca he estado allí pero mis anfitriones sí y también guardan hermosos recuerdos de él. ¿Recuerdas esas bellas fotos que te mostré la otra vez? Regresando a mi hilo anterior, deduje que ambos habrían ido allá a visitar a la madre de ella y volvieron con energías renovadas.

-Comprendo, o al menos creo comprender bien lo que dices. ¿A qué lugar fueron en esa tercera oportunidad?

-Al teatro, como ya te dije. Tampoco pude seguirlos por la misma razón de antes: falta de dinero. Siendo sincera contigo, osito bobito, no me veía tres horas sentada en una butaca sin poder decir ni mú, así que lo dejé hasta ahí y regresé a casa. Ese día, y creo que de esto sí te vas a acordar, fue cuando pasé a comprar los pasteles de miel a ese emporio ubicado no lejos del lugar donde trabajo.

-Estaban deliciosos -intercaló Winnie-. Si puedes traerme otro de esos mismos mañana, te lo agradeceré por siempre.

-¿No que querías dos o tres?

-Sólo te estaba probando -admitió el peluche-. Tengo que cuidar la línea, ¿sabes? Al menos eso es lo que siempre he escuchado decir a tu amiga Tionishia.

Doppel apenas pudo mantener silenciada la risa que deseaba lanzar, aunque sí acarició la cabeza de su peludo interlocutor con sumo cariño.

-Esa sí es buena -agregó-. ¿Tú preocupado de tu figura? Creí que antes llegaría el día en que dejara de gustarte la miel, pero sé que eso nunca ocurrirá.

El sonido de un inodoro en marcha cortó súbitamente la charla de ambos, haciéndoles aguzar el oído y escuchando también el click del interruptor accionando la luz del baño. Siguieron pasos ligeramente rechinadores que se perdieron en la alfombra; acto seguido se expandió el eco de una mano levantando sábanas para volver a acostarse bajo ellas. Doppel contó en silencio por ambos hasta veinte antes de liberar su aliento, relajándose una vez sintió nuevamente el calor de la chimenea contra su morena piel.

-Esa sí que estuvo cerca -susurró-. Por un momento creí que esos pasos venían en nuestra dirección. Ahora que pasó el peligro podemos seguir conversando.

-¿Hay más instancias en las que jugaste a ser detective?

-Una más, para ser exacta, y está relacionada al frío que ahora mismo deja caer generosas cantidades de nieve en los tejados y calles -apuntó hacia la ventana con su mano izquierda y después se paró a cerrar la cortina gruesa-. Ocurrió hace más o menos dos meses, allá por la primera o segunda semana de noviembre.

-¿Pasó algo entre esa tercera salida y la cuarta sobre la que vas a contarme? -por momentos la curiosidad de Pooh parecía no tener límites.

-La verdad, no. En ese tiempo estuve, junto con Smith y mis demás colegas, llena de cosas que hacer en la oficina, por lo que no tuve ni un minuto para mí misma o para continuar mis seguimientos -se sinceró ella-. Si hubiese sido sólo por ganas, créeme que tendría al menos una decena de instancias sobre las que informarte, pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo, gordito. Quizás, de haber salido más veces antes, no hubiese podido ser testigo de ese momento tan importante.

Alteró su posición la cambiaformas en el sillón, estirando un poco sus piernas y brazos antes de volver a tener entre estos últimos a Winnie, quien ahora volvía a escucharla con toda su atención. Ambos echaron una mirada final al pasillo, comprobando aliviados que los humanos de aquella casa estaban durmiendo un sueño algo más profundo, garantía clara de su descanso hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Aquel día esperé que salieran del edificio donde viven, oculta tras el muro dando a un estrecho callejón. Era bien temprano y hacía poco que el sol comenzaba a buscar su sitio privilegiado en el cielo. La caminata fue corta y me llevó, siguiendo los pasos de hombre y arpía, hasta un enorme lugar ubicado frente a un hotel y una tienda de cojines. Él llevaba un bolso negro al hombro y ella, aunque puede volar, decidió cruzar la calle sin emplear sus alas ni armar demasiado espectáculo -dijo la Doppelgänger, ya más tranquila-. Yo misma, tan convertida en humana como antes pero bien abrigada gracias a una chaqueta y pantalones gruesos, les di diez a veinte pasos de ventaja antes de entrar allí. Ya a esa hora se notaba mucha gente por las cercanías, todos de buen ánimo mientras caminaban en la misma dirección. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ese pasillo me llevó derecho ante lo que era una pista de hielo bajo luces blancas.

-¿Hielo? -el osito levantó su cabeza-. ¿Tal como cuando nieva en el bosque y se congela el estanque?

-Así mismo, Winnie, pero con mucha más gente y muchos menos árboles. Caí en cuenta que esta era la arena del distrito y la parejita venía a patinar. Yo sabía, luego de revisar las hojas de vida de Eddie y Pachylene, que él le enseñó a ella el arte de moverse sobre tan resbalosa superficie. También noté que no pocas personas y extraespecies bípedas los iban saludando conforme buscaban un sitio para colocarse sus patines; al parecer ambos eran clientes frecuentes del lugar. Cuando se voltearon de repente me lancé contra el primer recoveco que encontré para ocultarme; por muy poco terminé echando abajo una puerta localizada allí. Entonces se me acercó alguien que parecía ser empleado de la pista y me preguntó qué pasaba.

-Tu reacción le llamó la atención, entonces. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Eché mano a la primera cosa que se me ocurrió, respondiéndole que iba a juntarme con alguien ahí y me vino un repentino escalofrío. Ambas cosas resultaron ser ciertas y especialmente la segunda porque ahí dentro sí que estaba helado. Incluso llegué a sentir que mi propia ropa de invierno no sería suficiente cuando vi el termómetro interior: 10 grados bajo cero o, en simple, mucho pero muchísimo frío, de ese que te hace dudar hasta de moverte para no perder el calor.

-No sé que pueda ser un termómetro pero te creo a pies juntillas, Doppel -mencionó el osito dorado-. Eso también me recuerda a los inviernos que solemos tener en el bosque y las incontables veces que nuestras puertas quedaban bloqueadas por la nieve. Suerte que la máquina de Tigger nos sacó de apuros en una oportunidad particularmente complicada.

-Una vez me hablaste de esa experiencia, cuando a tu amigo rayado le dio por ser inventor y su máxima creación se sacrificó de noble forma. Descansa en paz, invento de todos los tiempos -declaró solemnemente-. Ahora volveré a mi cuento y diré que para cuando convencí al otro humano de dejarme tranquila, los enamorados ya iban camino a la pista una vez se calzaron sus patines. Yo, como quien no quería la cosa, cogí distraídamente un par que me quedaba bien e hice como que me cambiaba los zapatos mientras los observaba. No iba a saltar al hielo porque... jamás en mi vida he patinado y si me caía iba a llamar la atención de las cientos de personas allí presentes. Por suerte logré encontrar una sección de asientos desde donde podía mirarlos casi sin obstrucción, descontando los demás usuarios de la pista cruzándose lado a lado.

-¿Tuviste que esperar mucho para poder ver algo interesante?

-No demasiado -retrucó la peliblanca-. Mientras mantenía mis tiritones a raya y mi aliento parecía congelarse en el aire de la arena, vi que ambos patinaban tomados del brazo, avanzando en tramos cortos antes de regresar al sitio desde donde comenzaran. Después comenzaron a dibujar, gracias a sus movimientos, una especie de figuras en el hielo que partían sencillas pero se volvían cada vez más complejas. Ya para la tercera vuelta no sabía si trabajaban en una nota musical, un copo de nieve o un mapa del país. Se movían de una forma que creía posible sólo en patinadores profesionales, en gente que vivía sobre las cuchillas de la mañana a la noche. Tal exhibición de habilidad terminó fijando los ojos de todo el resto en ambos y cuando terminaron... les llegó una lluvia de aplausos, los que aceptaron de forma bastante modesta antes de regresar a descansar un rato. El indicio que buscaba llegó entonces: sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, casi encendidas, contrastando sobremanera con lo blanco del espacio.

-¿Es esa la prueba de este amor que ambos sienten?

-La misma, Winnie. Tal compenetración sólo es posible cuando dos seres no son capaces de vivir sin el otro. Si ya mis esperanzas para Smith eran exiguas antes de verlos en su salsa, allí quedaron derechamente en cero. No me es fácil decir esto porque la aprecio mucho como colega y amiga de la que siempre he aprendido cosas valiosas, pero ahí mismo se acabó el juego -el tono de Doppel se ensombreció un poquito-. Aún cuando esperaba pillar esa pista, recibirla de primera mano fue un golpe considerable. Me rehice como pude y les dediqué una última mirada antes de salir de la arena. Lo irónico es que iba a medio camino cuando noté que no me había sacado los patines, así que volví casi corriendo a ponerme mis zapatos.

-Oh, ya veo. Quedaste muy sorprendida debido a esa combinación de cosas.

-Exacto, pero lo que vino después me dejó aún más pasmada. Cuando salí al frío del exterior y decidí volver a casa para calentarme, una voz que conocía bien me dejó aún más helada, si cabe. Nada más darme la vuelta me topé con Aidan.

-Ah, ese muchacho al que llamas tu novio cuando duermes.

-¡No lo digas así que me da mucha cosa! -ahora le tocó a Doppel quedar toda roja producto de la vergüenza-. Es cierto que Aidan y yo somos buenos amigos y más de una vez lo has visto venir a buscarme aquí para salir juntos. El asunto es que a mis anfitriones, no sé por qué razón, no les cae demasiado bien, así que trata de pasarse cuando ellos no están o derechamente nos reunimos en otros sitios a fin de ahorrarnos problemas. Ignoro si ellos saben la verdadera naturaleza del vínculo que nos une, pero eventualmente he de decirles dónde estoy parada aunque no les guste.

-Porque no puedes mentir -señaló Pooh-. Una amistad, tenga los toques que tenga, no puede basarse en mentiras.

Asintió el osito con decisión, señal clara de que había entendido perfectamente el punto clave de todo lo que Doppel le contara durante ese rato.

-Dices que quieres mucho a Aidan, Doppel, pero ¿realmente lo amas como Eddie y Pachylene se aman entre sí? -preguntó inmediatamente después.

-No puedo engañarte, osito bobito, porque eso sería engañarme a mí misma -suspiró la cambiaformas-. Sí, amo a Aidan con toda la fuerza de mi ser, de mi propia condición como alguien que, al igual que tú en ese cuerpo de peluche, no está ni vivo ni muerto. Cuando pienso en él, ya sea estando en vela como ahora o en mis turnos en la agencia, llego a sentirme viva como nunca antes. Siento mi propio mundo lleno de ese calor y luz tan especiales, tal como te describiera el concepto del amor hará no mucho. Ese chico maravilloso, dotado de una creatividad poco común, aprendió a quererme aún con todas mis limitaciones a cuestas, algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecida mientras viva.

-Tendrás muchos años para sentir cosas tan lindas porque eres capaz de vivir mucho más que yo -acotó Winnie con su dulce voz-. Christopher Robin me dijo una vez que cuando quieres a alguien de esa manera siempre lo llevarás contigo a pesar de la distancia o cualquier otro inconveniente. Esa fue la lección que aprendí luego de salir a buscarlo con los demás y vivir la mayor aventura de mi corta vida. Gracias a todo lo que me has contado esta noche veo que fuiste tocada por el mismo sentimiento y lo mismo aplica a los sujetos de tus pesquisas -nuevamente sacó a relucir ese aire contemplativo, de inquisitiva inteligencia oculta bajo capas de miel.

-Has descrito perfectamente la lección que aprendí, Pooh -Doppel se dio vuelta y volvió a abrazarlo una vez se tendió en el sillón-. El amor es más fuerte que todo y una vez se aloja en nuestras vidas, ninguna fuerza es capaz de desalojarlo limpiamente. Pachylene y Eddie Maxon se ganaron su protección en toda regla, jugando sin dobles intenciones ni con más impulsos que su propia buena voluntad.

-¿Crees que te hayan reconocido en esa ocasión que fuiste a la pista de patinaje?

-Hasta hoy creo que no, pero si alguna vez se da la remota posibilidad de que vayan a la agencia a hablarme al respecto... iré de frente y si he de ganarme una reprimenda por inmiscuirme en sus vidas la aceptaré con toda la humildad del mundo -replicó ella-. En este tipo de asuntos, Winnie, nada se saca con ocultar la verdad. Sólo espero que Kuroko, mi gran amiga y colega, se dé cuenta de esta misma conclusión.

-Smith es una buena persona; la he visto muchas veces estando en el estante de Tionishia y sé que todo saldrá bien -la tranquilizó el osito y luego bostezó-. Vaya que se pasa rápido la noche cuando hay historias interesantes, ¿no?

-Tú lo has dicho -la extraespecie se estiró a todo lo larga que era y luego se arropó en sus propios cabellos-. Mejor será que durmamos un rato porque mañana toca ir temprano a la oficina y devolverte a tu sitio; si Tio se entera que te saqué de ahí sin permiso le va a dar un ataque.

-Es un buen plan -bostezó nuevamente Pooh-. Buenas noches, Doppel.

-Buenas noches, Winnie -ella se dio una vuelta más, siempre estrechándolo contra su menuda figura-. Mañana sin falta pasaré a comprarte los pasteles de miel y los comeremos durante el desayuno.

Meros segundos después ambos quedaron envueltos por el cansancio, las cortinas gruesas y el agradable calor emanando de la chimenea. Se durmió la liminal con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, satisfecha de haber descargado su conciencia tras tantas vigilias en las que jugó peligrosamente con el límite de su propia pericia.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Bizarro este capítulo, ¿no les parece? Hacía mucho que no poníamos el foco en Doppel, así que ya era hora de darle más protagonismo mediante una serie de breves retrospectivas en las que se configuran dos lados bien definidos. Apelando a sus propias habilidades decide enfrentar el riesgo de realizar varios seguimientos a nuestra insigne pareja para convencerse de la verdad de la teoría que plantease a Kuroko Smith en_ Admisión _y_ Distancia _. Si bien las cuatro instancias narradas son parciales, estas le facilitan información valiosa para entender las circunstancias de su propia existencia y el potente vínculo uniéndola a Aidan, quien seguramente debe ser un estupendo muchacho. De la veta emotiva surge también su conversación con el curioso osito barrigón, personaje al que saqué de su estereotipo simplista para convertirlo, muy en su estilo, en un buen guía por los caminos de la reflexión. El diálogo, además de relajar a la extraespecie, pone varias otras cosas en perspectiva mediante referencias a la película_ Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin _y no pocos episodios de_ The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh _. Razón tenía la cambiaformas al decir que sus series son mil veces mejores que casi toda la TV actual._

 _Luego de estas líneas teñidas de miel y realizaciones importantes, me despido deseando que les hayan dejado el paladar endulzado. ¡Gracias por comentar y hasta la próxima entrega! O como se dice en japonés, "no me arriesgaría a trepar / si como abeja pudiera volar..."_


	52. Lección

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Lección**

-Liz, Kinu, nosotros nos vamos. Gracias, como siempre, por otro día de trabajo.

-No fue nada, señor. Hasta mañana -contestó la mujer lagartija.

-¡Que pasen buenas noches! -añadió Kinu, su amiga y eterna aliada.

El matrimonio dueño de _Aizarna_ , la librería ubicada en Ginza y que contaba con todo para todos los gustos, se despidió con sendos gestos de manos antes de apagar la luz alumbrando la zona principal y salir a la calle. Sus pasos no demoraron nada en perderse entre la multitud caminando de un lado a otro del distrito; había sido un día frío y ya estaba, como era tradicional en mediados de noviembre, oscuro a las seis y media de la tarde.

Ambas chicas monstruo entraron a su pequeño vestidor y se cambiaron en silencio de ropa, despojándose de los uniformes de dependientas y sintiendo auténtico placer al colocarse conjuntos prácticos y abrigadores. Teniendo los casilleros frente a frente, no necesitaban mirarse a la hora de hablar, un gesto siendo suficiente para pedir un peine, algo de desodorante e incluso un cuadernito donde anotar los pendientes a hacer el día siguiente.

La Oni terminó de ajustar su suéter y amarrarse sus zapatos de tacón antes de coger el abrigo de gruesa lana que le tejiera su anfitriona como regalo de cumpleaños. Miró su voluptuosa figura, marcada por los dos cuernitos en la frente y piel de intenso color rojo, y se permitió sonreír. "Hoy ha sido otro día satisfactorio", pensó al ajustar su chasquilla color azul tinta. "Justo como me gusta".

En lo que concernía a Liz, la muchacha ectotérmica, peinó su corto pelo rubio arena con marcado recelo antes de pasar el mínimo de rubor por sus pálidas mejillas. Se le veía cansada y satisfecha por fuera, mas su ánimo interno no estaba en el mayor de los agrados. Aún con tres años viviendo en Tokio a cuestas, el frío era algo a lo que aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse, debiendo recurrir a dos o tres pares de calcetines, ropa interior larga y hasta un traje que nada tenía que envidiar al del muñeco Michelin con tal de mantener su temperatura a salvo de la hibernación. Precisamente después de acicalarse terminó de subir la cremallera del _outfit_ que la hacía parecer, a ojos de profanos o curiosos, una astronauta de la NASA. Lo único en falta eran el amplio casco y las botas con gruesa suela y restos de polvo estelar.

-Mientras antes pueda entrar a guardarme en casita, mejor -murmuró la reptiliana-. Estos fríos son para matar a cualquiera y ya andar con este trajecito frente a todo el mundo es suficiente castigo.

-¿Decías algo? -inquirió Kinu.

-Nada, amiga. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta -volteó a enfrentarla-. Oye, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No sé... Es sólo que creo que olvidé algo que ocurría exactamente hoy.

-¿Tiene que ver con el trabajo? -preguntó Liz una vez ambas apagaron todo y se disponían a cerrar la cortina metálica por fuera-. Sabes bien que podías haberme pedido el cuaderno.

Justo en el momento que la Oni iba a retrucar "frío, frío", sacudió la cabeza y dejó volar su larga melena oscura. Ajustó el abrigo y verificó que todo estuviera en orden dentro de su estilosa carterita de cuero.

-No consigo acordarme, Liz -admitió la muchacha grande-. Sé que era hoy y tenía que ver con alguien que nos cae muy bien.

-Déjame ver si puedo ayudarte a hacer memoria -añadió la escamosa, tiritando aún con el traje y moviéndose hacia el metro junto a ella-. ¿Es Shinozuka, nuestro vecino del frente?

-No. Desde que se arregló con Tracia ya no tiene problemas y andan siempre bien juntitos -Kinu suspiró-. Ah, cómo los envidio... Con lo que yo quisiera tener un novio...

-Ya llegará, querida. Ya llegará.

-¿Cómo lo llevas tú con eso? -esquivó la Oni a un grupo de paseantes, mirando hacia el frente por si aparecía el letrero de la estación-. Recuerdo que había alguien que se pasaba frecuente...

-Buscas fantasmas donde no los hay, Kinu -cortó tajante la rubia-. Además, ese chiquillo tenía como 15 años y por ningún motivo voy a consentir que me traten de asaltacunas.

-Pero se veía muy interesado en ti.

-Lo mandé a paseo de forma gentil -continuó Liz-. Además, no estoy para ser niñera de nadie. Yo deseo a alguien, principalmente, que me trate como la adulta que soy, que desee conversar de todo conmigo y me adore aún con mis infinitos defectos a cuestas -pausa-. Oye, no me cambies el tema. Estábamos hablando de tu recuerdo extraviado.

-Ah, claro. Tenía que ver con alguien que nos cae muy bien pero no es Shinozuka -recordó la Oni, su memoria bastante más fina que antes-. ¿Sería Yoshimitsu?

-¿Tu anfitrión? ¿No que andaba de intercambio en Nueva Zelanda y no volvía hasta marzo próximo?

-¡Tienes razón! -Kinu se llevó las manos a su frente con cuidado; ambas esquivaron otro pelotón y cruzaron el primer semáforo-. Basta recordar que fue la semana pasada cuando nos escribió desde allá y mucho gusto me dio saber que aún sigue siéndome fiel.

Yoshimitsu, estudiante de ciencias políticas y de visión cosmopolita, era el encargado de proveer a la Oni con todo lo que necesitara, desde hogar hasta cuidado. Muchacho agradable y de remarcada inteligencia, se identificaba con la apertura intercultural e incluso su tesis, que estaba preparando al estar de intercambio en la tierra de los Kiwis, tenía que ver con la experiencia de MON y su posible exportación a otros países. Kinu y él se hicieron amigos rápidamente pero ella aún no había llegado al punto de confesarle el arrojo de sentimientos albergados en su corazón. Mientras él se encontraba fuera, eran sus padres los encargados de funcionar como sus anfitriones y llevar las cuentas con la agencia.

Liz, la reptiliana, vivía con un atento matrimonio de Shinjuku apellidado Yamane y era, además de huésped, hermana mayor en funciones de un par de lindos gemelos conocidos como Kazushi y Yumi, ambos con once años de edad. Les leía cuentos y jugaba con ellos en sus horas libres a pesar de estar muy cansada; no podía evitarlo porque los adoraba. Más de una vez tuvo que soportar (especialmente de la madre y la hija) preguntas debido a su estado civil, las que contestaba sobriamente con un simple "ya llegará, ya llegará".

-Al no ser Yoshimitsu ni sus padres, ¿serán los gemelos? -siguió la pelitinta-. Hace harto tiempo que no he ido a jugar a las escondidas con ellos.

-Lo que sí jugaron fue al _Metal Gear Solid 2_ -frunció su ceño la rubia-. Nunca antes había visto a alguien activar todas las alarmas posibles y salir airoso de esa plataforma flotante. Kazushi quedó realmente atónito ante tu pericia. ¿Cómo lo hiciste para no fallar ni un tiro?

-Ni idea. Sólo me dediqué a apretar botones en el control y mover la palanca. Disparaba a todo lo que se movía y cuando se acabó la escena ya había liquidado a la mitad de los soldados enemigos -Kinu se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que ciertas cosas están realmente fuera de nuestro entendimiento.

-Me doy por enterada -ahora Liz dejó escapar aire, deteniéndose frente a una tienda de zapatos-. Entonces, si no son tus anfitriones ni los míos y mucho menos sus niños, ¿quiénes nos quedan? Sabrá la gente de MON que somos, desde el asunto de TALIO que acabó con la empresa bien disuelta, lo más quitadas de bulla que existe. Digo, siempre salimos juntas a todas partes o compartimos con nuestras familias; no bebemos alcohol ni fumamos; no trasnochamos y siempre empezamos nuestros días al alba. Para los estándares modernos somos...

-Aburridas -completó la muchacha de metro noventa, mirando con sumo interés un modelo de alto tacón-. Insoportablemente aburridas. El asunto, mi querida Liz, es que después de lo que nos pasó con Nakashima y el imbécil de Shoda, lo único que deseo es una vida larga, tranquila y soporífera.

-¿Cuanto más soporífera mejor?

-Tú lo has dicho -sonrió la Oni, tomándola del hombro-. ¡Ven, amiga, que no falta mucho para tomar el tren!

-¡Hey, hey, hey...! -Liz alcanzó a salvarse a última hora de una severa dislocación-. Contrólate un poco, Kinu. Yo tengo frío, sí, y deseo llegar lo antes posible a casa pero no al punto de querer comprometer mi integridad física por entero para subirme a los vagones.

-Con ese traje nadie te impediría pasar -observó la pelitinta con atención, moviendo una de sus manos.

-Y a ti menos con esa estatura -resopló la fémina ectotérmica, reanudando otra vez la marcha-. Resumiendo, sabemos bien que tu olvido carece de relación con nuestro ambiente más cercano. ¿Qué hay de los jefes?

-De una cosa estoy segura: ambos no tienen pito que tocar aquí -dijo muy seria Kinu-. Estando todo el día con ellos habría recordado de inmediato lo que daba vueltas en mi memoria. Quizás uno de nuestros clientes sea la solución.

-¿Uno en particular? -Liz la miró desconcertada-. Amiga mía, sabes bien que decenas, cuando no cientos de personas, pasan por la librería cada jornada. En un día normal podemos llegar a vender hasta 100 mil yenes en insumos, sin contar las órdenes al por mayor reservadas desde hace meses.

-Al por mayor...

Kinu pareció quedarse con esas tres palabras pegadas en la punta de sus recuerdos. Se apartó de la acera e instalóse en un banco ubicado entre un estiloso café francés y una tabaquería. Llevó ambas manos a su mentón, aislándose del gentío circulando a su alrededor. Ni siquiera sintió a Liz sentarse junto a ella, su expresión más preocupada que nunca. Pensó en el verano reducido a mero recuerdo, en el humeante asfalto de Ginza y el calor condensándose afuera. Pensó en ellas bajo el aire acondicionado, ordenando cuadernos mientras esperaban al primer cliente de ese día de agosto. Entonces llegó a su pizarra personal la imagen de un hombre cuya expresión, marcada por cálidos ojos castaños y corta cabellera del mismo color, irradiaba amabilidad.

Todas las piezas terminaron de unirse en su testa.

-¡Lo tengo! -aplaudió un par de efusivas veces-. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Hoy teníamos que reunirnos con el señor Maxon para que nos enseñara a patinar en hielo!

-¿Patinar en hielo?

El semblante de Liz se ensombreció por entero. Si aguantar el frío de la calle ya le costaba, sumergirse en un helado universo como a diez grados bajo cero le parecía tan atractivo como beber cicuta. Curiosamente no recordaba haber hecho semejante promesa al canadiense, convertido en cliente frecuente de _Aizarna_ a la hora de comprar lápices de pasta, bolígrafos, tóneres y resmas de papel para alimentar la impresora multifuncional.

-¿En serio...? ¿En serio era hoy? -devolvió la rubia, no muy convencida de todo.

-¡Por supuesto! -Kinu se veía entusiasmada, casi extasiada ante tal prospecto.

-Yo de eso no tengo idea. Tal vez te lo dijo a ti cuando yo no estaba y...

-Ah, no, de eso nada -la Oni se puso seria-. Estábamos las dos cuando nos lo sugirió como panorama de fin de semana hace diez días. En dicha ocasión compró... -llevó los dedos a sus sienes- ¡Sí, eso era! Dos resmas de papel tamaño carta, dos timbres de serie y 48 hojas de papel fotográfico para un catálogo.

Sonrió la pelitinta, ubicada ahora muy lejos del estereotipo de "mensa" que la gente tendía a colgarle debido a su expresión muchas veces simplona y exuberante físico. Liz, a su turno, seguía metida en un callejón de nubes negras donde nadie, ni siquiera los racistas de medio pelo, podría gritarle "tarada", cosa que no estaba ni cerca de ser.

-No creo que él se acuerde -lanzó la rubia al voleo, intentando esquivar el bulto-. Ambas sabemos que es un hombre muy ocupado, especialmente con Pachylene. Tal vez ahora esté en...

-Liz -Kinu volvió su voz solemne, más seria de ser posible-. Tú y yo hemos aprendido a conocer bien al señor Maxon de un tiempo a esta parte. Tal vez me haya costado bastante aprenderme bien su apellido pero nunca me recriminó y por ello le estoy increíblemente agradecida. Otra cosa que sabemos de él es que su memoria es el equivalente de una jaula hecha de diamantes. Nada, ni siquiera el más nimio detalle, escapa a su vista castaña. Nada se le olvida y de los rencores no hablaré porque de eso no tengo idea. Nos íbamos a juntar a las siete, después del trabajo, en la pista del distrito, ubicada frente al Hotel Monterrey.

Revisó los mapas en su teléfono móvil, lanzando una risita satisfactoria al ver que estaban apenas a tres calles de ahí y en el lado correcto de la acera.

-Yo pensaba que nos iba a invitar a patinar sobre ruedas en la pista junto al Parque Hibiya -otra vez Liz-. El asunto es que se está haciendo tarde y debo estar pronto en casa. Lo único que quiero es darme un baño caliente y meterme a dormir.

-Somos dos, amiga, pero no podemos faltar a nuestra reunión con él. ¿Qué pensaría de nosotras? A sus ojos quedaríamos como incumplidoras indignas de confianza.

-Deja de restregarme el honor en la cara, Kinu.

-No lo haría si no fuese una cuestión de extremo honor, Liz -la Oni intentó convencerla de cambiar de idea-. Tal vez no seamos las chicas monstruo más bellas o más inteligentes de por aquí, pero si hay algo que me enseñaron mis padres y luego reforcé estando con Yoshi y su familia es el valor de una promesa. Nunca se ha de prometer algo que no se puede cumplir porque es una falsedad y un engaño a nosotros mismos. Del engaño, entonces, surge el dolor más el inevitable encuentro con ese ser al que le fallamos.

-No hables.

-¿Qué te ocurre, querida? -la pelitinta intentó tomarle la mano a la escamosa pero esta la apartó-. ¿Por qué no quieres ir? El señor Maxon te cae tan bien como a mí.

-Eso es cierto, pero...

-¿Pero qué? ¡Liz, no actúes así! Esta no eres tú.

Se quedó en silencio la mujer lagartija por unos momentos. Apartó su cabeza y perdió la mirada discretamente entre los juegos de luces construyéndose en la distancia. Lanzó el suspiro más grande del día, cerró los ojos e inclinóse contra el respaldo del banco. Ahora parecía una versión liminal mucho más evidente del muñeco Michelin, pero ni siquiera le importó.

-Tengo miedo -murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo miedo -Liz elevó su voz, volviendo a mirar fijamente a su amiga-. Estoy muerta de miedo. Ya tener que enfrentar ese glacial ambiente bajo las luces me hace temblar entera porque no deseo, digamos, dormir hasta la próxima primavera. Muchas de las cosas vedadas para quienes tenemos la sangre fría son por nuestro propio bien. Mi lugar está en un ambiente tibio, Kinu, frente a la chimenea, en una vaporosa bañera o bajo cómodas mantas capaces de arropar mis sueños.

-Amiga...

-Déjame continuar, te lo ruego. Mi temor a patinar encuentra en la fríofobia, si así se le puede llamar, sólo una de sus profundas raíces -otra pausa, esta aprovechada para mover su gruesa cola-. Sé tan bien como tú que no puedo ni debo fallarle al señor Maxon porque es un muchacho admirable, siempre dispuesto a escuchar y entender las diferencias que nos separan de ser absolutamente humanas. Tampoco quiero quedar mal frente a él. ¿Qué pasa si no puedo equilibrarme y me caigo apenas toque el hielo? No quiero arriesgar una lesión ni darte un mal rato. No quiero que piense que soy una tonta, insulto que cada vez cala más hondo en mí cuando me toca escucharlo.

-Liz, trata de calmarte -Kinu empezaba a ser presa de la inquietud-. La criofobia no es un asunto que deba limitarte.

-¡Me cuesta calmarme, amiga, y no imaginas cuánto! -la voz de la rubia delataba congoja-. Tú conoces mejor que nadie cuánto aprecio al chico y también a Pachylene, aquella arpía rapaz que es su novia y prometida. Durante las ocasiones en que hemos salido a tomar café o helados aquí cerca pudimos aclarar muchas cosas, partiendo por nuestro propio e ignorante rol respecto al asunto de los planos. Hasta cierto punto quedé con una espina clavada al no darme cuenta sino hasta muy tarde de cuán mal olían las cosas en TALIO. Cuando ambos nos perdonaron con una sonrisa en sus labios, te juro que estuve a punto de arrojarme a sus pies en señal de agradecimiento. Excluyendo a tu familia anfitriona o la propia, ignoraba que la redención podía llegar de manos de perfectos extraños, cuya sola presencia asociaba a desprecio y palabras viles.

-Ahora no están cubiertos por el velo de la extrañeza -la Oni rodeó sus hombros por un momento y luego la soltó-. El señor Maxon y Pachylene son seres extraordinarios; ambos valen más que todos los racistas de Japón y Asia entera combinados. Por eso quiero decirte que tus miedos son infundados, Liz, y nada perdemos con intentar vencer el obstáculo de patinar en hielo. Sí, nos vamos a pegar mil veces e incluso podríamos acabar con la nariz rota, pero será divertido, bastante más que irnos a casa como siempre lo hacemos. Además, si te caes, yo estaré allí para levantarte.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -la reptiliana miró a su eterna amiga con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo juro por mis padres.

Kinu cruzó sus dedos índice y medio, extendiendo posteriormente el meñique hasta el símil de su colega. Lo rodeó antes de apretar ligeramente, creando un lazo puro e indeleble entre ambas. Las yemas de Liz sintieron el cálido toque de la piel roja de la Oni, herramienta perfecta para romper las cadenas comprimiendo su corazón e impidiéndole abrir aquella puerta salpicada de blanco.

-Gracias, Kinu -replicó la ectotérmica mientras enjugaba sus ojos-. Gracias por estar allí siempre. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras en mi vida.

-Te encontraría sin importar lo que me tomara -sonrió la pelitinta-. Las antiguas leyendas de mi gente dicen que, aparte del verdadero amor, existe un ser adicional en el mundo destinado a volverse nuestro mejor amigo. Esa eres tú, Liz, y por lo mismo puedo encontrar optimismo al saber que nuestra amistad sigue siendo tan fuerte como el día que nos conocimos.

-Vengan esos cinco.

Ambas chocaron sus manos; acto seguido la Oni le facilitó a la reptiliana un par de pañuelos desechables para quedar más presentable. Antes de resumir la marcha hacia la pista de patinaje compraron un par de cafés calientes de una máquina expendedora e hicieron chocar sus vasos de plástico, bebiéndolos hasta el final a fin de reconfortarse lo suficiente. Liz pidió uno más y Kinu se lo compró encantada, esperando pacientemente hasta que la última gota se deslizó por su anhelante garganta.

Seis minutos más tarde, faltando apenas dos para las siete, cruzaron la calle frente al Hotel Monterrey y se encontraron ante un colosal edificio que, por fuera, podría haberse confundido con una cancha de basketball o un gran gimnasio destinado a acoger eventos ídem. Tales divagaciones llegaron hasta la puerta del complejo, curiosamente no iluminada con sus típicos tonos blanquiazules y donde los esperaba un muchacho alto, de aire típicamente canadiense y bien abrigado.

-¡Vinieron! -Eddie acudió pronto a saludarlas-. ¿Cómo han estado, mis amigas?

-Hasta las orejitas de trabajo -contestó la pelitinta, devolviéndole el beso en su mejilla-. ¿Y qué tal usted, señor Maxon?

-No me quejo, no me quejo. A todo esto, ya saben que pueden llamarme Eddie.

-Es que usted es nuestro instructor y merece el debido respeto -insistió Kinu-. ¿Cuándo se ha visto antes que a un profesor se le trate de tú? Nunca en la vida, señor Maxon.

Sonrió el humano antes de centrarse en Liz, quien lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y le besó no la mejilla sino ambas manos con devoción digna de una noble. Parecía casi flotar dentro de su ancho traje térmico, moviéndose lentamente por la superficie de la acera.

-He de ser franca con usted, señor Maxon -habló en tono cortés-. Hasta escasos minutos atrás yo no quería venir aquí, sólo pensando en irme a casa y olvidarme de este frío que cada vez es más invernal y menos otoñal. Kinu, sin embargo, me ayudó a espantar mis miedos lo suficiente para tomar un par de cafés calientes. Desde ya le pido disculpas por todos los errores y caídas que voy a tener.

-Basta con que mantengas la calma, Liz -el canadiense le sonrió cálidamente para relajarla-. Esto no es un examen y tampoco habrá público crítico.

-¿No...? -la rubia lo miró sorprendida-. O sea... ¡Kinu! ¡Pensé que íbamos a llegar aquí en plena hora punta y no hay nadie! -ocultó su cabeza de pura vergüenza-. ¡Ay, qué tonta he sido!

-Te juro por mis padres que no tenía idea de esta vuelta de trama -replicó la aludida-. Yo también creía que tendríamos entrada a la pista como cualquier hijo de vecino.

-Creo que puedo aclarar la duda surcando sus mentes ahora mismo -Eddie las llamó hacia la puerta mientras sacaba un manojo de llaves-. Mi plan original era hablar con Annika Torma, dueña de estas dependencias, para que nos reservara un rinconcito de la arena en aras de una lección básica. Cuando la llamé hoy por la mañana para confirmarle mi asistencia y eventualmente la de ambas, me contó que la pista no abriría al público debido a que correspondía afeitarla dos a tres veces y luego probar su hielo.

-¿Por eso estamos solos? -Liz arqueó sus cejas.

-Exactamente -Maxon abrió la puerta con la llave maestra y les dejó entrar-. El más sorprendido soy yo, que quede claro.

-¿Y cómo es que la señora Tarta...? -preguntó Kinu.

-Torma, amiga. Torma -corrigió la reptiliana sin malicia.

-Eso mismo. Repitiendo mi pregunta, ¿cómo es que la señora Torma le dejó las llaves sin más ni más, señor Maxon? Tal honor no suele concederse por aquí.

-Annika y yo nos conocemos hace más de un año. De hecho Pachy y yo fuimos los primeros en testear la pista que ahora verán y cuando le conté que patinaba desde niño, casi llegó a saltar por los aires. Desde entonces somos buenos amigos y siempre acostumbramos a venir aquí para relajarnos y mantener la práctica -explicó, guiándolas por los pasillos iluminados con luces de emergencia.

-¿Entonces Pachylene también sabe patinar? -silbó Liz con admiración.

-Yo mismo le enseñé lo que ustedes aprenderán esta noche.

Se detuvo Eddie frente a una puerta que abrió sin demora. Encendió las luces y reveló lo que parecía ser una cabina de control. Activó un par de interruptores y luego otros tantos diales, causando que se encendieran las luces y revelando, para gran sorpresa de ambas chicas monstruo, una pista vestida de blanco, con butacas rodeándola por entero y separada de la zona de peatones por sendas planchas de fibra de vidrio. Al ojo medía 60 metros de largo por 30 de ancho, refulgiendo bajo potentes focos halógenos instalados en el techo.

-¡Guau! -Kinu no pudo evitar dar un saltito-. ¡Es hermosa! ¡Parece más un escenario que una arena!

-Muy impresionante, en verdad -Liz sonaba algo más contenida pero sus ojos la delataban-. ¿Señor Maxon?

-¿Sí?

-Agradeciéndole desde ya su buena voluntad por recibir a un par de neófitas como nosotras, quería preguntarle dónde vamos a conseguir patines. Ni Kinu ni yo tenemos porque jamás hemos estado en un sitio tan fascinante como este.

-Eso no será problema alguno -retrucó Eddie una vez dejó la cabina cerrada-. Annika tiene un gran surtido de patines para todas las tallas y seguro allí hallaremos dos pares que les queden buenos. Acompáñenme por aquí y los verán.

Siguieron unos cuarenta metros por lo que era el costado izquierdo de la arena, pasando olímpicamente de sus asientos hasta llegar a otra gran puerta. Abrió Maxon, revelando un nada despreciable suministro de calzado con afiladas cuchillas de acero inoxidable. Algunas eran más largas y, según explicó el canadiense con su característica paciencia, se usaban en las variantes artísticas del patinaje, como el baile o las figuras, y también en competencias de velocidad extrema cuya duración era de varias vueltas. Los filos cortos, por su parte, eran apropiados para deportes como el hockey sobre hielo y también cualquier tipo de usuario casual.

-¿Y dónde anda tu novia? -inquirió Kinu-. Pensé que vendría contigo a la lección.

-Ahora mismo está en casa de una amiga tomando el té -contestó Eddie-. Una vez termine la llamaré y nos juntaremos en la estación de Ginza para volver a casa. Vivimos cerca de aquí, así que cero problemas.

-Pues sí que le tiene confianza para dejarlo solo con dos hermosas féminas, especialmente considerando que ya está comprometido con ella -bromeó Liz, sacándole a los tres una risa-. Hablando más en serio, señor Maxon, le pediría que comencemos despacio con lo de las prácticas. Incluso después de escucharle y confiar plenamente en usted tengo algo de miedo a caerme.

-Sólo respira profundo, Liz, y verás que todo saldrá bien.

Luego que ambas eligieran sus modelos para la lección (talla 37 y de color negro para la reptiliana; talla 40 y tan rojo como ella para la Oni), los tres acudieron a sentarse junto a la helada pista y él les explicó cómo colocarse los patines. "Lo fundamental es sentir los ortejos tocando el límite de la bota y de ahí moverlos un poquito hacia atrás", mencionó con una demostración práctica. "Después ajusten las correas hasta que sientan el tobillo bien firme pero no aprisionado en el interior".

-Creo que ya estoy lista -la mujer lagartija se soltó un pelito el traje térmico para poder agacharse-. Sí, estoy definitivamente lista.

-Yo también -añadió Kinu, pasándole a su amiga un par de gruesos guantes y después colocándose el propio-. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos ahora, señor Maxon?

-Es hora de ver lo básico, queridas amigas -Eddie hablaba cual profesor-. Patinar se basa en exactamente los mismos movimientos que caminar, sólo que se sienten de forma ligeramente distinta. Lo más importante y que nunca deben olvidar es mantener siempre el equilibrio. Para esto pueden usar sus brazos o en el caso de Liz, la cola también ayuda, siempre y cuando esté bien forrada.

-¡Aquí está más helado que arriba! -tiritó levemente la rubia-. Mi aliento parece irse también.

-Eso es porque el aire frío es más pesado que el caliente -nuevamente Eddie-. ¿Han notado por qué los calefactores se ponen a nivel del piso y los aparatos de aire acondicionado van cerca del techo? Sólo es física básica.

-¿Era por eso? -Kinu parpadeó, mostrando genuina sorpresa-. Mira qué interesante. Parece que todos los días realmente se puede aprender algo distinto.

-Y hablando de aprender, mis amigas, es hora de saltar oficialmente a esta pista sin afeitar. Pónganse lentamente de pie y quédense así unos momentos para balancear su peso sobre las cuchillas.

Así lo hicieron las liminales. Para sorpresa de todos, Liz no tuvo demasiados problemas gracias a su robusta cola e incluso se atrevió a dar un par de pasos sobre el piso de cemento, mientras Kinu llegó a balancearse cómicamente dos o tres veces antes de apoyarse en su amiga y luego en Eddie, quien acudió presuroso a ayudarle.

-Gracias a ambos -murmuró la pelitinta-. Por poco me voy de cabecita al suelo.

-No es nada, Kinu. ¿Puedes equilibrarte?

-Veamos si puedo. Suéltenme ahora... ¡Sí, creo que puedo! -extendió sus brazos la Oni a todo lo que daban-. Ahora voy a intentar moverme.

Dio pasitos casi como de bebé, sintiéndose más joven y también más inocente. Llegó hasta la plancha de fibra de vidrio sin ayuda, seguida de una Liz que poco a poco comenzaba a perderle la extrañeza a todo esto. Avanzaron lentamente hacia la entrada al hielo, dejando al humano pasar primero y admirando la gracilidad con la que se movía sobre esa superficie, vista más de cerca, algo desigual bajo las luces del techo.

-Tenía razón el señor Maxon cuando se refería a lo de afeitar el hielo -dijo Kinu-. Sólo espero que no nos caigamos porque aquí no hay nadie, aparte de él, capaz de darnos una mano.

-Habrá que rezar y tener fe, amiga -Liz se persignó en silencio, aferrándose al borde como si su vida se la jugara-. Ya estamos aquí y sería de cobardes echarse atrás.

-¿Se encuentran bien? -preguntó él una vez regresó al borde de la arena.

-Sí, gracias -otra vez la escamosa-. Fuera de broma, señor Maxon, usted se veía como todo un natural en el hielo, ¿eh? Parecía conocerlo mejor que él mismo.

-Cierto es que he estado metido en este mundillo desde los ocho años -Eddie hablaba pausadamente-. Canadá, al igual que Japón, es un país muy frío en el invierno y los estanques se congelan con pasmosa facilidad. Ergo, nunca faltan lugares donde improvisar una pista, sea cual sea el barrio o el día.

-¿Cree usted que las imperfecciones del hielo nos causen problemas? -inquirió la chica alta-. Lo digo porque no quiero arruinar esto antes de tiempo.

-Ni yo -añadió Liz.

-No piensen en ellas -devolvió Maxon-. Muchas de las que nos rodean se derretirán cuando las cuchillas de sus patines les pasen por encima. Estuve probando el hielo recién y, estética aparte, está en ideales condiciones para nuestra lección inicial -se alejó-. ¿Ven cómo tengo las piernas?

-Como formando una "V" pero no demasiado separadas -contestó la Oni.

-Eso mismo, Kinu. Muy bien. Esta es la posición ideal para equilibrarse. A la hora de moverse, patinar es igual a caminar: sólo basta poner un pie delante del otro y apoyarlos bien para avanzar. Retroceder es lo mismo pero ahí pueden sacar partido de la inercia que obtengan en sus movimientos iniciales.

Demostró nuevamente a lo que se refería, separándose cuatro o cinco metros de ambas y luego, en una ágil maniobra, dándose vuelta en el sitio para quedar mirándolas. Llegó hasta la mitad de la pista y luego regresó donde ellas, frenando sin levantar siquiera una astilla.

-¡Asombroso! -Kinu no pudo evitar aplaudirle-. ¿Podría hacerlo otra vez?

-No es para tanto -Eddie sacó a relucir su modestia-. Ahora quiero que lo intenten ustedes. ¿Qué tal tú primero, Liz?

-Este...

Las dudas volvieron a inundar a la reptiliana. Su instructor le estaba ofreciendo ambas manos y ella no sabía si tomarlas, principalmente por respeto a la condición de la rapaz pelirroja y también a su propia soltería. Ella, viniendo de una familia decente e íntegra, jamás pensaría en robarle el novio a otra mujer o siquiera realizar un movimiento malinterpretable en dicha clave. Tragó saliva nerviosamente un par de veces antes de clavar sus ojos dorados en los castaños de él.

-¿Puedo pedirle algo?

-Cualquier cosa.

-No me suelte hasta que estemos en zona segura, por favor -Liz sacó otra vez el tono cortés y servicial-. Lánceme la orden que desee y la cumpliré sin cuestionar, pero por favor no me suelte.

-Tranquila, amiga -Kinu volvió a rodearle los hombros con cariño, dedicándole también una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida a ojos del canadiense-. Estamos en compañía de un experto. Sólo déjate llevar. Yo observaré atentamente y esperaré mi turno con paciencia.

-Vale, vale -suspiró Liz-. Ya tengo mis manos sobre las suyas. Dijo que esto es como caminar, ¿verdad?

-Tal cual -Eddie tiró de ella y la hizo entrar a la pista, siempre sosteniéndola por las muñecas-. Mira al frente y comienza con tu pierna más fiable. ¿Eres diestra o zurda?

-Diestra, señor Maxon.

-Entonces pon la pierna derecha al frente y da el paso -él retrocedía lentamente-. Trata de no separarte mucho de mí, ¿estamos? Si eso ocurre no es porque yo voy muy rápido sino...

-...porque yo no me estoy moviendo -completó la rubia de cabello corto-. Sí, vamos allá.

Concentrándose plenamente en mantenerse cerca del humano y atraída en buena parte por su increíble calidez, Liz procedió a dar el primer pasito, el segundo y también un tercero y un cuarto, sintiendo las cuchillas deslizarse suavemente bajo las plantas de sus pies. Casi le dio un infarto cuando creyó que perdía el equilibrio, pero no pasó nada y continuaron la marcha hacia el otro extremo de la arena. Aferróse a las manos de Eddie Maxon con toda la fuerza de su voluntad, ambos deteniéndose sólo cuando él topó la plancha de fibra de vidrio a sus espaldas.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió él-. ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Bueno... Fue mejor de lo que pensaba -la escamosa apartó inconscientemente la mirada; se había sonrojado-. Por momentos me sentí flotar sobre esta helada superficie, pero mi mente no se detuvo en la temperatura ni en el aire. Sólo quería... moverme hacia adelante y seguir.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta ver. ¿Regresamos con Kinu?

-Claro, señor Maxon.

La vuelta no les costó nada e incluso Eddie llegó a soltarle levemente las muñecas para animarla a mantener el paso. Esta vez no hubo aire suspendido ni cámaras lentas, todo fluyendo armónicamente cual agua a través de una manguera. Una vez Liz salió del hielo, Kinu le dio un enorme abrazo, claramente satisfecha ante el progreso de su eterna amiga.

-¿Lo ves? -mencionó una vez la soltó-. ¡Te dije que podías patinar!

-Bueno, no he hecho más que empezar -la muchacha más baja resopló y se sentó-. Vamos, que ahora te toca a ti.

-Cuando quieras, Kinu -Eddie volvió a su posición inicial-. Aquí te espero.

-¡Allá voy, señor!

Al ser ambos casi de la misma estatura (él tres centímetros más alto que ella), Kinu pudo mirar al canadiense directamente a los ojos conforme recorrían el corto trayecto de sesenta metros. Dado que la Oni contaba con mayor fuerza física debido a su impresionante complexión, apretó las muñecas del chico con bastante suavidad a fin de evitar un lamentable disgusto. Mantuvo sus piernas separadas siguiendo el patrón de un compás semiabierto, contando cada paso y sonriendo al desterrar la amenaza de las albas imperfecciones.

-¡Woo-hoo! -exclamó la pelitinta una vez terminaron-. ¡Qué bien se sintió! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Harán el mismo trazado pero solas; de ese modo podrán sacarle todo el partido a su equlibrio innato -contesto Eddie-. Para ello les enseñaré a girar y frenar.

Vino otra breve lección práctica, donde ambas vieron que cambiar de dirección tenía una dificultad asociada a la velocidad: mientras más lento se patinara, más sencillo y menos distancia se requería para corregir el curso y evitar colisiones, lo que se lograba gracias a una leve inclinación entre pasos. Frenar era, eso sí, harina de otro costal, requiriendo una rotación casi total de las extremidades inferiores y la misma presión, aplicada exclusivamente en un corto instante cuya fuerza sería suficiente para contrarrestar la inercia generada. A mayor velocidad de patinaje, más presión se requería.

Diez minutos de práctica bastaron para convertir a Liz y Kinu en auténticas expertas del frenado. La Oni, al ser casi totalmente humana en lo anatómico, adquirió la técnica sin grandes problemas, pero a la reptiliana le costó un poquito contrarrestar el desbalance de su cola, yéndose un par de suaves veces contra la barrera sin sufrir daño alguno.

-La cola tiende a tirarme hacia el otro lado -destacó sin mucho ánimo.

-Yo mismo no la tengo, así que lo único que puedo sugerirte es frenar un poco antes o inclinarte una fracción menos mientras aplicas la presión. Usas la cola como timón, ¿no?

-Al moverme sí.

-Entonces aquí aplica el mismo principio.

-Física básica -sonrió ella, patinando sin problemas al otro extremo-. Sólo física básica. Bueno, aquí vamos. Uno por el dinero, dos por el show, y tres porque adoro cada instante de esto.

Kinu sonrió nuevamente, encantada de ver a Liz tan metida en sus ejercicios y sintiendo la adrenalina a flor de piel. El mismo Eddie pensó en las coincidencias entre la ectotérmica y su amada Pachy cuando esta aprendiera a patinar el año pasado, a inicios de noviembre. Ella también tenía un obstáculo importante en sus propias alas carmesí a la hora de perder velocidad, mas estas eran fantásticos timones cuando correspondía alterar la dirección de su deslizamiento.

Liz tomó aire un par de veces, sintiendo el frío en las venas pero también un inusitado calor brotar de su interior. Movió sus pies algo más rápido, tomando inusitada carrerilla e inclinándose sólo un par de grados menos a la hora de torcer ambos pies hacia la izquierda. Chirriaron las hojas sobre el hielo, levantando una fina ola de escarcha que arrancó a perderse tras el toque sin anestesia.

-¡Bien, amiga! -Kinu aplaudió una vez más-. ¡No te saliste!

Tal cual. La reptiliana quedó a más o menos un metro de la orilla y ni una sola partícula de hielo se posó en los patines de su amiga ni en los del instructor, quien también la miraba con plena satisfacción.

-Felicidades, Liz -él le estrechó la mano efusivamente-. Ahora sabes patinar en toda regla. Ojalá este ejercicio (porque lo es y muy bueno) te sirva para sacudir un poco la rutina y animarte a buscar nuevos límites.

Sorprendido quedó Eddie cuando la mujer lagartija le dio un fuerte abrazo, superando incluso el acolchado de su traje. Cuando levantó la vista y lo miró a la cara, su rostro reflejaba absoluta placidez, absoluto agradecimiento.

-Estoy en deuda con usted -expresó formalmente, separándose un poquito y colocándose junto a la muchacha de piel roja-. Como ya le dije cuando llegamos, tenía muchas dudas y mucho miedo pero ahora veo que desistir y marcharme a casa habría sido el peor error de todos. Gracias infinitas, señor Maxon. Si existe alguna forma de pagarle este favor, no dude en decírmela.

-No tienes que pagarme nada, Liz -sonrió él-. Me dio gusto enseñarles lo básico del patinaje y, si gustan, podemos ponernos de acuerdo para venir aquí juntos a hacer algo de deporte.

-Considérelo hecho -Kinu besó ambas mejillas del chico e hizo una reverencia-. Ya sabe dónde encontrarnos o, si gusta, puede pegarnos un telefonazo.

La chica de cuernitos procedió a darle los teléfonos móviles de ambas y también el de _Aizarna_. Eddie agradeció el gesto y esperó no llamarlas cuando estuvieran demasiado ocupadas con las demandas de su exigente clientela. "Para usted y Pachylene, señor, siempre tendremos tiempo y si no, lo crearemos", insistió Kinu. Los últimos veinte minutos sobre el hielo los pasaron patinando libremente, ambas extraespecies saboreando los primeros compases de este mundo hasta ahora cerrado a cal y canto.

-¡Hagamos un ocho! -exclamó la Oni, dibujando curvas con sus cuchillas-. ¡No, hagamos un nueve!

-¡No, un figurín! -rió Liz.

Sin deseos de ser menos, Eddie tomó vuelo y empezó a trazar la figura de un frondoso árbol sobre una esquina de la arena. Las chicas entendieron de inmediato y comenzaron a trabajar en el tronco y las raíces. Terminaron a eso de las 8:10 PM, salieron de la arena, guardaron todo y salieron al frío una vez secaron la transpiración con los mismos pañuelos desechables de antes. Nada más tocar la calle se encontraron con un hombre y una minotauro vestidos con uniformes de mantenimiento; eran dos de los empleados de Annika.

-Aquí están las llaves -Eddie las dejó en manos del tipo-. Gracias por todo.

-De nada, señor Maxon. ¿Qué tal estuvo la clase?

-Muy entretenida. Annika estará encantada de saber que contará con dos parroquianas nuevas -miró a Kinu y Liz, quienes asintieron- a contar de ahora.

-Trataremos de venir siempre que podamos -dijeron ambas a dúo.

-Los esperaremos a todos ustedes con mucho gusto -intercaló la minotauro-. Que pasen buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -se despidió Eddie-. Denle mis saludos a Annika y también a su familia, por favor.

-Así se hará.

El trío caminó hasta la estación de Ginza, donde el muchacho, que ya llamó a Pachylene para avisarle del éxito de su empresa, se encontraría con ella. Ambas muchachas también tomarían el tren allí antes de volver a casa. Mientras daban pasos firmes y bien calculados, las chicas monstruo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa. Apenas podían esperar a llegar a sus residencias y contarle a sus anfitriones lo acontecido en la pista. Mientras esperaban al cambio de luces del semáforo, la fémina escamosa posó sus ojos en el amoratado cielo tokiota y creyó distinguir, gracias a las escasas estrellas visibles, la forma de una cuchilla metálica.

"Los miedos están para conquistarse", se dijo previo a enfrentar el paso de cebra. "Y no existe mejor manera de hacerlo que de la mano de grandes amigos".

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Parece mentira que hayan pasado casi 50 capítulos para ver nuevamente a Liz y Kinu, las amigas distintas y sin embargo tan sinceras como la pareja formada por Pachy y Eddie. En la presente entrega volvemos a abordar el tema de salir de las zonas cómodas para experimentar lo desconocido, como bien expresa el miedo inicial de la conservadora reptiliana a enfrentarse a las bajas temperaturas de la arena. Ella toma fuerza no sólo de una Oni más rupturista y cálida sino también de un canadiense comprensivo y paciente, perfecto maestro para ayudarle a saltar al vacío sin sufrir daños. Cuando me puse a teclear esto pensé en la experiencia inicial de la rapaz con los patines y la extrapolé, con las salvedades respectivas, a este par de féminas que sin duda están cada vez más lejos de ser una mensa o una tarada, respectivamente. Su presencia amplía el círculo de amistades de Maxon un nivel más y mantiene intacta su autenticidad. Combinación ganadora, ¿no creen?_

 _Ya sea estén con frío o calor ahora mismo, ojalá este relato los anime a salir, a buscar aventuras y superar esos retos que creían imposibles. ¡Chaíto, gente, y nos vemos la próxima semana! O como se dice en japonés, "los moretones se van pero los buenos momentos te acompañarán siempre"._


	53. Fama

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fama**

-Por fin estamos de vuelta -suspiró Pachylene mientras se abanicaba con sus alas-. ¡Ah, hogar querido, cuánto te echaba de menos!

-Estos últimos días han sido de locos, no hay duda -Eddie se veía igual de cansado, dejando las maletas junto a la puerta-. Aún me cuesta creer todo lo que nos pasó, amor mío.

El canadiense se apoyó en el muro, abriendo la chaqueta a fin de no ahogarse. Lanzó un largo bostezo antes de operar nuevamente el acceso dando al pasillo; su intención era verificar que la odiosa de Mariko, su vecina del frente, no los hubiese espiado conforme salían del ascensor. Incluso antes de volverse anfitrión sintió absoluto desprecio por aquella mujer repleta de odio, sólo cimentado cuando ella comenzara a referirse en atroces términos a su amada arpía.

-Me cuesta sobremanera mantenerme en pie, corazón -inhaló nuevamente a todo lo que daban sus pulmones-. ¿Qué tal si nos damos una buena ducha?

-Creí que nunca lo dirías. Déjame las cartas; llevaré todo a la mesa para que las revisemos una vez nos pongamos cómodos.

Mientras Maxon se dedicaba a sacar a las tuberías de sus improvisadas vacaciones a punta de pulsos de agua caliente, Pachy estiró sus brazos al máximo una vez dejó lo que parecían cuarenta a cincuenta sobres encima de la mesa de la cocina. No pudo sino compartir el diagnóstico de su prometido y pensar, maravillada, en la seguidilla de eventos desencadenados tras recibir la carta del embajador Ian Burney antes de Navidad.

Vestidos con sus mejores galas acudieron a la sede diplomática, donde los recibió un hombre cincuentón, afable y vestido para la ocasión. Rara vez, según él mismo admitió, solicitaba reunirse con civiles, pero la historia de los compañeros resultó ser aún más especial más allá de la nacionalidad. Salvo la gente de MON, el servicio exterior de Canadá era el único estamento enterado de las labores de Eddie para reorganizar la agencia, lo que le labró cierta fama en las altas esferas y eventualmente llegó a oídos de Justin Trudeau, Primer Ministro en ejercicio y muy interesado en abrir formalmente la sociedad a las liminales mediante una agencia nacional, llevando así la experiencia de MON al otro lado del Pacífico. Sorprendido quedó Burney cuando Pachy le habló en un inglés tan perfecto (acento incluido) como el de la misiva enviada a Ginza, llegando a ofrecer a ambos la posibilidad de viajar en clase diplomática para reunirse con las máximas autoridades del país norteamericano.

-Nos sentimos honrados por su deferencia, embajador, pero tanto Pachy como yo somos estrictamente neutrales en lo político a excepción de la integración de las extraespecies -acotó Maxon entonces-. Ergo, deseamos mantener nuestra independencia hasta aterrizar en Ottawa, donde asumiremos nuestro rol como huéspedes de honor.

-Adaptarnos al protocolo no nos costará nada -añadió ella- y tal vez suene raro considerando que hemos volado con colores propios desde el inicio de nuestra vida juntos. Hemos estado en Canadá antes por vacaciones, señor Burney, y de dicha experiencia conservo sólo los mejores recuerdos.

-Nosotros, como idiosincrasia, no acostumbramos a imponer nada más allá del debido respeto y cordialidad -dijo el político con una sonrisa-. Eso es lo que nos diferencia de nuestros vecinitos del sur pero no tienen por qué enterarse. Por el resto no se preocupen: enviaré un cable a Rideau Hall hoy mismo para notificar al Primer Ministro. ¿Les parecen bien los plazos acordados?

-Tendré que pedir permiso en mi trabajo pero me siento optimista -nuevamente Eddie-. Dejaremos los detalles con su secretaria porque usted, después de todo, es un personaje muy ocupado.

Una vez quedara todo arreglado con Shinya Nakashima, los compañeros celebraron las fiestas de fin de año para relajarse y aterrizaron en Canadá junto con Caroline el sábado 6 por la mañana. Pasaron un día entero en Charles Street preparándose en físico y mente antes de presentarse a primera hora en Ottawa el lunes 8. Trudeau mismo resultó ser un tipo inteligente, carismático y sumamente cortés, abriéndoles él mismo la puerta del magno salón donde celebraba sus reuniones de gabinete de lunes a viernes. En este último había avezados animales políticos con años de experiencia y otros recién iniciando sus andaduras tan ingrato mundo.

Los compañeros pasaron casi dos horas contando su historia oficial ante el grupo y luego se vieron sumergidos en un hervidero de reuniones, discursos, cuñas y estética hasta la noche del último día hábil. Sólo se detenían para comer o dormir, retirándose cerca de las once de la noche al borde del cansancio y levantándose antes de las seis. Todo ello, por supuesto, fue mantenido en la más estricta reserva, incluso quedando fuera del alcance de los _beat reporters_ asignados a la sede gubernamental. Muchos de ellos no dieron crédito cuando se anunció, la mañana del mismo domingo 14, el acto que se celebraría a las 20 horas y sería transmitido en cadena nacional, así como por medio de las cuentas que el Gobierno administraba en Twitter, Facebook, Snapchat, YouTube y otras redes sociales.

Sólo recordar la magnificencia del salón de honor, desde la alfombra roja hasta las luces, hizo sonreír a la chica monstruo. Si bien al principio la dominaron los nervios por estar en el mismo epicentro del poder, tener a Eddie con ella, tomándola del brazo y dedicándole miradas de confianza, la tranquilizó. Ni siquiera notó cómo los flashes de las cámaras se fijaban en ambos una y otra vez, imprimiendo sus vidas para la posteridad y amplificando el mensaje de apertura, de abierta oposición al nativismo y al recelo, hasta límites insospechados. "Algunas personas son temerosas más allá de toda razón", arguyó Trudeau en la última línea de su discurso, "pero hoy, como país, dejaremos atrás el temor y comenzaremos a pagar la deuda con las extraespecies que han vivido tantos años entre nosotros, muchas veces sin darnos cuenta. ExtCan será el primero mas no el último paso al respecto y nos permitirá llegar más lejos para estar más cerca de ustedes". De inmediato llegó el aplauso cerrado, extendido por casi cinco minutos y que sólo cesó cuando el premier levantó sus manos.

-Ahora quisiera invitar al estrado a nuestros huéspedes de honor, quienes hicieron todo esto posible gracias a un compromiso eterno no sólo consigo mismos, sino con la misma causa que abrazamos a contar de ahora -prosiguió-. Señoras y señores, dejo con ustedes a quienes han sido emisarios de lo mejor de lo nuestro al otro lado del mundo: Edward Corbett Maxon y Pachylene.

Lo que siguió fue académico: se turnaron para pronunciar un discurso improvisado, en el que dieron gracias por la oportunidad y también expresaron su legítima sorpresa al ver sus vidas alteradas producto de semejante vuelta de trama. Fue esta una ironía curiosa, porque si bien la mayoría de la gente buscaba vivir tranquilamente, alejada de las luces y el peligro, sólo quienes se exponían y marcaban el paso se inscribían en los anales de la historia de siempre.

Rápidamente los _hashtags_ #ExtCan, #ExtraspeciesCanada, #Liminals, #MonsterGirls, #EddieMaxon y #Pachylene se volvieron tendencia mundial, con cientos de miles de _retweets_ , "me gusta", reblogueos y compartidas. Si bien los trolls nativistas intentaron cooptarlos para insultarlos o derechamente difundir sus cochinas publicaciones, las reacciones positivas fueron ampliamente superiores, llegando a alcanzar proporciones de 30 mil a 1 durante el _peak_ del evento. Ni los _bots_ rusos ni los sitios de noticias falsas pudieron opacarlo. Reproducimos a continuación algunos de los comentarios más relevantes.

* * *

 _¿Aún existe plazo para nacionalizarme canadiense? Pregunto por un amigo._

 _Eddie Maxon y Pachylene son todo lo que la ultraderecha detesta: jóvenes, inteligentes, atractivos, honestos y 100% comprometidos con una causa noble. ¡Viva la integración!_

 _¿Ya salió Trump a decir que estos magníficos oradores de brillantes mentes son pagados por la CNN?_

" _Donde algunos ven demonios o estorbos, otros vemos seres que merecen una oportunidad de aportar y crear su propia historia"._ Fundies _con ataque en 3, 2, 1..._

 _El discurso dado por ambos puede definirse en una idea fuerza: "los derechos de las extraespecies también son derechos humanos"._

 _Mientras unos quieren construir muros, otros buscan abrir puertas y tender puentes a quienes lo necesitan. He aquí una lección de profunda altura moral, especialmente en una época marcada por tendencias que creíamos erradicadas (nacionalismo extremo, proteccionismo, xenofobia)._

 _No puedo esperar a ver cómo cubrirá esto Fox News porque no podrá ignorarlo. Seguramente acusarán a Pachy y Eddie de ser agentes encubiertos o algo así._

 _Sólo he visto aplausos de este tipo en galas de ópera._

 _¿Y Europa cuándo? Asumamos la realidad de una vez y presionemos a nuestros parlamentarios hasta conocer su opinión al respecto._

 _Los estados azules deberían lanzar sus propios programas de integración. Este es un país muy grande y seguro muchas liminales estarán esperando un gesto concreto de los gobernadores, aunque sea a nivel local._

 _Aceptaría a Eddie de Presidente y a Pachylene de Primera Dama sin pensarlo dos veces (y esto no lo digo sólo porque se ven demasiado tiernos juntos). ¿Quién me apoya?_

* * *

-Todos soñamos con ser parte de algo grande pero cuando llega el momento no creemos saber de qué modo actuar por una razón sencilla: nunca sabemos ni creemos las cartas que nos tocarán -mencionó el nativo de Mississauga-. Es una reacción natural y la que creía sería constante en mi vida hasta que mi mundo se fusionó con la experiencia de ser anfitrión. La tarea de apoyar, animar y querer no es fácil y muchas veces puede verse teñida con incertidumbre o frustración, pero al final de dicho camino está la grandeza y ella, por muy breve que sea, siempre nos acompaña.

-No existe una fórmula garantizada para el éxito -Pachy se preparó a rematar- que no sea estar dispuestos a dar y recibir, a enseñar y aprender conforme continuamos nuestro crecimiento. Sea cual sea nuestra especie, vivir en comunidad es algo inherente, impreso en nuestra misma esencia. De dicho metal, puro como las luces del alba o la belleza de la luna llena en el cielo -levantó una de sus alas-, se forjan las llaves capaces de conectar nuestra conciencia a las puertas del destino. Este es nuestro mensaje para ustedes, sin importar dónde se encuentren ahora mismo.

Vino un aplauso mucho más duradero y potente, si cabe. Caroline Maxon, sentada también en la primera fila, casi se deshizo en lágrimas de alegría, desbordada de orgullo por su hijo biológico y por aquella maravillosa liminal que sería su futura nuera en cuestión de tiempo. No se había sentido tan orgullosa desde que Eddie la sorprendiera aquella tarde de julio en la sala de profesores de la Facultad de Derecho, perdonándola sin reservas.

Al final del evento los compañeros se retiraron asediados por un torrente de reporteros, pero el personal de seguridad les garantizó una buena dosis de privacidad. Durmieron a sus anchas y se despidieron del Primer Ministro el día 15, agradeciéndole una vez más por permitirles ser parte de algo tan importante. No abandonaron Rideau Hall sin un último regalo, esta vez cortesía de Jarrod Benson, elegido por Trudeau como primer director general de _Extraspecies Canada_ y quien les concedió oficialmente el registro número 1 en la base de datos del nuevo sistema, así como una promesa solemne de trabajar codo a codo con MON para facilitar la cooperación entre ambos países.

Todos estos desarrollos serían puestos también en conocimiento de otros territorios de la Commonwealth con capacidad social, económica y cultural para oficializar su propio gran salto; extraoficialmente se hablaba de Australia, Nueva Zelanda o localidades como Bermuda, aunque sería necesario esperar a ver si las fichas caían realmente por allí gracias a la presencia de _dark horses_ tipo Bahamas, Guernsey, las Falklands...

Vinieron posteriormente tres maravillosos días en la intimidad del departamento de Kari, ubicado cerca de la Universidad de Toronto y con maravillosa vista de los árboles frondosos en Charles Street. Pachylene y Eddie se dedicaron exclusivamente a cocinar, escuchar música, leer libros de historia y regalonear, ignorando el teléfono móvil y negándose terminantemente a revisar los correos electrónicos que seguramente les llegaron en cantidades industriales.

La señora Maxon se tomó, durante aquellas 72 horas, la molestia de desconectar su propio teléfono fijo y silenciar su móvil, contestando para decir apenas "ahora no tienen tiempo ni ganas de hablar con nadie", "sean comprensivos por una vez en la vida" o "el derecho a la privacidad es supremo, especialmente ahora". Supieron también por ella que los colegas del bufete y la docencia casi la asediaron con preguntas relativas a la nueva agencia y el rol de los compañeros, mas ella se mantuvo incólume y no dejó escapar nada, expresando que cualquier duda debería ser resuelta directamente con Benson o sus subordinados.

-¡Ya está lista la ducha, mi amor! -gritó él desde el baño.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Hazme sitio, cariño, que ya voy!

Pachylene casi pasó a llevar el florero de puro ímpetu. Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia allá y notó, bien cerca de la puerta, que alguien dejó un papel botado allí. "Después lo reviso", se dijo. Veinte minutos de trabajo a conciencia los dejaron a ambos limpios cual patenas pero terminaron, oh sorpresa, quedándose dentro de la bañera casi dos horas, disfrutando del silencio y el suave goteo de la condensación cayendo del techo al agua entibiándose gradualmente.

Vibraciones casi imperceptibles bajo y sobre la capa de espuma los mantuvieron entretenidos, acompasándose a su respiración. La arpía se sentía totalmente en éxtasis conforme el chico depositaba suaves besos en sus mejillas, le masajeaba el busto con movimientos envolventes o movía su mano derecha hasta la misma frontera del clítoris, cuyo solo contacto con las yemas bastaba para enviar sacudidas eléctricas a todos los rincones de su ser. Pachylene adoraba las benditas manos de su canadiense, quien era capaz de llevarla al clímax con pasmosa facilidad. Ser suya era el mayor regalo que la diosa pudo concederle y por el que nunca perdía oportunidad de agradecer al levantarse y acostarse.

A fin de no ser menos, la extraespecie pegaba su boca a la de él y lo envolvía con sus poderosas alas, bajando cada vez más conforme se ponía tan roja como el penacho cubriéndole buena parte de los brazos. Mediante suaves toques de aliento acariciaba su miembro, volviéndolo duro cual roca previo a lamerlo y devorar hasta el último toque de ese sabor que adoraba. Cuando se sentía traviesa, como hoy, lo colocaba entre sus macizos pechos y se valía de sus pulgares para mantenerlo allí, subiendo y bajando con cadencia de pistón conforme le devolvía el favor. No importaba cuánto tiempo le tomara; ella no lo iba a dejar insatisfecho.

-¡Ah, Pachy...! -Eddie ahogó un grito-. ¡Ya no falta nada...!

-Sigue así, mi amor -ella lo incitaba con su voz más sexy-. Sigue así. ¡Escucharte decir eso me hace muy feliz!

-¿Dónde quieres esta dosis? -inquirió él, tan ruborizado como su amada.

-Donde el corazón te guíe -ella lo miró desde abajo, sus ojos azules tan excitado como su corazón-. Sólo da la señal y ahí estaré esperando.

Al romperse la última barrera ambos lanzaron ese gemido suprimido durante tantos días y, siendo francos, les daba lo mismo si los escuchaba Ginza entera. Nada se comparaba a la intimidad de su pequeño departamento en pleno centro de Tokio, donde ambos eran amos y señores indiscutidos. El chorro de esperma emanando de Maxon terminó en el rostro y cabello de Pachylene, llegando incluso a salpicar la parte superior de sus mamas y mezclándose con las gotas de agua sobre su blanca piel. Él volvió a meterse al tibio manto, atrayéndola hacia sí y comenzando a lavarla nuevamente.

-Gracias por tanto, querida, aunque te pido disculpas -él la besó una vez más mientras le pasaba una esponja limpia-. Nunca quise dejarte así de pringada.

-Esto no es suciedad, Eddie, sino amor -ella lo ayudó sumergiéndose y luego dejándose acariciar-. Recuerda que jamás me opondré a que expreses tu cariño por mi de la forma que creas más conveniente.

-Me dijiste eso la primera vez que nos bañamos en las termas de Okutama, tan desnudos como ahora -acotó Eddie-. ¡Cuán lejos hemos llegado desde entonces!

-Recorrer este camino junto a ti, mi cielo, ha sido y seguirá siendo el máximo honor de mi vida -susurró ella, ya casi totalmente despojada de la pegajosa sustancia-. Okutama, Okinawa, Ginza, Toronto y ahora Ottawa... Tal orgullo sólo es comparable al que Schania sentía por su marido.

-Seguramente la más insigne de las rapaces debe estar observándonos desde las alturas con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un último beso, esta vez francés, puso punto final al baño. Ambos se pusieron rápidamente sus pijamas de polar, encendieron la estufa y se dispusieron a revisar la correspondencia, fuese impresa o electrónica, dejada de lado durante los últimos días. Mientras Eddie abría los sobres gracias a su fiel abrecartas, la rapaz extraía los papeles y los ordenaba en una pila junto a sus humeantes tazas de té con miel.

-Veamos qué sorpresas tenemos -murmuró ella, cogiendo la primera-. ¡Mira, cariño, esta viene de Okutama!

-¿Quién la firma?

-La señora Yakutsenya en representación de todas las habitantes de la comunidad. Tiene fecha del 16; para ese entonces aún estábamos en Canadá.

Maxon acercó su silla a la de Pachy y leyeron juntos el mensaje. Era de una hoja por ambos lados, escrito con letra grande a la vez que clara, y venía estampado con las rosas azules sobre un océano verde y cielo blanco, emblema inconfundible de la villa.

* * *

 _Okutama, 16 de Enero de 2018_

 _Mis adorados niños:_

 _Espero que esta carta los encuentre ya de vuelta en casa o, en su defecto, en la empresa donde trabaja Edward. Quisiera partir expresándoles toda la alegría y orgullo que sentimos al enterarnos de la noticia, la que leímos en uno de los periódicos que la gente del pueblo nos trae semana a semana con otras cosas para intercambiar o regalar. Verlos allí, tan compenetrados y solemnes a ojos del mundo, de la historia grande y las máximas esferas del poder, casi nos hizo llorar de alegría como seguramente lo hizo la señora Caroline, otra humana a la que tenemos en idéntica estima a la de ustedes. Saber que por su obra y gracia las extraespecies al otro lado del mundo contarán con una oportunidad como la que la diosa nos concedió no tiene precio y nos hace sentirnos increíblemente honradas de ser parte de sus vidas. Si hubiesen visto los rostros de las más jóvenes cuando se enteraron, habrían saltado de júbilo; fue su idea el organizar un banquete comunal para honrarlos a la distancia y pedir por su eterna felicidad. Disfruten el momento, sigan siendo ustedes mismos y nunca olviden que aquí, entre las cataratas, riscos y bosques, siempre tendrán un sitio al que llamar hogar._

 _Cuídense mucho y ojalá podamos vernos de nuevo, ya sea por su futuro matrimonio o cualquier otra razón._

 _Yakutsenya_

 _Matriarca de la Comunidad de Arpías de Okutama_

* * *

-Hermoso -dijo Eddie una vez terminaron-. Benditas sean todas ellas, desde la señora Ednemia hasta la misma Kuusela. ¿Quieres elegir alguna otra, mi amor?

-Preferiría que lo hicieras tú y después volviéramos a alternarnos -Pachylene sorbió algo de su té con una bombilla-. La última vez que sentí esta emoción fue cuando nos enfrentamos a la caja del tesoro y nos encontramos con una parte crucial de tu historia.

-Lo bueno es que esta es ahora nuestra historia, querida -el canadiense tomó otra misiva-. Y la siguiente es... de nuestras amigas de Shirokane. A juzgar por la letra, infantil y en tinta púrpura, Antonella la escribió el mismo lunes por la mañana.

-Qué chiquilla tan tierna -la pelirroja sólo sonrió al observar el mar de palabras sobre una esquela color verde pastel.

* * *

 _Tío Eddie y Tía Pachy:_

 _En nombre mío, de mi hermana Zynda y el de mis anfitriones, quisiera darles nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones por regalarnos semejante sorpresa, la que me permitió comprender (a título estrictamente personal) el porqué de su prolongada ausencia y espantar de golpe las penas inundando mi corazoncito. Ustedes se han hecho parte tan importante de nuestras vidas que no pudimos evitar extrañarlos y preguntarnos por dónde andaban._

 _Cuando vimos el reportaje en la prensa escrita y posteriormente leímos otras crónicas alusivas en Internet, nos creímos presos en un hermoso sueño. Esa incertidumbre inicial dio paso a la alegría tan original que nos han enseñado, mediante sus interacciones con nosotros, a experimentar y entender mucho mejor. Cuando lean esto, ojalá de vuelta en la capital del reino, puedan llamarnos para reunirnos; si no pueden venir ustedes iremos nosotros a verlos, llueva, nieve o truene. Nos encantaría que nos contaran la trastienda de su incursión en la élite política porque, lisa y llanamente, la opinión de_ insiders _en su molde siempre tiene mucho más valor. Desde ya tienen garantizada nuestra discreción más absoluta._

 _Esperando ansiosamente su respuesta, me despido._

 _Siempre fiel a ustedes,_

 _Antonella Satme-Sannika_

 _P.D: Sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces antes, pero ¡los quiero mucho y nada cambiará eso!_

* * *

-Parece que vamos a tener que hacer una agenda dedicada exclusivamente a las entrevistas, ¿no crees? -sugirió él tras dejar esta carta en la pequeña pila de leídas-. Sólo espero que los periodistas no nos asedien tanto como en Ottawa; no deseo tener que pedir protección policial.

-Para nuestra gente cercana siempre habrá tiempo y el resto se verá caso a caso -atajó ella-. He de admitir que también echaba de menos a nuestras queridas arácnidas y a los Hirosawa. Ambos parecen gente intimidante al inicio pero cuando aprendes a conocerlos son muy agradables.

-He ahí otra similitud con nosotros.

Cogió Pachy el tercer mensaje, que resultó ser de Annika Torma, su amiga Kobold. Escrito con la excitación propia de la especie, partió con una soberbia felicitación por haber mantenido todo lo relativo a ExtCan "tan bien escondido" para luego liberarlo "en el momento de máximo impacto"; concluyó después con una nueva invitación a la pista o a donde ellos quisieran para conversar y quizás tomarse algo en un ambiente recatado. "Aquí entre nos, también tengo muchas ganas de mostrarles cuánto nos hemos acercado Naoki y yo. Su ejemplo, mis queridos amigos, ha sido mi guía en este maravilloso proceso". El cuarto papel, impreso en estilo clásico, venía firmado por Hidetaka Nakashima y Iori, quienes les dedicaron palabras de admiración desde el retiro. "Cuando Shinya nos llamó desde Sudamérica para contarnos, nos quedamos sin habla pero percibimos al instante la alegría que seguramente Tali también probó entonces". El anterior presidente de la firma añadió la fantástica impresión que se llevara de la pelirroja cuando la conoció y la felicitó por combinar inteligencia, tino y belleza (tanto exterior como interior) de forma magistral. "Lo mejor de su historia, Pachy y Eddie, es que aún tienen muchas oportunidades por delante para exhibir todo su potencial, ora aquí, ora en cualquier otro sitio del mundo. Sé que las aprovecharán bien".

No pudieron estar ausentes las cartas de la familia Tomashino, de la señora Mikawa (tan tierna que era) e incluso de extraespecies tan lejanas como Rhee y Niva, cuyo dialecto de Okinawa relucía nada más echar un vistazo a los trazos escritos en tinta o lápiz grafito, respectivamente. También se hicieron presentes Manako, Tionishia y Sakurada con un mensaje conjunto lindando entre la racionalidad y la ternura, siempre conservando ese fresco toque de correctas observaciones. Genzō Narahara, director de MON, les reiteró su enhorabuena con característica solvencia. ¡Qué diablos, incluso el ejecutivo del banco donde tenían su cuenta corriente les mandó una felicitación cordial!

-La vida parece rebobinar y reproducirse nuevamente ante nosotros conforme saltamos de una hoja a otra -reflexionó Eddie, sirviendo más té y hasta sacando algunas galletas de la alacena-. ¿Algo más digno de mención?

-Sí. Kimihito Kurusu también te escribió; su texto viene dirigido a ti a diferencia de los demás -Pachylene separó tal carta del resto-. Ahora recuerdo que hasta el momento no hemos podido ir a Asaka a visitarlo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería conocerlo? El programa de MON en su etapa original partió con él, lo que lo transforma en un ícono.

-Ya se dará la ocasión, amor mío. Ahora veamos qué nos puede contar este espléndido muchacho.

Masticaron las galletas con chispas de chocolate, se arrimaron a todo lo que pudieron y pasaron sus ojos por este testimonio.

* * *

 _Mi estimadísimo Eddie:_

 _Si me hubieras dicho durante las reuniones que tuvimos hace tiempo con Smith para dar vida a la nueva MON que Canadá terminaría siguiendo su ejemplo en menos de un año, admito que te habría tomado por loco e incluso tú mismo habrías compartido tal diagnóstico. Fuera de toda broma, interactuar contigo entonces me mostró que en todos los sitios y nacionalidades existe gente buena, capaz de iluminar las habitaciones a las que entra y de dar vuelta escenarios perjudiciales gracias a su fuerza de voluntad. Tal lección me sirvió para resolver mi propia situación y avanzar hacia una vida mejor en compañía de Lala, el amor de mi vida, y Suu, otra estupenda amiga que nunca deja de sorprenderme._

 _Que Pachylene y tú hayan logrado, por un prodigio que ojalá puedan explicarme un día de estos, causar un cambio de esta magnitud allende los mares es admirable, magnífico, colosal al punto de eclipsar todas las otras estrellas en el cielo. Admito desde ya que sonreí cuando Kuroko me contó de esto el mismo día que ella leyera el reportaje alusivo en The Japan Times. También viene a mi mente la ocasión en que nos conocimos y me calificaste de celebridad al estrecharme la mano. Pues bien, amigo mío, ahora estamos en el mismo nivel. Se lo han ganado en buena lid y créanme que me siento muy feliz por ambos._

 _Gracias de antemano por leer mi carta, Eddie; seguramente debes estar tapado de mensajes ahora mismo y no sabes con cuál partir. Ojalá la buena estrella que ha alumbrado nuestros caminos siga brillando por todo lo alto. Pásate por aquí cuando quieras; nos agradará mucho recibirte._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Kimihito_

 _P.D. #1: Mis huéspedes desean conocer a tu novia hace ya bastante tiempo y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Si ella también viene, podríamos armar una cena o algo así._

 _P.D. #2: Nunca había escuchado a Smith tan feliz a través del teléfono. Esa es señal de que ella también te aprecia mucho y vibra con las mismas cosas, creo yo._

* * *

Justo cuando Eddie terminó de leer en voz alta, Pachylene recordó algo y acudió a buscar el papel junto a la puerta. El canadiense la miró con curiosidad cuando ella lo dejó encima de todo.

-Ya que estamos imitando a Santa Claus con las cartas de Navidad, podríamos echarle un vistazo a esta. Sólo tiene un poquito de polvo -la sacudió con sumo cuidado-. Mira qué coincidencia: es de Smith.

-Debe ser lo que nos mencionó el señor Kanemura cuando intentábamos abrir la puerta sin soltar las maletas -añadió el muchacho-. Fue muy amable de su parte mantenerlo en reserva tras tanto tiempo, especialmente con la chismosa de Mariko a un tiro de piedra.

-¿Crees que nos escuchó hacer el amor? -la rapaz se puso pícara-. Ojalá haya sido así y se retorciera de furia. Nunca la voy a perdonar por haberme insultado tantas veces.

-Dalo por hecho, dulzura -Eddie la besó una vez más en esos perfectos labios-. En instancias así podemos permitirnos ser crueles. Ya se sabe que la crueldad refinada...

-...es el condimento perfecto a las vidas con clase -completó Pachy-. Ahora veamos qué nos tiene que contar nuestra querida coordinadora.

Ambos se llevaron una buena sorpresa al notar que el papel, arrancado de un bloc de notas estándar, no tenía huellas de pisadas o perforaciones causadas por garras. La pelirroja le contó que la vio descansando en el recibidor justo antes de unirse a él en el cuarto de baño, pero no creyó necesario traerla a colación hasta que ambos se relajaran debidamente. Apreciando su buen criterio, él acarició sus mejillas con mucho cariño antes de ojear la nota.

* * *

 _Eddie:_

 _Pasé a verlos temprano el día 8 para el control de rigor pero no estaban. Hablé con el señor Kanemura, tu vecino del lado, quien me contó que andaban bien agitados cerca del fin de año y también confirmará la hora de mi visita. Ojalá tú, Pachy y la señora Caroline estén muy bien, sea lo que sea que hayan debido hacer. Apenas leas esto, llámame directo a mi teléfono celular a fin de coordinar una nueva reunión._

 _Tu fiel amiga,_

 _Kuroko_

 _P.D.: No sé cómo aguantas a tu vecina del frente. ¡Es una condenada gárgola sin corazón!_

* * *

-En lo último tienes razón, Kuroko -rió Maxon-. Es más, diría que estás siendo generosa con semejante clasificación.

-Yo podría pensar en muchos otros apelativos para nuestra vecinita del frente -el tono de la arpía deslizó algo de desprecio-. "Desperdicio de espacio", para empezar. "Nativista de garrafón" también le queda bien.

-A ello podríamos añadir "vándala", "ostrógoda", "antracita", "fantasma", "bulldozer a reacción" e incluso "mentirosa de órdago" -Eddie la imitó conforme aportaba a la discusión.

-Suenas como el Capitán Haddock, ¿eh? Mientras no se te ocurra tomar whisky las 24 horas, todo bien.

-No necesito consumir _Loch Lomond_ , Pachy, teniendo tus labios a tan corta distancia de los míos.

-¡Adulador...! -la chica monstruo se sonrojó entera y volteó la cabeza de una forma que la hizo verse aún más linda-. Ah, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Por cosas así es que te amo en cuerpo, mente y alma.

-Lo mismo digo, querida. Ahora, ¿qué tal si llamamos a Smith y atamos este último cabo?

-Iré por más galletas. ¿Estás de animo para una tercera taza de té? Afuera sigue haciendo un frío que pela.

-Si nos queda miel, por supuesto. La canela también me vale.

Una vez Pachy comenzó a hurgar en las alacenas, Eddie se concentró en buscar el número de la pelinegra. Nada más desbloquear la tarjeta SIM de su iPhone se le llenó el escritorio de notificaciones: sólo en su correo personal tenía 983 mensajes sin leer, así como unos 2.500 en WhatsApp y hasta 369 en los SMS de toda la vida. Se caía de maduro que su familia materna, partiendo por la prima Haley, le habría mandado más de alguno.

-Aquí está -pulsó sobre la correspondiente entrada-. Sé que son recién las ocho y debe ir de camino al trabajo, pero nada pierdo con intentar.

Sonó el tono dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Parecía que los temores del humano se confirmaban pero...

-¡Primor! -exclamó Kuroko del otro lado-. ¡Por fin podemos hablar! ¿Cómo están Pachy y tú? ¿Hace mucho que volvieron de Canadá?

-Ambos nos encontramos estupendamente, gracias, aunque bien cansados luego de todo lo que aconteció -suspiró él-. Llegamos a Narita pasadas las 6:30 y regresaremos a nuestra rutina el lunes. Hablé con Shinya al poco de aterrizar y como es viernes me dio el día libre.

-Los extrañé mucho, ¿saben? Cuando no los pillé en su casa temí lo peor, especialmente con esa vieja gárgola hablando pestes de ustedes.

-¿Te dio muchos problemas?

-La puse en su lugar rápidamente; es de la clase de gente a la que soy alérgica. ¿Te habló el señor Kanemura?

-Me encontré con él y me puso al corriente de tu visita.

-Cuánto me alegro por ello...

-¿Deseas coordinar una visita para el lunes antes de las ocho? -Eddie miró a Pachy, quien le asintió al escuchar la fecha-. Que Pachy y yo estemos relacionados con ExtCan no nos exime de nuestras obligaciones para con MON, después de todo.

Smith se demoró tres a cuatro segundos en dar su respuesta.

-Tenía otra cosa en mente, mi querido Eddie -ahora habló en tono plácido y el canadiense activó el altavoz-. Mañana es sábado y me encantaría invitarlos a almorzar afuera para cambiar la rutina. Siempre nos hemos reunido en tu casa o en las mismas oficinas de MON, lo que ya comienza a hacerse algo repetitivo, si me permites decirlo. No lo digo sólo por la revisión rutinaria sino porque me encantaría poder conversar más en profundidad con ustedes.

Nuevamente intercambiaron una mirada los compañeros, quienes conocían casi la totalidad de los restaurantes del distrito gracias a sus propias salidas o las que hicieran en compañía de Caroline cuando la tuvieron de visita.

-¿Tienes en mente algún sitio? -inquirió él.

-Si no puede ser el _360 Grados_ por falta de reservas, podemos ir al café ubicado media cuadra más abajo de la sede de MON. Ampliaron su carta hace poco y la comida es de estupenda calidad -explicó-. Cuando mis colegas o yo no tenemos ganas de ir al comedor de la agencia, solemos acudir allí.

-Entonces cuenta con tu sello de aprobación -Eddie sonó aliviado y Pachy simplemente asintió-. Allí estaremos a la hora que definas.

-Si pueden llegar a eso de las 12:30 sería perfecto; a partir de las 13:00 el local se llena con inusitada rapidez -Smith evidenció su satisfacción-. Me encargaré de estar allí un poco antes para reservarnos una buena mesa.

-Hecho. Que pases muy buen día, Kuroko. Ah, una última cosa.

-Lo que quieras, primor.

-¿Vas de camino al trabajo o ya llegaste?

-Ahora mismo voy llegando -se escuchó el sonido de las puertas automáticas-. Disfruten su descanso, parejita, porque lo tienen bien ganado.

-Gracias, Smith. Que tengas un muy buen día de trabajo. Dale mis saludos y también los de Pachylene a tus colegas.

-Así lo haré -cortó.

La rapaz pelirroja apartó el teléfono una vez la cocina volvió a quedar en silencio. Su mirada centelleante expresaba que la idea de conversar con su coordinadora fuera de los ambientes usuales la entusiasmaba bastante y sería una linda forma de volver a conectarse a los orígenes antes de saltar nuevamente a la rutina a contar del lunes 22. Eddie, contagiado de su espíritu, la abrazó fuertemente, animándola a sentarse nuevamente junto a él. Aún tenían mucha correspondencia física por revisar, por no hablar de la digital y todos esos mensajes englobados en círculos rojos sobre las señas de sus respectivas aplicaciones.

-¿Te apetece una siesta después de esto? -preguntó el muchacho.

-Dormir contigo es la única cosa en el mundo preferible a comer bien -ella le dio un besito esquimal-. ¿Con cuál de estas seguimos ahora?

-Esa en papel rosa de allí se ve muy sugerente.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _La trama iniciada al final del capítulo 46 y continuada en el 49 desde la perspectiva de Kuroko Smith alcanza un nuevo nivel de detalle con el presente episodio, centrado en nuestra insigne pareja y que responde buena parte de las preguntas lanzadas previamente. Quienes tengan buena memoria recordarán que ya al cierre de_ Rojo y Azul _se mencionó lo del interés canadiense por el rol de Eddie como anfitrión, así que extrapolar su experiencia a la formación de_ ExtCan _era el paso más lógico. La mayor parte de este capítulo, sin embargo, se centra en el punto de vista de Pachy, cuya intuición sigue tan fina como siempre a la hora de conversar, exponer o amar. Combinar su emoción frente al mundo con la explícita intimidad forjada junto a su compañero me ayudó a darle solidez adicional al relato. Justo cuando creo que ambos no pueden amarse más, llegan y redefinen todo apelando a su esencia más pura._

 _Gracias desde ya por leer, comentar, favoritear o seguir esta historia. Ahora me retiro porque tengo reunión en Itsasargi y hay mucho que discutir sobre nuevas obras. ¡Suerte con todo lo que les toque hoy! O como se dice en japonés, "¿qué harían si la fama llamara a su puerta?"._


	54. Estrella

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Estrella**

-¡Y esta es la última vez que te lo digo! ¡Como vuelvas a hacerle ojitos a mi...!

Lala no pudo terminar la frase. Sintió que la cabeza se le iba, que sus ojos parecían perder foco en el escenario, que sus piernas flaqueaban, que se iba derecho al suelo sin remedio. Su contraparte se echó hacia atrás, tan impresionada como quienes observaban el ensayo de la obra más reciente, conforme ella cayó de rodillas, presa de un insoportable asco en su garganta.

-¿Estás bien? -Francisca, la centauro lechera, acudió presurosa en su auxilio-. ¡Reacciona, por lo más sagrado!

-No... No creo que...

Se quedó en nada la respuesta de la peliplateada, quien sucumbió ante el azote de las náuseas y manchó el piso con una oleada de ácido vómito. Ni siquiera ella acertó a comprender cómo no se le separó la cabeza del cuello producto de las repetidas convulsiones, más propias de alguien que hubiese sido enchufada a la red eléctrica nacional. Respiraba con dificultad y si hubiese tenido pulso, este habría sido errático, casi imperceptible a menos que se contara con oídos muy finos. No tardó el resto del grupo de actuación en rodearla, la mayoría limitándose a mirar en absoluta impotencia el estado de su compañera dramática.

-Pobre Lala -dijo uno de ellos-. Eso no se lo deseo a nadie.

-¿Qué puede haberle causado esto? -habló otra-. Hasta donde sé, esta chica es de hierro.

-Cuando sufrió el espasmo me llegó a doler a mí -acotó un tercero.

-Sea lo que sea, no es prudente que continúe -esbozó el director-. Háganle un poco de espacio y traigan algo para...

-¡Permiso!

Kimihito Kurusu, quien presenciara el ensayo desde la tercera fila del auditorio, llegó casi al final porque en un principio no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Nada más percibir de lleno la gravedad de la situación, saltó de su silla cual resorte y a punto estuvo de subir por la zona reservada a la orquesta. Lamentablemente sus músculos lo traicionaron, haciéndolo caer sin escalas y obligándolo a usar la escalera. Aunque se azotó ligeramente el trasero, su propio dolor no era nada en comparación al que dominaba a su amada Lala.

-¡Permiso! -repitió cual poseso-. ¡Déjenme pasar!

Francisca fue la primera en desarmar el grupo y se llevó consigo al profesor y un par de compañeros extra; todos contemplaban esa escena, más realista que cualquier otro punto de la obra, con rostros desencajados. La chica monstruo continuaba jadeando, su cabellera precipitada hacia adelante a la usanza de un límpido sauce salpicado de sudor. No fue hasta que sintió esos brazos que conocía tan bien sobre sus hombros que reaccionó.

- _Gerkhemi..._ -dijo débilmente-. Gracias a Hades que estás aquí...

-¿Qué te ocurrió, mi vida? -él estaba casi fuera de sí-. Por poco me sentí morir a lo lejos.

-Náuseas -retrucó ella-. Siento unas náuseas horri... -se sacudió entera y vomitó nuevamente, esta vez casi pura bilis amarillenta-. Ah... Hah... Necesito... un poco de agua. Quiero lavarme la boca.

-¿Alguien podría traerme un vaso de líquido? -imploró Kurusu al resto de los presentes.

-Iré por algo de agua fría -contestó el primer hombre, uniendo la acción a la palabra.

Kimihito ayudó a incorporarse a Lala y la llevó hasta la misma butaca que él antes ocupara, sentándose a su lado con expresión de ultratumba; ni siquiera en el Día D había estado tan nervioso como ahora. Acarició levemente sus manos y su corazón llegó a saltar de alivio cuando ella, abriendo levemente esos ojos dorados que lo volvían loco, le dedicó una tenue sonrisa. Tomando ventaja de la situación y también de la respetuosa distancia guardada por el profesor y los demás alumnos del curso comunitario de actuación, secó su frente y cualquier otro trozo de piel expuesto mediante un pañuelo de seda que procuró del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Aquí está el agua -dijo el tipo, entregándoles el vaso-. También traje una palangana para que botes los restos, Lala.

-Gracias, Yuki... -contestó ella débilmente.

-Quédate tranquila, mi amor -el pelinegro le ayudó a beber poco a poco-. Ya pasó y estoy aquí. Toma de a poco y no tragues.

Asintió la otrora cazadora de almas, enjuagando su paladar con todo el ánimo posible e incluso haciendo gárgaras antes de botar la mezcla en el cuenco. Repitió el proceso otras dos veces y quedó bastante satisfecha a pesar del toque áspero en sus dientes, clara seña de que sus ácidos estomacales le pasaron usurera factura al esmalte. Después se inclinó sobre su adorado muchacho, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hacia un descanso precario pero que hasta la última célula de su cuerpo demandaba. Ambos estuvieron así cuatro a cinco minutos, levántándose lentamente una vez ella percibió más firmes sus piernas.

-Lamento haber interrumpido el ensayo, señor -la Dullahan inclinó su cabeza para pedir disculpas-, pero esto me vino tan de repente que...

-No es necesario que te excuses, Lala -atajó el profesor-. En este estado lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar. Limpiaremos el escenario y continuaremos con otras escenas mientras tanto.

-Espero poder volver pronto -añadió la peliplateada con evidente decepción.

-Tómate el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte. Te conozco bien y sé que esta reacción es absolutamente impropia tratándose de ti -le palmeó dos veces el hombro izquierdo-. Aquí te esperaremos.

-Gracias, señor.

-Ven, querida -Kimihito la tomó del brazo y la animó a caminar-. Aún nos queda una breve caminata para llegar a casa.

La pareja se despidió del contingente con una mirada respetuosa y abandonó el auditorio una vez recogieron la mochila con las pertenencias de la Dullahan. Adentro, además de algunos implementos necesarios para hacer más realista la actuación, como cuchillos de utilería o cartuchos de sangre falsa, venían algunos bocadillos preparados por el mismo chico y una botella de jugo de frutas. "Tendré que poner a refrigerar esto apenas lleguemos", pensó Kurusu. "De momento ella no puede comer nada". Mantuvieron el paso una vez llegaron al corredor que conectaba el lobby con el auditorio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta emerger al frío de noviembre. Ya estaba oscureciendo, lo que ponía la hora actual cerca de las seis y media de la tarde.

-Me siento tan tonta, _Gerkhemi_ -murmuró ella una vez cruzaron la calle, siempre del brazo y lentamente-. No comprendo cómo mi cuerpo puede haberme traicionado de esa forma.

-Ya pensaremos en la causa, querida -él la reconfortó con un besito en la mejilla-. Ahora tu única preocupación debe ser relajarte. Suu y yo nos encargaremos de todos los pendientes que aún queden, desde cocinar la cena hasta darte un buen baño y cambiarle las sábanas a la cama para que puedas dormir bien.

-Pero si hace sólo dos días pusimos la nueva ropa de cama.

-Ninguna falta estamos cometiendo con semejante brevedad, Lala -devolvió Kimihito una vez doblaron a la derecha en la primera esquina-. Respira profundo y si quieres cerrar los ojos, hazlo con toda confianza. Estás conmigo y por ningún motivo te dejaré abandonada a tu suerte en ese estado.

La respuesta de la chica monstruo se quedó en nada, en parte por el cansancio aún haciendo llorar sus músculos de dolor y también debido a la extrema nobleza del humano, la misma que le llevara a enamorarse perdidamente de él en primer lugar. A mitad de cuadra se cerraron los ojos de la Dullahan, quien agudizó su oído y contó mentalmente hasta el último paso separándolos de la verja. Si bien las fuerzas seguían escurriéndose por un agujero que no acertaba a encontrar, alcanzó a sacar suficiente ñeque para abrir la reja (cuya separación de barrotes era inconfundible) y extraer del bolsillo de su chaqueta el llavero con forma de sol que cuidaba tanto como su _Loonie_ , el que colgaba todos los días de su cuello sin importar la ocasión.

Suu, quien los estaba esperando con los ingredientes listos para cocinar, vio su sonrisa inicial ser borrada sin apelación cuando aparecieron por la puerta principal. Cerró presurosa la puerta gracias a sus manitos revestidas con mitones de goma y acto seguido cogió la mochila que le entregara su amo, dejándola de inmediato en el primer sillón que pilló.

-¿Qué te pasó, Lala? -la limo intentó ayudar al chico a cargar a la muchacha de piel azul-. Perdón que lo diga, pero realmente estás de muerte.

-Le vino un mareo súbito durante el ensayo de su obra y la traje de vuelta -explicó él-. Ahora mismo está agotada, casi al límite de sus fuerzas.

-Agua... -murmuró la Dullahan-. Necesito beber algo...

Cruzaron una mirada Kimihito y Suu, esta última entendiendo de inmediato lo que debía hacer.

-Le prepararé una infusión _ipso facto_ , si es que no antes -declaró la liminal acuosa-. Si la memoria no me falla aún debemos tener bastantes materiales en la alacena para improvisar algo.

-Me harías un gran favor, pequeña -el anfitrión la miró con absoluta confianza-. ¿Contamos con toallas limpias?

-Están en el armario, amo. Separaré también un juego nuevo de sábanas para la cama que comparten y lo dejaré en su cuarto junto con un jarro lleno.

-Un millón de gracias, Suu -Kurusu besó su frente con auténtico cariño-. Nos has quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Mientras los enamorados siguieron pasillo arriba para alistar la bañera y sus pijamas, la chica del impermeable amarillo entró a la cocina, apartó de inmediato una silla y asaltó el nivel superior de las alacenas. Sonrió levemente al hallar un paquete de hojas de menta cosechadas esa misma mañana desde el pequeño almácigo descansando en la ventana junto al refrigerador. Tomó cuatro o cinco tallos grandes y los reservó, sacando después un cuchillo afilado para pelar un limón. Cortó una sección particularmente aromática de la cáscara, combinándola con la menta y deleitándose ante esa mezcla de aromas tan contradictorios y a la vez tan compatibles.

-Ahora me falta el ingrediente principal.

Abrió el grifo del lavaplatos, succionando ella misma el líquido transparente y filtrándolo gracias a las increíbles propiedades de su gelatinosa complexión; para ello hubo de quitarse sus guantes sin dedos. Por su mano izquierda se precipitó un chorro puro dentro del hervidor y en la derecha, rumbo al basurero cercano, quedaron los minerales excesivos, tan propios de los suministros urbanos. Suu misma tomaba estas precauciones por experiencia propia, siendo plenamente consciente de los efectos que hasta las sustancias más inocuas podían ejercer en su comportamiento si se las dejaba marinar demasiado rato ahí dentro. Gracias a la agente Smith conoció historias de limos problemáticas en otras áreas de Japón cuyas causas iban desde fluidos percolados (también conocidos como "jugo de basura") hasta gasolina.

Encendió el aparato y aguardó pacientemente los 90 segundos que tomaba hervir el agua debidamente purificada. Una vez se apagó la lucecita junto al interruptor y el vapor se extendió hasta donde lo permitiera su efímera física, la extraespecie se colocó nuevamente sus mitones y vertió el contenido en una jarra de vidrio gruesa, con la consistencia ideal para soportar altas temperaturas. A ella se unieron la menta y el limón, los que maceró con una cuchara sopera para hacerles soltar sus propiedades benéficas. Tapó todo con un trozo grande de papel aluminio, contempló satisfecha la primera parte de su misión y luego abandonó la cocina. Las colchas y sábanas no iban a salir del armario por voluntad propia.

Mientras tanto, en el baño, Kurusu terminó de limpiar una nueva dosis de bilis manchando el piso. Esta vez no fue tan abundante, aunque a Lala realmente le costó expulsarla de su apaleado organismo. Botó el papel higiénico al inodoro, accionó el desagüe y ni siquiera contempló el remolino formándose a sus pies. La Dullahan seguía sentada al borde de la bañera y sólo una toalla bien ceñida al cuerpo era la diferencia entre un respetable pudor y el traje de Eva. El mismo humano no estaba muy lejos de emular a Adán, llevando su propia toalla bien amarrada al cinto.

-¿Qué tal estás ahora? -inquirió él, llevándola a sentarse en su taburete para bañarla.

-Cada vez más confundida -respondió ella con absoluta franqueza-. Me siento, además de débil, pesada e inquieta por dentro. Por momentos creo que no soy yo misma, _Gerkhemi_ -se sentó-. Esta debilidad es lo que esperaría de alguien en sus últimos suspiros.

-Afortunadamente tú tienes el don de la vida eterna, dulzura -Kimihito la besó nuevamente en su mejilla-. ¿Deseas refugiarte en mí mientras te baño?

-Anhelo sentirte conmigo, mi amor -por primera vez salió ese tono de total devoción-. No me dejes.

-Nunca lo haría.

Lala misma deshizo el nudo sobre su busto y entregó a su amado la toalla, quien la dejó al borde de la amplia bañera. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por las claves únicas de esos dedos que tan bien conocían su cuerpo. Sintió la inyección de calor generada por el vapor inundando poco a poco el cuarto de baño, así como el suave tacto de las gotas recorriendo cada curva, pliegue y montaña. Duró dos minutos la primera ducha sobre ambos, tras la cual el anfitrión aplicó shampoo en sus manos y comenzó a lavarle esa cabellera plateada cuyo equivalente más cercano era una fresca lluvia primaveral.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó Kimihito en un seductor susurro.

-Bastante mejor -replicó ella de la misma forma-. Sigue así, _Gerkhemi_ , que soy arcilla bajo tu experto comando.

Además de pasar esa bendita espuma hasta en la última hebra, el chico deshizo algunos leves nudos gracias a un peine fino que trajo de antemano desde su habitación. Lavó entonces su propio cabello negro con algo más de brusquedad, enjuagándolo de modo que buena parte del agua saltara al cuerpo de Lala. Estaba la Dullahan en total relajación, olvidando poco al poco el asco en su paladar y el dolor que antes la arrojara al piso del teatro, haciéndole probar la impotencia asociada a seres mortales por primera vez en su larga vida.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado con esto -dijo él con aprobación-. Ahora toca otra cosa importante.

El aroma del acondicionador de menta, favorito indiscutido de la Dullahan desde tiempos inmemoriales, se desperdigó hasta el último rincón gracias al poder arrebatador de la humedad. Masajeó el anfitrión cada centímetro del cuero cabelludo de su amada, pasando posteriormente a grupos de hebras que se ondulaban al paso de la cremosa fórmula y rociaban, pulso a pulso, oleadas de infinito placer. Una vez él comenzó a jabonarle el cuerpo, pasando la esponja por sus hombros, busto y esas divinas caderas que no tenían comparación, Lala se sintió flotar en una cómoda nube, aislada de todo lo que no fuese la presencia del muchacho detrás de ella. Si hubiese contemplado su reflejo en un espejo, habría notado el leve y exquisito toque de un rubor íntimo e irrepetible. Nada más él retiró sus manos para enjuagarla, ella juntó súbitamente sus piernas, desmenuzando en absoluto detalle el pequeño chorro emergiendo de su zona más íntima al tiempo que suprimía un leve gemido.

-Ah... -jadeó de forma más audible una vez decantó el éxtasis.

-¿Ocurrió algo? -el pelinegro por poco se levantó en alarma.

-Nada malo, Kimihito -otro jadeo salió de los labios de la agente del inframundo-. Gracias a tus exquisitas manos pude liberar una buena parte de mi propia tensión. Si continúas tu limpieza con lo que queda de mi cuerpo, me harás infinitamente feliz.

Se dio vuelta sobre el taburete y separó levemente las piernas, mostrándose tal como era ante el humano que era dueño absoluto de su corazón. Kurusu no pudo evitar una súbita erección pero mantuvo la cabeza fría gracias a una dosis localizada de agua ídem; su primera prioridad era ayudar a Lala a relajarse y pasar una buena noche para que mañana estuviese totalmente operativa. Mientras cubría su estómago y entrepierna con blanca espuma, como tantas otras veladas previas, no podía evitar ponderar que la chica peliplateada era una auténtica diosa por dentro y por fuera, reflejo bello y perfecto de aquellas vetas nobles presentes en los rincones más selectos del inframundo. Ambos terminaron de limpiarse al poco rato y agasajaron sus cuerpos con una última ducha de agua caliente en vez de meterse a la amplia tina.

-¡Cómo me hacía falta esto! -Lala se puso lentamente de pie y procedió a secarse-. Me siento renacida, por muy raro que suene viniendo de alguien como yo.

-Una vez escuché a alguien decir que el mundo se acababa cada día pero inmediatamente aparecía otro igual y nadie lo notaba -Kimihito la ayudó con la toalla antes de encargarse de sí mismo-. Ergo, tu mención de renacer no está fuera de lugar.

-Eres muy ocurrente, _Gerkhemi_ -ella no se resistió y lo besó en los labios al tiempo que se colocaba la parte superior de su pijama de seda-. Por eso te amo tanto. Quisiera agradecerte por toda tu ayuda; seguramente debo haber estado hecha una piltrafa cuando llegué aquí.

-Nada has de agradecer, mi amor, porque me encanta ayudarte -él le acarició su lavada cabellera plateada y también se vistió-. Ya verás que una buena noche de sueño te dejará como nueva.

-Acurrúcate conmigo, ¿vale? -pidió la Dullahan con voz infantil-. Si hay una cosa que me encanta es cuando hacemos la cucharita.

-Pide lo que desees, mi amor, y lo tendrás.

Dejaron las toallas secando sobre la barra de la ducha, se lavaron los dientes, apagaron las luces y salieron del baño rumbo a su habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Suu no sólo tenía servido un vaso grande de infusión de menta, sino que hasta había cambiado sábanas, frazadas y cubrecama sin ayuda.

-Espero que haya quedado bien -mencionó una vez ajustó las almohadas-. No suelo hacer camas muy a menudo porque, bueno, ya saben...

-Gracias por tu preocupación, amiga -Lala le acarició la barbilla antes de besarle la frente-. Ya con esto nos has dado una mano enorme. Puedes llevarte algo del agua que preparaste si gustas; con lo que me serviste basta y sobra.

-Ya reservé algo para mí y lo tengo en la cocina -la limo le guiñó un ojo-. A todo esto, amo, apagué también las luces, cerré todas las puertas y ventanas y guardé todo lo que íbamos a usar para la cena de hoy en el refrigerador. Mañana, dependiendo de cómo amanezca Lala, veremos qué hacemos con ello.

-Gracias por eso también, Suu -Kimihito le regaló otra sonrisa-. Sé que aún no son ni las ocho pero sería mejor que nos retiráramos.

-Buena idea; hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas en muy poco rato -la chica acuosa le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y luego se despidió de la Dullahan-. Que pasen buenas noches. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, avísenme, sin importar la hora.

-Buenas noches para ti también, queridita -Lala le lanzó una mirada de extremo cariño-. Duerme bien.

Kurusu apagó las luces, abrió la cama recién hecha y dejó que su enamorada probara primero el fresco crujir propio de sábanas recién cambiadas. Notaron ambos entonces que el lecho estaba en perfectas condiciones y ninguno de sus costados se desplazaba a expensas del otro. La Dullahan tendióse en posición fetal mirando al muro, quedándose bien quietecita hasta que su _Gerkhemi_ se pegó a ella, imitándola y acompasando las respiraciones de ambos.

"Hades supremo", pensó Lala antes de sucumbir ante el sueño, "gracias por ayudarme a superar este obstáculo".

Al cabo de quince minutos ambos dormían plácidamente y durante largas horas no se escuchó más que silencio en la casa. Lala disfrutó ese lapso de una forma que nunca creyó posible, sin recibir perturbación alguna de sus agarrotados músculos o de esas náuseas asquerosas que revelasen una inusitada debilidad. Giró sobre sí misma un par de veces a fin de buscar el calor de Kimihito, quien respiraba suavemente y entremezclaba su aliento con el de ella.

En el preciso momento que ambos sonreían de forma inconsciente, tal vez por estar soñando con la misma cosa, vino el siguiente timbre de alarma. Una súbita comezón abofeteó a Lala, haciéndola incorporarse como accionada por un mecanismo. A oscuras desabotonó la parte superior de su pijama y comenzó a rascarse frenéticamente la zona afectada. Por momentos llegó a juntar los dientes; su epidermis parecía exageradamente sensible incluso bajo el efecto de uñas limadas hace apenas dos días.

Al cabo de nada el bamboleo de la cama terminó matando el sueño del humano, quien nada más encender la lámpara del velador quedó pasmado: su adorada chica monstruo estaba rascándose los pechos, colocando especial énfasis en el área alrededor de sus azulados pezones.

-¿Lala? -inquirió casi con vergüenza.

-Ah, mi amor -ella lo miró acongojada, sonrojándose mientras seguía pasando las uñas-. Perdón por despertarte tan a deshoras, pero la picazón me vino de repente y no hallo cómo frenarla.

-¿Habías sentido esto antes, querida?

-Nunca en mi muerte -la extraespecie se movió, sentándose al borde del lecho-. ¡Ah, cada vez pica más!

-Creo que algo de loción corporal podría salvar nuestra noche -sugirió Kurusu-. Mi madre siempre dice que una de las causas de la comezón es la piel seca.

-A estas alturas estoy dispuesta a probar lo que sea. No me moveré del sitio.

El chico revolvió un poco el tocador junto al armario y halló una botella plástica de color blanco, con agarre anatómico y más o menos medio litro de capacidad. Era de una conocida marca de cosméticos y estaba allí por recomendación de la misma Aika, quien durante varios años había tenido que lidiar con la falta de hidratación en su capa exterior.

 _Crema corporal para piel seca o muy seca_

 _Fórmula no grasosa_

 _Restaura la piel con efecto duradero_

 _Absorción rápida_

Cambió rápidamente de manos el envase y la Dullahan, luego de colocarse una generosa cantidad en ambas manos, procedió a cubrir sus mamas de aquella sustancia alba que se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco con el correr de los minutos, haciendo mutar la picazón en agradable frescura. Frotó con extremo cuidado las aureolas rodeando sus pezones, secando posteriormente sus manos gracias a unas toallas de papel que le pasara Kimihito. Lo último que hizo antes de dejarse caer sobre el lecho, su camisa aún abierta, fue beber de un trago una generosa dosis de la infusión ya fría. Además de los toques de menta y limón, su paladar captó leves notas amieladas, creando un sabor fresco, sumamente agradable y que podría tomar incluso estando en perfectas condiciones de salud.

-Otra vez quedé exhausta -jadeó Lala una vez su novio apagó la luz-. ¿Qué narices me está pasando?

-Tampoco acierto a explicarlo del todo, dulzura -él la atrajo hacia sí y ella aceptó encantada-. Lo último que deseo pensar es que algo ande mal en tu interior, pero estos síntomas que vimos anoche y ahora... no son poca cosa.

-Sé que esto puede sonar absurdo, Kimihito, pero es como si estuviera... viva -pausó de pura sorpresa-. Digo, ese ataque súbito de vómito durante mi clase; el cansancio demoledor que me invadió cuando me trajiste a casa; la comezón en mis pechos e incluso esa irritabilidad que tuve una vez caí al suelo se salen de cualquier escala de normalidad asociable a mi especie.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de irritabilidad, Lala?

-Cuando perdí el control de mí misma en esa escena donde aparecíamos Francisca y yo y luego vomité, me sentí como una auténtica tonta. Sabrás bien, _Gerkhemi_ , que nosotras somos liminales orgullosas y siempre mostramos una faceta inconmovible al estar en presencia de extraños. Sólo el hombre que nos ha conquistado tiene permiso para ver nuestro "lado B", por llamarlo de alguna forma. Eso fue lo que me llevó a aceptar el papel de villana en la producción que ensayábamos, pero desde ya digo que no estaba pensando en la época previa al Día D ni esas ridículas obsesiones que me servían de máscara para despistar a Miia _et alia_ -pausa seguida de un suspiro-. Los roles complicados me vienen bien y desde esa ocasión en que interpreté a la sombra del padre de Hamlet... quedé con ganas de más.

-De ello puedo dar fe y me alegro muchísimo -el anfitrión le dio otro abrazo, deleitándose ante el contacto entre su propio torso y esos pechos aún cremosos-. Por eso quise sorprenderte y salir algo más temprano del trabajo para ser testigo privilegiado de tus ensayos. Lo que me llamó bastante la atención es no haber visto a más espectadores en el teatro; seguramente andaban cortos de tiempo.

-También soy consciente de ello -dijo Lala en voz baja, su comezón dándole algo más de tregua-. En contadas ocasiones he visto a amigos o familiares de los demás miembros del club de actuación, pero la que sí está sola de verdad es Francisca, la centauro lechera que me asistió cuando fui presa del mareo.

-¿No tiene anfitrión? -él dejó entrever su sorpresa.

-En las contadas ocasiones que hemos cruzado palabra antes o después de las prácticas, Kimihito, nunca ha querido hablar del tema. Sin embargo yo puedo leer emociones a un nivel bien detallado y percibo en ella una profunda soledad, por lo que el taller de teatro podría ser una forma de evadirse, directa y desesperada a partes iguales -el tono de la peliplateada se entristeció-. Creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que su familia anfitriona se decanta por uno de dos caminos posibles: o no tiene tiempo para formar vínculos o derechamente no la toma en cuenta, lo que caería en clara negligencia de sus sagrados deberes. Lo curioso es que Francisca cuenta con autorización para moverse sola por la ciudad, así que seguramente tiene un empleo donde es un elemento de plena confianza.

-Me pregunto quién será su coordinador -esbozó el muchacho-. Nada perdemos con avisar a MON de esto y ver qué pueden hacer para darle una mano. Ninguna liminal, y en especial una de carácter agradable como esa centauro, merece ser ignorada así.

-Yo misma me he sentido tentada de hacérselo saber a Smith cuando ha venido a sus visitas rutinarias, mas el temor de penetrar una capa que está vedada a ojos externos me ha mantenido al margen -admitió ella-. Quizás tengas razón, amor mío, y sea menester poner esto en oídos de la agencia.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro e intentando pillar la hebra que los pusiera nuevamente camino al descanso.

-¿Amor?

-¿Sí, querido?

-¿Qué tal si mañana vamos al médico a primera hora? -sugirió Kimihito-. Ahora hay médicos especialistas tanto en liminales como en humanos, así que podríamos salir de dudas respecto a lo que realmente te afecta.

-Pensé que mañana te tocaba entrar temprano a laborar.

-Me toca, pero tu bienestar siempre será mi primerísima prioridad. -insistió él amablemente-. Nada me impide llamar al negocio durante el desayuno y avisar que voy a llegar algo más tarde; después recuperaré esas horas en la tarde y asunto arreglado. Recuerda que te amo, Lala, y prometí estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas al iniciar esta nueva vida juntos.

-Bueno, si lo pones así no puedo negarme -la extraespecie adoptó una postura melosa-. Aciertas en que debo pensar en lo que viene, desde mis clases de teatro hasta los muchos compromisos contigo y con Suu, a la que por suerte no fue necesario despertar por este reciente episodio. ¿Es idea mía o parecía más cansada que yo misma?

-Se le notaba en la mirada su preocupación por ti, querida. Tú eres su mejor amiga, después de todo, y en este tipo de relaciones las sensaciones traspasan el umbral de lo físico.

-Nuevamente tienes razón, _Gerkhemi_ -Lala se arrimó aún más a Kurusu-. Ya sabes que a ti te amo más que a mi propia vida pero a esa pequeña... también la quiero mucho. Es mi mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo una hermana menor que siempre está dispuesta a todo por verme feliz. Que Hades la bendiga -cerró los ojos y bostezó; habían dicho todo lo necesario.

-Ahora intenta capturar algo de sueño y ya veremos qué nos cuenta el doctor mañana por la mañana -el chico inhaló el delicioso aroma de su cabello y los cubrió a ambos con las mantas-. Buenas noches, Lala.

-Buenas noches, mi amor. Duerme bien.

El "igualmente" se le quedó al anfitrión en la punta de su joven lengua. Al igual que antes, ser capturados por Morfeo no les costó nada. De ahí hasta las 6:30 AM no hubo novedad y se levantaron al primer timbrazo del despertador. La pareja, con el ánimo bastante restaurado tras esa conversación improvisada, pasó a despertar a la limo, quien los saludó a ambos con un potente abrazo y posteriormente se unió a ellos de camino a la cocina. Dado que la Dullahan aún tenía el estómago sensible, los tres optaron por una receta liviana y nutritiva: té caliente con miel, ensalada de frutas frescas y galletas de soda con queso untable. Lavaron los platos en dos tiempos y dejaron todo secando mientras el muchacho llamaba a su trabajo para dar cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-Sí, jefe, sí... Lala tuvo un episodio fuerte de mareo ayer y... Sí, al hospital del distrito -habló por el auricular-. Nunca le había pasado antes... No quiero especular así que prefiero dejarla en manos de un especialista. Apenas me desocupe iré para allá. Gracias, señor. Hasta más rato.

Por su lado, Suu fue testigo de otro incidente de picazón mamaria y a la primera señal de anormalidad le pasó a Lala la botella de crema. Mantuvo sus manos forradas a prudente distancia del cuerpo de la cazadora, observándola sobriamente conforme aplacaba el hormigueo en una parte tan íntima de su cuerpo. Una humana normal la habría mandado salir del cuarto sin demora, pero el pudor era inexistente entre ambas extraespecies desde que le regalaran a Kimihito, junto con un océano de rosas llamarada, esa sesión amatoria doble para su cumpleaños.

-¿Pasó? -inquirió la chica acuosa una vez su aliada se ajustó el sujetador.

-Sí, ya me siento mejor -replicó la Dullahan, colocándose su _turtleneck_ blanco favorito encima del torso-. Vamos, pequeña, que el tiempo no espera a nadie.

* * *

 _6:35... 6:34... 6:33... 6:32..._

* * *

Una lavada de dientes y puesta de abrigos más tarde, los tres llegaron al Hospital General de Asaka, ubicado no lejos de la avenida principal. Era un recinto bastante típico, con pasillos amplios, paredes pintadas de blanco y salas de espera repletas de pantallas y asientos en hilera (curiosamente las revistas brillaban por su ausencia). Cada cierto rato sonaban los altavoces con peticiones y recordatorios.

 _Doctora Asamura, acuda al Box 21. Doctora Asamura, acuda al Box 21._

 _No se sienten en el piso de las salas de espera porque entorpecen el andar de otros pacientes y del personal. Gracias._

 _Quirófano A9 preparado. Doctor Narita, preséntese en el quirófano A9._

 _Paciente Riina Ikeda, pase por favor a la consulta 105._

 _Se les recuerda que los horarios de visita son, sin excepción, entre las 9 y las 16 horas, a excepción de las áreas de pediatría y cuidados intensivos._

En los años previos, Kimihito y sus numerosas huéspedes se pasaron por aquí varias veces debido a las "preparaciones" de Miia, que casi siempre terminaban generando epidemias de diarrea y deshidratación sólo paliadas mediante generosas dosis de solución salina al 4%. El personal en pleno, desde el director general hasta las enfermeras de turno, los conocían bien y casi los trataban como gente de la casa.

Suu entró antes que nadie al lobby y acudió presurosa a sacar una papeleta de la máquina de turnos. Tenían el número 10 y el llamador para los mostradores de registro iba en el 8, así que agendar una hora con un médico general les tomaría la nada misma. El catálogo de profesionales disponibles podía consultarse en otra pantalla a corta distancia y se actualizaba en tiempo real, dándoles una buena idea de su tiempo de espera.

-Estás de suerte, Kimihito -dijo una de las recepcionistas tras verificar el sistema de ingresos-. El doctor Sanada no tiene nada de aquí hasta las nueve y podrá atender a Lala, al ser tu huésped, ahora mismo y con idénticas prestaciones -posteriormente miró a la Dullahan-. ¿Es idea mía o nunca antes te había visto por aquí?

-Debe ser porque no participaba en esos atentados contra las papilas gustativas de años anteriores -retrucó la peliplateada con un dejo de arrogancia-. Soy muy selectiva con lo que como y bebo.

-En eso tienes razón. Tengo un montón de historias al respecto pero si te las contara estaríamos aquí hasta marzo -la chica cogió una hoja de la impresora y se las pasó-. Cuando los llamen pasen a la consulta 114.

-Gracias, Kaori -dijo Kurusu-. Que tengas un buen día.

-Igualmente, corazón, y suerte con todo.

Esta última alocución vino teñida de extrema prudencia; claramente la humana notó la enorme cercanía entre él y la Dullahan, concibiendo a esta última de inmediato como una fémina que no dudaría en desatar un pandemónium para protegerlo ante las retorcidas artes de cualquier trepadora. Pensó entonces en la lamia pelirroja, la pequeña arpía de alas azules, la centauro rubia, la sirena melodramática y la Arachne de elíticos ademanes. Ninguna de ellas exhibía algo parecido a Lala... porque estaban más concentradas en basurearse mutuamente aún con las náuseas a cuestas. Suu resultó ser una honrosa excepción a tan funesta regla por su inmunidad a los dolores estomacales, aunque a veces su propio léxico sufría gracias a mezcolanzas de chocolate blanco, remolacha y pescados exóticos.

Apenas seis minutos tras su llegada, el altavoz abrió la puerta más importante de todas.

- _Paciente Lala, preséntese en la consulta 114. Paciente Lala a consulta 114._

-Te toca, querida -Kimihito la animó con una sonrisa-. Suu y yo te esperaremos aquí.

-Me sentiría más tranquila si ambos fueran conmigo, la verdad -devolvió ella, mirando levemente hacia abajo-. ¿De verdad tienen que permanecer en esta sala?

-Las consultas son confidenciales. Tu bienestar es lo que importa, a diferencia de esos funestos episodios en que dábamos vergüenza ajena -el joven marcó otro contundente quiebre con el pasado-. Además, el doctor Sanada es casi como de la familia. Sin ir más lejos, me trajo al mundo.

-Haberlo dicho antes -sonrió la agente del inframundo mientras se ponía de pie-. Espero no demorarme mucho, amigos.

-Ve tranquila, Lala, que mi amo y yo encontraremos una forma de pasar el rato hasta que vuelvas -Suu le dedicó una bella sonrisa e incluso le acarició la frente con uno de sus mitones de goma-. Sin ti no saldremos de aquí.

Tal gesto fue contagioso y animó a la Dullahan a ingresar a la zona de pacientes por el corredor derecho. El primer piso tenía 40 consultas y las primeras 20 se extendían en orden hacia el ala este. Todas eran iguales por fuera, con puertas de madera y sencillos letreros cromados cuyos números refulgían bajo los tubos fluorescentes. Encontró la 114 apenas giró a la diestra en la primera esquina, golpeó educadamente la puerta y aguardó respuesta.

-Adelante -dijeron desde dentro.

Nada más Lala puso sus pies en el despacho hubo de admirar su sencillez y orden. Aparte de una balanza equilibrada con medidores en rieles, dos armaritos repletos (supuso) de instrumentos médicos, una camilla de exámenes al fondo y un escritorio provisto de todo lo necesario más tres cómodas sillas, el piso embaldosado aparecía desocupado. Aquí las paredes venían en un dulce tono durazno pastel, haciendo cálida la atmósfera y amoldándola bien al profesional que allí atendía.

Tatsuo Sanada, doctor en medicina con 35 años de ejercicio, era un hombre más alto que Kimihito, de manos callosas, delgado y con incipientes canas, lo que lo ponía más o menos en los 59 o 60 años de edad. Vestía camisa blanca y corbata gris marengo bajo su bata de médico, llevaba un fonendoscopio al cuello y un reloj análogo en la muñeca izquierda, esta última clara señal de una persona diestra. Al principio fulminó con sus ojos grisáceos a la recién llegada, pareciendo extraer todos los detalles importantes de esa primera impresión antes de sentarse a conversar en profundidad con ella.

-Toma asiento, por favor -le indicó la silla izquierda.

-Gracias, doctor.

Lala se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el puesto desocupado. Ella misma iba con un conjunto estiloso y formal, compuesto, además del _turtleneck_ blanco, por falda y pantimedias negras más zapatos de tacón en idéntico tono.

-Al principio, cuando vi el número de paciente en el sistema, pensé que Kimihito se había metido en problemas otra vez -inició Sanada-. De él tengo tantas historias disparatadas que me alcanzarían para un libro. ¿Sigue con todas esas huéspedes locas por él?

-Ya no -replicó la Dullahan-. Ahora sólo somos él y yo. Ah, y también Suu.

-La limo del impermeable amarillo -recordó el galeno de inmediato-. Me da gusto ver que se decidió por ustedes; su integridad física no iba a aguantar mucho más con siete extraespecies a cuestas -suspiró-. Cambiando de tema, ¿podrías decirme qué te ha traído tan temprano a mi consulta?

-Por supuesto, doctor.

Procedió la extraespecie peliplateada a contarle en detalle su episodio de mareo en el Centro Comunitario, poniendo particular énfasis en lo raro que era para ella, como criatura ni viva ni muerta, tener esa clase de náuseas. Conforme hablaba el médico iba escribiendo algunas notas en el fichero que creara para Lala.

-¿Llevas una dieta balanceada? -inquirió.

-El menú es diferente todos los días y no hay regalías; con esto me refiero a que todos comemos lo mismo. Los tres cocinamos y usualmente evitamos los platos con demasiado aceite o demasiado azúcar. Tal vez lo más "gordo lechón" que hacemos sea ir a tomar helados dos veces al mes. ¿Conoce la heladería llamada _El Bastión_?

-Nunca he entrado pero sé que está ubicada a tres cuadras de la estación de trenes. ¿Qué hay del alcohol?

-Somos prácticamente abstemios. Si nos toca endulzar cosas usamos miel antes que azúcar.

-Buena elección. ¿Y qué hay del tabaco? Sé que Kimihito no fuma y sus padres tampoco, pero...

-En nuestra casa ni siquiera hay ceniceros, doctor. Además, ni Suu ni yo estamos expuestas al humo en los ambientes que frecuentamos. Y si desea saberlo, en el Centro Comunitario está terminantemente prohibido fumar por ordenanza municipal.

-Podemos descartar un factor externo en esto de momento -Sanada escribió cuatro o cinco líneas extra-. Además de tus mareos, Lala, quisiera saber si has experimentado algún otro tipo de molestia durante las últimas dos o tres semanas.

Por un momento la Dullahan se contuvo de contestar; sabía que iba a entrar a terreno sensible pero el doctor destilaba confianza y su amado Kimihito lo conocía de sobra. Se decidió entonces a hablar.

-Bueno, el mareo que tuve pareció drenarme de casi toda mi energía en muy poco tiempo, lo que me descolocó sobremanera. También he sentido desde hace más o menos cinco o seis días pequeños episodios de cansancio -contó Lala-. No ha sido nada que sentarme durante veinte o treinta minutos no alivie, en todo caso. Hace dos o tres días también me costó un poquito más de la cuenta levantarme pero... -se sonrojó entera- mi anfitrión logró sacarme de la cama como sólo él puede.

Sanada arqueó las cejas, concluyendo de inmediato que la extraespecie y el chiquillo eran pareja. De ahí tiró otra línea en su pizarra mental, la que conectó a los síntomas ya conocidos. "Quizás por ahí va la cosa", pensó.

-¿Alguna otra cosa digna de mención? -cuestionó-. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo se llevan Suu y tú?

-De lo más bien, doctor. Somos extraordinarias amigas, casi como hermanas.

-Sin pretender ser psiquiatra, ¿acaso ella no se pone celosa al ver lo que hay entre Kimihito y tú? Sé que las liminales son posesivas por definición y a veces agresivas, mas la mayoría de especies no son intrínsecamente perversas.

-Conoce lo nuestro, sí, y lo respeta a rajatabla. Suu tiene una forma muy particular de querer a Kimihito y que no se topa con la mía. Más no diré porque, digamos, es privado -sentenció la peliplateada.

-Respeto tu decisión -el galeno hiló algo más fino, añadiendo una o dos casillas más a ese mapa mental-. ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que agregar? Todo lo que me digas aportará a un eventual diagnóstico de lo que te aflige.

-Hay algo, sí, pero me da un poco de vergüenza contárselo -se ruborizó una vez más la cazadora de almas-. Verá, anoche... anoche me desperté como a las tres o cuatro de la madrugada con una comezón enorme... en mis pechos. Por más que me rascaba no cesaba, pero Kimihito me facilitó algo de crema corporal y eso ayudó a aplacar la sensación como de agujas. Después volvió a abrazarme y nos quedamos dormidos hasta hace no mucho, cuando decidimos venir aquí.

-Interesante -apuntó Sanada-. Sí, creo que ya tengo un cuadro bastante más claro. Dependiendo de lo que digan los exámenes, veré si lo que tengo frente a mí se confirma.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no puede ayudarme, doctor?

-Al contrario, Lala -ejecutó un comando en su terminal e imprimió lo que parecía ser una orden de examen-. Sólo deseo ponderar todas las posibilidades. Toma este documento y ve a la zona de imagenología, ubicada en el ala oeste del hospital. El procedimiento no toma más de 15 minutos y gracias a las nuevas tecnologías los resultados son inmediatos. Una vez termines vuelve a verme; no necesitas sacar número nuevamente. Mientras tanto haré un par de llamadas a un colega para corroborar mi teoría.

Decir que la Dullahan quedó perpleja era quedarse cortos. Revisó la orden dos y hasta tres veces a fin de asegurar que "ecografía gineco-obstétrica" realmente estaba impreso allí. No entendía nada de nada. ¿Por qué la someterían a una técnica más apropiada para féminas 100% vivas? ¿Acaso existía una posibilidad, por remota que fuera, de que esa sesión amatoria con él y Suu...? "No, no, no. Eso no puede ser", meditó. "De ninguna manera puede ser".

-No estoy muy segura de esto, si he de ser absolutamente honesta con usted, señor -Lala dobló la orden y la guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo-. Carezco, sin embargo, de posición para cuestionar su autoridad al respecto. Hasta más rato y gracias.

-De qué, Lala.

Sobra decir que cuando ella emergió desde el corredor para reunirse con sus aliados, estos quedaron igualmente descolocados. Aún así la acompañaron hasta el punto designado, entregaron el documento y esperaron otros veinte minutos antes de recibir la llamada. Entró la peliplateada a la sala de exámenes, donde fue recibida por una humana joven, de mirada cálida y que parecía, por su edad, alumna en proceso de internado.

-¿Alguna vez se ha hecho este tipo de ecografía, señorita? -preguntó la encargada.

-Es primera vez en mi vida, con perdón, que asisto a un hospital -retrucó la Dullahan-. Aún cuando tengo marcada tolerancia al dolor, me gustaría saber si esto es muy invasivo o directo.

-También es la primera vez que me ha tocado atender a una extraespecie aquí.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

-Dos semanas de internado; debo estar aquí todo un año. Respecto al examen, no es tan invasivo ni ultrajante como pintan las malas lenguas -la humana cogió lo que parecía ser una varilla delgada y la cubrió con una membrana de caucho-. Basta introducir una sonda por su vagina y hacer un barrido lento para determinar el grosor del útero más la presencia de cualquier anomalía. Le garantizo que no duele nada y en 10 o 15 minutos habremos terminado.

Aún con su reputación de chica monstruo valiente y decidida, no quedó tranquila la paciente. Deseó tener a su _Gerkhemi_ con ella, tomándole la mano y tranquilizándola conforme la "escaneaban" por dentro. Careciendo de cualquier otra opción, entró al vestidor adjunto y se quitó toda la ropa, reemplazándola por una de esas batas de tela desechable color azul cielo. Amarró la cinta con cuidado alrededor de su cintura y luego emergió ante la otra muchacha, sus pies tocando de repente un suelo bien helado.

-Tiéndase aquí, por favor -le indicó la humana, revisando el perfil de su paciente-. Usted es una Dullahan, ¿verdad?

-Tal cual.

Cerrando los ojos y abstrayéndose de todo lo que la rodeaba a excepción de unos cojines blandos que agarró como si se le fuera la vida en ello, Lala pensó primero en Kimihito, su adorado humano y el mejor compañero que podría desear. Tal como le dijera hace un mes, antes de entregarle su regalo sorpresa, él era su apoyo, su bálsamo y ambrosía, esa otra mitad en cuya compañía nada temía y por la que sacrificaría su vida, su muerte e integridad sin pensarlo dos veces. Sintió un súbito calor en su rostro; seguramente se había sonrojado de nuevo pero ni siquiera le importaba con tal que la ecografía concluyera pronto.

"Dame fuerzas, mi amor", musitó en absoluto silencio. "Dame fuerzas porque ahora, más que nunca, las necesito".

Atrajo el blando cojín derecho hacia su cuerpo y pensó después en el izquierdo, en Suu. Aquella limo que llegase de pura suerte a la residencia Kurusu hará dos años, que aprendió a hablar gracias a él y se convirtió en una aliada inestimable ante las acometidas de las demás huéspedes, manteniéndolas a raya con nada velados trucos de tentáculos o dejando los pisos con suficiente humedad para impedirles arrojarse sobre él. Esa devoción a toda prueba por el chico le llevó a dar, aún a costa de poner en riesgo su vida, el paso más grande y declarársele aún con la peliplateada de por medio. Lo que pudo haber terminado muy mal en esa conversación de baño salpicada por acondicionador de menta terminó siendo una bendición disfrazada para ambas chicas monstruo. A través del objetivo común que era garantizar el bienestar de Kimihito aprendieron a respetarse, encadenando una hermosa amistad en la que secretos y/o reservas carecían de razón de ser.

"Suu estaría sonriendo ahora mismo, diciéndome que me calme", su mente habló una vez más. "Eso haré... por nosotros tres".

Percibió Lala la delgada entrada de la sonda, cubierta con lo que sin dudas era un condón a modo de evitar infecciones, por su canal vaginal. Respiró profundo, sus pechos subiendo y bajando cual montañas rugientes en un planisferio exclusivo. La humana manipulaba el aparato con manos firmes, manteniendo su vista fija en el monitor de la máquina donde ya empezaban a construirse las imágenes en 3D. Aparecieron las paredes del útero, firmes y perfectas, cimientos del cáliz sagrado donde las féminas de todas las especies daban generoso caldo de cultivo para futuras vidas. Los primeros barridos llegaron de derecha a izquierda, recorriendo cada centímetro del cálido interior, para luego moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo. En tres o cuatro ocasiones la tecnóloga le preguntó si sentía algún tipo de incomodidad, a lo que ella replicó que no.

-Hemos terminado -dijo la mujer joven tras remover con aún más cuidado el tubito-. Felicitaciones, se portó muy bien. Puede vestirse con toda tranquilidad.

-Gracias, querida -la extraespecie se incorporó-. ¿Ya le vas a enviar las imágenes al doctor?

-El sistema está programado para enviarlas al computador correspondiente nada más procesarlas, lo que toma apenas unos pocos segundos con estas máquinas nuevas. Una copia quedará para usted si lo desea; podrá examinarlas en cualquier máquina que tenga a mano.

-Realmente me gustaría verlas más en detalle -sonrió Lala, entrando al vestidor.

Tres minutos después estaba de vuelta con sus mejores amigos y caminaba hacia la sala de espera.

-¿Y qué tal te fue? -inquirió la limo-. ¿Da mucho susto la máquina?

-Ningún problema -contestó la otrora cazadora-. Basta con acostarte en la camilla, cerrar los ojos y quedarte quieta. Sólo son unos minutos y pasan rápido. Tuve suerte también porque me atendió una chica muy amable. Era alumna en internado pero se manejaba cual profesional consumada. ¿Qué hicieron ustedes mientras no estuve?

-Mi amo y yo nos dedicamos a charlar y también a un pequeño juego.

-Básicamente tenía que ver con apostar a qué pacientes en la sala iban a llamar después de ti y si iban a entrar al primer o segundo lote de consultas. Sí, sé que suena rebuscadísimo, pero cuando estás en un sitio como este has de armarte de paciencia... e inventiva -recalcó Kurusu-. Ahora basta esperar a que el doctor revise las tomas y...

El chico no pudo terminar la frase porque justo sonó el altavoz.

 _Se solicita a la paciente Lala y acompañantes pasar lo antes posible a la consulta 114. Paciente Lala y compañía, pase a la consulta 114._

-Pues sí que es rápido -añadió él.

-¡Vamos, amigos! -Lala los tomó a ambos del brazo-. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

Tuvieron que saltarse olímpicamente la eterna restricción hospitalaria sobre correr en los pasillos, pero en menos de dos minutos, resoplidos inclusive, volvieron a reunirse con el doctor Sanada. El anfitrión se quedó de pie junto a la Dullahan, mientras Suu ocupó la otra silla una vez Lala volvió a dejar el abrigo sobre el respaldo.

-Gracias por venir tan luego -dijo el profesional, estrechando de paso la mano de Kurusu-. ¿Cómo has estado, hijo?

-Bien, doctor. Vinimos lo antes posible y aquí nos tiene.

-Somos todo oídos -añadió la paciente, acercando su silla al pelinegro-. ¿Qué historia encontró entre los contrastes de la ecografía?

-Algo que me encantaría compartir con ustedes.

El médico se puso de pie y encendió una pantalla adicional ubicada junto a su computador; la salvedad era que estaba volteada hacia sus pacientes y no hacia el resto del espacio de trabajo. Abrió el visor de imágenes y activó el modo de pantalla completa, mostrando el procedimiento realizado en Lala. De excepcional calidad y contraste, el trío quedó maravillado al notar el detalle de cada músculo y fibra en esa auténtica cuna donde nacían, en casos normales, las mayores esperanzas.

-Como es de esperar para alguien de tu edad, Lala -continuó el doctor Sanada, usando un puntero láser para destacar-, tu sistema reproductivo está en perfecto estado gracias a que no envejeces. No existe ningún tipo de anomalía o área dañada por circunstancias externas, lo que te vuelve una paciente modelo.

-Vaya, gracias -suspiró de alivio la aludida; quizás podría saltarse lo peor de la tormenta.

-Ahora que Kimihito está presente me gustaría hacerte una pregunta... algo más delicada.

-Hable con toda confianza, doctor -devolvió el chico-. Suu está a nuestra misma altura, así que su discreción es garantizada.

-Seré una tumba hasta que ustedes me digan -la fémina acuosa se pasó una manito enguantada por la boca.

-Bien me parece -Sanada frunció levemente su ceño-. Lala, Kimihito, ¿de casualidad han hecho el amor últimamente?

El sacudón de tablero vino tan de repente que ambos ni siquiera supieron dar una respuesta, mirándose a los ojos con sus rostros teñidos de rojo. Suu, para no ser menos, también canalizó su propio rubor.

-Chicos, sé que hablar de esto puede parecer vergonzoso pero necesito que me digan la verdad porque es la única forma de diagnosticar lo que aflige a Lala -insistió el galeno-. Mi discreción es tan garantizada como la de Suu.

-Bueno, este... -comenzó la agente del inframundo, cada vez más carmesí-. La verdad es que sí... Hace un mes celebramos el cumpleaños de mi _Gerkhemi_ , tuvimos una cena romántica y... me dejé llevar por mi corazón.

-Verá, doctor, Lala y yo nos amamos muchísimo y no es la primera vez que hemos terminado entregados al otro -el anfitrión sacó fuerzas de flaqueza-. Siempre hemos tenido el debido cuidado y por ningún motivo nos hemos dejado arrastrar por el exhibicionismo, como lamentablemente ocurre con algunas parejas.

-Si lo hicieras no serías tú -acotó Sanada-. Ya sabes que te conozco tan bien como a Kazuhiro y Aika; ellos no te habrían criado de otra forma. ¿Usaron algún tipo de protección? -cuestionó.

-No, doctor -admitió la Dullahan-. Ni siquiera lo consideré porque, digamos, yo no estoy viva ni corro el riesgo de quedar embarazada.

-Hasta ahora te creo, Lala, pero ¿qué me dices de esto?

Arrastró la visual del monitor hasta un punto en la zona superior del canal vaginal, cerca de la entrada a lo que serían las trompas de falopio. Kimihito, Suu y la misma Lala no dieron crédito a sus ojos cuando notaron allí, aferrada con la fuerza de un millón de cancerberos, una especie de pelota oscura, pequeña, blanda e indefensa si alguien la encontrara.

-¿Es eso... lo que creo que es? -la limo habló casi en un susurro.

-Hades supremo... -la peliplateada casi se desmayó y Kurusu hubo de reconfortarla-. Doctor Sanada, no me diga que...

-Sí, Lala -asintió solemnemente el profesional-. Lo que ven ahí es un saco gestacional e indica que llevas al menos cuatro semanas de embarazo.

-Pero eso no es posible -ahora la voz de Lala se hizo delgada-. ¡No es posible! ¡Yo no estoy viva! ¿Cómo puede haber...?

-Tranquila, mi amor -Kimihito le rodeó los hombros y luego la besó en sus labios-. Tranquila. Debe haber una explicación posible para esto.

Lo que no se notó fue que el corazón del chico casi se salía de los gráficos con sus latidos. Por obra y gracia de algún extraño prodigio liminal, esa sesión amatoria con sus chicas, la que terminó en un festival de sudor y orgásmicas alegrías, había plantado una semilla concreta, claramente visible gracias a la tecnología, en la dueña indiscutida de su amor.

-Existe una explicación, parejita, y se las daré ahora mismo -Sanada se sentó y apartó el monitor secundario-. Mientras Lala estaba en imagenología aproveché, considerando su especie, de hacer algunas indagaciones con un viejo conocido cuya pareja también es una Dullahan. Este médico, apellidado Kurtz y oriundo de Namibia, trabajó varios años en este recinto hasta que lo trasladaron a Nagoya. Su novia, de nombre Alba, fue inicialmente desterrada del inframundo debido a un malentendido y vagó durante años hasta que lo conoció; ambos eventualmente se enamoraron y formaron una vida juntos. Alba tenía una particular fascinación por las costumbres humanas y cómo no pocas de ellas tenían equivalentes en su propia gente. Kurtz me contó una vez sobre la envidia que muchas Dullahan sienten de las féminas vivas porque estas pueden dar a luz.

-En eso tiene razón -indicó Lala-. Quizás no estemos vivas pero también tenemos una parte humana y un deseo innegable que viene con ella es el de... de ser madres -se estremeció entera-. Mi raza sólo crece cuando mujeres humanas fallecen antes de tiempo y las rescatamos de vagar en el limbo por toda la eternidad. Les enseñamos nuestros preceptos y damos una misión para que así puedan encontrar el amor que su vida original les negara.

-¿Existe un límite de edad para ello? -inquirió Suu, igual de fascinada que los demás por esta historia.

-Sí, amiga. Sólo las féminas adultas fallecidas antes de su hora son elegibles para convertirse en Dullahans, quedando eternizadas en lo físico con el aspecto terrenal salvo en el tono de piel y el cabello. Su edad, entonces, pasa a formar parte del infinito.

-Ahora entiendo cuando me dijiste que habías vagado mucho tiempo buscando a Kimihito -recordó la del impermeable amarillo-. Una Dullahan es capaz de esperar meses, años, incluso décadas hasta hallar al indicado.

-Así es.

-Las Dullahan pueden vivir eternamente si se dan las circunstancias -reanudó Sanada- y si bien nunca dejan de ser extraespecies o de contar con sus limitaciones al no estar del todo vivas, hay una excepción en su ciclo de existencia donde adquieren un estatus de humanas íntegras. Tal regalo se conoce como "La Estrella del Inframundo".

-Creí que eso era una antigua leyenda, tal vez más antigua que el mismo tiempo -Lala no quería aceptar del todo lo que escuchaba-. Más de una vez la vimos en mis clases formativas pero siempre como una anécdota extraña, casi al nivel de un mito.

-No es un mito.

-Perdón, doctor, pero creo que no entiendo muy bien qué quiere decir -interrumpió el muchacho-. ¿Cuáles son las características de esta estrella?

-Casualmente iba a tocar ese tema, Kimihito. Una vez al año, en una semana específica donde hay al menos una noche con luna llena, los dones de Hades se dejan caer sobre una Dullahan al azar e invalidan temporalmente su incapacidad de concebir vida. Cuando ella se entrega a su amado y el contacto sexual termina con eyaculación vaginal, el solitario óvulo producido por la liminal durante dicha ventana es fecundado. Eso fue lo que te pasó, Lala -miró a la peliplateada-, constituyendo la base del ataque de mareo, tu comezón mamaria y esos golpeteos de cansancio en días previos. Así me lo explicó Alba cuando hablé por teléfono con ella hace un rato y es una fuente fiable porque ella misma recibió este don hace dos años. También le costó un mundo entero creerlo pero ahora es una madre feliz y próspera junto a Kurtz y Eris, la niña de sus ojos.

-Entonces... -la Dullahan tomó aire-. Entonces usted quiere decirme que la segunda semana de octubre, cuando Kimihito estuvo de cumpleaños, ¿tal regalo se posó en mí? ¿Por qué en mí y no en otra de mi especie?

-Comprendo tus reservas, mas los mecanismos del inframundo son muy complejos incluso para las mismas magistradas. Ellas mismas lo han definido como puro azar, como algo que trae esperanza a las largas y sacrificadas vidas en los dominios de Hades. Así como te tocó ahora, bien podría haber caído en otra muchacha que estaría pasando por lo que tú -concluyó Sanada.

-No puedo creerlo -Kurusu tragó aire y cerró levemente los ojos-. Ni en mis más exageradas proyecciones nos vimos en la perspectiva de ser padres, doctor. Nosotros somos muy jóvenes y si bien mantenemos la casa con esmero, recibir a una hija cambia todo.

-Nadie nace sabiendo tal cosa, chico. Sólo se aprende mediante ensayo y error; me sucedió a mí, sin ir más lejos, con dos hijos que ya sentaron cabeza. ¿Sabes por qué estoy tranquilo? Porque sé que tal como tus padres te criaron bien, tú y Lala serán fantásticos padres para esa pequeña en camino -los miró con sabiduría para calmar su ansiedad-. Desde ya digo que tomaré su caso y estaré encantado de ayudar a tu novia cuando sea el día del parto.

-¿De verdad lo haría? -preguntó Lala.

-Por supuesto. Llevo muchos años relacionado con los Kurusu y ahora que tú eres parte fundamental de la vida de Kimihito, mereces toda la atención y respeto necesarios. Controlaré tu progreso periódicamente y me aseguraré que tu embarazo sea lo más normal posible.

-¿Cuánto demora una gestación en estos casos, doctor? -preguntó Suu, pensando en los muchos cambios que harían falta para dejar el hogar presentable-. ¿Es más o menos que una humana normal?

-Exactamente lo mismo: 36 a 37 semanas. Ello se explica en las similitudes anatómicas. Entre 8 y 12 el embrión comienza a registrar latido del corazón y alrededor de las 20 puede verse su género en las imágenes porque sus genitales externos ya aparecen definidos -explicó Sanada con toque académico.

-Una hija... Una hijita de mi propia estirpe -Lala no pudo contenerse y derramó lágrimas de felicidad-. ¡Oh, _Gerkhemi_...!

La otrora cazadora de almas se refugió en su amado, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello y besándole ambas mejillas. Todo el miedo e incertidumbre de antes fueron reemplazados por un júbilo incontenible.

-Podemos hacerlo -declaró-. Kimihito, tú y yo podemos hacerlo. Juro desde ya que amaré a esa pequeña con todo mi ser.

-Tu vida es la mía, Lala, así que estaré contigo en cada paso del camino. Iremos con calma y sin hacer trampas -el muchacho le acarició el cabello y luego unió sus labios a su frente.

-De mí no se olviden, ¿eh? -Suu sacó pecho-. También quiero ser parte de esto y después convertirme en una hermana mayor perfecta para ella. ¡Cómo se van a poner tus padres cuando se los contemos, amo...!

-Capaz que se vengan derecho desde China una vez más para celebrarlo a punta de panqueques con jarabe de arce -rió Kurusu-. No podríamos culparlos, en todo caso.

-Ya habrá tiempo de anunciar todo -Lala retornó un poco a la normalidad y posteriormente se enfocó en Tatsuo Sanada-. Desde ahora me pongo en sus manos, doctor. ¿Hay alguna recomendación especial que pueda darme?

-Varias, Lala. Una mujer embarazada, sea humana o liminal, debe abstenerse de beber alcohol, fumar y consumir medicamentos no prescritos por un profesional calificado. Tampoco puede encuclillarse ni hacer ejercicios demasiado intensos, aunque el deporte está permitido hasta las 20 semanas mientras sea suave. En cuanto a conducir o viajar en avión, ambos son posibles hasta las 30 semanas. Respecto a tu dieta, continúa como hasta ahora y no caigas en la tentación de azúcares o grasas saturadas en exceso; a tu favor puedo decir que no presentas antojos. Todo esto no es un asunto de precaución sino de principios -remarcó con mucha seriedad-. Más de una vez me ha tocado atender a madres irresponsables que se fueron en la volada, salvándose por muy poco de perder sus bebés.

-¿Lo de "comer por dos" es verdad o mito? -preguntó el anfitrión.

-Sólo una vulgar treta psicológica para calmar ansias. El embrión y posterior feto sabe exactamente qué debe extraer de lo que consume la madre. Para terminar, quisiera darles mis más sinceras felicitaciones y pedirles que se cuiden mucho porque durante estos ocho meses Lala deberá vivir por ella... y por la nueva miembro que vendrá a engrosar el clan Kurusu.

-Infinitas gracias, doctor Sanada -retrucó la chica de piel azul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Seguiré sus consejos al pie de la letra y vendré puntualmente a todas mis revisiones.

-Yo puedo acompañarte cuando Kimihito esté trabajando -añadió Suu, estrechando posteriormente la mano del galeno-. Gracias por todo, doctor. Siento un enorme alivio luego de todo lo que nos aclaró.

-De nada, pequeña.

El apretón de manos entre ambos humanos fue fuerte y sincero; Tatsuo notó en la mirada del muchacho el brillo típico de la esperanza y los grandes desafíos. Se quedó tranquilo nuevamente, sabiendo de sobra que el joven Kurusu, fiel molde de sus padres en acción y pensamiento, se lo jugaría todo como padre expectante.

Lala salió del Hospital General de Asaka con su amado a la izquierda y su mejor amiga a la derecha, los tres tomados de los brazos en una cadena que ni el tifón más potente sería capaz de romper. Para cerrar la mañana pasaron a _El Bastión_ a tomarse un helado, aprovechando la pausa para llamar a Smith y ponerla al corriente sobre Francisca, la centauro melancólica.

-Mandaré que revisen eso de inmediato -dijo la coordinadora desde el otro lado-. Conozco bien al colega que la supervisa y, si todo acompaña, debería estar resuelto en dos o tres días.

-Es un gran alivio -mencionó el chico-. A todo esto, ¿sería mucho pedirte si adelantaras tu visita para mañana en vez del próximo miércoles?

-¿Qué estás tramando, eh?

-Sólo tenemos algo que contarte. Si gustas puedo preparar algunas brochetas a la parrilla -Kimihito miró de reojo a sus chicas, quienes asintieron y frotaron sus estómagos.

-¿Banderillas? -por momentos Kuroko dudó.

-Banderillas -replicó él.

-¡No se diga más! -la voz de la burócrata sobresalió de alegría-. Estaré allí a la hora de almuerzo.

-Te esperamos. Que tengas un buen resto del día.

El muchacho cortó la llamada, suspiró y abrazó por los hombros a sus huéspedes antes de llamar a su jefe para ponerlo al corriente. La vida, partiendo por estos deliciosos helados de dulce de leche, pintaba sumamente buena.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _He aquí otro capítulo que me quedó larguísimo pero la situación lo merecía. ¿Puede existir un momento bisagra más importante que un embarazo? Ya cuando escribí hace diez semanas el capítulo 44, que terminó con esa íntima noche en la habitación de Lala y Kimihito, pensé cómo podría continuar ese hilo tan bello y llegué, tras algo de elucubración, a crear el concepto de_ La Estrella del Inframundo _. Sé tan bien como ustedes que ver a la peliplateada embarazada puede parece disparatado, incluso imposible, pero por algo el universo de_ Monster Musume _es un lugar donde las concepciones predeterminadas van a morir. Si hay algo que la inmensa mayoría de las chicas monstruo tienen es esa maravilla natural, y expresarla mediante la maternidad (deseo innato a todas las féminas) no tiene parangón. En el fondo de mi corazón sé que Lala será una gran madre cuando las luces le apunten de pleno._

 _Guardo mi progreso del día, salgo del estudio y voy a ver a Valaika a nuestro cuarto. La abrazo silenciosamente por detrás y luego pego mi oído a su vientre. Sonreímos mutuamente antes de besarnos y prepararnos para disfrutar el resto del día. ¡Que estén muy bien y hasta la próxima! O como se dice en japonés, "deseo cantar a la vida que nace con el alba..."_


	55. Arrinconada

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Arrinconada**

-Mañana es el día -Naoki bostezó, cambiando de posición sobre su cama.

-Parece mentira -replicó Annika mientras hacía lo propio.

Una semana había pasado desde su visita a las perfumerías cercanas a Waseda en busca del rastro de la "lunática de las cartas", aquella mujer obsesionada con los tabúes que dejara durante meses notas impregnadas de _L'Eau de Issey_ (fragancia clásica por donde se la mirara) en el casillero del muchacho, desestabilizando su mundo en buena parte pero también despertando en él una inusitada voluntad de descubrirla y encararla. Si bien el hijo de Kunio y Riisa tenía perfectamente claro quién se escondía tras aquella identidad, aún le costaba creerlo. Su lado más rígido, seguidor a rajatabla de las reglas y horarios, no podía ni quería aceptar que alguien _así_ estuviese tan prendada de alguien calificable, según sus propias palabras, como el "hombre más aburrido del mundo".

Si bien la Kobold rubia sentía un ligero pinchazo en su corazón ante la negativa del chico de revelarle el nombre de su perseguidora, lucía más tranquila en otro frente. Los frutos de abordar tal problema junto a él desde un principio ya comenzaban a surgir, acercándolos como ella nunca creyó posible. La faceta analítica y sobria de Naoki, combinada con su propio entusiasmo, le abrió las puertas por fin a su esencia más pura, aquella capaz de conmoverse hasta la médula ante lo bello de un mecano o un puzzle sin armar.

Lo que realmente tenía contentísima a la chica monstruo, sin embargo, iba incluso más allá. Desde aquel sábado en que las piezas se unieran en la cabeza del humano comenzaron a pasar juntos tardes completas sin apenas levantar la voz, siguiendo siempre el mismo guión al pie de la letra. Cuando él llegaba, ella ya lo esperaba en la cocina con un almuerzo o merienda listos para servirse, aguardando pacientemente a que terminara antes de seguirlo hasta su habitación. Se tendía él entonces en su cama, tal como ahora, y cerraba los ojos hasta sentir a Annika tomar posición justo a su lado. Allí levantaba la cabeza, depositándola en su regazo y sólo separando sus párpados cuando sabía que su aliada, gran amiga, prácticamente hermana a estas alturas de la vida, le devolvería una mirada cómplice.

Más de una vez hubo de contenerse la sueca de pegar sus labios a los de Naoki, consolándose con sentir la dulce melodía de su exclusiva frecuencia vibrando entre sus peludas garras, estremeciéndola hasta la punta de la cola y cantando maravillas en su alma. Conforme avanzaba el reloj y ambos se relajaban, su calor comenzaba a mezclarse, bañando la habitación entera, conmoviendo hasta los mismos Legos y mecanos de cien tipos distintos armados en la vitrina frente al lecho. Sólo se separaban cuando sentían la puerta abrirse con la llegada de los dueños de casa; por ningún motivo deseaban ser sorprendidos en semejante intimidad porque tendrían que dar un reguero de explicaciones contradictorias... y que los apartarían de su principal objetivo.

-Deduzco que te interesa saber lo que tengo planeado -él apenas se movió para no incomodarla.

-Lo que decidas estará bien para mí -lo tranquilizó ella-. Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto y aunque me condene hasta la eternidad por hacerlo, te apoyaré en todo hasta el final.

-Aprecio tu estupenda voluntad, Annika, porque sin ti no habría llegado tan lejos -sonrió Naoki ante el melodramático tono de la chica peluda-. ¡Qué diablos, tal vez seguiría atormentándome ante mi propia cobardía!

-Tú no eres un cobarde, amigo mío, sino todo lo contrario -la sueca le acarició su frente con cariño digno de una madre-. Un viejo dicho de la gente de Kiruna expresa lo siguiente: "no es valiente quien no siente miedo, sino quien va por la vida de frente a pesar del lastre de sus muchos miedos". Sabrás, Naoki, que quien más miedo siente ahora es esa lunática porque con un "no" puedes romperle su corazón de forma irreparable.

-No me gusta ser cruel pero si no queda más remedio no me temblará la mano a la hora de romper el cristal separándome de la libertad -ahora él se puso poético-. La verdad libera como nada en esta vida y por ningún motivo dejaré que ella me vea sudar. Por eso pensé en algo bastante discreto a la hora de enfrentarla y coloqué en su despacho, cuando nadie me vio, una nota pidiendo reunirnos a las ocho en la azotea de la facultad.

-Ese bloque lo tienes libre, ¿verdad?

-Precisamente, Annika. Después de eso me tocan clases de Mecánica con nuestra versión del profesor Binns -suspiró el chico, cerrando sus negros ojos por cosa de dos o tres segundos-. Vaya cambio de marcha, ¿no crees?

-Como pasar de una película de acción tipo _Rápido y Furioso_ a un documental ruso sobre los cactus -acotó la Kobold-. Y esto lo digo como alguien a quien le fascinan aquellas espinosas plantas magníficamente adaptadas.

-¿En serio te gustan?

-¡Claro! -Annika le acarició nuevamente la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia sí-. En cierto modo son una especie enigmática, juzgada por su apariencia cubierta de espinas y no por simbolizar la vida en un ambiente tan hostil como el desértico. Aquellas púas que muchos maldicen eran, hace millones de años, hermosas flores que debieron someterse al sacrificio definitivo para no dejar escapar agua. En cierto sentido me siento como una de ellas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -él la contempló intrigado.

-Las flores son efímeras, mi querido muchacho, y su belleza muchas veces es tan incomprendida como los sentimientos invadiéndonos a causa de una marea alta -la rubia ahora estaba metida en su personaje de poeta _beat_ -. Son remolinos que nos arrastran a un fondo que creemos conocer pero sólo nos estampan el peso de nuestra equivocación. Muchos hablan de hacer sacrificios pero bien pocos se atreven a unir la acción a la palabra. Cuando yo abandoné mi país hace algunos años para venir a Japón en busca de una nueva vida, entré a un territorio con un idioma y costumbres que no entendía y me abrí paso a puro ñeque.

-No deberías desmerecerte tanto, ¿sabes? -Naoki habló con voz inocente-. Aprendiste haciendo y tu talento para los negocios ya lo quisieran muchos.

-Es esfuerzo, Naoki, no talento, cosa que yo jamás he tenido. Nuestra especie, si bien cuenta con bendiciones como la resistencia física o la adaptación, aprendió las más valiosas lecciones al interactuar con humanos en tu molde y en muchos otros. Una de ellas tiene relación con el trabajo duro, la consistencia y la repetición. De allí nace el método...

-...y el método garantiza orden. Sólo con orden y leyes podemos tener libertad de ser lo que deseamos -completó él-. Eres perversa, Annika, robándome la paradoja así sin más.

-Siempre puedes devolverme la mano cuando lo estimes conveniente -ella lo miró con anhelo, casi coqueteándole en su peculiar estilo-. Nuestras vidas como especies, seamos humanos o Kobolds, se han construido sobre esta y muchas otras paradojas a lo largo de los siglos -carraspeó-. "Si deseas paz has de estar listo para la guerra".

-"Si lo haces es malo y si no, también" -continuo él.

-Yendo a nuestro caso particular, se me ocurre otra: "el secreto define los sentimientos más puros y también aquellos destinados a morir en las sombras". Si esta lunática quiere tener alguna chance de conquistarte (algo que dudo, a todo esto) deberá mostrar su rostro a la luz del día.

Naoki no respondió, limitándose a girar hacia su izquierda y acurrucarse un poco más en el regazo de Annika. Muy en su interior el fanático de los puzzles y los enigmas debió admitir que el calor emanando de la extraespecie era muy agradable, casi tentándolo a quedarse dormido aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué harás si ella insiste en tener algo contigo aunque le digas que no? -continuó la sueca.

-Iré a la Secretaría de Estudios en el acto y pondré una queja por escrito -retrucó el humano-. No me importa si debo hablar con el decano para enfatizar mi punto. Y si se trata de una chica monstruo, también daré aviso a MON, quien contactará a su anfitrión sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo bueno es que en ambos casos contaré contigo como testigo, según acordamos.

-Por ningún motivo me voy a perder la lección verbal del siglo -Annika le guiñó un ojo con aún más complicidad, si cabe-. Hablando de nuestros acuerdos y los datos que me has dado del edificio, ya sé cómo voy a llegar hasta la azotea sin llamar demasiado la atención.

-¿Tienes un plan?

-Casi todas las piezas han encajado dentro de mi cabeza -contestó la rubia-. La idea es que no nos vean entrar juntos porque ahí se iría todo al demonio. Sé que una buena parte del alumnado comienza sus clases a las ocho el lunes, así que si llegamos a Waseda con cinco minutos de diferencia todo irá bien.

-¿Podrías darme un adelanto? Digo, sé que yo mismo no lo he hecho con el nombre de esta mujer pero...

-A cualquier otra persona le diría que no, pero tú eres tú y contigo nunca voy a tener secretos, Naoki.

Annika lo animó a incorporarse con un gesto de sus garras y luego le habló al oído de forma pausada, casi seductora. Un ligerísimo rubor inundó el rostro del muchacho, quien no pudo sino asentir ante el ingenio de su huésped.

-¡Me gusta, me gusta! -el menor de los Nakamoto se frotó las manos-. ¡Casi no puedo esperar a que sea mañana!

-Aún quedan unas horas de domingo y, si el reloj encima de tu escritorio está marcando la hora correcta, tus padres volverán de su reunión con sus amigos a eso de las seis y media. ¿Qué tal si gastamos algo de ese tiempo en prepararles algo memorable de cenar?

-Hazme sitio porque también tengo muchísima hambre -Naoki se levantó de la cama, más entusiasmado que nunca-. Por favor dime que vamos a cocinar esas deliciosas albóndigas suecas.

-Si hay carne en la heladera las tendremos hechas en poco tiempo -Annika se unió a él; ahora caminaban hacia el templo del sabor llamado coloquialmente "cocina"-. De lo contrario un _Pyttipanna_ casero será grito y plata.

Al final terminaron haciendo ambas cosas y pusieron el último cubierto en la mesa cinco minutos antes de la llegada de Kunio y Riisa, quienes casualmente venían con un hambre titánica y se repitieron el plato dos veces; no faltaron elogios para las dotes culinarias de ambos. Humano y Kobold se limitaron a mirarlos con satisfacción mientras devoraban porciones más modestas, disfrutando hasta el final el sabor de los vegetales salteados y mezclados con huevo frito más la espesa salsa de carne. Una vez se retiraron los progenitores a su cuarto, ellos siguieron su ejemplo treinta a cuarenta minutos después.

Faltando 300 segundos para las ocho de la mañana, Naoki Nakamoto miró a ambos lados un par de veces antes de empujar la puerta del despacho ubicado en el cuarto piso, a un tiro de piedra de las escalas conectando el ala oeste con el resto del campus; meros pasos más allá nacía otra llevando a la cima del edificio principal. Suspiró de alivio al verse solo entre los señoriales muebles decorando la salita de espera donde la secretaria pasaba sus días contestando correos electrónicos, tomando té o armando calendarios de eventos y charlas. Al fondo de la estancia, ubicada entre dos libreros repletos de tonos sobre diseño, estética y mecánica, se veía una puerta con un intimidante cartel blanco.

* * *

 _Privado._

 _No entre hasta que se lo indiquen._

 _Las citas deben pedirse con al menos 24 horas de anticipación, sin excepciones._

* * *

Estos eran los dominios de la lunática, de aquella insigne depredadora que seguramente estaría esperándolo en la planta superior para hacerlo suyo luego de una febril confesión. Cabía la posibilidad, eso sí, de que recapacitara y rechazara continuar con semejante charada por respeto a su profesión y al grado que ocupaba dentro de Waseda. Todo ello se quedó en mera teoría al encontrar, sobre el escritorio y junto al computador de su subordinada, un papel doblado con frescos toques de melón y cítricos.

"Es de ella, sin dudas", pensó mientras lo desdoblaba y leía su contenido.

* * *

 _TE ESTOY ESPERANDO. NO FALTA NADA PARA QUE SEAMOS UNO._

* * *

Colocó el mensajito en el bolsillo de su gruesa chaqueta y abandonó la oficina sin perder un instante. No le sorprendió encontrar abierta la puerta porque ello se conectaba a la presencia de su admiradora en las cercanías, si bien su primera clase iba a eso de las 10 AM. Nada más enfilar hacia las escalas sonó la campana dando inicio a la hora de apertura y por el otro extremo apareció una Annika jadeante, mas no menos determinada a acabar con todo el show de una buena vez.

-Creí que no llegaba -la Kobold ajustó un poco su overol color verde petróleo-. Tuve que ayudar a instalar dos proyectores en el auditorio antes que me dejaran en paz.

-¿Y nadie te llamó la atención? -él se veía legítimamente sorprendido.

-¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? -ella le golpeó levemente el hombro izquierdo-. Recuerda que ahora soy Annika, asistente de piso de la Facultad de Ingeniería. Sólo espero que nadie más requiera de mis servicios porque por ningún motivo te voy a dejar sin apoyo ante esa loca. A todo esto, ¿anda por aquí?

El muchacho le mostró el mensaje perfumado, el que ella olió y usó para sacar un par de conclusiones.

-Está absolutamente descocada y sabe que va contra el tiempo -dijo con un resoplido; ella no usaría un perfume tan fuerte-. Sus feromonas casi se salen de los gráficos.

-¿Puedes deducir todo eso sólo con una muestra de aroma cítrico?

-Su esencia aún impregna lo que nos rodea, mi querido Naoki -retrucó la liminal una vez inhaló hasta el fondo el aire del corredor-. Ahora ve tranquilo, que ante cualquier anormalidad saldré de las sombras y te daré una mano.

-¿Recuerdas la señal?

-Abrirás tus brazos como si fueses a recibirla y luego te harás a un lado -la sueca se sabía de memoria su lección-. Respira profundo, da media vuelta y camina hasta la escala. Ah, una última cosa.

-¿Qué?

Sin poder contenerse, Annika le dio un enorme abrazo, restregando su nariz contra el cuello del humano como si deseara pasarle toda su valentía en un intercambio profundo, secreto, único en su clase.

-Cuídate -suplicó la muchacha peluda.

-Lo haré, Annika. Y termine como termine esto -él la besó con mucha suavidad en su mejilla a modo de agradecimiento-, recuerda que nunca dejaré de agradecerte por darme tanto apoyo.

-Cuando quieras, chico. Cuando quieras.

Naoki recorrió cual exhalación los veinte pasos separándolo de los peldaños guiándolo hacia lo que él denominó en ese mismo momento una dimensión paralela. Ni siquiera sintió el eco de sus pasos conforme ascendía gradualmente, abriendo la puerta de seguridad mediante un fuerte empujón de la barra central y recuperando la conciencia cuando el frío aire mañanero azotó su rostro. Ante él se extendía una terraza enorme cubierta de baldosas tan grises como el cielo cuya única muestra de originalidad era un sol brillando cual disco plateado entre nubes rasgadas. No parecía que fuera a llover... ni a hacer calor hasta nuevo aviso.

Caminó hasta la baranda separándolo del vacío y contempló desde las alturas el enorme patio del campus, cuyos árboles de cerezo comenzaban a quedarse sin pétalos luego de alegrar tantos días de primavera y verano. Con excepción del personal de mantenimiento que se dedicaba a cortar el pasto o podar los setos junto a los pulcros senderos de gravilla, el mapa estaba en blanco. Cualquier alumno que llegara a esa hora a clases debería esperar en el pasillo hasta que los profesores, dependiendo de su humor, lo dejaran entrar luego de un escarmiento para los libros de historia.

"A saber cómo Annika habrá conseguido hacerse con un uniforme", murmuró para sí mismo. "No quiero ni pensar cómo va a estar el dueño del casillero cuando se entere de semejante cambio de planes".

Suspiró. Sabía bien que su huésped y mayor aliada no era ni ladrona ni intrusa, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de inquietud por ella una vez cruzara el límite separando lo legítimo de lo clandestino. La chica monstruo, a fin de mantener las apariencias, llegó al punto de imitar el aspecto de un auxiliar hasta la gorra verde petróleo y los gruesos zapatos negros.

Nuevamente volvió al presente cuando sintió, casi azotándole la nariz, el vaho de melón y cítricos flotando a su alrededor. Agarró el frío metal cilíndrico casi por instinto, cerrando los ojos e intentando encontrar el valor que la Kobold le transfiriera mediante ese sincero abrazo. Cerró los ojos una vez halló la hebra en su mente, acompasó su respiración a la helada brisa azotando el techo y volteó. Lo siguiente que supo fue el leve toque de manos femeninas, ciertamente humanas, en sus mejillas.

-Por fin estás aquí -se dejó escuchar una voz sedosa, madura, asombrosamente franca-. Creí que este día, amado mío, nunca llegaría.

Naoki abrió sus ojos, sintiendo una punzada de decepción ante el peso de tal visión.

-Profesora Sakaemura -replicó, yéndose un poquito hacia atrás-. Verla aquí no me sorprende nada.

La mujer, de nombre Yukari y tan admirada como temida por colegas y estudiantes debido a su severidad y dominio intelectual, tenía como especialidad el CAD (diseño asistido por computadora) y era casi una eminencia en el sector. Dictaba clases sin discriminar si su audiencia estaba compuesta por novatos o veteranos a punto de graduarse. De 34 años de edad y con un cuerpo estupendamente dotado aún bajo gruesas capas de ropa, su cutis blanco la hacía parecerse a una Yukionna pero las comparaciones acababan al fijarse en sus ojos verdes, repletos de anhelo y amor por él. Bajo su largo impermeable negro se veían botas del mismo color, curiosamente bien combinadas con una cabellera larga, sedosa y de perfecto azul oscuro. No llevaba maquillaje ni joyas; su único toque de vanidad era la fragancia de Issey Miyake. Medía, botas mediante, cuatro o cinco centímetros más que su presa.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan enfadada, Nakamoto? -inquirió la fémina, dando un par de pasos hacia él-. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente bien de qué va esto.

-Sólo estoy decepcionado -el chico sacó la verdad a relucir-. No puedo creer que mi deducción inicial, gatillada por la palabra "tabú" y el aroma que ahora mismo acaricia su piel, estuviera correcta.

-Veo que has estado haciendo los deberes como corresponde -continuó Yukari, acercándose un poco más-. Si bien a veces mi boca me traiciona, prefiero decir lo que está en mi mente en vez de quedarme callada y perpetuar las dudas. Sé lo que pasa ahora mismo por esa cabecita tuya, Nakamoto, pero antes de responderlas me permitiré hacerte una pregunta.

-Ahora no estamos en clases.

-¿Puedes olvidarte de los malditos estudios por un momento? -la peliazul endureció su voz-. Ya te dije que aquí ambos somos responsables. El tango no puede bailarse a solas y lo sabes.

-Hable, entonces -Naoki intentaba ser lo más duro posible para desincentivarla de seguir.

-¿Dónde está tu amiguita que hace de guardaespaldas? -dijo Sakaemura, intentando acariciarle el mentón sin éxito-. Ya sabes, aquella Kobold rubia que es de tu misma estatura y tiene una cara de tonta que no puede con ella.

-¡No la insulte ni la meta en esto! -el chico se vio forzado a repeler otro intento de contacto con un bofetón a la muñeca-. Ella es mi huésped y este es un asunto que he manejado de forma exclusiva.

-¿Te han dicho que mientes muy mal?

-No estoy mintiendo, profesora.

-Ahora no estamos en clases -Yukari le robó magistralmente la frase, algo que lo desagradó en extremo-. Llámame por mi nombre, Nakamoto. ¿O debería decirte Naoki para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones?

-Haga lo que quiera, pero acabe de una vez.

-¿Acabar? -rió la mujer-. Oh, Naoki, esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

El chico de negra cabellera no consiguió disfrazar su disgusto, desplazándose hacia su derecha pero sin quedar fuera del rango visual concedido a la escalera. Sakaemura lanzó una risita cristalina, bastante cruel considerando las circunstancias, al tiempo que extendía sus brazos a todo lo que daban.

-Eres más tierno de lo que creía, corazón -ella elevó un poco su voz pero no llamó la atención de nadie más-. Tal condición fue la primera de muchas que me llevó a rendirme a tus pies al verte entrar a mi primera clase hará un año.

-¿Qué? -el aludido casi se pellizcó las manos-. ¿Lleva un año enamorada de mí y más encima a primera vista?

-Así es, Naoki -respondió Yukari, su voz más suave y tierna-. Durante mucho tiempo busqué sin éxito a un hombre que pudiese aceptarme y quererme por lo que soy, no por la absurda reputación que me tiene con el apodo de "La Bruja de Waseda". Soy exigente y disciplinada, es cierto, pero mi profesión como ingeniera mecánica lo exige a modo de condiciones indispensables para alcanzar el éxito. Sin orden nada prospera, algo que tú, en tu primer trabajo presentado ante tus compañeros, demostraste entender a mi propio nivel. Al verte disertar sobre los pistones y sus aplicaciones te noté tan inocente, tan maleable y tan puro que mi corazón, ya flechado por tu aura de niño pequeño con responsabilidades de adulto, se derritió a los cinco segundos.

-¿Por eso fue que no me hizo ninguna pregunta una vez terminé de hablar? Ese, si mal no recuerdo, no fue mi mejor trabajo, al menos si la calificación que me puso sirve de prueba.

-¿Qué podía preguntarte si ya lo sabías todo de memoria? -se justificó ella-. Admito, ahora que estamos solos, que ponerte 80 puntos cuando merecías 110 no fue por un arrebato de malicia sino para estimularte a abrir tu mente, a pensar más allá de lo establecido en libros y esquemas. Sé que tu mente está definida por el Síndrome de Asperger, Naoki, así que debí obrar con todo el tacto posible a fin de no asustarte. Por eso siempre escribía en rojo la palabra "tabú" en tus pruebas.

-Entonces buscaba desarmarme -bufó él-. Buscaba deconstruirme como uno de esos modelos prefijados que vienen con el software de CAD. Desde ya le digo que no tiene derecho a ello.

-A simple vista puede sonar así de crudo pero simplemente quería, no, anhelaba ver tu asombroso intelecto desarrollando todo su potencial -otro intento de acercamiento de Yukari quedó en nada porque él seguía retrocediendo, esta vez formando un extraño círculo-. Una persona como tú, marcada por la inocencia tanto como por su respeto incondicional a las reglas, no es fácil de conocer ni de convencer a dejar las zonas cómodas. Yo misma he sido culpable de actuar conservadoramente en incontables instancias previas, pero cuento a mi favor con una personalidad que ha enseñado a otros a guardar distancia en caso necesario. Adoro la enseñanza y siempre he querido que mis alumnos, desde el más verde hasta el más fogueado, piensen por sí mismos.

-¿Y quiere hacerme pensar por mí mismo a punta de acoso, profesora? -Naoki levantó su tono de forma amenazadora-. No pierda su tiempo ni el mío, por favor.

-Deja de llamarme así, por lo que más quieras. El mundo está hecho de tabúes -ahora Sakaemura alcanzó a tomarle las manos- y romperlos es la única forma de conquistarlo. Nuestros predecesores también eliminaron los límites de generaciones previas y nuestros sucesores harán lo mismo conforme vayan reemplazándonos. Por eso recurrí a enviarte mensajitos de forma gradual e intentar, aunque mis posibilidades de éxito fuesen escasas, descubrir esa faceta tuya con la que incluso he llegado a soñar miles de veces, incluso estando despierta.

-No estará hablando en serio...

-Hablo muy en serio, Naoki. Sentí que me arrojaba al vacío al dejarte el primer mensaje, impregnado en este mismo perfume que ahora llevo y que es parte de mi vida tanto como los mecanos son de la tuya -Yukari sacó a relucir su faceta inspirada-. Estudié tu horario y tu rutina a fin de dejarlos cuando nadie pudiese darse cuenta; cualquier otra cosa habría significado el fin de mis esperanzas y planes. Cuando me dejaste aquella primera respuesta casi me dio un ataque y atesoré ese papel como si de un mapa del tesoro se tratara. Tarde o temprano pensaba revelarme ante ti y contarte las mismas cosas que he dicho ahora.

-Déjeme adivinar: nuevamente somos ambos culpables de semejante demora -el menor de los Nakamoto empezaba a impacientarse-. Acláreme algo más, profesora...

-¡No me llames así! -imploró la fémina peliazul-. Di mi nombre, por favor, aunque sea una vez. Es lo más sencillo del mundo: Yu-ka-ri.

-Yu-ka-ri -devolvió él, marcando cada sílaba-. Le guste o no, voy a seguir hablándole formalmente porque usted y yo estamos en escalafones jerárquicos diferentes. Ahora acláreme lo que le iba a pedir hace un rato.

Suspiró hondamente antes de lanzar su pregunta.

-¿Por qué yo? Sólo en esta facultad hay muchos otros hombres más dignos de una mujer inteligente y sofisticada como usted.

-Y así dices que estamos en escalafones diferentes -Sakaemura se sonrojó.

-Lo estamos. Responda mi pregunta, por favor, porque de lo contrario no podré hacer un juicio con todos los antecedentes.

-Vale, ya hablaré -Yukari giró sobre sí misma un par de veces, dejando su cabello acariciar el frío aire-. Ahora que estamos nuevamente cara a cara, Naoki, diré que no sólo es tu intelecto el que te hace irresistible. ¿Sabías que hay al menos otras nueve o diez chicas aquí en Waseda que también se derriten por ti pero también lo mantienen oculto por miedo al qué dirán?

-Por favor...

-De mis labios sólo brota la verdad, niño lindo, aunque ninguna de ellas siquiera podría compararse a mí -le sonrió picarescamente.

-¿Quiénes son, profesora?

-Da lo mismo quienes sean porque carecen de cualquier oportunidad -Yukari sacó su lado duro nuevamente pero volvió rápido a su placidez-. Te admiro tanto por tu inteligencia, como ya dije, como por esa inocencia y gracia inherentes a una persona que no ha sido sometida a las influencias más perniciosas del mundo moderno. Sé que en esta universidad sólo estudian los mejores y sobran talentos tanto en los deportes como en las artes y el debate. Sin embargo tú, con tu gusto por los puzzles y los ingenios mecánicos, surges a la usanza de un original géiser entre el manto uniforme de la rutina. Tienes toda una vida por delante para forjar según lo que desees emprender, asumiendo la responsabilidad de tus acciones y con pleno derecho de cosechar sus resultados limpiamente ganados. Ningún hombre de mi edad, Naoki, se compara contigo. Todos son unos tontos ocupados, atrapados en relaciones sin amor ni consuelo.

-¿Y por qué no rescata a uno de ellos, entonces?

-Porque no me interesa atarme a una causa perdida. Tú eres soltero, igual que yo. Te gustan las cosas sencillas; en eso también nos parecemos. Anhelas la tranquilidad y la intimidad del hogar, como seguramente lo muestran tus modales forjados a la usanza tradicional -explicó la profesora-. Tal vez hayas tenido uno o más hermanos pero ahora estás solo, lo que te da una inusitada libertad cuyos compases pruebas poco a poco. ¿Estoy o no estoy en lo correcto?

El menor de los Nakamoto no contestó, sintiéndose extrañamente acorralado. Casi por instinto abrió sus brazos y deslizó su mirada muy disimuladamente hacia la izquierda, hacia donde creía que estaba Annika. "Si alguien la saca de allí para pedirle ayuda con lo que sea, estoy frito", pensó. Para su mala fortuna, Yukari interpretó tal gesto como una concesión y lo estrechó contra sí misma con devoción digna de una Kobold.

-Veo que estoy en lo cierto -murmuró ella-. ¿Te costó mucho admitir lo evidente, niño lindo?

-No estoy admitiendo nada -Naoki intentó desembarazarse de su férreo agarre-. Peor, ahora me entero que usted tiene una calentura conmigo porque a sus ojos soy un niño inocente, casi como de diez años. ¿Tiene idea de lo que acaba de decir?

-¡Naoki, me ofendes! -la peliazul reaccionó dolida-. Yo no soy una pedófila ni una ninfómana. Sé que entre nosotros hay como 14 o 15 años de diferencia pero ambos somos adultos y esto puede funcionar si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte. Yo te quiero mucho y estoy dispuesta a...

-...a comprometer su prestigio y carrera por un sueño sin destino -la interrumpió él, una vez más tratando de poner distancia entre ambos-. Profesora, no dudo de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, mas he de arrojar agua al fuego porque no tengo más remedio. Yo la admiro mucho porque sé que domina su materia como nadie y me ha animado (correctamente) a pensar fuera de la caja, a desafiarme cada día conforme el siguiente proyecto toma forma. Sin embargo, lo último que deseo es ver esa experiencia manchada por algo absolutamente carente de ética y moral. Usted es una docente, yo un simple alumno. Entre nosotros no puede existir nada porque el reglamento de Waseda lo impide bajo férreas penas. ¿Quiere soltarme de una buena vez?

-No te voy a dejar ir, Naoki -contraatacó Yukari-. No ahora que te tengo junto a mí.

-¡Escúchese! -un tercer intento de soltarse tampoco tuvo éxito; ahora le daba lo mismo alertar a Tokio entera-. ¡Si la gente se entera que usted siente algo por mí todo se verá trastocado! Con ello me refiero no sólo a mis notas sino a la misma neutralidad del proceso educativo. Lo mínimo que pensaría la comunidad es que la estoy seduciendo para obtener mejores calificaciones o, visto desde otro lado, que me evalúa de forma distinta a los demás por el mismo rendimiento en clases. Ambos seríamos juzgados ante un tribunal y nos caería el peso de la ley académica con merecida justificación. Yo no quiero obtener un título de forma viciada; antes preferiría que me expulsaran de aquí e irme a otro sitio para partir de cero.

-Nadie tiene que enterarse -la fémina comenzó a desesperarse y verse más vulnerable-. ¡Dame una oportunidad, por favor! En clases seremos el alumno aplicado y la profesora exigente, pero fuera de ella, cuando nadie nos vea o estemos lejos de aquí, podríamos intentar actuar de forma más natural. No necesitas seducirme, Naoki, porque yo misma estoy rendida a tus pies. Si me dijeras que salte, yo preguntaría cuán alto. Si quisieras que matara a alguien que te molesta, lo haría sin cuestionar. Y si...

-¡Basta! ¡Basta, por lo que más quiera! -ahora él consiguió liberarse y corrió unos cinco metros hacia la escalera-. ¡Reaccione, profesora! ¡No me haga abofetearla porque jamás podría herir a una mujer! Esto, esto no puede...

Sucedió lo inevitable. Abrumado por la presión y el respeto hacia Yukari arraigado en su propio corazón, Naoki apretó los puños al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y rompía a llorar. Alejóse instintivamente al sentir los pasos de su contraparte dirigirse hacia él. No quería saber nada de ella. No quería alimentar falsamente sus esperanzas. No quería arruinarle su vida personal y profesional con una aventura ilusa.

-¡Vuelve aquí, corazón! -Sakaemura buscaba abrazarlo una vez más-. No llores, te lo suplico. No llores.

-¡Déjeme en paz! -ahora él la miró con un semblante destruido, casi cadavérico, deseando tener cerca a Annika para refugiarse en ella-. ¡¿Cómo cree que me siento?! ¡Yo, que nunca soñé verme amado así en mi vida, descubro que mi acosadora, aquella lunática que me dejaba mensajitos anhelantes, es una de las personas a las que en mejor estima tengo! Dice que me ama pero lo único que está consiguiendo con esto es un sufrimiento mutuo, amargo cual cianuro -elevó aún más su voz quebrada-. Profesora, aún si usted y yo fuésemos de la misma edad, aún si hubiera estado desesperado porque alguien me quisiera... no habría podido corresponderle a pesar de ser usted una mujer con las cosas bastante claras. No participaré de esto por las implicancias éticas que tiene y también por algo más.

-¿Algo más? -Yukari tenía un claro timbre de temor en su voz.

-Sí, Yukari -Naoki la llamó por su nombre, arrojando su precaución al viento inundando la azotea-. Algo más. Mi corazón ya tiene dueña.

Ni la humana ni la Kobold se miraron al escuchar eso, pero las almas de ambas se fueron de bruces al primer piso tras escucharle decir eso. Annika, sin embargo, era la más afectada, apenas impidiendo sus propias lágrimas brotar ante la perspectiva de que otra muchacha, fuese humana o liminal, se acercara al muchacho entre todo el fragor del misterio y lo conquistara. Verlo alejarse explícitamente de la loca de su maestra le prestó un alivio breve, posteriormente pulverizado por esta nueva revelación. La sueca arrojó su gorra al piso de la escala de pura impotencia, golpeando después la pared con sus peludos puños aunque sin delatarse. Su mente y alma ardían en dolor, sí, pero no lo iba a dejar solo. Ya le pediría una explicación.

-¿Quién es? -cuestionó Sakaemura, derechamente desquiciada por el peso del rechazo-. ¿Quién es y por qué no me enteré de su existencia hasta ahora?

-Mis asuntos personales no son de su incumbencia, profesora, pero si los he traído a la palestra es para hacerle ver de una vez por todas que sus ilusiones vanas carecen de asidero real -el chico ahora pasaba factura de forma quirúrgica-. Esta chica y yo nos conocemos hace algún tiempo y hemos aprendido, a pesar de nuestras muchas diferencias, a apreciarnos como lo harían dos amigos del alma.

-Hablas de tu guardaespaldas, ¿no? -ahora Yukari sonaba incrédula-. ¡No puedo creer que hayas caído en el cliché más absurdo de todos! ¿De verdad crees que alguien así de servil podría darte lo que yo?

Tales palabras, dichas con desprecio digno de un dios mirando a los pobres e incivilizados mortales desde su torre de marfil, terminó siendo la gota que rebalsó el vaso de forma simultánea. Naoki sintió asco ante semejante muestra de desprecio por su huésped y esta, sin más ganas de seguir observando pasivamente, abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que casi la desencajó. Entró a la arena presa de la furia, sus lágrimas desterradas al olvido más absoluto.

-¡A mí no me insulta, depravada! -la extraespecie se paró junto a Naoki y apuntó directo al pecho de su rival-. ¡Sólo sobre mi cadáver corromperá a este maravilloso muchacho con sus pérfidas artes!

-¿Qué diablos haces vestida de auxiliar? -devolvió la docente-. ¿Acaso robaste ese uniforme para colarte aquí?

-Tomaré prestadas las palabras de mi amigo y diré que eso tampoco es asunto suyo -bramó la Kobold-. Sus credenciales académicas, señora Sakaemura, serán muchas y muy granjeadas pero ni el máximo dominio de la mecánica la faculta a juzgar las intenciones y anhelos de Naoki Nakamoto. Ya le dijo que no puede amarla porque tiene a alguien más y sé, conociéndolo como lo conozco, que no miente. ¡Él no es de esos que rompen sus compromisos así como así porque ha sido bien criado, a diferencia de usted!

-Annika, ya basta -el pelinegro intentó calmar las aguas.

-¡Ahora no, Naoki! ¡Déjame decirle a esta tonta un par de verdades! -ella lo paró en seco antes de fusilar sin miramientos a la humana-. ¡¿Acaso no ha notado, mujer ridícula, lo patética que se ve ahora mismo?! ¡Es una sorda sin remedio porque esa calentura suya, que ni siquiera es amor, la ha cegado por completo! Tal vez yo no sea una Houri o una Cupido pero tengo bien claro, como fémina que soy, la diferencia entre el amor y la lujuria. Mi anfitrión, amigo y colega habla con la más absoluta verdad y lo apoyaré sea cual sea la decisión que tome. Sé hasta el último detalle del misterio, desde las notitas que le dejaba hasta el perfume que impregnaba en ellas, adquirido hará poco más de un mes en una tienda no lejos de esta facultad. La dependienta que me atendió y le vendió la última botella de aquella partida se acordaba perfectamente de usted y su particular uso de la palabra "tabú". Para ese entonces él ya sabía su identidad como la "lunática de las cartas", aunque no me lo reveló por privacidad y lo acepté. Yo nunca le impuse nada a la hora de ayudarle porque entiendo bien la definición de espacio personal. Mi especie tiene estándares bastante más férreos que el patético remedo que ha levantado para justificar todo este show.

-Cuida tu lengua, Kobold -la profesora pasó a un tono amenazante-. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacerme daño si no deseas tener problemas con la agencia.

-Esa restricción también se le aplica, señora.

-Es cierto, pero estaría dispuesta a violarla si eso implica quitarte de en medio.

-Somos dos. Arrójeme su mejor golpe si se atreve.

-Hablas con mucho aplomo para alguien que va a ser desterrada más temprano que tarde -Yukari intentó lanzar su última carta-. Además, hay algo en que no has reparado: Naoki ha mentido.

-¡No mintió!

-¡Sí lo hizo! Y antes que digas nada, Nakamoto, permíteme decirte que soy tan buena observadora como tú -reveló su argumento-. Cuando me hablaste hace un rato noté que mirabas hacia arriba, moviendo tus ojos a la derecha de cuando en cuando. Esa es señal inequívoca de alguien en proceso de inventar la primera excusa que pilla. Tú mismo dijiste hace un rato que jamás pensaste verte amado, lo que se aúna a tu absoluta inexperiencia en las lides del corazón. Esa novia tuya no existe, ¿verdad?

-No es novia pero lo será dentro de poco, Yukari -el chico defendió su metro cuadrado-. Nada podrás hacer para impedirlo.

-Claro que lo haré porque te aferras a una invención, chiquillo -la peliazul le devolvió la cuña con aún mayor maestría que antes-. Eso es algo que puede arreglarse con algo de tiempo y dedicación, ambas cosas que estoy dispuesta a concederte porque soy en extremo generosa. Mis sentimientos nacen de la realidad y la verdad; tal fue tu juicio al respecto y es completamente acertado.

-¡Déjelo en paz, mujer loca! -Annika pasó al desprecio-. Rehaga su vida, sea digna y concéntrese en rescatar a uno de esos "tontos aburridos" que mencionó antes en vez de gastar sus municiones con alguien que nunca podrá corresponderle. Antes que ponga cara de sorprendida, diré que escuché desde detrás de la puerta toda la charla sostenida entre Naoki y usted.

-¿Me llamas a mí ilusa, niñata ridícula? ¡Mírate! ¡Si hay alguien aquí aferrada al vacío eres tú! Defiendes a Nakamoto sólo porque es tu anfitrión, para ganar puntos con él y también con el coordinador que te fiscaliza. ¿Qué diría si alguien le contara que me amenazaste físicamente?

-Antes le habría dicho yo que usted expresó su intención de golpearme -retrucó la chica peluda-. Un proverbio de mi gente dice que nunca hemos de criticar la suciedad de otros sin lavar antes nuestras propias manos. He ahí una lección que debería escribir mil veces en la pizarra hasta que se la aprenda.

Entendió Naoki entonces que no había caso. Ninguna de las dos quería ceder y a la más mínima seña saltarían al cuello de la otra, alertando con ello a la comunidad universitaria en pleno.

En un rincón estaba Yukari Sakaemura, aquella maestra famosa por su dominio y temida por su estricta forma de evaluar, dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias (incluyendo arriesgar su cátedra) para estar con él, habiendo cruzado oficialmente los límites de la obsesión que le valiesen el acertado apoyo de lunática. Sintió pena por ella, mas nada podía hacer para moverla a otra casilla del tablero. En el otro aparecía Annika Torma, la Kobold a la que consideraba su mejor amiga y también inspiración para abandonar sus rincones más confortables. Gracias a ella aprendió a patinar, a flexibilizarse y apreciar los sabores de la buena compañía. Ya fuese cocinando, jugando juegos de mesa o luchando contra el resbaloso hielo, siempre estuvo ahí para darle una garra. Varias otras piezas se unieron en la cabeza del muchacho, ya fuese alimentadas por el efecto adormecedor de la pregabalina o un buen baño luego de un costalazo bajo la lluvia. Más de alguna vez se preguntó por qué ella no tenía novio a pesar de su belleza y edad. La última hebra, conteniendo la respuesta otrora esquiva, encajó por obra y gracia de una frase lanzada por Riisa, su madre:

 _Ve con cuidado, hija. No vaya a ser que esta fémina te quite a mi niño bajo tus propias narices._

-Aquí nadie se irá a las manos con nadie -cortó él de plantón-. No habrá bofetadas ni patadas ni recriminaciones ni amenazas de juicios. Quiero pedirles a ambas que se tranquilicen y escuchen muy bien lo que voy a decir -carraspeó; le dolía la garganta tras hablar tanto-. Yukari, lamento que te hayas enamorado de alguien como yo, aburrido hasta decir basta y que no puede corresponderte, pero lamento aún más que no fueses franca desde el comienzo con tus propios sentimientos. Sí, miré a la derecha mientras te hablaba pero no porque estuviera torciendo la verdad sino porque me dolían los ojos a causa del llanto que lanzara hace poco. Ello queda eclipsado por un dolor aún más grande: el de saber que nunca podré volver a mirarte de la misma forma. Antes eras un ícono en lo profesional y ahora... no sé cómo clasificarte.

-Naoki, a mí me dolió más que a ti, pero ya te expliqué mis razones. Obré como creía correcto y ahora veo que me equivoqué medio a medio -la peliazul tragó saliva-. He sido una tonta.

-Sólo actuó cegada por el amor que creyó encontrar en mí, profesora. Usted no es ni será una tonta con semejante inteligencia a su servicio. En cuanto a ti, Annika -ahora puso a la extraespecie entre ceja y ceja-, recurrir a la violencia nunca es la respuesta porque lo único que logras con ello es degradarte. Jamás, en todos los años que has vivido con nuestra familia, te vi perder el control así y sentí, para ser honesto, miedo de hallarme ante un lado oculto que tal vez ninguno de los dos pudiera controlar.

-¡Pero si tu profesora desató todo este torrente con sus ridículas cartitas de amor! -se defendió la sueca-. Sé que mis palabras no fueron apropiadas, Naoki, pero quería protegerte de sus sucias maquinaciones.

-Lo tengo muy claro y por eso te lo digo. Obrar sin golpear es la seña de que somos civilizados. La violencia nunca será la respuesta; eso queda para los criminales y los corruptos.

Acto seguido vino lo más sorprendente: el humano le acarició con cariño las orejas y después pasó a las mejillas, casi tocando la comisura de sus labios perrunos. Annika se sonrojó entera, señal exacerbada por el pálido color de su pelaje, y casi se desmayó cuando el muchacho al que amaba con todo su ser le dispensó un abrazo cariñoso.

-No quiero ver a ninguna de las dos tristes ni furiosas por mi causa -mencionó Naoki una vez se separó de su huésped-. Profesora, usted es una mujer maravillosa en muchos sentidos pero aquí no tiene esperanza alguna. Alguno de esos hombres aburridos seguramente resultará ser más divertido de lo que cree y la hará feliz. Quién sabe si el destino ponga una extraespecie en su camino y le ayude a abrir sus propios límites. He ahí un tabú que, en mi propia experiencia como anfitrión de esta muchacha junto a mí, sí vale la experiencia derribar. Esas son mis últimas palabras al respecto.

El menor de los Nakamoto acudió a despedirse de ella, besando sus manos y luego regalándole un abrazo. Después tomó del hombro a la fémina peluda y se la llevó escaleras abajo, cuidando de cerrar bien la puerta llevando a la azotea. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra hasta que se encontraron fuera de la facultad.

-¿Qué hay de tus clases? -preguntó ella sin entender bien por qué estaban en un café y no en la zona de los casilleros-. Creí que te tocaba mecánica con el maestro aburrido.

-No voy a verme las caras con Binns después de esto -contestó él tras ordenar dos tazas de chocolate caliente-. Ya te dije que semejante cambio de marcha sería perjudicial, especialmente ahora que involucra nuestra sanidad mental.

-¿Nuestra...?

Nuevamente el corazón de la Kobold estuvo a punto de paralizarse. ¿Acaso Naoki, su Naoki, iba a decir lo que ella pensaba en esos momentos?

-Te conozco bien, amiga mía, y sé que cuando hablé de amar a alguien para cortar de raíz las esperanzas de Yukari tu alma casi se fue al suelo. Lamento si te causé sufrimiento con ello -hizo una reverencia breve- pero he de expresar que tus miedos son infundados y haré todo lo posible para compensarte por esto... porque eres tú a quien amo.

Las lágrimas que la liminal suprimiese antes con éxito fluyeron ahora sin oposición. Se sintió en un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que no deseaba despertar nunca. ¿De verdad este muchacho, al que calificara en su mente de "niño lindo" incontables veces mientras fantaseaba con confesarse, se había anticipado a ella con semejante desplante? Se limitó a escuchar mansamente conforme él vaciaba sus sensaciones previas al término de la trifulca, conectando magistralmente todos los puntos uniendo las esferas de la compasión, la preocupación, el cariño y la entrega más absoluta.

-Raya para la suma, Annika, tú me completas como nadie más podría. Sin ti seguiría siendo un muchacho introvertido y encerrado en mi propio mundo, aislado por completo del sentimiento más maravilloso de todos -él tomó sus manos con devoción-. Durante toda esta semana di vueltas, en la más absoluta reserva, a cómo podría declararme una vez pusiese en su lugar a mi profesora. Entonces pensé en un par de buenos amigos tuyos, Pachylene y Eddie Maxon, para obtener las respuestas que requería. A veces te escuchaba referenciarlos cuando hablabas contigo misma.

-Si he de ser honesta, Naoki, también operé en una clave similar durante mucho tiempo. Es cierto que ambos fueron desde el primer momento mi modelo a seguir; gracias a una mención de Pachy me enteré que las parejas entre humanos y chicas monstruo no eran ilegales -tragó saliva la Kobold y bebió lo último de su taza-. Desde esa primera partida de ajedrez en la que me derrotaste sin apelación sentí algo especial por ti que mutó gradualmente en un amor incondicional, superando los siete años de diferencia existentes entre nosotros. Entonces, cuando me enteré que otra mujer quería poseerte, me sentí mal al principio por no poder defenderte de ella. Afortunadamente me dejaste laborar contigo a fin de desenmascararla, algo que disfruté tanto como los momentos compartidos en casa o cualquier otro lugar. Enseñarte a patinar fue una forma de acercarme, de intentar mostrarte mis auténticos sentimientos.

-Ya intuía algo así, especialmente considerando ese abrazo que me pediste luego de esa partida de backgammon. Al ser yo tan inexperto simplemente me dejé llevar por ti y tu cariño sincero, Annika, me conquistó.

-Nunca fue mi intención manipularte porque yo también soy una absoluta inexperta en estas lides tan complicadas -suspiró ella-. Tampoco podía descubrirme ante tus padres porque no sabía si reaccionarían bien, así que me vi obligada a cargar con este secreto durante más tiempo del que hubiera querido.

-Al menos ahora todo ha salido a la luz y me alegro muchísimo por ello -el muchacho terminó de beber el líquido espeso y dulce-. Lo único que deseo ahora es vivir el día a día contigo como corresponde, amándote como una mujer en vez de una hermana. Si quieres venir a buscarme a la universidad, bailar conmigo en el hielo de Ginza o planear una cita loca, hazlo. Me encantará que nos vean juntos.

Sin mas ánimo de contenerse, la chica monstruo casi saltó sobre la mesa y se arrojó en sus brazos. Su gran sueño por fin era realidad y apenas cabía en sí de felicidad. Lo besó una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces más en esos finos labios de veinteañero, ignorando olímpicamente las sorprendidas miradas de los demás comensales matutinos.

-Y si tú, mi niño lindo, quieres enseñarme tus técnicas para ser mejor en los juegos de mesa o resolver puzzles en tiempo récord, así como armar mecanos y cocinar nuevas recetas, seré toda oídos -suspiró-. Mi mayor honor y placer, Naoki, será amarte como el hombre maravilloso que eres.

-Lo agradezco, querida. No sabes cuánto lo agradezco.

Ni la nueva pareja ni Yukari Sakaemura, quien terminó llorándoselo todo a solas en la azotea luego de ver absolutamente destruidas sus esperanzas, regresaron ese día al campus de Waseda, dándose al menos 48 horas más para procesar adecuadamente el nuevo orden de cosas. Annika convenció a su ahora novio de no cambiarse a otra clase de CAD y continuar con su antigua docente; sería la única forma de que ambos consiguiesen dejar atrás esta etapa tan complicada. Naoki recuperó rápidamente la materia de las clases perdidas e incluso se las arregló para pasar una interrogación sorpresa con nota máxima. La noche del lunes fue de fiesta en la residencia Nakamoto una vez Riisa dejó de llorar a moco tendido tras ser la primera, junto con Kunio, en saber de los nuevos acontecimientos. El canadiense y la rapaz pelirroja fueron los siguientes en enterarse cuando llegaron a patinar el miércoles por la tarde. Mientras Eddie casi le aplastó la mano al muchacho de lo fuerte que se la estrechó (disculpándose, por supuesto), Pachy sonrió con absoluta sinceridad al ver la felicidad de su amiga, quien ahora podría vivir tan feliz como ella en compañía del hombre que amaba.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _El_ crescendo _de los tres capítulos previos en que aparecen Annika y Naoki termina por estallar en esta última entrega, donde la lunática de las cartas adquiere nombre, apellido y motivaciones. Tal vez piensen que la trama de esta historia es muy similar a la del capítulo 45, cuando me topé con Fiona Langley tras 20 años sin vernos, pero la principal diferencia radica en el nivel de conocimiento y cercanía del muchacho respecto a la fémina empecinada en conquistarlo. Las relaciones sentimentales entre profesores y alumnos son siempre complicadas: muchas no prosperan o derechamente acaban mal, por lo que preferí ahorrarle tan cruel destino al muchacho. La madurez lo tocó a él tanto como a la sueca, quien pasó de ser testigo a protagonista en un giro catártico. Su reacción ante Yukari la delató en buena medida pero fue necesaria a fin de catalizar la última reacción del chico ante semejante avalancha de sentimientos._

 _Cuatro horas y media de trabajo sin interrupciones llegan a su fin. Gracias de corazón por sus comentarios y críticas constructivas. ¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana! O como se dice en japonés, "con una novia tan linda como Annika, cualquiera sentiría ganas de alejarse de las aulas por un par de días"._


	56. Preparativos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Preparativos**

Era 16 de diciembre por la mañana y afuera, como era de esperarse, hacía un frío que pelaba. Más o menos tres semanas antes de partir a Canadá para lo que sería la mayor sorpresa de su vida juntos, Pachylene y Eddie Maxon decidieron darse un día para sí mismos... con la debida distancia. Al principio Caroline, madre del muchacho, quedó algo extrañada porque nunca se separaban, pero sus dudas fueron disipadas en cosa de segundos cuando le explicaron de qué iba la cosa.

-Tarde o temprano nos tocaba ver el asunto de los trajes para la boda, mamá -dijo la arpía conforme levantaban la mesa del desayuno-. Sabes bien que la tradición dicta que los novios no pueden verse con sus atuendos antes del gran día.

-Y eso que ustedes van a casarse con una ceremonia civil, mis niños -retrucó la abogada conforme cogía la panera y algunos platos-. ¿A qué viene ese repentino interés por las viejas fórmulas?

-Nuestra propia relación es sincrética -acotó el canadiense, abriéndoles la puerta de la cocina para dejarlas pasar-. Ni Pachy ni yo somos todo lo que se dice normales, incluso para los estándares de huéspedes y anfitriones. Lo bueno es que ya tenemos definido con quién y dónde vamos a ir a revisar lo que sin duda será un popurrí de opciones.

-En ese caso me alegro mucho, querido -Kari no pudo evitar besarlo en su mejilla luego de empinarse-. Por mí no se preocupen; ya encontraré algo en qué entretenerme mientas van por sus fueros.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho, señora -la pelirroja puso la nota tierna y le devolvió un besito.

Un cuarto de hora después, tras abrigarse y salir del edificio cerca de las nueve de ese sábado, el trío se separó nada más llegar al cruce con forma de tela de araña, acordando en el acto reunirse a las 13:00 en el _360 Grados_ para almorzar. La abogado, quien ya conocía bastante mejor el distrito, acudió a dar un paseo por los Jardines Hamarikyū, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la multitud recorriendo la zona de este a oeste. Dos cuadras más arriba, cerca del _Kalorama_ , se encontraron con tres figuras que conocían muy bien: Hidetaka, Shinya y Talirindë, quienes los saludaron efusivamente desde detrás de sus propios conjuntos gruesos. La lamia estaba particularmente eufórica gracias a la ocasión por dos razones. Una, acompañar a su mejor amiga en tan importante instancia como forma de agradecerle por el cambio de vida tras Okutama. Dos, ver por primera vez y de cerca el mundo de la altísima costura representado por el Atelier de Rei Hirosawa.

-¿Es aquí? -inquirió la reptiliana una vez bajaron del taxi.

-Seguro que sí -contestó la arpía al contemplar el edificio blanco y de amplias vitrinas ante ambas-. La misma señora me dio la dirección y no creo que quisiera gastarme una broma con algo tan importante.

-Nada perdemos con tocar el timbre y preguntar.

Fue la misma muchacha ectotérmica quien hizo los honores. De inmediato les contestó una voz que preguntó sus nombres y abrió la puerta operada por cerradura electrónica nada más escucharlos. No bien ambas chicas monstruo se hicieron presentes dentro del local, apareció la humana pelicastaña con una sonrisa en los labios, brazos abiertos de par en par y sosteniendo un grueso catálogo repleto de hermosos diseños para toda ocasión.

-¡Qué gusto me da verte, Pachy! -saludó de beso en la frente a la rapaz-. ¿Les costó mucho llegar hasta aquí desde Ginza?

-La nada misma, señora. Muchas gracias por recibirnos en su local.

-El gusto es mío, corazón -sonrió la modista antes de dirigirse a su otra visitante-. Y tú debes ser Talirindë.

-La que viste y calza, con perdón -sonrió la aludida ante su falta de extremidades inferiores-. Un placer conocerla, señora Hirosawa. Pachy me ha contado muchas cosas buenas de usted y también de las hermanas Satme-Sannika.

-Así me gusta -Rei se veía claramente satisfecha-. Me encanta tenerlas a ambas aquí porque me encargaré de nuestra flamante novia personalmente.

-¿Y qué pasa con sus otros clientes, señora? -inquirió Pachylene.

-El resto de mi personal se encargará de ellos. Sabiendo lo que tú y Eddie significan para Zynda y Antonella, no dar una respuesta a sus necesidades, querida, sería negligente al nivel de un crimen. Síganme, por favor.

Ambas chicas fueron detrás de la mandamás hasta el final del local. El corto viaje no les impidió apreciar una tienda perfectamente abastecida de blusas, faldas y pantalones; zapatos y accesorios como aros, argollas o collares; lencería para todos los gustos y osadías; bufandas, abrigos, guantes y gorros finamente tejidos en lana arábiga (al menos eso decían las etiquetas); y así tantas otras cosas. Diez empleados, incluyendo una Arachne pequeñita que casi parecía niña de diez años y una centauro con el busto más grande que alguna vez vieran en una fémina, trabajaban midiendo, cortando, cosiendo, dibujando, borrando y enviando diseños aplicados principalmente al eterno de la mujer moderna, elegante, distinguida. Todo allí, según explicara la misma Rei una vez las instaló en su despacho particular, se hacía a mano porque "las máquinas de producción masiva convertían hasta el mejor concepto en algo impersonal".

-¿Se sirven un poco de chocolate caliente? -preguntó una vez arpía y lamia se sentaron en mullidos sillones cerca del escritorio-. Está recién hecho.

-Me vendrá muy bien para el frío -replicó Tali.

-Yo paso, gracias -intercaló Pachy-. Desayuné hace poco y tengo unas ganas enormes de hincarle el diente a esos lindos diseños que quiere mostrarme.

-Tu entusiasmo te delata -habló la señora Hirosawa nuevamente-. Esa es la actitud que me gusta ver en una potencial clienta y también la que define la calidad de los productos ofrecidos en este negocio. ¿Me dan cinco minutos para ir a buscar un colgador con algunas ideas que tengo?

-Pase, por favor.

Desapareció la dueña del local por la misma puerta que entraron, dejando a ambas liminales con algo de tiempo para charlar.

-Aquí se respira el éxito -dijo la escamosa tras tomar algo del delicioso líquido-. Me recuerda por momentos a las oficinas donde trabajo junto a nuestros anfitriones y novios. Oye, ¿es idea mía o la señora Hirosawa se parece mucho a la madre de tu muchacho?

-Tiene mucho de similar a la señora Caroline, especialmente en lo referente a tratar a Eddie como su propio hijo -devolvió la rapaz-. La señora Rei nunca pudo ser madre por falta de tiempo, según nos contó una vez, y ha aprovechado de volcar su cariño tanto en él como en Zynda y Antonella, quienes también la adoran.

-¿Y no te pone celosa saber que otra mujer piropea a tu futuro marido?

-Para nada, amiga. La señora Rei es casada y adora a Sachio, su esposo, al igual que el primer día -Pachylene inhaló algo del perfumado aire interior-. Lo bueno de ella es que sabe respetar los límites entre las esferas personal y profesional, aunque a veces a él le cueste hacer la misma operación. Dado que es corredor de bolsa, la mente del señor Hirosawa siempre trabaja a mil por hora, a veces costándole mucho desconectarse de pantallas e indicadores.

-Sé exactamente cómo se siente eso -Tali frunció el ceño-. Los tres primeros meses de Shinya al mando de la compañía fueron un bautismo de fuego pero se vieron bien recompensados conforme el valor de nuestras acciones comenzó a subir.

-Son esos mismos dividendos los que nos permitirán solventar esta boda sin endeudarnos, lo que es un alivio -pausa-. ¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar de dinero por un rato y me cuentas cómo van Shinya y tú con su relación?

-Bueno... Vamos mejor de lo que yo misma creo y es, tomando prestada tu expresión, un alivio -se sonrojó la lamia-. Shinya se parece mucho a Eddie respecto a la amabilidad y el respeto por las normas pero hay algo de él que sólo aparece cuando estamos solos -su rubor se hizo más evidente-. Su romanticismo fluye de forma tan natural que bastan unas cuantas palabras al oído para derretirme completamente por dentro. Sentirme querida por él es el mayor regalo que la vida me ha dado, facilitado en buena parte gracias a que me salvaron de morir a manos de Terundel, mi hermana gemela que ahora descansa en Okutama.

-Sólo hicimos lo que cualquier ser de bien habría hecho, Tali -Pachy se puso modesta-. Tal como te dije tras despedirnos el día que abandonamos mi aldea, seguiría considerándote una gran amiga a pesar de la distancia y las circunstancias.

-Esa es mi razón para estar aquí hoy acompañándote -sonrió la pelipúrpura, bebiendo más chocolate y enroscando su cola de placer ante el calorcillo-. Era cosa de tiempo para que ustedes terminaran comprometiéndose; mi especie siempre vive con sus emociones a flor de piel y distingue como pocas, casi al nivel de una Dullahan o de una Houri, las vibraciones del amor verdadero. Con esto no digo que otras liminales sean incapaces de querer, ¿eh?

-Bien claro lo tengo. Continúa, por favor.

-Volviendo a mi querido Shinya, te decía que él no necesita más que su voz o una buena idea para volver nuestra existencia en común un auténtico paraíso. Sin importar que salgamos o nos quedemos en casa durante un día cualquiera, tenerlo conmigo siempre trae agradables sorpresas. Adoramos estar solos porque podemos dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos que el trabajo nos fuerza a mantener amarrados con tiras de cuero. Tales instancias, especialmente cuando hacemos el amor en silencio, nos recuerdan que estamos vivos.

No pudo evitar sonreír la arpía rapaz. En buena medida el relato de su gran amiga era ajustado a lo que ella experimentara en carne propia desde que formalizara el vínculo uniéndola a Eddie. Mucho antes del anillo, incluso del viaje a las montañas y del encuentro con los Yakuzas de garrafón que detonaría el famoso Caso Nakashima, vino ese momento bisagra en forma de su primer beso al fragor de una horrible pesadilla. Talirindë, entonces, pasó por lo mismo aquel día que casi fue reducida a esclava por Terundel, obteniendo su boleto definitivo a la salvación una vez el hijo de Hidetaka aceptó recibirla en su casa de Shirokane, no lejos de donde ahora mismo se hallaban.

-Lo que más nos alivia, eso sí, es saber que papá ha vuelto a ser el de antes -continuó la reptiliana-. Así como nosotros pasamos unos meses bien complicados luego de su jubilación y el previo suicidio de Arisa -se le agrió la lengua al mencionar aquel pérfido nombre-, Hidetaka Nakashima también encontró una cuerda para salir del oscuro pozo de la viudez.

-¿Tan rápido encontró pareja? -la pelirroja sonaba sorprendida ante tal revelación.

-No necesitó encontrarla. Siempre estuvo allí, cuidando de él con toda la devoción de una enfermera -Tali terminó su taza de chocolate-. Mascó la rabia de la negligencia de Arisa con paciencia de santa pero aguantó sin chistar hasta que le tocó salir al escenario.

Pachy unió rápidamente los cabos en su cabeza y casi se fue de espaldas al suelo.

-No me digas que Iori...

-Tal cual. Esto te lo cuento porque eres de mi absoluta confianza, querida amiga -la lamia se puso enigmática-. Iori, la mucama de impecable servicio y modales ídem, se enamoró de papá hará un par de años y luego de tres noviazgos fracasados. Cuando me lo contó tampoco podía creerlo, mas ella explicó que sus intenciones nunca apuntaron a la fortuna de Hidetaka sino a su bondadoso espíritu. Fue idea de él, después de todo, acogerla en el seno de la familia cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente aéreo.

Vinieron después los detalles más importantes, comenzando por el trabajo de mucama como forma de agradecimiento hacia los esposos Nakashima y terminando con la rebeldía silenciosa de la chica ante la indiferencia de Arisa, cuya adicción al alcohol y las pastillas se hizo incontrarrestable. Otro aspecto interesante de la narración hacía referencia a Shinya, quien aprendió a abrirse al mundo por obra y gracia de la misma Iori, cuyo cariño excedió en mucho al de una hermanastra y se convirtió en el de una madre al punto de convertir a la señora de la casa en un añadido. "Si no me lo hubieras contado", expresó entonces Pachylene, "jamás habría imaginado que Shinya era tan retraído de niño. Su aspecto y modales actuales apuntan exactamente a lo contrario".

En ese momento apareció Rei Hirosawa con un colgador móvil repleto de tenidas multicolores con estupendo aspecto.

-¡Perdón por la demora, chicas, pero me demoré una eternidad en encontrar las llaves de la bodega! Tuve que dar vuelta como diez cajones para pillarlas -se justificó-. ¿No se aburrieron?

-En absoluto -contestó la rapaz, poniéndose de pie junto con Tali-. Aprovechamos de ponernos al día en estos... 15 minutos que se demoró en ir a buscar las cosas.

-Entonces no hay daño. Tengo anotadas en mi cuaderno especial las medidas de ti que me diera la agente Smith y aquí hay un montón de ropa que te quedará fantástica para tu gran día -vino una nueva sonrisa-. Tali, ¿te gustaría echarme una mano con esto?

-Faltaba más -añadió la pelipúrpura, pasando sus manos por las finas telas-. Simplemente dígame qué debo hacer o dónde debo ponerme y ahí estaré.

-¡Estupendo! Ayúdame con los accesorios conforme veamos estas maravillas. Levanta tus alas, Pachy, porque es hora de quitarte esa chaqueta gruesa. Por el frío no te preocupes; aquí tenemos calefacción central.

La mandamás cerró la puerta y colocó por fuera un letrero que decía "no molestar" antes de pedirle a la chica alada que se parara frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero. Afuera, en la zona de público, iban y venían las charlas sobre pedidos, cancelaciones y confirmaciones. ¿Una pulsera de plata para toda ocasión? 14.000 yenes. ¿Un conjunto de _blazer_ con botones labrados más abrigo a juego? 27.800 yenes. ¿Ser vestida por la modista más reputada de Tokio? No tenía precio.

De vuelta en Ginza y justo al tiempo que ambas extraespecies se bajaban frente al Atelier de Rei, Eddie Maxon y los Nakashima entraron a un local bastante más modesto pero no menos abastecido con todo lo que un comprador exigente pudiera desear. Un letrero en la vitrina, fabricado con el arcoiris completo, evocó de inmediato en el canadiense aquellas novedosas sensaciones de sus primeros días como anfitrión de su amada pelirroja.

* * *

 _Ropa y accesorios para humanos y extraespecies._

 _No importa cuál sea tu especie; aquí tenemos lo que necesitas._

 _Precios conversables._

* * *

Era este el emporio atendido por la amable unicornio de falda roja donde acudiesen a comprar ropa para Pachy a fin de armarle un armario nuevo tras su viaje a pie desde los faldeos de Okutama. Allí mismo, no lejos de los probadores y pegado al muro izquierdo no tocado por hileras e hileras de colgadores, se encontraba el espejo donde exorcizó su primer miedo, liquidando sin cuartel al lado receloso y desconfiado representado en su conciencia por el monigote vestido de azul.

-Hemos llegado, amigos -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que es aquí, viejo? -Shinya no se veía muy seguro aunque su impresión ante el orden del espacio era evidente-. Este no parece el lugar donde alguien compraría un traje de bodas.

-Eso es porque no conoces a quien atiende aquí -Maxon tocó la campanilla del mostrador-. Estará con nosotros en instantes.

-¡Un momento! -se escuchó la voz femenina desde los probadores-. ¡Enseguida le atiendo!

-Listo -acotó Eddie; acto seguido apareció la liminal-. ¡Ah, Faraeta! ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!

-¡Señor Maxon! -la muchacha de cabellera plateada, plácida sonrisa y angelical rostro lo saludó efusivamente-. ¡Cuánto gusto me da tenerlo aquí una vez más! ¿En qué le puedo ser útil a tan temprana hora de la mañana?

-Mis amigos y yo hemos venido aquí para pedirte un favor muy especial -la llevó de la mano lejos del mostrador-. Antes de entrar en materia me gustaría presentártelos. Este es Shinya, un colega mío, y Hidetaka, su padre.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! -dijo el hombre mayor, besando las manos de Faraeta-. Nunca antes había visto a una unicornio en mi vida; yo creía que ellas tomaban labores más profundas, a la usanza de confesoras o psiquiatras.

-Somos muchas ahí afuera, señor, pero no nos gusta hacernos notar porque la modestia la llevamos en los genes -explicó la liminal, su voz cortés y medida-. Acierta en que nuestra vocación es el servicio y yo he encontrado entre la ropa y las charlas con mis clientes una forma de ser útil a la sociedad.

-De eso no tengo duda alguna.

Shinya contempló la escena en silencio antes de saludar a la unicornio con el mismo foco de su padre. Ciertamente ella era bellísima, casi esculpida por los mismos dioses y de una personalidad encantadora. Sonrió para sí mismo al concluir que su amada Talirindë, así como Pachylene, fueron cortadas por la misma tijera divina. "En ese sentido podemos considerarnos benditos", pensó, "y mi padre también, especialmente ahora que Iori lo acompaña en cuerpo, mente y alma".

-Ya que hemos cumplido el protocolo, Faraeta -habló una vez más Eddie-, quisiera preguntarte si tienes un buen traje para asistir a una boda. El viejo dicho señala acertadamente que "como te ven te tratan".

-No me diga que el señorito Shinya se va a casar y usted va a ser el padrino de boda, señor Maxon -la chica lo observaba atentamente, dibujando planes en su cabeza-. Dicho sea de paso, tal rol le queda cual anillo al dedo.

-En realidad la cosa es al revés -atajó el primogénito-. Es Eddie quien se va a casar pero no desea admitirlo de momento.

-No admitir no es lo mismo que desear llevar las cosas de forma discreta, hijo -corrigió Hidetaka sin malicia-. Ambos sabemos bien que a nuestro amigo no le gusta la pompa. Si estuvieses haciendo lo mismo no desearías tales críticas porque te conozco.

-Papá, no empieces...

-Venga, que no estamos aquí para pelearnos, por favor -Maxon levantó las manos a fin de apagar el fuego.

Ahora le tocó a Faraeta quedarse en silencio conforme desempolvaba sus propios recuerdos. Más allá del contenido de la orden que Eddie le pagara entonces (podía nombrar hasta la talla de cada prenda), su lupa mental se posó en una chica hermosa, de alas carmesí y mirada zafiro capaz de conmover hasta a quien tuviese corazón de piedra. Llevó su mano derecha al fino mentón, después chasqueó ambos pulgares y casi echó abajo uno de sus propios pasillos al coger a Eddie y darle un tremendo abrazo.

-¡Felicidades, señor Maxon! -la unicornio apenas cabía en sí de alegría-. ¡No puedo creer que vaya a unir su vida para siempre con la de su huésped!

-Bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y así muchas se sumaron a esta cadena de hermosos hechos -retrucó el canadiense al tocar nuevamente el suelo-. De ello son testigos mis amigos aquí presentes, la gente de MON y muchos otros seres extraordinarios que no voy a nombrar porque de lo contrario estaríamos aquí hasta Navidad.

-Como si eso me fuera a importunar -ella lo observó de nuevo, esta vez con más precisión-. Si hay algo que adoro son las buenas historias salidas de labios ídem. Poniéndonos serios, la señorita Pachylene es perfectísima para usted y tenga por seguro que entre todas estas cosas rodeándonos tengo algo ideal para tan magna ceremonia. ¿Será matrimonio religioso o civil?

-Civil. Lamentablemente no pudimos encontrar una iglesia con sitio para celebrar la boda.

-Quienes los rechazaron no saben lo que se pierden, entonces.

Faraeta comenzó a escudriñar entre las prendas colgadas, hablando consigo misma mientras apartaba trajes, camisas y hasta calcetines que iba dejando en manos de Shinya y Hidetaka, quienes apenas podían seguirle el paso conforme avanzaba entre un corredor y otro, sus pasos apenas haciendo eco en el piso alfombrado color azul oscuro. "Este sí me sirve, pero este no. ¡Ah, añadamos este también! Camisas tengo varias y estos tonos claros de seda quedarán fantásticos con un buen planchado; por suerte no están crudos. Es menester buscar las chaquetillas para los ternos y ver que no tengan manchas..."

Eddie se limitaba a observar toda la escena, maravillado ante la gracilidad de la unicornio para moverse y apenas aguantando la risa conforme su mejor amigo y su antiguo jefe tenían cada vez más dificultades para moverse con todos esos bultos en los brazos. No tenía ganas de ser cruel ese día, así que acudió a echarles una mano y separó, por instrucciones de la extraespecie, nada menos que siete conjuntos de diverso grosor, fabricados en lana o gabardina y estupendamente conservados gracias a fundas plásticas hechas a medida.

-Esto debería bastar para una primera prueba, viejo -resopló el primogénito-. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, buscaría una combinación que hiciera juego con la de tu compañera. Dado que Pachy es pelirroja...

-...un conjunto oscuro vendrá bien sin importar la hora ni el lugar, siempre y cuando te mantengas lejos del sol -completó Hidetaka-. ¿En qué momento del día planean hacer la ceremonia?

-De preferencia en la tarde, cuando esté algo más fresco, pero si es en la mañana no me quejaré -respondió el aludido.

-Entonces un conjunto de grosor moderado, como este que está hecho de tela suave, será perfecto -Faraeta se lo entregó-. Es de un negro peculiar, algo más opaco que el promedio y parecido al plástico o la obsidiana brillante en vez de la tinta. Viene con la chaquetilla incluida y la camisa... Sí, aquí hay una que le viene a juego.

Añadió al ya imponente traje de talla 54 un accesorio color blanco invierno. Impresionado quedó Eddie al ver cosas apropiadas para él ya que el japonés promedio no era tan alto ni tan corpulento.

-Lo único con lo que no cuento son zapatos de vestir, así que deberá probarse las tenidas con sus zapatillas deportivas.

-¿Y qué hay de la corbata?

-Casualmente tengo algunas de esas aquí -la chica monstruo se acercó a un estante cercano y procuró una caja llena de ellas-. Todas son de seda fina y yo misma me encargo de mandarlas a la tintorería.

-Da gusto ver que aquí se preocupan de mantener todo como corresponde -señaló Hidetaka con aprobación mientras las revisaba-. No existe asesino peor que las manchas cuando se trata de ropa fina. ¿Qué te parece esta roja con toques dorados en franjas diagonales? Casi constituye un guiño a tu patria.

-Es muy bonita -dijo Maxon-. En casa no tengo ninguna como esta o si la tengo, no lo recuerdo. No soy una enciclopedia en estos temas.

-A mí me gusta más la que tiene diseños como de arreboles naranjas y azules sobre fondo plateado, para ser honesto -Shinya tomó otra al azar-. Creo que te queda bastante mejor, viejo.

-Quizás venga bien con ese traje azul de hilo, ideal para tardes calurosas, al otro extremo del mostrador -apuntó Faraeta-. Sin embargo, las corbatas claras son más compatibles con camisas oscuras y, siendo honesta, el tono de piel del señor Maxon funciona mejor con los tonos tenues.

-Estoy seguro que algo más puede hacerse -el ojigris no quería rendirse.

-Iré a probarme esto mientras debaten sus opciones -señaló Maxon, haciendo como que caminaba hacia los vestidores-. Además, otros clientes podrían llegar y Faraeta deberá atenderlos debidamente.

-De eso nada -mostró la unicornio una mirada férrea pero no malvada-. Usted es mi primerísima prioridad ahora mismo y el resto ha de resignarse hasta que terminemos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Totalmente en serio. Lo juro por mi cuerno.

Tranquilizó la peliplateada a Eddie con una mirada sincera, moviendo también sus cejas para mostrarle que todo lo tenía controlado. Una vez entró a la cabina y colgó lo que podría ser su nueva ropa del gancho, contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía algo cansado tras un año repleto de aventuras y desafíos a ambos lados del hogar, pero también más fuerte e íntegro, con más ganas de hablar y vivir la vida hasta todo lo que diera. Lejos quedaron las miradas recelosas de sus primeros días en Japón, apenas rotas por las esporádicas visitas de Yuka y su familia o las veces que él iba, casi tanteando, a visitarlos al distrito plateado. Lejos quedaron las noches frías que pasaba en su pequeño departamento, extrañando a su querida madre con el alma cuando se levantaba y deseándole buenas noches a la distancia al irse a dormir.

"Soy un tipo con suerte, sin dudas", se dijo mientras comenzaba a despojarse de su ropa deportiva.

En algún otro rincón, alguien esperó hasta el tercer tono de la llamada para que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mayumi? -preguntó una voz sorprendida-. ¿Qué pasa que me llamas tan temprano?

-¿Acaso no te gusta que te llamen? -devolvió la mencionada mujer.

-No lo digo por eso.

-Si no te llamo después andas quejándote cuando nos reunimos, así que prefiero ahorrarme el mal rato y tomar contacto contigo aunque sea sábado -Mayumi era inflexible-. ¿Tienes algo de tiempo para juntarte hoy a almorzar?

-Hoy no pero mañana tengo cero cosas agendadas. Estoy terminando de trabajar en unos logos que me pidieron para el lunes y el cliente ha cambiado el diseño como mil veces desde el pasado martes -señaló el tipo, claramente exasperado-. Que los colores son muy chillones, que las proporciones son incorrectas, que se ve mal impreso o que la tipografía no le hace... Por momentos estoy tentado de mandarlo al diablo.

-No te culpo, créeme -la muchacha era claramente consciente de los avatares del diseñador-. Casualmente tengo un encargo para ti relacionado a las artes gráficas y diré, antes que preguntes, que no viene de un cliente pesado ni amarrete.

-Ya te dije que estoy muy ocupado con esto, pichoncita.

-Te lo pondré en términos simples, Aidan: es un juego de niños en comparación a lo que sea que estés haciendo ahora, además de un favor para un colega mío que se casará pronto. Recuerda que me debes un favor después que te saqué de la comisaría luego del incidente en ese bar.

-¿Un matrimonio? -cuestionó el hombre, ligeramente abrumado ante la mención de tan bochornoso episodio-. Ah, bueno, así la cosa cambia. ¿Puedes describirme la idea en tres palabras?

Mayumi observó el bosquejo que le pasaran tres días antes, notando la gracilidad de las líneas y la mezcla de colores en un arquetipo minimalista pero no menos significativo.

-Sinergia -lanzó la primera palabra-. Gracilidad. Eternidad. ¿Te sirve eso?

-Creo que ya me hago una idea -respondió Aidan-. ¿Líneas curvas o rectas?

-Tiene de las dos, aunque representa, y esto lo digo como absoluta profana que soy, figuras humanas o parte de ellas.

-Esto tengo que verlo en persona; lo prefiero mil veces antes que esa ridícula convención de animé que ya me tiene hasta la coronilla con sus mutaciones -resopló el diseñador-. Te espero mañana en el _Kalorama_ a las 12:30 para que conversemos. Trae bien protegido el croquis o lo que sea que te haya entregado tu amigo, así como sus datos de contacto, y ya veré que puedo hacer con él.

-¡Sabía que no me fallarías, Aidan! -Mayumi deseó estar junto a él para darle un abrazo-. ¡Eres un amor, chico!

-No digas eso tan fuerte porque podría escucharte mi novia y ella sí que es celosa -atajó el hombre-. Llegó hace un par de minutos y como no termine esto pronto no podremos salir a ver esa exposición fotográfica que tanto ha esperado.

-Tranquilo, Don Juan -Mayumi lanzó una risita-. Soy mucho más digna que esas levantanovios dando vueltas en Roppongi o Akibahara. Suerte con ese encarguito y nos vemos mañana -colgó antes de sonreír-. Sí, Eddie y la señorita Pachy no quedarán indiferentes ante las dotes creativas de Aidan. Ya decía mi madre que los extranjeros, cuando se los conoce, se convierten en los mejores amigos que una podría desear...

De vuelta con Pachylene, Talirindë y la señora Hirosawa, las cosas también iban de lo lindo. La arpía se sentía en la piel de una modelo de alta gama conforme sus aliadas le ayudaban a ver, tocar y probarse varios diseños de vestidos sin mangas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, teniendo además la generosidad de realzar su busto y caderas junto con la finura de sus hombros. Aquí dominaban luces y sombras al ritmo del blanco invierno, el verde petróleo, crema o platado, dejando también sitio a los azules oscuros y el clásico negro brillante. Al ser esta una boda civil, no se imponían ni el obsidiana para el novio ni la nieve para la novia.

-Sí, este te queda muy bien -Rei dio su diagnóstico-. Este tono blanco cremoso no sólo se fusiona bien con el color de tu piel sino que resalta el carmesí de la cabellera y el azul de tus ojos profundos. Pareciera que fue hecho contigo en mente, corazón.

-¿De verdad lo cree? -Pachy no pudo sino sonrojarse ante el cumplido.

-¡Amiga, te ves fantástica! -la lamia sintió sana envidia-. Ya me gustaría a mí usar algo parecido cuando te vea dar el "sí" ante el juez de paz.

-Quizás tenga algo en este estilo para tu talla, Tali -intercaló la dueña del negocio-. Muchas féminas buscan algo escotado pero ustedes, al estar tan bien dotadas, pueden prescindir de ello. ¿Te importaría pasarme ese collar de zafiros junto a los anillos?

-¿Este? -la pelipúrpura tomó un accesorio al azar, internamente satisfecha por tal cumplido.

-Ese mismo. Quédate quieta, Pachy, porque voy a pasar mis manos por tu cuello.

-Proceda con absoluta confianza, señora. Total, usted es quien sabe todo de estas cosas.

Quizás fuese este el momento más extraño. En los seis vestidos anteriores que se probara, Rei siempre se tomó la molestia de colocarle anillos o aretes apropiados. La rapaz, al mirarse cada vez ante el monumental espejo con marco de madera tallada, casi no se reconocía, ataviada con ropas propias de galas políticas o visitas protocolares a las familias reales de diversos países. Salvo el hermoso anillo de compromiso engarzado con un zafiro y adaptado a su pulgar derecho, no usaba joyería ni mucho menos pasaba maquillaje por su blanca tez. Siempre se había sentido bella al natural porque no conocía otra forma y una parte de sí misma la hacía reaccionar de manera recelosa ante cadenas, piedras preciosas varias y brazaletes (sí, también intentaron probarlos con sus muñecas cubiertas de suave penacho).

"Aún así", murmuró en absoluto silencio, "al ser esta una instancia tan grande para nosotros, debo estar dispuesta a abrirme un poco a nuevos paradigmas". Sonrió al recordar a su compañero, quien seguramente pasaría por la misma incertidumbre con su propio atuendo junto a Shinya y el viejo Hidetaka. Saberse hermosa para Eddie por dentro y por fuera era uno de sus mayores estímulos a la hora de enfrentar el día a día.

-Al menos está en buenas manos -elevó un poquito su voz-. Faraeta cuidará bien de él.

-¿Decías, Pachy? -Tali terminaba de colocarle una pulsera con hematitas talladas.

-Nada, amiga -retrucó la arpía-. Sólo pensaba en voz alta.

-Mira el lado positivo, Pachy -añadió Rei mientras tomaba notas en un cuadernito-. Gracias a tus poderosas garras no tendrás que perder la cabeza con los zapatos ni limándote los pies.

-En eso somos dos -rió la lamia- y admito que tiene mucha razón en ello, señora. Mil veces he visto las colas enormes que se arman en las zapaterías por los modelos de temporada, donde sumas ingentes cambian de manos con prodigiosa celeridad.

-¿Y ha habido golpes o no?

-No he visto ninguno, por suerte.

-Has evitado lo peor -suspiró la humana-. Por cosas así es que ahora ordeno mi propia ropa por Internet en vez de ir a las tiendas. ¿Qué tal te sientes, querida? -le preguntó a la liminal alada.

-Este conjunto es el que más me ha gustado de los seis -respondió la aludida-, sólo superado por el azul tinta que me probé en segundo o tercer lugar, si no me falla la memoria.

-El que iba con el colgante de plata en forma de alas -señaló Tali, apuntando a la mesa de trabajo-. Inicialmente íbamos a usar una tiara pero nuestra novia la descartó porque no quería un _overkill_.

-¡Espléndido, espléndido! -la pelicastaña aplaudió como niña-. Sí, es justo lo que yo habría elegido para mí misma si tuviese tu edad. La ventaja de las nuevas generaciones es que pueden permitirse gustos vedados para quienes somos mayores.

Una vez la pelirroja volvió a colocarse su ropa de invierno y sentarse en la silla mientras la lamia le ayudaba a beber la taza de chocolate caliente antes rechazada, la señora Hirosawa armó dos hermosos paquetes con papel de seda que luego colocó en grandes bolsas negras con el logo del Atelier en toques blancos. Nada más colocar las etiquetas de sellado y escribir "Pachylene" en ellas, miró a sus contrapartes.

-Atenderte y ayudarte hoy ha sido un placer, queridita, y estoy dispuesta a hacerte un precio especial una vez decidas cuál de los dos conjuntos desees emplear en tu boda -se sentó junto a ambas-. Los guardaré por todo el tiempo necesario bajo llave con una condición: que me avises una semana antes de las nupcias y vengas a pagar ese mismo día o me transfieras el dinero a la cuenta del local. En ese caso te pediré el recibo.

-Cheques no puedo firmar, aunque si acepta tarjetas estoy salvada -la chica monstruo levantó sus manitos tipo mitones-. Y si me da la opción de pago remoto, puedo avisarle a Eddie y él hará las gestiones, incluyendo mandarle el comprobante.

-Ningún problema. Aquí aceptamos todos los medios de pago, aunque los cheques son menos del 1% de nuestras transacciones -destacó Rei-. Una vez reciba el dinero, despacharé de inmediato el paquete a la dirección que me dio la agente Smith.

-¿Alguna otra clienta reservó estos trajes previamente? -preguntó la liminal de sangre fría-. No vaya a ser que terminemos metiéndola en problemas con otra clienta.

-Si alguien más los reservó, mala suerte. Mi decisión es inapelable en los casos que veo personalmente, así que pueden quedarse tranquilas. En ocasiones previas he tenido que negar peticiones de clientas testarudas, incluyendo algunas de tipo monstruoso, y hacerme la firme aunque llegaran a patalear de rabia. Son la clase de mujeres que necesitan ser protegidas de sí mismas, si me entienden.

Asintieron las extraespecies, previniendo a última hora que una gota de sudor frío recorriera sus nucas. Entonces sonó un teléfono celular y Talirindë contestó sin perder tiempo.

-¡Hola, mi amor...! ¿Ya terminaron? -sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Fantástico, nosotras también... Sí, la señora Rei nos mostró cosas maravillosas pero no puedo decirte de qué va... Ya sabes que el secreto debe guardarse en cada campo hasta el gran día... ¿Qué tal la unicornio? ¿Es tan amable como dijo nuestro amigo canadiense? -esperó un poco la respuesta-. Me alegro muchísimo. Apenas cojamos un taxi te mandaré un mensaje, ¿vale? Hasta más rato, Shinya. Yo también te amo.

Cortó y miró a la arpía y la humana.

-Eddie ya terminó su propia incursión por los pasillos de la alta costura -se incorporó-. Dado que ya es mediodía, contamos con el tiempo justo para llegar al restaurante antes de la una.

-Fantástico -sonrió Pachy-. Este sábado sí que pinta para bueno. A todo esto, también nos acompañará a comer la señora Caroline.

-¿Ella es la madre de nuestro flamante novio? -cuestionó Rei.

-La misma, señora. Llegó a visitarnos desde Canadá hará un par de semanas y se quedará hasta nuevo aviso. Créame que me alegra mucho tenerla en casa; la extrañaba mucho desde que la fuimos a ver en julio pasado a Toronto, donde mi amado aprovechó de mostrarme muchas cosas bellas en la ciudad.

-Me imagino que habrá sido una experiencia magnífica -sonrió la humana-. Bueno, mis queridas niñas, nuestro tiempo ha terminado. Permítanme acompañarlas a la salida.

-Gracias de nuevo por su asistencia y paciencia -dijo Tali-. Siempre me pregunté cómo funcionaría esta clase de negocio por dentro.

-Un placer, cariño. ¿Te parece si coordinamos esta semana una hora para dedicarme a tu caso? Pondré en ti la misma dedicación que con Pachy.

-Si las reuniones me dejan algo de tiempo, considérelo hecho, señora Hirosawa.

Para buena suerte de ambas, no tuvieron que esperar más de un minuto bajo el frío a la hora de hallar un taxi desocupado. Miraron por última vez a Rei y se despidieron de ella con un movimiento de brazos. Talirindë subió al final y se dio algunos segundos en acomodar su larga cola dentro antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Llévenos al _360 Grados_ en Ginza -pidió la arpía rapaz-. Tome la ruta más expedita posible.

-Ya nos vamos -replicó el chófer.

Más allá, en el ya mencionado distrito comercial, Eddie Maxon firmaba la orden de despacho del conjunto elegido entre los siete que Faraeta le recomendara. Se probó cada uno y hasta caminó de un lado a otro de la tienda para probar cómo le sentaban. No lo llamó modelaje aunque bastante se acercaba a eso. Shinya y Hidetaka le expresaron su aprobación (o la falta de ella) mediante gestos, mientras la unicornio, gracias a su estupendo sentido estético, se acercaba a él de cuando en cuando para hacer ajustes menores en las mangas o el dobladillo de la parte inferior de la chaqueta.

-Con un viaje a la tintorería quedará fresco e impecable -acotó la chica, mostrando su sonrisa más bella-. Dado que por fin se va a casar, señor Maxon, y por ser un cliente tan fiel, me permitiré el gusto de hacerle un regalo: dos camisas de seda en vez de una. La casa invita.

-¿De verdad? -él quedó para adentro; claramente no esperaba algo así.

-Nunca he sido más franca que ahora -Faraeta le tomó una mano con devoción-. Cuando mis clientes son felices, yo también lo soy. ¿Desea pagar ahora mismo o prefiere esperar hasta cuando deba enviarle todo?

-Ahora mismo.

-Bien, pase su tarjeta por aquí.

Los tres hombres se despidieron de la amigable dependienta y salieron al frío del mediodía, satisfechos por la sensación del deber cumplido y, en caso del mismo Eddie, de estar un paso más cerca del grandioso día en que miraría a Pachylene a los ojos antes de dar el "sí" más ansiado. Aunque el cielo encima de ellos aparecía acerado e incólume, una espesa capa de nubes daba bastante para recrear la vista.

-Lo bueno es que ahora tenemos toda la tarde por delante -Shinya inhaló hasta hartarse el aire capitalino-. Tali y Pachy estarán dentro de poco con nosotros para el almuerzo.

-Y mi madre tampoco faltará.

-¿En serio va a venir, viejo? -el rostro del primogénito se iluminó aún más cuando su amigo asintió.

-Lamentablemente no podré acompañarlos -Hidetaka dijo de repente, estrechando la mano del novio-. Tengo otro compromiso a la misma hora del que no puedo desatenderme.

-¿De verdad, señor?

-Carezco de razones para mentirte, Eddie -contestó el padre-. Sobra decir que fue un gusto ayudarte con esto porque por momentos me sentí como si volviera a tener 27 años -ajustó su abrigo-. Si surge cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde contactarme.

El viejo dio media vuelta y se marchó en dirección opuesta a la del restaurante donde se reunirían ambas parejas y la señora Maxon. Eddie sólo despegó su vista de él cuando desapareció entre la marea de gente caminando en dirección transversal. Rascó su cabeza antes de mirar a Shinya, quien parecía bastante menos desconcertado ante todo ello.

-Qué raro -destacó el canadiense-. No se me ocurre que vaya a jugar golf con tanto frío.

-No va por los palos, si eso deseas saber -replicó su colega, animándolo a moverse rumbo al _360 Grados_ -. El asunto es que... tiene una cita.

-¿Una cita? ¿A su edad? No me malentiendas, Shinya, pero considerando la personalidad de tu padre y que tu madre no lleve ni un año muerta, esto es algo calificable de anormal o, en el peor de los casos, antiético.

-Yo también lo encontraba extraño al principio, Eddie, pero aprendí a aceptarlo. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

-Sabes bien que mi discreción sólo se compara a la de nuestra buena amiga Yuka -pensó en su amable y madura colega-. ¿De qué se trata?

-Verás, conforme mi padre y mi madre se fueron distanciando al punto de ver su relación irreparablemente dañada debido al asunto de TALIO, surgió alguien que lo cuidó desde las sombras sin que él se diera cuenta hasta febrero pasado, cuando vino y confesó en un torrente lo que sentía por él. Iré al grano, viejo: mi padre encontró en Iori alguien dispuesto a escucharlo y darle todo el amor que Arisa le negó debido a su obsesión por el poder, el alcohol y las malditas pastillas.

-No te puedo creer -silbó Eddie, aún más sorprendido que con lo de las camisas gratis-. Esto es casi de telenovela. No conozco tan bien a Iori como tú pero sé, a raíz de mis interacciones con ella, que es una estupenda muchacha; basta recordar lo mucho que te ayudó a ti cuando pasabas por problemas similares a los míos. Es una mujer cuyos sentimientos y principios la hacen incapaz de mentir o manipular para obtener una ventaja sucia. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se enamoró del jefe? -mencionó esta última pregunta con el debido respeto por Hidetaka.

-Llevaba al menos un par de años absolutamente flechada a la fecha del suicidio de mi madre -comenzó el primogénito-. Entonces, un día de febrero, como te conté, nos llamó al comedor del departamento y entonces...

El cuento se extendió por espacio de cinco a seis cuadras, dejando a Maxon enteramente impresionado ante una línea argumental salida, como bien él dijera, de una telenovela o quizás de esas novelas históricas que tanto adoraba leer junto a Pachy. Nada más reconocer a Kari entre la multitud acudió a su encuentro seguido de su amigo y colega. Poco después se bajaron la arpía y la lamia del taxi. Si bien no dijeron nada respecto a los detalles del traje, el elogio a Rei Hirosawa por un lado y a Faraeta por otro no paró hasta que se sentaron a comer comida mediterránea con una vista magnífica de Ginza.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _La boda de nuestra insigne pareja está cada día más cerca y nada supera, hasta ahora, verlos buscando la perfección a la hora de lucir bien. Para este capítulo, desde la abnegada labor de Rei y Faraeta hasta las sensaciones de Pachy y Eddie respecto a verse ad portas de un cambio crucial en sus vidas, me llegó la inspiración de un matrimonio al que Valaika y yo fuimos hace poco, donde el atuendo de los novios se robó todas las miradas y me dejó la vara bien alta a la hora de planificar la próxima entrega de esta cadena que se ha alargado mucho en estas 56 semanas. Algo parecido ocurrió al escribir otra historia publicada en FanFiction y que seguro recordarán bien si la leyeron de principio a fin; en caso contrario pueden echarle una mirada y comentar con toda libertad._

 _Es hora de cerrar el boliche hasta el próximo episodio, así que muchas gracias de antemano por darse el tiempo de continuar leyendo_ Eslabones _. Valaika y yo quedamos de juntarnos con Nell y Falk (mis primos) para tomar un café y no queremos hacerlos esperar. ¡Adiosito! O como se dice en japonés, "como te ven te tratan"._


	57. Pastel

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Pastel**

Al entrar en casa, cansada y con una mirada de seis ojos entrecerrados, Zynda Satme-Sannika nunca creyó que volvería a cerrar la puerta con fuerza digna de una titán. El eco se extendió durante diez a quince segundos, repiqueteando en lo más profundo de su conciencia y encontrando resistencia exclusivamente en los muebles y cuadros del interior.

"Menos mal que no hay nadie", pensó. "Así no tengo que dar explicaciones ni revelar... mi propia vulnerabilidad".

Lo único que cruzaba por la mente de la Arachne en ese punto de la tarde era darse un baño, purgar su mente y después comer algo antes de empezar a arreglar las cosas. Se sentía crispada, incómoda, casi impotente luego del incidente que la hizo, por primera vez desde que entrara a trabajar a la _Pâtisserie Bransen_ , dejar tirado su turno. Caminó rauda hasta el cuarto que compartía con su amada Antonella, dejó su bolso sobre la hamaca más grande y de allí tomó una muda de ropa limpia antes de presentarse en el cuarto de baño, tan limpio como todo lo demás en la residencia Hirosawa.

Suspiró hondamente al tiempo que dejaba su cambio sobre el inodoro y comenzaba a quitarse gradualmente la ropa, revelando hombros finos dando origen a la ruta de los brazos terminando en quitinosas garras púrpura; una cintura de avispa bien amoldada al abdomen con ocho patas gracias a sus peculiares pedipalpos; macizos pechos erizados gracias al aire del cuarto y con pezones finos, casi imperceptibles debido a la espectral palidez de su piel. Contempló posteriormente su reflejo en el espejo, esbozando una mueca de asco y dándose vuelta rápidamente para abrir la llave de la enorme bañera tipo jacuzzi.

El vapor, expandiéndose rápidamente hasta el último rincón del baño, volvió más apacible la atmósfera y la animó a entrar en inmediato. Dobló sus patas con sumo cuidado, dejándose llevar por la agradable temperatura y luego empleando la ducha tipo teléfono para mojar su mitad superior. Conforme rociaba shampoo en su larga cabellera obsidiana y producía espuma gracias a una esponja enjabonada, recordó gradualmente la razón de todos sus malestares aquel día.

Apenas tuvo un espacio para dejar la atención de los clientes en manos de Suguro, Zynda se escabulló hasta su casillero y extrajo de él una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada. Revisó sus contenidos una, dos, incluso tres veces antes de sonreír y encaminarse hacia la oficina ocupada por los dueños de la franquicia. Aunque los tres hijos del maestro Ikki usualmente estaban juntos de sol a sol, sólo encontró a Jirō una vez golpeó la puerta y le dejaron entrar.

-Señor, le agradecería si me concede unos minutos de charla privada -inició la Arachne, totalmente solemne y humilde-. Si está muy ocupado, puedo volver cuando me indique.

-Ahora mismo no lo estoy, Zynda -devolvió el humano, de mirada atrayente y sonrisa tan joven como franca-. ¿Quieres tomar asiento, tal vez comer o beber algo?

-En absoluto, jefe. Intentaré ser breve porque debo volver ante mis clientes dentro de poco.

Se instaló la tejedora pelinegra frente al escritorio más grande, flanqueado por los que ocupaban sus hermanas y con un toque ciertamente modernista respecto a la disposición espacial del computador, los papeles y la foto familiar siempre esperable de dichas instancias. Una vez Jirō se sentó y la miró con toda la confianza que un jefe puede tenerle a su mejor efectiva, ella habló.

-Señor Hagiwara, quisiera pedirle un favor muy especial. Digo desde ya que no es para mí sino para un par de amigos a los que aprecio tanto como a mi hermanita Antonella o a mi propia vida -le pasó el papel para que lo viera-. Escritas en esta hoja, que me entregaron hace tres semanas pero que recién ahora he decidido analizar con la debida atención, se encuentran las ideas que ellos me pidieron considerar para un pastel de bodas y me gustaría ver qué tan factibles son.

-Aprecio tu deferencia, Zynda, pero sería mejor que hubieses ido directamente con Iihara -habló él, refiriéndose al chef Yoshiyuki-. Él es nuestro as en la manga a la hora de concebir ideas relativas a matrimonios.

-Igual me gustaría que me diera su opinión profesional. Usted, después de todo, lleva muchos más años en esto que yo.

Hagiwara leyó atentamente los conceptos escritos en la hoja mediante tinta azul. "Estos trazos provienen de una pluma cara, quizás de marca Parker o Montblanc, y la calidad de la tinta es indiscutible, además de mostrar líneas claras e iguales. Ergo, quien le pide este favor a Zynda es ciertamente un hombre, o una mujer, de amplia experiencia, idéntico criterio e inteligencia. Una persona cultivada que ciertamente contraerá nupcias con alguien de idéntica formación".

-Dime algo, Zynda -continuó el hombre-. ¿Son tus amigos humanos o existe un componente liminal en esta unión?

-Él es humano como usted, señor, y ella es una arpía rapaz de plumaje carmesí. Quizás la haya visto antes en compañía de él comprando pasteles; cuando no vienen me hacen órdenes por teléfono -explicó la aludida-. Sus nombres son Eddie Maxon y Pachylene.

-¿Anfitrión y huésped, entonces? -Jirō levantó una ceja.

-Sí, jefe, desde el primer día. Ambos son seres fantásticos y soy una de las pocas personas que conoce sus planes -añadió Zynda-. De momento no tengo la fecha de la boda, pero creo que cualquiera de los dos prospectos anotados allí con la letra de él pueden hacerse en dos o tres días de buen trabajo.

-Tienes buen cálculo, Zynda, y permíteme extender desde ya mis felicitaciones a los futuros esposos. ¿De casualidad él es americano?

-No, señor. Eddie es canadiense de pura cepa pero lo confunden de vez en cuando con un americano, cosa que no le agrada en absoluto. Pachylene, a pesar de su nombre con raíces helénicas, es tan japonesa como yo y nació en Okutama, no lejos de Tokio.

-Qué hermoso lugar -el humano se puso nostálgico-. Alguna vez me gustaría visitarlo porque me han contado muchas maravillas al respecto. Como antes te dijera, Iihara puede darte una mirada más experta respecto a pasteles de bodas, aunque diré que ambos diseños me gustan mucho y sería un honor prepararlos aquí. Imagino que te gustaría hacer un presupuesto especial a tus amigos.

-Tampoco lo he hablado con ellos, señor, porque su boda aún está en etapa de planificación. Una vez sepa con certeza cuántas personas asistirán le daré la tarifa de este trabajo, tal como dictan nuestros protocolos. Quisiera pedirle otro favor.

-Si está en mis manos o la de mis hermanas...

-Me gustaría... colaborar con Iihara en la confección de este pastel -se acongojó ligeramente la ochopatas-. Sabe usted mejor que nadie que mis medios son modestos y deseo, a través de este gesto, hacerle un buen regalo de bodas a mis amigos. Ellos conocen bien mi historia de vida y me aceptaron sin reservas en sus vidas, enseñándome a vivir nuevamente después del descalabro de TALIO y también sirviendo de ejemplo para volverme una ciudadana mejor. Yo no soy una desagradecida, señor, y comprenderá usted...

-No hace falta que me expliques, Zynda -el humano sonrió-. Sé que no tienes gran experiencia en repostería de alta gama pero nada impide, gracias a tu voluntad y habilidades manuales innatas, que aprendas las técnicas más complicadas junto a Yoshiyuki. Quédate totalmente tranquila porque te autorizo. No temas equivocarte ni hacer todas las preguntas que desees; al ser una de nuestras mejores colaboradoras, esta licencia es un justo premio a tu esfuerzo.

-Gracias, jefe. Un millón de gracias.

Sonrió Hagiwara y aprovechó de regalarle un pastelillo árabe a la Arachne, quien lo aceptó encantada y disfrutó hasta el final la mezcla de masa de hoja, almíbar y nueces antes de retirarse con una reverencia. Nada más salió de la oficina y giró a su derecha para volver a la zona pública, una voz cortante la paró en seco.

-Eso fue tan lindo que casi me hizo vomitar.

Volteó Zynda y se encontró cara a cara con Ekurbe, la equidna especializada en repostería y cuyo talento era tan grande como su temperamento. Su mirada venía plagada de desprecio, casi de asco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -espetó la Arachne, poniéndose a la defensiva-. ¿Acaso escuchaste nuestra conversación?

-Me vi forzada a ello debido a tu intromisión, arañita de tres al cuarto. Para tu información, yo tenía una reunión con el señor Jirō y tú, tan rampante como siempre, te saltaste la fila sin apelación -avanzó e hizo retroceder a su interlocutora por el pasillo-. ¿Con qué cara tú, el eslabón más bajo de la cadena productiva, crees tener potestad para echarme por la borda?

-Yo no sabía que ibas a reunirte con el jefe -se defendió la pelinegra-. Además, estuve con él menos de diez minutos, ¿o acaso ibas a echarte a morir por eso?

-Los tiempos no se violan -Ekurbe agitó su cola, haciendo sonar el amenazante cascabel típico de la especie-. Un segundo es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en un mundo como el de la alta repostería. Y hablando de eso, ¿de verdad crees tener dedos para el piano, Zynda? Tus decoraciones previas en la cocina pueden calificarse de ramplonas, cuando no deficientes.

-¡Serás...!

-Cierra tu maldita boca de depredadora y escúchame bien porque no diré esto dos veces -la equidna estalló en cólera-. La cocina es mi territorio, no el tuyo; sólo te acepto allí porque mi contrato lo estipula pero créeme que no disfruto tu compañía. Ocupas demasiado espacio, te demoras el triple que otros pinches y careces de la más mínima noción a la hora de elegir sabores o coberturas.

Zynda sintió que la rabia la invadía. Sabía que esta chica monstruo era recelosa y antipática, pero aquí se estaba pasando de la raya. Rechinó levemente sus colmillos, guardando silencio mientras Ekurbe se preparaba para otra volea.

-Diseñar y preparar un pastel de bodas no es llegar y montar un bizcocho sobre otro. Requiere investigación y una meticulosidad impropia de una especie como la tuya. La repostería es arte, casi ciencia, por lo que sus métodos y ritos han de respetarse hasta el final. Un pastelero se juega su prestigio y dignidad en cada obra, aunque no sé por qué te digo esto si ni siquiera conoces qué significan tales palabras.

-Como si tú fueses más cuidadosa o digna que yo, cínica insoportable.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! -elevó su voz la escamosa, apretando sus puños.

-No creas que no sé que bajo ese exterior implacable y gritos bombásticos con los que avisas de nuevos productos a exhibir ocultas algo bastante más embarazoso -la Arachne apeló a sus recuerdos de días previos-. Tú, Ekurbe...

-¡No me llames por mi nombre, desadaptada! ¡Soy tu superiora y me respetas!

-Me importan un rábano tu jerarquía y títulos, Ekurbe -repitió dicha palabra y la irritó aún más-. Sé, como iba a decir antes de tu maleducada interrupción, que tienes un historial de actitudes cuestionables, cuando no embarazosas, estando en la cocina. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando metiste tus dedos en un pote de fondant fresco la semana pasada y comenzaste a dibujar corazoncitos en la blanca masa? Yo estaba a meros pasos de ti y observé tu rostro perdido en el vacío, suspirando el nombre de un muchacho que te tenía loquita.

-Satme-Sannika, detente ahora mismo -la chef intentó callarla y fracasó estrepitosamente.

-¿Y qué hay del incidente hace dos semanas, cuando sonó el teléfono de la recepción y saliste cual resorte de tus dominios a contestarlo? También suspiraste entonces y tu voz, usualmente dura, era un amasijo de terciopelo teñido de términos tan dulces como la masita que devoré hace minutos -la tejedora siguió apretando los tornillos e hizo su mejor imitación de una chica enamorada-. "Sí, cariñito, lo que tú digas"; "corta tú, vamos"; "desearía estar contigo y no rodeada de todos estos imbéciles, mi amor"; "ya voy a pedir mis vacaciones para que vayamos a Bali como queríamos"; y así tantas otras frases teñidas de azúcar glaseado.

Ekurbe se puso más blanca que el mismo fondant, si eso era posible. El disparo de Zynda había dado en el blanco con devastadora precisión y la sonrisa en su rostro sólo irritó más a la expuesta equidna de ásperas escamas.

-Y si nos vamos al mes pasado, cuando fuiste a recibir un pedido de 250 paquetes de chocolate para cobertura, recuerdo haberte visto muy feliz hablando con el muchacho del reparto. ¡Si hasta le ayudaste a bajar las cajas del...!

-¡Cállate! -la liminal ectotérmica intentó arrojarle un patético puñetazo-. ¡Cierra tu maldita boca ahora mismo!

-¿Acaso me vas a inyectar veneno para que me calle? -se pavoneó la Arachne-. Eso sólo te dejaría en evidencia. Cuento corto, Ekurbe, careces de cualquier autoridad o argumento para cuestionar mi gesto hacia aquellos grandes amigos que esperan una respuesta favorable de mi persona. Voy a hacer ese pastel en tu cocina -recalcó estas tres últimas palabras- aunque se te revienten las venas de rabia; cuento para ello con la aprobación de don Jirō y tus objeciones valen nada.

-Ya te dije que careces de actitudes para un trabajo de tal magnitud y sólo harías el ridículo -espetó la reptiliana-. No me hace falta mirar la hoja en tus manos para saber que es un diseño complejo, bien adaptado a la unión entre una extraespecie y un humano de amplio criterio. Pobre de ti que vayas a plantearle esto a Iihara porque soy capaz de hacer un escándalo como no imaginas, Satme-Sannika.

-No creo que se equipare a tus intervenciones públicas a la usanza de una _fangirl_ , Ekurbe -la pelinegra mencionó una vez más su nombre para sacarle rabia-. ¿Qué hay de malo en admitir que estás enamorada?

-¡No estoy enamorada! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que hablas! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar, desadaptada del quince! -estalló la chef, sin importar si se exponía ante la capital en pleno-. ¡Ahora cállate y déjame en paz!

-Como quieras... pastelita. ¿Así te dice tu chico, no?

Sin más ganas de ser humillada y con sus facciones convertidas en luz de semáforo, Ekurbe apartó a Zynda de un empujón y se largó hacia la cocina; nada más abrir la puerta pegó un grito aún más grande, seguido de una orden para volver al trabajo más propia de un esclavista que de una liminal supuestamente bien adaptada a la sociedad moderna. Si bien la ochopatas sintió una leve satisfacción al dejar en evidencia a la irascible reptiliana, le dolió recibir semejante menosprecio a sus aptitudes culinarias. Su yo anterior, de contar con una pistola al alcance de la mano, la habría silenciado de un balazo en la frente.

Aunque la Arachne no fuese una experta de marca mundial en lo referente a horneado, cremas y decoración, detestaba que la calificaran de inútil con sólo unas partidas de galletas y quequitos como evidencia. Nació entonces en su interior un profundo desprecio por la otra fémina y la cara larga, alimentada por el asco de tan desafortunado encuentro, no se la quitó nadie hasta eso de las 14:30 horas, cuando una feroz migraña comenzó a azotarla y la obligó a marcar tarjeta antes de lo previsto. Agradeció en silencio a Riina, quien le dio un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua que le permitieron suficiente alivio como para colocarse ropas de civil y salir a tomar el autobús rumbo a Shirokane.

-¿Escuchaste de casualidad lo que pasó hoy en la mañana entre Ekurbe y yo? -le preguntó Zynda.

-Sólo lo último -retrucó la chica-. Te arriesgaste mucho al invocar su ira de esa forma; nunca la había visto tan enfadada y casi llegó a matar a sus pobres pinches de puro cansancio.

-Se merecía que le dijeran un par de verdades. ¿Sabe Iihara de esto?

-Hoy no le he visto, pero si llegó después de la discusión seguramente fue testigo de ello y no le gustará nada. Lo conozco bien, Zynda, y más temprano que tarde le leerá la cartilla a Ekurbe.

Zynda terminó de ajustarse su chaqueta gruesa para enfrentar el frío de enero y suspiró.

-No sé cómo alguien con semejante talento para la repostería puede ser tan imbécil como ser viviente -dijo-. Sí, sabe infinitas veces más que yo y se lo concedo, pero no es motivo para tratar como basura a los demás ni mucho menos para menospreciar lo que he ganado trabajando aquí. ¿Acaso irá a tratar así al muchacho que la tiene flechada? En ese caso lo compadezco.

-Bueno, las equidnas son bastante problemáticas en ese aspecto, incluso más que las lamias o las Melusines -Riina le recibió el vaso vacío-. Nunca admitirán que están enamoradas hasta verse absolutamente acorraladas. Su ferocidad exterior, expresada en celopatía aguda y un deseo irresistible de defender a su hombre hasta de sus propias familiares, son sólo algunos de sus rasgos más peligrosos.

-¿Y puertas adentro?

Pausó la humana antes de encontrar la página requerida en sus archivos.

-Es cierto que ella te ve como una inferior debido a tu pasado y su propio palmarés. Que la hayas expuesto así, colega, fue prácticamente un golpe al estómago que le privó de todo su aire y también de buena parte de su confianza -suspiró-. ¿Puedo confiarte algo? No se lo vayas a revelar a nadie más, ni siquiera a Suguro que es un ángel, porque de lo contrario me matará.

-¿En serio llegaría a tanto?

-Sí. Ekurbe realmente está enamorada hasta su última escama de ese muchacho repartidor y llevan más o menos cinco meses saliendo en absoluto secreto; los padres de él ven con recelo, cuando no desprecio, a las chicas monstruo y su propio anfitrión es, según he averiguado con ayuda de otros colegas, puramente nominal.

-¿Nominal?

-Sólo está para la firma porque se pasa toda su vida haciendo negocios fuera del país. Ekurbe vive prácticamente sola y es de esas liminales que tienen permiso para andar fuera por sí mismas.

-La tarjeta azul -recordó Zynda-. Continúa, Riina.

-Una vez los encontré por accidente en los Jardines Hamarikyū, a corta distancia de aquí, y casi no podía creer que la chef colérica y antisocial de la _Bransen_ fuese, estando con él, un reguero de seda y arrumacos. Se le notaba plácida, casi entregada ante los humildes encantos de aquel humano, arrimándose a él y buscando su calor en medio del frío otoñal.

-Vaya... Resulta que la equidna insoportable sí tiene su corazoncito -sonrió maliciosamente la Arachne-. Sus problemas, si bien son caldo de cultivo perfecto para bajarle un poco los humos mediante ciertas burlas, son de su exclusiva responsabilidad y fuera de lo que haga aquí, me importan menos que nada. Si alguna vez madura y se decide a cambiar, bien; si no, tendrá que resignarse cuando los jefes eventualmente la citen a su oficina para darle una buena repasada.

-¿Realmente crees que pasará algo así?

-Pasará. Acuérdate de mis palabras.

* * *

 _3:36... 3:35... 3:34... 3:33..._

* * *

Cuando regresó a la realidad descubrió que había terminado de lavarse y enjuagarse casi sin darse cuenta y el agua comenzaba a enfriarse. Sin deseos de pescar un resfriado, salió de la tina, retiró el tapón y aguardó a que el último remolino se fuese por el drenaje antes de tomar su gran toalla de algodón para secarse a conciencia. Irónicamente, a pesar del cansancio gatillado por esos momentos tensos a la vez que críticos, el vapor ejerció en ella un efecto casi terapéutico, eliminando el dolor de sus músculos y haciéndola recuperar esa sonrisa que creyó perdida. Se sentía renacida, como una Arachne recién salida de su huevo protector y ansiosa de experimentar todo lo que el mundo pudiera ofrecerle.

-Te demostraré que me la puedo, Ekurbe -juró Zynda una vez terminó de peinar su cabello-. Lo quieras o no cumpliré mi promesa y maravillaré a los futuros esposos Maxon con un pastel de bodas para las páginas grandes de la historia. Ya reservaré el sitio apropiado para tus disculpas.

Una última mirada a su cuerpo desnudo la llevó a vestirse con ese conjunto ideal para andar por casa: ropas de algodón fresco más la consabida camiseta de abrigo. Completó el conjunto con un suéter de lana que le regalara la señora Rei, silbó una cancioncita venida de sus tiempos en Abashiri y dejó su tenida previa en la cesta del lavado. Acto seguido tomó el bloc de notas usado para la compra más un lápiz grafito, colocándose junto a la mesa de la cocina en relajada posición.

-Por muy mal que me caigas, serpiente neurótica, te concedo que un pastel de bodas es algo que debe planificarse a fondo -comenzó a anotar con su mano izquierda en una página libre-. Si logro limpiar tus gritos destemplados de mis recuerdos, creo que puedo armar una lista de factores ideal para comenzar.

Pensó en los diseños inicialmente sugeridos por sus amigos: una réplica de las cataratas Hyakuhiro (cuya forma no sería complicada de reproducir con ayuda de fotos en alta resolución) y un flamante rascacielos digno de una ciudad cosmopolita como Tokio. Rodeó ambas ideas con un círculo, tirando líneas al mapa que cada vez adquiría mayores detalles.

-Dado que el pastel es un elemento estético y simbólico, su confección debe garantizar que sea armónico con el tema de la boda -trazó otro círculo-. La idea del edificio podría funcionar bien si la ceremonia y/o la posterior fiesta se realizan en un entorno urbano; lo mismo aplica a las cataratas y un _setting_ más campestre, quizás propio de Okutama, donde se encuentra la comunidad en que viviera Pachy hasta que viajó a Tokio y conoció a Eddie. De ahí podemos entrar a otra dicotomía: exterior vs. interior.

Zynda decía esto por una razón clara: la cobertura del pastel podía realizarse con fondant blanco o teñirlo de color gracias a tinturas comestibles en variados tonos que no comprometerían la autenticidad del azúcar. Otra opción fresca y maleable era la crema de mantequilla, capaz de ser imbuida con otros tantos sabores tipo café, fruta fresca, chocolate, dulce de leche, maní... El único problema de esta última era tener que refrigerar el pastel previamente porque de lo contrario la máscara se echaría a perder.

-Cada método tiene una ventaja: el fondant es de larga vida pero la crema es más sutil al paladar -llevó el lápiz a su fino mentón-. Ambos tienen idéntica fragilidad, eso sí, lo que me obliga a tener extremo cuidado a la hora de guardar y posteriormente transportar el pastel a destino. Deberá ir en un camión con almohadones; se me caería la cara de vergüenza si llegara roto o torcido. Otra opción, según le escuché a Suguro una vez, es llevar las partes por separado y ensamblarlas allá -otra nota-. Sí, tendré eso en cuenta.

Realizó un recordatorio al margen, pasando posteriormente a un asunto para el que la cobertura era terreno fértil: la decoración. Echó mano a su teléfono móvil y sacó partido del Internet inalámbrico de la casa para buscar "Adornos de Pasteles" en San Google. Maravillada quedó al encontrar flores de azúcar quemada; fantasías de frutas y hojas de menta; humanos, animales e incluso señales de tránsito construidas del mismo fondant previamente mencionado; nieve y hielo armados con coco rallado teñido de celeste o blanco al natural; fuentes llenas de salsa tipo ambrosía; y así tantos otros conceptos dignos de probar. Hasta las cáscaras de limón o naranja, cortadas de cierta forma, podían aprovecharse en este paisajismo a escala reducida.

-He aquí algo muy importante -releyó el último párrafo de un excelente artículo respecto a pasteles de boda-. "Es menester garantizar que los ingredientes a usar sean de la mejor calidad posible; los buenos adornos y coberturas deben tener toques auténticos, a diferencia de sus variantes baratas con sabor a plástico". Quizás aquí está lo más sencillo porque la _Bransen_ es famosa por la factura de sus preparaciones. Todo, desde las hojuelas hasta las salsas de las tartas, se hace a mano.

De aquí lanzó otra línea hacia un punto en blanco de la tercera página y posó su lupa mental en los sabores. Continuando con el razonamiento anterior, todos aquellos productos que vendía y periódicamente ayudaba a preparar tenían toques contrastantes, donde la fortaleza de uno se amoldaba a la blandura o el crujir del otro y ambos eran realzados gracias a la mano amiga de un tercero, usualmente presente en leves toques de canela, sal, azúcar o esencia de vainilla, por nombrar apenas cuatro ejemplos. "¿Qué sabores les gustan a mis amigos?", se dijo, rascando su cabeza por el costado derecho. "¡Vamos, Zynda, piensa...! Sé que uno de sus favoritos es el pastel de chocolate y naranja, así que ahí tengo un par para empezar. También les gustan, si nuestras juntas a tomar té y charlar son indicación, la miel, el caramelo, las avellanas y la fruta de la estación. Y a lo que le hacen la cruz es al café".

Rodeó esa pequeña lista con un nuevo círculo; seguro aquí habría una combinación idónea para cubrir bajo fondant o crema de mantequilla y quizás el chef Yoshiyuki Iihara, con quien hablaría incluso si a Ekurbe se le reventaban todas las venas, podría darle algún otro derrotero si conseguía quitarle algo de tiempo.

-Hasta ahora vamos bien pero no he abordado el asunto más importante de todo el lote: la forma del pastel -murmuró la Arachne cuando levantó la cabeza del papel-. Tanto las cataratas como el rascacielos son del tipo alto y erguido pero creo... que han de contar con las suficientes imperfecciones a modo de no quedar demasiado robóticos en su aspecto. No quiero que mi regalo parezca un cuadro cubista, después de todo. He visto antes a Ekurbe usar una herramienta tipo afeitadora manual para moldear bloques de bizcocho, como si estuviera esculpiendo mármol o roca. ¡Sí, eso es! -chasqueó sus dedos-. Interiorizarme algo más sobre proporciones y detalles también es buena idea.

Vinieron más notas al azar junto con otras búsquedas relativas a arquitectura tipo _high rise_ y las ya mencionadas cataratas cerca del Monte Kawanori, calificadas por Zynda como "una auténtica maravilla natural". Recordó que no lejos de casa, a medio camino entre allí y la escuela donde estudiaba Antonella, había una tienda de fotografía donde podía imprimir algunas muestras en papel de alta calidad; le serían de increíble utilidad a la hora de replicar y/o desarrollar sus detalles sobre los bloques de pastel. Realizar semejante ejercicio en solitario le dejó la película bastante más clara y la hizo sacar la sonrisa más grande del día.

-Lo bueno es que ya tengo un plano bastante acabado y ahora bastará llevarlo a la práctica -se levantó a buscar algo del refrigerador-. Tanto pensar me dio hambre; ojalá haya un buen yogurt con frutas aquí dentro.

-¿Pensar en qué, hermana?

Otra interrupción la detuvo en el acto, pero esta era bienvenida y anhelada por la mayor, quien giró a su derecha y se encontró con la menuda figura de Antonella contemplándola desde el dintel del arco dando al recibidor. Venía con su uniforme y su pequeña mochila al hombro.

-¡Mi amor! -Zynda fue de inmediato a abrazarla-. ¡Qué alegría me da verte! ¿Llegaste recién?

-Hace cinco minutos nada más -retrucó la otra tejedora-. Como venía con hambre decidí pasar a la cocina pero te encontré tan concentrada sobre tus notas que mejor decidí esperar a que terminaras. ¿De qué tratan tus planes, hermana mía?

-Puedo contar con tu discreción, ¿o no?

-¡Por supuesto! Discreción es mi segundo nombre -sonrió la peliverde-. Vamos, dime de qué se trata.

-Verás, queridita: dado que la tía Pachy y el tío Eddie se van a casar...

-¡¿Se van a casar?! -Antonella casi estalló de júbilo al escuchar dichas palabras-. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Ah, qué bello es el amor sincero! -se calmó un poco-. Deduzco, entonces, que tus elucubraciones se refieren al regalo que les vas a hacer, ¿o no?

-Tal cual -Zynda abrió la nevera y sacó dos potes de yogurt con trozos de frambuesa.

-¿En qué has pensado? -Antonella abrió el suyo y se bebió casi la mitad de un trago.

-Responderé a ello tan pronto tú me cuentes algo -la pelinegra miró el reloj de pared-. Son casi las cinco y tú sales de la escuela a las tres. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este rato?

-Bueno, esta semana me toca hacer la limpieza del salón antes y después de clases, por lo que he salido un poco más temprano de casa desde el lunes -explicó la pequeña mientras Zynda le acercaba una plataforma para que se sentara-. Midori Tomashino, aunque va en un salón diferente al mío, me está ayudando con eso.

-Ah, la hija de la señora Yuka -recordó Zynda-. Sí, es una buena niña y me da muchísimo gusto que ambas se hayan vuelto buenas amigas a pesar de verse exclusivamente en los recreos. ¿Cómo se dividen las tareas?

-Bueno, yo limpio la pizarra y los pupitres hasta que brillen, además de cambiar las flores en el escritorio del profesor. Midori se encarga de trapear el piso, limpiar las ventanas altas y vaciar los botes de basura. Yo me encargo de los cristales más bajos y también sostengo el banco donde se sube para llegar arriba.

-¿Y eso no te toma mucho esfuerzo?

-Para nada. Ambas vamos a nuestro propio ritmo y mañana será el último día -Antonella entrecerró un pelito sus seis ojos azules-. Antes de iniciar las clases se asignará a nuestros sucesores para todas aquellas tareas a contar del próximo lunes. Es cuanto puedo decir al respecto, hermana. Y volviendo al tema, ¿en qué consiste el regalo que estás preparando para nuestros flamantes novios?

-Ambas somos modestas, querida, por lo que chiches caros no van con nuestro estilo. Ergo, decidí lanzarme a una nueva aventura y acudir con el señor Hagiwara para plantearle las ideas que Eddie y Pachy me sugirieran...

Vino una nueva narración de los hechos acaecidos en el despacho y el posterior encontrón con Ekurbe, la equidna de terribles modales. Sonrió Zynda de oreja a oreja cuando Antonella la calificó de "metomentodo antipática" y luego bufó a la usanza de una aristócrata del viejo estilo. "Esa tipa va a terminar aislada de todo el mundo, incluyendo de ese noviecito suyo, si mantiene dicha actitud", sentenció.

-Hablas con la verdad, pequeña perla de mis ojos. Sus problemas, sin embargo, no son los míos, y yo estoy totalmente enfocada, más allá de mis muchos deberes con la clientela de la _Bransen_ , en hacerles un pastel de bodas con el que lleguen a alucinar de puro gusto. Será mi forma particular de agradecerles por ser tan buenos con nosotras.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda prestarte ayuda? -inquirió la pequeña ochopatas.

-Tengo más o menos claras las bases teóricas de este pastel y también las ideas de los diseños que me entregaron. Lo que me falta es un bosquejo o borrador según dichas especificaciones y tengo que hacer dos modelos para presentarlos primero ante ellos y después al chef Iihara.

-Yo dibujo bastante mejor que hace unos meses, así que si me dejas revisar tus notas... -Antonella sacó su estuche y un cuaderno de dibujo de su mochila-. Hoy tuvimos clases de arte, por lo que esto nos cae como anillo al dedo.

Cinco páginas de notas diversas y casi una docena de fotografías en la pantalla del teléfono cambiaron de manos. La peliverde leyó cada apunte con la debida atención y de vez en cuando preguntaba ciertas cosas a su hermana antes de trazar líneas sobre el papel gramado.

-¿Está bien así? -mostró un primer croquis bien logrado de lo que parecían las cataratas.

-La elevación está perfecta pero le pondría un poco más de verde en la base, junto al estanque y las rocas sumergidas.

-Vale, más verde y también un poco más oscuro aquí para crear el musgo -pintó en la zona designada-. Este gris de las rocas tampoco debería ser muy complicado de recrear, o de lo contrario podríamos usar...

-...un marrón achocolatado -completó Zynda-. Seguramente la corriente que cae desde el risco arrastra consigo ciertas cantidades de tierra arcillosa.

Siguieron trabajando lado a lado, alimentadas por dos porciones más de yogurt por cabeza y algunos cereales de avena a modo de merienda. El diseño relativo a las cataratas Hyakuhiro era el que la Arachne mayor deseaba usar para una ceremonia en exteriores, acompañada del fresco aire montañoso y el ruido del agua verdadera cayendo no lejos de la villa que le describiera Pachy en su primerísima conversación civil. Una vez la pelinegra quedaba satisfecha con ciertas áreas del dibujo, Antonella pasaba un lápiz de tinta encima de las líneas en grafito, posteriormente borrando estas últimas con todo el cuidado posible.

-Limpiar el dibujo una vez terminado es tan importante como todo lo demás -dijo con una sonrisa-. Sólo dos o tres trazos más y... ¡listo! ¿Qué tal si ahora abordamos el prospecto del rascacielos?

-Mejor que mejor -sonrió Zynda-. Ya que estamos con todo el impulso creativo, no aprovecharlo sería quedar al nivel de Ekurbe. ¿Queridita?

-¿Sí, hermana de mis amores?

-No seas como ella de mayor, por favor.

-Ni soñarlo.

Además de los detalles típicos de un edificio que en la vida real se elevaría 250 a 300 metros sobre el suelo urbano, la peliverde aprovechó de diseñar con extrema ternura figuras tipo _chibi_ representando a los novios besándose en el amplio helipuerto, así como un par de banderas flameando al viento sobre ambos. A Eddie le puso un traje negro con corbata de humita y camisa blanca impecable, mientras Pachy llevaba un vestido tan rojo como sus propias alas y cabellera, sin escote y llegando hasta encima de las rodillas. La Arachne mayor aprobó todo ello de inmediato, aportando también correcciones menores al brillo de los ventanales y las barandas de la parte superior, que seguramente se verían bien estilosas con fondant fresco. "Algo de refrigeración no le hará mal a este pastel, incluso si es para interior", se dijo mientras buscaba gamas de gris claro para el exterior de la estructura. Bajo ella tomaron la libertad de añadir un hermoso parque de amplios senderos, pasto recién cortado y hermosos almácigos de flores como rosas, pensamientos o geranios en muchos colores junto a pequeñas bancas de madera o piedra pulida.

No bien terminaron de fijar la segunda imagen y guardarla en una carpeta gruesa junto con los otros documentos, levantaron sus cabezas; el reloj cercano señalaba casi las siete de la tarde.

-¡Vaya que se nos pasó volando la hora! -silbó Antonella-. El señor Sachio y la señora Rei llegarán en cualquier momento.

-Gracias por tu asistencia, querida -Zynda besó con ternura su frente-. Tómate unos minutos para descansar mientras preparo la cena, ¿vale? Después te bañaré y llevaré a la cama.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Sé que te diste un buen remojón antes, pero considerando lo mucho que trabajamos otro no vendría mal, ¿no crees?

-Quizás lo tome, mi amor. Ahora veamos qué nos ofrecen las alacenas de la casa.

-Antes de eso, hermana, me gustaría sugerirte algo -la peliverde se arrimó a ella.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿Crees que el tío Eddie y la tía Pachy hayan vuelto ya de Canadá? -preguntó con esperanza-. Ahora que son famosos gracias a su rol en la creación del sistema de integración de allá seguramente deben estar muy ocupados, pero me gustaría ir a Ginza y darles una linda sorpresa.

-Los extrañas, ¿no es así?

-Muchísimo, Zynda -suspiró Antonella-. Muchísimo. Estos días que no los tuvimos con nosotros se me hicieron bastante largos. Al menos mi corazoncito está más tranquilo porque sé que su ausencia está debidamente justificada. En todo caso no perdemos nada con pasarnos por su departamento; si no están dejaremos el recado con su vecino o, en su defecto, con la agente Smith.

-Lo pensaste todo, ¿eh?

-Bueno, aprendí todo ello de la mejor y también de nuestros homenajeados -sonrió la pequeña, levantando nuevamente el ánimo de su pariente.

Ya después de la cena (papas horneadas con mantequilla), un nuevo baño y despedirse de sus anfitriones hasta mañana, ambas Arachnes estaban en sus aposentos, listas para ponerle punto final a otro día fantásticamente aprovechado. Antonella se echó sus pastillas a la boca y las pasó con un vaso de agua bebido al seco; acto seguido comenzó a buscar uno de sus libros de cuentos para dormir. Zynda cerró las cortinas y se aseguró que la ventana no quedase entreabierta. No bien terminó de comprobar la tensión y firmeza de las hamacas, su teléfono sonó ruidosamente.

-Vaya cosa rara -murmuró la mayor-. ¿Quién podría llamarme a las diez de la noche? Es más, ¿quién conoce mi número aparte de ti, los Hirosawa, Maki y nuestros amigos de Ginza?

-No vaya a ser una pitanza, porque ahí sí que se me acaba toda la buena voluntad -mencionó la menor, haciendo un amago de crujir sus nudillos-. ¿Qué remitente te da el aparato?

-Desconocido. Nunca había visto antes esta combinación de dígitos, pero mejor será salir de dudas -deslizó su dedo hacia adentro-. ¿Diga?

-Buenas noches, Zynda -se escuchó una voz masculina-. Soy Yoshiyuki Iihara. Perdón por interrumpirte a esta hora. ¿Estás muy ocupada?

-Iba a acostarme, señor. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Deseaba pedirte disculpas.

Zynda arqueó sus finas cejas y transmitió mediante un par de miradas y un guiño de ojo el mensaje a su hermanita, quien dejó a un lado el libro que estaba examinando y volvió a acercarse a fin de no perder ni un detalle de la charla.

-¿Disculpas? -inquirió la arácnida-. ¿Por qué, señor?

-Tiene que ver con la tonta discusión a la que te metió Ekurbe esta mañana -comenzó el humano-. Jirō escuchó todo desde su oficina y luego, cuando se reunió con Ekurbe, le dio un merecido escarmiento a causa de su deplorable actitud. Al verla regresar con el ánimo tan crispado a la cocina intuí que algo iba mal pero no se lo pregunté porque seguramente me mordería, por lo que acudí a hablar con él y me puso al corriente.

-Ah, ya veo -sonreía por dentro la mayor de las Satme-Sannika al ver su pronóstico cumplido.

-En lo que a mí respecta, Zynda, encuentro muy loable que decidas llegar tan lejos por tus amigos que se van a casar, así que desde ya digo que cuentas con mi más absoluto apoyo a la hora de preparar ese pastel de bodas. ¿Has trabajado algo el diseño?

-Algo lo he avanzado, pero aún debo presentarlo ante los novios para que me lo aprueben o, si corresponde, hagan las observaciones pertinentes -contestó la Arachne con total sinceridad-. Este proyecto significa mucho para mí, señor Iihara, y si bien no soy todo lo que se dice ducha con el fondant y los adornos, deseo mejorar mi habilidad en esa y otras muchas técnicas.

-Una vez tengas el diseño aprobado tráemelo para examinarlo -dijo el maestro pastelero-. Con la maqueta básica lista, no tendré problema en enseñarte los puntos más finos de la decoración.

-¿De verdad lo haría?

-Por supuesto. Si hay algo que me gusta es traspasar los conocimientos culinarios a las nuevas generaciones. Y si a Ekurbe le parece mal, mala suerte -sentenció Yoshiyuki.

-Reciba desde ya mis más infinitas gracias -dijo Zynda, cerrando sus ojos en señal de aprobación-. Juro que seré una alumna aplicada.

-Eso lo tengo asumido. Que pases buenas noches.

-Igualmente, señor. Y gracias de nuevo.

Cortó, guardó el número en su lista de contactos y dejó el aparato en la mesita, junto al jarro de agua cristalina del que ambas extraespecies solían beber en mitad de la noche o cuando les diera la gana. Por momentos pareció perder su mirada entre la textura de las cortinas.

-¿Y bien, hermana? -Antonella le tiró levemente la manga del pijama.

-¡Avanzamos, queridita!

Zynda la cogió y le dio un enorme abrazo aunque sin sacarle dolor de huesos, procediendo a contarle los puntos clave de su charla con el chef y sintiéndose realmente aliviada de ver cómo las estrellas comenzaban a alinearse a su favor. Para la tejedora este asunto era una prueba de honor y no pensaba fallarla.

-¿Ves cómo las cosas cambian para mejor, Zynda? -sonrió la chiquilla una vez se acostó junto a ella en la hamaca grande-. Es la ley de las compensaciones en acción. Oye, todo esto me ha subido bastante el ánimo y quisiera leerte algo antes de irnos a dormir.

-Fantástica idea -devolvió la pelinegra-. ¿Qué título elegiste?

- _Trueno Sangriento_ -leyó la peliverde-. Es una novela de aventuras y fantasía que le regalaron al señor Sachio para Navidad y él ya la terminó de leer, así que me la prestó.

-¿Y qué tal crees que es?

-Él la encontró muy buena. ¿Tienes las mantas a mano?

-Ahora mismo las pongo sobre nosotras.

Se acurrucaron a fin de maximizar el traspaso de calor entre ambas y la pequeña chica monstruo comenzó a leer con esa voz infantil, pausada, capaz de hacer énfasis en los puntos más importantes del texto.

-"Lo que no sospechaba es que hiciese tanto frío en el estrecho valle por el que iba ahora mismo. Había caído un espeso manto anoche, forzándola a refugiarse en una choza decrépita y sin posibilidad de encender siquiera un mísero fuego" -pausó Antonella para recobrar el aliento tras la primera mitad de un párrafo largo-. "Allí detestó, como cientos de veces durante las dos semanas que llevaba en movimiento, el no saber siquiera un poco de magia para encender madera seca o telas viejas. Sentir el tacto de los muebles viejos en sus manos le hizo ver que allí alguna vez vivió alguien. Alguien cuya existencia fue sepultada por la misma nieve años atrás".

-Suena tétrico -esbozó Zynda.

-Espera, que parece que aquí hay otra cosa interesante.

Para cuando terminaron de leer el primer capítulo dieron casi las doce de la noche, sin contar con que mañana la peliverde debería ir a la escuela. Al menos la posibilidad de dar esa maravillosa sorpresa a Pachy y Eddie les dejó el ánimo bastante alto cuando se quedaron por fin dormidas.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _No hay boda sin pastel, pues. En función de tan importante elemento decidí escribir el presente capítulo y así eternizar una idea que me llegó mientras me servía una rodaja de pie de limón durante el desayuno. La textura, el sabor e incluso la estética de tan insigne creación son capaces de crear y evocar casi tantas memorias como el atuendo de los novios o el local de la ceremonia. Reconozco que puede ser extraño colocar a Zynda Satme-Sannika, liminal conocida más por su afilada lengua y ademanes prácticos, de cabeza en esta tarea, mas también es una forma perfecta de realizar mi ejercicio narrativo predilecto - sacar a luz el "lado B" de los personajes. Nadie es enteramente monotemático, después de todo. Si bien los universos del fondant, la crema y los adornos parecen intimidantes al principio, estoy seguro de que la Arachne aprenderá a dominarlos bien y pasará esta prueba por todo lo alto con la ayuda del chef Iihara._

 _Tanto escribir sobre cosas dulces me dio hambre, así que aprovecharé de ir a la pastelería del barrio a comprar una torta de chocolate y naranja para darle una sorpresa a mi querida Valaika. ¡Que tengan un dulce día, amigos, y gracias por su tiempo! O como se dice en japonés, "pensar en el mundo mismo como un delicioso pastel no es una idea tan descabellada"._


	58. Reciprocidad

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Reciprocidad**

A las 10 de la mañana en punto Pachylene salió del elevador y entró al pulcro pasillo rodeando las oficinas de Nakashima DSE. Estaba de buen ánimo la rapaz aquel 11 de septiembre, día fantástico en lo que respectaba a clima y también a sus propios planes. Caminó lentamente los cinco pasos separándola de la única puerta, acercó la punta de una de sus alas al botón del timbre y lo presionó. El _ding-dong_ , tenue y armónico, pareció amplificarse gracias al silencio tipo sepulcral rodeándola.

-Nakashima, buenos días -mencionó una voz femenina por el altavoz-. ¿Quién es y qué desea?

-Buenos días -replicó la rapaz-. Soy Pachylene y vengo a ver a Eddie Maxon. Supongo que el conserje les avisó que venía.

-¡Ah, sí! -elevó su tono la otra fémina, la que la arpía reconoció de inmediato como Mayumi, secretaria de Yuka Tomashino-. Dame un momento y te abro.

Sonó el eco sordo siempre asociado a las cerraduras electrónicas de alta gama, permitiéndole a la rapaz empujar la puerta y entrar al mundo donde su compañero, amigo, amante y ahora prometido trabajaba 45 horas por semana. Algunos oficinistas la reconocieron de inmediato, saludándola con gestos o a viva voz que ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo por devolver. Conforme se movía hacia el fondo del corredor principal a cuyos costados nacían oficinas distribuidas en forma de flores con pétalos abiertos, captó también muchos otros diálogos asociados al ajetreo rutinario.

-¿Tienes los resultados de las pruebas balísticas?

-Me los enviaron del laboratorio hace cinco minutos.

-Mándalos a Iriki ahora mismo; lleva esperándolos desde el martes pasado.

-Así se hará. Ojalá esté de buen ánimo.

-¿Me creerías que aún tengo sueño a esta hora?

-¿Qué te quedaste haciendo anoche?

-Viendo _Atelier_ en Netflix; para cuando terminé la primera temporada me dormí en el sillón y desperté con el control en la cara.

-Ay, ay, ay... Esa manía tuya de pegarte a la tele...

-¿Podrías cubrirme un momento?

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito ir a buscar unos insumos al almacén. Me tomará sólo diez minutos.

-No sé si pueda, compadre, porque también estoy ocupadísimo.

-¡Tsutomu!

-¡¿Qué, Mayumi?!

-¿Ya están las tablas de correlación?

-¿Las del radar?

-¡Las mismas!

Al final de camino encontró frente a ella el acceso a la mesa de centro, aquella habitación climatizada y cuyas luces podían encenderse sólo con una muy buena razón porque en su interior existían los servidores corporativos. Del lado derecho notó que la puerta de Shinya Nakashima se encontraba cerrada, distinguiendo la figura del primogénito y también la de Talirindë, su gran amiga lamia. Ambos conversaban animadamente mientras ella tomaba notas en una libreta.

"Seguramente deben tener una reunión o presentación más adelante", frunció su ceño la rapaz. "Ojalá esto nos tome poco tiempo".

Llegó al límite marcado por la puerta a su izquierda y, dado que sus manos eran bien poco fiables, golpeó suavemente el panel de vidrio con sus poderosas garras. Cinco segundos después Eddie le abrió.

-Hola, mi amor -la hizo pasar y luego le dio un apasionado beso en sus hermosos labios-. Llegaste justo a tiempo, algo que me fascina.

-Sabes bien que en mí, querido, encontrarás a alguien siempre fiel y puntual -ella le devolvió el beso y se contuvo a última hora de empujarlo hacia el sillón de las visitas-. ¿Te pillo en muy mal momento?

-En absoluto, Pachy. Recién terminé de revisar unas tablas de correlación y me permitiré decirte, porque eres de la casa, que salieron mucho mejor de lo que mis pronósticos más optimistas esperaban.

-Fantástico -sonrió la chica monstruo-. Ya nos tomaremos algo más tarde para brindar por tu éxito. ¿Le comunicaste esto a Shinya?

-Lo puse al corriente diez minutos antes de tu llegada. Te voy a cobrar la promesa del trago porque, digamos, mi garganta ya está anhelando un buen vaso de agua tónica. ¿Qué tal si bajamos a tomarnos algo al bloque 21?

-¿Al rinconcito vanguardista? De inmediato me anoto.

Compartieron otro tierno beso y dejaron que el calor del otro traspasara sus ropas durante quince segundos antes de volver a su semblante de todos los días. Lo último que hicieron antes de anunciar su llegada ante Shinya fue saludar a la misma Yuka, quien les regaló su más bella sonrisa, y revisar sus propias manos.

Todo estaba en el lugar correcto. Eddie se encomendó a la diosa de las arpías y tocó la puerta.

-¡Pasa, viejo! -replicó el presidente desde dentro.

Así lo hicieron. El canadiense abrió y dejó pasar a su amada antes de entrar él mismo y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta. Sobra decir que sus colegas quedaron impresionados de ver a la rapaz allí.

-¡Pachy! -Tali acudió a darle un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte con nosotros! ¿Gustas algo de beber?

-Me gustaría algo fresco y sin alcohol, amiga querida -devolvió la rapaz, sentándose en una silla de visitante-. ¿Tienes agua tónica?

-No, pero mineral sí. Serviré para todos.

-¿Cómo has estado, Pachy? -ahora le tocó a Shinya exhibir su respeto.

-Muy bien, gracias. Si Eddie y yo estamos aquí es por un asunto muy breve y que, espero, no les quite más de diez o quince minutos.

-Cuando se trate de Eddie o de ti, amiga, nunca nos faltará tiempo -el ojigris ayudó a Tali con los vasos y luego se sentó en su poltrona-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes en esta hermosa mañana de lunes?

-Parto por decir que tal frase es una rareza mayúscula, especialmente en Tokio -inició Maxon una vez bebió algo de agua; estaba fría y chispeante, sin nada que envidiar a una tónica-. Antes de entrar en materia, ¿respaldaste lo que te mandé hace un rato?

-Debidamente, viejo, y he de decir que los números me han dejado muy satisfecho.

-Deberías haberlo visto cuando recibió tu correo, Eddie -intercaló Tali-. Casi saltó hasta el techo.

-Oye, no fue para tanto -se defendió Shinya, riendo; no podía enfadarse con su adorada reptiliana.

-Me quedo tranquilo, entonces. Yendo al grano, amigo, necesito pedirte formalmente que me concedas un día administrativo para este viernes.

-Ningún problema, viejo. Ve a hablar con Sumika y dile que tienes mi permiso. ¿Has usado alguno este año?

-Cero -respondió el canadiense.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con ambos? -inquirió Talirindë-. Digo, si Pachy está aquí debe ser por una buenísima razón.

-Ya me conoces, amiga, y sabes que no me gusta interponerme en las labores ajenas -dijo la pelirroja una vez bebió con ayuda de una pajilla-. Dado que nos encontramos en un ambiente de plena confianza, diré que sí tiene que ver con ambos. ¿Pueden guardar un secreto?

-Discreción es prácticamente nuestro segundo nombre -mencionó la pelipúrpura, acercándose un poco a sus amigos-. Nada de lo que digan saldrá de aquí.

Cruzaron una mirada los compañeros, buscando en el otro la fuerza necesaria para abrir el cofre conteniendo los tesoros más más limpios y valiosos de su arsenal. Eddie llevó levemente su mano derecha al brazo izquierdo de Pachy, acariciándole el suave penacho cubriéndolo casi hasta los hombros. Contaron mentalmente hasta tres y revelaron los anillos en sus manos.

-Chicos, nos vamos a casar -dijo él.

La lamia no pudo evitar dar un gritito de alegría, abrazando primero a la arpía y después al alto muchacho de ojos castaños. Sus ojos púrpuras parecían dejar escapar lágrimas de alegría, así que hubo de echar mano a una salvadora caja de pañuelos desechables. Shinya, algo más práctico pero no menos emotivo, felicitó a su colega con un soberbio abrazo y dispensó otro beso en las mejillas para la chica alada. Se le notaba tan feliz como a su propia novia.

-Mayor razón para darte el día libre, Eddie -volvió a sentarse-. Hablando a título estrictamente personal, ya me preguntaba yo cuándo llegarían a darnos la noticia.

-¿Tanto se nos notaba? -Maxon arqueó sus cejas.

-Bueno, Tali es la que tiene mayor inteligencia emocional de los dos. Además, considerando que ustedes han sido compañeros durante más tiempo, era cosa de dejar que todo calzara en su sitio. Esto no lo digo en tono calculador sino con sincera alegría, amigos míos, y pude sentirlo cuando conocí a Pachy luego del ataque de esos aprendices de Yakuza.

-Qué tiempos aquellos -murmuró la rapaz.

-Shinya tiene razón -continuó la escamosa-. Ya cuando nos conocimos en Okutama, Pachy, noté que algo muy especial existía entre ustedes, algo que ese encuentro con la Arachne enferma y tu posterior vuelo desplegaron en toda su enloquecedora magnitud. Mucha alegría me inundó al verlos tan compenetrados, tan dependientes el uno del otro, tan exquisitamente compatibles y únicos.

-Un millón de gracias a ambos por sus palabras.

-¡Esto es tan fantástico que apenas puedo esperar a verte en el altar, amiga! -sirvió más agua la lamia y ofreció galletas danesas de mantequilla-. ¿Ya tienen fecha para la ceremonia?

-En eso estamos -contestó el canadiense-. Tenemos ya varias cosas claras, incluyendo algunas ideas para el pastel, a cuánta gente deseamos invitar y la naturaleza de nuestra unión. Queremos hacer todo como corresponde a fin de evitarnos problemas con MON y las demás autoridades.

-¿Y qué hay del lugar?

-Lamentablemente no nos ha ido tan bien en eso como esperábamos.

-Hemos llamado a cuanto sitio hay para celebrar bodas aquí en Tokio e incluso en Okinawa, donde pasáramos aquellas maravillosas vacaciones hace casi dos años y donde conocimos gente maravillosa -siguió Pachylene-. Todos, desde iglesias como Cristea hasta salones de primera clase tipo Ritz o Hilton, están copados con reservaciones hasta el 2019...

-...o el 2020 en los peores casos. Y así dicen que el matrimonio es una institución en crisis -señaló Eddie irónico.

-Qué mal -suspiró Tali-. ¿Intentaron con Roppongi Hills?

-Fue uno de los primeros lugares. Nos dejaron de lado debido a la boda de un famosillo que invitó como a quinientas personas; a eso supongo que habrá que sumar a los paracaidistas de siempre. Lo que nosotros deseamos, querida, es una ceremonia íntima a la que sólo asista la gente de nuestro círculo más cercano, incluyendo la madre de Eddie y algunos de sus familiares.

Procedió a contarles brevemente sobre los tíos y primos del muchacho, desde Martin, el experto en libre comercio y derecho económico, hasta la irreverente Haley y su doble vida. Añadió también una mención especial, tapizada en cariño, para la señora Caroline, quien se enterara de su gran paso antes que nadie.

-Cuando se lo dijimos el día de su cumpleaños casi no lo podía creer. Aquella tarde llegó cansada de su trabajo en el bufete y la recibimos con una cena sorpresa consistente en sus platos favoritos. También le regalamos un lindo ramo de flores frescas -terminó ella.

-¿Y quién propuso a quién? -preguntó Shinya, entusiasmado por tantas cosas bellas.

-Yo fui -replicó Eddie-. En nuestros primeros días en Toronto llevé a Pachy al Varsity Centre, la arena perteneciente a mi alma mater, donde patinamos en absoluta soledad y luego de completar una rutina de _Herbies_...

- _¿Herbies?_ ¿Qué es eso?

-Es como el Test de Naveta pero en patines y con menos tiempo, compadre.

Shinya silbó de pura sorpresa y guardó silencio. Tali incitó a Maxon a continuar su parte.

-Como estaba diciendo, llevé a mi amada a patinar allí porque fue en ese hielo, rodeado de butacas, planchas de fibra de vidrio y banderines con títulos de años pasados, donde viví mis mejores momentos jugando hockey. Una vez terminamos la tanda de _Herbies_ con récord personal incluido, la llevé hasta el círculo central y en ese preciso instante le dije todo lo que significaba para mí.

-Fue algo tan hermoso que casi me hizo llorar -complementó la arpía-. Creía que mi propia confesión bajo la luna llena de Okinawa no tendría comparación pero Eddie levantó el listón a un nuevo nivel. Entonces sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita de terciopelo conteniendo los anillos de oro blanco que ya han visto. De la pura impresión me demoré un poco en contestar pero fue un "sí" rotundo. Terminamos en el hielo, riendo y besándonos como si no existiera un mañana.

-Una vez esa bendita palabra salió de los labios de Pachy me sentí flotar sobre plácidas y frías nubes -Eddie sacó su lado poético-. Que mi madre haya dado su consentimiento poco después sólo mejoró el inicio de lo que ahora vivimos: la más grande aventura de nuestra vida juntos. De ahí nos dimos un plazo máximo de hasta 18 meses para prepararlo todo. La cuestión, mis queridos amigos, es que sin un lugar para la ceremonia y sin un ministro de fe nuestras intenciones no saldrán del papel.

-Si no podemos encontrar sitio aquí, estamos dispuestos a llegar hasta Canadá a fin de oficializar nuestro vínculo -se puso seria la liminal-. Sé que allá no hay aún un sistema formal de integración pero poco me importa. Eddie y yo nos amamos.

-Lo sabemos mejor que nadie, amiga mía -Tali le entregó una galleta brillante y crujiente-. Aún así creo que no está todo perdido aquí, pero si el destino dicta que ambos han de contraer matrimonio más allá del mar, allá estaremos para acompañarlos en su gran día, digan lo que digan MON o las autoridades canadienses.

Procedió Eddie a interiorizarlos respecto a los lugares de su país que serían buenos escenarios para una potencial boda. Las reacciones más positivas de sus amigos llegaron con el Aurora Village Lodge, ubicado en el noroeste y donde la principal atracción eran hermosas auroras boreales en cielos entintados, límpidos, plagados de estrellas danzarinas. Allá se respiraba vida hasta en la última partícula de nieve.

-Hablando de tantas maravillas, ¿sabe la agente Smith o alguien más de la agencia lo que planean? -Shinya puso la dosis objetiva.

-Nadie, aparte de ustedes y mi madre, está enterado de nuestra estratagema -dijo Eddie-. Por eso es menester que mantengan la discreción a todo evento. Si conseguimos el lugar y las demás piezas calzan según nuestro plan, iremos poniendo gradualmente al corriente a los demás, comenzando por Yuka y después con Kuroko y su grupito, siempre y cuando tengan algo de tiempo para recibirnos en sus dependencias.

-Buena idea. Lo bueno, cuando breve, es dos veces bueno.

-Respecto a lo que dijo Tali sobre la esperanza, nos queda una última opción aquí en el archipiélago -añadió Pachylene-. Cuando hacíamos el borrador de la ceremonia en casa hace un mes, Eddie sugirió, de la nada, que podríamos intentar llevarla a cabo en Okutama. A mí me encantó la idea pero hay un último obstáculo: la aprobación de la matriarca Yakutsenya.

-Por eso fue que pidieron el viernes libre, para ir a preguntarle en persona -la lamia se llevó una galleta a la boca-. En lo personal estoy optimista y ya verán que todo saldrá bien. Aunque interactué bien poco con la señora Yakutsenya, me pareció una soberana inteligente, ecuánime y ante todo comprensiva. Denle saludos de nuestra parte a ella y a todas las demás arpías.

-En su nombre -sonrió la pelirroja.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Shinya mismo contestó.

-¿Diga...? -frunció el ceño, haciendo un gesto a sus contrapartes que parecía decir "lo siento"-. No, ahora mismo estoy ocupado y no sé cuándo voy a estar libre nuevamente... Sí, sé que la reunión con los técnicos es a las 11:30, pero son recién las 10:20 y no tienen que estar dos horas antes al pie del cañón... Sí, se los dije pero insisten en... No, es a las 11:30 y no antes. La última compilación está con Tsutomu; habla con él para que los distraiga un rato. Vale, gracias.

Cortó y suspiró, cerrando los ojos y después bebiéndose el agua de un solo trago. Una vez los abrió levantó un poco sus manos para regresar a la normalidad.

-Esta gente de la JSDF es insufrible. ¡Insufrible! Miren que venir aquí una hora antes cuando les dije que la reunión era a las 11:30. Después de esto van a tener suerte si les concedo diez minutos.

-Que sean cinco -Eddie puso la nota cruel-. No, tres.

-Dejémoslo en 90 segundos -Pachy rió maliciosamente-. Otra cosa no merecen por desubicarse tanto.

-Si quieren puedo borrar su cita ahora mismo del calendario -Tali miró a Shinya, quien asintió-. Vale, ya está hecho; una vez terminemos hablaré con Tsutomu para que vengan otro día.

-Gracias -asintió Eddie-. También quisiéramos pedirles el Mini Cooper convertible para ir hasta el pueblo, dado que nos quedaremos allá el fin de semana completo.

-También lo tendrás -el primogénito sacó una guía de otro cajón, la llenó en el acto y se la tendió a su amigo-. Mientras lo devuelvas con el estanque lleno, sabes que puedes llevarlo a donde más te plazca. ¿Deseas retirar las llaves ahora mismo?

-Mejor el jueves en la tarde, antes de salir. ¿Es Iriki quien se encarga de estas cosas?

-El mismo. Si no está en la oficina de administración podrás hablar con Yusaku y él te ayudará.

-¿Ven que es fácil resolver las cosas con algo de empeño? -atajó la lamia-. Continuando con este tema que me tiene entretenidísima, ¿hay algo más en lo que podamos ayudarles? Desde ya estoy dispuesta a llamar a alguno de esos hoteles o salones para que reconsideren su decisión. Quizás podría emplear con esa gente alguno de mis trucos retóricos si se pone pesadita.

-Gracias por tu buena voluntad, Talirindë -el canadiense le sonrió sinceramente-. En lo que sí pueden echarnos una mano es con los trajes; al ser tan fémina como Pachy eres ideal para acompañarla a probarse vestidos y accesorios.

-Yo no tengo un concepto tan refinado de la moda, que quede claro, aunque de un tiempo a esta parte he entrado poco a poco en dicho mundillo. Ni siquiera uso maquillaje y me visto de forma relativamente elegante a la vez que práctica, pero si se trata de asistir a Pachy tendré la mejor voluntad del mundo -cruzó sus ojos con los de la novia-. ¿Tienes pensado algún lugar?

-Negocios especializados no faltan aquí en Ginza o tal vez en Shinjuku -explicó la rapaz, pensando en otra conexión hacia Shirokane y apellidada Hirosawa-. Bastará darnos un fin de semana o dos para recorrerlos todos y pedir opiniones expertas.

-Bien me parece. Mientras tanto, Shinya y el señor Hidetaka podrán ayudar a Eddie con el traje. Todo esto, por supuesto, será por separado. Por ningún motivo vamos a romper la sagrada tradición de mantener en secreto sus ropas hasta el día de la boda.

Asintieron Eddie y Shinya, quienes devoraron las últimas galletas del platito de porcelana. Talirindë echó las migas a la papelera y lo guardó en un cajón ubicado al lado izquierdo del escritorio de banquero ocupado por su amado ojigris.

-Estamos dados -sonrió el presidente-. ¿Y qué hay del pastel? ¿Pueden darnos alguna primicia al respecto?

-Bien se sabe que el pastel de bodas ha de ser un elemento que impacte pero a la vez armónico con el ambiente -retrucó el pelicastaño-. Los contactos llegan lejos en todos los ámbitos y afortunadamente contamos con uno en la alta repostería: Zynda Satme-Sannika.

-¿La Arachne que testificó contra Shoda en el juicio contra TALIO? -la lamia casi no podía creerlo.

-La misma.

-Vaya... Siempre supe que su intención era reformarse y pagar sus deudas con la sociedad, pero nunca creí que acabaría trabajando en una pastelería. No sé ustedes, pero esas garras parecieran no llevarse bien con la cocina.

-Bueno, ella misma entró sin saber nada de cremas o masas pero hasta ahora le ha ido muy bien y se ha ganado el cariño de los clientes -dijo Pachylene-. Yo misma me encontré con ella un día en los Jardines Hamarikyū cuando iba a juntarme con Eddie para ver unos muebles y me contó su metamorfosis, incluyendo las razones más profundas que la llevaron a caer así de bajo. Al poco tiempo nos hicimos buenas amigas y nos juntamos periódicamente a charlar.

-Eso tiene que ver con su propio carácter: al ser Pachy una arpía que creció de forma distinta, aprendió a volar de adulta y carece de problemas de memoria, se ganó la etiqueta de _maverick_ -contó Maxon.

-La que luzco con muchísimo orgullo, dicho sea de paso -mencionó la aludida-. Zynda, eso sí, lo lleva a un nivel superlativo: aborrece a la inmensa mayoría de su propia especie, a la que considera vana, falsa y cobarde.

-¿Estás de broma? -ahora Shinya quedó estupefacto-. ¿Una Arachne anti-Arachnes?

-Créanlo o no, es verdad -resumió Eddie-. Zynda Satme-Sannika nació y creció en Abashiri, tierra helada y hostil en la frontera norte de Japón, junto a los océanos que se congelan en invierno y a un tiro de piedra de Rusia. Nunca conoció a sus padres y pasó su vida sola hasta encontrar a Antonella, su hermanita menor y a quien adora más que nada, al borde de la hipotermia. Nunca vio a otras ochopatas por allí, encontrando en los humanos del pueblo almas caritativas que acogieron a ambas en su seno, dándoles abrigo y ayuda con la condición de la pequeña, una osteogénesis imperfecta que deberá cargar de por vida.

-Entre el frío y el calor se formaron sus personalidades e idiosincrasias, siempre más cercanas al aspecto humano que al liminal. Zynda misma nos contó una vez que durante ciertos días se sentía atrapada en su cuerpo de araña, generando una dualidad contradictoria pero que la hace tan única como cualquiera de nosotros -otra vez la rapaz-. Ahora que dejó atrás para siempre su faceta beligerante, es una chica monstruo en la que confiamos contra viento y marea.

-En ese caso no hay problema -sonrió Tali-. Si ustedes la consideran un buen elemento, nosotros también. ¿Y en qué pastelería trabaja Zynda?

-En la _Pâtisserie Bransen_ , ubicada a un tiro de piedra de los Jardines Hamarikyū -Eddie contestó-. Suelo encargar pasteles allí de cuando en vez; son exquisitos del verbo exquisito. Aún no he podido mostrarle los diseños o conceptos que tenemos pero ya llegará el tiempo.

-Seguro estará encantada de ayudarles -Shinya frotó su estómago a través de su camisa de seda italiana-. Una consulta, viejo: ¿hacen entregas a domicilio?

-Por supuesto, siempre que se reserven los productos con la debida anticipación. Puedo darte su número directo si quieres.

-Me encantaría.

Una vez el presidente guardó el número en el directorio de su Samsung Galaxy Note 9 (adquirido el mismo día de su lanzamiento en Japón), se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su poltrona y pareó un nuevo cierre de ojos con otra sonrisa.

-Quizás esta misma tarde me anime a ordenar algo. ¿Es Zynda quien toma los pedidos?

-Si tienes suerte, sí. Algunas veces me ha tocado hablar con sus colegas pero son todos amables y atentos.

El buen ánimo cundía dentro del grupo. La dulce tentación de unas masitas de hojaldre con miel o quequitos caseros de chocolate parecía volverse cada vez más irresistible.

-Huelga decir que una vez más agradezco que nos hayan abierto un lugar en su agenda para algo tan sensible, especialmente considerando su anulación de tan importante cita con la JSDF -Pachylene pasó a un tono solemne-. Antes de irnos quisiéramos hacerles una última pregunta y deseamos que nos contesten con absoluta sinceridad.

-Disparen -devolvió Shinya.

Una vez más arpía y humano cruzaron miradas y manos, aunque esta vez llegaron algo más allá, dándose el lujo de acariciar los anillos de compromiso en el dedo del otro antes de inhalar el aire del despacho. Venía teñido del aromatizante primaveral mezclado con un toque de mantequilla danesa. Ambas esencias se revolvían en el climatizador antes de lanzarse a inundar hasta el último rincón.

-¿Les gustaría ser nuestros padrinos y testigos de boda? -preguntó ella.

De puro impulso Shinya y Talirindë se tomaron de las manos, sus corazones casi al borde de las uñas cuando no estaban en la boca. Miraron primero a la chica alada y después a Eddie, quien aguardaba su respuesta con aún más anticipación, si cabe.

-¿Lo... lo dicen en serio? -la pelipúrpura casi pellizcó sus manos-. ¿De verdad...?

-Sí, Tali, totalmente en serio. Dado que su historia se parece tanto a la nuestra por razones en las que no es necesario extenderse porque ya las conocemos, creemos que ustedes serían ideales para tan nobles labores.

-¿Y han considerado a alguien más aparte de Tali y este servidor? -preguntó el ojigris.

-Negativo -contraatacó Eddie-. Gente buena no falta por estos rumbos pero ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos. Nos sentiríamos inmensamente honrados si aceptan.

-Viejo, esto es... inesperado -nuevamente Shinya habló bajo, casi de forma pausada-. Incluso sintiendo una enorme alegría por este gran paso que darán a su debido tiempo, hablo con absoluta verdad al decirles que nunca hubiésemos pensado ser merecedores de aquello.

-Admito que alguna vez conversamos tangencialmente de esto, siempre de forma hipotética, y los hacíamos eligiendo a Daigo y Yuka. Los Tomashino fueron los primeros en acogerte aquí cuando empezaste a trabajar, Eddie, y ella vio de lo que eras capaz antes que yo, Pachy -justificó la chica ectotérmica.

Los prometidos asintieron. Algo de razón tenía el argumento de sus interlocutores, especialmente considerando la profunda conexión de aquella familia con el canadiense, compuesta de una línea salvadora que le impidió colapsar bajo un océano de opresiva introspección. La misma Yuka, cuando asistiera a la rapaz el día que Maxon cayera presa del rotavirus, casualmente coincidiendo con su mutuo cumpleaños, sacó parte de su indeleble sabiduría para poner sobre la mesa los sentimientos uniendo al chico y la liminal.

-Aceptaremos su decisión hidalgamente, sea cual sea -sentenció la pelirroja-. Por ningún motivo vamos a forzarlos a...

-Aceptamos -contestaron Shinya y Talirindë al unísono-. Claro que aceptamos.

Vino otro abrazo y la aparición mágica de más galletas de mantequilla para todos.

-Más que nunca nos la vamos a jugar para que todo salga bien -destacó el primogénito-. Una parte de mí se siente tentado a poner al corriente a papá, pero si no es el momento esperaré, viejo. Sólo dame la señal.

-Infinitas gracias, amigo. Eres un crack -le tendió la mano y recibió un sólido apretón por respuesta-. Nos quitaron tal vez el peso más grande de todos.

-Cuando gusten -sonrió Tali, aplaudiendo un par de veces-. A cambio sólo deseo pedirles una cosita.

-Si está en nuestras manos cumplir... -esbozó Pachy.

-Lo está, querida amiga. Tan solo solicito que ustedes nos devuelvan el favor cuando Shinya y yo decidamos dar el sí -sonrió la lamia, rodeando los hombros de su novio con extrema ternura-. Nuestras razones son idénticas a las que ustedes han expuesto y me permitiré añadir una más: gracias a ustedes es que nos conocimos, empezamos a vivir juntos y eventualmente nos enamoramos perdidamente del otro.

Brindaron los cuatro una vez más ante la perspectiva de un trato justo, despidiéndose con la mejor de las disposiciones. Eddie pidió 20 minutos a Shinya para salir un momento con Pachylene antes de reintegrarse a sus labores. En vez de tomar el elevador hasta el primer piso, los compañeros se permitieron un toque de originalidad y fueron hasta la azotea dominada por un cálido sol y el ulular tejido por "El Silbato del Diablo". A una señal de la arpía él corrió y se aferró con todo a sus poderosas garras, ambos levantando el vuelo con rumbo directo al gastronómico bloque 21. Ni siquiera las miradas pasmadas de los transeúntes que los vieron aterrizar sobre el toldo de un bien frecuentado café (maniobra digna de nota máxima, por cierto) pudo borrar la sonrisa de sus jóvenes rostros.

Entraron y de inmediato los atendió una Kitsune camarera, llevándolos a sentarse en una mesa bañada por el sol y el aire acondicionado. Además del agua tónica que se debían, pidieron dos tajadas de tarta de fresa con crema ácida. Mientras esperaban lo único que hicieron fue coquetearse en silencio mediante gestos y sonrisas.

La semana pasaría rápido y seguramente ni se darían cuenta de cuando llegara la mañana del viernes.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Continuando con los asuntos de la boda de Pachy y Eddie, el presente episodio es una retrospectiva potente en tema y tiempo, quedando cronológicamente antes de_ Fueros _, 36º capítulo del presente proyecto. Ya cuando lo escribí en ese entonces e hice una mención superficial al concepto del permiso solicitado por el canadiense me quedó la idea de desarrollarlo con profundidad adicional; el resultado es lo que acaban de leer y ojalá haya sido de su absoluto agrado. Trazando el hilo más fino y más allá, podríamos incluso llegar a_ Planificaciones _, aquel lejana entrega de número 14 donde la complicidad de nuestros protagonistas salió a relucir de pleno derecho. Siempre que creo que la pareja titular no podría ser más tierna, surge algo capaz de redefinir todo en nuevas y armónicas escalas. ¿Cómo no podría sentir admiración y aprecio por ambos? Varias veces Valaika me ha dicho que de su ingenio podríamos sacar algunas ideas para nuestras propias nupcias. Ah, el amor..._

 _Suficientes devaneos por hoy, así que toca poner la máquina en pausa hasta la próxima semana. ¡Hasta luego y gracias por su tiempo, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "ya puedo escuchar la firma de la pluma sobre el acta"._


	59. Confesión

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Confesión**

-¿Desea ordenar algo mientras sus amigos llegan?

-No, gracias. Están al caer.

-Como guste. Si necesita cualquier otra cosa, avíseme.

La camarera volvió a encargarse de otros clientes, dejando a Kuroko Smith sola en el rincón de ese café donde comenzara la historia que cambiaría para mejor su vida y la de Eddie y Pachy, a quienes citara ese sábado para compartir un almuerzo. Contempló la pelinegra el local decorado con mucho gusto, creando una atmósfera hogareña a la vez que moderna gracias a una combinación de paredes blancas, piso embaldosado que brillaba de tanta pulidura y pinturas de importantes artistas nacionales, entre los que se contaban un par de liminales especializadas en retratos y paisajes urbanos, respectivamente. Cada una de las 24 mesas extendidas desde la barra hasta casi las mismas ventanas limitando el exterior venían decoradas con manteles de impecable algodón, servilleteros de acero inoxidable, paneras en tonos metálicos e incluso un juego de frascos para aceite, vinagre y pimienta que se amoldaban estupendamente al escenario.

Sonrió la fémina, quitándose sus gafas de sol e inclinándose levemente sobre su silla mientras ojeaba el menú del _Noah_ , lugar que hace dos años era convencional del verbo convencional pero que gracias a una nueva administración se volvió un rincón indispensable en el corazón de Ginza. Además de su carta de pasteles, helados e infusiones varias, también ofrecía una cocina internacional de buen renombre y que le valiera, a finales del 2017, una mención honrosa en el Anuario del Círculo Gastronómico de Japón. No bien llegó a la zona de las cervezas, Smith pasó el dedo sobre la página y después lanzó un suspiro profundo.

"No puedo evitar estar nerviosa pero tampoco puedo echarme atrás", se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo volar su cabellera. "Sé que ahora me enfrento a un escenario peligroso, donde el más mínimo error podría significar dinamitar para siempre el vínculo uniéndome a ellos".

Llamó a la mesera con un gesto de su mano. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pidió una cerveza helada, aunque no demasiado fuerte y servida en vaso tipo flauta.

-¿Asahi, Sapporo o Kirin? -inquirió la chiquilla, tan humana como ella.

-Quisiera una importada, si es posible. ¿Tienes Clausthaler?

-Sí, es muy popular entre nuestros clientes jóvenes -indicó la camarera, sacándole una sonrisa a su interlocutora-. ¿Blanca o negra?

-Blanca. Hoy deseo evitar las bebidas fuertes.

-De inmediato se la traigo -se giró hacia la barra-. ¡Maestro, sale una Clausthaler blanca y bien helada!

-¡Marchando! -respondieron desde allí.

Un par de minutos más tarde tenía aquella dorada ambrosía ante ella, su condensación formando cascadas de gotas sobre el fino cristal del recipiente. La llevó a sus labios, sintiendo de inmediato el amargor marcado característico de las birras europeas. Bebió casi un tercio sin descansar y luego apartó todo con cuidado; no quería verse borracha cuando llegaran el canadiense y la rapaz. A fin de atenuar todo un poco, cogió un bollo recién horneado, lo untó con algo de mantequilla y regodeó sus voraces dientes con él. Cerró los ojos de puro gusto, por poco volviendo a esos días de la infancia donde tomaba desayuno con sus padres y adoraba el pan tostado.

Se abrió la puerta del local y por ella entraron un humano alto y una liminal pelirroja. Tras intercambiar un par de palabras con uno de los garzones llegaron presurosos hasta la mesa ocupada por Smith, quien sólo se enteró de su presencia cuando ellos se anunciaron.

-¡Amigos míos! -se puso de pie presurosa y los abrazó con todo su cariño-. ¡Qué grandísimo gusto me da tenerlos una vez más conmigo! ¿Disfrutaron su viernes de descanso?

-El gusto es mutuo, Smith, y a tu segunda pregunta hemos de contestar que sí -Pachylene se sentó frente a ella-. Esta última semana fue de locos pero hasta el último gramo de cansancio acumulado valió la pena.

-Yo mismo aún no puedo creer por todo lo que pasamos -acotó Maxon, instalándose junto a su amada y echándole una mirada al menú-. Desde ya quisiéramos pedirte disculpas por no avisarte sobre lo de ExtCan, mas fue un asunto que debíamos tratar con toda la discreción del mundo.

-Sabemos que viniste a vernos el día 8 para tu visita y no nos encontraste -otra vez Pachy.

-No tienen que disculparse -Smith quedó enternecida por la ternura irradiando de ambos-. Los conozco mejor que mucha gente y sé de su disposición a ir siempre de frente, apegados a las reglas y a sus propios principios. Imagino que debe haber sido fantástico para ambos volver a estar en Canadá.

-Siempre se tiene apego por la patria en un rincón del corazón -replicó Eddie.

Los compañeros tuvieron una breve charla para definir qué iban a pedir para bañar sus gargantas y luego llamaron a la primera mesera que pasó.

-Veo que sus amigos ya llegaron -dijo ella mirando a Kuroko; acto seguido enfrentó a sus nuevos clientes-. ¿Desean ordenar ahora mismo o pedir algo de beber para comenzar? Tenemos una fina selección de aperitivos.

-No bebemos alcohol, gracias -dijo la arpía-. Quisiera un jugo de naranja grande, con dos hielos y una bombilla. Mis manos son bastante torpes, como imaginará.

-Un jugo de naranja -anotó la chica en su cuadernito-. ¿Y para usted, señor?

-Tráeme un vaso de agua tónica con cuatro hielos y una rodaja de limón en el borde. Canada Dry, si es posible; en caso de no haber, Nordic también me vale.

-Hecho.

Se fue la mesera a vociferar sus nuevos pedidos al maestro detrás de la barra. Notó entonces Smith que la actual situación, al menos en lo que a líquidos concernía, era una copia exacta del día en que se conocieron, cuando Pachy encontró al que sería su compañero y Eddie asumió sin pestañear las obligaciones de ser anfitrión. "Ya dicen las viejas lenguas que la vida es una colección de ciclos que giran sobre sí mismos y a veces se encuentran", recordó en tono poético la agente de MON.

-Volviendo al tema, amigos -Smith bebió otro traguito de su cerveza teutona-, me imagino que debe haber sido una enorme sorpresa para ustedes hallarse en el centro de todas las miradas. Sé que la delegación canadiense nos pidió reportes sobre ti, primor, allá por julio pasado, y se los dimos con todo gusto por ser algo concerniente a un compatriota. Nunca esperé, sin embargo, que tal acción sería el detonante de algo tan grande como ExtCan.

-Lo mismo nos dijo el embajador Burney cuando nos reuniéramos con él en noviembre pasado -respondió él-. Nos contó que el gobierno de Justin Trudeau venía siguiendo con suma atención la experiencia de las liminales en Japón y tuvo la idea de dar a las extraespecies viviendo en Norteamérica una oportunidad de salir a la luz, de oficializar su propio estado y ser, al igual que aquí, elementos de bien para la sociedad. Con Pachy nos turnamos para contarle nuestra propia evolución como huésped y anfitrión, haciendo especial énfasis en el buen trato concedido por la gente de MON en cada etapa del proceso. Individuos fantásticos en el molde de Tionishia, Manako, Sakurada o tú misma, Kuroko, cambiaron radicalmente nuestras vidas; no pasa un día sin que demos gracias por ello.

-Esto va más allá de credos o tendencias políticas porque los derechos liminales también son derechos humanos -ahora le tocaba a la chica monstruo-. Canadá, al contar con una sociedad moderna y abierta, era terreno ideal para abrir la puerta a las extraespecies en Occidente. Tales cambios culturales no son fáciles ni aquí ni en ninguna otra parte pero si hay algo que he aprendido estando con Eddie es que la vida obtiene la raíz de su sazón en grandes desafíos capaces de cambiar la historia para bien durante generaciones. Aceptamos comparecer ante Trudeau y su gabinete sin pensarlo dos veces, contándoles las mismas cosas que pusimos en conocimiento del señor Burney. Eso sí, el costo del viaje salió de nuestros propios bolsillos; lo único que aportó el Gobierno canadiense fue el alojamiento en Ottawa, donde pasamos una semana entera entre reuniones y ensayos de la ceremonia.

-A título personal, jamás había estado en un ambiente tan magnífico como el del Rideau Hall. No entraré en detalles sobre la ceremonia porque seguro habrías leído todas las crónicas al respecto, Smith.

-En eso tienes razón, Eddie -sonrió la aludida, disfrutando cada instante de la narración-. He de decir que son particularmente fotogénicos y no hubo toma en la que no salieran bien.

-Uno hace lo que puede -retrucó modestamente Maxon-. Escuchamos pacientemente los discursos de la ceremonia hasta que nos tocó intervenir y lo que dijimos entonces salió directamente del corazón. Teníamos preparado algo más o menos definido, mas al vernos juntos ante la crema y nata de la sociedad, vestidos para una ocasión que tal vez nunca se repetiría, decidimos arrojar la precaución al viento e improvisar.

-Ni siquiera cuando vencí mis cadenas y pude volar para exterminar a esa Arachne peluda en Okutama me sentí tan nerviosa -admitió la rapaz con un leve resoplido-. Incluso escuché a las maripositas dando vueltas en mi estómago, pero me dejé llevar tanto por el apoyo de mi muchacho como el convencimiento de que dar este gran paso era lo correcto. Al principio nos costó un poco tomar el peso del podio pero después la oratoria fluyó naturalmente, casi cual miel desde un cántaro de fina porcelana. El broche de oro llegó con los aplausos finales.

-Creí que tales muestras de admiración sólo eran posibles en los recitales de ópera. Sin ir más lejos, un famoso tenor de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme tuvo que volver al escenario como diez veces porque el público lo aclamaba tras interpretar magistralmente un aria clásica. Tal corrida de aplausos duró casi dos horas -ahora él resopló.

Llegó una pausa bien ganada cuando la camarera dejó el vaso con el jugo de naranja frente a Pachy y vertió de una botella transparente el agua tónica de Eddie. El canadiense, con toda la paciencia del mundo, colocó la bombilla en su sitio y la acercó a la boca de su novia, quien mojó su paladar con ese líquido dulce, carente de celdillas pero con todo el sabor de la fruta fresca. Recibió una sonrisa a modo de recompensa antes de sacudir su propio vaso un par de veces para acomodar el hielo, sorbiendo tentativamente la marcada amargura originada por la quinina.

-Vale, ya nos sentimos mejor -sentenció.

-Me habría gustado estar con los muchachos aplaudiéndoles allí, aunque fuese desde la última fila del auditorio -dijo Kuroko-. Cuando leí la prensa el pasado lunes casi me fui de espaldas pero mi júbilo fue más fuerte y me mantuvo amarrada al equilibrio. Me sentí muy feliz por su extraordinario aporte y conté cada minuto desde que dejé el mensaje bajo su puerta hasta que me llamaron.

Smith omitió tácticamente los detalles más sensibles de aquellos días de incertidumbre, como su nueva charla con Doppel al respecto o la visita a Nakashima en la que terminó descubriéndose ante Yuka Tomashino. Debía jugar sus cartas con inteligencia porque ahora mismo se adentraba cada vez más en terreno minado.

-¿Cómo lo llevaron con el asunto de la prensa? -prosiguió- Imagino que deben haberlos bombardeado con preguntas y peticiones de entrevistas exclusivas. Sin ir más lejos, ambos fueron _trending topic_ en Twitter, Facebook y cuanta red social exista.

-En eso nos ayudaron bastante la seguridad gubernamental y también mi propia madre -retrucó Eddie-. Los primeros nos permitieron entrar y salir del auditorio sin gran problema, dejando que el Primer Ministro, el director de ExtCan y los demás miembros del gabinete absorbieran las solicitudes de los medios, debidamente plasmadas en noticieros, periódicos y sitios web desde entonces. Una vez estuvimos en Toronto mamá nos permitió quedarnos en su departamento, donde pasamos algunos días de exclusivo relajo.

-La señora Caroline vale su peso en oro -complementó la chica monstruo-. Recibió incontables llamadas pero las rechazó todas, incluyendo las de gente que creo que eran sus familiares directos. Para todas dio la misma razón: "ellos han pasado por mucho y necesitan descansar". Incluso compartió con nosotros las tres comidas cada día y ayudó a calmar nuestros espíritus mediante entretenidas conversaciones. ¿Cómo no podríamos quererla?

Sonrió la coordinadora al ver que Kari seguía siendo la mujer íntegra, profesional y estupenda que tan favorable impresión le causara ese día que debió examinar a Pachy.

-Aunque lo pasamos fantástico en Canadá, admito que extrañábamos el ambiente de Ginza -admitió Eddie-. Más allá de nuestros quince minutos de fama, planeamos continuar con nuestras vidas de forma normal, cerca de la gente que nos estima. El estilo quitado de bulla nos viene bien.

-No me sorprendería que los hayan nominado a algún premio o algo parecido -atajó la coordinadora-. Sé que Canadá tiene órdenes y galardones a la usanza británica.

-De momento sólo nos interesa volver a la rutina -enfatizó Maxon.

-Ya verás que llegará, primor. De ello estoy absolutamente segura -sonrió Smith-. Pasando a otra arista del mismo tema, ¿podrían darme una primicia de la organización de ExtCan?

-Dado que se basa en los preceptos impuestos por la nueva MON, su organización es idéntica: existe una dirección general apoyada por varios departamentos como jurídica, logística, comunicaciones y trabajo en terreno -Pachylene tomó control de la conversación-. Todos los mecanismos de acción, desde registros de anfitriones y huéspedes hasta las declaraciones públicas de los altos cargos, vienen de allí. El señor Jarrod Benson, quien asumió comando de la agencia por indicación de Trudeau, explicó que la cobertura del programa irá aumentando gradualmente, poniendo el foco primero en ciudades grandes como Toronto, la misma Ottawa o Montréal, para luego expandirse hacia urbes y pueblos más pequeños.

-"Llegaremos más lejos para estar más cerca de ti" -la pelinegra citó _verbatim_ el slogan que ideara Manako para MON-. En ello veo ventajas y desventajas: Canadá tiene un cuarto de nuestra población pero su territorio es mucho más grande, por no mencionar las inclemencias del tiempo en invierno. Aún así creo que lo harán muy bien. ¿Cómo lo llevan con los coordinadores?

-La etapa inicial contempla unos 1.500 a nivel nacional y se espera llegar a 5.600 de aquí al 2021 -ahora Eddie aportó el dato clave-. Se rigen por el mismo código de conducta aplicable a todos los empleados públicos pero tienen horario flexible. Su carga de trabajo es bien acotada, nunca tomando más de 12 o 13 familias al mismo tiempo. Hablando de eso, la limitación de huéspedes por hogar es de dos chicas, o una si pertenecen a especies grandes como centauros o lamias. Ellas tendrán los mismos derechos y deberes que cualquier ciudadano, desde el trabajo hasta el pago de impuestos, pasando por educación, salud, asociación y herencias.

-En suma, Smith, lo que verás de aquí a unos cuatro o cinco años será lo mismo por lo que tú y tus colegas pasaron cuando decidieron arrojarse al agua y nadar hasta la orilla tras admitir oficialmente la existencia de razas como la mía. Será complicado e inevitablemente vendrán problemas porque algunos se negarán a aceptar el nuevo orden, pero la experiencia será invaluable para todos quienes participen de ExtCan -suspiró la pelirroja-. Saber que nosotros fuimos gatilladores de todo gracias a ti, amiga querida, no tiene precio.

-Lo hemos dicho muchas veces antes pero huelga repetirlo -ahora habló el canadiense-. Siempre tendrás nuestro infinito aprecio, Smith, por habernos permitido vivir el día a día como compañeros, amigos y ahora novios.

-Prometidos, mi amor -ella se arrimó a él con mucho cariño-. El punto, sin embargo, es el mismo. Al presentarnos, Kuroko, pusiste en marcha una serie de eventos que dio a nuestras planas vidas una dimensión nueva y emocionante, de la que cada día aprendemos algo nuevo. Por ello quisiera darte, en mi nombre y el de Eddie, un millón de gracias.

Se puso de pie la chica monstruo y luego envolvió a la coordinadora entre sus alas, transmitiéndole parte de ese exquisito calor generado por la amistad sincera.

-Nunca cambies -expresó.

-No... No lo haría -la agente de MON estaba acongojada, sobrecogida por tanto afecto.

Eddie repitió el gesto pero en esta ocasión Smith se dejó llevar, devolviéndole el abrazo y quedándose algunos segundos arropada contra él. No bien ambos se separaron notó la fémina el anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda del hombre que amaba con todo su ser y por quien sería capaz de llegar hasta los confines del mundo en busca del tesoro más esquivo. Cuando volvió a sentarse, apenas conteniendo las ganas de liberar esas lágrimas contenidas por tanto tiempo, apreció el cuadro de humano y arpía juntos, perfectos, hechos el uno para el otro. Pachylene, aquella rapaz cultivada, inteligente y adaptada a la vida urbana, lo complementaba perfectamente en las lides intelectual y práctica, siguiéndolo a donde fuera y animándole a pensar sobre la marcha para romper sus propios moldes. Por su parte, ese humano venido del otro lado del mundo y marcado por una existencia donde se crió prácticamente solo, halló en la pelirroja el afecto que tanto deseó tener de su madre, una voz que lo acompañara al levantarse y acostarse, un apoyo incondicional y construido sobre el fuego de la sinceridad.

Allí entendió la coordinadora las palabras que le dijera Doppel durante su primer altercado respecto a tan espinoso asunto.

 _Si ambos se aman al punto de no poder estar separados..._

El rayo cayó del cielo con devastadora fuerza, sacudiendo su conciencia hasta los mismos cimientos y mostrándole la verdad sin tapujos. Justo ahí, azotada por el estallido simultáneo de todas las minas a su alrededor, se quebró, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos y sollozando amargamente. Sólo ella sintió la trizadura de los restos de su máscara confiada al estrellarse contra el suelo embaldosado.

-¡Smith! -Maxon reaccionó alarmado; le costaba creer que su interlocutora fuese pura alegría sólo segundos antes-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Tranquilízate, por favor -Pachy hizo un amago de calmarla con sus alas, incluso empujando la cerveza hacia ella, pero no hubo caso-. ¡Camarera! ¡Camarera!

-¿Sí, señorita? -apareció de inmediato la chiquilla.

-Tráenos de inmediato un jarro grande de agua y un vaso limpio. Échale todo el hielo que tengas. ¿Está claro?

-Así se hará.

Desapareció la chiquilla presurosa hacia la cocina mientras Eddie, quien se había sentado junto a la pelinegra, echó mano a todos los trucos que conocía para estas situaciones.

-Smith, respira hondo y trata de calmarte -la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se estremeció hasta la punta de los pies-. Si no nos dices qué te pasa, no podremos ayudarte.

-Por favor, amiga -imploró la arpía-. Por favor, reacciona.

-¡No... no puedo! -fue lo único que respondió antes de liberar otro torrente de lágrimas.

Cruzaron una mirada los compañeros, desconcertados ante la perspectiva de no poder ayudarla. Eddie acudió a sentarse nuevamente con Pachy, quien se apegó otra vez a él y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba leer el aire vibrando erráticamente alrededor de la humana. Desde el minuto uno detectó que semejante cambio de humor no era nada normal y la misma Kuroko tenía un palmarés limpio en lo que respectaba a salud mental: cero antecedentes de bipolaridad, autismo o esos síndromes pasivo-agresivos que usualmente desembocaban en episodios cargados de violencia. Ambos no pudieron evitar sentirse mal al contemplarla así, tan rota e indefensa ante algo que sólo ella podía ver. Nada más llegó la mesera con el jarro de agua casi a rebosar, el chico le sirvió un vaso y lo dejó junto a ella.

-Smith, amiga, estamos aquí contigo -le susurró al oído-. Respira profundo y cálmate.

-No, no, no... -replicó, su voz volviéndose un hilillo feble.

-Así no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio, mi amor -murmuró la chica alada, observando con desconfianza a los demás comensales-. Este no es el ambiente apropiado para calmar a Smith. Detesto en el alma verla así.

-Tienes razón, querida -él se incorporó-. Iré a hablar con la mesera; tal vez pueda convencerla de que nos guarde el sitio hasta que consigamos sacarla de su trance.

En abierta contraposición a las esperanzas del canadiense, no bastó más que un cruce de palabras con la chiquilla para disipar cualquier asomo de duda.

-La señorita Smith reservó esta mesa con la debida anticipación y es nuestro deber respetar tal prerrogativa. Salgan con confianza porque nadie más se sentará aquí hasta que vuelvan -declaró con una seriedad que nunca creyó posible.

-¿No le irá a decir algo su jefe? Mal que mal, el restaurante está casi lleno ahora mismo.

-Quédese tranquilo, señor Maxon. Ni el Primer Ministro en persona podría convencerme de darle tal lugar en nuestro restaurante. Todo, incluyendo la jarra de agua, estará esperándoles.

Ya más tranquilo ante tal garantía, volvió al rincón y gracias a otro trío de frases bien puestas convenció a la agente de MON de ponerse de pie, colocándole el abrigo para llevarla al frío exterior. Pachylene se quedó atrás un momento, sólo uniéndose a ambos una vez el cartelito que ponía "reservado, no insista" quedara instalado entre la panera y sus vasos. Caminaron en silencio hasta el parque del distrito, cruzando bajo semáforos y toldos cual espectros errantes hasta hallar, en el primer recodo del sendero principal, un banco despejado bajo dos añosos árboles. Para su buena suerte, el resto de los paseantes sabatinos ni siquiera los tomó en cuenta.

Quedó sentada Kuroko en la orilla izquierda, junto a ella el canadiense y la rapaz cerrando el conjunto por el otro lado. A excepción de los sollozos de la coordinadora, algo más tenues y controlados, no se escuchó ni el más mínimo ruido por espacio de cuatro o cinco minutos. Los compañeros la miraban igual de desconcertados que al principio, tratando de dilucidar qué diablos podría haber gatillado semejante reacción en su amiga.

De súbito Smith levantó su cabeza, sus ojos rojizos parpadeando varias veces a fin de adaptarse a la luz exterior. Quedóse quieta al darse cuenta que no la rodeaba la plácida atmósfera del _Noah_ sino el frío exterior, decorado por un cielo acerado y repleto de nubes pero que no anunciaba lluvia. Se abrazó instintivamente al creerse desabrigada, casi dejando su alma en las fibras del abrigo que ahora abrazaba con devoción clínica.

-¿Eh...? -murmuró, su voz aún tambaleante-. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Miró a Pachy y Eddie como pidiendo auxilio, volviendo a captar el brillo de los anillos bajo el sol plateado. Quiso echarse a llorar cual alma en pena una vez más pero una acción combinada de humano y arpía la hizo desistir.

-¿Podrías explicarnos, por favor, qué te hizo pasar de la alegría sincera a la pena sin filtro? -inquirió él, tan amable como siempre-. Nos tuviste realmente asustados hace un rato, Kuroko.

-No me digan que el restaurante entero me vio así -ella ocultó su rostro una vez más entre las manos, muerta de vergüenza-. Qué espectáculo más lamentable debe haber sido, por los dioses.

-Los mantuvimos a raya, amiga -acotó la rapaz-. Hablamos con la mesera que nos atendió y acordó de reservarnos nuestro sitio hasta que volviéramos. Procede con calma; ya sabes que no te juzgaremos.

-Lo aprecio, querida.

El corazón de Smith sangraba de puro dolor, casi incitándola a salir pitando de allí, encerrarse en su departamento y llorar hasta agotar las últimas reservas de su vida. La mente, sin embargo, decidió tomar el cable salvador tendido por sus contrapartes y comenzar a tirar de él poco a poco, llevándola de vuelta a la luz. Con ello también debería revelar su mayor secreto, pero ahora que estaba a merced de ambos no tenía ningún sentido continuar ocultándolo.

-Lamento no haber traído algo de agua con nosotros -se reprendió el muchacho ligeramente-. Me sentiría más tranquilo si pudieses beber algo.

-No necesito... No necesito beber, primor -retrucó la fémina, sacando esas fuerzas de flaqueza conforme avanzaba hacia la salida-. Yo soy quien debe pedirles disculpas por haber arruinado una reunión que hasta ese momento iba de lo más bien, opacando el enorme logro de cuyos méritos son absolutamente merecedores. El asunto es que necesito... descargarme -se paró y luego sentó-. Ya no... Ya no puedo más.

-¿Qué te hace no poder más? -cuestionó la chica alada-. ¿Tienes problemas en la agencia? ¿Acaso alguien te acosa y no consigues que te deje tranquila?

-Sólo dinos quién o quienes te han hecho mal -el canadiense crujió sus nudillos- y procederemos a ajustarles las cuentas; no importa si llega a correr sangre como consecuencia.

-Ya quisiera yo que fuese cualquiera de esas cosas -Kuroko nuevamente pasó al tono melancólico-. En ese caso se habrían enterado de los primeros y sé... que lo hubiesen resuelto con palabras en vez de golpes. No, mis queridos amigos, lo que me agobia es mil veces peor.

Se impuso entre ellos un incómodo y breve silencio. Smith miró a las nubes, tomó aire, y preparó su salto al vacío. Ni siquiera deseaba especular si encontraría un paracaídas camino a ese fondo que se veía tan distante como duro.

-Eddie, yo... -le tomó las manos suavemente-. Yo te amo.

Si Pachylene no hubiese estado junto al aludido en ese momento, este se habría ido de bruces al suelo y golpeado la nuca contra la cornisa de cemento. Separándose de la burócrata casi por instinto, Edward Corbett Maxon miró su destruida expresión sin poder creer las vibraciones que pasaran a través de sus tímpanos. Acto seguido contempló la expresión de una extraespecie no menos sorprendida pero también emanando furia a carga completa, deseosa de una explicación racional proveniente de esa boca por la que saliera tamaña locura.

-Kuroko, ¿podrías repetir lo que...?

-Te amo, primor -Smith lo cortó sin demora, esta vez sin ánimos de tomarle las manos-. Te amo. Sé que suena absurdo y hasta patético considerando mi estado actual, pero es la pura verdad.

-Smith, yo no...

-Espero que tengas una explicación creíble para todo esto -ahora la pelirroja interrumpió a su compañero, exhibiendo unos ojos azules que centelleaban de rabia-. ¿Con qué derecho te atreves a decir que estás prendada de mi hombre?

-Tengo una explicación y la daré, siempre y cuando no me agredas -Kuroko defendió su parcelita de terreno-. Esto último no lo digo porque las reglas lo estipulen sino porque deseo vaciar mi conciencia de forma civilizada. He vivido demasiado tiempo con esta bomba en mi interior y no quiero más guerra ni más daño.

-Habla, entonces, o calla para siempre y gánate mi eterno desprecio -la arpía seguía con su voz tajante-. Piensa bien en todo lo que vas a decir porque careces de cualquier margen de error. ¿Dónde quedó tu profesionalismo como coordinadora? Yo pensaba que las relaciones nacidas al alero del trabajo estaban prohibidas en el sector público.

-Lo están, Pachy.

-Guárdate el apodo y llámame por mi nombre completo, si no es mucho pedir.

-Chicas, tranquilícense -Eddie metió baza para apagar el fuego-. Aunque Pachy tiene razón respecto al último punto que blandió, Kuroko también tiene derecho a darnos su versión de los hechos. Para ello sólo te impondré dos condiciones.

-Las que quieras, pri... -se detuvo justo a tiempo-, perdón, Eddie.

-Una, nos contarás hasta el último detalle; como te guardes algo lo sabré y jugará en tu contra una vez me toque decidir. Dos, arroja a un lado esa máscara triste y cálmate, porque la Smith que yo conozco no se deja vencer por la pena.

Sacó Eddie un pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo y se lo tendió. Conforme la pelinegra limpiaba sus ojos y mejillas de cualquier rastro de lágrimas, inhalaba una y mil veces el gélido aire del parque. Los compañeros ahora tenían ventaja de campo, así que se movería sin prisa pero también sin demasiadas pausas.

-Estoy lista -devolvió el pañuelo al canadiense y miró de frente a los compañeros-. Pregunten lo que deseen saber.

-Dinos desde cuándo has albergado estos sentimientos en tu interior, Kuroko -retrucó Pachylene.

-Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que la semilla del amor por Eddie comenzara a crecer en mí -comenzó Smith-. Ya cuando me topé con él ese día en que tú pasaste a formar parte de su vida lo sentí como una persona especial, decente e íntegra contra viento y marea. La amistad que nació poco a poco entre ambos, marcada por momentos hermosos como la cafetera, el Gran Proyecto o la exitosa resolución del Caso Nakashima, templó mi espíritu al punto de despertar el lado serio y responsable que mantuve dormido en mi interior durante 25 años. Mi máscara indolente e improvisada era un mecanismo de defensa ante esa misma faceta que intentaba abrirse paso. Si bien mi trabajo en MON ayudó a formar en mí una veta de profesionalismo, fue Eddie, con su actitud y consejos, quien terminó de echar abajo esas barreras y desencadenar esta metamorfosis. Comprendí entonces, conforme mis labores se volvían cada vez más complejas, que él me enseñó a vivir mejor -pausa-. Estando con Eddie no necesitaba usar máscaras ni recurrir a trucos de doble sentido, como lo hacía con Kimihito en años previos. Podía ser una adulta hecha y derecha; probar esas mieles me hizo ver cuánto tiempo desperdicié en mi anterior etapa.

-¿Estás diciendo que tu atracción hacia mí se configura como un agradecimiento? -Maxon no daba crédito a lo que oía porque, digamos, nunca creyó tener esa clase de poder sobre los demás.

-Así es. Pasar tiempo contigo, ya fuese en las entrevistas de rutina o en esas largas reuniones para intentar salvar la agencia, puso de manifiesto tu inmensa calidad humana. Surgió en mí, al compás del amor, una admiración indeclinable por todo lo que representabas y sigues representando: franqueza, decencia, sabiduría, buen gusto y especialmente una dedicación irrefrenable para conseguir lo que te proponías; todo ello te llevó a convertirte en un anfitrión fantástico, en un digno compañero para Pachylene y al mismo tiempo... en mi mayor éxito como coordinadora. Tu determinación se volvió la mía, Eddie, ayudándome a sobrellevar los coletazos de esa transición que conmovió hasta la última fibra de mi ser -esbozó ella una tenue sonrisa-. Créeme que vibraba de alegría al notar en esas inspecciones que se fueron espaciando cada vez más que todo iba a las mil maravillas en su hogar, en ese pequeño reino que ahora es el corazón vibrante de Ginza. Hubo, eso sí, una instancia en la que llegué a dudar de todo.

-¿Y eso sería...? -otra vez la arpía, igualmente recelosa y bien pegada a su amado canadiense.

-Sabrán que durante varios meses no pude ir a pasar visita con la frecuencia de antes debido a los cambios en MON y también a mi propio cansancio. En esos días quedé realmente agotada, maldiciéndome por dentro al no poder cumplir mi deber ni tener chances de cruzar palabras con Eddie. Una llamada de teléfono nunca habría sido lo mismo porque yo soy más de piel -Smith se puso seria-. Siempre he valorado las interacciones cara a cara a pesar de las inmensas ventajas que nos entrega la tecnología moderna; expresar estas mismas palabras mediante un soporte remoto hubiese sido el máximo emblema de la cobardía y jamás me lo habría perdonado. Al no poder apersonarme en el departamento o en las oficinas de Nakashima, mi corazón se vio oprimido por el peso de la soledad y busqué una forma de aplacar su sed. Eché mano, entonces, a lo más cercano que tenía a mano: un expediente de anfitrión.

-Espera un momento -Eddie paró la cinta-. ¿Me estás diciendo que le dedicabas frases románticas a una hoja de papel, haciéndola pasar por mí? Dispénsame, Kuroko, pero lo que dices es casi sacado de una telenovela.

-Sé que suena ridículo y obsesivo pero cada palabra que les he dicho hoy es la pura verdad, señor Maxon -la humana sacó algo de formalidad a fin de apuntalarse-. Tú mismo mencionaste que mentirte era causa perdida, ¿no? De vuelta al tema, esa era la impronta más cercana de ti, así que aprovechaba de ir a visitarla primero una vez a la semana, después dos y finalmente tres. Siempre iba con la misma excusa a la sala de archivos: necesitaba ver un expediente por un caso de negligencia. Nadie de ese piso se enteró de mis reales intenciones.

-Me imagino la de explicaciones que habrías tenido que dar en caso contrario, señorita Smith -Pachylene tampoco quería ceder, pensando que su coordinadora actuaba como una Arachne desquiciada, de esas a las que Zynda Satme-Sannika desearía una muerte horrible-. Te habrían declarado interdicta y destinado a una larga temporada en el psiquiátrico, lejos de tus deberes y de mi compañero por causa de una licencia médica. ¿Qué le susurraste a ese expediente?

-Nunca me había enamorado así de nadie, así que al ser inexperta recurrí a lo que pude encontrar a fin de calmarme, pero en este caso tales sesiones sólo sirvieron para acrecentar mis sentimientos por Eddie -contraatacó Smith-. Me volví adicta a ellas. Ensayaba confesiones ante esa hoja en la que lo veía plasmado, debatía con él sobre el futuro de la integración a nivel mundial y me preguntaba cómo era la familia de la que se terminó alejando por razones del destino. Sabía de su estado como hijo único y de la existencia de la señora Caroline, pero lo que más quería conocer se relacionaba con el resto de su árbol genealógico: primos, tíos, abuelos... Parte de ello también se remontaba al enojo; no podía creer que alguien tan bueno como él quedase sin apoyo alguno al otro lado del planeta.

-Ya me ocuparé de mi familia a su debido tiempo, Kuroko -intercaló Maxon con sobriedad-. Sin embargo, creo que aún tienes algo más que decir respecto a esas sesiones tuyas.

-Paciencia, que justo iba a llegar a ese punto -la pelinegra levantó las manos-. Esto es lo más complicado porque me delata de cuerpo entero. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y mi amor por ti crecía al punto de obnubilar todo lo demás, dije que yo me habría encargado de darte todo el cariño y apoyo que necesitabas si Pachylene nunca hubiese entrado en tu vida. Entendí entonces que mi mayor éxito laboral se convirtió en mi peor error sentimental, en una condena amenazando con destruir mi vida, mi carrera, mi propia sanidad mental.

-¡¿Acaso pensabas quitarme de en medio?! -rugió la rapaz, zapateando amenazadoramente.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma! -la voz de Smith se quebró de nuevo-. Tengo un millón de defectos pero no soy una asesina. Jamás de la vida pensaría en cometer semejante atrocidad, Pachylene. Tal vez te cueste creerme pero...

-De verdad me cuesta, Smith. Lo que me decepciona sobremanera es que la mujer que se veía tan profesional por fuera terminase estando tan podrida por dentro. Semejantes cambios no han sido ni serán santos de mi devoción.

-Pachy, tranquila -el muchacho nuevamente la calmó con una mirada-. Aquí no habrá derramamiento de sangre. Somos personas civilizadas.

A fin de mostrar que iba en serio, Eddie acarició una de sus manos tipo mitón con mucho cariño, desplegando las yemas de sus dedos sobre el suave penacho cubriéndolas. Eddie no podía culparla por reaccionar así ante tal avalancha de confesiones. Si algo caracterizaba a las arpías rapaces era la lealtad absoluta hacia el hombre que se ganaba su admiración, al que defendían sin cesar de cualquier amenaza y sin importar si estaba estructurada o no en el símbolo de una fémina que se ganara a pulso la confianza de ambos. Esa misma lealtad era la que limitaba a la chica monstruo a liberar su rabia en dosis controladas, manejables para él y no demasiado dañinas para Smith.

-Estando en tu lugar reaccionaría igual -continuó Kuroko, ahora clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de la chica alada-. Añado, en mi defensa ante estos cargos por los que declaro, que ese universo aparte jamás se materializó en la realidad pero sí en mis sueños y divagaciones, los que se hicieron también frecuentes durante los últimos seis meses. Ninguno de ellos terminó con aceras o paredes manchadas de sangre y crecieron, simplemente, como una instancia en la que tú, Pachylene, nunca abandonaste tu aldea en Okutama y seguramente te convertiste en la escriba del clan. Eddie y yo nos conocimos de la misma forma que en la realidad y esa amistad tenue comenzó a crecer igual que mis anhelos.

-¿Y qué hay de la nueva MON o del asunto de los planos? -cuestionó Maxon-. Será un sueño y todo pero de ahí a convertirlo en un paraíso color de rosas...

-No lo fue, primor -Smith usó ese término por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad-. Ambos escenarios se dieron igual pero fue tu posterior enfrentamiento con Zynda, en el que la venciste usando tu propia astucia, lo que puso a la agencia en la pista del Caso Nakashima y nos hizo trabajar lado a lado tanto para encontrar a los culpables como para dar forma al Gran Proyecto junto a Kimihito. El resto decantó solo una vez cayó el telón. Hubo una instancia, eso sí, en la que todo el mundo quedó sumergido en un apocalipsis helado y sólo los dos estábamos con vida en Tokio. Gracias a unas rarísimas máquinas de teletransporte y una nota de tu puño y letra seguí tu rastro hasta la Torre, donde me llevaras aquella vez en hora punta para evitar un suicidio, y allí te escuché corresponder mis sentimientos por ti. Creí tocar la felicidad hasta que desperté, recibiendo una bofetada sin cuartel al notar que nunca podría ganar esta partida. Ni siquiera eso bastó para apagar la llama adueñada de mi corazón y juramenté que seguiría amándote, aunque hubiese un océano y dos idiomas de distancia entre nosotros. Tenerte cerca, ora como amigo, ora como ícono a seguir, sería suficiente consuelo para mí.

Cuando a Smith se le acabó el habla volvió a reinar un silencio largo, casi opresivo. Eddie se sentía sucio, casi indigno de estar allí por ser el motivo del sufrimiento de su coordinadora. Si bien la consideraba pícara e irreverente a ratos, Kuroko era a sus ojos un gran elemento, una mujer maravillosa capaz de alumbrar todas las habitaciones a las que entrara. Más que eso, era una amiga muy querida, tal vez la primera a excepción de Pachy que tuviese fuera de Nakashima. Lo que aún no acertaba a entender fue por qué no abrió su diario hasta ahora. Sabía que el gatillo debía estar por ahí, en algún punto de este brumoso tablero de ajedrez.

La rapaz tenía sentimientos encontrados. Su fabulosa intuición le decía a gritos que la pelinegra no estaba mintiendo y tampoco había omitido nada hasta ahora, demostrando una apertura inusual para esta clase de confesiones. Conocía bien las naturalezas humana y liminal y sabía, gracias a sus conversaciones con su compañero más sus propios estudios al respecto, que lo usual en estos casos era inventar hasta la excusa más feble para justificar semejante afrenta a la privacidad y la dignidad de otros. El amor, después de todo, llevaba a los seres racionales a ejecutar cosas imposibles bajo cualquier otro escenario. Una parte deseaba condenarla al olvido y el perjurio, tal como lo hiciera originalmente con Ednemia, su propia madre, al enterarse de sus reales orígenes, pero la otra, tal como ambos expresaran en el _Noah_ , tenía demasiado presente el aporte de Smith a sus vidas y no podía tirarlo por la borda así como así.

-¿Alguien más de MON se ha enterado de esto? -lanzó la arpía de repente, casi trizando el frío aire.

Kuroko sabía que esta era la pregunta más dura y complicada de todas, pero seguía cayendo al vacío y no tenía forma de subir, así que bien podía hacer más llevadero el viaje revelando estos últimos detalles.

-Sí, hay alguien -contestó-. Alguien que era, sin ir más lejos, mi opción menos probable para entrar a esta historia.

-¿Quién es? -Eddie tomó el relevo-. ¿Tio? ¿Manako? ¿Quizás Sakurada o el director Narahara?

-Cualquiera de ellos habría sido un aliento de aire fresco, pero no. Se trata de Doppel.

He ahí un nombre que tanto la arpía como el canadiense no esperaban y del que conocían bien poco a excepción de lo contado por la misma Smith o sus demás colegas. Doppel era una cambiaformas, especie no viva pero tampoco muerta del todo, y se caracterizaba por tener un temperamento directo y cáustico, bien alejado de lo políticamente correcto en forma y fondo, a ratos cómico considerando su menuda complexión (más propia de niña que de mujer). Vestida con nada más que sus largos cabellos blancos y de piel morena en tono similar al chocolate de leche, era una liminal impredecible, poseedora de infinitos trucos gracias a dos grandes habilidades: mutar su aspecto en el del cualquier ser vivo y fusionarse con las sombras a fin de pasar desapercibida. Pero como la misma naturaleza conocía bien sus límites, ninguna Doppelgänger heredaba las virtudes o inmunidades de las personas o cosas que copiaban; la modificación era meramente estética aunque servía estupendamente como señuelo.

-De todo el mundo tenía que ser ella -el humano mostró su frustración de forma evidente-. Ahí surgen dos preguntas más. ¿Cómo se enteró de tus sentimientos por mí? ¿Cómo no desperdigó el secreto a los cuatro vientos?

-Eddie, lo primero tuvo que ver con varios episodios entre nosotras que, asumo, empezaron a armar ese puzzle en su mente mientras yo intentaba apartarlo de la mía. Fueron contados a lo largo de meses y no se me ocurrió su relación hasta que ella misma me lo contó cuando estábamos solas en la oficina. El primero se originó cuando la pillé toqueteando la cafetera que me regalaste; como era de esperarse, me enfadé muchísimo con ella y creo que la abofeteé.

-¿Crees? -cuestionó Pachy-. ¿Qué pasó con ir con la verdad por delante, Smith?

-Ese incidente en particular está neblinoso, mas recuerdo los demás con mucha mayor nitidez -explicó la burócrata-. Un día en que caían los patos asados por fuera me vino una fiebre monumental producto del estrés y ahí sí que termine con licencia médica, concretamente de cinco días. Marqué 41 grados en el termómetro, deliré como no creí posible y pasé la primera noche en la agencia bajo cuidado de una Yukionna llamada Reise; ella podrá corroborar la historia si lo desean -pausó, echando de menos el agua tras hablar tanto-. Doppel y Sakurada, quien es su _partner_ en patrullaje y misiones peligrosas, me llevaron a casa al día siguiente. El último tuvo que ver con mis visitas a la sala de archivos, donde ella me siguió y fue testigo de todos mis devaneos, captando hasta mi confesión respecto a ese universo alterno del que les hablé. Pasó algo de tiempo y cuando llegó el viernes de la tercera semana de agosto, comenzó a darme la lata porque los demás andaban fuera. Yo me encontraba haciendo papeleo feliz de la vida, entre café y brownies de chocolate con menta, cuando prendió el ventilador y empezó a arrojar barro -ahora se enfadó en serio-. ¡La muy estúpida me provocó y causó que me descubriera! Declaré entonces que odiaba el verano y un invierno eterno sería mi mejor regalo, que Eddie Maxon era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y que seguiría queriéndolo aún con todos los impedimentos de por medio: mi carrera, mi ética, incluso su misma compañera. En mi defensa diré que también lo insultó y por eso se ganó una buena bofetada.

-¿Qué diablos dijo de Eddie? -la arpía no toleraba ningún tipo de desaire a su amado humano y lo hizo notar-. Como se haya pasado, ahí sí que ni sus habilidades de transformación la van a salvar de una merecida paliza.

-Aguarda un momento, que todavía no he llegado al final -Kuroko suspiró a fin de ordenar sus ideas-. Simplemente lo calificó como un tipo sin nada fuera de lo común y que te dejaría tirada nada más surgiera una oportunidad laboral más lucrativa en Canadá o cualquier otro sitio. Ahora que lo pienso, la mensa de Doppel se merecía más que una bofetada por semejante afronta. Tal vez lo único que la salvó de caer en el oprobio total fue su promesa de ser discreta respecto a todo esto.

-Con o sin promesa, lo mínimo para ella es una severa reprobación verbal -metió cuchara el canadiense-. Yo amo a Pachy y no la dejaría por nada. Podrían ofrecerme a cambio recuperar mi carrera en el hockey, una montaña de litio o que esos malditos rusos quedasen fuera de todos los Juegos Olímpicos futuros por sus escándalos de dopaje apoyado por el estado... y me negaría -ahora miró a su pareja-. Tú eres mi compañera, querida, y siempre te llevaré en mi interior hasta la eternidad en la que no creo.

-Oh, mi amor... -ella se puso de pie y extendió sus alas-. ¡Ven aquí!

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, buscando sacudirse la pena y el desconcierto de las revelaciones de la coordinadora y comprobar que esa cadena de diamantes seguía igual de fuerte y brillante que siempre. Kuroko Smith asintió en silencio ante esa revelación que ponía punto final a todas sus esperanzas. Por mucho amor sincero que sintiese por Eddie, jamás convertiría su sueño en realidad si eso significaba trizar de forma irrevocable una relación tal profunda como la que lo unía a Pachylene, la arpía rapaz de Okutama a la que aún consideraba una amiga a la espera del veredicto final. La pelinegra no era una lunática de telenovelas a la que nada le importaba con tal de materializar su venganza.

Una vez ambos volvieron a sentarse en el banco y pusieron toda su atención en la agente de MON, esta se decidió a descubrir la última carta en su mano. Ya no lloraba pero sus ojos, usualmente negros aunque ahora con el humor teñido de un rojo pálido, relataban buena parte de la historia incluso a los observadores casuales.

-Eddie, Pachy -ahora llamó a la rapaz por el apodo-, admito que al albergar estos sentimientos en mí y dejar que me dominaran cometí el peor error de todos: sucumbir ante mis miedos al punto de casi destruir el vínculo uniéndonos como amigos. Les fallé horriblemente como coordinadora y también como ser humano, así que ahora sólo queda conocer el castigo que me otorgarán; lo aceptaré sea cual sea porque me lo merezco. Si desean pedir formalmente a la agencia que los reasigne a otro coordinador y también borrarme para siempre de sus vidas, no me opondré. Guardaré los buenos momentos y las enseñanzas de estos 19 meses junto a ustedes y rearmaré mi vida, aún si eso me significa quedarme soltera hasta el final -hizo una profunda reverencia aún estando sentada-. En sus manos deposito mi suerte.

Tanto el humano como la arpía se tomaron unos segundos antes de mover sus fichas. Este lado de Smith, tan solemne y declarado, parecía casi irreal aún a pesar de los cambios que ella lograra en sí misma gracias a Maxon.

-Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, Kuroko -la liminal habló ahora con mucha menos rabia-. Más allá de que Doppel fuese una metiche sin remedio, ¿qué te dijo ella cuando tuvieron esa discusión con golpes y todo lo demás?

-Intentó salvarme de mi propia obsesión -replicó la pelinegra-. A simple vista ella es una extraespecie acérbica y hasta egoísta, mas su afecto por mí y el resto de los colegas de nuestro grupo es totalmente genuino. Ella admitió, aún después de las bofetadas, que habría reaccionado igual de ser Tio o Manako quienes se hubiesen enamorado de Eddie. Me sacó en cara que tú reaccionarías mal e incluso podrías matarme y que él me sumergiría en el témpano de su más dura indiferencia. En ese entonces no le hice caso porque mi corazón ardía en ganas de revelarlo todo. Al final ella acordó, como les conté, no decirle nada a nadie y también abstenerse de intervenir.

-Entonces podría salvarse del oprobio total, aunque quizás nos pasemos por allá para hablar con ella -otra vez el canadiense-. Sobre lo de no intervenir, tampoco lo creo mucho, ¿sabes?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, primor?

-Mientras nos contabas aquello que oprimía tu corazón, recordé algunos episodios propios asociados a una presencia curiosa, por decir lo menos. Varias veces, cuando Pachy y yo salíamos los fines de semana a patinar, vitrinear o simplemente pasear por los parques y calles de Ginza, noté en los reflejos de ventanas o estanques a una muchacha bajita, como de metro sesenta y algo, de cabellera negra hasta los hombros y vestida con ropas modestas pero prácticas, que nos seguía a una distancia prudente. Una vez mencionaste el papel de tu colega Doppel en todo esto, caí en cuenta que era ella, vigilándonos por una razón que sólo ahora comprendí.

-¡Será tonta...! -Smith se levantó y le dio un puñetazo al aire; luego se calmó-. ¡Esa maldita curiosidad suya la ha metido en no pocos líos antes! Desde ya digo que no tuve absolutamente nada que ver en eso -cruzó los dedos.

-Te creemos -nuevamente Pachylene-. También noté su presencia y eventualmente hablé de ella con Eddie una vez quedábamos a solas. Lo raro es que nunca nos habló ni abordó de cualquier forma. Sólo nos siguió a ratos y después, cuando entrábamos a teatros, emporios o la pista de patinaje regentada por nuestra amiga Annika Torma, se esfumó, o al menos eso creí en un principio.

-Hablaré con ella este mismo lunes y no la voy a dejar escapar de mi escritorio hasta que termine de decirle un par de verdades. Lo juro por mi propio honor de burócrata -sentenció Smith-. Al menos eso debería ayudar a aligerar un poco la sentencia que me darán luego de esta dolorosa confesión.

-Kuroko, esto no es un tribunal -atajó Eddie una vez Pachylene le dijo algo al oído-. Aún así, queremos que nos des algo de tiempo para interiorizar todo esto y poder decirte lo que realmente pensamos. ¿Te parece si nos vemos dentro de 15 minutos en el _Noah_? Mal que mal, aún debemos almorzar.

-No sé si tenga hambre tras todo esto, primor, pero acepto tu propuesta. Ya dije que estoy en sus manos.

-Si llegamos un minuto tarde, nosotros pagaremos todo -añadió la arpía, tomando del brazo a Maxon y llevándoselo-. Hasta más rato, Smith.

-Hasta más rato.

Sintió la pelinegra un intenso cansancio en su garganta. Derramar meses de pensamientos y anhelos en el aire a su alrededor terminó pasándole la cuenta con ganas. Lanzó un último suspiro, ajustó su abrigo y emprendió el lento regreso al café. Pasó bajo semáforos y señales como la misma fantasma de la ida, su rostro mirando el vacío y evitando chocar con el gentío de puro milagro. Nada más entró volvió a la realidad gracias a las miradas curiosas de una buena parte de los clientes.

-¿Qué les pasa? -vociferó con nada disimulada rabia-. ¡Vuelvan a sus vidas, por los dioses!

Bufó de forma muy elítica y acudió a sentarse a la mesa inicialmente reservada para ella y sus (de momento) amigos. Notó que el reloj de pared marcaba casi las 14 horas, lo que significaba más de una hora de puro diálogo, de alegrías, tristezas y presiones liberadas con arrebatadora fuerza. Su cerveza había perdido el gas y estaba desabrida, mas la bebió de un trago antes de rebajarla con dos enormes vasos de agua helada.

-Juro desde ya que no volveré a probar una gota de alcohol más -declaró en voz baja y posó su vista en la mesera-. ¡Eh, chiquilla!

Volvió presurosa la camarera, su rostro con expresión preocupada.

-¡Señorita! ¡Menos mal que regresó! ¿Cómo se siente?

-Sólo cansada, corazón. ¿Podrías llevarte el vaso de cerveza y la lata? No quiero volver a ver ninguno de los dos en lo que me quede de vida -llevó las manos a su cabeza para paliar una incipiente migraña.

-Ningún problema. ¿Desea que le rellene el jarro de agua o prefiere alguna otra bebida suave?

-El agua está bien por ahora -cerró sus ojos-. Si quiero algo adicional serás la primera en saberlo.

-Bien me parece.

Tomó la mesera su nueva carga y se desvaneció en la cocina. Smith bebió un tercer vaso del transparente líquido y acudió al baño para lavar su rostro; lo mínimo era quedar más presentable para esperar a Pachylene y Eddie. Aprovechó el viaje para vaciar su vejiga y echarse una buena dosis de jabón de glicerina en sus manos. Se quedó casi cinco minutos frente al grifo y, una vez satisfecha, secó todo con sendas toallas de papel de un surtidor cercano. No bien ingresó al comedor vio al humano y la arpía terminando sus propias bebidas descartadas.

-Ahí estás, Smith -dijo la chica monstruo-. ¿Dónde andabas?

-Sólo fui al servicio a ordenarme un pelito -contestó Kuroko, tomando nuevamente su lugar original-. Lo importante es que ya los tengo de vuelta conmigo.

-¿Qué pasó con tu cerveza? -inquirió él-. Aquí sólo veo el agua que pidiéramos antes.

-A contar de aquí y ahora soy abstemia -declaró la agente de MON-. Se acabó el alcohol para esta servidora y es definitivo. He desperdiciado suficiente tiempo bebiendo lúpulos y espumas como para que me dure toda la vida.

-Si así está bien para ti, también para nosotros -acotó la pelirroja.

Eddie convocó una vez más a la mesera y pidió, a su cuenta, tres vasos de limonada con jarabe de frambuesa y menta. Una buena dosis de glicemia vendría bien para aplacar sus alterados espíritus. Miró educadamente a Smith luego que el rincón volviese a quedar bajo su absoluto dominio, pasó posteriormente sus ojos por los de Pachy y asintió al unísono con ella.

-Kuroko, quisiera comenzar diciendo que si alguien más, incluso Doppel, nos hubiese contado esos sentimientos quemándote el corazón, habría descartado dicha información por considerarla un producto de absoluto desquicio. Conforme te escuchaba hablar y veía tu conciencia desangrarse a cámara lenta -Eddie carraspeó-, admito que ese desconcierto inicial me llenó por entero y en principio me hizo sentirme atrapado en un mal sueño. Ahora me toca revelar mi propia sinceridad: detesto cuando alguien más, especialmente alguien a quien tengo en alta estima como tú, sufre por mi culpa. Jamás pensé que terminarías enamorándote de mí a ese nivel debido a esos gestos amables porque, digamos, son parte común de mi forma de relacionarme con quienes son de mi absoluta confianza: Shinya, Tali, Yuka, el viejo Hidetaka y así varios otros. Cuando te lanzaba esos pequeños cumplidos o ayudaba en tus problemas lo hacía con el convencimiento de que mis opiniones no caerían en saco roto. Verte convertida gradualmente en una fémina más seria, profesional y comprometida fue la mejor recompensa posible, algo por lo que además debes sentirte orgullosa. La felicidad y tristeza de mis amigos y otros seres queridos también la siento como propia; es algo que a los canadienses nos viene de forma natural.

-Primor...

-Un momento, por favor, que ya casi termino. Verte así de devastada tocó hasta la más profunda fibra de mi ser y realmente me hizo cuestionar no pocas cosas. Nunca estuvo en mi intención causarte semejante problema, así que deseo pedirte disculpas por esos malos ratos pasados con Doppel o a solas, cuando te veías presa de tus sueños y no podías escapar a la realidad -le tomó las manos con ternura y las besó-. De verdad lo siento, Smith.

-No tienes que disculparte -la voz de la chica de gafas pareció quebrarse-. Yo alimenté este fuego durante demasiado tiempo y me quemé hasta las pestañas.

-Mi deseo es echar agua en dicha hoguera y evitar que cause más daño -Eddie siguió con su postura educada y solemne-. Hablé durante este rato con Pachy sobre tus revelaciones y acordamos llegar a una conclusión irrevocable.

Eddie tomó aire y luego liberó el veredicto.

-Te perdonamos.

-¿Eh...?

Kuroko casi se desmayó de la pura impresión. Creyó que lo había escuchado todo cuando Lala le contó hace dos meses que estaba embarazada de Kimihito y sería madre en 32 o 33 semanas.

-Pero, pero... ¡Pero si yo atenté contra lo más sagrado que ustedes tienen! -exclamó de forma que sólo ambos la oyeran-. ¡Yo traicioné todos mis principios no sólo como coordinadora sino como persona! ¿Por qué se apiadaron de mí?

-A eso responderé yo, Smith -la rapaz le dedicó una visión transparente y cálida; costaba creer que hasta hace poco fuese abiertamente hostil-. Debido a la furia inicial que tu confesión desatara dentro de mí, me costó aceptar que en tus palabras, conforme se desenredaba la madeja, no había una sola partícula de mentira. Muchas mujeres de menores escrúpulos, sin importar si son humanas o liminales, habrían llegado a límites realmente insospechados a la hora de justificarse en una situación parecida a la tuya. Sé, sin embargo, que tú no eres así. En ti existe una veta moral profunda, la misma que te impidió dar el paso definitivo hacia la negrura más profunda que caracteriza a todas las obsesiones de manual. Al contarnos tu verdad, Kuroko, te liberaste de aquel horrible peso y regresaste a la luz. Una cosa parecida me ocurrió, como recordarás de tus visitas previas a nuestro departamento, cuando mi madre colapsó bajo el peso de sus propias mentiras respecto a mis orígenes. Asumir mi condición de arpía rapaz fue algo complicado al principio, pero gracias al inestimable apoyo de Eddie aprendí a vivir de ella y ganar con ella. El amor que entonces nació entre nosotros creció al punto de cambiar nuestras vidas para mejor, llegando al presente marcado por estos anillos de compromiso, los mismos que gatillaron en ti esa honda pena.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? -la pelinegra abrió sus ojos cual platos.

-Soy una buena observadora, es todo. Este puzzle comenzó a armarse cuando desviaste tu mirada hacia mi pulgar y a la mano izquierda de Eddie una vez él te estrechó entre sus brazos -apuntó la extraespecie de forma elemental-. Pequeñas cuñas como esa terminan haciendo grandes diferencias.

-Veo que eres tan buena detective como primor, Pachy.

-Cuando se está con alguien tan fantástico como él, estas cosas vienen solas -rió levemente la pelirroja-. Lo que terminó de despejar todas mis dudas sobre tu relato fue esa particular mención al cariño y el apoyo. Cualquier arpía que se precie de tal asume este deber sagrado para con su compañero, cumpliéndolo sin importar las circunstancias. Esto podrá sonar sorprendente a tus oídos pero... tú también hallaste una forma de mantener vigente tu parte del trato.

-¿Cómo? -parpadeó Smith.

-En eso mi amada tiene razón, Kuroko -Maxon arrojó su carta de triunfo a la mesa-. Ya dijimos antes que nuestra felicidad fue producto de tu intervención para convertirnos en anfitrión y huésped, en compañeros que hallaran en el otro la energía y la voluntad de seguir conquistando nuevos retos cada día. Otro envión importante vino de tu propia confianza en nosotros, la misma que te llevó a defender mi ingreso al programa ante el señor Narahara, a hacernos grandes amigos a través del asunto de TALIO y a superar juntos el mayor obstáculo impidiéndonos convertir el Gran Proyecto en realidad. Hemos aprendido tanto de ti como tú de nosotros, querida amiga, y por eso nunca podría hacerte merecedora de mi odio o rencor. Existe un viejo proverbio hindú...

-...que relata la transición de la tristeza a la resignación y eventualmente a la felicidad -Pachylene relevó a su adorado muchacho-. Todo ello es imposible sin el perdón que te ha concedido Eddie y que comparto al 100%. Retomando mi caso particular, Smith, me costó casi un año hablarme nuevamente con mi madre tras sus revelaciones de aquel entonces pero entendí que lo hizo para protegerme de un terrible destino, dándome una oportunidad de volar con colores propios y ganar, como bien me expresara posteriormente, esa condición de _maverick_. Soy la más rapaz de las comunes y la más común de las rapaces y, siendo honesta contigo, nunca me vería en otro escenario. No concibo mi vida sin Ednemia, que me cuidó y amó sin condiciones, y tampoco sin una amiga única, peculiar y fantástica como tú.

Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer las mejillas de la coordinadora pero esta vez eran de alegría sin filtro. En aras de las probabilidades se dio, antes de reservar la mesa en el _Noah_ , un 1% de éxito al colocar sus pies en tan traicionera mesa de juego. La fortuna terminó sonriéndole y la guió, alimentada por su propia verdad, de vuelta a la infinita bondad de sus mejores amigos.

-Ustedes son seres extraordinarios -murmuró, pasando una o dos servilletas por sus ojos-. Nunca cambien. Nunca se mueran. Sólo eso les pido.

-Mientras podamos seguir contando contigo, amiga, nos damos por pagados -Eddie la atrajo hacia sí y le dio el abrazo más tierno del día-. Date un tiempo para recuperarte, pon los puntos sobre las íes con Doppel y abraza de lleno esta nueva etapa de tu vida. Los viejos rencores han muerto, así que brindemos.

-Por nosotros y por la amistad -añadió la burócrata, sintiéndose renacida.

-Y también por la justa medida de las cosas -terminó Pachy.

Los tres hicieron chocar sus vasos y recobraron todo el ánimo una vez terminaron de beber aquella deliciosa limonada. Ordenaron cerca de las dos de la tarde y amenizaron la espera con una buena rayada de cancha. La coordinadora prometió con su dedo meñique que respetaría hasta el final la relación de los compañeros y nunca volvería a ver al canadiense más que como su mejor amigo, admitiendo también la exclusividad de la pelirroja para con él. Esta página recibió su última dosis de papel secante y se apartó, permitiendo cerrar aquel amargo tomo para siempre. Comieron con apetito sus porciones de _linguini calamari_ , charlando también respecto a la boda que se realizaría en Okutama y para la que no quedaba mucho. Smith sonrió al enterarse de que casi todo estaba listo, incluyendo la designación del juez de paz.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser? -preguntó-. Casi no puedo esperar a verlos dar el sí, tortolitos. Voy a sacarles un millón de fotos que nada tendrán que envidiar a las de los medios.

-La invitación te llegará a su debido tiempo; en ella encontrarás todos los detalles -retrucó Maxon.

-¿No puedes darme aunque sea una pizca de indicio, primor?

-Todo le llega a quien espera, Kuroko -Pachylene puso paños fríos-. No lo olvides.

-No pensaba hacerlo, Pachy -ahora dispensó una risita propia-. No pensaba hacerlo.

Cerca de las cuatro pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del _Noah_ con la frente en alto, los corazones sanados... y una gran dosis de esperanza para lo que vendría. Tal era la fortaleza de su amistad. La pelinegra se marchó en dirección norte, hacia la estación de tren, y los compañeros se quedaron mirándola hasta que desapareció más allá del cruce múltiple que parecía tela de araña visto desde las alturas. Eddie tomó a Pachylene del brazo y se fueron caminando lentamente de vuelta al departamento. Lo que más deseaban era lavarse los dientes, encender el equipo de música, tal vez sentarse a leer uno de sus tantos libros pendientes. Justo cuando iban a abrir la puerta de entrada al edificio, una vocecita los sorprendió.

-¡Tío Eddie! ¡Tía Pachy!

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y vieron a Antonella Satme-Sannika, la liminal más tierna del mundo, caminando lentamente hacia ellos; algo más atrás venía Zynda, su hermana mayor.

-¡Menos mal que los pillamos! -dijo la tejedora peliverde-. Ya nos veíamos esperando a que otro inquilino nos dejara pasar.

-Habríamos venido a abrirles sin demora, mis queridas amigas -Eddie las saludó a ambas de beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo han estado?

-De lo más bien, tío.

Antonella fue a presentar sus respetos ante Pachy. Entonces habló Zynda.

-Espero que hayamos llegado en buen momento -dijo educadamente-. Estuve trabajando, con ayuda de mi hermanita, en los conceptos que nos dieron para el pastel de bodas y nos gustaría compartir nuestros avances con ustedes.

-Faltaba más, querida -sonrió la rapaz-. Ustedes siempre son bienvenidas en nuestro hogar.

Eddie abrió la puerta para dejar pasar al trío de chicas monstruo y entró el último, dejándola bien cerrada tras de sí. Afuera y adentro, al pulso del invierno, la vida continuaba con más color que nunca.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Desde el capítulo 54 de este proyecto que no superaba las 10 mil palabras en una entrega y, para ser sincero con ustedes, el tramo desde el 47 lo he sentido a la usanza de los kilómetros más duros de una maratón olímpica a pleno sol. El hilo argumental empezado en el lejano episodio 7 y que se extendió a lo largo de tres periodos llegó a su fin con algo que forzó al límite mis habilidades catárticas. Realmente quedé extenuado al terminar de aporrear el teclado porque, digamos, mi corazón no está esculpido en mármol. Este carrusel de emociones toma una dimensión aún mayor si consideramos lo bien que partió (y terminó) la reunión para todos los involucrados. La entrega de Kuroko Smith, teñida de resignación de principio a fin, encuentra una inesperada recompensa gracias al poder de la luz y la verdad; ambas no sólo nos hacen libres sino que también nos dignifican. Estamos, entonces, ante una lógica más allá del maniqueísmo, de ganadores y perdedores. Releer las líneas previas me ha dado mucho en qué pensar y seguramente a ustedes también. Ya veremos qué sorpresas traen sus interesantes comentarios._

 _Nada más girar la cabeza hacia la derecha siento los labios de Valaika contra los míos, sus ojos mostrándome que por hoy ha sido suficiente. Ahora se imponen un baño caliente y una buena noche de sueño. ¡Agur, piltrafillas! O como se dice en japonés, "creo que mañana vamos a pasar de largo"._


	60. Naturaleza

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Naturaleza**

Hacía ya una hora que el sol se dejó ver entre las montañas y su luz llegaba hasta el último rincón del camino serpenteando entre bosques, arbustos y nidos de animales que buscaban hacer sus vidas sin molestar a nadie. Aquella vena estaba enteramente hecha de tierra compactada, clara señal de que nos encontrábamos bien lejos de la civilización y mucho más cerca de la naturaleza que tanto anhelábamos sentir.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y alcancé a ver a Valaika, mi amada wyvern, sentada contra la portezuela de la camioneta que yo conducía hacia las montañas. Estaba en posición de meditación, ojos cerrados y alas plegadas apenas dejando ver su rostro. Vestida de gris oscuro de garras a cabeza, parecía la viva imagen de una gárgola lista para saltar sobre una presa desprevenida nada más sentir en el aire aquellas tenues vibraciones delatando su presencia.

Tal vez estén preguntándose por qué me fijo más en ella en vez de ponerle atención al volante, algo que responderé ahora mismo. Para ello tengo tres razones. Una, sólo poner mis ojos sobre su majestuosa figura reptiliana deleita mi día, espantando el cansancio y la incertidumbre. Dos, estamos absolutamente solos en estos momentos, por lo que creo que nadie se molestará. Y tres... Tal vez mi carta de triunfo sea la más potente: conozco este trazado tan bien como cualquiera de mis obras publicadas porque ya he estado antes aquí.

Ahora mismo vamos circulando por esa ruta sin nombre, laberíntica para los primerizos y derechamente letal para vehículos bajos o no aptos para circular en terreno agreste. Llena de curvas y desniveles, los lugareños del pueblo ubicado unos 20 kilómetros más abajo (cerca del punto donde el río se estanca en la central hidroeléctrica que abastece esta región y varias otras antes de resumir su delgado cauce) recomiendan recorrerla poco a poco hasta acostumbrarse. Dejamos atrás otra curva hacia la izquierda que habría tumbado hasta a un experimentado piloto de rally, mas mi adorada novia resiste el bamboleo muerta de la risa por dentro. Ahora estamos en una recta ideal para subir la velocidad a 60 o 70 kilómetros por hora, así que procedo. De aquí pasarán tres o cuatro vueltas del contador hasta llegar a una pendiente bien pronunciada, entrada al lago en cuya orilla izquierda descansa la casa que antiguamente era de mi padre... y hoy me pertenece de pleno derecho.

Este sitio, ubicado a unos 600 kilómetros de la capital del país donde vivimos, fue durante mucho tiempo el secreto mejor guardado del sur. Además del aire puro, los cielos imponentes y el agua murmurando contra playas y montañas, cuenta con buena pesca, cursos ideales para la navegación en bote o la natación y paisajes dignos de aparecer en cualquier número de la _National Geographic_. El mayor atractivo son sus bosques nobles, formados gracias a árboles y plantas capaces de tomarse miles de años en crecer y que no se observan en ninguna otra parte del mundo. La única presencia de la mano humana o liminal, además de la ya mencionada represa que inundara dos valles caudal abajo, es el sistema de agua potable y alcantarillado basado en pozos. Aquí, mis queridos lectores, aún no se han levantado torres de baja tensión para abastecer las escasas viviendas construidas.

No bien distingo la brutal diferencia cromática entre los bosques y el camino que se cae, bajo la velocidad hasta detenerme justo al inicio de la pendiente, me apeo del vehículo y voy hasta la zona de carga de la camioneta. Valaika me mira extrañada, incorporándose lentamente a fin de no golpearme con sus alas o su cola.

-¿Qué ocurre, Endel? -inquiere tras inhalar el delicioso aire-. Usualmente no nos detenemos hasta llegar al refugio. ¿Hay un problema con el motor o algo así?

-Sólo deseaba estirar mis piernas un ratito -hago lo propio y luego acaricio su barbilla, cosa que le fascina-. Mal que mal, manejar ocho horas de noche, incluyendo las paradas para rellenar el estanque y catar algún bocadillo, cansan a cualquiera. También...

Aprovecho la inspiración y beso esos exquisitos labios que me vuelven loco. Por su causa haría lo que fuera, incluso matar o extorsionar.

-...deseaba volver a sentirte conmigo, Valaika -me confieso-. La cabina se siente muy sola cuando no estás. ¿Pasaste mucho frío en este último tramo?

-Ojalá hubiese algún prodigio para meterme ahí de alguna forma, mi amor -ella cierra los ojos y se inclina sobre mí-. Lamentablemente no se ha inventado y hemos de aguantar aquella forzada separación, tan injusta ante nuestros ojos como a los de los dioses que nos han bendecido. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, esta ropa flexible a la vez que abrigada me mantuvo a buen recaudo del aire helado campeando por aquí. Eso sí, nada impedirá que nos demos varios buenos chapuzones frente a la casa.

-Recuerdo cuando vinimos juntos aquí por primera vez, allá por los tiempos en que trabajaba escribiendo _Rojo y Azul_. Casi no podía creer tal sugerencia saliendo de tus labios, pero el tiempo terminó dándote la razón -vuelvo a besarla; no puedo evitarlo-. Ya entonces comencé a verte como mucho más que una asistente y amiga, aunque mi propia timidez en lo amoroso me impidió entender su verdadera dimensión.

-Nunca podría culparte por ello porque yo también era una absoluta inexperta en ese entonces -explica Valaika-. Ver este paisaje a nuestros pies me ayudó a ordenar esas confusas ideas y hallar el valor requerido para confesarme después. ¿Acaso no es esto, Endel, prueba de que la naturaleza vive y respira por todos lados?

Extendió sus alas de modo poético, como si quisiera abarcar todo el mundo a nuestros pies. Bajo el brillante sol que marcaba las ocho de la mañana en el cielo se veían las primeras hectáreas del lago, sinuoso y ancho cuerpo de agua extendido montaña arriba hasta donde nuestros ojos podían verlo. Cerros repletos de árboles con hojas perennes surgían aquí y allá como los montículos de antiguos animales durmiendo el sueño de los justos. Sobre todo ello danzaban nubes blancas, esponjosas, perfectas, cuyos reflejos dotaban a ese auténtico espejo turquesa (así de quieta estaba el agua) con muestras de incólume edad. Tal vez aquí residiera la mayor ironía de todas: los humanos y las extraespecies nos sentíamos los amos del mundo casi todo el tiempo, pero un paisaje idílico a la usanza de este lago nos recordaba cuán insignificantes éramos en realidad.

-Es prueba certera y también un vehículo para limpiar nuestras almas -suspiré y rodeé sus hombros como pude-. Así como mi cuerpo y mente vibran con los desafíos de ser simultáneamente editor y escritor junto a Madeline, Ruslan y los demás muchachos de Itsasargi, empresa que nunca dejará de enorgullecerme, también es necesario apagar el motor de cuando en vez.

-Lo bueno es que jamás nos han puesto trabas a la hora de tomarnos descansos periódicos -ella sacudió su cabeza y volvió a respirar-. Ya sea en Bermuda, Asia o aquí, todas esas experiencias han quedado grabadas a fuego en mi memoria.

-¿Tienes alguna favorita en particular? -pregunté.

-No me hagas elegir, Endel, que no podría por más que lo intentara. A todo esto, recuerda que aún nos debemos esa visita a Biarritz, ¿eh? Me encantaría ver el faro de cerca y entender por qué te gusta tanto.

Entendí bien lo que quería decir. Aquel balneario en Iparralde, con salida al Océano Atlántico y más allá de los Pirineos, marcó para siempre los años previos a mi conversión narrativa. Desde sus tranquilas aguas escribí aquella última carta a Fiona Langley, me maravillé con las costumbres vascas y pasé una buena temporada con Sabina, mi madre, en casa de la tía Maider, mujer tan soltera como bonachona que siempre me quiso como si fuera hijo de su sangre. Sin ir más lejos, fui el que nunca tuvo una vez sus sobrinos se distanciaran gradualmente de ella debido a su carácter introvertido.

-Ya habrá tiempo para todo -besé su frente-. Por lo pronto concentrémonos en disfrutar del suave abrazo del valle.

-Apenas puedo esperar a llegar a casa -murmuró mi novia, volviendo a sentarse en su antigua posición.

Un par de kilómetros después detuve el motor de la camioneta frente a nuestra cabaña y me preparé a bajar las cosas apuntaladas al fondo de la tolva mientras Valaika se encargaba de cerrar la cerca mediante un potente coletazo. Subí a donde ella había estado y solté con sumo cuidado las correas de cuero manteniendo firmes varias cajas llenas de provisiones para la semana que estaríamos allí. Nuestros bolsos, llenos de ropa práctica e ideal para pasar días mojados, salieron de su rincón casi cual resortes una vez moví el primer bulto hacia adelante.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, amor -la melodiosa voz de mi wyvern llegó poco después-. ¿Soltaste todo?

-Sólo me falta esta última correa y... ¡listo! -dejé de manipular la hebilla-. Iré por el carro guardado a la vuelta.

-Aquí te espero.

Tal carro era una pequeña vagoneta de ferrocarriles que mi padre comprara junto con la casa para transportar cosas. De sus aceradas ruedas no quedaba nada; las reemplazó con neumáticos más propios de un tractor que de un vehículo liviano, uno de tantos testimonios de su gusto por el trabajo manual... y sin ayuda. Si bien el viejo adquirió esta propiedad con unos ahorros sueltos nada más nos establecimos en el país luego de tantos años de dar vueltas por el globo, creo que alcanzamos a pasar vacaciones aquí cuatro o cinco veces antes que el cáncer se lo comiera entero. Una vez se hizo la partición de sus bienes más la lectura del testamento, grande fue mi sorpresa al oír de labios del abogado que me la dejó en herencia junto con el 30% de su capital en dinero. Hasta última hora creí que los hijos de su primer matrimonio (con los cuales ya no me hablo ni me interesa tener relación alguna) se la quedaría. Sobra decir que intentaron comprármela pero por menos de 300 mil dólares no estaba dispuesto a desprenderme de ella. El resto, entonces, es historia conocida.

-Ni en un aeropuerto te dan tan buen servicio con las maletas -dijo Valaika en tono picaresco una vez acomodamos todo encima y empezamos a empujar-. ¡Uno, dos, uno, dos...!

-¡Uno, dos...! -repetí, colocando toda mi fuerza en la tarea-. ¡Ah, ya está! Podemos dejar todo en el descansillo mientras abro la puerta y de ahí ordenarlo.

-Estupenda idea. Aprovecharé de llevar los bidones al generador y devolver el carro a su lugar.

Nuevamente nos separamos, quedando juntos en conciencia y en la sensación de que hacíamos un gran equipo, el mejor que jamás haya existido. Lancé una risita al recordar el incidente con nuestros vecinos del frente por sus ruidosas fiestas; afortunadamente jamás se enterarán que tenemos aquí un generador incluso más potente y fiable que el derrotado por la mezcla de aceite de motor y lejía. Nada más sentí el satisfactorio _click_ de la cerradura, dejé los bolsos en la sala de estar para luego acudir a rellenar el depósito. Como era nuestra costumbre, Valaika pidió encender la máquina con una pulsada de botón y le concedí encantado tal privilegio. El ingenio mecánico ronroneaba cual gato doméstico o Nekomata, feliz de operar nuevamente tras tantos meses de hibernación.

-Por fin estamos en casa -bostecé; realmente me cansó el manejo-. Encantado me iría a echar un sueñecito pero hay que ordenar las cosas, dulzura.

-Hagámoslo de inmediato, entonces. Mientras tanto pensaré en qué podemos preparar para el almuerzo. Lo que sí te propongo una vez acabemos de ventilar y sacudir es una buena taza de chocolate caliente más un plato de galletas rellenas.

Justo en ese momento rugió su estómago y el mío no quiso ser menos. Decidimos ponernos manos a la obra de inmediato, partiendo por abrir hasta la última ventana, correr los muebles, limpiar el refrigerador y colocar las vituallas en aquellas enormes alacenas. Algunas arañas e insectos, despojados de sus improvisados hogares, arrancaron a perderse hacia el bosque al otro lado del camino. Mientras yo azotaba los cojines a batazo limpio, mi querida reptiliana pasaba un trapero con su cola por suelo, paredes y techo. "Sé que puede sonar raro lo que te propongo", dijo en aquella primera ocasión aquí, "pero este espolón no sólo sirve para matar. También llega a los lugares más difíciles".

Limpiamos la mesa de centro y también la chimenea. Sacamos la alfombra de lana de oveja a la terraza junto al embarcadero y la molimos a golpes. Todo el polvo que soltó fue a parar a la pala y de ahí a las bolsas de basura, que ya sumaban cuatro o cinco luego de todo ese lío. Una vez dejados los desechos a la orilla del camino para que se los llevara el camión (sí, también pasa por aquí aunque les parezca raro), nos concentramos en abrir todas las llaves del agua. El caudal se demoró lo suyo en salir debido al aire acumulado dentro de las tuberías, pero un par de minutos después de soltar un ruido parecido a un eructo fluía mansamente. Trapeamos los pisos de la cocina y el baño hasta dejarlos doliendo de tanto brillo, vaciamos el botiquín de todo aquello que estuviera vencido e incluso nos tomamos la libertad de revisar la zona de calentado de la bañera. Aquí tampoco llegaba el gas natural, así que todo lo relativo a calefacción y comida debía hacerse a la antigua.

Lo último que ejecutamos antes de sentarnos a contemplar las hermosas aguas del lago fue cortar una buena carretada de madera seca. Hallar troncos jamás era complicado por aquí; no pocos árboles viejos, ya caídos y enteramente muertos, adornaban las orillas del camino de tierra hasta donde nuestra vista llegaba. Una de las reglas no escritas de los bosques vírgenes como este, seguidas celosamente por las dríadas habitando en ellos, era que nunca de los nuncas debía cortarse un árbol vivo para usarlo como combustible, materia prima de muebles o cualquier otra cosa.

-Creo que este está perfecto para ser saqueado -Valaika golpeó su cola contra la rugosa superficie-. Bastará con el hacha normal para volverlo leña crujiente.

-Es una suerte; usar la motosierra habría alertado a cualquiera a veinte millas a la redonda de nuestra presencia.

-Y eso sería imperdonable, como ambos bien sabemos -suspiró ella-. Lo último que deseo al verme aquí es cruzar palabras con alguien que no seas tú.

-¿Son todas las wyverns monarca así de reservadas cuando están en paisajes como este? Digo, sé que hay bastante de similar entre lo que nos rodea y la Sierra de Guadalcanal, donde naciste y creciste.

-Lo somos cuando no deseamos ser apartadas del hombre que nos ha conquistado -otra vez ella me coqueteó-. Mi gente es sociable con quien lo merece pero tal como has dicho, hay momentos y momentos para ciertas cosas. Ahora me siento con ganas de ser lo más antisocial posible, de refugiarme en ti y sentirte hasta el último momento de cada día.

-Oh, Valaika...

Acaricié su melena una vez más antes de abocarme a torturar el cadáver arbóreo. Conforme cortaba los troncos en trozos bastante iguales, ella los rodeaba con su cola y colocaba en un carrito algo más pequeño, similar a los usados en trabajos de jardinería. Hasta las ramas sueltas, bastante más delgadas y fáciles de machetear, eran de provecho. Cuando llegábamos a una sección más gruesa, la forma más fácil de vencer su resistencia era atacar a lo largo durante dos o tres pies y de ahí pasar al modo vertical. Los triángulos grandes, casi como tajadas de un pastel, eran posteriormente reducidos a trozos más simples y luego puestos junto con todo lo demás.

-Aún es temprano -dijo Valaika una vez contempló el sol en lo alto del cielo-. Alcanzamos justo a llevar la leña a casa, darnos una buena ducha y de ahí tomar ese delicioso chocolate.

-¿Y qué hay de nadar en el lago? -le devolví-. Incluso podríamos aprovechar de pescar la cena y prepararla, cuando se haga de noche, con mantequilla a las finas hierbas.

-Buenísima idea, como todas las que se te ocurren -hizo un ademán de frotarse el estómago y después terminó con los últimos troncos-. Vamos, es hora de llevar esto donde merece. ¡Voy a saltar de alegría una vez tengamos prendida esa chimenea!

Asentí en silencio. Simplemente no podía enfadarme con un ser tan franco, chispeante y noble como mi querida novia.

Un par de días después me metí a las frías aguas del lago antes de desayunar. Sólo sentirlas rodeando mi cuerpo y penetrando hasta el traje de baño de compresión que llevaba puesto bastó para espantar cualquier atisbo de modorra. Nadé tentativamente, alejándome del embarcadero donde habría atracado un bote... si lo tuviera. Miré a ambos lados, así como al frente, y me alegré de no ver a ningún otro ser vivo disfrutando de este espejo bendito. Tomé algo de aire antes de sumergirme y contemplar, sin ayuda de lentes debido a la pureza y transparencia del manto, atisbos del fondo que se hacían cada vez más borrosos conforme me iba hacia la superficie. Aguanté algo así como 90 segundos antes de requerir oxígeno y romper la barrera separando ambos mundos.

Levanté mi vista y contemplé a Valaika volando sobre el maravilloso paraje, sus alas extendidas de punta a punta conforme besaba las corrientes de aire. Incluso sin tener su vista de insigne depredadora ni su resistencia física, supe que se veía y sabía omnipotente allá arriba, convertida en auténtica diosa del firmamento eterno. Cuando creí que me enfrentaba, levanté mis manos y la saludé desde abajo.

De súbito pareció quedarse quieta en el telón azul, casi perpendicular a un par de nubes viajando en dirección oeste. Hizo un gesto que creí de aprobación y luego movió una de sus alas hacia afuera. Me alejé de allí y después vino lo más sorprendente: se arrojó en picada cual saeta divina, su cabeza por delante y sus alas en la misma posición que las de un avión cazador de última generación. El descenso, calculado y perfecto, terminó con ella sumergiéndose en el agua y levantando un cono idéntico al de una bomba cayendo al suelo. Conforme las gotas volvieron a posarse sobre el espejo momentáneamente roto, contuve el aliento, casi cruzando mis dedos sin que se vieran. Entonces, de la nada, se quebró la paz una vez más y Valaika emergió sin daño alguno, sosteniendo un enorme pez entre sus garras. Tan enorme era que debía pesar al menos 13 o 14 kilos, midiendo más de cuatro pies de punta a punta.

-¡Buen trabajo, Endel! -me felicitó una vez lo dejó en el embarcadero y volvió-. Fuiste muy astuto al indicarme dónde estaban las buenas presas.

-Esa no era mi intención -admití-. Sólo te estaba diciendo "hola" como podía desde mi precaria posición.

-Versos mediante, tu gesto sirvió para poner mis ojos sobre ese pez que atrapé y que nadaba, antes de precipitarme hacia él, a cuatro o cinco metros de ti -se dejó caer mansamente al agua, arrimándose a mí-. Ahora que tenemos la cena o el almuerzo asegurados para otros tres o cuatro días, nada me complace más que estar aquí, contigo, en estas benditas aguas.

Me envolvió una vez más con sus alas y luego unió sus labios a los míos, pegando posteriormente su torso, bien marcado debido al traje de baño flexible, contra mi pecho. Estaba tan sonrojada que se la podría haber confundido con una salamandra o una Ignis, aquella liminal nacida de las mismas brasas que nunca quemaba a quienes ganaban limpiamente su confianza.

-Estás rojo -murmuró seductoramente-. ¿Acaso es deseo lo que veo en tus ojos?

-Me siento maravillado de tus proezas, amada mía -repliqué, notando lo mismo en los suyos-. Tu maniobra de hace un rato fue un tributo a la perfección mejor encarnada, asemejándote al azote divino cayendo desde los cielos para dispensar merecida justicia con los impuros. Ser testigo de algo así sobrecoge, créeme, y cuando se es escritor uno no puede evitar buscar el ángulo sensible de las cosas.

-He ahí otro rasgo que me fascina de ti: tu facilidad para explicar las cosas y llevarlas a límites retóricos pocas veces alcanzados -me llevó unos seis metros hacia la orilla, siempre abrazándome-. Lo que he aprendido en todos estos años desde que nos conocimos me llena de admiración y orgullo por lo que soy y también por lo que no. Si asumí los derechos y deberes de una asistente y también aprendí a vencer poco a poco mi debilidad contra el frío fue por ti -me lamió la nariz-. Si aprendí a controlar mis instintos más salvajes y a regirme por una jornada laboral estándar fue por ti. El mayor honor de una wyvern monarca es...

Pausó un momento, su rubor más fuerte que nunca.

-...es vivir como lo hace su compañero. Por eso tus alegrías, penas, frustraciones y éxitos también me pertenecen -sentenció-. Ello también me ha llevado a intentar nadar a la usanza de un humano y enfrentar las caídas de agua cercanas, aunque mis alas a veces sean el mayor obstáculo de todos.

-De ello soy consciente, querida -estreché mi abrazo, rodeándole cuidadosamente su espalda-. Como te contara después de esa ocasión que me encontré con Fiona en el _Falkenborg_ y puse los puntos sobre las íes, mi amor por experimentar el agua nació en Australia siendo yo muy pequeño y fue, durante no pocos años, un auténtico escape de la realidad. Me encanta venir a lugares como este y visitar otros con salida a océanos, ríos o lagos.

-Y por eso, según recuerdo, me contaste también que si no fuese por el trabajo en la editorial te habrías venido hace mucho a vivir aquí para escribir en paz -acotó ella-. En lo que a mí respecta, me encantaría ayudarte a hacer dicho sueño realidad.

Con un gesto le pedí que me soltara, nadando otros veinte pies por mi cuenta antes de volver a sentirme entre sus magníficas alas. Ahora estábamos tocando el fondo del lago, a casi nada del embarcadero donde el pez bien muerto ya se secaba. Sin dudas quedaría fantástico con la receta antes mencionada o al ajillo, acompañado de una buena ración de patatas arrugadas al estilo canario o en puré con mantequilla y ajo.

-Valaika, ¿te gustaría que eventualmente formáramos aquí nuestro futuro clan? -pregunté con curiosidad.

-Me encantaría -retrucó ella en el acto-. Es el sitio perfecto para criar a nuestras hijas y también ideal, una vez lleguen el tendido eléctrico e Internet aquí, para continuar tu labor como escritor.

-Hablas con la verdad, querida, pero ello también traería a los inescrupulosos de siempre que siempre andan tras la última moda. Una parte de mí siente que la esencia de este lugar quedaría eternamente manchada con eso.

-Si bien comparto tu apreciación, mi amado Endel, no creo que esos pinturitas duren aquí más de una semana -rió Valaika-. Tarde o temprano se enterarán que el pueblo más cercano está bien lejos, que la leña han de cortarla ellos mismos y que los animales de los bosques cercanos a veces toman prestados los botes para navegar. Después de eso se marcharán con camas y petacas, como nuestros vecinitos del frente.

-En tal caso no sería mala idea contratarlos como disuasivos -me permití soltar mi propia risa-. ¿Crees que les guste algo de miel?

-Como punto de partida para las negociaciones es bueno. Ah, y no se te olviden las bayas silvestres porque son absolutamente irresistibles para ellos.

Salimos del agua por el costado derecho de los pilones de madera y procuré un par de toallas colgadas en la silla más cercana para secarnos. Aproveché de guardar el pescado en el congelador y luego avisé que iba a preparar el desayuno, mi estimada wyvern accediendo en el acto a ayudarme con lo que hiciera falta. Tanto nadar nos había abierto el apetito y comimos con gusto, pasando el resto de la mañana mirando el espejo desde nuestro sitio privilegiado. En su clara superficie los árboles y la nieve de las montañas más altas a lo lejos parecían difuminarse, convirtiéndose en lo que un glotón podría haber descrito como una torta de tres capas esperando ser devorada con insigne apetito. La visión era derechamente hipnótica, forzándonos a sacudir nuestras testas de cuando en cuando para no perder la perspectiva de qué estaba en la realidad y qué en los traviesos dominios de la ilusión.

* * *

 _:33... :32... :31... :30..._

* * *

Al llegar nuestra cuarta tarde allí dejamos todo bien cerrado, la camioneta estacionada y nos largamos a caminar por los cerros cercanos. También conocíamos bien estos parajes, comenzando con una sección de camino descubierta en cuyas orillas crecían arbustos rastreros. Bien al fondo se notaba otro imponente macizo de montañas con nieve casi hasta abajo luego de la nevada ocurrida antes de nuestra llegada. Casualmente ahora mismo hacía frío, así que nos abrigamos y llevamos algo de ropa en un bolso por cualquier cosa.

Quinientos metros más allá el sendero se curvaba y entraba de lleno en la floresta de imponentes capas, bastante más oscura y helada debido a su tupido techo que bloqueaba bastante el sol. El rastro de tierra formada por generaciones de excursionistas y pastores que iban a los prados más allá del bosque desapareció de repente bajo una capa compuesta por piedrecillas y hojas secas en tonos pardos. En la base de los troncos más bajos crecían unos hongos de paraguas blanco con pintitas verdes de los que nos alejamos de inmediato: eran venenosos. La primera vez que mis padres y yo anduvimos por aquí casi pagamos el precio de nuestra inexperiencia cuando mamá recogió unos cuantos de esos para hacerlos en la cena. No fue hasta que vimos el color asqueroso de la salsa cuando el viejo, cuyos orígenes eran bastante más campestres que los nuestros y cercanos al baztan navarro, advirtió un aroma especial y botó todo. Habrá sido un malnacido todo el tiempo pero conocía la naturaleza mejor que a sí mismo... o a nosotros.

Masas de árboles pequeños y delgados intentaban abrirse paso en grupos desordenados, buscando el sol que los grandes no podían bloquear. El suelo crujía a nuestros pies, tal vez señalando que ya habíamos liquidado una ciudad entera de hormigas o cucarachas. Valaika, siempre en busca de mi calor corporal, se pegó bien a mí y no me perdió pisada conforme avanzábamos y nos maravillábamos gracias a las flores silvestres creciendo en troncos, recovecos y a veces sobre las mismas rocas cubiertas de musgo. Rodeé su cintura con cariño, disfrutando cada minuto de estas maravillas.

-Este ecosistema es muy delicado -mencioné de repente-. Si quisieras llevarte cualquiera de estas plantas a la ciudad e incluso a cualquier otra zona campestre distinta a esta, morirían. El truco para su supervivencia es bien conocido por la madre naturaleza y las dríadas que casi nunca se dejan ver: saber exactamente la cantidad de luz, calor y humedad que necesitan. Es una suerte que ahora mismo no sea invierno porque las lluvias aquí dejan como niñas de pecho a las de la ciudad.

-Imagínate cómo debe llevarlo la gente que vive toda su vida en esta parte del mundo -mencionó ella-. El camino se vuelve un lodazal y si llueve demasiado crece el río alimentando el lago; este amenaza, a su vez, con salirse de las orillas y llegar hasta las casas.

-Muy diferente de cuando no existía la represa no habrá sido, creo -respiré algo de esa penetrante humedad-. La diferencia es que antes, cuando aquí no había nada, tampoco tenías demasiados lugares donde esconderte. Es la lluvia un fenómeno curioso y caprichoso porque de ella el país depende para generar una buena parte de su electricidad, regar los campos y dar de beber a los animales de pastoreo.

-Creo ver la casilla del tablero a la que deseas llegar -Valaika se pegó aún más a mí, forzándonos a parar y mirar otra enorme masa de gruesas hojas-. La lluvia, además de eso, limpia el aire contaminado de las grandes ciudades y crea postales inolvidables, pero también termina convirtiendo urbes como la nuestra, no adaptadas a grandes cantidades, en auténticos desastres. Si llueve poco todo lo ya mencionado queda comprometido, se secan los embalses y vienen las amenazas de racionamiento.

-Supe, por un colega de mi madre en este lado del globo, que en los años 90 efectivamente se impuso debido a una sequía feroz -la animé a continuar caminando despacio-. Fue tan grave que aunque el año siguiente tuvo un récord de agua caída, igual terminó con déficit acumulado. Después vino la Crisis Asiática, la que sentimos bien fuerte estando yo en Australia como estudiante y mis padres como administradores de la sede en Melbourne.

-Yo en esa época aún era una niña en Guadalcanal. ¡Cómo sufríamos con el calor de las sierras, madre mía! Aún siendo una especie ectotérmica habían días estivales en que llegábamos a sudar y el río pasando por la villa amenazaba más frecuentemente con secarse.

-¿No hubo incendios forestales en la zona de tu clan?

-No que yo recuerde. Si hubiese ocurrido algo así ten por seguro que ya nos habríamos mudado a otro lugar más propicio.

Continuamos marchando en dirección norte, intercambiando otros cuentos de nuestras respectivas infancias. Habremos transitado más o menos un kilómetro desde la casa cuando nos topamos con una cerca construida con toscos pilares de madera sin pintar y un alambre de púas cuyo solo aspecto daba miedo al punto de hacer gritar nuestra piel. Basta decirles que ensartarse ahí equivalía a una horrible muerte por desangramiento. Tendido entre dos secciones estiradas del mismo aparecía el típico letrero disuasivo de quienes no disfrutan la presencia de otros.

* * *

 _RECINTO PRIVADO_

 _GUARDADO CON PERROS_

 _PROHIBIDO EL PASO_

 _A TODOS LOS EXTRAÑOS_

* * *

-¿Alguna vez te topaste con los sabuesos de este tipo? -inquirió Valaika.

-Nunca, por suerte, y no deseo que ahora tengamos tal honor -repliqué, caminando en dirección contraria a tal barrera-. Intuyo que más allá de esta cerca se construye un relato triste, teñido por los aullidos de animales muertos de hambre y gente recelosa, incapaz siquiera de apreciar una mano de ayuda. La casa, porque la hay, está bien lejos de aquí, en dirección a las montañas.

-Entonces este sitio debe ser enorme pero fácilmente manejable. ¿Veinte o treinta hectáreas, quizás?

-Por lo bajo. Si me apuras diría que son al menos cincuenta. Al menos sabemos, gracias a esta condenada cerca, que no falta mucho para llegar al lugar que acordamos al almuerzo.

Tal seña subió el ánimo de mi novia, quien me animó a apurar un poquito el paso a fin de calentarnos. Las aves del bosque reanudaron sus cantos una vez volvimos a meternos en el bosque propiamente tal e incluso vimos algunas pequeñas ardillas buscando nueces para luego llevarlas a sus árboles o enterrarlas en el húmedo suelo. Esperamos pacientemente a que terminaran y se quitaran de en medio antes de proseguir la marcha. Más o menos 350 pasos después hallamos el indicio definitivo: un pañuelo blanco amarrado a la izquierda de un añoso roble que no se caía por estar hecho de la más fuerte madera, de una coraza impenetrable incluso por los más letales parásitos.

-Después de ti, mi amor -dije una vez separé los arbustos ubicados justo al lado.

-Gracias, Endel -me guiñó el ojo.

Ingresamos a una especie de pasadizo natural bordeado inicialmente por vegetación y después por lo que eran paredes de roca tan sólida como oscura. Agarré la cola de mi adorada chica monstruo, aunque sin tocar su fiero espolón, y dejé que me guiara hasta el final sin más luz que su propia memoria, nutrida a su debido tiempo de los datos clave relacionados a este sitio secreto. Torcimos dos veces a la izquierda, otras dos a la derecha y esquivamos un escalón natural antes de seguir derecho hasta el final. La luz casi nos cegó antes de desvelar, en toda su enloquecedora magnitud, un auténtico tesoro conocido entre los lugareños como la Cascada Pareada.

-¡Guau! -Valaika llegó a saltar de alegría una vez la solté-. ¡Aún con este frío sigue viéndose fantástica! ¡Mira el arcoiris!

No podía sino admirar su inocencia. Precipitándose desde un agujero en la roca ubicado diez a quince metros sobre nosotros, el agua alimentaba un estanque mansito, de como cuatro pies de profundidad y varias veces más cristalino que el lago propiamente tal. Rocas musgosas se veían aquí y allá, bordeando el conjunto y dando paso a un fondo compuesto exclusivamente por grava suave al tacto. Paredes tan imponentes como el mismo fondo y la parte anterior rodeaban el ambiente, creando una especie de domo sólo roto por una rajadura en el techo, desde donde la luz se precipitaba con particular recelo para crear el arcoiris ya nombrado. Si se están preguntando por qué vinimos caminando hasta aquí en lugar de volando, la razón radica en que tal abertura era demasiado estrecha para que Valaika pudiese aterrizar... o para que yo me dejara caer sin riesgos. Ninguno de nosotros quería arriesgar una lesión estando tan lejos del hospital más próximo.

Una vez le quité a Valaika su ropa térmica, ella quedó con el traje de baño puesto y acudió con toda la calma del mundo a sentarse bajo la cascada, extendiendo sus alas en una postura parecida a la meditación del día que llegamos. No movió un músculo hasta que yo mismo quedé semidesnudo y me uní a ella. Si bien estaba helado, la falta de viento a excepción del generado por la misma agua cayendo hacía más llevadero todo.

-Aquí estoy, corazón -me senté con las piernas cruzadas bajo su mentón.

-Te estaba esperando -murmuró ella, cerrando sus alas y formando una barrera impasable-. Llegó la hora de purificar nuestros cuerpos y mentes.

-¿Lo llevas bien?

-Magníficamente, tal como la primera vez.

Así pasamos la siguiente media hora, prácticamente sin pronunciar palabra y soportando la fuerza del gélido torrente azotando nuestras espaldas. Estábamos tan pegados al otro que podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones y latidos al unísono a pesar del ruido ambiente. Lo primero que hice fue abrazarla como si se me fuera la vida en ello, refugiándome en su torso y entregándole todo el calor que podía. Tal era la raíz de nuestro equilibrio y esta constituía sólo una de las formas de fortalecerlo.

Vinieron a mi mente recuerdos de la primera vez que visitamos la Cascada Pareada; al igual que hoy, Valaika quedó derechamente atónita ante la belleza del escenario y especialmente del arcoiris, eternamente asociado a la buena suerte en la cultura de las wyverns monarca. Ella me vio sentarme bajo el agua y al principio dudó si acompañarme o no, pero su apego a mí fue más fuerte que cualquier amenaza de hibernación y a mi lado se instaló, tocando mi codo derecho con la punta de su ala izquierda. Nos levantamos al cuarto de hora y si bien hasta sus escamas tiritaban, se sentía plenamente satisfecha por su valentía. Aquella ocasión, transcurrida en una mañana de verano, fue la primera en que me dejó desnudarla con los ojos abiertos, mostrándome hasta el último rincón de su fabulosa figura e invitándome a vencer la última frontera. Hicimos el amor hasta bien pasada la hora del almuerzo (cuando volvimos a casa eran casi las tres) y también impusimos, mediante la ofrenda mutua de nuestra virginidad, el ejemplo de lo que debía ser la nueva etapa de nuestra vida juntos. Nunca supimos si alguien más que pasaba por allí escuchó los ecos y, para ser sinceros, tampoco nos importó demasiado.

En esta ocasión, eso sí, nos quedamos vestidos pero igual de abrazados, dándonos el lujo de intercambiar dulces besos cuando yo levanté mi cabeza para buscar la suya. Ella se echó hacia atrás y extendió una vez más esas alas dignas de una monarca, sus macizos pechos subiendo y bajando poco a poco conforme me tendía sobre su divino cuerpo y regaba su cuello con más toques picarescos.

-¿Nos damos media hora más? -pregunté tras acomodarme encima de mi novia.

-Que sean 45 minutos, por favor -respondió en un susurro que sonaba tentador a mis oídos-. Después podremos volver a casa y deleitarnos con el baño caliente.

-Casualmente traje un poco de ese gel con aroma a menta que tanto te gusta -añadí-. Ya puedo ver la espuma recorriendo tus exquisitas curvas, amada mía.

-Endel, no seas malo -gimió ella sin malicia ni rencor-. Si partes arrojando esa carta sobre la mesa sería capaz de echar abajo la región entera con tal de apersonarme allí. Pocas cosas son capaces de rendirme a sus pies como ese divino extracto.

-Estamos aquí para descansar, Valaika -ahora yo susurraba-. Sólo relájate porque así me encantas.

-Tú me encantas todavía más, Endel -inclinó su cabeza y me besó-. Te amo y mi pasión por ti se acrecienta con cada amanecer y luna llena.

-La mía también, dulzura. La mía también.

Terminamos quedándonos una hora en la Cascada Pareada, tras lo cual nos secamos en un rincón donde el sol golpeaba de pleno antes de deshacer nuestro camino y volver a guardarnos. Ni los perros famélicos ni los turistas curiosos se toparon con nosotros, algo que agradecimos de corazón.

La quinta noche llegó y nos encontrábamos sentados terminando una buena cena en la terraza junto al embarcadero: el menú se compuso de macarrones al ragú con queso rallado y albóndigas más una buena dosis de granadina fresca con rodajas de limón. Atrás quedaron las visiones de montañas afiladas cubiertas de nieve, árboles impasables y nubes reflejadas en la superficie del agua. Estábamos realmente agotados tras una jornada que tuvo de todo, tal como Valaika no olvidó en sacar a colación.

-No sé por qué esos pescadores se quedaron mirándonos tan raro -dijo una vez tragó la última porción y apartó el plato-. Truchas como esas hay por todo el lago.

-Tal vez sea porque nuestras balas de cañón las espantaron -devolví, encogiéndome de hombros-. Hasta hoy no sabía que existía ese pequeño salto junto a la ribera sur y no usarlo como trampolín para saltar al agua, considerando su elevación e inclinación, habría sido un crimen de marca mayor.

-Nunca antes había intentado hacer una bala de cañón. ¡Cuánto tiempo perdido, por los dioses! Mañana deberíamos volver en ese botecito que encontramos por pura casualidad en la bodega.

-Yo soy el más sorprendido de que aún funcionara una vez lo metimos al lago. Si quieres podríamos preparar un picnic y almorzar allá, en ese remanso junto a la playita donde estaban pescando esos tipos -la miré de forma cómplice-.

-Lo mejor sería que llegáramos temprano para que así no puedan objetar nuestra presencia -expresó Valaika-. Así también podremos tomarnos todo el tiempo del mundo para buscar piedrecillas dignas de guardar en esa botella de amaretto. Se verán fantásticas en el escritorio o la sala de estar de la señora Sabina.

-Mejor armar tal regalo nosotros mismos -expresé al acabar mi propio plato y beber algo de granadina-. De ese modo pagaremos la deuda que tenemos con mi madre; hubiese querido traerle unas muestras de Bermuda pero lamentablemente no dejaron que las subiéramos al avión.

-Las normas de sanidad son parejas para todos, mi adorado Endel.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más afuera para contemplar los últimos rayos del sol. El cielo, otrora naranja, ahora lucía un extraordinario degradado comenzando en negro por arriba, pasando a un azul intenso parecido al cobalto en el medio y terminando, al mismo filo de las cumbres, en un blanco efímero. Las estrellas, a salvo de la polución lumínica propia de la capital, comenzaban a bailar sobre el valle entero, sobre la existencia entera.

Lavamos y secamos los platos, preparamos las vituallas y el mantel para mañana y pusimos punto final al día mediante un buen aseo dental, enjuague bucal incluido. Apagamos todas las luces antes de tendernos en el amplio y cómodo sofá junto a la chimenea, que también servía de cama una vez se movía una palanca ubicada al costado. Bostecé, sintiendo que el sueño ya comenzaba a invadirme gracias al agradable calor de la sala de estar.

-Pensar que mañana es nuestro último día aquí -esbozó ella en voz baja-. La semana ha pasado tan rápido que por momentos me cuesta creerlo. Aún así -ahora bostezó con todo- no cambiaría este descanso por nada.

-Pasado mañana estaremos de vuelta en la ciudad, listos para recuperar el trabajo pendiente y tal vez pensar en el próximo gran éxito de ventas -me acurruqué cual niño pequeño contra Valaika-. Una semana lejos de la civilización es caldo de cultivo fértil para no pocas ideas dignas de considerar.

-¿Ya anotaste alguna?

-Lo hice antes de preparar la cena en mi libretita de siempre pero no voy a darle vueltas ahora. Mi mente, y supongo que también la tuya, está puesta en el prospecto de un día de baños, balas de cañón y piedrecillas convertidas en auténticas obras de arte por acción del lago.

-Todas las grandes mentes piensan igual -replicó ella, su voz impregnada de cariño y ternura-. ¿Me disculpas un momentito?

-Claro -me aparté.

Valaika se demoró la nada misma en coger una tosca barra de hierro con la punta de su cola y usarla para atizar las llamas. Capté de inmediato su intención y arrojé un par de troncos pequeños al fuego.

-¿Están bien cerradas las ventanas? -inquirió de repente.

-Sí -contesté.

-Endel, no es por ofender a nuestro cómodo lecho allá en la habitación pero... me encantaría pasar esta noche aquí en el sofá e irme a dormir no sólo teniéndote junto a mi sino contemplando... tu rostro iluminado por el brillo del fuego que da vida a nuestro amor.

-Y disfrutar de su calor, si tu melodiosa voz no me engaña.

-Sabes bien que nunca le digo que no a un buen fuego, particularmente en una atmósfera tan íntima y excitante como esta -rió, acogiéndome una vez más-. Quizás podríamos intentar repetir la experiencia en el estudio.

-Es algo a considerar. ¿Me permites pararme ahora?

-¿Para qué? -sus ojos rojos brillaban curiosos.

-Para cerrar las cortinas, por cierto. Si bien estamos en medio de la nada, tomar leves precauciones nunca está de más -pasé mis dedos por su desordenada cabellera-. Dame un par de minutos, ¿vale?

-Por supuesto.

Morfeo nos capturó al poco rato, llenando nuestras abrazadas mentes con sueños de hermosas cascadas, aguas cristalinas, piedras en botellas e íntimas noches de pasión. Tal vez lo único que mereciera la pena de volver al mundo real era apreciar cuánto cambió (o no) en nuestra ausencia.

* * *

 _:04... :03... :02... :01..._

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Hola, amigos! Con todos los hechos interesantes acaecidos en los últimos capítulos, casi no creí que podría llegar a publicar una nueva entrega basada en Valaika y yo. La fatiga causada por tanto trabajo reciente (necesario a fin de garantizar la continuidad del negocio) nos llevó a buscar refugio en un lugar que ya mencioné varias veces en obras y capítulos previos - la casa del lago. En medio del agua, los bosques y la naturaleza virgen, inspirada en los paisajes australes de Sudamérica, nuestras mentes hallaron la necesaria savia para recargar baterías y prepararnos a enfrentar lo que será el tiempo extra de_ Eslabones _. Al haber concluido los 60 minutos reglamentarios con lo que puede calificarse de empate a tres goles, será necesario entrar a ese campo minado llamado muerte súbita y aquí regirán las normas internacionales aplicables a partidos finales. Quien anote un gol de aquí a los próximos 20 minutos se llevará la copa de campeón, así que no se muevan de sus asientos._

 _Recordar tan lindos momentos, especialmente en lo amoroso, nos dejó tan satisfechos que casi no podemos esperar a que comience el_ overtime _. Lo que sí esperamos como siempre son sus reseñas, las que responderemos con el debido respeto. ¡Hasta pronto, gente! O como se dice en japonés, "ahora, más que nunca, sus cerebros pintarán los próximos cuadros"._


	61. Satinado

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Satinado**

-Creo que este me gusta más que los otros -dijo Pachylene una vez terminó de revisar las opciones presentadas por el diseñador-. ¿Tú que opinas, mi amor?

-Todos los conceptos son muy bellos, querida, pero concuerdo contigo -contestó Eddie, levantando su propia vista del catálogo-. Aidan, realmente te pasaste.

El muchacho, amigo de Mayumi y dedicado a hacer trabajillos por fuera cuando no debía preparar proyectos para la universidad, sonrió a la pareja con tranquilidad. Si tomó el encargo fue no sólo porque la mujer se lo pidió sino también para alejarse un poco de esos clientes maniáticos que cambiaban de idea cada dos minutos y le objetaban desde los colores hasta el tamaño de la tipografía. Cuando ella habló con él aquel día en el _Kalorama_ y le mostró el concepto de los compañeros, aceptó de inmediato y se abocó a trabajar en ello durante casi dos semanas. Como resultado final obtuvo un logo que mezclaba los colores de forma armónica, simbolizando la unión del canadiense y la arpía rapaz mediante un par de manos entrelazadas. Los brazos, uno cubierto de suaves plumas rojas y el otro de sensible piel azul eléctrico, se proyectaban en direcciones opuestas aunque sin quedar totalmente alejados del otro. Ondas blancas con toques celestes creaban la sensación de un céfiro imponente por encima y debajo, mostrando que la tierra, al unirse con el cielo, por fin conquistó la última frontera. Tal referencia no era casual: evocaba directamente el incidente en esa noche poblada de antorchas, cuando la chica monstruo dominó las alturas para proteger a su amado muchacho.

-Créanme que fue un absoluto placer trabajar con ustedes -dijo Aidan con una sonrisa-. Pocas veces me sentí tan estimulado por una idea, por no mencionar que ustedes supieron dejarme todo el espacio y tiempo necesarios para permitir fluir mi faceta creativa. He ahí la razón para dejarles -señaló una llave USB sobre la mesa- mi diseño en formatos JPG, PNG y TIFF a fin de garantizar la máxima resolución para cualquier ocasión.

-Simplemente te tratamos como desearíamos ser tratados en tu lugar, muchacho -Maxon le estrechó la mano-. Ahora que ya tenemos el modelo bastará llevarlo a la imprenta y comprar suficientes sobres para mandar las invitaciones.

-En ese caso puedo recomendarles un lugar muy bueno. ¿Ubican la librería _Aizarna_?

-Cómo no -acotó Pachy-. Allí trabajan un par de buenas amigas nuestras y Eddie va allí de vez en cuando para comprar insumos de oficina.

-Bueno, al frente de dicha librería hay un emporio algo más grande, con caracteres negros en las vitrinas y que hace trabajos de impresión, encuadernado y fotocopiado -habló una vez más Aidan-. Uno pensaría que con la tecnología moderna y la tendencia a digitalizar irían desapareciendo pero afortunadamente no es así. Díganles que van de mi parte para que les hagan un precio especial hasta con los sobres. Tendrán todo listo en dos días hábiles como mucho.

-Así lo haremos -Eddie le estrechó una vez más la mano-. ¿Cuánto te debemos por el diseño?

-Quince mil yenes. Es la tarifa estándar que cobro por mis encargos ajenos a la universidad.

-¿Me aceptarías un cheque nominativo?

-Cómo no, señor Maxon.

El canadiense sacó del cajón de su escritorio un cuadernillo con casi nada de uso, lo abrió y procedió a llenar el documento con los datos correspondientes. Tachó las frases "a la orden" y "al portador" a fin de asegurar que nadie más pudiese cobrarlo en caso que Aidan lo perdiera. Colocó cuidadosamente las cifras en los huecos de la esquina superior derecha, revisando todo dos y hasta tres veces antes de proceder a firmarlo. Dejó su pluma estilográfica a un lado, separó el cheque del vástago con sumo cuidado y lo entregó al beneficiario.

-Aquí tienes -dijo-. Y gracias de nuevo.

-De qué, señor Maxon -el muchacho se puso de pie y preparó su despedida, partiendo por besar a Pachylene en sus mejillas-. Iré a depositarlo ahora mismo. Acepten desde ya mis más sinceras felicitaciones por su boda y les deseo la mayor de las suertes.

-Se agradece, corazón -la rapaz le tocó el rostro con la punta de su ala izquierda-. Suerte con todo lo que te toque de ahora en adelante.

Aidan hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina de Eddie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; seguramente iría a buscar a Mayumi para que le abriese la puerta principal. Una vez se vieron solos, los compañeros lanzaron un profundo suspiro antes de refugiarse en el otro. A un abrazo unieron un apasionado beso con lengua e incluso un par de lametones en la nariz.

-Esto era lo último que nos faltaba para el gran día y está listo -murmuró ella, sentándose en una cómoda poltrona-. ¡Casi no puedo creerlo, mi amor! En exactamente cuatro meses a contar de hoy seremos el señor y la señora Maxon.

-Percibo en ti la misma emoción de aquel día en que te pedí matrimonio -él acercó su silla de ejecutivo; adoraba sentir ese calorcito tan especial-. Cuando me diste el sí y luego te arrojaste sobre mí, tampoco podía creerlo.

-En esa ocasión te dije que nunca deseé nada más y lo mantengo -sonrió la arpía-. Lo que más me agrada es tener prácticamente todo terminado en apenas seis meses. Yo misma me veía planificando todo esto hasta mayo o junio. ¿Será cierto eso de que las cosas pasan en ciertos plazos por algo?

-Llámalo destino o como quieras, mi amor, pero en lo que a mí respecta...

La besó una vez más, pero ahora de forma más suave y recatada, empapándose hasta la saciedad de ese delicioso aroma a montañas, nieve y árboles eternos. Ni el humano ni la liminal pudieron evitar ruborizarse, especialmente sabiendo que otros empleados de Nakashima podrían estarlos mirando a través del muro semitransparente.

-...este camino es el que seguiría una y otra vez -completó Eddie-. Pachy, tú me completas porque sin ti soy un cascarón vacío e inútil.

-Y yo, sin ti, sería una arpía incapaz de poner su inteligencia a prueba, de probar todas las esencias que ofrece el menú del mundo -devolvió ella en tono meloso-. Por algo te elegí como compañero, Eddie. Sé que hay hombres buenos en el mundo pero ninguno de ellos podría leerme tan bien como tú.

-Te amo. Nunca dejaré de amarte.

-Lo mismo digo e iré más allá: si no estuvieras en mi vida, querido, mis días no tendrían sentido y tampoco contaría con la energía para levantarme por las mañanas.

Besaron sus cuellos y hasta ahí lo dejaron debido a que algo más les faltaba: el texto de las invitaciones que mandarían imprimir para luego despachar. Tomando un papel satinado rectangular de 25 por 10 centímetros como referencia, el precioso emblema diseñado por Aidan quedaría perfecto en su esquina superior izquierda, dejando suficiente espacio en la zona media para el título y esos párrafos salidos del corazón. Maxon sirvió dos vasos de agua tónica con hielo antes de deslindar el portátil de su base y ubicarse junto a su amada para dejar fluir la imaginación.

-Una unión del cielo y la tierra -esbozó ella-. Qué hermoso suena; lo será aún más cuando pase a ser realidad por obra y gracia de nuestras palabras.

-Tal cosa tiene mucho que ver con la simbiosis -añadió él-. ¿Recuerdas cuando esa incipiente amistad entre nosotros pasó a tener toques románticos? Los primeros atisbos de ello ya se veían en Okutama, cuando nos bañamos en las termas.

-Entonces me sentí flotar sobre una hermosa nube de algodón cálido -rememoró la rapaz-. Llegamos a relajarnos tanto en esas benditas aguas que podía sentir tu corazón latiendo al unísono con el mío. Si hubieses querido cruzar la última frontera entonces, Eddie, no me habría opuesto...

-Lo sé, Pachy. Si no lo hice fue porque deseaba mantener nuestro vínculo a salvo de la mancha del sexo -suspiró el canadiense-. Cuando por fin superamos esos temores de antaño y nos entregamos al otro bajo la luna de Okinawa... creí tocar a las mismas puertas de tu dominio, casi haciéndome uno con el aire.

La liminal se arrimó un poco más a su futuro esposo y rodeó su espalda con una de sus amplias alas. Adoraba ver ese lado tan contemplativo y sensible de Eddie, el mismo que le hacía detectar la belleza oculta de muchas cosas, mantener la calma en situaciones de tensión o tender un merecido perdón a quienes lo merecían; ejemplos como el de Zynda Satme-Sannika o Kuroko Smith saltaban de inmediato a la zona de juego.

-Y yo me sentí contagiada de la esencia más pura de la tierra, de un vigor extraordinario capaz de remecer hasta los mismos límites de mi conciencia. Sin suelo no hay cielo, cariño, y así mi gente lo ha entendido más allá de los problemas de memoria que afectan a muchas de mis congéneres.

-Hablamos, entonces, de una unión perfecta como tu nombre.

-Y también la mejor al combinarla con tu apellido.

-Creo que eso está bastante bien para comenzar -Eddie llevó la mano a su mentón-. ¿Puedo mostrarte la primera idea?

-Con todo gusto.

Volaron los dedos de Eddie sobre el teclado, cada palabra y sonido de aporreo estimulándolo a escribir aún más. Se detuvo un par de veces antes de borrar una línea y reescribir otras tres. El tiempo pareció detenerse alrededor de ambos, siendo sus voces las únicas capaces de resonar en esa densa barrera formada por la concentración mutua. Afuera, al otro lado del muro de cristal, Shinya dio órdenes expresas a los demás de no interrumpirlos sin importar el asunto.

-Cualquier cosa que deban ver con él pueden verla conmigo -señaló, haciendo un gesto de "no pasar" en la puerta del otro despacho-. Estaré disponible para ustedes por el resto del día. ¿Tenemos alguna otra reunión agendada, Talirindë?

-Hoy no, señor -replicó la lamia con voz pulcra y seria, siguiendo el juego de la secretaria eficiente a rajatabla-. Este es el primer día en siete meses con menos de tres reuniones y ya se llevaron todas a cabo.

-Entonces podremos tomarnos las cosas con más relajo -miró a la totalidad de sus subordinados-. ¡Venga, gente! ¡Aflójense un poco las corbatas, que bastante tenemos ya con el demonio de la calefacción centralizada! Nuestros amigos necesitan paz.

Dicho y hecho. El grupo se dispersó en el acto para ocuparse de sus muchas tareas. Mayumi fue la última en irse, permitiéndose esbozar una tenue sonrisa al verlos tan compenetrados, tan perfectos en su originalidad. "Realmente te pasaste, Aidan", pensó. "Ya encontraré un buen regalo para hacerte como agradecimiento".

Cerca de las 11:30 dejó de vibrar el teclado del computador. Pachy fue la primera en sonreír y Eddie la siguió segundos después. Bebieron sin pausa lo que quedaba en sus vasos antes de rellenarlos con más agua tónica y hielo.

-Así está perfecto, Eddie -mencionó la pelirroja luego de refrescar su garganta-. Tal vez aún estemos a tiempo de ir a la imprenta que nos sugirió Aidan y presentarlo junto con los logos.

-Déjame sacar una copia en papel y te acompaño en seguida -Eddie ejecutó el correspondiente comando y dejó la máquina en su escritorio-. Extiende las alas, querida, porque toca ponerte tu abrigo.

-Tómate tu tiempo -sugirió ella de forma seductora-. ¡Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, no olvides el otro archivo que tenemos para esto!

-Tienes razón.

Instantes después colocaron los papeles en una carpeta corporativa, dejaron la oficina cerrada con llave y pasaron de una carrera a decirle a Shinya que se ausentarían un rato. Tali no perdió oportunidad de pedirles una primicia al respecto, mas sus esfuerzos fueron rechazados sin apelación.

-Ya lo sabrán, amigos míos -fue lo único que dijo Eddie.

El martes 30 de enero, día tan frío que hasta los termómetros se quejaron de sus precarias condiciones, sorprendió a Kimihito Kurusu y sus chicas en casa, tomando una buena dosis de chocolate caliente y dando gracias por no tener que salir a ningún sitio. Suu se dedicaba a untar algo de mantequilla en pan tostado mientras Lala, quien ya tenía tres meses de embarazo, quitaba el vapor de su taza a punta de soplidos. Bebió un sorbito y chasqueó la lengua, deleitada ante semejante manjar de dioses en su paladar.

-Hoy no tengo ganas de nada más que jugar en la Wii hasta la noche -sugirió.

-Recuerda que no debes exigirte mucho, mi vida -el chico la miró con calidez irrefrenable-. Dentro de tres días debemos ir a tu control con el doctor Sanada.

-Tenía mi mente puesta en terminar el _Resident Evil 5_ en dificultad máxima -acotó la peliplateada-. Semejante juego no exige demasiado movimiento, ¿o acaso estabas pensando en otra cosa?

-No me refería a eso.

-Venga, amo -la limo le sonrió-. Aquí estamos en plena confianza y estas paredes no tienen oídos.

Justo cuando el anfitrión iba a hacer uso de su derecho a réplica, sonó el timbre. Extrañados quedaron los tres ante la perspectiva de un visitante sorpresa porque, digamos, ¿quién iba a salir con semejante frío? Si la escarcha en las ventanas de la cocina y la sala de estar servían de indicio, la sensación térmica en el exterior era de más o menos diez grados bajo cero.

-Qué raro -Lala frunció el ceño.

-Iré a ver -Suu se incorporó en el acto y ajustó su impermeable grueso.

-Mejor no, queridita -Kurusu la detuvo con un gesto-. Podrías terminar congelada nada más entrar en contacto con este imperdonable aire. Déjamelo a mí.

Una caricia del chico en las mejillas de la extraespecie fue suficiente para convencerla de seguir en su sitio. Ella no quiso ser menos y pasó su apéndice por sus manos antes de empinarse y besarlo cariñosamente en los labios.

-Sabes a mantequilla -ella le lamió la boca-. Con sal, tal como me gusta.

-Tú también tienes algo de gusto a tostadas -Kimihito se separó de ella y se perdió rumbo a la puerta principal.

El leve silencio que se posó entre ambas huéspedes fue interrumpido cuando su adorado humano se colocó guantes y una chaqueta antes de aventurarse en esa gélida selva de cemento.

-Veo que te sacaste la espina -señaló la Dullahan, tomando otro sorbo de chocolate-. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

-Más relajada, he de admitir -contestó Suu-. Extrañaba los labios de mi amo; si no me fallan los cálculos, la última vez antes de ahora que fusioné sus labios con los míos fue hará cinco o seis días. En todo caso, tales ansias carecen de importancia cuando se trata de tu bienestar, amiga mía.

La chica del impermeable se acercó a Lala y acarició su vientre con todo el cariño esperable de una futura hermana mayor. Acto seguido le dio un gran abrazo, evitando mancharla gracias a sus manitos cubiertas con mitones de goma. Completó tal exhibición de cariño con un ósculo en la frente.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas? -inquirió pícaramente-. ¿Ya patea o todavía no?

-Aún no, queridita -se sonrojó la otrora cazadora de almas-. Sabrá Hades supremo con qué anticipación espero sentir eso en mi interior más temprano que tarde. Cada día, al levantarme y al acostarme, rezo una plegaria en su honor por concederme el privilegio de tener una hijita de mi misma sangre. Ahora no sólo vivo por mí y ustedes, sino también por ella.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de ofrecer a Suu otra tostada con mantequilla, quien la devoró presurosa.

-Tampoco hemos llegado con Kimihito a la etapa de pensar qué nombre le pondremos -devoró la peliplateada un cuenco de fruta en conserva-. Sé bien que muchas veces las parejas suelen discutir por ello, especialmente cuando no se sabe el género de su futuro hijo.

-Bueno es saber que podremos ahorrarnos todo ello -apuntó la liminal acuosa-. Y elijan el nombre que elijan, sé que será perfecto, tan perfecto como mi propio compromiso para ser la mejor hermana del mundo mundial.

-¡He vuelto!

Kimihito, ya sin la chaqueta ni los guantes, entró una vez más en la cocina y dejó un hermoso sobre blanco encima de la mesa. Venía sellado con lo que parecía un estiloso patrón en tonos rojiazules.

-El timbre era el cartero -explicó-. Me dejó esto y luego se mandó cambiar.

-¿De quién es? -Lala tomó el envío y lo examinó cuidadosamente-. Anda, no tiene remitente pero sí la dirección de nuestra casa.

-Como sea una de esas acosadoras, ya sabrá quienes somos -Suu endureció levemente su voz; de haber tenido dedos los hubiese hecho vibrar.

-Mantengamos la calma, queridas mías, y veamos de qué va esto.

Kurusu removió el sello (resultó ser una elaborada pegatina), levantó la solapa y extrajo de ella un rectángulo de papel satinado que brilló en el acto bajo las luces fluorescentes de la cocina. En su esquina superior izquierda apareció un hermoso emblema similar a dos manos tocándose bajo un cielo blanco y celeste. Nada más echar un rápido vistazo al contenido escrito en sobrio azul oscuro, sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -rió levemente, aliviado de que no fuese una acosadora ni un bromista-. Quién lo hubiera imaginado, Eddie.

-¿Eddie? -Lala le pidió el documento y lo revisó tan acuciosamente como antes-. ¿Te refieres a Eddie Maxon, el canadiense que ayudó a Smith y tú con lo de la nueva MON?

-El mismo, mi amor -ahora le tocó a él suspirar-. Primero ExtCan y ahora esto... He de reconocer su mérito: no pierde el tiempo.

-¿Puedo echarle un vistazo? -preguntó Suu.

-Claro.

Ya con el papel en las manos, la limo devoró su contenido en dos tiempos.

* * *

 ** _Edward Corbett Maxon y Pachylene_**

 _Tienen el agrado de invitar a usted y acompañantes a un día en que la tierra y el cielo se jurarán votos de lealtad eterna, sellándolos con un beso frente a la fuente de la vida para plantar las raíces de un nuevo mañana, donde la felicidad y los desafíos serán constantes. Los esperamos el viernes 18 de mayo a las 10 de la mañana en la Estación Central de Okutama, desde donde partirá el convoy hasta el lugar de la ceremonia y la posterior fiesta._

 _Se exigirá tenida formal propia para clima primaveral y ambiente exterior._

 _La ruta más directa desde Tokio a Okutama es tomar la Línea Ōme en la Estación de Shinjuku y bajarse en la última parada (es más o menos una hora y 45 minutos de viaje)._

 _RSVP hasta el 28 de febrero llamando al teléfono +081 2445 8105 o al correo electrónico eddie punto maxon arroba pm punto me._

" _Sin cielo no habrá suelo y sin suelo no habrá cielo. Así lo dictaron las leyes de la diosa en su infinita sabiduría" -_ Crónicas de Schania _, pp. 224._

* * *

Suu dejó la invitación justo encima del sobre que la contuviera, mirando primero a su amo y luego a su mejor amiga. El silencio duró un poquito más antes de ser roto por la voz de Kimihito.

-¿Me creerían si les dijera que es primera vez que me invitan a una boda? -comenzó.

-¿En serio? -la limo casi se fue de espaldas-. ¿Nunca has ido a un matrimonio?

-Ni siquiera cuando sólo éramos mis padres y yo, Suu. Para ser honesto, siempre las vi como algo ajeno, casi fuera de mis propias posibilidades y aún más con todas las demás chicas a cuestas. Todo cambió, sin embargo, cuando me decidí por ustedes y también cuando lo conocí a él.

Ambas liminales se sonrojaron ligeramente ante tal cumplido y decidieron despejar de inmediato la mesa para permitirse conversar sin ataduras.

-Recordarán, mis amadas féminas, que fue Eddie Maxon, descrito como "un amigo muy especial" durante el Día D, quien me obsequió los _Loonies_ para ayudarme a dilucidar mi problema cuando aquí residían siete huéspedes. Desde el principio lo encontré un tipo muy decente e inteligente, envidiando sanamente esa capacidad suya para no dejarse embargar por los problemas y deseando poder encontrar la propia, algo que hice cuando mis sentimientos por ustedes quedaron esculpidos en piedra. Cuando lo conocí en esa primera reunión con Kuroko en Ginza era anfitrión de Pachylene, una arpía rapaz increíblemente cariñosa y que se convirtió, casi sin mayor problema, en la mitad que le faltaba.

-¿Una rapaz? -cuestionó Lala-. Pensé que ellas eran notoriamente antisociales.

-Las rapaces normales lo son, querida -Kurusu le tomó una mano e hizo lo propio con Suu-. Gracias a Smith supe posteriormente que ella congenió de inmediato con él gracias a que ambos compartían un agudo intelecto, encontrando sumo placer en actividades como leer, escuchar música y viajar. Fueron acercándose casi de la misma forma que inicialmente nos tocó a nosotros y luego se extendió a ti -miró a la limo con cariño-. Ambos hallaron, y esto me lo contó él más adelante, cuando entramos en confianza, algo que ansiaban en el otro: él logró suplir una inmensa carencia afectiva por estar lejos de su madre y ella obtuvo una forma de probar su verdadero tesón como liminal. Si bien todas las chicas monstruo son especiales y únicas, las arpías tienden a poner mucho énfasis en el humano del que se enamoran, al que llaman "compañero" y convierten en el centro de sus vidas.

-Es una hermosa historia, entonces -acotó la limo, poniendo su otra mano encima de la del chico-. Más de una vez, escuchándote hablar de Eddie Maxon, me preguntaba qué clase de presencia tenía y si sería alguien a la altura de tan magno proyecto. Conforme las cosas fueron saliendo bien me alivié muchísimo.

-Todos llegamos a sudar la gota gorda porque fue una causa complicadísima -intercaló él-. La nueva MON fue un mérito compartido por los tres, también extendido a los demás miembros de la agencia, a tantos anfitriones como él o yo y a sus correspondientes huéspedes. Una particular frase que dijo en la última reunión, poco después de terminar el borrador que se llevó Kuroko, resuena en mí hasta hoy: "pase lo que pase con esto, nadie podrá quitarnos el orgullo de haber sido parte de algo grande porque la grandeza, por muy breve que sea, siempre nos acompaña". Eddie y Pachylene la probaron también de otra forma, permitiendo a las extraespecies residentes en Canadá contar con idénticas oportunidades a las disponibles en Japón.

-Cuando leí la prensa ese día casi no podía creerlo -ahora habló Lala-. Ver al modelo de MON convertido en un ejemplo a imitar en otros países fue un justo premio a esas largas jornadas de planificación y actualización, explicando también por qué decidiste mantener todo ello lejos de nosotras. Ese orgullo tampoco podrá quitártelo nadie, _Gerkhemi_ -pausó y tragó saliva-. Puedo sentir algo claro en el aura dejada en estos mensajes: los futuros esposos Maxon realmente se adoran y no soportarían estar separados.

-Igual que nosotros, sin ir más lejos -Kimihito besó a su adorada Dullahan-. Ya dicen por ahí que las buenas ideas se copian.

Lala se puso aún más roja, si cabe, apartando levemente su mirada y escudándose en su sedosa cabellera plateada. Tal gesto sacó una leve sonrisa de sus contrapartes, causando además que el anfitrión arqueara sus cejas.

-Como hemos tocado el tema de las buenas ideas -reanudó una vez recobró su temple-, creo que huelga ir de compras uno de estos días para buscar atuendos adecuados. Después de lo que relataste siento aún más ganas de conocer por fin a los futuros esposos Maxon. Además, un deseo oculto de esta servidora es probarme uno de esos vestidos de gala y creo, _Gerkhemi_ , que te verías fantástico con un traje formal.

-Aduladora... -ahora él se puso cual tomate.

-Pues es la verdad. El 18 de mayo cae en plena primavera, así que podremos esquivar, con algo de suerte, los calores más intensos.

-¿Cómo será Okutama? -inquirió Suu, haciendo un afán de imaginar-. El nombre por sí mismo ya suena atractivo.

-Del lugar he oído bien poco -acotó Kurusu-, aunque sé, por lo que me contó Eddie, que Pachylene es oriunda de allí y también estuvieron en el pueblo cuando salieron de vacaciones juntos por primera vez. Es un oasis tranquilo no lejos de Tokio, repleto de árboles, caminos para hacer andinismo y cristalinos ríos. Es una suerte que podamos llegar allá en tren porque, digamos, ninguno de los tres sabe manejar y de ahí a lidiar con los bebestibles hay un paso grande.

-Tiene tintes de gloria celestial -nuevamente la limo-. Si es húmedo no correré riesgo de deshacerme o que se me peguen cosas raras al cuerpo. No hay nada como un viaje al campo para descansar, ¿no creen?

-Bueno, esa vez que fuimos a la granja nos sacaron el jugo con ganas -señaló el muchacho-, así que asistir a su boda será no sólo un magnífico cambio de marchas sino también una oportunidad de cerrar esos círculos, como bien dijera Lala, abiertos por tanto tiempo. Aún no puedo creer, siendo sincero, que no hayamos podido reunirnos antes con ellos, considerando que viven a un viaje en tren de Asaka.

-Ginza, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Después de esto quedaremos sin deuda, aunque nada impide que podamos visitarlos en su hogar o que ellos vengan aquí -añadió Suu-. Basta una invitación.

-En eso tienes razón, pequeña -Kimihito le devolvió magistralmente ese beso con toque a mantequilla antes de incorporarse-. ¿Qué les parece si nos abrigamos bien y salimos a vitrinear un poco? Tal vez la suerte nos sonría y podamos encontrar todo lo requerido hoy, incluyendo un traje especial para Suu.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, amo mío? -preguntó la aludida.

-Estaba pensando en el emporio donde compramos la yukata para Lala el pasado verano. Conocemos al dueño y seguramente podría acceder a fabricarte algo si le llevamos un impermeable y te toma las medidas; basta recordar cuando le preguntamos por algo especial para ti -explicó Kurusu-. Pesquisar, aunque nos diga que no, sigue siendo mejor que dejar las palabras prisioneras en nuestras bocas.

-Algo me dice que aceptará. No sé ustedes, pero siento uno de esos pálpitos asociados a las buenas noticias -dijo Lala, frotándose su vientre con maternal cariño-. Lo ideal sería mirar cuánto dinero tenemos reservado para darnos gustos e invertirlo con criterio. Además del vestido de Suu, podríamos...

Bastó esa cuña para que los tres se pusieran en acción, discutiendo sobre presupuestos de peinados, tintorería, perfumes y manicura conforme lavaban y secaban toda la loza, así como preparar las bolsas de basura que arrojarían a los contenedores de reciclaje más cercanos una vez dejaran detrás la casa. Lo siguiente fue asaltar sus armarios en busca de sus abrigos y calzado más gruesos, ideales para enfrentar esa gélida mañana.

Algunas horas más tarde, en otro rincón de la capital del reino, Zynda tiritó entera una vez entró a su casa y se quitó el abrigo. Acudió presurosa a instalarse frente a la chimenea encendida (dando gracias en silencio a quien lo hiciera) y se quedó allí cinco a seis minutos, saboreando la sensación de sus músculos recuperando gradualmente la sensibilidad.

-Qué día este, madre mía... -resopló-. Pensé que después del año nuevo las cosas se tranquilizarían pero no... Sin importar la época, la gente siempre quiere pasteles, galletas y tartas. De los clientes dependemos y a ellos nos debemos, como dice el credo de la _Bransen_.

Por momentos se sintió tentada de abrir la licorera al otro lado de la sala de estar y servirse un chupito de cassis, menta o cacao, pero lo descartó de plano porque semejante cosa habría sido traicionar su esencia de abstemia y por ningún motivo deseaba verse borracha frente a Antonella o sus anfitriones. Acudió a la cocina para hacerse un té y halló, nada más cruzar la puerta, al señor Sachio, quien al parecer tuvo la misma idea.

-Hola, Zynda -saludó el corredor de bolsa-. Menos mal que estás aquí porque hace un frío de los mil diablos.

-Y que lo diga, señor -la Arachne cogió una bolsita y buscó su taza regalona-. ¿Cómo le fue hoy con las acciones?

-No pinta demasiado bien la cosa, si he de ser honesto -el humano le tendió la tetera recién hervida y aprovechó de buscar azúcar-. Esos malditos nativistas están llenando de cada vez más incertidumbre a los mercados con sus dichos y lo peor es que el vulgo les compra todo. Ya decía mi padre que ciertas personas necesitan ser protegidas de sí mismas.

-En eso tiene mucha razón. Basta mirar a la inmensa mayoría de las de mi especie, por ejemplo -la pelinegra vertió agua en su taza blanquinegra, liberando un chorro de vapor-. Demasiado imprudentes para mirar atrás y demasiado arrogantes para admitir que metieron las patas. Y resulta que una es la aguafiestas por hacerles notar sus errores.

Zynda agregó tres cucharadas de azúcar al brebaje dorado, revolviendo bien y soplando cuatro o cinco veces antes de beber. Estaba delicioso, fuerte y bien caliente, reconfortando hasta la última célula del cuerpo antes de disiparse en una agradable oleada.

-Al menos debes sentirte orgullosa de poder ser una saludable excepción a la regla -Sachio le dedicó una mirada satisfactoria y la acompañó a la sala de estar-. Lo mismo aplica a Antonella, quien a todas luces es una hija excepcional si consideramos los estándares de la juventud moderna.

-Me honra usted, señor Sachio -ella cerró sus ojos-. Simplemente me limito a cumplir con mi deber y pagar mi deuda con la sociedad. Sólo cuando haya expiado hasta la última culpa podré levantarme tranquilamente, mirarme al espejo y sonreír sinceramente.

-En lo que a mí y Rei concierne, Zynda, ya lo has hecho. Por experiencia propia sé que el Fisco anda más lento y a veces faltan leves estímulos para abrirle los ojos.

Nada más el humano y la tejedora se instalaron en sus respectivos lugares cerca del fuego, listos para descansar y distraerse gracias a las bailarinas llamas, entraron la dueña de casa y la pequeña peliverde lado a lado. Se veían bastante cansadas, con la ropa algo sucia y sus manos pringadas de pegamento.

-¡Hermana! -Antonella corrió a saludar a la luz de su vida-. ¡Por fin estás aquí! ¿Te demoraste mucho?

-Más de lo que hubiera querido, pequeña perla de mis ojos -retrucó la mayor con dulzura-. Afuera está casi tan helado como en el polo norte y la nieve no ha hecho grandes favores al tránsito en superficie. Tuve que bajarme del bus cinco cuadras antes del paradero y recorrer el último tramo a la intemperie. A todo esto, ¿dónde te anduviste metiendo? Estás toda pringada.

-La señora Rei y yo hemos estado trabajando en una maqueta de una biblioteca durante varias horas. Es para un proyecto que debo presentar el mes próximo.

-Es inevitable mancharse cuando se usan pegamentos, maderas de balsa y papel de lija, Zynda. ¿Tomaste algo caliente, querida? -inquirió Rei una vez la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta es mi primera taza de té, señora, así como lo primero que me echo al estómago desde el desayuno. Hoy tuvimos un turno de los mil demonios en la pastelería.

Procedió a contarles detalles de órdenes exorbitantes, como diez docenas de tartas de miel para la ceremonia de un colegio, 400 rosquillas glaseadas destinadas a una convención de manga o dos pasteles de boda idénticos para la boda de unas gemelas que se casarían en diez días. Ambas féminas pidieron expresamente que se guardaran aparte del resto, en frigoríficos especiales y a 20 grados bajo cero. "No me sorprendería que de aquí al gran día se convirtieran en paletas", señaló la Arachne, "pero si así lo quieren, así lo tendrán. Ya pagaron".

-Y hablando de pasteles de boda -dijo Rei-, ¿ya recibiste la aprobación de tus amigos para su propio encargo?

-Sí, señora. Antonella y yo los fuimos a ver hace 12 días a su casa y discutimos con ellos en profundidad. Creí que estaríamos allí una hora y nos terminamos quedando casi toda la tarde. Eran como las ocho cuando regresamos.

-Ese día ustedes andaban en una comida y por eso nos encontraron durmiendo -completó la peliverde-. Estábamos tan cansadas y a la vez tan emociona...

Entonces Antonella reparó en el sobre que Zynda había sostenido todo ese tiempo, no manchándolo con té de puro milagro.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? -preguntó, apuntando al mencionado objeto.

-¿Esto? -Zynda casi dejó caer la taza-. Ah, lo encontré en el buzón cuando llegué.

-Seguramente fue después que ambos regresáramos de nuestros trabajos -agregó Sachio-. Tengo buena memoria y sé que no había ningún sobre en el buzón cuando abrí la puerta de calle. ¿Me dejas verlo?

-Por supuesto, señor.

El hombre examinó cuidadosamente el sobre, deteniéndose un momento sobre el sello en tonos rojiazules pegado sobre la solapa.

-Curioso envío es el que no tiene remitente pero sí información del destinatario -apuntó, entregándoselo a su esposa-. ¿No será una pitanza?

-Nadie que ponga semejante nivel de cuidado en la presentación podría estar en medio de una pitanza -lo corrigió Rei-. Vamos a ver qué contiene.

-¿Puedo abrirlo?

Antonella extendió sus bracitos hacia la humana; ella tenía más curiosidad que nadie respecto al contenido de esa misiva tan especial. Rindiéndose de inmediato ante tal mirada repleta de cariño, Rei se la entregó y contempló cómo la pequeña Arachne usaba sus garritas a modo de abrecartas, despegando cuidadosamente el ornamento y luego moviéndolas de lado a lado para deshacer los últimos rastros de un pegamento bastante menos invasivo que el usado para maquetas y otros diseños parecidos.

-Vale, ya está. Veamos qué sorpresa nos tienen preparada...

No necesitó más que cinco segundos para pegar un gritito de alegría y casi saltar hasta el techo a pesar de la fragilidad de sus huesos.

-¡Tenemos fecha! -dijo emocionada-. ¡Por fin sabemos cuándo se casarán el tío Eddie y la tía Pachy! ¡Apenas puedo esperar a verlos con sus trajes de boda!

Zynda leyó de inmediato la invitación, sonrió y asintió en silencio ante el buen criterio de sus amigos. Okutama era toda una vuelta a los orígenes y también un hermoso paraíso a distancia recorrible de Tokio. ¿Y qué mejor que fijar la ceremonia para el 18 de mayo, viernes que sin duda contaría con magnífico clima primaveral? Por momentos se sintió tentada de cantar el tema del hombre del tiempo, quien siempre traía nuevas informaciones, aunque ahora no eran (esperaba) de chubascos o viento en varias de las regiones.

-¿Están seguras que se la podrán solas? -cuestionó Sachio una vez se puso al corriente de todo-. Digo, Okutama no es precisamente Shirokane o cualquier otra localidad cercana, sin importar que se pueda llegar allí gracias a uno o dos trenes locales.

-¿No crees que estás actuando de modo muy sobreprotector, querido? -Rei hubo de ablandar su tono para convencerlo de bajar la tensión-. Zynda y Antonella saben cuidarse y no creo que aquí haya peligro, considerando que los Maxon -sonrió al llamar así al humano y la arpía- sólo invitarán a su círculo más cercano. Esto lo sé por todos los años de experiencia que tengo con el Atelier.

-¡Déjenos ir, señor Sachio! -Antonella juntó sus manitos-. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor...! Sólo es un día, quizás dos, y me interesa muchísimo ver cómo es la aldea donde creció la tía Pachy. Además, seguramente también asistirán los Tomashino y con ellos Midori, mi mejor amiga. Usted ya ha visto cómo es Mayumi, ¿no? Juro desde ahora, faltando cuatro meses, que no daré ningún problema a los novios ni a los demás invitados.

-Lo mismo digo de mí, señor -la Arachne mayor habló en tono solemne-. Me encantaría estar en su gran día porque son mis mejores amigos y los adoro como no imagina. Ellos, aparte de ustedes y Maki Matsunaga, fueron los primeros en aceptarnos sin reservas. Usted mismo ha aprendido a conocerlos tan bien como la señora Rei durante los últimos meses; dejarlos abandonados en la estacada sería una ofensa imperdonable y no lo digo sólo porque en estas garras mías recae la tarea de preparar su pastel.

-¿Ves, Sachio? En lo personal no tengo problemas y en caso de que llegara a pasar algo (ojalá que no) las tendremos a una llamada o WhatsApp de distancia -nuevamente Rei-. Zynda y Antonella tienen tanto derecho a divertirse como nosotros porque la vida no es sólo trabajar o estudiar. Mañana mismo iremos a comprarles un hermoso regalo para su boda porque lo merecen. ¿De casualidad hay una lista por aquí?

-Venía dentro del sobre -Antonella le entregó un papel doblado, esta vez convencional y bien pulcro-. Aquí hay cosas para todos los gustos.

-Nada quita que podamos hacerles uno o dos presentes, entonces -mencionó la fémina una vez hojeó el documento-. La tienda que eligieron para esto es buenísima.

-Bien, bien -el dueño de casa hubo de ceder ante la evidencia-. Vayan con toda confianza, chicas, aunque he de admitir que este ambiente se sentirá bastante solitario sin ustedes. A cambio sólo les pediré dos cosas.

-Lo que desee, señor Sachio -replicó Zynda.

-Una, llámennos cuando tomen el tren en Ginza o donde sea y cuando lleguen a Okutama; así nos quedaremos tranquilos. Y dos, manden fotos o videos de la ceremonia. Más allá de que Rei y yo no vayamos, eso no quita que debamos mantener nuestra curiosidad sin saciar.

-Espero que tenga suficiente memoria en su teléfono celular -intercaló Antonella con picardía-. ¿Entonces iremos mañana mismo a ver esta lista?

-Tienen buen gusto los tortolitos -otra vez el humano, ahora mirando el surtido de cosas solicitadas-. Varias de estas martingalas darán un toque elegante a su nuevo hogar. Me siento tentado de ver cuánto sale una licorera.

-Pero si ellos mismos nos dijeron varias veces que no beben -su mujer sonaba incrédula.

-Alcohol no, señora, pero sí agua tónica, sidra ligera y otros líquidos incapaces de estimular un test de aliento -señaló Zynda-. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a ver los precios en Internet, aunque sea como referencia?

-Es una buena idea, querida. Antonella, ¿me acompañas a la cocina a buscar más té y algo para picar?

-Para allá nos vamos -respondió la pequeña, moviendo rápidamente sus ocho patitas-. ¿Qué tal si tomamos la cena aquí mismo?

-Por el momento no descartemos nada.

La mañana del miércoles 31 fue tan fría como la anterior, lo que obligó a Masaaki y Doppel a ir a la pastelería cercana por dos docenas de medialunas frescas. Los agentes de MON tuvieron que sacar a relucir su fuerza de voluntad para no zamparse la mitad de los comestibles en exhibición que despedían deliciosos aromas a miel, chocolate, menta, mermeladas de frutas varias e incluso alcohol. Salieron de allí pensando que era demasiado temprano para borracheras y cuando volvieron hallaron a Smith, Tionishia y Manako rodeando el escritorio de la primera, quien sostenía un sobre cerrado de exquisita calidad.

-¡Anda, ábrelo! -la ogro era la más entusiasmada de todas-. ¡Deja de dilatar lo inevitable, amiga!

-Dame un poco de aire, Tio -Kuroko movió sus manos a la usanza de un círculo-. Vale, ya estoy mejor.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -inquirió la cambiaformas-. ¿Te sacaste la lotería, Smithy?

-A juzgar por su reacción, es algo incluso mejor que una fortuna súbita -observó Manakin, recibiendo el paquete de Masaaki y comenzando a distribuir las masitas-. Lleva cinco minutos sosteniéndolo.

-¿Y cómo llegó aquí? -preguntó Sakurada.

-Son las ocho y media y como todos aquí nos retiramos a eso de las cuatro, debe haber llegado con el correo de la tarde. Seguramente Takumi, quien distribuye las cartas a veces, pasó por aquí y lo dejó en el escritorio de Smith -dijo la cíclope, sacando una vez más ese fino instinto a relucir.

-Siempre podemos corroborarlo con él -apuntó el hombre.

Sin deseos de posponer más la espera, Tio tomó la iniciativa y le pasó a su colega un abrecartas de acero inoxidable lo suficientemente afilado para convertirse en un arma letal bajo manos inescrupulosas. Kuroko encontró un punto de ataque y mediante dos pasadas rápidas deshizo el pegamento de la solapa. Apartó la pieza y extrajo del sobre dos mensajes; uno de ellos venía en finísimo papel satinado, usualmente empleado en catálogos de alta gama con imágenes en alta resolución.

-Oh, mis amigos del alma... -la coordinadora se enterneció entera al leer el mensaje-. Chicos, miren esto y alégrense.

No bien la ogro lo pasó por sus rojizos ojos, sonrió de oreja a oreja y deseó tener frente a sí a la arpía, a quien quería como una hermana, y al muchacho canadiense que tan fantástica impresión le causara cuando lo conoció. Deseó poder darles un abrazo, felicitarlos y cubrirlos de bendiciones para la nueva etapa que comenzarían dentro de tres y algo meses. A fin de calmar un poco su frenético estado de ánimo, bebió algo de agua mineral del refrigerador, nivelando todo gracias a un par de pastelillos cubiertos de miel. Manako reveló, a su turno, algo de esa peculiar coquetería que mantenía guardada casi todo el tiempo pero que ahora, en función de tan solemne ocasión, por fin sacaría a relucir. Se sentía atraída por un ambiente salvaje como el de Okutama, marcado por los ríos, bosques y murmullos de la naturaleza. Sakurada asintió con seriedad tras leer el contenido, clara muestra de otra historia de integración que no sólo llegaba a buen puerto sino que se convertiría en un ejemplo a seguir aquí y allende el Océano Pacífico. "El jefe y la gente de ExtCan estarán satisfechos", recalcó. "Los pondré al corriente para que les envíen una felicitación formal".

¿Y Doppel? La extraespecie no muerta suspiró de alivio por dentro, absteniéndose de dar un comentario porque aún retumbaba en sus oídos la reprimenda que le diese Smith luego de enterarse que había seguido a Pachy y Eddie repetidas veces mientras paseaban por Ginza. Lo que más le afectó el orgullo, sin embargo, fue verse descubierta tan rápidamente entonces, desmintiendo de plano aquel factor seguro que revelara en sus charlas nocturnas con Winnie the Pooh. "Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿está claro? De lo contrario no voy a ser tan magnánima como ellos lo fueron conmigo", recalcó la pelinegra, sus ojos trinando de seriedad y rabia. Sabiendo que era inútil alargar el conflicto más tiempo, humana y cambiaformas optaron por firmar la paz, habiendo aprendido ambas una gran lección respecto a no intervenir en los ciclos del amor sincero.

Además del mensaje enviado a los demás invitados, esta tarjeta tenía un importante añadido antes de la cita extraída de las _Crónicas de Schania_.

* * *

 _Junto con su presencia en la boda, deseamos invitarlas también a que nos ayuden a organizar los últimos toques antes del gran día. Por lo mismo vamos a reservar para ustedes una habitación contigua a la nuestra en el Hostal Mikawaya, en las afueras del pueblo. Las esperaremos en la estación el jueves 17 al mediodía, donde por fin nos daremos ese abrazo tan largamente esperado. Kuroko, Tio, Manako... Queremos darles un millón de gracias por siempre estar allí para nosotros._

* * *

-Siendo totalmente sincera con ustedes, yo soy quien debería estar agradecida de Eddie y Pachy por cambiar así mi vida -dijo Smith una vez se sirvió café y masitas-. Nunca creí que nos tendrían guardada esta sorpresa.

-Las cosas buenas siempre obtienen recompensa, amiga -Manako bebió algo de su propia taza-. Recuerdo cuando les dije que debían vivir su amor sin esconderlo y mírenlos ahora: a punto de contraer el vínculo más sagrado de todos.

-Creí que esa cena que tuvimos en el _360 Grados_ para celebrar la adopción de la nueva MON no tendría comparación, ¡pero esto es miles de veces mejor! -habló Tio-. No sé ustedes, pero yo voy a llamar ahora mismo al señor Narahara para pedirle libres los días 17 y 18 de mayo. También me encargaré de contactar a Eddie para informarle que estaremos al pie del cañón con él.

-Vaya que te mueves rápido, ¿eh? -Masaaki le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

-Es normal, corazón -retrucó la ogro-. Ahora que mi trauma murió, esta es la primera vez que enfrentaré una boda como corresponde.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de todos los presentes. Sorprendidos quedaron Smith y compañía (y especialmente Doppel) cuando la despampanante rubia los juntó una mañana cercana a Navidad para relatarles, a punta de café y pastelitos, que había terminado recientemente un tratamiento psiquiátrico de ocho sesiones en la consulta de Tomoe Sakurada, el que mantuvo en secreto por dos razones. Una, no deseaba preocuparlos después del desafortunado incidente del archivador ahora lleno sólo de documentos de MON. Dos, era algo que debía enfrentar y superar por sí misma como una prueba de madurez mental. Aliviada quedó la extraespecie del cuernito al recibir sendos abrazos de todos, partiendo por Masaaki y terminando con una Smith repleta de alegría ante tan gran logro.

-¿Creen ustedes que los vestidos que usáramos en aquella cena sirvan todavía? -preguntó Manako luego de revisar la lista de regalos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Smith levantó sus cejas.

-Es que me da mucha vergüenza ir a comprar otro -admitió la francotiradora-. Ya saben ustedes que no soy lo que se dice atractiva y...

-¡Ah, no! -la rubia le cortó la frase sin aspavientos, casi arrojando la bandeja de medialunas al frío suelo-. ¡No vamos a empezar con eso otra vez, Manakin! Tú eres hermosa aunque algunas pesadas te digan lo contrario y te verás fantástica con tu vestido sin mangas -levantó su dedo meñique y lo enlazó con el de ella-. Palabra de ogro.

Se quedó en silencio la francotiradora, reprimiéndose ligeramente por dejar a esa persistente timidez dominarla tan fácilmente. Asintió respetuosamente antes de comenzar a planificar con Tionishia una ida a las tiendas de Ginza ese fin de semana. Total, ninguna fémina que se preciara de tal dejaría que los modelos más destacados de la temporada le fuesen arrebatados.

-¿Y qué les van a regalar? -dijo Doppel como quien no quería la cosa.

El grupo quedó en silencio en el acto. Masaaki fue el único que atinó a moverse, sirviéndose otro bocadillo y aprovechando de rellenar su taza de café americano. Después carraspeó antes de apoyarse contra la pared.

-Perdón por tener que resaltar esto -continuó la liminal peliblanca-, pero ustedes tres se verían muy mal, cuando no pésimo, si van al matrimonio sin hacerles un regalo. Ya se sabe que las parejas recién casadas necesitan de todo y más, ¿o no?

-Casualmente primor nos mandó una lista con la invitación -Smith levantó el papel en cuestión y lo examinó-. Platos, vasos, cubertería, lámparas, ropa de cama, un nuevo colchón _king size_... ¡Ay, mamá! Aquí hay muchas cosas diferentes.

-Por no mencionar el riesgo de regalarles algo que ya tengan -añadió Sakurada-. ¿Revisaste el código adjunto a la lista, Kuroko?

-Aún no, Masaaki. Estos trámites hay que hacerlos con calma.

-Creo que lo mejor sería dejar el regalo para más adelante pero no para última hora -sugirió Tionishia-. Adquirirlo en febrero o marzo es una buena idea; si lo hacemos llegar a casa de Pachy y Eddie en abril parecería descuidado, incluso negligente.

-Concuerdo -otra vez Manako tomó la palabra-. Ya hay suficientes compradores de último minuto pululando por ahí para irnos a engrosar sus filas.

-¿Y qué hay de la fuente? -preguntó nuevamente Doppel, sentándose encima del escritorio de la cíclope-. No es que me importe ni nada, pero tienen dos caminos: comprarle un regalo grande entre todas o hacer tres más pequeños de forma independiente.

-Para alguien a quien no le importa todo este asunto pareces agudamente interesada -dijo Kuroko, lanzando una carta de despiste-. ¿Qué te traes?

-Nada de nada, Smithy. Aunque no lo crean, mi especie también concibe la importancia de los denominados momentos bisagra: nacimientos, matrimonios, divorcios, tal vez uno que otro deceso.

-¿Podemos hablar de cosas bonitas? -cortó la rubia-. Este es un día para celebrar, no para recordar lutos ni rencillas tontas. ¿Les parece si llamo ahora mismo al jefe para avisarle?

-Mejor será que le digas que necesitas esos días para un asunto personal sin revelar que es la boda de los Maxon -Masaaki aportó otro truco-. Yo pediré una reunión con Narahara para contarle esto en un contexto más formal; sabrán ustedes que hay que avisar a Canadá de esto porque Eddie es miembro de ambos sistemas de integración. Me late que el director Benson va a recibir esto de muy buen humor.

Se definieron así los últimos detalles del nuevo plan maestro. Tio sería la primera en solicitar ese pequeño asueto; dos semanas después lo haría Manako y un mes después Smith. Tal grado de anticipación sería perfecto para hacer calzar los turnos de reemplazo y delegar en ellos los deberes correspondientes al piso 11. Esto adquiría especial importancia para la pelinegra, quien como burócrata de Grado 5 se encargaba, además de pasar visita a sus cinco selectas familias anfitrionas, de realizar clases teórico-prácticas a los alumnos y practicantes a punto de terminar sus estudios de coordinadores. Dicha tarea la asumía con toda la seriedad del mundo porque en un futuro cercano (o lejano, según se prefiera) alguno de esos chicos o chicas llenos de sueños y ansias de descubrir más sobre las liminales podría ser su sucesor/a.

Nada más tener la invitación entre manos el 31 en la tarde, Talirindë y Shinya felicitaron a sus grandes amigos y aceptaron de inmediato formar parte de esa comitiva estratégica que se apersonaría en Okutama el día anterior. La lamia, tras echar mano a su memoria, contó a Pachy y Eddie que Michio Shigematsu, el alcalde del pueblo, también era magistrado público, por lo que no tendría ningún problema en preparar el acta de casamiento. "Mientras viví allí fui testigo de cómo unió a seis parejas, casi todas de nuestra edad", resaltó, "así que el proceso lo sabe de memoria". Reservaron de inmediato los días 17 y 18 de mayo, así como seis semanas de vacaciones pagadas que permitirían a los futuros esposos disfrutar una luna de miel en toda regla.

Reacciones similares inundaron los corazones de Annika y Naoki, quienes fueron de los primeros en confirmar asistencia y se pasaron toda la tarde pensando qué atuendos usarían para la boda. Riisa, madre del muchacho, accedió a facilitarle a la Kobold todo su catálogo de vestidos y accesorios (los zapatos serían vistos aparte), mientras Kunio, el padre, hubo de sentar a su hijo menor frente a él y explicarle que vestir bien no era sólo una regla sino también una actitud; no bastaba con elegir una camisa y una corbata porque hasta por los calcetines podían juzgarte.

Más allá del Pacífico, en Canadá, Caroline Rhea Maxon sonrió al ver el diseño de la invitación en su correo electrónico y concordó de inmediato con la fecha primaveral elegida para la boda. Tenía particular cariño por ese rincón de Japón donde creciera la rapaz y volver a visitar la villa en el risco sonaba cual magnífico panorama. Inmediatamente después escribió un mensaje al decano de la Facultad de Derecho para pedirle usar ocho de los muchos días de vacaciones acumuladas que le quedaban en la cuenta, aclarando que se ausentaría entre el 14 y el 23 de mayo. "Si quiere una razón se la daré: mis hijos se casan y voy a estar allí acompañándolos en su gran día como la madre más orgullosa del planeta".

En otro punto del globo, un hombre fue sacado de su concentración debido al sonidito de "tiene correos sin leer". Revisó su bandeja de entrada y silbó con aprobación previo a abrir Skype. Ubicó rápidamente el contacto, esperó que se estableciera la conexión y habló nada más se reveló nítida la imagen del otro lado.

-Quién lo diría, Pat. ¡Eddie se nos casa!

-De no haber visto yo mismo la invitación, Brian, no lo habría creído. La vida de nuestro antiguo amigo ha dado un enorme giro.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Hola, amigos! Por fin está en marcha el tiempo extra de esta historia con un capítulo que ansiaba escribir hace tiempo: los preparativos de la boda de Pachy y Eddie. Las invitaciones son un detalle clave en el proceso porque sirven como primera definición del tono que los invitados pueden esperar de la boda; de ahí las referencias al cielo y la tierra que tan magníficamente se mezclan en los eternos parajes de Okutama. Otro enigma surge con la fuente de la vida - ¿será a las orillas del Tama o quizás frente a las cataratas? Sea cual sea la respuesta, los compañeros acertaron de pleno con su concepto porque consiguieron que sus amigos y seres queridos imaginaran la boda nada más leer el papel satinado. La presente entrega también fue óptimo vehículo para paliar la ausencia de estos detalles en obras previas (ya saben a qué me refiero si tienen buena memoria)._

 _Deseando de todo corazón que les haya gustado el inicio de este arco narrativo, me despido hasta la próxima semana. Ya saben que sus comentarios e impresiones siempre son bienvenidos, queridos lectores. ¡Agur! O como se dice en japonés, "el matrimonio es memoria y tiempo a la vez"._


	62. Etiqueta

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Etiqueta**

A eso de las nueve y media de la mañana Pachy se despidió de Eddie con un beso francés, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos durante lo que pareció una eternidad para quedarse con el máximo de su esencia de cara a la noble tarea aguardándola. Esperó a que los pasos de su compañero desaparecieran al fondo del pasillo antes de emitir un largo suspiro, girar y mirar a una Talirindë que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. La chica ectotérmica aparecía vestida con un escotado conjunto rojo oscuro de magnífico contraste con su cabello y escamas, además de un par de brazaletes de oro. En sus facciones, salvo algo de un discreto labial francés, no había el más mínimo rastro de maquillaje.

Era viernes 18 de mayo, aquel día tan largamente esperado.

-Amiga querida, apenas puedo creer que estoy respirando este aire y caminando en esta habitación donde anoche dormí el sueño de los justos -dijo la pelirroja una vez cerró la puerta corrediza-. Por momentos me siento atrapada en un hermoso sueño del que no desearía despertar jamás.

-Esto parece un sueño pero es la bella realidad -atajó la lamia-. Es la conclusión de un largo camino que has recorrido junto a tu amado y también el inicio de otro.

Sin mediar provocación la pelipúrpura le dio un abrazo a la arpía rapaz y luego un tenue beso en la mejilla, transmitiéndole todo el cariño que podría procurar.

-Hoy es el momento para que ambos añadan otro peldaño a la escalera en cuyo término está la verdadera felicidad -Tali la llevó frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero y luego echó mano a una bolsa de ropa tipo tintorería-. Y los primeros eslabones de ese peldaño comienzan aquí mismo, con tu atuendo y la máxima representación de tu belleza interior.

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto -devolvió Pachy-. Gracias por estar aquí y ser tan buena amiga.

-Es lo mínimo que te debo luego de iluminar mi vida con tu presencia y mostrarme que existía un universo más allá del pueblo, de esos enfermos prejuicios que me acosaron por años luego de la muerte de mi madre y el posterior fallecimiento de mi hermana Terundel -contestó la otra extraespecie-. Gracias a ustedes tengo, en compañía de Shinya, una vida fantástica y con la que soy absolutamente feliz.

Con un gesto pidió a la rapaz extender al máximo sus alas carmesíes. Partió por desanudarle la bata y dejarla a un lado, revelando un cuerpo desnudo excepto por la ropa interior que Caroline Maxon le ayudase a colocarse antes de salir del baño. Era un conjunto precioso en tonos blancos, hecho de seda y con la cantidad justa de ligeros encajes para convertirlo en una pieza sexy del puzzle que ambas armarían. Previo a todo ello Pachylene pasó casi una hora remojándose en la bañera del cuarto que reservara, con la debida anticipación, en el Hostal Mikawaya. Cuando le contó a señora Mikawa el motivo de llamar a inicios de febrero, esta llegó a saltar por los aires si el eco escuchado del otro lado de auricular era alguna indicación.

Tali contempló con aprobación la escultural figura de su amiga y extrajo de la bolsa el atuendo elegido en el Atelier de la señora Hirosawa durante el pasado mes de noviembre. Al final la novia terminó decidiéndose por ese precioso vestido blanco sin mangas, carente de escote y que le llegaba ligeramente hasta encima de las rodillas. Hecho de tela flexible y con refuerzo en la zona de los hombros para estirarse al máximo, parecía haber sido concebido por las diseñadoras con una fémina como ella en mente. Manipuló la cremallera hasta más allá de la cintura y pidió a Pachy que levantase sus poderosas garras.

-Quédate quietecita... ¡Sí, así está bien! -indicó-. Ahora baja la pierna izquierda y sube la derecha... ¡Eso!

No se movió la novia mientras la reptiliana subía poco a poco la tela por el contorno de sus piernas, caderas y abdomen. Cuando casi llegó a la línea del busto, encogió sus alas una a una y contuvo el aliento hasta que le indicaron que era seguro estirarlas nuevamente. Talirindê hizo un par de ajustes en la zona superior antes de subir el cierre a todo lo que daba y separarse levemente de su cómplice.

-Mírate, Pachy -dijo-. Estás pletórica. Incluso Schania, esa legendaria rapaz de la que me contaras tantas veces, parece terrenal en comparación.

-Vaya, gracias... Recuerdo cuando la señora Hirosawa y tú -se dio vuelta un par de veces para probar su libertad de movimiento- me ayudaron a probármelo en el Atelier pero ahora... es mil veces más bello. ¿De verdad esta soy yo?

-Pachylene hay una sola y me siento honrada de estar ahora mismo con ella en este día señalado como magno por los grandes momentos de la historia -retrucó la lamia con una risita-. Ahora, si te place, vamos al segundo paso: la joyería.

Esto también lo eligió la rapaz en su visita a la señora Rei, quien fue todo un diez a la hora de recomendarle combinaciones. Además de pequeños aros plateados que casi no se notaban en su blanca piel, ordenó un hermoso colgante del mismo metal con forma de ala y en una cadena delgada; parecía refulgir de gusto bajo las luces fluorescentes del cuarto.

-¿Realmente creíste que volverías a Okutama luego del aniversario? -inquirió la liminal voladora mientras su aliada buscaba algo de maquillaje.

-Para ser sincera, no -contestó Talirindë-. Es cierto que me saqué un enorme peso de encima cuando vine aquí con Shinya y me sinceré ante la tumba de mi hermana. En tal ocasión también aproveché de recorrer el pueblo con él y reencontrarme con mis antiguos anfitriones, los Hasebe. Aún se acordaban de mí con mucho cariño, llegando casi a llorar de alegría cuando se enteraron de que éramos novios. Aprecio mucho que Eddie y tú desearan presentar sus respetos ante ella y de paso con Isella, mi madre -pausó-. Estoy segura que, de estar vivas, habrían aprendido tanto de ustedes como nosotros además de quererlos muchísimo.

-Seguramente habría sido así. Shinya y tú realmente nos importan sobremanera porque se han convertido en nuestros mejores amigos -otra vez Pachy-. Por eso Eddie pensó en él para acogerte en su casa cuando abandonaste Okutama luego del incidente que casi te costó la vida. Él se sintió realmente mal al principio cuando Smith le contó todo; de no haber estado dormido y enfermo seguramente la habría acompañado junto a sus colegas para salvarte. Cuando lo perdonaste, Tali, le tendiste un cable salvador cuyos efectos beneficiosos realmente perduran hasta hoy. Mi amado siempre ha dicho que detesta cuando los demás sufren, ya sea directa o indirectamente, por su causa.

-Le estaré agradecida eternamente por ello y mil cosas más -la lamia adoptó un tono solemne al aplicarle un mínimo de rubor en las mejillas-. Cuando los vi entrar esa mañana en la oficina de turismo, ahora tan cerca de aquí, ya podía percibir esa exquisita complicidad entre ustedes, cuyo ímpetu crecía con la misma fuerza de una fogata en plena noche oscura. Incluso ante la adversidad ese mismo fuego ganó y ganó terreno, ahuyentando a las venenosas sombras con una resolución y entrega que nunca creí posibles, ora en humanos, ora en liminales.

-En ese entonces estaba absolutamente segura de que lo amaba -suspiró la pelirroja-. Lo amaba con ese mismo ímpetu tan bien descrito por ti. Por él habría sido capaz de mover montañas como las del macizo cercano, revertir el caudal de un río tan imponente como el Tama e incluso llevar el sol hasta rincones dominados por la oscuridad. Eso explica por qué nuestra amistad tuvo toques románticos desde un principio.

-Ese es el _Storge_ del que siempre me hablaste, ¿no?

-Tal cual. Es un término proveniente del griego y describe una relación muy profunda, aunque no del todo formal -Pachylene cerró los ojos para que le encurvaran levemente sus pestañas-. Fue una de las primeras cosas que Eddie me enseñó durante esas sesiones de lectura gatilladas por la inundación del edificio donde la empresa tiene sus oficinas. Entonces ya encajaron en sus sitios las primeras piezas y comenzó a crecer en mí ese arrebatador sentimiento. Reacciones dramáticas aparte, fue prácticamente un amor a primera vista, construido sobre tres sabios pilones llamados inteligencia, franqueza y protección.

Sorprendida quedó la pelipúrpura luego de escuchar semejante alocución. Sabía que las arpías, al ser especies gregarias y limitadas físicamente por la ausencia de manos útiles, tendían a depositar su destino a los pies de sus compañeros, quedándose con ellos en las buenas, malas y peores. Ni siquiera un cataclismo planetario o las dádivas urdidas por otros humanos servían para convencerlas de irse a otro sitio y su lealtad iba, casi siempre, más allá de los límites de la vida terrenal.

-Ese es tu lado de rapaz aflorando, ¿eh? -prosiguió una vez terminó con el delineador y roció su cuello con un suave perfume floral-. Al menos puedo quedarme tranquila porque sé que habrías actuado exactamente de la misma forma fuese cual fuese tu subtipo.

-Fuese cual fuese mi especie, querida -corrigió la novia sin malicia, mirando con aprobación su reflejo en el espejo-. Muchos seres no creen en el destino por considerarlo estúpido, pero las enseñanzas de nuestra diosa son claras en este sentido. Tarde o temprano Eddie y yo nos habríamos encontrado, ya fuese en Japón, Canadá o cualquier otro sitio. No existe arpía ni humano en este mundo que estén diseñados para vivir solos ni que puedan soportar las consecuencias del aislamiento total. Incluso las rapaces renegadas, las que viven en lugares inaccesibles, son afectadas por dicha regla.

Se detuvo un momento e hizo un gesto con su ala derecha que la escamosa entendió en el acto.

-Ahora viene lo más divertido: el peinado -indicó la arpía-. Es bien cierto eso de que la sensación de un peine de buena calidad acariciándote la cabeza no se compara con nada.

-Conociendo tu estilo, amiga, bastará repasarlo un poco para que quedes perfecta. ¿Te aplicó bálsamo la señora Caroline?

Asintió la novia. Tali trajo un taburete del rincón y lo instaló frente al espejo, ayudando a la rapaz a sentarse con mucho cuidado para no arruinar la lisura del vestido. Una vez todo estuvo listo, separó las hebras con sus gráciles manos y procuró un peine de marfil (heredado de su madre) para deshacer tenues nudos dejados por el lavado previo y tonificar el cuero cabelludo. Quizás la única zona demandando algo de trabajo extra fue una rebelde chasquilla que capituló a las seis o siete pasadas firmes.

A cada minuto que pasaba, Pachylene se sentía más hermosa, más omnipotente, casi saboreando las mieles del triunfo en su refinado paladar al tiempo que las dudas eran arrastradas una a una del tablero. Pensó en hasta el último detalle de la ceremonia que tendría lugar en ese sitio tan especial. Pensó en su amado Eddie, el hombre al que unió gustosa su vida aquel 20 de julio de 2016 y con el que se comprometió exactamente un año después. Pensó en su madre, eterna centinela que la crió como hija de su misma sangre y de la que aprendió el valor intrínseco de la verdad y los principios. Pensó en la señora Kari, su futura suegra y a la que quería como una auténtica progenitora debido a su paciencia y bondad. Pensó en la tía Keiro, la matriarca Yakutsenya y en las demás arpías de su comunidad. Pensó en Smith, Tio, Manako y toda la gente de MON.

"Gracias a todos", se dijo al tiempo que Talirindë daba el visto bueno a su larga cabellera carmesí, peinada lisa como todos los días. "Sin ustedes nada de esto habría sido posible".

-Ni siquiera una revista de modas podría acoger toda tu belleza -intercaló la escamosa-. Sólo te pediré que te quedes quietecita un rato más porque aún falta el toque final.

-¿El toque final?

-Sí. La señora Ednemia, tu madre, me lo hizo llegar ayer en la tarde por intermedio de una emisaria de tu aldea. Hubiera, según esa amistosa arpía, venido ella misma pero estaba muy ocupada ultimando los detalles de la fiesta.

Nada más Tali abrió una caja blanca y voluminosa, como las usadas para encargos frágiles o sombreros del viejo estilo, ambas liminales se permitieron la mayor sonrisa de la mañana. Aún tenían tiempo de probar una nueva instancia de experimentación.

El sol ya anunciaba las diez de la mañana sobre el pueblo de Okutama y quienes paseaban en ese momento por la calle principal, ya fuese por gusto o trabajo, se toparon con un grupo curioso de cuatro mujeres vestidas de fiesta. Sus edades iban entre los veinte y cincuenta años y, aún considerando las diferencias de físico y estatura, todas eran muy hermosas, capaces de atraer la atención sin esfuerzo alguno. Caminaron por la vereda derecha hasta llegar a la explanada de la estación de trenes, donde se encontraron con un grupo aún más diverso de arpías comunes que recién terminaban de acoplar una enorme caja sobre el pavimento para después colocarse en gallarda formación militar.

-¡Qué gusto me da tenerlas aquí! -saludó una humana de cabellera castaña y vestida de plateado-. Da gusto ver que marchamos magníficamente con la hora.

-No podíamos fallarle, señora Maxon -contestó la liminal, quien resultó ser la tía Keiro-. Tenemos listos los aditamentos según las especificaciones indicadas y ahora sólo queda colocarlos en su sitio.

-¿Cuántos hay?

-Suficientes para las dos docenas de hermanas que nos ayudarán durante el resto del día.

-Perfecto, entonces -añadió Caroline-. Tionishia, Manako, ¿podrían encargarse de esto? Mientras tanto la señorita Smith y yo iremos a esperar a los invitados.

-Faltaba más, señora -sonrió la ogro como sólo ella podía-. Deje todo en nuestras manos y tendremos a estas arpías listas antes de que pueda decir "Ticonderoga".

-Espero que no me falle el pulso -acotó la cíclope, siempre tan modesta-. Con excepción de la jardinería, no soy todo lo que se dice ducha para el trabajo manual.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Manakin. Con intentarlo no perdemos nada. Ahora pongámonos en campaña porque el tiempo es oro.

Ambas extraespecies se despidieron de sus acompañantes con un gesto y acudieron de inmediato a abrir esa enorme caja hecha de gruesas tablas de madera. Kuroko, quien lucía un soberbio vestido negro con harto escote y un tenue corte dejando relucir algo más su pierna derecha, inhaló una buena dosis del aire campestre antes de seguir a la madre de Eddie hacia el interior del edificio.

-Me siento tan bendita por estar aquí, señora Caroline -le dijo a la canadiense en perfecto inglés-. Al principio me costó creer que Pachy y su hijo unirían sus vidas en matrimonio pero ahora... ahora no puedo evitar contagiarme de su asombrosa felicidad.

-Es normal que esté orgullosa, Kuroko -replicó la abogado en tono cortés, siempre en inglés-. Después de todo ambos se convirtieron, según me contó anoche después de la cena en el hostal, en su mayor éxito como coordinadora. Nosotras, como profesionales que somos, sabemos que debemos dedicarnos en cuerpo y alma a nuestro trabajo, pero eso no quita renunciar a nuestra parte humana y sacarla a relucir cuando la situación lo amerita.

-No sólo son parte del historial dorado de la agencia, señora, sino también los mejores amigos que jamás he tenido -Smith se conmovió-. Los adoro por millones de razones, queriéndolos casi como hermanos de alma. Estando en su presencia puedo permitirme desechar la máscara burocrática y ser yo misma. Me trataron como adulta desde el primer día y ayudaron a que ese lado serio, responsable y eficiente tomara control absoluto de mí. Cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que perdí siendo sarcástica e indolente, no puedo evitar sentirme cual tonta de capirote.

-No se flagele -Caroline le sonrió- porque no existe ningún ser humano o extraespecie que pueda calificarse de perfecto. Como entes variables y pensantes, a lo más que podemos aspirar es a acercarnos a esa perfección pero nunca tocarla. Siendo bien sincera con usted, yo estuve durante casi veinte años en una situación más precaria, llegando a pensar que había perdido a Eddie para siempre debido a mis propias labores en el sistema judicial y la docencia -la fémina tragó saliva-. Admito que no fui una madre óptima, saliendo de casa antes que él despertara y llegando cuando él ya estaba largamente dormido. Casi nunca pude pasar tiempo con él y desperdicié con ello la oportunidad de acompañarlo en sus años más importantes.

-Señora Maxon, conozco bien lo complicado que fue todo ello para usted pero Eddie me contó, sin rencor alguno, que la perdonó porque jamás, aún con la distancia y la ausencia de esas dos décadas, dejó de tenerla en un lugar privilegiado de su corazón -Kuroko la tomó de un hombro y le dedicó una mirada cálida-. Los valores y principios que usted le inculcó, que viven día a día en él y lo han convertido en un hombre fantástico, son el mejor reflejo de la gran madre que es. Ha de sentirse afortunada porque encontró en Pachylene, tal vez la liminal más tierna e inteligente que jamás ha pasado por el sistema de integración, a la compañera ideal para llenar ese vacío, para aprender a mirar la vida con otros ojos y saber que no estaba solo. Hoy ha de estar tranquila porque ambos seguirán cuidando del otro tan bien como hasta ahora.

-Tiene usted mucha razón, agente Smith -ahora Kari se refirió a ella por su título mientras llegaban al límite de la zona de espera-. Quizás sean mis mismos prejuicios los que hablaron hace un momento: yo nunca tuve esa historia con príncipes azules y finales felices. Permítame contarle algo importante.

-Hable, que yo seré una tumba. Lo juro por mi honor.

Suspiró la mujer pelicastaña antes de mirar a su contraparte fijamente a los ojos.

-Eddie nació cuando yo aún estaba en la universidad -inició la abogado-. Su padre, un tipo con el que tuve un revolcón luego de una noche de fiesta, se mandó a cambiar al día siguiente y nunca más volví a saber de él; ni falta que me hizo, en todo caso.

-Señora, no tiene que...

-Tranquila, que el rencor no domina ni dominará mi vida -tranquilizó a Smith con una mirada-. Cierto es que sufrí hasta la última gota pero el niño que llevaba en mi vientre no tenía la culpa, así que decidí tenerlo y criarlo en vez de considerar siquiera abortar o darlo en adopción. Le entregué a Eddie, además de ese sólido marco moral que usted mencionó, mi apellido y también una tendencia permanente a pensar por sí mismo y ver dónde podía llegar. Eso fue lo que lo llevó a estudiar en la Escuela de Negocios y después buscar una pasantía en el sector de defensa, desde donde lo reclutó el viejo Hidetaka Nakashima para su compañía. Así llegó a Japón el 2014, sin conocer el idioma ni mucho menos las costumbres; para qué hablar de las extraespecies. A todo ello se adaptó a pulso, aprendiendo día a día y volviéndose un perfeccionista consumado. Dichas cualidades fueron las que lo llevaron a asumir con hidalguía, según me contó cuando nos reencontramos en Toronto, el desafío de proveer a Pachy de un hogar, de suficiente apoyo para permitirle labrarse un futuro en la sociedad civilizada. Por eso me sorprendió y agradó tanto saber que se habían enamorado perdidamente del otro. Mi hija, porque así veo a esa magnífica arpía rapaz, resultó estar cortada del mismo molde que él en moral y costumbres, por lo que su atracción fue absolutamente natural.

-Deduzco, entonces, que usted se alegró hasta donde no creyó posible cuando le contaron que se iban a casar -Kuroko podía sentir una exquisita tibieza exudando de las palabras de Caroline.

-Acierta de pleno -ahora la canadiense sonrió-. Fue el pasado 1 de agosto, día en que cumplí cincuenta años y se convirtió en el mejor regalo que pudieron darme. Desde entonces soñé, estando en Canadá o aquí en Japón con ellos durante mi visita de noviembre, con este día. Soñé con estos magníficos parajes y la calidez humana de su gente. Soñé con las cataratas, los bosques y las hojas brillando por acción del sol y la humedad. Soñé con aquellas excelsas arpías que acogieron a Pachy siendo muy pequeña y, excluyendo las rencillas típicas del crecimiento, le proporcionaron un sitio ideal para volverse única. En suma, soñé con obtener la mayor alegría como madre: ver a mis hijos casados, felices y listos para formar su propia familia. Usted, señorita Smith, así como sus colegas y los demás amigos que hoy nos acompañarán, también pusieron su granito de arena y por ello se merecen toda mi gratitud de aquí a la eternidad.

-Ni lo mencione, señora Maxon -Kuroko hizo un gesto de linda modestia-. A mí me encantó ayudarles porque también aprendí y sigo aprendiendo muchísimo de ellos. Me estimulan a pensar y ver hasta donde puedo llegar, como bien expresó. Me animan a probar cosas nuevas que antes habría rechazado de plano. Me hacen levantarme de la cama cada mañana e irme a acostar cada noche con una sonrisa en el rostro. Incluso por obra y gracia de Pachy y Eddie dejé de beber alcohol.

-¿Lo dice en serio? -Kari arqueó sus cejas en evidente sorpresa-. Eso es tan complicado como dejar de fumar.

-Llevo cuatro meses exactos sin probar una gota de cerveza, vino, licores de fruta o cualquier otra bebida espirituosa que pueda imaginar -Smith levantó su dedo meñique e hizo afán de cruzarlo con otro imaginario-. Si a eso sumamos que jamás he llevado a mi boca un cigarrillo o puro, me siento más viva que nunca. El ejemplo de abstemio que ambos blanden tan magistralmente es digno de imitar.

-¿Y tal impulso le llegó de repente? -inquirió Caroline.

-Fue algo bastante gradual y en lo que pensé durante mucho tiempo -admitió la pelinegra, sin revelar detalle alguno del enamoramiento que sintiera por Eddie-. El alcohol estaba asociado a la etapa previa de mi vida, cuando era sarcástica e irreverente además de indolente. Me comportaba como una niña a pesar de tener 24 años y llegó un momento en que dije "no más". Tentaciones para volver no faltaron desde entonces pero las rechacé todas de plano y aprendí a paliar mi sed con otras cosas como agua helada, jugos de fruta, limonada e incluso leche de almendras. Sé que suena exótico pero en un mercado como el nuestro hay eso y más -rió Smith-. Sobra decir que los más sorprendidos fueron mis propios compañeros de la agencia.

-Imagino que no ha dejado de tomar café preparado en su propia máquina.

-Eso no, señora Maxon -otra risa de la agente-. Nunca podría dejarlo de lado, aunque también he ido bajando de a poco las dosis que pasan por mi garganta. Hay tanta gente que podría vivir más tiempo y no lo intenta...

-Incoherencias de la humanidad y también de las liminales, supongo.

-Habla con la verdad, señora, y permítame felicitarla: usted se configura como una saludable excepción a la regla tratándose de los abogados.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque muchos de ellos están demasiado enamorados de sus propias voces para escuchar los dulces sonidos de la verdad -respondió Kuroko en clave poético-filosófica.

El reloj dentro de la estación marcó las campanadas del cuarto de hora y entonces sonó la voz del padre eterno por los auriculares ubicados en las esquinas del techo, entre vigas y curvas.

- _Su atención, por favor: se informa a los señores pasajeros que el tren número 37, procedente de la estación de Shinjuku, en Tokio, ingresará a la estación por el andén 1. El tren número 37, procedente de Tokio, ingresará a la estación por el andén 1_ -repitió lentamente- _. Se solicita a todos los presentes mantenerse tras la línea amarilla y no acercarse a la máquina hasta que se haya detenido por completo. Gracias._

-Ya están aquí -sonrió Caroline-. ¿Tiene la lista a mano, señorita Smith?

-Llámeme Kuroko, por favor -devolvió la aludida-. Aquí estamos en plena confianza.

La coordinadora abrió su estiloso bolsito de cuero y sacó la nómina de invitados junto con un lápiz. Anoche, durante la cena que sustituyó a la despedida de soltero para ambos novios, contó a Kari que iría recogiendo todas las invitaciones para asegurar que nadie pasaría colado.

Afuera comenzaba a soplar una agradable brisa que aprovechaba los edificios de la calle principal para silbar un poquito. El ruido no perturbó en nada la tarea que Manako y Tionishia, con asistencia de la tía Keiro, ya estaban terminando de realizar; los curiosos continuaban mirando como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo. La caja de madera ocupando buena parte de la plaza contenía un diseño concebido por la misma arpía: arneses de transporte tejidos con las sólidas enredaderas presentes cerca de la villa y reforzados mediante tela de las Arachnes peludas que vivían más adentro, hacia las montañas.

-¿Y cómo consiguieron tanta? -inquirió la francotiradora una vez descubrieron el botín-. Digo, esas extraespecies no son ciertamente sociables.

-Fue más fácil de lo que creen -dijo la liminal de alas y cabello castaño-. Una de ellas intentó atacar la aldea hará tres meses pero nos defendimos gracias a antorchas encendidas y una buena dosis de valentía. Nos basamos para ello en lo que hicieran Pachylene y Eddie en esa noche dibujada por el destino.

-Los buenos ejemplos siempre encuentran formas de repetirse -observó Tio mientras tomaba uno de los aparejos-. Permítame felicitarla por su obra, señora Keiro, porque está magníficamente hecha.

-Gracias, querida. Para terminar de contestar la pregunta de tu amiga... ¿Cómo te llamas, corazón? -Keiro miró a la cíclope.

-Manako, señora.

-Manako -repitió lentamente la chica monstruo emplumada-. Bueno, como iba diciendo, esa Arachne terminó sacando la peor parte y se estampó, intentando esquivar los piedrazos y patadas que le tirábamos, contra una de las antorchas. Sobra decir que su pelo se prendió cual yesca y salió pitando acantilado abajo. Parecía una bola de fuego desbocada y de puro milagro no causó un incendio forestal de cuidado. Entonces decidí seguirla para ver si lograba recuperarse; alcanzó a llegar al río pero las quemaduras fueron más fuertes y sucumbió debido a ellas.

-Tétrico -intercaló la despampanante rubia.

-Tras sobreponerme al shock, noté que ella murió cerca de un camino ancho entre la floresta ubicada en la otra orilla, el que deduje habría hecho al moverse por allí durante mucho tiempo. Avisé de ello a la señora Yakutsenya y lo recorrí hasta el final con cuatro centinelas. Allí, en medio de un risco como a cinco kilómetros de la aldea, encontramos una caverna que olía a carroña y repleta de telas por todos lados. Volvimos al día siguiente con algunas máscaras antigas que obtuvimos de la gente de Okutama y procedimos a llevarnos todo el material blanco posible. Deduje que sería un buen añadido para los tejidos que hacemos en la villa, así que decidí incorporarlo a estos arneses de forma permanente.

Los aparejos que alabara Tionishia eran sencillos en confección pero no menos eficientes, similares a chalecos salvavidas que se ajustaban y aseguraban con finos hilos de seda arácnida, capaces de aguantar hasta 150 kilos en circunstancias normales. Contaban con dos soportes gruesos, hechos de las mismas matas y tela, ubicados en los hombros del traje flexible y donde las arpías transportadoras colocarían sus poderosas garras para levantarlos y llevarlos hasta el claro ubicado frente a las cataratas. A fin de garantizar la comodidad del pasajero, Keiro y sus ayudantes adosaron una suave almohada de tela con refuerzo exterior; así se evitarían cortes, contusiones y el desagradable balance causado por el constante movimiento de las extremidades inferiores. Este diseño, según explicaron las muchachas encargadas del acarreo, fue probado de forma constante durante el mes previo a la boda con algunos habitantes del pueblo, arrojando excelentes resultados y varios rostros satisfechos. "Quizás podríamos fundar un servicio de transporte más formal gracias a ellos y ganar algún dinerillo", sugirió una, sacando agradables risas de toda la concurrencia.

-¡Ya dieron las 10:15! -exclamó Manako al escuchar la campana-. Creo que se terminó el descanso, señoritas, porque ya llega el tren desde Tokio.

-¡Pongamos manos a la obra, entonces! -la secundó Tio-. ¿Quién de ustedes quiere ir primero?

Todas las arpías, a excepción de la tía Keiro, levantaron sus alas con entusiasmo. Las efectivas de MON no pudieron sino mirarse a la cara y sonreír; el día pintaba para estar plagado de grandes hallazgos.

Faltando 25 minutos para las 10 AM, Eddie suspiró al dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y entrar a un cuarto desocupado, ubicado en el ala oeste del hostal, que le prestara la señora Mikawa con todo cariño. Ya comenzaba a extrañar el sabor y esencia de su adorada chica monstruo, pero ambos pactaron respetar el protocolo hasta el final y por ningún motivo se verían con los trajes antes de la ceremonia. Chasqueó los labios una última vez a fin de captar hasta la más diminuta molécula, se quitó la bata y caminó hasta su propio espejo de cuerpo entero. Recién terminó de colocarse la ropa interior cuando sintió leves toques en el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Se puede? -preguntó alguien.

-Pasa, Shinya -contestó el novio-. No hay nadie más aquí dentro.

Hizo acto de presencia el padrino de la boda, vestido con un traje rojo oscuro y corbata del mismo color, camisa plateada y zapatos negros. Se le veía con idéntico ánimo a su adorada lamia, sus ojos grises chispeando ante lo que prometía ser una jornada colosal.

-Aquí me tienes, viejo -declaró mientras se apoyaba en la pared-. ¿En qué te puedo ser útil?

-Quisiera conversar un poco mientras me visto, si te parece -dijo Maxon una vez se colocó sus calcetines de hilo.

-¿Estás nervioso? Esto no lo digo con tono crítico porque si estuviera en tu lugar ya me volarían las mariposas por el estómago -admitió el presidente-. No cualquier día puede decirse que te vas a casar con una chica tan maravillosa como Pachy.

-He ahí la razón por la que me costó un poco más de la cuenta quedarme dormido -admitió el novio, iniciando su trabajo con el resto de su tenida-. Muchas veces he inhalado su delicioso aroma a montañas, agua y cielo: cuando nos sumergimos en el otro, cuando nos besamos e incluso al estar juntos en mi oficina durante los escasos momentos libres que me permite el trabajo. Anoche, sin embargo, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, descomponiendo hasta el último detalle de esa impronta tan única y pura, tan perfecta como esa diosa alada que entró a mi vida por azares del destino y me conquistó sin dificultad.

-Qué poético -replicó Shinya con marcada aprobación-. Veo que la inspiración te golpeó de lleno.

-No conmoverme es imposible luego de todas las cosas por las que pasamos durante los últimos dos años -comenzó a abotonarse la camisa-. Al principio creía que no podría ser un buen anfitrión para ella pero mis dudas se desmantelaron nada más entrar en contacto con su verdadera personalidad: no sólo era una muchacha decente sino pura, inteligente, ansiosa de aprender y experimentar todo tipo de cosas, desde la cocina hasta conocer nuevos lugares. Aprendió de mí tanto como yo de ella, Shinya. Ergo, lo que partió como un deber de protegerla y ayudarla a adaptarse a nuestro mundo se convirtió en un placer y finalmente desembocó en esa cadena tan especial conectando nuestros corazones. Entonces no sabía cómo expresarlo pero creo que ese 20 de julio, cuando la vi por primera vez junto a la agente Smith, me enamoré perdidamente de ella.

El jefe máximo de Nakashima entendió de inmediato a lo que deseaba llegar su gran amigo. Antes de verse involucrado con la rapaz pelirroja, su vida era mecánica, enfocada exclusivamente en levantarse, trabajar, comer algo y acostarse, repitiendo el proceso _ad infinitum_ a cada día que pasaba. Incluso con su extraordinaria eficiencia a la hora de proponer y desarrollar ideas para la compañía, Maxon tenía un enorme vacío emocional que ni siquiera Yuka Tomashino y su familia pudieron llenar. De la mano del destino apareció esa fantástica fémina pelirroja para dar un vuelco total a su vida y él, hambriento de afecto debido a la enorme nostalgia por Caroline, su madre, la recibió. Ambos congeniaron rápidamente gracias a su condición de _outsiders_ : él era un extranjero atrapado en una cultura que lo veía (salvo honrosas excepciones) con recelo y ella carecía de problemas de memoria así como de habilidad para volar. ¿Cómo no podrían haber congeniado con semejantes antecedentes?

-Siempre me vi -continuó Eddie, ahora trabajando con el pantalón- como la clase de hombre que jamás podría encontrar una pareja estable debido a su personalidad introvertida y fijación con cumplir objetivos. Ya en la universidad mis compañeros del equipo de hockey me agarraban para el tandeo y me defendía como mejor podía, haciendo énfasis en ello una y otra vez. Nunca creí que terminar en Extremo Oriente cambiaría mi vida de tal modo, haciéndome ver que ningún ser pensante, sea cual sea su especie, puede aguantar las cadenas de la soledad demasiado tiempo.

-Pensaba lo mismo, viejo, hasta que los vi juntos luego del incidente con los aprendices de Yakuza que casi nos hizo acabar muy mal a todos, partiendo por mi querido padre -retrucó el ojigris-. Entre las risas por un golpe abortado y la dulce dispensa de justicia, ya notaba los cambios que ella ejercía en ti: tu forma de mirarla, tu tendencia a mantenerte siempre cerca de ella, tus ojos brillando con picardía ante un cambiazo de antología. Te noté más relajado, incluso detrás de esa máscara severa cuando le recordaste las reglas de no salir sola.

-Su bienestar siempre es y será mi primerísima prioridad, amigo. Que haya llegado el 18 de mayo, este día que esperamos durante meses y para el que definimos hasta el último detalle, no cambia tal postulado en un ápice. Lo que sí aprendí gracias a ella, a Tali y a todas las demás personas de bien que conocimos en nuestras aventuras por el mundo, es que para poder querernos a nosotros mismos es necesario aprender a rociar con ese mismo cariño a otros -suspiró largamente el novio-. Cuando ella me dijo "te amo" luego del incidente con la Arachne peluda en esas montañas no lejos de aquí, creí tocar el mismo cielo que ella dominara aquella noche bajo las antorchas de la villa que luego visitaremos. Ese mismo amor me ayudó después, en forma de amistad, a encontrarle un buen hogar a esa fantástica lamia que ahora es tu alma gemela y posteriormente, ya sin filtro, a reconciliarme con mi propia madre. Así cerré una dolorosa cicatriz que vivió en mi interior durante dos largas décadas.

Maxon subió la cremallera en la parte inferior y después optó por colocarse un cinturón negro de cuero, dotado de una reluciente hebilla que llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para no opacar la elegancia del resto de su atuendo. Además de la camisa de seda color blanco invierno, lucía una corbata rojo italiano de la misma tela, reloj Festina en la muñeca izquierda, pantalones negros de tela delgada y zapatos de idéntico color. Sonrió al verse tan señorial y redondeó el conjunto con una chaquetilla sin mangas a juego con el resto del traje.

-Vaya que tiras pinta, ¿eh? -Shinya rió levemente-. Pareces uno de esos grandes señores de los años 20; sólo te faltan el bastón y el sombrero tipo fedora.

-El buen gusto no distingue épocas -Eddie hizo lo propio, abrochando todo previo a colocarse su chaqueta encima de todo lo demás-. ¿De casualidad tengo la corbata bien alineada?

-Ni un milímetro fuera de lugar -dijo el otro chico una vez revisó todo con su ojo clínico-. Viejo, ahora que estamos en confianza, me gustaría decirte algo.

Shinya no perdió un momento y le dio un tremendo abrazo a su amigo y compañero de labores, alisándole hasta la última arruga dejada en el traje y luego cerrando los ojos por espacio de tres o cuatro segundos.

-Es para mí un honor enorme ser parte del día más importante de tu vida -carraspeó-. Eddie, eres un tipo excepcional, un ejemplo para Tali, yo y seguramente todos quienes nos acompañarán hoy para celebrar su alegría. Posees una calidad humana e intelectual prácticamente sin parangón, sales de los atolladeros más increíbles sin recurrir a la violencia y sabes apreciar las cosas buenas de la vida, desde la historia hasta el deporte y la música. He aprendido a conocerte tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo y por ello sé que serás un magnífico esposo para Pachy, quien no sólo posee cada una de tus virtudes sino que también las amplía. Además, quisiera darte las gracias por abrir mi propia vida a la maravillosa experiencia de ser anfitrión y de hallar en esa preciosa lamia que ahora es mi novia una espectacular compañera de vida. Guardando algunas proporciones obvias, mi camino en este sentido se ha tejido de forma bastante parecida al tuyo y no podríamos estar más felices. En buena parte eso fue posible gracias a tu inventiva y a la amistad que ambos le ofrecieron durante su primera pasada por Okutama.

-Y así dices que la inspiración me golpeó a mí... Shinya, no tienes nada que agradecer -el novio palmeó la espalda de su mejor amigo-. Nos dio muchísimo gusto ayudarte entonces y sabes que siempre podrán contar tanto con Pachy como conmigo para todo lo que necesites, incluso si por algún arbitrio del destino se levantase un océano de distancia entre nosotros. Esa es la característica clave de todas las amistades sinceras.

Ahora fue Eddie quien le devolvió un abrazo aún más imponente, si cabe, a su padrino de bodas. Los últimos detalles vinieron en forma de un perfume masculino a base de pinos y nieve y un pequeño prendedor que fijó con un imán discreto bajo el pañuelo de seda sobresaliéndole del bolsillo frontal.

Era el emblema de los Varsity Blues que le trajera de sorpresa su madre al aterrizar en Tokio el pasado lunes 14. Caroline lo había encontrado en una de varias cajas repletas de recuerdos de su época universitaria y casi lloró de emoción al recordar que Eddie se lo envió por correo después de graduarse con máximos honores. "Se verá fantástico en tu atuendo, mi niño", dijo ella cuando se lo entregó en sus manos con todo cariño.

El revuelo en el andén 1 fue mayor, si cabe, cuando un numeroso grupo compuesto por humanos y algunas extraespecies descendió del tren y caminó hacia la salida. Venían de buen ánimo, vestidos para la ocasión y no pocos sostenían en sus manos las invitaciones de papel satinado con el logo rojiazul en la esquina superior izquierda. Se desperdigaron por la zona de recepción, charlando a veces entre ellos y en otras esperando su turno para ser registrados.

-¡Cariño! -Smith se llenó de alegría al ver a Kimihito y sus chicas encabezando el grupo-. ¡Te ves estupendo! Cualquiera diría que pareces modelo de revista.

-Vamos, que no es para tanto -el muchacho recibió bien el cumplido y la saludó con un par de besos en la mejilla-. Y si hablamos de buen aspecto, tú misma estás para salir en la portada de _Cosmopolitan_.

-Adulador -Kuroko lanzó una risita; después se dirigió a Lala y Suu-. ¿Cómo están ustedes, parcito?

-De lo más bien -contestó la limo, quien llevaba puesto un vestido especial hecho de tela impermeable-. Me entretuve muchísimo mirando el paisaje mientras veníamos para acá en el tren. ¿Es idea mía o parece que todos los invitados tomamos el mismo? -extendió sus bracitos en un círculo.

-Así es -dijo Lala, luciendo un traje azul marino que hacía magnífico juego con su piel celeste y cabellera plateada-. Ya podía sentir esas buenas vibras en el aire, aunque las miradas de otros pasajeros se pegaron en nosotros un buen rato.

-¿No que te gustaba ser el centro de atención? -inquirió la coordinadora.

-Ya no, Smith. Desde el Día D me debo a mi _Gerkhemi_ y también a Suu -atrajo a ambos hacia ella-. Ellos son lo único que necesito para ser feliz.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, mi amor -Kimihito la besó tiernamente y luego le acarició el vientre; por el tamaño debía tener siete meses de embarazo-. A todo esto, ¿saben algo de los novios?

-Se están preparando ahora mismo -otra vez Smith-. Ya sabes, Cariño, que en ocasiones así no es bueno apurar las cosas.

-Ojalá los veamos pronto -otra vez Lala-. Kimihito nos contó algunas cosas de Eddie Maxon, a quien deseamos harto conocer, y también otras tantas de Pachylene, quien se unirá a él por toda la eternidad en esta hermosa mañana.

-Bastará con tener paciencia -nuevamente Suu-. Mientras tanto no nos faltarán cosas interesantes para ver por aquí.

-Antes de eso, chicos, necesito que me entreguen su invitación -Kuroko levantó la mano con la lista-. Debemos hacer estas cosas al pie de la letra.

-Claro. Aquí tienes.

Kurusu le entregó el boleto y aguardó pacientemente a que pusiera un visto bueno al lado de sus nombres. Un vistazo rápido de Suu reveló que la nómina era bastante pequeña, quedándose a medio camino entre veinte y veinticinco invitados.

-Estamos listos con ustedes -dijo-. Acomódense donde quieran mientras preparamos el transporte.

-¿Entonces la boda no es aquí? -inquirió la Dullahan.

- _That will stay in reserve for the time being._

El trío quedó sorprendido cuando se les acercó una mujer madura, sumamente atractiva, de cabellera castaña y vestida con un conjunto plateado. Miró con aprobación al muchacho, después a la liminal encinta y finalmente a la que parecía estar hecha de una gelatina semitransparente pero no menos sólida. Ambas se veían igualmente voluptuosas, talladas por la mano divina de un artesano bendito.

- _You must be Kimihito Kurusu_ -continuó ella en pulcro inglés-. _I was wondering whether you'd come to the wedding at all, considering your status as a host._

-¿Quién es esta mujer, Smith? -preguntó Lala, poniéndose ligeramente a la defensiva.

-Nada has de temer, querida -contestó la pelinegra con tranquilidad-. Chicos, permítanme presentarles a Caroline Maxon, madre de Eddie y futura suegra de Pachylene. No habla japonés pero mientras tengan un buen inglés no habrá problemas para que se comuniquen.

-Ah, ya veo -se cohibió la peliplateada y luego saludó a la humana-. _My name's Lala. A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Maxon._

- _Likewise, my dear. Are you Kimihito's girlfriend?_

- _Indeed I am._

Suu, para no ser menos, también se presentó, aunque usó un inglés ligeramente cómico a la vez que estable. Una vez concluyó el proceso, Kari y Kuroko se movieron hacia el resto de la concurrencia, hecha a un lado a fin de no estorbar el tránsito de los demás pasajeros y empleados moviéndose de lado a lado del terminal.

-¡Señora Maxon! -Antonella Satme-Sannika casi llegó a saltar de júbilo al verla-. ¡Qué alegría me da estar aquí! ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Muy ocupada con los últimos preparativos?

-He estado muy bien, corazoncito -la abogado le acarició el cabello-. Cuando se trata de un día como este, incluso el cansancio es poco al lado de la alegría de mis hijos.

-Concuerdo con usted. De hecho nos vinimos conversando al respecto todo el camino con Zynda.

Ambas Arachnes, cuyas cabelleras parecían brillar con luz propia, llevaban conjuntos sobrios en tonos verde y gris oscuro, seguramente elegidos por la siempre atenta Rei Hirosawa. En sus figuras no había el más mínimo indicio de maquillaje o accesorios, prefiriendo que su natural atractivo contase toda la historia. Zynda llamó bastante la atención de todos gracias a una figura magníficamente conservada, marcada por una cintura de avispa, largos brazos quitinosos y esos seis arrebatadores ojos rojos. Kimihito, Lala y Suu creyeron percibir en la tejedora mayor un recuerdo de Rachnee, mas esa impresión murió cuando sonrió de forma calmada para felicitar a su hermanita y luego interactuar con la señora Maxon.

-Mi pequeña perla tiene mucha imaginación, como es natural -hizo una reverencia para saludar a ambas humanas-. Además, dado que adora sin aspavientos a Pachy y Eddie, preferí removerle los límites por hoy en todo excepto lo físico. Comprendo bien su felicidad porque yo misma la comparto; su hijo y su futura nuera, señora Caroline, se han convertido en un pilar fundamental de mi vida.

-Lo aprecio, querida. Sólo haré una pequeña corrección: ambos son mis hijos de pleno derecho. Ella se lo ha ganado.

-Es un merecido premio a sus méritos, señora -observó Zynda; luego cambió de frente-. ¿Qué tal, agente Smith? Permítame expresar mi genuina sorpresa porque no esperaba encontrarla aquí.

-No podía faltar a la boda de primor y su compañera después de todas las cosas que compartimos durante los últimos dos años, partiendo por el asunto de TALIO -retrucó Kuroko, recibiendo la invitación y marcando la lista-. He oído muchas cosas buenas de ti, Zynda, especialmente de labios de Maki, tu coordinadora.

-Hago lo que puedo para ser un elemento productivo. Es lo mínimo que debo a una sociedad que me abrió las puertas y permitió reformarme luego de lo ocurrido con Kenichi Shoda -la mayor mencionó ese nombre con extremo asco-. Perdón, no quise traer a colación malos recuerdos.

-No pidas perdón porque aquí no hay falta alguna -atajó Kari.

-Yo también hago lo mío -acotó Antonella desde abajo-. Zynda siempre dice que me excedo mucho pero estoy en esa época en la que deseo experimentar todo lo posible.

Kuroko casi se derritió por dentro al observar a la pequeña ochopatas vestida tan formalmente. "Pero qué cosita más rica", pensó. "Es vivo reflejo de su hermana mayor".

-Maki también me ha contado mucho de ti, partiendo por tu excepcional rendimiento en la escuela -le dijo-. Ya me habría encantado tener tus notas cuando era niña, Antonella.

-No es difícil, agente. Como dijo el tío Eddie una vez, entre estudiar y jugar no hay demasiada diferencia, siempre y cuando se tenga la mentalidad correcta.

-Así me gusta, chiquilla.

-Gracias, señorita Smith. ¡Hey, ahí está Midori! -Antonella le hizo una seña a su gran amiga-. ¿Me disculpan un momentito?

-Ve con toda confianza, dulzura de mi vida -Zynda le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

Casualmente los Tomashino fueron los siguientes en pasar a control. Mayumi, debido a sus obligaciones musicales, nuevamente estuvo ausente pero Yuka y Daigo, vestidos de punta en blanco, vinieron junto a su hija menor. Ambos estaban muy contentos de formar parte de todo esto y el hombre se permitió lanzar una risa sincera cuando entregó la invitación a la coordinadora. Contemplaron a Midori charlar animadamente con Antonella, deseando en secreto tener nuevamente diez años para así no preocuparse de nada más que vivir cada día como si fuera el último.

-¿Habían estado antes en Okutama? -preguntó Kuroko una vez actualizó la nómina.

-Nunca en la vida, agente Smith -devolvió la madre-. Todo esto es absolutamente desconocido para mí. Eddie y Pachylene son, sin ir más lejos, nuestros únicos conocidos que se han pasado por estos parajes, aunque lo que vimos por la ventana del tren es espectacular y casi me salió la tentación de mudarme aquí.

-Me recordó bastante a nuestra casa en Shirokane, especialmente en lo que concierne a árboles frondosos -observó el padre-. Si hay algo que nos fascina es jardinear y, por lo tanto, cuesta no ver este planisferio virgen como una enorme oportunidad.

-¿En qué trabaja usted, señor Tomashino? -preguntó Caroline en inglés.

-Soy químico farmacéutico y llevo ya varios años en la Bayer, señora Maxon -contestó Daigo en la misma lengua-. He trabajado allí desde que me titulé y Yuka siguió el mismo camino con Nakashima.

-Pónganse cómodos en cualquier sitio -añadió Smith-. Ya les avisaremos cuando nos toque ponernos en marcha.

-¿Acaso la ceremonia será en otro rincón del pueblo? -inquirió Yuka, ajustando un poco su delgado chal beige-. Creo que la invitación que nos enviaron los novios tenía algunas pistas, aunque bien poco pudimos sacar en limpio del texto.

-Tengan paciencia -dijo la señora Maxon-. Nada más les pido, mis amigos.

Los siguientes en someterse al escrutinio fueron una Kobold rubia, quien llevaba un sexy conjunto púrpura oscuro que resaltaba sus naturales atributos, y un muchacho vestido con una corbata del mismo color, terno azul tinta (casi tirando a negro) y camisa blanca, así como zapatos tan lustrados que casi llegaban a derramar sangre obsidiana de puro gusto. Eran Annika Torma y Naoki Nakamoto, quienes se veían muy entusiasmados no sólo por la felicidad de los futuros esposos Maxon sino también por la propia: esta era la instancia más solemne que enfrentaban como pareja desde que se comprometieron formalmente el pasado otoño.

-¿Qué tal, señora Maxon? -la liminal saludó con el debido respeto a la abogado-. Muchísimas gracias por invitarnos a la boda de Eddie y Pachy; apenas recibimos la invitación nos invadió una alegría enorme y reservamos este día con la debida antelación.

-El gusto es mío y también será de ellos por tenerlos aquí, Annika -devolvió amistosamente la pelicastaña-. ¿Este chico es tu amigo?

-Soy su novio, señora Maxon, aunque al principio parezca increíble -contestó Naoki en buen inglés; acertó al suponer que su interlocutora no hablaba japonés-. No le voy a contar cómo nos volvimos pareja porque no es la idea y estaríamos aquí hasta Navidad.

-Siempre tengo tiempo para las buenas historias, chiquillo. Quizás podríamos conversar en la fiesta.

-Si le parece bien...

Naoki intercambió una mirada con su adorada Kobold, quien lo recompensó con un asentimiento sólido, sincero, indudable. Entregó la invitación a Kuroko Smith apenas ella se la pidió con un gesto.

-Para evitarnos cualquier problema -indicó.

-Sé muy bien a qué se refiere, agente -habló él con sumo respeto-. En esta clase de fiestas no faltan quienes juegan a los paracaidistas.

-Pobres de ellos que aparezcan -habló Annika-, porque considerando la de liminales y gente fuerte que tenemos por aquí no van a durar ni cinco segundos antes de llevarse una paliza en toda regla.

Dejó escapar una risita ligeramente perversa, tomando posteriormente la mano del estudiante de ingeniería con extrema posesión. Así era ella y no se veía de otra forma.

-Si nos esperan un momento tendremos todo listo para avisarles del transporte que nos llevará al lugar de la ceremonia -mencionó Smith-. Y no, no es aquí.

-¿No lo es? ¡Mira qué lindo, Naoki! -la Kobold lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Quién dijo que nos encontraríamos con un puzzle nada más llegar?

-Veamos si podemos resolverlo antes de que nos llamen -agregó él-. ¿Nos disculpan un momento, por favor?

-Pasen, queridos -Caroline los dejó en libertad de acción.

Conforme ambas mujeres pasaban revista, los invitados aprovecharon de presentarse entre ellos y discutir un poco respecto a los prospectos de la boda. Incluso Lala y Suu, quienes sólo conocían a Eddie Maxon de oídas y aún menos de Pachylene, se vieron envueltas en un grupo humano/monstruoso repleto de buenos modales, calidez e increíbles vivencias asociadas a la figura de los futuros esposos. Antonella dejó escapar un gritito al ver el vientre de Lala, lanzándose junto con Midori en una batería de preguntas sobre su embarazo que la Dullahan contestó pacientemente. La limo fue a conversar más en detalle con Smith, quien dejó la lista en manos de Zynda antes de llamar a Kimihito a una agradable tertulia respecto a la alta cocina. ¿Qué les esperaría en el menú? Ni siquiera Caroline, quien se unió a la Arachne para recibir a Hidetaka Nakashima y Iori, su flamante pareja, dejó entrever lo más mínimo.

-¿Siguen Shinya y Tali con nuestra flamante pareja? -preguntó el otrora mandamás de la compañía.

-Creo que no les debe faltar mucho para salir rumbo al lugar de la boda, señor -retrucó Caroline tras mirar su reloj-. Lo que sí puedo garantizarles es que llegarán a la hora; ningún hijo mío que se precie de tal lleva por delante la impuntualidad en su vida.

-Apenas puedo esperar a verlos -dijo la mujer joven, luciendo increíblemente bella a sus 30 años-. ¡Es tan emocionante pensar que los conocimos siendo primero anfitrión y huésped...!

-Así son los niños, Iori: crecen más rápido de lo que nos damos cuenta -añadió nostálgicamente el viejo jefe-. Basta pensar en Shinya y Tali; más temprano que tarde los veremos dando su propio sí.

-Seguramente Pachy y Eddie serán sus padrinos -complementó Caroline-. Un favor se paga con otro, como dicta la buena crianza.

Pausó y luego se dirigió a la Arachne tejedora.

-¿Cómo vamos con los invitados, Zynda?

-Están todos excepto dos: Brian Henderson y Pat Loisteau -la Arachne leyó lentamente este último apellido para no pronunciarlo mal-. Por aquí no los veo y si no llegaron en el tren con los demás, señora Caroline, creo que podríamos colocarlos como ausentes.

-Es buena idea. Mal que mal, la única forma de ir hasta el punto neurálgico de lo que nos ha convocado aquí en este radiante día de mayor será con nuestras amigas de la villa. Ellas conocen esta zona mejor que nadie.

Tionishia asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la estación y luego volvió al punto donde esperaban Manako, Keiro y las arpías enviadas por Yakutsenya. La ogro estaba cada vez más feliz, casi ansiando dar el "vamos" oficial a lo que sería la primera gran experiencia del día.

-Están prácticamente todos ahí dentro -indicó-. Iré a avisar a Smith.

-Ve tranquila, Tio. Los arneses están listos para ser instalados y luego levantados -dijo la cíclope.

Entró la enorme liminal a la estación, atrayendo una mirada agradable de Kimihito y sus chicas pero curiosa de todos los demás; huelga decir que jamás habían estado en presencia de una extraespecie tan alta. Nada más poner al corriente a su amiga desapareció por donde había venido, dejando a Kuroko con la batuta lista para usar.

-Amigos míos -levantó la voz tras aplaudir dos veces-, por fin ha llegado el momento de dirigirnos al hermoso sitio donde tendrá lugar la ceremonia de Pachy y Eddie. Si me acompañan a la explanada aquí afuera, entenderán por qué los mantuve a todos en vilo durante este rato.

No bien el grupo, encabezado por Caroline Maxon, emergió al radiante sol primaveral de Okutama, escucharon un sonido acompasado de formación y un gran saludo con voz femenina.

-¡Bienvenidos! -exclamaron al unísono las 24 arpías ubicadas junto a los aparejos tejidos-. ¡Muchas gracias por estar presentes en esta gran fecha!

Keiro realizó un cortísimo vuelo para quedar cara a cara con todos, hizo una reverencia y habló.

-Mis queridos invitados, reciban un afectuoso saludo de parte mía y de mis hermanas arpías. Sé que muchos de ustedes nunca han estado en Okutama pero permítanme decirles que es un rincón pequeño y de corazón tan grande que no cabe en los pechos de sus habitantes, entre los que nos contamos con enorme orgullo. Si nos conceden un poco más de su valioso tiempo, seremos sus guías y transportadoras al núcleo de esa enorme felicidad que todos sentimos por Pachylene y Eddie Maxon, hijos de la tierra y el cielo que hoy unirán para siempre sus vidas.

-Señoras y señores -Tionishia ahora se adelantó-, es hora de revelar la sorpresa cortesía de la comunidad de arpías de Okutama: la boda no será en el pueblo ni a orillas del hermoso y cristalino río Tama sino en uno de los monumentos naturales más hermosos de la zona. Seguramente lo habrán visto en fotos y si no, tanto mejor, porque es intención de nuestros anfitriones que se maravillen con su belleza. Me refiero a las cataratas Hyakuhiro, ubicadas en lo profundo del bosque a nuestras espaldas.

De inmediato se apoderaron los murmullos del grupo, pero Manako sacó fuerzas de valentía de su interior y silenció a todos con una levantada de manos.

-Cuando nos enteramos de los planes originales de los novios, reaccionamos de forma idéntica a la suya pero también nos concedimos el honor y placer de entender su elección. Okutama es uno de los sitios más hermosos de nuestro país, oasis de calma y perfección lejos del mundanal ruido de las ciudades. Todos aquí somos citadinos pero por ello no debemos culparnos porque estamos aquí para ser testigos de algo maravilloso. Confíen en nuestras amigas arpías tanto como ellas han puesto sus fichas en ustedes... y todo saldrá bien.

Procedieron las liminales a explicar, con ayuda de Smith y Caroline, cómo usarían los arneses para llevar por aire a la concurrencia hasta el claro ubicado a corta distancia del Monte Kawanori. A fin de aplacar las dudas e inseguridad rondando entonces por la mente de todos, tanto Lala como Zynda viajarían en modelos especiales con refuerzo adicional; de ese modo la Dullahan se cuidaría tanto a sí misma como a la bebé en camino y la Arachne no tendría que caminar cinco o más kilómetros. En un acto de arrojo que sacó un "¡awww!" de todos los presentes, Antonella declaró en voz alta que deseaba viajar junto a su hermana mayor, a quien se acopló cual lapa pero sin rasgarle el vestido con sus quitinosas patitas. La Arachne pelinegra se limitó a sonreír mientras la acogía con todo el cariño del mundo mundial.

"Pensé que estas cosas sólo se veían en los mangas o las películas", meditó Kimihito mientras tomaba de la mano a Suu. "Esa pequeña llamada Antonella reparte ternura a manos llenas". La limo era de la misma opinión, deseando secretamente que su amo la tomara en brazos para sentirlo bien cerca, sus corazones latiendo al unísono mientras los acariciaba el aire montañés.

Lala se sintió tan viva como cuando hiciera el amor con Kimihito aquella noche al dejar el suelo bajo sus pies. Su peso casi se esfumó, volviéndola una con el aire y otorgándole una sensación de omnipotencia que nunca creyó posible ni con los infinitos dones de Hades. Ante ella se extendía un océano verde elevado irregularmente, apenas cortado por la Carretera de Nippara y el afluente del río Tama cuyo nombre seguramente ignoraría por siempre. Llevó por instinto las manos a su estómago, murmurando secretos mantras para tranquilizarse y también agradecer la inventiva de estas nobles liminales voladoras. Para ella, habituada a los edificios de Asaka o la oscuridad de los túneles del inframundo, el cielo y el bosque se erigían cual contrastes pincelados por manos angelicales.

-Esto es precioso -dijo en voz baja, abriendo sus ojos a todo lo que daban-. Juro que nunca olvidaré semejantes postales mientras me quede aliento en el cuerpo.

Zynda y Antonella fueron las siguientes, ambas levantadas por dos arpías algo más grandes y gruesas que el promedio. La Arachne mayor encogió sus propias patas una vez las sintió flotando en la esencia del céfiro, concentrada por partes iguales en no soltar a Antonella y admirar ese paisaje majestuoso, tan lleno de verde como Abashiri de blanco. Ambas tejedoras creyeron estar conectadas a la fuente de la vida misma, observando un océano de verde en diversos tonos pasar bajo ellas, apenas moteado por algunos claros aislados que parecían pecas en un rostro lozano.

-¡Somos las reinas del mundo! -exclamó la peliverde a todo lo que daban sus pulmones-. ¡Hermana mía, no creo tener palabras para describir lo que siento ahora mismo!

-Yo tampoco, mi amor -retrucó la pelinegra-. Yo tampoco.

Sensaciones similares invadieron a los demás invitados conforme emprendían el vuelo hacia las cataratas. Suu inclinó su espalda contra el pecho de un feliz Kimihito y buscó con su apéndice restos de humedad para saborear esa fantástica sensación de libertad. Annika y Naoki, quienes volaban de lado a lado, intercambiaban miradas cómplices mientras el viento conspiraba (sin éxito, claro) para deshacerles los peinados. Midori Tomashino, en brazos de su madre Yuka, pensaba que sus compañeros de clase quedarían estupefactos una vez les contara todo esto y lo que aún estaba por venir; la madre se relajó gracias a la comodidad del arnés y sintió que era transportada nuevamente a esos diez años tan largamente idos. Daigo deleitó su vista con la preciosa forma de los montes, cuyas cumbres apenas exhibían rasgos cafés en medio de tanta exuberancia. Hidetaka, quien tenía algo de vértigo, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y confiar ciegamente en la arpía llevándolo, cosa que no limitó a una Iori tan pletórica como los demás ante aquella mágica experiencia.

-Ya va siendo hora de saltar al cielo -dijo Tio satisfecha tras los exitosos vuelos que la precedían-. ¡Nos vemos allá!

-No olvides sujetarte bien -indicó Manako, cuyo estómago estaba ligeramente retorcido-. ¡Vamos, Manakin! Uno por el dinero, dos por el show y tres porque allá te espera gente muy buena...

-Acá estamos prácticamente listos -apuntó Smith una vez ambas despegaron-. ¿Falta alguien más, señora Caroline?

-Sólo los amigos de Eddie, aunque creo que ya no llegaron. Una lástima, pero hemos de continuar sin ellos -retrucó la abogado-. Gracias por toda su ayuda, agente.

-De qué, señora. ¡Hasta más rato!

Kari quedó sola con el último y reducido grupo compuesto por cuatro arpías, incluyendo Aktamia, ayuda de confianza de la señora Yakutsenya.

-Vamos fantásticamente bien con el tiempo, amigas mías -las miró con aprobación-. Sólo deben presentarse en el Hostal Mikawaya para recoger al novio y los padrinos.

-Déjelo todo en nuestras alas, señora Maxon -retrucó la arpía de confianza-. ¡Cyra, tú te quedarás con la madre de Eddie! ¡El resto que me siga!

-Entendido -dijo la pequeña liminal de alas y cabello verde-. ¿Nos vamos, señora?

-Nos vamos.

Se elevó la extraespecie, quedándose quieta en el sitio conforme Caroline Maxon entraba en el arnés y ajustaba esa maestra combinación de hilos naturales hasta dejarlo a gusto. Chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha y se perdió en el horizonte casi al mismo tiempo que Aktamia y sus dos aliadas trasladaban sus propios aparejos hacia el oeste, por el camino rumbo a la Presa de Ogōchi.

Atrás quedaron la estación, la calle principal y las pintorescas casas al estilo tradicional que daban forma al apacible pueblo. Atrás quedaron las dudas, los temores y los nervios de último minuto. Atrás, simple y sencillamente, quedaba la línea de tiempo anterior, de cuyo testimonio inmortalizado en piedra nacería una nueva apuntando hacia el mismo sol bien alto en el cielo, alumbrando todo lo que podía alcanzar con esa luz vital, democrática, enteramente misericorde.

"Mi vida ahora tiene absoluto sentido", pensó la madre conforme buscaba una particular nube en el límpido cielo.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Continúan las sorpresas mientras avanzamos por este arco que cada vez me tiene más entretenido, entusiasmado y un largo etc. Si bien las señales previas indicaban que la ceremonia con el juez de paz sería realizada en el pueblo, decidí optar por algo original y trasladarla directamente al bosque, donde la esencia que tan bien define a las arpías surge de pleno derecho, calmando hasta al espíritu más ansioso. De ahí vinieron las ideas de involucrar más en esto a las arpías de Okutama con el tema de los arneses, algo sumamente favorecido gracias al delicioso clima en el entorno inmediato. Los futuros esposos, por su lado, se abstraen de todo ello en compañía de sus padrinos, permitiéndose reflexiones constituyentes de fiel testimonio a lo que han logrado durante dos años que se sienten como una vida entera. He ahí, amigos míos, un indicio claro del amor verdadero, al que ninguna fuerza humana, liminal o mágica podrá desalojar de su trono de cristal._

 _Agotado pero satisfecho después de otra buena entrega, me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima semana ¡Gracias por su tiempo y comentarios, queridos lectores! O como se dice en japonés, "el amor y la amistad son viajes infinitos donde el tiempo nos guía"._


	63. Anillos

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Anillos**

-¡Ahí vienen! -una arpía de alas y cabello rosa corto apuntó al cielo cuando vio el primer arnés.

-Es un alivio tener todo listo, Aude -dijo Yakutsenya, la matriarca de la villa, a su subordinada-. Puedes volver arriba para ultimar las preparaciones de la fiesta; yo me encargaré personalmente de los invitados.

-Como mejor le parezca, señora.

Aude hizo una breve reverencia antes de levantar el vuelo rápidamente rumbo al risco sobre las cataratas. No bien desapareció de la vista, las liminales encargadas de transportar a Kimihito, Lala y Suu aterrizaron en medio de un claro cuya área no cubierta por el estanque aparecía alfombrada, con una tosca mesa de madera tallada ubicada justo en el extremo más alejado.

-¡Vaya viajecito! -dijo la limo una vez tocó tierra firme y se despidió de su extraespecie asignada-. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan omnipotente ni tan cerca del cielo.

-Esta es de esas experiencias que nos quedarán grabadas a fuego en la memoria -añadió el chico mientras le acariciaba la barbilla-. ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? ¿Tuviste alguna incomodidad durante el trayecto?

-Ninguna, _Gerkhemi_ , aunque estaba demasiado interesada en el paisaje como para siquiera sentir molestia alguna -Lala ajustó un poco su cabellera peinada y luego miró a su alrededor-. Así que estas son las cataratas...

-¿Lindo sitio, verdad?

Los tres contemplaron a otra chica monstruo que los esperaba. Iba ataviada con un vestido verde oscuro sin mangas, algo escotado y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su cabellera larga y lisa era de un azul similar al de la tinta china, tono también extendido a unas majestuosas alas de más o menos tres metros de envergadura. De expresión madura y atenta, el trío no pudo evitar pensar en que se parecía bastante a la madre de Papi, sólo que mucho menos problemática y monotemática.

-Sean muy bienvenidos a nuestros dominios -continuó con su propia reverencia-. Mi nombre es Yakutsenya y soy la mandamás de la comunidad donde la novia creció antes de partir a Tokio y escribir, hasta hoy, la página más hermosa de su vida.

-El gusto es nuestro, señora -Kurusu le estrechó la punta del ala-. Un millón de gracias por recibirnos.

-No hay de qué, corazón. El día de hoy ustedes también son arpías y mis hermanas los atenderán con el debido respeto. ¿Desean pasar a servirse algo caliente?

-Eso estaría muy bien -Lala chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Qué hay en el menú?

-Café, chocolate caliente y té verde. Todo recién preparado con los más finos ingredientes, por cierto.

Los invitados fueron con la arpía hasta otra enorme y larga mesa cuyas patas, tan toscamente talladas como las del otro mueble, revelaban que las mismas arpías la construyeron a partir de un tronco tan grande como pesado. "De sólo pensar lo que les debe haber costado traerla aquí se me erizan los pelos", pensó la Dullahan, admirando desde ya su vocación y laboriosidad. Cogió ella un té caliente y entregó otro a su amado Kimihito; Suu, por su parte, eligió un vaso de chocolate porque tenía ganas de mantener el amargor a raya.

-Instálense donde deseen -señaló la matriarca-. No faltará mucho para que lleguen los novios.

-Gracias, señora -retrucó la limo antes de beber-. ¡Oiga, esto está riquísimo!

-Sólo lo mejor para quienes son amigos y personas apreciadas por Pachy y Eddie, pequeña.

Conforme otras arpías descendían de los cielos para dejar a sus objetivos en la zona convenida, Lala se abstrajo por un momento y analizó con su peculiar mirada el entorno de las cataratas. El claro era amplio, bien iluminado por el sol y con la dosis exacta de humedad debido a la presencia de esa caída de agua cristalina que parecía volverse plateada al pasar delante del risco semicubierto por líquenes y hongos. Árboles de hojas eternas se proyectaban hacia los límites del escenario e incluso llegaban a abrazar los bordes líquidos mediante ramas extendidas. Otras paredes de piedra lucían verdes más o menos intensos dependiendo de su cercanía al agua y la misma luz. El suelo, donde no lo cubría la alfombra, era arcilloso y pegote, tomando dimensiones tan resbaladizas como peligrosas; allí no convenía pisar. Por último estaba el maravilloso estanque donde el agua que moría al inicio del lecho comenzaba a gorgotear, descendiendo por pequeñas pendientes antes de perderse en un arroyuelo cuyo destino era el afluente del Tama, a orillas de la Carretera de Nippara.

Recordó entonces la cazadora de almas sus lecciones primarias sobre el inframundo y el paraíso. "Quizás esto sea lo más cercano al Edén que he visto en cualquier punto del planeta", meditó con un leve sonrojo. En todos los años que pasara vagando antes de entrar a la vida de Kimihito y enamorarse perdidamente de él, nunca experimentó una sensación tan idílica como la de este rinconcito montañés.

Zynda, Antonella y los Tomashino fueron los siguientes en llegar. Nada más dejar el arnés, Midori saltó de brazos de su madre y corrió hasta la misma orilla del agua. Lanzó un gritito que hizo eco hasta en la última hoja antes de llamar a su mejor amiga.

-¡Eso fue fantástico! -exclamó-. ¡Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez!

-Con preguntar no perdemos nada -devolvió la Arachne-, aunque sería buena idea pedir permiso formalmente a las arpías de por aquí.

-Ya verás que nos lo darán encantadas -Midori casi frotaba sus manos ante la perspectiva de sentir el aire contra su rostro-. ¡Mira, ahí hay unas plantas rastreras! ¿Qué tal si vamos a echarles una miradita?

-Es buena idea. Así podemos matar algo de tiempo. A todo esto, ¿trajiste tu cámara 4K?

-La tengo aquí mismo -palmeteó un bolsito de cuero colgándole en bandolera.

Una vez las dos pequeñas se sumergieron en su propio mundo, Zynda Satme-Sannika no pudo evitar conmoverse, sintiéndose cada vez más viva y bendita por ser parte de un día tan especial. Esperó a que el muchacho de desordenada cabellera negra y sus chicas terminaran de hablar con la arpía pelitinta antes de acudir a presentarle sus respetos.

-Señora Yakutsenya, es un inmenso honor conocerla -le tendió la mano derecha-. Pachy y Eddie me han contado muchas cosas de usted y sus congéneres.

-El gusto es mutuo, señorita. ¿Usted es Zynda, verdad?

-La misma, ¿por?

-Sí, ya me parecía que eres de confianza -Yakutsenya la observó de patas a cabeza-. Creo entender por qué los novios te eligieron como su amiga. Asomas desde la primera impresión como una rupturista, como una extraespecie ansiosa de tejer, con perdón, su propio camino sin miedo al qué dirán.

-En ello acierta de pleno. Yo siempre he sido diferente y mis simpatías caen más cerca de los humanos. He criado a mi hermanita -apuntó hacia donde estaban Antonella y Midori- de la misma forma.

-Todo ello habla muy bien de ti, Zynda. Siéntete como en tu casa. ¿Se te ofrece algo caliente de beber?

-Mientras no sea café me doy por pagada.

Yuka y Daigo estaban fascinados de ver por fin las famosas cataratas en primera persona, charlando animadamente sobre la posibilidad de pasar alguna futura vacación en Okutama y subir por los accidentados senderos hasta la cima del Monte Kawanori. Un trago de café después platicaban animadamente con Yakutsenya, compartiendo algunas historias sobre sus experiencias previas con Eddie Maxon. Quedó notoriamente sorprendida la arpía mayor al enterarse que ambos, junto a sus hijas Midori y Mayumi (esta última ausente por compromisos musicales), fueron los primeros en intentar darle al canadiense una familia lejos de su hogar, así como experiencias placenteras para ayudarle a adaptarse a una cultura e idioma que por defecto sospechaban de él.

-¡Wow! -dijo Annika Torma nada más sus peludas piernas tocaron el suelo-. ¡Mira esto, Naoki! Es casi una de esas postales que tanto te gustan.

-Realmente es hermoso, querida -el muchacho se arrimó a ella tiernamente-. Casi dan ganas de hacerse uno con este increíble ambiente y descomponerlo hasta sus partes más sencillas.

-No me digas que aquí también ves un puzzle...

-Mentiría si te dijera que no -Naoki la besó en la frente-, pero hoy no estamos aquí para resolver enigmas ni acertijos. ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos algo? -apuntó a la barra de bebestibles.

-No tengo demasiado frío pero te acompañaré.

Smith, Tio y Manako comparecieron casi al mismo tiempo que Iori y el señor Hidetaka, cuyo aterrizaje fue perfecto aún con los zapatos de tacón y vestir a cuestas. Antes de maravillarse con la armonía ambiental se tomaron un minuto para admirar en silencio a las arpías que desaparecieron más allá del límite superior del claro, cuyo techo abierto y perfectamente equilibrado casi parecía un domo creado por obra y gracia de la madre naturaleza. Pasaron a saludar a la soberana pelitinta antes de disgregarse en dos grupos. La ogro no perdió tiempo y le dio a Kurusu un abrazo digno de la especie, mas no lo dejó desprovisto de aire como en tantas otras ocasiones previas.

-¡Dulzura! -dijo, su voz ídem-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Perdona por no saludarte hasta ahora, pero con todo el asunto del transporte no me dio tiempo.

-No importa, Tio -el muchacho recuperó el aire que le sacaron de cuajo-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-De lo más bien y veo que ustedes también -miró con aprobación el vientre de Lala-. ¿Qué tal va la pequeña? Deduzco que lo habrá pasado muy bien con el vuelo de hace un ratito.

-Ni siquiera se quejó -contestó la peliplateada mientras se acercaba a Kimihito-. Ha sido una chiquilla muy bien portada desde el día uno y no me puedo quejar.

-Seguramente será así cuando nazca -intercaló Kuroko-. ¿Cuántas semanas tienes de embarazo, Lala?

-Si no me fallan los cálculos llevo 28 o 29 y nacerá allá por el 20 de julio -calculó la aludida.

-¿Has tenido alguna complicación? -inquirió la francotiradora.

-Ninguna. Los mareos del principio se hicieron historia rápidamente, aunque también huelga decir que me he cuidado bastante, especialmente con las comidas y el sueño.

-Y eso que tú no necesitas dormir tanto como nosotros -otra vez Smith.

-No hemos tenido que hacer grandes cambios a nuestro estilo de vida -Suu terminó su chocolate y dejó el vaso vacío en un extremo de la mesa-. Comemos lo justo, usamos muy poco aceite y priorizamos el agua y los jugos de fruta en vez de las bebidas gaseosas y los platos pesados. Lo mejor es que cuando dormimos lo hacemos rodeados de un silencio que durante mucho tiempo creímos perdido.

Entendieron en el acto las efectivas de MON a lo que la chica semitransparente se refería, preguntándose entonces en qué líos estarían metidas (o no) Miia, Papi, Centorea y Meroune.

-Todo le llega a quien espera y a nosotros ya nos tocó -reflexionó Kimihito.

Entonces, del otro lado del claro, emergió otro arnés que cargaba a un humano vestido con traje formal, de corta cabellera negra y que usaba gafas de marco grueso. Aterrizó a un costado de la mesa y contempló con aprobación el variado grupo a su alrededor mientras preparaba una serie de papeles y una pluma fuente.

-Todo marcha -murmuró.

-¡Ah, señor Shigematsu! -Yakutsenya acudió a su encuentro-. ¿Está todo preparado?

-En lo que a papeles respecta sí, matriarca, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme un pelín nervioso -contestó el humano-. Ya le conté hace unos días que jamás he casado a un muchacho con una liminal.

-Sólo déjese llevar, confíe en la diosa y verá que todo saldrá fantásticamente -se dirigió a la concurrencia-. Mis queridos amigos, este hombre es Michio Shigematsu, alcalde de Okutama y también el magistrado público que oficializará la unión de nuestros amigos Pachy y Eddie.

-Encantado de conocerles -añadió Michio, recibiendo miradas sinceras de sus numerosos interlocutores-. ¿Ya llegó la agente de MON encargada de la pareja?

-Permítame que se la traigo de inmediato -la arpía tomó aire antes de ejercitar su vozarrón de mando-. ¡Señorita Smith! ¿Podría venir un momento, por favor?

-¡De inmediato, señora! -Kuroko le hizo una seña-. Discúlpenme, chicos, pero he de revisar algunas cosas con el juez de paz.

-Ya te pondremos al día de nuestra charla cuando vuelvas -le sonrió Manako.

Cinco minutos después, cuando la burócrata y el alcalde estaban terminando su breve conferencia sobre contratos y copias para entregar a la agencia de integración, aterrizaron allí Shinya y Talirindë, quienes causaron gran impresión en todos por lo bien que se veían y su evidente compatibilidad. Procedieron a saludar de forma individual y cortés al resto del grupo, terminando con Kimihito, Lala y Suu antes de acudir a reunirse con un hombre entrado en años y la fémina que lo acompañaba.

-¿Sabes algo, querida? -dijo el anfitrión.

-¿Sí, _Gerkhemi_?

-No pude evitar pensar en Miia cuando vi a esa lamia -el muchacho esbozó una tenue sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Sin embargo, en ella están ausentes el recelo y la sobreprotección tan propios de muchas especies reptilianas.

-Lo mismo digo -observó la Dullahan-. Esa chica es feliz, casi tan feliz como nosotros tres.

Suu no pronunció palabra, limitándose a respirar la deliciosa humedad del ambiente y procesándola para mantener su voluptuosa figura a buen tono debajo del vestido de tela impermeable.

-¿Qué tal, papá? -Shinya abrazó a Hidetaka con muchas ganas.

-Aquí nos tienes, hijo -replicó el otrora presidente de la firma-. ¿Sabes algo? De todos los matrimonios a los que fui en mi vida, especialmente estando viva tu madre, nunca me había sumergido en una atmósfera como esta.

-Esa es una señal de que nuestros amigos pensaron hasta en el más mínimo detalle -añadió Tali, recibiendo de Iori un café caliente-. Estar aquí nuevamente me recuerda a esa excursión que hice junto con Pachy y Eddie hará dos años. Los había conocido apenas el día anterior pero me convencieron de acompañarlos aquí para visitar la villa en el risco ubicado más allá de estos árboles y la cascada.

-No estaría de más resucitar ese relato, considerando las circunstancias -observó Iori, bebiendo su propio café-. Y hablando de los reyes de Roma, ¿cuánto faltará para que lleguen?

-Deben de estar al caer -Shinya miró su reloj-. Son cerca de las once. Tali, ¿tienes los anillos a mano?

-Guardados en mi carterita -la lamia señaló el objeto en cuestión-. Apenas puedo esperar a contestar las preguntas que nos hará el señor Shigematsu.

El mismo juez de paz acudió entonces a saludar a la antigua encargada de la Oficina Turística de Okutama, quedando encantado de saber que todo iba cual miel sobre hojuelas para ella y su novio Shinya. Conoció al muchacho de casualidad el 15 de octubre del año pasado, cuando se cumpliera un año de su visita a la tumba de Terundel y ellos acudieran a limar asperezas desde este lado de la cortina. En ese entonces no charlaron más de tres minutos porque la pareja iba rumbo a la residencia Hasebe, ubicada en una calle poco transitada al noroeste de la estación de trenes. El menor de los Nakashima dejó una estupenda impresión en el jefe comunal, quien dio gracias en silencio por semejante giro del destino a favor de la escamosa pelipúrpura.

Caroline Maxon fue la última en llegar al claro, aunque casi perdió el equilibrio al pisar la alfombra y Smith hubo de acudir en su auxilio. La abogado se tomó ese momento con la debida calma, dejando sus ropas y cabello tan pulcros como antes de someterse a la fuerza de Cyra para enfrentar el viajecito desde el pueblo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora? -preguntó la pelinegra una vez la equilibró-. ¿No se le rompió un taco o algo parecido?

-Estoy perfectamente bien, agente -retrucó Kari con esa calma que Smith viera muchas veces antes en su gran amigo Eddie-. Veo que ya estamos todos aquí y vamos fantásticamente bien de tiempo: son cinco para las once.

-En cosa de instantes veremos a primor y Pachy aparecer aquí -sonrió Kuroko-. Les voy a sacar una de fotos que ni imagina.

-¿Primor? -Caroline levantó una ceja-. ¿Le dice así a mi hijo?

-Es un gesto de aprecio porque lo quiero muchísimo, al igual que a su futura nuera. Sin ir más lejos, a Kimihito, quien fue el primerísimo anfitrión a mi cargo cuando se inauguró el programa de integración, siempre le he dicho "Cariño". En aras de la transparencia, señora Maxon, a él lo quiero como al hermano menor que nunca tuve y de cuando en vez nos hacemos pequeñas bromas. Eddie y Pachy, como le contase hace un rato, son mis mejores amigos y por ellos no me importaría dejarme la piel.

Caroline sintió una reconfortante sensación en su corazón, dándole una amistosa palmadita en la espalda a esa chica japonesa cuyos mayores cánones, como tan bien los describiera su primogénito, eran la nobleza y la seriedad. "Ojalá hubiese podido enterarme antes de todas estas cosas maravillosas", pensó, "pero si el destino estableció estos tiempos fue por una razón clara. Ahora todo es paz en mi interior y mi mayor deber ahora mismo es continuar, como madre y mujer, manteniendo en buen estado los eslabones conectándome a mis queridos niños".

En ese momento apareció Keiro, la tía de Pachylene y mejor amiga de Ednemia, su madre. Se dejó caer con una pirueta circense antes de posar sus poderosas garras en la alfombra y zapatear en el piso; semejante eco sordo llamó la atención de todos.

-Gracias por esperar, mis queridos amigos -declaró en tono formal previo a carraspear-. Espero que este rato pasado junto a la maravilla natural que son las cataratas Hyakuhiro haya sido de su absoluto agrado. Ahora, eso sí, ha llegado el momento que nos ha convocado a todos aquí en este viernes 18 de mayo. Dejo con ustedes... ¡a los novios!

Apuntó con sus alas hacia arriba y todos los pares de ojos presentes la siguieron. Midori y Antonella dejaron de lado las plantas silvestres. Zynda, Annika y Naoki se quedaron con los vasos de té a medio camino de sus bocas. Smith, Tio y Manako alistaron sus cámaras en busca del elusivo punto en el céfiro; lo mismo hicieron Yuka y Daigo Tomashino. Kimihito, Lala y Suu formaron un grupo compacto, intentando ubicar a su modo cualquier señal de Pachy y/o Eddie. Shinya y Tali tomaron puesto a ambos lados de la mesa, mientras Iori y Hidetaka avanzaban hacia el otro extremo de la alfombra. Y Caroline Maxon, agnóstica como era, lanzó una plegaria silenciosa a la diosa de las arpías, quien seguramente estaría observando todo desde su privilegiado trono celestial.

"Que todo salga bien ahora que las cartas están echadas", pidió. "Nada más necesito".

Eddie y Ednemia fueron los primeros en mostrarse ante los invitados. La madre de la novia, luciendo su mejor tenida elegante (vestido gris oscuro magníficamente a juego con su cabello y alas burdeo), se mantuvo en el mismo sitio el tiempo suficiente para dejar que el novio desamarrara las cuerdas del arnés y descendiera tras un breve vuelo desde el Hostal Mikawaya. Su expresión amigable de todos los días ahora venía coronada por unos ojos castaños chispeando de júbilo, haciéndolo aparentar un poco menos de los 27 años que en realidad tenía. Apenas tocó el suelo recibió el aparejo de manos de la arpía, enrollándolo magistralmente y luego entregándoselo a Hidetaka Nakashima, quien lo dejó junto a una de las pocas rocas libres de musgo. Esperó a que su futura suegra se instalase junto a Tali antes de sacudir las solapas de su chaqueta y hablar.

-Heme aquí, amigos míos. Quisiera dar un millón de gracias a todos desde lo más profundo de mi corazón por reservar algo de tiempo para nosotros.

Vino una lluvia de aplausos atronadores; Yakutsenya, Keiro y Ednemia zapatearon a falta de manos. El canadiense se dio el tiempo de estrechar todas las manos y besar todas las mejillas en su camino hacia la mesa ocupada por Michio Shigematsu. Reservó los abrazos más grandes para Naoki Nakamoto y Kimihito Kurusu, quienes los correspondieron como pudieron. Annika le dio un pequeño palmetazo en el hombro, mientras Lala y Suu quedaron maravilladas ante una presencia tan magna y a la vez tan pura. No perdió Eddie la oportunidad de felicitar a la Dullahan por el nacimiento de su futura hija, algo que le agradó muchísimo y sólo mejoró la impresión inicial.

-Aquí estoy, mamá -el chico abrazó a su madre con arrebato-. Ya no falta nada.

-No sabes el orgullo que me da verte ahora mismo, mi amor -devolvió Kari, casi llorando de alegría-. Este es su momento, así que disfrútenlo.

Entonces el aire pareció vibrar alrededor de todos, reverberando hasta en lo más profundo de sus conciencias. Nuevamente todos miraron hacia arriba para apreciar el descenso de una Pachylene que parecía caer como la punta de un taladro dispuesto a llegar hasta el mismo corazón del planeta. Llovieron los obturadores físicos y virtuales que tomaban fotos en rápida sucesión para detectar hasta el más mínimo cambio de posición en un arpía que se sentía, mientras se aproximaba al suelo, como una insigne depredadora a la usanza de la legendaria Schania. A unos ocho o nueve metros del punto focal, la pelirroja aplicó el freno de sus enormes alas e hizo una especie de mortal hacia atrás, quedando erguida conforme guiaba aquella suave caída con esa delicadeza digna del algodón más fino. Sólo abrió los ojos al sentir la textura de la alfombra bajo sus garras, encogiendo los brazos y sonriendo hasta el límite al notar que Eddie, su Eddie, la esperaba junto a la mesa.

-¡Bravo! -Tio aplaudió con el mismo vigor usado para recibir a Maxon y automáticamente el resto la imitó-. ¡Bravísimo! ¡Qué bárbaro!

-¡Otra, otra, otra...! -pidieron Antonella y Midori.

Smith y Manako lanzaron un buen puñado de silbidos, algo que hizo sentir increíblemente bien a Pachylene. La novia levantó levemente sus alas para calmar al lote y luego caminó hasta su sitio junto al magistrado.

-Mis queridos amigos -dijo casi en éxtasis de alegría tras mirar a los ojos a Eddie-, he de admitir que no esperaba esta clase de recibimiento. Comparto la alegría que seguramente también invade a mi novio por contar con su bendita presencia ahora que nos preparamos para dar el paso más importante de nuestras vidas. Quisiera agradecer desde el fondo de mi alma a ustedes y muy especialmente a la señora Caroline, aquí presente, por traer al mundo a un hombre tan bueno y al que todos hemos aprendido a querer y apreciar.

Más aplausos. La abogado sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia, juntando las manos frente a lo que sería su regazo de estar sentada. Shigematsu, entendiendo que ahora debía tomar control de las acciones, tomó un par de buenas bocanadas de aire, ajustó sus gruesas gafas y se metió en su personaje de juez de paz.

-Tomando prestadas las palabras de la novia, quisiera agradecer la presencia de todos ustedes en este día donde seremos testigos de la unión eterna de las vidas de Pachylene y Eddie Maxon. Ha tocado en suerte a nuestro pequeño pueblo, ubicado a dos horas que parecen tan cercanas y a la vez tan lejanas de Tokio, ser el escenario de un momento insigne que dará de qué hablar a ambos lados del Océano Pacífico -Michio miró a Smith, quien asintió en silencio-. Sé que todos están expectantes por llegar al momento más importante de la boda, así que seré breve.

Todos lanzaron una leve risita.

-Por el poder que me conceden las leyes vigentes como juez del paz del pueblo de Okutama, me permito hacer una simple pregunta. ¿Hay alguien entre los presentes que tenga una buena razón para que esta ceremonia no se lleve a cabo? Si así fuere, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Nadie abrió la boca. Los únicos ruidos eran los de las cámaras que fotografiaban la parte principal del escenario, poniendo especial énfasis en los rostros de novios, padrinos y madres.

-¿Nadie se opone? Bien, en ese caso podemos proseguir tranquilamente -Shigematsu abrió una carpeta donde tenía los papeles clave-. Sabrán ustedes, mis queridos novios y asistentes, que el matrimonio civil es el único con validez plena en nuestro ordenamiento jurídico. Con esto no pretendo desmerecer las fiestas organizadas por muchas parejas que buscan ese toque mágico, que quede claro. Tampoco es mi intención aburrirles con fraseologías de leguleyo, por lo que realizaré la primera pregunta a nuestra flamante pareja. ¿Se casan ustedes bajo presión externa o por interés?

-No, señor -retrucó la arpía-. Estamos aquí porque nos amamos.

-Comparto plenamente lo que dice mi prometida, señor alcalde -dijo Maxon.

-Me permitiré ahora plantear la misma pregunta pero de distinta forma a don Shinya Nakashima y Talirindë, a quienes los novios eligieron como sus padrinos y testigos de fe. ¿Se casan Pachylene y Eddie por entera voluntad y en pleno uso de sus facultades?

-Sí, señor Shigematsu -respondió la lamia.

-Totalmente -añadió el ojigris.

-Perfecto. Habiendo aclarado lo más importante, huelga hacer una pequeña mención sobre el matrimonio -miró a la pelirroja y el canadiense por separado-. Pocas cosas en la vida son un punto de inflexión como esta ceremonia; a partir de ella nada es lo mismo y los caminos que recorriéramos antes se funden en uno nuevo cuyo límite es el horizonte donde se pone el sol. Más que una firma en un acta o la separación de bienes, el matrimonio es la oportunidad perfecta para ver hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a llegar por ese ser que nos conquistó en cuerpo, mente y alma, ese ser por el que seríamos capaces de romper nuestras propias concepciones y llegar a rozar límites antes inimaginables.

Estas palabras causaron una tibia sensación de comodidad en todos los presentes, aunque algo más fuerte en los corazones de Kimihito, Lala, Suu, Annika y Naoki. Shinya y Tali, quienes ya asumieran de pleno la etapa previa a las nupcias, ya habían pasado por esta exquisita estación en las vías de la vida.

-Dado que la floresta que ahora nos rodea está dentro de los límites geográficos del pueblo de Okutama, constituye un lugar apto para la celebración de este matrimonio civil en el que Pachylene y Eddie Maxon han decidido dedicar sus vidas al otro mediante la firma de este contrato -prosiguió el magistrado-. Todos nosotros somos testigos de este hecho con la esperanza de ver crecer aún más el amor, la confianza y el entendimiento que ya ebulle con increíble fuerza en su interior. Quisiera que los novios pasaran al frente, por favor.

El canadiense y la rapaz dieron un paso al unísono hacia el medio del improvisado pasillo formado por los invitados, quedando frente a frente a la mirada de Michio Shigematsu. Ya podía sentirse la expectación en el húmedo aire: Manako tenía cruzados sus deditos; Antonella grababa todo lo que podía capturar la lente de su cámara de video; Keiro casi contenía el aliento de pura felicidad y Ednemia no iba demasiado lejos. La Dullahan entrelazó sus dedos con los de su _Gerkhemi_ , mientras Suu lo cogía del otro brazo. Annika y Naoki ya sacaban ideas para lo que esperaban sería su propia ceremonia nupcial, mientras Iori susurraba algo a oídos de su querido Hidetaka.

-Yo, Eddie Maxon -comenzó el muchacho, girando y mirando fijo a su amada-, te elijo por sobre todas las demás para compartir mi vida, para honrarte, quererte y acompañarte en la salud, la enfermedad, la alegría y la tristeza. Prometo mantener este compromiso hasta el final de mis días e incluso más allá.

Inclinó levemente su cabeza y dejó el escenario a la liminal.

-Yo, Pachylene, te elijo por sobre todos los demás para compartir mi vida, para honrarte, quererte y acompañarte en la salud, la enfermedad, la alegría y la tristeza. Prometo mantener este compromiso hasta el final de mis días e incluso más allá -repitió, conteniendo las ganas de derramar lágrimas felices.

-He aquí los votos de la pareja, escuchados y aceptados por todos nosotros y por las leyes vigentes -continuó el alcalde-. Ahora pasaremos a la puesta de anillos, símbolo a la vez que afirmación pública del amor que sienten los novios y que honrarán fielmente durante su compromiso.

Esa era la señal que esperaba Talirindë, quien sacó una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsito y la dejó en manos de Caroline. La abogado la abrió con extremo cuidado antes de colocarla en manos de Eddie y revelar los hermosos testimonios de oro de 24 quilates, adornados con pequeños zafiros y rubíes en un patrón hexagonal. Uno de ellos era más grande que el otro, ovalado, perfectamente adaptado al pulgar ubicado en las manitos tipo mitones de la chica monstruo. Cogió el chico este primer anillo antes de volver a mirar a Pachylene, cuyos ojos azules chispeaban como los de una divinidad en ciernes.

-Este anillo es una muestra de mi amor y la promesa que hago ante nuestros mejores amigos y los ojos de la ley -se lo colocó con mucho cuidado en su diestra y luego hizo lo propio con su modelo normal-. Pachy, desde el día que entraste a mi mundo te convertiste en la bendición más grande y perfecta que hubiera podido imaginar. Gracias a ti aprendí a vivir de nuevo, a ver las cosas con otros colores y a sentir la maravilla de tener un corazón latiendo al unísono junto al mío -se emocionó un poquito-. Gracias a ti me volví anfitrión y conocí, tanto de tu mano como de la de otros grandes amigos -miró de reojo a Smith, quien le guiñó al instante-, la maravillosa experiencia de formar parte de un mundo naciente, tan complejo como emocionante, que crece día a día y jamás deja de sorprenderme. Si me enamoré de ti, mi adorada diosa, fue por tu disposición a aceptarme tal cual era, con mi arsenal de defectos y virtudes a cuestas. Si me enamoré de ti fue porque es cierto aquel postulado de que todos, sin importar dónde vivamos o quienes seamos, tenemos un alma gemela esperando en algún rincón del mundo. Me rescataste de las garras de la soledad y por ello nunca dejaré de darte mis sinceras gracias. Pasamos por todas las etapas: amigos, novios, amantes y ahora esposos, pero en lo que a mí respecta... nunca dejaremos de ser compañeros.

Vino otra oleada de aplausos a rabiar. Eddie lanzó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió al ver todos esos rostros de confianza a su alrededor. Zynda aprovechó de guiñarle un par de ojos, levantarle el pulgar y dibujar un enorme corazón en el aire. Lala, ya asombrada por la presencia física del humano, quedó aún más encantada debido a la calma y firmeza de su voz que entonaba el japonés tan bien como su inglés nativo. "Definitivamente tengo que conversar con ellos durante la fiesta; preguntas sobran para hacerles", se dijo.

-Este anillo es una muestra de mi amor y la promesa que hago ante nuestros mejores amigos y los ojos de la ley -repitió la rapaz una vez reinó el silencio nuevamente-. Eddie, desde el primer momento en que te vi, allá en esa calurosa tarde veraniega en Tokio, supe que eras el hombre adecuado para compartir mi vida. En ti encontré no sólo un compañero perfecto sino también un hombre sabio, compasivo, capaz de resolver hasta los problemas más complicados usando exclusivamente su ingenio. Ayudaste a saciar mi sed de conocimientos y nuevas experiencias, convirtiendo cada momento junto a ti en fantásticas aventuras que hasta el día de hoy me estremecen por dentro. Gracias a ti vencí mi impedimento de volar en estos parajes que ahora nos rodean. Gracias a ti aprendí a conocer y aceptar el mundo humano como propio, encontrando en el camino a una serie de personas -miró a todos sus invitados- valiosísimas y que han enriquecido nuestra existencia como nunca creí posible, ya sea aquí o en Canadá, tu patria. Y gracias a ti... probé por vez primera las mieles del amor verdadero, las mismas que me permitieron acceder a mi auténtica femineidad. ¡Sólo la diosa que ahora nos observa sería capaz de describir en adecuadas palabras cuánto te amo! -no pudo aguantar más y derramó esas lágrimas antes contenidas-. Aciertas de pleno al decir que seguimos siendo compañeros, mi cielo, y eso es posible a que antes fuimos amigos, novios, amantes y ahora, por fin, esposos ante los ojos del firmamento, la tierra y la ley.

El entusiasmo de la concurrencia, expresado en más aplausos y silbidos, llegó a ahogar hasta a las mismas cataratas. Caroline no evitó la emoción y le pasó disimuladamente a Ednemia su pañuelo de seda blanca. La arpía mayor se acercó a su pequeña (que ya no era tan pequeña) para enjugarle cuidadosamente sus ojos azul zafiro. Una vez Pachylene recuperó el temple, Shigematsu esbozó una mueca de satisfacción y prosiguió.

-Después de escuchar estas sinceras palabras de nuestros novios y con los anillos ya en su sitio, sólo falta firmar el contrato de convivencia para oficializar su unión -señaló, sacando una especie de tintero-. Tome esta pluma, señor Maxon, y acérquese a la mesa.

Los compañeros casi no cabían en sí de gozo, pero se tomaron un par de momentos para leer el contrato que mandasen confeccionar especialmente para la ocasión. Mientras tanto, Tionishia, Midori, Antonella y el viejo Hidetaka se acercaron a rodearlos para inmortalizar tan importante momento.

El texto era tan breve como sincero y decía lo siguiente:

* * *

 _ **Artículo 1:**_ _Todo lo de Eddie pertenece a Pachylene y todo lo de Pachylene pertenece a Eddie._

 _ **Artículo 2:**_ _Esta unión es para toda la vida y perdurará contra viento, marea, fiebres, conspiraciones y amenazas de muerte. No podrá ser disuelta mediante divorcio o ningún otro mecanismo actualmente vigente._

 _ **Artículo 3:**_ _De esta unión continuarán brotando las experiencias que ya han enriquecido nuestras vidas y contribuirán a la verdadera felicidad._

 _ **Artículo 4:**_ _Seremos fieles al otro sin importar el escenario ni el contexto. Nunca nos dejaremos llevar por las tentaciones de las aventuras amorosas, el dinero y/o el poder._

 _ **Artículo 5:**_ _El contenido de este contrato es inalterable y cualquier mención al margen o debajo del presente texto, a excepción de las firmas y el visado del juez de paz, se tendrá por no escrita._

 _ **Artículo 6:**_ _El presente contrato es firmado por los novios en pleno conocimiento de sus derechos y deberes y según las leyes vigentes en Japón a la fecha de su oficialización._

* * *

-Firme aquí, por favor -Shigematsu indicó la línea punteada.

Eddie no perdió tiempo y plasmó su complicada rúbrica en la parte inferior derecha del documento; a duras penas se contuvo de dibujar los tres puntitos en la esquina más cercana como era su antigua costumbre.

-Declaro en el acto que no existe ningún impedimento legal o de cualquier otro tipo que impida materializar nuestro matrimonio -expresó, mirando una vez más a su amada Pachylene.

-Gracias. Señorita, si es tan amable...

Dado que la rapaz no podía firmar, sumergió la punta de su pulgar izquierdo (no ocupado por el anillo) en el tintero que Michio apartara segundos antes. Sin ánimo de dejar caer ni siquiera una gota, estampó cuidadosamente su penacho entintado en la parte inferior izquierda del papel.

"Eso tendrá que valer", pensó, un enorme peso removido al instante de su corazón. Posteriormente repitió lo que dijese su adorado canadiense y luego procedieron a oficializar una segunda copia que sería entregada a MON para demostrar su cambio de estado en la base de datos y dar posterior aviso al personal de ExtCan.

-La seguridad y la fuerza que definirá esta unión ante mí oficializada, Pachylene y Eddie, vendrá de saber que el amor se trata tanto de dar como de recibir en idéntica medida -nuevamente el alcalde-. Sólo mediante la constancia y la consistencia en su trato podrán probar la verdadera felicidad que han impuesto como objetivo mutuo.

Shigematsu procedió a timbrar ambas copias justo al medio, en la parte inferior, carraspeó otra vez y miró a todos.

-En virtud del poder que me conceden las leyes vigentes como magistrado del pueblo de Okutama los declaro, en presencia de sus testigos y amigos cercanos, marido y mujer. Muchísimas felicidades a ambos.

El aplauso ahora duró bastante menos y fue reemplazado por una petición esperable.

-¡Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen...! -gritaban todos.

Allí pareció detenerse el tiempo. Eddie y Pachylene Maxon (qué bien sonaba eso, ¿no?) se miraron una vez más. Ella era roja aunque vestía de blanco inmaculado. Él era azul aunque su atuendo era de un riguroso negro peinado. Simbolizaban cielo y suelo, valentía y sabiduría, amor y consuelo, pureza y perfección. Ambos eran, sin ir más lejos, la mitad que completaba al otro, proveyéndolos de esa savia convertida en fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar todos los desafíos del día a día. Privados de ella se veían reducidos, como tan bien dijese él, a cascarones vacíos e inútiles.

Vino el destello de luz más potente de todos. La arpía pelirroja se empinó sobre sus poderosas garras y unió suavemente sus labios a los del muchacho, abrazándolo posteriormente con esas imponentes alas que parecían rígidas pero eran en realidad suaves cual seda fina. Cerraron sus ojos, disfrutando cada nanosegundo del momento donde cataron, tras tanto tiempo de espera y planificación, las mieles de ser por fin esposos.

-Gracias, Eddie -murmuró Pachy una vez se separó para tomar aire-. Gracias por permitir el día más fantástico de mi joven vida.

-Yo soy quien ha de estarte agradecido, mi amor, por tenerme tanta paciencia -devolvió él antes de besarla una vez más-. Mientras seas feliz yo también lo seré.

-¡Que vivan los recién casados! -bramó Yakutsenya, silenciando hasta al mismo cielo.

-¡Vivan! -replicaron los invitados a una sola voz.

Vino otra ola de felicitaciones entre fotos y aplausos una vez la pareja se despidiese de Michio Shigematsu, quien fue llevado de vuelta al pueblo por Aude, la arpía pelirrosa, tras cumplir su cometido. Smith y sus amigas fueron las primerísimas en acercarse a los Maxon y los abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, absolutamente extasiadas al ver que esta larga cadena por fin recibió su eslabón más importante. Tionishia no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, empapando sin querer buena parte de las hombreras del chico, pero el pañuelo de Caroline y otro aportado por Manakin salvaron la situación sin demora. Posteriormente vinieron Shinya y Tali, quienes les recordaron sutilmente la promesa de devolverles el favor más adelante, algo a lo que accedieron encantados. Kimihito le dio un buen apretón de manos a Eddie y un beso en las mejillas a Pachylene; este último gesto fue repetido por la Dullahan y la limo, quienes les dedicaron miradas de admiración. Annika casi llegó a subirse por las paredes de lo entusiasmada que estaba, diciendo a sus amigos que desde ya estaban invitados a su futura boda con Naoki. El universitario rió de forma cómplice al tiempo que les daba las gracias por su ejemplo: "por ustedes es que estamos como estamos".

Pasaron así los demás hasta que al último quedaron Caroline y Ednemia, las madres de ambos, además de la tía Keiro y la misma matriarca.

-¡Mis niños! ¡Felicidades a ambos! -la extraespecie burdeo también rompió a llorar y luego posó sus ojos en Eddie-. Hoy he ganado un hijo al que voy a querer como si fuese de mi misma sangre.

-Y yo he ganado una hija a la que también querré hasta la última fibra de mi ser -añadió Kari, acariciando las mejillas de Pachy-. Verlos casados, amores míos, simplemente no tiene precio.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que todo salió bien -acotó Keiro-. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios al principio pero se me fueron pasando conforme habló el señor alcalde y los novios pusieron lo suyo.

-Todos estábamos así, querida, y tampoco fuimos menos en lo que a apoyo moral respecta -Yakutsenya rió como sólo ella podía-. Al menos ahora la presión se ha ido y ahora toca disfrutar. ¿Qué tal si subimos en el acto a la villa?

-Mejor que mejor, matriarca -respondió Eddie.

-Así se hará entonces, Edward -la arpía pelitinta le guiñó un ojo y luego sacó otra vez su potente voz-. ¡Amigos míos, necesito su atención!

Todos callaron, causando que la extraespecie sonriera de puro gusto; también tenía su orgullo de líder.

-Ahora que Pachy y Eddie son por fin marido y mujer -otra vez aplausos-, huelga decir que podemos considerarnos satisfechos de haber sido parte de algo grande. Sin embargo, lo que viene ahora es aún mejor y el día todavía es muy joven, así que los invito a esperar a nuestras hermanas aquí mismo porque nos vamos de inmediato a la villa para celebrar la fiesta. ¿Quién tiene ganas de un buen aperitivo con toques cosmopolitas?

De inmediato vinieron las manos levantadas. Incluso la francotiradora, con sus acotados 147 centímetros de estatura, se hacía notar. Para no ser menos, Antonella y Midori usaron a sus familiares como punto de equilibrio y apoyo.

-Me pregunto qué tendrán.

-Si el café y el té son una indicación, me late que vendrá bien bueno.

-Tantas emociones me dieron hambre.

-Después de algo tan hermoso como esto bien valió la pena esperar.

-¿Cómo será la comunidad? Me la imagino como algo bien rústico.

-Sea como sea, ten por seguro que vamos a encontrar el mismo calor de hogar que nos enseñaron aquí.

A una señal de la matriarca llegaron otras extraespecies voladores y armadas con sólidas cuerdas para llevarse la gruesa alfombra enrollada y las dos mesas sin siquiera inclinarlas; cuando aterrizaron en la explanada junto al fuego comunal no se derramó ni una simple gota de los líquidos no consumidos. Poco después aparecieron Aktamia y la comitiva de confianza con sus respectivos arneses, iniciando un nuevo ciclo de ascensos, descensos y aterrizajes perfectamente calculados.

¿Y los ahora esposos? Bastará decir que Pachylene estuvo encantada de elevarse para permitir a Eddie sujetarse de sus tobillos blindados.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Casi había olvidado lo demandante que es describir adecuadamente los conceptos de una boda (véase el último capítulo de una de mis obras), pero no permití que esa cuota de cansancio me impidiera seguir divirtiéndome con el gran momento de Pachy y Eddie, quienes se ven mejor que nunca estando oficialmente casados. Recrear el ambiente de las cataratas me obligó a volver al capítulo 15 de_ Rojo y Azul _y revivir, aunque fuese a pinceladas breves, el espacio de su aventura junto a Tali aquel verano, cuando descubrieron ese camino oculto en la hierba y también el pasaje secreto tras la caída de agua. Ahora que es primavera su flujo no es tan abundante pero eso no la priva de su inherente hermosura, la que no deja indiferente a ninguno de los invitados. Usar al alcalde Shigematsu como juez de paz también es un guiño a la realidad porque en pueblos pequeños los funcionarios públicos son menos y deben cumplir más labores al mismo tiempo._

 _Ya me quedé sin más que decir, así que me despido hasta la próxima entrega. Ojalá esta haya sido de su agrado y los anime a comentar. ¡Hasta luego, gente! O como se dice en japonés, "¡larga vida a los nuevos esposos!"._


	64. Fiesta

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fiesta**

Nada más aterrizar en la plaza mayor de la villa, los invitados se vieron recibidos por otro magnífico espectáculo visual. Sus rocosas paredes, de punta a cabo, lucían cubiertas de hermosos arreglos florales tejidos con las mismas enredaderas usadas para dar forma a los arneses: rojas, blancas, amarillas, celestes e incluso moradas brotaban de la roca como un hermoso arcoiris nacido de la mano de los dioses. Los reservorios de agua, convertidos en improvisadas fuentes gracias al mismo tratamiento, custodiaban pasillos y escaleras a la usanza de centinelas empedernidos. El mismo suelo gris apenas se veía bajo una avalancha de pétalos y hierbas que hacían las funciones de una alfombra casi tan mullida como la usada allá abajo, junto a las cataratas.

Una vez el grupo entero tocó tierra firme, otro contingente de arpías salió a la luz del sol y los saludó mediante una reverencia. Aktamia, la ayuda de cámara de Yakutsenya, dio un paso al frente para decir su propio discurso.

-Queridos novios, sólo la diosa sería capaz de poner en adecuadas palabras la inmensa alegría que nos domina al verlos por fin convertidos en marido y mujer a los ojos de nuestras mutuas leyes -miró a Pachy y Eddie, quienes le sonrieron de vuelta-. También nos honra muchísimo la presencia de sus queridos amigos, testigos privilegiados de una unión que dejará huella en los anales de la historia grande. Ahora, sin embargo, es turno del relajo y la distensión, por lo que deseamos hacer entrega a los esposos Maxon de nuestro propio regalo de bodas.

Carraspeó la noble chica monstruo y cruzó sus ojos con los de la matriarca antes de continuar.

-Desde ahora hasta el final del día nos encargaremos de servirles aperitivos, almuerzos y cenas con la mejor disposición. Si quieren algo, sólo pídanlo y lo tendrán -a estas palabras las demás arpías adoptaron ademanes propios de camareras; también venían vestidas para la ocasión-. No tengan miedo por nuestra supuesta falta de memoria, que nada de lo que digan se nos olvidará por ser una cuestión de aprecio y honor.

Luego de otra reverencia vino el aplauso general.

-Sin deseos de dilatar más las cosas porque sé que tienen mucho de qué conversar, los dejamos ahora con el menú previo a la primera gran comida. Los platos de hoy serán, a petición de nuestros flamantes esposos, una mezcla de nuestra propia cocina con la de Canadá.

-Pueden pasar ahora mismo a servirse un tentempié -dijo otra muchacha voladora, preparada para mostrar dónde iba cada cosa-. Tenemos para beber ponche de sidra con jugo de frutas de la estación y si desean poner algo entre sus hambrientos dientes contamos con tres diversas opciones: ceviche de trucha en porciones individuales; masitas rellenas con una mezcla de espinacas y queso roquefort; y brochetas de verduras a la parrilla compuestas de pimentón rojo, cebolla blanca, apio y zapallitos italianos.

Tan pronto como Aktamia y sus compañeras se hicieron respetuosamente a un lado, Pachy y Eddie lideraron el avance de la concurrencia hasta otra soberbia mesa de madera tallada donde lucían delicias cuya presentación era digna de una revista. Comenzaron a correr las copas y los bocaditos de lado a lado, el aire llenándose de sonidos crujientes y crocantes. Todo estaba delicioso.

-El ceviche es igual a como lo preparaba mi abuela -dijo Iori tras zamparse su propia porción-. No puedo imaginarme el esfuerzo que deben haber hecho estas nobles liminales para armar todo esto.

-Cierto es que les dimos una manito en ello -dijo Pachy una vez tragó un sorbo de bebida-. Faltando tres semanas para la boda adquirimos un generador a gasolina de los grandes y también un refrigerador con estándares industriales que ahora descansa en la cocina de la aldea, allá detrás -apuntó a una puerta cercana al palacio de gobierno-. De ese modo podrían mantener todo fresco hasta que llegase el momento de prepararlo.

-Las arpías son mucho más hacendosas de lo que su capacidad motriz revela inicialmente -ahora le tocó a Eddie-. Cuando vine de visita junto con mis grandes amigas hace dos años vi su capacidad de primera mano. Han vivido aquí durante casi seis décadas, ganándole batallas tanto a las depredadoras como a la misma naturaleza. Esa fuerza de voluntad, trabajada de forma continua como el hilo de los arneses que nos trajeron hasta aquí, revela su increíble grandeza de carácter.

-Veo que ya tiene asumido el discurso al dedillo, señor Maxon -rió la mucama-. Poco faltará para verlo iniciando una carrera política con una plataforma pro-chicas monstruo.

-Eso no sería buena idea, querida, porque ahí sí que Eddie se nos corrompe -intervino Hidetaka tras masticar una empanadita-. Sonará irónico pero esa honestidad y rectitud suyas lo vuelven un un elemento demasiado valioso como para verlo bajar al nivel de los politicuchos nuestros.

-Podría servir de ejemplo para todos, creo yo.

-Por ello no pierda sueño, jefe -el canadiense aún llamaba así a su antiguo superior-. Valoro demasiado mi actual empleo como para cambiarlo por semanas distritales, reuniones aburridas en el edificio de la Dieta...

-...o el prospecto de no poder pasar un fin de semana tranquilos -añadió la flamante esposa-. Además, cero gracia tiene estar del lado de los personajillos que son semanalmente descuerados por el respetable mientras se toma un café.

-Supongo que en eso tiene razón, señorita... Perdón, señora Pachylene -Iori le guiñó levemente un ojo-. Vaya, me va a costar un poco más de la cuenta adaptarme a esto.

-A nosotros también, corazón -la arpía la tranquilizó con un gestito-. Pero a todo hay que hacerle en la vida, ¿no?

Pachy tomó a su adorado humano del brazo y se despidió de sus interlocutores para moverse hacia otro grupo. Se toparon entonces con los Tomashino y las hermanas Satme-Sannika; no pasó ni un segundo para que Midori se arrojara a los brazos de Eddie. Antonella la envidió sanamente porque hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo.

-¡Tío querido, un millón de felicidades! -hipó la pequeña-. Pensar que te conocí siendo un hombre retraído, casi prisionero en su propio mundo, y ahora mírate, casado con una maravillosa extraespecie.

-Gracias, amor -Maxon le acarició el cabello con cuidado y la dejó en brazos de Yuka-. Créanme que dar este gran paso sin su presencia no habría sido igual. Siempre atesoraré en mi corazón esos momentos que pasamos juntos hace tres o cuatro años, cuando intentaban ayudarme a encajar mejor aquí.

-Tenderte un cable salvador entonces fue una experiencia que nos cambió la vida, Eddie -Daigo le dio un señor apretón de manos-. Cuando Yuka nos habló de que eras anfitrión, al principio nos costó un poco creerlo, pero ver tus subsecuentes cambios de humor dejó bien clara la película.

-Es como me lo dijo en esa ocasión cuando él cayó en cama con rotavirus -recordó la pelirroja al tiempo que posaba sus ojos en la señora Tomashino.

-Así es, queridita -sonrió la fémina-. Gracias a ti es que nuestro querido esposo -le dio un toquecito en el pecho al canadiense- se atrevió a bajar sus barreras más férreas y permitirse ser nuevamente feliz. Llenaste su vida de todo el afecto que necesitaba entonces e incluso más. Te convertiste en una amiga, una confidente excepcional que llenó cada una de sus expectativas.

-Lo habría hecho sin importar mi especie, señora. Lo que dijo él durante los votos es muy cierto: todos estamos destinados a tener un alma gemela y me da mucho gusto haber sido la indicada.

-Y si no nos hubiéramos conocido como entonces, mi amor, te habría encontrado aunque me costara aplanar el mundo entero -el chico la besó en sus tersas mejillas.

-Adulador...

Todos dejaron escapar una merecida risita. Los Tomashino se excusaron para ir a conversar con Smith y su grupo, dejando pista libre para ambas Arachnes. Zynda, tan caballerosa como siempre, le dio el primer turno a su hermanita menor, quien pidió a los esposos que se agacharan un poco.

-Verlos casados es la mayor alegría de mi corta vida -le dio un abrazo cariñoso al canadiense y después a la arpía-. Ya he dicho millones de veces a quien quiera escucharme que los quiero mucho pero huelga repetirlo: ¡los quiero mucho, tía Pachy y tío Eddie! Ustedes, ustedes son... -se emocionó y lloró de alegría- parte de mi verdadera familia. Mi hermana sabe tan bien como yo lo mucho que adoramos y apreciamos al señor Sachio y la señora Rei, pero ustedes ocupan un lugar tan especial como secreto en nuestros corazones. Sobra decir que esto no lo digo sólo por las lecciones de matemáticas y las muchas otras cosas que nos han enseñado.

-Antonella lo ha expresado de un modo mucho mejor que el que podría conjurar -Zynda repitió el gesto de la pequeña ochopatas, sólo que con más fuerza-. Disfruten esta etapa que recién comienza porque se la han ganado de pleno derecho, amigos míos. Sigan siendo esas magníficas personas capaces de maravillar a todos con quienes se encuentran a punta de decencia, inteligencia y motivación. Sigan siendo ese maravilloso ejemplo que nos anima a levantarnos cada día y dar lo mejor de nosotras. Y sigan... -carraspeó la Arachne mayor-. Sigan siendo parte de nuestras vidas de aquí a la eternidad. No se mueran nunca.

-A cambio les pedimos lo mismo -Pachylene besó las mejillas de la tejedora-. Ustedes, mis queridas amigas, se han convertido en parte integral de lo que mi marido y yo somos ahora. Sé que no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias, Zynda, y casi corrió sangre entre nosotras, pero agradezco haber podido enterarme del otro lado de tu historia y también de ser testigo de tu reforma. Cuando hablamos contigo nos damos cuenta que de la liminal acérbica y brutal de otrora ya no queda nada. Por ello has de sentir auténtico orgullo.

-Gracias, amiga -ahora le tocó a la mayor derramar algunas lagrimitas-. Gracias a los dos por tanto.

-No tienen que agradecernos nada -Eddie removió algunas lágrimas de su rostro con un dedo-. Basta con que sigan siendo ustedes mismas y tengamos tiempo para juntarnos a charlar o a aprender algo nuevo. Disfrutamos su compañía como pocas cosas en este mundo, mis queridas tejedoras.

-Para ustedes siempre vamos a tener tiempo, tío -Antonella limpió su propia cara y le besó la mano-. Y si no hay, lo creamos. Otra cosa: por ningún motivo se te ocurra hablarme de ecuaciones diferenciadas, ¿eh?

-De ninguna manera, corazón -Eddie le lanzó una leve sonrisa-. Hoy los únicos cálculos serán para expandir los límites de nuestra propia felicidad.

Apenas los esposos quedaron libres recibieron una animada señal de Annika Torma, quien los esperaba con un plato lleno de pequeños ceviches. Naoki estaba ahí mismo, terminando de contarle a Shinya y Talirindë algunas cosas bien _freaks_ sobre puzzles y enigmas de todos los tiempos, desde las pirámides de Egipto hasta el Manuscrito Voynich. No bien la sueca le dio una caricia en el rostro, cesó su apasionada exposición, recobrando el temple paciente y tranquilo que lo caracterizaba.

Mientras tanto, entre arpías yendo de un lado a otro con bandejas y adornos, Caroline Maxon bebía ponche sentada en un rincón, justo junto al enorme muro formando el costado derecho de la comunidad en relación al Monte Kawanori. Entre trago y trago miraba de reojo su pequeña cartera de cuero negro y lanzaba uno que otro suspiro.

-Es una lástima que no pudieran venir -murmuró.

-¿Quiénes no pudieron venir?

Nada más la abogado levantó la vista, se encontró cara a cara con Yakutsenya, quien también parecía estar buscando un rincón algo más tranquilo entre todo el jaleo. Esbozó una expresión de satisfacción al ver lo bien que iban las cosas con el servicio y cómo los novios y sus invitados la pasaban de lo lindo conversando.

-Este debe ser el primer matrimonio al que he ido donde la música es innecesaria -observó la humana, ajustándose la chasquilla-. No imagino cómo habríamos traído una banda hasta aquí.

-La música más valiosa siempre viene del alma, señora Maxon -acotó la arpía pelitinta-. Apreciamos los instrumentos tanto como los humanos pero cantar, a veces, es el mejor y más valioso sustituto.

-¿Usted canta, matriarca?

-Sólo en la ducha -rió Yakutsenya-. No tengo tan buen oído como algunas jóvenes, aunque no les pedí preparar un número para homenajear a Pachy y Edward.

-¿Usted lo llama así? -reaccionó sorprendida Kari-. Creía que nadie más lo hacía.

-A alguien tan noble como él no le hace justicia el apodo, si he de ser honesta. ¿Usted le decía de esa forma cuando era más niño?

-En contadas ocasiones, pero ninguna de ellas tuvo que ver con un reto o una acción deplorable -contestó sinceramente la madre-. Eddie siempre fue un chico muy bien portado, incluso cuando ambos estábamos lejos del otro debido a mis interminables obligaciones como abogado. Como le contara a la agente Smith antes de la boda, una parte de mí todavía cree que es un milagro haber vivido todo esto: nuestra reconciliación, conocer a Pachy, venir a Japón y experimentar su vida juntos, y así muchas otras cosas.

-Todo ocurre por una razón, mujer. Has de sentirte afortunada por ser la madre de dos hijos tan perfectos y lo mismo puedo decir de la buena de Ednemia; ella también sufrió lo suyo cuando debió revelarle a Pachylene la verdad sobre sus orígenes.

-¿Usted sabía también que era una rapaz?

-Sí, lo sabía -suspiró la matriarca-, pero también creí que no decírselo y permitirle crecer como una de nosotras era la mejor solución. Así no capituló ante los peores instintos exhibidos por muchas rapaces y se crió como una chica de bien. Ahora que perdonó a su madre y ambas vuelven a quererse sinceramente, ese capítulo está oficialmente cerrado. Cambiando de tema, ¿quiénes son esos humanos o liminales que no vinieron?

-Bueno, no pudieron estar aquí en persona pero sí encontraron un modo de labrarse un lugarcito en todo esto -Caroline palpó su bolso.

-Ah, ya entiendo... ¿Es un video o un archivo de audio? Reproducirlos en alta fidelidad es bien fácil con estos teléfonos modernos, por no mencionar que la acústica del risco aporta lo suyo.

-Lo mantendré en reserva hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Conforme avanzaba la fiesta y se agotaban los aperitivos, Aktamia y su equipo de trabajo culminaban la preparación y presentación del conjunto de platos a elección de los invitados que darían lugar a la segunda comida más importante del día. Arpías armadas con espátulas, cucharones, cuchillos, tenedores y batidores manuales ultimaban la consistencia de masas, horneados, salteos y gratinados gracias a la imparable potencia de las brasas de carbón y una cámara de cocción formada a partir de la misma roca, alimentada con leña y provista de una salida de humo para evitar requemados y sabores arruinados.

-¡La guarnición está preparada! -dijo una que llevaba puesto un sombrero de chef.

-¡Bien! -retrucó la ayuda de cámara-. ¿Cómo va el tostado?

-¡La sal ya reluce, señora! Con cinco minutos más estamos listas -mencionó otra, una cofia de pinche en su testa.

-¿Y qué hay de las papas asadas?

-Con mantequilla salada, tal como gusta de ellas Pachylene -esbozó la tercera-. Ninguna se ha reventado hasta ahora.

-En dos minutos tendré terminada esta salsa -habló una cuarta-. Bastará colarla para remover los excesos de hierbas.

-¡Buen trabajo, chicas! -Aktamia estaba pletórica-. Mantengan el ritmo y el entusiasmo. Recuerden que la matriarca nos exigió encarecidamente que no quería ni el más mínimo error hasta la puesta de sol.

-¡Entendido! -exclamaron todas las cocineras, canalizando más de su propia energía en el proceso creativo.

Debido a la avalancha de temas y al respeto por el turno de los demás invitados, ni Lala ni Suu habían tenido hasta entonces la oportunidad de intercambiar expresiones con los Maxon más allá del saludo protocolar tras la firma del acta ante Michio Shigematsu. Aún así, las delicias del aperitivo y otras conversaciones con diversos elementos fueron un consuelo más que suficiente. Sorprendidas quedaron ambas, al igual que Kimihito, cuando Zynda Satme-Sannika elaboró, estimulada por algo de ponche sin alcohol, sobre su peculiar historia de vida en compañía de Antonella, la luz de su vida. Los tres se conmovieron hasta la raíz del corazón al enterarse de cómo llegaron a vivir juntas, así como los sacrificios que la pelinegra hiciera por la peliverde debido a su enfermedad crónica. Sepultada de plano en sus mentes quedó la figura de la Arachne estereotípica: banal, arrogante, ególatra e inconformista por excelencia.

-Esa es la razón por la cual odio a mi propia especie y siempre he preferido verme rodeada de humanos -dijo la hermana mayor-. Ellos fueron los primeros en auxiliarnos durante nuestras horas más oscuras allá en Abashiri; cualquier otra ochopatas nos habría abandonado a la intemperie después de subirnos y bajarnos a improperios.

-Yo pienso igual -Antonella levantó una manito-. En parte fue eso lo que nos hizo gravitar hacia el tío Eddie y la tía Pachy.

-¿Entonces ambos también detestan a las Arachnes? -lanzó Lala con un silbido; mejor le caían ahora los Maxon.

-Decir eso, señorita Lala, es quedarse cortos: la flamante esposa mató, en esta misma plaza donde ahora estamos, a una mucho más grande, peluda y desadaptada que yo -reveló Zynda-. Por supuesto Eddie también la hizo temblar gracias a esas antorchas, ahora apagadas, repletando los muros.

-Esa sí es una historia que me gustaría escuchar -intercaló Suu, tratando de imaginar cómo habría sido-. ¿Tú que dices, amo?

-Bueno... -Kurusu intentó caminar despacio-. Ya saben que yo soy pacifista y siempre suelo pensar lo mejor de la gente a menos que exista evidencia en contrario. Sin ir más lejos, yo viví durante dos largos años con otras cinco huéspedes además de estas maravillosas chicas.

-¿Siete en una sola casa? -Antonella casi saltó de pura impresión-. ¿Y cómo se las arreglaba para no caerse muerto?

-Si les contara en detalle estaríamos aquí hasta el invierno -admitió Kimihito-. Fue algo muy complicado y en algunos instantes temí por mi propia vida, pero saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y no me dejé doblegar. Tuvimos algunos problemas con los nativistas, es cierto, pero la inmensa mayoría eran domésticos.

-¿Domésticos?

-Peleas por las cosas más tontas, desde el color de las cortinas hasta descarados intentos de seducir a mi _Gerkhemi_ -explicó la Dullahan-. La regla limitando la cantidad de extraespecies a dos por casa nos cayó del cielo porque tener que aguantar a una lamia celópata, una arpía desmemoriada e infantil...

-Que no se parece en nada a las que ahora nos rodean, dicho sea de paso -complementó la limo.

-Eso mismo. Añadiendo a ello una centauro excesivamente servil, una sirena obsesionada con hallar tragedias hasta en el yogurt y una tejedora carente de cualquier atisbo de moral, el resultado era una receta cataclísmica. Sobra decir que esta última era la más descarada de todas.

-Con eso me queda bastante más clara la película -suspiró Zynda-. Arachnes... No tienen remedio. He ahí la razón por la cual he criado a mi hermanita de una forma diferente; por ningún motivo me gustaría verla caer tan bajo. Bastó con lo que yo hice.

-Eso es agua pasada, hermana mía -Antonella se trepó a su abdomen y la abrazó-. Ahora sólo importa el presente.

Justo cuando el anfitrión se derritió por dentro ante este gesto tan tierno, Yakutsenya abandonó su rincón y tocó una campana ubicada en un robusto poste de madera justo al medio de la plaza, casi junto al lado más cercano de lo que era normalmente el fuego comunal encendido tanto para ayudar en las tareas domésticas como para mantener a raya a los depredadores e intrusos, fuesen del tipo arácnido o no.

-Espero que lo estén pasando muy bien, amigos míos, y que hayan reservado un buen sitio en sus estómagos para el almuerzo que ahora se nos viene. Con excepción de los puestos marcados con rojo y azul, reservados para nuestros queridos esposos, pueden ubicarse donde mejor les parezca.

A diferencia de las mesas antes vistas, la principal bordeaba el círculo relleno con cenizas y estaba hecha de pesadas losetas de piedra sobre soportes ídem ubicados a intervalos regulares. Sus sillas mantenían la raíz de madera y aparecían cubiertas de mullidos cojines de lana peinada, tejidos también por las artesanas de la comunidad. Sus patrones, en variante bicolor o tricolor, lucían alas entrelazadas a la usanza de dos manos que se buscaban en medio del cielo. Más de alguien notó el parecido de tal símbolo con el que apareciera en las invitaciones entregadas a su debido tiempo.

-Creo que esta es la nuestra -indicó Suu a sus amigos-. Hay tres puestos libres a la derecha de ambos.

-¿A qué esperamos, entonces? -Lala los llevó allí rápidamente.

Kimihito no pronunció palabra porque también deseaba tener algo más de tiempo para hablar con Eddie y Pachylene. Con ambos a las doce desde la perspectiva de un reloj análogo, él y sus chicas ocuparon los tres primeros sitios en dirección antihoraria. Después venían la familia Tomashino junto a Zynda y Antonella, así como Smith, Tio y Manako, quienes realmente se veían bien con sus vestidos sin mangas ni hombros. Tomaron posición entonces Hidetaka y Iori además de Annika, la Kobold nórdica, y su novio Naoki. Completaron el círculo Shinya y Tali, la lamia pelipúrpura, así como Yakutsenya, Caroline Maxon y Ednemia, estas dos últimas flamantes madres que gracias al matrimonio ganaran nuevos hijos.

Entonces salió una Aktamia tan transpirada como satisfecha de la cocina para dar el nuevo menú.

-Siguiendo con la promesa de un menú híbrido entre las tradiciones que ahora son una, mis estimados amigos, tenemos tres opciones para el plato principal que seguro les harán agua la boca -tamborileó con sus garras para crear expectación-. Desde Canadá nos llega un _main course_ clásico: filete al jengibre servido con guarnición de verduras salteadas.

"Ese me tincó", pensó Pachy, quien sonrió al ver que Eddie iba por un carril idéntico al suyo.

-También llega desde allende los mares otro plato de siempre que, para tranquilidad de ustedes, no lleva jarabe de arce encima -continuó Aktamia, sacando más risas de los presentes-. Me refiero a deliciosas pechugas de pavo al estilo suizo con guarnición de setas silvestres elegidas por nosotras mismas, además de una salsa de menta y albahaca completamente opcional.

-Si siguen hablando de tanta delicia, sería capaz de comerme hasta los cojines -murmuró la cíclope a la ogro.

-Tranquila, amiga. Ya podrás catar ese delicioso pavo.

-Y lo último es algo salido de nuestras propias recetas ancestrales -se dispuso a terminar la arpía-. Quienes viven o han estado aquí saben que el Ayu es un pez muy común en nuestros ríos y su carne, de tono rojizo y dulce, es un manjar digno de la diosa. Por eso deseamos ofrecerlo horneado a la sal junto a nuestra clásica receta de papas asadas con mantequilla.

-¿Pescado típico? -Annika se saboreó sin poder evitarlo-. Creo que ese me lo como yo.

-Estoy que te sigo para satisfacer mi curiosidad, aunque hartas ganas le tengo al filete que mencionaron -añadió Naoki.

-Digno carnívoro eres, igual que tus padres.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás, mi amor.

Aktamia esperó pacientemente mientras cuatro arpías jóvenes, ubicadas en los puntos cardinales de la gran mesa, marchaban en la misma dirección antihoraria preguntando a los comensales sus preferencias. Una vez quedaron todas las órdenes listas desaparecieron junto a su capitana rumbo a la cocina, tal vez para realizar quién sabe qué prodigio.

Entonces Kari, quien hurgara un poco en su bolso en los instantes previos, hizo una seña a la matriarca y luego se puso de pie. Reinó otra vez el silencio mientras una particular extrañeza se apoderaba de los corazones de Pachy y Eddie.

"¿Qué crees que pasará?", le dijo ella con sus ojos.

"Ni idea", replicó él en idéntica forma. "Mamá no es de esas que busquen un sitio para hablar en público, a excepción de un tribunal".

De puro reflejo ambos se juntaron un poquito más, lo que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de la siempre atenta Dullahan.

- _While we wait for our lunches to arrive, I'd like to put something on the table_ -Caroline Maxon habló en perfecto inglés para que todos la entendieran-. Aprecio y agradezco en el alma que todos ustedes se hicieran el tiempo para venir a un sitio tan enigmático como Okutama y compartir la felicidad de mis hijos por su magnífica boda. A muchos de ustedes los conocía sólo de oídas o derechamente nada, así que incluso ahora mismo estoy creando, como seguramente lo hacen también, memorias destinadas a resistir el paso del tiempo y que servirán como plataforma para alcanzar nuevas alturas. Si pedí la palabra, sin embargo, fue para entregar el testimonio de dos personas que lamentablemente no pudieron unirse a nosotros en este 18 de mayo. Hijo -ahora ella miró a su retoño-, este es un mensaje que Brian y Pat, tus compañeros de línea de la época universitaria, me hicieron llegar en abril junto con sus disculpas por ausentarse. ¿Deseas leerlo?

-Prefiero que lo hagas tú, mamá -retrucó el canadiense-. Confío a pies juntillas en su criterio y si te lo confiaron fue por algo especial.

-Sea, entonces -la pelicastaña desdobló el papel y recitó su contenido.

* * *

 ** _Para Eddie y Pachylene, su futura esposa y luz de su vida:_**

 _Pareciera haber transcurrido una eternidad desde que los viéramos por televisión en el Rideau Hall junto al Primer Ministro para dar el vamos oficial a un proyecto tan magno como lo es_ Extraspecies Canada _. En ese entonces nuestro desconcierto inicial se convirtió en una enorme cuota de orgullo por ambos, orgullo pareado junto a una bien merecida fama y reputación intachable. Nunca, Eddie, nos habríamos imaginado que irte a vivir a Japón cambiaría tu vida al punto de convertirte en anfitrión de una chica monstruo a todas luces fantástica, una compañera que el destino puso en tu camino por razones ahora entendibles para todos._

 _Nosotros mismos hablamos como profanos porque jamás hemos tenido la experiencia de vivir el día a día junto a una liminal, pero sí tenemos claro que nuestra propia formación valórica dicta que ha de tenderse una mano a quien la necesita. Tú lo hiciste con Pachylene, Eddie, y cosechaste los frutos que ambos sembraron mediante lo que seguro fueron increíbles aventuras juntos. Ya veíamos atisbos de ello durante los años en que compartimos la primera línea ofensiva de los Blues, cuando preferías darnos pases de gol en vez de anotarlos tú mismo. Esas 50 asistencias y 61 puntos que lograste en tu primer año quedaron grabadas a fuego en la memoria colectiva y constituyen un récord prácticamente imbatible. Las estadísticas, eso sí, palidecen ante el símbolo de lo que ahora representas como una mitad de una unión perfecta: calidez humana, decencia, altura de miras e inteligencia. Esa promesa de fama que hiciéramos antes de graduarnos, viejo, la cumpliste con creces._

 _Sabemos que harás muy feliz a esa excepcional arpía rapaz con la que has decidido unir tu vida y les deseamos el mejor de los éxitos aquí y en todo lo que se les ponga por delante. Nos habría encantado estar allí y saludarlos en persona, así como conocer a ese círculo íntimo que seguramente escucha estas mismas palabras con la misma admiración que nos llevó a escribirlas. Lamentablemente nuestros compromisos personales y profesionales lo impidieron._

 _A Pachylene, la nueva señora Maxon y segunda mitad de esa unión perfecta, deseamos extender nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones por haber encontrado a un hombre admirable e íntegro para compartir los caminos de la vida, como bien dice aquella canción de cuyo intérprete no podemos acordarnos ahora mismo. De nuestras propias y limitadas experiencias sabemos que el amor sincero se compone a partes iguales de dar y recibir, por lo que no podemos recomendarle más que seguir ese sendero magnífico hasta donde sus corazones latiendo al unísono les lleven. Mientras se cuiden mutuamente y encuentren cada día una nueva razón para probar la felicidad, las sombras jamás podrán impedir su avance ni derrumbar ese rascacielos de la confianza erigido por ambos sobre la más sólida roca: la de la verdad._

 _Lo único que pedimos es que este mensaje haya llegado bien a manos de la señora Caroline Maxon, quien nos concedió el señalado servicio de guardarlo hasta el día de su boda. Si lo enviamos por correo normal fue para sentir que cada palabra vertida aquí valió la pena._

 _Brian Henderson_

 _Pat Loisteau_

 _ **P.S.:** No pasa un día, Eddie, sin que nosotros o los demás muchachos que formaron parte del equipo entre 2009 o 2011 te recuerden con cariño. Ojalá algún día volvamos a vernos._

* * *

Nada más la abogado dobló el papel y lo entregó a su hijo, vino otra saludable ronda de aplausos acompañada de agradables sensaciones respecto a esos grandes compañeros que se las arreglaron, aunque fuese en espíritu, para estar en Okutama bajo el sol primaveral. En ese entonces llegaron las arpías camareras con el almuerzo, el que transportaban en sendos carritos metálicos con grandes ruedas de caucho.

-Viejos amigos... -murmuró él visiblemente emocionado mientras le servían su filete al jengibre-. No saben lo feliz que me han hecho.

-Eso demuestra que te admiran mucho a pesar del tiempo y la distancia -Pachy lo reconfortó-, por no mencionar su hidalga cortesía para conmigo a pesar de no conocerme.

-Nadie no podría serlo con ustedes tras conocerlos -la matriarca Yakutsenya metió baza-. Debes sentirte honrado de tener a personas tan maravillosas en el corazón, Edward.

-Créame que así lo veo, señora -él le sonrió a la pelitinta y luego recibió un besito de Ednemia-. A todo esto, mamá, te agradezco la sorpresa.

-No hay de qué, hijo -contestó la pelicastaña una vez probó el exquisito pavo-. Si desean saber las razones de la ausencia de Brian y Pat, el primero está nuevamente en rehabilitación tras tener la mejor temporada de su carrera el año pasado en China; las lesiones lamentablemente insisten en no dejarlo en paz, según me contó. Sobre el segundo, tuvo algunos problemas familiares que lo mantuvieron en Ontario hasta principios de abril, lo que sumado a sus compromisos sociales con los Pinguinos de Pittsburgh le coparon la agenda.

-¿Brian está en China? -el canadiense arqueó sus cejas-. ¡Mira qué interesante! Nunca creí que acabaría jugando con el Kunlun Red Star, el mismo equipo de la KHL que nos mencionara en esa carta que leyéramos hará dos años estando en el pueblo... ¿Te parece si vamos a verlo a Shanghai un día de estos, dulzura de mi vida?

-Nada perdemos con intentarlo, mi amor -sonrió la arpía ante otro gran plan-. China es un destino que siempre me ha interesado conocer y si es con hockey sobre hielo, tanto mejor. Tengo muchas ganas de ver un partido en vivo y en directo. Imagínate la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que puedo patinar.

-Ojalá no se caiga de espaldas -dijo la madre de Pachylene-. Bastante ha tenido ya el pobre si entendí bien de qué va todo este lío. Las lesiones son terribles sin importar de qué especie formemos parte.

Conviene ahora hacer algunas menciones a la gastronomía híbrida magníficamente preparada por las arpías. El filete al jengibre, de inspiración asiática y muy popular en la zona de los grandes lagos canadienses, consistía en tiritas delgadas de lomo liso o posta negra (ambas carnes magras) cocinadas en una salsa agridulce compuesta por el ya mencionado aderezo más soya, algo de pimienta, nuez moscada y miel de abeja. Una vez se reservaba algo de esta última para bañar los cortes, el resto era mezclado con el jugo de la carne y servía de base para saltear tallos de puerros, porotos verdes y algunas hojas de lechuga o espinaca hasta que quedasen bien cocinadas. Como toque final, la preparación se decoraba con pequeños crutones o dientes de dragón encima de un lecho de acelgas crudas. Es decir, hasta el mismo fondo podía comerse.

Las patatas a las brasas eran cocinadas del modo rústico, con su cáscara y perforadas gracias a tenedores de acero inoxidable para ayudar a escapar el vapor y evitar que se reventaran. Una vez listas eran peladas y cubiertas por mantequilla con sal que se derretía casi instantáneamente por acción del calor acumulado. El Ayu, aquel pez de dulce y tierna carne, se rociaba casi totalmente con una gruesa capa de sal y de ahí pasaba a una bandeja de vidrio especial conteniendo un marinado de jugo de limón, ajo, pimienta negra y aceite de oliva que adquiría una textura como de mayonesa. Gracias a una cocción lenta, metódica como las mismas aguas donde crecía y que alimentaban las cataratas a corta distancia del pueblo, esa camisa cristalizaba y se endurecía por acción del horno a leña junto a los demás elementos. Las arpías, antes de servirlo, se aplicaron al máximo para remover aquella costra y también deshacerse de las espinas, dejando en su lugar esos tiernos filetes que hicieron las delicias de todos.

Por último, el pavo al estilo suizo se llamaba así por su color rojizo, producto de un generoso aderezo de paprika junto a la eterna receta del adobado (idéntico al del pescado) que lo dejaba, también de un día para otro, tan tierno que no hacía falta un cuchillo para cortarlo. Tanto pechugas como alas fueron devoradas con fruición en compañía de esos champiñones silvestres cortados en juliana y salteados en mantequilla salada más algo de ajo. Aquí también jugaron un rol clave las chicas monstruo locales, capaces de diferenciar sin dificultad alguna los hongos comestibles de los venenosos. La salsa de menta y albahaca, pasada primero por la licuadora y luego refinada mediante numerosas pasadas por un tamiz metálico, aportó una buena dosis de frescura, equilibrando el dúo previo de fuertes sabores terrenales.

¿Y los bebestibles? Ah, eso también fue adecuadamente cubierto por las laboriosas habitantes de la villa y el refrigerador industrial, considerado ahora un auténtico tesoro comunal.

-La carta de tragos -dijo una de ellas a Kimihito mientras pasaba con las botellas- incluye agua mineral 100% natural y extraída de la vertiente que alimenta al pueblo, lo que vendrá muy bien si desea rebajar ciertos sabores. En caso de requerir algo con más cuerpo y personalidad, puede elegir entre jugo de frutas de la estación preparado en el momento, sidra española sin alcohol y... auténtica champaña francesa de las mismas características.

-¿Champaña francesa? -el chico sonaba asombrado-. Vaya, y yo que creía que no había diferencia entre ellas y los espumantes de otras tiendas.

-Los espumantes sólo son una imitación barata de la verdadera champaña, señor -continuó la camarera con suma sobriedad-. ¿Sabía usted que si no es embotellada en la región francesa del mismo nombre no es auténtica? Hemos seguido todo al pie de la letra, tal como lo pidieron el señor Eddie y la señora Pachy. Ahora, ¿qué se va a servir?

-¿Qué desean ustedes, chicas? -miró a Lala y Suu, quienes también disfrutaban sus porciones de pavo y pescado, respectivamente.

-Hmmm... Creo que me interesa una copa de esa chispeante sidra -replicó la Dullahan-. Vendrá bien con mi plato.

-Yo quisiera un vaso de agua cristalina y también algo de champaña -dijo la limo-. Este clima caluroso me causa bastante sed, ¿o será la comida?

-Puede que una combinación de ambas -rió el muchacho antes de dar su orden a la arpía-. Te acepto una copa de champaña bien helada.

-Como deseen el señor y las señoritas -retrucó la liminal mientras abría la portezuela del carrito. En cosa de segundos había tres nuevas copas llenas en la mesa.

Suu se bebió el agua de un trago, sintiendo de inmediato el envión de ánimo causado por el líquido puro en cada átomo de su ser. Percibió un afán claro de relajarse y simplemente disfrutar de la animada atmósfera creada por esas conversaciones tan largamente esperadas. Lala, por su parte, limpió sus finos labios con una servilleta tras devorar otro buen trozo de pavo y acarició instintivamente su vientre abultado. Justo ahí sintió una leve pateadura.

-Creo que le gustó la comida -dijo a Kurusu, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarle las mejillas-. Ya llegará el día, _Gerkhemi_ , en que podamos prepararle delicias similares.

-Con semejante calidad gastronómica, imposible que no se estimule -el pelinegro holgó un poco su cuello encorbatado-. ¿Señora Maxon?

-¿Sí? -la rapaz volteó cuando le tocaron el hombro-. ¡Oh...! Tú debes ser Kimihito Kurusu, el muchacho que trabajara con Eddie y Smith para dar vida a la nueva MON. Mi marido me ha hablado mucho de ti. Es un honor conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo -él hizo una leve reverencia-. Quisiera presentarle a mis huéspedes, quienes desde que llegó la invitación para la boda han deseado saber más acerca de ustedes.

-Claro, corazón -la pelirroja ajustó su corona de flores-. Sólo dame diez segundos y encantada te atiendo.

La pelirroja procedió a susurrar algo a oídos de su marido y obtuvo al instante toda su atención. Procedieron entonces ambos a mirar a aquellas dos chicas monstruo tan distintas y a la vez tan compatibles. Una de ellas tenía la piel color azul pálido, arrebatadores ojos dorados y larga cabellera plateada exquisitamente peinada para formar ondas similares a las de las cataratas. Se veía realmente bien en su escotado vestido, realzando cada una de sus formas casi al nivel de Smith o Tionishia. La otra, de rostro algo más infantil pero igualmente voluptuosa, llevaba una curiosa prenda hecha de goma impermeable y carecía de pelo, siendo este reemplazado por piel semitransparente con aspecto de jalea, lo que le concedía, según ambos, una inusual sensibilidad. Lo más llamativo de ella eran sus ojos negros cual carbón pero cálidos, repletos de vida y ganas de conocer los milagros de hasta la más mínima partícula rodeándola.

-Eddie, señora Pachylene, ellas son Lala y Suu -dijo Kimihito-. Dije que son mis huéspedes pero en realidad van muchísimo más allá: ambas son mis mejores amigas y mis puntales de apoyo a cada día que pasa.

-¡Amor, que me pones toda roja...! -rió la cazadora de almas-. Hablando en serio, ansiaba que llegara este día para poder conversar con ustedes por fin, señor y señora Maxon. Ya lo dije al acabar la ceremonia pero me permitiré repetirlo: muchas felicidades por convertirse en marido y mujer.

Suu se echó hacia atrás para que Lala pudiese besar en la frente a la rapaz y posteriormente repetir el tratamiento con el canadiense. A cambio obtuvo sendos besos en las mejillas de ambos, así como un discreto ósculo en las manos de parte de Eddie.

-Gracias una vez más por tus buenos deseos, Lala. Añadiré también que pueden llamarnos Eddie y Pachy sin ningún atado -dijo la flamante esposa-. Todos lo hacen y al estar aquí ya son parte de nuestro grupo de confianza. A decir verdad, nosotros también deseábamos conocerlos porque de ustedes, y especialmente de ti, Kimihito, sólo sabía lo justo por lo que Eddie me contó.

-Comparto el honor de mis amigos por estar por fin ante ustedes -la limo los saludó respetuosamente una vez recobró su posición-. Quisiera aprovechar de felicitarlos porque todo hasta ahora ha sido fantástico, desde el transporte hasta la ceremonia, pasando por este magnífico ambiente y las delicias que hemos probado. Ese es el mejor reflejo, como dijera la carta que leyó la señora Maxon, de lo que ambos representan. Tal atención al detalle no es común pero me enorgullece ser, al igual que ustedes, parte de un clan donde se tiene como valor supremo.

-Mientras ustedes, así como los demás invitados, estén contentos aquí, nosotros también -Eddie sacó a relucir su característica amabilidad-. ¿Qué les parece si...?

Entonces sonó una campana algo más lejana que la del poste junto a la mesa y apareció una vez más la fiel Aktamia.

-Sólo deseo avisarles que los postres ya están listos para ser servidos, pero debemos retirar toda la vajilla e instalar la nueva, algo que tomará 30 minutos a partir de ahora. En el intertanto, siéntanse libres de acabar sus platos, beber lo que gusten, ponerse de pie y charlar.

No pudo evitar Yakutsenya una sonrisa pícara al ver que su funcionaria de mayor confianza se tomaba su papel de _maître_ tan en serio. "Con gente así a tu lado es imposible no enamorarse de este sitio", pensó conforme devoraba lo último de sus papas asadas con ayuda de Caroline. Después se levantó y acudió a conversar animadamente con Shinya y Talirindë, quienes buscaron algo de sombra para acabar sus copas de champaña. Otros grupos también se pusieron de pie una vez acabaron de comer, manteniendo sus propias charlas e incluso aprendiendo algunas cosas sobre el modo de vivir de las arpías de Okutama; Antonella y Midori Tomashino parecían particularmente interesadas, tomando fotos a todo lo que pillaban. La Arachne menor, cumpliendo la promesa efectuada a Sachio y Rei, les mandaba las mejores por WhatsApp, aunque debía esperar algo más debido a la baja intensidad de la señal 5G por ese rincón.

-¿Qué tal si buscamos un rincón más discreto para conversar? -sugirió Eddie, poniéndose de pie-. Deduzco que todos nosotros tenemos un montón de preguntas que deseamos hacer.

-Estirar las piernas un rato no nos vendrá mal -retrucó Lala, levantándose inmediatamente después-. Además, Eddie, aciertas con lo que acabas de decir. Ya que ustedes conocen mejor la villa, ¿podrían recomendarnos un buen lugar?

-De hecho sí. Hay varios sitios algo más apartados en este mismo nivel, partiendo por ese inmenso boquete dando al río y, por extensión, a las cataratas donde estuviéramos hace no mucho.

Apuntó hacia la inmensidad del cielo y el bosque proyectándose desde ese boquete, como tan bien lo había descrito, formado por las colosales paredes de roca que se levantaban al menos veinte metros sobre el duro suelo.

-Es una buena opción, mi amor, pero me permitiré sugerir otra -atajó Pachylene, ya de pie y sintiendo nuevamente sus rodillas-. ¿Qué tal si vamos al reservorio de agua junto a la escalera? Allá es bastante quitado de bulla y podremos hablar sin ningún problema.

-¿Hay que bajar? -inquirió Kimihito, su curiosidad a tope.

-Sólo un poco, corazón -dijo la pelirroja-. Bastará descender un tramo de escaleras y llegar hasta una linda sección con almácigos y macetas repletas de flores que existen desde que yo era muy niña.

Hacia allá se fueron, notando cómo el resto de los invitados, entre sus felicitaciones a las chefs por el exquisito almuerzo, comenzaban a formar otros grupos. Annika y Naoki se juntaron cerca del palacio y a la sombra de los muros con el viejo Hidetaka y Iori; seguramente tendrían mucho de qué hablar sobre perspectivas de parejas. La tía Keiro se llevó a Caroline a la zona abierta antes mencionada para contarle sobre algunos de los secretos mejor guardados del bosque. Ambas féminas le guiñaron un ojo a los felices esposos nada más los vieron pasar. Midori y Antonella, ya de vuelta con sus respectivas familias, pidieron una ronda más de ponche sin alcohol para seguir charlando. De vez en cuando la pequeña Arachne olía las mismas flores mencionadas por Pachylene y pensaba lo bien que se verían en el alféizar de su ventana; también obtuvo de Zynda una promesa de preguntarle a las residentes locales sobre su adaptabilidad al clima tokiota.

No bien el grupo llegó a la escalera se vio abordado por Kuroko Smith, Tionishia y Manako, quienes venían con enormes sonrisas en sus respectivos rostros.

-Sé que tienen muchas cosas para conversar pero no podía no hacer esto -dijo la pelinegra, abrazando una vez más a los Maxon-. Primor, Pachy, verlos por fin casados es la mayor felicidad de mi corta vida. Esto va mucho más allá de mis éxitos profesionales porque concierne una hermosa amistad, la que espero dure de aquí a la eternidad.

-Ya sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros para lo que necesites, Smith -la arpía le devolvió el abrazo con cariño-. ¿Tienes problemas con nativistas? ¿Deseas conquistar el mundo o el universo? ¿No te aceptan un cupón de descuento? Simplemente llámanos y estaremos al pie del cañón.

-Lo mismo aplica si no hace referencia a situaciones con componentes terroristas, megalómanos y/o dependientes malhumorados -añadió Eddie de modo académico-. Como te dijéramos antes, Kuroko, sin ti nada de esto habría sido posible. Ser agradecidos es la impronta de los buenos seres, como decía mi tío Martin, y tanto Pachy como yo siempre lo estaremos de ti.

-Oh, Eddie...

Smith no aguantó más y volvió a estrecharlos a ambos entre sus brazos, derramando pequeñas lágrimas de alegría. En abierta contraposición a su estética habitual, ni rastro había de sus gafas de sol.

-Vivan la vida al máximo y nunca pierdan ocasiones de probar la felicidad -dijo con voz tenue-. Nada más les pido, amigos míos.

-Considéralo hecho -el canadiense le sonrió tenuemente-. Espero que tu trabajo no te impida seguir viniendo a vernos.

-Si no hay tiempo me lo crearé. ¿Qué clase de coordinadora sería si no cumpliera con tan esencial función? -la burócrata frunció levemente su ceño-. Hablando aún más en serio, por su cambio de estado civil no se preocupen: el señor Shigematsu ya me dio una copia del acta y la ingresaré al sistema el próximo lunes.

-Muchas gracias, Smith -añadió la rapaz-. ¿Ves cómo siempre nos das sorpresas agradables cuando te cruzas con nosotros?

-Aduladora -Kuroko se sonrojó un pelito y apartó la mirada de forma coqueta, causando que los demás rieran-. No les quitaré más tiempo ahora mismo, pero si quieren conversar sobre algo más estaré por aquí cerca.

Hizo una educada reverencia y se retiró, dejando a sus colegas junto al grupo. Para sorpresa de todos, Manako fue quien decidió arrojar sus cartas a la mesa.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que nos encontramos, cuando ustedes fueron ese día a nuestra oficina y Smith recibió de ambos esa cafetera como regalo -comenzó la cíclope-. Admito que al principio los miré con recelo porque les tenía algo de envidia; ya saben que con excepción de las situaciones donde me veo empuñando mi rifle soy muy tímida y prefiero pasar desapercibida. El ejemplo de su amor, sin embargo, me hizo ver las cosas de otra forma, enseñándome a confiar en mí misma y en los demás. Eddie, tú fuiste el primer humano aparte de Kimihito -miró al chico pelinegro, quien asintió- y de mis colegas de MON que no me calificó como fenómeno circense, tendiéndome de inmediato un puente de amistad que si perdura hasta hoy es por tu extraordinaria calidad humana.

-Lo aprecio, Manako -contestó el aludido-. Tú también nos enseñaste algo fundamental respecto a vivir nuestro amor sin miedo y lo hemos aplicado como mejor pudimos.

-No debes ser tan modesto porque ambos pasaron el examen con las mejores notas -sonrió la pelipúrpura-. En cuanto a ti, Pachylene, fuiste otro gran impulso para asumir esa valentía que tuve guardada durante años dentro de mi alma, la misma que me hizo involucrarme de lleno en la nueva MON, asumiendo roles más activos y de responsabilidad superior. Quizás nuestras especies sean diferentes pero ambas fuimos cortadas por la misma tijera de limpio filo y tenemos metas parecidas: vivir tranquilamente y constituirnos en elementos de bien para esta sociedad que nos abrió las puertas. El miedo me hizo perder muchos años aunque ahora, gracias a ustedes, he ido recuperando gradualmente ese tiempo desperdiciado.

-Nada malo hay en ser una _late bloomer_ , Manako -la arpía le besó la frente-. Eres una gran liminal y nunca has de olvidarlo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

-Faltaba más. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, siempre serán bienvenidos en nuestra pequeña oficina.

Cumplido su propósito, la cíclope se retiró y fue a buscar a Smith, quien ahora charlaba animadamente con Shinya y Tali. Yakutsenya se había unido a Keiro y Caroline para añadir más leña al fuego de las historias montañosas.

Ahora le tocaba a la ogro rubia.

-Mis queridos esposos, sé que deben estar cansados de tantos sermones sobre la importancia de su unión y por lo mismo trataré de ser breve -carraspeó Tionishia-. Siempre te consideré como una hermana verdadera, Pachy, así que verte unida para siempre a un hombre tan fantástico como Eddie toca mi corazón de una forma especial, casi sintiéndolo como música de un arpa divina y perfectamente afinada. Ese día que nos reencontramos, marcado por el asunto de una TALIO que afortunadamente ya no existe y también por la revelación oficial de sus sentimientos como pareja, me dio muchas cosas en qué pensar y también obligó a mirarme sinceramente al espejo para ver cómo podía readecuar mi vida según su testimonio -pausa breve-. No es fácil tener que vivir con el prejuicio de ser alguien feroz y sanguinario cuando mi verdadera personalidad es absoluto opuesto de ello, pero al igual que para Smith y Manako, ambos se convirtieron en esa guía que durante tanto tiempo busqué. Que ustedes, hermosa pareja, hayan dejado una impronta tan marcada en mí a pesar de las escasas veces que hablamos o compartimos el mismo espacio habla maravillas de su calidad humana, como tan bien lo expresara Manakin.

Suspiró la despampanante liminal, dejando al limpio aire de Okutama aclararle la mente en busca de esas últimas palabras.

-Estar aquí, en medio de gente maravillosa y gracias a ustedes, ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que jamás he tenido. Por lo mismo deseo darles mis más sinceras gracias y pedir sinceramente por su felicidad eterna, ya sea que decidan continuar viviendo aquí o se muden a Canadá en un futuro ahora que ambos pasarán a compartir la misma nacionalidad. Se la han ganado limpiamente -lanzó su sonrisa patentada de 10,000 watts de potencia.

-Ninguno de nosotros sabe qué deparará el futuro, Tio -habló la arpía rapaz-. Por lo pronto sólo deseo iniciar este nuevo capítulo de nuestras vidas de la mejor forma posible y todo lo que hemos disfrutado hasta ahora -extendió sus alas a todo lo que daban como si deseara hacer un círculo- es apenas la primera página. Gracias por toda tu paciencia y atenciones.

-De qué, Pachy -la acogió en un abrazo cariñoso.

-Poco más puedo decir yo aparte de gracias, Tionishia, por las mismas razones que antes expresáramos a Manako y Smith -Eddie le besó las manos y la hizo ruborizarse-. Al principio éramos perfectos extraños pero con el asunto de la nueva agencia nos hicimos casi colegas y ahora, pasado algún tiempo de ese maravilloso éxito, creo que todos formamos una gran y próspera familia.

-Nunca mejor dicho, corazón -la ogro dispensó al marido un cariño similar al de un hermano muy querido, casi cómplice-. Nunca mejor dicho.

Ni Kimihito ni sus adoradas chicas pronunciaron palabra durante estos intercambios, prefiriendo mantenerse respetuosamente al margen conforme Smith y las demás les expresaban sus particulares muestras de afecto. Tio seguía siendo la misma de siempre aunque con un aire más maduro y ciertamente menos tenso que en los tiempos pasados. Manako, por su lado, había alcanzado ese equilibrio que no pocos humanos y extraespecies buscaban sin poder hallarlo jamás. Y Smith, la eterna Smith, era ahora una fémina feliz y completa, también despojada de sus fantasmas previos.

-Creía, sobre la base de mi propia experiencia, que lo había visto todo respecto a emotividad -Suu decidió hablar de forma filosófica-. Pero lo que ustedes exhibieron ahora, estimados esposos, no se asemeja en nada a la mayoría de las cosas que mi amo, Lala y yo hemos vivido de un tiempo a esta parte. ¿Cómo lo hacen?

-Es más sencillo de lo que parece -dijo Eddie, acariciándole la frente-. Basta ir siempre con la verdad por delante y estar dispuestos a escuchar. Y hablando de poder hacer o no ciertas cosas...

Justo entonces retumbó la campana ubicada al medio de la plaza. Aparecieron las arpías camareras como una exhalación y dijeron al unísono que los postres estaban listos para servirse.

-¡Vaya que se pasa rápido la hora! -dijo la limo-. ¿Les parece si vamos a sentarnos y seguimos conversando?

-Por supuesto -sonrió Pachy-. Quisiera, eso sí, que me dieran una primicia antes.

-Lo que guste, señora Maxon -Kimihito jugó una vez más la carta cortés.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaste siendo el primer anfitrión del programa?

Kurusu miró de reojo a Lala y Suu, quienes le dieron su aprobación tácita antes de contestar.

-En aras de la sinceridad, amigos, sólo diré que me tocó por suerte...

Los invitados volvieron a la gran mesa de piedra, ahora agrupados en los grupos que formaran durante ese breve intermedio, para catar los postres preparados por sus anfitrionas. La carta anunciada por Aktamia contemplaba otras cuatro exquisitas opciones, partiendo por una _delicatessen_ voladora como lo era la tarta de _berries_ silvestres con helado de vainilla francesa y una salsa extraída del mismo jugo de aquellas frutas: grosellas, moras, arándanos y frambuesas fueron las más celebradas. Desde Canadá llegaron pequeños pastelitos de mantequilla al horno, cuya masa venía impregnada con _maple syrup_ y cubierta de esa tentación marrón llamada Nutella.

Otra especialidad septentrional se dio a conocer ante la asombrada concurrencia con el nombre de Barra Nanaimo, una especie de sandwich de helado de crema suave entre un bizcocho blando por encima y una combinación de coco rallado, chocolate y nueces picadas por debajo. Algunas incluso llevaban toquecitos de miel, creando un carnaval de sabor al paladar. Y por último estaban los _Toutons_ , pastelillos hechos de crutones que podían comerse con aderezos tanto dulces como salados; en esta ocasión venían con jarabes de fresa, piña y mango a discreción.

-Y así fue como llegué a tener siete chicas viviendo en mi casa -resopló Kurusu cuando acabó su breve relato treinta minutos después con ayuda de sus amadas-. Eddie ya sabía de esto porque se lo conté el día que nos conocimos, por lo que me da mucho gusto haber resuelto sus dudas y llenado esos vacíos que tenía, señora Maxon.

-Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Pachylene o simplemente Pachy, querido -la pelirroja lo tranquilizó una vez más con esos ojos azules tan bellos-. Lo que te mereces, Kimihito, es una felicitación enorme por haber aguantado tanto tiempo con semejante disonancia entre tus cuatro paredes. La inmensa mayoría de los humanos que conocemos habrían enloquecido en dos tiempos.

-Lo aprecio, se... Pachylene -suspiró él de alivio-. Vaya, esto cuesta más de lo que uno creería.

-Me imagino que ahora, en compañía de Lala y Suu, debes estar muy relajado, por no mencionar sobrado de cariño -rió Eddie.

-El mayor placer de todo ello, Eddie -ahora habló Lala-, no sólo es saber que tenemos la casa para nosotros sino también ver que nuestro orden dura días y escuchar nuestros propios pensamientos sin interrupciones, especialmente ahora que nuestra pequeña llegará en un par de meses -se acarició el vientre cubierto por su vestido-. Cuando Miia y las demás vivían en Asaka, cada santa jornada se armaban peleas por las cosas más tontas.

-El color de las cortinas, el estado del piso, cuánto comía cada una en función de su tamaño... Nombren hasta lo más absurdo y encontrarán en el pasado una discusión al respecto -suspiró Suu-. Desde ya digo que participé en algunas pero nunca con afán de imponer nada; sólo deseaba conciliar. En ese sentido, la aprobación de la Circular Nº 11, que restringió el número de liminales a máximo dos por familia, nos vino cual anillo al dedo. Sé que puede sonar raro lo que digo porque yo misma carezco de ellos -levantó sus manitos acuosas.

-Eso no importa, pequeña -otra vez Pachy, mirando a Kurusu-. Entonces ahí te llegó la hora de rayar la cancha y decirle a las demás que debían irse, ¿no?

-Fue algo traumático y preferiría no hablar de ello ahora -el muchacho se puso serio pero no enfadado-. Tal vez en otra ocasión más propicia, cuando nos encontremos en un ambiente más discreto, les cuente todos los detalles.

-Respetamos tu decisión, Kimihito -Eddie hizo chocar su copa con la de él-. Y si no deseas contárnoslo nunca porque cambiaste de idea, también nos parece bien. Ni Pachy ni yo somos lo que se dice metiches sin remedio.

Terminaron de devorar los últimos bocados de sus postres y rebajaron los intensos sabores con sendos tragos de agua mineral. La Dullahan se tomó la libertad de pedir más sidra para los cinco y decidió mantener la maquinaria en marcha.

-Ahora que hemos hablado de nosotros, ¿qué tal si movemos las fichas a su lado del tablero? Siempre he deseado saber cómo se conocieron, cómo empezó su maravillosa historia de amor que tanto se parece a la nuestra.

Pachylene bebió algo de líquido con ayuda de Eddie para aclarar su propia garganta y optó, susurrándole al oído, dejarle armar la primera mano.

-Recuerdo ese 20 de julio de 2016 como si hubiera sido ayer mismo -inició el canadiense-. Ese día fue casi interminable: estuve en cuatro largas reuniones, cada una más aburrida que la anterior, y cuando salí a eso de la seis de la tarde hacía un calor insoportable, de esos que te pegan el traje a la piel para no soltarte más. Lo único que deseaba era pasar a comprar algo de agua tónica a la tienda de siempre, llegar a mi departamento en Ginza y dormir una semana entera. A estas alturas conocía de memoria el camino, aunque jamás habría llegado al extremo de hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo estaba entonces en la azotea del cuartel general de MON -ella hizo sus propios trazos en el lienzo-. Ese mismo calor casi me tenía ahogada pero mi mayor preocupación radicaba en que me quedaba apenas un día de plazo para encontrar una familia anfitriona; de lo contrario debería regresar a Okutama y resignarme a vivir el resto de mis días como "la tetona que no podía volar".

-¿No podías volar entonces? -lanzó la peliplateada-. Vaya, nunca antes había escuchado de un caso así.

-Por eso es que no tengo problemas de memoria como la mayoría de las arpías, Lala. Al verme imposibilitada de disfrutar de los cielos sobre nosotros, me convertí en una trampa que absorbía toda la información que encontraba, primero aquí con las clases de mi querida madre -apuntó hacia una Ednemia que se veía feliz charlando con Zynda y Antonella- y después con mi adorado compañero. Volviendo a la historia, me encontraba mirando el horizonte apoyada en la baranda cuando vi salir a Kuroko del elevador...

Sonó otra vez la campana pero de forma más tenue. Los ojos de todos se centraron en Zynda y Antonella, quienes volvían de la cocina con un carrito metálico que tenía encima algo cubierto de una tela especial para protegerlo del calor. La anticipación impregnó hasta la última partícula del ambiente comunitario.

-Espero que hayan reservado algo de espacio en sus estómagos para lo que les presentaremos ahora -habló la pequeña ochopatas-. Para mi hermana y yo estar aquí es un sueño hecho realidad por lo que el tío Eddie y la tía Pachy, ahora conocidos como el señor y la señora Maxon, significan para nosotras y seguramente para ustedes también. A lo largo de nuestras interacciones con ellos aprendimos a conocerlos y empaparnos de su eterno optimismo, de su estupendo criterio y de todas aquellas grandes cosas que definen a los seres memorables, a los que dejan su nombre escrito con letras doradas en los anales de la historia.

-De público conocimiento para todos es la afición que ambos sienten por una disciplina tan noble como reconstruir los pasos de quienes nos precedieron -continuó la Arachne mayor-. Su propio rastro, amigos míos, los ha llevado siempre junto al horizonte aunque corriendo en paralelo a él, permitiendo de vez en cuando una que otra torcedura hacia adentro. Ahora que ha dado un giro irreversible para enfrentar por fin la felicidad que el sol dispensa a todos sus hijos, mi hermanita y yo deseamos presentarles el regalo diseñado bajo sus exactas especificaciones y que esperamos sea de su completo agrado.

Zynda hizo una seña para que el matrimonio se acercara y también atrajo al resto de los presentes, quienes formaron una medialuna a su alrededor. Incluso las arpías camareras dejaron temporalmente pausadas sus propias tareas para asistir al descubrimiento de semejante presente. A un gesto previamente convenido, ambas Arachnes tomaron la tela y la echaron hacia atrás, revelando el tan ansiado pastel de bodas. Inmediatamente después salieron los flashazos y las fotografías desde veinte ángulos diferentes, con zoom óptico y recorte automático.

Su diseño, una copia exacta de las cataratas Hyakuhiro hasta el más mínimo detalle, sacó aplausos debido a la calidad y los efectos. El musgo y la vegetación estaban construidos con azúcar moldeable y posteriormente tratado con pequeños cuchillos de plástico para darle más cuerpo. El agua de la catarata, tan plateada como siempre, venía hecha de una capa de azúcar translúcido especial que también cubría el estanque ubicado a sus pies. Las paredes, construidas con fondant pintado a ratos gris, a ratos marrón y a ratos verde, se veían tan repletas de vida como su contraparte real. Y a los pies de todo, parados frente al estanque, aparecían figuritas de los esposos en azúcar duro, vestidos para la ocasión y dándose un apasionado beso sobre el terroso suelo.

El entramado en sí tenía tres niveles bien definidos: la cima, desde donde caía el agua; el cuerpo de la misma cascada; y por último la explanada donde se encontraban el lecho inferior, las plantas y un montón de rocas de diversos tamaños.

-Amigas mías -Eddie apenas podía contener su emoción-, esto es una auténtica obra de arte que me gustaría perpetuar por siempre. Realmente han llevado el concepto de las cataratas a un nivel superlativo.

-¿De verdad tenemos que partirlo? -Pachylene compartía su ánimo-. A decir verdad, me da un poquito de pena tener que ensartar semejante prodigio de la repostería fina con un afilado cuchillo.

-Las tradiciones mandan, amigos del alma -Zynda les entregó una hoja ancha y larga pero sin llegar a ser machete-. Asesten el golpe cuando quieran.

-¡Vamos, chicos! -Tionishia los animaba-. ¡Sólo será un momento y después podremos comerlo!

Surgieron más risas, causando que la ogro se sonrojara. Smith no pudo evitar darle un leve toque en el estómago pero por dentro se sentía igual de ansiosa.

El canadiense cogió el mango del cuchillo con firmeza y, tras analizar detenidamente la estructura del pastel, decidió que cortaría de abajo hacia arriba en trozos de tamaño regular. "Habrá un poco de todo para todos". No bien posó la punta en el fondant duro, sintió la mano izquierda de su amada arpía sobre su propia derecha.

-Tú y yo, como los magníficos compañeros que somos -dijo la esposa.

-Después de ti, mi diosa.

-No, amor. Lo haremos al mismo tiempo. Cuenta conmigo. Uno...

-Dos... -añadió el humano.

-¡Tres! -corearon al unísono.

Ambos empujaron sus manos hacia abajo y luego de cinco o seis cortes ya tenían casi una docena de trozos que fueron poniendo en platos previamente preparados suministrados por la siempre servicial Antonella. La pequeña Arachne no perdía tiempo y los hacía correr como toda una experta en _catering_.

-¡Este es para la señora Caroline! -decía-. ¡Va el suyo también, señorita Talirindë! ¡Y de usted no me olvido, matriarca! Sólo concédame un minutito.

-Paciencia, por favor -decía Zynda-. Aquí tiene, señorita Smith; también vienen los de sus colegas. Tres porciones para el señor Kurusu y acompañantes, servidas. ¿Alguien de por allá aún no tiene la suya?

-¡Por aquí faltan! -respondió Iori desde el punto más externo del grupo.

Los tres niveles del pastel de bodas elaborado por Zynda con la invaluable asistencia del chef Yoshiyuki Iihara, de la _Pâtisserie Bransen_ , lucían un perfumado bizcocho de vainilla francesa con diferentes rellenos que los hacían húmedos y esponjosos al paladar, así como fáciles de partir y tragar. La parte inferior tenía deliciosa crema de mantequilla con una mezcla de pacanas finamente picadas, algo que causó buen impacto en prácticamente todos los comensales y especialmente en Annika, quien adoraba estos frutos secos y por muy poco no se comió también la porción de su Naoki. El "segundo piso" aparecía relleno con una suave crema de dulce de leche con toques de cacao, mientras la zona superior, reservada exclusivamente para Pachy, Eddie y sus familiares más cercanos, ofrecía otro ganache de intensos tonos cítricos (principalmente naranja y limón) mezclados con coco lechoso, que casi parecía acariciar la lengua y habría quedado fantástico en bombones de marcas finas a la usanza de Moulie o Lindt.

-Y así fue como comenzamos a vivir juntos -Eddie terminó de relatar a Kimihito _et alia_ sobre su encontrón con Smith más las posteriores consecuencias-. Admito que al principio no sabía qué diablos pensar porque jamás había estado en semejante posición antes. Lo bueno fue que Pachy intentó animarme desde el inicio a dejar atrás mis miedos... y lo consiguió.

-Nunca fue mi intención causarte malos ratos entonces y también agradezco que hayas aceptado mis disculpas -la arpía lo besó tiernamente en sus labios con restos de crema-. Ya entonces sabía que eras el hombre ideal para mí y, tal como dictan los postulados de mi especie, desde ese momento decidí adaptar mi vida a la tuya, convirtiendo ambas en un hermoso conjunto cuyos frutos seguimos cosechando incluso hoy.

-¿A eso te referías cuando dijiste eso de seguir siendo compañeros por siempre durante la ceremonia, Eddie? -inquirió Suu.

-Precisamente.

-Mayores razones tengo para pensar, luego de escuchar su relato en conjunto, que mi propio camino junto a Lala y mi amo ha sido bendecido por la misma estrella. Del mismo modo que ustedes, no imagino mi vida sin ellos y cuando estoy en su compañía siento que puedo llegar a redefinir mis propios límites -declaró la limo poéticamente-. Supongo que esa es otra muestra del amor verdadero.

-¿Y cómo se las arreglan para, bueno, ya saben...? -la rapaz intentó abordar esto del modo más cortés posible-. Digo, una cosa es una relación estrictamente monógama como la nuestra y otra como la suya es bien diferente.

-Lala siempre será la primera -otra vez Suu-. Yo quiero a Kimihito con toda la fuerza de mi ser, es cierto, pero cada una de nosotras tiene una forma distinta de expresarle cariño y así mantenemos a salvo ese equilibrio que por tanto tiempo buscamos.

-Suu fue muy valiente al plantearme esta clase de trato en esos tiempos cuando compartíamos la casa con Miia y las demás -dijo la Dullahan-. Antes yo era mucho menos dada a confiar, casi paranoica a la hora de pensar en mi _Gerkhemi_ y cómo las demás deseaban corromperlo, alejarlo de mí. Ambos, en su infinita paciencia, me hicieron ver el error de mis métodos y me enseñaron a depender más de ellos. De ese modo pactamos que yo le daría a Kimihito un amor más maduro y serio, mientras Suu mantendría viva en él la llama lúdica e inocente. En cierto modo, cada una de las dos ha terminado siendo un bálsamo para la otra porque los efectos de este peculiar amor no son limitables a un solo ser.

-He ahí la razón por la cual yo, de haber podido recorrer ese camino mil veces, siempre las habría elegido a ambas -Kurusu bebió un poco de su sidra-. Fueron las únicas dispuestas a entenderme y quererme de forma sincera.

-¿Y qué pasó con tus otras huéspedes? -inquirió el canadiense-. ¿Te despediste de ellas en buenos términos?

-Mayoritariamente sí. A pesar de sus defectos siguen siendo buenas liminales y ahora viven con familias que las quieren y apoyan en todo. De vez en cuando nos encontramos casualmente o planeamos algo, pero siempre respetando los límites de nuestras nuevas vidas.

-Hiciste muy bien, Kimihito. Ninguna relación sincera, sea de amistad o amor, puede estar alimentada por las llamas del rencor. Ya lo dijo alguna vez Schania, rapaz como yo y toda una leyenda de las arpías. "Las emociones puras sólo pueden brotar de corazones completamente sanos, alejados de esas pétreas mallas en donde el odio nace y crece" -observó Pachylene.

-Vaya, eso fue bien profundo -señaló Lala-. Los credos de tu gente se parecen bastante a los que nos enseñan en el inframundo antes de convertirnos en cazadoras.

-¿En serio?

-¡En serio! Aprovecharé la ocasión para sugerirles algo: ¿qué les parece si un día de estos, tras la vuelta de su luna de miel, nos juntamos a cenar en nuestra casa o la suya y así conversamos más en detalle? -se entusiasmó la peliplateada-. Kimihito es un muy buen cocinero y nosotras también nos defendemos, por lo que preparar una buena batería de platos no será complicación alguna.

-Yo no tengo problema en recibirlos cuando deseen -dijo el chico.

-Ni yo -habló Suu.

-Suena a gloria -Pachy se entusiasmó de inmediato-. ¿Qué dices, amor? Ni tú ni yo hemos estado antes en Asaka... y eso que está prácticamente al lado de Tokio.

-Tenemos un trato, mis amigos, sea aquí o allá -Eddie le estrechó la mano a todos-. En cuanto regresemos del viaje los llamaremos para coordinar los detalles. ¿Beben alcohol?

-Somos todos abstemios -retrucó la limo-. Ya hemos visto de primera mano lo que las borracheras pueden hacer.

Tales "borracheras", claro, tenían que ver con esos recuerdos de Rachnee tomando café cargado y luego quedándose dormida en medio de la sala, usualmente con Kurusu atrapado entre sus quitinosas patas. En esa ocasión la chica del impermeable pensó, con clara reprobación, que se requería una clase especial de mente torcida para ser estimulada de tal forma por la condenada cafeína.

-Bueno, ya me las ingeniaré para llevarles algo especial -terminó Eddie-. Ya saben que las tradiciones deben cumplirse.

Ni siquiera la ausencia del ritual de arrojar el ramo o la liga hacia los invitados que calificaran empañó el resto de la fiesta. Gracias a la buena comida, mejor conversación y perfecto clima primaveral, el resto del día se pasó prácticamente volando para los novios y su círculo íntimo. A falta de cena y aprovechando que aún quedaban buenas raciones de bebestibles finos, Yakutsenya envió instrucciones a Aktamia sobre traer los bocadillos para un cóctel tardío. Hasta el último estómago hambriento fue aplacado gracias a una combinación de porciones individuales de _poutine_ ; panecillos de langosta con salsa golf; trozos de _Bannock_ (pan hecho de harina de maíz como las tortillas campestres) más agregados a gusto; y hasta panqueques rellenos con caracoles de río, acompañados de una salsa nacida de la cúrcuma, el ajo y el orégano.

Cuando dieron las ocho en punto, un grupo de ocho o nueve arpías voló en perfecta formación encendiendo todas las antorchas de la villa. Los toques naranjas parecieron repeler inicialmente la noche antes de sumergirse en una tenue armonía con ella.

-Humanos y extraespecies que nos han acompañado en esta fantástica celebración, quiero que sepan de mis labios y en representación de nuestra comunidad en pleno, que lo hemos pasado fantásticamente bien hoy, aprendiendo muchas cosas de ustedes que seguramente nos vendrán bien de cara al futuro; espero sinceramente que también obtuvieran lecciones valiosas de extraespecies como nosotras.. Créanme que soy la primera en desear que la fiesta siga hasta que las velas no ardan, pero a todo es necesario ponerle un límite y por lo mismo creo que ahora es un buen momento para cerrar todo -pausó ante las miradas decepcionadas de algunos.

-Sin embargo -ahora le tocó a la tía Keiro-, como las arpías de Okutama somos nobles y comedidas, quiero invitarlos a todos ustedes a pasar la noche en la villa y continuar forjando tan hermosos vínculos. Tenemos suficientes habitaciones en la mitad derecha para alojarlos a todos, así como baños donde podrán asearse adecuadamente. Mañana a primera hora los llevaremos de regreso a Okutama para que tomen el tren de vuelta a sus hogares -se detuvo la arpía pelicastaña-. Habrá, eso sí, una excepción clara a esta regla: Pachy y Eddie, quienes ahora son marido y mujer, regresarán al pueblo para pasar su noche especial.

Nada más volteó el público encontró a los recién casados cerca del boquete dando a la inmensidad del bosque iluminado por la luna en cuarto menguante que ya comenzaba a salir desde detrás de las nubes.

-Sé que ya hemos agradecido cientos de veces a todos por estar aquí y ser parte de esto -declaró él-, pero nunca me cansaré de decir que cada uno de ustedes es un maravilloso ser humano o una maravillosa liminal. Que nos hayan aceptado tal cual somos a pesar de ser auténticos _mavericks_ y romper con prácticamente todas las convenciones establecidas es el mejor regalo que tendremos no sólo en nuestra boda, sino también para toda la vida.

-Sin ustedes nuestras vidas jamás se habrían juntado ni llegado a una compenetración tan profunda -ahora actuó ella-. Sin ustedes seguiríamos atrapados en nuestros propios calabozos, incapaces de salir y probar la verdadera esencia del mundo. Smith, Tio, Kimihito, Lala, Shinya, Tali y así tantos otros... Sin ustedes, mis amigos, ¡no seríamos lo que somos! ¡Gracias, gracias totales por hacer posible el día más maravilloso de nuestras vidas!

La última ronda de aplausos del día fue reemplazada por vítores cuando la rapaz pelirroja se elevó y el humano dio un gran salto para agarrarse fuertemente de sus tobillos. Al poco rato ambos ya se perfilaban contra la luna desgarrada, mimetizándose gradualmente con la noche.

-¡Feliz luna de miel! -bramó Zynda, con Antonella en sus brazos.

-¡Pásenlo fantástico, amigos! -Tionishia les hacía señas desde mayor altura que nadie.

-¡Mucha suerte con todo! -Annika y Naoki hicieron un dúo.

-¡Saquen fotos! -Midori dejó de sujetar su cámara por primera vez ese día.

-¡Los esperaremos aquí con los brazos abiertos! -Lala, cuya admiración por los Maxon iba por las nubes, no quiso ser menos.

La plaza volvió a la normalidad una vez ambos desaparecieron. Si bien el prospecto de ganar algunos kilos tras semejante comilona intentaba abrirse paso en la mentes de ciertos invitados, el recuerdo de haber formado parte de algo grande lo compensaría con creces.

* * *

 _16:11... 16:10... 16:09... 16:08..._

* * *

-¡Ya volvieron! -dijo la señora Mikawa, casi saltando por encima del escritorio cuando los vio entrar-. ¿Cómo estuvo todo?

-Mejor de lo que nuestros pronósticos más optimistas indicaban -Pachylene resopló debido al cansancio y la satisfacción-. Lo pasamos bomba, comimos un montón y conversamos aún más con todo el mundo.

-Qué alegría me da escuchar eso. Reciban mis más sinceras felicitaciones por este gran paso. ¡Pensar que los recibí aquí cuando vinieron por primera vez como anfitrión y huésped y ahora están casados! -se emocionó la dueña del hostal-. Vaya, de repente parece extraño ver lo mucho que se fueron acercando, mis niños.

-Tranquila, señora Mikawa -Eddie le puso una mano en el hombro-. No se extrañe por emocionarse porque es la ley de la vida. Los más nerviosos con todo éramos Pachy y yo, especialmente por realizar la ceremonia en las cataratas y la fiesta en la villa del risco. Por suerte nuestros invitados tuvieron toda la altura de miras para llevar el conjunto al éxito total.

-Como ya dije, es una alegría enorme y también un honor tenerlos aquí luego de su ceremonia. Su cuarto está impecable y esperándolos. También le ordené a Iris, una de mis mucamas, que les preparara un baño caliente. ¿Desean comer alguna cosa?

-Si nos puede llevar algo de té verde y pasteles livianos al cuarto dentro de una hora, se lo agradeceremos con creces, señora -Pachy bostezó levemente-. Perdón, pero realmente estoy cansada.

-Por ello no te preocupes, mi amor -Eddie hizo crujir sus nudillos.

-¿Eh...?

La señora Mikawa no pudo evitar aplaudir cuando el muchacho tomó en brazos a su flamante esposa y se puso en postura de llevarla cargando hasta el cuarto. Ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo hasta la habitación número cinco, la misma que reservaran en todas sus visitas previas a Okutama.

No bien llegaron ante la puerta deslizable, Eddie usó uno de sus pies para abrirla, cargando todo el peso de ambos en el otro pie y liberando increíble tensión conforme volvía a una postura más normal. Sólo se permitió relajarse cuando dejó a la rapaz gentilmente sobre las camas ya preparadas en el suelo. Acto seguido, bloqueó dicha puerta y también la que daba al jardín con un pestillo sólido.

-Lo que menos deseo es que nos interrumpan por el momento, mi vida -se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata-. El día se me hizo tan largo como repleto de satisfacciones. ¿A ti no?

-También, querido -Pachy pidió con un gesto que le desabrochara el vestido-. Lo que vivimos hoy está a la altura de otros grandes momentos bisagra en nuestras vidas: la primera visita al pueblo y mi aldea; el viaje a Okinawa donde nos hicimos amantes; nuestro periplo a Canadá donde recuperaste tu vínculo con mamá...

-Pero antes de todo ello hay uno igual de importante: aquel 20 de julio cuando nos conocimos y que pusiéramos en conocimiento de los Kurusu, nuestros nuevos amigos -se tendió tiernamente a su lado, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó-. Me dio mucho gusto que pudiésemos cerrar ese círculo por fin.

-Valió la pena la espera. Kimihito es un muchacho genial y sus huéspedes no sólo lo complementan sino que también encajan a la perfección con él -sonrió la chica alada-. Suu es muy tierna y Lala exuda una nobleza poco común. Y hablando de ella, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que las Dullahan, siendo especies no muertas, también pueden recibir el don de la maternidad?

-Hay muchas cosas allá afuera que aún no comprendemos del todo... y por lo mismo me alegro que la amistad sincera con quienes se unieron hoy a nuestra felicidad esté excluida de dicha categoría. Algo que dijo Tio me viene ahora a la mente.

-¿Te refieres a una potencial vuelta a Canadá con pasaje sólo de ida? -inquirió Pachylene.

-A eso mismo. La carta que Brian y Pat nos enviaron me conmovió hasta el alma y se conecta directamente a las palabras de nuestra querida ogro, así como a mi tierra natal. Incluso si dejáramos Japón por un arbitrio del destino, como que Nakashima decidiera abrir una filial en Toronto o algo similar, el vínculo uniéndonos a todos ellos, desde Smith hasta el viejo Hidetaka, seguiría igual de fuerte como la cadena de diamantes conectando nuestros corazones de aquí a la eternidad.

-E incluso más allá -la rapaz le devolvió tiernamente el beso anterior-. Además, los avances tecnológicos vigentes han hecho más fácil que nunca estar en contacto con nuestros seres queridos, aunque ninguno de ellos suplirá verlos en persona. De ese modo podríamos dar buen uso a todas esas millas de viajero frecuente que hemos acumulado.

-Pensemos en ello cuando llegue el momento, mi vida -Eddie ahora se desabotonaba la camisa-. Volviendo al presente, ¿te parece si gastamos los siguientes 50 minutos en darnos un baño relajante?

-¿Con esponjas y arrumacos?

-Con esponjas y arrumacos.

Los ojos azules de Pachy brillaron pícaramente, haciéndola ponerse de pie de inmediato y prácticamente guiar a su esposo al cuarto de baño para que le terminara de quitar el vestido. Nada más asomó la sexy ropa interior blanca, él lanzó un silbido de suma aprobación.

-¿Y esta sorpresa? -preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por la sedosa tela.

-Cortesía de la señora Rei Hirosawa; me la recomendó cuando elegí el vestido que usaría para la boda y lo retiramos del Atelier. Sin costo, por supuesto -retrucó la liminal-. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, Pachy, aunque creo que mucho más agrado me dará quitártela suavemente, tal como tanto lo disfrutas.

-Y a mí, corazón, me dará mucho más placer sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos en esa agua que ya nos llama mediante sus oleadas de vapor.

Incontables veces se habían desvestido juntos antes de darse un baño, pero ahora era distinto. Fueron en orden secuencial amigos, novios, amantes, prometidos y ahora se graduaban de marido y mujer. Lo cierto es que ambos nunca dejarían de ser compañeros, tal como lo expresaran sentidamente ante el alcalde Shigematsu.

Ya desnudos y expuestos ante el otro, caminaron lentamente hasta el borde de la bañera y comenzaron a lavarse mutuamente, comunicándose con besos y caricias en vez de palabras. Era el aperitivo perfecto para la noche donde darían rienda suelta a su pasión irredimible.

Mañana era sábado 16 y el plan era sencillo: tomar el tren de las 12:18 hacia Tokio, llegar al departamento y hacer hora hasta que les tocara ir al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita para abordar su vuelo con escala en Vancouver (como siempre) y cuyo destino final era Yukon, donde por fin cumplirían su anhelo de tener una luna de miel iluminada por auroras boreales.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Al igual que la boda en sí, la fiesta posterior se erige como todo un mundo en sí misma. Dadas las características de los novios e invitados, preferí prescindir de añadidos como coros o bandas en vivo para permitir que todo fluyera gracias a la conversación. Cierto es que por razones de espacio no pude colocar cada uno de los diálogos que tenía planeado, pero los aparecidos aquí muestran un buen abanico de qué temas se tocaron al ritmo de la buena comida y el extraordinario carácter de las arpías de Okutama, cuya nobleza alcanzó niveles superlativos en todo el proceso. La boda de los Maxon (cada vez suena mejor decirlo) tuvo otra característica clave - unir todas las tramas antes vistas en una sola con un resultado que considero altamente satisfactorio._

 _Luego de la enorme alegría causada por terminar este arco, Valaika y yo nos retiramos, aunque nos alegrará aún más saber qué piensan al respecto con sus comentarios. ¡Que estén muy bien, queridos lectores! O como se dice en japonés, "(suena la Marcha Nupcial)"._


	65. Control

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Control**

Nagiso era una sombra apenas iluminada gracias a los postes públicos esparcidos por las calles principales pero cuyos testigos se apagaban al borde del río Kiso, llegando como mucho a los límites del Parque Tenpaku, ubicado en la otra orilla. El reloj estaba a escasos minutos de la medianoche y en la posada regentada por la familia Sugano no se escuchaba ni un murmullo salvo en una habitación ubicada en la planta baja, donde el febril aporreo de dedos contra un par de teclados parecía martillar la misma esencia de la penumbra.

Sentada en la oficina principal frente al computador y con una taza de café a su izquierda, Zombina revisaba la nómina de empleados del negocio en la pantalla; a su derecha aparecía una serie de datos de identificación, incluyendo números de cuentas bancarias y los montos de salarios que debía transferir antes del cambio de día. Se permitió una leve sonrisa (la primera en varias horas) al encontrarse a sí misma en la parte superior, justo debajo de su amado Hiro y de sus padres, Hideo y Haruka, quienes se retiraran a dormir cerca de las diez.

"Pensar que partí cortando leña y trapeando pisos y mírenme ahora", pensó. "Al menos estoy tranquila porque todo ha sido gracias a mi propio esfuerzo".

Corroboró por cuarta vez que cada elemento estuviese en el lugar correspondiente antes de usar la rueda del ratón para llegar a la parte inferior de la ventana. Allí, en un tentador rojo, aparecían dos botones de idéntico tamaño; uno decía "Autorizar Operación" y el otro "Cancelar". Sin deseos de posponer más su tarea, movió el cursor al primero y luego escuchó el satisfactorio _click_ de otra función administrativa correctamente ejecutada.

-¿Ya terminaste? -inquirió Hirohisa, el primogénito, desde el otro escritorio.

-Recién, mi amor -contestó la extraespecie, poniéndose de pie y bostezando-. El dinero llegará en cosa de minutos a sus destinatarios. ¡Vaya que estoy cansada! Hoy fue un día larguísimo.

-Más largo que muchos que hemos pasado aquí -añadió el humano mientras revisaba un montón de recibos y facturas-. Al menos esto también está listo, junto con los pagos de cotizaciones para la seguridad social.

El muchacho cerró una caja pequeña, metálica y de color negro, antes de colocarle un candado con clave y guardarla bajo llave en el segundo cajón a su derecha. Bebió hasta el fondo su propio café y animó a Zombina a terminar su taza porque aún debían lavarlas antes de retirarse a descansar hasta el día siguiente.

-Si podemos dormir seis o siete horas será casi un milagro -bostezó nuevamente ella, besando a su chico en los labios-. Lo bueno es que tenemos todo cuadrado.

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que la contabilidad sería tan demandante? -él la abrazó por la cintura y ambos salieron de la oficina una vez todo quedó apagado-. Cuando era más joven ni me preocupaba de ella y prefería ocupar mi tiempo en limpiar los cuartos o cortar leña.

Fieles al plan ideado por los padres del primogénito, la parejita comenzó a meterse poco a poco en la dimensión más compleja de mantener la posada funcionando adecuadamente. Su primera tarea, asumida la semana siguiente de conocer lo relativo al valor del edificio, fue encargarse de la caja chica, cuyo capital era de 100 mil yenes y se empleaba en gastos pequeños y que no requirieran extender un cheque o, en su defecto, autorizar una transferencia desde la cuenta corriente de la empresa. Aprendieron también que debían guardar hasta la última boleta para rendirla una vez terminaran de usar el dinero sacado de ella; en caso contrario se les descontaría de sus salarios para restaurar el equilibrio. Muchas expensas de este tipo eran básicas, como pagarle al cartero por las cartas que traía o rellenar el botiquín de emergencias, pero algunas más grandes demandaban cuidado extra.

En una ocasión, cuando ambos venían de vuelta de la farmacia con unos medicamentos traídos especialmente desde el pueblo vecino, apareció de la nada un ladrón que les arrebató la bolsa… con el recibo dentro. Tuvieron que esforzarse al máximo para perseguirlo y atraparlo y la zombie, una vez lo tuvo a su alcance, le deformó el rostro a punta de bofetadas; Hirohisa también aportó lo suyo gracias a varias patadas en la entrepierna. Cuando lo entregaron a la policía hecho un manojo de moretones se enteraron que había escapado de la cárcel de Nagano dos semanas atrás y era intensamente buscado. Afortunadamente pudieron volver a casa con todo intacto y la señora Haruka pudo paliar bien su crisis de jaqueca. Hideo, el padre, se los agradeció en el alma porque pasó las últimas noches en vela cuidando de ella.

-De buena gana iría a partir unos cuantos troncos, incluso si es noche cerrada -otra vez Zombina-. Me serviría para botar tanta tensión.

-Si gustas, preferiría que saliéramos a tomar algo de aire y relajarnos. ¿Deseas una cerveza?

-No es bueno ingerir alcohol tras tanto estrés, Hiro -Zombina lo corrigió gentilmente-. Te acepto encantada un agua mineral.

-¿Deseas esperarme en la terraza?

-Prefiero acompañarte a la cocina.

Cuidando de ir descalzos para no generar ni un ruido en los pisos de madera pulida, humano y zombie entraron en el templo del sabor sin encender las luces; la única que necesitaban estaba en el corazón de sus memorias. Tomándose de las manos como tanto les gustaba, tantearon levemente mientras se abrían paso entre artefactos y mesones hasta la nevera ubicada junto al compactador de basura. Sus rostros se iluminaron de golpe al abrirla y hallar de inmediato dos botellas que llegaban a sudar condensación de lo frescas que estaban. Ella destapó la suya sin demora y se bebió la mitad del contenido de un solo trago.

-Sin gas -murmuró-. Para esta noche es lo mejor. ¿Qué tal un brindis?

-¿Por nosotros, corazón? -él parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

-Por nosotros y por todo lo que nos rodea -amplió Zombina-. Bebe, mi amor, que la vida es para vivirla.

El menor de los Sugano inhaló algo de aire antes de deleitarse con la fresca sensación recorriendo su garganta. Ahora mismo, en compañía de su novia, se sentía cómodo a pesar del cansancio asediando sus neuronas. Hizo chocar su botella contra la de ella y después de cerrar la nevera le acarició suavemente la barbilla. Sus dedos detectaron en el acto los suaves toques de la seda médica uniendo las capas de piel en diferentes tonos que volvían a Zombina una liminal única en su clase, elegante como nadie más podía serlo sin importar la circunstancia.

-Te amo -dijo Hiro-. Cada día te amo más.

-Yo también -contestó ella.

Fijando sus ojos en los del otro, se movieron de forma sincronizada hacia la salida y sin chocar con nada. Esquivaron magistralmente las sartenes colgadas en los bordes de las mesas, el cuarteto de papeleros ubicado a intervalos regulares entre las mismas y hasta se burlaron del detector de humo instalado en el techo, cuya lucecita roja parpadeaba de forma impotente mientras los veía. Claramente los bomberos nunca conocerían aquella historia.

Llegaron en dos tiempos a la terraza y se sentaron a la orilla con los pies balanceándose suavemente sobre el duro suelo de tierra compactada. Allí, en esa cálida noche de agosto donde charlaran por primera vez, comenzó la historia de amistad y confianza que eventualmente se convirtió en amor bajo la luna semicubierta por las nubes provenientes de las montañas. La brisa veraniega, entintada en el exquisito aroma de los árboles llegando al mismo límite del patio, comenzó a despojarles el cansancio poco a poco.

-Mañana empieza junio -ahora le tocó a Hirohisa bostezar al tiempo que se inclinaba contra un poste de madera-. Se nos viene el tsunami de la temporada alta. ¿Cómo va lo de las reservas?

-Las revisé hoy en la mañana mientras fuiste con papá a Nagano para comprar el nuevo congelador -replicó la liminal, inclinándose sobre él-. Seis habitaciones del ala oeste se desocuparán pero sus nuevos inquilinos llegarán antes de las nueve de la mañana en el tren desde Shiojiri. Varios de ellos vienen de Tokio, tal como lo hiciera yo al iniciar esta nueva vida que tanto me gusta -pausó un momento-. Los últimos tres cuartos del ala este se van a llenar antes de las once y ahí cerramos el día.

-Tendremos la casa llena, entonces. Será el primer ciclo demandante en que apliquemos la nueva política de admisiones y cancelaciones.

Esta idea había sido del mismo Hiro, quien tenía algo de conocimientos de programación y consiguió, con ayuda de un antiguo compañero de la escuela que trabajaba de diseñador en Osaka, dar al hostal una presencia en Internet gracias a un sitio web con diseño responsivo. Tras un buen número de pruebas en modo _sandbox_ consiguió implementar un novedoso sistema de pagos basado en la versión digital del módulo usado para las tarjetas de crédito y débito. Quien reservara una habitación de forma remota podría arrepentirse hasta cuatro días antes de su fecha de llegada y recibir el 100% del pago de vuelta; en caso contrario sólo podía optar al 50%. Otra cosa notable era que el _voucher_ podía almacenarse directamente en el teléfono móvil de los interesados y bastaba mostrarlo en la recepción, ahorrando tiempo y contribuyendo a reducir tanto el consumo de papel como la huella de carbono.

Zombina, quien también era bastante inclinada a los ingenios computacionales, fue la primera en sacarle trote y para ello convenció a una Smith inicialmente incrédula, pero que de buena gana efectuó una compra con gran éxito (el dinero se le devolvió mediante nota de crédito _ipso facto_ ). Más de veinte agentes de MON elegidos al azar también colaboraron, permitiendo al dúo depurar errores y lanzar esta función en marzo de 2018, casi al final de la temporada alta de invierno. Desde su puesta en marcha el flujo de huéspedes aumentó casi en un 40% y llevó a la posada a aparecer como destacada en no pocas guías de viaje. En la misma oficina donde antes trabajaran tenían enmarcada una copia impresa de _Una pequeña gema en el corazón de Nagano_ , artículo donde nada menos que _The New York Times_ la describía como uno de los secretos mejor guardados del Japón campestre.

Sobra decir que los señores Sugano quedaron tan encantados con el logro conjunto de sus hijos que les ofrecieron dos semanas de vacaciones extra para ese año como recompensa. La zombie y el muchacho las aceptaron de buena gana, pensando lo mucho que les agradaría ir a visitar alguna gran ciudad del sur para pasar las fiestas de fin de año.

-Da gusto saber que podemos simplificarle la vida a la gente sin perder nuestra esencia, ¿sabes? -él la acogió entre sus brazos con gusto-. Basta recordar todos los tickets que debíamos imprimir y recibir cuando los huéspedes llegaban o se iban. Y para qué hablar de todas las veces que debimos cambiarle las cuchillas a la trituradora…

-Ese cachivache, que aún tengo por una máquina infernal, aún me causa escalofríos -ella se dejó acoger y sonrió-. Un día, cuando no quiso funcionar, fui a ver si podía arreglarla, le di un golpecito y de repente pilló la faja de mi kimono de servicio. No fue hasta que la masacré con un martillo que dejó de hacerla jirones.

-Al menos papá entendió que la sacrificaste por un bien mayor.

-Se lo expliqué así entonces, pero no todo fue tan malo porque mamá me enseñó a coser como lo aprendiera de tu abuela, una experiencia que disfruté muchísimo y a la que aún le saco partido en la rutina -Zombina enhebró una aguja imaginaria-. En un par de días tenía mi atuendo como nuevo.

La tritutadora de marras fue a parar al chatarrero y reemplazada por una nueva que no funcionaba si tenía su tapa abierta, evitando posteriores desastres. Con excepción de los estados de cuenta que debían guardar en original para la declaración anual de impuestos, las boletas y facturas que cada día se rendían y los contratos del personal, el negocio empleaba cada vez menos papel, por lo que la máquina apenas veía acción. A esas alturas debía estar aburrida de destruir cartas enviadas por especuladores inmobiliarios que deseaban comprar el inmueble, ofreciendo sumas bien superiores a los 500 millones de yenes que costara 20 años atrás. Hideo y Haruka se tomaron la molestia de responder las primeras personalmente, pero en esto también fueron cediendo gradualmente terreno a Zombina y Hirohisa. En una ocasión particular, ambos elaboraron una misiva particularmente filosa para una petición pegote que creía que 2.100 millones por la casa y el patio eran suficientes.

 _Con semejante vuelto del pan no alcanza a comprar ni el marco de la puerta de entrada. Si eso es todo lo que puede ofrecer, vaya olvidándose siquiera de que le concedamos cinco minutos de tiempo para conversar. ¿Así se considera usted un hombre de negocios? Vergüenza debería darle siquiera usar tal apelativo._

En honor a la verdad, la familia Sugano estaba habituada a estas molestias al punto de que destruía esas cartas apenas echarles una ojeada. Su política al respecto desde la muerte del abuelo paterno siempre había sido la misma y no la cambiarían ni por un millón de votos. Sin importar si el comprador fuera japonés, ruso, australiano o de cualquier otro sitio, le dirían que no. Sin importar si ofreciera una montaña de oro del tamaño del Everest más todos los minerales de la luna por el hotel, le dirían que no. Sin importar que echara mano a las dádivas más producidas, tentándolos con sus debilidades más evidentes a fin de hacerlos cambiar de opinión, le dirían que no.

Hideo, en un arrebato de refinada crueldad, tenía la costumbre de arrojar los restos triturados de estos mensajes a un enorme frasco de vidrio que mantenía en su oficina cual atracción permanente; en su interior se mezclaban el rojo y azul oscuro de los sellos junto con el blanco o gris claro del papel y los diversos arcoiris construidos con restos de estampillas. Era un universo tejido con esperanzas que nunca verían la luz, una constante de la vida que se resistía a morir. Al final de cada año lo depositaba en el contenedor de papel del centro de reciclaje local, aunque para ello tuviera que aguantar filas dando la vuelta a la cuadra porque la gente de Nagiso tenía marcada conciencia medioambiental. Después, en compañía de Haruka y los demás trabajadores del negocio, lo llevaba al templo local para que el sacerdote lo bendijera.

-Dime algo, Hiro -Zombina estiró sus piernas y se acostó en el regazo del humano-. ¿Cómo creías que sería esta transición de colaboradores a dueños de todo esto? ¿Sentiste miedo alguna vez?

-Muchas veces, dulzura -dijo él, lanzando otro bostezo-. Hasta ese momento estaba habituado a una selección predeterminada de tareas, como asear los cuartos, partir troncos para las hogueras o ir a comprar lo que mis padres me pedían con el dinero que me daban. Usar los fondos de la caja chica para una emergencia o puntualidad es una cosa, pero tener control de ella y rendir cada gasto es otra muy diferente. Como dice el viejo y conocido refrán, "un gran poder también conlleva una gran responsabilidad".

-O como decía Lord Acton, "el poder corrompe y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente" -reflexionó la extraespecie-. Continúa, amor.

-Gracias. Lo anterior no lo digo sólo porque ese capital de 100 mil yenes es bastante tentador para ideas locas o que pensara usarlo de esa manera. Mi apreciación también va porque el mundo de la hostelería es delicado _per sé_ y como una cosa se desequilibre, el resto se viene abajo sin contemplaciones. Tal vez alguien más podría pensar "si no rindo mil yenes no es el fin del mundo", pero esos mil yenes podrían ser la diferencia entre tener o no para pagar sueldos y servicios como luz, agua, gas o el mismo Internet al que tanto partido le hemos sacado para darnos a conocer.

-Tal como la costura, ese fue un acierto que cambió nuestras fortunas para mejor. Me permitiré extender tu argumento con algo más: ahora tenemos un poder de decisión que será cada vez más importante en el futuro del negocio familiar. Aquí caben mil cosas, desde definir los precios que cobramos por la noche de alojamiento y los servicios adicionales hasta cuánto le pagamos a todos quienes colaboran para mantener el hostal funcionando, pasando por la elaboración de menús y la resolución de conflictos con esas personas que insisten en encontrarlo todo malo.

-Me permitiré decir que en eso eres bastante mejor que yo, Zombina. No sé qué habrá pasado con la paciencia que tenía antes, pero ahora no me sale tan fácilmente y eso que siempre trato de mantener la calma cuando llueven los gritos.

-Todos cambiamos, querido, y ni los humanos ni las zombies como yo somos excepciones. Yo sé que esa paciencia sigue ahí en tu interior… porque cada día la sacas a relucir conmigo, ya sea cuando estemos en presencia de otros o solos como ahora -la chica se incorporó y besó a Hirohisa tiernamente en su cuello, refugiándose una vez más en sus cálidos brazos-. Es gracias a ella y al inestimable apoyo de papá y mamá, así como de los demás empleados que son casi una familia, que aprendí a sacar este "lado B" amable, cauteloso pero no menos decidido a defender lo que cree correcto. También tuve mis miedos, ¿sabes?

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Hace poco, cuando la señora Haruka nos enseñó a usar la cuenta corriente del negocio, creí quedarme en blanco. Por muy avanzados que sean los servicios bancarios en nuestro país, una cosa es algo orientado a personas como nosotros y otra muy diferente, tomando prestada tu expresión recién usada, es emplear algo diseñado expresamente para mover miles de millones en cosa de segundos. Ese también es un gran poder que se presta a la tentación, especialmente ahora que tanto tú como yo tenemos las claves de acceso. ¿Qué habría pasado, por ejemplo, si me equivocaba en un número de cuenta o en la cantidad a traspasar? Todo, eso sí, tiene su método y es algo a lo que afortunadamente nos acostumbramos.

Hiro entendió en el acto a lo que se refería su amada liminal: las cuentas de personas jurídicas tenían cuatro o cinco controles extra de seguridad a la hora de realizar pagos o transferencias, desde el envío de una clave adicional al teléfono móvil que expiraba a los cinco minutos o la verificación de parte del ejecutivo mediante una llamada si aparecía algún movimiento sospechoso; por suerte la familia contaba con un excelente seguro contra fraudes como medida extra de protección. Las adquisiciones realizadas mediante tarjetas asociadas a dicha cuenta debían rendirse de idéntica forma a la caja chica y los cheques, si bien estos últimos iban cada vez más de salida ante el creciente avance de los servicios bancarios digitales, sólo podían ser cobrados o depositados por Hideo y Haruka, quienes actuaban también como representantes legales.

Los padres, además de ir cediendo gradualmente control del hostal a ambos jóvenes, también prometieron elevarlos a su propia categoría una vez el proceso cumpliera 18 meses de duración. Es decir, todavía faltaba bastante tiempo y ya llegaría la hora de preocuparse de ello.

-El dinero siempre es la fuente de grandes conflictos -suspiró él-, aunque me da gusto saber que aquí todas las cuentas se mantienen claras. Es la única forma de conservar la amistad… y los dientes.

-Ya me gustaría ver esa derecha tuya en acción nuevamente -rió la zombie-. Aparte de las patadas que le diste a ese ladrón, le sacaste todo el aire con un simple puñetazo en las tripas. He de confesar algo: cuando lo ví suplicándonos para que no le pegáramos más, creí sentirme de nuevo como agente de MON.

-Si mi memoria aún es fiel, recuerdo que solías emplear más tiempo en hacerte la muerta y actuar de señuelo, querida.

-También es cierto, aunque en algunas misiones que tuve con Smithy y las chicas llegamos a las manos o disparamos nuestras armas de servicio, aunque nunca con la intención de matar. Tionishia, esa ogro tan amable sobre la que te contara tantas veces, era experta tanto en intimidar gracias a su tamaño como en incapacitar gracias a su asombrosa fuerza, mientras Manako, nuestra francotiradora y detective residente, ejercía justicia desde lejos gracias a su rifle, manteniendo siempre a nuestros enemigos en la incertidumbre de si recibirían o no un balazo potencialmente letal. En lo que a esta servidora respecta, mi adorado Hiro, pocas veces llegué a golpear a criminales o racistas, aunque cada impacto lo sentía como una limpieza de mi alma -reflexionó la pelirroja-. Llega a ser irónico: la furia liberada de forma calculada contra lo más bajo de la sociedad es casi terapéutica.

-Es una suerte, entonces, que aquí no existan ni el racismo ni los prejuicios de seres tan abyectos. Por eso siempre preferiré vivir en un pueblecito como este, apartado de los vicios más oscuros y siempre cercano a la misma esencia del campo, de la tierra y del río que cruza gorgoteando rumbo a las montañas más profundas -declaró el muchacho poéticamente-. He dicho.

Terminó de beber el agua mineral con otro soberbio trago, dejando caer la botella sobre las tablas de la terraza. Su sordo eco ni siquiera pudo opacar las vibraciones de cariño fluyendo entre su propio cuerpo y el de la zombie. Esta, entendiendo en el acto lo que deseaba su novio, aprovechó de acabar su ración, tomar los plásticos y arrojarlos al basurero más cercano sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. No bien volvió se dejó conquistar por él una vez más, como en tantas otras noches pasadas bajo la luna y con la dulce música de las montañas sonando de fondo.

-Esencia. Ese es un concepto que ha abandonado nuestros labios varias veces -ella miró la luna casi nueva en el límpido cielo negro-. Para mí, que carezco de cualquier recuerdo de mi vida previa excepto el no firmar nada sin leerlo antes, parecía inicialmente un término lejano pero que aprendí a apreciar primero en Tokio y luego aquí, rodeada de estos magníficos parajes. En esas siete letras está contenido todo aquello que te hace un ser auténtico, único e irrepetible, aquello que te lleva eventualmente a encontrar esa alma gemela que por tantos años o décadas (según sea el caso) has buscado. Tu paciencia, tranquilidad y sabiduría, mi cielo, forman parte de tu esencia y me llevaron a rendirme incondicionalmente ante ti aquella noche de agosto. Eso es algo… -se conmovió un poco- por lo que siempre daré gracias a la vida, o debería decir a mi muerte.

Al igual que una princesa a solas con su príncipe, Zombina tomó la iniciativa y le dispensó a Hirohisa un beso travieso, sincero, tan apasionado como único. Era un ejemplo perfecto de la originalidad y el balance definiendo su relación desde el primer día, permitiéndoles recorrer el camino que los hizo primero amigos, después novios y finalmente amantes. Por el momento ambos no pensaban contraer matrimonio pero ya llegaría, como con los cheques, la hora de pensar en eso una vez las aguas se viesen más calmas en el horizonte.

-A la vida es quien debes dar gracias porque para mí siempre estarás viva. Tu esencia, dulzura, es la de una fuente de agua cristalina que trae consigo la verdad, la autenticidad y el arrojo de un ser siempre dispuesto a aprender algo nuevo y llegar algo más lejos cada día. Me animas a pensar de forma distinta, a probar mis propios límites y asumir que la vida es para vivirla como tú lo haces, aunque siempre teniendo en cuenta que ciertos límites jamás deben cruzarse. Esa es también una forma de sabiduría y me conquistó sin disparar un tiro, completando el maravilloso ciclo del amor sincero. Tenerte conmigo, Zombina, es… -ahora él estaba también conmovido, aunque sin llorar- la mayor bendición de todas.

-Oh, Hiro…

Terminaron ambos en el suelo de la terraza, abrazándose y besándose tiernamente dentro de los límites impuestos por sus kimonos durante quince minutos que sintieron como una deliciosa eternidad. Sólo despegaron sus labios para llenar sus pulmones de aire, volviendo inmediatamente a la carga de forma controlada pero no menos emotiva.

-¿Hiro…? -jadeó Zombina.

-¿Sí, querida…? -contestó el muchacho de la misma forma.

-Sé que ya son más de… las doce y debemos… dormir, pero…

Lo animó a detenerse para susurrarle algo al oído con extrema complicidad.

-¿Qué te parece la idea? -dijo una vez terminó de explicarle su plan-. Démosle a las próximas horas un merecido toque especial.

-Si tú no lo cuentas… yo tampoco diré nada -retrucó él, sus ojos brillando de anticipación.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, alisaron sus kimonos en instantes y luego desaparecieron de puntillas por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, guiándose una vez más gracias a la incandescente luz de sus memorias. Lo último que se escuchó aquella noche en la posada fue el cierre de una puerta deslizable y algunas risas ahogadas por el grosor de sus antiguas paredes.

Esa noche no hallaron el descanso en el sueño.

El tiempo libre fue algo que Zombina y Hiro aprendieron a apreciar todavía más tras su inmersión de cuerpo entero en este nuevo mundo. Apenas podían escaparse del pueblo y dedicarse a sí mismos durante la primavera y el verano iban a bañarse al río Kiso, recorrer los senderos cercanos o probar suerte en el karaoke, donde usualmente pasaban horas en una habitación exclusiva. En el otoño y el invierno, cuando no se dedicaban a crear sus ejércitos de bolas de nieve teledirigidas para luchar con los niños de Nagiso, solían pasar más tiempo en casa, abstraídos de todo y relajados gracias a maratones de series y películas traídas por Netflix. En dichas ocasiones les encantaba hacerse una taza de café o chocolate caliente, acurrucarse en el sillón y perderse en historias fantásticas como _Jessica Jones_ , _Little Witch Academia_ o _Tormenta de Amor_. Dos cosas, sin embargo, nunca se dejaban de lado sin importar la época.

Una era entregarse al otro cuando nadie los veía o sentía cerca, llevando a cabo sesiones secretas donde ni siquiera necesitaban hablar. Sus manos y bocas expresaban entonces lo que sentían mejor que el más rebuscado vocabulario. Ya fuese en la intimidad del baño, la deliciosa oscuridad de su habitación compartida o el majestuoso bosque de aromáticos pinos, nuestra pareja siempre encontraba una forma de dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones más ocultas. Les encantaba su maestría mutua en el juego previo, hallando nuevas formas de estimularse mutuamente antes de volverse uno. La desgreñada pelirroja asumió desde un principio que jamás podría darle descendientes a Hirohisa, pero aceptó con nobleza tomarse algunos años de calma y prepararse para adoptar un niño más adelante, fuese humano o extraespecie; sabía que tanto ella como él le amarían de pleno derecho y siempre velarían por su bien.

Su segundo puntal permanente tenía nombre y apellido: Maika Hosoyamada. La estudiante de diseño no había olvidado la mano que humano y zombie le prestaran en aquel lejano enero, cuando había tocado fondo al enterarse que Airi, su entonces novia, nunca estuvo realmente interesada en ella y mantenía la relación a flote casi por lástima mientras la engañaba brutalmente con un compañero de universidad. Tras recobrar el ánimo con una buena semana de estadía en el pueblo, volvió a Kyoto, a sus clases y a su vida de soltera, recuperando rápidamente su nivel académico al punto que se convirtió en el mejor promedio de su generación. En la alta costura halló un bálsamo que le permitió sanar su corazón roto y extenderlo gracias al contacto con Hiro (a quien dejó de referirse por su apellido) y Zombina, a quienes escribía o llamaba continuamente estando lejos de Nagiso para contarles de sus aventuras. Durante las vacaciones de verano de ese año se pasó nuevamente por sus antiguos fueros y sorprendió a todo el mundo cuando apareció en la puerta de la posada para pedir empleo.

-Sólo deseo tener un poco de dinero extra para mis gastos, como muchos jóvenes de mi edad o situación -explicó entonces la fémina pelinegra a Hideo y Haruka-. Estaré aquí nada más un mes, pero si consideran que no lo hago bien, me mandaré cambiar de inmediato y sin apelación.

Los padres, quienes conocían bien a Maika y la reputación de su familia, dieron su venia para incorporarla a la nómina durante julio. El primogénito y la zombie estaban realmente encantados de tenerla cerca: así podrían conversar algo más seguido, ayudarle a relajarse e incluso sacarla a pasear a lugares que sólo ambos conocían. Además, un par de manos extra siempre vendrían bien en pleno corazón de la temporada alta, cuando el pueblo de unos 5 mil habitantes llegaba a triplicar su volumen de gente gracias a turistas venidos de prefecturas vecinas y del extranjero.

Maika era una chica laboriosa y optimista, totalmente removida de esa expresión rota cuyas raíces la llevasen a desconocer a Hiro durante el pasado invierno. Llegaba de las primeras y se retiraba bien entrada la noche, colaborando en la limpieza de cuartos y zonas comunes y actuando también de botones, labor que le reportaba buenos ingresos en propinas. Debido a su carga de trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo para dialogar con sus grandes amigos durante el día, pero apreciaba las noches frescas donde podía aflojarse el kimono, dejar respirar su piel y sentarse en la sempiterna terraza con una cerveza fría para tomar aire. A diferencia del chico y la zombie, quienes siempre bebían directamente de sus latas, ella vertía el dorado líquido en un vaso inclinado diagonalmente como si fuese una experta cantinera, bebiéndolo sólo cuando la espuma quedaba perfectamente equilibrada bajo el borde.

-¡Ah…! -exclamó una vez probó ese exquisito amargor nacional la noche del día 8-. Esto sí es vida, ¿no creen? Ahora entiendo bastante mejor por qué ustedes no se ven en ningún otro sitio.

-A cada cual lo suyo, Maika -Hiro le pasó una lata a Zombina y abrió la propia-. Yo me sentiría cual pollo descabezado si fuese solo a Kyoto o cualquier otra ciudad grande. De hecho, cuando tuve que ir a Tokio para comprar electrodomésticos, fue gracias a mi querida novia que salí vivo de allí.

-Venga, que igual lo pasaste muy bien entonces -rió la extraespecie tras un trago, arrimándose una vez más a él-. Fuimos a ver un partido de béisbol, recorrimos los cafés y parques de diversiones e incluso quedaste de lo más encantado cuando fuimos a MON para ver a mis antiguas colegas.

-¿Tienen contactos directos en MON? -la humana abrió bien sus ojos-. Vaya que se lo tenían guardadito.

-Bueno, yo fui efectiva allí durante un par de años hasta que me dieron de baja por un hecho, digamos, bastante embarazoso -suspiró la zombie-. No entraré en detalles porque es agua pasada y quienes debieron dictar sentencia ya lo hicieron, pero debido a eso fue que terminé aquí… y mi vida cambió para mejor.

-Puedes contármelo si quieres -dijo Maika-. No te juzgaré porque, como bien dices, el agua ya corrió bajo el puente.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Me encantaría. Somos amigos, ¿no? Esto es parte de tu historia, de algo que es auténticamente tuyo. Yo también tuve esa desconfianza antes pero descubrí, gracias a ustedes, que en ciertas ocasiones es mejor revelar nuestras manos de pleno -miró al chico, quien asintió; él también pasó por lo mismo a su debido momento.

Zombina miró a Hiro a los ojos y este le susurró algo al oído. La chica monstruo se sonrojó un poco antes de aclarar su garganta y posar su propia vista en Maika.

-Veo que tenemos suficientes cervezas -revisó la heladera portátil- y mañana, según recuerdo, podemos partir media hora más tarde, así que no tengo ningún problema en arrojar mi precaución al viento y contarte lo que me ocurrió en aquella ocasión -carraspeó de nuevo-. Es necesario rebobinar mis recuerdos al 2016, cuando esta servidora era una extraespecie ruidosa, despreocupada y más enfocada en ir al karaoke que en marcar tarjeta…

Maika rió levemente mientras se inclinaba contra el pilar de madera, encantada de ver a Zombina y Hiro tan compenetrados. "Esta narración pinta para buena", pensó al tiempo que sorbía otro poco de Asahi Premium.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Otro arco llega a un satisfactorio final. Esta vez le tocó el turno a Zombina y Hirohisa, quienes no han perdido el tiempo desde el capítulo 37 (última vez que los viéramos) y sacan partido a sus mayores virtudes (la cooperación y el ingenio) para asumir de lleno el desafío de tener un control cada vez mayor sobre el negocio familiar. Aquí vemos, aparte del progreso laboral, algunos de esos anhelos y placeres en pequeño y grande que tiñen su vida común de alegría, ayudándoles a convertir esas limitaciones que a muchos desinflarían en plataformas para continuar construyendo su futuro. Su amor, dominado por la sinceridad y la exclusividad, es la rosa más hermosa creciendo en el corazón de la región montañosa de Japón. Decidí dar también algo de espacio a Maika, su nueva y fiel amiga, para simbolizar de otra forma ese viejo adagio de que el tiempo no pasa en vano. El resultado, creo, fue bastante bueno._

 _Después de esto a Valaika y a mí nos entraron ganas de volver nuevamente a la casa del lago. Muchas gracias a todos desde ya por sus comentarios y ¡nos vemos la próxima semana! O como se dice en japonés, "el campo siempre será magnífica fuente de relatos"._


	66. Primeriza

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

 **Primeriza**

* * *

Apenas vio al grupo entrar por la puerta del hospital, el doctor Tatsuo Sanada hizo una seña rápida antes de acudir a su encuentro, recorriendo los diez metros separándolos con pasos tan presurosos como si llevase cohetes en los zapatos. Se le veía tan despierto como siempre, mas sus ojos teñidos de experiencia parecían anticipar algo mucho más significativo a corta distancia.

-¿Y bien, Lala? -preguntó.

-Creo que ya es hora -respondió la Dullahan, algo transpirada aunque manteniendo la calma-. Ayer me empezaron las últimas contracciones.

-¿Qué tan espaciadas?

-Cada treinta o cuarenta minutos, aunque de duración breve. Por eso decidimos llamarlo y venir, doctor.

-Bien, mandaré a que te pasen inmediatamente a pre-parto -añadió Sanada, sacando su teléfono móvil-. ¿Rika? Sí, Lala ya está aquí… Que le preparen de inmediato una sala acondicionada… Sí, en este piso. Gracias.

Cortó y procedió a mirar a los demás presentes. Kimihito y Suu parecían realmente ansiosos y no era para menos; dentro de unas horas las vidas de ambos cambiarían para siempre con la llegada de la pequeña gestándose al interior de la peliplateada. Junto a ellos se encontraba otro par de personas que conocía muy bien: Kazuhiro y Aika Kurusu. Los padres del muchacho venían cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, como si hubiesen corrido hasta el hospital en vez de tomar un taxi.

-Todo va a estar bien -dijo el doctor-. Las próximas horas serán clave pero me siento con confianza de que tendremos un parto exitoso.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos esperar en calma? -inquirió Kazuhiro, ligeramente crispado-. Perdón por el tono pero apenas puedo creer que me encuentre aquí ahora mismo.

-Pueden entrar con nosotros hasta la zona 2 e instalarse allí. También tenemos disponibles varios cuartos especiales para familias en caso que necesiten pasar la noche. ¿Traen equipaje?

-No, pero podemos quedarnos tranquilos porque nuestra casa no está lejos de aquí y nada nos cuesta ir a buscar algo si hace falta -apuntó Aika-. ¿Le importaría mucho si entramos ahora mismo?

-Pasen con toda confianza -sonrió Sanada-. ¡Ah, veo que ya llega la silla de ruedas!

Una enfermera vestida de riguroso azul cielo llegó con el modelo estándar y ayudó, mediante un par de breves comandos verbales, a que Lala se sentase. No pronunció otra palabra al dar media vuelta y enfilar por el pasillo izquierdo, opuesto al de la zona que llevaba a las consultas ocupadas por los médicos de turno. Kimihito y el resto de la comitiva le siguieron los pasos en el acto, moviéndose más rápido de lo que nunca creyeron. Torcieron a la izquierda en la tercera esquina y pasaron dos más antes de girar a la derecha. Avanzaron quince o veinte metros hasta quedar frente a una puerta con pesado marco metálico y ventanas opacas. En su parte superior simplemente se leía "área restringida".

-Su sala de espera está tras esta puerta -apuntó el doctor a su izquierda-. Ahora nos toca preparar a la futura madre para su procedimiento. Estará en pre-parto entre dos a cuatro horas, dependiendo de cómo estén sus signos vitales.

-Confiamos plenamente en usted, señor Sanada -Suu puso la nota cortés-. Haga lo que deba y si necesita cualquier cosa, avísenos.

-Por el momento les recomiendo tranquilidad. Se nos vendrá una jornada larga.

-Mejor sería preparar un té para calmar los nervios -Aika jugó su carta conciliadora-. ¿Qué les parece si nos instalamos de una buena vez e intentamos distraernos?

-Lo último va a ser complicado pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo, mamá -Kimihito miró a sus padres y obtuvo de ellos un gesto de aprobación-. Antes de ello, eso sí, me gustaría despedirme de Lala.

-Adelante, muchacho -dijo Sanada.

El menor de los Kurusu tomó algo de aire, se acercó a la silla de ruedas para arrodillarse ante su amada Dullahan y luego le dispensó un cariñoso abrazo seguido de un apasionado beso en los labios. En ese preciso momento, a pesar de la incertidumbre sobre lo que vendría, creyó sentirse el humano más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra. Buscó el aroma a menta de la chica monstruo, regocijando su alma (la misma que ella antes deseara llevarse al inframundo) gracias a la suavidad y calidez de su piel. Ella, correspondiendo sus sentimientos, pasó sus azules manos por su espalda y cabello, liberando aquellas hermosas notas que sólo su _Gerkhemi_ merecía oír.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, querida -susurró Kimihito-. Aunque me gustaría estar contigo desde ahora hasta el final del parto, sé que debemos separarnos pero no imaginas todo lo que me duele.

-A mí también me duele estar lejos de ti, amor, pero esto debe hacerse al pie de la letra -ella casi lloraba de júbilo-. Contaré los minutos para verte de nuevo a mi lado… y también a Suu, por cierto. Quédense aquí por ahora y piensen en mí. Eso me basta.

-Así lo haremos, Lala.

Ahora fue el turno de la limo, quien le besó la frente, mejillas y nariz antes de estrecharla entre sus gelatinosos brazos. Llevaba, como era costumbre, sus mitones impermeables a fin de no manchar nada.

-Nunca dejaré de estar orgullosa de ti por lo que significas para mi amo y para mí -dijo Suu-. Hemos recorrido juntas este maravilloso camino en el que has entrado plenamente en contacto con tu humanidad y ahora, cuando las cartas están echadas, basta levantar el telón y ver cómo se desarrolla la obra. Este es tu papel estelar, Lala, y sé que le sacarás todo el partido posible.

-Gracias, querida -se sonrojó la fémina de piel azul-. Tú siempre tan gentil.

-¿Cómo no podría serlo con alguien que me quiere por quien soy?

Entendió la Dullahan que su aliada tenía razón. Miró levemente al techo, buscando algo extraño entre los tubos fluorescentes, antes de tomar su propia bocanada de aire y posteriormente declarar que estaba lista para desaparecer del otro lado de la barrera batiente.

-Les avisaremos cuando Lala pase a la sala de parto -Sanada tomó un cariz serio-. Ahora pongamos manos a la obra. Enfermera, lleve a nuestra paciente a su habitación y adminístrele una dosis de anestesia peridural en la columna.

-Como usted ordene, doctor -replicó la chica, aún más determinada.

La humana empujó la silla pasillo abajo, dejando atrás una serie de puertas más pequeñas cuya única diferenciación eran sus números; comenzaban en el uno y llegaban hasta el 20. Frente a la número 15 se detuvo, abrió presurosa gracias a un manojo de llaves que procuró de sus profundos bolsillos e introdujo a Lala, ahora más despierta que nunca, a sus nuevos aposentos. Aquí había una cama de hospital de plaza y media, dotada de barras metálicas y con respaldo reclinable, así como el consabido panel de botones ubicado a distancia óptima de la mano izquierda. Del lado derecho se veía, además de la ventana por la que entraban el sol y la brisa de la tarde, una mesilla de noche equipada con dos cajones y una lámpara. Al otro costado, cerca de la pared izquierda, un _rack_ metálico alojaba diversos instrumentos y medidores de signos vitales: presión sanguínea, latidos del corazón, pulsos cerebrales para electroencefalogramas…

-¿Necesita que la ayude a ponerse de pie, señorita? -preguntó, siempre tan servicial.

-Creo que puedo sola, gracias -respondió la Dullahan, sintiendo su vientre cada vez más expectante-. ¿Qué desea que haga ahora?

-En primer lugar, necesito que se desvista detrás del biombo ubicado al otro rincón o en el baño, como mejor prefiera -le pasó un paquete de ropas verde hospital-. Deberá quitarse todo, incluyendo la ropa interior y cualquier accesorio que lleve, como ese colgante -apuntó al _Loonie_ en su cuello-. Colóquese esta bata y luego tiéndase con la espalda hacia arriba en la cama para colocarle la anestesia. Ah, no se olvide de estas pantuflas para mantener sus pies tibios. Lo último que deseo es que se nos resfríe, ¿eh?

Lo que vino después no lo esperó Lala: la enfermera le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice y luego lanzó una risita. Con su ánimo ya recuperado, la Dullahan decidió prepararse en el cuarto de baño, estancia simple a la vez que práctica y dotada de todas las comodidades esperables: retrete, lavamanos, ducha y hasta una bacinica. "Deduzco que se usará cuando los pacientes no pueden levantarse por sí mismos para hacer sus necesidades", pensó acertadamente.

Respiró levemente conforme comenzó a quedarse en el traje de Eva. Dejó su colgante de la buena suerte sobre la tapa del inodoro y después removió su camiseta de algodón. Inmediatamente después aflojó el sujetador desde delante, liberando esos pechos que ahora se veían más grandes, rellenos de leche que su futura hijita bebería hasta la saciedad. Pensó, en un arrebato de ingenio, que incluso Kimihito podría sacarles partido a la hora de amar, ya fuese acariciándolos o lamiéndolos suavemente mientras la penetraba o colocando entre ellos su miembro al tiempo que movía sus caderas con ella en cuclillas frente a él. ¿Y si producía demasiada leche? Ahí Suu entraría al rescate, convirtiendo el líquido sobrante en un nuevo añadido para su siempre coqueta personalidad. Se preguntó la Dullahan si eso la llevaría a actuar como una bebé en toda regla o si adquiriría una actitud más madura y maternal.

-Ya llegará el momento de ocuparme de eso -suspiró, admirándose ante su reflejo en el espejo-. Ahora toca la parte de abajo.

Se quitó los pantalones de mezclilla con esas diestras manos que tantas veces empuñaran esa guadaña para intimidar pero que ahora, por obra y gracia de la vida doméstica, se entretenían en largos libros o preparar adornos comestibles. Una vez se encargó de las bragas, hechas con la misma seda blanca del sostén, llevó por instinto esos finos dedos azules a su rotundo vientre. Pasó con cuidado las yemas sobre su piel, maravillándose de la redondez bajo cuya epidermis y músculos latía otro corazón al unísono con el suyo. Sonrió suavemente y se permitió lavarse la boca con agua helada que convirtió en gárgaras antes de escupir.

Al abrir el paquete que le diera la enfermera, Lala observó que la bata verde era bastante más amplia por la parte de abajo y no le cubría ni la base de la columna ni su bien formado trasero. "Supongo que debe estar diseñada así para facilitar las inyecciones", se dijo conforme comenzaba a ponérsela. Ciñó la tela un par de veces contra su torso para asegurarse que estaba bien colocada y luego ajustó todo gracias a unas cintas de serie dando vueltas alrededor de su cintura. Completó el sencillo conjunto con las pantuflas, tan verdes como todo lo demás y enfundando sus gráciles pies.

-Ya estoy lista -dijo al abrir la puerta y volver al cuarto.

-¡Fantástico! -la humana dio un leve aplauso-. Ahora póngase cómoda que del resto me ocupo yo. Llevaré sus prendas a la habitación que tiene asignada una vez le coloque su inyección.

-Gracias.

Aferróse por instinto Lala a las barandas de la cama una vez trepó en ella, relajándose casi al instante al sentir el frescor de sábanas recién puestas contra su piel. Colocó su cabeza en la almohada y la abrazó por instinto, esperando el impacto de la fina aguja conteniendo la anestesia. Tal ventana de dolor duró apenas unos instantes que terminaron cuando la enfermera le ayudó a colocarse de espaldas, ajustando el respaldo para que quedase medianamente inclinado.

-Bien, ya pasó -dijo-. Se portó muy bien, ¿sabe? Hay otras mujeres que le tienen un pánico terrible a las agujas y tenemos que dormirlas con suero especialmente tratado antes de colocarles su anestesia epidural.

-En mí no encontrará a una pinturita ni a una inmadura -devolvió la futura madre-. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Lo que desee.

-¿Qué efectos tiene esta anestesia, exactamente?

-Sólo es un procedimiento de rutina para facilitar el parto, señorita Lala -la enfermera usó su nombre por primera vez-. No la hará dormir el sueño de los justos pero sí neutralizará el dolor causado por sus contracciones. El doctor Sanada no desea correr ningún riesgo porque, digamos, nunca antes ha atendido el parto de una extraespecie como usted.

-Y eso que no se le notaba nervioso…

-Ningún ser vivo es de hierro, después de todo. Cuando se trabaja en medicina es necesario entender que el cuerpo puede ser algunas veces un obstáculo y otras nuestro mejor aliado. Lo que nunca ha de ocurrir, y esto lo recuerdo de las clases en la universidad, es dejarnos dominar por el miedo. ¿Me permite tomarle la presión?

-Adelante.

Menos de un minuto tomó emplear el esfigmomanómetro en la liminal, cuya lectura arrojó un normalísimo 122/83. Su dilatación del cuello uterino, revisada de forma discreta mediante una simple introducción de los dedos en la cavidad vaginal, marcó unos excelentes 4.8 centímetros; apenas un par de milímetros más la separaban de la tierra prometida. Justo cuando la humana terminó de secarle la transpiración y acomodarla un poco más con dos almohadas blandas, Sanada entró.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras, Lala?

-Ya me anestesiaron y todo va bien, doctor. Ahora estoy comenzando a sentir el efecto de la inyección: se me durmió la pelvis.

-Así me gusta -sonrió el galeno-. Enfermera, ¿qué tal las lecturas?

-Su presión sanguínea y pulso son normales para lo que se espera de una Dullahan, doctor. En una hora más vendré a medirla nuevamente; ahora tengo que tomar atención a otros pacientes -hizo una reverencia ante ambos-. Hasta más rato.

Y en un suspiro la chica desapareció por la puerta, llevando consigo la silla de ruedas y el eco de su extraordinaria eficiencia. El doctor lanzó una leve risa antes de enfocarse plenamente en la chica monstruo.

-Necesito que me contestes un par de preguntas antes de dejarte en paz -indicó-. ¿Cuándo tomaste tu última comida?

-Al mediodía -contestó ella-. Guiso de acelgas con carne molida y papas cocidas en agua.

-Estamos en el rango óptimo. Ahora son las 5:15 PM y deberás pasar un rato más en ayuna antes de ir a la sala de parto. Eso también facilitará las cosas en caso de que debamos recurrir a cesárea.

Apenas Lala escuchó esa palabra sintió su mirada ensombrecerse. Tenía asumido de antemano que algunos nacimientos venían con complicaciones y en su interior siempre deseó esquivar ese boleto premiado con un procedimiento quirúrgico ejecutado en el acto por el profesional médico y su equipo.

-Ella nacerá normalmente, doctor -retrucó-. Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo en mi corazón.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, querida. Yo mismo deseo casi tanto como tu adorado Kimihito y el resto de su familia que pases por un parto normal. Las cesáreas son complicadas de por sí y por ningún motivo me gustaría tener que hacerte pasar por ella, mas debemos ser realistas porque siempre existe dicha posibilidad, sin importar lo pequeña que sea.

-Al menos tenemos como buen antecedente las ecografías previas que me ha hecho -suspiró Lala, refugiándose un poquito bajo las mantas-. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deba poner en su conocimiento?

-Sí. ¿Hiciste algún tipo de actividad física en los últimos días?

-Salí a caminar con mi _Gerkhemi_ y Suu dos horas diarias durante la última semana para aprovechar el buen clima. Recorrimos todo el barrio e incluso más allá con ese ritmo suave tantas veces recomendado por usted, aunque pasamos olímpicamente de cualquier sitio que careciera de ascensor o tuviese pendientes y/o escaleras demasiado pronunciadas.

-Bien, bien -Sanada le estrechó la mano-. Has hecho todo como corresponde y mereces sentirte orgullosa de ello, Lala. Preocúpate por ahora de descansar y mentalizarte; apenas me llegue el aviso de que estás en los cinco centímetros de dilatación te llevaremos a la sala, ¿vale?

-Vale, doctor -la extraespecie cerró sus ojos-. Gracias de antemano por todas sus atenciones y paciencia para conmigo.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Esta es mi vocación, después de todo.

-¿Puedo pedirle un último favor?

-Claro.

-Cierre las cortinas y encienda las luces -murmuró la Dullahan-. Necesito algo de privacidad para pensar mejor.

Tatsuo salió por la puerta una vez cumplido el encargo, dejando a Lala acompañada de nada más que un plácido silencio a prueba hasta del tenue sonido del aparato de aire acondicionado. Volvieron a su mente las imágenes de esas 33 semanas transcurridas luego de la revelación, en este mismo hospital, de su estado de salud. Lo que al principio fue total (y hasta cierto punto justificado) desconcierto por su condición terminó rindiéndose ante las evidencias clínicas y sembrando las primeras semillas de la aclimatación a una realidad tan hermosa como compleja: en ocho meses sería madre y debía aprender a comportarse como tal.

Contarle todo a Kazuhiro y Aika fue lo más sencillo del mundo; la misma noche de su visita al doctor Sanada los contactaron por Skype y decidieron prescindir de cualquier rodeo. Habló primero Lala, quien les contó los detalles más modestos de su noche de pasión con sus grandes amigos y también elaboró sobre la "Estrella del Inframundo", condición que permitía a las Dullahan revertir su estado de no muertas y concebir vida propia. Los padres de Kimihito pensaron al principio que todo esto no era más que una broma adelantada del Día de los Inocentes, mas sus dudas murieron nada más empezar cuando ella les mostró algunas capturas de pantalla de su ecografía transvaginal. No bien ambos se quedaron sin palabras, el chico decidió poner paños fríos y declaró en el acto, con sus huéspedes de testigos, que se haría cargo hasta de la última necesidad de la pequeña creciendo en el vientre de su amada. Suu también aportó su granito de arena, expresando que se convertiría en la mejor hermana mayor de la historia.

La charla terminó con un sentido llanto de los señores Kurusu y una promesa de visita a Asaka para las fiestas de fin de año que después cumplieron. Kazuhiro, siempre tan dado a sus ideas, ya pensaba entonces en cómo adaptar uno de los muchos cuartos de la casa para la bebé, mientras Aika dejaba varias cartas sobre la mesa respecto a ropa, pañales y todo lo alusivo a ese mundillo que su hijo y futura nuera recién empezaban a descubrir. Desde ese mismo momento acordaron quedar en contacto continuo por si pasaba cualquier cosa y, faltando una semana para el día clave, se vinieron desde Shanghai en el primer avión disponible para acompañarlos.

-Después de esto no pueden no casarse, ¿eh? -rió la mujer cuando abrían los regalos de Navidad y afuera caía una nevada de antología-. Esa Dullahan en miniatura merece crecer en un hogar constituido.

-Para todo habrá tiempo, mamá, y ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo -Kimihito la abrazó cariñosamente.

-A todo esto, ¿qué tal se lo tomó la agente Smith? -preguntó el padre-. Imagino que se le deben haber caído las gafas de sol _ipso facto_.

-Tuvimos que explicárselo con mucha paciencia -contestó Suu-. El mismo día que los llamamos a ustedes la invitamos a almorzar a casa y preparamos unas banderillas para empezar.

Se abrió la puerta tras un par de golpes y entró la misma enfermera de antes para tomarle nuevamente la presión, el pulso y revisar su zona más íntima; ahora estaba en 4.9 centímetros de dilatación. Todos los demás indicadores permanecían normales. Lala le agradeció en silencio antes de volver a concentrarse en sus agradables vivencias previas.

La banderilla, plato de origen español compuesto por pepinillos, aceitunas, pequeñas cebollas perla y una guindilla, fue el aperitivo de una cena basada en carne y vegetales asados más una buena ración de arroz salteado en los jugos de toda la preparación. Mientras ponían todo a punto, regaron la conversación con algo de cerveza para la agente de MON y jugos naturales destinados a los anfitriones. Kuroko se saltó cuanto obstáculo estuvo en su camino "de puro milagro", según sus propias palabras, para llegar a Asaka a la hora convenida; estaba tan entusiasmada que incluso ayudó a Cariño y sus chicas a poner la mesa, picar los ingredientes y precalentar la parrilla eléctrica. Su yo anterior habría hecho esto con la excusa de catar una buena comida, pero el de ahora disfrutaba, tal como cuando estaba con Pachylene y Eddie Maxon, el placer de una buena compañía y una mejor conversación.

En buena parte fue el aroma de las delicias cocinándose el que ayudó a atenuar el impacto de la revelación de sus contapartes, desde los síntomas de Lala hasta las pruebas con el doctor Sanada horas antes. Como predijese Kazuhiro después, las gafas de Smith fueron a parar de inmediato al suelo y se quebraron, revelando ese rostro usualmente enigmático y ahora más desconcertado que nunca.

-Venga, no puedo creer que me hayan invitado a almorzar solo para tomarme el pelo -dijo la incrédula burócrata.

-Sólo cuando mi amo dictaminó que nos quedaríamos con él durante el Día D hemos hablado más en serio -Suu colocó la nota noble-. Nosotros tampoco pensábamos que era posible al principio pero el médico nos dejó bien clara la película.

-Fui bendita por la Estrella del Inframundo, Smith, y estoy dispuesta a aceptar este desafío con toda la hidalguía de mi vida eterna -agregó la Dullahan-. No seré de esas féminas que buscan abortar o deshacerse de niños que ninguna culpa tienen.

-Soy de la misma opinión que Lala -Kimihito se paró entre ambas y miró a la coordinadora-. Kuroko, entiendo que no desees creernos porque todo esto suena cual sueño imposible, pero es la pura verdad.

Las imágenes de la ecografía fueron claves una vez más para despejar todo atisbo de duda. Incluso sin ser madre, la agente Smith era mujer antes que todo y reconoció, en esa pequeña pelota negra adherida al útero de la peliplateada, el mayor anhelo de muchas representantes de su género. ¡Qué diablos, ella misma deseaba poder tener algún día hijos con el hombre que amaba y ser una magnífica compañera! Ese saco gestacional se veía pequeño e indefenso en las capturas de la sonda, mas en su interior latía un increíble potencial que comenzaría su propio camino nada más llegase a este mundo dentro de ocho meses. Conmovida hasta la raíz de su corazón, Kuroko apenas contuvo lágrimas felices y abrazó sentidamente a los tres, sin importar que su traje blanco, naranja y azul se manchara en el proceso.

-Sé que lo harán muy bien -dijo emocionada-. Sólo les pido que me mantengan al tanto de todo respecto a su embarazo. No lo digo porque deba añadirlo a la ficha de Cariño, ¿eh? Me interesa de corazón saber cómo Lala enfrenta esta transición y desde ya digo que no los haré objeto de estudio ni nada similar.

-Confiamos en tu confidencialidad, amiga -Kimihito la tranquilizó con una sincera sonrisa-. Dado que gracias a ti es que estamos juntos, lo mínimo que podemos pedirte es que seas su madrina.

-¿Madrina? -Smith casi se desmayó-. ¿Yo? ¿De verdad?

-Los tres lo conversamos largo y tendido y creemos que eres una magnífica opción. Durante este último año has cambiado para mejor, Smith, dejando fluir todo ese potencial que tuviste oculto en lo más profundo de tu ser -explicó Lala-. Fuiste, junto con mi _Gerkhemi_ , gestora de la nueva MON y allí está la mayor evidencia de tu valía como ser humano. Nunca te apartes de ese camino, ¿vale?

Kuroko los abrazó nuevamente, declarando que se dejaría la piel para estar allí siempre que la futura miembro de la familia Kurusu lo requiriera.

-¿Y qué hay del padrino? -deslizó-. ¿Ya lo tienen decidido?

-De momento lo dejaremos en reserva -dijo Suu, poniendo su típica expresión sonriente-. Sólo diré, porque esto es lo único permitido, que viene de las mismas raíces morales que tú.

Volvieron a la cocina justo a tiempo para dar vuelta sus filetes de lomo liso y entrar a guisar los vegetales; a corta distancia el arroz alcanzaba su punto ideal de ternura. Es menester decir que ni un gramo de comida del almuerzo se perdió. Cuando la coordinadora se retiró para volver a Ginza luego de asistirles en el lavado y secado de loza, llevaba un aura de entusiasmo a su alrededor que ni Igor, el burro eternamente pesimista de _Winnie the Pooh_ , habría podido deshacer.

El resto de sus recuerdos vino en forma de una línea de tiempo desplazándose gradualmente de izquierda a derecha. Adaptarse al nuevo estado de cosas no le costó nada a Lala debido a que su rutina ya podía considerarse relajada en contraposición a los ajetreados estándares de la vida japonesa moderna. No bebía alcohol ni fumaba, tampoco trasnochaba y mucho menos se drogaba cual _junkie_ de feria. Comía sanamente y prácticamente no picoteaba de una estación a otra, lo que le permitió mantener su envidiable figura aún con el vientre creciéndole poco a poco conforme pasaban los meses. Se levantaba temprano y siempre encontraba formas de mantenerse ocupada, ora en casa ayudando a Kimihito y Suu en lo que precisaran, ora en sus lecciones de teatro en el centro comunitario. Cuando volvió a su primera clase luego del incidente, todos sus compañeros y el profesor se abalanzaron sobre ella para preguntarle qué le había sucedido, reflejo claro de su sincera preocupación por la chica monstruo. Ella, con una sonrisa en sus finos labios, se limitó a describir el incidente como "una descompensación severa pero que ya estaba bajo control". No deseaba mentirles, claro, pero tampoco quería verse en la situación de explicar, por tercera vez en cinco días, su nuevo estado de cosas. Al llegar el punto en que las señales externas se volvieron indesmentibles, lo manejó como toda una campeona.

-Estoy viviendo la mejor etapa de mi vida ahora mismo, gente, y por ningún motivo voy a detenerme a pensar en los detalles más morbosos -declaró-. Sí, amo a Kimihito Kurusu con todo mi ser y el sentimiento es mutuo. Ahora, ¿qué tal si volvemos a preparar esta escena? El estreno de la obra será en dos días y todos debemos estar al máximo.

Dicha producción fue _La Gata Sobre el Tejado de Zinc_ , escrita por Tennessee Williams y que abordaba temas como el deseo sexual, la decadencia y la muerte. Fue un éxito tan grande que el anfiteatro se repletó en cada una de las diez funciones dadas por el grupo e incluso tuvieron que agendar otras treinta a lo largo de cuatro pletóricos meses, llevándolos a posponer otros tantos títulos a los que deseaban hincarles el diente. La Dullahan, en el papel protagónico de Margaret, se llevó todos los aplausos y hasta la entrevistaron para una importante revista del sector teatral, donde fue nota de portada. Incluso con una panza más prominente a cuestas, no olvidó ni una línea e inyectó esa arrebatadora personalidad de antaño a sus intervenciones sobre las tablas.

Los controles con el doctor Sanada se sucedieron con periodicidad mensual. Kimihito no siempre podía acompañarla debido a sus labores, pero Suu nunca dejó de ir con ella al hospital y esperarla pacientemente conforme se hacía sus ecografías o charlaba con el médico. Sanada demostró ser una voz crucial durante el embarazo de Lala, no sólo ayudándola a asumir su nuevo orden sino también marcándole claramente los límites a los que podía llevar su cuerpo, especialmente con el ejercicio físico. A las ocho semanas de embarazo el saco gestacional ya se había expandido un poco y cuando cumplió 16, el feto ya tenía una forma humana bastante más definida. Sin embargo, el examen de la vigésima vuelta fue el más significativo por dos razones: los genitales femeninos ya eran claramente visibles en el feto con una exploración superficial y la pequeña era, para todos los propósitos, un ser humano según las leyes vigentes. Cuando la peliplateada salió al recibidor y se encontró con Suu, lloró de alegría en sus acuosos hombros.

El ejercicio se convirtió en otro puntal fundamental de la vida de embarazada. Comenzó, en compañía de sus grandes amigos, a sacarle partido a la piscina que antes ocupara Meroune Lorelei, nadando allí todas las tardes/noches que no debiese ir a clases de teatro. Al principio no hacía más que largos lentos y metódicos, pero después se animó a bucear hasta el fondo y luego emerger a la superficie cual imponente géiser gracias a las irresistibles fuerzas rodeándola. Un observador escéptico podría pensar que la cabeza se le saldría de los hombros continuamente al darse tantas vueltas, mas eso nunca ocurrió. Nada más volver a sentir el aire a su alrededor buscaba a Kimihito entre las tenues olas y se pegaba a él, besándolo con todas sus ganas. Suu simplemente sonreía mientras esperaba su turno para ir hasta la orilla y acariciarle el rostro, haciendo esas traviesas gotas parte de sí misma y sintiendo que llevaba cada vez más en su interior a la bella chica de piel azul. La limo se contentaba con absorber la abundante humedad del cuarto porque caerse a semejante cantidad de agua equivalía a una muerte instantánea por disolución.

Cada mañana, después de desayunar, Lala se tomaba el tiempo de acompañar junto con Suu a Kimihito hasta su lugar de trabajo, despidiéndose de él cariñosamente antes de lanzarse ambas a caminar por la ciudad. Ni la lluvia ni la nieve ni los truenos las disuadían de salir, adecuadamente protegidas, a cumplir con sus cinco kilómetros diarios que se convirtieron en diez y después en quince. Durante el trayecto aprovechaban de vitrinear, comprar algunas cosas para la casa o buscar panoramas de fin de semana. Pasaban por sectores residenciales, parques e incluso la orilla del río Kurome, cuyo cauce recorría Asaka de suroeste a noreste. En los primeros tres meses también visitaron templos, mas dejaron de recorrer las empinadas escaleras cuando ella cumplió 18 semanas de gestación.

Buenas vibras llegaron también desde MON gracias a los colegas de Smith. Tio derechamente se derritió al saber que Lala sería madre y se ofreció desde ya a colaborar con ropa u otras cosas de primera necesidad para la pequeña, mientras Manako, en su peculiar forma de ver las cosas, hizo notar que la noticia había otorgado al trío de un aire mucho más maduro. "Qué cambio tan grande de la época en que Querido tenía siete huéspedes", pensó satisfecha. "Ya era hora de que ellos pudiesen tener por fin esa paz tan anhelada". Sakurada también los felicitó sinceramente mientras pensaba cuándo él y Tomoe podrían poner su propia familia en marcha.

¿Y Doppel? Incluso ella hubo de descartar su máscara indiferente para darles una sincera enhorabuena, aunque en secreto sentía un toque de envidia no destructiva por la otrora cazadora de almas. La cambiaformas era plenamente consciente de sus limitaciones fisiológicas respecto a la descendencia, aunque estas jamás le impidieron amar sin reservas a Aidan, aquel estudiante de intercambio especializado en diseño y que aprendió a quererla aún con todos sus defectos a cuestas, mostrándole que hacer el amor también podía ser un arte. Al menos ellos siempre tendrían la posibilidad de adoptar una vez formalizaran todo en Japón o en Nueva Zelanda, de donde él venía.

Pero el momento que recordaba con más cariño tenía que ver con un canadiense y una arpía rapaz a cuya boda asistiera dos meses antes. Tenía buenas referencias de Eddie y Pachylene Maxon por lo que Kimihito le contara, mas conocerlos personalmente en las cataratas Hyakuhiro y luego en la comunidad de arpías de Okutama fue toda una bendición. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común que saltaban a la vista, como la decencia, la moral y una inteligencia a toda prueba, reflejada en las muchas ocasiones que trabajaran juntos para superar enormes obstáculos, como seguramente relatarían todas esas historias que no pudieron contarles por falta de tiempo. Fue conquistada sin problemas, al igual que su amado y su mejor amiga, por su desbordante amabilidad y excelente disposición. El humano y la liminal alada fueron siempre capaces de ver más allá del estatus de su _Gerkhemi_ como anfitrión ilustre para sentar las incipientes bases de una hermosa amistad.

-Definitivamente tenemos que llamarlos y coordinar una invitación a cenar un día de estos; en caso contrario nosotros nos las arreglaremos para ir a Ginza y conocer más en detalle su mundillo -murmuró Lala, dejando escapar un bostezo-. Vaya que está cómoda esta cama, y eso que siempre me han dicho que los lechos de hospital son lo peor que existe…

-¿Decía usted?

La voz de la servicial chica vestida de azul la sacó sin aspavientos de su trance. Ya había terminado de medirle los signos y su expresión facial indicaba que todo seguía absolutamente normal. No bien sintió que le revisaban la dilatación del cuello uterino, sintió que se estremecía entera gracias a una fuerte e indolora contracción. Antes había pasado por cuatro o cinco y ninguna de ellas se acercó siquiera a esta en intensidad.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó la enfermera.

-Ligeramente tocada, aunque estoy en pleno uso de mis cinco sentidos -devolvió la aludida-. La anestesia está haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Me alegro por ello, señorita Lala, porque llegó la hora -la humana acudió al intercomunicador cercano y marcó un anexo que sabía de memoria-. ¿Doctor Sanada…? Su paciente ya llegó a cinco centímetros. Pediré de inmediato una camilla ginecológica. ¿Usted avisará al señor Kurusu y acompañantes…? Enterado, nos vemos allá.

Ambas chicas cruzaron sus miradas por un momento que se volvió eterno. Mientras la enfermera bajaba las barandas de la cama para ayudarle a bajar, le repetía una frase que casi se volvió mantra.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, señorita Lala. Sólo confíe en nosotros tanto como nosotros en usted y lo hará muy bien.

En ese preciso momento otros dos enfermeros salían desde un cuarto cercano con la mencionada camilla. Sus pasos eran tan precisos como fréneticos porque ambos, al ser veteranos del hospital, sabían que cada segundo era crítico tratándose de una mujer (fuese humana o liminal) que iba a dar a luz.

* * *

 _14:30… 14:29… 14:28… 14:27…_

* * *

-Quédate quieta un momento y… ¡listo!

Kimihito anudó a conciencia la bata verde cubriendo el cuerpecito de Suu y le regaló una sonrisa que exudaba pura confianza. La limo, aprovechando que ambos estaban solos en la pequeña habitación donde los pacientes se cambiaban de ropa, se empinó sobre sus pies cubiertos de botas de goma para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando ambos se despegaron para tomar aire parecían tener un aura de extrema confianza brillando alrededor de sus cuerpos.

-Llegó la hora, amo querido -esbozó ella-. Todos nos esperan allá afuera.

-He aguardado este momento por meses, mas no puedo evitar sentirme igual de nervioso que mi padre -admitió el muchacho-. Sé que no hay más vueltas que darle, pero no puedo evitar estar parado al borde de un camino hacia la luz que se extiende ante mí; detrás sólo hay oscuridad.

-Es algo normal. No todos los días uno se convierte en padre o en hermana mayor, si lo aplicamos a mi caso. Lo creas o no, Kimihito -le llamó por el nombre, algo que casi nunca hacía-, también puedo sentir algo vibrando en la atmósfera llenando hasta el último rincón más allá de esta sencilla puerta. Pase lo que pase, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

-Y Lala nunca dejará de contar con nosotros -sentenció el humano, rascándose la cabeza-. No dilatemos más esto porque carece de sentido. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos, amo mío.

El joven Kurusu abrió la puerta y pasó, de la mano con la amistosa limo, hasta el pabellón donde ya terminaban de ultimarse los detalles más nimios. Tatsuo Sanada, vestido totalmente de verde y con una mascarilla cubriéndole el rostro, mantenía sus manos quietas mientras la enfermera que ayudase a la Dullahan durante el pre-parto le colocaba sendos guantes de látex. Otro asistente, reconocido de inmediato por ambos como uno de los que trajese la camilla ginecológica, revisaba los signos vitales de la paciente.

La fémina peliplateada estaba acostada en un respaldo reclinado y cómodo, especialmente adaptado a la carga adicional que debía aguantar su espalda. Sus piernas, totalmente abiertas, aparecían fijas a los vástagos más lejanos mediante un par de soportes especiales a fin de reducir la tensión en tobillos y gemelos. Ese triángulo formado por sus extremidades inferiores venía cubierto por una manta especial, coloreada de azul eléctrico y dotada de un pequeño agujero en su parte central; el médico les explicó, mientras los llevaba de la sala de descanso a la sala de partos, que por ahí saldría la pequeña.

-Todos los indicadores están normales, doctor Sanada -dijo el hombre, vestido tan de verde como sus colegas-. Cuando usted me diga podemos empezar.

-Tengo listas las toallas y la tijera, señor -añadió la otra enfermera-. Cuando me diga se las paso.

-Perfecto. Ahora llegó el momento de brillar, Lala -se acercó a la futura madre-. Sólo confía en ti misma y el resto vendrá solo.

-Así lo haré, doctor -declaró la liminal-. En sus manos me pongo a partir de ahora.

Kimihito y Suu, entendiendo que había llegado la cuña aguardada, tomaron posiciones a ambos lados de la camilla y cogieron las manos de la muchacha de piel azul. De inmediato esta percibió la tibieza que tan bien conocía y miró a ambos lados, permitiéndose una última sonrisa que ayudó a calmar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

-Gracias a Hades que los tengo conmigo -murmuró.

-No podríamos estar en ninguna otra parte ahora mismo -acotó la limo, acariciándole la frente con su apéndice-. Piensa en los dones de la Estrella del Inframundo y por ningún motivo desvíes tu mente.

-Te acompañaremos hasta el final -el anfitrión le apretó levemente la mano-. Respira profundo y relájate.

Cerró los ojos la Dullahan, pareciendo abstraerse de todo mientras esperaba el primer comando del doctor Sanada. Kimihito, viéndose ante algunos minutos de relativa calma, decidió aprovechar el momento para revisar mejor su propio estado emocional.

Las últimas dos horas se le fueron casi por arte de magia. Recostado en una de las camas de la sala de descanso, sintió que el mundo entero se disolvía a su alrededor. Aunque por fuera intentase aparentar calma, por dentro su corazón y mente trabajaban a 10 mil revoluciones por minuto. Rechazó cortésmente las tazas de té que le ofreciera Aika, su querida madre, a cambio de hilar más fino conforme se inclinaba cada vez más sobre ese terreno bajo sus pies llamado paternidad.

Aún con el trabajo entre medio se las había arreglado para estar todo el tiempo posible al lado de Lala, ayudándola a dormirse cuando se despertaba en mitad de la noche e invitándola a tomar las cosas con calma conforme su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar. El embarazo terminó volviéndola algo más sensible y recatada, algo que parecía increíble a simple vista con sus actuaciones teatrales en perspectiva. Lo que ambos entendieron bien, eso sí, era que las tablas constituían un mundo aparte de la vida real, donde compartían todo su tiempo libre juntos en casa o saliendo a pasear para recrear la mente. Agradeció el chico su férrea disciplina, la que le llevó a evitar completamente los antojos durante las 37 semanas de gestación y amoldarse perfectamente a una rutina definida en dos palabras: _Carpe Diem_. Se levantaban y acostaban temprano, dejando suficiente tiempo para encargarse del hogar y de sí mismos, ya fuese jugando en la Wii, ensayando obras clásicas o pasando una que otra noche de pasión a la luz de las velas. Si bien hacer el amor no estaba prohibido _per sé_ para la feliz pareja, extremaron precauciones cuando la chica monstruo llegó al quinto mes de embarazo. Entonces sus rutinas se convirtieron en un juego de mutua estimulación gracias a sus manos y lenguas, haciendo innecesaria la penetración y encontrando toda una serie de nuevas avenidas para dar rienda suelta al placer.

Suu, demostrando continuamente ese amor tan especial que sentía por el chico y la otrora cazadora de almas, aperró con todo desde el día uno, reemplazándolo cuando él no podía acompañarla al médico o a cualquier otro sitio. Cada día pensaba en formas de hacer vivir a Lala nuevas experiencias, como llevarla a carnavales de estación o acompañarla a templos para que rezara por el bienestar de todos ellos, incluyendo la hijita en camino. Cuando la Dullahan no podía levantarse por sí misma y/o se sentía débil, allí estaba la limo para tenderle una mano. Cuando no podía dormir o se desvelaba, aparecía la chica del impermeable para prepararle una tisana o una jarra de leche caliente. Cuando encontraba una nueva razón para reír y mirar el mundo con optimismo, esa visión se compartía y pasaba a formar parte de sus mismas células. Y cuando ambos deseaban invitarla a sus juegos íntimos, siempre decía que sí. A su amo dispensó los más dulces besos y a su amiga las caricias más suaves durante esas noches inolvidables, dejándose querer por ellos y alcanzando un pináculo de iluminación similar al de quien se ha vuelto uno con el entorno.

A veces, cuando le preguntaban a la extraespecie acuosa cómo se sentía respecto a su papel en esta relación, ella se limitaba a lanzar una respuesta sencilla y efectiva a partes iguales. "Todo mi amor siempre es y será para Kimihito y Lala; al resto de los seres vivos los puedo ver, como mucho, a la usanza de amigos, conocidos o perfectos extraños", declaraba con total seriedad, remarcando que nadie más podría entender la verdadera naturaleza del vínculo, del pacto solemne que los unía de aquí a la eternidad.

Excluyendo al grupo de teatro de Lala, cuyos integrantes prometieron guardar absoluta discreción respecto a su embarazo, los únicos que tenían absoluto acceso al proceso eran el señor Kazuhiro, la señora Aika, Kuroko y sus colegas de MON; a todos ellos podían añadirse Eddie y Pachylene Maxon, quienes también guardarían silencio por todo el tiempo necesario. Kimihito, si bien se llevaba fantásticamente con sus antiguas huéspedes e incluso había ido a verlas junto a sus amadas chicas en más de una ocasión, decidió mantenerlas aisladas de todo esto para evitar despertar en sus corazones las pasiones de antaño, cuando todas deseaban ser su compañera de vida y convertirse eventualmente en madres de pequeñas lamias, centauros, arpías, Arachnes o sirenas que serían vivo reflejo de sus progenitoras.

"Qué lejos hemos llegado, madre del amor hermoso", pensó mientras volvía a la realidad y seguía sosteniendo suavemente la mano de su querida novia. "Suerte para todos y para nosotros también, porque la vamos a necesitar".

Pensó entonces en sus padres, quienes ahora esperaban pacientemente afuera de la sala. Pensó también en la fémina pelinegra, también presente luego de completar todos sus deberes a velocidad supersónica para llegar al hospital de Asaka apenas él le llamo. Seguramente los tres estarían charlando e intentando calmarse mutuamente y su padre, en un _flashback_ certero, recorrería el día que dejó de fumar cuando Aika le contó que por fin estaba encinta tras innumerables intentos.

"Ojalá podamos verlos a ellos también", se dijo, llevando de forma inconsciente sus manos al teléfono móvil. "La hora punta siempre tiene obstáculos de peso, mas la esperanza es lo último que se pierde".

-Antisépticos aplicados, doctor -dijo el enfermero, quien sostenía un paño húmedo-. El canal está abierto y listo para trabajar.

-Excelente -replicó Sanada-. Mantengan las toallas en espera y monitoreen constantemente los signos vitales de nuestra paciente.

-De inmediato -intercaló la enfermera.

-¡Creo que ya viene la primera contracción! -exclamó Lala, aferrándose más que nunca a sus amigos.

-Mantén la calma, Lala -otra vez Sanada-. Inhala, exhala y repite.

Comenzó entonces la Dullahan a respirar de forma corta y agitada, casi al modo de una hiperventilación. Sintió su pelvis contaerse y expandirse rápidamente unas cuatro o cinco veces, dándole la primera señal de que allí debería concentrar toda su fuerza. Cerró los ojos, juntó los dientes y aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire esterilizado antes de liberar un primer y devastador gemido.

-¡Gggggggghnnnnnnn…! ¡Aaaaaah…!

Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo y tembló ligeramente; se la podría haber confundido con alguien que recibiera un considerable choque eléctrico. Su rostro aparecía cubierto de sudor debido al cansancio pero el dolor brillaba por su ausencia. Tomó un leve descanso y buscó las miradas de sus amigos antes de volver al ataque.

-¡Gggggggggghnnnnnnnnnn…!

El gemido ahora fue más largo pero también más estable, depositando menos presión en sus piernas abiertas y tobillos fijos en las patas de la camilla. Recibió de recompensa sendos besos en su frente de Kimihito y Suu y también una felicitación del doctor Sanada.

-¡Eso es, Lala! -declaró-. ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! ¡Respira hondo y puja!

-Vamos, mi amor -Kurusu la animaba a seguir-. Bebe este aire bendito y rompe tus límites. Uno, dos, uno, dos…

-Uno, dos, uno, dos… -repetía Suu a la usanza de un antiguo ritual-. ¡Vamos, amiga! ¡Tú puedes!

-Uno, dos -la peliplateada intentaba acompasar su respiración a las voces que oía-. Uno, dos… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaagnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…!

Esa tercera contracción fue tan fuerte que llegó a mover levemente las ruedas de la camilla, causando que Sanada y sus ayudantes se lanzaran levemente hacia atrás. La enfermera secó la frente del médico en el acto y este procedió a revisar el agujero de la manta; sonreía una vez levantó su testa.

-Ya puedo ver la parte superior de la cabeza -comunicó-. ¡Y viene derecha, así que no será necesario rotarla para que pase por el canal vaginal!

-¡Qué bien! -exclamaron Kimihito y Suu a dúo.

-Tranquila, mi amor -Lala se llenó de ánimo con la noticia-. Tranquila, que ya vamos a estar juntas… ¡Ggggghhhnnnn…!

El proceso se extendió durante casi hora y media, alcanzando tal nivel de demanda que Lala creyó dejar su misma alma en la mesa de juego con tal de ver vivir a su pequeña, a esa miel de sus ojos representando el fruto del amor eterno entre su _Gerkhemi_ y ella. Las instrucciones de Sanada y las menciones de los enfermeros se mezclaron de forma rítmica y metódica con las palabras de ánimo del padre y la hermana mayor, cuya labor de contención emocional se hizo invaluable a cada vuelta de reloj. Aquellas intervenciones, dotadas de asombrosa precisión y sosiego, ayudaron a la madre a tranquilizarse y detectar a tiempo el pulso de sus contracciones, haciendo la dilatación del canal vaginal un mero trámite que inhaló tanto aire como lo permitió su propia fisiología. Llovieron breves vítores cuando salió la cabeza entera y otros más ruidosos conforme aparecieron los brazos de esa figura pequeña, encogida, de piel tan azul como las más dignas representantes del inframundo.

-Ya casi estamos -declaró el galeno-. Una puja más y estamos.

Cumplió sin demora la Dullahan, dejando escapar el gemido más grande de toda la tarde. Entre el sudor, el dolor muscular y el inestimable apoyo de sus grandes amigos, creyó tocar una esfera que sólo conoció cuando la Estrella del Inframundo la iluminara con su enigmática luz.

Se sentía viva.

Finalmente cedieron sus manos, dejándola caer una vez más sobre el respaldo acondicionado y haciéndole mirar las luces del techo con ojos entrecerrados. Segundos después, a las 6:38 PM del 20 de julio de 2018, se dejó oír el sonido que todos esperaron.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaah…!

Sanada tomó en brazos a la bebita y la colocó en un suave paño clínico que preparara la enfermera. Todos se quedaron en silencio por segundos que se hicieron eternos. Vino otro llanto y posteriormente la recién nacida liberó el meconio, esa primera deposición formada por lo que consumiera durante su gestación más restos de la placenta.

-Vamos limpiando -dijo la chica, haciéndose de otro paño.

-Todos los signos vitales de la madre están normales -indicó el otro enfermero-. Podemos añadir este parto a la columna de los éxitos.

-Tijeras -añadió el profesional.

Faltaba una última cosa: cortar el cordón umbilical, lo que se hizo rápidamente y sin ceremonias. La bebé, envuelta en otra cómoda manta, arrojó cinco llantos más hasta que se vio envuelta por los brazos de una Lala que no daba más de alegría.

-Mi luz divina, mi amor… -lloró la Dullahan-. Por fin te tengo conmigo y juro, por Hades supremo, que nada ni nadie nos separará.

Acto seguido se enfocó en Kurusu y Suu.

-¡Mira, _Gerkhemi_! -exclamó-. ¡Mira qué bella es nuestra hija!

-Es todo un ángel, sin dudas -Kimihito tampoco pudo aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad-. Se parece muchísimo a ti.

-Pero tiene tu cabello negro o al menos parte de él -bromeó la madre-. Se ve frágil ahora, pero dentro de unos años será una liminal que deslumbrará a todos con su talento y belleza.

-Nuestro trabajo y confianza mutuos así lo asegurarán, mi amor.

Dejó la limo que ambos compartieran otro tierno beso antes de dirigirse a la pequeñita.

-Hola, tesoro -dijo con voz dulce-. Tal vez tú y yo no seamos iguales pero eso no me impedirá quererte como mi hermanita y apoyarte en todo. A partir de ahora iniciaremos un magnífico camino juntas y espero… poder aprender tanto de ti como tú de mí.

Abrazó a la Dullahan y luego a su amado amo para después dejar palco a Tatsuo Sanada, quien se veía tan transpirado como satisfecho por la sensación del deber cumplido.

-Permítanme felicitarles por la llegada de su nueva hija y hermana. Nunca antes había ayudado a dar a luz a una liminal, así que también fue una instancia de aprendizaje para mí. Con tantos años de ejercicio creía que lo había visto todo, pero nunca me he sentido mejor de haberme equivocado.

-Gracias a usted, doctor, por todo. Sin su extraordinaria supervisión nada de esto habría sido posible -Lala sacó su lado cortés.

-El agradecido soy yo por participar de un momento tan grande -carraspeó el médico-. Ahora me permitiré hacerles una pregunta: ¿cómo se va a llamar la pequeña? Es necesario llenar su acta de nacimiento y mandar copias al Registro Civil y a MON, como han de suponer.

-Nuestra coordinadora, la agente Kuroko Smith, está esperando afuera con los señores Kurusu -apuntó Suu-. Ella le ayudará en lo que haga falta para oficializar todo.

-Perfecto, entonces.

Lala y Kimihito cruzaron una mirada cómplice, entrelazaron sus dedos y declamaron al unísono el nombre de la nueva miembro de la familia.

-Aura.

-Se llamará Aura porque representa, para todos nosotros, la luz de un nuevo día y la derrota definitiva de la oscuridad que antes amenazara nuestras vidas -explicó Lala-. Ahora que mi amado y yo somos padres hechos y derechos, no dejaremos que los miedos previos coarten lo que vendrá.

-No podría haberlo descrito mejor -concedió el muchacho.

-Aura Kurusu -dijo el doctor-. Hermoso nombre, uno que se verá magníficamente en los documentos a llenar con la señorita Smith. Ahora toca otra cosa: llevar a la flamante madre a su habitación para que descanse. Entreguen sus batas y gorros a mis asistentes para que los arrojen a la basura; apenas terminen, vayan al cuarto 109, en el ala norte.

-Así lo haremos, doctor Sanada. Y gracias de nuevo -otra vez Kimihito.

Humano y limo contaron cada uno de los pasos desde el vestidor hasta el área de espera, siempre de la mano. Al salir del área restringida se encontraron no sólo con Kazuhiro, Aika y Smith, sino también con el canadiense y la rapaz, quienes parecían tan ansiosos de saber la buena nueva como los tres anteriores.

-Nació -anunció Suu-. Es una hermosa niña.

Vinieron más felicitaciones, abrazos y besos en las mejillas, así como una invitación para que todos se dirigieran al ala norte del hospital. Conforme caminaban, el joven Kurusu aprovechó de presentar a los Maxon ante sus padres, así como elaborar brevemente sobre las muchas razones por las que se hicieron amigos, partiendo por el nacimiento de la nueva MON.

-Comprenderá usted, señor Kazuhiro, que no podíamos permitirnos faltar al nacimiento de la pequeña Aura -señaló Pachylene-. Conocimos a Lala cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo y nos cayó espectacularmente bien.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí tan rápido, considerando la hora y el tráfico de mil demonios? -inquirió el padre; la madre también oía atenta.

-Para ser sinceros, volamos desde la estación de trenes porque en el cielo no hay atochamientos -respondió Eddie-. Es algo que hemos hecho muchas veces antes y salió como la mejor opción considerando, como usted bien dijo, el tráfico y la hora.

-No me quiero ni imaginar cómo debe sentirse -atajó Aika-. Cuando una sufre de vértigo, bueno, ya saben…

-Tranquila, mamá, que este no es el momento de destacar lo negativo. Hoy todos somos felices porque Aura por fin ha llegado al mundo -sonrió el flamante padre.

-Además, yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi ahijada -añadió el canadiense-. No importa si con Pachy debemos dejar plantado al Primer Ministro en persona; simplemente nos movemos y llegamos usando cualquier medio.

Nada más escuchar esto la mirada de Smith se iluminó en el acto y le dio un coscorrón amistoso al joven Kurusu, deslizándole que se tuvo todo muy bien guardado y recibiendo una risita a modo de respuesta. En su interior, sin embargo, Kuroko se sentía increíblemente feliz y aliviada de saber que Cariño y Lala tomaron la mejor decisión respecto al padrino; Eddie seguramente regalonearía harto a la pequeña Aura y Pachy aportaría más de lo mismo. Percibió los hilos extendiéndose en su mente, conectando su propia esfera con las otras dos y expandiendo eso que ahora parecía una familia única, grande y suya. Sólo recuperó su noción de la realidad cuando Kazuhiro golpeó levemente la puerta de la habitación 109.

-Adelante -dijo una voz clara y cansada desde dentro.

Cuando abrieron y entraron en el cuarto recién preparado se maravillaron de ver a la Dullahan con la espalda contra la pared, aún sosteniendo en sus brazos a esa bebé que comenzaba a probar los primeros sabores de lo que sería una larguísima vida. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con una luz única, sólo posible gracias a la inmensa bendición de romper los cánones, de sentirse viva, de ser madre como millones de humanas y extraespecies a lo largo de eones.

-Hola a todos -continuó la extraespecie peliplateada-. Aura ahora está durmiendo, así que les recomiendo no hablar muy fuerte.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _En lo que a emoción y complejidad respecta, sólo la llegada al mundo de un bebé puede superar el altísimo listón dejado por una boda perfecta. El presente relato es una condensación de lo ocurrido durante esas largas semanas de embarazo, donde muchas cosas cambian a nivel fisiológico y mental. Lala, nuestra querida Dullahan, siguió el camino del orden y el método durante todo el proceso, hallando merecida recompensa en el nacimiento de la pequeña Aura, punto que marca el inicio de un hermoso ciclo idéntico al comenzado cuando Kimihito llegase a las vidas de Kazuhiro y Aika. Escribir esta entrega no fue sencillo por la imposición de balancear el realismo y la precisión de los procedimientos médicos con los recuerdos y emociones cruzando la mente de todos antes y después del parto._

 _La Estrella del Inframundo ha dispensado su bendición, por lo que ahora toca disfrutar de un merecido descanso hasta la próxima semana. Sean padres o no, ¡cuídense mucho y gracias por leer! O como se dice en japonés, "la vida misma es la mayor satisfacción de todas"._


	67. Pendientes

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Pendientes**

No pasaron ni tres segundos desde que Eddie pulsó el timbre para que Kimihito abriera la puerta principal, dejando a un corte de luz artificial penetrar la fría oscuridad de la incipiente noche. Ese 18 de noviembre había estado helado desde el amanecer y su condición sólo empeoró con el paso de las horas.

-¡Llegaron! -exclamó, saliendo a abrirles-. ¡Créanme que me da mucho gusto tenerlos aquí!

-El sentimiento es mutuo -dijo el canadiense, frotándose ligeramente las manos enguantadas-. Pensábamos que llegar hasta aquí con nieve sería más difícil pero por suerte nos equivocamos.

-Asaka no es tan complicada como para cerrarle la puerta del todo a los que la visitan por vez primera -el anfitrión saludó a su amigo con un fuerte abrazo-. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Tenemos mil cosas que contar -Pachylene le dispensó un par de besos en sus mejillas-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, corazón.

-Entonces no perdamos un segundo más y permítanme abrirles el estacionamiento; por ningún motivo consentiré que dejen el auto afuera.

-Te lo agradezco -Eddie ya hurgaba sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves-. Nos veremos adentro, querida.

-Voy a extrañarte, mi amor -la arpía no pudo evitar besarlo en esos exquisitos labios que la volvían loca.

-Yo también.

Kurusu se conmovió ante esa muestra de cariño sincero de la misma forma que cuando viese a los compañeros jurarse amor eterno ante el juez de paz. Claro está que hacía mucho esa llama se encendió, pero oficializarla en buena lid y abierto respeto a las leyes de ambos países sólo contribuyó a aumentar su fuerza hasta niveles inconmensurables. Con un gesto de su mano guió a la pelirroja hasta la puerta y le permitió pasar primero.

Nada más sentir el calorcito del interior, Pachy agitó sus alas y respiró el aroma típicamente asociado a las delicias hechas en casa.

-¿Qué nos tienes preparado? -inquirió.

-Una cosita poca: tartaletas de espinacas y queso para picar. Ya podremos encargarnos de la cena conforme avance la hora -explicó Kimihito.

-Buen criterio. ¿Y dónde andan tus queridas chicas?

-No lejos de aquí. Si gustas las llamo.

-Prefiero que Eddie y yo las encontremos primero, querido -la arpía le guiñó el ojo-, pero antes lo esperaré. Afuera hace un frío que pela y no me gusta verlo expuesto demasiado tiempo.

-Y eso que él viene de Canadá, país caracterizado por sus crudísimos inviernos.

-Tal vez sea mi lado más sobreprotector el que habla ahora mismo, Kimihito, pero es imposible mantenerlo apartado cuando se trata de mi adorado esposo -admitió la chica monstruo, ligeramente sonrojada-. Sé que Eddie haría lo mismo por mí una y mil veces de ser necesario.

-Eso también es buen criterio.

Ambos no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que el canadiense aparcara el Mini Cooper Cabriolet a salvo de la nieve y casi saltara del estacionamiento hasta la puerta principal. Antes de entrar golpeó sus zapatos contra el primer peldaño para aflojar la masa blanca atascada en ellos, posteriormente limpiando sus pies a conciencia contra el felpudo. No bien ingresó a la residencia Kurusu se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en un perchero ubicado junto a la mesita donde descansaba el block de los recados.

-Veo que mantienes muy bien esta casa, compadre -dijo Eddie mientras ayudaba a Pachy con su propio abrigo-. La decoración es sencilla a la vez que significativa y deduzco que no pocas cosas aquí llevan el sello de tus padres.

-No se te puede ocultar nada, ¿eh? -rió Kimihito-. Tus instintos de detective siguen siendo tan finos como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

-Entonces aún no le habías contado nada al señor Kazuhiro y la señora Aika, ¿verdad?

-Tenía planeado hacerlo… una vez las fichas cayesen en sus puestos definitivos sobre el tablero -contestó el humano más joven-. Créanme, mis queridos amigos, que hasta el día de hoy doy gracias por ese providencial giro del destino que me guió a elegir a Lala y Suu.

Kimihito dejó a un lado su propia chaqueta e invitó a los Maxon a pasar a la sala de estar. Casualmente allí encontraron dormitando a la limo, cuya tierna carita parecía tomar un aspecto casi angelical a la luz de las lámparas en el techo y las paredes. Llevaba su usual impermeable amarillo y mostraba una figura algo más recatada en comparación a su voluptuosa versión exhibida en Okutama.

-Les ruego que me disculpen -susurró el anfitrión-. Cuando la casa está tibia y afuera llueve o nieva, Suu suele entregarse al sueño con bastante facilidad. Ahora mismo la despertaré.

-¿No sería más prudente dejar que saque la siesta sin ayuda? -inquirió Pachylene.

-Mi querida amiga no es de las que guardan rencores porque sí.

Se acercó Kimihito hasta la poltrona donde estaba la liminal acuosa, sonriendo nada más contemplar ese rostro que siempre le recordaba mantener vivo su niño interno. Tomó aire con extrema discreción antes de bajar su cabeza y besarle la frente. Cuando ella reaccionó bajó hasta su nariz y terminó el recorrido con un suave toque sobre finos labios. Suu, quien ya parecía más despierta, reconoció de inmediato el sabor de su amo y abrió de golpe los ojos. Por puro instinto levantó sus enguantadas manos y le rodeó el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí con suma ternura y probando algo más de su esencia.

-Hola, amo de mis amores -dijo muy sugerente-. ¿Ya terminó el invierno?

-Todavía no ha empezado, pequeña de mis ojos, pero tengo una mejor noticia para ti: ya llegaron nuestros invitados -él le sonrió de nuevo.

-¿En serio…?

Apenas los ojos de Suu encontraron a Eddie y Pachylene, ella se puso roja y por poco no se cayó de la poltrona. Sacudió su cabeza nerviosamente cuatro o cinco veces, su apéndice bailando con más fuerza que una veleta en medio de un vendaval como el de afuera.

-Oh… Les ruego que me disculpen -se puso de pie e hizo una gran reverencia-. Creía que Kimihito y yo todavía estábamos solos y…

-No es necesario pedirnos disculpas, Suu, porque aquí no ha habido falta alguna -Pachylene acudió a saludarla una vez el chico se apartó-. Te noto igual de radiante que durante nuestro matrimonio.

-La vida me ha tratado bien, señora Maxon -sacó el respeto la limo-. Estos últimos seis meses me han dado mucho en qué pensar.

-Ya podremos hablar de todo ello al compás del calor de hogar.

-Esa es la actitud que me gusta -asintió Suu, luego dirigiéndose a Eddie-. Señor Maxon, dichosos los ojos que lo ven.

-Lo mismo digo, queridita -el marido le acarició su barbilla, sintiendo el frescor de su acuosa piel-. Por fin estamos aquí para pagar esa deuda mutua que tenemos.

-¿Y Lala? -preguntó la rapaz.

-Ya viene -retrucó Kimihito-. Ahora mismo está terminando de hacer dormir a Aura.

Efectivamente, pasillo arriba se encontraba la Dullahan, quien recién terminara de cantarle una canción de cuna a su amada hijita para ayudarle a encontrar la llave al reparador descanso tras otro día en que estuviese totalmente activa. Lanzó una risita mientras se ajustaba el sujetador, admirando su hábito de no rendirse al sueño hasta haber tomado su ración de leche materna. Ya repuesta, contempló maravillada la gracilidad de su endeble cuerpo, dotado de la misma piel azul que ella pero sin la juntura en el cuello propia de su especie. También compartía el dorado de los ojos, mas su cabello, algo más largo y bien delineado respecto de la cabeza, era tan negro como el de su padre. El conjunto lo completaba un mameluco color verde pálido, tono apto para niños y niñas en ídentica medida. De vez en cuando Aura se daba vueltas sobre sí misma, buscando la postura correcta hasta que se quedaba quietecita bajo su colcha blanca.

-Te amo, mi amor -Lala llevó los dedos a sus labios y luego los pasó por la frente de la niña-. Eres una auténtica bendición para nuestro hogar. Ahora reposa hasta mañana, cuando te toque aprender y jugar una vez más.

Giró la peliplateada sobre sus pasos y caminó en absoluto silencio hasta la puerta, dejándola junta luego de apagar la luz. Todo quedó sumergido en una deliciosa penumbra apenas rota por los focos del pasillo cuyos átomos sueltos intentaban perfilarse contra el borde del espacio personal de Aura: cuna, móvil de techo, juguetes, etc.

Conforme caminaba hacia la sala, desde donde venían tenues voces, Lala colocó nuevamente en su sitio la parte inferior del _turtleneck_ blanco que se había convertido en su marca registrada. De tela ligera a la vez que cálida, era perfecto para los días en que podía salir sin chaqueta o suéter pero también venía de lo mejor a la hora de quedarse en una casa entibiada por el horno de la cocina o la estufa principal. Se detuvo un momento y contempló su figura en el espejo de medio cuerpo, notando, como siempre lo hacía, que la maternidad fue todo un bálsamo para su existencia. Gracias a los cuidados del doctor Sanada y los que practicara de la mano de su _Gerkhemi_ y Suu, había evitado los desajustes con su peso corporal, hormonas y demases, volviéndose cada día más bella y tranquila; largamente extinguidos lucían esos fuegos que alimentaron su lado más sarcástico en los tiempos previos al Día D. Su larga cabellera caía casi hasta la cintura, evocando el descenso de las cataratas Hyakuhiro en medio del bosque montañés y confiriéndole un aire de divinidad.

"Estamos perfectamente", pensó con aprobación y lanzándose un silbido imaginario. "Lala, has hecho las cosas bien. Ahora preparémonos para saludar a nuestros grandes amigos".

Revisó sus pantalones de mezclilla por última vez para comprobar la ausencia de pelusas o manchas, ajustó esas mullidas pantuflas que tan bien se amoldaban a sus pies y entonces se deslizó por el arco conectando el pasillo al ala oeste de la vivienda.

-¡Hey! -abrió sus brazos en el acto y estrechó entre ellos a Eddie-. ¡Por fin están aquí! Créanme que conté los días para que llegara hoy. ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Magníficamente, Lala -el invitado le besó las mejillas y la frente-. Y veo que a ti también te ha tratado bien la vida.

-Cuando no haces trampas, las recompensas siempre son abundantes -concluyó filosóficamente la Dullahan-. Es la única forma de evitar ser absorbidos por las implacables arenas del tiempo.

-Nunca mejor dicho, amiga -Pachylene la acogió entre sus alas-. Es un inmenso placer volverte a ver.

-¿Les costó mucho llegar?

-Nunca antes habíamos conducido el auto con el techo puesto, pero nos acostumbramos rápido -la pelirroja movió una vez más sus amplias alas-. La idea era llegar aquí de una pieza en vez de congelados.

-Los inviernos en Japón son cosa muy seria -acotó Suu.

-Y en Canadá también -otra vez Eddie, haciéndose a un lado para que Kimihito pasara-. ¿Te ayudo con algo, colega?

-No de momento, Eddie. Ustedes son nuestros invitados y malo se vería que empezaran a hacer tareas domésticas -contestó el chico-. Siéntense donde deseen que yo traeré todo.

Asintió el nativo de Mississauga en silencio; él habría reaccionado igual de estar invertidos los roles y celebrarse esta cita en su departamento de Ginza.

-¿Me disculpan un momentito? -Suu casi saltó sobre la mesa de centro y acompañó a su aliado a la cocina-. ¡Amo, espera que te ayudo!

Lala suspiró pero de alivio, instalándose en la poltrona que ocupara su gran aliada y quedando frente a los Maxon, quienes eligieron el sillón blanco grande donde Miia, en los años previos, solía sentarse a leer en compañía de Kimihito. Tan legendarias como desastrosas fueron sus incursiones en los textos de cocina, recordó, debido a la escasa (por no decir nula) sensibilidad de esas papilas gustativas propias de una carnívora de renombre.

-Como pueden ver, nuestro pequeño reino también está hecho de esas cosas que te devuelven el gusto por vivir -dijo la liminal de piel azul.

-Las buenas ideas se propagan rápidamente -añadió Pachylene-. ¿Cómo ha estado la pequeña Aura? Si no es mucha molestia, a Eddie y yo nos encantaría pasar a verla.

-Se quedó dormida hace escasos minutos y lo mejor es dejarla tranquila por ahora -dijo Lala-. Aura tiene un sueño muy ligero, como no pocos bebés, pero cuando entra en su etapa más profunda se agarra a él como nada. Si gustan, los llevaré a su cuarto una vez acabemos de comer.

-Me parece perfecto -nuevamente la rapaz-. Imagino que debe estar hecha una cosita preciosa desde la última vez que la vimos.

-Eso fue cuando nació, hace ya cuatro largos meses -complementó Eddie-. Todavía recuerdo la cara de los señores Kurusu y de Smith cuando Kimihito les dijo que me escogió como padrino de Aura.

-Te lo ganaste limpiamente -la Dullahan le dedicó una mirada sincera-. Después de todo…

Justo en ese momento llegaron Kurusu y la limo con una enorme bandeja repleta de masitas horneadas cuyo aroma invadió hasta el último rincón de la ordenada sala de estar. Además de los sillones, la mesa de centro y la alfombra bajo esta última, también había un librero repleto de diversos tomos en excelente estado, algunas plantas de interior y un trío de ventanas cuyas cortinas cerradas llegaban hasta el mismo piso flotante. Las paredes, provistas de algunos sencillos cuadros con un indudable toque floral (señal clara de la inspiración de Aika Kurusu), lucían pintadas de un tenue color blanco invierno.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? -preguntó la chica del impermeable.

-Sólo estábamos hablando de Aura -devolvió Lala-. Ahora mismo está arropada por el manto de los justos pero no hay problema en que Pachy y Eddie pasen a verla más tarde.

-Tenemos muchas ganas de ver como está -habló el marido-. Mal que mal, mi ahijada es de esas personas que tiene todo el potencial para brillar con colores propios; es algo que se da mucho en nuestra familia.

-Lo mismo puede decirse de ustedes, amigos -Pachy se arrimó a él y lo rodeó con una de sus alas-. Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, no puedo evitar pensar que somos parte de un gran clan que cada día continúa creciendo y regando de luz el mundo. Piensen en Smith, Tio, Manako…

-O en la misma señora Caroline y las bondadosas arpías de Okutama, por poner otros dos ejemplos -ahora le tocó a Kimihito-. Aún ahora no sería capaz de concebir mi vida sin todos ellos… y mucho menos sin ustedes.

Lala y Suu les mostraron entonces sus _Loonies_ convertidos, respectivamente, en colgante y broche. Eran esas las monedas que Eddie Maxon obsequiara al ícono del programa de integración tras su primera reunión en MON y que le ayudasen a decidir, en el día más importante de su vida, el camino que recorrería su futuro. Cierto era que al muchacho de desgreñada cabellera negra le dolió tener que tomar tal decisión, pero lo hizo con la conciencia tranquila y ni siquiera el dolor causado por los ásperos golpes de Rachnera fue suficiente para convencerlo de retirar lo dicho.

-En fin, ya llegará la hora de tocar esos asuntos -continuó él-. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con la primicia del momento?

-¿Y esa cuál sería? -preguntó la señora Maxon.

-Su luna de miel en Canadá, claro -respondió Lala-. Me parece tan romántico que hayan ido nuevamente por los fueros del gran norte blanco… ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas? ¿Recorrieron muchos lugares?

-En realidad fuimos a uno que teníamos en carpeta hace mucho tiempo -habló Eddie-. Un sitio quieto, apartado de la mayoría del mundo y escenario predilecto de un espectáculo que sólo sus latitudes permiten. Pasamos tres maravillosas semanas en Yukon.

-¿Yukon? -inquirió Suu-. Vaya, eso sí que está al norte. Creo que Alaska no anda demasiado lejos, ¿verdad?

-Hacia el oeste, al otro lado de la frontera y con salida al Océano Pacífico. Eso no quiere decir que Yukon sea un territorio carente de agua; allí sobran los ríos y lagos aunque a veces se congelen y también están las aguas del Mar de Beaufort en dirección norte.

-Incluso en verano la comarca es un territorio frío, pero la gente local es de corazón cálido y grande porque esa es la marca registrada de prácticamente todos los canadienses -agregó Pachy-. Whitehorse, su capital, es la más pequeña de Canadá y posiblemente la más septentrional, aunque se puede llegar allí por avión desde Vancouver, como lo hicimos nosotros tras viajar allí desde Tokio el sábado 19 de mayo. La ciudad, como dijera, es diminuta y casi de cuento de hadas, con muchas casas de piedra y madera por todos lados más algunas pequeñas tiendas y parques casi siempre cubiertos de hielo o nieve que se mezclan bien con las construcciones más modernas. Su gastronomía es bastante variada pero tiene un fuerte énfasis en la cocina convencional y particularmente en la de las _First Nations_ , donde predominan las piezas de caza y pesca.

-Suena a gloria -Lala se abanicó y luego devoró una tartaleta-. No se me ocurre mejor forma que explorar ese mundo dentro de otro para escapar del sofocante calor veraniego de estos rumbos. ¿Qué otras atracciones hay?

-Cerca de la capital existen hermosos bosques y ríos por donde puedes caminar y navegar todo el día, así como colinas y planicies ideales para practicar deportes de invierno -contó Eddie-. Al haber muy poca gente viviendo en la zona, cuando salíamos al campo en un jeep que arrendamos casi nunca nos topábamos con nadie. Fuimos al Parque Nacional Kluane de campamento, visitamos algunos campamentos mineros fundados durante la fiebre del oro…

-¿Allí hubo fiebre del oro? -Kimihito estaba sorprendido de semejante detalle.

-No tan productiva ni famosa como en California pero sí. En 1896 se descubrió un yacimiento en el río Klondike y, una vez se difundió la noticia, casi 40 mil personas se lanzaron a la aventura para coger su tajada -Eddie sacó su lado de profesor de historia-. Esa cifra, mis amigos, es superior a la población actual de todo el territorio, que está alrededor de las 36 mil. Gracias a nuestra fiebre del oro llegó el ferrocarril a la provincia y vías como las de White Pass, que conectan la zona con Alaska, todavía existen y funcionan. Una vez pasó el _boom_ la mayoría se fue y para inicios del Siglo XX, poco más de 4 mil habitantes llamaban a Yukon su hogar. Posteriormente se descubrieron yacimientos de plata y cobre cerca de algunos lagos o bosques, mas no atrajeron tanto interés.

-Parece que es cierto eso de que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo -otra vez el anfitrión.

-Al menos nos iremos a la cama habiendo cumplido esa pequeña meta -Suu sonrió-. Volviendo al tema, Pachy, ¿qué otros sitios conocieron?

-Fuimos prácticamente a todas las comunidades accesibles por carretera -dijo la pelirroja-. Habremos manejado unos 5.500 kilómetros y gastado once o doce estanques de gasolina en esas tres semanas, yendo de arriba abajo conforme buscábamos la próxima gran aventura: un día podíamos andar en kayak, al siguiente esquiar o patinar y el próximo nos encontrábamos haciendo una fogata junto a un riachuelo para cocinar algo que pescamos a base de puro ingenio. A veces pasábamos algunas noches en sitios como Dawson City, Carmacks o Watson Lake. No faltaron las oportunidades de tomar fotos de animales y plantas silvestres, todos ellos hermosos. Lo sorprendente es la variedad de especies existentes a pesar del clima tipo tundra, casi polar, que reina en toda la provincia.

-¿Hay extraespecies allí? -inquirió Lala.

-Unas 100 viven con familias anfitrionas, según nos contó la gente de ExtCan que supervisa la provincia; su sede principal está en Whitehorse, como la de casi todas las cosas allí -mencionó Eddie-. Sobra decir que no existen liminales de sangre fría porque, digamos, no durarían ni un día en el exterior. Durante el viaje vimos algunas Grizzly de pelaje pardo o negro, amistosas y recelosas a partes iguales, especialmente en lo que a miel concierne, pero sumamente honestas y que contestaron todas nuestras preguntas. También conocimos algunas faunos y ovejas de suave lana que induce al sueño, así como otras chicas monstruo similares a ardillas voladoras que vivían bien al norte, cerca de lagos donde formaban pequeñas comunidades con los humanos más ermitaños.

-No debemos olvidarnos de las Kobolds salvajes en las cercanías de Dawson City, según nos contaron los lugareños -añadió Pachy-. También recibimos reportes de centauros cerca de pueblos boscosos, muy diligentes y en perfecta armonía con los humanos.

-¿De casualidad vieron alguna arpía? -preguntó Kimihito.

-No tuvimos la suerte, aunque seguramente algunas rapaces convencionales deben vivir en las zonas cordilleranas, donde nunca se derrite la nieve -replicó el esposo.

-Oh, y cerca del Lago Kluane también hay una colonia de nutrias -adjuntó la esposa-. Alcanzamos a verlas recostadas sobre el agua gélida conforme rompían algunos moluscos sobre sus torsos, pero apenas nos detectaron nadaron a perderse. Después supimos que son muy tímidas porque algunos descerebrados las cazan por su piel, igual que sus contrapartes animales.

-Bastardos -Suu puso una mirada enfadada-. Ojalá se los coman vivos.

-Si no los matan los animales, pequeña, lo hará el frío inclemente -Eddie la tranquilizó-. La naturaleza es muy sabia, después de todo.

-Que los dioses lo oigan, señor Maxon -ella cruzó sus manitos de forma solemne-. La vida es demasiado hermosa como para destruirla por dinero o cualquier otra razón. Volviendo al tema del frío, ¿hubo algún lugar al que quisieran ir pero no pudieron?

-Lo hubo -Eddie pausó para beber algo de agua tónica y comer una tartaleta-. Hay un asentamiento muy al norte de Dawson llamado Old Crow, habitado casi exclusivamente por gente de las etnias originarias. Está ubicado a la orilla del río Porcupine y cerca del Parque Nacional Vuntut. Lo que tiene de peculiar es que es la única localidad de toda el área a la que no se puede llegar en vehículo; hay que alquilar un trineo y cruzar las heladas planicies lentamente, los latigazos haciendo eco en el gélido aire y el árido terreno.

-¿Un trineo? -ahora le tocó a Lala sorprenderse-. ¿Con perros y toda la parafernalia?

-Exactamente.

-Desde Dawson, que es la zona urbana más cercana, son 300 kilómetros en dirección norte hasta el pueblo de Old Crow -Pachy una vez más-. Cuando estuvimos allí hablamos con un experimentado trampero y acordó guiarnos hasta el pueblo porque allí vive un amigo suyo que podría alojarnos. Aceptamos encantados pero la noche anterior al viaje se desató una ventisca de película hollywoodense que paralizó casi completamente la ciudad de Whitehorse y amenazaba con dejarnos aislados en el hotel hasta nuevo aviso. Cuando amaneció las calles estaban con casi metro y medio de nieve y lo primero que hicimos tras desayunar fue ayudar a los vecinos de nuestra calle a quitarla con palas o echar sal en cantidades industriales para descongelar.

-Sudamos la gota gorda pero aquel incidente nos permitió apreciar la grandeza de espíritu de la gente de Yukon -Eddie besó a Pachy en su mejilla izquierda-. Colaboramos todos, residentes y huéspedes, para llenar carretillas de nieve que luego dejábamos en los camiones de acopio del municipio. Trabajamos en turnos de tres a cuatro horas, tomábamos veinte minutos de descanso para comer o ir al baño y luego seguíamos.

-Aprovechando que podía volar, tomaba sacos de sal que Eddie abría levemente y luego vertía su contenido a lo largo del pavimento y las veredas -recordó la arpía-. Mientras tanto, mi esposo iba esparciéndola o trabajando en zonas ya tocadas para quitar todo a punta de paladas. Entre el fragor del trabajo conocimos a una minotauro jovencita, como de mi misma edad, que hizo equipo con nosotros y se volvió una invaluable aliada gracias a su fuerza y gran corazón.

-La buena de Sara… -Eddie también sintió añoranza-. Miren, aquí tengo una foto de ella.

Maxon pasó su iPhone XS Max a sus contrapartes, quienes vieron en la pantalla sin bordes de 6.5 pulgadas a una extraespecie casi tan alta como él, vestida de riguroso marrón y negro mientras cargaba sacos de sal calle abajo. Su mirada, si bien aparecía seria en el momento, también era franca y atrayente, caracterizada por ojos amielados y facciones finas que dejaban relucir una peculiar belleza asociada a las regiones más inhóspitas, característica extendida a sus estilizadas orejas y brillantes cuernitos. Otras tomas la veían sonrojada de cara a la fogata del lobby o riendo mientras jugaba billar americano con los recién casados; en interiores lucía un suéter verde y pantalones gruesos especialmente adaptados a sus patas bovinas.

-Es una chica muy bella -indicó Suu-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido por allá?

-Toda la vida -contestó Pachylene-. Es de esas personas que nunca ha salido de Yukon pero lo conoce como la palma de su mano y las huellas de sus pies.

-Se apenó mucho cuando nos fuimos porque dijo que había aprendido harto de ambos -intercaló Eddie-. De cualquier modo intercambiamos datos de contacto y le hemos escrito regularmente contándole sobre la vida en este lado del mundo.

-Sara siempre ha tenido una mente muy inquisitiva que parece, si he de ser honesta, no encajar del todo en su tierra natal. Por ello fue que nos hicimos amigos rápidamente y ella, para no ser menos, se ofreció a llevarnos a algunos sitios que los turistas no frecuentan tanto pero son sencillamente hermosos -una vez la pelirroja dijo esto su marido les mostró imágenes de más bosques, lagos y pequeños claros cubiertos de musgo y nieve, además de algunos animales autóctonos-. Pero lo más imperdible de todo llegaba durante las noches, cuando las auroras boreales se veían hasta donde alcanzaba el cielo.

Otras tomas, incluyendo un video de un par de minutos grabado en la misma Whitehorse, dejaron realmente impresionados a Kimihito y sus chicas: ese extraño fenómeno lumínico apareció ante sus ojos en forma de olas verdes, naranjas, purpúreas e incluso rojas (las más elusivas de todas) sobre cielos límpidos, entintados, repletos de juguetonas estrellas que cedían gradualmente control a tan majestuoso espectáculo propio de las latitudes septentrionales. Para ellos, que sólo habían presenciado semejante bendición en fotografías de publicaciones como la _Revista del Domingo_ o _National Geographic_ , ver tomas sin editar iluminó sus corazones y espíritus.

-Diré desde ya que siento sana envidia de ustedes por ser testigos presenciales de esto -Kimihito devoró su propia tartaleta y tomó algo de jugo de frutas-. Viéndolo desde este ángulo realmente parece, como dijese Lala hace un rato, un mundo dentro de otro. La salvedad es que en cualquier momento aquí puede ocurrir algo así de fantástico. Incluso teniendo aquí una buena consola de juegos, la realidad siempre termina superando la ficción.

-¿En Japón no se ven las auroras boreales? -preguntó Eddie.

-Lamentablemente no; si no me falla la memoria la última fue en 2015 y ocurrió en Shimokawa, un pueblo de Hokkaido ubicado bien al norte. No estamos suficientemente arriba en el globo terráqueo para ser tocados por ellas, lo que es una tremenda lástima.

-¿Por qué no van con nosotros la próxima vez que viajemos al norte de Canadá? -sugirió Pachy-. Basta con que hagamos calzar nuestras vacaciones, ahorrar algo de dinero y lanzarnos juntos a recorrer esos hermosos parajes.

-No lo decía por eso, amiga, sino por…

-Tranquilo, corazón -la rapaz le sonrió tiernamente-. ¿No somos acaso parte de una gran familia? Obtener los permisos necesarios es posible con el debido tiempo y lo mismo aplica a juntar el dinero. Después basta reservar los hoteles y el vehículo y bingo, ya tienes un viaje.

-Aunque chicas monstruo como yo tengan problemas con el frío excesivo, créanme que me encanta la idea -Suu se envalentonó-. Jamás he viajado fuera del país y un lugar tan lindo como Yukon o cualquier otro cerca del ártico es bueno para empezar. Cierto es que podría terminar congelada pero quien no se arriesga no cruza el río, ¿no?

Lala miró a la limo con una picardía especial. No podían no gustarle esas ocasiones cuando ella canalizaba el espíritu aventurero del trío y se animaba a sugerir cosas como esta… o ir de vez en cuando a los parques de diversiones de Tokio. Su vida en Asaka era muy tranquila, mas ahora que tenían todo resuelto (o casi todo; aún faltaba su propio casamiento con Kimihito) podrían darse el lujo de salir a recorrer ese gran mundo más allá del horizonte.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo la Dullahan-. _Gerkhemi_ , creo que la idea de Pachy es brillante y me agradaría mucho darle una oportunidad. Podemos intentarlo cuando Aura esté algo más grande y dejarla bajo cuidado del señor Kazuhiro y la señora Aika mientras andamos fuera del país. Desde ya digo que la extrañaré mucho porque es la luz de nuestras vidas pero los adultos… también necesitamos tiempo de calidad para nosotros mismos.

Lala se arrimó a su amado muchacho y le susurró algo al oído, disipando automáticamente cualquier resabio de duda en su corazón. Kimihito miró a sus invitados, suspiró y luego se echó hacia atrás, casi topando el respaldo del sillón.

-Perdón por mi reacción de hace unos instantes, pero el asunto es que debido a todos los líos que tuve en años previos con siete huéspedes ni siquiera pensaba en viajar por mucho tiempo a cualquier sitio -declaró con cero culpa-. No digo que esté estresado por mi empleo ni nada parecido, pero la rutina construye en tu interior poco a poco una carga que no sientes hasta que el cuerpo encuentra una forma de decirte "basta".

-Eso es verdad -otra vez Eddie-. Ser eficientes y consistentes en nuestras obligaciones diarias no implica volverlas el centro absoluto de nuestras vidas, amigo. Hemos de trabajar para vivir…

-…y no vivir para trabajar -completó Kurusu-. Te comprendo perfectamente: eso es una receta para el desastre. Si bien estos meses de postnatal han sido extraordinarios para nuestra salud física y mental, a veces es hora de dejar todo de lado, pedir los permisos y lanzarse, como tan bien dijese Pachy, a la siguiente aventura. Quizás no sea el próximo año o en el verano del 2020, pero deseo que algún día podamos realizar ese viaje juntos a las latitudes donde abundan las auroras boreales.

Estrechó la mano de su amigo y luego acarició levemente la punta del ala de la arpía a fin de sacramentar su promesa. Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron recatados vítores de Lala y Suu, quienes lo besaron cada una en una mejilla y le acariciaron el rostro con cuidado digno de expertas artesanas en fino cristal.

-¡Lo vamos a pasar muy bien, amo! -exclamó Suu, casi saltando hasta el techo-. ¡Ya verás qué divertido será esquiar, navegar, andar en trineo y así mil cosas!

-Así será, mi niña -el chico se dejó llevar por la alegría de la limo-. Así será.

-Estamos dados, entonces. Simplemente avisen cuándo sea el momento más apropiado, arreglamos todo y volamos desde Tokio a Vancouver y de ahí a donde el corazón o nuestra propia planificación nos lleven -Eddie se contagió del entusiasmo reinante-. Eso sí, tendrás que notificar con tiempo a Kuroko, ¿eh?

-Se enterará a su debido tiempo, Eddie.

-Hay algo más que me gustaría saber respecto a su viaje por Yukon -Lala dijo tras tragar otra tartaleta-. ¿Cómo fue que nadie les pidió autógrafos considerando que son famosos debido a la fundación de ExtCan?

-Ah, eso fue por obra y gracia de su mismo personal -Pachy habló tras terminar de masticar su propia parte-. Avisamos a Jarrod Benson, su director, que nos pasaríamos por el país para nuestra luna de miel y le pedimos ser tratados tal como cualquier otra persona normal: nada de recepciones VIP ni escoltas ni cosas parecidas. Accedió de inmediato. Si bien es cierto que viajamos de Narita a Vancouver en primera clase porque es una sana costumbre, pasamos desapercibidos el resto del camino al norte porque en dicho avión no iba mucha gente. Eso sí, al aterrizar en Canadá tras el vuelo sobre el Océano Pacífico nos tomamos un par de fotos con turistas, pero nada que nos retrasara demasiado. Mantenernos lejos del _bling bling_ asociado a íconos como deportistas o artistas es muy bueno para los nervios.

-Desde la fundación del programa nuestra sociedad se ha adaptado sorprendentemente rápido a la nueva realidad, partiendo por las capitales regionales como Ottawa o la misma Whitehorse y terminando en los pueblos más pequeños del interior, donde las noticias se demoran algo más en llegar -en la voz del hijo de Caroline Maxon había una marcada cuota de orgullo-. Hay una diferencia crucial, sin embargo, con los viajes que anteriormente hiciéramos -pausó dos segundos para beber líquido-: al formalizar su vínculo conmigo mediante el matrimonio civil, Pachy adquirió la nacionalidad canadiense y tiene, por tanto, los mismos derechos y deberes que yo o cualquiera de mis compatriotas. Nuestra condición de marido y mujer no implica que dejemos de ser ciudadanos de la Commonwealth.

-Bien dicho -Suu los felicitó con un apretón de manos y un toquecito de su apéndice sobre sus frentes-. Mi amo siempre ha sido de la misma opinión y ahora que las liminales estamos cada vez más integradas, hemos aprendido a disfrutar de ese delicioso anonimato sólo posible cuando has estado en la cima de las luces. Una persona que no tuviese idea de esto jamás sospecharía que en esta casa, en este vecindario tan tranquilo como muchos otros de nuestro país, vive una figura tan trascendental en la historia de las extraespecies.

-Que una máquina no parezca moverse en la superficie no implica que no esté funcionando. Lejos de las luces me siento mejor, a excepción de cuando Lala sale a maravillar al público con sus actuaciones -Kurusu abrazó a su amada por los hombros-. Podrían ofrecerme una montaña de oro por cambiar la vida que tengo ahora y me negaría.

-Nosotras tampoco aprobaríamos vivir bajo otro orden, mi amor -la peliplateada depositó un suave beso en sus labios-. ¿Saben algo? Tanto hablar sobre aventuras, gente de bien y belleza me ha dado hambre. ¿Qué tal si alistamos la cena y continuamos conversando?

-Fantástica idea -Eddie se puso de pie-. Permitan que los ayudemos en algo, al menos.

-De ninguna manera, colega -Kimihito hizo un leve gesto de negación-. Recuerden que ustedes son nuestros invitados y recibirán el trato correcto.

-Iré a ver si la niña continúa durmiendo o tiene hambre -la Dullahan salió antes que todos-. Si me demoro un poco más, ya saben el porqué.

-Ve tranquila, amiga, que en dos tiempos tendremos todo listo -Suu la animó con una caricia en la espalda antes de seguir a Kimihito a la cocina.

-Una última consulta -Pachy dio un par de pasos hacia el pasillo-. Nos gustaría lavarnos las manos antes de comer. ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Primera puerta a la derecha por el pasillo desde el salón -retrucó Kurusu.

-Gracias. ¿Vamos, Eddie?

-Te sigo, mi amor -contestó el canadiense.

Mientras los Maxon se dedicaban al aseo personal y vaciar sus vejigas, Lala entró a la habitación de Aura con el mismo sigilo que saliera. Deslizándose cual sombra sobre el piso parcialmente alfombrado, contuvo su respiración hasta llegar a la cunita. Abrió sus ojos dorados y observó por algunos minutos a la bebé, ahora dada vuelta hacia su izquierda y bien arropada, mover sus labios en medio del sueño. Después eructó y giró en 180 grados, quedando ahora de cara a la pared.

"Todo está bien aquí", pensó la peliplateada, ajustando levemente la manta de polar para que no se le enredara en su cuerpecito. "Dulces sueños, pequeña perla de mis ojos".

Nada más ella desapareció segundos después por el pasillo para reunirse con Pachy y Eddie, la pequeña Aura volvió a quedar de espaldas y murmuró, aún presa de su secreto sueño, algo parcialmente inteligible.

- _Ammmmmma… ¡Vvvaaaaaaah…!_

La cena resultó ser otra agradable sorpresa de inspiración cosmopolita: filetes de lomo liso al horno cocinados con papas gratinadas gracias a una especia muy popular en Sudamérica: el merkén, de origen mapuche y poseedora de un marcado color rojizo que englobaba fantásticamente su sabor picante, conectado a la misma esencia de la tierra. Kimihito explicó que dejó adobando la carne con aceite de oliva, sal, pimienta y ajo el día anterior, cocinándola a fuego lento en una bandeja de vidrio junto con el acompañamiento. Sobra decir que hizo las delicias de todos y nadie se quedó sin pedir repetición.

Cataron sus bocados bajo las blancas luces de la cocina y aprovecharon también de llevar la conversación a un tema dejado pendiente desde las nupcias de Pachy y Eddie: el Día D. Los Maxon escucharon atentamente conforme Kimihito describió a sus antiguas huéspedes y lo mucho que significaron para él desde que entraran a enriquecer su vida. Primero estaba Miia, una lamia físicamente muy parecida a Tali pero de cabello y escamas rojas, bastante celosa y algo infantil pero increíblemente fiel al muchacho. Ella había sido la primera en llegar y siempre recalcó su condición en los conflictos con las otras. Ni siquiera su nula capacidad para cocinar ocultaba el hecho de que tenía, bajo su máscara irritable y frenética, un corazón de oro y notorias inclinaciones intelectuales.

-Les habría caído bastante bien -recalcó Lala mientras recapitulaban todo ello-. Miia siempre gustó de los libros y mi _Gerkhemi_ me contó que cuando vivían solos se sentaban en el mismo sillón que ocuparon antes ustedes para leer.

-¿Y dónde está ahora ella? -preguntó la rapaz una vez tragó un pedazo de carne.

-Vive en Shinjuku con la dueña de un spa y su sobrino. De vez en cuando nos llama por teléfono para saber cómo estamos. Miia ha hecho una fantástica transición a su nueva vida y ahora, según sus propias palabras, ha tocado un nuevo escalafón de su felicidad.

-Me alegro por su cambio de aires -apuntó Eddie.

La segunda en llegar fue Papi, una pequeña arpía común de cabello y plumas azul tiza cuya falta de memoria era compensada por increíble ímpetu a la hora de pasar tiempo con Kimihito, a quien llamaba "jefe" o "esposo" dependiendo de la ocasión. A veces se metía en líos debido a su propia impetuosidad y muchas veces tenían que explicarle todo con infinita paciencia, pero lo que ella jamás olvidó era ese amor tan intenso que sentía por su anfitrión. Incapaz de odiar debido a su inocente personalidad, se llevó bien con todo el mundo y entabló una relación particularmente profunda con Suu, a quien consideraba una hermana.

-Tenía la cualidad de alumbrar cada habitación en la que entraba -recordó la limo con cariño-. Ya fuese volando por los cielos o jugando en la Wii para matar el tiempo, Papi siempre dejaba huella. Cierto es que su edad mental era la de una niña casi siempre, mas nunca la consideramos una limitada o retrasada. Me dolió mucho cuando nos separamos.

-Eso es normal, Suu, porque el cariño que sentías y seguramente sigues sintiendo por ella es genuino -dijo el canadiense-. ¿Así que se fue con una familia francesa?

-De viñateros, sin ir más lejos -Kimihito metió baza-. Nos ha mandado algunas postales desde su nuevo hogar, donde es feliz actuando como la hermana mayor de los Gaumont y también pasa su tiempo entre parras, gallinas y pollitos a los que adora -sonrió-. Papi sólo sabe querer y es mejor que nunca pruebe las mieles del odio.

-De ello doy fe -intercaló Pachy-. Yo misma me sentí tentada de sucumbir a ellas cuando me enteré de mis orígenes, pero Eddie me ayudó a resistirlas.

Entendieron en el acto los dueños de casa a lo que se refería la pelirroja respecto al rol de Ednemia, su madre, en esa particular historia formada primero en Okutama y después en Tokio. Al ver a ambas actuando de forma tan sincera y compenetrada en la fiesta posterior al matrimonio, parecía increíble que su vínculo estuviese, dos años antes, a punto de romperse irremediablemente. Para alivio de todos, el tiempo jugó su papel cicatrizante y evitó el peor desastre en las vidas de todos los involucrados.

Después venía Centorea Shianus, también llamada Cerea y todo un epítome de la nobleza sin filtro. Centauro rubia de ademanes a veces adustos y definida por una política de impecable corrección en todos los aspectos de su vida, fue durante mucho tiempo la escudera de Kimihito debido a su personalidad típicamente militar. Ella adoró al humano como la luz de su vida, calificándolo simultáneamente de amo y modelo a seguir. Odiaba las mentiras, los dobles sentidos y las justificaciones febles, mas encontraba inusitado placer en gestos tan sencillos como tomar las manos del objeto de sus deseos o contemplar las puestas de sol en el parque de Asaka. Algo que llamó la atención de Pachy y Eddie fue una flecha tallada sobre un pedestal ubicado no lejos de la mesa central; allí Lala les contó que la centáuride le envió ese regalo a su amado por su último cumpleaños.

-Sonará increíble lo que vamos a decir ahora -intercaló la arpía-, pero sabemos quién es el nuevo anfitrión de Centorea.

-¿De verdad? -la Dullahan levantó su ceja-. No me digan que lo conocen…

-No directamente, pero es pariente de una compañera de trabajo de Eddie, Yuka Tomashino, a quien conocieron en nuestro matrimonio; ella era la mujer de pelo corto liso. El nombre del chico es Yukitsura y trabaja como maestro de preparatoria en Tokorozawa, no lejos de donde nos encontramos ahora mismo -dijo Pachy en tono académico-. Lo irónico es que ella y Daigo, su marido, descubrieron el estado de su familiar por accidente cuando le hicieron una visita sorpresa.

-Del señor Tomashino sólo he escuchado las mejores referencias -una vez más habló Kimihito-. Cuando mis padres estuvieron aquí de visita hará algún tiempo fuimos a ver a Cerea a su nuevo hogar y nos sorprendió encontrarla tan feliz, tan dedicada al tiro con arco como a no causarle problemas al profesor. Por momentos creí verme reflejado en él.

-Cerea siempre fue noble y una digna rival -acotó Lala-. Cuando estaba en mi etapa anterior, la de llevarme el alma de mi amado al inframundo, era de las que menos mal me caía. Lo bueno fue que nos despedimos en excelentes términos.

-Nunca es bueno alimentar rencores insanos, amiga mía -Eddie sacó su veta filosófica-. Eso no hace más que pudrirte el alma y eventualmente la mente. Algo que jamás hemos de olvidar cuando intentamos ser buenos ciudadanos es que nuestras habilidades y extremidades fueron concebidas para crear y comprender, no para pegar ni destruir.

"Eso es exactamente lo que pensé cuando Rachnera echó abajo sus propios límites y amenazó con matarnos a todas", se dijo Suu, intentando no temblar ante el recuerdo de ese 23 de octubre. "Su reacción fue terrible y pagó el castigo con creces".

-Es una lástima que muchos, sean humanos o liminales, tiendan a olvidarse de una regla tan sencilla, señor Maxon -apuntó la chica del impermeable-. Supongo que por eso nuestro mundo es un lugar imperfecto.

Conforme iban llegando a las últimas porciones de la cena entraron en el terreno de Meroune Lorelei, también llamada Mero y habitante de los designios acuáticos. Sirena de cabellera rosa chicle y fanática de las tragedias debido al trasfondo de su gente, siempre lidió entre su obsesión con la espuma y episodios donde era una de las voces más maduras en la sala. Kimihito la rescató un día cuando su silla de ruedas se descontroló cuesta abajo y casi se jugó el pellejo para que nada le ocurriera al caerse. De ella fue la piscina ubicada al fondo de la residencia y donde ahora el anfitrión y sus muchachas pasaban los días calurosos o cualquier otro momento en que desearan nadar. Ahora vivía con los Amaya, la familia dueña del acuario de Asaka, y también ejercía el papel de hermana mayor. Esto era lo único que disfrutaba más que actuar en los espectáculos con delfines, focas y leones marinos que llenaban el recinto cada semana.

-¿Entonces Meroune es de la realeza? -a Eddie casi se le cayó su porción de la boca al oír eso.

-Nosotros tampoco lo creíamos al principio, amigo -Kurusu se abanicó-. No sé qué diablos me sorprendió más: si el castillo construido en la playa o el terrible temperamento de su madre.

-Hasta el día de hoy pienso que esa señora está loca -Lala bufó-. ¿Por qué los llevó a todos hasta allá e involucró en un tema netamente familiar? Se me ocurren muchas respuestas y ninguna es coherente.

-Yo menos lo entiendo -dijo Suu-. Lo bueno es que desde entonces no ha vuelto a asomar su cabeza por nuestras vidas, aunque si aparece deberíamos llamar al hospital psiquiátrico.

-Considerando lo que dicen de esa sirena, tarde o temprano volverá a intentar controlar la vida de su hija -Pachy hizo un gesto de desaprobación-. Ya saben cómo son las familias reales, sea cual sea su país.

-Entre el Trono del Crisantemo y el Castillo de Windsor estamos a manos llenas -Eddie bebió algo de jugo-. Sin embargo, muchas historias se tejen en otras casas reales de las que conocemos poco y percibimos menos.

-Incoherencias de la vida -Lala dejó los servicios sobre su plato.

La última pieza del complicado puzzle amoroso tenía nombre y apellido: Rachnera Arachnera, extraespecie tejedora como Zynda y Antonella pero diametralmente opuesta a ambas en personalidad. Irreverente, directa y coqueta, nunca perdía oportunidad de gastarle bromas a las otras gracias a sus finos hilos de seda, muchas veces con consecuencias eróticas. De voz sedosa y madura, tenía un concepto marcadamente negativo de la humanidad en general pero fue gracias a Kimihito que aprendió a ver el lado más optimista de la vida, encontrando en él un complemento perfecto a su mente analítica y lógica. Por lo mismo le era fiel hasta decir basta, especialmente cuando ambos estaban lejos de Miia y las demás, mas su afán dominante se dejaba ver hasta en las instancias más inocuas. Su marca de nacimiento era una calavera ubicada en la parte superior de su abdomen arácnido y sus ojos rojos, tan finos como fríamente calculadores, descansaban en un pálido rostro enmarcado por pelo violeta, corto y perfectamente liso.

-Es una suerte que las Satme-Sannika nunca se encontraran con ella porque si no se habría armado la grande -indicó Pachy, apartando sus cubiertos una vez acabó-. Rachnera es exactamente el tipo de liminal que le haría hervir la sangre a Zynda.

-Sé bien que tanto Zynda como Antonella desprecian a su especie y razones no les faltan para ello -ahora Lala se abanicó; la comida le cayó muy bien-. Ellas mismas nos lo contaron en Okutama y su historia nos conmovió.

-Creo saber por qué dejaste a la Arachne para el final, Kimihito: ¿fue ella quien terminó echando abajo el tablero con todas las fichas? -inquirió Eddie-. Con esto no pretendo alterar el orden de tu narración ni nada parecido.

-Tranquilo, que no lo estás haciendo -contestó el chico-. Casualmente ahora iba a llegar al elemento crucial de toda esta trama. Si me tomé el debido tiempo para elaborar más en la personalidad de las demás chicas fue debido a la necesidad de saber cómo se configuraron ellas en ese tablero, como tan bien lo llamaste -pausó y suspiró-. Vivir con siete extraespecies bajo un mismo techo podría haber sido el sueño de muchos, pero para mí se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en pesadilla. Si las chicas no se saboteaban mutuamente para ganar puntos conmigo entre estas paredes, terminaban creándose problemas fuera de casa cuando salíamos. ¡Y para qué hablar de los episodios de luna llena…! En aquellas ocasiones me sentía cual gacela huyendo de un grupo de leonas hambrientas. Llegó un momento en que mi mente se estiró al límite, mas mi propio sentido del deber me obligaba a mantener en alto la cara sonriente y aparentar que todo iba a pedir de boca. Allí fue cuando empecé a sentirme verdaderamente solo y Lala me encontró.

-Durante mucho tiempo me mantuve apartada de los actos más deleznables de las otras -añadió la Dullahan-, pero no era indiferente a la andanada de malas vibras rodeando a mi _Gerkhemi_. Sentí entonces que debía hacer algo y me acerqué a él poco a poco. Primero lo hice a mi antiguo estilo, desdeñando a las demás mientras ensalzaba mis propias virtudes. Después, conforme sus reacciones hacia mí fueron mutando hacia lo positivo, compartí con él noches de sueño y mañanas solitarias. Le permití vaciar sus miedos y ansiedades, lo ayudé a dormir y entonces el amor dentro de mi corazón se desató. Me dije textualmente: "si las otras tontas no están dispuestas a escuchar sus llamados de ayuda, entonces yo lo haré". Entonces murió en mí la misión de cosechar su alma y me aboqué a encontrar la propia para que ambas se unieran por la eternidad.

-Caí absolutamente rendido a sus pies, amigos -Kimihito miró a Eddie y Pachy, quienes lo escuchaban con toda su atención-. Yo siempre quise mucho a Miia y las demás chicas, pero con Lala encontré la verdadera dimensión del amor profundo. Llegaba a pensar en ella cada vez que no hacía otra cosa, anhelando que se hiciera de noche para volverla a ver y compartirle el lado más oculto de mi vida. Fueron citas furtivas, acompañadas de abrazos, besos y otras caricias capaces de sanar hasta el alma más tocada. Así, aunque fuese parcialmente, pude tener días felices y paliar esa enorme carencia afectiva generada por la prolongada ausencia de mis padres, quienes se mudaron hace años a Shanghai por necesidades de su compañía.

-¿Y cómo te lo tomaste entonces, Suu? -preguntó la arpía-. Después de todo, tú también estabas prendada de nuestro amigo.

-Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré -retrucó la limo con una linda sonrisa-, aunque cuando me enteré de la relación entre ambos me sentí inicialmente traicionada y huí de casa; todos salieron a buscarme en esa calurosa mañana de verano que parecía no terminar nunca. El dolor me embargó tanto que llegué a tocar fondo, pensé en arrojarme al canal para acabar con mi propia vida y cuando mi amo me encontró… lo ataqué -se conmovió entera-. Estaba al borde del paroxismo y la deshidratación, colapsando una vez mis reservas se agotaron. Caí en sus brazos pero me revivió junto con Meroune y así pude contarle, en una conversación íntima, lo que sentía por él.

-¿Conversación íntima? ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

-Mi apéndice puede conectarse a las mentes de otros seres pensantes -Suu movió esa peculiar "antena" en su cabeza-. Así establecí un vínculo con mi amo que nadie más podía vulnerar y me declaré en pleno, diciéndole que no me importaba ser la segunda en su vida mientras me diera una posibilidad de estar cerca de él. No le pedí una respuesta inmediata sino que lo pensara y, cuando tuviese todo claro, lo pusiera en mi conocimiento -bebió algo de agua fría-. Sabía que Lala era una liminal de armas tomar pero me armé de valor y la abordé una tarde a la hora de la siesta, cuando terminó de lavarse el pelo. Expuse claramente los términos del juego, la felicité por haber conquistado a Kimihito y le extendí una rama de olivo: siempre podría contar conmigo porque así ambas podríamos amarlo a nuestra manera. Mantuvimos todo ello en secreto de las otras; sabíamos de lo que eran capaces y deseábamos evitar a toda costa un desastre.

-Suu me dejó sorprendida entonces -otra vez la Dullahan-. Antes de esa conversación la consideraba un ser inferior e incompleto, pero me deslumbró con esa madurez e inteligencia que las demás huéspedes de esta casa no mostraban por estar atrapadas en sus luchas internecinas. Ella fue la primera, aparte de Kimihito, en quien aprendí a confiar plenamente. Así firmamos el pacto que ha dominado nuestras vidas hasta hoy, tiñéndolas de felicidad.

Vino después un parón algo más largo para levantar la mesa, lavar los platos y sacudir el mantel. Esta vez Kimihito no se opuso a que los Maxon lo ayudasen con sus tareas y ambos colaboraron en secar y guardar la loza mientras tarareaban una cancioncita de Jazz Fusión que nadie más pudo precisar al vuelo. Afuera, tal como seguramente en Yukon a esa misma hora, la tormenta de nieve se intensificó, haciendo aullar el viento blanco entre las calles y parques conforme el barrio se sumergía en una parálisis total. Eddie hubo de salir a verificar que el auto aún estuviese en condiciones de moverse y regresó rápidamente, aunque aceptó de inmediato una taza de té caliente que le ofreció Suu. Lala aprovechó la ocasión para ir a revisar nuevamente cómo estaba la pequeña Aura y reportó satisfecha que en dicho frente no había novedades.

-Continuando lo que les conté respecto al Día D -dijo Kimihito una vez volvieron a la sala de estar con más té y algunos pasteles-, habré ensayado unas mil veces el discurso que iba a dar aquella tarde frente al espejo del baño. Sin importar cómo lo dirigiera, no podía evitar el hecho de romper el corazón de Miia, Papi y las demás chicas enamoradas de mí. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que toqué la campana ubicada allá -señaló una sección de pared ahora desprovista de cualquier cosa- y esperé a que llegaran todas cuando empecé a sentir esas desagradables mariposas en el estómago. Estaba, si se me permite la expresión, jugando ajedrez en tres dimensiones con piezas destinadas a explotar. Una vez se instalaron todas revelé el propósito de la Circular Nº 11 dictada por MON y lo referente a limitar a dos el número de extraespecies por familia. Sobra decir que las reacciones destempladas no se hicieron esperar: incredulidad, enfado, tristeza sin filtro. Me rearmé y les dije que nada sacábamos con oponernos al nuevo orden porque ahí yo acabaría preso y ellas reasignadas a otras familias anfitrionas que podrían o no ser tan buenas como esta.

Asintieron el canadiense y la arpía, coincidiendo de plano con el diagnóstico del muchacho y animándolo a continuar mediante un gesto.

-Decidí entonces hablar sobre las virtudes de todas, partiendo por el color y ánimo que trajeron a mi vida. Les agradecí cada buen instante que pasamos y el enorme honor que significó hacerme anfitrión y crecer junto a ellas. Antes que Miia llegara a mi vida, esta era vacía, monótona y exclusivamente enfocada en trabajar y mantener presentable la casa. Conforme Papi, Cerea y las demá se fueron sumando, formamos una familia atípica a la vez que auténtica, llena de motivaciones, paradigmas y esos pequeños puntos que tanto sabor conceden a la existencia -suspiró Kurusu, evidentemente sopesando cada recuerdo-. Una vez concluí dejé sitio para el otro lado de la moneda, para todas las instancias de vergüenza pública y privada causadas por sus luchas insanas. No me gustaba verlas agarrarse del moño o sacarse los ojos por mí y se los hice saber sin tapujos. Intenté enfatizar siempre que su propia dignidad estaba primero pero entonces, tras dos años de lo mismo, era claro que la cosa no iba a cambiar a menos que intercediera un cataclismo; la Circular Nº 11 ejerció dicho rol. Ahí fue donde decidí echar mano a las monedas que me regalaste, Eddie, y usarlas como prueba de confianza para indicar quién se quedaría conmigo.

-Pero entonces ya lo tenías absolutamente claro, ¿verdad? -esbozó Maxon-. Tu corazón ya estaba rendido ante Lala y, en cierto sentido, también ante Suu. Por eso aceptaste que ella se integrara al círculo no como concubina, sino como una amiga de verdad.

Tanto la Dullahan como la limo asintieron.

-Ahora veo por qué te costó tanto decir esas palabras, corazón -Pachylene lo miró fijo, tirando de su propio hilo-. Es una paradoja curiosa: hacer lo correcto y aliviar tu conciencia pasó por destruir de plantón las ilusiones de gente a la que estimabas muchísimo. Muy pocos seres podrían soportar semejante carga psicológica.

-Carecía de opciones, Pachy -reanudó el muchacho de cabello negro-. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y mi única salida era escalar aprovechando las paredes de ese estrecho pasadizo que apenas dejaba circular el aire. Entregué entonces la primera moneda a Suu y destaqué su capacidad de adaptación a un entorno siempre cambiante, así como su excepcional voluntad de ayudarme y aliviar esa pesada carga sobre mis hombros. Por ello le di gracias entonces y sigo haciéndolo hasta hoy.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, mi amo -dijo la aludida-. Mientras pueda hacerlo estaré contigo y con eso me doy por pagada.

-Lo sé, queridita. Lo sé -Kurusu le acarició la barbilla antes de proseguir-. La decepción era palpable en los rostros de las demás, aunque todas albergaban la esperanza de recibir el segundo boleto a la salvación. Conforme miraba el segundo _Loonie_ vi un destello de luz y creí encontrar mi propia cuerda para salir de fondo. Arrojé entonces la moneda hacia la izquierda con un movimiento del pulgar porque sabía que allí… estaba Lala. No bien escuché el silencio cuando ella la atrapó, mi alma me impulsó a mirarla y ese peso murió automáticamente.

-Quizás todo esto les parezca dramático, amigos míos, pero así es como se construyen todos los grandes momentos de la historia -la peliplateada relevó a su adorado humano-. Si bien Suu había mantenido su cara de póker, yo no pude contenerme y besé a mi _Gerkhemi_ en la mejilla. Llovieron más protestas airadas y decidimos turnarnos para leerles completamente la cartilla, aunque yo llevé la mayoría de la voz entonces. Revelé todo lo que guardé desde el momento que lo conocí y entré formalmente a su vida tras dejar de lado esas cartas amenazantes firmadas por "D". Me volví una inquisidora implacable, trayendo a colación hombros dislocados, secuestros, intentos de ahogo, ojos morados y emboscadas flagrantes en el baño o su habitación. Salvo Papi, quien lloraba desconsolada, las demás me miraban con rostros desencajados, repletos de odio, inquina o derechamente desconcierto. Allí marqué la línea clave de mi argumento porque ellas nunca amaron a Kimihito; simplemente se obsesionaron con él al punto de olvidar todo lo demás.

-El golpe de gracia fue admitir ante todas que Lala me había conquistado y la amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie -la voz del anfitrión se ensombreció un poco-. Miia y las demás jugaron su última carta, jurando desterrar sus malos hábitos en busca de un borrón y cuenta nueva. Las escuché pacientemente pero no cambié mi postura, indicándoles que la vida seguía y podrían comenzar una nueva etapa con familias que les diesen todo el espacio y cariño necesarios. Ahí estalló la burbuja y Rachnee me atacó.

Lala y Suu se turnaron para efectuar el recuento de la parte más sórdida del Día D. Despojada de su careta racional y refinada, la Arachne se reveló como una depredadora despiadada que estuvo dispuesta a llegar a la violación y el asesinato con tal de mantener a Kimihito como suyo. Llamó "rameras" a las demás liminales presentes y su voz destilaba veneno puro, adoptando un tono tan errático como instintivo. Al abofetear a su entonces anfitrión violó una de las normas elementales del Decálogo de Convivencia, mas ni siquiera le importó.

"Para cuando luego nos pregunten por qué miramos a las ochopatas con desconfianza, está esté botón", pensaron los Maxon, agradeciendo en silencio por la prestancia y decoro de Zynda y Antonella Satme-Sannika.

Kurusu, con la mejilla sangrando, no le devolvió los golpes porque estuvo dispuesto hasta el final a hacer lo que creía correcto, aunque la sorpresa más grande vino cuando Miia _et al._ echaron mano a su propia adrenalina y se fueron literalmente encima de la tejedora pelivioleta. La lamia se le colgó del cuello como domadora de caballos, la pequeña arpía le lanzó patadas desde el aire y la centauro rubia, sacando su guerrera interior, la arrinconó contra la pared en un movimiento súbito, potente, perfectamente planeado. Vino después un coletazo teñido de desprecio de la sirena, cuya voz ahora era rígida como el canto de una espada. La limo, para no ser menos, envolvió las muñecas de Rachnera, haciéndola girar a la usanza de una pirinola.

Y entonces intervino la Dullahan, invocando su guadaña ancestral y recitando _Irimada_ , aquel mantra usado exclusivamente a la hora de separar un alma del correspondiente cuerpo. Brilló el arma con un toque anaranjado. Arácnida y peliplateada saltaron para acometer a la otra. Ambas cayeron de pie. Después reinó el silencio. No fue hasta que Lala se puso de pie y declaró que todo terminó cuando la densa nube negra sobre la sala de estar se disipó en su totalidad. Cuando Cerea preguntó por qué Rachnera Arachnera no se movía ni reaccionaba a los estímulos externos, la chica monstruo de piel azul declaró que su alma ahora residía en el limbo y viviría el resto de sus días en estado catatónico. La causal de autodefensa esgrimida entonces constituía la única excepción para el uso de su arma de servicio; por lo general las cazadoras tenían prohibido cosechar almas inocentes o que estuvieran asignadas a otra efectiva, so pena de ser despojadas de sus poderes y exiliadas a los rincones más peligrosos del planeta.

-Y así terminó todo -dijo Suu, tan agotada como sus interlocutores ante la avalancha de emociones-. Llamamos a la agente Smith, le contamos hasta el último detalle del Día D y se llevó a Rachnee a una instalación especial de MON poco después para que le enseñaran a vivir de nuevo. Durante noviembre de ese año las demás muchachas encontraron gradualmente nuevas familias anfitrionas. Primero se fue Mero, después Papi, luego Cerea y finalmente Miia.

-Cada una de esas despedidas fue emotiva porque sentí, hasta el último momento, que se me iba parte de la vida -complementó el dueño de casa-. Al final, como dice el dicho, si quieres a alguien has de dejarlo ir y si no vuelve… nunca fue para ti. Cierto es que deben hacerse algunos ajustes a nuestra situación pero la idea original se mantiene.

-Vaya… -Eddie parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas-. Creía que nuestro asunto de TALIO y los planos, que posteriormente fue noticia mundial una vez cayó el veredicto contra los conspiradores, era una red tan compleja que llegaba a volverse casi ilegible, pero ustedes nos cuentan esto y todo lo demás parece una insignificancia en comparación. Ahora entiendo por qué deseaban abordar esta materia en privado -inclinó levemente su cabeza-. De esto nos han quedado muchas cosas para pensar.

-Quisiéramos agradecerles de corazón por contarnos esto y al mismo tiempo pedirles disculpas por obligarles a revivir recuerdos muy amargos -Pachylene secundó el gesto de su esposo-. Sé que para ustedes nunca será fácil hablar del Día D, especialmente considerando que el segundo aniversario fue hace tan poco.

-No pidan disculpas porque no han cometido ninguna ofensa ni falta -Kimihito les sirvió más té-. Ustedes son grandes amigos nuestros y, por tanto, tienen derecho a conocer esta parte de nuestra historia. Aparte de ustedes, la gente de MON y mis antiguas huéspedes, nadie más sabe los detalles de este caso.

-Pierde cuidado, Kimihito, que los mantendremos en estricta reserva a todo evento -dijo la arpía, quien lanzó un bostezo-. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hora es?

-Son… -el canadiense revisó su iPhone, bostezando también- las dos y media de la mañana. ¡Anda, sí que nos pasamos de largo! Será mejor que nos vayamos; ustedes necesitan descansar tanto como nosotros.

-Podemos venir otro día a ver a Aura -se puso de pie la pelirroja-. Gracias por recibirnos esta noche y por todas sus atenciones.

-No sería prudente -Lala los miró sin malicia-. Afuera la tormenta arrecia y la visibilidad es casi cero; conducir en estas condiciones sería un boleto al suicidio.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir? -sugirió Suu-. Podemos prepararles la habitación de huéspedes y prestarles algún pijama para así seguir conversando. Hay muchas otras cosas que deseamos saber de ustedes.

-¿En serio? -Eddie levantó sus cejas.

-¡Claro! -continuó la liminal acuosa-. Por ejemplo… ¡Ah, ya sé! Me gustaría que nos contaran cómo la señora Maxon aprendió a patinar, además de algo más detallado sobre ese viaje a Okinawa que los acercó tanto luego del incidente con la Arachne peluda en las montañas.

-Ese es otro episodio de renombre -rió Kimihito-. Si seguimos así tal vez pasemos de largo.

-¿Y qué hay de malo? -Lala una vez más-. Mañana es sábado y ninguno de nosotros debe ir a trabajar, así que… ¿continuamos? -dejó escapar un bostezo largo.

Los compañeros se miraron a los ojos por un momento y llegaron rápidamente a la conclusión de que dejar el calor de la residencia Kurusu atrás sería un despropósito mayúsculo. Estaban en espléndida compañía, con buena gastronomía más una abundante reserva de bebestibles. ¿Quién se perdería eso?

-Vale, nos quedamos -dijo Pachy-, pero les daremos otra mano llevando estas cosas a la cocina. Incluso podríamos hacer más té y abrir otra bolsa de pasteles.

-¡Fantástico! -Suu levantó sus manitos-. ¿Qué tal una ronda de billar americano para amenizar la noche?

-Espléndida idea -Eddie se frotó las manos-. Recuerdo que solía jugar la variante _8-Ball_ con mi primo Russell. ¿Por dónde está la mesa?

-En la sala de juegos -respondió Kimihito-. Ya les mostraré dónde está. Ah, los pasteles están guardados en el segundo anaquel a la izquierda.

-Antes de tomar los tacos me gustaría ver a la pequeña -añadió la arpía-. ¡Vamos, amigos, porque mientras antes empecemos antes podremos seguir exprimiendo la noche!

El entusiasmo de la rapaz era contagioso. Kurusu y sus chicas miraron a los Maxon en silencio mientras caminaban lado a lado, seguramente discutiendo estrategias para salir victoriosos del juego. Lo que todos allí entendieron, sin embargo, es que su propia amistad los convirtió en grandes ganadores.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Extendiendo la línea iniciada en el capítulo 64, se me ocurrió la perspectiva de una reunión puertas adentro para ejercitar un concepto que se me ocurrió hace poco – sólo mediante la combinación del pasado y el presente puede construirse el futuro. Los compañeros hacen su contribución gracias a los detalles de esas tres maravillosas semanas pasadas en los salvajes parajes de Yukon y da para pensar cómo habrán usado las otras que tenían disponibles; recuerden que Shinya les asignó seis para su luna de miel. Kimihito, Lala y Suu toman después el timón de la acción con sus recuerdos del Día D, instancia que marcó su vida común para siempre y es responsable en buena medida de lo que ahora son. Del pasado no podemos huir y hemos de resignarnos a sus consecuencias, aunque bien poco hay que temer cuando el lienzo de la conciencia carece de manchones._

 _Trasnochar es algo que Valaika y yo tratamos de evitar, así que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! O como se dice en japonés, "la noche es campo fértil para la inspiración, sea cual sea su forma"._


	68. Recompensa

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Recompensa**

-¿Tienes un minuto, Zynda?

Nada más sentir un leve toque en su hombro izquierdo, la Arachne pelinegra bajó la cabeza hacia la izquierda y se encontró con la franca mirada de Fumie Hagiwara, una de las tres dueñas de la _Pâtisserie Bransen_. La humana parecía llevar un rato esperándola junto a la salida de los casilleros, aunque no daba indicio alguno para adivinar cuánto.

-Ah, jefa -la liminal se inclinó para saludarla-. Ahora mismo iba a colocar los pastelillos en los mostradores para esperar a los primeros clientes.

-Lo sé, pero mis hermanos y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿No puede esperar, señora Fumie?

-Me temo que no -la otra chica endureció un poco su voz-. Acompáñame.

Zynda ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar si había hecho algo que suscitara la ira de sus superiores. En menos de un minuto entraron al pasillo interior y treinta pasos después abrieron la última puerta a la izquierda, ingresando a la pulcra oficina con tres escritorios donde los Hagiwara dirigían los destinos de la franquicia fundada por su padre, el viejo Ikki. Tal como dijera Fumie, Jirō y Kanna ya estaban sentados en sus propios puestos, dedicándole a la liminal miradas de respeto nada más entró.

-Buenos días, querida -habló primero Kanna, la mayor de los tres-. Sé que tienes curiosidad por saber para qué te hemos llamado aquí tan temprano. Partiré por decirte que puedes quedarte tranquila; no has incurrido en falta alguna.

-Gracias al cielo -dijo la Arachne con un suspiro-. Por un momento creí que...

-No es necesario creer nada malo -dijo el hombre, tomando algo y levantándose de su lugar-. Quizás alguna vez hayas escuchado esos cuentos entre empleados de que nosotros sólo llamamos a alguien para despedirle o darle un escarmiento.

Se sonrojó la chica monstruo porque había pensado exactamente eso.

-Nada puede estar más lejos de la verdad -continuó Jirō-. Ni siquiera nuestro padre, a pesar de que en contadas ocasiones lo invadía un genio terrible, llegó a tal extremo durante todos los años que pasó como cabeza de la compañía. Era estricto, es cierto, pero siempre abierto a escuchar y sugerir a otros cómo superar sus propios temores para así mejorar. Mis hermanas y yo hemos procurado seguir su ejemplo hasta donde nos da el talento.

-La pastelería es un arte, Zynda, y como toda disciplina de este tipo tiene una profunda conexión con nuestra propia psiquis -ahora Kanna le acercó un platillo-. ¿Quieres un dulce árabe?

-Se lo acepto para tranquilizarme -retrucó la tejedora, masticando la dulce masa de nueces y almíbar durante medio minuto-. Ya, ahora me siento bastante mejor.

-Instálate donde quieras -indicó Fumie- y prepárate para una charla algo más larga que el promedio. Ya le dije a Suguro que te cubriera afuera, así que no te preocupes por los clientes.

-Estoy a su merced, entonces. ¿De qué desean hablarme?

La hermana menor recibió de Jirō una hoja de papel fotográfico que contenía un diseño ampliado y en alta calidad. Nada más mostrárselo a la Arachne esta casi se fue de espaldas: era una magnífica fotografía del pastel que Eddie y Pachy encargaran para su boda.

-Pocos días después de volver de su luna de miel en Canadá, los Maxon nos escribieron una nota dándonos las gracias por el pastel y también por la magnífica atención que les diste, Zynda -Fumie la miró con satisfacción-. Sin ir más lejos, lo consideraron el regalo más hermoso de todos los recibidos con ocasión de su boda. Sé que Antonella, tu querida hermanita, te ayudó a afinar los detalles más importantes del diseño pero fue tu esfuerzo, sentido de primera mano por el chef Iihara, el que convirtió esta odisea en una linda realidad.

-Yo hice lo que debía, señora -Zynda se estremeció entera-. Admito que al principio no tenía ni idea de moldear o cortar a medida y seguramente eché a perder más kilos de fondant de los que mi sueldo podría pagar, pero mi afán por sorprender y agradecer a mis amigos debido a tantas cosas hermosas que pasamos juntos... fue lo que me llevó a asumir tan grande desafío. El verdadero mérito, sin embargo, está en el señor Yoshiyuki, quien tuvo paciencia de santo conmigo, llevándome despacito de una casilla a otra del tablero hasta que aprendí a caminar por mí misma.

-No es necesario que seas tan modesta -otra vez el hermano-. Quizás al principio tu determinación haya sido la fuerza conductora, pero poco a poco comenzaste a elaborar adornos más detallados y realistas, llegando casi al pináculo de la perfección con las piedras del estanque, la densidad de la catarata y los detalles de la vegetación -conforme hablaba le indicaba las zonas clave-. Tienes, Zynda, un talento natural para estas cosas y es una suerte para todos que haya salido a relucir ahora. En eso ayudan tus finas garras pero también tu propio sentido estético. Al ser una tejedora, estás habituada a trabajar lo fino y volverlo concreto.

-¿Talento? -la Arachne creía estar soñando-. ¿De verdad creen que poseo talento?

-Sí, corazón -Kanna no pudo evitar darle un abrazo de oso-. Tienes lo que se llama genio y una muestra innegable de ello es la foto que te mostramos; la subimos al Instagram de la pastelería y se volvió viral en cuestión de horas.

Para enfatizar su punto, la hermana mayor le mostró el teléfono de última generación desde donde administraba dicha cuenta y accedió a la imagen más reciente: tenía nada menos que 97.094 "me gusta" y casi 3.500 comentarios divididos casi equitativamente entre elogios "al maestro pastelero con estupendo sentido artístico" y preguntas relativas a cuánto costaría una torta así para una fiesta. Incluso algunos pedían versiones miniaturizadas para guardar en la nevera o llevar a días de campo.

-¿A toda esta gente le gustó mi trabajo? -preguntó la pelinegra, aún incrédula-. De verdad es algo increíble... Increíble y hermoso, aunque yo misma me sorprenda al decirlo. Sabrán ustedes, señor y señoritas, que siempre he intentado pasar lo más desapercibida posible luego de lo que me ocurrió, pero saber que le he alegrado el día a tantos desconocidos...

-Todos aquí conocemos bien tu pasado, Zynda, mas no has de permitirle agobiarte porque este logro es íntegramente tuyo -Fumie le ofreció otra masita a la chica monstruo-. Elegiste el camino más largo y tortuoso, el del aprendizaje metódico y con tiempo en contra, con tal de no decepcionar al señor Eddie y la señora Pachylene. Asumiste de entrada que no sabías nada y esa _tabula rasa_ fue el caldo de cultivo perfecto para que Iihara, en su particular estilo, sacara poco a poco a la luz esas magníficas habilidades tuyas. Además del talento natural tienes otra cosa aún más común, querida: la voluntad de abrirte a nuevos horizontes, a nuevas instancias para enriquecer tu vida.

-Por lo mismo hemos decidido darte una merecida recompensa -Jirō guardó la foto en su cajón favorito-. A partir de mañana, Zynda, dejarás de atender público y pasarás a tiempo completo a nuestra área de repostería fina, incluyendo la correspondiente mejora en tu salario, prestaciones médicas y regalías como vacaciones extendidas o días administrativos adicionales.

-¿Dejar al público? -la Arachne reaccionó algo dolida-. Señor Hagiwara, agradezco sus elogios y los de sus hermanas y la posibilidad de asumir nuevas tareas me cautiva pero... no me aleje de la gente. No me aleje de los seres humanos que son buenos. Todos quienes entran y salen por las puertas del local son la savia de lo que hacemos. Sin clientes no hay pastelería.

-Lo tenemos muy claro, Zynda -Fumie tomó el testigo-, así que no sólo te dedicarás a hornear, moldear y crear junto al chef Iihara. En ti dejaremos la responsabilidad extra de entrevistarte personalmente con aquellos clientes que, como tus amigos, requieran pasteles para ocasiones especiales. Tu labor no sólo será escucharlos y materializar sus expectativas, sino también sugerir algo de tu propia cosecha, como colores externos o sabores para rellenos y bizcochos.

-¿Y puedo ser franca? Digo, si hay una combinación que no quedaría bien según las guías de la casa...

-Se los puedes indicar con el debido respeto -indicó el hermano-. Por supuesto, la idea es dialogar y llegar a acuerdos, no pelearse como matones de tres al cuarto.

-De mí nunca escuchará una palabra violenta, señor -Zynda sonrió por primera vez esa mañana-. Usted y sus hermanas saben, casi al nivel de mis anfitriones y de la misma gente de MON, cuánto he cambiado. Acepto ahora mismo este ascenso que me otorgan y juro, tal como el primer día que entré a trabajar aquí, que daré lo mejor hasta el final.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar -dijo Kanna-. Ahora toca entregarte algo más.

La hermana mayor abrió un armario ubicado detrás de su escritorio y sacó un paquete envuelto con papel en tonos blancos y dorados que dejó en manos de la tejedora. Nada más esta lo abrío se encontró entre sus garras con un hermoso traje de chef hecho a su medida, desde el delantal adaptado a sus garras y pedipalpos hasta el albo sombrero que insistía extrañamente en mantenerse erguido, creando una bella combinación con su pálida piel. Una inscripción especial en letras negras y doradas venía bordada con esmero en la zona correspondiente a su pecho izquierdo.

 _Zynda Satme-Sannika_

 _Chef Titular_

 _Pastelería Bransen_

-Es... Es... ¡Es lo más lindo que me han regalado en mucho tiempo! -la Arachne no pudo evitar llorar de alegría-. Gracias de corazón a los tres por esta sorpresa.

-No hay de qué -retrucó Jirō-. Ya dijimos que te lo ganaste en buena lid. La _Bransen_ espera muchas cosas de ti, Zynda, y sabemos que estarás cada instante a la altura del caso.

-Tendré que habituarme al calor sofocante de la cocina, entonces. Espero, eso sí, no tener demasiados encontrones con Ekurbe; saben tan bien como yo que es sumamente recelosa de sus dominios, como toda buena maestra de la cocina.

-Eso no será problema -Kanna se puso seria e invitó a todos a ubicarse alrededor de su mesa-. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto, Zynda?

-Por supuesto. ¿De qué se trata?

Tomó aire la hermana mayor y cerró los ojos antes de arrojar su testimonio a la mesa.

-Ekurbe ya no trabaja aquí debido a un vergonzoso incidente que protagonizó el viernes pasado en la vía pública. En esa ocasión andaba paseando con su novio, un chico bastante apuesto que suele venir de la fábrica de materiales a dejar insumos para nuestras preparaciones. La cuestión es que una muchacha le lanzó un piropo en presencia de nuestra equidna y sobra decir que se puso hecha una furia -Kanna evidentemente desaprobaba todo ello-. Le molió el rostro a bofetadas, le dio coletazos en el estómago hasta hartarse e incluso amenazó con inyectarle su veneno más potente a vista y paciencia de todos los transeúntes. Sus celos se apoderaron de ella por completo y le hicieron lanzar una sarta de improperios tan grande que no los reproduciré por respeto. Si bien el muchacho intentó hacerla entrar en razón en todos los tonos habidos y por haber, de nada sirvió.

-Santo cielo... -Zynda llegó a tiritar, pensando en lo que Riina le contara antes sobre aquella reptiliana de ásperas escamas-. Ya sabía que esa chica estaba loca pero nunca creí que llegaría a tanto.

-Es la maldición de las equidnas -prosiguió la mayor-: ven enemigas hasta en las sombras de las plantas y son increíblemente posesivas con el hombre del que se enamoran; a cambio se entregan a él en cuerpo, mente y alma. Esa impulsividad también se traspasa a otras facetas de su vida, lo que la llevaba a actuar de forma despótica estando en la pastelería. Durante mucho tiempo mis hermanos y yo pensamos qué hacer para balancear su increíble habilidad culinaria con ese temperamento de los mil diablos, mas semejante exhibición de violencia a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo terminó inclinando permanentemente la balanza a favor de despedirla.

-¿Dónde está Ekurbe ahora?

-Detenida -replicó Fumie-. Un agente de franco de MON, Satoshi Iwaki, pasaba por allí y fue el encargado de poner punto final a todo ello. Narcotizó a nuestra ex-chef con un dardo de servicio y posteriormente tomó declaración a su novio y también a la pobre víctima, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie y lloraba a moco tendido. Después llamó a los servicios de emergencia para que se la llevaran al hospital del distrito... y el chico la acompañó porque se sentía en parte responsable del desastre.

-Un gesto muy noble de su parte -dijo Zynda-. Como dicen por ahí, las crisis también pueden ser oportunidades, Volviendo al tema me imagino, con perdón, que se les debe haber caído la cara de vergüenza cuando los llamaron para contarles.

-Así mismo fue -Jirō Hagiwara devoró un pastelillo árabe-. Apenas dejé de hablar con el señor Iwaki pedí a mis hermanas que vinieran de inmediato y las puse al corriente. La despedimos _in absentia_ y en lo que a mí concierne no volverá a poner sus escamas en ningún local de la _Bransen_ a nivel nacional e internacional. Ahora es una _echidna non grata_ , quizás la única excepción a la regla de la que antes te habláramos. Hicimos todo como corresponde, desde pagarle la proporción del mes que trabajó hasta cubrir en idéntica medida sus cuotas con la seguridad social.

-No tendrá cómo objetar su cesación -añadió Kanna- porque violó de forma flagrante el postulado referente a evitar dañar a los humanos y se ganó la deportación sin concursos ni sorteos. Su anfitrión, aunque siempre fue puramente nominal, se desvinculó nada más le llegó la notificación formal del incidente. Además de ser expulsada de Japón, Ekurbe será colocada, según nos contaron en MON, en una lista negra que le impedirá vivir en o visitar cualquier otro país con sistema de integración.

"Eso incluye Canadá y, por lo que me contó la agente Smith en la boda, el resto de la Commonwealth no debería ir muy lejos", pensó Zynda, sonriendo para sus adentros ante el merecido castigo de la irascible equidna. Incluso el calor de la cocina sería más tolerable ahora que ella no mancharía la atmósfera con su tóxica presencia. Y si se sofocaba, siempre podía ir unos minutos al refrigerador ubicado tras la puerta vecina.

-¿De dónde es ella? -inquirió la Arachne-. Hasta que mencionaron lo de la deportación ni se me ocurrió preguntárselo porque, digamos, me habría mandado al diablo en vez de siquiera responderme.

-De Iruña, ciudad también conocida como Pamplona, capital de Navarra y parte de Euskal Herria -dijo la hermana menor-. Allí están las raíces de su personalidad fuerte, típica de todos los vascos, lo que sumado a su natural recelo como especie creó esa mezcla explosiva cuyos efectos ya vimos manifestados el pasado viernes.

-Entonces... yo voy a tomar el lugar de Ekurbe no sólo en la cocina sino también para reparar el buen honor del negocio -Zynda lo comprendió todo-. ¡Mayor razón para dar lo mejor de mí y sentar diferencias desde un principio!

-Tal cual, querida -Kanna le dio otro abrazo; adoraba su extraordinaria disposición-. Me permitiré añadir algo más antes de terminar esta reunión. Además de tus labores de cocina y diálogo, contarás con la asistencia de dos pinches exclusivos con quienes podrás discutir y delegar órdenes a la hora de cumplir tus encargos. Así no tendrás que hacer todo sola.

-Es un alivio saberlo, señora Kanna. ¿Quiénes son?

-¿Has visto de casualidad a un chico de 25 o 26 años que siempre lleva una bandana roja bajo un desordenado cabello castaño oscuro? -preguntó Jirō-. Ese es Kazuo Ohtani. Antes estaba con Ekurbe pero hablé con él respecto a tu ascenso y está muy entusiasmado por ver qué puedes hacer. La otra es Yara, una Kobold jovencita que hace sus primeras armas en el mundo de la repostería. Pasó las pruebas de admisión con grandes marcas y es muy amistosa. Ya verás que ambos te caerán bien.

-Míralo de esta forma, Zynda: quizás los tres, entre una preparación y otra, podrían llegar a volverse buenos amigos -apuntó Fumie-. Lo importante es que este nuevo camino que inician se basará en la retroalimentación.

-Aprenderán tanto de mí como yo de ellos -dijo la tejedora con una tenue sonrisa, aliviada por recibir semejante regalo luego de la boda-. Confío en ser una buena maestra y afinar al máximo mis facultades, entonces.

-Lo serás, Zynda -Kanna le guiñó un ojo-. Lo serás.

-Muchas gracias a los tres por poner su confianza en mí -la Arachne hizo una respetuosa reverencia-. Antes de irme quisiera preguntarles tres cosas.

-Lo que gustes -retrucó el hermano del medio.

-Una, ¿saben los demás respecto a esto?

-No de momento, aunque mañana lo haremos público media hora antes de iniciar el turno.

-En ese caso me puedo quedar tranquila -pausó la extraespecie-. Dos, ¿puedo regresar ahora a atender a los clientes o me van a dar el día libre?

-Nos basta con que disfrutes tu último día de esta etapa que recorriste siendo tú misma y sin hacer trampas, corazón -Fumie le dio su propio abrazo-. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti y contratarte ha sido el mayor acierto que hemos tenido como empresa en años.

-Me honra usted, señora -Zynda sentía un extraño calorcillo en su corazón-. Y por último... ¿Quién tomó la foto que me mostraron? En el fondo podían verse los detalles de la villa donde se celebró la fiesta.

-A eso responderé yo -Kanna sacó una copia del pliego y lo dejó en su escritorio-. Antonella, tu querida hermanita, logró colarse hasta la primera fila cuando los Maxon iban a partir el pastel y realizó la toma segundos antes del primer corte. Si bien la hizo en modo automático, la calidad de su teléfono celular fue suficiente para capturar cada detalle de tu creación. Se la envió al señor Sachio Hirosawa, tu anfitrión, quien posteriormente se pasó por aquí con la excusa de comprar unas rosquillas, pidió hablar con alguno de nosotros y mostró la imagen. Mediante un par de gestiones la pequeña nos envió el original y lo publicamos en el Instagram de la empresa con el correspondiente crédito -se detuvo un momento para descansar su garganta-. Es... es la foto más popular en la historia de la pastelería y mientras conversábamos va casi en 98 mil "me gusta".

-He creado un monstruo, entonces -bromeó Zynda tras chequear la pantalla del celular, sacándole risas a los hermanos Hagiwara-. Sólo espero poder controlarlo de ahora en adelante.

-Tendrás a Kazuo y Yara para asistirte en eso y más. Y si tienes cualquier duda, siempre puedes acudir a Iihara o a nosotros -Jirō le dio un abrazo y besos en ambas mejillas-. Para ti, Zynda Satme-Sannika, las puertas nunca estarán cerradas. Ahora ve y enfrenta tu último día como dependienta, porque mañana comenzarás a escribir una nueva página gloriosa junto a nosotros.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y el paquete firmemente sujeto entre sus garras, la Arachne pelinegra se despidió de sus jefes, abandonando la oficina lentamente mientras saboreaba cada paso separándola del área de los vestidores. Abrió con cuidado y suspiró de alivio al ver que no había nadie más allí, dejando su nuevo uniforme blanco a buen recaudo en lo más profundo del casillero. Posteriormente se miró al espejo pegado en la parte trasera de su puerta, ajustó su chasquilla y aprovechó de autopiropearse con un silbido.

-Te ves bien, guapa -pasó el índice derecho por su fino mentón-, tal como se espera de una chef de alcurnia.

Cerró con cuidado su taquilla y le echó llave. Aprovechando que nadie la observaba, recorrió el resto de la habitación con los nombres de sus compañeras y notó, tras un rápido vistazo, que la etiqueta poniendo "Ekurbe" había desaparecido de la sexta puerta a la derecha; en su lugar apareció una que decía "Yara", el nombre de aquella simpática Kobold que estaría bajo su comando a partir de mañana. Surgió así una deliciosa ironía: mientras Zynda consiguió, a punta de lealtad y esfuerzo, superar sus limitaciones y volverse un elemento indispensable de la _Pâtisserie Bransen_ , la equidna terminó sucumbiendo ante sus peores instintos y quedándose sin pan ni pedazo luego de un arrebato de ira. A esas alturas se caía de maduro que su novio, el muchacho repartidor, había cortado con ella y puesto sus esfuerzos en ayudar a la otra chica a recuperar el tren de su vida. Cabía la posibilidad de que ambos tuviesen cosas en común y se volvieran pareja, quemando sus páginas previas para comenzar a escribir una historia totalmente nueva.

-Qué cierto es lo que me contó Pachy una vez: de las emociones más traumáticas surgen los vínculos más fuertes -la liminal ajustó el cuello de su pulcra blusa blanca-. Llamaré a los Maxon cuando termine mi turno para contarles todo; este triunfo es tan mío como de ellos.

Lanzando una tenue risita que nadie más escuchó, la Arachne se deslizó por la puerta hacia el pasillo, reintegrándose inmediatamente a sus labores de dependienta. Justo entonces venía llegando la señorita Daimon y su grupo de secretarias, por lo que reservó de inmediato seis porciones de compota de membrillo con adornos de chocolate y base de sésamo, además de tres brownies de dulce de leche con nueces negras y otra media docena de tartaletas de piña con chocolate amargo rallado encima.

Zynda Satme-Sannika sentía particular afecto por ellas no sólo por sus modales y optimismo, sino porque apenas recibían sus órdenes volvían de inmediato al exterior, sin hacer el más mínimo asomo de intentar abrir el paquete de papel café a medio camino.

Varias horas después, en la seguridad de su casa en Shirokane, la Arachne mayor pilló a Antonella en la cocina, preparándose algo de comer mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla. Echando mano a sus dotes e instinto depredador, prácticamente se deslizó sobre el piso de baldosas hasta quedar detrás de ella sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Contó en silencio hasta tres y luego la abrazó por la cintura, casi haciéndola botar el cuenco de cereales que iba a llenar.

-¡Hey! -exclamó la peliverde-. ¿Qué pa...?

Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás en el acto y toda su furia murió.

-¡Hermana! -le dio un pequeño cabezazo en el vientre-. ¡Me asustaste! ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

-No hace más de media hora, pequeña perla de mis ojos -contestó la pelinegra, usando ese apodo tan poético-. Estoy muy feliz de encontrarte aquí porque debo contarte algo muy importante, pero primero te toca comer tus cereales.

-¿Quieres un cuenco para ti, hermana?

-Paso, aunque sí me voy a conceder un vaso de leche fresca.

Se regalaron quince minutos de absoluta tranquilidad en la mesa de la cocina, casi recordando esos locos tiempos cuando Zynda le contó a Antonella sobre el matrimonio de Pachy y Eddie y cómo había decidido prepararles el pastel como regalo de bodas. Ambas lo pasaron fantásticamente en la ceremonia y la fiesta, conociendo en persona a no pocos seres que antes eran sólo nombres. Aparte de lo lindos y perfectos que se veían los Maxon, recordaban con cariño la dulzura de Tionishia y la nobleza de Manako; la amabilidad a todo evento de Kimihito Kurusu y sus chicas; el recato de la señora Caroline y especialmente la jugada mentalidad de esas arpías sencillas, sacrificadas e increíblemente valientes.

-Tuviste buen ojo al tomar esa foto del pastel -dijo la tejedora mayor una vez lavó y dejó secando todo-. El señor Sachio me la mostró y quedó fantástica.

-Sigo pensando que fue un golpe de suerte -contestó Antonella, limpiando la mesa de migas-. Hasta el final pensé que me aplastarían pero por suerte no pasó nada. Cuando pulsé el obturador de la cámara del teléfono creí que había quedado mal porque me movieron; sentí un gran alivio al revisar el carrete después y ver que no fue así.

Zynda simplemente le sonrió a modo de respuesta, acariciándole su lisa cabellera y tomándola en brazos. Antonella ni siquiera se quejó porque adoraba estas instancias de contacto con la luz de su vida.

-Hermana, ¿hay alguna razón en particular por la que sacaste esa foto a colación? -inquirió la pequeña ochopatas de forma melosa.

-La hay, cariñito -le dio un beso en la frente-. Gracias a esa foto que tomaste y después hiciste llegar a los Hagiwara, la _Bransen_ estuvo en boca de todos recientemente, por lo que me ascendieron. A contar de mañana dedicaré mi turno completo a la repostería fina, incluyendo tomar órdenes especiales de clientes ídem para ocasiones inolvidables y así reeditar esa fantástica experiencia que vivieran el tío Eddie y la tía Pachy en su matrimonio.

Sacando una nueva caja de leche fresca y sirviendo dos vasos, Zynda se tomó un buen rato para contarle a Antonella todo lo referente a la conversación con los tres hermanos, incluyendo el despido de Ekurbe debido a su escándalo. Entre sorbos y sorbos intercambiaron risas, besos, abrazos, condenas verbales más una que otra cosquilla. Al final la pequeña terminó agarrada al torso de su hermana, los labios de ambas cubiertos de un tenue rastro blanco.

-Yo sólo sabía que el señor Sachio les mostró la foto cuando pasó por allí hará no mucho -dijo la peliverde, apenas conteniendo sus lágrimas de alegría-, así que cuando me llamaron de la pastelería y pidieron una copia del archivo original, la mandé sin pensarlo dos veces. Jamás hubiera pensado, sin embargo, que causaría semejante impacto positivo en tu vida. Hermana, hoy más que nunca me siendo muy orgullosa de ti y estar emparentada contigo sigue... siendo el máximo... honor que me ha regalado la existencia.

-Imposible no conmoverme ante tu nobleza, mi amor -la Arachne pelinegra la besó en la frente y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo-. ¿Ves que siempre encuentras una forma de alegrarme el día? Tal vez ahora deba trabajar un par de horas más por jornada pero cada minuto valdrá la pena.

-Estoy dispuesta a esperarte aquí o en su defecto ir a buscarte -Antonella no deseaba ser menos-. Ya sé llegar allá y puedo moverme en los buses o el metro tan bien como cualquiera. Así podríamos volver juntas a casa, conversar sobre tus encargos, probar diseños en un croquis...

-Caballo bueno repite, ¿no?

-Exactamente, Zynda.

-Preferiría que nos encontráramos aquí para no exigir demasiado tus huesos; así yo también podría trabajar tranquila. Nada impide, eso sí, que me llames por teléfono a la hora del almuerzo o en cualquier otro momento. Siempre te voy a contestar porque este triunfo, corazoncito, también es en parte tuyo -otro beso, ahora en la naricita-. Gracias a tus habilidades artísticas pude llegar al diseño que quería para las cataratas, el mismo que tus tíos aprobaron categóricamente cuando se los mostramos ese 18 de enero.

-Me encantó ayudarte -Antonella le devolvió el besito- y siempre tendrás en mí a una aliada fiel. A todo esto, ¿le avisaste ya al tío Eddie y la tía Pachy de tu ascenso?

-Fueron los primeros en saberlo -sonrió Zynda-. Apenas marqué tarjeta para retirarme los llamé y quedaron encantados cuando les conté lo mismo que he puesto en tu conocimiento. Una frase de Pachy durante esa larga conversación se quedó conmigo: "parece que esa Ekurbe tenía mentalidad de Arachne".

Las hermanas lanzaron una merecida risa; imposible no hacerlo cuando su propia formación y veta moral se apartaban tanto de las exhibidas por una parte significativa de las liminales, tuviesen ocho patas o no.

-Respecto a ello también tengo algo fantástico que decirte, dulzura de mi vida: los invité a vernos esta tarde para celebrar mi ascenso -sentenció la mayor-. Estarán aquí dentro de un par de horas y como son prácticamente de la casa, ni el señor Sachio ni la señora Rei pondrán problemas.

-¡Qué bien! -Antonella levantó sus bracitos-. Desde la boda que no los vemos y tengo muchísimas cosas que preguntarles sobre su luna de miel.

-Habrá tiempo para todo... mientras estés dispuesta a levantarte temprano para ir a clases. Mañana es sábado, ¿recuerdas? -Zynda le guiñó el ojo-. Tampoco podemos olvidar tu rehabilitación en el hospital.

-Ahora soy más grande y aguanto más tiempo despierta -devolvió Antonella-. Pasarme del límite por un par de horas no será nada mientras me tome mis medicinas. De casualidad, ¿le avisaste a Maki?

-Nunca podría olvidarme de ella. Desde que nos anunciara la muerte de Shoda el año pasado que no le escuché un tono de voz tan feliz por teléfono.

Ambas Arachnes se habrían quedado abrazadas hasta la noche de no ser porque se abrió la puerta y los Hirosawa entraron juntos, casi arrastrando el cansancio de un largo día repleto de desafíos a medio resolver. Las liminales salieron a recibirlos y los sentaron de inmediato en sus sillones favoritos mientras les servían combinados improvisados. Conforme Zynda se alternaba con Antonella para relatarles hasta el último detalle de su maravillosa mañana, sonrió para sus adentros al recordar de forma paralela aquellas primeras experiencias afeitando bizcochos, mezclando salsas y moldeando fondant en mil formas distintas bajo la atenta supervisión de Yoshiyuki Iihara. Rió con ganas al posarse en una memoria particular salpicada con tinturas comestibles, sintiendo bajo sus garras el trazo de ese camino que corría, se extendía y desaparecía a ambos lados del horizonte.

Atrás quedaba la primera sección, salpicada en oscuridad, preparaciones imperfectas y cortes desproporcionados. Al medio aparecía una ciudad de mazapán, revelando su actual presente con detalles más completos. Y hacia adelante, entre ríos de chocolate derretido y pastos de menta, se extendían los coloridos compases de un dulce paraíso.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Parece que fue ayer cuando viéramos, en ese capítulo 10, un día normal de Zynda en la_ Pâtisserie Bransen _, por lo que ahora no puedo evitar enorgullecerme de su ascenso basado en méritos propios. Este logro va mucho más allá de lo material y marca, además de una clara evolución de este personaje al que he aprendido a querer mucho, lo correcto de esos principios y formación que siempre estuvieron allí, convirtiéndola en una liminal realmente única en su clase, al igual que la dulce Antonella. Su nobleza y sobriedad al asumir los desafíos de preparar el pastel y posteriormente cosechar los frutos de su aplastante éxito contrastan sobremanera con una Ekurbe que terminó involucionando y quedándose con las manos vacías. Dudo seriamente que nos topemos nuevamente con la equidna a futuro._

 _Ojalá esta entrega tan breve como significativa haya sido de su agrado y los anime a comentar. ¡Gracias como siempre por leer! O como se dice en japonés, "la dulzura es una de las dimensiones de la perfección"._


	69. Vuelta

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Vuelta**

Lo primero que pensó Pachylene cuando tuvo ante sí la Catedral de Santa María fue que no parecía una iglesia, ni siquiera una ajustada a los locos estándares vistos a veces en Norteamérica o cualquier otro sitio donde los evangélicos tuvieran presencia fuerte. Forrada por blancos paneles de acero inoxidable, parecía proyectarse en forma de cruz desde su centro y torcer un poco los brazos en dirección suroeste, como si quisiera dar la bienvenida a quienes buscaran en su interior un sitio de contemplación o un refugio contra la lluvia, el viento y el calor. Ubicada en Bunkyo, al noroeste de la zona de Tokio donde usualmente ella y su esposo Eddie se movían, parecía no encajar de todo con el barrio rodeándola, compuesto mayoritariamente por edificios de departamentos y pequeñas tiendas de conveniencia. Quizás la única salvedad fuesen los jardines ubicados a sus costados, erigidos tal como dictaba la tradición japonesa.

-Ni siquiera se nota la torre de la campana desde aquí -dijo la arpía conforme caminaba junto al canadiense hacia la entrada-. Cualquier profano, como nosotros que no seguimos lo que se dice las creencias típicas, podría confundir esto con una arena para conciertos.

-O una pista de hockey sobre hielo magníficamente camuflada -añadió él-. De cualquier modo, querida, no estamos aquí para discusiones de teología sino para celebrar.

Eddie atrajo a Pachy contra su cuerpo y le transfirió algo de su exquisito calor a través del abrigo. El alba había despuntado hace apenas unas horas, revelando una capital cubierta por capas de frío con toques de escarcha y restos de nieve. Tal día, 1 de enero de 2019, venía marcado hace rato en sus calendarios personales por buena razón: Shinya y Talirindë darían el sí ante los ojos de Dios y unirían sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio.

-Espero que el interior sea cálido o de lo contrario la llevaremos clara -el aliento de la rapaz se notaba claramente en el gélido aire-. ¡Lo que daría ahora mismo por un chocolate caliente o una taza de té…!

-Esto te recuerda a tus inviernos en Okutama, ¿no?

-Tú lo has dicho, mi amor. Bajo temperaturas similares a estas veíamos caer la nieve desde nuestras ventanas, casi no atreviéndonos a volar cuando arreciaban los vientos portadores de malas noticias. En no pocas ocasiones se congeló el río que da forma a las cataratas donde nos casáramos hace varios meses. ¡Qué diablos, si hasta las ideas llegaban a doler!

-Quizás lo único parecido fuesen esas tormentas que aguantáramos en Yukon, durante nuestra luna de miel.

-Apenas mencionaste el nombre de esa maravillosa región me acordé de Sara, esa minotauro tan amable y franca -sonrió la chica monstruo-. ¿Cómo estará ahora? Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde el último correo que nos envió.

-Ya encontrará tiempo para escribirnos. Todos estamos muy ocupados pero siempre queda una instancia…

El humano desvió la mirada hacia su derecha y lanzó una sonrisa propia.

-…para dedicarlos a quienes realmente queremos -llevó a su amada hacia la derecha-. ¿Qué tal, mis amigos? Veo que llegaron temprano.

Apareció entonces la familia Tomashino, vestida enteramente con gruesos abrigos de lana peinada bajo los cuales apenas se dejaban ver sus zapatos. Midori, siempre tan risueña y optimista, era la única que no llevaba guantes; casualmente fue ella la primera en saltar a los brazos de Eddie y darle un beso en la mejilla, repitiendo este último gesto con Pachy.

-Lo mismo podríamos decir de ustedes, tíos queridos -la chiquilla sonaba melosa-. ¿Les costó mucho estacionar?

-Vinimos en metro -retrucó la arpía-. Al haber tanta gente fuera por las fiestas o visitando templos, es mucho más fácil hallar sitio en los vagones.

-No quise importunar a Shinya con el asunto de pedirle el auto -complementó el canadiense-. Recordemos que andaba de un lado para otro ajustando los últimos detalles de su boda: el traje, la reserva de la iglesia, la entrevista previa de los testigos, etc.

-Nunca lo había visto tan aliviado como cuando marcó tarjeta el pasado viernes -dijo Yuka, acercándose al grupo y saludando-. Por momentos creí ver en él la sombra del viejo Hidetaka.

-De tal padre, tal hijo -Daigo metió baza-, aunque al menos podemos usar tal dicho con una acepción positiva. Siendo sincero, me gustan las bodas con poca gente porque así reducimos los problemas y queda mucho más espacio para conversar antes, durante y después.

-Por no mencionar que podemos ubicarnos más cerca de la estufa -Yuka frotó sus enguantadas manos.

-Mamá, no lo hagas sonar de esa forma -Midori se sonrojó un pelito; ahora caminaba lado a lado con los Maxon-. Haya calefacción o no, esta palidece cuando se trata del calor humano que daremos al tío Shin… -pausó-. Perdón, a los futuros esposos Nakashima.

Tal freno tenía su razón de ser: si bien el ojigris y la lamia pelipúrpura le caían muy bien, no tenía con ellos una relación tan cercana como con el canadiense y la pelirroja. En las escasas veces que hubo de interactuar con ambos siguió el ejemplo de sus padres, marcado por el respeto y la prudencia.

-Solemnidad o no, querida hermana, no creo que ahora vayan a pasarte la cuenta por tan pequeño desliz.

Todos giraron y contemplaron a una figura algo más alta que la de Midori, de cabellera negra lisa y algo más larga. Sus manos, si los guantes eran evidencia, tenían dedos largos y finos, perfectos para la práctica intensiva del piano clásico. De ojos verdes y rostro algo más serio, estaba enhiesta cual huso y había ocultado su presencia durante todo ese rato conforme caminaba a prudente distancia del grupo. Sólo cuando consideró necesario optó por intervenir, rasgo que compartía con su padre.

Era Mayumi Tomashino, la hija mayor, declarada melómana y hasta entonces ausente del circuito de bodas. Iba en sexto grado de primaria y era, tal como todos los miembros del clan, alumna eficiente en prácticamente todas las asignaturas.

-Qué agradable sorpresa -Eddie la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente-. No esperábamos encontrarte aquí, Mayumi.

-Tenía una deuda que pagar, tío -ella le sonrió tenuemente-. No poder asistir a tu boda con la tía Pachy me remeció la conciencia como nunca creí posible, así que por ningún motivo iba a permitirme faltar a esta.

-¿Y qué hay de tus obligaciones con el club de música? -preguntó Pachylene.

-Le dije al profesor que por ningún motivo iría al campamento de Navidad del club si eso significaba perderme tan magna ocasión -contestó Mayumi-. Quizás me cueste una oportunidad clara de entrada al Conservatorio de Nagoya, pero siempre puedo intentarlo el próximo año.

-¿En serio sacrificaste una chance inmejorable de avanzar en tu gran pasión, querida? -inquirió el canadiense-. Eso fue muy noble de tu parte.

-Como ya dije, tío Eddie, las ocasiones van y vienen, especialmente en un mundo tan caprichoso como el de la música clásica -elevó su voz la niña-. Amo el piano como pocas personas en esta tierra y mi mayor deseo es dedicarle mi vida, pero incluso eso palidece a la hora de estar con quienes más adoro.

Midori, Yuka y Daigo se enternecieron al escuchar decir eso a la hermana mayor y acudieron a rodearla para darle algo más de ánimo. Como toda artista que se precie, Mayumi era marcadamente sensible y en no pocas ocasiones terminaba derramando lágrimas luego de interpretar o escuchar una pieza de calidad. En una ocasión le tocó ejecutar la _Appassionata_ de Beethoven frente a toda la escuela y su corazón, tocado de lleno ante la armonía de las notas, casi le paralizó sus dedos de pura impresión. Hubo de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza de su propia línea de crédito para llevar el camino hasta su final y luego, cuando hizo la reverencia de rigor, se convirtió en un mar de gotas saladas.

-Hoy sí que voy a llorar -anticipó medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Tenemos listos los pañuelos -Daigo le dio un toquecito en el hombro-. ¿Les parece si entramos? Cada vez se pone más frío.

-Buena idea -dijo Midori.

Cruzaron las anchas puertas de madera pulida y se vieron brevemente sumergidos en la oscuridad antes de ingresar a la nave del templo. El interior, iluminado tanto por focos halógenos ubicados en las alturas como por ventanas rectangulares de amplia longitud, era de piedra tallada con tal maestría que parecía madera grisácea, envejecida por el paso de décadas, quizás de siglos. La cúpula tenía forma de triángulo cerrado en su parte superior por dos arcos más lisos y una _clef_ tallada a la usanza de una pequeña pirámide. Sólo las luces mantenían al sitio a salvo de convertirse en un ambiente tétrico, casi de otro mundo en donde podía saltar algo en cualquier momento. Dos hileras de pesados bancos sobre un piso embaldosado en blanco y gris perla llevaban al altar.

Pachylene, tan asombrada como los demás por el aspecto interior de la Catedral, dio vueltas sobre sí misma para sumergirse de lleno y notó, al cabo de medio giro, un interesante detalle.

-Mira, querida -tocó el hombro de Mayumi y luego apuntó hacia arriba-. Pareciera que lo hubieran pensado para ti.

-¡Un órgano! -exclamó la aludida, casi deseando poder saltar hasta allá-. ¡Qué cosa más linda! Con lo que desearía tocarlo…

-Relájate, hermana, que hoy no debes pensar en trabajar sino en disfrutar -Midori le tomó la mano-. Inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala… ¿Ves como ahora te sientes mejor?

-Pues sí, me siento mejor -la pianista dejó de lado esa hiperventilación que siempre la seguía una vez dejaba de excitarse por cualquier razón-. Lo siento, pero a veces no es fácil mantener mis pasiones a raya cuando se trata de la música.

-Tranquila, Mayumi -Eddie le acarició la cabeza-. Aquí nadie ha ofendido a nadie.

Los ecos de sus voces terminaron llegando hasta el mismísimo centro de la acción: el altar mayor. De inmaculado blanco debido a su composición en sobrio mármol de Carrara, dicho material también se veía en el piso rodeándolo y también en los escalones colindando con el suelo embaldosado. Algunos pasos más atrás se encontraba una especie de vitral parecido a las celdillas de una colmena de abejas, iluminado mediante luces amarillas y naranjas que conferían a toda la estructura un atractivo tono ambarino. Una cruz de hierro forjado de casi nueve pies de alto, perfilada contra el brillo en forma de negra silueta, completaba el conjunto principal.

Nueve o diez metros hacia la izquierda, ocupando otra zona iluminada, los visitantes contemplaron una estatua de la Virgen María junto a un estanque de agua bendita; blancas flores la rodeaban, ensalzando su carácter de fémina única e irrepetible en la historia. Casualmente frente a ella estaba el sacerdote asignado a mantener en marcha este templo católico, quien nada más verlos fue a presentar sus respetos.

-Sean bienvenidos a la Casa de Dios -hizo una reverencia el anciano, delgado pero de aspecto enérgico y saludable-. Que la paz del Señor esté con ustedes.

-Y también con usted, padre Shiigi -Yuka y los demás lo imitaron-. ¿Está todo preparado?

-Hasta el último detalle según las instrucciones de los novios -contestó el religioso-. Esta es mi primera boda del año, aunque hacía mucho tiempo no teníamos una por aquí tan pronto.

-¿En serio? -Eddie arqueó sus cejas.

-En serio, hijo. La última vez que me tocó casar una pareja el 1 de enero fue, si mal no recuerdo, allá por el 2008 o 2009. Incluso si los tiempos presentes no están para inspirar optimismo en más de una forma, hace mucho tiempo que el matrimonio viene de capa caída en nuestra sociedad -suspiró el cura-. Lo que más solemos celebrar aquí, aparte de misas, son funerales.

-¿Y los bautizos? -preguntó Pachylene.

-También han bajado, hija. En una sociedad como la nuestra, la gente prácticamente no tiene tiempo para detenerse a pensar en las verdades trascendentales. Nuestra congregación es cada vez más pequeña, aunque hay un signo de esperanza porque se han incorporado algunos jóvenes en los últimos meses.

-Como dicen por ahí, padre, todo tiene remedio menos la muerte -Daigo le inyectó algo de su propio ánimo-. Así que nuevos parroquianos, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal son?

-Muchos vienen decepcionados porque en otras congregaciones no encontraron lo que buscaban, así que aquí intentamos darles algo más cercano a la verdadera fe -dijo Shiigi-. Creer en algo es una necesidad básica de los seres humanos y también de las llamadas extraespecies, aunque a veces intenten negarlo.

-Entonces vienen liminales a esta iglesia… -Pachylene sintió curiosidad ante tal mención.

-Te sorprenderías de ver lo mucho que las creencias traídas de sus tierras o comunidades tienen de parecido a las religiones mayoritarias -acotó el padre-. No me refiero exclusivamente a dioses, mandamientos y sacramentos sino también conceptos tan importantes y universales como la libertad de culto y pensamiento. La tentación siempre es grande por controlar todo, como ya se ha visto en otros rincones del planeta.

-En eso tiene razón -Yuka suspiró también-. No hay que se creyente para darse cuenta de que los fundamentalismos destruyen hasta la última hebra que tocan, y esto lo digo teniendo un lugar especial reservado a la religión en mi vida y familia; todos somos creyentes e imperfectos, mas intentamos vivir nuestras vidas sin importunar a nadie ni intentar imponer una visión del mundo.

Daigo, Mayumi y Midori asintieron ante tal mención. En una sociedad como la japonesa, donde los _unbelievers_ ocupaban el mismo espacio que los budistas, shintoístas, católicos, evangélicos y otros, mantener el balance era complicado a la vez que fundamental para solidificar el tejido social.

-Siendo yo agnóstico pero respetuoso de las creencias ajenas, me apena ver cómo ciertos grupos, sea cual sea su religión, usan un concepto tan valioso como la libertad religiosa para ocultar intolerancias horribles -Eddie añadió su grano de arena-. No hay que ir tan lejos en la historia; basta recordar lo que ocurrió en los años previos a la Guerra Civil Estadounidense, cuando se llegó hasta a formar una denominación, la Convención Bautista Sureña, que _justificaba explícitamente la esclavitud y consideraba inferiores a las gentes de color_.

-Eso demuestra que no eran verdaderos cristianos, hijo -los ojos del cura brillaban ante tal afrenta-. La mano de Dios, sin embargo, todo lo alcanza y ellos pagaron con creces tal atrevimiento.

-Mi caso particular es algo más extraño -Pachylene agitó sus alas y luego inhaló algo de aire-. Siendo yo liminal, nací y crecí en Okutama bajo los preceptos de una diosa diferente y con las limitaciones propias de mi gente. Vivir en el mundo humano junto a Eddie -rodeó a su marido con un ala- me ha permitido ver, como bien mencionara usted, padre, lo mucho que sus postulados se parecen a los de otras creencias y también a lo que llamamos sentido común: "no matarás", "no robarás", "no mentirás" y así tantos otros.

Sonrió el sacerdote y ajustó un poco su cofia al ver que su audiencia había captado perfectamente la idea a exponer. Shiigi, a pesar de su edad (cercano a los setenta años) y demandante rol como prelado de la diócesis tokiota, no comulgaba en nada con los sectores más ortodoxos de la curia romana, a los que consideraba inflexibles y hasta ciegos ante un mundo que, con el aporte de las extraespecies, cada vez se hacía más complejo e interesante. Por lo mismo acogió en su templo a gente de todo tipo: desesperados, decepcionados, perseguidos por su aspecto o condición social. Era a su vez categórico con quienes se escudaban en sus posiciones para abusar sexualmente de otros, especialmente si venían del mismo cuerpo de la Iglesia.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que tienen las cosas claras -sonrió el veterano-. El ambiente no puede estar mejor para esta primera boda del año. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a revisar mi libro de sermones.

-Vaya con toda confianza, padre -asintió Yuka.

El grupo entonces se dividió en dos: los señores Tomashino fueron a pasear por el interior con Pachylene para mirar más en detalle paredes y ventanas; con algo de suerte quizás encontrarían algún verso o mensaje en clave tallado en uno de los bancos. Mayumi y Midori se quedaron con Eddie, quien las siguió hasta la estatua de la Virgen María y esperó pacientemente a que terminaran de rezar una breve plegaria. Notó entonces el canadiense que su figura estaba hecha de cemento y aparecía, vestida en su típico atuendo de mantos, mirando hacia arriba con sus manos juntas; lo raro es que tenía los ojos abiertos, buscando algo entre los muros de "madera" que nadie más podía ver.

"No sé por qué, pero esta imagen me es bastante más auténtica y llenadora que la de los vitrales donde aparece con un halo", pensó Maxon.

-Amén -dijeron ambas a coro un par de minutos después.

Las hermanas se quedaron mirando a Eddie, quien no quiso dejarlas esperando y de inmediato sacó un tema de conversación.

-A los Caballeros Templarios les habría encantado este sitio -mencionó, caminando de vuelta al altar.

-¿Por qué dices eso, tío? -Midori mordió de inmediato el anzuelo.

-Tiene que ver con lo que aprendí en mis lecciones de historia hace muchos años, querida. Los templarios eran devotos de la Virgen María.

-¿Existieron de verdad? -preguntó Mayumi-. He escuchado a mucha gente decir que sólo son un mito, como el Rey Arturo o… yo que sé.

-Como nuestros propios espíritus ancestrales -completó Midori-. Allí tendríamos material suficiente para llenar una enciclopedia entera.

-¡Eso! Gracias por recordármelo, hermana -Mayumi le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Los templarios sí existieron, mis queridas niñas. Inicialmente se dedicaban a proteger a los peregrinos cristianos que iban a Tierra Santa en la Edad Media. Esta tarea los puso en las gracias de muchos gobernantes, que los usaron primero como mercenarios y guardias personales antes de asignarles asuntos de cada vez mayor importancia. La orden llegó a ser tan rica y poderosa que, en su apogeo, tenía territorios en Oriente Medio, España, Francia, Italia y muchos otros lugares de Europa.

-¿Y cómo lograron escalar tan rápido hasta la cima? -otra vez Mayumi-. En esa época había muchas órdenes de caballería, como los Teutones y los Hospitalarios, según recuerdo de esas charlas que tuvimos junto al fuego en años previos.

-Bueno, eso tenía que ver con la complejidad de su _modus operandi_ -Eddie guió a las niñas hacia el pasillo principal-. Los Caballeros Templarios reclutaban miembros de familias nobles, quienes al unirse donaban a la orden su dinero, bienes y tierras. Pasaban entonces a jurar un voto de pobreza, castidad y obediencia. Multiplica eso por miles, tal vez decenas de miles de miembros, y los pobres Caballeros de Cristo se convirtieron en la milicia más omnipotente del mundo conocido entonces.

-Vaya -silbó Midori, entusiasmada por la lección-. Así cualquiera se hace rico de la noche a la mañana. Cambiando de tema, tío Eddie, ¿por qué los templarios se llaman así?

-Eso viene del edificio donde tenían su cuartel general -Maxon también se entusiasmaba al recordar semejantes detalles históricos-. Balduino II, rey de Jerusalén, les concedió inicialmente parte de una mezquita ubicada en la cima del Monte del Templo, ahora llamado Explanada de las Mezquitas por los musulmanes. Según la leyenda, el antiguo Templo de Salomón se erigió alguna vez allí. Inicialmente fueron conocidos como los Caballeros del Temple y posteriormente como los Caballeros Templarios.

-¿Y qué hacían aparte de pelear?

-Bueno, más del 90% de sus integrantes se dedicaba a administrar la riqueza y feudos controlados por la orden. Además de idear una forma primitiva de lo que es la banca moderna, construyeron una serie de fortificaciones y puestos de comando en Tierra Santa y Europa. Eran inteligentes a la vez que pensadores rápidos; por eso se convirtieron, como ya dije, en un poder formidable. ¡Si hasta los mismos reyes a los que inicialmente apoyaron venían a pedirles préstamos!

-Los tenían en sus manos, entonces -Mayumi se detuvo para mirar el órgano una vez más-. Si eran tan poderosos, tío Eddie, ¿cómo fue que desaparecieron?

-Ahí hay dos causas claves, querida. La primera fue la victoria de los musulmanes en las Cruzadas, quienes reconquistaron la totalidad de Tierra Santa, incluyendo una Jerusalén que recibió como salvador a Saladino en 1187; imagínense la clase de afrenta que fue eso para los cristianos. Conforme la fortuna de los europeos fue empeorando, el soporte militar y político hacia los templarios decayó. La segunda se esparce hacia los terrenos del ocultismo y hacía relación con su ceremonia de iniciación. ¿Han oído hablar de…?

Eddie se quedó con la palabra "Baphomet" en la punta de la lengua cuando vio entrar a Kuroko Smith, siempre acompañada de sus fieles amigas Tionishia y Manako. Las tres venían con sus propios abrigos y frotándose las manos, tratando además de no respirar demasiado porque el frío del aire exterior les hacía doler sus fosas nasales. Sólo se sintieron mejor cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

-¡Vaya que está helado afuera! -dijo la fémina pelinegra una vez se repuso-. Por momentos me sentí cual lamia en congelador… ¡Hola, primor! Veo que vienes muy bien acompañado -señaló a las hermanas Tomashino.

-Lo mismo digo, Kuroko -él le besó las mejillas-. Qué bueno que hayan podido venir.

-Después del estándar que impuso tu maravillosa boda, corazón, no nos perderíamos esto por nada del mundo -Smith le guiñó un ojo-. Sé que lo de hoy será mucho más discreto, pero el valor está en el trasfondo.

-Tal cual.

La agente de MON se dedicó a saludar a Midori y Mayumi; a esta última no la conocía y quedó bien sorprendida de verla por primera vez. Eddie devolvió las cortesías a la ogro y la cíclope, quienes lucían sendos gorros de lana en sus cabezas.

-Vaya invierno este, ¿eh? -dijo él.

-Uno de los más crudos que recuerdo estando aquí en Tokio -respondió Tio-. Sólo los de Suō-Ōshima, donde yo vivía antes de venirme a la gran ciudad, se comparan en dureza. Lo bueno es que aquí no faltará el calor de hogar.

-¿Cómo estará la señorita Talirindë ahora mismo? -inquirió Manako, parpadeando un par de veces-. Mal que mal, ella es de sangre fría y como tenga que moverse mucho desde el auto hasta aquí, podría complicarse todo.

-Por ella no has de temer -Maxon la tranquilizó-. Tali ha asumido de pleno derecho el desafío de aumentar su resistencia a las bajas temperaturas y, desde un tiempo a esta parte, puede desenvolverse bastante bien en ambientes helados mientras venga lo suficientemente abrigada. Esa es una de las cosas que admiro de ella: en vez de echarse a morir por su condición ectotérmica, decidió convertirla en un incentivo para superarse.

-Los inviernos también son muy crudos en Hiroshima, tierra donde nació y creció. Conociendo su historia, Eddie, ¿crees que su fallecida madre esté mirándola desde los cielos ahora mismo?

-Seguro que sí y también Terundel, su hermana gemela -sonrió el canadiense-. Tali no es de esas chicas que mantienen rencores y ha ido a Okutama cada 15 de octubre para visitarlas y contarles cómo le ha ido en su nueva vida.

-Alivio es saber tal cosa, corazón -Tio le rodeó los hombros con cariño-. Nunca hemos de dejar que el rencor domine nuestras vidas, especialmente en un sitio tan sagrado como este.

-¿Ustedes son creyentes, de casualidad? -inquirió Eddie-. Lo pregunto siendo un agnóstico tan común como los muchos otros que hay por allí.

-No lo soy tanto pero siempre me guío por la denominada "regla de oro": trata a los demás como te gustaría ser tratada -contestó la rubia despampanante-. He visto tantas cosas truculentas en este trabajo que a veces me gustaría abstraerme de sus sensaciones más fuertes, pero simplemente no puedo. Cuando se es sensible como yo… todo te afecta bastante más, Eddie -se sorbió las narices levemente.

-Mi gente, los cíclopes, siempre ha sido religiosa, ya sea apegada a los ritos humanos o a los propios -ahora habló Manakin-. Incontables veces, cuando me he creído perdida o desamparada, rezar me ayuda a calmarme y pensar mejor las cosas. Muchas veces, durante misiones en terreno, he lanzado plegarias antes de disparar mi rifle para que no me falle mi pulso. También me ocurrió esa vez que debí guardar convalecencia por mi ojo lastimado; entonces tenía mucho tiempo para pensar e intentar ordenar mis ideas. ¿Sabían que una parte de nosotras tiene una vocación tan grande que forma sus propias congregaciones?

-¿En serio? -Tionishia abrió un poco su boca de la impresión-. Vaya, amiga, eso no me lo habías contado.

-Es que no me lo preguntaste.

-Casualmente estábamos hablando de una orden religiosa cuando ustedes llegaron -el humano retomó su hilo-. Todo comenzó cuando Mayumi y Midori terminaron de rezarle a la estatua de la Virgen María que está allá -apuntó al sitio en cuestión-. ¿Qué saben de los Caballeros Templarios?

-Muy poco -respondió la ogro.

-Prácticamente nada -dijo la francotiradora.

-Les propongo un trato: ¿qué tal si les cuento algunas curiosidades de los templarios y a cambio, Manako, me pones al corriente sobre las órdenes religiosas de tu gente?

Eddie le tendió la mano a la cíclope, quien no pudo evitar cerrar su ojo, apartar la mirada y ruborizarse levemente ante la amabilidad del muchacho; tal como en muchas otras instancias, sólo Kimihito y sus chicas, así como sus propios colegas, la habían tratado con tal deferencia.

-En… ¡Encantada! -se la estrechó a toda prisa-. ¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto durante la fiesta?

-Me parece estupendo.

Las hermanas Tomashino dejaron a la agente Smith e intentaron buscar una forma de acceder a la terraza superior donde se encontraba el órgano italiano. Por su lado, Eddie y las chicas de MON salieron un rato para ver si Shinya venía llegando a la iglesia. Kuroko, siempre impresionada por el gran intelecto de las pequeñas, acudió a reunirse con Pachy, Yuka y Daigo, a quienes saludó con su característica cortesía.

-Este sitio es fascinante -dijo la burócrata, aflojando un poco su abrigo-. Visto por fuera no parece una catedral sino una de esas bibliotecas vanguardistas.

-Seguramente tienen textos importantes guardados aquí, agente -devolvió Daigo-, aunque quizás no sea esta la ocasión más propicia para examinarlos.

-En absoluto lo decía por ello, señor Tomashino. Quien sea que haya ideado el concepto inicial de este sitio -Kuroko miró hacia arriba y rotó su cuello- ciertamente tenía mucha creatividad y buen gusto.

-Aunque les parezca sorprendente, la Catedral de Santa María no siempre fue así -Pachylene sacó su veta de amante de la historia-. El edificio original databa de 1899 y era de estilo gótico, como muchas otras catedrales existentes en Europa y América.

-¿Databa? -Smith levantó una ceja-. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Ardió hasta los cimientos cuando los aviones de los Aliados bombardearon Tokio en las últimas fases de la Segunda Guerra Mundial; recuerdo que con Eddie leímos ese pasaje histórico hace pocos días y lo discutimos a fondo -explicó la rapaz, fiel a su estilo-. Recién en 1964 se inauguró el en que ahora nos encontramos, diseñado por Kenzō Tange y que aparece en prácticamente todas las guías turísticas de la ciudad.

-Mira qué interesante… Yo pensé que se habría derrumbado con algún terremoto, tan frecuentes por aquí, o algo parecido. De sólo pensar en los años de la guerra se me eriza hasta el último poro -admitió Kuroko.

-Esa fue una época oscura para todos los involucrados, agente, y debemos trabajar con más fuerza que nunca para que jamás se repita -otra vez Daigo-. Créalo o no, la noble labor que usted y sus colegas realizan es una de nuestras principales líneas de defensa contra la intolerancia y el resentimiento de tiempos idos.

-Lo aprecio, señor Tomashino -sonrió la fémina.

-Hemos visto sus beneficios de primera mano, señorita Smith -Yuka le dedicó una mirada cálida-. Comenzamos con Pachy y Eddie, quienes partieron siendo anfitrión y huésped y ahora son una pareja felizmente casada. Poco a poco fuimos viendo cómo se iban acercando, haciéndose cada vez más indispensables para el otro, hasta que todo decantó de forma perfecta, cual whisky añejado en las mejores barricas.

-Ambos son mi mayor orgullo, si me permite decirlo -le guiñó un ojo a la rapaz y obtuvo otro como respuesta-. Trabajar con ellos ha sido el mayor honor de mi carrera como coordinadora y guía.

-Para nosotros también. Después están nuestras hijas -la madre buscó a Mayumi y Midori con su mirada, encontrándolas sentadas en una banca mientras discutían algo-, quienes han entrado cada vez más en contacto con liminales tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela. Basta destacar los casos de Antonella Satme-Sannika, quien se ha hecho gran amiga de la menor, y de su anfitrión Sachio Hirosawa, cuya guía musical facilitada gracias a dicho vínculo ha ayudado muchísimo a la mayor a perfeccionar su arte. Ambas también quieren mucho a Zynda, Arachne noble como pocas en esta existencia.

-Y hablando de Eddie, me pregunto dónde se habrá metido -dijo Pachylene-. No lo vi salir.

-Creo que estaba con Tio y Manako; ambas parecían muy interesadas en ciertas cosas que les iba a contar.

-Conociéndolo como lo conozco, seguramente las enganchó con esas charlas de historia que tan bien le salen -rió levemente la extraespecie alada-. Su facilidad para volver fáciles los temas más peliagudos nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Justo entonces volvieron a abrirse las puertas de la catedral. Aparecieron el canadiense y ambas liminales, quienes se pusieron a un lado como si fuesen parte de la comitiva de la Familia Real Japonesa.

-Señoras y señores, ¡ha llegado el novio! -anunció la rubia con una voz que hizo eco hasta en los tubos del órgano.

Los ojos de todos, incluyendo los del padre Shiigi, se quedaron fijos en el boquete por donde ahora entraban tanto la luz como el frío natural. Shinya Nakashima se quitó su abrigo de fina lana y lo dejó en manos de su colega antes de entrar del brazo con Iori, su hermana mayor y novia oficial del viejo Hidetaka. El futuro esposo lucía un esmoquin negro a juego con su cabellera perfectamente peinada y esos ojos grises capaces de atraer la atención sin dificultad. Su camisa de inmaculado blanco revelaba además el contraste con una corbata de humita hecha de seda italiana, coloreada blanco invierno y perfectamente elegida para la ocasión.

La muchacha, nominalmente la mucama de la familia pero ahora elevada al sagrado rol de madre y consejera, tampoco desentonaba. Su cabellera castaña venía peinada con leves rizos flanqueando su cara pero lisa al otro extremo. El eco de sus zapatos de tacón hacía vibrar el aire, repiqueteando en los corazones de cada uno de los presentes. Si bien llevaba un abrigo, era algo más corto, terminándole en las rodillas y revelando parte de esas piernas bien torneadas por las que muchas otras mujeres habrían matado. La expresión de su rostro exudaba confianza y felicidad a partes iguales por poder acompañar a su hermanito menor en este día tan especial.

-Heme aquí, padre -dijo el primogénito una vez subió al altar-. Ahora sólo basta que llegue la novia.

-¿Estás nervioso, hijo? -preguntó el sacerdote.

-Como todos quienes nunca han pasado por esto. Uno no nace con la experiencia de ser marido ni padre, ¿sabe?

-Eso es cierto, pero tu corazón está en el lugar correcto y te guiará a la felicidad verdadera junto a tu compañera -sonrió el viejo-. Basta que se pongan en manos de Dios.

-Lo sé.

-Creo que no falta mucho para la llegada de la señorita Talirindë, padre -añadió Iori, mirando su reloj de pulsera-. ¿Qué tal lo lleva usted?

-Cada ficha está en su sitio, querida -después miró hacia el otro extremo de la iglesia-. No importa que seamos pocos porque cada uno de ustedes está aquí por una muy buena razón.

Asintió Iori antes de ir a saludar a los demás presentes. Con excepción de Pachy, a todos no los veía desde la boda de los Maxon. Shinya también descendió las escaleras hasta el nivel del suelo y se encontró con un Eddie que también se despojó de su protección más gruesa.

-Llegó el día, amigo -le palmeó los hombros-. ¿Qué tal los nervios?

-Mentiría si dijera que ahora mismo no andan a sus anchas las mariposas en mi estómago, viejo -replicó el futuro marido-. Al igual que tú, casi no dormí anoche pensando en hasta el último detalle de la ceremonia. Los escasos momentos de descanso que tuve fueron gracias a Tali, quien me abrazó tiernamente en su propio sueño y me ayudó a calmarme por un ratito. Cuando nos separamos esta mañana me sentí extrañamente vacío.

-Me pasó igual cuando hube de dejar a Pachy para ponerme a punto. Lo bueno es que esa breve separación tiene el efecto de hacerte valorar aún más la presencia de tu alma gemela cuando llega el momento de dar el sí.

-¿Tienes los anillos?

-En el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta; ya estoy esperando la señal del padre Shiigi para entregárselos -Eddie sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo púrpura evocando el cabello de la reptiliana-. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Las familias de tus padres supieron alguna vez de tu compromiso?

Shinya pausó por un rato antes de contestar pero entendió _ipso facto_ el punto al que su gran amigo y colega deseaba llegar.

-En una palabra, no -retrucó-. Recordarás que la familia de mi madre, los Horikawa, la desheredaron cuando se casó con papá hace 30 años y resulta que mis abuelos tampoco estaban demasiado satisfechos de ver que Hidetaka terminó desarmando un compromiso pactado, así que de ahí en adelante le quitaron el saludo y posteriormente lo declararon _persona non grata_. Siendo sincero, no nos importó mucho porque al principio los tres nos teníamos mutuamente, mas todo cambió cuando Arisa empezó a mostrar su lado más vacuo y tiránico conforme se iba atiborrando de alcohol caro. Por suerte Iori entró en mi vida y me ayudó a estabilizarme bien, siendo la madre que nunca tuve y de quien estoy eternamente agradecido -le hizo una seña a la pelicastaña, quien movió sus dedos rápidamente al notarla-. Siempre he preferido los círculos pequeños y es por eso que decidí invitarlos exclusivamente a ustedes; el resto de ambas familias no tiene ni pito que tocar en este asunto y si quisieran intervenir, los mandaría de inmediato al infierno -bufó ligeramente-. De algo debe servirme mi estatus como figura pública, ¿no?

-Amigo mío, espero que nunca me encuentre en el lado opuesto de tu furia -rió el canadiense-; de lo contrario sería hombre muerto.

-Jamás de la vida tendré una razón para enfadarme contigo ni con Pachy, viejo. Su ejemplo como amigos, novios, amantes y ahora esposos fue el que nos impulsó para decidirnos a dar el paso más importante de nuestras vidas ante los ojos del Altísimo.

-Lo agradezco, Shinya, así como esta oportunidad de poder devolverles el favor -admitió Eddie-. Tali y tú fueron un apoyo inestimable para nosotros.

-Como te dijera en esa ocasión, fue un honor acompañarles y si quisieran casarse de nuevo ahí estaremos -sonrió el ojigris.

-¿Casarnos de nuevo? -Maxon rió levemente-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-A revivir la llama de la pasión, compadre. Muchas parejas casadas lo hacen tras diez o más años de convivencia -Shinya llevó a Eddie pasillo abajo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Es algo que discutimos con Tali la semana pasada, cuando nos enteramos que la tía de Mayumi, una de nuestras más fieles colaboradoras en Nakashima, decidió llevar algo así a cabo cuando cumplió dos décadas de matrimonio con su esposo.

-Ah, ya veo. En todo caso, me enorgullece decir que la pasión que Pachy y yo sentimos por el otro está en su pináculo. También sé que la de ustedes tendrá ese _peak_ largo y fructífero asociado a todas las buenas historias.

-Gracias, Eddie -el primogénito le estrechó la mano-. Conversar contigo me ayudó a relajarme.

-Para eso estamos.

-¡Tío Shinya! -Midori vino al encuentro de ambos, casi tirando a Mayumi del brazo-. Ya nos estábamos preguntando cuándo llegarías. Permíteme felicitarte por tu presentación porque el traje te viene cual anillo al dedo.

-Gracias, pequeña.

-Cada vez falta menos, señor Nakashima -la hermana mayor le besó la mano con extrema educación-. Sólo respire profundo y verá cómo los nervios serán incapaces de hacer mella en su psiquis.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Mayumi. Casualmente tu tío Eddie me ayudó bastante a contenerme gracias a unas palabras bien dispensadas.

-¿Ya le contó sobre los Caballeros Templarios? -preguntó la pianista-. Su historia es tan interesante como truculenta.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo tratando de ganar adeptos, viejo -dijo Shinya medio en broma, medio en serio-. Al paso que vas terminarás formando tu propia Liga de la Historia Universal, con reuniones todos los fines de semana y galletas de la _Bransen_ para sus miembros.

-No me tientes, amigo, no me tientes -rió el aludido-. Te aseguro que a Zynda le agradaría muchísimo tal idea.

-¿Y si te hace un descuento?

-Nada pierdo con preguntarle.

* * *

 _11:27... 11:26... 11:25... 11:24..._

* * *

Los amigos se separaron para permitir a Shinya intercambiar las cortesías correspondientes con Yuka y Daigo. Las hermanas Tomashino ahora entablaron animada conversación con Tionishia y Manako, quienes parecían tan asombradas como interesadas en las habilidades musicales de Mayumi como en la increíble facilidad de Midori para hacer y conservar amigos. Quedaron libres Pachy, Eddie y Kuroko, quienes se unieron en un nuevo grupo, mientras Iori subió nuevamente a la zona del altar para hacerle un par de preguntas extra al padre Shiigi.

-¿Qué tal se sienten ustedes, parejita? -preguntó Smith-. Imagino que esta boda también es una victoria en su causa personal.

-Mentiría si dijéramos que no -contestó la arpía rapaz-. Aparte de una victoria, también lo vemos como una razón auténtica para sentirnos realmente felices por dos seres a los que tenemos en altísima estima. Tali y yo nos queremos como hermanas de sangre y saber que Shinya se la jugó por entero para permitirle tener una mejor vida me llena de orgullo.

-Esta es también una oportunidad para cerrar un círculo fructífero y de larga data -añadió el canadiense-. Cuando les pedimos que fuesen padrinos y testigos de fe de nuestra boda aceptaron con una condición: devolverles el favor cuando se casaran. Dicen por ahí que todo queda en familia, más allá de no existir entre los cuatro más lazos que los de la amistad sincera.

-Una familia va mucho más allá de la sangre, primor -la pelinegra sonrió-. Una familia comparte muchas cosas y no está exenta de desacuerdos, pero lo que nunca cesa en su interior es el hecho de darlo todo por tus seres queridos. Gracias a ustedes, después de todo, aprendí a abrazar mi lado más serio y ganar con ello cosas que nunca creí posibles. Gracias a Kimihito y sus adorables chicas aprendí a contar mis bendiciones cada día. Gracias a Tio, Manako y mis otros colegas aprendí que nunca estaré sola.

-¿Y qué hay de Shinya y Tali? Ellos también están bajo tu cargo como coordinadora.

-De ellos aprendí… -Smith se los llevó hacia un punto lejos de la puerta abierta- que ni los absolutismos del ocio ni del trabajo excesivo pueden tomar control permanente de mi vida. Ellos han sido, junto con ustedes, un gran ejemplo de equilibrio entre las esferas personal y profesional. Ambos sortearon magníficamente el desafío de asumir control de la empresa familiar y también reservaron suficiente sitio para desahogar sus conciencias y cuerpos. Antaño, cuando MON todavía funcionaba bajo su modelo previo, vi varios casos de colegas que vieron rotas relaciones de años por no saber conservar ese balance tan preciado.

-Seamos creyentes o no, habrá que dar gracias por ello -Pachy rodeó la espalda de su amiga con un ala-. Quizás este sitio no encaje en la definiciones que tenemos de una iglesia, mucho menos de una catedral, pero no cabe duda que aquí se respira una paz fresca.

-Llevas razón en ello, Pachy. A todo esto, ¿van a estar muy lejos de las bancas durante la boda?

-No, de hecho nos vamos a parar justo al borde, antes de la escalera -contestó la pelirroja-. Eddie es quien hará entrega de los anillos porque mis manos, bueno, ya sabes…

Un pequeño ruido en el balcón del otro extremo hizo que todos miraran hacia allá. El organista del templo, quien al parecer había visto algo por la ventana adjunta, corrió a ocupar su posición y movió un poco las manos, buscando enfocarse plenamente en los tubos y pedales del majestuoso instrumento. Casi inmediatamente después un par de figuras se perfilaron junto al acceso principal y el corazón de Shinya Nakashima creyó paralizarse momentáneamente.

Comenzó a sonar la Marcha Nupcial, famosa pieza compuesta por Félix Mendelssohn que sonara por primera vez en _Sueño de Una Noche de Verano_ , obra insigne de William Shakespeare. Al compás de la música se movieron los recién llegados, quienes resultaron ser el viejo Hidetaka y Talirindë, la futura señora Nakashima. Venían tomados del brazo, avanzando en perfecta coordinación por el pasillo embaldosado. El patriarca de la familia vestía un traje azul marino con camisa celeste pálido y corbata en tonos rojos y dorados, además de sus zapatos italianos favoritos en color negro brillante; seguramente habría dejado su abrigo en el auto custodiado por el chófer Kazunori. Las gafas que llevaba en el rostro le conferían un aire de erudición sin igual, digno de esos sabios que han pasado toda su vida escudriñando los mayores misterios de la vida: la amistad, el amor, la felicidad y por qué no, también la pena.

¿Y la novia? Si bien las lamias tenían fama de ser espectacularmente bellas sin importar la edad, nuestra pelipúrpura lo llevó a un nuevo nivel. Su vestido, de inmaculado blanco, bien escotado y sin mangas, se ceñía cual seda a su escultural figura, llegando hasta lo que serían las rodillas en una mujer humana. En sus delgadas manos portaba un ramo de rosas rojas, perfecto testimonio de la pasión conectándola a su anfitrión, compañero y futuro marido. Exhibía un hermoso colgante dorado en el cuello con forma de ángel y sendas pulseras de idéntico metal engarzadas con pequeños diamantes y esmeraldas. Llevaba poco maquillaje, destacando una dosis discreta de _rouge_ en los labios y colorante carmín en las mejillas, así como pestañas cuidadosamente delineadas en negro. El maravilloso conjunto era completado por un velo evocando a la nieve invernal y que era casi tan largo como su propia cola.

Tan grande fue la impresión causada en los invitados que no pudieron evitar aplaudir; Pachylene zapateó el suelo a falta de manos. Tio sacó su teléfono móvil, aprovechando de inmediato la oportunidad de sacar algunas estupendas fotos para su álbum personal.

-¿Viste lo linda que se ve? -le susurró a Manako, quien estaba a su lado.

-Mejor que modelo de revista, amiga mía -contestó la francotiradora-. Su aura parece llenar hasta el último rincón de la iglesia, como torrente de vibras positivas.

Sonrió la ogro; eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Ni siquiera regañó a su gran aliada por haberle quitado las palabras de la boca. Smith también tenía una expresión pícara en su lindo rostro.

Hidetaka llegó al final del camino y dejó a Talirindë en manos de Shinya, quien le cogió la mano izquierda y la llevó hasta los pies del altar, a ambos lados del padre Shiigi. Entonces el órgano quedó en silencio.

"Ya podemos comenzar", pensó el religioso. "Dios Todopoderoso, en tus manos me pongo para llevar a esta pareja por el buen camino".

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas, humanos y liminales, quisiera invitarlos a que se acerquen un poco más -comenzó el anciano, haciendo un par de señas-. Sé que somos pocos los presentes hoy, pero la cantidad no ha de ser impedimento para permitirnos celebrar, en este maravilloso primer día del año, la felicidad de Shinya y Talirindë.

De inmediato el gentío entero se movió a la primera fila de los bancos, sus pasos creando un leve eco en el aire. En el lado izquierdo quedaron Eddie, Hidetaka y los Tomashino y en el derecho Pachylene, Iori, Smith, Tio y Manakin. Poco después la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, dejando el ambiente iluminado contenido en una dimensión propia.

-Quiero dar gracias a todos quienes están acompañándonos en una jornada tan especial -prosiguió Shiigi-. El comienzo de un nuevo año marca el fin de muchas rutas y la partida de otras, pero todas están bajo la atenta mirada de Dios y de su hijo Jesucristo, quien gobierna a su derecha por los siglos de los siglos. La más particular y valiosa de estas rutas nos ha traído a la Casa del Padre en esta fría mañana porque Shinya y Talirindë, aquí presentes, unirán sus vidas en la sagrada causa del matrimonio.

Aplauso general. Posteriormente el padre guió al grupo en la pronunciación de un Padre Nuestro y nadie se saltó ni una línea. Eddie, Tio y Smith, los menos creyentes del grupo, fueron los que más se mentalizaron en la tarea. Pachy juntó sus alas lo más posible, mientras Midori y Mayumi parecían perforar el mismo cosmos con la franqueza de sus oraciones.

-Amén -las voces se hicieron una sola.

-Gracias a todos. Mucho se ha hablado de que el matrimonio es una institución en crisis en nuestro mundo moderno, ora por falta de tiempo, ora por miedo al compromiso, ora por inmadurez -carraspeó el cura-. Pero incluso quienes no buscan iniciar esta gran aventura son conscientes de que los seres vivos, seamos humanos o maravillosas extraespecies con sus dones y rarezas, no estamos diseñados para vivir solos. Formar parte de una comunidad es un anhelo primario de nuestras razas porque gracias a ella hacemos nuestras primeras armas y construimos el núcleo valórico que nos definirá de por vida. Todos estos grupos, desde la familia hasta los amigos que duran toda la vida, son milagros originados tanto por mano divina como por nuestros propios esfuerzos y méritos. A unos no los elegimos y a otros sí, mas en cada paso que damos se encuentra la impronta que nos vuelve seres únicos e irrepetibles. Es entonces, queridos hermanos, que el matrimonio se configura como la más valiosa comunidad porque de su seno nacen y se fortalecen el amor, la lealtad, la valentía y especialmente la vida -otro carraspeo, seguido de un sorbo de agua fresca-. Algunos amargados simplemente reducen esta última dimensión a la procreación, pero he conocido a muchas parejas casadas sin hijos a lo largo de mi ejercicio sacerdotal y sus uniones son igualmente valiosas.

Los prometidos asintieron y sonrieron en silencio, recordando los numerosos casos de empleados de Nakashima que eran solteros o carecían de descendencia. No se echaban a morir por ello, sin embargo, siendo fantásticos en el trabajo y muy amigables fuera de él. Era esa también una familia, por cierto, formada gracias a las buenas decisiones del pasado y del presente.

-Shinya y Talirindë asumirán hoy el desafío más importante de sus vidas al sacramentar su unión ante el Altísimo que los mira con alegría desde su trono celestial. Nadie nace sabiendo ser marido o mujer y mucho menos padre; son ambas tareas en las que se aprende día a día, con muchos tropezones y otras tantas celebraciones. Gracias al matrimonio somos capaces de ver sin filtro las virtudes y defectos del otro, siempre buscando ensalzar lo bueno y enderezar lo que se aleja de ser óptimo. Gracias al matrimonio tenemos un muelle donde refugiarnos cuando azotan las tormentas, un santuario donde permitir descansar a nuestras almas y un rincón del mundo al que podemos llamar auténticamente nuestro, casi a la usanza de un pequeño reino cuyas flores cultivamos y cuidamos a cada momento que pasa -Shiigi bebió otro poco de agua-. Todo esto suena óptimo en el papel, hermanas y hermanos, pero me permitiré hacer la pregunta de rigor: si hay alguien aquí que tenga una buena razón para no llevar a cabo esta ceremonia, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Todas las bocas permanecieron cerradas y el único ruido era de de los obturadores de las cámaras capturando una fotografía tras otra. El veterano sacerdote asintió con una expresión de feliz aprobación.

-El silencio es oro y su pátina bañará lo que estos jóvenes declararán desde ahora hasta el final de la ceremonia -el cura miró a los novios-. Shinya, Talirinde, ¿comparecen ustedes ante Dios por entera voluntad?

El ojigris miró a la pelipúrpura durante uno o dos segundos, telegrafiándole un mensaje cuyo código nadie más pudo descifrar y obteniendo inmediata respuesta.

-Así es, padre Shiigi -dijo la lamia-. Estamos aquí porque deseamos estar aquí.

-Nuestra voluntad nos ha llevado a dar este gran paso juntos, señor -complementó el primogénito.

-Sea, entonces -sonrió el sacerdote-. Quisiera que ahora se presentaran ante mí los testigos de fe, Eddie y Pachylene Maxon.

Apenas recibieron la llamada, los compañeros se movieron al medio del pasillo y después subieron cuidadosamente las escaleras de mármol. El canadiense quedó junto a Shinya y la arpía flanqueó a Tali.

-Henos aquí, padre -dijo Eddie.

-Señor Maxon, siendo gran amigo de nuestra pareja, ¿conoce usted algún tipo de presión que los lleve a formalizar su relación mediante el matrimonio?

-No, señor -retrucó Maxon-. Shinya y Talirindë decidieron esto de común acuerdo y en pleno uso de sus facultades. De haber alguna anomalía, nos habríamos dado cuenta inmediatamente y ayudado a corregirla.

-Gracias. Señorita Pachylene -ahora Shiigi se dirigió a la rapaz-, ¿cómo describiría usted la relación entre nuestros novios?

-Fresca como el agua que desciende de las montañas y clara como la luna iluminando los cielos campestres, padre -la arpía habló en tono poético-. He sido testigo presencial de muchos momentos felices entre ambos y digo bajo juramento que en ellos no existe una gota de odio o resentimiento.

-Gracias también a usted. Pueden volver a sus lugares.

Pachy tomó a Eddie del brazo y ambos bajaron tan silenciosamente como subieron antes de volver a colocarse en sus respectivos grupos. Intercambiaron de inmediato algunas impresiones en susurros con Yuka y Kuroko, quienes se veían derechamente pletóricas y lo expresaban de forma muy solemne, sin caer en cuñas ni ruidos mal programados.

-Corresponde ahora la pregunta de rigor para nuestros prometidos -el religioso tomó aire y se enfocó en el humano-. Shinya Nakashima, ¿aceptas a Talirindë, esta hermosa lamia de puro corazón, como tu legítima esposa ante los ojos de Dios Padre? ¿Aceptas cuidarla, amarla, respetarla, serle fiel y acompañarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la luz del día y la oscuridad de la noche?

-Acepto, padre -contestó el aludido.

-Talirindë -Shiigi ahora miró a la reptiliana-, ¿aceptas a Shinya Nakashima, este valioso ser humano que también es tu anfitrión, como tu legítimo esposo ante los ojos de Dios Padre? ¿Aceptas cuidarlo, amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel y acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la luz del día y la oscuridad de la noche?

-Por supuesto que acepto, padre -la escamosa complementó sus palabras con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Son estas palabras de sinceridad pronunciadas ante ustedes y ante Dios, hijos míos.

Vino otro aplauso general. Mayumi estaba tan emocionada que ya había comenzado a llorar y hubo de pedirle un paquete de pañuelos desechables a su padre para no perder la compostura. Hidetaka no iba muy lejos y Eddie hubo de prestarle su accesorio de seda, el que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta. Por suerte el antiguo jefe logró calmarse rápidamente.

-Quisiera dar ahora algo de espacio para que la familia inmediata de Shinya y Tali pronuncie algunas palabras en honor de esta magna ocasión. Señor Hidetaka, señorita Iori, si fuesen tan amables de venir…

El padre se apartó hacia su izquierda, por momentos permitiendo a las luces ambarinas del vitral iluminar la zona no ocupada por los pesados bancos de madera. Sin deseos de posponer más las cosas, ambos humanos subieron rápidamente hasta el altar. Faltó poco para que se tomaran de las manos, pero semejante muestra de afecto podía esperar a un momento más propicio. Luego de un rápido cambio de luces, quedaron de acuerdo en que el padre hablaría primero.

-Dicen que el sueño de todo padre digno del título es ver cómo sus retoños logran casarse y emprender así su propio camino -dijo Hidetaka con mucho tesón-. Muchas veces se nos culpa de descargar en ellos nuestras frustraciones de antaño, pero yo, hasta donde pude, siempre intenté esquivar tan amarga ruta. Cuando naciste, Shinya, hace ya 27 años, llenaste mi vida y la de tu madre de luz y esperanza para el futuro. Crecimos al mismo tiempo que tú y aprendimos, como dijese el padre Shiigi en su sermón, a ser padres a punta de tropezones y felicitaciones. Han sido casi tres décadas labradas a pulso en todos los frentes y estoy muy satisfecho de ver que el producto de este viaje ha sido todo lo esperable y más. Shinya… Lo que me embarga ahora mismo es una mezcla enorme de emoción y orgullo al tenerte ante mí y ver a tu lado a una muchacha tan maravillosa como Tali, a quien he aprendido a querer y apreciar como auténtica miembro de nuestra familia porque se lo ha ganado de pleno derecho. Sé que ambos se cuidarán mutuamente y serán felices porque su propia historia continuará escribiéndose con la misma tinta que antes dio forma a la de Arisa y yo -pausa-. Admito que nombrar a tu madre puede sonar contraproducente luego de todo lo que ocurrió en años previos, mas intuyo que ahora mismo su alma debe estar observándolos a ambos con una expresión plácida y benevolente, alejada de esa furia ácida que terminó consumiéndola en sus últimos meses de vida. Sólo les pido una cosa más: no dejen que semejante cepo coarte sus vidas.

-Gracias, papá -murmuró el hijo, visiblemente emocionado. La lamia andaba por las mismas. Una vez cesaron los aplausos y otra ronda de numerosas fotos en HDR le tocó el turno a Iori.

-Al igual que el señor Nakashima, me siento también dominada por esas emociones tan puras que acompañan a los momentos destinados a quedar en la memoria. Shinya, yo te conocí siendo niño y aprendí a quererte como un hermano debido a tu inteligencia y peculiar forma de ver la vida. Siempre fuiste un muchacho inteligente, que casi no encajaba con su propia edad y encontraba placeres de formas ignoradas por muchos. Bajo mi vista hiciste la transición de joven a adulto con todos los méritos. Pasamos tantas noches en vela, tantas tardes de llanto y tantas mañanas repletas de alegrías que mi vida… no sería ni remotamente lo mismo sin ellas -la pelicastaña se conmovió visiblemente-. Ahora que te veo a punto de casarte con la mujer que amas, percibo compases de esa felicidad casi angelical llenando cada rincón de mi ser. Mientras tú seas feliz, hermanito, yo también lo seré -se detuvo para tomar aire-. En cuanto a ti, Tali, eres una liminal extraordinaria, cuya voluntad es capaz de sobreponerse a un frío como el que ronda por fuera o al miedo cuando toca enfrentar los peligros. Tu corazón repleto de bondad y criterio permitió a Shinya vaciar su conciencia y encontrar en ti un faro para guiarse en esos momentos cuando se venía la noche con todo. Siempre estaré agradecida por ello y sólo deseo que ambos continúen recorriendo ese camino trazado con tinta sagrada y una pluma perfecta, venida de las manos de aquellos dioses en los que podemos creer o no, pero siempre están ahí. Gracias.

-Gracias a ti, querida Iori -dijo en voz baja la pelipúrpura-, por aprender a quererme como soy. Gracias también a usted, señor Hidetaka, y a todos los que están aquí hoy.

Una vez se apagó el eco de los aplausos y la familia volvió a su respectivo sitial, el cura decidió pasar sin más dilación a la siguiente etapa de la ceremonia, pidiendo a los prometidos que pronunciaran sus votos. Cual focos invisibles colgados del techo de la catedral, rayos claros de atención se desparramaron a su alrededor, formando una silueta mística conforme hablaban.

-Shinya, mi cielo, hallarme aquí ante ti y nuestros amigos fue durante mucho tiempo el mayor sueño de mi vida y me da muchísimo gusto verlo finalmente convertido en realidad -la chica monstruo partió-. Cierto es que nuestra vida juntos vio su génesis en una trágica situación que terminó privándome de mi única pariente viva: Terundel, reflejo físico de mi persona que ahora descansa en el cementerio de Okutama. El fin de mi pasar en aquel apacible pueblo montañés abrió las puertas de la vida en la ciudad, a la que me ayudaste a adaptarme aún con tu propio estatus de anfitrión novato a cuestas. Desde el primer momento me empapé con tu aura de caballero, de hombre valiosísimo como quedan muy pocos en el mundo, y me sentí realmente bendita de recorrer ese camino tan grande y excitante a tu lado -tragó saliva-. Sin importar si estábamos trabajando en la oficina o disfrutando tiempo solos en casa, siempre te destacaste por preocuparte de esos pequeños detalles capaces de marcar enormes diferencias. Aprendiste a lidiar con mi sangre fría y me animaste a confrontar temperaturas gélidas. Aprendiste a respetar mi espacio e intimidad para luego hacerte parte imprescindible de él. Aprendiste a conectar tu corazón al mío, mostrándome todo el amor guardado allí por años y prisionero por los avatares del destino. Esa es la principal razón por la que llegamos a esta casilla del tablero… ¡Te amo con locura, Shinya, y cada día me siento más atraída hacia ti! Sea lo que sea que el azar ponga ante nosotros, mi mayor anhelo es estar contigo para superar esas pruebas y hallar, en cada esquina que visitemos, la verdadera felicidad. Deseo que formemos una familia, que nuestras hijas crezcan felices y también puedan, cuando llegue el momento, construir sus vidas como mejor lo consideren.

Poderosa fue la oleada de júbilo que invadió entonces a la lamia, quien no aguantó y reptó a los brazos de su amado humano. Shinya la acogió suavemente, besándole la frente y liberando sus ojos de pequeñas lágrimas con gentiles pasadas de dedos.

-Perdón, padre, pero no pude aguantarme -Talirindë miró al sacerdote con apenas una pizquita de culpa-. Soy muy sensible cuando se trata del amor verdadero.

-No importa, hija, porque no has cometido ninguna falta -devolvió Shiigi-. Ahora escuchemos al novio.

-Gracias, señor -Shinya carraspeó levemente-. Has dicho tantas cosas hermosas, Tali, que por momentos parecen faltarme las palabras para corresponderlas debidamente, pero lo intentaré de todos modos. Admito que al principio dudé en poder acogerte porque, tomando prestada la expresión del padre Shiigi, nadie nace sabiendo ser anfitrión. Tuve muchas dudas al principio pero fuiste tan receptiva y abierta de mente que me ayudaste a resolver cada una de ellas conforme iban apareciendo. Conocer tu historia me tocó hasta lo más profundo del alma, mi amor, y gracias a eso decidí que me la jugaría por entero para corresponder el gran esfuerzo que significaba para ti pasar del campo a la gran ciudad. Primero nos fuimos acercando gracias a esos momentos que pasábamos juntos tanto dentro como fuera de casa y después extendimos ese vínculo al trabajo, donde debíamos aparentar la distancia correspondiente a nuestros cargos. El primer gran momento que me mostró tu enorme valor como liminal fue cuando murió mi madre y estuviste allí para consolarme. Aquella vez lloré pero compartir esa pena contigo ayudó a mi alma a sanar más rápido, permitiéndole alcanzar esa dulce felicidad reservada a quienes se han dejado la piel para encontrarla. Aprender a conocerte y apreciarte también me abrió la puerta a este nuevo mundo que las extraespecies comparten con humanos como yo, redefiniendo muchas cosas y reafirmando otras tantas -tomó aire y a la vez un descanso-. Si entré poco a poco en tu esfera más personal fue para no importunarte, aunque siempre albergué la esperanza de hallar la clave capaz de descifrar el acertijo de tu corazón; cuando me la entregaste voluntariamente creí sentirme el hombre más feliz de mundo. Tenerte conmigo, Tali, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y si he dedicido presentarme hoy ante Dios para convertirme en tu esposo es porque deseo que no termine nunca. También anhelo tener una familia contigo y envejecer juntos mientras continuamos transitando por senderos repletos de sorpresas. ¡Juro aquí y ahora que te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida y jamás me fijaré en otra mujer!

Suspiró fuertemente a fin de dejar escapar esa misma ola de alegría sin filtro que le reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo. Ni siquiera escuchó los aplausos (más uno que otro silbido optimista) viniendo del reducido grupo ubicado junto a las escaleras de mármol. El sacerdote pidió entonces que se colocaran los anillos y Eddie Maxon, habiendo esperado su cuña durante toda la ceremonia, subió presuroso y dejó la cajita de terciopelo en manos de su gran amigo y colega.

-Te lo mereces -le dijo antes de volver a su puesto.

Sonrió el primogénito al contemplar el diseño de los anillos: oro de 24 _carats_ con un diamante finamente tallado en el centro. Tanto él como Tali se acercaron la distancia equivalente a un paso para sellar su unión.

-Sea este anillo la prueba eterna de mi amor y del enorme honor que tengo de convertirme en tu esposo -dijo él cuando se lo colocó en el anular izquierdo-. Espero continuar siendo digno del amor y la ternura que me dispensaste en nuestra etapa de anfitrión y huésped, de grandes amigos y posteriormente de novios.

Curvó sus labios una vez más la chica escamosa, apenas conteniendo el deseo de darle un enorme beso en los labios a ese humano que la hacía feliz cada minuto de cada día.

-Sea este anillo la prueba eterna de mi amor y del enorme honor que tengo de convertirme en tu esposa -repitió ella mientras le devolvía el gesto y sin soltar su ramo de rosas-. Espero continuar siendo digna del amor y la ternura que me dispensaste en nuestra etapa de anfitrión y huésped, de grandes amigos y posteriormente de novios, porque sé que tú no me fallarás.

Vinieron más fotografías y la anticipación pareció rebasar sus propios límites. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Que lo unido ante los ojos de Dios no sea separado por nada ni nadie -declaró el padre Shiigi-. A partir de este momento los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besarse.

Tali se abalanzó sobre Shinya y unió sus labios con los de él de forma apasionada y sincronizada, como sólo podía hacerlo una lamia perdidamente enamorada de un humano bondadoso. Ambos ni siquiera se animaron a abrir los ojos, totalmente atrapados en el momento mientras la concurrencia aplaudía y volvía a sonar la Marcha Nupcial. Mayumi lloraba a moco tendido mientras Midori trataba de consolarla, Iori y Hidetaka se tomaron de las manos de puro gusto (sin disimular nada) y Tio casi ahogó a Smith y Manako cuando las abrazó de forma inconsciente; seguía teniendo particular aprecio por esta clase de instancias aún con lágrimas a cuestas. Los Maxon, mientras tanto, fueron los primeros en aplaudirlos antes de acudir a abrir las puertas del edificio, volviendo luego al grupo para felicitar a sus grandes amigos. Una vez agradecieron al cura por sus servicios y sabias palabras, el señor y la señora Nakashima acogieron hasta la última muestra de buena voluntad, caminando dentro del grupo hasta la salida donde se marcaba claramente la frontera entre el frío y el calor.

Todavía faltaba una última sorpresa: nada más poner sus pies y escamas en el exterior se encontraron con un pasillo de honor formado por todos los empleados de la empresa, quienes esperaron pacientemente de principio a fin en medio del frío invernal para saludarles y desearles lo mejor en su nueva vida. Mayumi, una de las colaboradoras más fieles, llevó la voz cantante, coordinando una lluvia de confeti y papel picado para los recién casados de camino al coche que los llevaría al lugar de su discreta fiesta; cuando esta terminó limpiaron hasta el último residuo de la explanada frente a Santa María. Talirindë sintió entonces que el calor generado por la fuerza del vínculo uniéndola a Shinya y los demás era la mejor pantalla contra ese clima tan peligroso para otras extraespecies ectotérmicas. Cuando nacieran sus futuras hijas simplemente se haría más fuerte, cubriendo todo lo que encontrara a mano.

"No hibernaré este invierno ni ningún otro", se dijo al sentarse en el asiento trasero y buscar una vez más los labios de su amado.

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Imposible no emocionarse al ver que Shinya y Tali han pisado el palito e iniciado la etapa más hermosa de sus vidas; considerando lo alto que dejaron el listón siendo novios y amantes, uno ya supone que muchas más alegrías, partiendo por esas pequeñas y juguetonas lamias, vendrán de camino. La boda, esta vez de toque marcadamente religioso en comparación al matrimonio civil que Eddie y Pachy tuvieran en Okutama, crea gracias a su propio significado y al entorno de la Catedral de Santa María un espacio clave para la reflexión y las buenas historias, como lo hiciera el propio canadiense con las hermanas Tomashino respecto a los templarios. El mayor toque, eso sí, lo dan Hidetaka Nakashima y Iori, quienes han seguido tan de cerca como Smith el crecimiento mutuo del humano y la lamia y comparten su felicidad. Así termina otro arco de esta historia que pareciera acercarse cada vez más a su final definitivo._

 _Luego de otro capítulo largo y fructífero, es hora de despejar el escenario hasta la próxima semana. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "me pregunto qué afortunada soltera se habrá quedado con el ramo de la novia"._


	70. Familias

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Monster Musume_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío son el argumento y personajes originales de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Familias**

Los corazones de Eddie y Pachy parecieron paralizarse al unísono cuando vieron a esas pequeñas figuras deslizarse poco a poco sobre el hielo. Al principio se veían lejanas, apenas definidas por su propio resplandor cromático. Después la definición se unió a ellas, entregándoles una forma más definida y vívida en contraposición al frío ambiente rodeándolas. A cada centímetro que avanzaban las sentían más conectadas con ellos, por momentos viéndose a sí mismos reflejados en ambas. Estuvieron al principio a cincuenta yardas, después a treinta, luego a veinte y finalmente a diez.

Entonces dieron un salto perfectamente calculado y levantaron el vuelo, yendo a parar directamente al pecho de sus progenitores.

-¡Papi! -exclamó la primera, frotando su cabeza contra el canadiense-. ¡Lo logré, lo logré! ¡Pude despegar desde el hielo!

-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, Schania -retrucó el hombre, totalmente reconfortado por dentro-. Verte volar fue poesía en movimiento.

-¿Y cómo lo hice yo, mami? -inquirió la otra pequeña arpía.

-Perfectamente, mi amor -sonrió la rapaz pelirroja, estrechando a su hija entre sus amplias alas-. Ahora es oficial: han aprendido todo lo que podíamos enseñarles respecto a dominar el aire y el hielo.

-Tengo hambre -continuó la pequeña-. ¿Podemos ir a casa a comer algo?

-Claro, mi vida -dijo Eddie.

Los Maxon llevaron a sus hijitas a la orilla del estanque congelado y procedieron a quitarles los patines con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras silbaban una cancioncilla. Aquellas pequeñas eran gemelas, la luz de sus vidas y fruto irrefrenable del enorme amor que los definiera primero como amigos, después como novios y ahora como esposos, pero sin dejar nunca de ser compañeros. Heredaron de Pachylene el color de sus alas y cabello, el gusto por volar y el ansia de tener cada día una nueva aventura. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran los castaños del padre, quien les proveyó con esa sed de conocimientos y amabilidad que lo definieran desde niño, además de un aprecio evidente por los deportes de invierno, la buena mesa y la buena música.

¿Y el aporte mutuo? Este se expresaba a través de una inteligencia muy aguda para su edad: apenas tenían cinco años pero eran capaces de captar automáticamente los puntos más importantes de cada cosa, ya fuese inocente como un arcoiris o seria como la situación económica del país. Iban al jardín infantil del distrito, donde llamaron de inmediato la atención no sólo por ser liminales sino por estar siempre juntas y tener, al igual que su progenitora, una memoria sólida cual diamante. Ergo, podían caminar todo lo que quisieran sin temor a olvidar, acostumbrándose desde su más tierna infancia a alcanzar ese pináculo vedado a muchas otras arpías.

Schania, llamada así por la insigne heroína descrita en las leyendas de las arpías rapaces, lucía una cabellera corta y apenas desgreñada que constituía un curioso homenaje a Caroline Maxon, esa abuela chocha que nunca perdía oportunidad de pasarse por casa de Eddie y Pachy para pasar tiempo con sus nietas favoritas. Desde el primer momento que tuvo uso de razón siempre se sintió más apegada a su querido padre, con quien pasaba buena parte de su tiempo libre y jugaba tanto dentro como fuera de casa. Adoraba el patinaje artístico, hacer muñecos de nieve, jugar hockey sobre hielo y planear por el barrio a baja altura, nunca alejándose demasiado del hogar y siempre bajo atenta vista de la familia. Cuando debía estar dentro por clima o cualquier otra razón le encantaba sentarse en el regazo de Maxon y perderse durante horas en historias sacadas de antologías clásicas.

Eureka, la otra rapaz en ciernes, tenía una marcada devoción por Pachylene y era de una personalidad más recatada, casi en abierto contraste a su gemela. Sus mayores pasatiempos eran leer, cocinar y escuchar música, viéndose casi cómica con esos audífonos Sennheiser que le quedaban demasiado grandes. Su nombre, sacado de la famosa expresión supuestamente pronunciada por Arquímedes, tenía bastante sentido si consideramos que su actividad favorita era bañarse en la tina o la ducha acompañada de la pelirroja o el mismo Eddie; otras veces también compartía el agua con su querida hermana. Al ser naturalmente tímida, costaba motivarla un poco a hacer ciertas cosas como emprender el vuelo o patinar, pero el amor que sentía por toda su familia era suficiente para derrotar cualquier miedo amenazando con embargarla. A diferencia de Schania, tenía una cabellera larga que casi le caía como cascada hasta la cintura, otro homenaje a su sagrada madre.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a patinar una vez comamos? -inquirió Eureka una vez sintió libres sus garritas.

-Creo que no sería buena idea, cariñito -Pachy miró al cielo-. Se está haciendo tarde y si el pronóstico del tiempo es acertado, caerá una tupida nevada esta noche.

-¿Podemos volver mañana luego de desayunar?

-Por supuesto, corazón -sonrió la insigne depredadora-. Estos días son estupendos para pasarlos en la pista.

-¿Me permiten sugerir algo? -Eddie tomó a Schania en brazos y ella se cobijó de inmediato-. Tenemos algunas cebollas frescas de la última compra en casa, así que… ¿qué tal si las transformamos en una buena sopa?

-¿La sopa se hace de cebollas? -preguntó Eureka, ahora en brazos de Pachylene.

-Puede hacerse de muchas cosas, queridita mía -la arpía mayor besó su frente-, pero esta es una particularmente deliciosa.

-A mí me gustan los platos ricos -Schania echó una carta a la mesa-. Aún siento el buen sabor de ese filete con tiras blancas que comimos el otro día.

-Esos son dientes de dragón, mi vida -dijo Eddie.

-¿Significa que se los sacas a una Dragonewt, papi? Me imagino que debe dolerles un montón.

-No, corazón. Vienen de una planta.

El canadiense cogió el bolso donde iban los patines de sus hijas y tomó de inmediato la vereda más cercana, Pachy caminando siempre a su lado. Afortunadamente el estanque quedaba a un tiro de piedra de casa y lo primero que ansiaba era sentir el calor de hogar. Si bien la primera etapa de su vida estaba definida por el hielo, encontrar a su ahora esposa terminó cambiándole la vida para mejor de mil formas posibles, como lo dijera hace años cuando se le declaró en la pista del Varsity Centre y cuando le juró lealtad eterna frente a las cataratas Hyakuhiro, en una Okutama que siempre sería un segundo hogar.

Cuando Pachylene puso un huevo particularmente grande poco después de la boda, él la ayudó a incubarlo desde el primer momento porque por ningún motivo actuaría como el imbécil cobarde que dejara embarazada a Caroline para luego desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Acompañó a su esposa día y noche, incluso llegando a flexibilizar sus propios turnos de trabajo para otorgarle todo el apoyo material y psicológico posible; en ello contó con el inestimable apoyo de Shinya y Talirindë, quienes ya hacían sus propios planes para dar una forma definida a su familia extendida. Eddie pasó turnos enteros en vela susurrándole palabras de calma, adecuó sus días libres para que ambos estuviesen cerca de la hija por venir y hasta llegó a pedir vacaciones anticipadas en las semanas previas a la eclosión de esa esfera blanca conteniendo la raíz de una nueva vida.

La rapaz, mientras sostenía a Eureka contra su amplio busto, pareció alinear sus pensamientos con los de su esposo, poniendo especial énfasis en cómo ambos fueron transformando su rutina, originalmente diseñada para dos compañeros solteros, en un ambiente repleto de amor que sería perfecto para criar a la miembro más importante de la familia Maxon. Redujeron la frecuencia con que salían a comer afuera o patinar en la pista de Annika (esto último la Kobold lo entendió perfectamente, reflejo de lo gran amiga que era); repintaron algunas paredes del departamento en tonos más suaves que serían ideales para estimular la mente de la pequeña; adquirieron todos los implementos necesarios, desde una cuna cómoda hasta pañales y ropa para sus primeros meses de vida; y también notificaron a MON al respecto. Según las disposiciones de la agencia, los hijos nacidos de la unión entre un humano y una liminal no contaban contra el límite de extraespecies por familia; en caso de adopción se permitía un máximo de dos independientemente de la especie.

Largas fueron las mañanas, tardes y noches que Pachylene pasó sentada encima del huevo, que al principio estaba muy quieto pero poco a poco empezó a emitir leves vibraciones, sinónimos de lo que serían las patadas en el caso de una humana encinta. Estos sorpresivos momentos llenaron de emoción a los compañeros, llevándolos casi al borde de derramar lágrimas emocionadas. Al principio les sugirieron colocarlo en una incubadora pero se negaron tajantemente. "Haré esto como corresponde", se justificó Pachy de forma categórica. "Mis hijas nacerán sintiendo mi calor y el de mi marido antes que nada". Gracias a que pasaban cada vez más tiempo en casa, las visitas de Kuroko Smith se hicieron más frecuentes y largas. Tanto quería la pelinegra a sus amigos del alma que, por extraño que sonara, también sentía a esa arpía futura como una hija o sobrina de su misma sangre. Incluso aprovechaba de contarles de cuando en cuando sobre el crecimiento de Aura, la pequeña Dullahan nacida de la unión entre Kimihito y Lala y magníficamente criada por ambos. Suu tampoco se quedaba atrás, enseñándole una cosa nueva cada día y sacándola a pasear cuando sus padres no podían.

-Cada día es más bella y curiosa -Smith bebió de su taza de café durante una de esas charlas-. Ahora está empezando a gatear e incluso ya pronunció sus primeras palabras.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Eddie-. ¿Y qué dijo?

-"Nintendo" -respondió la agente de MON-. ¿Puedes creerlo? Al parecer estaba viendo a Lala y Cariño jugar en la Wii… o leyó el logo de la consola.

-Eso demuestra que es muy inteligente -sonrió la arpía-. Quién sabe si termina convirtiéndose en una _gamer_ declarada cuando sea más grande.

-Haga lo que haga, Pachy, sus padres y hermana mayor la apoyarán en todo.

Para el tercer mes de incubación (las rapaces tomaban de seis a siete debido a su mitad humana) vino un médico de MON a visitar el apartamento de los Maxon y examinó el huevo. Hizo observaciones positivas respecto a su peso, la densidad de la cáscara y el color. Mediante un equipo especial de ecografía lo analizó y nada más pasar la sonda sobre su rugosa superficie, se quedó quieto un momento. Miró la pantalla dos o tres veces para convencerse de lo que creía era un extraordinario hallazgo.

-Señor y señora Maxon, permítanme felicitarlos -dijo una vez recobró el temple-. Van a ser padres de gemelas idénticas.

-¿Está usted seguro? -cuestionó Eddie inicialmente-. ¿De verdad son gemelas?

-Por supuesto. Miren esta sección de la pantalla, por favor -indicó un punto al centro-. Lo que se ve ahí son dos formas enfrentadas y creciendo al unísono, con sus alas algo más definidas y un marcado toque en las garras. Esta conexión proyectada desde la parte superior lleva a sus torsos y, por añadidura, a sus corazones. El caldo nutritivo en el que flotan es de primerísima calidad y eso habla fantásico de usted, señora Pachylene.

-Vaya… -la rapaz no podía creerlo-. He oído casos de huevos con dos yemas pero pensé que eso ocurría principalmente en las gallinas o arpías de corral. ¿Qué probabilidad hay en una rapaz como yo, doctor?

-Bueno, para su tipo de extraespecie, señora, diría que es una entre 20 mil casos. Ya se sabe que las rapaces no ponen tantos huevos para empezar y sus comunidades, al menos las que viven lejos del mundo humano, son más pequeñas. En los casos de arpías comunes o terrestres es una entre 14 mil y en las de corral, una entre 500.

-Gemelas -repitió Pachy, mirando a los ojos a su adorado humano-. Gemelas, Eddie. Dos hermosas pequeñas que serán reflejo claro de nuestros mayores principios y anhelos. ¡Estoy feliz! -lo abrazó y besó-. Juro que las amaré más que nada en el mundo y que me dejaré hasta la última pluma por criarlas como chicas de bien.

-Ya sabes que siempre contarás conmigo para eso y más, dulzura -el canadiense le devolvió el beso-. Nos la vamos a poder.

El día clave llegó casi sin aviso. La arpía se encontraba sentada sobre el huevo leyendo cuando sintió un leve crujido bajo su regazo. Casi saltó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y su gritito alertó a Eddie, quien llegó de inmediato con una plétora de implementos para asistirla. Se acercaron al objeto y contuvieron el aliento tal como ahora, sus corazones subiendo por momentos a sus bocas. Lo que fue primero un leve _crack_ se hizo más nítido mientras las pequeñas luchaban por romper la barrera separándolas de la vida plena. Bregaron, se dieron vuelta e incluso conectaron inconscientemente sus mentes para concentrarse en patear la misma zona de la gruesa cáscara. Una vez se instaló la primera grieta el proceso fue incontenible, terminando casi diez minutos después cuando emergieron sus pequeñas garritas vírgenes.

Eddie se calzó unos guantes de látex estéril y removió, a una señal de Pachy, otra sección más grande para permitirles salir. Tres patadas más hicieron el trabajo y revelaron, tras 27 semanas y media de paciente incubación, dos diminutas figuras pelirrojas con alas de un suave vellón carmesí y aún cubiertas por el caldo nutritivo que fuera su hogar hasta ese entonces. Segundos después lanzaron su primer llanto, algo tenue pero repleto de significado.

-Mis niñas lindas -la madre casi se echó a llorar-. Es un honor tenerlas finalmente con nosotros.

Lo siguiente que supo fue quedar desnuda de cintura para arriba y recibirlas, ya secas y calentitas, entre sus amplias alas. Schania y Eureka, cual insignes cazadoras, buscaban instintivamente sus pechos para alimentarse y cuando los encontraron se aferraron a ellos cual lapas, bebiendo leche materna hasta caer en los dominios de la saciedad y el sueño. Pasarían al menos tres a cuatro días antes de que abrieran los ojos, mas su olfato y audición salieron agudos desde el primer segundo. Tal como cuando ella pusiera su primer huevo en Tokio hace tres calendarios, se recostó sobre Eddie una vez él se instaló en la cama. Decidieron conservar el cascarón roto como testimonio tangible de tan gran logro, guardándolo en una caja especialmente confeccionada que incluía hasta una placa conmemorativa.

-Ahora nos toca llamar a MON -dijo ella una vez se calmó-. Después de eso no pasará nada para que tengamos aquí a Smith, Tio y Manako, sin obviar a Shinya, Tali, Annika y Naoki.

-¿Te incomoda eso en algo, mi amor?

-Sólo no quiero que me vean medio desnuda, Eddie -ella levantó su cabeza y lo besó-. Tú eres el único dueño de ese derecho. ¿Puedes concederme un honor esta noche?

-Todos los que desees, Pachy.

-Cuando las niñas se hayan dormido, quiero que nos metamos a la cama en nuestros trajes de nacimiento y pasemos la noche así. Deseo sentirnos tal como ellas, que recién empiezan a probar el mundo rodeándolas. ¿Te parece?

-Por supuesto. Dormiremos ligero y así estaremos pendientes por si quieren algo más -sonrió él-. Y una vez tengamos algo más de tranquilidad, podremos volver a los dominios del amor que tanto nos agradan.

-Ahora tendremos que ser más cuidadosos -acotó ella-. Schania y Eureka son nuestra máxima preocupación y deseo que crezcan bien antes de siquiera pensar en extender la familia con otra hija.

-Tengamos las que tengamos, mi vida, las amaremos a todas con hasta la última gota de nuestras almas.

El ruido de las pequeñas corriendo hacia la cocina trajo a los Maxon de vuelta al presente. Eureka no perdió tiempo y comenzó a escudriñar de inmediato entre los taburetes a fin de hallar las cebollas necesarias para la sopa. Tal era su frenesí que ni siquiera esperó a que Eddie le colocara un delantal hecho a medida. Schania se entretuvo un rato haciendo sonar las ollas como si fuesen tambores de guerra, recibiendo una felicitación de su padre que le sacó la sonrisa más bella del mundo. Pachy llenó un cuenco plástico de agua fría y recibió de la gemela los ingredientes que pudo encontrar, alistando después los cuchillos para pelarlas y picarlas. El canadiense, por su lado, levantó a Schania con cacerola y todo y la sentó sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia mientras preparamos esta deliciosa cena? -le preguntó una vez le quitó el abrigo.

-¡Sí, papi! -la pequeña hizo chocar sus garras a modo de aplauso-. ¡Quiero una con mucha acción, muchas batallas y muchos giros!

-Y que sea tan buena como la anterior, si es posible -Eureka, también más cómoda, le alcanzó a su madre un paquete de queso para derretir-. Me gustó mucho esa del fuego griego y cómo los bizantinos lo usaban para destruir las armadas de sus enemigos.

-Bizancio siempre fue una fuente de iluminación y grandeza para oriente y por lo mismo sobrevivió a Roma en casi mil años -Pachy decidió unirse al ejercicio-, pero papá y yo hemos estado conversando al respecto y tenemos una ambientada en occidente que seguramente les encantará.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! -dijeron ambas gemelas a dúo.

-Es bastante larga pero podremos contarla al pulso del aroma de las cebollas y la mantequilla -añadió Eddie, intentando meterse en su personaje-. Imagínense una enorme ciudad medieval europea, repleta de rica arquitectura morisca muy similar a la vista en otros antiguos imperios allende los mares, cerca del desierto y la Ruta de la Seda. Imaginen un mar enorme y azul a sus pies, defensa casi impenetrable para los ejércitos mal preparados. Imaginen una tradición cultural que es un encuentro literal de dos mundos casi siempre colgados del cuello del otro.

Semejante descripción, vívida como si estuviese frente a todos, hizo despertar de inmediato las imaginaciones de las pequeñas extraespecies, quienes ahora estaban sentadas muy juntas y expectantes.

-Esa ciudad se llama Valencia -habló Pachylene-, una de las más hermosas joyas de la costa mediterránea española. Y les contaremos por qué un hombre muerto aún vaga por sus calles. Ahora, mis queridas niñas, imaginen un hermoso castillo ubicado en la más alta de sus colinas; ese es el hogar de un personaje como pocos ha habido en el mundo. Su nombre era Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar pero tanto moros como cristianos lo apodaban El Cid.

-¿De dónde viene ese nombre, mami? -inquirió Eureka.

-De la palabra árabe _sīdi_ , que significa "señor". Mucha gente de su época e incluso más allá lo consideró el mejor hombre que haya existido jamás.

-Verán, queriditas -Eddie comenzó a picar las cebollas en la paila mojada-. El Cid fue inicialmente vasallo y soldado leal de Fernando I de León, uno de los antiguos reyes de España. En esa época la península estaba dividida casi mitad-mitad entre cristianos en el norte y musulmanes en el sur. Cuando Fernando murió, su reino quedó partido, como en _El Rey Lear_ , entre dos principales sucesores llamados Sancho y Alfonso, quienes deseaban reunificarlo pero con la condición secreta de tener supremacía sobre el otro.

-Una guerra civil, entonces -complementó Schania-. Son asuntos terribles.

-Tal cual -Pachy abrió el paquete de queso y buscó una ralladora-. Rodrigo Díaz entró entonces al servicio de Sancho, instancia en la que aprendió a leer y escribir tan bien como pelear. Era un gran espadachín y su fuerte brazo le abrió puertas vedadas para muchos otros. Ya hemos dicho que ambos hijos estaban en conflicto y Sancho se quedó con las tierras de Castilla, una zona azotada por el viento que debe su nombre a los numerosos castillos y fuertes construidos para defenderla de fuerzas hostiles. Entonces era desolada, con poca vegetación y muy seca.

-Alfonso, conocido tanto por su inteligencia como su capacidad de complotar, gobernaba León, aunque ya entonces era latente su deseo de ser el gobernante de toda la España cristiana -Eddie seguía picando cebollas-. Ergo, poco después declaró la guerra a Sancho, en un conflicto que formó parte de un proceso sociopolítico mucho más complejo llamado Reconquista, cuyo resultado final sería la expulsión definitiva de los moros de la Península Ibérica. Si bien la rivalidad se centra en los dos hermanos, también había otros tres herederos del fallecido Fernando que no suelen ser tan mencionados en la historia general: García, regente de Galicia; Urraca, dueña de la ciudad de Zamora; y Elvira, soberana de Toro.

-Papi, ¿de verdad esa señora se llamaba Urraca? -preguntó Schania-. Puedo entender Elvira porque tenemos una compañera llamada así en el jardín infantil, ¿pero Urraca?

-Bueno, mi amor, basta decir que nombres ahora considerados absurdos no lo eran tanto antes. Nosotros, salvo en los libros de historia, jamás nos hemos topado con alguien que lleve semejante mote.

-Raya para la suma -Pachy ahora rallaba el queso que gratinaría después por acción del horno-, Sancho y Alfonso se encontraron en la Batalla de Golpejera, donde este último resultó capturado por las fuerzas del Cid, quien adquirió entonces el mote de Campeador o, dicho de forma más elaborada, "experto en batallas a campo abierto". Sancho se convirtió entonces en soberano de Castilla y León e hizo a Rodrigo Díaz su campeón.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con los demás hermanos? -inquirió Eureka-. Me late que no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados ante un evento así.

-En ello llevas razón, cosita preciosa -sonrió la rapaz mayor-. Parte de la nobleza de León optó por rebelarse contra Sancho y atrincherarse en Zamora bajo mando de la misma Urraca. El nuevo rey no perdió el tiempo y decidió sitiar la ciudad en… ¿en qué año fue, Eddie?

-Creo que en 1072 si no me fallan los cálculos, querida -contestó el humano, apartando los trozos cortados en juliana y buscando una sartén apropiada para freírlos-. De hecho…

El relato se vio interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono y de inmediato los cuatro giraron sus cabezas hacia la puerta de la cocina, preguntándose quién podría estarlos llamando casi a las ocho de la noche. Un rápido cambio de luces entre los esposos decidió que Pachylene iría a contestar y Eddie se quedaría avanzando la preparación de la sopa de cebolla. Eureka siguió caminando a su madre inmediatamente, mientras Schania se arrimó al padre para ayudarle a colar la materia prima y buscar algo de mantequilla clara.

-¿Puedo coger el auricular, mami? -pidió la pequeña de larga cabellera.

-Adelante. También puedes hablar si quieres.

-Es que todavía me da un poquito de vergüenza -se sonrojó Eureka; he ahí una de las diferencias claras que tenía con su hermana-. Juro que más adelante aprenderé a hablar sola por teléfono. ¿Me enseñarías?

-Te enseñaré todo lo que desees, corazón de mi vida -Pachy le besó las mejillas como sólo una madre podría-. Para ustedes siempre tendré tiempo.

Sonrió la gemela al rodear la bocina con sus pequeñas manitos que parecían suaves mitones y levantarla cuidadosamente; después encogió levemente sus alas para dejar a Pachylene el espacio suficiente.

-Usted se ha comunicado con la residencia Maxon -dijo una vez tomó el control-. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Pachy? ¿Eres tú? -dijo la voz desde el otro lado.

-¡Kimihito! -exclamó la rapaz pelirroja, cuña perfecta para que Eureka fijara toda su atención en ella-. ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, hombre! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Por aquí muy bien, gracias; Lala y Suu siempre se acuerdan de ustedes. ¿Qué tal lo llevan?

-Sin novedad en el frente. Hoy fuimos a patinar con las niñas al estanque cercano y lo pasamos fantástico.

-Me alegro mucho por ello. ¿De casualidad te llamé en mal momento?

-Para nada. Eddie está con Schania preparando la cena y Eureka aquí a mi lado; dice que le manda saludos a todos.

-Se los correspondo. El motivo de mi llamada es para avisarles de que el viaje a Yukon va -Kimihito sonaba feliz-. Tenía un buen número de días de vacaciones pagadas sin usar, así que fui a hablar con el jefe de la sucursal y encantado me los concedió.

-¡Genial! -el rostro de la liminal se iluminó-. ¿Para cuándo las pediste?

-A contar del 27 de enero próximo. ¿Les parece bien? Si Eddie tiene la programación puesta en otra fecha voy mañana mismo y las cambio.

-No, no, está perfecto. Probablemente la mejor época para visitar Canadá sea en enero y febrero; está algo más distanciada del cambio de año, por no mencionar que los pasajes son bastante más baratos desde Narita o Haneda, especialmente si cuentas con millas acumuladas. Nosotros ya hemos ahorrado suficiente para una buena estadía, pero si necesitas algún apoyo monetario, basta que lo digas.

-Nuestra disciplina fiscal sigue tan sólida como siempre, amiga -rió Kurusu-. Durante los últimos cuatro años hemos acumulado lo suficiente para comprarnos un yate de los grandes, así que ni los pasajes ni los documentos requeridos para viajar serán problema.

-¿Y con quién se quedará Aura? -inquirió la pelirroja.

-Vendrá con nosotros -señaló él-. Ya está bastante más grande e incluso ha hecho buenos amigos en el jardín de infantes. Lala y yo deseamos que empiece a conocer el mundo desde pequeñita. Por si deseas saberlo, ya pusimos al corriente a Smith.

-Puedo quedarme tranquila, entonces. ¿Ya sacaron sus pasaportes?

-Nos llegaron la semana pasada -respondió Kimihito-. Lo único que faltan serían las visas.

-Por ello no te preocupes, amigo: Japón y Canadá tienen un convenio de reciprocidad que permite ir de un país a otro sin necesidad de una visa. Te recomiendo, eso sí, llevar algún tipo de documento oficial como el carnet de identidad.

-Gracias por el dato. A todo esto, estuve consultando vuelos aquí en casa y hay cuatro hasta Vancouver para la semana en cuestión. Con un poco de suerte podríamos salir hacia Norteamérica el mismo día 27. Agradecería mucho si pudieras poner al corriente a Eddie.

-Dalo por hecho, cariño. Un millón de gracias por tu llamada y no olvides saludar a Lala, Suu y Aura de mi parte.

-Así lo haré, Pachy. ¡Que pases buenas noches!

-Igualmente.

Colgó Pachylene y luego emitió un suspiro antes de dejarse inundar por la alegría sin filtro que caracterizaba a todos los momentos salidos del corazón. Tomó a Eureka en brazos y ambas giraron sobre sí mismas un par de veces, evitando el umbral donde se desataba el mareo incontenible.

-Tengo grandes noticias, mi amor: dentro de un par de meses iremos de vacaciones al país de papá -dijo la madre, su voz melosa-. Conoceremos una linda tierra llamada Yukon, donde podremos patinar, hacer muñecos de nieve y comer exquisitos platillos. El tío Kimihito nos acompañará.

-¿De verdad, mami? -los ojos de Eureka se iluminaron; ella, tal como Schania, quería mucho al muchacho y sus chicas-. ¿Vendrán también la tía Lala y la tía Suu?

-No sólo ellas sino también tu amiguita Aura -replicó Pachy mientras ambas volvían hacia la cocina.

-¡Súper…! -Eureka se despegó de su adorada madre y voló un poco por el recibidor antes de aterrizar en el suelo-. ¿Qué tan rápido pasan dos meses?

-Más rápido de lo que crees.

Ambas liminales se sonrieron y luego regresaron al templo de los sabores, donde Eddie y Schania habían terminado de sofreír las cebollas en mantequilla, dejándolas con una textura y color dignos del mejor caramelo. La pequeña rapaz enroscó la tapa de una botella de brandy usado para darle sabor a la mezcla y su padre la guardó en una alacena cercana. Nada más verlas aparecer por la puerta declararon que no habían avanzado un ápice en la historia de Rodrigo Díaz.

-¿Podríamos reservar eso para después de la cena, querido? -Pachy se arrimó a su marido-. No lo digo porque Eureka y yo hayamos cambiado de idea sino porque tenemos algo genial que contarles.

-Somos todo oídos -dijo el canadiense-. ¿Quién llamó?

-Kimihito -contestó ella-. El viaje que habíamos planeado hace tantos años a Yukon por fin será una bella realidad.

-Justo lo que quería oír -acotó él, sincronizando su felicidad con la de Schania y Eureka-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-El 27 de enero parten sus vacaciones. ¿Podrás pedir las tuyas para que calcen?

-Ningún problema, Pachy. Bastará que hable con Shinya el lunes al llegar a la oficina. En el intertanto, ¿qué tal si nos volvemos a poner en modo sopa de cebolla? -Eddie frotó su estómago.

Las tres arpías lanzaron una risita y se turnaron para besarlo, aunque sólo la mayor le concedió el exquisito sabor de sus labios.

* * *

 _10:43… 10:42… 10:41… 10:40…_

* * *

Apenas Talirindë sintió el cuerpo de Shinya junto a ella se apegó a él y lo abrazó suavemente, enroscando su larga cola alrededor de sus piernas. Adoraba el calor de su esposo, capaz de estremecerla sin importar la época del año o la situación. Dejó escapar un bostezo y abrió un poco los ojos, fijándose en el calendario ubicado en la pared de su habitación.

Era 1 de enero, día en que cumplían cinco años de matrimonio. Cinco años repletos de amor, felicidad y fantásticas experiencias que vivirían en su cerebro por siempre. Cinco años en los que continuó aprendiendo a su lado, ora en el trabajo, ora en el tiempo libre. Cinco años en los que nunca faltó la oportunidad de ir a visitar a Terundel e Isella. Cinco años en los que no necesitó, como antes de formalizar su compromiso para casarse con él, ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación ante los empleados de Nakashima y el resto del mundo, tratamiento no extendido a Pachylene y Eddie así como a la agente Kuroko Smith, su coordinadora. Ahora ya no era sólo la secretaria confidencial y sumamente eficiente sino también una amiga, una esposa y una fantástica madre.

"Me quedaría acostada regaloneando todo el día", pensó, "pero es menester preparar todo para celebrar nuestro aniversario como corresponde".

Se incorporó la lamia pelipúrpura y bostezó con ganas, aunque sin despertar a ese maravilloso humano que la volvía loca con la misma fuerza del primer día que comenzaran a vivir juntos tras la tragedia de Okutama. Sintió la suavidad del pijama de fina seda pegada a sus esculturales formas y se permitió un piropo silencioso. Desenroscó su mitad inferior para poder ir al baño a tomar algo de agua e inmediatamente pensó en preparar un buen desayuno para servir junto a su cama. Tomó una bata de la poltrona adjunta (donde él solía sentarse para mudarle la piel cada cierto tiempo) y se la colocó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

No bien entró al pasillo principal del amplio departamento se llevó una sorpresa: la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Se dirigió allá sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y su incertidumbre inicial fue reemplazada por una alegría sin límites: ahí estaba su hija bebiendo un vaso de leche fresca junto a la nevera.

-Buenos días, cariñito -dijo al entrar, deleitándose con la frescura de las baldosas contra sus escamas-. Te levantaste muy temprano hoy.

-Hola, mami -contestó la pequeña reptiliana, dándole un abrazo-. Feliz año nuevo.

-Feliz año nuevo, mi niña linda -ella correspondió el gesto con un besito en la frente-. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Muy bien. Dijeron que hoy iba a granizar en la mañana, así que me desperté antes para ver caer las bolitas de hielo contra el parque del frente y el pavimento.

-Quién como tú, Arisa -rió Tali-. Vamos, preparemos un buen desayuno y vayamos a sorprender a papi.

-¡Me encanta la idea!

La pequeña liminal escamosa llevaba el mismo nombre de la fallecida esposa de Hidetaka Nakashima como un tributo a su memoria manchada por los escándalos pero que abrió una ventana a Shinya para existir. Hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes entre ella y la "reina de hielo" porque esta Arisa era tierna, compasiva y muy amistosa. Contaba con las escamas y ojos púrpuras de su asombrosa madre y la cabellera negra del padre, creando un patrón cromático similar al de joyas de fina factura cuando se combinaban con su piel blanquecina y tersa. Curiosa y valiente desde el primer día de su vida, no le tenía miedo al frío y siempre buscaba oportunidades para mostrar su resistencia al mismo, distanciándose inmediatamente de muchas reptilianas convencionales y hasta opacando a su propia madre en este apartado. Marcadamente hogareña, prefería pasar sus tardes libres escuchando música, cocinando o jugando juegos de mesa antes que hacer ejercicio, aunque una excepción notable era ir a practicar béisbol con sus padres. A sus tres años Shinya le regaló un guante y comenzó a sacarla a guantear con regularidad al ya mencionado parque además de enseñarle a batear. Tali encontró una forma de unirse a su rutina mediante lo básico del fildeo y el viaje alrededor de las bases.

Con Arisa en el tablero, los esposos Nakashima comenzaron a disfrutar en plenitud su faceta de padres, inaugurando en la oficina la tradición de "trae a tus hijos al trabajo", realizada viernes por medio y que mejoró notoriamente el humor del personal. Además de la chispeante lamia y las gemelas Maxon, Schania y Eureka, aparecieron varios otros niños y niñas de diversas raigambres y gustos que experimentaban de primera mano lo complicado que era el trabajo de sus familiares. ¿Y si un trabajador no tenía hijos? Poco importaba porque podía traer a sus sobrinos. Así aparecieron también otras extraespecies en miniatura como Dahlia, una linda centauro de cabellera castaña que hablaba en susurros, o el irreverente Dragonewt Titus, quien siempre encontraba motivos para contar chistes pero nunca caía en bromas pesadas.

Nada más el viejo Hidetaka se enteró de la iniciativa de su hijo y nuera, los felicitó con todo. El otrora jefe de la compañía también quería mucho a su nieta por ser lo que siempre había anhelado: una extensión de lo mejor de ambas partes y con increíble potencial para ser lo que ella quisiera de grande. Roció a la diminuta ectotérmica con bendiciones y siempre estaba disponible para jugar con ella, así como satisfacer de vez en cuando algunos pequeños caprichos. La siempre atenta Iori, quien se convirtiera en la nueva señora Nakashima a mediados del 2020 gracias a su propia boda y dejase atrás para siempre su rol de mucama, también la adoraba como una hija de su misma sangre, dedicando largas horas a conversar con ella y enseñarle cómo debía comportarse una mujer de verdad. "Recuerda que el amor es tanto dar como recibir, corazón", era uno de los consejos que más repetía.

-Ponemos esto en la bandeja y… ¡listo! -Tali dio un pequeño aplauso y su hijita la imitó-. Ahora vamos a la habitación con mucho silencio porque de lo contrario se arruinará la sorpresa.

-Te sigo adonde vayas, mami -contestó la pequeña.

Pensó entonces la lamia pelipúrpura en su propio embarazo, pasado codo a codo con Shinya entre visitas al médico, cambios en su estilo de vida y el muy ocasional antojo. Las lamias, al tener un lado humano más marcado que el de muchas otras chicas monstruo, llevaban a sus hijitas en el vientre durante 36 a 37 semanas, las que debían pasar lejos del alcohol, el tabaco y los movimientos bruscos. Los controles mensuales eran rigurosos pero el doctor Takahashi, del hospital distrital, demostró ser un médico paciente y con acabado conocimiento de la anatomía liminal, habiendo traído ya al mundo otras pequeñas extraespecies similares a Arisa y también de sangre caliente, como Kobolds o cíclopes. A diferencia de muchas otras parejas, que se veían siendo padres de casualidad como consecuencia de una noche desenfrenada, este proceso fue algo acordado desde mucho antes por ambos, incluso si no tenían esa cátedra al respecto que era tan envidiada como imposible.

Quedó ella encinta durante su noche de bodas, coincidente tanto con una hermosa luna llena como con su menstruación y en la que hicieron el amor tranquilamente, pegados el uno al otro al compás de sus corazones y la vibración de sus labios. Muchas veces Talirindë había sentido la semilla del humano desperdigándose en su interior, pero en dicha ocasión traía un calor especial explayado en un canto a la vida, un canto a la dicha, un canto al amor.

"Realmente somos muy afortunados", se dijo al ver cómo Arisa reptaba delante de ella. "El mayor anhelo de cualquier mujer es ser madre… y yo lo he cumplido. Que los dioses te bendigan, mi niña".

Entraron ambas chicas monstruo a la amplia habitación donde las ropas de los padres estaban encima de la poltrona, listas para ser llevadas a la colada que tocaba mañana a fin de no usar detergente excesivamente. Arisa, vestida con un sencillo camisón azul marino, subió sigilosamente a la cama, acercándose a la figura de un Shinya que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Quedó a unos veinte centímetros de su nariz, prácticamente sintiendo su aliento mezclándose con el de ella.

-Papá -susurró antes de besarle la nariz-. Papito, despierta. Ya es de día.

-Hmmmm… -fue lo que respondió el ojigris.

-Papi -insistió Arisa-, el desayuno está listo. Abre tus ojitos, vamos…

Tali lanzó una risita al ver que su marido seguía enredado en los dulces cordeles del sueño. Con un gesto pidió a su hijita que se apartara, se inclinó sobre él tras dejar la bandeja encima de una mesita plegable y procedió a cubrir su rostro con pequeños besos. El truco pareció funcionar: Shinya lanzó un bostezo leve y se dio vuelta, quedando acostado de espaldas.

-¿Puedo hacer lo que tú, mami? -inquirió la pequeña.

-Adelante, mi amor.

Esa fue la chispa que iluminó los pensamientos del humano. Nada más sentir sobre su piel el toque de unos labios diferentes a esos que tan bien conocía, abrió de golpe los ojos, quedándose quieto por espacio de ocho a nueve segundos antes de suprimir un bostezo con ambas manos. Cuando se levantó Arisa se apartó, quedando acostada en el lado desocupado de la cómoda cama _king size_.

-Feliz año nuevo, papito -ella lo abrazó con pura inocencia-. Espero que venga lleno de éxitos para ti y mami.

-Gracias, mi amor -el ojigris se derritó por dentro; no podía evitarlo-. ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?

-Dormí bien y me desperté temprano para ver caer el granizo.

-¿Y sigue granizando ahora?

-Sí, aunque algo más suave que hace un rato -intervino Tali tras mirar por la ventana-. ¿Cómo estás, Shinya?

-Mejor no podría estar teniéndolas a ambas conmigo -él besó con pasión a su esposa-. Feliz año nuevo y también aniversario, querida. Cada día pasado contigo ha sido el más dichoso de mi vida.

-Casi ocho temporadas llevamos juntos, querido, y por nada las cambiaría -retrucó la pelipúrpura, dejando la bandeja en la cama-. Espero que tengas hambre, porque esta comida es para tres.

-Yo me tomé un vaso de leche antes, papi, pero todavía me queda espacio para alguna que otra cosita -sonrió Arisa, acercándose a ambos-. ¿Me puedes dejar una tostada?

-Te dejaré lo que te plazca, corazón de mi vida -rió Shinya, sentándose y apoyando su espalda con el respaldo de la cama.

Procedieron los tres a hablar de temas más ligeros mientras disfrutaban la primera comida del día. Ambas lamias se aplicaron a fondo para preparar un café tinto bien cargado para el marido, una taza de té fuerte para la esposa y un buen jarro de chocolate caliente con especias para la pícara hijita, así como una ración de galletas caseras de avena. Añadieron a ello un cuenco de fruta fresca para cada uno que valía su peso en oro al ser invierno, una torre de pan de molde blanco tostado, una paila de huevos revueltos sin sal y una pequeña porción de mantequilla normanda, cremosa como la misma leche usada para elaborarla pero que pronto se ponía rancia. Todo estaba delicioso, así que comieron con fruición y no sobró ni una miga para cuando terminaron.

-¿Y qué planes tienen para hoy? -inquirió Arisa tras limpiarse la boca con una servilleta de papel.

-Pasar el día aquí juntos, mi niña -Tali se arrimó a Shinya, su cola cayendo por el costado de la cama-. Al granizar afuera no es el mejor clima para salir, ni siquiera para unas lamias tan resistentes al frío como nosotras.

-Se nos hacen tan pocos los feriados, Arisa, que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu madre -Shinya se estiró-. Mañana empieza un nuevo año en la empresa y se nos viene complicado debido a los muchos conflictos dando vueltas en el mundo.

-Esa es una dualidad interesante -acotó la pequeña, quien decidió mostrar su madurez-. Todos queremos un planeta sin conflictos pero es gracias a ellos que la compañía que fundara el abuelo y de la que ahora se hacen cargo ustedes vive y prospera. ¿Por qué el mundo no puede ser más perfecto?

-La perfección no existe, mi amor. Lo único a lo que podemos optar es a acercarnos a ella. Sin embargo, mientras podamos prevenir una muerte, ayudar a quienes hacen el bien o abortar una guerra sin importar su lugar de origen, sabemos que hacemos bien las cosas.

-Muchos piensan igual que nosotros, Arisa, y si bien nuestra contribución puede parecer pequeña cual grano de arena, si la sumas a muchas otras obtienes una gran montaña cuyo poder es innegable -Tali continuó el razonamiento de Shinya.

-Lo sé, mami -suspiró la pequeña-. Lo sé como poca gente. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hay del abuelo y la tía Iori? ¿Creen que les guste la idea de venir a almorzar aquí?

-Pensaba llamarlos dentro de un par de horas para invitarlos -retrucó la madre-. Asumo que todavía deben estar durmiendo y es mejor no molestarlos.

-Y eso que el abuelo solía despertarse muy temprano hace algunos años…

-Cuando trabajaba siempre estaba en pie antes del alba -aportó Shinya-. Más de una vez llegó a calificarme de perezoso sin malicia porque dormía hasta las seis de la mañana, pero el cambio nos llega a todos, mi niña, porque es una regla de la vida.

-Basta ver lo mucho que quiere a la tía Iori.

-Ese es amor verdadero, Arisa, -Tali abrió uno de sus brazos para acogerla-. Sin importar la diferencia de edad o jerarquía entre ambos, me da mucho gusto verlos juntos y sin tener que esconderse. Cuando se trata de amor, querida, la edad es sólo un número mientras seas adulta y lo que importa es la fuerza de tus sentimientos.

-Entonces, si yo fuera mayor y me enamorara de alguien menor pero no demasiado menor, ¿no les causaría problemas? -preguntó la pequeña, jugando otra carta de madurez.

-Primero tendría que pasar por nuestro control de calidad -Shinya sacó su protección paternal-. Si el hombre es bien criado y tiene las cosas claras, puede salir contigo sin ningún problema, pero si es un patán…

-…le vamos a dar el susto de su vida -terminó Tali, lanzando una risita.

-Yo nunca me enamoraría de un patán, así que pueden quedarse tranquilos -se sonrojó la pequeña-. Simplemente quería saber su opinión respecto a dicho tema.

-¿Acaso te gusta alguien, hija?

-En absoluto, mami. Como dije, tenía curiosidad.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Arisa tenía una particular sensibilidad debido a su raigambre de lamia y la combinación de esta con la experiencia humana de quien ha nacido bajo la sombra de un buen árbol. De hecho, las maestras del jardín de infantes contaban repetidamente a los Nakashima que era "demasiado lista para tener cuatro años"; incluso se la consideraba algo superdotada y recomendaron meterla de inmediato a la escuela, mas ambos siempre rechazaron tal proposición porque deseaban verla crecer y desarrollarse normalmente.

-Quería contarles algo -reanudó la escamosa pelipúrpura.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Hará tres días, antes de cerrar el año, Eddie pidió un par de minutos para conversar conmigo y sugirió que nos juntáramos a cenar este sábado en el _360 Grados_ ; basta que le demos la confirmación positiva para reservar la mesa.

-¿Y por qué no vienen hoy en vez de esperar hasta el sábado? -lanzó Shinya.

-Lo mismo le pregunté yo pero me contestó que Pachy y él preferían respetar nuestro aniversario de bodas, así que como mañana volvemos a trabajar, creo que lo mejor es reservar el día 6 de enero para juntarnos.

-En ese caso no tengo ningún problema.

-¿Qué tan bueno es ese restaurante? -preguntó Arisa-. Los he oído mencionar su nombre varias veces.

-Si por bueno entiendes un menú cosmopolita, una decoración de lujo y las mejores vistas de Ginza excluyendo al Edificio Asakura, hijita, es muy pero que muy bueno; Eddie me lo recomendó hace varios años y nunca ha fallado -retrucó el padre-. Ah, y no tienen problema en dejar entrar niños mientras se porten bien.

-Estamos dados, entonces -sonrió la infante-. Seis días pasan rápido y el primer paso será recibir aquí al abuelo y la tía Iori para el almuerzo. ¿Puedo tener un antojito? -abrió sus ojos como platos-. Me encantaría algo de pollo al horno con puré de patatas.

-Me leíste la mente, mi amor -Tali la besó en la nariz y luego en ambas mejillas-. Eso es justamente lo que tenía planeado preparar. ¿Nos ponemos en campaña?

-¡Vamos! -la pequeña lamia casi saltó de la cama, apenas conteniendo la tentación de usar su cola cual resorte-. Partamos por lavar los platos, mami.

-Yo prepararé un baño caliente para los tres con esa espuma perfumada que tanto adoran -Shinya les guiñó un ojo a sus queridas extraespecies-. Estará listo en diez o quince minutos, así que no se demoren tanto.

Así, con el granizo aún taladrando el pavimento exterior pero un interior lleno de calor de hogar, empezaba otro año de feliz vida para la familia Nakashima.

* * *

 _10:23… 10:22… 10:21… 10:20…_

* * *

-¡Te pillé! -exclamó Aura, lanzándose a los brazos de Lala y de paso enviándola al agua-. Ahora tendrás que cumplirme un deseo.

-¿Qué deseas, mi niña linda? -preguntó la Dullahan.

-Dame un besito.

La peliplateada no perdió el tiempo y llevó sus labios hasta las mejillas de esa hijita a la que había aprendido a amar y admirar desde el momento de su nacimiento. Nada más sentir el contacto que tanto anhelaba, la pequeña de piel azul y cabello negro lanzó una risita traviesa, volviendo a sumergirse en la zona poco profunda de la playa antes de salir definitivamente a la superficie, levantando una pequeña columna del salado líquido a su alrededor que también salpicó a la extraespecie.

-Es suficiente baño por ahora -la madre le tomó la mano-. ¿Vamos a ver a papá y Suu?

-¡Claro! -retrucó Aura-. Así podríamos tomarnos un heladito.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la orilla del mar y se tomaron su tiempo para transitar por esa banda de arena húmeda marcando la frontera con su contraparte cálida y absolutamente seca. Era este el séptimo día de sus vacaciones de verano en Okinawa, sitio que visitaran por recomendación de Eddie y Pachylene Maxon y al que le habían sacado todo el jugo mediante visitas a los jardines y templos de Naha, los museos arqueológicos en Yaesu y la increíble rueda de la fortuna ubicada en la Villa Americana de Mihama. Cierto es que aún les faltaban muchas otras maravillas por descubrir, como el buceo o las expediciones a templos en la zona céntrica del archipiélago, pero se tomaban cada día con calma, erigiendo el relajo como único horizonte hasta nuevo aviso.

No les costó nada encontrar al muchacho y a la limo; este estaba tendido con la espalda hacia arriba sobre una de las mullidas toallas del hotel y ella le aplicaba bloqueador solar factor cincuenta con mucha paciencia. La liminal acuosa se veía extraña lejos de su impermeable de todos los días, mas sacó buen partido de su constitución mutable para otorgarse una figura tan voluptuosa como envidiable, apenas contenida por un bikini blanco haciendo gran juego con su piel semitransparente.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el agua? -inquirió Suu al ver llegar a ambas féminas.

-Deliciosa -contestó Lala, sentándose sobre una toalla junto a Kurusu-. Me habría quedado todo el día allí dentro pero Aura tiene algo de hambre, así que bien vale aprovechar el momento para permitirnos descansar.

-Atrapé a mami tres veces y me dio tres besitos -añadió la niña, sacudiendo la arena de sus pies una vez se refugió en su propio abrigo-. Lo que sí extrañé, Suu, fueron los tuyos.

-Para tí siempre tendré uno muy especial -la limo se enterneció por dentro y le acarició su cabello negro corto antes de rozarle la frente.

-Gracias.

-¿Y yo qué? -Kimihito se incorporó y quedó sentado a lo indio-. ¿No cuento?

-Venga, papi, no te pongas celoso -su hija se deshizo de la toalla y acudió a refugiarse en él-. Yo los amo a todos por igual.

Para enfatizar su punto levantó su cabecita y besó la barbilla del muchacho, quien no pudo evitar enrojecerse y echarse para atrás, tendiéndose de espaldas con Aura acostada sobre su pecho. Buscando no incomodarlo, la niña dio un par de vueltas, quedando acurrucada a su derecha.

-¿Ves que así estamos bien?

-Muy bien, mi amor -sonrió el padre-. ¿Se te antoja un helado?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, papi? -deslizó Aura en tono pícaro-. Pareciera que las habilidades de mami se te han pegado.

-Eso nunca me causaría molestias, corazoncito -la Dullahan llevó su toalla junto a ambos y se acostó a la izquierda de su _Gerkhemi_ ; tomó también la precaución de ajustar su sombrilla para espantar lo más fuerte del sol-. Cuando se trata de ustedes dos y de Suu, mi mayor alegría es traspasar esos buenos momentos.

-Eres un amor, amiga -sonrió la otra chica monstruo-. ¡Miren, ahí viene un mozo! Le pediré de inmediato los helados.

Gracias a un potente silbido llamó al muchacho y le pidió cuatro copas de helados de agua con fruta picada para decorar; acto seguido volvió a ubicarse bajo la bendita sombra protegiéndola de la deshidratación total.

-Estarán aquí en diez a quince minutos; todo depende de lo lleno que esté el restaurante del hotel ahora mismo -declaró-. Mientras tanto podemos relajarnos.

-Benditos sean estos establecimientos donde te tratan a cuerpo de rey -bostezó Kimihito-. ¿Qué haríamos sin ellos? Siendo sincero, no nos veo buscándonos la vida al lado de la carretera 70 con este calor.

-Ya decían los Maxon que el _Soledare Spa & Resort_ era el mejor hotel del lado oeste de la isla y no se equivocaron -dijo Lala-. Recuerdo cuando nos contaron sobre sus vacaciones aquí y cómo aprovecharon este magnífico ambiente para llevar su relación al punto más hermoso.

-En cierto sentido lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros, sólo que tomamos un camino distinto para completar este círculo que tanta dicha nos ha traído durante los últimos seis años -otro bostezo del muchacho-. ¿Estás cómoda, Aura?

-Mucho, papi -la chiquilla se movió un pelito y sacudió sus piececitos una vez más-. ¡Ah, esto sí es vida!

Aura quedó de espaldas, acostada igual que su progenitor, y luego extendió su bracito derecho hacia afuera, invitando a Suu a tenderse junto a ella. Aceptó encantada la limo, completando una línea repleta de confianza y cariño. En el otro extremo estaba Lala, luciendo un bikini azul oscuro de rica factura a juego con su piel y que acentuaba su ya extraordinaria belleza exterior. Los cuatro cerraron sus ojos por un rato y sincronizaron sus pensamientos al compás de la brisa emanando del mar.

En septiembre de ese año Aura daría el segundo gran paso de su vida e ingresaría a su primer año de escuela primaria. Gracias a su voluntad inquisitiva y la marcada inclinación intelectual de los Kurusu, definida por el teatro practicado por la madre, los juegos de la hermana mayor y el equilibrio verbal-emocional del padre, aprendió a leer y escribir en relativamente menos tiempo que sus compañeros del jardín infantil. Cierto es que sólo conocía los 46 caracteres básicos del Hiragana, pero de ahí a aprender Katakana y el primer grupo de los 2.138 ideogramas formando el _Jōyō Kanji_ existía una serie de pasos que se darían a su debido tiempo. En los años previos Lala, Kimihito y Suu se repartieron las tareas de crianza a fin de garantizar que la pequeña siempre tendría cerca a alguien en las buenas y en las malas. Ambas liminales, por ejemplo, siempre iban a dejarla y buscarla a su primer centro educativo o se ponían al pie del cañón si tañía una emergencia, mientras el padre la estimulaba a vivir pequeñas aventuras tanto dentro como fuera de casa para asegurar que no se volviera demasiado dependiente de un mundo en desmedro de otro. Jamás faltó la voluntad de llevarla a sus controles médicos o al parque de diversiones cada cierto tiempo; ellos eran de la firme opinión que la infancia era para vivirla a tope antes de coger los compases más calmados asociados a la madurez.

Las relaciones con la familia y amigos más cercanos también tomaron crucial importancia conforme Aura iba creciendo y venciendo cada vez más obstáculos: gatear, caminar, comer comida sólida, hablar… Cada vez que caía uno los ojos de Kimihito y sus chicas se llenaban de felices lágrimas. Kazuhiro y Aika, abuelos de la pequeña Dullahan, estaban tan felices de tener por fin una nieta que no escatimaron en gastos ni ideas para regalonearla con todo, viniendo a verla desde Shanghai siempre que podían y preparándole hermosas sorpresas para cada 20 de julio, día en que celebraban su cumpleaños. Incluso se atrevieron a mostarle el continente un par de veces y exponerla a los primeros toques de una sociedad que parecía cercana pero tenía mares de diferencia con la japonesa. Ella lo disfrutó todo entre un mar de risas, forjando desde el principio hermosas memorias con pinceladas de oro y plata.

Tampoco quedaron ausentes Eddie Maxon y Kuroko Smith, sus padrinos y también tíos. Gracias al canadiense la pequeña conoció a Pachylene, una bella arpía rapaz y madre de Eureka y Schania, gemelas algo más jóvenes que ella pero con las que adoraba jugar al pillarse y las escondidas, por nombrar un par de ejemplos. La coordinadora, sin ánimos de quedarse atrás, siempre la llamaba "cosita preciosa" cuando la veía y le contaba historias de su trabajo como agente de MON. Por intermedio de ella entró en la vida de Tionishia, una enorme ogro rubia con derrochado instinto maternal que siempre le daba enormes abrazos, y Manako, una muchacha bajita de un solo ojo que le traía muchos temas interesantes de conversación. Algo que dejó a todos con un buen sabor de boca fue saber que Aura se relacionó desde muy pequeña con un grupo de compañeritos compuesto por integrantes de ambos mundos: niños y niñas de piel blanca o bronceada, calmados y ruidosos, extrovertidos y tímidos; pequeñas lamias, Arachnes, limos, cíclopes y Kobolds; habitantes del mismo barrio o de otros puntos de la ciudad.

El último grupo era quizás el más especial, compuesto por extraespecies que antes fuesen huéspedes de Kimihito, su padre. Conoció así Aura a Miia, lamia recelosa, tal vez algo inmadura pero de gran corazón y experta en tratamientos de belleza; Papi, arpía con eterno corazón de niña que adoraba jugar y ser la hermana mayor, guardando notable similitud con Suu; Cerea, solemne practicante del tiro con arco y el arte de la espada que definía su vida en la nobleza de la buena compañía; y Meroune, maestra de las acrobacias acuáticas cuya sonrisa era capaz de sobreponerse hasta a las máximas desconfianzas, por no mencionar su cabello color rosa chicle. Todas ellas se convirtieron también en tías chochas que se pasaban por la residencia Kurusu cuando podían; en caso contrario la pequeña convencía a su padre, madre y hermana para ir a verlas donde sea que estuvieran.

"Los últimos seis años han pasado prácticamente volando", pensó el joven Kurusu, su mano izquierda abrazando a su querida esposa y la derecha a Aura. "Nunca creí que ser padre podría traerme más felicidad de la que creí posible estando a solas con Lala y Suu. Cuando las veo a ellas y a Aura al levantarme cada mañana, sé que me encuentro en el epicentro de la ambrosía".

"Los últimos seis años me han enseñado de pleno el valor de la vida, de ser madre y de entender que mientras exista la voluntad de lograr algo, se puede vencer a los agoreros pesimistas", cogitó la peliplateada, acurrucándose contra su adorado humano. "Hades supremo, nunca dejaré de darte gracias por permitirme abandonar mi misión original y aprender, mediante la nueva que me asignaste, el sabor de la armonía".

"Hasta que el amor no toca las puertas del corazón nos creemos incapaces de decodificarlo", se dijo Suu, moviéndose hacia su izquierda para sentir tanto a Aura como a su apreciado chico. "Sin embargo, una vez que aprendemos a leerlo y lo dejamos anidar en nuestro interior, sus dones se multiplican por cientos. Ni siquiera una montaña de oro y joyas se compara a la riqueza formada por esas personas capaces de conmoverte hasta los cimientos de tu alma", miró con cariño al trío acostado junto a ella.

"Mami y papi siempre me dicen que recién estoy empezando a vivir y que muchas complicaciones aparecerán ante mí más adelante", Aura gozaba con el calor de quienes la rodeaban. "A veces me da un poquito de miedo pensar en ser más grande, pero sé que ellos, al igual que mi querida hermana Suu, mis padrinos y tíos, siempre estarán apoyándome en cada paso del camino, ya sea en cuerpo o en espíritu. Yo… los amo. Los amo a todos".

Justo cuando el cuarteto parecía entrar a un punto de no retorno hacia la tierra del sueño, facilitado por el calor de la playa y el frescor del aire impoluto, se vieron despertados por la voz del camarero, quien traía cuatro copas de helado en una bandeja. Bostezaron de forma muy disimulada antes de permitir a Kimihito pasarle la tarjeta del hotel para registrar su servicio. Quedaron los cuatro sentados con las piernas cruzadas sobre sus toallas, listos para atacar esas porciones dignas de revista culinaria.

-¡Está exquisito! -dijo Aura, comiendo poco a poco una cucharada más grande que su propia boca-. ¿Quieres un poco del mío, mami?

-Si aceptas que yo te dé un poco del mío, mi amor, ofréceme lo que quieras. Así será justo.

-¿Les parece si vamos a construir un castillo de arena cerca de la orilla después de terminar? -sugirió Kimihito.

-¡Me anoto de inmediato! -Suu levantó una manito gomosa-. Si hay algo que adoro son los castillos de arena y el sabor de la sal en mi piel.

Ya fuese en medio del paraíso isleño o cualquier otra parte, la familia Kurusu, así como las demás que hemos visto y aprendido a querer, siempre tendrían el mejor regalo en su lado del tablero: las ganas de vivir.

* * *

 _10:03… 10:02… 10:01… 10:00… (!)_

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Una de las constantes de la narrativa es que existen tantas formas de escribir un epílogo como grados de dificultad para ello. Teniendo aquí tres familias viviendo simultáneamente, decidí colocarlas en diferentes contextos de espacio y tiempo pero conectarlas mediante la felicidad de la buena crianza y un futuro que se asoma tan feliz como prometedor. Es este último capítulo un compendio de los valores y características más notables de las familias Maxon, Nakashima y Kurusu, nutridas día a día por la maravilla de contar con hijas propias como por saber que jamás estarán solas si el destino tuerce hacia terrenos menos favorables. Tal vez la única excepción haya sido que Eddie y Pachy tuvieran gemelas, respondiendo así una pregunta de larga data en la presente obra y que incluso llegaba a proyectarse hacia el último episodio de_ Rojo y Azul _. Schania y Eureka son tiernas, cálidas y sumamente despiertas, rasgos compartidos por la lamia Arisa y por Aura, la chispeante hija de Kimihito y Lala._

 _Concluyen de este modo tres periodos y medio, 70 semanas consecutivas de duro trabajo en el que una vez más forcé mis propios límites mediante la adopción de un formato distinto: el del_ one-shot _. Lo que al principio era una antología de episodios sueltos centrados en momentos específicos dio origen a una serie de cadenas avanzando hacia el horizonte y a veces cruzándose, creando arcos narrativos en los que debí balancear tanto mis expectativas como el precedente sentado por lo ya escrito. También hubo lugar para una mirada más profunda a la vida que comparto con Valaika, mi amada wyvern e inestimable apoyo desde la primera hasta la última línea. Este fue otro desafío superado bajo nuestros propios términos y de ello nos sentimos orgullosos. ¿Qué se viene ahora? Un descanso algo más largo para permitirnos recuperar el aliento; de ahí tocará pensar en qué trabajaremos a futuro._

 _No podría cerrar estas líneas finales sin agradecer a los dos contertulios que me acompañaron durante parte de este extenso viaje: el inimitable_ _ **Falcon Blaze**_ _, cuyas reseñas cortas y al hueso siempre me hicieron pensar, y_ _ **Hotday Productions**_ _, cuyo testigo fue brillante al principio. Gracias a ellos y durante un tiempo_ Eslabones _se salvó de verse convertido en un canto arrastrado por el viento._

 _Valaika y yo nos despedimos y agradecemos infinitamente su lealtad a este proyecto tan largo. Tengan por seguro que responderemos cada reseña que llegue de ahora en adelante, así como seguir comentando aquellas historias que nos alegran el día. Sin importar si la próxima aventura narrativa contiene liminales o no, espero que nos reencontremos allí para seguir aprendiendo y maravillándonos del poder de la imaginación. ¡Que tengan un gran día, amigos! O como se dice en japonés, "no es un adiós sino un hasta luego"._


End file.
